The Battleship and the Carpenter
by dragonflydreamz4
Summary: AU: Largely Arizona and Callie based. What if they met under different circumstances at different times in their lives? Arizona in Malawi, Callie in NY, so how do they end up in a dirty bar bathroom in Seattle? The doctors of Seattle Grace are going on an adventure of a lifetime on a mission trip. Eventual Calzona, slow burn. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Callie

Callie stepped out of the cab and put her umbrella up as she tossed a handful of bills at the taxi driver and ran up the walk of Seattle Grace, dodging puddles all along the way. She opened the door and shook out her umbrella as she pulled the door open. Closing the umbrella, she looked up and got her first look at the hospital where she had just transferred. She would be finishing up her fourth year of residency here. Six months here, in Seattle, to finish her fourth year and six months in Afghanistan where she would be part of a group of doctors joining forces with the military. Her six months in Afghanistan would count as her fifth year and then when she returned, the Chief had alluded to there being an attending position in orthopedic surgery here for her or as a fellowship in a more specialized part of ortho if she chose to take that route. She was here to sign paperwork today and then in a month, she would be officially moving to Seattle. She was excited to leave New York behind with all of her mistakes. She needed a fresh start, away from disastrous relationships and being the gossip of the hospital after her cheating fiance was caught with his pants down, literally, with another surgeon. Blake had been her life for the past two years. He was everything she thought she wanted. He was from a good family, he was smart, good looking, and could charm the pants off of anyone; which in hindsight was not as good of a quality as she originally thought when he started shagging every female surgeon at the hospital starting with her and ending with pretty perfect Penny, the bubbly redhead she caught him with. She shook her head and pushed back the tears that were always on the verge of spilling these days and passed through the hospital lobby.

Walking up to the elevators that would lead to the Chief's office, she gave herself a little pep talk and swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up. '_Torres, it's not public speaking, it's not even an interview. You already have this in the bag because you're a badass_. _The Chief came to New York and sought you out_.' Callie thought to herself as she pushed the button for the elevator. She turned her head from side to side and cracked her neck, relieving a bit of tension. When the elevator opened, she was nearly knocked over as a blur of blonde hair and a white coat collided with her, knocking her off balance for a moment. She was about to yell "Watch it" to the blur when the person turned and spoke.

"I'm so sorry. Emergency in the pit, tiny humans need saving. Are you alright?" a petite blonde asked as she turned to address Callie but not slowing down as she did so.

"Fine." Callie replied, straightening her coat and stepping into the elevator.

She watched blonde curls as they bounced down the hallway. Was she skating? Callie wondered and shook her head as the door closed and the blonde disappeared. The giant face of a dark haired doctor with a thick head of wavy hair and dark blue eyes covered the inside of the elevator doors.

"Ahh." Callie said in alarm. He was handsome but the full face on the length of the elevator doors took her by surprise and was a bit creepy if she was honest. Definitely too much, someone was trying way too hard. As the doors opened, Callie looked around to get her bearings. She looked at the piece of paper in her hands and saw the sky walk. Nodding her head in silent confirmation that she was in the right place, she made her way across the sky walk and to the door that read:

Chief of Surgery

Dr. Richard Webber, M.D.

Callie raised her right hand and knocked loudly on the wooden door. She heard some shuffling of papers and a chair scrapping the floor from inside and a skinny dark blonde haired woman came storming out of the room in tears just as Callie raised her hand to knock again.

"Meredith, wait." She heard a male voice from inside shout but the woman kept walking.

"I'm not sure she heard you, Chief Webber." Callie said from the doorway, unsure of what to say.

"Dr. Torres, right on time. I'm sorry about that. Dr. Grey has had a rough day." Richard apologized as he stood. He gestured for Callie to come in and sit at the desk. He walked over and shut the door behind her before returning and sitting behind his desk once more. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"Me too. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I'm really looking forward to working here at Seattle Grace."

"And we are lucky to have you. I have spoken with some of the attendings that you have worked with in New York and the praise is outstanding. I think you will be quite an asset to Seattle Grace."

"Thank you sir. I look forward to getting started."

"Do you have any questions, Dr. Torres?"

"Could you tell me some more about the Surgical Humanitarian Effort? I understand we are going to be in Afghanistan working closely with the military for roughly six months but can you elaborate?"

"Yes, well. I have about thirty to thirty five doctors ranging from first year interns to attending as well as two anesthesiologists who will be among the first group to do this through Seattle Grace. A surgeon from Johns Hopkins started this program five years ago and up until this year, only Johns Hopkins surgeons have been invited to participate. While there will be doctors from Johns Hopkins joining us this year, it is largely a group of doctors from Seattle Grace and everyone who is going was selected by myself and must be currently working at Seattle Grace, has in the past, or will be in the future." Chief Webber cleared his throat and looked at Callie to gauge her interest before continuing, "Another bright surgeon, a fourth year resident from Johns Hopkins, won the Carter Madison to open a pediatric and women's center in Malawi. She has been in Malawi for six months working in that clinic and did her training in Afghanistan six months before she went to Malawi. She will be joining us in Afghanistan and then as an attending here once she has completed her time in Malawi. It's a much bigger group than they previously had and may or may not be something the hospital continues over the years. We will be working with the Army to help run the hospital that was set up by the Carter Madison foundation to provide assistance to people who are unable to get medical care because of the destruction of their hospital. We will stay on the army base and be transported by the army. Accommodations, while not exactly the Ritz, are much better than they would be if we were not staying on base. While it's not without risk, we are trying to keep our doctors safe, that is our first priority. There are three doctors there who are service members that will round with us at the hospital and assist with the treatment of patients. They have been assigned to us as part of their detail since they are surgeons in the army. I have a packet for you to look through and you can contact me anytime with questions. I do have the names of the other doctors attending but until everyone has signed paperwork and a release form, I can't divulge that information quite yet."

"Will you be coming with us?"

"I would like to, yes, and am planning to. The board has to find a replacement for me while I am gone so it will be up to them. We have quite a few attendings that I already must get temporary contracts to replace for the six month period."

"Sounds like a lot of work for you sir."

"It is, it is, but well worth it in the end, I think." the man replied as if he were lost in his own thoughts before turning to Callie once again, "So, Dr. Torres, if there's nothing else, I will have Dottie get you set up in the conference room with your paperwork. There may be another doctor or two joining you as they are also meeting with me today to fill out their forms."

"Thank you Chief Webber."

"No problem, I look forward to seeing you next month in Seattle Grace scrubs." Richard shook Callie's hand and then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder blades as he led her out to the desk where Dottie sat.

"What can I do for you Chief?" Dottie asked with a smile.

"This is Dr. Torres, one of the doctors that will be starting here next month and she is also going to be part of the Surgical Humanitarian Effort. Can you grab her file and get her started on the paperwork in the conference room for me please?"

"Sure thing." Dottie replied with a smile as she opened and closed file cabinets, gathering what she needed.

"Thanks." Dr. Webber smiled before heading back to his office.

"Ok, Dr. Torres, follow me." the short, round woman replied as she headed down the hall to the conference room. "I believe the room is empty for now, Dr. Robbins had to leave her stuff in a hurry as she's here for a consult and was paged 911. She might be back before you finish but I'm not sure."

"No problem, thank you."

"Help yourself to coffee, tea, or water. I just made them fresh. There's also some scones and maybe some doughnuts if Dr. Robbins didn't eat them all. She sure likes doughnuts." the older woman giggled, raising a wrinkled hand to cover her mouth. Callie smiled at her in return before she left, leaving the door ajar behind her.

Callie sat down at the desk and started reading over the paperwork and signing all the right spots. She was careful about signing paperwork without thoroughly reading it as her mother was a lawyer and her father a successful businessman. It was her concentration on the paperwork that kept her from realizing she had company.

"Oh, doughnuts, oh my God, I haven't had doughnuts in over a year. I just can't stop eating them."

Callie jumped at the unexpected sound of a singsong voice coming from the room. Her eyes met with a familiar head of blonde curls that she couldn't immediately place. Then she realized it was the woman who had nearly knocked her over in the elevator. She was so not in the mood for small talk. But as she heard the blonde giggle in delight over the doughnuts, she felt mesmerized by the smaller woman.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. They had an emergency and asked me for a quick consult and I just ran and left all my paperwork in here. Let me just gather it up and I'll be out of your hair." The blonde said as she held a half eaten doughnut in one hand and began shuffling the papers on the other side of the table.

"No problem." Callie smiled before returning her attention back to her own paperwork. She couldn't help but smile though as she continued with her signatures, the blonde was awfully adorable, humming happily with powder on her lips and a half eaten doughnut clutched tightly in her hand.

"Dr…"

"Torres." Callie responded looking up once again.

"Well, Dr. Torres, it's a pleasure to meet you. And seriously, have a doughnut, they are amazing. I've eaten half of them seriously." the blonde surgeon smiled. Callie's heart rate picked up with the brilliance of the blue eyes and the pop of the dimples when she smiled.

"And you are?" Callie asked.

"Oh sorry, Robbins, Dr. Robbins." Arizona stuck out her doughnut free hand. She flinched slightly as the contact with the brunette sent electricity through her body.

"Well, Dr. Robbins, I hope to see you around. And next time, hopefully you're not in a hurry and nearly knocking me over."

"Oh, that was you!" Arizona said with a grimace as recognition appeared on her face, "I'm so sorry Dr. Torres. Maybe I can make it up to you sometime."

"Maybe." Callie said with a wide smile.

With that the blonde collected her bag and the rest of her paperwork before sending one last smile over her shoulder and leaving the room. She could feel the brunette's gaze on her ass the whole way so she added a little swing to her hips.

**Arizona**

Arizona left the room and dropped her paperwork off at the Chief's office, feeling slightly flushed at the way the brunette's eyes had intensely studied her. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages before she left the building to head to her hotel room for the night in an attempt to calm her nerves. She was a woman that was good with women, she was usually the one in control and she liked it that way. She was not used to a woman making her feel flustered. Turning her attention back to her phone, she scrolled through her messages as she walked to her hotel not far from the hospital.

Amelia Shepherd would be in town later that day and the two women had plans to go to Joe's for a drink this evening. Arizona had never been to Joe's but Amelia insisted that her brother, who was a neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace, and all of his coworkers frequented the bar. In fact, Amelia's brother and many of the other doctors might even be there tonight for a drink and it would give her an opportunity to meet her future coworkers. She couldn't help but hope a certain brunette might show up and with just the memory of the woman's gaze, Arizona felt herself flush again.

"Oh Robbins, you're hopeless." Arizona said aloud to herself.

She plopped her stuff down onto the bed of the hotel room she was calling home for the three days she was in Seattle. Her first full day and night she had spent sleeping after her long twenty-eight hour trip from Malawi. She had flown from Lilongwe to Johannesburg then from Johannesburg to JFK and finally from JFK to Tacoma where she took the forty-five minute cab ride to Seattle. She had given herself a full twenty-four hour cushion before her appointment with the Chief of Seattle Grace, allowing for possible delays and plenty of sleep. Having a father in the Marine Corp, a brother in the army, and two close friends in the Army, Arizona was not one to ever chance being late for anything remotely important. What she wanted more than anything after six months in Afghanistan followed by six months in Malawi was a long hot bath. Feeling happy that she had splurged on a suite with a jacuzzi tub, Arizona ran the hot water and poured in some fruity smelling complimentary bubbles and bath salts.

She had gotten a good deal on this room. It was a hotel chain owned by some hot shot business man. Lucky for her, it turned out she her consult was the child or grandchild of a friend of a friend and they had offered her this suite for free. She had insisted on paying for it though and they had compromised on a hefty discount. She had only spoken on the phone with the man after he called her personally to thank her and he drove a hard bargain. He was difficult to argue with and intimidating even on the phone under good circumstances, she would hate to have to argue with him in person especially under bad circumstances. But the consult had gone well.

She checked her phone to see that Amelia had messaged to say she had landed and they were on for dinner in the hotel restaurant at seven followed by some drinking at Joe's afterward. She also had a message from her mom about her itinerary. She had the next twenty-eight days off before she would return to Malawi and she would spend the last twenty five of them in Boston with her parents. Her brother and Teddy were unable to come home for the holidays this year. She couldn't make it for Thanksgiving but she had promised her parents this year she would be home for Christmas as well as their annual New Year's Eve bash in which she would get to see Sara for the first time in two years.

Sending a quick response to her mom to let her know she would be flying into Boston in two days time, she tossed her phone back on the charger and stripped out of her clothes before climbing into the giant jacuzzi tub. Arizona moaned as the hot water covered her body and she laid her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes, a heavy sigh leaving her tired body in absolute contentment. Yea, splurging on the suite and accepting the discount had both been brilliant ideas.

What felt like moments later, Arizona awoke to her phone buzzing. She looked around, taking in her surroundings and realized her water had turned cold and it was now dark outside. She grabbed a towel, wrapped herself up in it, and headed to the main room where her phone was plugged in.

"Hello?" Arizona asked, picking up the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, it's Amelia. Just calling to let you know I'm leaving Derek's and heading to the hotel to meet you. Be there in twenty."

"Oh crap, what time is it?"

"6:25. You ok?"

"Yea, yea fine, just fell asleep in the bath. Still jet lagged. I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs in twenty...maybe thirty minutes." Arizona said as she heard Amelia's laughter on the other end.

"Ok see ya in thirty sleeping beauty."

Arizona hustled around her room in search of something to wear. She wanted to look hot. It had been a long time since she had been able to get dolled up and enjoy a night out. Finding a grey scoop neck top and a dark gray three quarter length jacket, Arizona threw them on with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of knee high black boots. Grateful that her shoulder length hair had a natural curl, Arizona spent only a few minutes curling and styling her hair before applying a light eye shadow, some subtle mascara, and her favorite light pink lip gloss. She looked at the clock. 6:53. She was just in time to meet Amelia downstairs. She grabbed her purse and room key and headed down to the lobby.

Dinner with Amelia was great. The two friends talked and laughed as if they hadn't been separated for the past year. Amelia was constantly impressed by the blonde peds surgeon. She had finished high school two years before most kids, completed pre-med courses a year before most, started med school three years before most, finished med school a year before most, and did her fellowship in half the time as most after winning the Carter Madison as a resident. Amelia herself had been a success story but Arizona had a determination and work ethic like no one she had ever met.

"Arizona, I have missed you."

"Me too. How have ya been?"

"Really good actually. I know the last time you saw me I was all sad and mopey about Ryan dumping me but I'm focused on me now. And I am honestly doing so much better."

"I'm really glad to hear that. God, I've missed you. Remember how much trouble we used to get into." Arizona laughed. The two had raised hell in med school and residency together.

"How could I forget. Remember how you were supposed to be keeping the professor occupied while I seduced the TA and then you ended up banging the professor in her office instead." Amelia laughed.

"Oh my goodness, you told me to keep her busy! I think she is the oldest person I've slept with. She taught me a few things though."

"Oh gross." Amelia made a face that caused Arizona to giggle and before they knew it they were both in a fit of giggles. It took a few moments for them to recover. "Truthfully though, Riz, I was impressed. Half the boys in our class tried to get in Professor Spencer's panties and they were so jealous of you. Shoot, even I would have went there."

With this, the giggles resumed. Arizona's cheeks and belly were both beginning to hurt from the laughter and genuine smiling. Not that she wasn't enjoying her life, she was immensely and the work she was doing was important and rewarding, but she hadn't had fun in a very, very long time. She had thrown herself into college at sixteen after graduating high school. She completed her pre-med courses in three years by not taking the summers off. She completed medical school a year early as well, once again, forgoing summer breaks, which put her a full three years ahead of most surgical interns. She completed a two year general surgery residency, a year pediatric residency, immediately followed by a pediatric fellowship. And then she won the Carter Madison and before she knew it, she was on her way to Afghanistan and Malawi, all before her 27th birthday. And all of that made her a very young success but left very little time for fun.

After the two petite women had eaten as much as men twice their size could and knocking back a couple of shots at the hotel bar, the duo made their way on foot to Joe's. The perky blonde was happy and feeling warm from the alcohol. She wasn't a big drinker anyway and she rarely drank the hard stuff, that mixed with not having a drink in a year, and the blonde was feeling pretty tipsy. And tipsy meant handsy.

The two entered the bar and quickly made their way to a table where Amelia introduced Arizona to her brother's girlfriend, Meredith and some of her friends. George, Izzie, Alex, and Lexie introduced themselves to Arizona who they seemed to already know because her coming to Seattle Grace after winning a Carter Madison was apparently very big gossip among them. They sat at the table discussing recent events at Seattle Grace as they did a few rounds of shots together. All of them would be joining the Surgical Humanitarian Effort group out of Seattle in Afghanistan in July. Arizona would meet them there, flying in from Malawi. The residents were generous with the gossip and Arizona was able to slyly sneak in a casual question about Dr. Torres. None of them had actually met her but they knew of her and the work she was doing on cartilage.

After another round of shots, the group hit the dance floor, giggling and smiling as they danced shamelessly with each other. Arizona went to the bar after a while and ordered another round of drinks for herself and Amelia. Seeing the brunette she had been thinking about sitting at the bar with the woman she knew as Lexie, she could see she looked visibly upset and she was a bit concerned. She couldn't help but notice the form fitting green shirt that showed a bit of cleavage and the sexy leather jacket the brunette wore. Her straight edge bangs shielded her eyes a bit but Arizona could tell she was fighting back tears. Watching her walk to the bathroom, Arizona asked the bartender for a shot. She threw back the tequila to get a little liquid courage and followed the brunette into the bathroom.

"Torres, right?" Arizona asked as she took a good look at the ass that was bent slightly over the sink while the brunette leaned in closer to the mirror. She licked her lips subconsciously.

"Umm yea."

"Robbins. We met earlier, the girl with the doughnut." Arizona smiled as Callie turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea, I remember you." Callie replied with a sad smile, "You nearly bowled me over when you exited the elevator."

Ok, not how she wanted to be remembered but the fuzziness from the alcohol kept her from feeling too embarrassed and so she continued, "You seem upset and well, I just wanted to see if you're ok. I've been dancing with some interns and some residents and they talk, they talk a lot. And I asked them about you."

"Oh…" Callie said, a small frown starting to form on her face as realization hit. She knew her and Blake's drama could potentially follow her here as he had friends in the program at Seattle Grace, "Terrific."

"It is, actually. The talk is good. They respect you. They like you. They know all about you even though you haven't even started at Seattle Grace yet. The talk is good. Some of them reeeaaally like you."

"Well that's great, I guess."

"It is." Arizona said, nodding as she turned her head to the side slightly and smiled. "And when you're ready, when you're done being upset, people will be lining up for you."

"Oh really." Callie said with a sarcastic laugh in complete disbelief. Arizona only deepened her smile and nodded again. Callie looked back up at Arizona, her long hair falling over her shoulder and asked, "Care to give me any names?"

Arizona closed the distance between them quickly, grabbed the lapels of Callie's jacket boldly, and pulled her in for a heated but chaste kiss on the lips. "I could but I don't want you to get any ideas about anyone else. But I think you'll know."

Callie looked up into bright blue eyes and smiled. Arizona returned the smile before she turned and left the bathroom. She felt an electricity buzzing through her body and for the first time, she regretted that she must return to Malawi.

"You don't even know her and you kissed her, once, in a dirty bar bathroom, get it together Arizona." She whispered to herself as she leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, collecting herself before returning to Amelia.

"Ready to leave?" Arizona asked as she walked over to Amelia.

"Yea. You ok?"

"Yep, I just kissed a super hot crying chick in a dirty bar bathroom and I swear, Amelia, I felt more in those thirty seconds than I have in twenty seven years."

"You're drunk, Robbins." Amelia laughed.

"Yes I am!" Arizona exclaimed with a giggle, "But that doesn't mean it isn't true."

"What's her name?" Amelia asked.

"Torres." Arizona replied with a goofy smile on her numb lips.

"Is that the same Torres you were asking the residents about? That's an odd first name by the way."

"My name is Arizona." Arizona deadpanned causing Amelia to giggle. "Oh God, I didn't tell her my first name. And I don't even know hers! She's Dr. Torres and Dr. Torres is super sexy."

"You kissed her and you don't even know her name? Robbins, I think that's a first even for you with that giant little black book of yours."

"Amy?"

"Yea?"

"I wish I didn't have to go back to Malawi. I think I could really like Torres." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Oh God, you're like a fairy tale princess right now. You really are sleeping beauty! What happened to the super hot, sexy, I don't do relationships, one night stand, shag em and bag em, Riz that I know and love?"

"Maybe the kids in Africa are making me grow up." Arizona said with a shrug.

"Come on, let's go get a bottle of wine and we will un-grow up in your hotel room while you tell me all about this amazing clinic in Africa."

The two friends skipped off to the curb to hail a taxi just as a very confused but smiling Latina emerged from the bar and followed them with her dark brown eyes. Arizona glanced back over her shoulder as she entered the taxi and spotted Callie. She smiled sweetly and blew her a kiss before she disappeared into the taxi and Callie watched it until the tail lights disappeared.

In the taxi, the delighted squeals of the two friends could be heard as Amelia teased Arizona relentlessly over the massive crush she had on the woman she kissed in the dirty bathroom. Of all the women Amelia had witnessed swoon over Arizona, she had never seen Arizona swoon in return. This side of Arizona was different and equally refreshing and disturbing. Yes un-growing up was exactly what they would be doing tonight. The taxi ride was short and really not necessary but as both women were fairly intoxicated they had decided it was a safer option. They stopped at the front desk and ordered room service on the way up to Arizona's room and the two friends spent the rest of the night un-growing up as they told each other tales about the things they had recently missed in each other's lives.

*** Seven Months Later ***

**Chapter One**

**Callie**

"Calliope Torres!"

"Here! Present!" Callie replied, awkwardly raising her hand as she made her way to the sea of people to join the small group in front of a blonde haired, blue-eyed man in uniform. She continued her "pee-pee" dance, shuffling her feet back and forth nervously. She was beyond nervous and normally she would ramble or laugh inappropriately by now but the seriousness of the situation kept her from doing either.

"It's Callie, just Callie." She said quietly as the man placed a check mark next to her name. A pair of brilliant blue eyes met her own dark orbs and her nervousness increased tenfold. The man smiled and said, "Well just Callie, you're with us."

Blue eyes gave her a cocky grin before his attention went back to the sheet of paper in his hands and he continued to call out the names of the people in his group. Callie lost track of the names but a young man with green eyes who she recognized joined her and the blue eyed army ranger. While Callie was off in her own little world admiring the man in uniform, and boy did she love a man in uniform, she didn't notice the last five people join their group until the tall ginger started reading names from his own list. Callie noted only two other women in her group neither of which she recognized. The taller one had dirty blonde hair and a giant smile while the shorter one she could only describe as sourpuss. '_Damn, and I thought I was moody. Could be worse, she could be perky_' Callie thought to herself with a smirk. Ole blue eyes who was conversing with another man in uniform must have thought the smirk was for him and he returned a smile popping dimples on his cheeks. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar. Sourpuss on the other hand glared at her.

"Yo, I think I got the hottest girl on my team, Nick." Blue eyes whispered loudly to his friend who was also in uniform. The brunette friend named, Nick, playfully shoved blue eyes as he eyed the girl with dark blonde hair in Callie's group. Callie's attention also turned to her as she silently sized her up. Figures he would go for blondes, how boring. She certainly was attractive with a slender build, dark blue eyes, long legs, and perky breasts. She definitely was pretty but there was something so ordinary about her, Callie had definitely seen far more interesting and beautiful women. The dark haired Asian woman to her right whom she had deemed sourpuss earlier whispered with an eye roll, "If you want to appease me, compliment my brain."

Callie glanced at her as she crossed her arms over her small chest. Callie had automatically assumed the two uniformed friends were referring to the slender girl next door type; and clearly the blonde thought so too as she smiled widely and batted her long lashes. But, as Callie took in sourpuss's appearance, she realized she was quite beautiful, even with a look like she smelled rotting flesh permanently plastered to her face. She had defined cheekbones, silky black curls, and beautiful dark almond eyes with lashes that were much more luscious than the overrated blonde. Add the petite build and dark full lips and she was quite beautiful, almost stunning even; maybe, in a different setting.

"I don't think I did too badly myself. Of course, I was hoping to get my wife on my team this year." The dark haired friend named Nick teased blue eyes with another shove.

"Nick, if you want to keep your head, stay away from my sister!" Blue eyes shoved back in a playful manner but she could sense a protective tension in his tone.

"Gilbert! Robbins! Do I need to separate you two? Pay attention!"A tall slender woman in army fatigues shouted. She waited until they both nodded and stood facing her before she continued calling names off her own list, ending with Alexander Karev, who joined her group.

"If I haven't called off your name, you are with Captain Nathan Riggs and are the last of the five groups." The woman replied as the seven remaining people joined a dark haired man in army fatigues. '_Dang, the gorgeous uniformed men just doesn't end_' Callie thought to herself.

"Alright people, now that you have all been assigned to one of five teams, we will give a short tour of the base before splitting off into those teams to go over rules and bunk assignments. As there are only are only fifteen bunks in each of the barracks, Chief Weber will join Hunt, Riggs, Robbins, and Gilbert in their quarters and Dr. Catherine Avery, Dr. Hahn, Dr. Herman, and Dr. Montgomery will join me in my quarters. The rest of you will be assigned a bunk number and a cubby in the barracks. Now, if you will kindly follow me, staying with your groups, we will get this tour started, " the green eyed service woman ordered then turned around and added, "I'm Teddy by the way, Dr. Teddy Altman."

"_Robbins...Robbins...Where have I heard that name before?" _Callie wondered to herself but her sleep deprived brain couldn't multitask and her attention was pulled back to the group as they began to tour the base.

Teddy lead the group through the base that would be their home for the next six months.

The large mass of bodies followed Teddy as she spat off facts about the base while they all huddled in their smaller five groups. Teddy pointed out the mess hall, followed by the male and female barracks. Connected to the backside of the building were the male and female latrines. The barracks looked like large pole barns from the outside, though not quite as tall. Callie silently prayed that the barracks resembled nothing close to a pole barn on the inside. The army hanger and garage where the army housed all modes of transportation were next, followed by a building of small offices, a large banquet center, and a few board rooms where various gatherings and meetings would be held. This was also where they would be allotted time to use phones and computers to contact their families. Many more buildings were pointed out including some guard towers but Callie quickly lost interest despite trying desperately to pay close attention. She was tired. She had survived four years of med school, a year of intern hell, and three years of residency; still, she didn't know she could be this tired. They had spent two days traveling by air, hopping airplanes and sleeping in airports. Then they had spent another night traveling by army vehicles and a military plane which had been freezing and very uncomfortable. The excitement was wearing off and exhaustion was consuming her.

Callie's attention was brought back as they came to a stop in front of a medic tent. "Before we split off into our assigned smaller groups, I'd like to point out the medic tent. Not only is this where you should go if you require medical attention but each group will also be assigned times to man the tent. The supplies that are there and the ones in which you brought with you today are what we have. Supplies are scarce. We get them replenished semi-regularly with a bi weekly drop off of fresh supplies, but they are not always able to make it on time and they aren't always able to bring everything we need. So get creative with your supplies and use them sparingly."

Teddy made sure she had everyone's attention before she continued, "Tonight your teams will get your schedules. One group will stay at the base every day of the week with the exception of tomorrow. During those days the group will have different responsibilities around the base, manning the medic tent and if it requires it, fetching the supplies that are delivered is part of that responsibility." Teddy ended in a shout to be heard as Callie and some of the other group members noticed Nick and blue eyes playfully shoving each other and giggling more loudly than they must realize. "Robbins, Gilbert! Do not make us regret giving you teams this year!"

"No ma'am!" They responded in unison, instantly serious once again.

"You two will do the midnight perimeter check in addition to your assigned perimeter check this week, is that understood?" The tall ginger man asked.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Ok then, a few more things to add", the ginger continued, "I am Dr. Owen Hunt, trauma and orthopedic surgeon as well as a captain in the army. I would just like to remind you all that events, meals, and training that is on your group schedules are mandatory unless excused by myself, Dr. Altman, or one of the two lead surgeons on your team. Lead surgeons, please raise your hands."

Callie looked around at the ten surgeons raising their hands. Some she recognized and she was secretly fan girling over the potential of working with and learning from them. The two surgeons that were in her group were both male, one she recognized and one she did not; but they both looked like the typical cocky surgeon. Cocky wasn't her thing, or so she kept telling herself, but hey, they would be stuck here in this war zone together for six months. Her options were limited and she really did love sex, like really really loves it. And Dr. Sloan had been a good sexual release for her back in New York and again even a few times while they were both in Seattle for a few months prior to their departure before their falling out that is.

"In addition, tardiness will not be tolerated. We run a tight schedule here because it could mean life or death. Any tardiness, absences, or behavior that requires reprimanding will result in extra duties and will reflect on your entire group. If one of you get extra duties, the whole group gets extra duties. We fairly assign duties to each group so no group is stuck with scut and grunt work all the time but if your team gets punished you will most likely earn more of the undesirable duties. You are a cohesive unit, you will do well to remember that." Dr. Hunt added.

"Alright, in a few minutes we are going to separate into our five teams so that you can all get introduced to one another and go over some safety regulations. After that, your team leaders will dismiss you and you will have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves. I suggest unpacking and getting some shut eye. Dinner is at 17:00 sharp. If you aren't there by 16:59, consider yourself tardy." Teddy replied.

"Ok, team Robbins, follow me." Blue eyes shouted. He took a quick look at Teddy before he flicked Nick in the ear as they passed by. Nick turned to retaliate but blue eyes had already gotten too far out of reach with far too many people in the line of fire between them.

"Hey, Teds, don't let Nick near my sister, ok?" Blue eyes said as he and his team passed Teddy and hers.

"Timothy, I can take care of myself." replied the sweetest voice Callie had ever heard. Her head shot up in search of its owner and her stomach erupted into butterflies as their eyes met briefly. That's where she knew the name Robbins. Her eyes, if possible, were even more brilliantly blue than her brothers. 'Cerulean' Callie thought as a memory of her favorite crayola crayon color as a child popped into her head. Blonde curls bounced as they cascaded over pale shoulders looking as if she were in a commercial for expensive hair products rather than in the desert heat, it was longer than Callie remembered it. Her eyes sparkled in the sun, tiny freckles scattered her bare shoulders. But the killer, the thing that was threatening to send Callie straight over the edge were the dimples that popped as she threw her head back in a breathtaking smile, laughter echoing in the air at something her brother whispered in her ear as he passed by. Callie was smitten. She was not one for Disney movies, mainly because Bambi and Dumbo had been her first experiences and she bawled her eyes out. So, she had never understood the love at first sight, whole Bambi twitterpated thing until she was crying in a dirty bar bathroom seven months ago back in Seattle. Not realizing she had been staring at the blonde beauty this whole time, Callie didn't notice her group come to a sudden stop as she plowed right into the back of sourpuss.

"Hey!" Sourpuss yelled.

"Oh my God, sourpuss, I'm so sorry." Callie stumbled as her own chocolate orbs met a set of dark brown eyes now set with a steely stare.

"Did you just call me sourpuss?"

"Oh my God, I so said that aloud. I just didn't know anyone's names and you are really pretty but you just have this scowl plastered to your face all the time like you've been in the anatomy lab with the dead bodies for far too long and I just, I'm so sorry…" Callie rambled a pink flush visible on her tan cheeks.

"Ortho right?"

"Yeah...I am."

"You're a funny girl, carpenter." Sourpuss said, genuinely smiling for the first time. "You're going to want to watch out for Minnick, ole killer gray eyes over there, she's your ortho competition." Callie followed the shorter woman's line of sight to long dark hair.

"How do you know this?"

"We are in a war zone, together, for six months, I looked up everything I could about everyone going on this trip. I'm cardio and there are three cardio gods on this tour plus Teddy Altman and Nathan Riggs. Somehow I ended up in a group with the neuro nerd and plastics the ken doll." the Korean explained.

"Wow, well, I'm glad you're on my team since you're basically the walking encyclopedia of surgeons on this trip. I know some of the doctors here but I only officially started at Seattle Grace six months ago. I'm Callie by the way."

"I know. Cristina Yang." the woman responded as they continued to walk a little behind their group.

"So, Cristina, what do you know about our team leader, Army Ranger Robbins?"

"Comes from a marine family but went rogue by joining the army instead. Young but good, doesn't depend on his family's name to get ahead. Joined at the age of twenty-two after graduating from West Point at his parent's insistence. He apparently wanted to join straight out of high school but his parents strongly encouraged him to get an education first. He has one sister, Arizona, who is also on this tour and has done the tour once before. She is kind of a rock star, actually. She's been in Malawi for a year, I think, maybe a little longer. She won the Carter Madison in her fourth year as a resident which is pretty impressive even if she is the queen of the cabbage patch. Rumor at Johns Hopkins is that she's super smart and super perky. I hate perky. They call her Dr. Sweetheart." Cristina finished dramatically as she stuck her finger in her mouth to mimic vomiting.

"Oh God, I can't do perky either but damn, that is impressive. She has to be one of the youngest people to ever receive that grant. No one receives a Carter Madison, especially a resident."

"Yes, well Dr. Sweetheart did. She is only twenty-seven and has already completed her fellowship. She's a pediatric surgeon so you know, who can say no to that? She saves dying kids." Cristina replied. Callie noticed the only other female in their group had started walking nearer to them and seemed to be listening intently.

"She's been in Malawi for a year?" Callie asked in bewilderment. That can't be right, she kissed me in a bar bathroom then disappeared only seven months ago. Cristina only nodded before another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ok, listen up. We are going to go over some brief introductions and some safety regulations and then I will release you until chow time." Robbins shouted as he abruptly stopped and turned to face the group. Callie was annoyed that she and Cristina had to pause their conversation, her mind still very much on the pediatric sweetheart.

"I'll introduce myself quickly. I'm Army Ranger Timothy Robbins. I've been in the army now for seven years. This is my third and will be my last tour. You can refer to me as Tim or Robbins, if you like. Just know that my little sister is also here and is a Robbins as well so that may get confusing, though I am by far the better looking of the two Robbins." Tim joked. "On a more serious note, I like to joke around and have fun but we have a job to do. When we are off base or on duty we will be nothing but professional. The hospital and villages that we will be visiting and working in are deemed "safe" (Callie noted the use of the air quotes around the word safe and swallowed the lump in her throat). This is a war zone, so we will take every precaution we are able to in order to get to and from the base safely. We also take any and all threats very seriously." Tim took a moment to look around at his group so he could take in the faces he would be working with.

"Ok, we will move on to introductions and then I will finish up with a few more safety protocols before I release you. Dr. Koracick and Dr. Sloan, as the two lead surgeons would you please start?"

"Sure. Dr. Tom Koracick here," the shorter of the two men stepped forward with a smile and a wave of his left hand, "neuro is my specialty. I'm head of neurosurgery at Johns Hopkins but I do consult at several other institutes, including Seattle Grace. I've had the opportunity to mentor Dr. Amelia Shepherd as well as work with Dr. Arizona Robbins, who are both on this tour with Dr. Altman's group. Dr. Robbins has accepted a position at Seattle Grace as an attending when she returns from Malawi next year where she has been performing surgeries on children who have otherwise had no access to medical care. I, along with Dr. Robbins have done this tour once before. My colleague and friend won the Carter Madison five years ago that funded the hospital we will be working at. I was among the first group to work at the hospital and much has changed since then. Although Dr. Robbins is not a lead surgeon on this tour, she is our pediatric expert as far as this group goes and you will be learning a lot from her. There are many children in these hospitals and villages that need medical care. If none of you have any questions, I will allow Dr. Sloan to introduce himself."

"I do have one question, Tim. Is your sister single?" Dr. Sloan asked with a cocky smirk.

"I don't think you are her type, Dr. Sloan."

"Oh, so she doesn't go for the pretty faces then, huh?" Dr. Sloan teased. Callie rolled her eyes. Mark never changes, he just can't help himself, still the man whore. But Callie smiled at this, it was nice to know some things never do change, besides, Callie was interested to know Tim's answer as well.

"Dr. Sloan, we are on a tight schedule, I'd appreciate it if you stayed on task and away from my sister." Tim replied coolly. Sloan nodded awkwardly and folded his hands together, pinching the bridge of his nose before he looked up at the group.

"Alright then, I am Dr. Mark Sloan. I work at Seattle Grace as head of plastics. I also specialize in ENT. Many of the patients you encounter will be burn victims. We will team with other groups and their lead surgeons to cover as many specialties as possible. You may also be asked to join another group or team of doctors on a case by case basis, depending on your level of education and specialty. Any questions at this time?" Mark asked.

Only Cristina raised her hand. Mark pointed at her, "Yes, Dr…"

"Yang." Cristina replied.

"Ok, Dr. Yang, what is your question?"

"How much cardio will we get to experience? I mean, we will get to work with cardio, right?"

"Yes, you will get a rotation with each specialty at least once. Most of you are assigned to a group based on where you have the least amount of experience or hours logged in the OR. You are here to do a job but more importantly you are here to learn. As we have three cardiothoracic surgeons that we brought with us plus two double board certified cardiothoracic and trauma surgeons here in the army working with us, you will likely get plenty of cardio experience. Any other questions?"

Callie had a million questions burning a hole in her brain but she knew most of her questions would most likely be answered at dinner tonight or on their first day at the hospital tomorrow so she decided to just be patient so she might have time to catch a nap before dinner time.

"No? Ok then, I'd like each of you to introduce yourselves. Tell us your declared specialty if you know, or your areas of interest if not. I also want to know where you are in your education, for example, intern or year of residency. Dr. Yang, please start us off." Dr. Sloan said as he stood back and raised his arm slightly, gesturing for Christina to step forward.

"Oh, one thing I forgot." Tim said, stepping forward with a polaroid camera around his neck and a digital in his hand. "After our introductions and safety protocols, I will need to take two photos of each of you. One will be for your badge and personnel file and the polaroids will get placed on a board tonight at the mixer for everyone to be able to read a little bio about you as there are forty of us for everyone to get to know. Some people have already had photos taken for photo ops and publicity for this event so we will use those photos in place of the polaroids. Unfortunately, none of you had photos taken for for that so I will need to get a polaroid of each of you. The attendings will most likely be formally introduced so you can identify them and their specialty but you will go to the board to get to know the members of the other four groups. Your picture will have the info you are about to share written at the bottom for everyone to read. Ok, that's all, please proceed Dr. Yang."

"Dr. Cristina Yang here. I am a third year resident at Seattle Grace. I am interested in cardiothoracic surgery. I just transferred in from Mayo clinic to attend this program."

"Thank you, Dr. Yang. Let's keep up with ladies first." Dr. Sloan said gesturing for Callie to take Christina's spot, "Torres."

"Callie Torres, fifth year resident at Seattle Grace this year. I matched into Ortho and have been very passionate in my work there. I'm considering a fellowship to become more specialized. I started my internship a year late because I joined the peace corps after med school and was in Botswana for eight months. I'm really looking forward to working and learning from everyone."

"Torres as in the Torres hotel chain?" The last girl in the group asked.

"I'm here as a doctor, I'd rather not discuss my personal life here." Callie responded. She didn't want her parent's success or her family privilege to affect the work she is doing here or to interfere with the work she plans to do back in Seattle. She worked hard to be independent, although her trust fund made sure she never wanted for anything, she really tried hard to live off of only the money she made herself.

"You're up next nosey rosey." Sloan pointed to the girl with dirty blonde hair that Callie was quickly becoming annoyed with.

"Dr. Leah Murphy. I'm an intern at Seattle Grace. I haven't had much time to explore specialties yet but if I will be learning from Dr. Robbins, then maybe peds." Callie rolled her eyes. Ok, she seriously liked this girl less and less.

"Pretty boy, you're up." Sloan pointed to a male doctor with minty green eyes. They were striking against his darker complexion.

"Dr. Jackson Avery. Third year resident at Mercy West but I will of course be finishing up my residency at Seattle Grace when we return. I haven't declared a specialty yet but I am interested in cardio as well."

"Avery as in the Harper Avery?" Leah asked. '_Boy this girl just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, does she?'_ Callie thought to herself, only growing more annoyed by the intern.

"I'm here as a doctor, I'd rather not discuss my personal life here." Jackson quoted Callie's earlier words.

"Ok, that just leaves you, son. Last but not least." Mark gestured toward the shortest male doctor standing at the back of the group.

"I'm George, Dr. George O'Malley. I'm a second year resident at Seattle Grace and I am interested in trauma surgery."

"Ok, it's nice to meet all of you. Sounds like we have a few celebrities in our group. Don't let it go to your head, status means nothing out here. With that being said, I'll let Robbins here finish up with the safety protocols and photos." Dr. Koracick replied.

"As always, safety first. Your job here is to be doctors, surgeons. You are here working closely with the army, we all have the same goal, but you are not trained in the army. We do not want anyone trying to be a hero. You will receive some necessary training and you will be expected to physically train with us to some extent but our number one goal is to keep you safe so you can save lives. You stay in your group unless you are otherwise instructed to join another. You wear your helmet and vest with your name visible at all times outside of this base or the hospital. You do not, under any circumstances, give your helmet or your vest to anyone else."

"Well that would just be dumb." Cristina whispered quietly to Callie who nodded in agreement.

"You do not for any reason let anyone onto the base or into a military vehicle. You do not ever leave base without an assigned escort. When we are all traveling you do not leave the vehicle if we are driving. There may be rare instances where we travel on foot, you do not leave the cleared path if we are on foot for any reason. Privileges to leave the base can and will be revoked if you break any of these rules. These rules are implemented to keep you safe and the base secure. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" George shouted, saluting Tim. His cheeks flushed bright pink with embarrassment as laughter from the group rang out.

"Alright, photo time. You will get the polaroid for the wall, followed by a digital for the badge and your record. I will call you over alphabetically, please take your polaroid after it has been taken and legibly write your first and last name, year, and declared specialty or one you are highly interested in. Once all photos are taken, you are all free to leave. Avery, you're up." Tim said.

The rest of the group hung back while they waited their turns. Callie was eager to quiz Cristina some more about Arizona as they both would be at the end of the alphabet but she was too busy talking with the attendings in their group. Callie used the spare time and her sleepy state to daydream about the blonde.

"Earth to Callie, did you fall asleep? You're up ortho goddess." Christina said, snapping her fingers in front of Callie's face.

"Oh." Callie said with blushing cheeks once again. She stepped forward to get her photo taken.

"Callie, right?" Tim asked as he gestured for Callie to stand against the wall with the plain beige backdrop.

"Yea." Callie replied.

"I was talking about you, ya know."

"What?" Callie asked, completely confused about what he was referring to as he adjusted her and the lighting.

"When I said I had the hottest girl on my team." He said quietly, leaning in slightly on the pretense of adjusting the lighting further. " I was talking about you."

"Oh." Callie replied blushing for the second time in as many minutes.

"I noticed you turned and looked at Leah when I said that so you must not have noticed that I was looking at you. Just thought you should know." Tim replied with a smile not unlike his sisters but without the deep dimples. He had small dimples on his cheeks that were completely endearing but it was nothing compared to hers. Callie retreated quickly once her photos were snapped and her polaroid filled out. Yang took her place and she waited impatiently for her to finish so they could get back to their bunks.

"Ok, it's 14:26, you have until 16:59, do not be late! 17:00 is considered late. You have until that time to get settled. You have an assigned bunk in your barracks, your luggage and name will be on your assigned bunk. You will also have an assigned cubby that will have your name on it. You can hang things in your cubby, stack your shoes, and use the drawer for any under garments you have. I recommend using this time to unpack and rest. Wrinkled scrubs and clothing are not acceptable and are things that can cause reprimanding and extra duties assigned to our group. Do not make me look bad. Be on time and look professional. You will get your vest, helmet, and medical bag after supper tonight. There will be time to mingle at the mixer, which is mandatory after supper. You are dismissed." Tim announced.

Callie and Cristina walked out together and headed straight for the women's barracks. Callie was still thinking about what Tim had said and it made her already tired brain hurt more. They entered the barracks just as Leah caught up to them. They knew some of the attendings had separate sleeping quarters based on space but they themselves would be sleeping in bunks. Despite knowing that, the sight caught Callie off guard. There were five stacks of bunks, three high along the left side of the wall. Callie found her bunk on the top most bunk of the fifth rack. Yang was in the same stack but on the bottom. The name J. Wilson was attached to the bunk in the middle between Callie and Cristina. Callie turned to see Leah on the middle bunk of the third stack.

"Must be in alphabetical order." Leah shrugged as Callie's eyes met hers.

"Callie turned to the stack of bunks between hers and Leah's. The bunks read A. Robbins, A. Shepherd, I. Stevens. The blonde haired, blue eyed bombshell that had interrupted her thoughts all day would be sleeping five feet away from her. Callie's heart raced and butterflies returned to her already queasy stomach. "Oh Lord, I'm in trouble." Callie whispered aloud to herself.

A row of cupboards with no doors attached to them created an L shape around the left side of Callie's bunk and all along the wall opposite. Callie saw her name on the third of five on the shorter wall. The other ten cubbies were opposite the bunks. A. Robbins was labeled on the cubby directly across from Callie's bunk. Callie pulled her luggage off her bed and approached her cubby. A bench ran the entire length about a foot in front of the cubbies. It reminded her of a locker room. Not that she ever really was in to team sports but she did work with athletes. Callie sat her bag on the bench, opening it as she inspected her cubby. The top of the cubby had an open area for stacking items. Below that was a bar to hang clothing on. Level with the bench was a drawer and below that were three additional cubby spaces. Callie glanced over her shoulder to see that Christina and Leah were already fast asleep. Callie hoped to join them in slumber soon but first she wanted to unpack. She was not about to be the girl in wrinkled clothes. Callie noticed there was already a pair of khaki scrubs hanging in each cubby.

As she unpacked her things, Callie began singing to herself. She grabbed her Ipod and placed one headphone in her ear and left the other one dangling on her chest. She placed her ipod into her shirt safely tucked into the top of her bra. She was completely absorbed in the music and the task at hand, she didn't immediately notice an audience until she felt a presence and looked up, once again meeting brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh…."Callie startled, fumbling for her ipod and pausing her music. She pulled the headphone from her ear and sat the ipod down on the bench.

"Umm, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or stare at you. I just...umm...you umm...you have a beautiful voice." Arizona smiled, a slight blush visible on her pale cheeks as she fumbled for her words.

Callie returned the smile, finding the flustered blonde even more adorable. Callie blushed in return at the compliment and having been caught singing. Public singing and public speaking generally ended in her vomiting. However, she tended to sing to herself while doing chores or studying. Sometimes she had even caught herself singing aloud during surgery and would abruptly stop, embarrassed that she was caught singing.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was singing out loud. I do that sometimes when I'm alone but not in front of people, at least not if I can help it."

"Don't be sorry, I really enjoyed it. It's a shame you don't like singing in front of people, your voice is absolutely stunning. People will be lining up for you." Arizona smiled mischievously, then added, "On second thought, I'm glad you don't."

Callie laughed lightly. The choice of wording was not lost on her as she remembered back seven months ago. Was Arizona flirting with her? She couldn't be, she was so out of her league. What are you even saying Cal, you're not even in to girls. Am I? All day, I've been feeling some sort of way for this woman, actually I've felt something for her for seven months if I'm being honest. I mean there was that one time in med school but she had blamed that on too much tequila and she didn't even make it to third base. I mean, I've never really been into girls, have I? I suppose I'm not against the idea. And even if I were, I think these butterflies have a mind of their own.

"Are you alright?" Arizona asked, squinting her eyes a bit in concern.

"Yea...yes...fine...just tired." Callie replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I hear ya. April, Amelia, and I came back here to rest as well." Arizona said waving a hand behind her. Callie peaked around the foot of her own bunk to see a redhead pulling luggage off the bottom bunk of the second rack of bunks and a brunette sprawled out in the bunk beneath Arizona's. Callie hadn't even noticed them as she had been completely wrapped up in everything Arizona.

"Hi." Callie waved with a smile plastered to her face. They both returned her lame smile and wave.

"Arizona...Robbins." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile as she extended her hand, "I know we've sorta already met before but tequila was involved and it wasn't official. We didn't even exchange first names."

"Callie Torres." Callie replied, accepting Arizona's offered right hand into her own slightly larger one. As their hands connected, Callie had to concentrate on not jumping or pulling her hand away in shock as she felt electricity coarse through her body the same way it had in the bar bathroom.

"Calliope, I remember. You're with my brother right? I mean in his group, not with him, with him." Arizona rambled, then added, "Well, the name suits you, it's as beautiful as your voice and almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh barf." Cristina mumbled from the bottom bunk. Callie narrowed her eyes at her new friend, though it was pointless to glare as Cristina had her left elbow thrown over her eyes. "Some of us are trying to sleep if you're done flirting with Dr. Sweetheart, Calliooooooppppeeee." Yang said sarcastically without removing her arm from her face.

"Sorry about that. Apparently Miss Sourpuss down there clearly needs her beauty sleep." Callie apologized to Arizona.

"Oh, it's ok. She's right, we only have about two hours left to unpack and rest." Arizona replied, casting her own glare at the form on the bottom bunk before she turned and headed to her own bunk to retrieve her luggage that needed to be unpacked.

"Here, let me help you." Callie said as she watched the petite blonde trying to grab her luggage from the top bunk. Arizona's shirt rose up in her struggle, revealing the creamy white skin of her lower back. She turned to reply to Callie as she spoke just as Callie reached her. Callie caught sight of toned abs that brushed up against her as she reached to retrieve the luggage from the top of Arizona's bunk. Callie licked her lips unconsciously at the sight of Arizona's bare mid drift. Her breasts crashed into Arizona's upper chest as she clumsily tugged the luggage from the top bunk. Both women flushed at their compromising positions before Arizona stepped back and mumbled a "thank you".

"No problem." Callie replied with a full smile. The image of Arizona's abs permanently seared into her retinas for later retrieval.

"You know, they should assign these bunks based on height, not alphabetically. Of course, then I'd be on bottom and I've always been more of a top girl." Arizona said with a wink as she removed her luggage from Callie's hands.

Callie stood frozen, mouth slightly agape for a few seconds before she climbed up onto her bunk to rest. She shook her head with a small bewildered smile on her face. "Oh sweet Jesus, this girl is gonna be the death of me." she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK I really hate author notes but this requires a note, that being said, I promise to never post an AN as a chapter. First, I want to say this is my first fanfiction ever. It is also my first time ever sharing anything I've written with anyone aside from my Beta who is my little sister. So first off, I am a nurse so the medical knowledge in here is more what I know as a nurse or what I have researched. This is fiction so some things might not be completely accurate but I need to make it fit for the story. Also, I have no real personal knowledge of the military or it's inner workings so everything is based on research or stuff I have completely made up. It is not meant to be offensive, just for your entertainment. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. As for the previous chapter, my sister thought that Chapter One where the story originally began was a bit confusing so I added the Prologue to fill in some holes. Plus, I have to say, I loved the kissing in the bathroom scene and really didn't want to stray from that being their first kiss. I have six chapters ready and the seventh is currently being worked on. I am not going to guarantee updates on any specific day but I will try very hard to post at least once every week or every other week. I have plans of this being a lengthy fanfiction and there will be some time jumps in the future. Happy holidays everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Arizona**

"So, Teds, what do you know about the people on my brother's team?" Arizona asked her old friend sweetly.

"Anyone in particular you want to know about?"

"Well, no, I just think I should know more about the people my brother is working with."

"And it has nothing to do with one gorgeous brown eyed Latina with legs that never quit?" Teddy asked knowingly. She had seen the way the two of them had reacted to one another when their eyes had momentarily met earlier in the day. And she knew her friend well.

"Teddy, I've lived in Malawi for a year. And here for six months before that with all of you. What's a girl to do?" Arizona smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"And you will be here for another six months followed by at least another year in Malawi before you go back stateside. Getting involved with someone is messy and it will only get you both hurt, Riz. So don't even go there." Teddy replied softly, reverting back to Arizona's old college nickname. She had always been a bit of a player, preferring to focus on studies instead of true, meaningful relationships which caused her to rack up quite a list in her little black book. As well as a scandalous nickname from her close friends.

"Did you follow your own advice Teds?"

"It was a one time thing, off base, on leave, in Germany for two weeks. And I got hurt. It's against the rules, we aren't in college anymore." Teddy replied with a heaviness to her words. Arizona slung her arm over the taller blonde's shoulders.

"This is different, Teds. I mean for me. Calliope, she's different. I...she helped me with my luggage earlier and I literally felt fireworks when she touched me. And we aren't in the army. Fraternization between colleagues might be frowned upon but there are no actual rules against it either. Besides, she's dirty bar bathroom girl."

"Well from what I've heard, she's got a talent for ortho. I actually heard Webber refer to her as an ortho goddess. She's in her fifth year of residency. She should have already completed her residency but rumor has it she spent a year with the Peace Corps before starting her intern year. She was top of her class at Miller too." Teddy said, giving in to her best friend, then adding, "Dirty bar bathroom girl is much hotter than I expected."

"Goddess, yea, that suits her." Arizona smiled stupidly as she pictured the long bronze legs she had ogled earlier before Callie had realized her presence. She licked her lips as she pictured her singing softly and swaying her hips as she took care of her clothing while listening to music only she could hear.

"Ortho...you forgot the ortho part. Ortho goddess." Teddy laughed, emphasizing the word ortho as she snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

The two friends laughed lightly then settled into a comfortable silence as they finished Teddy's perimeter around the base. They walked together to the mess hall, joining the growing line that was forming. Arizona's eyes were in constant search of raven hair, caramel skin, and dark chocolate eyes. She searched up and down the growing line several times, each pass causing her to grow more and more uneasy as every face she scanned was not the one she was searching for. Checking her watch, she felt a bit of panic, 16:51. Despite needing to rest and having been up for nearly twenty four hours, Arizona knew an hour of rest would only leave her more tired and add to the jet lag. Years of being a military brat had prepared her for long flights and frequent travels. So after unpacking, she had left the barracks in search of Teddy and joined her on her assigned perimeter check. But she had left one very sexy, exhausted Latina fast asleep in her bunk. Did she set an alarm? Not wanting to waste time, Arizona turned to Teddy quickly.

"I'll be right back!" Arizona said to her friend, not waiting for a response as she was already running toward the barracks.

"It's 16:52, don't you dare be late Battleship!" Teddy shouted sternly but Arizona continued her sprint toward the barracks.

Arizona thanked her military upbringing for being in great shape as she reached the barracks in record time where she found both Callie and her rude friend fast asleep in their respective bunks. The rude friend being the closest and easiest to reach on the bottom most bunk, Arizona gave her a hard shove with her foot.

"Get up, you're going to be late for supper." Arizona said gruffly, taking slight pleasure in getting some revenge for the woman's earlier comments.

"Crap, I'm up!" Cristina shouted, jumping up and sprinting to the door as she tossed her hair up in a messy bun, neither thanking nor waiting for the blonde.

Wanting to see Callie's sleeping face as she woke her, Arizona climbed up the side of the bunks at the head of the bed rather than utilizing the ladder at the foot of the bed. Balancing precariously, Arizona finally reached the sleeping beauty and she smiled widely. Before her lay the most adorable sight she had ever seen. Dark locks were scattered hazardously across a tan face and chest. Plump red lips were parted slightly so her breath caused a single unruly dark curl to flutter with every breath.

"Calliope!" Arizona called much more gently than she had just moments ago with Cristina. The ortho goddess made no movement and continued sleeping peacefully. Arizona checked her watch, 16:55. As peaceful as Callie was sleeping, Arizona knew she had no time to waste.

"Calliope!" Arizona called again with more force. The latina mumbled something incoherently and scrunched up her nose slightly. Arizona giggled and this time she couldn't resist reaching her hand out to sweep the unruly curl from Callie's face as she shouted , "Calliope," for the third time.

Callie jumped awake this time, swinging in complete confusion as she struggled to gain consciousness and place her surroundings. Her hand connected with Arizona's face causing Arizona to lose her balance as she was only hanging on with one arm and she fell to the floor landing on her bottom with a loud "oomph". A head of dark hair and chocolate orbs filled with fear peaked over the edge of the top bunk to look down at Arizona.

"Oh my God, Arizona! Are you alright?" Callie asked with concern as she hopped down from the top bunk with lightning speed, suddenly wide awake.

"Yea, yes, yes, I'm fine but we have to go!" Arizona responded as she watched her watch tick to 16:57. She knew she would likely have a black eye where the latina's hand had connected hard with her face but she also knew there was no time to inspect it; nor did she want to make the latina feel badly. Callie reached down and offered Arizona her hand, pulling her to her feet with surprising strength. Arizona kept Callie's hand in her own as she led them sprinting for the door. She only let go of Callie's hand as they reached the now moving line into the mess hall. 16:59, they made it.

"Oh my God, your brother would have killed me if I had been late. Thank you, Arizona. I owe you one." Callie gasped from her bent position as she desperately tried to get air into her lungs. She herself was in decent shape with a salsa class as well as a zumba class every week and a regular swim at the Y three times a week but the excitement, exhaustion, and Arizona's very presence left her breathless.

"It's not a problem." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Let me see your face." Callie said once she caught her breath and her brain was finally getting enough oxygen to catch up with recent events.

"Calliope, it's fine, there's nothing to see." Arizona replied as she carefully kept the right side of her face shielded from Callie's vision by not directly facing her. They were nearing the entrance to the mess hall as the line continued to move forward and the last thing Arizona wanted was to cause a scene. She herself hadn't even seen her face so she wasn't entirely sure there was even anything to see, though the throbbing in her cheek bone told her otherwise. Ignoring Arizona's request she was shocked when she felt soft but strong fingers grab her chin and gently but firmly turn her face.

Arizona heard a gasp and saw terror flash across Callie's eyes before the terrified voice of the latina whisper shouted, "Oh my God, Arizona! I gave you a black eye."

"I'm ok, it's ok, really. It was an accident and it was my fault anyway. You were sleeping, I shouldn't have touched you." Arizona rambled in embarrassment over the intense gaze Callie was giving her. Callie brought her fingers to Arizona's tender right cheek and gently palpated the bone. It took all of Arizona's strength and willpower not to moan aloud in both pain and pleasure at the latina's intimate inspection of her face.

"The bone feels intact but you need to ice this so your eye doesn't swell shut. You will need your eyesight if you have to perform any surgeries tomorrow." Callie replied, all business. Her concern and professional demeanor prevented her from noticing the effect she was having on Arizona just from her delicate touches. "It must hurt, I'm impressed that you didn't at least curse." Callie added.

"Well I'm pretty tough. I grew up with the name Arizona. The playground at every school I attended was rough. I got into my share of fights. I was small and always the new girl with the weird name so I was an easy target for playground bullies. It only took one time for me to come home with a black eye and a bloodied lip before my dad taught me how to punch hard and fast so I only had to do it once. After that, I didn't lose playground battles, the bullies got quite a surprise from the small blonde new girl with the weird name." Arizona bragged a little.

"I'm sure they did," Callie smiled, "but still, it must hurt. I'm so so sorry, Arizona. I didn't mean to be a playground bully. I'm a hard sleeper on a normal day and I thrash around a lot and wake up swinging if startled."

"I will keep that in mind for next time." Arizona replied with a smirk.

"Next time, huh?"

"If you're lucky." Arizona winked with her good eye before she grabbed her tray and sauntered away swinging her hips a little extra as she made her way to the table where her group sat. Arizona plopped down next to Teddy as her eyes immediately searched her brother's table, eyes locking with beautiful brown ones. She gave her dimpled super magic smile to Callie as Callie smiled back and motioned for Arizona to put something on her eye. Arizona understood what Callie was saying and nodded her head. She would ice her eye as soon as they were done eating. Keeping her eyes locked on Callie she heard April gasp from across the table. Fearing she had been caught, Arizona regretfully pulled her eyes away from the sexy brunette and focused her attention on April instead.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Alex asked, his voice echoing across the table. Arizona felt herself blush as all eyes at the table landed on her face. For once she was glad she had broken eye contact with Callie and she kept her eyes purposely averted from her brother's table.

"Oh it was an accident. I tripped and fell earlier. It's not a big deal, I'm fine." Arizona replied shortly with a wave of her hand. She could feel Teddy's eyes narrow at her to her left so she turned to face her and shook her head slightly to let Teddy know it wasn't up for discussion at the moment.

"You better hope Timothy doesn't find out who did that. Or me for that matter." Teddy whispered.

"I told you, I fell, drop it Teds." Arizona warned as Teddy opened her mouth again, presumably to argue.

"At least tell me you got it looked at." Teddy said with concern. She just couldn't help it. Arizona was like a sister to her and she had felt protective of her since the first time they met. Though admittedly, Arizona didn't require as much physical protection as one might think just by looking at her. Growing up with a marine father and a big brother, she had more than learned how to protect herself.

"A doctor did look at it for me." Arizona replied, then rolled her eyes as Teddy pulled out her pen light and inspected Arizona's eyes. Arizona gave in and let her look at her pupils and inspect the bone herself.

"If you get a headache or start feeling nauseated or vomiting…" Teddy started but Arizona cut her off. "I know the signs of a concussion Teddy, I work with kids, remember?"

"Ok well at least put some ice on it." Teddy said scooping some ice from her glass and placing it in a napkin before handing it to Arizona. Arizona placed the ice to her eye to placate both Teddy and Callie but she had to admit, it felt good on the throbbing cheek bone.

The rest of dinner was eaten in an awkward silence at Arizona's table as both fatigue and hunger took over. Arizona could feel Teddy's concern radiating next to her and she didn't miss Callie's worried gaze landing on her from time to time either. But she kept her head down, eyes focused on the plate of food that she just moved around with her fork instead of eating.

"Good evening everyone," a deep male voice said from the front of the room, capturing Arizona's attention as she brought her head up to focus on him. The man waited until he had the room's attention before he continued to speak, "I'm sure all of you know me in one way or another but I am Chief Webber at Seattle Grace. All of you have been, currently are, or will be employed with me and have been selected for this amazing opportunity. The work we do here will be hard yet rewarding. I am looking forward to working here with all of you over the next six months. These six months will be challenging, frustrating, and it will feel impossible at times, but I expect you all to give your best, to learn, and to succeed. I personally selected each applicant, do not let me down."

Arizona took in every word the Chief had to say. While her eyes remained forcibly focused on him, she could feel a set of chocolate orbs burning a hole in the side of her head from her brother's table to her right.

"I'd like to take a moment to thank the U.S. Army for working with us and allowing us to be here for this amazing opportunity. It is an honor to be here. Could Captain Altman and the rest of the army team leaders please join me up here?"

Teddy groaned but smiled at Chief Weber. Arizona patted her back supportively as Teddy stood to join the Chief and her comrades at the front of the room.

"I'd like to introduce my team leader, Army Captain and double certified cardiothoracic and trauma surgeon, Dr. Teddy Altman, as well as the rest of our team leaders."

Pointing to the tall ginger beside Teddy, Chief Weber said, "Army Captain and double board certified Trauma surgeon and Orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Owen Hunt." Owen gave a small smile and a polite wave.

"Army Captain and double board certified trauma and cardiothoracic surgeon, Dr. Nathan Riggs." Chief Weber introduced the man beside Owen with light brown hair.

"Army Ranger and medic, Timothy Robbins." Arizona's blonde haired, blue eyed brother smiled widely, popping his dimples.

"And last but not least, Army Ranger and medic, Nicholas Gilbert." The Chief finished his introductions.

"Can we get a round of applause for them please?"

The room erupted into rounds of clapping and a few brave wolf whistles. Once order was restored, the room quieted, the Chief began to speak once more. "Thank you, you all may kindly return to your seats."

Teddy joined Arizona once again and then the chief continued his speech, "I know our nine other lead surgeons were supposed to introduce themselves tonight and I will have them join me momentarily up here so you can get a good look at all of them and at least hear their names; but, I know this has been a particularly long day and all of you are exhausted. Listening to introductions will more than likely put you all to sleep. You will get better acquainted with the attendings as you work with them and we will be placing their photos and bios at the top of the board so you may review them at your leisure. Also, I have asked the attendings to make sure they make an effort to speak with other team members at the mixer tonight so that you have an opportunity to meet them before we begin at the hospital tomorrow. With that out of the way, can the nine other lead surgeons please join me up here please?"

The sound of nine chairs shuffling across the floor, including one from Arizona's table as Dr. Herman stood, followed by the sound of nine people scurrying to the front of the room echoed through the hall for the next few moments. The nine lead surgeons stood next to Dr. Webber in a horizontal line. "Please step forward and state your name, specialty, and which team you are on. I will start."

"Richard Weber, General surgery and I am on Dr. Altman's team."

"Derek Shepherd, neuro, team Hunt."

"Mark Sloan, plastics and ENT. Team Robbins."

"Addison Montgomery, maternal-fetal medicine and OB. I am with Dr. Riggs."

"Catherine Avery, urology and I am also with Dr. Hunt."

"Preston Burke. Cardiothoracic surgeon. Dr. Riggs is my team leader."

"Erica Hahn, cardiothoracic surgery. Mr. Gilbert is my team leader."

"Tom Koracick, neuro, Robbins."

"Nicole Herman. I am maternal-fetal medicine and I am with the Chief on Dr. Altman's team."

"Sam Bennett, cardiothoracic, Team Gilbert."

Another round of applause sounded and quickly died as Chief Weber spoke once more, "I'd like for the lead surgeons to join their tables once more so we can go over schedules before we all join the mixer."

Once again the sound of shuffling and chairs moving echoed as the ten lead surgeons joined their team's table once more. Dr. Herman and Chief Webber both joined Arizona's table and the chief quickly passed out schedules for their first week. Arizona scanned hers quickly wanting to see what days she would be paired with her brother's group or more specifically a member of his group that was invading her mind. She sighed, feeling a bit deflated as she saw that it would be Thursday before their groups would be paired together. Today was Sunday, over four days before she would be able to be close to her favorite brunette without making an excuse. '_Arizona, you are literally going to be sleeping like five feet from her, it's not like you aren't going to see her, get a grip_,' Arizona scolded herself.

"Dr. Robbins, did you hear me?" Arizona looked up to see seven pairs of eyes on her as Chief Weber waited for her to respond to a question she didn't hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I was distracted."

"Tomorrow I would like you to lead the tour of the hospital for all the groups before we go our separate ways before lunch. You have more experience in this area than the rest of us and with you taking the lead in the peds department, I would really like for you to take a role in mentoring all of us. Could you do that?"

"Uhhh, sure, of course Chief, I'd be honored to do that."

"Good. You know this is a learning opportunity for you too Robbins. You are without a doubt a very talented young surgeon but you can never be done learning so I want to make sure you get to take some time to learn and explore other specialties as well."

"Yes sir."

"Ok then, Dr. Altman, I know we are scheduled to arrive at the hospital tomorrow at 0900, what kind of transport should we expect? And where and what time are we meeting?" Chief Weber asked, turning his attention to Teddy.

"Well, we have arranged for several army vehicles to transport us. There are forty of us plus two extra army service members per vehicle so we will be using five of our RG-33's for transportation to and from the hospital this week. The hospital is only about fifteen miles away but we will leave here by 0800. Breakfast is at 0700 so we will just gather after breakfast say 0745. Although we encourage everyone to socialize with other teams at meals and during freetime, for traveling we will stay in our teams. It will be easier to keep an accurate body count to make sure everyone is accounted for that way."

"Does everyone understand where and when we are meeting?" the Chief asked. Seeing nodding heads all around the table, Dr. Webber nodded his own head, seemingly satisfied. "Alright then people, this is not a competition but you are on a team with the Chief, that means we set an example for everyone else, we have to be the best. That means we train with Captain Altman. A run at 05:30, correct?" Webber asked and Teddy nodded, "Do not disappoint me."

"If that is all from Chief Webber and none of you have questions about this week's schedule then I think we can all join the mixer." Teddy said with a smile. Alex, April, Shane, Amelia, and Arizona all stood to leave.

Dr. Robbins and Chief Webber, can I just have a moment please?" Teddy stopped them.

"I'll just join you at the mixer then Chief, I think these two boys can escort me in." Dr. Herman said with a wink as she linked her left arm with Alex's right and her right arm with Shane's left. "Come on boys, see if you can keep up."

"WOW." Arizona mouthed to Teddy and Teddy giggled quietly in return.

Once the trio was alone Dr. Webber turned to Teddy and asked, "What was it you needed Dr. Robbins and I for?"

"Well, Chief Webber...Arizona, don't get mad, but Arizona took a hard hit to the face earlier after a fall and I'd really just like to have someone check her face and neuro status for me." Teddy rambled quickly without taking a breath avoiding Arizona's glare.

Chief Webber looked from Teddy to Arizona and said, "I was wondering what happened to your face Robbins. And, I agree with you Dr. Altman. Please go grab Dr. Hunt and Dr. Shepherd quickly and quietly."

"It's really not necessary…"Arizona tried to protest but was interrupted by the Chief. "Dr. Altman is a great surgeon and she is your friend who is concerned about you. I, as well, would have more peace of mind if I knew you were up to par for tomorrow and the remainder of the week. My people's health and safety on this trip are more important than anything to me. Now, Dr. Altman, please go fetch them. I will keep young Dr. Robbins here company."

Teddy continued to avoid Arizona's famous Robbins death glare as she quickly scurried from the room. She was a captain in the army. A trauma and cardiothoracic surgeon. She was in a war zone. And still the petite frame of her 5'4.5", 115 pound best friend terrified her. Still, she wouldn't back down. Arizona was more than a best friend, she was family, a sister and Teddy had made a promise to protect her years ago.

An awkward silence fell over the mess hall as she and the Chief stood waiting for Teddy to return with the trauma and neuro surgeons. Time seemed to pass in extra slow motion as the Chief hummed to himself, seemingly undisturbed by the awkwardness while Arizona picked at her pink nail polish nervously. What had been less than five minutes seemed like hours when the voices of Dr. Hunt, Dr. Shepherd, and Dr. Altman entered the mess hall.

"I hear someone had quite the clumsy moment earlier. That looks like one hell of a shiner, Robbins." Owen said with a smile.

"It's really not that bad." Arizona replied, the fire she had felt toward Teddy only minutes ago fading slightly at the look of complete concern on her face. "Teddy just worries too much and is overprotective, Owen."

"Well, that's for me to say. I want to make sure you don't have any signs of a bleed or a concussion. Can you look at me?" Dr. Shepherd asked. Arizona followed his instructions. "Follow my finger, good. Look at my nose, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Arizona continued to answer all of Derek's questions and followed his commands as he completed a very thorough neurological exam. "Do you want me to do the hokey pokey and turn myself around while I'm at it?" Arizona teased, losing her patience with all the attention on her.

"I wish I could get some scans to be sure but I think she's fine. If you have any headaches or vomiting I want to know immediately. Head injuries are nothing to joke about, Arizona." Derek said sternly.

"Ok let me take a look at that cheek bone." Owen said, breaking up the awkwardness. Unlike earlier with Callie's soft fingers examining her face, Arizona couldn't help but wince at Owen's examination. His fingers were as gentle as they could be but his touch just wasn't as soft or as comforting as Callie's had been.

"Yea, the bone feels intact but with how much pain you have with just me gently touching

it, I'd feel better if we got some imaging tomorrow at the hospital just to rule out a fracture." Owen said.

"Owen, I really don't think that's necessary. I really don't want to make a big deal out of this." Arizona protested.

"You will get imaging done tomorrow before seeing any patients Dr. Robbins, that is an order from your Chief of surgery."

"Yes sir." Arizona replied, feeling defeated. She always had issues with authority figures and she could feel that further arguing would lead to her having angry tears and she was not about to cry in front of the chief. In truth, imaging really wouldn't be that big of a deal for her but she was afraid that Callie would feel worse if she found out about all the fussing that was being done over this silly black eye.

The five surgeons left the mess hall together and walked the short distance to the banquet hall where the mixer was being held together. Teddy conveniently was needed somewhere for something that Arizona was sure she made up to avoid having to deal with Arizona's wrath. Luckily for her, Arizona was much too tired to fight and the only thing on her mind other than sleep was seeing the Latina's beautiful face. Arizona stood against a counter in the corner of the room leaning back on her elbows casually as her eyes scanned the sea of people in search of the one person who was becoming her favorite view at an alarmingly quick rate. Eyes finally landing on the face she was searching for, Arizona maintained her safe distance just studying the Latina's gorgeous features as she contemplated her options.

Arizona settled on safely observing and committing certain features to memory from a distance for just a few more moments and then she would approach her. She liked watching the way Callie nervously shuffled her feet from side to side while fiddling with the bottom hem of her shirt. She noticed how Callie's beautiful dark eyes searched through the sea of people in the large room and Arizona suddenly felt a slight tightening in her chest that made absolutely no sense as she wondered if Callie's eyes were searching for her too.

"Well I shouldn't keep my goddess waiting." Arizona said to herself aloud with a shrug of her shoulders as she decided it was time to approach Callie. She drank the rest of her punch and turned to place the empty cup on the counter behind her. As she turned back around, feeling confident in her decision, her breath caught when she noticed the dark blonde haired woman approach Callie. Arizona unknowingly faltered, halting her own approach after just a few small steps as she watched the interaction unfold. The tall, curly haired blonde handed Callie a drink and whispered something in Callie's ear, causing Callie to throw her head back in laughter. The blonde woman smiled widely at Callie and placed her hand lightly on Callie's left upper arm.

"Who does she think she is?" Arizona asked quietly to herself as she folded her arms across her chest, a scowl forming on light pink lips.

"Ohhh who is getting the famous Arizona Robbins death glare?" Arizona looked up briefly at the male voice to see her childhood husband and best friend join her before she returned her glare to the two women across the room. He followed her laser glare across the room to the Latina and the ridiculously tall blonde.

"Oh, yea, that's Erica Hahn. She's in my group. Hot as hell but super intense and kind of a cocky jerk. The other one is in your brother's group. I can't remember her name but Tim has it bad for her." Nick said as he stood beside Arizona while she continued to glare. He had no idea why she was glaring but he glared too in solidarity. Arizona's head snapped suddenly in his direction as realization hit her, her death glare now fixed on him.

"You mean Callie? Tim has a thing for Callie?" Arizona asked, half in disbelief and half in horror. Nick just nodded his head enthusiastically at the juicy gossip he was about to share with Arizona. He swallowed his giant mouthful of punch as quickly as possible so he could spill his guts. He and Tim usually teamed up to tease Arizona but Nick secretly loved teaming up with Arizona on occasion to get Tim going. Nick gasped as he excitedly responded, "Oh yea. He's got it really bad. That is all Tim could talk about all afternoon as we did our patrol. Callie this, Callie that. Callie's smile, Callie's eyes, Callie's hair, oh and Callie smells soooo good." Nick laughed at himself as he imitated Tim in a ridiculously high pitched voice while batting his eyelashes wildly. Arizona would have laughed with Nick if it had been any other girl, but not Callie. No, this could not be happening.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better." Arizona groaned grumpily and snatched Nick's cup of punch from his hand downing it as if it were a shot of tequila. Too bad the base was dry, she would do just about anything for a real shot of tequila. For the time being, she would have to get through with pretending the punch was spiked.

"Wait! Phoenix, do you have a thing for her too?" Nick asked excitedly. Arizona narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. She rolled her eyes as she shouted, "What? No!"

"Oh my God, you totally do! It's like college all over again! Flagstaff, my money is on you, always baby, but I sure am going to enjoy watching you two duke it out once again." Nick replied with a giggle. He sounded more like a gossipy cheerleader with his giddiness at her misfortune than the supportive childhood husband he was supposed to be.

"Oh grow up Nicholas!" Arizona rolled her eyes once again dramatically and gave Nick a playful punch to the gut. He pretended to be severely injured for a moment earning him a genuine smile from Arizona before they both chanced a glance back in the brunette's direction.

"Excellent, speak of the devil!" Nick smiled.

"Oh Jesus." Arizona groaned, a grimace once again plastered to her face as she watched none other than her very own brother join Erica Hahn and Callie.

"Better get in there Tucson, the competition is heating up. Callie is drowning in a sea of blondes out there." Nick teased.

Arizona stood her ground next to Nick, weighing her options carefully. Erica did not seem pleased by the presence of her brother which did make Arizona only slightly happier. But still, she felt something she couldn't quite identify. It was unpleasant. She felt sick to her stomach, hot with anger, and a bit of sadness all at once. And then it hit her, she was jealous. A feeling she was very unfamiliar with. She had never been the "jealous type" but right now, she felt the green eyed monster so clearly when she really had no right to. Nick seemed to pick up on this as well and decided to poke the bear, "You wouldn't be jealous now would you Tempe?"

"Arizona freaking Robbins does not get jealous, Nicholas. I am amazing, awesome, hot, like super hot, even dirty hot for the right girl. I'm a catch. No Nick, of course I'm not jealous." Arizona replied without removing her glare from the trio across the room.

Deciding that perhaps it was time for a change in subject, Nick asked, "So, are you going to tell me what happened to your face, Arizona?"

The use of her real name and the sincerity in his voice caught Arizona's attention and her brilliant blue eyes met Nick's darker blue ones. She could only see genuine concern there and her jealousy and anger dissipated for a moment as she replied simply, "Callie."

"What?!" Nick shouted, capturing the attention of the people nearby as well as the trio across the room. Neither of them noticed that the trio was now intently watching them from across the room. Nick lowered his voice and leaned in and said, "Is that a sex injury? Wow, didn't think you had it in ya, Mesa, I'm impressed."

The sweet moment between them evaporated instantly as Arizona seized Nick by the elbow and steered him outside into the cool night air roughly. Once they were away from prying eyes and curious ears, Arizona rounded on him quickly, catching him off guard.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nick, of course I didn't have sex with Callie. We only just met, we barely know each other, plus we have both been kinda busy with all of this!" Arizona said in exasperation as she flung her arms up in the air and flailed them around to signify the base.

"Like that ever stopped you before." Nick said with a knowing smile. Arizona slugged him in the shoulder. "Ow" Nick replied, rubbing his shoulder where Arizona's surprisingly strong hit landed.

"Serves you right." Arizona stuck out her tongue maturely which Nick instantly mimicked.

"So, how did this Callie give you a black eye then?" Nick asked, lowering himself to the ground and resting his back against the brick wall of the building they had just evacuated. He patted the ground next to him and looked up to Arizona patiently, trying to show her that he was ready to be serious and listen. Arizona sighed and joined him in the dirt, her own back against the wall as he pulled her close to his side with an arm around her slender shoulders. She noticed a tinge of pain in her tailbone and adjusted her weight to her left butt cheek. She had been so concerned about the possibility of being late to supper and then all the fuss over her eye that she had forgotten about the hard landing on her backside.

"It was an accident. I was in line for supper at the mess hall with Teddy when I remembered that Callie had fallen asleep before I left the barracks. I couldn't find her in line and I knew Tim would have a coronary if one of his team members were late, especially on the first night. So, I ran back to the barracks to see if she was still sleeping and there she was on the top bunk sound asleep. I climbed up to wake her up, she's a heavy sleeper so she didn't respond to me shouting so I reached out to touch her and yelled her name one last time. Well not only is she a heavy sleeper but she wakes up swinging." Arizona replied, giving him the short version. He didn't need to know how much of a creeper she had been by reaching out to brush the hair out of Callie's face when they were basically strangers. Although, for some reason, Callie felt far from being a stranger, she felt very familiar. Still, for all intents and purposes, they were strangers; And she had startled Callie by touching her when she was sleeping so peacefully.

"Does Tim know?"

"No."

"Well Phoenix, if you want to solve your problem and eliminate the competition, he might not be so keen on Callie once he finds out she's responsible for that wicked shiner on your beautiful face." Nick said. He kissed the top of her head affectionately before laying his head on hers which was still resting on his right shoulder. They sat that way in comfortable silence for several minutes both lost in their own thoughts as they gazed out at the night sky.

A few more peaceful moments passed with them sitting this way before the sound of the heavy door opening interrupted the silence. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. They need everyone inside so they can hand out everyone's helmets, vests, and medical bags." Callie rambled as she stood holding the door, half inside the building and half out in the cool night air.

"Crap, I forgot all about that. I'm a team leader, I should be in there. Can you believe they actually gave me a team this year, Sedona?" Nick asked with a mischievous grin as he stood then turned to offer his hand to Arizona. She gratefully accepted it as her bottom had become increasingly sore from sitting on the ground. She wondered if her tailbone was bruised as Nick easily lifted her to her feet. She absentmindedly turned her bottom towards the two in her company as she twisted her own body to try to peek at the butt of her jeans. "Is there dirt on my butt? These are my favorite jeans, I wasn't thinking about how light they are when I sat on the ground in a pile of dirt." Arizona fretted.

Arizona looked up when no one answered. Nick wasn't even looking in the direction of Arizona's derriere. She followed his line of sight to Callie who was openly ogling Arizona's backside while unconsciously licking her full red lips. Arizona blushed slightly at the intense look on Callie's face, feeling a flutter low in her abdomen.

"Your bottom is just fine, Scottsdale, perfect as usual." Nick said, breaking the silence as he gave Arizona a slap to the backside causing her to yelp in both surprise and pain as he walked past her and Callie to enter the building leaving the two women alone.

"We should probably go in too." Arizona said, the trance between the two having been broken by Nick's departure and Arizona's fear of being late once more.

"Yeah." Callie agreed without moving. Arizona moved forward to enter the building and Callie gently reached out and stopped her, wrapping her hand around Arizona's forearm, "Arizona?"

The way Callie whispered her name added to the feeling of Callie's skin on hers sent a warmth flooding through Arizona's body. She looked down at Callie's strong, tan fingers wrapped gently around her forearm. She loved the way their different skin tones looked together. She slowly brought her eyes up Callie's body enjoying the way Callie's simple gold scoop neck shirt hugged her in all the right places and revealed just enough cleavage to make Arizona's mouth water and her eyes begging to see more. As cerulean blue finally met dark chocolate, Arizona's heart rate increased as the look of lust was momentarily recognizable in Callie's eyes.

"How's your eye feeling?" Callie asked, bursting the lust filled bubble they had just been in.

"What?" Arizona asked as she felt their pretty pink bubble pop. She didn't know Callie well yet but she did know that was not what she was asking when she whispered Arizona's name moments before.

"Is your eye ok? Are you in pain?" Callie asked, her own heart beating wildly in her chest as she tried to get them back on solid ground.

"I'm ok Callie, really. It was an accident and you're so sweet for your concern but I promise, I'm fine." Arizona replied with a smile and a gentle nod of her head. She placed her free hand over the hand of Callie's that was still holding her forearm in place. She squeezed Callie's hand gently and said, "We should go in."

Callie nodded in agreement and dropped Arizona's forearm as she followed her into the building, both women feeling slightly deflated after the encounter. '_You're crushing on a straight girl, Riz, get a grip_,' Arizona silently scolded herself for the millionth time that day it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Callie**

Callie took a deep, steadying breath, held it for ten seconds and released it slowly in an attempt to compose herself and slow her heart rate before she followed the blonde into the building. She watched Arizona join her group without turning around. Sighing, Callie joined her own group by the boards feeling a little sad. She had almost asked Arizona to kiss her but had come to her senses or chickened out, she wasn't really sure which was true. She busied herself with studying the pictures on the board intently, suddenly feeling overcome with emotions. A lot had happened in a short amount of time, she was both mentally and physically exhausted. The pictures of the lead surgeons and other residents, interns, and attendings held her attention long enough for her to get a good look at their pictures and read their short descriptions; But, despite her best efforts, her eyes kept landing on the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty's photo. It was a breathtaking picture, and certainly not one that was taken here. It was a candid shot of her profile, smiling widely but genuinely, dimpled cheek on full display. Her blonde curls were pulled back in a loose messy bun at the back of her head and a sparkly headband kept unruly curls from falling into her face. Taking a closer look, Callie could see that many of the photos were not the polaroids they had snapped earlier. '_Must be the group that did the promotional pictures,' _Callie thought to herself.

"Ok guys...and gals...I have your gear here. We will do this alphabetically like before. Your name should be stitched into your helmet, vest, and medical bag in red. We are the red team. Certain things will be color coded so you need to know that." Tim said as he was bent over the table sorting through items and placing them in seven piles along the long table he stood behind.

"Ok, Avery, you're up." Tim called. Callie waited patiently through "Koracick, Murphy, O'Malley, Sloan" each stepping up to the table, collecting their things and coming back to the group before "Torres" was called out. Taking her pile of belongings from Tim's hands, she quickly stepped back and rejoined the group before he had a chance to speak to her once again. "Yang" stepped up to gather her belongings before Tim addressed the group once more.

"Ok red team, it's 19:48, you are free to stay and mingle for another hour or two or you can retire early and take advantage of the empty barracks and latrines."

Callie didn't need to be told twice that she could leave. There were fourteen other girls sharing the latrines with only five toilets, showers, and sinks. Deciding a hot shower would be helpful to relax her and wash this day off she, along with Yang, quickly exited the building and made a beeline for the barracks to drop off their newly received belongings and grab their pajamas and bathroom caddies.

"Oh my God! Hot water never felt so good." Cristina moaned from the shower beside Callie's own shower stall.

Callie smiled from her own shower stall as she adjusted the temperature so she could undress and step under a hot stream of water. Though Callie usually preferred her water much hotter, this was better than she could have hoped for.

"Oh, that feels amazing." Callie moaned as she stepped under the not quite piping hot water for the first time. "God I needed this."

"I know, right?" Cristina agreed from her own shower.

Callie continued to moan in pleasure as she massaged her shampoo into her scalp then rinsed and repeated with her conditioner. She let the conditioner set as she worked on cleansing her body, massaging the sore muscles of her legs as she did so. She moaned loudly again at a particular sore spot in her thigh muscles and then put her head back under the hot water to rinse her hair and body. Hearing Cristina's voice again, Callie opened her eyes, momentarily having forgotten that she wasn't alone. "You good in there Carpenter? I mean, I could give you some privacy if you need it."

Callie heard a toilet flush and she realized that she and Cristina were no longer alone and someone else had probably heard her moaning. "No, no, of course not. It wasn't THAT kind of moaning. It's just been three days since I've been able to wash my hair and it felt amazing."

"Hey, no judgements here. I had the same reaction but your moaning is much louder and a bit more seductive sounding." Cristina teased.

Turning her water off, Callie reached for her towels using one to pin her thick hair up onto her head and the other to secure tightly around her body. Not being a modest person, Callie decided to dress out in the main area of the latrines where there were semi private areas for changing in case someone else needed to shower. She gathered her belongings and opened the door, making her way to the sink to brush her teeth before dressing. As she sat her belongings on the edge of the skin, her eyes caught blue ones in the larger mirror hanging above the five sinks.

"Hi." Callie said. '_Great, it had to be Arizona that overheard the moaning.'_

"Hi." Arizona responded.

Arizona quickly looked away as she shut the water off at her own sink and turned to dry her hands with an air dryer. Feeling a little exposed in her skimpy towel, she took in Arizona's appearance. A thin pink spaghetti strapped tank top adorned the top half of her body over perfect smooth looking skin and her bottom half was clad in short white shorts that barely covered her firm ass. The shorts made her petite frame look as though she had legs for days. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and as she turned back around having dried her hands, Callie noticed that strands of blonde hair were falling into her makeup-less face.

"Stunning." Callie whispered aloud accidentally.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked, not understanding her but knowing that she had said something as the dryer shut off.

"Oh, no..nothing, just talking to myself." Callie stuttered.

"You seemed like you wanted to say something earlier when we were standing outside together but then changed your mind."

"No, nope, just was coming to get ya."

"Calliope." Arizona questioned as she tilted her head to one side and nodded as if telling Callie it was ok to continue.

"Really, that's all it was."

"Ok, well, have a good night then Callie." Arizona said, still averting her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom feeling Callie's eyes on her the entire time.

Callie shook her head and continued with her nightly routine, brushing her teeth and hair, applying lotion, and face cream as Cristina emerged from her own stall fully clothed in sweats and a Stanford T-shirt.

"Well that interaction with Blondie was awkward as hell." Cristina commented bluntly as only she could.

"Thanks for the moral support sourpuss." Callie replied as she slid her wonder woman underwear up her toned thighs under her towel and tossed a loose T that hung off one shoulder over her head. She continued her glare of Cristina as she pulled her sleep shorts up to cover wonder woman and slid her feet into her fuzzy slippers. Cristina just shrugged and continued to brush her teeth.

"Yea, well you keep moaning like that and I might turn to the vagina monologues for you. Can't imagine what blondie thought since she's already been through the vagina monologues and is all aboard the cooter canoe."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. '_Is she saying what I think she's saying?'_

"I didn't mean to offend you, I mean it's not for me but I'm all for love is love and all that." Cristina said sounding genuinely sincere and caring.

"Is Arizona?"

"Is she what? Gay? Yea, of course she is. Callie, you guys make the windows steamy, how do you not know this?"

"But, how do you know?" Callie asked feeling insecure and very confused. I mean sure, she kissed her in a bathroom but that was months ago and she disappeared right after that. Plus, a kiss doesn't mean you're gay. Plenty of her straight friends had kissed girls in college. And Arizona had said herself that tequila had been involved.

"You sure are slow for such a smart girl, Carpenter. First off, I told you, I googled everyone and second, you would have to be completely oblivious to not feel the lesbo vibes coming off the two of you."

"But I'm not...I've never...Cristina, I'm not gay." Callie stampered.

"Oh...Ok...sorry." Cristina replied now feeling confused herself but who was she to push someone out of the closet when they didn't even know they were standing in one.

"And besides, even if I were, Tim told me that she's married to Nick."

"Callie, trust me, she bats for the other team. I am 100% sure of that. Plus I googled her. She's professional but of course personal things also popped up and there was absolutely no mention of a husband. But it did mention a few names of ladies she had allegedly dated."

"Why would Tim say that then? And I heard Nick refer to her as his wife."

"Catch up, Cal. Tim has a thing for you. Geez, must I explain everything?! And you're supposed to be some sort of ortho goddess genius or something." Cristina said as she used the palm of her hand to pat Callie on the forehead to emphasize how dense she thought she was being.

"Hey!" Callie complained.

"Come on Carpenter, I'm beat." Cristina said as they gathered up their things from the sink and led them through the short hall that connected them to the barracks.

They walked through the door where the hall opened up into the barracks between Amelia and Arizona's lockers. The room was quiet as some people were still at the mixer and those who had retired early could feel the collective exhaustive state of the people in the room. Callie's cohort were in all different stages of their nightly routine from changing into sleepwear to already fast asleep. Callie noticed blonde hair splayed across a pillow as Arizona lay on her belly facing away from Callie's bunk as she climbed into bed. She tried to see if she was already sleeping by monitoring her breathing but she was snuggled deeply into the blankets and Callie realized that Amelia Shepherd from the bunk below Arizona's had caught her red handed staring at the blonde. They exchanged awkward smiles as Callie laid down on her right side facing the blonde's bunk where she could openly watch her back rise and fall without prying eyes catching her.

Callie let her mind wander to her conversation with Erica earlier that night which only turned more complicated when Tim joined them while she continued watching the blonde sleep. Never had she ever thought in a million years that she would run into Erica Hahn here, much less have her be a lead surgeon. She had a list of names of surgeons that would be part of S.H.E. for over a month now and had never bothered to look at it. While the doctors from Seattle Grace had all traveled together, doctors from other hospitals and programs hadn't joined them until they were already in Dubai. By then, Callie was too tired to care who was on the trip with her besides the people she already knew from Seattle Grace. Callie and Erica had known each other back in med school. Erica had been a senior, Callie a freshmen. Having an abrasive personality, none of the other med students in her own year really cared for Erica so she really had no friends. Erica had met Callie at a party a week into Callie's first semester in which they sat and talked music, poetry, and of course medicine. While they were chatting and drinking wine together, everyone around them got wasted. Their friendship had grown and they had been quite close when the night before Christmas break, a round of celebratory drinking with Callie's friends and Erica had turned into a game of truth or dare with many many many tequila shots involved; Erica had been dared to make out with Callie. Accepting the challenge they had made out passionately in front of their friends. After the party, Erica had come to Callie's dorm where the make out session continued until Callie put the breaks on just as Erica was about to slide into third base. Erica had seemed upset by Callie stopping whatever was about to happen between them that night but Callie passed it off as too much alcohol. The next morning when Callie woke, Erica was gone. She spent the entire Christmas break fretting over what everything meant and what she would say to Erica when the new semester resumed; but when they returned, Erica snubbed her, pretending like Callie was a stranger. They never really talked again. Callie had been sad and confused at the time but med school kept her busy and she had quickly moved on with her friends and a few boyfriends. She hadn't thought of Erica until today when she questioned her sexuality earlier and then at the mixer when Erica approached her. She had walked up to Callie, handed her a drink and whispered in her ear, "Will I ever make it to third base?" Callie, feeling nervous and slightly awkward, had laughed loudly. But as they continued with small talk, Callie found herself comfortable in the woman's presence. They had been enjoying their reunion until Tim joined them.

'_Ugh Tim_' Callie thought to herself. The truth was, she liked Tim, a lot, and he made it clear that he liked her too. The problem was, she liked his sister more and that confused and frustrated her to no end. If she had never met the blonde, never knew of her existence, never knew what her soft pink lips felt like on hers, Tim would totally be her choice in men. Tim had joined the conversation, asking how the two women knew each other, he got the make out story from an annoyed Hahn. Then he had, out of nowhere, mentioned that his sister, Arizona, who was also on the trip, was married to his best friend, Nick. And with perfect timing, a scuffle was heard and their attention was brought to the two in a heated discussion before Arizona grabbed Nick roughly and marched him outside. Arizona pissed off was hot. '_What the actual fuck Callie?'_

After a while, new hushed voices could be heard getting ready for bed and Callie figured the mixer must have finally ended. Someone turned out the lights a few moments later and Callie finally closed her eyes thinking sleep would come quickly. She was exhausted but her mind just wouldn't rest. In fact, it was moving at warp speed. Images of the blonde invaded her mind and questions kept popping up faster than a freight train; questions she had no answers to.

Arizona grabbing her by her leather jacket and kissing her hard against the sink of the bathroom popped in her head, followed by Arizona in her thin, pink tank top without a bra on…'_What do boobs feel like?'_ Callie wondered. 'Jesus Callie, you have boobs, you know what they feel like_. 'Yes, but not someone else's boobs.' _Callie was having an internal argument with herself and it was not going well. '_Seriously Callie, make out session in college, you know what girls boobs feel like. No, actually Erica felt mine, I didn't get much of a chance to feel hers before I freaked out.' _Callie sighed at herself, it was a lovely time to have an internal argument with herself. '_What you really want to know is what Arizona's boobs feel like. Yea, what they feel like naked._ Oh Jesus, Torres, get a grip. '_I don't know what other girls' naked boobs feel like' _Callie smiled smugly to herself as if she were proving a point and winning some sort of disagreement but how do you win when you're fighting yourself? '_I wonder what her boobs taste like?'_ "What the fuck?" Callie whispered aloud this time. '_Where the hell did that come from?_' Callie shook her head, rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

A new image popped into her head. One that involved long, naked legs with toned calves and defined thigh muscles leading up to a tight ass that just doesn't quit. An ass that is covered only by the thin terry cloth of white cheer leading shorts. '_I wonder if she's wearing panties under those shorts_. _Ugh, you're a total creeper Torres...you know that, right?'_ Despite the internal chastising she was giving herself, the thoughts and images alone were enough to make her panties damp with her own arousal. Bringing her hands up to her face, she scrubbed her face roughly as if washing the images burned into her retinas away. But the thought of retinas only brought images of creamy white, toned abs to the forefront of her mind. Slamming her fists down on each side of her body, Callie rolled over to her right side, once again facing the blonde. '_I'm not even gay, what am I doing?'_ Callie reasoned with herself. But then another part of her shouted, '_Oh yea well tell that to your dirty freakin mind and ruined wonder woman panties, Torres. Oh, this is just ridiculous.' _Callie thought as she punched her pillow into submission out of frustration.

"You ok?" Callie heard a whispered voice ask. It was only then that she noticed the blonde now laying on her left side, facing her with her head slightly cocked to one side, head propped up in her left hand with her elbow resting on her pillow. With her eyes now adjusted to the darkness, Callie could make out the features on Arizona's face which showed one eyebrow slightly raised and a smirk that was part amusement, part concern on her lips.

"Yea, not used to these beds or pillows." Callie whispered back with the only excuse she could come up with.

"Quite the pillow princess already, huh?" Arizona giggled sweetly. Then added, "Goodnight, Calliope."

Arizona laid her head back down with her left arm folded underneath her head. Callie mimicked her pose with her right arm folded underneath her own head, "Goodnight, Arizona."

Her last thought before finally falling asleep was , '_Gay or not, I am totally screwed when it comes to her.'_ She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Five more minutes!" Callie whined, reaching her arm out to feel for her alarm clock on her bedside table that wasn't there. Her hand felt around blindly but she couldn't find it. Groaning, Callie lifted her head up to find it was still dark out. The alarm quit suddenly. Looking around, Callie spotted Arizona climbing down the ladder of her bunk.

"What time is it?" Callie asked quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"0500, go back to sleep." Arizona whispered.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why so early?"

"Amelia, April, and I are meeting the rest of our team plus Tim, Nick, Owen, and Nathan for a morning run." Arizona replied.

"Oh my God, you're a morning person." Callie moaned grumpily, eliciting a giggle from Arizona at her antics. She hopped the rest of the way down the ladder to the ground as she smiled at Callie. Callie saw that Amelia and April were both already up and the three girls quickly changed into sports bras, t-shirts, and leggings. Callie laid back down and closed her eyes, not wanting to be a creeper nor needing anymore images of naked Arizona burned into her retinas.

What felt like only a few moments later, an alarm sounded again and Callie cursed as she flew up in search of the offending phone that was producing the obnoxious sound.

"Crap." Callie moaned as she hopped off the top bunk and pulled her phone from the charger in her cubby where she had left it the night before. It was 6:15 am. Breakfast was at 07:00 sharp. Although she didn't need forty-five minutes to get ready, she didn't want to take any chances of being late or having a repeat of yesterday. Deciding to get dressed in the bathroom, Callie grabbed clean underwear, an under shirt, her bra, and the scrubs hanging in her cubby.

Entering the bathroom she found Arizona, Amelia, and April already dressed in their scrubs and in various stages of doing their hair and make-up. Amelia was at the sink working on applying eyeliner and April sat straddling a random chair while Arizona worked some elaborate braid into her red hair.

"Morning." April said in a high pitched, chipper voice.

"Morning." Callie grumbled back.

"She's not a morning person." Arizona said, leaning down to face April with a fist full of her hair still in her hands. April giggled and Arizona smiled widely, popping her dimples at Callie as she continued with the braid.

"No, you guys are just way too perky for this early." Callie defended with a fake smile. She hadn't even had coffee yet. How was she supposed to socialize without caffeine especially with overly perky non-caffeinated people.

"You'll get used to it. I, myself am not generally a perky person but they seem to be rubbing off on me." Amelia chipped in.

"Great." Callie said sarcastically with her eyebrows raised. She plopped her stuff down on the counter before locking herself in a stall to pee. Deciding maybe a hot shower would be nice after all, she washed her hands and threw her hair up in a clip on her head as she grabbed a folded towel from the shelf and entered the only unoccupied shower.

"Ok, Apes, I think we're done here. You want me to braid yours Amelia?"

"No, no, no thank you. It's beautiful though, really April." Amelia smiled as April looked in the mirror.

"Oh, it's so pretty, Arizona. Thank you so much, I love it." Callie could hear April's high pitched voice exclaim.

"It really is quite exquisite, Arizona. Where did you learn to braid like that? Timmy let you practice on him?" Amelia teased.

"Ha! No!" Arizona laughed. "But Teds has let me braid her hair before. But honestly, lesbian here, lots of girls to practice on."

"Lots?" April asked, her voice rising an octave.

"Depends on your definition of what a lot is." Arizona replied.

"How many girls are we talking?" Amelia teased. Arizona quickly realized her mistake but it was too late. Having gone through med school, internship, and most of residency together, Amelia knew first hand about Arizona's little black book. Actually, she was in that book.

"That's for me and my little black book to know and for you to never find out." Arizona responded.

This conversation was rapidly causing Callie's mood to sink further and further. On one hand, she now knew for certain that Arizona was in fact a lesbian. Which made her mad to think Tim would blatantly lie to her. But it also caused little butterflies to erupt happily in her stomach which she found annoying at the moment. On the other hand, wondering about the list of names in this so called little black book was now filling her with the very familiar feeling of jealousy. '_What the fuck, Torres?'_ Callie turned the water off and grabbed her towel roughly. Maybe the gorgeous blonde made a habit out of kissing random women in bar bathrooms and then disappearing without a trace. Or maybe she did more than just kiss. That thought didn't improve her mood in the slightest.

The sounds of more and more voices began to fill the air as more people entered the bathroom and showers were exited then re-entered. By the time Callie left her stall fully clothed, the three women she had been unintentionally eavesdropping on had already left. Callie focused on applying a light coat of makeup and tossed her hair up in a ponytail. She was blessed with thick hair that was just curly enough to not require much but also not too crazy or frizzy. One last look in the mirror and Callie returned to the barracks. It was still a bit too early to head to the mess hall and not in the mood to converse with anyone, Callie put her ear buds in and sat on the bench outside her cubby to read through **The Seattle Grace Surgical Humanitarian Effort **brochure that was among the paperwork they had received just before leaving for their trip. '_I definitely should have read that list of surgeons who were attending this trip before now.' _Callie thought to herself as she now reviewed the list and very clearly saw both Arizona Robbins and Erica Hahn listed.

Inside the front cover was a picture of the Chief and what she assumed was probably the board of trustees at Seattle Grace. The Surgical Humanitarian Effort: S.H.E. was written above the photo with a mission statement.

**Committed to investing in compassion, excellence, and education by **

**building future surgeons the Seattle Grace Way**

Flipping through the pages absentmindedly, she studied a map of Afghanistan and the base where they were currently staying in the centerfold of the pamphlet. It all sounded so exciting when she had first applied for the opportunity six months ago. Dr. Webber had called the Chief of surgery at New York Presbytarian and personally requested for Callie to apply to the ortho program at Seattle Grace, as well as the S.H.E. mission trip that would be taking place. A six month commitment and volunteering her time in exchange for the last year of her residency being completed plus all the experience she would gain just seemed too good to pass up.

"Yo, mean girl, it is 06:51, breakfast time." Amelia tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to remove an ear bud before informing her of the time.

"K, thanks." Callie said, placing the ear bud back in her left ear and pulling out her socks and trainers to put on. Placing the brochure back in her cubby, she gathered her vest, helmet, and medical bag. Unfortunately for Callie, as she turned around to leave, she realized Amelia had waited for her as she stood there holding her own gear. '_So much for avoiding the three stooges' _Callie thought as she pulled her earbuds out and followed Amelia out of the barracks.

"She's worth it ya know." Amelia said suddenly after they had walked a short distance in silence.

"What?" Callie asked, feeling more annoyed by the second.

"Arizona, she's worth getting to know. Don't let the blonde, perky, sweetheart demeanor fool you. She is all those things but she's also smart, funny, a great doctor, and an even greater friend. She's worth taking the plunge for." Amelia explained.

"I don't even know you. Why are you talking to me about this?" Callie said, stopping in her tracks before their conversation could be heard by the people in line for the mess hall that they were approaching.

"I don't know, it just seems like she likes you and there's something there, between the two of you. I mean I was there the night she kissed you in the bathroom at Joe's. I've never seen her so giddy."

"And then she disappeared. It's really none of your business."

"Oooookay then, just trying to help." Amelia said as Callie stomped off to join the line outside the mess hall. Amelia caught up to her and stood behind her in line. Callie glanced at her from the corner of her eye, she looked as if she wanted to say something else but she just chewed on the inside of her cheek instead.

"Sorry." Callie said, feeling bad for her outburst.

"It's ok. It really isn't my business, just looking out for a friend. I guess this means you don't want to join us for breakfast then."

"Oh, I forgot we don't have to sit with our teams anymore. Maybe another day. I already promised Cristina that I would sit with her." Callie lied, hoping beyond hope that sourpuss would have a seat saved for her.

Scanning the hall with her tray in her hands a few minutes later, Callie was grateful when she caught Cristina's eye and she motioned for her to join her very full looking table. Callie claimed the last seat as she looked around at the eight people she was sitting with besides Cristina and herself. Charles Percy and Matthew Taylor of Mercy West introduced themselves. Callie was already familiar with Jackson who was on her team along with George and Cristina, Lexie, Meredith, Izzie, and Alex who were also seated at their table. Though she didn't know them well, she had worked with them during her past six months at Seattle Grace and they were friendly with each other. She liked most of them even and had shared a drink or two with a few of them at Joe's on occasion after a difficult shift. But for the most part, Callie had spent her six months in Seattle working hard and keeping to herself. She really wanted to keep the gossip to a minimum so aside from Mark, she had not socialized much with anyone. Then after she and Mark had their falling out, she had agreed to a night out at Joe's with Meredith and had been surprised by how much fun she had and how much she enjoyed the woman's dark sense of humor. The group engaged in small talk for a few moments after introductions were made before the table settled into a comfortable silence.

Breakfast went quickly and mostly quietly for Callie. Feeling as if she was still not in the mood to interact much with anyone, Callie placed her ear buds back in her ears and placed her head on her folded arms that rested on the table. She closed her eyes and let the music erase some stress from her body as she dozed off. Cristina shook her awake a few moments later and they joined their team to load their vehicle and collect their hospital ID badges. Callie followed Cristina into the front of the RG33, sitting next to her directly behind the driver and passenger seats. Leah and George sat in the seats across from them. To say it was a tight fit was an understatement and Callie felt slightly self conscious about her curves with Christina next to her and Leah across from her. She never used to feel self conscious before Blake but that was why moving to Seattle and going on this mission trip were important to her. Sure, she wanted to help people and becoming a surgeon had been her dream since she was twelve but she needed this too. Over the past six months she had started to feel the old Callie coming back little by little. The Callie that was confident with a positive self esteem and could have a great time alone dancing in the living room in her underwear was starting to make a comeback.

Two officers shut the back doors, bringing Callie back to the present, as Timothy took his seat last across from Dr. Sloan. There were four vehicles lined up behind theirs, once everyone was loaded, their vehicle started to move, leading the way out of the base and onto a rough road leading to the hospital. Callie was full of anxiety and excitement. The fear of the unknown and being unsure of what to expect caused the anxiety to creep in but she was also beyond excited to get to work and really make a difference.

Silence occupied the vehicle as the doctors got their first view of Afghanistan up close. Callie was in shock and feeling more emotional as they passed people in villages walking with children on their backs with dilapidated buildings damaged by gunfire and bombs nearby. They were outside of the city on the outskirts where smaller villages were closer together. Having decided that more people would have better access if the hospital were not in the big city, the Carter Madison had built the makeshift hospital closer to some of the villages. Arriving at the hospital roughly half an hour later, Callie noticed it appeared rundown but mostly unscathed compared to many buildings they had seen. As they unloaded the vehicle and Callie got her first glimpse inside the hospital, she was feeling very overwhelmed. To say that she had been privileged for having worked in the hospitals she had been able to work in would be the understatement of her life compared with this makeshift hospital that was run mostly by volunteer programs, local villagers, and on occasion members of the military. As the other vehicles pulled up, one by one and unloaded its occupants, what Callie assumed was the lobby of the hospital became more and more crowded. Having been the second to last vehicle to unload, the Chief made his way through the crowd to the front of the room. Callie thought it was eerily empty for being the lobby of a hospital and she shuddered. The concrete floors were coated in a thin layer of dust from all the rubble that had fallen from the surrounding buildings and the dust just seemed to hang in the air. Chunks of concrete were missing from the bare walls. Where computers and charts would fill the desk at any other hospital Callie had worked at, the wooden counter was bare without even a telephone or a chair, let alone a person manning the desk. The lighting was dim and the light bulbs in the ceiling were bare with no covering. It was eerily quiet, a word they never dared to speak at Seattle Grace unless you wanted all havoc to break loose. Aside from the soft whispering of the anxious staff crowding the open space, the only sounds heard were the occasional far away beep of medical equipment or a rare vehicle passing by.

"Ok, I know this is not an environment you are used to seeing or working in. Today, we will only be taking a tour and rounding briefly on some patients that may require our care over the next several days. Some of those will require surgery. Barring any emergencies, we will mostly be getting familiar with the hospital, the patients and staff, and the equipment available to us for this week. Next week we will begin doing some surgeries and bringing in some consults so be prepared to hit the ground running. As Dr. Robbins is somewhat familiar with this facility and it's inner workings, I have asked her to lead the tour today."

Arizona made her way to the front of the room to stand by Chief Webber making sure she lightly brushed a curvy hip on her way through the crowd just as the Latina shuddered again. She gave her a reassuring smile as their eyes met briefly and she took the last few steps to Chief Webber's side. "Before I begin the tour, I'd like for you all to get a feel for the layout of the building. There are technically three floors if you count the basement which houses the morgue and the bomb shelter. The first floor is largely made up of a triage center that doubles as an ER, a large burn unit, one procedure room, three OR's, and a male adult unit. Men and women are separated here with the exception of the burn unit. There is also an imaging center that is very limited compared to what you are used to and a lab that is much more outdated than you are accustomed to. The second floor houses two additional OR's, the women's medical unit, nursery, pediatric unit, and an additional two procedure rooms. There is one elevator that works mostly on a pulley system for emergencies if the power is out and one that runs off electricity. We have to be cognisant of the amount of electricity used so we ask that aside from patient transport or the transportation of heavy equipment, you utilize the stairs as much as possible."

"Thank you Dr. Robbins. Any questions before we get started?" Chief Webber asked. No one raised their hands so the Chief gestured for Arizona to go on, "Lead the way Robbins."

"Actually Chief Webber, I think forty people is just too much to take around at one time. Can we split into smaller groups and have Teddy and Owen take a few. I promise when it comes to the peds unit I will make sure everyone gets a tour from me."

"Excellent idea, Dr. Robbins. Altman why don't you take your group and Riggs group and Hunt, you take your group and Gilbert's group. I'll go with Dr. Robbins and the other Robbin's group." The Chief assigned quickly.

"Teddy, I will take my group upstairs to tour the second floor units, you take your group to the burn unit, OR, and men's surgical unit. Owen, you take your group to the triage/ER, procedure room, imaging and lab. Then we will meet back here and switch groups." Arizona barked out orders.

Not waiting for a response, Arizona turned around and led the Chief and the red team up the stairs to the second floor. Stopping and showing them the OR's first since they were closest to the staircase, Callie couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way this was sterile. She had never seen a sadder looking OR. It was more like a white room with tiles all the way up the walls and floor with a bed in the center of the room and three lights that were bare bulbs hanging in the center of the ceiling spaced out along the length of the room. A large drain sat in the center of the floor and Callie hoped it was a trick of the light or her wild imagination but she swore, the grout of the white tiles looked blood stained near the drain. There was a small room that lead into each of the two ORs where a basin for scrubbing sat as well as an area for gowning up, though Callie could see no sterile gowns or surgical sets from where she stood. She hoped that was due to space and not because there literally was not any for them to use. The next stop was the women's unit which consisted of one long room with ten beds on each wall, some separated by green partitions but most of them visible from the doorway. Leading them on, Arizona stopped at the nursery where babies from newborn to what Callie guessed was around two years of age were laying in cribs. Three rows of five cribs were occupied and Callie saw several other empty cribs lined up against walls and in tight rows, barely leaving space for nurses and doctors to walk through. Callie's heart broke at the sight and she found herself fighting back tears. '_You're getting soft Torres. You need to get back to breaking bones, crying over babies is so not badass_.' Leading them on once again, Arizona stopped at a set of double doors and gathered her thoughts. She had been here before, spent almost two years of her life devoted to helping underprivileged children even before coming overseas, but still it got to her. She just wanted to bring some hope and happiness into the room. So she gathered her strength and addressed the group.

"I know most of you have not had a chance to work with me so you don't understand how I run my peds unit. This is not general surgery in miniature. These are the tiny humans. These are children. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their IV bags. They hope, and they cross their fingers, and they make wishes, and that makes them more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse. They believe. In peds, we have miracles and magic. In peds, anything is possible." Arizona spoke, captivating the attention of a certain brunette who knew if she was not in trouble before she was absolutely smitten now. Her heart skipped a couple beats and she felt a warmth spread over her, a smile graced her face for the first time that day. Looking around, Callie could see that the other doctors seemed captivated as well and Tim was positively glowing with pride for his baby sister. He didn't often get to see her in her element.

Arizona turned from the group and entered through the double doors. As Callie and Cristina followed, Cristina turned and stuck her finger in her mouth to imitate vomiting. Callie smiled at her but in truth, she was feeling very inspired and warm and fuzzy toward the peds surgeon at the moment. She had to get this under control. It wasn't that she was opposed to being gay or bi or whatever the hell she was, it was more that she was inexperienced, especially compared to the blonde. She cared too much about the peds surgeon for her to end up being just an experiment to the brunette. No, if Callie was going to explore this, she would have to start with someone that wasn't Arizona. Arizona deserves more, a hell of a lot more than just being someone's experiment.

The following week, Callie woke up feeling conflicted yet again. She had several restless nights of sleep and a blue eyed blonde was completely responsible for that. Although she had seen her at meals, in the hospital while working, and occasionally around base, they had mostly avoided each other over the past week and a half. Still, the blonde invaded her dreams most nights. She had no idea what these feelings she was having were about; it wasn't as if she never had a girl crush before. It just wasn't something she had ever acted on and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Well she did want to, of course, that was part of the problem. These conflicting feelings might be exactly the catalyst that caused her to march up to Mark Sloan just before lunch and pull him into a very tiny supply closet.

They hadn't talked in several months after an argument where he basically asked her to be his baby mama and couldn't see the many reasons why that might upset a girl, especially one who had recently been cheated on by her fiance. Not to mention the fact that they would both be going overseas and she has not even completed her residency yet. Or the fact that they were friends who occasionally had sex but were in no way in love. Or the fact that Mark had just broken up with yet another fling and Callie was just occupying his time until the next one appeared. But, despite all of this, Callie found herself in the supply closet with Mark.

"Hey, Torres, if you wanted a piece of me, all you had to do was ask." Mark said in his cocky McSteamy tone.

"Shut up, Mark." Callie said and pushed him against the only shelf in the room and kissed him hard and sloppily.

"Hey, not that I'm not enjoying this because it's been a while and you're hot and all but what's up? We haven't talked for months and now you what? Want to bang in a supply closet in Afghanistan?" Mark asked. He might be a man whore but he truly cared for Callie and he could tell something was bothering her.

Not wanting to talk, Callie shushed Mark again with another kiss, "I don't want to talk, Mark", Callie breathed before attacking Mark's mouth again. The two kissing passionately, only breaking apart as the door to the supply closet opened. They both looked up and Callie cursed herself as she saw Arizona standing in the doorway looking very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I uh, I'll come back." Arizona said before shutting the door and quickly disappearing.

"It's a sign." Callie whispered.

"What's that, Cal?"

"Nothing, just, I can't do this, sorry Mark." Callie apologized before she too left the supply closet.

"What the hell just happened?" Mark asked himself. He gave an ample amount of time, not wanting any rumors or gossip spreading, before he too left the supply closet. He joined Callie and the rest of their group in the burn unit just as everyone was returning from lunch. No one seemed to notice their disappearance thankfully.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Callie whispered. If she was confused before, she didn't know what to call this. She had hoped that kissing a man she was attracted to would clear up some answers for her but it just made her have more. Yea, her body still responded to Mark Sloan but the second she had seen the blonde, she knew there was no way she could run from this. That is, if the blonde still wanted anything to do with her at all after witnessing the steamy supply closet kiss.

"It's alright. I just hope this means you're not mad at me anymore and we can be friends again. I miss hanging out with you." Mark replied as he playfully shoved his shoulder against hers.

"That's because I'm fun, Mark." Callie responded with a genuine smile, "And I missed you too. Of course we can be friends again but no more...ahh...hamburgers, ok."

"Hamburgers? Ohh..ohhh, hey, I can control myself if you can, Torres."

"Right." Callie replied. Friendship repaired, sort of, and awkwardness averted, the two turned their attention back to their patients.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, thank you for everyone who has reviewed or followed me. My sister had to convince me to do this and I still feel a bit nervous but knowing people are reading something I've written is kind of an exciting experience even if it's a somewhat terrifying one. I read each review and I do try to listen to what you like and dislike. It seems like many of you are frustrated with the Calzona timeline and I do apologize for that but I did warn this would be an EVENTUAL Calzona and would be a slow burn. That being said, I do not want to torture you. I am simply trying to set up each character as an individual with a story of her own first. I really loved some of the other Grey's characters and I really want them to be a part of the story. I promise if you bear with me, we will get into some heavy Calzona. That being said it will be a few chapters before we get there. I do consider what the readers want so I am revamping some previously already completed chapters but I am going to also stick true to myself, I understand if that is not what all of you are looking for. And there are no hard feelings if you do not wish to continue to read. I know there is a lot of description and I will try to back off of that soon. It was mostly to get the story set up. **

**To answer some reviews/private messages:**

**1) Yes, Callie is aware that bisexuality exists. She's processing. It's not something she has thought about before. Not everyone's experience is the same and since there was no Erica beforehand, she's freaking out a little in true Callie fashion. If you remember, she freaked a little on the show before she got with Erica. I'm not a fan of Erica/Callie pairing but I make no promises, you will have to read it to find out.**

**2) I didn't like the Callie and Mark relationship either. I'm still playing around with ideas. I've written these chapters over and over a dozen times. Even I am not sure how this is going to go all the time. It's as much about the journey as it is about the ending though.**

**3) Callie and Arizona are going to have some bumps. I am trying to make some of them occur before they are officially a couple. I hate the break up/back together back and forth. One thing I always wondered was what Tim would think of Callie. It just seemed like he would have a crush on her to me. I picture he and Arizona having similar taste in women. I lost my brother last year so I wanted Arizona to have her brother in this story. He's meant to be a good guy but it helps with the drama and sibling rivalry. **

**4) Yes, I know their ages are a bit on the young side and may be a bit unrealistic but it's fiction and I needed to make it work for the story. Also, the medicine and anything about the army are fiction as well. I try to make it accurate but I am not a surgeon, nor am I in the military which is why I made up this little program.**

**5) Chapter five will be a bit different from the rest of the chapters. It will explain somethings for Arizona especially. Since Tim didn't die, there had to be a reason for her tendency to close off and be a bit of a player. That chapter is going to give you insight. **

**Sorry for the lengthy note. I hope you enjoy, happy reading. And if it's not your cup of tea, no hard feelings. Happy New Year :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Arizona**

First day at the hospital

After giving three tours of the second floor, Arizona was exhausted but feeling inspired once again. She loved teaching and though she felt she had plenty to learn still, she knew that these kids were about to get the best care she could give them. And she would make it her mission to force some humanity into people like Alex Karev and Cristina Yang. In fact, she's beat it into them with a brick if she had to. Having promised the Chief that after her last group tour was completed, she would meet Derek in imaging to have her eye rechecked, Arizona made her way there.

Arizona passed her neuro check and her inspection by Owen. Although her eyelid and cheek bone were both bruised, there was minimal swelling and only a tenderness that Arizona would expect from a bruise. Since imaging wasn't as readily available as it was in Seattle, everyone agreed that imaging was not necessary so Arizona was on her way rather quickly. The rest of the day went by quickly and by lunch time, they were loading the army vehicles with their transporting officers once again to return to the base. The rest of the week would consist of longer days for the doctors but today was just orientation to the hospital and getting a feel for the units. Despite the short first day, Arizona was exhausted and couldn't wait to get back to base to nap.

A nap would have to wait though as Tim caught up with his sister for the first time since he had embraced her briefly upon her arrival at the base the day before. "Arizona, wait up!"

Arizona turned to see her brother trotting toward her, she turned and waited for him to catch up before they continued walking together. Arizona could tell something was on her brother's mind but she knew him well enough to know when to give him the time and space that he needed to bring it up on his own, so she remained silent as they walked together.

"Does Nick bother you?" Tim asked suddenly. He stopped and gently grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. Arizona felt a slight flare of annoyance at her brother for his protectiveness until she looked up and saw genuine concern on his face.

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"I just, I know you aren't interested and he's always talking about you and him getting together and I just want to make sure you're ok. I mean, he hasn't tried anything, right?"

"No, Tim. Really, Nick and I are pals. He does that to rile you up. He knows it gets under your skin. He's like another brother to me. He's never crossed that line. He never would." Arizona assured her brother.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. It really does get under my skin." Tim said with a smile, knowing that Arizona was right and he was giving Nick exactly what he wanted.

"We know." Arizona laughed.

"So, you gonna tell me how you got that black eye?"

"Nope."

"Do I need to be worried?"

"Nope."

"Arizona?"

"Tim, it was an accident. I appreciate your concern but I've had it checked out, everything is all good. I was just clumsy."

"I should get you a bubble." Tim joked thinking about how klutzy Arizona had been as a tween before she grew into herself.

"As long as it's pretty and pink." Arizona said with a smile before she walked off with a wave of her hand. She still wanted that nap.

The week passed without much contact from the Latina who was quickly proving her title as Ortho Goddess. She had been the topic of the day on Tuesday amongst the attending surgeons when she had saved the leg of a ten year old boy who had stepped on a landmine. Thankfully, it had been a faulty mine and hadn't properly detonated or there most likely wouldn't have been a leg to save and possibly not even a life. Dr. Hunt, along with Callie and another ortho resident, Eliza had worked well together but Dr. Hunt had raved about Callie's talent. Arizona had been very proud of Callie and quite impressed with her bedside manner of such a small patient. Dr. Hahn had been the most enthusiastic about Callie's success and had hinted to how close they had once been much to Arizona's dismay.

Despite the success they had both been having over the past week professionally, Arizona got the distinct feeling that Callie was avoiding her and she was very dismayed to spot her being more than very friendly with Dr. Sloan in a supply closet just yesterday. In fact, just the memory of it made her want to vomit. Arizona couldn't explain the irrational hurt she had felt at the sight but she had pushed it aside and focused on what she was here to do. Callie owed her nothing and Arizona knew getting involved with her would only lead to heartache down the road. Still, she desperately wanted the brunette to seek her out and explain what it meant. '_Get a grip Robbins, you know what it meant, that was not a friendship kiss.'_

Arizona, herself had been quite busy at the hospital once they started their second week. Often the group was waiting on her to leave as they were generally supposed to all leave together unless given special permission to stay at the hospital to monitor a patient. Arizona had stayed the night several times on her last trip when she had operated on a group of children who had been in an explosion and required continuous monitoring. She had spent almost a week in a closet converted to an on call room with three cots shoved in the tiny space. The room still exists and she had been solely responsible for making it happen much to the protests of her brother and Teddy who had insisted on taking turns staying with her and Dr. Boswell who had been a surgeon on the last tour.

Today was Thursday, the day that Tim's group (aka Callie), would be paired with Arizona's group. The morning would be spent with them rounding on the peds patients and the babies in the nursery who required either a wound, plastics, cardiac, and/or general surgery consults. The afternoon would be spent with Dr. Herman in charge of the female medical unit which consisted of many pregnant women and women in need of wound care and general surgery.

Arizona made a beeline for the nursery as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Generally, when they arrived at the hospital, they would all talk in their assigned groups about what the day would entail, get their patient assignments, and if warranted, surgical assignments. But yesterday, Arizona had helped Addison deliver a set of twins who had miraculously survived but their mom was still touch and go. Arizona had all but demanded to stay with them last night as they were premature and they really needed close monitoring but the Chief had insisted that she return to base with the group. She had worried about them all night and had barely slept. Their age was an estimate since their mom had not had access to prenatal care during most of the pregnancy. It seemed there was not a father involved. Entering the nursery, Arizona went straight to the corner of the room where the twins cribs had been placed. Both being jaundice, they had been placed under a bili light for the night. Arizona cooed at the babies and started talking to them as she turned the light off so she could remove the eye masks that were protecting their eyes from the harsh rays of the bili light. Beginning her assessment of the baby girl first, Arizona was a little concerned with her color and breathing pattern which was easy to see with the baby dressed only in a cloth diaper. She picked her up and held her close, sensing that she just needed to feel some human contact. She laid her down in the crib with her brother and examined them both closely. Baby boy seemed to be doing quite well, better than his sister. Arizona was a little concerned about the baby girl's quickened respiratory rate and rapid heartbeat upon closer examination of her. Satisfied that she didn't see retractions or any other signs of distress and that she was maintaining her O2 saturation on room air, Arizona tried to consider her next course of action. Placing the protective eye wear back over the baby boy's eyes, Arizona quickly removed her shirt and tank top and scooped the baby girl up onto her chest, covering them both with the thin yellow baby blanket from her crib. She flipped on the bili light for the baby boy and began rocking the little girl in her arms as she stood topless in the middle of the nursery covered only by her bra and the thin cloth of a very small baby blanket. Not wanting to have to put the baby on a vent if she didn't improve and not having an incubator available, it was the only thing Arizona could think to do to help improve the baby's vital signs. It was a small chance that it would work but it couldn't hurt and Arizona had not just read about Kangaroo therapy, she had actually seen the benefits of it for herself.

"There you are." Addison said as she walked through the doors of the nursery to check on the babies she and Arizona had delivered the day before.

"What's going on with baby girl?" Addison asked, her demeanor instantly changing as she saw Arizona with the baby laying on her chest to get some skin to skin contact.

"Rapid heart rate and slightly tachypneic. I'm trying to prevent her from decompensating and our only two incubators are occupied with far sicker babies. I'm hoping some kangaroo therapy might help. I have a neopuff and some blow by oxygen ready if we need it. Also, I heard a murmur. I know it's early but I am a little concerned she could have a congenital heart defect, we may need a pediatric cardiology consult."

"You know, you have to get at least 60 minutes in to make it worth it. She needs to be there long enough to get the benefits from kangaroo therapy. And we will have to keep a close eye on her to monitor for possible heart defects. I doubt we will be able to get her a pediatric cardiology consult but we could have one of our doctors look at her."

"I know. Baby boy is doing well but he could probably benefit from a little kangaroo therapy as well. They're just so little and we know so little about their prenatal care and actual gestational age." Arizona replied, understanding her awkward position. Without another word, Addison pulled her own shirt off, turned the bili light off, removed the protective eye cover and pulled the baby boy to her chest. She mimicked Arizona by covering herself and the baby boy as much as possible with the tiny green blanket he had been laying on.

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery, for not thinking I'm crazy for doing this." Arizona whispered with a tear in her eye, slightly embarrassed by her sudden surge of emotions. She smiled at the red-headed surgeon and felt a fondness for her at her willingness to join her in an awkward position.

"Arizona, we are standing topless in a hospital in Afghanistan where we probably could be punished for our lack of modesty, please, call me Addison."

"Oh God, I didn't even think. I just had to do something." Arizona whispered, trying to keep her own heart rate from increasing as she knew the baby needed her to remain calm. But she struggled with authority issues and wasn't one to make a habit of breaking the rules, at least not serious ones anyway.

"It's fine, we will be just fine, won't we little man. Oh God, he's just so cute!" Addison gushed over the baby boy.

"There you are, we were heading to the peds floor and ...ohhh...ohhh goodness." The Chief said as he opened the nursery door then quickly covered his eyes as he took in the sight, fumbling to open the door so he could leave just as quickly albeit blindly.

"Did you see his face? I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head." Arizona laughed, suddenly finding their awkward position extremely funny. Maybe it was the nerves or her lack of sleep from the night before.

"I'm pretty sure he covered them to keep them in his head." Addison added, laughing along with the perky blonde. The door opened once again, this time, it was Callie that entered with a manly arm seen shoving her in the back to enter the room. This stopped the blonde's laughter immediately as her eyes met Callie's.

"Hi..umm..the Chief sent me in here to find out and I quote 'What the hell you two are doing' and to tell you to 'Put some goddamn clothes on, this is not a brothel'. But I can see that what you guys are doing here is important. Kangaroo therapy right? What's wrong with these little cuties?" Callie asked, her medical curiosity outweighing her common sense at the moment as she stepped closer to Arizona and pulled the yellow blanket down enough for her to make out chubby tanned cheeks smashed against a pale, creamy chest.

"Oh my God, look at those cheeks." Callie gushed over the baby, trying her damndest to focus on the baby and not Arizona's very bare, very hot chest. A hot chest that revealed breasts clad only in a black bra. She suddenly had a thought of Arizona holding their baby like this some day. '_Where the hell did that come from?' _Callie shook her head slightly and Arizona noticed Callie's cheeks flush, making her wonder what she was thinking as the Latina quickly put distance between them.

"You can tell the Chief from Dr. Montgomery that Dr. Robbins there is trying to save that baby girl from becoming distressed so we are going to be here for at least another forty five minutes but we will stay as long as it takes." Addison said with a smile to the blonde that was quickly growing on her.

"Sure thing." Callie said, suddenly feeling awkward in the presence of two very topless women.

"Dr. Torres.." Addison said, as Callie turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you again."

"You too Addie." Callie smiled at her old teacher from New York who had turned into a friend as much as a mentor.

"You know each other?" Arizona asked as soon as the door to the nursery shut once again with Callie's departure, unable to stop herself.

"Oh yea, I worked at New York Presbyterian with Callie before I moved to Seattle last year. I saw her name on the list for this mission trip and was disappointed she wasn't in my group. It's really good to see her. I left for L.A. right after she got to Seattle Grace, we really haven't had time to catch up properly."

"What's she like? I kind of thought we could be friends but she's kind of been avoiding me and been a bit moody even when our paths do cross."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Callie at all. I've only ever seen her do that with men she's crushing on. But it's been a while since I've had a real conversation with her. I meant to keep in touch but time just has a way of getting out of hand." Addison replied.

"So she's straight?" Arizona asked, getting straight to the point.

"I guess, I don't really know but I've only ever seen her date men." Addison replied, seeing the disappointment on the pediatric surgeon's face, she quickly added, "But we really only hung out at the hospital and got drinks after work together a few times before I had to leave for L.A.. Our conversations mostly consisted of how we rocked a surgery."

Deciding it was time for a subject change, Arizona said, "My back is killing me. How can such a tiny baby feel so heavy after only half an hour?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you said that because I was beginning to feel very old and very wimpy."

Finding two chairs to sit in, the women settled in for a long day of baby holding. After an hour of the kangaroo hold, Arizona and Addison reassessed the twins vitals and agreed that though they were improving, the baby girl, especially could benefit with more kangaroo therapy. Settling back in her chair, Arizona closed her eyes as she rocked the baby girl on her chest. Nurses came in and out, whispering and eyeing the two topless women but leaving them be. The women conversed about cases and talked a little about Arizona's time in Africa before settling in to a comfortable silence. Every hour they reassessed the babies, changed diapers as needed, and fed them several times.

At lunch time, Teddy came in with April to take over kangaroo care of the twins so Addison and Arizona could take a break and eat something. Arizona was reluctant to leave but as April peeled off her shirt and put her arms out for the baby girl, she relented. Her arms were sore and her belly was rumbling loudly to let her know it was indeed time for lunch. Promising not to be gone too long and thanking her two friends, Arizona followed Addison out of the nursery.

Addison and Arizona made their way to the little makeshift "Cafe" which consisted of a small fridge, a sink, a microwave, and the cooler where they kept the brown bag lunches for them. Arizona grabbed two brown paper bags and two bottled waters handing one of each to Addison before the two of them walked out back to a little picnic area that was set up in the gated area behind the hospital. Several other people were still outside enjoying their late lunch and the two women joined them at the picnic table. Arizona recognized most of the faces, a few were a little more unfamiliar. She was sitting beside a brunette with long straight hair and gray eyes that she now knew as Eliza.

"How's the baby holding going?" Mark Sloan asked with a smirk as he took a bite of his apple.

"Mark…"Addison said with a warning tone.

"What? I heard the Chief got a good view of both of your jugs and then there was a line of people outside trying to get a peek too but the Chief went crazy on them and they scattered like fleas." Mark laughed.

"I'm assuming you have first hand knowledge of this Sloan." Derek said looking both amused and stern.

"Of course not." Mark said with a proud smile. "But there was a black bra sighting."

"I'm not sure what Callie even sees in you." Arizona said suddenly as she glared at him. Realizing she had actually said that aloud as all eyes turned to her, she smiled nervously and grabbed her bag, "I'm actually going to go check on the babies. I can finish this in the nursery."

Arizona walked quickly back into the hospital, not noticing a pair of dark eyes following her. She made a stop in the bathroom to empty her bladder and splash some water on her face. Having calmed her temper, Arizona slowly made her way back up to the nursery tossing her barely touched lunch in a trash receptacle. She didn't like to lose control but knowing that the cocky Dr. Sloan, or McSteamy as some of the residents referred to him, was taking advantage of spying on her while topless after doing only God knows what in the supply closet with Callie only yesterday just made her blood boil. Removing her shirts once more, she took the baby girl back from April who got up and pulled her own shirt back on. Arizona sat in the chair next to Teddy as she continued to hold the baby boy.

"Thanks April." Arizona said.

"No problem, I'll come check on you later to see if you need another break." April said with a smile.

"If you see Dr. Sloan near here give him a good kick in the shins for me." Arizona replied without looking up.

"Uh, sure."

"You know, this is kind of nice. I could hide out in here with you for the rest of the day if you want. You could talk to me about it or we could just sit here in silence, rocking babies." Teddy said as April left the nursery to go back to work.

"No, you have patients to see, and doctors to teach. This is not exactly the glamorous or stimulating experience most surgeons are searching for. Give him to me, I can rock them both until Addison gets back."

Reluctantly, Teddy carefully placed the baby boy on Arizona's chest next to his sister and used the blanket to cover more of the blonde. She pulled her shirt back on and leaned down and kissed the top of Arizona's head as she whispered, "I'm here when you're ready to tell me about whatever it is."

Teddy turned to go but Arizona stopped her as she reached the door, "Teddy?"

"Yea?" She asked as she turned around to look at the blonde.

"Thanks. You're a great big sister and best friend, you know that, right?"

"I know, Riz. And you're not so bad yourself." Teddy smiled before she exited the room.

Arizona spent the rest of the day hiding out in the nursery with her kangaroo therapy, feeling slightly embarrassed about her outburst at lunch. She really didn't need to be the one doing the kangaroo therapy, she could have another doctor relieve her or have a nurse take over but she was content in her little hideout. Realizing that baby girl was improving faster with her brother next to her, Addison helped secure the protective eyewear on both babies and found Arizona a pair of sunglasses so that they could go back under the bili light while still getting kangaroo therapy. With a promise to be back in an hour to remove the lights, Addison left the twins and Arizona so she could go check on the mother and join her group for a while. When Addison returned two and a half hours later, Arizona could see the grim look on the redhead's face.

"Their mother is dead, isn't she." It wasn't a question, Arizona knew from Addison's posture and inability to look her in the eyes.

"Yea, she's gone. I took her into emergency surgery but she just bled out on me. She was in DIC and there just wasn't enough blood to give her. She had a head injury and then the trauma from the c-section, I should have seen it coming." Addison said as she removed the bili light and protective eye wear from the twins and finally the sunglasses from Arizona's face.

"Damn it." Arizona said through gritted teeth, trying with great difficulty not to let the dam break. She blinked rapidly a few times, holding the tears at bay.

"Need a break?"

"No but they need to be fed and changed." Arizona replied sadly. She knew Addison did everything she could but she was sad for these two little babies that were now orphans. The two women worked quietly side by side to change the babies before Addison removed her shirt and they once again sat in the rockers to feed the babies.

"You did everything you could Addie. Getting labs and the whole picture is much tougher here but you are a great doctor. We prepared for DIC, we did, it just wasn't enough this time." Arizona said. Losing a patient was tough and this one was personal for them both. They had bonded with these babies.

"They need names." Addison said suddenly, realizing their mother never got a chance to name them.

"Anything in mind?" Arizona asked.

"I kinda like Adam for this little guy." Addison replied.

"Hmmm, are you an Adam?" Arizona cooed at the baby as a small little gas smile crossed his tiny face. "I think he likes it."

"Any ideas for this little lady?" Addison asked. Reaching over and stroking the baby girl's cheek.

"My first pediatric patient in Malawi was a little girl who was an HIV positive orphan who had fled her home. She somehow ended up in Malawi; I'm not even really sure where she fled from and I couldn't understand her but I knew she needed help. She arrived to the clinic less than a day before I arrived there. I took her in, gave her a hospital bed, and fed her. After she regained her strength, she helped around the clinic for months. I was teaching her English and at just thirteen she was shaping up to be quite a good nurse or maybe even a doctor someday. Then one morning I came in and she was gone. I knew something was terribly wrong. Maliha wouldn't have just left me or the clinic without saying anything. I searched for her for weeks. I almost didn't come on this mission trip because I couldn't find Maliha. And then, two weeks before I left, I heard that her body had been found. I identified her, it was Maliha," Arizona replied sadly. "Her name means strength. And I think this little girl is going to need to be strong."

"Maliha and Adam. I think the names are perfect for them." Addison replied, not knowing how to comfort the blonde and knowing that nothing she could say would ease her sorrow at the loss of a little girl she had bonded with. She also knew she had shared the story to help ease some of Addison't pain over the loss of the mother of the babies they were now naming. It was something surgeons sometimes did when there was a loss, you share one of your own so the other knows they aren't alone.

"Mali. She needs her own name. But I like the idea of Maliha watching over her." Arizona replied.

"I love it."

The nursery doors opened a few moments later as Teddy stuck her head in. Arizona was just checking Mali's vitals again. She was satisfied that she was back in normal range and had eaten better than she had all day but she was worried. She was scared if she left her overnight that she would be gone when she returned in the morning. Sensing the fight that was about to ensue, Teddy called the nurses over. She translated Arizona and Addison's instructions for them to follow through the night. Having to convince them that skin to skin was best for the two babies, they agreed and took over the kangaroo hold. Arizona was still reluctant to leave but she had to admit she was exhausted and in serious need of a hot meal, shower, and a bed. Her arms and back were aching from sitting or standing and rocking all day with a baby in her arms.

"Good work today Robbins." Addison said, clapping her back.

"I didn't do much but hold a baby all day." Arizona replied, feeling like she let the kids on her peds ward down by hiding out. She had promised to read them a story today. She had been using the provided translator to communicate but she found many of the children had been around the English speaking doctors so long that they were actually quite good at speaking and understanding it. Arizona herself was mostly fluent in French from high school, college, and traveling in French speaking countries; and she knew her fair share of German from being posted in Germany with her family. She could even pick up a few phrases in Spanish if need be. But, she was unfamiliar with Arabic, Farsi, or any other middle eastern dialects.

"You saved Mali's life. That's more than something." Addison said with a smile. She placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder in hopes of reassuring her as she walked by to join her team at their vehicle.

Once back at base, Arizona felt the need to have some time alone and reflect on the events of the past two weeks. She loved her job and she had really made a difference in Malawi and in Afghanistan while she had been there. But something was missing. She missed home. Bu the truth was, she really wasn't sure where home was. She supposed Boston since that is where her parents had lived the longest. Or maybe Baltimore since she had lived there the longest. But neither really felt like home in the sense that she was looking for.

"What's up, Battleship?" Teddy asked, approaching the blonde that had made her way up to the roof of one of the vehicles.

"Hey Teds." Arizona glanced over her shoulder, not surprised that Teddy had found her hiding spot. She ignored Teddy's question for now as she crept along the roof of the vehicle and finally sat beside Arizona.

"You know, we shouldn't be up here. It's definitely against regulation and Owen would have a conniption. Not to mention supper is in ten minutes and we should be making our way to the mess hall. Especially since rumor has it, you threw your lunch away after yelling at Dr. Sloan in front of a bunch of attendings."

"It's been a rough day, Teds. Can't you excuse me from supper?" Arizona groaned just thinking about her day.

"I would but I can't because you need to eat. I swear you've lost a good ten pounds at least since I saw you last year. You can't afford to lose much more Battleship."

"Just one more minute."

"You ok?" Teddy asked as Arizona lay her head on her shoulder and sniffled.

"Yea, I'm good, Teds. Thank you." Arizona smiled.

"Andi would be proud of the woman you've become, you know that right?"

"She would be proud of you Teds. I don't think she'd be too impressed with how I got my nickname or that little black book I've filled." Arizona sighed, feeling ashamed for the first time in a very long time.

"Come on, let's go get some food in you. I promised Andi that I would look out for you."

Teddy stood, reaching down to help Arizona to her feet. Arizona accepted her hand but stayed seated, putting her hand over her eyes to block out the sun as she looked up at Teddy.

"Teds?"

"Yea?" She asked, hauling Arizona to a standing position.

"I have a crush on a straight girl." Arizona confessed. Throwing her arm over Arizona's shoulder and pulling her in for a side hug she used her fist to noogie her head and said, "Yea, I know."

They hopped down from the vehicle and jogged over to the mess hall, making it in line with two minutes to spare. Eyeing Arizona with a side eye, trying to determine if she should be worried or not, Teddy decided to play to her weakness to raise her spirits a bit. "I bet I can eat more than you."

"In your dreams."

"Bet me."

"What are we betting?" Arizona asked. She knew this was a ploy to get her to eat but the competitive side of her just couldn't resist.

"Let's see, I win, you join the army soccer team. We play for fun on Sunday afternoons if we can. Practice once a week on different days with usually about a week's notice."

"And if I win?" Arizona asked. Playing soccer with a bunch of competitive soldiers might be just the outlet she needed for her frustrations. Plus there were plenty of hot Army chicks to keep her mind off of the Latina...and none of them were in her little black book. It was a win win, but even so, Arizona was confident she wouldn't lose.

"You pick. If it's your win, you should get a say in what I have to cough up."

"Alright, you have to sneak into Tim and Nick's quarters and find Tim's Hustler magazine for me. I've wanted this certain one since I found his stash when I was twelve and he took it with him everywhere just to spite me. It's the May 1996 edition, there's a topless brunette with long curly hair, beautiful full lips, and big brown eyes on the cover, he knew I liked her. Jokes on him though because I have a few he doesn't know about hidden in the hole of a tree at mom and dad's."

"Ugh, Arizona, why do you want that, do you realize what is probably all over those magazines? Besides, they are so degrading to women, I can't believe you enjoy that stuff."

"Hey, first of all, it's the principle of the thing. Fifteen years of him torturing me over this one issue. Plus, I was a horny teen who had no idea what a lesbian was but I realized I definitely was one while looking at those magazines. It was a right of passage." Arizona defended.

"Fine." Teddy said with an eye roll that made Arizona giggle. They shook on it just as they reached the food line. Each of them grabbed a tray and made sure that it was piled as high as they could get it with the same exact amount of food. Even going as far as counting out how many pieces of carrot were on each plate and insisting on the same amount of condiments on their burgers.

Sitting down at the table they got many looks as people observed their trays. Arizona grabbed her hair and twisted it up placing a straw strategically through it as she didn't have a hair tie on her at the moment. She took competitions seriously and simple things like hair in your face could make or break you. "Altman, you're goin down."

"In your dreams, Robbins." Teddy returned her glare quickly as they both prepared their meals. In college the two petite women won many bets through food eating competitions when Arizona would visit Teddy's campus or vice versa. Their small frames made them look like they couldn't handle much food but the two seemed to have four hollow legs and miraculously fast metabolisms.

"Ok rules. Number One: Time counts. If we eat the same amount but one of us is faster, speed wins." Arizona listed the first rule as she held up her index finger. It was a custom they had come to agree upon during their college days, each participant or team got to choose two rules.

Teddy was about to add her first rule when Alex sat down. "I've gotta see this, no way either of you can come anywhere near to eating all that without spewing."

"Ok rule number two: If you spew, you're disqualified. And Karev, care to make a wager?" Teddy asked, hoping to cash in twice.

"Hell yea, I do. If either or both of you finish that whole plate without spewing, I will do scut for both of you for a week, no complaints. But if I win, I get to assist on a surgery with each of you." Teddy and Arizona looked at each other and smiled as Teddy said, "You're on frat boy!"

Back to business, Arizona added a third rule, "Rule three: No outside interference."

"That's a good one," Teddy agreed pointing at Alex specifically before adding, "And the last and final rule, number four: food choice counts. You can't eat four pieces of carrot and say that's equal to four spoonfuls of pasta. We have to see what is left on each plate before a winner is determined. Alex is the one who determines the winner if there's any question."

"Are the rules agreed upon?" Alex asked, making himself the official referee. "Alright, on my count...3...2...1...eat!"

Arizona started out strong, deciding to go for what would count the most. She dug into her burger only chewing as much as necessary to safely be able to swallow. She noticed they were drawing a crowd that seemed highly amused along with a pair of disapproving eyes; a set of chocolate orbs that caused her heart to flutter. Getting lost for a moment in Callie's eyes, Arizona momentarily forgot about their little competition until Alex said, "Robbins, Altman is killing you!"

Wanting to catch up because she really really hated to lose, Arizona took a giant bite of burger and tried to swallow quicker than safely wise to. Her eyes grew as she felt the burger lodge in her throat. Tears pricked her eyelashes and panic set in as she realized she couldn't cough, she couldn't get air in or out, her oxygen supply was cut off. Everyone around her was too busy paying attention to Altman's half empty tray to process that the blonde was in real trouble. Looking around for anyone, she had a fleeting thought '_Well Arizona, this is how you're going to die and now you'll never lay eyes on that damn Hustler! What? I must be delirious from lack of oxygen.'_

Arizona's eyes met with chocolate orbs once more, she could tell from Callie's panic struck face, that at least she knew Arizona was in trouble. Making her way through the crowd, shoving people and shouting, Callie finally made it to Arizona where she picked her up out of her seat easily and performed the heimlich maneuver on her twice before a giant wad of unchewed burger and bread hit Teddy square between the eyes then fell, landing on her tray. The room was silent with the exception of Arizona coughing and gasping for air as Callie rubbed her back in a circular motion trying to soothe her.

"Ugh, nasty, Arizona!" Teddy shouted with a mouth full of food, not realizing what had happened but thinking it was some ploy from Arizona to sabotage the competition.

"How dare you! Do you know how dangerous what you two were doing was? She could have died! She was choking and you didn't even notice. Her lips were turning blue for Christs' sake!" The Latina fired, stunning the entire room.

"I'm...Oh...oh...Arizona...are you ok?" Teddy asked as realization sunk in.

"No she's not ok! Look at her!" Callie responded. She knew it wasn't Teddy's fault but the rapid beating of her heart from the terror she felt moments ago mixed with her natural fiery temper that she inherited from both her Latina and her Italian grandmothers, and the surge of adrenaline still coursing through her veins brought out her fight response.

Finally able to catch her breath, Arizona placed a hand on Callie's arm, "Calliope, it's my fault."

"And you! You should know better!" Callie yelled, rounding on the blonde. "You're a frickin peds surgeon, not a child, Arizona!"

"I'm...so...sorry." Arizona stampered. She felt her eyes prick with tears for the second time in five minutes and her chin quivered slightly, a deep flush covering her pale cheeks. Damn her authority issues no to mention the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Come on." Grabbing her by the wrist, Callie pulled Arizona out of the mess hall and away from prying eyes. Deciding outside wasn't far enough, Callie held Arizona firmly by the wrist as she marched them all the way to the barracks. Feeling slightly terrified of what the brunette was going to do and say once in private, Arizona momentarily considered trying to make a break for it but Callie had her wrist too tightly and she was surprisingly strong. Besides, where would she go? There were only so many places she could hide.

Once in the barracks and alone, Callie shoved Arizona gently into a sitting position on the bench as she paced back and forth rambling in Spanish. Arizona found herself unable or unwilling to interrupt as the woman's ranting both terrified her and turned her on. Why was everything with this woman such a paradox?

Estas niñas, las dos! Ambos. En serio, ¿qué estaban pensando? Y luego yo, enfrente de todos. Ay este día. Yo imaginando ella con nuestros bebés. ¿Que mierda Torres? (Children! Both of them. Seriously, what were they thinking? And then I, and in front of everyone. Ugh this day. I was picturing her with our babies. What the fuck, Torres).

"Callie, did you just call me a baby?" Arizona asked. She had heard the words ninas and bebes, both of which she understood being a peds surgeon.

Suddenly stopping and kneeling down before her, Callie slowly began to raise Arizona's tank top, ignoring her question. Arizona had yet to change out of her scrubs, having needed a quiet place to think when they returned from the hospital, she had just removed her scrub top while remaining in her tank top and scrub pants and went to find some solace. Gasping at Callie's wonderful hands on her bare skin, Arizona stopped Callie's hands from going further as she asked, "What, What are you doing Calliope?"

"I'm bigger than you and the heimlich is kind of brutal. I want to check out your ribs and diaphragm to make sure I didn't hurt you."

"You saved my life, you didn't hurt me." Arizona assured.

"Just lay down and let me look, please?" Callie asked as she gently guided Arizona to lay back on the bench. She noticed the yellowing around her right eye and a pang of guilt stabbed her in the chest. "I just keep hurting you."

Lifting her shirt up to the bottom of her bra line to show Callie that she was fine, Arizona braced herself for Callie's touch as she closed her eyes, "You didn't hurt me, Callie, look I'm fine."

Warm hands gently palpated her ribs starting on her sides and working their way to the center, meeting over her xiphoid process. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and the fine blonde hairs of her arms stood up. A sigh escaped Arizona's lips and she felt Callie's hands tense on her skin, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," Arizona replied, opening her eyes, "it just tickles a little. And your hands, they just feel...really good."

Once again surprising the blonde by pulling her up with surprising strength, Callie helped her maneuver her legs safely over the bench before she grabbed her possessively and pulled her flush against her. Backing them into the ladder of her rack of bunks, Callie took a deep breath and stared into Arizona's eyes, almost pleading with her.

"I want to kiss you. I've wanted to just kiss the life out of you since the first moment I saw you here eleven days ago. If you don't want me to, say so now, Calliope." Arizona said quietly as she stroked her thumb over Callie's cheek bone and stood on her toes to rub her nose against Callie's.

Callie didn't answer as she leaned in and pressed her red lips gently, almost cautiously against the softest lips she had ever felt. She was painfully aware of her breasts pressed against the thin cotton covering Arizona's. Her and those damp skimpy tank tops. Arizona swiped her tongue against Callie's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth which was immediately granted. Callie placed her hand on the back of Arizona's head so she could deepen the kiss as the two of them fought for dominance. Pressing the blonde harder against the ladder and maneuvering her leg between the blonde's, Callie smiled triumphantly in her battle for dominance before the blonde spun them, switching their positions and taking control.

Callie moaned as Arizona's hands roamed her body, landing on her hips which sent a shock wave straight to Callie's core. She felt her stomach do flip flops as the butterflies returned full force. She pulled Arizona closer before they broke apart, both gasping for air. Arizona's head was spinning from lack of oxygen and the high of that kiss. She looked up at Callie and smiled as she kissed her lips again, softly, tenderly. A flush was present across Arizona's chest and Callie couldn't help but smile as she realized the effect she had on the very experienced Arizona Robbins.

"What's that smile for?" Arizona asked. As she stroked her thumb across Callie's jaw line.

"Oh, just happy that I'm able to make the famous Arizona Robbins flustered." Callie said with a raised eyebrow and cocky grin.

Just as Arizona removed her hand and was about to show Callie just how flustered she could make her, Teddy came through the doors of the barracks huffing and puffing. Thankfully she was bent over with her hands on her knees so Callie was able to quickly withdrawal herself from the awkward position. Arizona gave her a quizzical look as Teddy stood upright and said, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Teds. Callie was just worried she hurt me and wanted to check out my ribs." Arizona explained looking between Callie and Teddy.

"Are you ok?" Teddy asked with a concern. She approached the blonde and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine, Teds, I promise. I just bit off more than I could chew." Arizona giggled at her little joke.

"In that case, I won the bet." Teddy squealed. Arizona eyed Callie cautiously to see if her temper was going to flare at talk of the competition.

"Actually you almost killed her so I declare a tie." Callie replied with a smile to show she was no longer angry, her arms crossed over her chest as if daring Teddy to argue.

"Since it's a tie, how about I will join the soccer team but you still have to help me sneak into Tim's quarters tonight for that Hustler. Callie, you can be our lookout." Arizona smiled clapping her hands together in excitement.

"How did I get roped into this?"

"Hey, we can't have any narcs. You either join or we will have to kill you." Arizona smiled sweetly at Callie making Callie wonder what Arizona was capable of under all that sugary sweetness. She decided she definitely wanted to find out.

"Well Nick and Tim have extra perimeter duty this week for their behavior the first day. And I know Riggs and the Chief wanted to go over some potential need for safety protocol changes. So that just leaves Owen." Teddy replied.

"How are we going to get Owen out of there?" the lone brunette asked

"What we need is a diversion." The sugary sweet blonde replied with a flirty smile flashing in Callie's direction.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Riz?"

"Oh you know it."

"Riz?" Callie asked but both blondes ignored her.

"Callie, how's your acting?" Teddy asked.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be convinced to make a fool out of myself?" Callie whined. '_This is so not badass, Torres.' _But crystal blue eyes looked up at her and she knew she was a goner.

"Now, Callie, all you have to do is get Owen to talk to you about Ortho. He's a trauma guy, plus an ortho guy and he really knows his stuff." Teddy whispered.

"Plus, you really impressed him this week, he will be more than willing to answer any questions you have." Arizona added. A little flattery could never hurt. Then adding earnestly, "You impressed me too."

"Fine." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yay." Arizona squeaked throwing her arms around Callie's neck and then around Teddy's before Callie had a chance to respond or be embarrassed.

"We need to strike at dark. Before lights out, that would be way too risky. So we have about a forty five minute window. Dress in black." Teddy said as the two perfected their plan. Callie would be on the lookout and in the event that Owen was in the men's quarters she would lure him out. And if he was out but returned early, she would stall him while also alerting the girls by whistling loudly without being conspicuous, of course.

"Ok but can we go get some food before we do this? I ate like three bites before I almost died and I skipped lunch, I'm starving."

"Mess hall closes in ten minutes, better hustle, Robbins." Teddy replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, Teds, tell me that you finished your plate."

"No! Not after you regurgitated your hamburger onto my face and then it landed on my tray. Bleh."

"Ugh...Karev won." Arizona whined, placing her head in her hands.

"Maybe you two will finally learn your lessons about gambling and unsafe competitions." Callie scolded.

"Yea right." Teddy said while Arizona said " Doubt it." simultaneously and then looked at one another and erupted into giggles.

"Thought you were hungry." Callie said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh , shoot! I'm getting food, I'll be back!" And with that Arizona was gone and it was just Teddy and Callie staring each other down awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows/favorites. It is appreciated. I am a bit shy when it comes to my writing so it's nice to get constructive criticism and encouragement. I really have never allowed people to read my writing before now and I have never writeen a fanfiction. On that note, I've never written smut before and I am not sure how comfortable I am with it. That being said, I think a Calzona fanfic requires a bit of smut so we will get there if you stay with me. I am making no promises about how good the smut writing will be. You guys are getting a lot of firsts from me so hang on.**

**Alright, on with the story. I have to warn this chapter is a bit darker and a bit different from previous chapters. I absolutely love Teddy, she is one of my favorite characters on the show. I stopped watching Grey's when Arizona left so I don't know much about Teddy's story line now but I made up a past for her that fits this story. Trigger warning for some violence and suicide. Nothing is terribly graphic and I do not read or write about sexual assaults so rest assured that is not going to occur. I want this to mostly be an enjoyable read but I also want to touch on some real life topics. That being said, I am not calling out any religion. I am not a religious person and I am very open to all religious beliefs, I simply chose Catholicism because Callie is Catholic and her family wasn't exactly open at first. Also, I have no intention of altering Callie's heritage, I know it must have seemed that way in the last chapter especially since I said she inherited her temper which was poor wording on my part. I forget you guys can't read my mind and though I have a plan, you don't know it. The grandmother she is referring to is going to be someone who is a grandmother figure but not blood related so please don't worry. I love Callie just the way she is. Please bear with me, everything has a purpose if you are patient.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Teddy**

_"Oh , shoot! I'm getting food, I'll be back!" And with that Arizona was gone and it was just Teddy and Callie staring each other down awkwardly._

Green eyes met brown as neither wanted to show the first sign of weakness in this stare down. Just as Teddy decided she was going to be the bigger person, Callie erupted into a fit of giggles, leaving Teddy staring at her in bewilderment. The brunette's laughter rang out for several seconds before Teddy finally asked, "You alright, Cal? I'm not sure what is so funny."

Callie continued to laugh for a few seconds before she wiped her eyes and said, "I just got the image of the hamburger Arizona choked on hitting you in the face and the look of shock and disgust on your face."

Teddy couldn't help but join in on the laughter even though it was at her expense, but Callie wasn't done, "And do you know what makes it even better...I told Mark Sloan just yesterday that we couldn't have hamburgers together anymore."

"Ok, now you've lost me."

"Hamburgers was a euphemism for sex and then today, Arizona chokes on a damn hamburger." Callie bellows before another fit of laughter over takes her. This time Teddy lets out a genuine laugh and joins her. Once the two women gain control once again, Teddy turns serious once again, "Thank you, for helping Arizona earlier. I would never intentionally put her in danger. I love her. She's my best friend and basically a little sister to me."

"You don't have to thank me, Teddy. And I owe you an apology, I overreacted. I was just so scared when I saw the fear in her eyes and her lips turning blue."

"You know, I shouldn't say anything. Arizona would kill me. But I made a promise to someone very important to both me and Arizona that I would look out for her. I would protect her if I could. I would make sure she was supported and happy. They were silly promises to make, some of it is out of my control but I try to honor them. Arizona doesn't fall easily. I've never seen her look at someone the way I catch her looking at you, not since Andi. And I see you looking at her the same way Andi did." Teddy paused, waiting to see if she was holding Callie's attention. Seeing that Callie was a captivating audience still, Teddy continued, "That being said, if Arizona is opening herself up to you that way, it means you are very lucky. Not many get to see that side of her. She's good at protecting herself so please don't make her regret letting that wall down. If she's just an experiment to you, then let her go."

"She's not. Just an experiment, I mean. But Teddy, I'm not gay, I mean at least I never have been before. I think I like men and women, I'm still figuring it out."

"Well, you better figure it out quickly because I can tell, she really likes you, Callie."

"I like her too, Teddy, I really do. I just need some time to process but I like Arizona and I want to see what will happen."

"I can understand that. It's kind of a big revelation. And I'm Arizona's friend but I can be yours too."

"Teddy?"

"Yea?"

"Who is Andi?"

"That's Arizona's story to tell." Teddy replied but Callie noted the change in Teddy instantly. Her shoulders were stiffer as if there were now a weight on them.

"Ok, well, why Riz? What's that nickname all about?" Callie changed the subject.

"Again, Arizona's story to tell. Although I like to tease her about it, I can't betray her trust."

"You're a good friend, Teddy." Callie replied with a smile. She had to admire her loyalty even if it was pissing her off that she couldn't get her questions answered. She would just have to suck it up and go to the source. It was about time for them to have a talk anyway.

"I will tell you one thing. You can ask me one question. Pick your top one and I will answer honestly." Teddy said, softening her demeanor as she sensed Callie's frustration. She didn't know why but she really liked Callie.

"Hmmm…" Callie said, pretending to think but she knew which question she wanted to ask the most, she just wasn't sure Teddy would answer it. Deciding to alter it a bit and just go for it, she asked, "How do you know Andi?"

"She was my little sister."

"Was?" Callie asked sadly with a gulp noting the sadness flash through the green eyes.

"Yea, was, she died."

Callie opened her mouth to speak but Teddy held up a hand, "One question remember."

"I'm sorry Teddy. I have a sister and I can't imagine."

"Don't forget, eight thirty sharp, boys barracks, wear black." Teddy said abruptly as she stood, patting Callie on the leg as she did, and left the barracks.

Getting back to quarters, Teddy sighed heavily as she pulled out a photo from under her pillow. She was grateful that she had the room to herself for the moment as she sat on her twin bed, back against the wall and got lost in the photo. She ran her fingers over the image of her twenty one year old self and smiled sadly. She had her arm draped over her sister, clad in her high school graduation gown, her head thrown back in laughter, Arizona on her other side with a dimpled smile as she looked at Andi. Andi's dark hair hidden under her graduation cap and her green eyes shut in laughter. Beside Arizona were Tim, Nick, and Nick's little sister, Sara, all of them laughing and grinning in a youthful, carefree way. The six of them had been inseparable on army bases when stationed together. Teddy's finger lingered over her little sister. She hadn't known it at that moment but it would be Andi's last day on earth, not even a month after her 18th birthday.

_***Nine Years Ago***_

"_Andromeda, Theodora! Get down here, we're going to be late!"_

_The girls continued to giggle as Andi teased Teddy about her boyfriend at college. The sisters had grown up very close and it had been hard for Andi when Teddy left three years ago for college. It had been harder still when Nick and Tim, along with Arizona, who graduated at sixteen had all left for college only a year after that. _

"_Come on, we better go before mom has a conniption or dad has a coronary." Teddy said with an eye roll, eliciting a giggle from her sister._

_The family of four made their way to the restaurant to celebrate their youngest daughter's impending graduation in the morning. They would be meeting the Robbins and Gilbert families at a restaurant the family frequented. It was like they were family, they had been stationed so many places together over the years with kids close to the same age that became inseparable. _

_Never one to be late, the Robbins family was already seated at the reserved table and the Gilbert family arrived just as the Altman family sat down. Andi chose a seat between Arizona and Teddy where she grabbed Arizona's hand beneath the table discreetly but not unnoticed by her sister. Teddy smiled to herself. The two had been "secretly" dating since just before Arizona left for college. Secretly meaning, their parents didn't know but that didn't mean Teddy, Nick, Tim, and Sara didn't know. In fact, they helped keep their secret for them and even covered for them on occasion when needed. Arizona's parents were aware that she wasn't interested in boys and that she was actively dating women. They weren't shocked as Arizona had never been interested in men and it really didn't matter to the tough Colonel, all he cared about was that his little girl was happy. And part of keeping her happy was protecting her. He was from a "don't ask, don't tell" era and he didn't want anyone he served with to have an opinion about his beautiful, sweet, perky, smart daughter. Teddy's parents were part of the group that the Robbins felt they needed to protect Arizona from. They were good people, considered family even, but on this one thing they disagreed and so it was not talked about._

"_So, what are you kids going to do tonight?" Barbara Robbins asked._

"_We haven't really decided." Teddy responded._

"_Well, I assume since the six of you are all together again for the first time since Christmas that you will get into some sort of trouble together." Daniel Robbins teased with a smile._

"_Us? Trouble? Never." Arizona giggled at her dad._

"_Of course not, bug." Her dad returned a knowing smile._

"_I was thinking we could all go down to the beach and maybe have a bonfire." Tim replied._

"_That sounds fun." Andi chipped in with a smile. The group all agreed. The Robbins family had stayed in Massachusetts after Daniel's last posting and retirement where the two Robbins kids, Teddy, and Nick had all graduated from high school. The Gilbert and Altman families had both been reassigned when Bob Altman and Rick Gilbert both re-enlisted. The two families had been posted together once again in North Carolina where Andi was graduating high school tomorrow and Sara would graduate the following year. The Robbins had all come down for the graduation and had rented a gorgeous beach house for four weeks like they had for the past two summers, having arrived three days ago. Teddy had flown in from Texas a week ago where she attended the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center, her spring semester being the first to end. Tim and Nick had flown in from New York only that morning as the military school had less breaks and were more strict about leave. Arizona had flown in from Baltimore two days after Teddy and spent her first two nights at the Gilbert's residence until her parents arrived at the beach house they rented where she joined them and they awaited Tim's arrival together._

_Arizona had made many trips to North Carolina over the past two years renting hotel rooms or staying with the Gilbert's. A few times she stayed at the Altman's but only if Teddy was home so as to not raise any suspicion. She had enjoyed her short weekend getaways to visit her girlfriend but they always felt rushed and she hated having to hide their relationship. Since Arizona had stayed at school for summer breaks to take as many classes as quickly as possible, Teddy and Andi had joined her in Baltimore the previous summer for two weeks and the couple had enjoyed being able to be more open. Arizona couldn't wait for Andi to finally join her in Baltimore at the end of the summer, as she would be returning in less than a month for the start of summer classes once again._

"_Are you guys up for all these kids at the beach house?" Bob Altman asked with concern._

"_Of course we are. Besides, they're hardly kids anymore. After tomorrow, only Sara is left to graduate." Barbara replied with a hint of sadness. She had struggled with both of her children graduating the same year and having an empty nest two years before she should have. Daniel grabbed her hand and kissed her temple affectionately._

"_Bob, let the kids have some fun." Margaret Altman said to her husband._

"_Andromeda, you need to be home early enough to get ready for tomorrow." Bob said to his youngest daughter._

"_Yes sir." She said with a smile. The Altmans were by far the strictest parents, which was saying something coming from military families. Not that they weren't loving parents or good to their children but they had beliefs and expectations. Bob was a very religious man of Catholic faith. Margaret, also born Catholic, though not as devout as her husband, allowed her husband to make the rules where their children were concerned. She didn't see the harm in having her two daughters be a little more on the conservative side._

"_Rick, Nora, you guys good with Sara and Nick hanging out at the beach house tonight?" Barbara asked._

"_Of course." Nora smiled._

"_As long as the boys sleep in a different area." Rick added knowing Sara had a massive crush on Tim and Nick had always been in love with Arizona. It seemed his children were smitten with the Robbins kids._

"_Of course." Daniel said in earnest as if he would ever allow boys and girls to cosleep._

_Later that night as the sun was getting ready to set, six friends sat on the beach with a fire going. They had a cooler hidden full of beer and cheap wine since Teddy had just turned twenty one and the boys were able to get a buddy to buy for them. All they had to do was wait for Barbara and Daniel to go to sleep._

_Teddy sat and watched the sunset as she caught glimpses of Andi and Arizona snuggled up together, Arizona resting between Andi's legs with her back to Andi's front while Andi leaned against the cooler containing the PG beverages. They looked happy, in love. Teddy smiled as a wave of happiness for her sister and friend washed over her. She was so happy her sister would be moving away to attend the University of Baltimore. Teddy adored her parents but they were so hard on Andi, even more so than Teddy. Teddy had always been the typical type A, like Arizona. She followed the rules, attended church even though she had her doubts about that, she played by their rules. She was studious with top grades, punctual, quiet, and responsible. Things came easily, naturally for Teddy. Not that she didn't work hard because she did, but Andi worked harder. Andi got good grades but they were never good enough. She was a feisty toddler, a verbal child, an unruly teen at times that questioned things and pushed the limits. She did not blindly follow or even pretend to follow the Catholic faith much to her father's great distress. He was truly concerned for his daughter's well-being and even her soul at times. So, their parents handled it by being harder on her._

_The six of them roasted a few marshmallows and told some not so convincing ghost stories. The boys were really laying it on thick, trying to scare the girls when Daniel and Barbara jumped out of the grass from behind a dune causing Tim to scream the loudest. Daniel, Barbara, and the group of friends roared with laughter as Timothy jumped and screeched._

"_Not funny, Dad." Tim pouted._

"_I found it quite funny. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was my sister, Tammy, screaming in fear." Arizona replied with a smirk to her brother._

"_We just came to say goodnight. Don't stay up too late." Barbara said going around the group and hugging each kid. She had watched them all grow up and she loved each of them like her own. It was bittersweet to think that after next year when Sara graduated, these little gatherings might all end. She kissed Arizona softly on the head and stroked her hair as she looked at Andi and said, "You make sure you're home by nine tomorrow or your parents will never let you visit us again."_

"_I'm taking her home myself, Mrs. Robbins." Teddy replied with a smile._

"_Ok, you kids have fun. Tim, you and Nick are upstairs in the bunk room. The girls can have the living room for the night since it's Andi's big day tomorrow. I will be doing bed checks." Daniel warned._

"_Yes dad." Tim said with an eye roll as the girls giggled._

"_Arizona, that goes for you too missy. I will be doing bed checks and hand checks if necessary."_

"_Dad." Arizona sighed in embarrassment as she put her head in her hands. Her mother gave her one last kiss on the top of the head before she followed her beaming husband up the sandy pathway to the house._

"_Party time." Nick said as he watched the couple enter the house in the distance._

_Opening the cooler, the boys each took a can of cheap beer and handed Teddy one of the two bottles of strawberry boones farm. Teddy opened the bottle and took a giant swig, she was about to pass the bottle to her sister when she stopped, feeling as though she needed to be the responsible one and said, "Don't get drunk. It's your graduation tomorrow."_

"_God, Teds, don't be such a square. I can handle my alcohol." Andi replied with an eye roll to her big sister. Since everyone had left for college, Andi and Sara had found a new group of friends. Drinking on the weekends wasn't exactly a new thing for either of the girls. Besides, Andi was only six months younger than Arizona, even if she had graduated two years earlier._

"_Oh really?" Both Arizona and Teddy asked at the same time, eyeing Andi intently._

_Andi had sworn Sara to secrecy so the two had not divulged their recent weekend shenanigans to anyone but each other. Sara felt slightly guilty about the whole thing but she was the youngest of the six of them by a year and always the first to be left out. With everyone else off to college, it had felt good to be the person Andi shared her secrets with and it felt really good to be invited to parties. The two had experimented with more than alcohol and Sara felt a bit ashamed of keeping certain things from Arizona so she remained focused on the grains of sand at her feet._

_Arizona desperately wanted to ask Andi about what her comment meant but didn't want to kill the mood or their plans for tonight. As far as she knew, Andi had never been drunk and had only had alcohol once with all of them last Christmas. Grabbing the bottle from Andi, Arizona took a giant swig and passed the bottle off to Sara. Arizona suddenly had a mischievous look on her face and exclaimed, "Let's go skinny dipping."_

"_I'm in!" Nick shouted enthusiastically._

"_You weren't invited." Andi replied with a death glare to Nick. Of the group, Nick and Andi were the two that didn't get along and would probably not be friends if it weren't for the rest of the people in the group. Nick thought Andi was trouble and if honest was jealous of her. Andi thought Nick was the golden boy and resented him for his crush on Arizona and constantly reminding her that he got to marry Arizona first. _

"_Come on Phoenix, your husband can join too, right?"_

"_It's Arizona." Andi replied through gritted teeth._

"_Nick, we were ten and Tim was our officiator, it most certainly doesn't count." Arizona replied trying to calm Andi's temper._

"_Well, I for one do not want to go skinny dippin with my sister." Tim piped up._

"_Here, here." Teddy raised the bottle of boones farm that was now in her possession in agreeance with Tim. _

"_Fine, skinny dipping is out." Arizona conceded but Teddy didn't miss her whispering in Andi's ear. Teddy's eyes followed Arizona as she stood, wiping the sand off her bottom and sauntered over to her, snatching the open bottle of boones farm from her hand._

"_Hey!" Teddy protested._

"_Teds, there's another bottle for you and Sara. Andi and I are going to go for a walk and we're taking this one." Arizona announced._

"_Andromeda Dorothy Altman, you have not graduated yet." Teddy scolded, reminding her of her commitment to not having sex before graduating high school. The two sisters had made that commitment at church together; being non religious, the rest of the group didn't understand the meaning of this. And truthfully, Teddy didn't care about the religious aspect, she was just trying to keep her sister out of trouble for as long as possible. Plus, if she was completely honest, she enjoyed embarrassing her sister a bit when the opportunity arose._

"_I will be a graduate in less than twenty four hours, Theodora Eleanor Altman, so stop being such a clam jam." Andi glared. Then leaning down with a side glance to Arizona, who was now blushing, she whispered, "Besides that ship sailed for me about a year ago. But tonight is about Arizona."_

_Winking at a confused looking Teddy, Andi turned and grabbed Arizona's hand to lead her to a more secluded area of the beach. As Teddy registered what Andi had just confessed she felt a sadness creep over her. Was her sister cheating on Arizona? They were together a year ago. Were they open to dating other people? Did Arizona know? Had Arizona lied to her when she told her that she hadn't slept with Andi yet?_

"_What are you so deep in thought about Teds?" Tim asked as he studied her from afar._

"_Oh ya know, just trying to keep the image of our sisters bumpin uglies out of my head." Teddy replied._

"_Oh, gross, Teddy, thanks for that image." Tim said shaking his head and rubbing his eyes hard as if trying to erase the images from his brain._

"_Alright, skinny dippin it is!" Teddy decided as she suddenly got up and ran to the water shedding clothing along the way but leaving her bra and underwear securely on her thin frame. Sara shrugged and followed her to the water shedding her clothes as she followed. The boys, being slightly stunned, took a moment to catch up before they tore after them, removing everything but their boxers. Squeals and giggles could be heard from the group of friends as they wrestled each other in the water and had a very competitive chicken fight with Sara on Tim's shoulders and Teddy on Nick's. On the beach, some distance away, Arizona and Andi had a different kind of party as Arizona gave herself to someone for the first time._

_Teddy woke the next morning to Colonel Robbins shouting to the room that breakfast would be ready in ten and it was time for everyone to get up. Teddy looked around the room, Sara was on the far side of the room on a sofa with a pillow pulled snuggly over her head. Teddy was stretched out on the sofa opposite of her. Arizona and Andi, who had been glued together in the overstuffed chair when Teddy had fallen asleep last night, had separated at some point in the night or early morning. Arizona was now on the floor on her stomach facing Teddy with her bright blue eyes wide open and alert. She was tucked in the space between the overstuffed chair where Andi lay with her right arm hanging down off the side of the chair, fingertips resting on Arizona's right shoulder blade. _

"_You ok?" Teddy mouthed to Arizona. Arizona gulped, shook her head and wiped what Teddy realized was a tear away._

_Teddy stood, alarmed. She motioned for Arizona to follow her upstairs to Arizona's room at the beach house. Sliding carefully out from under Andi's touch, so as not to wake her, Arizona followed Teddy upstairs with a sense of dread in her heart._

"_What's going on?" Teddy asked._

"_Andi and I, we...ummm...you know we…"_

"_Had your cake by the ocean." Teddy smirked at Arizona's shyness._

"_Ugh...really Teddy." Arizona so did not appreciate that euphemism at this particular juncture. Teddy looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes we had sex. Ok? Happy?"_

"_And? Oh..Don't tell me my sister sucked."_

"_What? No. It was great. It was perfect. Although, sex on the beach, not as fun as you might think. Sand everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE."_

"_Yikes. So are you crying because of sand in your lady bits?"_

"_Teddy, NO!" Arizona replied in exasperation as she remembered the reason for the tears and felt a real panic attack threatening to appear._

"_Whoa, I was just teasing. What is it?"_

"_Well after you and Sara fell asleep, Andi and I snuck out for another round. We were down on the beach and had just finished, I was putting my clothes back on when I saw someone in the distance. It was Father Sanders, I think. It was dark and he was kind of far away so I can't say for sure, but I think he saw us. And I know he's close with your dad, they're practically best friends. Andi didn't see him and I haven't told her. I didn't want to ruin her day. But what if he saw? What if he tells your parents?" Arizona rambled in near hysterics._

'_Oh this is bad. THIS is really really bad'. Teddy thought to herself but to Arizona she appeared calm and confident and said, "It was dark and it was at a distance you said. Even if he saw something, how would he recognize you? You aren't even sure it was him. Don't worry, Arizona, everything will be just fine." Teddy promised not knowing how wrong she was._

"_Teddy, Arizona, I said breakfast." Daniel yelled up the stairs in frustration. He did not like to be off schedule._

"_Better go before your dad blows a gasket." Teddy said getting a genuine smile out of Arizona as they made their way single file down the stairs to join the rowdy group._

_After breakfast, Teddy drove Andi home, as promised. They were home well before they promised to be. Both girls going to their own rooms to shower and get ready. At 11:15 sharp, they were on their way with their parents to the high school. Teddy joined her parents in the bleachers where they had a clear view of the stage. Being an Altman, Andi would be called fairly quickly, maybe even first. But with it being a military base, the graduating class was small, fifty students or less. It would be a short ceremony, well as short as any ceremony on a military base could be anyway. _

_Soon the Robbins and Gilbert families came in and sat near the Altmans a few rows back. Teddy was beaming with a sense of pride and nostalgia as she watched her baby sister get her diploma. She was surprised to find herself crying with joy. The infamous picture of the six of them was taken on the lawn of the high school by Barbara just minutes after graduation. It was the last picture that would capture the six of them. And taken directly after that would be the last photo that Teddy would take with any member of her family. _

_After graduation, Teddy and Andi's parents left for an afternoon Bible study class while the two girls joined Sara and Arizona for lunch and celebratory shopping. After a few hours, Andi made it clear to Sara and Teddy that she wanted a few hours alone with Arizona so Teddy and Sara went back to Teddy's house to watch some movies in Teddy's room and do their nails. This is where they were when Teddy's parents arrived home a few hours later; and where they were still when Arizona and Andi arrived shortly after that. Andi had kissed Arizona from the driver's seat and then they walked to the door together hand in hand, not knowing that Bob was watching through the window or that Father Sanders had in fact told him what he had seen on the beach. Hearing the car pull up and the door open shortly after, Teddy and Sara made their way downstairs to greet the two girls. They were planning on a movie/spa slumber party tonight. _

_Bob opened the door for the girls and stepped aside letting his daughter in before blocking Arizona's path._ "_You filthy little whore are no longer welcome in my home."_

_Stunned by Mr. Altman's words, Arizona just blinked and thinking she must have misunderstood said, "I'm sorry?"_

"_You dirty little dyke, showing up and corrupting my daughter!" Bob yelled._

"_Mr. Altman, I love Andi, I'm not trying to corrupt her."_

_Mr. Altman responded by slapping her across the face, hard. She yelped at the contact out of shock more than the pain. The commotion had caused Teddy and Sara to come further into the room where they stood watching, frozen in terror. Andi shouted for her father to stop as he grabbed Arizona by the arm roughly and threw her down the porch steps. She landed at the bottom with her arm at an odd angle as she heard the bone snap. She yelped again, this time in pain._

"_Arizona!" Andi yelled before launching herself at the door where her father grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back into the house, slamming the door in the process._

"_Dad, Arizona is hurt! I can't believe you did that." Andi yelled still trying to get to the door._

"_Yeah well you're little homo tramp is lucky I didn't do worse. She will get what's coming to her though. As for you, I am so disgusted I can't even look at you but as you're my daughter, it is my duty to try to save your soul. Luckily, Father Sanders has agreed to take you to a conversion therapy camp first thing in the morning. Until then, you will not leave your room or have contact with anyone."_

"_Dad…." Teddy said softly from the stairs as tears fell down her face. She had heard her dad use derogatory terms in reference to homosexuals before but she had never witnessed him this angry or violent, ever. Something more was going on._

"_I suppose you knew about this?" Bob said, angrily turning his attention to his eldest daughter and noticing their company for the first time._

"_Dad, I" Teddy started but she was cut off._

"_Miss Gilbert I think it's time for you to go home. My daughters and I have some very serious matters to discuss."_

_Sara looked anxiously at Teddy, a terrified look on her face. She moved to walk past Mr. Altman and Andi. Andi reached out for her and begged, "Sara, please help Arizona, she's hurt."_

"_I will." Sara promised as she looked her friend in the eye and offered a small smile._

"_Miss Gilbert, I advise you not to get involved with riff raff like Arizona Robbins. Unless she's already corrupted you as well. Lord knows how many nice young girls she's gotten her hooks into."_

"_Actually daddy, I am the one that corrupted Arizona. Last night in fact and then again today. She had never been with anyone before but I had, so blame me." Andi said, standing up to her father and defending Arizona's honor._

_This was the final straw for Bob who could no anger reign in his anger and disgust. He unleashed his rage, first hitting Andi in the mouth, then grabbing her by the hair so she couldn't move and hitting her repeatedly, in the face, the gut, the ribs, and her arms as she tried to shield herself. Teddy stood frozen, their mother remained upstairs in their bedroom, unaware of the scene unfolding in their living room. After hearing what Father Sanders had to say, she knew her husband was furious and she chose to take a xanax and avoid him and Andi both for the night. Sara who had been half out the door turned and jumped on Bob's back as his hands circled Andi's neck. At this, Teddy snapped to and ran to her sister's aid. Sara and Teddy were able to pull the middle aged man from Andi as Arizona made her way to the doorway and watched the scene with tears in her eyes. She had phoned her father and then the police but the screams coming from inside the Altman house had kept her from leaving the property despite her broken arm. Seeing Sara open the door then run back into the house along with the shouting prompted Arizona to ascend the six porch stairs she had been tossed down once again._

_As everyone gasped for breath, including Bob, his eyes landed once more on Arizona before he turned back to his daughter. "Your life is over. You weren't smart enough to get scholarships like Teddy and your mother and I make too much for you to get assistance. If you so much as look at Arizona or any other woman again, you can kiss college goodbye. In fact, if you want to go to college and have us pay for it, you will attend a Catholic one after you return from conversion therapy. One far away from Baltimore or Boston. Otherwise, you can walk out that door right now and never come back. You will be banished from this family and Miss Robbins will have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life because one day, she will get what's coming to her. I will kill you both myself if I have to."_

"_Dad, enough." Teddy stepped in. Her father was someone she didn't recognize right now. He had never struck either of them or spoken so hatefully even if they known his position on this. She placed her hand on Andi's shoulder in support and solidarity. Andi was still trying to catch her breath and was unable to speak. Just as she thought she might be able to manage a few words, Mr Robbins and the police appeared in the doorway._

"_Arizona, baby, are you ok?" Daniel asked as he assessed the split lip on his daughter's face and the arm being held protectively against her chest at an odd angle. Her usual brilliant blue eyes were dim and puffy with tears. Her cheeks were stained with tears and running mascara. Despite all that, she shook her head yes and mumbled, "Yes, sir."_

"_Your mom is in the car with Tim. Go get in the car baby." Daniel said, barely holding back his anger but not wanting to show it in front of his clearly injured and traumatized daughter. Her lip trembled and she hesitated. She had never disobeyed an order from her father no matter how gentle or harshly it was given but she was scared to leave Teddy and Andi. She felt as though she was about to lose them both. Sensing this, Daniel kissed her tenderly on the forehead and added, "It's going to be alright honey."_

"_Arizona, it's ok. I'm ok. Listen to your dad. I love you." Andi said from behind her father who turned and glared at her after hearing her words._

_Arizona nodded in resignation, believing her dad and Andi, she started down the stairs toward the car where her mom and brother both got out to embrace her as she approached. Teddy could hear Barbara as she surveyed Arizona's injuries and she could tell she was crying though she couldn't see the woman as she said, "Oh Daniel, her arm is broken. She needs to go to the hospital, we can do this later."_

_Teddy watched as Daniel turned to his family and said, "Ok, just one moment." Teddy could see the pain on his face and the anger he was fighting back as he turned to her and Andi and said, "You two, are welcome at our home anytime. It is a safe place, and you're always welcome."_

_Teddy nodded her head in understanding and looked at her sister who avoided eye contact with anyone. Mr. Robbins then turned to Sara and said, "Sara, I am taking you with us please go wait in the car with Mrs. Robbins."_

_When Sara left the room, obeying immediately, Daniel turned back to Bob and said with his teeth clenched and shaking in anger, "If you ever lay a finger on my daughter or either of your children again, it will be the last thing you do. You owe them all an apology."_

"_Get. Out. Of. MY. House." Bob responded, advancing on Daniel. The police intervened, helping Daniel toward the door._

"_Teddy, Andi, you guys can come with me." Daniel offered._

"_Over my dead body." Bob stepped in._

"_Sir, you really have to go now, you're trespassing. We will sort this all out." The police officer responded._

"_I want charges pressed. He broke my daughter's arm and split her lip open. She's one hundred and ten pounds, five four maybe five five. He's pushing two twenty and is well over six feet." Daniel stated._

"_You can file a report and we will take him into custody if the evidence supports assault. Where is your residence.?"_

"_Just down the street but I'm taking my daughter to the ER first." _

"_Ok, we will find you there." the officer said before they finally left the house._

_Wanting to speak with the man alone, the police requested Teddy and Andi go to their rooms. Teddy tried to follow Andi into hers to comfort her but she slammed the door in her face. Teddy made her way to her room and sat on her bed. She had wanted more than anything to go with Arizona's family but she wouldn't leave her sister, and Andi was stubborn. She was scared to sleep for fear her dad would attack Andi again. And then she remembered Father Sanders would be there in the morning to take Andi any way. With that thought, Teddy made her way to Andi's bedroom. She watched from the upstairs window briefly as her dad walked to the police car with the police. She briefly thought he was being arrested but they shook his hand and drove away. Teddy tried the knob but the door was locked. She knocked loudly, but Andi just yelled for her to go away. Teddy shouted through the door but her father suddenly stood at the top of the stairs looking distraught and told her to go to bed. Still feeling slightly terrified of him, Teddy obeyed but listened intently in case he tried to hurt Andi again._

_Teddy had gone back to her room, waited until she was sure her dad would be asleep and snuck back to Andi's room, this time equipped with a bobby pin and a shopping card to break into her sister's room. The two of them were getting the hell out of the house and hitting the road before anyone would notice they were gone. They were both over eighteen, adults technically with both of them having birthdays less than a month ago. Teddy had turned twenty one exactly one week after Andi had turned eighteen, so no one could stop them. After what felt like a lifetime, Teddy fist pumped the air silently in celebration as she finally got the door to her sister's room unlocked. Her sister was seemingly asleep on the bed but as Teddy approached she knew something was seriously wrong. She was much too pale and much too still. Her chest was not rising and as Teddy turned on the lamp by the bed, she knew she wasn't breathing. Her lips were blue and her eyes were wide open. Beside her was an empty assortment of pill bottles ranging from tylenol and motrin to adderall and their mother's xanax. A piece of paper was on the floor addressed to Teddy. Having completed three years of pre med, Teddy knew there was no saving her, she had been gone for a long time but desperation overroad reason and so she shouted for her parents to call 911 as she tried to resuscitate her dead sister._

"Hey, you alright?"

Teddy was snapped back to reality by a voice above her. She looked up to see Dr. Montgomery standing by her bed with a look of concern on her face.

"Yea, I'm ok. Just old ghosts visiting." Teddy said. There was no way she could deny the tears so there was no point in hiding the fact that she had been crying.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, but thank you. I actually need to go for a walk." Teddy said, sliding off the bed quickly and leaving before she could be questioned further.

Reaching the men's barracks a few minutes later, Teddy had managed to clean her face and calm her rapid heart rate before approaching a pacing Arizona.

"You're late." Arizona greeted, then noting her friend's appearance asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, fell asleep." Teddy lied.

"This one is freaking out." Arizona replied, pointing toward Callie who was lost in her own world as she muttered in Spanish as she too paced.

"No puedo creer que estas niñas me convencieran hacer esta. De seguro te van a descubrir. ¿Y luego que? Teddy es capitán y el hermano de Arizona es guardabosques del ejército, yo voy hacer la que pagar las consequencias. Ok, no te paniqueas, Torres. Usa esto para tu ventaja. Obten algunas respuestas de ella." (I can't believe the two children talked me into this. You are so going to get caught. And then what? Teddy is a captain and Arizona's brother is an army ranger, I will be the one that gets punished. Ok, stop freaking out, Torres. Use this to your advantage. Get some answers from her.)

"Care to share with the class, Cal?" Teddy asked in amusement.

"She keeps calling me a baby. Or a child." Arizona pouted. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation or the memories she had just re-lived, the blonde always had a way of making her feel better and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a worried Latina muttering Spanish and a very childlike Arizona dressed like a ninja spy. This caught Callie's attention and she stopped abruptly. Teddy had no idea what she had said or what she was thinking but an acceptance seemed to wash over the Latina's face as she smiled at a mischievous looking Arizona, clad in all black complete with black grease smeared on her cheeks in a careful line.

"You're adorable." Callie said with a smile. Then she quickly frowned and looked panicked as if the admission had accidently slipped from her mouth. Teddy was enjoying the show as Arizona blushed and Callie looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"And your Spanish is hot, super hot, sexy. Even if you are calling me a baby." Arizona replied, stunning both Callie and Teddy with her boldness. Teddy was used to a flirtatious Arizona but there was something different about the way she was with Callie.

"And you!" Arizona said, suddenly rounding on Teddy before the situation became awkward, "You're not wearing black! Now they will see you more easily."

"Relax, Riz, everything will be fine."

"You're gonna get us caught, Theodora." the blonde whined.

"Ok, the only way I am keeping look out for you two is if you guys explain the Riz thing to me after you get your beloved Hustler back from your brother." Callie replied, pretending to have the upper hand as she was truly desperate to know the blonde's secrets.

"Deal." Teddy agreed.

"Teddy, you can't tell her that. Sister oath, remember?" Arizona protested.

"Do you want your damn hustler or not?" Teddy asked.

"I guess you don't." Callie shrugged and started to turn away as Arizona struggled to make a decision.

"Wait!" Arizona stampered and Callie smiled to herself at a job well done on her part before turning around, her face neutral once again. "If we successfully get the Hustler back without getting caught, I will tell you about the Riz nickname."

"Then you two better get a move on." Callie grinned at Teddy. Teddy completely understood that Callie was playing them. 'Well played Torres, well played,' Teddy thought. She was going to have to keep her eye on Callie. She was definitely interested in finding things out about Arizona that the blonde didn't readily share with people.

Teddy sighed as she gave Callie a knowing look before following the shorter blonde to get closer to the men's quarters. Both she and Callie were wondering how the hell the petite blonde had roped them into this little scheme of hers. But here they were, following the commands of one perky, innocent looking peds surgeon who also happened to be bossy and the apparent leader of the operation.

"Oh, Callie, you stand guard here. Stay out of sight and then if someone approaches it can look like you casually walked up on them by chance but you can still see the door from both angles in case Owen or someone else returns." Arizona ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir." Callie replied with a smirk. Arizona rolled her eyes at her before she grabbed Teddy's arm and started jogging closer to the men's quarters. Before they got more than a few steps away, Arizona turned back to Callie and said, "Let Teddy borrow your hoodie since she forgot to wear black."

Rolling her eyes this time because she was whipped and she wasn't even dating Arizona, Callie unzipped her hoodie and handed it over to the smaller blonde who replied with a perky "Yay" before she ran back to Teddy and tossed her the hoodie. The taller blonde zipped the hoodie up without a fight and the two girls crept to the window to assess the occupancy of the men's quarters. Teddy turned and gave Callie a thumbs up signaling that the men's quarters was in fact vacant as they had hoped before the two women crept inside.

Teddy surveyed the room. It wasn't much different from the women's quarters really. There was one bunk bed on the far wall, one single bed next to it separated by a dresser and nightstand and on the wall to the right under the window were two more single beds separated by another dresser and two more night stands. Spotting a picture of a tall man in uniform with light blonde hair with an arm slung around a younger Arizona's shoulders, a woman with darker blonde hair with one arm around Arizona's waist and the other around Tim's waist on her other side, Arizona immediately knew which bunk was her brothers. She made her way to the bunk bed and surveyed the neatly made bottom bunk. Looking up at the top bunk, she knew it must be Nick's. And if there was any hint of the teenage boys they used to be, Arizona could quickly guess their hiding places.

"Teddy, you look under Tim's mattress and under the drawer of the night stand. If it isn't there, check for loose floorboards under the bed." Arizona instructed.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked.

"To check Nick's bunk area. He could have hidden it with Nick's stuff in case I came looking. If it's not in any of those places, I have a few more ideas." Arizona replied.

The two women searched for a few minutes when, with a satisfied fist pump to the air, Arizona nearly fell off the top bunk in excitement as she pulled the hidden Hustler from the back of a picture frame. The frame contained a picture of her, Nick, Tim, and Teddy from her time here before and it hung above Nick's bed. "Gotcha."

Hearing Arizona's smug remark, Teddy crawled out from under the bed and asked, "Did you find it?"

"Yep." Arizona said popping the P. Just as she finished climbing down the ladder, the door to the barracks opened. Both women dove under the bed as Owen Hunt entered but he was talking to someone outside with his head turned, providing them just enough time to take cover.

"Torres, I hear ya and I'm willing to give you five minutes of my time just as soon as I change." Owen said, shutting the door in Callie's face.

Owen walked over to the single bed closest to the door on the wall across from the bunk bed where they hid beneath and began to strip off his running gear as he pulled clean clothes from the dresser. Arizona wanted to turn away but it was like a train wreck, she couldn't pull her eyes away and it was a second too late that she realized this as Owen freed himself of his under garments and she saw way more of a man than she ever cared to. Thankfully, Teddy had the foresight to place a hand over pink lips before the gasp left Arizona's mouth. Completely redressed, sans underwear, Owen made his way to the door. Arizona was now in a fit of giggles as Owen walked back outside and she thought of Callie trying to get Owen to discuss a fake ortho question with her while he was commando.

"What has gotten into you?" Teddy asked as Arizona licked her hand to get her to remove it from her mouth. She continued to giggle as Teddy looked at her in bewilderment.

"Cal...Callie...talk...Ow...Owen...commando…"Arizona gasped between her giggles. At this or maybe just the adrenaline from their near miss or maybe from seeing Owen naked again, Teddy joined Arizona and the two of them lay on the floor under the bed trying to catch their breath as they laughed.

"Was that the first penis you ever saw?" Teddy asked as she caught her breath but then burst into a new fit of laughter as Arizona's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh God, that image is burned in my head. I couldn't look away. I don't ever want to see another one." Arizona replied in disgust which only made Teddy laugh harder. Arizona slugged Teddy in her arm before she climbed out from her hiding spot beneath the bed and then bent to help a still laughing Teddy out. The pair made it outside and crept along the building in search of Callie. "I do have one question."

"I am not explaining hetero sex to you." Teddy teased.

"How did you walk after that?" Arizona giggled. This time Teddy slugged her shoulder. Arizona went to slug her back as they rounded the corner of the building but Teddy grabbed her arm and pulled her against the building. As Teddy was turning the corner, she saw Callie stalling Tim. Arizona looked at her with a questioning look as they were both pressed against the building.

"Callie and Tim. I think she's trying to stall him, or distract him maybe." Teddy whispered.

Arizona took a chance to peek around the corner to see if she and Teddy could safely run across to the shed for coverage without being seen. Her breath caught as she caught sight of Callie, butterflies fluttering in an annoying orchestra in her stomach and chest. She was absolutely stunning and clearly her brother thought so as well. Lost in Callie's beauty, Arizona momentarily forgot their predicament as she leaned forward for a better look and snapped a twig with her foot. Teddy pulled her back just before Tim's head turned at the sound.

"Did you hear that?" they heard Tim ask.

"Hear what?" Callie echoed.

"I thought I heard something over there."

"Tim...I...we...I think we should talk." Callie stuttered as Tim started walking in the direction of Arizona and Teddy's hiding spot. At this, Tim stopped and turned to face Callie with a wide grin. He clearly thought this news was going to be in his favor.

"I'm listening." he said, taking a few steps closer to Callie.

"This is really hard to say." Callie confessed nervously.

"It's ok, you can say whatever it is."

"I really like…" Callie started but was cut off by Tim as he finished what he thought her sentence would be and said, "I really like you too."

Arizona chanced another glance just as Tim placed a gentle peck on Callie's lips. At this, tears immediately sprung to Arizona's eyes and she quickly and as quietly as she could manage, sprinted toward the women's barracks. Both Callie and Tim were too caught up in what was happening between them to notice the blonde's departure which was quickly followed by Teddy's. As Teddy caught up to Arizona she reached her arm out and pulled her away from the women's barracks and into a shed where they could speak in private.

"Arizona." Teddy whispered as she reached out a hand and touched Arizona's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I don't know what got into me." Arizona replied softly as she wiped her tears away and took several deep, calming breaths to try to make her voice sound steadier than she felt. She shrugged Teddy's hand from her shoulder.

"I think Callie was just trying to distract him, Riz. And we couldn't hear Callie very well, only what Tim responded with." Teddy offered, not having witnessed the kiss.

"Even if she wasn't, it's none of my business. And if she was, he really likes her. I don't like that she would use my brother like that. She kissed him." Arizona replied, her voice sounding much steadier and colder than it had previously. This was the Arizona that Teddy was used to. The blonde was so warm, outgoing, and perky but when it came to women, she was cold, compartmentalized, and detached. Not that she didn't treat women well or that she wasn't warm or flirtatious but she was no nonsense. It was about a physical connection and nothing more and she was very blunt and upfront about that. Though Teddy had witnessed many broken hearts at the hands of one Arizona Robbins.

"We did put a lot of pressure on her to use any means necessary. She took her job as a look out very seriously." Teddy tried again.

"Why are you defending her?" Arizona asked grumpily.

"I'm not, I'm sorry, you're right. She shouldn't have done that if she likes you and especially if she knows Tim likes her."

"I need to get back to the barracks. I want to take a shower and get to bed before Callie finds me."

"Arizona?"

"Yea?"

"Forgetting something?" Teddy asked handing Arizona the Hustler they had set out for and had led to all this.

"Thanks Teds."

"Arizona?"

"Yea Teds?" Arizona asked, turning once again. She looked exhausted but not mad.

"I walk just fine. Well, maybe I resembled a cowboy a little for a day." Teddy replied playfully, flinging her arm around Arizona's neck as the two of them left the shed. Arizona looked at her with a confused look before realization hit her and she shoved Teddy playfully and said, "Oh Teddy, gross, TMI."

Teddy laughed lightly as she and Arizona approached the barracks one more time. "You sure you're ok?"

"Perfect." Arizona smiled as she held up the Hustler but Teddy noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

The two friends parted their ways and Teddy headed back towards the men's quarters instead of the opposite way towards the women's quarters. She wanted to make sure Callie wasn't keeping lookout for them anymore at least. Seeing the brunette in question looking anxious near where they had left her over half an hour ago, Teddy approached her.

"Mission accomplished." Teddy said, plastering a smile on her face.

"How did you guys get by me? How long have you been back? Where's Arizona?"

"I think she went to go shower and sleep with her Hustler." Teddy replied, not sure if she should mention what they had witnessed.

"Ok but why didn't you guys tell me? I've been out here standing guard like an idiot for God knows how long. I thought for sure Tim was going to bust you but then you disappeared." Callie replied feeling slightly annoyed at being left out.

"Relax, it's only been like ten minutes and you were a bit preoccupied." Teddy explained without coming out and accusing the brunette.

"Preoccupied?" Callie asked, faking innocence. She sincerely hoped that the two blondes hadn't witnessed Tim's blatant flirting with her, followed by a kiss that led to an awkward conversation about how she was just realizing how she might be bi and has a crush on his sister.

"With a certain blonde haired blue eyed brother of another blonde haired blue eyed beauty." Teddy replied with an apologetic smile.

"Shit." Callie replied, roughly running her fingers through her hair, "I can explain."

"Cal, I'm not the one who was upset by it. I mean I'm upset if you're leading Arizona on and you're only going to hurt her."

"She was upset?" Callie asked feeling her heart drop at confirmation that Arizona had at least witnessed part of what happened between Callie and her brother. She had tried to keep her voice down while she spoke with Tim but he didn't know there was a possibility of being eavesdropped on so his volume had been normal.

"I think my answering that question is against girl code or best friend slash sister code or something. I should go get some sleep and so should you. I just wanted to let you know we accomplished our mission and the package has been secured."

"Thanks Teddy." Callie replied sadly as she headed back to the barracks.

"No problem." Teddy said as she headed towards the women's quarters. As she turned and watched Callie walk away, her head down, Teddy's heart felt heavy. Callie was probably the most perfect match she had ever met for her friend. They were opposites true but they complimented each other and opposites are supposed to attract. She sent a silent prayer to Andi to not let Arizona get in her own way for a chance of love and happiness. Then she sent a prayer up for herself too as she thought of Owen.

"Hey Cal!" Teddy stopped and turned around. Callie stopped and walked back toward Teddy as she jogged over and met Callie. She handed her the black hoodie that she had been forced to give up earlier. "Thanks for the hoodie and for your help."

"No problem. I almost had a heart attack when Owen entered the men's quarters." Callie replied with a smile. "How did you guys manage not to get caught?"

"Oh we ahhh...hid under the bunk bed. Arizona got way more of a show than she bargained for." Teddy laughed.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"Let's just say when Owen came back to talk to you, he was commando." Teddy smiled as realization landed on Callie's face. Callie chuckled loudly before she replied, "Ew, he was commando while I was talking to him?"

"Yep" Teddy laughed earnestly now.

"And you and Arizona saw his umm package?"

"Oh yea. I thought Arizona was going to vomit or pass out, it was priceless."

"You've seen one you've seen them all." Callie shrugged not understanding the big deal.

"Well yea, I guess but if it's the first one you've seen, it might be a bit of a shock."

"You've never?" Callie asked.

"Callie, I'm thirty and not a nun."

"You mean? Arizona? Really? She's hot. She's never had a boyfriend? I mean, I know she's gay but before she knew she was gay?"

"Callie, she's known she was gay since she was like eleven or twelve, that doesn't leave much time for boyfriends, does it?"

"Oh my God, she's never slept with a man." Callie just realized.

Teddy couldn't help but roll her eyes. She placed a hand on Callie's shoulder as she passed her to head toward her quarters. "And to think I thought you were the smart one of the group."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Callie**

_"Hey Cal!" Teddy stopped and turned around. Callie stopped and walked toward Teddy as she jogged over and met Callie. She handed her the black hoodie that she had been forced to give up earlier. "Thanks for the hoodie and for your help."_

_"No problem. I almost had a heart attack when Owen entered the men's quarters." Callie replied with a smile. "How did you guys manage not to get caught?"_

_"Oh we ahhh...hid under the bunk bed. Arizona got way more of a show than she bargained for." Teddy laughed._

_"What do you mean?" Callie asked._

_"Let's just say when Owen came back to talk to you, he was commando." Teddy smiled as realization landed on Callie's face. Callie chuckled loudly before she replied, "Ew, he was commando while I was talking to him?"_

_"Yep" Teddy laughed earnestly now._

_"And you and Arizona saw his umm package?"_

_"Oh yea. I thought Arizona was going to vomit or pass out, it was priceless."_

_"You've seen one you've seen them all." Callie shrugged not understanding the big deal._

_"Well yea, I guess but if it's the first one you've seen, it might be a bit of a shock."_

_"You've never?" Callie asked._

_"Callie, I'm thirty and not a nun."_

_"You mean? Arizona? Really? She's hot. She's never had a boyfriend? I mean, I know she's gay but before she knew she was gay?"_

_"Callie, she's known she was gay since she was like eleven or twelve, that doesn't leave much time for boyfriends, does it?"_

_"Oh my God, she's never slept with a man." Callie just realized._

_Teddy couldn't help but roll her eyes. She placed a hand on Callie's shoulder as she passed her to head toward her quarters. "And to think I thought you were the smart one of the group."_

* * *

"Only when it comes to surgery. Women...I'm completely clueless." Callie responded over her shoulder. She heard Teddy laugh lightly before she waved goodnight. Callie walked back to the barracks with the zip up hoodie in her hand. She was sincerely hoping to find Arizona and explain what happened.

As Callie entered the barracks, she quickly gathered her bathroom necessities and pajamas and made her way to the latrines. She surveyed the small area but caught no sight of blonde curls or piercing blue eyes. Arizona was either already in bed, in one of the showers or stalls, or doing a very good job of avoiding her. Callie brushed her teeth, stripped out of her clothes, pulling her pajamas on, and washed her face before she returned to the barracks. She decided to forgo the shower for tonight in hopes that she would get the chance to talk with Arizona if she was still awake. Callie quickly scanned the barracks and again, found no trace of the woman she was looking for. Sighing, she climbed up to her bunk and looked over to the bunk next to her to find blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd see you." Callie said with a smile before continuing, "Teddy said you got the Hustler, so mission accomplished."

"Yea, got it and hid it in case they come to steal it back. Thanks for being a lookout." Arizona replied but with no real emotion. She did not want the brunette to have any reason to think she had any effect on her.

"It was kind of fun." Callie replied with a wide smile. Arizona's heart raced at the magical smile but at the same time she felt it break a little as she remembered the sweet kiss she had witnessed between this woman that she had a strange magnetic pull toward and her very good looking, man in a uniform brother.

"Goodnight Callie." Arizona said, the smile falling from her lips as she rolled onto her right side with her back now facing Callie. Callie's smile faltered as well. She wanted to say more but Amelia Shepherd was watching her yet again and there were far too many people around who would overhear a no doubt awkward conversation. Deciding she really had no other choice, Callie lay her head down and whispered a "Goodnight Arizona."

Callie spent the weekend trying to find a rare moment to be alone with the blonde so she could explain things. Friday had been so busy at the hospital for both of them that she hadn't even thought of seeking the blonde out until they were both back to base where Arizona was very adept at avoiding any situation where she might possibly be alone with the Latina. The weekend passed much the same way. Though none of them were at the hospital this weekend, Arizona found plenty of things to keep her busy and unavailable much to Callie's growing frustrations. On Sunday, Callie watched Arizona play in her first soccer game with Teddy, as promised, and she had to admit, she was quite good and it was pretty hot to watch.

Callie was deep in thought as she sat in the dirt with many of the other doctors and personnel that were not scheduled to be at any particular place at the moment. She thought about what she wanted to say to the blonde and wondered why she even felt the need to explain herself. She had been here for only two weeks and she had Erica and Tim both express interest in her and then she had basically jumped Mark. It was a bit overwhelming, realizing she was feeling what she was feeling for a woman she barely knew. And then Arizona's own confession of wanting to kiss her on Thursday night had been enough to send her head reeling. But instead of being overwhelmed, she felt happy, like something clicked into place for her with Arizona's confession. She no longer wanted to tap down these feelings she was having, in fact, she was more than ready to explore them. The trouble was, she wasn't sure Arizona wanted to be the one she explored them with. And even if she did, they were in the middle of a war zone. This was no place to start up a relationship. Did she want a relationship with the blonde? Her head said not to get too far ahead of herself but her heart screamed, yes that is exactly what you want, Torres.

She lifted her head up once again to pay attention to the game as she heard the shouts around her increase in volume. Her eyes found the field just in time to see Teddy dribbling the ball toward the goal. She passed the ball to Arizona who dribbled it a bit further up field before passing it back to Teddy. The two of them seemed to be able to communicate on the field together well without words.

"Watch this, this is their signature move. They were soccer stars back in high school." Tim said, plopping down next to Callie. Well that explains it then, Callie thought with a smile.

Callie looked up as Teddy did some fancy footwork and then kicked the ball hard, Arizona receiving it and then sent it soaring into the net. The team surrounded the two blondes and high fives were shared all around. Dr. Minnick who had somehow ended up on their team picked Arizona up and spun her around. Arizona laughed in delight and Callie could feel the jealousy rise like bile in her throat.

"I didn't know just anyone could join the team." Callie said to Tim, a scowl forming on her face. Though now that she looked closer, she could see that Lexie and George were both on the field as well as a few other surgeons.

"Umm yea, it's open to everyone but some of these guys...err...chicks...umm people are pretty competitive. We also do a softball tournament a few times a year. It's really just for fun and to blow off some steam. Why? You looking to join?"

"Yea, maybe I am."

"You didn't strike me as the soccer type." Tim replied nonchalantly.

"I've never played before. I'm not really the sporty type. I mean I follow sports and I can play softball and beach volleyball but that's the extent of it. I generally like to be a spectator or help with injuries on the sidelines."

"So, you joining so you can pick my sister up and spin her like that then?"

"Shut it." Callie said rolling her eyes as she stood and wiped the dirt from her butt.

"I'm sorry about the other night, Callie." Tim said in earnest as he too stood.

"Tim, it's ok, really."

"I know you say it is, but I still wanted to apologize. I jumped to a conclusion about you liking me back when you are really struggling with something. I didn't mean to add to your confusion and I would never want to make you or anyone feel uncomfortable. I do like you, Callie but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I know and I appreciate that. And I do like you too, Tim. But how I feel about Arizona, I can't explain it."

"Arizona is a lesbian and she is very comfortable with that, now anyway, but she wasn't always. When she was twelve, she was starting high school instead of seventh grade. She was already different from other girls, they were bigger, older, and unimpressed with the twelve year old showing them up on tests and in the classroom; which didn't win her over many friends. And having my little sister in the same grade as me, getting better grades than me, didn't do much for me either. But Arizona was also realizing she was different in another way, she was attracted to these girls in the locker room. She fantasized about the lead cheerleader instead of the football star. When she confided in me, I readily accepted it. It didn't change who she was to me. She was still my smart, sweet, perky, pain in the ass baby sister. And I was still her buddy, still her protector, still her big brother. So if you need a buddy, I'm here."

"Thanks Tim." Callie replied with a genuine smile. She hugged him tightly and he returned the hug.

"Callie?"

"Yea?" She asked as she broke the embrace and stepped back again.

"You and Arizona should talk. Have a real conversation. I think you would have a lot more in common than you think." Tim said with a smile.

"We will, if I can ever get her to talk to me that is."

"She can be stubborn. Don't tell her I said that." Tim said making Callie laugh at the thought of his six foot, muscular frame being a little scared of his petite sister.

Tim walked with Callie as the two headed toward the barracks. As they approached, Tim waved goodbye to Callie and set off to find Nick to collect on the bet the two shared on the outcome of the soccer game while Callie returned to the barracks. She hoped Arizona would come to shower and change and maybe then she would get a chance to speak with her. But just like the two previous days, it seemed like Arizona was continuing with her disappearing act.

Giving up after over half an hour of reading the same page of her latest thriller, Callie got up and made her way to the entertainment hall. Cristina had invited her to a game of pool with some of the other residents. She had previously declined because she was hoping to get a chance to talk with Arizona plus, let's face it, pool is better played with a pitcher of beer. But she refused to sit and mope over Arizona for the rest of the day so here she was entering the hall and joining the group of rowdy, sober pool players.

"Hey! Look who showed up!" Alex yelled as he threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Yo, Carpenter, nice of you to join us." Cristina said.

"You any good at pool, Callie?" Meredith asked.

"I've played a game or two."

"Excellent. You can be George's partner. And then we will have four full teams and won't have to take turns playing each other or make anyone sit out." Jackson said as he hugged April around her neck and pulled her to his side.

"Sorry you got stuck with me, George." Callie said with a playful wink before she turned and asked, "So who are the other teams?"

"Alex and Izzie, Jackson and April, and of course Mere and me." Cristina replied.

"Ok, enough chatting, let's get this tournament started. Iz and I will take Callie and George first." Alex said.

Callie allowed Alex to break and then waited patiently as he sunk two striped balls. She allowed George to take the first turn for their team and watched him get a solid in before missing the next ball. Izzie, surprisingly was very good and made an impressive bank shot but nearly sunk the eight ball then scratched, sinking the white ball with her next shot. This meant it was finally Callie's turn. Deciding how she wanted to play this, she made up her mind quickly as Karev cockily said, "I'll give you a free shot since you're an heiress and not used to games like pool. Wouldn't want you to chip your manicured nails."

Playing along, Callie batted her eyelashes and bent over the table making sure to wiggle her best asset as she threw her head over her shoulder and said, "My hero," before clearing the pool table of the remaining solid balls and then sinking the eight ball.

"Wow, Callie, I didn't know you could play!" George exclaimed, delighted at his luck of landing Callie as his partner. The four from the other table turned and watched in amazement. Callie had planned to not show off her pool skills quite yet but the cocky smirk she wiped of Alex's face was well worth her showing her cards earlier than she liked.

"Beginner's luck." Karev challenged.

"Maybe." Callie shrugged.

After several more rounds, Callie and George won against every team before people started individually challenging the pool shark. It was pretty clear to everyone that this was not just beginner's luck for Callie, even Karev couldn't deny it. After nearly a dozen wins, Callie promised she would play again the following weekend but she needed to put an end to the madness for now. She walked with Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina back to the barracks where they continued to rave about Callie's skills.

"Where did you learn to play like that, Cal?" Meredith asked.

"My dad is a businessman, he had lots of deals made in our home. My sister and I had to entertain ourselves somehow. We would challenge Daddy's business partners and make money off them. Mami didn't approve but Daddy always got a good laugh out of it."

"So, I'm thinking, pool tournament." Cristina says.

"Yea, girls against guys this time. We have Callie as a secret weapon and men always underestimate women at this sort of thing." Izzie added excitedly.

"And instead of betting money, we could use it to scrub in on surgeries." Cristina added, stopping suddenly, "This is genius. Yes, this is going to work."

"I didn't agree to this." Callie reminded them.

"But you will." Meredith smiled.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we can talk you up to the blonde beauty that won't talk to you. Plus, we probably could persuade her to play." Crisitina added.

"Fine." Callie agreed, stomping back into the barracks as she heard the three women behind her high fiving like children. How did she always get roped into these things?

Entering the barracks, Callie did a quick scan for the blonde they had just been talking about, but just as the previous two days, she was making herself scarce. Sighing to herself, Callie gathered her bathroom caddy and made her way to the showers. She was going to have to think of a way to get Arizona to talk to her.

By Monday, Callie had given up hope of getting Arizona alone. She knew 100% without a doubt that she was avoiding her. And she knew she wouldn't get a chance to speak with her again today either as the purple group was manning the medic tent back at base while Callie's group was at the hospital. At least they were teamed with the yellow group today which meant that Callie would get to spend some time in the nursery with Addie. Entering the nursery after the usual morning debriefing, Callie and Addie made their way over to the cribs where Adam and Mali were sleeping. Pulling out their stethoscopes, they each listened to a baby's chest. Motioning for Callie to come over to the baby girl's bassinet, Addie said, "Listen to her chest."

"She has a murmur?" Callie asked.

"She does."

"Are you thinking she has a heart defect?"

"Dr. Robbins thinks so."

"But murmurs can be harmless, right? I mean they are fairly common."

"That's true. Up to 1% of newborns have a heart murmur. And Miss Mali has not had any cyanosis, tachypnea, or tachycardia since Thursday." Addie replied.

"But Ariz..uhh Dr. Robbins is still concerned?"

"She is. She would like a pediatric cardiology consult but we don't have that luxury so Dr. Hahn is going to consult with us on Mali. She does not seem to like Dr. Robbins very much." Addie said, watching Callie out of the corner of her eye.

"Omg aren't you just delicious, look at those big brown eyes." Callie cooed at the little girl as she felt Addie's eyes on her. She replied without looking at Addie, "Erica is very good at what she does. Mali will be in good hands. And we both know what Dr. Robbins is capable of. She won't be able to deny her talent once she sees it for herself."

Deciding to drop it for now, Addie changed the subject slightly, "They really are cute, aren't they? Dr. Robbins has really impressed me. She's young and eager to learn but she is very smart, advocates for her tiny humans, and is creative in her treatment plans. I think her time in Malawi and her time here in this program will really benefit her patients and her in the future. When she's not such a new attending, I may try to convince her to do a fellowship with me or Dr. Herman in maternal fetal medicine."

"She was pretty amazing with them last week." Callie replied, feeling a sense of pride for the woman she was growing to care for even if they barely knew each other.

"Do you like her?" Addie asked her friend, careful to be sure that none of the other doctors presently in the nursery were close enough to overhear.

"I do, oddly enough. I know she's blonde and she's perky but she's a great teacher and an excellent doctor from what I've seen so far. I can't help but like her."

"She's earned my respect and I admit, I like her too despite the blonde and perkiness, but that's not what I meant and you know it, Torres. I think you like her, like her."

Callie rolled her eyes at her redheaded friend. She could deny it all she wants but Addison always did have a way of getting the truth from people. It was a gift she had. Maybe it was the staring while smiling at the same time that freaked people out.

"Why would you think that?" Callie asked, deciding to go with a neutral, safer answer.

"Well, I think she's interested in you, for one. She asked me about you last week while we were both topless in here. She seemed both surprised and disappointed to find that you haven't dated women before, at least to my knowledge, you haven't." Callie shook her head so Addie knew she hadn't, "I may have downplayed our friendship a bit. I just felt bad for her and plus it has been a while since we have had lunch or been able to catch up. And then there was the whole cafeteria debacle on Thursday at dinner. You seemed like an overprotective, pissed off girlfriend."

"She asked about me?"

"Yes and it looked like her puppy died when I told her you only rode the sausage train."

"Ugh, Addie, why would you tell her that? And for the record, I was not like an overprotective girlfriend, they were being childish and Arizona was choking."

"Ummm because it's the truth and also, I didn't know she was asking because she was interested. She also made a bit of a scene at lunch with Dr. Sloan. He may have said something to her about seeing her without a shirt on while we were doing kangaroo therapy and she said something along the lines of 'I'm not sure what Callie sees in you'. I'm not sure what that was about but she seemed upset."

"I did see her say something and then leave abruptly but I couldn't tell what. I was going to go after her but Eliza stopped me to talk about a case she was curious about." Callie looked awkwardly at the ground, avoiding Addie's gaze before continuing, "She caught Mark and I in a supply closet kissing last week. Which was probably exactly what it looked like but you know Mark. He's a shameless flirt and a hell of a kisser. And it's not like we haven't slept together before when we were all in New York and then again for a while in Seattle. It didn't mean anything, I was trying to figure some things out. I've never considered the possibility that I am bi before. And then she and Teddy roped me into being their lookout for some crazy scheme they cooked up and Arizona's brother, Tim came up to me while I was keeping lookout. He flirted with me a bit and then he almost caught them so I told him I wanted to talk. I meant about me liking his sister but he thought I was confessing that I like him so he kissed me. I may have forgotten where I was and what I was doing. It was an innocent kiss, a sweet kiss. I enjoyed it for a moment before I realized what was happening and told him that I didn't want to be kissing him because I like his sister. But Arizona saw both kisses and now she's avoiding me. I haven't had a chance to explain."

Addie fixed Callie with a glaring stare and Callie smiled nervously. This is why Addie had the nickname of "satan", she looked downright evil and the devil wears prada right now. It made Callie's palms sweat even though Addie was her friend.

"Callie, can you blame her? She likes you and you are all over the place. You have a big heart but you give out love like it's candy. She doesn't trust you. And why would she? She's known you for two weeks and you've already kissed two people."

"I also kissed her. A few hours before she caught me kissing her brother." Callie groaned realizing how this might look. Callie looked up in shock as Addie's hand swatted the back of her head.

"Hey." Callie whined rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "That hurt."

"Well, I'm hoping to knock some sense into you." Addie replied before walking away to check on the other babies.

Deciding to keep her distance from her abusive but right friend at the moment, Callie

ventured over to Meredith, Cristina, and Izzy and helped them finish assessing the babies. She had grown to like Cristina quite a bit and Cristina and Meredith had hit it off from the start. Izzy was another perky one but she was alright. Callie smiled, despite her confusing feelings about Arizona. They were all doing well here and she was making friends. Suddenly, she realized she was extremely happy and she knew she was going to get a chance to fix things with Arizona even if it meant they would only be friends. Being only friends with her would suck but Callie knew that even if they were never a couple, she couldn't imagine not having the blonde in her life to some capacity now that she knew her.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and was filled with half of Callie's group and half of the yellow group rounding with Dr. Koracick and Addie on the women's ward and the pediatric ward. As they were getting ready to head to lunch and switch groups, it became apparent to the doctors that many of the children were sad and upset by Arizona's absence. Arizona was more than a doctor to them. Many of them were orphans with no family or their family was too poor or too ill to be with them in the hospital. She had become a teacher to them; she was maternal at times, she cared about them and they felt that. She taught them math by including them in figuring out their medication dosages. They got anatomy lessons with the skeleton the kids had named Count Scapula and x-rays she would show the children. She had patience to teach them about diseases and taught them silly games when they were sad. It had been Friday since the last time she had been there to read them a story as was her custom everyday before lunch and again before she left for the night barring any emergent cases or surgeries.

"But Dr. Arizona is gone many days." A little boy about the age of four cried when Addie explained that Arizona was not at the hospital today because she was working at the medic tent back at the base.

"I miss her stories too Bahiri." A little girl of about seven or eight sighed as she wrapped her arm around the crying boy.

"What was she reading you?" Callie asked. Though there was an interpreter present, she was surprised at how little most of the children required it.

The little girl grabbed a book off the shelf and brought it over to Callie, handing it to her hesitantly. "I'll be gentle and give it back." Callie promised.

The girl handed over the book and Callie smiled as she looked at the worn cover of a very loved book. She opened the front cover and smiled wider as she was overcome with emotions at seeing that the inside cover of the Magic Treehouse was branded with the very carefully written letters only a small child could write "Property of Timothy and Arizona Robbins". Callie wondered if the careful penmanship that she was reading belonged to Tim or Arizona. It was so like Arizona to donate books from her own childhood to this hospital and once again, Callie found herself falling just a little more in love with her. Callie sat on one of the beds with her back against the metal frame and patted the spot next to her for the little girl to sit down. Callie felt small hands pat her legs as the little boy lifted his arms so he could be placed on the bed; Callie scooped him up and plopped him gently on the bed but he surprised her by climbing into her lap, his thumb stuck in his mouth. Slowly, other children started gathering around, a few brave enough to sit on the bed but the majority choosing the floor due to both lack of space on the bed and lack of trust in the new doctor. Callie smiled as she noticed even a few of the much older children gather around for story time, she found herself feeling overwhelmed by her emotions. It was at that moment that she realized how much Arizona meant to her patients and how much they meant to her. She always went above and beyond for her tiny humans.

"Where did you leave off?" Callie asked the little girl as she gained her composure.

"Chapter eleven." An older child from the back of the crowd responded shyly.

Callie read two chapters to the children before lunch was served as she couldn't promise to come back again before leaving for the night as Arizona made sure to do. Before leaving them, she turned to them and promised that Arizona would return in the morning.

"Thank you Dr. Callie." the little girl said happily, throwing her arms around Callie's waist. Callie looked down as she felt little arms wrap around her legs and then back up quickly as she felt more arms wrap around her torso. Suddenly Callie found herself in the center of a big group hug as "Thank yous" rang out by small voices. Her heart swelled and tears once again filled her eyes. She promised herself that she would read to the children if she could whenever Arizona couldn't, it was the least she could do for Arizona and her tiny humans.

"Please tell Dr. Arizona that we miss her much." A teenage boy said as Callie was leaving.

"I will. And I know she misses all of you as well." Callie promised before she joined her group in the hall.

"That was really sweet of you, Callie." Meredith replied as the group headed down the stairs to get a late lunch thanks to Callie's story time.

"It was nothing, besides, how can you say no to sick kids?" Callie replied.

"Easily. They are snotty, poopy, little germ magnets. Plus even Leah, is smarter than them." Cristina replied.

"You don't like kids?" Callie asked.

"Nope."

"Well, I thought it was very sweet, Callie. And I think Arizona will think so too." Meredith said, not realizing the impact her words had on Callie, or maybe she did. She hadn't considered what Arizona's reaction to what just happened would be but now that Meredith brought it to the surface, she sincerely hoped that she would be happy enough to give Callie a chance to explain herself.

Arriving back to the base that afternoon, Callie decided for the first time in four days she would not seek out the blonde. She hoped, if all went well, word would get back to the blonde if not tonight then tomorrow by the kids themselves and Arizona would seek Callie out. That was a lot of hoping, wishing, and if's but Callie was feeling the magic of peds today so she was optimistic that this plan would work much better than pursuing the blonde had.

Callie held back her smile as she was walking back to the barracks after supper that night and saw the blonde standing a few feet ahead waiting for her. Callie closed the distance between them and they both continued to walk toward the barracks for a moment before Arizona broke the silence.

"Can we go for a little walk and talk?"

"Sure." Callie replied, gesturing with her hand for Arizona to lead the way. Arizona walked along the buildings until they reached the fence that marked the perimeter of the base and they fell into a comfortable pace, both remaining silent. Arizona seemed nervous as she played with her fingers that hung down in front of her.

"You've been avoiding me." Callie said, unable to take the silence anymore.

"Yes." Arizona replied as she instantly stopped fidgeting. Callie hadn't expected her to be so direct, she expected excuses and avoidance of the truth.

"Care to tell me why? I mean, I think I know but I'd like to be sure."

"Tell me what you think the reason is."

Deciding honesty was the best policy, Callie reflected back on the conversation she had with Addie only that morning, "Well, I haven't earned your trust. You saw me kiss Dr. Sloan last week and then I kissed you the next day. And then that night your brother kissed me. Which was a misunderstanding and we talked and it turns out he's a really nice guy but I realize how this must look. And I know there's the awkwardness with Erica Hahn and I, she hasn't been friendly towards you according to Addison."

"Your rambling is adorable but you're right, I don't trust you. You do all of these incredibly sweet things like you did for my kids today. You have an amazing heart but how do I know I'm not just another Mark Sloan or Erica Hahn to you?" Arizona asked.

"You don't."

"Plus, I'm not sure what you're doing with my brother but I don't like that he got hurt in all of this. He really likes you and I saw that kiss, Calliope."

"I know. I like Tim, I really do. But I like you more. I'm just confused because I've never done this before. With a girl, I mean. But I want to, with you."

"You like me?"

"Yea, I do, I thought that was obvious, though now that I think of recent events, I could see where you might be confused. But I am ready to experience whatever this is." Callie replied and she could see that something in Arizona's demeanor had changed.

"Callie, this is an exciting time for you and I'm so happy for you, yay." Arizona offered a fake smile and a little excitement with her body language and then continued, "I figured out I was gay when I was twelve so I've never really questioned my sexuality. I'm sure it's confusing and exciting at the same time to realize you are attracted to a woman for the first time. This is so new to you and I deal with newborns everyday at work, I don't want to in my personal life. Not to mention, we are in a war zone and when this trip is over, you will go back to Seattle, and I will be back in Malawi for another six months to a year before I can return to Seattle."

"So, what are you saying? You won't date me because I'm bisexual? Or because I'm not experienced enough?" Callie asked, slightly offended.

"Callie, we can't even date. There is no where to go on dates. We are in Afghanistan where being gay is not just frowned upon, it is illegal. Even if there were a place to go on a date, we couldn't, not here."

"You still didn't answer my questions."

"Yes to both. I mean I have no problem with people being bisexual. But you have never been with a woman. This isn't just an experiment to me, this is my life. And I really like you, Callie. A hook up with you wouldn't be enough so if you decided that this isn't what you want, I couldn't take that. I think it's better if we stay friends. Maybe when we are back in Seattle together we could go on a date."

"How am I not supposed to be offended by that, Arizona? You called me a newborn and are judging me for being bisexual with not enough experience for you. Did you forget that you had a first once too? Or did that little black book of yours make you forget? I'm not the one that is about the hook ups, Arizona."

"Callie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. There's nothing wrong with being bisexual. I didn't mean to imply there was. I like to keep things casual. It works for me. That's how I've been able to be successful and keep work separate from my personal life. I've only had two serious relationships ever and neither ended well. After that, I just decided casual is better." Arizona tried to explain seeing that she had hurt Callie.

"Maybe the fact that I have had more relationships than you, makes you the inexperienced one. I've been engaged, did you know that? I've worked with the Peace Corps. I volunteer working with high school and college athletes. And maybe you believe that doesn't count for experience, which makes you the immature one." Callie said coolly before she turned and walked away. Callie was crushed and offended. She knew there was truth to what Arizona said but it didn't mean it didn't hurt or that she wasn't disappointed. If experience is what Arizona needs then maybe that's just what she will have to do; prove that this isn't just a phase to her.

Callie avoided going back to the barracks just yet, though she really wanted a hot shower and a good cry. She needed a moment to herself to work out these feelings and this anger. The day had started out so promising and ended so awful. She couldn't explain why she had such strong feelings for this woman she barely knew but they were there and didn't show any signs of going away. She had thought that being friends with Arizona would be possible but now she wasn't sure. The thought of her adding even a single name to that little black book of hers was enough to make Callie want to vomit.

Before she realized where she was, Callie found herself at the women's quarters where Teddy and Addie, as well as Erica Hahn, were staying. Callie gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. Relief washed over her as the redhead answered the door. She didn't think she could handle a round with either of the blondes at the moment.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Addison asked, immediately alerted to Callie's emotional state.

"Not here." Callie replied as she saw familiar green eyes looking at her from her spot on her bed through the crack in the door. The last thing she needed was for Teddy to go back and tell Arizona that she was a big fat crying inexperienced newborn.

"Ok." Addie said, slipping out the door and following Callie as she resumed her path back along the fence.

Addie took in Callie's appearance with concern. She looked as though she had been crying or was on the verge of crying, maybe both. Her body language suggested she was upset and maybe even a little pissed off. Addie kept up with her brisk pace easily and waited patiently for Callie to speak. Finding a quiet area along the fence but behind a shed where they were out of sight, Callie sat down and let the floodgates open. Addie quickly dropped to her knees and pulled Callie to her chest, rubbing her back and making shushing noises in an effort to comfort her.

"Shhh...shhhee caaaallled meee…" Callie cried out between sobs.

"What? Callie, I can't understand you."

"She called me an inexperienced newborn." Callie repeated. Though she was still crying, she had calmed the sobbing enough to get the sentence out.

"Who? Arizona?" Addie asked. Callie only shook her head in confirmation and then continued her sobbing.

It took the patience of a saint and a lot of coaxing before Addison was able to calm her old friend enough to get the whole story from her. Once Callie was exhausted and dehydrated enough to stop sobbing, she filled Addison in on her conversation with Arizona. Addison was an attentive listener and an even better best friend, tossing in a "What a bitch" at the end for Callie's benefit.

"Do you think she might have a little bit of a point though, Callie? I mean, I'm on your side, always and I hate that she made you cry, and I will have a talk with her about all of this but I think she's just as scared as you are."

"Scared? Why would she be scared? She's been with plenty of women."

"Yes, but she doesn't commit. She doesn't do relationships. From what you told me, it seems she is scared that she wants that with you. She said a hook up with you wasn't enough, right?

"Yea..So? I'm the one person she won't hook up with?"

"I think it's a good thing."

"What do I do, Addie?" Callie asked.

"The way I see it, you have a few options. Option one, you be an adult about it and accept what she says and move on with your life, avoiding her at all costs. Or, option two, go old school and you take your hot Latina self and make her realize what she's missing out on. Make her regret the day she told Callie Torres that she was an inexperienced newborn. Or option three, which is my personal favorite, we get drunk and you have a pity party and then you prove to your girl that this is what you want. And maybe make her a little bit jealous, just a tiny bit as payback for calling you a newborn and insulting you."

"Have you seen her Addie? She's gorgeous. Not to mention smart, funny, kind, and basically perfect."

"I admit, she's quite stunning but don't sell yourself short, Torres. You are a catch. You are stunning with your Latina curves and you have the brains and personality to match. Any man OR woman would be lucky to have you! And don't you forget that!"

"You making an offer Ads?" Callie teased

"Ha, you wish. Although, the way my love life has been going, maybe switching teams wouldn't be a bad idea." the two friends laughed at this.

"Well if my little experience tells you anything, women are so not any better." Callie snarked.

"Come on. I have some chocolate left and wine stashed in my shampoo bottle."

"Montgomery, you dirty little rat! You've been holding out on me!" Callie said with a grin as she helped Addie to her feet. "So this wine, red or white?"

"Shampoo or conditioner?" Addie asked with a smirk.

"Addie, I like the way you think." Callie giggled.

Callie and Addie returned to Addie's quarters where Addie gathered her bathroom caddy and the two made it to the main latrines which were bigger than the small bathroom shared at the women's quarters. They did not want to alert suspicion by drinking wine straight out of the shampoo bottle so the two locked themselves in a shower stall. Once in the stall, they started the shower, stripped down to their bras and panties, and sat in their towels in the steam drinking wine from dixie cups and cooking up a scheme for Callie to make Arizona jealous, all in good fun of course. The more wine they drank, the crazier the ideas became until they were both just giggling like school girls. All in all, it was very therapeutic and the awkward stares they received as they left the shower stall together clad only in skimpy towels was well worth it.

"I believe the jealousy train has already started, ready or not." Addie whispered into Callie's ear as she noticed a pair of brilliant blue eyes watching them emerge from the shower stall together. Making their way to the sink to dress, Callie avoided eye contact with the blonde but Addie noticed the red rim around her eyes and felt a slight twinge of guilt. She really did like Arizona but her loyalty was to the Latina so she pushed down the guilty feeling as they passed Arizona. Addie thought she might enter the same stall the two had just vacated but she was surprised to see Arizona waited stubbornly for another stall, allowing April to go ahead of her and take the empty shower.

Callie could feel daggers shooting into her as Arizona sent glances her way but her alcohol clouded brain didn't mind, in fact, she felt as though adding fuel to the fire was a brilliant idea. Knowing exactly what she was doing the next time Arizona's eyes landed on her, Callie dropped her towel, revealing her naked tan skin that was clad only in the bra and panties that she and Addie had kept on beneath their towels in their makeshift sauna. Arizona's skin flushed and she quickly averted her eyes. Callie upped her game and began rubbing her coconut pear body lotion over her bare skin. She smiled to herself as Arizona glared at her then turned and left the bathroom without a shower.

"That was just mean." Addie giggled, feeling the wine cloud her better judgement as well.

"Really mean not to mention inappropriate." Amelia said suddenly from the corner of the room. Then, rounding on her ex-sister-in-law, "And you, Addie, I thought you were better than playing games with someone's emotions."

The pair watched Amelia storm out after Arizona. They shared an awkward look and then erupted into giggles, the wine taking full effect on them. Callie walked Addie out of the barracks and watched her walk to the women's quarters before she turned and went back to her bunk and climbed up. She turned to face Arizona's bunk out of habit but she noticed it was empty. Placing her headphones in her ears, Callie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter may be posted later this week if I can get chapter nine together. I'm always a few chapters ahead of you guys so I have to refresh myself when I'm editing. My beta is in her senior year of college so I've been abandoned. Bare with me. Also, since you have all been so wonderfully patient, you will start to see much more Calzona after this chapter. This wasn't my favorite chapter to write but I feel it was necessary. Thanks for sticking it out with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is Calzona so of course there is going to be drama and angst but no worries, things will eventually work out. My first attempt at smut just to give you all a little taste for being so patient. I really love this chapter and I give all you smut writers out there props, it is much easier to read than to write. Arizona and Callie will not get to any true smut for a while yet. They are going to learn to fight and talk without using sex which, I hope you all realize will build a better foundation for their future. It will most likely be two weeks before I can post another chapter, fair warning. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Arizona**

"Arizona! Arizona, wait up!" Amelia shouted as she caught sight of the blonde stretching by a tree a few yards from the barracks.

"I'm going for a run." Arizona responded as Amelia approached her. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk about how she was feeling or what just happened. She wasn't even sure what just happened.

"Care if I join?"

"Not as long as you can keep up."

"Challenge accepted."

Arizona allowed Amelia a few minutes of stretching before the two of them set off at an ambitious pace. Arizona intentionally set a pace that would make it difficult for them to hold a conversation. Knowing that Amelia was also an avid runner, she had to keep the pace brisk in order to keep them both breathless enough that Arizona could process the events of today before Amelia could question her about them. It was Arizona's way, process alone and then she could talk about it. It was what the therapist her parents had forced her to see following Andi's suicide had taught her to do. Prior to that, she would shut down completely or run. It was still her first instinct but now after time to process she could generally talk about what was bothering her. She should send that therapist a thank you card someday she thought to herself.

For the next thirty minutes the two kept a fairly competitive pace and ran laps around the perimeter of the base. Amelia finally tapped Arizona on the shoulder indicating they should slow down. The pair slowed their pace to a jog, then to a brisk walk, and finally to a leisurely stroll. The walk was quiet as they both were catching their breath and still feeling the burn of lactic acid in their calf muscles. With one last deep inhalation, Arizona began to speak but continued looking straight ahead as they walked.

"I called Callie an infant and insulted her because she's bisexual and told her that I wouldn't date her. When really what I wanted to do, what I set out to do when I asked her to go for a walk was to ask her out. Out like on a date. Like a date date. You know with wine and flowers and wooing. Which is weird because we can't even date here and I don't do wooing but that's besides the point because I ruined it. I heard from Meredith and Cristina what she did today for my kids and I just wanted to kiss the life out of her. And then when I saw her and we started walking and I looked in her beautiful brown eyes, I felt so much love for her. Love. Is that even possible? We barely know each other. And I panicked. I panicked because I don't know if I'm ready for love. I don't do love. Love ends badly. And I know I don't actually love her, but I know I will if we go there. The potential is there along with my getting hurt. So I insulted her and basically told her to go experiment and so, then she did." Arizona rambled. She hadn't intended to disclose so much but once she opened her mouth, the word vomit just wouldn't stop.

"Woah." Amelia replied. She had no idea how to respond. It was a lot to process.

"Yea. I cried after our talk because it all just went so badly. I was searching for her frantically to fix this and she was having a grand time with Addison Montgomery, who I can't even compete with. I haven't cried over a girl since Joanne. And I've cried over Callie, twice might I add."

"If it makes you feel better, I know without a doubt Addie is straight. She was married to my brother and I've known her for a long time. So whatever happened in that shower, it was platonic."

"Yea well spaghetti is straight until it's wet. Hell you were straight but you weren't that one night." Arizona said with a sly smile.

"Hey! We both agreed that we are better off as friends even if the sex was good."

"Good?"

"Great."

"Do I need to remind you what you said to me that night?" Arizona asked with a cocky grin.

"You swore to never repeat that Arizona Robbins." Amelia stopped and gave her a glare. Arizona giggled and said, "Fine, but I am amazing and you know it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I do best, Amy. Time to reinstate my little black book. It's been on hiatus for the past seven months."

"But you have been gone for eighteen months."

"Arizona Robbins has not gone eighteen months without sex since the age of nineteen, Amelia. I was in Boston visiting my family and I may have run into an old flame or two. Plus there was that whole one night thing with Dr. Boswell last time I did this program. We were both sleeping in the makeshift on call room because we had a late emergent surgery and a storm came in, preventing us and our drivers from leaving. You know I never liked thunder so she invited me to sleep with her and well ya know one thing led to another."

"Really? How do you manage to get laid in Afghanistan of all places? I swear, you need to teach me a few tricks, Riz."

"It's the magic dimples." Arizona smiled, purposely popping said dimples. Amelia laughed loudly and Arizona joined in. The post run high was causing them both to feel giddy.

"Come on McDimples, I'll race ya to the showers." Amelia said pushing Arizona on the shoulder, throwing her slightly off balance so she could have the advantage. Arizona caught up to her as they were approaching the barracks and they came to a halt together just outside the doors.

"Cheater!" Arizona exclaimed as she stepped inside. Most people were already lying quietly in their bunks or performing their nightly routines. A few were even sleeping Arizona noticed as she and Amelia gathered their shower caddies and pajamas having both missed out on showers earlier and feeling the need to wash off the sweat from their run.

"So, do you have anyone in mind to add to your little black book?" Amelia asked from her shower stall.

"A few, maybe." Arizona replied.

The shower felt amazing and the run did wonders for both Arizona's mood and her body. She felt the tension she had been feeling release. The days of avoiding Callie had taken a toll on her. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster and though things hadn't turned out the way she had hoped they would, maybe it was for the best. Maybe the timing was wrong. Her mother had told her once when she and Joanne had broken up that sometimes you meet the right person at the wrong time. Maybe this was that. But of course, her mom didn't know the whole story of Joanne either nor would she ever. Some things you just didn't need to share with your mother. Or maybe it was just a terrible accident waiting to happen. Either way, she had succeeded in stopping Callie from pursuing her. And let's face it, that was the real reason for her tears. She knew she had messed it all up and for the first time in a long time, she cared that she messed it up. As if reading her thoughts, Amelia asked, "You going to apologize to her then?"

Arizona tossed her night clothes on her still semi wet body, gathered her things, and exited the stall, joining Amelia at the sink before she responded, "Yes, I'm just not sure how to explain all this. I'm around her and word vomit just happens. All intellectual thought evaporates."

"How about just start with I'm sorry."

"What if that's not enough?"

"You won't know unless you try."

"Ugh...this is so dumb."

"No, you're scared. There's a difference. Some things are scary for a reason, Riz. If it's not scary then you don't have anything to lose."

"When did you get so wise?" Arizona said with a smile and a shoulder bump to the petite brunette next to her.

"Oh, I've always been wise, you were just too busy screwing anything with boobs to notice." Amelia teased.

"And you weren't so sweet and innocent with all those guys either Amelia Frances Shepherd."

"Arizona…"

"Don't, don't say it." Arizona cut her off, not wanting her middle name to come flying out of her mouth.

"Oh come on, it's not even that bad. It's not Frances." Amelia replied with a smile, knowing Arizona had an aversion to her middle name and therefore never used it.

"Thanks, Amelia, you're really a good friend."

"I know I am, Arizona Monroe Robbins." Amelia giggled as she shot away from Arizona's swinging rang.

"You'll pay for that Shepherd." Arizona called, as Amelia disappeared back to the barracks.

Arizona looked at herself in the mirror and whispered to herself, "Time to man up Robbins," before she followed Amelia.

Arizona climbed up into her bunk and laid facing away from the Latina but her eyes found gray ones in the bunk across from hers on the opposite side as Callie's. She knew Eliza was interested in her and she would, under normal circumstances, take full advantage of that. She found Eliza attractive and intriguing but two things kept her from encouraging that; one being their location. Despite what she had said to Amelia, they were in Afghanistan and even when she was in Malawi she was careful not to flaunt her sexual preferences. She was in no way ashamed but this was not the United States and the laws were not the same here, she didn't agree with that but she respected it for her safety. Fling or real relationship, she would never want to put someone else in jeopardy. She had been foolish with Lauren and slightly reckless, they definitely should have been and could have been more discreet. And the second, more worrisome reason for the blonde was Callie. She had somehow, without Arizona's knowledge or permission, gotten to her in a way only one other person had ever been able to. And really Andi had been puppy love, her first love. Who knows what would have happened had Andi lived. They had been friends first, known each other their whole lives practically. This time it was worse, Arizona barely knew Callie and already the potential feelings she could have for the woman were beyond anything she had ever felt. Thinking of the Latin beauty, Arizona flopped to her other side and watched the brunette sleeping peacefully in the bed across from hers. She smiled at the image and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

Arizona found herself walking through the base, darkness had fallen and she felt slightly uneasy walking around in the dark alone. Just as she was passing the shed closest to the female barracks, a strong pair of arms reached out, grabbing her from behind, a hand covering her mouth. Eyes wide in fear with her heart hammering in her chest, she struggled to free herself from the stronghold of the person pressed up against her from behind but their hold tightened. As her front was pushed into the side of the shed, Arizona felt warm breath on her cheek as a voice whispered, "Te gusta dura?"

Arizona relaxed into the soft breasts pressing into her back at the sound of Spanish being spoken by a sultry voice. She realized the hand covering her mouth smelled like coconut pear lotion and she smiled. Feeling her prey smile beneath her hand, Callie asked, "Is that confirmation that you do like it rough?"

Arizona's breath caught and her knees suddenly felt like jello. Nimble fingers that connected to a strong hand found their way under Arizona's shirt making their way up a toned abdomen to the underside of a lacy bra causing goosebumps to appear over pale skin. Callie maneuvered her hand into the cup of the bra and found hardened nipples. Taking one between her thumb and forefinger, Callie gave it a hard pinch. She smiled as she heard Arizona gasp. "I asked you a question, Arizona. Do you like it rough?"

"Mmm, I like what you're doing." Arizona replied, a coy smile spreading across her face. She didn't want to make it too easy for Callie.

Callie withdrew her hand and spun Arizona around to face her with surprising force and speed. She looked down into sparkling blue eyes before she attacked perfect pink lips without warning. She forced her tongue into Arizona's mouth and pushed her back up against the shed, securing one of her legs between Arizona's. Arizona's hands quickly found Callie's silky hair and she fisted it in her hands in order to deepen the kiss. Callie ended the kiss abruptly and moved down to continue her assault on Arizona's slender neck where she quickly found her pulse point, causing any intellectual thought to leak out of her brain. She could feel Callie's hot breath on her, followed by her teeth nibbling at her skin causing a sear of pain before it was soothed by a flick of her glorious tongue. Arizona's hands roamed up under Callie's shirt and up a muscular back. Digging her nails into soft skin enough to spur the Latina on, Arizona smiled as Callie pulled Arizona's shirt roughly over her head and focused her attention to a full lacy bra clad chest. Arizona brought her hands around to the soft skin of Callie's abdomen, scraping her nails on her skin along the way up to find Callie's beautiful breasts free of the constraints of a bra. She ran the pads of her thumbs over hard nipples with a smile on her face. She leaned in and kissed the gorgeous woman before her as she attempted to remove Callie's shirt.

"Uh uh." Callie tutted, removing Arizona's hands from her shirt as she protested. Callie overpowered her and turned Arizona so once again she was facing the shed. Arizona flushed deeply as she felt Callie pull her possessively against her so she was flush against her body as she kicked Arizona's feet apart at the same time.

"I'm in control." Callie whispered, one hand kneading a breast while the other slid down a flat stomach. Arizona felt her wetness coat her underwear and a jolt of electricity shot straight to her core as Callie's hand slid further and further down, reaching the waistband of her low rise leggings.

"Do you want me?" Callie asked seductively.

"Mmmm." Arizona replied with a content smile on her face. Another pinch of a hardened nipple and Arizona moaned, "God yes, yes Callie, I want you."

Callie smirked from behind the blonde beauty as her hand crept under the waistband of the leggings and skimmed the top of lacy underwear. Arizona held her breath and waited to feel strong fingers where she needed them most. She felt more wetness leave her in anticipation. Just a few more centimeters and she would be there.

"God, Callie, you feel so good, don't tease me." Arizona whispered and a loud moan escaped her lips as Callie's fingers only barely grazed over her swollen and aching bundle of nerves. She moaned again, she needed more, she wasn't above begging.

"Callie please."

"Arizona...Arizona…" A distant voice called. Arizona looked around, Callie was gone.

"Noooo." Arizona groaned from her sleep, trying desperately to get back to her dreamland.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. It's time for our run. Teddy will kill us if we're late. I think you were dreaming." the voice of Amelia Shepherd brought Arizona crashing fully back to consciousness.

"Why, why, why would you say that?" Arizona asked, sitting up and looking at a very smug Amelia standing on the ladder at the end of her bunk. She blushed as she thought of what Amelia may have heard if she was talking in her sleep.

"Sounded like a nightmare." Came the voice of April from the cubbies where she was changing.

"Or a very, very good dream." Amelia smiled as she hopped down to the ground.

"Ugh." Arizona sighed, dropping her head dramatically into her hands as embarrassment and now sexual frustration washed over her, "So close."

Arizona crawled down to the end of her bed and spun herself around so she could descend the ladder feet first. As she looked up, she saw Callie's dark eyes watching her intently, a cocky smirk gracing her perfectly plump lips. Arizona's breath caught as their eyes locked and she remembered how those luscious lips felt on her skin. She shuddered and broke eye contact as goosebumps covered her skin and her nipples hardened. She jumped the rest of the way to the floor and quickly made her way to the cubby.

She changed into shorts, a sports bra, and a long sleeved Johns Hopkins shirt in record time. She laced up her shoes as quickly as she could and tossed her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, eager to get out of the barracks as she could feel the intensity of chocolate orbs following her every move. A cold shower was definitely going to be required this morning.

Forty-five minutes later, Arizona was rehearsing her speech as she washed her hair in the cold shower she had definitely needed following her dream and the run she just had. She may not have gone eighteen months but it had been seven months which was definitely her longest period of time without sex and that dream was egging her libido on. Speaking of libido, she knew she needed to and wanted to apologize to Callie and offer an olive branch in hopes that they could at least be friends. She talked a big game with Amelia last night but in truth, since meeting Callie, she had been on her mind frequently. And now that she was actually living on base with her and getting to know her, she was the only woman occupying her mind these days. Maybe she shouldn't fight it. That is, if Callie would even hear her out and if she didn't panic and start rambling again with her mouth moving faster than her brain.

A loud rapping of the stall door, brought her out of her thoughts. "Other people need to shower too, hurry it up."

Arizona quickly rinsed her hair and turned the shower off. Wrapping a towel around herself, she gathered her things and stepped out of the stall to get dressed. "Bout damn time."

"Sorry Bailey." Arizona replied as she passed a very grumpy looking Bailey who grumbled

some more incoherently as she stepped into the recently vacated stall.

"Who pissed in her cheerios?" Arizona said aloud. A hearty laugh caught her attention as she looked up and saw Callie at the sink.

"What was that, Robbins?" they heard Bailey ask from behind her stall door.

"Nothing." Arizona called as she smiled at a still giggling Callie. The sound of Callie's laughter filled her heart. Arizona walked over to stand at the sink beside Callie. "Hey."

"Hey." Callie said with a smile, not looking away from the mirror as she continued plucking her eyebrows.

"Callie, I'm really sorry about yesterday. What I said, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry that I offended you and I'm even more sorry if I hurt you. Our talk didn't go how I wanted it to at all."

"You didn't hurt me."Callie said, trying to keep her badass, I don't care demeanor but then she registered the rest of Arizona's words. Turning to face Arizona for the first time, Callie asked, "It didn't?"

"No, no it didn't. Callie, can, can we talk?"

"Yea...no...no, I mean, yes, yes we can talk but after you have more clothes on." Callie said, a blush spreading across her tan face as she struggled to find words. Arizona looked down at her towel and wet skin and smiled shyly. She was happier than she should be that her lack of clothing was causing Callie so much turmoil.

"Yea, of course. Lunch, maybe, we could sit together. I'll wear more than a towel so your eyes can stay in your head and you can form words." Arizona teased.

"I wasn't the one moaning my name in my sleep." Callie teased back. Arizona blushed a deep red before she walked into a changing stall and pulled the curtain. She could hear Callie chuckle from her spot at the sink.

"Damn it." Arizona whispered to herself.

Arizona tried desperately to pay attention as they made their rounds that morning, listening intently as Erica Hahn spoke about her plan for Mali, who indeed had a congenital heart defect that would need to be operated on in the future, but for now, they were just keeping a very close eye on it. Once Dr. Hahn and Dr. Bennett were finished talking about their plan with Mali, they were divided into two smaller groups. One would head with Dr. Herman and Dr. Bennett to the women's unit and the other half would go to the peds unit. Expecting to head the group that would attend to the peds cases, Arizona let her mind wander back to a certain brown haired beauty.

"Dr. Robbins, do you make a habit out of daydreaming?" Erica Hahn's voice brought

Arizona back to reality.

"No, Dr. Hahn, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I'd like to operate on the Ebstein's anomaly boy's heart sometime this week. His shortness of breath is getting worse and I noticed more edema than my assessments previously showed. Clearly there is something more interesting to you than the ebstein's anomaly though."

"Bahiri. His name is Bahiri. And no, he is my priority. I will speak with his sister, Taara as well as Bahiri today. Would you like me to scrub in with you?"

"Can you stay focused long enough for such a surgery?" Erica sniped before adding, "Dr. Robbins, the boy is six and his sister is seven, you do not need to explain anything to them other than the boy requires surgery."

"I'm aware of their ages Dr. Hahn. But all they have is each other now and Taara is going to be scared to let Bahiri have surgery. They trust me and I can explain the procedure in a way that a six year old and a seven year old can understand without terrifying them."

"Fine, you can speak with them and calm their fears while I save the boy's life. The decision has already been made, the boy needs surgery or his sister will bury him. I think we should let someone else have the spotlight for once. Since you're already a superstar, maybe let Karev and little Grey scrub in." Erica said before leaving the room. Slowly, the rest of the group dispersed.

"You ok?" Alex asked, "I don't have to scrub in, you should be in there. Hahn is a.."

"No, Alex. Dr. Hahn is right, you deserve to learn. You could be great in peds ya know. I realize on the surface, at first glance, it doesn't seem hardcore but the first time you save a life, you will see, Karev. Now, I have some patients to go see. Come help me round on the tiny humans."

Walking through the double doors, Arizona sought out Bahiri and Taara as well as the interpreter. When it came to a heart surgery, she wanted to make sure they understood and nothing was lost in translation. Trying to figure out the best way to explain this to a six and seven year old, she pulled out a model of the heart from an anatomy doll she had donated from her medical school days along with some clothes, toys, and books. Though Bahiri was six, he was small for his age, part of the heart condition that he was suffering from. Just looking at him, you would think he was three or four when he had actually just celebrated his sixth birthday last week. Not wanting the young boy to become short of breath, Arizona picked him up out of bed and carried him over to the table where Taara sat looking at the model of the heart Arizona had dug out. Arizona smiled as Karev rounded on the kids, glancing in their direction from time to time.

"Do you know what that is, Taara?" Arizona asked. The interpreter didn't need to say anything as Taara immediately responded with, "Yes Dr. Arizona, it is the heart."

"You're a very smart girl, Taara." Taking the heart and opening it up to reveal the chambers and valves of the heart, Arizona asked another question, "Do you know what the heart's job is?"

"Love." Bahiri shouted with a giggle.

"You are absolutely right clever boy." Arizona smiled, "But it has another important job, doesn't it Taara."

"It brings blood to your body."

"Yes it does. And your blood carries oxygen with it on tiny little cells. Do you know how the heart does that?"

This time, both children shook their heads no but they remained a captive audience. "Do you see these four compartments?" Arizona asked as she pointed out the four chambers of the heart.

Both children nodded their heads and waited for Arizona to continue, "They are called chambers but you can think of them as rooms. This room fills up with blood that is low on oxygen and then this one pumps it to the lungs where it gets oxygen. Understand?"

Arizona waited for the interpreter, both children nodded so Arizona continued, "This side of the heart, the left side, gets blood back from the lungs and then it goes into this room and it squeezes the blood and forces it out of the heart and into your vessels that carries your blood throughout your whole body." Arizona said as she poked Bahiri in the ribs, the arm, his tiny thigh, and then his little nose eliciting a giggle from him. Taara remained very still and very serious as she focused on what Arizona had to say.

"Now, these little guys here are called valves but you can think of them as doors to the rooms. They have a very important job. When one room of the heart sends blood to the next room, these little doors close and stop the blood from going backwards. If the blood goes backward, the heart can't get oxygen to your body very well." Arizona waited until the interpreter finished before she asked Taara, "Understand?"

"I think so."

"Bahiri's door, this one here," Arizona pointed to the valve between the right atrium and right ventricle, "does not work properly. It needs to be fixed so Bahiri can breathe better and feel better."

"Because his heart is sick, his body do not get enough oxygen? Correct Dr. Arizona?" Taara asked. Arizona gave her a dimpled smile, the child was bright and mature for a seven year old.

"That is correct, Taara."

"Will you fix him Dr. Arizona?"

"A heart doctor will fix his heart. And Dr. Alex and Dr. Lexie will be there too. I will be here with you Taara, so you don't worry so much." Arizona smiled at her to try to reassure her.

"I will be ok Dr. Arizona. You fix Bahiri's broken heart."

"My heart is broke?" Bahiri asked so innocently with a missing front tooth that Arizona just giggled and snuggled him close.

"No Bahiri, your heart is perfect but there is a tiny little spot that is sick and needs to get better and it needs a special doctor to make it better."

"Does it hurt to fix a sick heart?" Taara asked.

"Bahiri will get medicine that will make him sleep. When he wakes up he will get medicine to keep it from hurting too much. But we will have to be gentle for a little while." Arizona explained.

"It's ok Taara, I am not too scared."

"You're one brave little boy, Bahiri."

"When?" Taara asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will tell you before it happens, ok. Now, how about a story before I head off to lunch and Bahiri here is going to take a nap and rest so his sick heart can get better."

By the time Arizona left for lunch an hour later, Bahiri and several of the smaller children were fed and fast asleep. The older children had gathered around to listen to the story before they returned to their own beds to study quietly if they were well enough to do so. Arizona left plenty of different types of educational materials in the ward. Some of the older children had a harder time picking up English but several of the younger children had become close to being fluent.

Arizona made her way outside and saw Callie sitting on the ground against the building in the shade. As her eyes caught Arizona, she waved her over showing that she had grabbed a water and a bag lunch for her already. Walking over, Arizona gave her a big smile, making sure to pop her dimples. As she plopped down next to Callie she said, "Hey, how was your morning?"

"Oh I was in the ER/triage with Owen and Koracick this morning. Not much was going on, a few people who stopped in with different illnesses but nothing too serious. So Owen went over triage stuff with us all morning and all I could think about the entire time was if he was commando or not." Callie laughed. Arizona who unfortunately had just taken a swig of water, choked and sprayed water through her nose. Eyes watering and cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Arizona coughed violently while using her napkin to wipe her face and nose.

Callie rubbed circles on Arizona's back and said, "Wow, you and meal times are always eventful, huh."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that." Arizona said, once she caught her breath and got the coughing under control.

"Teddy told me." Callie laughed.

"Great, now I'm wondering if he's commando. Ohhh and I just got a flashback of his junk." Arizona flushed a deeper red and Callie broke into uncontrollable laughter. "I'm glad you find this funny, I think I've lost my appetite."

"So I don't have to worry about you and men?" Callie asked once her laughter was under control.

"Nope, gold star. Plan to keep it that way."

"So I just have to fight off the women then."

"Do you want to fight off the women?"

"I'm not answering any questions until you answer the one you owe me." Arizona looked Callie in the eye with a confused look on her face so Callie elaborated, "Your nickname, Riz, you promised you would explain."

"Ugh," Arizona sighed. She truly had lost her appetite now. If she explained this to Callie there is no way she would continue to be interested in her.

"Arizona, no judgments, I'm just curious."

"Fine, remind me to pinch Teddy, hard." Arizona said with a small smile, "You might not like me too much after I tell you this though so I just want to say, I'm not proud of this. I'm not ashamed either but it's not something I am looking forward to telling you about."

"Hey, why don't you let me decide for myself. Now stop stalling, Blondie."

"Only if you never call me that again!"

"Deal."

"Ok, well I had a high school romance that was my first experience with love and it ended badly. By badly, I mean she died."

"Andi?"

"How did you?" Arizona looked at her in confusion without finishing her sentence.

"Teddy mentioned she had a sister. I put two and two together."

"Forget pinching her, I need to staple her lips shut."

Callie laughed lightly, "You look so sweet and innocent but damn there's some darkness in you. Ok, continue please."

"After Andi, I threw myself even more into school than I already had. I was eighteen, going into my third summer of classes, and everyone thought I would take time off of school, they expected me to fall apart. But I didn't, I just threw myself into school two weeks after her funeral. I graduated from college the following May and started med school in June where I met Joanne."

"She was a med student too?"

"A T.A. actually, and six years older, oh and married but I didn't know that at the time. I was young and foolish and I fell in love with Joanne. She led me to believe we would have a future together and I was head over heels when her wife tracked me down and humiliated me in front of everyone in my class. I was devastated. When I went home for spring break, my parents could see that I wasn't caring for myself and they insisted I get help. I gave them a sugar coated version of what happened with Joanne, leaving out the wife and that she was six years older parts. So, I started seeing a therapist at their insistence. She helped me cope with Andi's death and with the aftermath of Joanne. By the time I started my round of summer classes in June, I was feeling much better and was back on track. But something changed in me. All these women expressed interest in me and I had always believed that I wanted a relationship but after two back to back disasters, I decided that shag em and bag em was my new found motto. And the ladies just couldn't resist the Arizona Robbins charm. I wracked up so many names in my little black book that Teddy, Nick, and Amelia started referring to me as Riz. It was their little inside joke. You know like Riz from Grease. And it worked because Riz could be a nickname for Arizona so no one questioned it."

"So, Riz is a codename for slut?"

"Ok now that you say it like that it sounds reeeeaaaallly bad."

"I don't like it."

"I told you that you wouldn't. But Teddy, Nick, even Amelia, they would never call me that. And I don't believe they see me that way. I'm not proud but it was consensual and all parties were adults. I was up front about what I wanted. I was single and didn't have time for anything serious."

"I'm not judging. I'm a little jealous. And I don't like the slut reference."

"You're jealous?" Arizona asked, her eyebrows slightly raised and a sudden flutter wreaking havoc in her chest.

"I didn't really intend to say that out loud so can we just move on," Callie pleaded. Arizona smirked but nodded her head, deciding to let the beauty off the hook for now, "So, Andi?'

"Teddy's little sister. Teddy and Andi's family was often stationed with my family along with Nick and his sister, Sara's. The six of us were close in age and hit it off. We were almost always stationed together and a lot of the time, we were each other's only friends. I was a baby the first time the Altmans and my family were stationed together. I'm not even sure if Andi was born yet or was just born to be honest with you. And we met Nick's family when I was three and we were stationed in Okinawa, Japan."

"How did she die?"

"Suicide." Arizona replied quietly.

"Oh. Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Arizona."

"Me too. But it was a long time ago and I've long since accepted it and moved on." Arizona replied. Callie reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Callie asked.

"Where did you grow up? Do you have any siblings? Have you ever been into a girl before?"

"Oh wow, jumping right into this then. Ok. Grew up in Miami. Yes, I have a sister, Aria. She is four years younger than me." Callie said, avoiding the last question.

"Oh no you don't, Torres, no flaking out on the last question, I answered yours."

"Ok, fine. There was one girl, in med school. We were friends, or so I thought. She didn't make friends easily, people didn't really like her. She was abrasive and blunt but I didn't mind. I guess because she didn't have any other friends, I didn't question how much time we spent together or how close we had become. We spent nearly every waking moment together. Even though I was a freshman and she was a senior, she always hung out with my friends and I. So, after our first semester of med school was completed and we had all passed our finals, my friends threw a party and invited both of us. We played drinking games and we were all stupid drunk. The drinking games led to truth or dare and one of my male friends dared her to kiss me. We kissed, at first it was just us making a big show but then she deepened the kiss and it became quite passionate. I admit I really enjoyed it. We walked back to my dorm room and we started to make out. She had already removed my shirt and was unbuttoning my jeans before I realized what we were doing and put the brakes on. I laughed it off as too much tequila but when I woke she was gone. I left for Miami to start Christmas break that day and I worried the entire time that I was gone about what it all meant. I considered then that I might have feelings for a girl that surpassed regular friendship but when I returned, she pretended she didn't know me and we never spoke again. At first, I was crushed but she was graduating anyway and then I got a new boyfriend and the demands of med school just took my mind off of it. I hadn't seen or heard from Erica since until this trip."

"Wait, Erica Hahn is the girl you made out with?!" Arizona exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yep." Callie replied awkwardly.

"So she wasn't lying when she said that she knew you well." Arizona said softly, "I mean, I knew she had made comments about you and I saw you two flirting the first night. I even thought she might have a thing for you but I didn't realize you had an actual history. I just assumed this started on this trip and she was just trying to get under my skin."

"What do you mean?"

"After that day that you helped save that little boy's leg, Erica was bragging about you and she might have mentioned something to everyone about how close you two once were and that she always knew you would be a terrific surgeon. Oh and she sort of hinted that you two were working on becoming close again. But I thought she was just trying to irritate me."

"Well we were close friends, a long time ago. Like I said, I haven't seen or heard from her since halfway through my first year of med school. And although I would like to be friends again if possible, there's definitely nothing but platonic feelings on my end. I am not interested in her that way."

"She seems to think it was more than that. You have an odd taste in friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Erica is...prickly, at best. I'm a nice person so that's me trying to be nice. And Cristina Yang, I think I could knock he upside the head with a compassion stick a dozen times and she would still be snarky and smug. And don't get me started on Mark Sloan."

At the mention of Mark, an awkwardness that wasn't previously there started to creep in. Arizona took a bite of her sandwich, she was so tired of sandwiches, they had never been her favorite anyway but after the past two years she's eaten far more than she cared to. Callie chanced a glance at Arizona.

"Mark is a good guy. I kissed him in the supply closet last week because I was confused. He didn't initiate it, I did. I just wanted to see if I was still attracted to men, I guess."

"And you are?"

"Yes."

"But Mark? He checked out my boobs."

"They're good boobs Arizona...I mean from what I've seen...not that I've looked but you in the towel and in your tank tops...and then in your bra. I mean..they were right there." Callie rambled a deep blush forming as her word vomit continued, a nervous laugh evident on her tongue.

"Good boobs huh? But you haven't looked? Not even peeked? Because last night you couldn't form words and now today, just talking about it, you're a bit frazzled there, Cal." Arizona teased.

"Are you saying you've never been distracted by boobs?"

"Point taken." Arizona replied. "So, Mark was just a test?"

"Yes. Give him a chance, he's a bit pervy but he's mostly a good guy."

"And Erica?"

"Nothing to tell, I swear."

"What about my brother?"

"Tim is sweet, and kind, and hot," Callie laughed as Arizona scrunched up her nose at Callie's description of her brother, "And I like him, a lot actually. He would normally be my type. But he kissed me, I didn't initiate that. And I told him we can only be friends because I like someone else."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Do I know this person?"

"You might know her." Callie smiled and looked at Arizona but she wasn't done teasing.

"Oh, her. Well tell me about this girl, what do you like?"

"Well she's smart, really smart, like surgeon smart. And she's sweet and funny. Not to mention she has these amazing eyes, the bluest eyes you can imagine and these dimples, oh my god, the dimples."

"Sounds like a catch."

"She is."

"You're a catch too, Calliope. You're stunning."

"Ha, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I'm serious. Your skin is this perfect light caramel color, it almost glows and it's so soft. And you have these giant brown eyes that are unlike any eyes I've ever stared into. Your hair has the perfect amount of curl and it's so silky, the color is a perfect contrast to your skin. And don't get me started on that smile." Arizona replied. Callie flashed the smile Arizona was hooked on and Arizona returned one, popping her dimples once again. They spent a few more seconds in a slightly awkward but mostly comfortable silence staring at each other with goofy smiles plastered to their faces. They each had a bit more of their forgotten lunches and sat enjoying the sunshine for a few minutes.

"So I'll have to fight off men and women. But you only have to fight off women, that doesn't seem fair."

"Do you want to fight off men and women for me?"

"Hey, I answered your question, now you have to answer mine. Do you want to fight off the women?" Arizona asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Is it weird if I say I kind of do?"

Arizona pretended to think, tapping her finger on her chin before she looked Callie in the eyes and said, "Is it weird to say that I find that kind of hot?"

"Hot?" Callie asked with a smile as she leaned in to brush her lips against Arizona's before she realized where they were and she cleared her throat and sat back. Arizona pouted slightly as she looked up at Callie. She realized, now was not the time or place but she still felt slightly disappointed. Especially as images from her dream crept into her mind. As if she could see exactly what was on Arizona's mind, Callie asked, "What exactly was your dream about?"

"What...ah, what dream?" Arizona feigned innocence.

"The one that had you moaning my name."

"Robbins...Torres...all hands on deck. A family of six is coming in after their vehicle hit a land mine and rolled. Three kids, mom, dad, and grandma."

"Saved by the bell." Arizona said, jumping up. Then realizing what she just said, she turned to Owen, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I'm not happy about the family being blown up."

"It's fine Robbins." Owen said with an awkward smile before he took off back inside.

"Wow, you're dark, Arizona," Callie teased, then added, "This does not mean you're off

the hook, I'm going to find out about that dream."

"Only if you're lucky." Arizona teased back as they jumped to their feet and followed Owen into the building. Though her exterior seemed cool and flirtatious, inside Arizona was freaking out. How was she going to explain that dream? '_Crap, crap, crap. You'll just have to make something up. But you're a terrible liar.' _Arizona argued with herself until the commotion around her brought her back to reality.

Callie and Arizona joined the crowd of doctors running toward the triage center. Before parting ways, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and squeezed it. Arizona turned to her, a worried look on her face, "You'll do great. Stay safe ok."

"You too." Callie replied. And with that, the two joined their teams to prepare for the incoming injured patients they were about to receive.

As the first child entered the triage center, Arizona rushed to his side, complete doctor mode taking over, "What have we got?"

"Nine year old male, unrestrained in the backseat, thrown from the vehicle. Looks like possible head and spinal injuries." The army medic replied.

"I need neuro over here." Arizona yelled, then added, "Alex, you take this one with Shepherd and grab someone from general to look at him. Get IV's and fluids going, I will be there as soon as I assess the other two children."

As Arizona finished rattling orders, the second child came in, this one was conscious and screaming in pain and Arizona could immediately see that his femur was sticking through his clothing on his right leg, "Eleven year old rear passenger, needed to be extracted from the vehicle. He was also unrestrained."

"I need ortho and a trauma surgeon over here." Owen Hunt and Callie both came running over to Arizona's side.

"I'll take this one, Torres. There may be more broken bones coming in. You and Eliza assess them as they come in and come get me if you need me." Owen ordered.

The mother and grandmother came in next. Both unconscious, the mother with a foreign body protruding from her abdomen. The grandmother although unconscious seemed relatively uninjured.

"I've got this one." The Chief said as he started assessing the mother. "I will also need neuro over here to assess her and Kepner, come give me a hand."

"I'll take Grandma with Yang." Mark offered, then seeing that both Derek and Tom were already assessing the first child and the mother, he added, "Amelia, we should have her neuro status checked as well."

"Dad died on scene, nothing we could do. This is the last one." The army medic said as he carried in a small child that was bleeding heavily.

"I need a gurney!" Arizona yelled as she saw the young girl, "Where's the bleeding coming from?"

"Open abdomen. She was the middle rear passenger sitting on her grandma's lap. She went through the windshield."

"She was thrown through through the windshield! Why aren't we stabilizing her c-spine and pelvis?" Arizona growled. She grabbed the small girl's head in her hands to hold it steady. I need a board and collar on this gurney now!" She yelled. Callie and Eliza both came running with the board and collar. Gently placing the girl on the board, Arizona quickly began assessing her wounds.

"Callie, get a central line on her. Eliza go get two bags of O neg and a rapid infuser. Bailey, Amelia, Teddy, get ready to scrub in with me. I need a full set of x-rays, chest, pelvis, arms, legs, neck, and a CT as soon as that central line is in Callie. Take Eliza with you and Lexie too."

Arizona set off to do a quick assessment of her other two pediatric patients. The younger boy who was the first to come in was headed up to surgery with a brain bleed and spinal injury. Derek would be performing the surgery with Alex and another intern by the name of Matthew to assist. As well as Erica Hahn as they were concerned about damages sustained in the chest wall.

The second boy with the open femur fracture was also headed to surgery with Owen, Sam, George, and Jo Wilson, an intern that Arizona wasn't familiar with yet. He seemed to have sustained no other serious injuries although he had bruising over his abdomen that they were watching. Satisfied that the other two children were in good hands and the four year old girl currently in CT required her undivided attention, Arizona went to check on the x-ray and CT results.

"Damn it." she heard Amelia say as she entered the room to see her already staring at the scans. Feeling Arizona's presence, Amelia said, "She's got a brain bleed."

"And a pelvic fracture. And a belly full of blood. Shit, it's her spleen. We need to get her into surgery now."

"Eliza go get more blood. The rest of you, lets get her to the OR and start getting her prepped. We need to stabilize that pelvis before we open her up, Callie or she will bleed out. Then Bailey, Eliza, and I will work on her spleen and any other internal injuries we come across while Amelia and Lexie work on the bleed. That will leave you and Teddy to work on the pelvis once she's more stable. Can you do that?"

"Yea, yes, I can." Callie said as she kissed her Saint Gianna Beretta Molla necklace that her Grandmother had given her when she graduated from medical school.

"Is that a cross?"

"No, it's the female saint of doctors and medicine. My grandmother gave it to me. It's kind of a ridiculous superstition but I always kiss it before surgery after I'm done praying."

"Praying? Were you even listening to me?" Arizona asked getting irritable.

"Yes, of course I was. I prayed for her while she was getting scans."

"I think that's nice, I'll say a prayer too." Bailey replied.

"Well, while you two pray, I'm going to save her life. With science and medicine."

"Are you Catholic, Bailey?" Callie asked, ignoring Arizona's snarky remarks.

"Christian. You Catholic?"

"`Yea, I am." Callie replied. And with just that simple three letter sentence, Arizona felt like she had been punched in the gut. All the air left her lungs. She used her breathing techniques to ground herself as she scrubbed, tuning everyone else out. She felt Teddy's hand on her shoulder. Ok five things I can see...Arizona started her ritual to ward off a panic attack that she hadn't had in years. '_And this is why you stick with one night stands, Riz. Love, relationships, they're messy, complicated. They cause panic attacks.' _Arizona thought to herself.

"You ready?" Teddy asked her. Recognizing the signs of Arizona's panic attack though she doubted anyone else had.

"Time to be awesome." Arizona said as she walked into the OR.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Callie**

Callie stabilized the tiny patient's pelvis and nervously observed her vitals as the team of surgeons worked on her. She was in awe as she watched them work. She and Teddy jumped in whenever someone asked for a hand. The OR was much dimmer than anyone was accustomed to so they all wore headlamps. Amelia and Lexie wore loops in addition to the head lamps and were both silent with concentration. Suddenly Callie got the image of Gadget from Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers in her head and found the whole thing ridiculously funny. The seven of them standing there over a tiny child looking like the biggest group of science nerds she had ever seen. She knew laughter was inappropriate and she tried hard to stifle it but one look at Teddy and the two of them were in a silent fit of giggles. In times of high stress, sometimes Callie found herself in a fit of inappropriate, uncontrollable laughter as she now did, her eyes full of unshed tears and her lip close to bloody from trying to contain the laughter. Callie concentrated on assessing the tiny feet for proper circulation to avoid Teddy's giggly eyes and the laser glare from brilliant blue eyes she could feel burning into her skull.

"Something you would like to share with the class, Calliope?" Arizona asked, her tone deadly calm. Usually the use of her full name by the blonde did wonderful things to her libido but hearing the tone caused a shiver to run down her spine that was quite unlike the usual one she felt and not pleasant either. This more than anything sobered up her giggles.

"No, nothing Dr. Robbins." Callie replied, deciding professional was better with that tone of voice.

"Damn it. Bailey, we're going to have to remove her spleen. Eliza, I need more traction and suction." Arizona said, focusing her attention once again on the little girl's open abdomen. Callie was back on high alert as she watched Arizona and Bailey quickly and seamlessly remove the organ from the little girl.

"Do you see any other bleeders, Bailey?"

"No. You?"

"No. Amelia, how are you doing?"

"Got the bleeder but her brain is swelling slightly. I'm going to do a skull flap to reduce intracranial pressure. I'm just about set."

"Teddy, Callie, you two can start on the pelvis. Do you need extra hands?"

"No, I think we've got it." Callie said, now fully concentrating on the task at hand.

"Eliza, hang another unit of blood." Teddy ordered.

The seven women worked on the little girl for a total of five hours. They emerged from the OR with a critical but alive four year old girl. Callie had easily fixed the fracture with an internal fixation after realignment of the pubic symphysis. One metal plate and four screws later and the little girl's pelvis was on the way to healing. Hopefully the rest of her body would heal as well. In addition to the pelvic fracture, they had set both arms and stabilized them in splints. Callie would cast them in a few days when the swelling went down. Somehow the little girl's femoral heads and the bones of her legs remained unscathed.

"Excellent work in there, ladies. I am very optimistic that she is going to make a full recovery." Arizona said as she pulled off her pink scrub cap with purple and teal butterflies. '_Pink is so not badass and neither are butterflies but damn she's good with a scalpel. That's hot.'_ Callie thought to herself as she removed her own scrub cap a silver one with red and orange flames, '_Now this scrub cap is badass'._

"I will go check on her in recovery so you can round on the other two kiddos." Teddy said with a smile as she and Callie watched the blonde nod and walk off toward the pediatric unit.

"Thanks for the help on the pelvis, GI Jane, we make a pretty good team." Callie said as she followed Teddy to recovery to check on the little girl.

Looking around to make sure Arizona was indeed out of hearing range, Teddy asked Callie, "Did you and Arizona talk? I mean about Tim? And about you liking her and stuff?"

"Yea, we talked. Our conversation sort of got interrupted by all of this but we talked a bit. There's more to talk about but I'm hopeful."

"Good, I'm rooting for you, Callie."

"Teddy," Callie said, gently grabbing Teddy by the elbow and stopping her for a moment, "Arizona also told me a little about Andi. I am so sorry."

"Thank you, Callie. I miss her everyday. Maybe that's why Arizona is so important to me. After Andi died, my family fell apart. Arizona and Tim were already like siblings to me but for the past nine years I have been considered a Robbins child. The Robbins took me in, twenty one and broken hearted, they made me part of their family. And that made me whole again."

"I can see you mean a lot to each other. I'm glad you have Arizona and her family."

"Me too." Teddy said with a smile before she continued to lead the way to recovery.

Satisfied that the little girl was recovering well, Callie made her way to the triage center to find her group. It was now nearing 8pm, well past their usual departure time of 4 o'clock. Callie's stomach rumbled, reminding her that it was also past dinner time and her bladder reminded her that she hadn't emptied it in seven hours. She made a pit stop to the restroom.

"Oh, hey Callie, how did your surgery go?" the voice of Erica Hahn asked as Callie emerged from her stall.

"It went well. How was yours?"

"He's alive but will probably be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Complete spinal fracture at T7. Shepherd was unable to do a surgical repair because the boy became too hemodynamically unstable. We will have to go back in to surgery tomorrow to finish the repair. He had a brain bleed, a pneumothorax, and cardiac tamponade on top of the spinal injury. We almost lost him."

"Poor kid. I'm sure Arizona is going to insist on staying the night."

"So, it's Arizona now?"

"We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes, for now but to be honest, I'm hoping for more, eventually."

"I see." Erica replied, "You know, people talk. Dr. Robbins is a player, she's only going to break your heart."

"You don't know her, Erica."

"Maybe not but she likes to dine and dash if you know what I mean."

"It's really none of your concern, Erica. Besides, you ghosted me years ago. You don't have much room to talk."

"Don't say I didn't warn you when the slut breaks your heart."

"Don't you dare call her that." Callie shouted, surprising them both. She hated that word. And she found herself really hating that word used against a certain blonde. True, she teased Mark about being a man whore but it was all in good fun and he also referred to himself that way. She would never call him that in a derogatory way. Though, now that she thought about it, maybe she shouldn't call him that anymore. But, everyone knows there's a double standard with men sleeping around versus women sleeping around. Mark was a legend for his skills with women both in and out of the bedroom. The guys all worship him, praise him even, and so do most women he comes across. But someone like Arizona, or herself for that matter, Lord knows she was no nun, gets judged and called a slut by other women.

"I can see she already has you trained as her little lap dog. Good luck with that." Erica said before she left the bathroom.

Callie splashed some cold water on her face to soothe her rising temper and then she followed Erica out of the restroom in a huff, determined to give Erica another piece of her mind, quite literally running into Arizona as she did. Callie reached out and somehow caught her arms, steadying her before she fell.

"I was, uh looking for you," Arizona said as she regained her balance, "Did Dr. Hahn just storm out of here?"

"Yes, she did, "Callie huffed, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I'm going to stay tonight. Teddy is insisting on staying too. The Chief isn't happy but he understands. Derek and Owen are going to stay too, I think. I just wanted to let you know. I mean, I know I don't need to but, I wanted to. Now it seems a bit silly." Arizona rambled.

"I'm glad you told me. Maybe I should stay too. You know, help monitor the pelvis. I could be of help if Derek needs to take the boy with the spinal injury into surgery during the night."

"That's really sweet of you to offer but I think you should go back to base for the night. You look exhausted, you can sleep in your own bunk and be well rested and able to help us with whatever situation pops up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, my team runs the medic tent at base tomorrow."

"Oh."

"And what about you?"

"I've stayed here before, it's not ideal but I will manage. The hospital isn't the safest place for us to be after dark so it's not encouraged but sometimes necessary." Arizona regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. She realized it would encourage Callie to stay rather than deter her as she had intended.

"Ok, now I definitely think I should stay."

"Callie, we will be safe. Derek and I will have Teddy and Owen here with us, plus, I think they will probably have two of the drivers stay here with us with a vehicle in case of an emergency. We won't be stranded." Arizona assured. She stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Callie's cheek, "You should go to the lobby and find your team. They are getting everyone back to base, go eat supper and get a hot shower."

Callie watched as Arizona disappeared into a stall. She left the bathroom and headed to the lobby in search of the Chief. She was going to insist on staying at the hospital with Arizona and Teddy. "Chief, can I talk to you?"

"What is it Torres?" the Chief asked. It had been a rough day and he was exhausted. This batch of surgeons would surely take years off his life.

"I assisted Dr. Robbins and Dr. Altman in surgery on the little girl this afternoon. I repaired her pelvis with Dr. Altman's help. The younger boy has a spinal cord injury and the older boy has a femur fracture. Anyone of them or all of them could have complications through the night, I think I should stay. They will need at least one more person if not two to help monitor."

"I'd like to stay too, Chief. Torres is right, they need at least two more pairs of hands. That's two surgeons per child should something go wrong. Plus we have to think about the mother and grandmother. They are both stable for now but anything could happen." Cristina stated.

"Fine. But you two are under the orders of Altman and Hunt." the Chief conceded, he was too tired to argue and they made a good point.

"Thank you Chief."

"Don't make me regret this." the Chief said before he left to find his own group minus Teddy and Arizona.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Callie said.

"I heard you rocked your surgery." Cristina said as the two made their way to the little Cafe down the hall. Callie figured this was their best bet of finding the rest of the group. She was also secretly hoping for a cup of coffee and maybe there would be some extra bag lunches left over.

"I did," Callie smiled, "You worked with the Chief on the mom, didn't you? How did that go?"

"No I worked on the Grandma with Sloan. Non-surgical, the old bitty was completely fine besides a concussion and a facial lac. Not even a brain bleed. I redid her stitches three times before Sloan was satisfied. The lady is ancient, like a scar is going to show under all those wrinkles." Cristina complained. Callie couldn't help but laugh, "Cristina you're horrible and probably have a one way ticket straight to hell waiting for you."

"Nah, I'm a genius with hearts and a scalpel, I'll save enough lives that it will even out." Cristina said with a cocky smile as they approached the little Cafe.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Teddy asked as the two women entered the Cafe to find Owen and Teddy sitting at one of two tables drinking _is that coffee!_

"The Chief thought you could use a couple more hands." Cristina said. She rummaged through the cooler.

"There's a few bag lunches left. We might have to split them, I'm not sure how many there are." Owen said as he watched her.

"Looks like there's eight of them so we're in luck." Cristina grabbed four and handed them out.

"Is there more coffee?" Callie asked. She felt like a feen. Her body was literally begging for caffeine.

"It's basically mud but yea there's more." Teddy said, pointing to the coffee pot.

"Where's Blondie and McDreamy?" Cristina asked.

"Rounding on the kids. We rounded on the mom and Grandma. They should be back soon." Owen replied.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Callie asked as she joined them at the table with her coffee.

"There's three cots in the makeshift on call room that Arizona had set up on her last tour with us." Teddy replied.

"Derek and I were going to set up some nap mats and sleeping bags in the supply closet down here so the on call room is all yours ladies."

"Two of us could double up on the cots." Cristina suggested. This got Callie's attention. She wouldn't mind doubling up on a small cot if it meant sleeping next to a certain blonde.

"I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind sharing," Arizona replied as she walked into the conversation, "What are you doing here?"

"The Chief thought you could use extra help." Callie replied with a guilty look on her face. While she was semi concerned Arizona was mad that she had talked to the Chief and convinced him to let her stay too, she was also hopeful with Arizona's suggestion that she share her cot.

"Yea, I think since Cristina and Callie convinced the Chief to let them stay in hopes of scoring a surgery, the two of them should definitely share a cot." Teddy piped up, winking at Arizona.

"My thoughts exactly, Teds."

"Oh, I'm not sharing with Carpenter, she snores logs. And since the two of you can't stop making googly eyes at each other, I figured you two would want to share." Cristina responded without looking up from the soggy sandwich she was currently inhaling.

"I do not snore." Callie protested.

"Yes you do." Arizona and Cristina responded simultaneously.

"How do you know?" Callie asked Cristina at the same time Teddy asked Arizona.

"I sleep below you." Cristina responded.

"I sleep on the top bunk next to hers." Arizona answered.

"I'm with Cristina on this one." Teddy smiled, maybe the blonde needed a bit of a nudge, "But no funny business."

"Teddy, Callie laughed in my OR today and then she sweet talked the Chief into letting her stay after I had already told her we could handle this. There will most definitely not be any funny business." Arizona said, narrowing her eyes at Callie who gulped. Who knew a tiny little blonde could look so intimidating.

"Oh, Callie's in the dog house." Cristina laughed.

"Well, I think we should do one last neuro check, what do you think, Derek?" Owen suddenly asked as the tension grew.

"Come on Cristina, you can help me do one last round on the mom and Grandmother." Teddy said , anxious to follow Derek and Owen out of the room.

"Oh no, it's just getting good." Cristina said with a smile as she popped another chip in her mouth. This earned her a glare from all three of the other women in the room, "Fine."

"Oh and Theodora, I'm mad at you too but we'll talk later, Miss Giggles." Arizona said over her shoulder as Teddy and Cristina left the room.

"Care to explain what you're doing here?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I just thought, well Cristina and I thought, there's five patients and only four of you and three of the five have ortho injuries.."

"Which Owen can manage as an orthopedic surgeon." Arizona interrupted.

"Right, yea, I know he can but what if more than one of them needs surgery during the night? And the Chief seemed to agree so he told Cristina and I to stay."

"Ok, but Callie, you do understand that you can't run behind my back and go to the Chief everytime I tell you to do something that you don't like, right?"

"I know and that isn't what I intended this to do, I know it looks that way. I just wanted to help."

"What was going on with Erica Hahn in the bathroom earlier?"

"What?" Callie asked, surprised by the sudden change in subject.

"When I was approaching the bathroom, I saw Erica leave and as she passed me she smirked and said "Game on Robbins" and then you came rushing out with your face all red. So, what happened?"

"We had a little fight."

"Fight? What kind of fight? About what?"

"She was trying to cause problems, it was nothing."

"Problems?" Arizona asked, "What kind of problems?"

"Yes, problems. Between us, you and me. She said things, things about you and you know what, it doesn't matter. I like you and that's what matters." Callie said. Arizona stared at her for a second she was chewing on the inside of her cheek with her brows furrowed in concentration. Her right hand was on the back part of her hip at an odd angle while the left one fidgeted with the hem of her scrub top. Callie felt like there was more to this and wanted to get to the bottom of it, "Hey, what's this really about?"

"You're Catholic?"

"Wow, I can't keep up with you." Callie said, once again shocked by the sudden topic change. Arizona continued to stare at her, unphased by Callie's shock. Realizing Arizona was serious and waiting for an answer, Callie replied, "Yes, I was raised Catholic."

"And your family?"

"Catholic. I mean, I believe in God and I pray and I go to church on holidays and special occasions but I'm not really a practicing Catholic like my parents are." Seeing the worry lines on Arizona's face, Callie asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No..no, of course not. I am not religious but I respect other people's religious beliefs." Arizona said, softening both her voice and her face. Callie could see that she was being sincere.

"Then what is it? What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just a long day and I'm on edge with everything. I'm sorry I picked a fight. It was actually kind of sweet of you and Cristina to stay and help out." Arizona replied. She turned and grabbed a lunch and sat at the table to eat, avoiding eye contact with the Latina, "I'm starving."

"Me too." Calli said, joining her. She didn't quite believe Arizona's reaction or explanation but she decided to let it go...for now despite being concerned about this topic. Something in her instincts told her that this wasn't over.

The two of them ate their bagged lunches mostly in silence. On occasion one of them would make a comment or a suggestion but exhaustion had started to creep in. Once fed, the fatigue hit tenfold. Deciding to round one more time before bed, the two split up. Arizona went to check on the two boys, leaving Callie to check on the little girl.

Feeling satisfied that the little girl was doing as well as could be expected, Callie made her way to the makeshift on call room. She stopped and grabbed four pillows and cases, four blankets, and three sets of sheets on her way. She had all three beds made when Cristina, Arizona, and Teddy joined her in the room. Looking over her shoulder as she shrugged the last pillow into the pillow case, Callie asked, "Owen and Derek all set for their sleepover?"

"Oh, I think so. They're being macho about sleeping on the floor." Teddy replied with a smile. She wasted no time removing her scrub top and shoes and climbing into bed. Cristina followed suit, also removing her pants leaving Arizona and Callie to figure out if they really were going to share a cot. Callie watched as Arizona's eyes flicked between Teddy's cot and the one she and Callie stood beside. Deciding to just go for it, Callie removed her scrub top and bottoms so she too was in just a pair of skimpy underwear and a wife beater. Callie smiled as she caught a glimpse of Arizona's face. Her lips were parted, jaw slack leaving her mouth slightly agape. Her usual brilliant blue eyes had grown a shade darker and a blush fell across her pale cheeks. Callie smiled before she climbed onto the cot and patted the spot next to her, encouraging Arizona to join her.

"Turn out the light when you're done staring, Battleship." Teddy called.

Callie smiled as Arizona peeled off her own shoes and scrub top revealing a pale blue spaghetti strap tank top beneath. She flicked the lights and Callie felt the warmth of her bare arms and legs against hers. Her breath caught as she realized Arizona too had removed her scrub pants. "It's too hot in here with them on." Arizona said suddenly as though reading Callie's thoughts. Callie handed her one of the two blankets and they each curled up with their own blankets and thoughts.

Callie felt a bit awkward, she wasn't sure what to do. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch Arizona but she kept her body and hands still at her sides. She scooted closer to the wall so that Arizona could have enough space between them if she wanted but as Callie scooted against the wall, Arizona scooted in closer to her.

"Is this ok?" Arizona asked, her breath on Callie's neck caused goosebumps to erupt on her forearms. '_Cristina and Teddy are in here.'_ Callie repeated to herself over and over again like a mantra to control her rising libido.

"Yea, you're not uncomfortable with this are you? Because I could sleep on the floor."

"I'm quite comfortable actually and you are not sleeping on that dirty floor. Are you ok with this?"

"Yea, yea, fine, I'm good."

"Good." Arizona smiled before snuggling down into her pillow. She was laying on her right side facing Callie while Callie lay on her back. There were mere centimeters between their bodies. Callie lay awake as she listened to Teddy and Cristina's breathing even out. There was no way she could sleep with Arizona this close to her. Thinking Arizona must have fallen asleep too, Callie let out a sigh and turned her head to look at the blonde only to find blue eyes observing her.

"Can't sleep?" Arizona asked.

"Just thinking. Why are you still awake?"

"Thinking." Arizona replied.

"You ever going to tell me about that dream?" Callie asked, seizing her chance while the blonde couldn't escape her. She felt braver in the dark laying like this.

"Callie, if I tell you about that dream, things will happen and those things would be inappropriate with Teddy and Cristina in here with us. So, no, I'm not going to tell you about that dream." Arizona responded with a husky tone. It seems Callie wasn't the only one struggling to control her libido or feeling brave in the dark.

"Oh, ahh, that good huh?" Callie swallowed hard.

"Yea, that good." Arizona replied with a goofy smile on her face before she added, "But I didn't get to finish."

At this Callie giggled and Arizona blushed realizing she had said that aloud and Callie had gotten the dual meaning. How could she be so sexy and ridiculously adorable at the same time? She had guessed that the dream may have been one of THOSE dreams. She had woken with a headache from the wine and heard Arizona moaning. At first she had been concerned she was having a nightmare and then as she heard more moans, she realized those were different kinds of moans, the good kind of moans. She had been frozen in place, staring at the blonde, until Amelia had woken the sleeping beauty a few moments later.

"What if Cristina and Teddy weren't here?" Callie asked, deciding to press her luck a bit.

"Then I still wouldn't want your first time with a woman or with me to be in a supply closet on an uncomfortable tiny cot in a hospital in Afghanistan."

"So you think there will be a first time with me?"

"I'm remaining optimistic." Arizona replied. Callie reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. Arizona leaned into the touch and snuggled a little closer to Callie. Her head now resting on Callie's shoulder.

"So if not here, in a supply closet then where?" Callie asked.

"Somewhere that I can take my time with you. I don't want to worry about interruptions or you having to be quiet." Callie noticed that Arizona's voice was huskier and the pitch had dropped. Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip was between her teeth, and if Callie had to guess, she would be willing to bet her cheeks were flushed. She felt her heart rate speed up and butterflies racing through her abdomen.

"Where...where, where would that be?" Callie whispered, fighting to form words.

"In a fancy hotel somewhere with wine and a hot tub and room service. With privacy so no one hears you screaming my name."

"You're awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?" Callie asked. She was sure Arizona could hear her heart rate increase in her chest. She squeezed her legs together tightly as the image of the picture Arizona had painted popped in her head.

"About you screaming my name? Yea, I'm positive I can make that happen."

"How? When? I don't think there are fancy hotels in Afghanistan where it would be safe for us to do that."

"At the end of September, we get ten days off. We can fly home or we can go on a little vacation somewhere. I propose we spend the next eightish weeks getting to know each other. Talk, maybe have some lunch dates, and then at the end of September, if things go well, we can spend our ten days together away from here."

"Eight weeks. Arizona, eight weeks is a long time to ya know umm...wait for this. I'm not sure I can be near you that long and not touch you."

"How long do you usually wait?"

"Well, I guess that depends on the situation but I guess, I guess it's probably somewhere between dates three and six. But this is different, you're like a magnet to me."

"Six dates?" Arizona asked, "Wow, I usually don't make it six hours."

"That does not make me feel better." Callie responded with a bit of annoyance.

"Yea, word vomit, sorry."

"So what are we then? Friends? Dating? Girlfriends?"

"Do we need to label it?"

Callie felt slightly hurt with that comment, "Well no, I guess not."

"I just mean, we don't know each other well enough to say we're girlfriends and dating is going to be kind of hard here. Friends also doesn't feel right because even though we don't know each other well, I feel like we are more than friends. I've never been the jealous type but I have to say, I've felt more jealousy with you than with any person I've been with, it's not a feeling I enjoy and it's not something just a friend would feel. And I feel the magnet thing too, Calliope"

"Really?" Callie asked, this made her feel slightly better.

"Yea." Arizona smiled and ran her finger over Callie's jawline. Callie turned on her side to face her as Arizona leaned in for a kiss. Callie opened her mouth, welcoming her gladly and pulled her flush against her. Being wrapped in separate blankets was no longer working for Callie as she couldn't get close enough to Arizona. She tugged at the blankets and smiled into Arizona's kiss as she felt them pull free. A slender leg wiggled inbetween her own legs and she gasped at the contact.

"You're playing with fire." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear as her knee came in contact once again right where she needed it most. Arizona threw her head back in quiet laughter and Callie seized the moment to latch on to her neck, eliciting a moan from the blonde that only added fuel to Callie's already smoldering fire. Arizona's hands found their way under Callie's shirt and she raked her fingernails over the bare skin of Callie's lower back causing Callie to let go of the delicate skin of Arizona's neck. She quickly took advantage of this and brought a shaking hand under Arizona's shirt, her fingers tracing a slow path up her abdomen to the underside of her bare breasts. Callie traced her skin with her fingertips and she could feel the goosebumps forming on the skin under her touch. She inched further up until her fingertips ghosted across a hardened nipple causing Arizona to gasp.

"Callie...Callie, I think, we should stop or I won't be able to." Arizona finally whispered, gaining some control of her thoughts back.

Sighing in resignation, Callie removed her hand and took a deep steadying breath, "This is going to be the longest eight weeks of my life."

At this, Arizona laughed and replied, "Maybe it will be good to talk and get to know each other first. I'd like to start out being friends, I mean being friendly with kissing and hand holding and stuff. Plus, just think, if things go well, when it finally does happen, it will be fantastic."

"Roll over you. We should sleep and I want to at least cuddle if I'm not going to get any for eight weeks."

"I'm not usually a spooner. And when I am, I'm the big spoon." Arizona complained.

"I wasn't asking. Now turn over so I can hold you." Callie replied, arching an eyebrow to prevent further arguments from Arizona. She smiled as Arizona pecked her on the lips and turned with a huff. She wrapped her arm around her and pulled her flush against her. She had to refrain from moaning as Arizona's perfect ass molded against her body. She had never really thought about it before, but now that she had been thinking about it nonstop for the past sixteen days, she realized she really was an ass girl. Arizona let out a content sigh and brought Callie's right arm up to rest against her lips in a tender kiss before she settled their joined hands between her breasts. Callie smiled and kissed the back of Arizona's shoulder before she closed her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, Arizona kissed her hand again.

"We're dating." Callie heard Arizona whisper.

"We are?"

"We are." Arizona said. Callie smiled widely and kissed the back of Arizona's shoulder once more. She was never happier that she convinced the Chief to let her stay.

"Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope." Callie felt Arizona relax against her and she closed her eyes, content with Arizona in her arms.

"Well well well, check out the lovebirds."

Callie opened her eyes to find Teddy gone and Cristina fully dressed sitting on her cot staring at them with an amused look on her face as she chewed on a granola bar. Callie felt Arizona stir beside her and a split second later a pillow launched across the room hitting Cristina square in the face.

"Hey." Cristina shouted.

"Where's Teddy?" Arizona asked, sitting up suddenly.

"The grandma must have had an underlying heart condition, she coded in the middle of the night. Teddy, Owen, and I did surgery on her. Teddy is still in recovery. I only just returned to get a nap before everyone else arrives." Cristina explained with a yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Six." Cristina replied without looking at her watch.

"Why didn't you wake me? The kids, I meant to check on them every two hours. I fell asleep without setting an alarm." Arizona panicked as she sat up, forgetting that she only had a tank top and underwear on.

"Teddy said not to wake you. Nice panties." Cristina smirked. Arizona looked down and stared at her black barely there boy short underwear.

"Hey, don't look at her underwear!" Callie snapped, throwing a second pillow and nailing Cristina in the face just as Arizona had.

"Relax, I'm not into your girlfriend, Torres." Cristina smirked, "And the munchkins are fine, McDimples. McDreamy checked on them just a few minutes ago."

"I'm going to go check on Teddy." Arizona said to Callie as she pulled her scrub pants on and pulled the top over her head.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"No, go back to sleep for another hour." Arizona said with a smile as she brushed a strand of hair from Callie's face. Callie was hoping she would lean down and kiss her but instead she said, "See you in a bit," before she turned and left the room.

Callie contemplated her options, she really could go back to sleep but she should get up and see if she could help out so Teddy, Owen, and Derek could rest. Deciding on the later, despite wanting more sleep, Callie dragged herself from her warm cocoon and got dressed. Cristina was already asleep with all three pillows. Callie laughed and snapped a picture with her phone as Cristina spooned a pillow, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. This would definitely come in handy in the future Callie thought as she flicked the lights out and closed the door.

The day passed in a blur. Despite having the best night's sleep she had since arriving, Callie was exhausted with all the thoughts running through her head. Had she dreamt what happened the night before? Was she really dating Arizona Robbins? And what did that mean for them? There weren't exactly a lot of opportunities to actually go on dates. And the dating pool was pretty small here but were they exclusive? Callie had Mark she had slept with plus Erica and Tim who were both clearly interested in her. Though she knew Tim would no longer be a problem for her. Still, it couldn't be easy for Arizona to know that she had other options here. Well she didn't know everything, she may have seen Callie kiss Mark but she was pretty sure she didn't know the two of them had frequently had "hamburgers" together at one point. Well, that was definitely something she needed to tell the blonde before someone else did. At least she didn't have to worry about anyone here competing with her for the blonde. Wait? Did she? Thoughts of Eliza spinning the blonde on the soccer field and Leah making doey eyes at her suddenly flashed through her mind. And suddenly Callie felt the need to seek out the blonde for another lunchtime chat. Unfortunately, the blonde was busy for the time being and since Callie's team was at the medic tent on Wednesdays, she found herself spending her time mostly with Addison's team.

"So, you and Arizona?" Addison asked as the two were finishing up with their patients for the day.

"I'm not sure if we are telling people about this Addie so keep it between us for now. But yes, Arizona and I are dating."

"But what does that mean?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said we are more than friends but don't know each other well enough to be girlfriends. She wants to talk and get to know each other."

"And you two...slept together last night?"

"As in the same cot? Yes. But sleeping and talking was all we did. I wanted more to happen but Teddy and Cristina were also sleeping in there and Arizona said she didn't want my first time with her or a woman to be in a closet in Afghanistan."

"So, you guys aren't going to have sex?"

"Not for at least eight weeks according to Arizona."

"But that's...what? I mean she's got a reputation, waiting isn't usually her style." Addison replied in disbelief.

"Ok, first off, I don't need to hear about her reputation. And secondly, I'm not sure why she's choosing me to be the one she waits with. I mean, I know you're strictly into the fellas but have you seen her? Eight weeks is going to kill me. And before coming here it had already been at least six weeks. Mark was the last one I slept with and we had a fight so that ended quite a while before we left for Afghanistan."

"Maybe it's a good thing she wants to wait with you. Maybe it's a sign that she feels differently toward you." Addison said, trying to give her friend something positive to think about. She had basically already said the same thing the other night but some things you needed to hear more than once. Then as another thought popped in her head, Addie smirked and a shook her head, "You and Mark were never a good pair. I mean I understand why you were sleeping with him, I've been there, I know, but he just never seemed like your type."

"He's a good friend, I felt safe with him. But honestly, sleeping with Mark was probably not the best idea."

"You were sleeping with Mark? Mark Sloan?"

Callie's blood ran cold as she heard the voice from the doorway. This is not happening, she turned slowly and faced the blonde hair, blue eyed woman. They stared each other down, neither breaking the silence. It was Addie who spoke first, Callie having forgotten her presence all together.

"Dr. Hahn, what can we do for you?"

"I was just coming to apologize to Callie for a disagreement yesterday but it seems that maybe I shouldn't be apologizing after all."

"Erica, I didn't mean for you to over hear that and I don't care what you think of me but I would really appreciate it if what you heard didn't leave this room."

"What? Don't want your precious peds surgeon finding out that you fucked Mark Sloan?"

"What's going on here?" The clueless topic of discussion asked as she entered the tension filled room. '_Oh, this just keeps getting better and better' _Callie thought to herself. Arizona now stood beside Erica looking both confused and tiny. She looked at Erica from the corner of her eye before she gave Callie her full attention and asked, "Callie?"

"Can we talk in private?" Callie pleaded.

"Umm, yea, sure." Arizona replied. Arizona turned to go back out the door she had just walked through, Erica opened her mouth as if to say something but both Addison and Callie shot her a warning glare. Callie followed Arizona out and she heard Addie say, "So Dr. Hahn, it's about time we have a little chat." '_Boy would I love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation'_ Callie thought but then refocused for the conversation she was about to have with Arizona on the very cot they slept on the night before. Arizona sat on the far edge of the cot and watched Callie, waiting for her to sit or speak, Callie wasn't sure. She decided to stay standing so she could pace if need be, she looked at Arizona and smiled before she began.

"What exactly did you hear when you walked in that room?"

"Something about you not wanting a peds surgeon to know you fucked Mark Sloan." Arizona replied calmly, then added, "I assume, I am the peds surgeon that you didn't want to know. Was Dr. Hahn telling the truth?"

"About me sleeping with Mark, yes. About me not wanting you to know, no, though this is not how I wanted you to find out."

"I see." Arizona said, she was staring at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. Callie couldn't read her.

"I was going to have this conversation with you, now that we're...we are…"

"Dating?"

"Yes, dating. I just didn't know how or when to bring it up."

"So you decided to talk to Erica Hahn about it?"

"No, I was talking to Addie about it. Erica...Dr. Hahn overheard the conversation. I asked her to be discreet and she jumped to the conclusion that I was hiding it from you. But I swear, I was not. I wasn't looking forward to telling you but I was going to tell you."

"I believe you. And to be honest, I assumed as much when I walked in on the two of you in the supply closet that day. You seemed...comfortable with each other's bodies. And I've heard rumors, Mark isn't exactly discreet." Arizona replied with a grimace.

"I'm sorry, Arizona."

"It's ok, Callie. I mean, I don't like it but we all have pasts and I can't be mad about that. It is in the past, right?"

"Yes, of course. The day in the supply closet, it was a mistake, as I said before."

"Ok."

"Ok, that's it?"

"Yes, Callie that's it. I mean Mark, Erica, and Tim, anyone else I should know about?"

"Tim is no longer an issue, we talked and he knows how I feel, he's a very sweet guy. And I told Mark the day of the supply closet fiasco that it could not happen again. Erica never has been nor never will be an issue."

"I don't think she got that memo." Arizona said as she stood and faced Callie. She reached her hand out and ran her hand over Callie's jawline and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"Well you don't have to worry about Erica. Is there anyone here I should know about?" Callie asked as she kissed Arizona back. She felt Arizona stiffen in her arms.

"There's no one you need to worry about."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if there's anyone I should know about."

"Maybe we should have this conversation another time."

"Arizona, just answer the question."

"Yes, there's probably someone here that you should know about but it's not someone you ever need to worry about and it's not just my secret to tell."

"Teddy?" Callie asked in shock.

"What? No! Are you crazy? Teddy is basically my sister plus she is completely straight."

"I know that Leah Murphy has a crush on you. She basically was drooling over you on the first day here and she's interested in peds just so she can learn from you. And then there's Eliza Minnick who seems very much interested."

"What?" Arizona asked. She knew Eliza had a thing for her but she had never made the connection with Murphy but now that she thought about it, maybe Callie was right.

"Ok, so neither of them…"

"Look, I know about Mark and I understand it. It was before we even knew each other but that doesn't mean I like it. And maybe knowing it will drive me crazy and cause problems in the future when there doesn't need to be any." Arizona reasoned. She really did not want to tell Callie about Amelia without at least speaking to her. It's one thing to converse about past lovers, it's another thing to out a past lover. Technically, Amelia identifies as straight, she slept with two women, Arizona being one but it wasn't something she broadcasted. Arizona doubted it was because she was ashamed of it or fearful of people finding out but it still wasn't her place to tell. If nothing else, Arizona at least prided herself on providing privacy to her past indiscretions.

"Nice try." Callie replied, taking a step back.

"Calliope.."

"No, don't Calliope me, Arizona. Just tell me her name if it isn't a big deal, if it isn't someone I need to worry about."

"It isn't but I can't, not yet."

"Is it over?"

"What? Yes, of course."

"Her name, Arizona."

"Are we having our first fight less than 24 hours after we started dating?"

"Are you going to tell me her name?"

"Callie, I'm the one who walked in on a very uncomfortable conversation and you're the one that has kissed two people aside from me while we've been here. Are you really going to be mad at me about this?"

Callie knew it was irrational and she really had no right to be jealous, or so she told herself but Arizona refusing to give her the name of someone she had slept with just didn't sit well with her. Why was she protecting her? Was there more behind it than she was saying?

"Yea I guess we are fighting then." Callie said before she left the room, slamming the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Arizona**

"I need to talk to you." Arizona whispered to Amelia as they climbed into the back of their transportation vehicle.

"What's up?"

"Shhh, not now." Arizona said as a set of chocolate eyes narrowed on her. She looked at Callie before hoisting herself into the vehicle behind Amelia.

"Guess Torres and I are catching a ride with you." Cristina said as she hopped into the vehicle a few moments later.

"Shane and April stayed to help man the Medic tent since Callie and Cristina were here." Amelia replied at Arizona's questioning look. '_Shit, Callie is going to be riding with us too and I can't lie, she will know it's Amelia.' _Arizona thought to herself. Thinking of nothing else she could do, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Her head really was pounding so maybe napping on the way back to base wouldn't be the worst thing. It didn't mean that she didn't feel like a giant coward though. With Amelia on her left, closest to the driver and Alex to her right, she was shielded from anyone sitting on the drivers side of the vehicle. Unfortunately, Callie was sitting on the opposite side, two seats to Arizona's right with a perfect view of Arizona. She had to concentrate on keeping her eyes closed and her face neutral as she felt the brunette's glare holding steady on her face.

"Why is Callie staring at you like she's going to murder someone?" Alex whispered to Arizona.

"Not now, Alex, I have a headache." Arizona whispered back without opening her eyes. Amelia seemed to get the hint from earlier and remained silent.

At some point during the ride back, Arizona did actually fall asleep. She was surprised when Amelia was shaking her awake. Momentarily disoriented, she looked around to see that people were already exiting the vehicle. She undid her seatbelt and waited her turn to exit. She watched Callie leave the vehicle and she thought about trying to catch up to her but decided against it when she realized she hadn't waited for her. She watched Callie's retreating form as she power walked toward the barracks alone.

"Ok, what's up with you and Cal?" Teddy asked as Arizona exited the vehicle, followed by Amelia. The two followed her line of sight to the Latina who was getting further away as they stood and spoke.

"Ugh, she's mad at me."

"Clearly," Amelia replied, "I could feel her daggers from just sitting next to you."

"You two were so annoyingly, lovey this morning, what did you do?"

"What did I do? What makes you think I'm the one that did something wrong?" Arizona asked, feeling slightly offended. Teddy was her best friend, she was supposed to be on her side.

"Well she's mad at you, not the other way around." Teddy reasoned.

"Well, I didn't do anything." Arizona replied, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Teddy.

"Were you mean to her because she's Catholic?" Teddy questioned. Her stance firm, arms crossed, and her right eyebrow arched almost into her hairline. This was her "challenge me" pose and Arizona knew it very well. She also knew that Teddy was not going to back down this time. Arizona was a self sabotager and she wasn't going to stand by quietly now that it was quite literally happening in front of her face and she was actually there to comfort and intervene this time. Despite being best friends, their career paths had kept them from important moments in each other's lives. But this moment, Teddy was going to be there for.

"No, but we did talk about that. I'm not against her being Catholic, Teddy. It just makes me nervous. You know that I'm not like that. I know I wasn't the best at showing you my support when you were trying to decide what you still believed in. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend or person back then. I've learned though and I've grown. It scares me, it makes me nervous, but I'm not going to hold it against her."

"I know and I understand that. And you're the best friend I could ask for and my favorite person so stop apologizing. I was raised Catholic and so was Andi, I get your concerns. But Callie doesn't know the whole story so she might not understand your reservations with religion in general. You have to open up to her."

"I know, Teddy. I will. Just give it some time. We just started really talking to each other. And that's not what the fight was about anyway."

"Ok, well tell us what happened." Amelia replied, placing a comforting hand on each woman's shoulder.

"I walked in on Callie, Addie, and Erica Hahn having a very uncomfortable and tense conversation. Apparently, Callie was talking to Addie about me and Erica overheard. Erica said something about Callie not wanting me to know that she had fucked Mark Sloan just as I walked into the room. So, Callie and I went to have a talk."

"And you flipped out and let Mark Sloan have it." Amelia interrupted with enthusiasm.

"No, Arizona isn't the violent type." Teddy replied but eyes Arizona suspiciously suddenly uncertain if that statement was accurate, then added, "Oh Arizona, what did you say to Callie to make her so upset?"

"I'm trying to tell you, but I was interrupted. I mean, I'm not happy about Mark but what can I do? We both have pasts. She assured me it's in the past and I believe her. But after we talked then she wanted to know if there was anyone here that I've slept with." Arizona replied, avoiding both women's eyes.

"And?"

"I wouldn't tell her so at first she assumed it was you." Arizona replied to Teddy. At this Teddy let out a loud, roaring laugh causing Arizona to smile.

"Why didn't you just tell her, Riz?" Amelia asked with a sympathetic tone.

"Because, it wasn't just about me, Amelia. I know we are just friends and we never felt that way about each other. But Callie won't understand that. I don't want her to question my friendship with you. Aside from Teddy, you're my oldest and best friend of the female variety. Plus, I didn't want word to get around. We work with these people. Your brother is here. I didn't want him to find out and things to be weird or to cause family problems for you."

"Arizona, my family is completely open. Derek wouldn't judge me for that. And I'm a big girl, I can handle Callie. We both are responsible for what happened between us and I don't regret it. I'm glad it didn't ruin our friendship because I would have regretted that but honestly, I am ok with you telling her."

"Thanks Amelia. I was going to talk to you and ask you if it was ok and then I was going to tell her but she just got so mad and stormed off. Ok, maybe I could have handled it better but I was caught off guard by the question and I was still processing."

"I understand why you didn't want to out Amelia." Teddy replied with a knowing look. It's been nine years but what happened to Andi is always with them. You can never be too careful.

"Well, let's hope Callie does, if I even tell her."

"What? Of course you're going to tell her." Amelia replied.

"But what if she's still mad? What if she is jealous of you?" Arizona asked.

"It's not the same situation, you have to trust Callie." Teddy replied.

"You won't know unless you tell her. Let her make decisions on her own. If she's mad and makes you choose between us then maybe she isn't the person for you. She has Mark that she's friends with, it's really no different." Amelia offered, trying to be supportive.

"Except that you and I didn't have a relationship. It was a one-time thing, she and Mark had months, maybe even years of being friends with benefits." Arizona replied.

"Right, so she shouldn't be mad and even if she's a little jealous, she will have to deal because I'm not going anywhere." Amelia replied, wrapping her arm around Arizona's neck and kissing her cheek loudly.

"Ouch, Amy that was my ear!" Arizona laughed as she pushed Amelia playfully.

"I don't think Callie is the only one jealous here." Teddy whispered with a smile.

"Oh shut it! I come to you two for support and all you do is harass me!" Arizona teased in mock annoyance.

"But we love you!" Teddy smiled before she kissed Arizona's other cheek loudly before she turned and started walking toward the barracks, saying over her shoulder, "Come on, let's go change for dinner, I'm starved and so ready for bed."

Arizona decided on a long shower before dinner. The nap on the way back to base had helped a little but her muscles were tight and the nagging throb of a headache was still making its presence known, much to her annoyance. The shower slightly soothed her aching shoulders and neck but this headache was definitely going to call for some medicinal intervention. Searching her caddy back at the barracks for some Tylenol or Motrin, hell she'd even take a midol at this point, she didn't notice Callie approach her from behind.

"Looking for something?" Callie asked, causing Arizona to jump and place a hand over her chest.

"Jesus."

"Not quite, but close." Callie smirked. She noticed Arizona grimace and roll her neck from side to side, "Hey, you ok?"

"I just have this headache and I can't find any headache relief medication. My supplies have started to dwindle, I should have stocked up better when I was home but I didn't want my mom to worry." Arizona replied. Callie quickly crossed the room and came back with a canteen of water and a bottle of excedrin.

"Here, take these then sit down."

Arizona threw the pills back with a big swig of water and sat on the bench as she was instructed. Her head hurt too badly for her to argue at this point. As strong fingers dug into the muscles of her neck and shoulders, Arizona couldn't help but moan. She felt Callie's hands hesitate for a moment before she continued.

"That feels amazing. Thank you Callie." Arizona said as she felt some of the tension start to release.

"Yea, well stop moaning like that or we are going to have all new problems." Callie said as she leaned down and whispered in Arizona's ear before standing back up and continuing with her massage. The heat of Callie's breath on her ear, causing her to shiver in the best of ways.

"I thought we were fighting." Arizona whispered.

"Oh we are. But I couldn't sit back and watch you suffer. Besides, maybe you have a point."

"Can I get that in writing?" Arizona couldn't help but tease before she turned serious once again, "I was going to tell you her name, Callie but I had to ask her first. I hope you understand that."

"I don't but I respect your reasoning." Callie said truthfully. Arizona placed her hand over Callie's to stop her from continuing with the massage so she could turn and face her. She patted the bench next to her and Callie sat down.

"Andi didn't just commit suicide. She committed suicide in part because she was outed to her parents and they reacted badly. Really badly. They were Catholic and they wanted to send her to a conversion therapy camp. There was a huge fight and she killed herself that night. She was already struggling and no one knew how much. Not me, not even Teddy. But the fight, it was what put her over the edge."

"Oh, Arizona…"

"No, don't. It's ok. But the thing is, I take outing someone seriously. It's not my place. So, I really had to get her permission because although it's not something she's ashamed of, it's a part of her past, not her present and it's her place to share it. She's not part of the gay community, at least she doesn't identify that way, so it's not exactly outing her but it's still her story to tell even if she identifies as straight."

"I can understand that."

"When we were in med school together, Amelia broke up with her boyfriend of many years and decided she was done with men and wanted to try her hand at women. I thought she was joking and I volunteered to be her guinea pig. After a lot of flirting and a night of heavy drinking, we slept together but there just wasn't chemistry, we were too close as buddies. The sex was...ok", Arizona decided to bend the truth a bit, Callie didn't need all the details, "but we were always meant to be just friends. So, she slept with another girl thinking it was just because we were too close of friends for her to get a true girl on girl experience, but it turns out she really just isn't into women." Arizona explained.

"So Amelia? Amelia Shepherd?"

"Yes and Derek is her brother. People talk. I didn't want to out her, even to you until I made sure it was alright. And I was afraid to tell you because Amelia is one of my very best friends and I don't want it to be weird for you."

"And you're sure she's straight?"

"Callie, she slept with me and then went back to men. She's straight." Arizona joked, trying to lighten the mood. Callie smiled and said, "You're hopeless."

"Can we be done fighting now? Because I really don't like fighting with you. Especially when there can't be any make up sex."

"We're alone right now." Callie said with a smile.

"Oh no, Torres. Eight weeks."

"Are you attracted to me?" Callie asked, hating herself for sounding so insecure.

"What? Callie, believe me, it is taking everything I have not to have my way with you. Wanting to wait has nothing to do with attraction. It has to do with doing this the right way for once. It has to do with respecting and getting to know you. It has to do with wanting to talk to someone for the first time after a fight instead of covering it up with sex. And it has to do with this not being the right place. But believe me, I find you, miraculous, breathtakingly stunning."

At this Callie smiled widely and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and quick and over entirely too soon for Arizona's liking. But Callie stood back up and continued rubbing the blonde's neck and shoulders. "Yes, we are done fighting. And thank you for telling me about Amelia."

"Oh good because my head really hurts and I really hate fighting with you. Thank you for understanding." Arizona said and she kissed Callie's hand as it rested on the shoulder she was massaging.

"We have five minutes before we have to head to the mess hall."

"K." Arizona said, her eyes closed as she hummed in contentment at the brunette's hands rubbing the tension away.

"So, when you had that slight meltdown about me being Catholic the other day…"

"I'm sorry, Callie. I really don't have a problem with it. It's part of who you are and I want to get to know all of who you are. It took me by surprise and I'm just nervous. It is something I am insecure about. I wasn't raised religious. My parents and family have never made me being gay into a big deal. In fact, my parents, they sheltered me from the people who they knew would make it a big deal for as long as they could. So, when Andi's parents reacted the way they did, I was shocked. It wasn't something that I could understand. And I don't think I ever will. But it is my insecurity."

"I can understand that. I'm not sure everyone in my family will be as understanding as your family sounds but I know they love me."

"I'm sure they do. How could they not?" Arizona smiled.

"I am pretty badass." Callie replied with a laugh.

"Yes, you are, and humble too."

"How's your head?"

"Better, thank you." Arizona said. Callie helped her to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug. Arizona nuzzled her head into Callie's neck and breathed her in deeply. The calming scent of pear and coconut was better than any headache medication she could buy. Arizona smiled as she felt Callie smell her head and then kiss her temple softly. Lifting her head up to look at Callie, Arizona stood on her toes and placed a kiss on plump red lips. It started out innocent but was soon deepened and filled with passion as Callie parted her lips and granted Arizona entrance. Neither battled for dominance this time as they just enjoyed the feeling of being close and exploring each other in an intimate way.

"You're going to be the death of me." Callie said as she pulled back from the kiss. Arizona whimpered slightly in protest at the loss of the Latina's lips on hers.

"Maybe not eight weeks." Arizona replied with a sigh causing Callie to laugh out loud.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Callie said. She grabbed Arizona's hand and led them out of the barracks to the mess hall. Arizona smiled as she threaded her fingers through Callie's and held her hand tightly in her own. She felt like this truly was the start of something that was going to be amazing.

The next day was another busy day for Arizona. It was the day of Bahiri's long awaited heart surgery and Dr. Hahn remained adamant that she did not need Arizona's assistance. She did, however, relent and allow Teddy to scrub in with her, Alex, and Lexie. So Arizona sat in the peds ward with Taara. The two of them had worked on Taara's school work and had moved on to rounding on the other patient's together to keep them both busy. When lunch time came, Taara clung tightly to Arizona's side, not wanting her to leave. She had wanted to do a quick check on Bahiri's surgery that should be finishing soon and then have her scheduled lunch date with Callie but the seven year old girl sobbed at the mention of Arizona leaving. Deciding that maybe some fresh air would do them both some good, Arizona took the girl down to the courtyard with her to meet Callie, hoping beyond hope that Callie would not be upset with this arrangement. Despite their teams being paired for the day, the two had not been able to spend much time together as Callie had assisted Sloan and Koracick on an emergency surgery all morning.

Spotting the brunette in her usual spot on the ground beside the building, Arizona grabbed Taara's hand and led her over to the brunette. Callie's eyes were closed and her head rested back against the building. Arizona had to stop and catch her breath as the sunlight made the bronze skin of Callie's face sparkle, she was literally breathtakingly beautiful despite the beige colored scrubs. She didn't seem to hear their approach but a smile crossed Callie's lips as Arizona grew near.

"Dr. Callie!" Taara exclaimed before either woman could greet one another. At this, Callie opened her eyes, surprised to hear a child's voice.

"Bahiri is in surgery and Taara here is a little scared. I couldn't leave her alone but I wanted to meet you for lunch." Arizona explained quickly, waiting to see if the brunette was going to be upset with this spur of the moment arrangement.

"I is not scared Dr. Arizona. I just want to be with you." Taara replied with a pout on her lips and her arms crossed over her small chest. Callie smiled at Arizona and then took Taara's hand.

"I feel better when Dr. Arizona is around too, Taara. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Baleh." Taara responded. Callie looked at Arizona with a questioning look.

"She said yes." Arizona smiled widely at Callie's acceptance of their adorable third wheel.

Arizona opened the sack lunch that she grabbed for her and Taara to share and handed Taara the bottled water. Callie made room for Taara to sit but the little girl sandwiched herself between the two women. Arizona gave her half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, half her fruit, and the bag of chips knowing how much the little girl loved these particular ones.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Callie questioned as she eyed Arizona's half sandwich and handful of mulberries.

"I'll be alright, I'll have a bigger dinner tonight." Arizona replied, pointedly looking at the child between them. The last thing she wanted was for Taara to feel badly that Arizona was sharing her food.

"So, Taara, how is the book?" Callie asked, getting the hint.

"We finish the first one. Now we read the next one after Bahiri is better so he do not miss it."

"Did you like the book?"

"Very much. Will you read again to us?"

"Of course, maybe if Bahiri is up to it and Dr. Arizona is ok with it, I will read to you before we leave tonight." Callie replied as she looked at Arizona for approval. The suggestion earned her a dimpled smile from a blonde and a very toothy grin from the little girl between them.

Once the trio had finished eating, Taara worked up some courage and set off to chase a butterfly. It was clear that she hadn't been outside in far too long. She snuck up on the butterfly and then leapt to catch it, missing and falling down on the ground, rolling around in a fit of giggled. The two women watched her repeat this several times in silence for a before it was broken.

"Do you want children?" Callie blurted out.

"Oh, wow, that's a big one." Arizona replied.

"Yea, I know but you're a pediatric surgeon and you're so good with kids. You would be a great mom. Do you want them?"

"No." Arizona replied as she watched Taara, avoiding Callie's gaze, then continued, "Not now anyway. Or anytime soon, maybe not ever. Things have happened in my life that I never expected to want so I don't know how I will feel in the future. Maybe someday I will, I'm not willing to say never. But for right now, no, not in the near future."

"Oh." Callie replied, not expecting that answer. "Well, that's fair, I guess."

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that you do." Arizona said, finally mustering up enough courage to turn her head and face Callie.

"Well, yea. Not anytime soon. I'm technically still a resident and it's not something I want or intend to do alone so not in the near future but yes, someday I definitely want kids. I don't see that changing for me."

"Is this going to be a problem for us?" Arizona asked, feeling slightly deflated.

"Not right now. In the future, maybe." Callie replied honestly.

"Does that mean you don't want to date me anymore?"

"No. I want to date you. As long as, if this goes somewhere that we revisit this topic. Children aren't something we can compromise on but I'd say it's too early in the relationship for that discussion anyway."

"That's fair. I mean neither of us are ready for that discussion right now, let alone actually having kids so, it's tabled, for now." Arizona smiled, glad that Callie wasn't going to end this before they really had a chance to get started. It was true what she said, she had never seen herself as the mom type nor being with anyone that she would settle down with and be with long enough to have kids. It wasn't the kind of lifestyle she was looking for. But this past year had changed her and now she found herself imagining things with Callie that she had never wanted with anyone else. They had been "dating" less than 48 hours and she already found herself imagining what kind of future they could have. One step at a time, she would start with dating and monogamy and then think about everything that comes after. No reason to get ahead of herself here.

"What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" she heard Callie ask.

"Just thinking about how much I've changed in the last year." Arizona replied, not wanting to elaborate and cursing herself for getting caught thinking these things.

"Oh yea? How?"

"I've grown up a lot, I guess you could say."

"Me too." Callie replied with a smile.

"Arizona, Dr. Hahn has been looking everywhere for you. Bahiri is out of surgery." April interrupted the two women.

"Taara, come on, time to go." Arizona suddenly stood, motioning for the little girl to join her.

"Is Bahiri dead?" Taara asked suddenly, giant tears forming in her big brown eyes. Arizona was caught by surprise by the little girl's sudden reaction, she had taken everything so well, she knew she should have seen that she was much more afraid than she let on.

"What? Taara, no. Of course not. But his surgery is done and soon we can see him, ok." Arizona replied as she sunk to her knees before the little girl. Taara threw her arms around Arizona's neck with such force that it knocked them both over, Arizona landing on her back with Taara on her belly and chest. Taara sobbed hysterically as she lay on top of Arizona who just laid there and rubbed the little girl's back. April watched in bewilderment before Callie said, "Go tell Dr. Hahn that we will be up soon. Taara just needs a minute."

Callie approached the pair and kneeled down next to them to stroke Taara's back. She wasn't sure what made her do it but she suddenly started to sing as she stroked the little girl's hair and back. Arizona's heart melted as Callie's beautiful voice soothed the sobbing child. Before long the sobbing stopped and Taara slowly lifted herself off Arizona's body. Callie reached down and helped Arizona to a sitting position. Taara wiped her face and nodded as if confirming something to herself.

"Are you ok, Taara?" Callie asked while she and Arizona observed her.

"Yes, Dr. Callie. I am good now." Taara replied with a big smile before she turned to Arizona and grabbed her hand saying, "Come, Dr. Arizona, Bahiri is alive."

Arizona and Callie looked at each other and smiled before Taara took Callie's hand in her other one and led them into the building. The sibling reunion was happy and tearful and both women were happy to have witnessed it. True to her word, Arizona allowed Callie to read the first two chapters of the second Magic Treehouse book to the kids of the pediatric floor. Bahiri was all smiles and though more sleepy than usual, you would never know he was recovering from heart surgery.

"You're amazing." Arizona whispered to Callie as the two headed to the lobby together to meet their groups later that afternoon. She just couldn't stop smiling at the taller woman. First with her accepting Taara's intrusion, then her soothing the little girl by singing to her with her amazing voice, and then the way she had read to the kids doing all the voices and being so animated. The kids had loved it and Arizona found herself feeling particularly warm and fuzzy towards Callie at the moment.

"I could say the same thing about you Dr. Robbins."

"Go on a date with me." Arizona blurted out.

"Umm...we've been over this, haven't we? There isn't exactly a place for us to go on a date here."

"I know but just trust me. I will figure something out. Just say that you will go on a date with me on Saturday night."

"Ok, now I'm intrigued. Yes, of course, I'll go on a date with you, ya goof."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at your bunk at seven sharp."

"What should I wear?" Callie asked. She had never been on a date in a war zone or on an army base or with a woman.

"Just wear whatever you're comfortable in, Callie. You look beautiful no matter what you wear anyway." Arizona said with a smile. The two were getting ready to part ways so they could board separate vehicles and Arizona really wanted to kiss Callie. But they were in public with all their coworkers, army personnel, and Afghan hospital workers and volunteers. It was not something they could safely do so she settled with a dimpled smile and a squeeze of her hand. Callie returned both before they let go and went to their respective groups to board their separate vehicles.

"What are smiling so big about?" Teddy asked as Arizona plopped down in the empty seat next to her.

"I asked Callie on a date."

"Wow, that's great but one problem, where are you going to take her?"

The smile slid off of Arizona's face as panic replaced it ,"Crap, crap, crap. Teddy, I have to come up with a fantastic date and I have no idea how to do it."

"Relax, we will figure something out."

"Figure what out?" April and Amelia asked as they sat across from them.

"Arizona is freaking out because she asked Callie out on a date but has no idea what to do since it has to be on base."

"Hmmm...well, obviously you can't take her to a fancy restaurant for an impressive meal, but we could work with this." Amelia said with a smile.

"What are you thinking?" Arizona asked.

"How about a picnic?" April suggested.

"A picnic?" Arizona asked. She wasn't too keen on that idea since they basically sat outside and had a "picnic" together during lunch a few times already.

"No that could be good," Teddy replied, sensing Arizona's hesitation, "I know the perfect spot."

"And you could hang some twinkling lights from the tree and have some music playing." April said with a far off, dreamy look on her face.

"I'm not sure about twinkly lights but I'm pretty sure we have white Christmas lights from last Christmas. No one got to go home and Owen knew how much we were all bummed so he ordered some Christmas lights and decorated the trees and even got a snow machine." Teddy replied, now also with a far off dreamy look on her face.

"I'm not sure about all that but I'm pretty sure I can get you hooked up with some wine." Amelia said with a cocky grin.

"Oh really?" Teddy asked.

"Don't ask, don't tell remember?"

"That applies to being gay, Amelia, not alcohol," Arizona giggled, "But yea, that would be great."

Arizona ignored Teddy's glare as the four of them huddled together to plan a romantic first date on an Army base. Arizona had to hand it to them, her friends were pretty crafty and resourceful, this could work. She could actually, possibly date Callie, here and now, instead of a year from now.

Friday night found the four friends huddled up in the mess hall long after dinner was over. April had found a box of colorful construction paper and the four of them were now separating the red, white, and pink pieces from the rest. April was armed with scissors, glue, and perfume along with some army green duct tape. Amelia, Teddy, and Arizona watched in amazement as April folded and taped the paper into a delicate rose and added some green tape to create a stem. She then sprayed the flower with a bit of perfume and handed it to Arizona.

"Not quite the same as real flowers but as you can't exactly get her real flowers, I thought you might want to make her a bouquet of these." April explained then added, "It's kind of romantic."

"April, you're the best." Arizona said as she threw her arms around her red haired friend and flashed her dimples.

"Ok, show us one more time." Teddy said, April handed out pieces of blue and green paper to the three friends and had them practice on those while they followed her folding instructions carefully. After two flowers each, Teddy and Arizona had it down but Amelia made a total of one flower that was recognizable as a flower by the time the bouquets were finished an hour later.

"Remind me never to offer to make flowers again." Amelia sighed in frustration as the friends cleaned up their mess.

"Awe don't be sad, you can't be good at everything." April soothed, tossing an arm over Amelia's slender shoulders.

"Sometimes the perkiness is just too much." Amelia said grumpily as she removed April's arm from her shoulder.

"You know what I think she needs?" Teddy asked, tossing a wink in Arizona's direction. Arizona smiled widely before the three of them trapped Amelia in the center of a group hug.

"Ugh, get off of me, I don't want the perky germs to rub off on me." Amelia protested but they had succeeded in their mission and Amelia smiled widely at her dorky friends.

"I love you guys. Thanks so much for helping me do this."

"No problem, Riz. Just don't screw this up. I'm living my life vicariously through you." Teddy replied.

"I second that." Amelia shouted.

"Come on, you need your beauty sleep for your big date." April squealed.

It was Saturday morning and Arizona's plans were in place. She owed favors to her brother and Nick which was sure to come back to bite her in the ass at some point in addition to agreeing to washing their nasty laundry but they had come through for her on some essential items to make the date special. Plus they were going to help set up and tear down the items they acquired for her. It was a fair trade and she honestly would have agreed to do much worse. She just needed one more thing to make the date more special, so here she was at eleven on Saturday morning working up the courage to knock on the door to the quarters where Addison Montgomery was currently residing. She gave herself another pep talk as she passed the door for the twentieth time and just as she was about to knock, the door flung open.

"What are you doing Robbins? Are you ever going to knock or are you just trying to wear the ground down until you fall in?" Addison asked, half irritated and half amused. She had watched Arizona walk past the door mumbling to herself for the last fifteen minutes.

"Are you alone?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"It's private." Arizona replied. Then when Addison looked as though she still wasn't going to let her in, she added, "For Callie."

"Ugh, fine, come in."

Arizona looked around nervously to verify that they were alone and wrung her hands together in a nervous habit. The ring that adorned her middle finger was continually twisted and she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"What can I do for you?" Addie asked, feeling slightly amused by the blonde's nervous energy. She actually really liked the blonde but she was enjoying her being nervous around her; and decided she wouldn't make this easy for her being that she had recently been the cause of Callie's tears and she was Callie's best friend after all.

"I need a favor."

"I'm not sure you're in the position to ask me for favors. I still remember Callie sobbing in my arms the other night because you called her...let's see, what was it? A newborn?"

"Yes, I know. I did say that and it was dumb and I didn't know I made her cry." Arizona gulped, now feeling guilty and even more nervous, "You have no reason to be nice to me but this is for Callie not me."

"I'm listening." Addie said, softening her tone a bit and hiding the smirk. She enjoyed making Arizona feel uncomfortable.

"Amelia said that you and Callie were drunk the other night and that you never travel without your wine. I would like to buy some wine off of you."

"And why would I do that?"

"I asked Callie out on a date but I can't take her out dancing or to a fancy restaurant or even to a sleazy bar for obvious reasons so I'm improvising and trying to make a romantic gesture here on the army base. And it would be so much nicer with wine. I'm willing to do basically anything."

"Again, why would I do that for you?"

"Because I'm a good person and it would make Callie happy." Arizona replied. She knew Addie wasn't crazy about her as Callie's best friend and she understood but she was willing to do whatever it took to make this evening a night for Callie to remember. Unbeknownst to her, Addie fully intended to give her the wine from the moment she asked, she just wanted to make Arizona squirm a little.

"Although I care very much about Callie's happiness, if I did have said wine, I still don't understand why you think I would give it to you. I could just hang out with Callie myself and drink said wine."

"You could, but then you would have to explain to Teddy and my brother why you go through so much shampoo and conditioner. That might lead to some discoveries." Arizona threatened.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I wouldn't dream of threatening you Dr. Montgomery." Arizona replied, not breaking eye contact but she felt like she was on the verge of vomiting or bursting into tears.

"Blackmailing then."

"Call it what you want, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make Callie feel special and give her a night she will never forget. Whatever it takes."

"Ok, then you won't mind owing me a favor in the future, Dr. Robbins."

"Not at all."

"Ok then, I will let you know what that favor is very soon." Addison said before she turned and walked toward the shelf where she kept her bathroom caddie. "Red or white?"

"Which does Callie like?"

"She's a red wine girl."

"Red it is." Arizona replied with a smile as she received the shampoo bottle. "Thank you."

"It's not like I had much of a choice."

"Still, I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome." Addie replied, trying very hard not to smile but failing. Arizona returned the smile and turned to leave, "And Arizona?"

"Yea?"

"If you hurt her, let's just say I have the nickname Satan for a reason and you will have to answer to me."

"Understood." Arizona said with a big gulp before she turned and practically ran from the building. Addie laughed to herself as she watched the blonde disappear. The gig was up, she was going to have to come up with a new system of getting her wine. Fricken Amelia and her big mouth. Why on Earth had they chosen to go on a mission to a country where alcohol was illegal?

"How do I look?" Arizona asked later that night as she got dressed in the men's quarters. Her brother and Nick had given her the space to get ready so she and Callie wouldn't see each other before Arizona picked her up.

"You look beautiful, Arizona, as always." Teddy said with a smile as she played with a long curl that hung over Arizona's right shoulder.

She had kept her hair down with her natural curls and a few extra added via April's curling iron. Amelia and April, along with Teddy had offered Arizona items from their own wardrobes as Arizona modeled dozens of outfits for them. She finally had settled on a pair of white Capris that hugged her slim hips snuggly and a red sleeveless button up blouse that she left unbuttoned enough to accent the swell of her cleavage. Despite being in the desert, she had on a pair of red heels that Amelia had brought that matched her shirt perfectly.

"Are you keeping this no sex rule?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Arizona replied looking slightly confused.

"Then you might want to change, Riz, because right now, I want to bang you. Callie is not going to be able to keep her hands off of you."

"Hey, you can't say things like that, Amy. First off, it's not helping my nerves and secondly we already know Callie is the jealous type." Arizona replied.

"She's right though," April replied and all three of them turned their heads toward the redhead, "I'm very happy with Matthew, even if I am still a virgin, but you're even making me question myself."

"Don't look at me. You're basically my sister, I think you're beautiful but I want you to keep your clothes on." Teddy replied with a giggle.

"Thanks for boosting my confidence ladies." Arizona said with a smile.

"It's 6:30. Should we add a bit more hairspray and some perfume?" Teddy asked.

"No more hairspray! My head will light on fire if you use anymore of that stuff on me but I will take some perfume. I don't have anymore, it ran out months ago. I forgot to grab more when I was home for Christmas."

"I brought a few." Amelia replied.

"Of course you did. Why did you bring heels and perfume to Afghanistan, Amelia?" Arizona questioned.

"Because I am planning on meeting an old friend in France when we have our vacation time in September."

"Do I know this friend?" Arizona asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You do realize you could buy heels and perfume in Paris, right? And this would have given you the perfect excuse to shop in Paris." Teddy said with a smirk.

"Crap, you're right. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, personally I'm glad you didn't because both came in handy for me tonight." Arizona smiled. "But you can still shop in Paris."

"Are you nervous?" April asked.

"Very."

"Don't be, she will love it." Teddy replied.

"K, well, I should probably head over to the barracks to get her. You guys stay here, I don't want an audience."

"Ok." Teddy replied.

"Good luck." April shouted.

The trio stood in the doorway and watched Arizona head toward the barracks. As soon as she was out of sight the three high fived and started giggling like school girls as they predicted how Callie would react.

"How long do you think they will keep up this whole no sex charade?" Amelia asked.

"I think Arizona is serious. Being gay is illegal here and I know she is very concerned about that. Tim, Nick, and I have all talked with her at length about it."

"I still don't think they will last eight weeks."

"Nahhh, me neither." Teddy agreed with a laugh.

"Well I do. Matthew and I are waiting for marriage and if we can do that, Callie and Arizona can make it eight weeks." April piped in, always the optimist. Teddy and Amelia glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"I give it three weeks." Amelia challenged.

"Arizona can be pretty stubborn. I give it five weeks." Teddy countered.

"I still say they make it eight weeks." April argued.

"Care to make a wager on this?" Amelia challenged.

"What's at stake? Teddy asked.

"Winner gets a girls night out back in Seattle at the other two's expense." April replied. Both Teddy and Amelia whipped their heads in April's direction.

"Why Teds, I think we are corrupting Red here and I kinda like it."

"You've got yourself a bet, ladies." Teddy replied as the three shook on it.

Arizona took deep calming breaths to steady her nerves as she walked to the barracks. She had to focus on placing one foot in front of the other and considered bolting more than once. As she approached the barracks though, Callie stepped outside and her nervousness completely evaporated as she took in the brunette's beauty. She hadn't noticed Arizona yet so she was free to look at her uninhibited for a few seconds. Callie stood in a simple black knitted three quarter length sweater that hung off one shoulder accentuating her right collar bone and her tan skin. A long silver necklace with interlocking hoops hung down to where her belly button would be. She wore a pair of short tailored purple shorts that showed off her long, tan, muscular legs; and a pair of simple small black heels completed her outfit. Her long hair was up in an elegant messy bun with a few curls falling down to her shoulders. Arizona realized they were probably both slightly overdressed for such a casual dating atmosphere but she was excited that Callie wanted to look nice for her.

Arizona unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes met with Callie's. She had to force her legs to move once more so she could greet her date. '_Yep, no way I'm making it eight weeks. I might not even make it eight minutes into this date.' _Arizona thought to herself.

She reached Callie and smiled, flashing her dimples and trying to look more confident than she felt. '_She is so beautiful' _Arizona thought to herself. Callie smiled widely and Arizona's heart fluttered. It was in that moment that she knew with absolute certainty that she was a goner, her life would never be the same now that this fiery Latina had entered it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello guys :) So, the date chapter has finally arrived. I have had this chapter written for a long time and I really hope it is a satisfying first date given the circumstances. ****This chapter is one I'm happy with although I've re-written it several times and had many doubts. This is the one I decided I was happy with so I hope you enjoy it and find it worthy of a Calzona first date. ****I know navigating a new relationship in their current situation is going to be difficult for them and frustrating for some readers but I chose for them to start this way because I wanted to write a story where they could be true to their characters and still possibly have a successful relationship. This kind of forces them to slow down and not skip steps. Coming up with date ideas has been a challenge for me as well. The reviews I have received have been encouraging and nice to hear your opinions. I really have no idea if anyone is enjoying this or reading this except by those reviews. Writing this has been an escape for me. I'm enjoying writing this so as long as that is true, I will continue with it. I do have a plan for where I want this to go and has the potential of being a longer fanfic. I have one more chapter completed and another started. I have a long work stretch and a trip to Boston next week so, I can't give you a next update plan but I've never gone longer than 10 days. I will do my best. I didn't want to leave you hanging on the date for too long. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Callie**

Callie held her breath as she looked up and saw Arizona. Her blond curls fell over her shoulder covering the freckles that Callie knew littered the pale skin there. Her arms were bare, showing off toned upper arms. The red sheer sleeveless blouse she wore was unbuttoned at an almost sinful height. '_Where the hell did she get come fuck me heels in the desert?' _Callie wondered to herself as her eyes roamed the bottom half of her body. It was then that she realized Arizona was walking toward her.

"Hey there, beautiful." Arizona said with a dimpled smile. Callie's heart rate increased as she looked into blue pools and realized they were darker than usual. She immediately recognized the lust and want in Arizona's eyes and all at once her insecurity about her own body disappeared. Arizona was attracted to her, that much was clear.

"You look, wow, I mean, I don't even know if there's a word."

"Trust me, I know, I feel the same way about you. Calliope, you are so gorgeous." Arizona said softly as she brushed a stray piece of hair behind Callie's ear and looked in her eyes. Callie could see that Arizona was being sincere and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"So, where are we off to?" Callie asked, trying to hide her discomfort at a compliment that was so boldly made.

"Follow me." Arizona replied, grabbing Callie's hand and leading her away from the barracks. The walk was mostly silent as they held tightly to each other's hands and Callie recognized buildings that they were passing. She hadn't been to this part of the base since they had arrived and been sorted into their groups on the first day.

"Where exactly are you taking me Arizona?" Callie asked nervously as the buildings became scarce and they were nearing a dark area of the base.

"Please, just trust me, Callie. We are almost there." Arizona replied.

"I do trust you." Callie whispered even though she felt slightly uneasy about the two of them entering a dark area.

"Ok, close your eyes." Arizona said as they stopped abruptly. Callie did as she was told but slightly panicked when Arizona let go of her hand.

"Arizona?"

"I'm right here, it's ok, Callie. Keep your eyes closed."

Callie kept her eyes closed as she heard Arizona making noises and suddenly she could see light through her closed eyelids. She heard soft music suddenly playing and Arizona cursed once as she heard a banging noise, then suddenly she was back at Callie's side. She grabbed Callie's hand in hers and said, "Ok, Calliope, open your eyes."

Callie smiled widely as she opened her eyes and scanned the area where they were having their first date. There were white Christmas lights strung from a tree, a fence, and a post in the corner creating a sort of canopy of lights with a roofless and nearly wall-less shed in the center of the lights. "How did you do this?"

"I owe a lot of favors." Arizona laughed. "This shed was damaged by a storm that we had the last time I was here. I think they plan to repair it but for now it has no roof and only two walls so it's not useful. Teddy remembered that they moved it back here until it could be repaired. I talked Nick and Tim into helping me clean it up a bit. They also got me the Christmas lights to string up so we could see back here. Amelia, April, Teddy, and I spent all night last night making these paper flowers." Arizona said in reference to the flowers that were sitting in glass bottles and a few tied together laying on the blanket that was spread out for their picnic. "You deserve real flowers but those are hard to come by on short notice but April put some of Amelia's perfume on them so they will smell nice. And Teddy loaned me an old CD player and a few CD's. You can pick one if you want."

"Wow." Callie said as she stood and took in the amazing, cozy little picnic area before her.

"As for the food, I rummaged through the kitchen and begged Owen to let me have some items. I know we had supper already but I wanted to have something for you. And I may have blackmailed Addison into sharing her wine." Arizona confessed.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, you put a lot of thought into this."

"You hate it." Arizona said, the smile falling from her lips as she misinterpreted Callie's shock and awe of the trouble that Arizona had gone through.

"No, Arizona, I love it. I really absolutely do." Callie said as she pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek. Then she whispered in her ear, "You are amazing."

She didn't miss the shiver that went down Arizona's spine or the goosebumps that scattered across her bare arms. Callie smiled to herself, maybe they wouldn't have to wait eight weeks after all. This was their first date so she didn't expect anything tonight but this was a pretty secluded little area that might come in handy in the future.

"Shall we sit?" Arizona asked gesturing toward the two walled shed. There was a blanket covering most of the floor with two fluffy pillows leaning against the shorter of the two walls. A small garden table held a covered platter, a bucket of ice with a shampoo bottle in it, and two plastic champagne flutes. Arizona noticed Callie eyeing the setup and felt a bit self conscious, "I promise you a real date with wine from a glass bottle and real glass wine glasses and an extraordinary meal if we go on our vacation together or when we are both finally in Seattle."

"No, this is perfect. Arizona, no one has ever done anything like this for me before. And we are definitely going on that vacation together." Callie replied with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry." Arizona whispered, reaching out to brush her thumb across Callie's cheek. Callie leaned into her touch and put her hand over Arizona's holding it in place.

"These are good tears." Callie promised.

Arizona leaned in, intending to kiss away the lone tear that had escaped her thumb but Callie turned her head and their lips met, the feeling igniting a fire in Callie that she had never felt before. Callie repositioned herself without breaking the kiss so she could deepen it easier. Grabbing the back of Arizona's head gently but firmly she used her height leverage to deepen the kiss. Arizona responded with a moan that Callie swallowed, only spurring her on more. They broke apart, both desperate for some air but smiling. "You are so sexy, Arizona."

"You make me feel sexy," Arizona replied, "But Calliope, you are like a goddess. It is taking every bit of restraint that I have not to rip your clothes off."

"Ok, saying stuff like that, not helping. Because my resolve might not be as strong as yours." Callie replied.

"How about some wine and a snack." Arizona suggested. She sensed they both needed some space. If Callie thought Arizona's restraint was greater than hers they were in serious trouble. As much as they both wanted to give in to their wants, they both knew that tonight wasn't the right time and Arizona felt strongly about it not being the right place.

Arizona pulled the tray down to sit between them and poured them each a glass of wine while Callie took the lid off the tray and looked over the assortment. There were some pieces of chocolate, strawberries, grapes, cheese, and crackers.

"I know it's not much or the most romantic but it was the best I could do." Arizona said as she handed Callie a glass of wine.

"Arizona, stop, it is absolutely perfect. I wouldn't change anything."

"Ok." Arizona said, she couldn't help the giant smile that spread across her face at how genuine Callie was.

"So, first date material."

"Oh God, I haven't done this in a long time, Calliope."

"How about you start with what favors you had to promise to do all of this."

"Nothing major. And I would have done anything to make tonight special for you."

"You're so sweet but I still want to know."

"Well, I may have to do Tim and Nick's laundry for a month. Including socks and jockstraps. Plus I owe them something that is yet to be determined." Callie laughed aloud at the way Arizona said this with her nose scrunched up. It was completely adorable. "Nick said something about getting one of my bras in exchange for not having to do his laundry but Tim shot that down pretty quickly."

"Hmmm, we'll see about that. Go on." Callie replied. There was no way in hell Nick was getting one of Arizona's bras. Maybe it was time for Callie to have a talk with Mr. Nick.

"Well Teddy, Amelia, and April are much more subtle with their requests. I don't really owe them anything, just free range of my wardrobe once I'm in Seattle. Oh and all the deets from our dates."

"Again, we'll see about that," Callie said, sipping the wine from her glass, "What is Addie making you do?"

"She hasn't said yet but I'm sure she's thinking up something completely horrible. I kinda threatened her or blackmailed her, I'm not sure which but she wasn't impressed."

"Leave her to me." Callie said. She fully intended to get Arizona out of all of her favors, no one messed with Callie Torres.

"No, Callie, I don't mind repaying my debts. Besides, Addison is your best friend, I want her to like me. Seriously, I knew what I was doing and I wanted to do this for you."

"You're perfect."

"Come here." Arizona used her finger to motion Callie toward her for another kiss. The kiss was less passionate than the previous and no one deepened it but it still left Callie feeling breathless.

"Dance with me." Callie said, suddenly standing and offering her hand to Arizona to help her stand.

"Callie, I'm not much of a dancer."

"I'll teach you. But for now, I just meant a slow dance." Callie replied, Arizona accepted her hand and Callie pulled her to her feet. She pulled her close, placing Arizona's arms on her shoulders and her hands around her waist, resting them on the small of her back. She led them in a small circle while they danced to two slow songs. Arizona rested her head on her shoulder and sighed. Callie smiled and couldn't help but think about how right this felt. She had never fit together with anyone she had danced with in this way. Their height difference and different body shapes molded together in a way that reminded Callie of puzzle pieces. Arizona nuzzled her neck and sighed again, causing Callie to pull her closer only for Arizona to stiffen slightly in her arms as Callie ran her fingers up and down her back.

"Let's sit back down." Arizona said, pulling away and leading Callie back to the shed where they sat down. Callie watched Arizona intently as she popped a strawberry in her mouth and swallowed a big gulp of wine.

"Are you afraid of being intimate with me?" Callie asked. This time it wasn't insecurity talking, it was a vibe she was feeling. Like Arizona was being cautious.

"Yes and no." Arizona replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted to be with anyone. Being close to you, feeling you so close, I'm finding it difficult to think. Maybe partially because I set that stupid eight week thing so it's sort of forbidden fruit now but I'm finding self control difficult." Arizona replied. She wasn't sure she should go on but Callie could sense there was more.

"And?"

"It scares me that my feelings toward you are already so strong. It makes me excited, nervous, and unbalanced which is terrifying but in a good way. But mostly it worries me that you won't like it."

"Won't like it? What do you mean?"

"You've never been with a girl. What if you don't like it and I'm already attached to you?"

"Won't like what? Sex? Like sex with you?" Callie asked, one perfectly manicured eyebrow arched high on her forehead as Arizona nodded her head yes, "Arizona that is ridiculous."

"No it's not. Imagine that you were a man. I've never been with one before. Wouldn't you be a little concerned that I wouldn't like sex with a man after all the women I've been with."

"First off, can we please not talk about all the women you've had sex with on our first date. Secondly, it's completely different. You're a lesbian, you're not attracted to men. I am most certainly attracted to you, Arizona, I can assure you. Third, I'm scared that you're experienced and I will suck at it."

"I guess we are both just thinking too much about it, huh." Arizona said, realizing Callie was feeling a bit insecure as well.

"I guess it's a bad time to tell you I have a penis." Callie joked but had the wrong timing once again as Arizona tried desperately to swallow the red wine she had taken a huge gulp of. She managed to swallow the wine without either of them wearing it much to her relief. "Jeez, I have got to remember not to joke or make sudden movements when any sort of food or beverage is involved with you."

"You don't really, do you?" Arizona asked tentatively.

"No, of course not." Callie laughed at the look on Arizona's face.

"You're mean." Arizona pouted which Callie found adorable. Callie leaned in and kissed the pouty lips.

"Better?"

"A little but could be even better." Arizona teased, keeping the pout on her lips.

"How about now?" Callie asked as she placed another kiss on the pouty lips. The blonde just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Callie placed three more kisses on her lips, each lasting a bit longer than the last.

"Now?"

"Getting there."

Deciding to up her game, Callie turned to face Arizona, and climbed onto her, straddling her lap. Placing a hand on the wall on each side of Arizona's body, essentially pinning her, she leaned in until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Arizona leaned in to close the distance but Callie leaned back slightly so she was just out of reach. The pout returned to Arizona's face and Callie had to stifle her giggle. Without warning she closed the distance between their lips and kissed Arizona passionately, running her tongue over her bottom lip then nibbling it gently. Arizona smiled into the kiss, her heart fluttering in her chest at the position Callie was in on her lap. She ran her hands up the length of bare, powerful thighs and allowed her hands to cup the Latina's perfectly formed glutes and pulled her closer. The closer proximity made the Latina tower over Arizona and she had the perfect vantage point to full breasts under the thin material of Callie's sweater. Arizona gulped as she saw the hardened nipples below the fabric and realized that there was no bra covering them.

Arizona reached beneath the fabric of Callie's shirt and traced her fingertips over the soft skin of her sides and abdomen. She could feel the goosebumps erupting over the skin beneath her fingers and heard the sharp intake of breath from Callie. She allowed her fingers to trail upward, stopping just under the swell of Callie's breasts. She paused only for a moment as she looked up at Callie as if asking her for permission to continue but her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly, Arizona's eyes never left Callie's face as she let her hands continue roaming upward under her shirt. Brown eyes flew open and sought out blue ones as Arizona's palms brushed over Callie's sensitive nipples. Callie leaned down and forced her way into Arizona's mouth as Arizona gently squeezed and fondled Callie's full breasts in her hands. Arizona roamed her hands over the sides of the perfect breasts and continued to Callie's back, running her nails down her shoulder blades as Callie continued the assault on her mouth. She let a moan escape as she explored every crevice of Arizona's mouth with her tongue. She tasted like strawberries and red wine mixed with everything Arizona and it was intoxicating.

"Wow." Callie said, feeling dizzy as she pulled away. The mix of the alcohol and lack of oxygen along with the high of being this close to Arizona had left her dizzy, literally. Arizona smiled sweetly as she continued to hold Callie close. Her forehead resting on Callie's chest just above her shirt covered cleavage.

"It is very hard to be discreet when you are so sexy, Calliope." Arizona whispered with her head still facing down leaving Callie to stare at blonde curls. She used her finger to tilt Arizona's chin up so they could look at each other.

"Arizona, I understand why we need to be discreet. I also understand why you want to wait until we are able to be in a more private setting but my libido does not have the same understanding and I'm starting to think you're trying to kill me."

Arizona giggled out loud at the brunette's honest and exasperated statement. She knew they were playing with fire here. The Latina wasn't the only one having a hard time controlling her libido. "Would your libido feel better if I agreed to a good ole fashioned high school make out?"

"I think that's what we just did and no, no my libido is screaming right now." Callie said with such a serious face that Arizona burst into giggles again causing Callie to tickle her sides in retaliation. "Callie, Callie no fair."

"Well that's what you get for teasing me sex yoda. I assume you had lots of heavy high school make out sessions?" Callie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ummm actually, I didn't. I was twelve when I started high school. We lived on an army base so being out wasn't exactly an option, or at least I didn't feel like it was at the time."

"So how old were you exactly the first time you had sex?"

"I'm not sure I want to answer. How old were you Miss Catholic School girl?"

"Sixteen." Callie replied. "Miguel Diaz. I went to an all girl Catholic School so boys were hard to come by but our cook, Nina had a grandson, Miguel. We have known each other since we were six. We dated for three years and we are still friends. He broke my heart and ditched me for Tiana Mariano, who he is now married to."

"Wow. I wish I had known the Catholic school girl." Arizona replied with a sly smile.

"Oh get those dirty thoughts out of your head right now, Robbins." Callie laughed. "So, your turn."

"Ugh." Arizona replied but Callie still straddled her lap and her arms were still holding Arizona tightly on her sides so she had no choice but to answer.

"What, how bad is it? Fourteen, fifteen? Thirteen?" Callie asked. She couldn't imagine her being younger than that. Sixteen was a pretty normal age Callie thought, she must have been young if she's hesitant to say.

"Eighteen and a half." Arizona replied.

"What? Really? You didn't have sex in high school?"

"Callie, I graduated at sixteen. Tim and I used to compete in high school for phone numbers but I was naive really until med school. Andi confessed her crush on me a week before graduation and we started dating two weeks before I left for college. There wasn't much time. And there was Teddy to think about. She was my friend but I knew that she was Andi's sister first. I slept with Andi the night before she graduated high school."

"Wow." Callie said. It was her turn to be shocked. She knew Andi's death must have had a huge impact on Arizona but she was just beginning to understand just how much.

"Yea." Arizona said, looking away from the Latina's intense gaze.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I find it kind of endearing that you waited until you were eighteen." Callie said, misinterpreting the blonde's sudden discomfort. Callie's heart fluttered as Arizona looked up at her, finally meeting her eyes again and smiled shyly.

"I'm not embarrassed. I didn't want to kill the mood so I was deciding if I should say more or not. Normally I would cover this conversation up with sex but I promised myself and you that I was doing this differently."

"Ok." Callie replied, sensing that the blonde was about to tell her something important.

"The night that I lost my virginity with Andi, the father at her church saw us on the beach. He is the one that told her father the next day. After her graduation, her parents went to a bible study and Father Sanders told them. Andi's dad confronted us that night."

"So the night after you slept with Andi for the first time, she committed suicide?" Callie asked, piecing together what Arizona was trying to say. Arizona didn't respond verbally, she just shook her head in confirmation.

Callie climbed off Arizona's lap and lay down on her back beside her. She opened her arms and motioned for Arizona to lay down with her. After a few moments, Arizona scooted down and lay on her side with her head on Callie's chest. Callie kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her. The two lay in silence for a while, just content to be this close.

"Thanks, for sharing that with me." Callie said. Arizona didn't respond but Callie felt her shake her head slightly. Sensing the need for a topic change, Callie looked up at the sky and noticed the stars. It had been a long time since she had been able to just stop and star gaze with such a clear view.

"Hey, roll over and look at the sky." Callie said as she gently shook Arizona.

"Oh wow, look at that sky." Arizona smiled. "You know in Malawi, the sky is so beautiful at night. I think when I arrived in Malawi, that was the first time I noticed the stars in eight years."

"I think right now is the first time I've noticed them since I was last in Miami." Callie replied, then added, "I'm glad I'm rediscovering them with you."

"Why Callie Torres, who knew you could be so romantic." Arizona teased.

"You have no idea Arizona Robbins, stick with me." Callie said as she turned her head and winked at her.

"Oh, oh, Calliope, look, a shooting star." Arizona pointed. Callie turned her head in time to catch the shooting star.

"Did you make a wish?" Callie asked.

"Yea. You?"

"Mmmhmm. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Oh no, no way. If I tell you my wish, it won't come true and this wish, this wish I want to come true." Arizona said in a tone and with a look on her face that reminded Callie of a stubborn toddler which made her smile widely.

"You are so adorable sometimes." Callie said, as she turned her head to face her again. Arizona turned her head too and smiled at Callie. They leaned in and kissed softly. As they broke apart, Callie whispered, "Go on a date with me."

"Umm, Callie, we're on a date right now."

"No, I mean another one. Tomorrow after the pool tournament."

"You're in a pool tournament?"

"Yea, but not a real tournament. I sort of got talked into it. Guys versus girls. They want to create a real tournament but for right now it's just for fun and not so much of a tournament but more preparation for one. Want in?"

"I'm not very good."

"I can teach you." Callie said with another wink.

"Your winks are killing me." Arizona whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Arizona whispered, her breath tickling Callie's ear and awakening her libido once again.

"Well, I do believe you missed out on some high school make out sessions and you owe me one." Callie replied.

"I do." Arizona smiled as she rolled onto her right side to face Callie and kissed the spot behind Callie's left ear igniting a fire in the Latina that she was unaware of.

"Jesus, Arizona."

"Not exactly, but close enough." Arizona giggled. At that Callie rolled over and attacked Arizona's sides with tickles again.

"No, Calliope, no. Ok, ok, you win, I'll stop teasing you." Arizona gasped as she squirmed beneath Callie's finger.

"Oh you will?" Callie asked, showing no mercy.

"Yes, yes, I promise." Arizona squealed. Callie stopped her attack suddenly and watched Arizona with her flushed face and chest as she composed herself. She smiled widely and felt herself flush as she realized how sexy Arizona looked. Her curls touseled as she rocked a look that way too closely resembled the "just had sex look" with her flushed and heaving chest. Callie couldn't stop herself as she reached out and touched a freckle just visible at this angle on her right breast. She felt Arizona's heartbeat quicken beneath her fingertips as she traced a path that connected freckle to freckle across the bare skin of the blonde's upper chest.

As Arizona's breathing and heartbeat evened out, Callie bent down and stuck out her tongue, tracing the same path, starting with the freckle on her right breast and connected freckle to freckle with her tongue. She smiled as the blonde's heart rate quickly increased again and she felt her hands in her hair. Callie grew bolder as she nibbled, sucked, and tasted at the edges of Arizona's bra and worked her way up to her neck. Her hands roamed freely under the blonde's shirt over the smooth skin of her abdomen. She played with the waistband of the blonde's white capri's and ran her finger just underneath to feel the lower part of Arizona's abdomen. Her fingers explored further as they skimmed the top of Arizona's silky underwear. She felt Arizona pull her hand back up and before she knew it, Arizona had flipped them and Callie was on her back. Butterflies erupted through Callie's stomach and warmth spread to her core at the sight of Arizona straddling her with her hair wild and her eyes darker than Callie had seen them before.

"Didn't you say that your last make out session with a girl didn't make it to third base?" Arizona asked as she nibbled on Callie's ear. Her breasts pressed up against Callie's and it took Callie a moment to form the word, "Yes, barely even to second."

"Well, tonight, we're going to go just beyond second base so you can say I'm the girl you've gone the furthest with." Arizona husked seductively into Callie's ear. Callie sighed contently as she felt Arizona latch on to her neck.

"Don't you dare mark my neck." Callie said as she felt the blonde bite her neck and then run her tongue over it. Arizona moved her mouth down her body at the same time that her hands moved up her sides and under her shirt, bringing the shirt up with her. She wedged her left leg between Callie's and applied a little pressure with her thigh. Callie moaned at the contact as she felt Arizona's hands run up her bare thighs. Her eyes flew open as she felt Arizona's lips and tongue on her bare breast. Before she could say anything, she felt Arizona bite down hard on her left breast and then soothe it with her tongue.

"I just wanted to leave my mark." Arizona smiled slyly as she saw the purple hickey on the inside of Callie's left breast. At this Callie had enough of letting Arizona be in control and once again they were flipped, the Latina now pinning the blonde beneath her as Arizona let an, "Oh," escape her in surprise.

Callie worked furiously with the buttons of Arizona's blouse. The four that were actually buttoned fumbled beneath her shaking fingers but she was determined to know what Arizona's naked breasts felt like under hands and tasted like on her tongue. Wondering about these two things had kept her awake at night since their first week here. Smiling in victory as the last button released, Callie unclasped the front of Arizona's bra, thankful that it had a clasp in the front and took in the sight before her. Creamy, freckle scattered skin stained dark pink from flushing and perky full breasts with pink nipples covered the blondes chest. Her eyes roamed down further to the pale smooth skin of her flat abdomen that lay exposed. Callie licked her lips as she let her hands explore the beautiful mounds she had wondered about. Arizona looked at her, lust in her eyes and nodded, giving Callie permission for her to taste her skin. Arizona arched her back underneath her as she latched on to the first nipple. It was almost more than Callie could take and she found herself wondering if this was real. And then she smiled as she realized that she was causing Arizona to respond this way. It was a powerful feeling to know she was able to make another woman, a woman like Arizona feel this way. Callie peppered featherlight kisses along Arizona's chest and abdomen before she pulled the left side of her capris down to expose her prominent hip bone and left her mark there.

"If I'm branded, so are you." Callie said as Arizona gasped in surprise. Leaving evidence of her mark on someone else's body or allowing them to do so on her own had never interested her. In fact, it was a sure way for one of her past lovers to spark her fiery temper but the feeling of having just been branded by Arizona did things to her. She let her hands roam a bit longer before she climbed back up Arizona's body and kissed her gently on the lips.

"That was some make out session." Arizona smiled, not having had many to compare it with. Her neck and chest were still flushed and she could feel her pulse in her neck.

"It was amazing." Callie smiled her breathtaking smile that she knew had quite the effect on the blonde by now.

"I don't want this night to end." Arizona said, offering her own smile.

"Can I just hold you while we lay here and star gaze for a bit longer?" Callie asked. She knew the make out session had to end. Despite the heat she was feeling for the blonde, she knew Arizona was right. She didn't want anything about this experience for either of them to feel rushed or taboo. And they definitely were going to need their privacy and a softer bed Callie thought as she adjusted her clothing and waited for Arizona to finish putting her clothing back together. She opened her arms for Arizona once again as she leaned back into the pillows and sighed in contentment as Arizona laid her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arm and a leg around her body.

"No one ever holds me." Arizona whispered.

"Well you better get used to it because I plan to do it every chance I can."

"How are you so perfect? You know what I need before I even do." Arizona whispered. But it wasn't a real question and not one that needed to be answered, at least not with words so Callie just leaned down and kissed bruised pink lips softly.

Callie was almost asleep with Arizona's head on her chest, the two of them wrapped in each other's arms and soft music playing in the background when Arizona softly said, "We should head back."

"Yea, I guess we should but this feels so nice."

"It does." Arizona said. She leaned in and gave Callie a tender kiss, barely pressing their lips together before she stood and reached for Callie's hand to help her up. She turned the radio off and placed it in the shed with the pillows and blankets then grabbed the shampoo bottle with the wine in it.

"What are you doing with that?" Callie asked.

"Oh, I'm keeping it. There are going to be more dates, Calliope and we are going to want more wine for those and I am not going to Addison again, she is terrifying." At that Callie let out a loud laugh and hugged Arizona from behind.

"You're kind of adorable, do you know that?"

"Adorable isn't exactly what I was going for tonight."

"Oh, this outfit, you, the make out session...hot hot hot. But you like this, I don't know how you are sexy as hell and adorable at the same time but you are."

"Keep talking like that Torres and you might make it to third base next time." Arizona teased. With that she flicked out the lights and they walked across base together hand in hand. Callie stopped Arizona by the shed just before the women's barracks and pulled her close. They wrapped their arms around each other and leaned in for another heated but quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Arizona asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"I just didn't know when I would get to do that again and I wanted to be able to before we go back to reality."

"In that case.." Arizona said and attacked Callie's lips without warning, one hand on her hip, the other tangled in her hair. Callie moaned into the kiss as she felt Arizona's tongue against hers. No kiss had ever felt like this before and just like earlier, it left her feeling slightly dizzy when it ended.

"What was that for?" Callie asked.

"Just to make sure you're thinking about me until we can do that again." Arizona winked before she walked away.

"Yep, definitely going to be the death of me." Callie said to herself aloud.

The next day while watching Arizona play soccer once again, Callie discussed plans for their second date that night with Addison and Mark. She had an idea but needed help bringing it together. At first she had thought it was a brilliant idea, it would involve lots of touching and hip moving and basically vertical sex but now, in the light of day, she was having second thoughts.

"You want to teach her how to dance?" Mark asked, making sure he had heard her right.

"Well yea, I thought I'd start with Salsa dancing. You know, romantic music, candle light, my hands on her hips."

"Ok, ok, I can see it." Mark replied with a smile.

"Hey, get your pervy mind off her boobs and hips." Callie said, swatting him with her arms.

"Cal, are you sure you want to go with dance lessons as a date?" Addie asked. She had her reservations about this since both women seemed to have a hot temper and Callie could be an impatient teacher.

"No but I really think it could be great if I can pull it off the way I'm imagining."

They were suddenly interrupted by the crowd cheering and the trio looked up in time to see Teddy, Eliza, and Arizona passing the ball back and forth as they approached the other team's goal. So far no one had scored and the game was nearing the end. A player from the other team advanced on Arizona, she kicked the ball slightly in front of her with the inside of her right foot and then just as he was about to tackle the ball from her she brought the ball back between her legs, turned her side to him and launched the ball to Eliza who quickly dribbled it a few feet ahead before kicking it behind her to Teddy. Teddy wound up and aimed her shot perfectly, it hit the upper side of the goal and bounced back but Eliza jumped up and knocked the ball right into the center of the goal using her head.

"Wow!" Addie shouted while clapping loudly. Callie and Mark stood and joined in the clapping and cheering.

"What a play!" Mark exclaimed.

Callie reigned the jealousy in as she watched Arizona being embraced by Teddy and Eliza before the three of them were surrounded by the rest of their team. Alex had joined the team this week as well as one of the interns Callie knew as Henry from the blue team. Callie smiled as she watched Arizona and Teddy walking across the field towards them, dimples on full display.

"Hey there, nice shot GI Jane." Callie said to Teddy as the two approached, "And fancy footwork there Robbins."

"Thanks, Cal, I can't believe Minnick made that shot. When the ball hit the goal post, I thought we were toast." Teddy smiled. Arizona smiled up at Callie and gave her a hug.

"You guys going to come play pool?" Callie asked.

"Yea, I don't know if I'm going to play but I'll come." Arizona replied.

"Teds, you coming?" Callie asked.

"Can't, I actually have paperwork and some reports to finish up and get done for work. But I need to hit the showers first."

"Take this one with ya." Callie said, scrunching up her nose as she used the tips of her fingers to pick up Arizona's T-shirt from her shoulder as if it was something disgusting.

"Hey, you weren't complaining when I hugged you."

"Well I am now. Go hit the showers, babe." Callie said, swatting her butt playfully before she realized what slipped out of her mouth.

"Babe?" Addie mouthed to Callie. Callie just shook her head and waved her hand at her frantically, not wanting Teddy or Arizona to comment. As Arizona and Teddy were walking away, Teddy turned to Arizona and mouthed "Babe?" Arizona just shook her head slightly and shrugged her shoulders. Once Arizona and Teddy were out of hearing range, Addie pounced.

"Babe? Babe? Really, Callie, since when do you use pet names?" Addie teased.

"I don't, it just slipped out. I don't know where that came from."

"Whipped." Mark coughed.

"Oh shut up." Addie and Callie replied at the same time as they each slugged the opposite shoulder.

"Ouch." Mark yelped, rubbing his biceps.

"Ok, so dancing." Addie said as the two women started walking toward the entertainment hall for the pool tournament. Callie filled Addie in on her plans and by the time they reached the entertainment hall, Addie was onboard with the date idea, "Just leave the fiery temper at home."

"Speaking of fiery temper, I appreciate you giving Arizona a hard time over the uh shampoo but do you really need her to do you a favor? She's pretty terrified of you now."

"Haha, I wanted to intimidate her. No one makes my best friend cry and gets away with not being intimidated. Lucky for Arizona, I actually like her so I always planned on giving it to her after I gave her a bit of a hard time but that girl can ramble. She sort of just dug her own hole, I couldn't resist."

"Yes, she definitely can ramble ." Callie smiled.

"I'll let her off easy. I'll tell her instead of owing me a favor that she will owe it to you instead."

"Transferring of favors could definitely come in handy. But how about as a favor to me, as your best friend, you just let this one go."

"Fine. You're a regular killjoy, you know that?" Addie surrendered. Callie giggled and held the door to the entertainment center open for her friend.

Half an hour later, teams had been made and the nine women who were signed up to play had split up to make use of three pool tables. While the guys used the other three. Despite having an odd number and begging Addie, she refused to participate and insisted on only being a spectator. Arizona had shown up in a pair of short cut off jeans and a form fitting black tank top that showed just a tiny bit of skin between her shorts and top. Her feet were clad in hot pink converse and her long blonde locks were in two neat braids which made Callie smile. What didn't make her smile was that she brought Amelia to tag along for a game of pool and neither of them claimed to be any good. She knew Arizona was being honest that there was nothing to be worried about with Amelia but the irrational, jealous, petty part of her was not impressed with Amelia being their third wheel. So, while Meredith and Cristina teamed up to play April and Izzie on one pool table and Jo and Lexie were playing each other on the second one, Callie found herself at the third pool table teaching not only Arizona, but also Amelia how to play pool. This was not what she had envisioned when she thought she could teach the blonde how to play. She had imagined a blonde body bent over a pool table with her own body pressed against hers while she helped her line up her shot.

Callie had Arizona and Amelia play against each other while she watched them offering tips and adjusting their shots, there was no pressing of bodies pressing against each other much to Callie's dismay. Both women were fairly quick learners though and Callie found herself far less frustrated than she thought she would be. "Ok, now here's your test, you two against me."

"No, Callie, that's not fair, two against one. Besides, we're getting pretty good, we would cream you." Arizona said in a sickly sweet voice. She had heard that Callie had hustled several people at pool once before but Arizona's competitive side just couldn't help it.

"Oh, I taught you well but I'm not scared. Do you care to make a little wager on this?" Callie asked.

"No, no, I don't. This is between you two." Amelia said, recognizing the determined look in Arizona's eyes and the challenge in Callie's. As she tried to sneak off, Arizona grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her back.

"Yes, I would. And my chicken friend here will play but I will be the one making the bet." Arizona replied, not once breaking eye contact with Callie. Amelia rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped, this would not end well.

"Alright then, Amelia, you break." Callie said as she tossed her a pool stick. Amelia caught it and groaned. She knew how competitive Arizona was and she in no way wanted to be a part of whatever this was.

"Wait, what are we betting, Calliope?"

"How about you owe me a favor if I win." Callie winked.

"And if I win?"

"And if in the very unlikely event that you win, I will owe you a favor." Callie replied.

"You're on...babe." Arizona replied with a cheeky grin. Despite the fact that Arizona was teasing her with the "babe" pet name, it made Callie all kinds of warm and fuzzy to hear the blonde say it to her.

Amelia broke the balls and they scattered fairly well but nothing went into the pockets. Callie decided to play it cool and sunk two stripes before she intentionally missed her third shot. Arizona chalked her pool stick and walked over to Callie with a cocky grin, "Excuse me," she said sweetly as she passed closely in front of Callie to line up her shot, brushing her bottom against Callie's front as she did. Arizona sunk two solids before she sunk one of Callie's stripes and it was once again Callie's turn but she was distracted by Arizona's recent brush against her and missed the shot. Callie stepped back to allow Amelia to go, she got a ball in with a little yelp of excitement and Callie watched in amusement as Amelia and Arizona fist bumped each other and congratulated each other on their impressive skills. When it was once again Arizona's turn, she pulled out all the stops, leaning over the pool table so Callie had a nice view of her cleavage. Callie licked her lips and watched coolly as Arizona missed her shot. '_Ok, time to show her who's boss'_ Callie thought. She chalked her pool stick and focused on the game as she sunk every last one of her striped balls while the two friends watched on quietly. She noticed how Arizona's scowl grew more and more pronounced with each ball that landed in a pocket. Callie was about to sink the 8 ball when the sight of Arizona's bare, marked hip bone from across the pool table caught her attention and she missed her shot.

"Ahh, she missed! Arizona, we still have a chance." Amelia jumped up and down, both women having missed what caused Callie's attention to be off enough for her to miss her shot.

Amelia grabbed her pool stick and took her aim. While she was distracted, Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, "Your innocent act doesn't work on me. That little skin show is going to cost you, Robbins."

Amelia missed her shot and Callie winked at Arizona before she took her shot and sunk the 8 ball. She laughed at the pout that formed on Arizona's lips. Amelia was a good sport and congratulated Callie and thanked her for the pool lessons before walking off to join the others but it was clear that Arizona did not like to lose, nor was she used to losing.

"So what favor do I owe you?" Arizona asked as she sulked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Fine." The blonde said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to pout all night cause that would really ruin our date." Callie said as she pulled Arizona closer to her by her belt loops.

"I could be persuaded to stop pouting." Arizona replied then added, "I just really hate to lose."

"Oh I know." Callie laughed. "But maybe you shouldn't be so cocky about winning then. And cheating...I would never have expected that from you."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Really so brushing up against me and giving me a clear shot of your cleavage and then flashing the spot on your hip bone were all mere coincidence?"

"The spot on my hip bone? " Arizona asked in true confusion. She looked down and pulled her shirt up slightly and saw the large purple hickey Callie had left there. She had seen it in the shower but hadn't realized her waistline was short enough and her tank top rose up high enough that it would be visible to anyone else. "I didn't know people would be able to see it."

"Well, let me just say that I find it incredibly sexy to see that and know I put it there. It's why I missed the 8 ball the first time." Callie said in a hushed tone.

"Oh." Arizona smiled, her pouting at having lost completely forgotten.

The two walked to the mess hall together with the rest of the group for supper and the ten of them sat together and talked about pool and how they could arrange a tournament against the guys. Callie and Arizona stole glances at each other as often as possible and Arizona snuck her hand under the table to rest it on Callie's thigh.

"After dinner I want to go grab a shower and then we can walk over to the banquet center for our date." Callie whispered while the rest of the group was lost in conversation.

"What should I wear?" Arizona asked.

"What you have on is fine. Though yoga pants or some comfy shorts might be better."

"What are you planning?" Arizona eyes her suspiciously.

"It's a surprise."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad you all seemed to like the date. I hope I can continue to keep producing enjoyable chapters, I've hit a bit of a block but I'm working through it and I definitely will not abandon this. From this point on there may be some time jumping in answer to one of your reviews. In answer to another review, I am absolutely open to constructive criticism, it has made me a better writer but if you don't find the story enjoyable or the characters then maybe this isn't the fanfiction for you. I love Amelia's character, both on the show and as part of my fanfiction and I don't plan on removing her or changing her. Mark isn't exactly my cup of tea so I understand the not liking certain characters. I am also open to suggestions but that does not mean I will use them, but I do listen. I can write to my heart's content but if no one reads it then it really doesn't matter so I absolutely value your opinions and comments. As a side note and topic change, previous to this chapter I have always been at least two chapters ahead, I have twelve written but am not happy with it and haven't even started thirteen. I will be traveling this week so I though I'd post this chapter for you, I'm not sure how much writing I will get done over the next week or two. Until next time :) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Arizona**

An hour after dinner, Arizona and Callie were entering the banquet center. Mark and Addie had done a great job decorating. Arizona gasped as she looked around the room. Candles were lit and a bouquet of fresh flowers sat in the center of a high top table where different colored tiny confetti hearts were scattered, surrounding the vase of flowers. From the ceiling hung bigger hearts with writing on them that she couldn't make out in the dim lighting. "What's all this?"

"Well, we need a bit of atmosphere to go with our date tonight. Did you bring the shampoo bottle?" Callie asked.

"I did." Arizona replied, holding it up.

"Well a little birdy told me that you're more of a white wine girl so I sweet talked Addie into giving me her conditioner bottle too. She said she needs a new cover now anyway." Callie said as she pulled out two red solo cups and poured a glass of white for Arizona and red for herself. Arizona took a big gulp and moaned at the flavor, the red had been good but white wine she had missed.

Arizona watched Callie closely as she walked over to the counter where there was something that looked like cd's stacked. She enjoyed the view as she sipped her wine from a few feet away. She was observing Callie and found her skin tight yoga pants that ended mid calf and loose tank top with the sides open to her waistline, revealing a sports bra to be very sexy but out of place with the ambiance she was feeling. Her own black tank top and loose sweatpant shorts felt out of place as well and she wondered what Callie was up to. As she watched Callie approaching her she realized music was now playing, Spanish sounding music.

"What are we doing, Callie?" Arizona asked as Callie took the wine from her and sat it down next to hers. She didn't answer, she just grabbed Arizona by the hand and led her to the middle of the room where she had set up a makeshift dance floor.

"I am going to teach you how to Salsa." Callie said with a breathtaking smile.

"Callie, I'm serious, I have two left feet and I don't know how."

"Well, it's time you learn how to put that cute little booty of yours to work." Callie said with a wink that made Arizona's throat dry. She wanted to say no, she really did not want to dance but it was Callie and she would do anything she asked.

"Ok, I'll let you teach me." Arizona relented. Although she was skeptical about her own skills she was very anxious to see the Latina dance. Just the idea of what she could do with her hips had Arizona feeling overheated.

Callie went through an explanation and laid out numbers on the floor. Then she clapped out the rhythm of the steps she was going to take. Arizona convinced her to show her the moves several times, first slowly and then in rhythm to a faster song and Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of her. She would agree to just about anything to see Callie move like that again. Arizona enjoyed the feeling of strong fingers digging into her hips as Callie turned her attention back to Arizona's lesson and was showing the blonde how to move her hips. She may have pretended to be worse than she was just to feel the hands back on her once again but instead she was turned suddenly with Callie's chest against her back.

"Let go, just listen to the music. You can't salsa if you're thinking too much, you have to feel the rhythm, listen to the lyrics, let your body speak for you." Callie whispered seductively. Arizona couldn't form an intellectual thought if she wanted to as she felt Callie pull her body flush against hers. She grabbed Arizona's hands and placed them behind her on Callie's hips before Callie placed her own on Arizona's. She counted out the rhythm she had taught Arizona and then whispered in her ear, "Now move with me" before she started moving their hips in sync.

Arizona's body was on fire. She had never felt anything more seductive or sexy than she did now with their hips moving together, hers being forced to cooperate by the Latina's own glorious hips that were pressed against her backside. This woman was definitely the definition of everything Arizona found sexy. She kept her hands planted firmly on the hips behind her, feeling them move under her fingers and against her body. This was the best foreplay she could ever hope for only she knew it wasn't going to lead to sex and she let out a frustrated sigh at that realization.

"You're doing great." Callie encouraged, thinking Arizona was frustrated with her sudden falter. Callie smiled because the blonde could move much better than she had expected or Arizona let her believe.

"You're a great teacher." Arizona whispered, trying desperately not to think of the woman currently pressed against her naked.

"Ok, I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Arizona suddenly asked, snapping out of the very dirty image she had just had of Callie.

"Ready to show me what you've got. Come on, go through the moves one time and then we will just have some fun." Callie smiled at Arizona's clear dismay at the loss of contact.

"Fine." Arizona huffed. She felt silly dancing while the Latina watched her. She made adjustments and danced with her on occasion or even placed her hands on her hips or shoulders to correct her posture. By the end of an hour, Arizona was able to do a very slow salsa without music and Callie was beaming.

"Wow, not bad. You said you couldn't dance but let me tell you, you can move those hips." Callie said with a flirty smile.

"This is much more fun than I thought it would be." Arizona confessed.

"Ok, enough with formal dancing, let's just have some fun." Callie said as she replaced the salsa music with a pop cd.

"I love this song." Arizona smiled and joined Callie in dancing. Before she knew it, the awkwardness she was feeling earlier was gone and the two of them were pulling out their best and their dorkiest dance moves and laughing. They danced to every upbeat song that played and Arizona's face literally hurt from laughing and smiling so much. Being with Callie this way was more fun than she had in a long time and it felt so easy.

"Let's take a break." Callie said as a slow song began to play but Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I want to dance with you, closely, slowly." Arizona said as she pulled Callie in and placed her arms on her shoulders, securing her own arms around Callie's waist.

"Oh, ok, but I'm all sweaty." Callie said, feeling a little self conscious.

"Maybe I like you all sweaty and out of breath." Arizona flirted. The two of them leaned in for a gentle kiss and held each other close as they danced. When the song ended, they both went over and grabbed water instead of wine, Arizona completely draining her bottle.

"Another perfect night, Callie, this was amazing, thank you." Arizona said, her dimples popping.

"It really was. I thought you would hate the idea of dance lessons and resist a bit harder."

"Well, I considered it but then I decided just to go with it and I'm glad I did. You're a great dancer, Callie."

"I'm also a great kisser, I've been told."

"Oh?" Arizona asked coyly, "Well maybe you should kiss me so I can tell you if it's true or not."

Callie smiled and pulled Arizona to her. She grabbed one of her braids and tugged to bring her head closer to her before she leaned down and placed her lips on Arizona's. Arizona opened her mouth to allow Callie access and felt pleasure shoot through her body as she tasted her. Her lips tasted like salt from their sweaty dance session but her mouth had the bittersweet taste of red wine mixed with what Arizona could only describe as something completely Callie. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, their foreheads pressed together.

"It's getting late. I guess I probably should clean all this up." Callie said, being the first to break apart as she kissed Arizona's forehead. Arizona was lost in her thoughts as Callie started blowing candles out. She had never felt so loved and cared for by anyone the way that she did by Callie in the short time she had known her. She was brought out of her thoughts as Callie reached up and pulled the hearts with writing on them down and handed them, along with the flowers, to Arizona. Feeling a little self conscious she said, "Read these later."

Arizona smiled widely as she smelled the flowers before she sat them down and helped Callie clean up the banquet hall. It took them less than ten minutes to have everything cleaned and put back in its place. Callie carried the box of candles with the cd player, cd's, the number cards for the salsa lessons, and the bottles of disguised wine while Arizona carried the big hearts with the mysterious writing and the vase of flowers Callie had somehow come by for her.

"How did you manage the flowers?" Arizona asked as the two walked back to the barracks.

"I have my ways."

"Hmmm…"

"Give me a goodnight kiss before we go in there." Callie said, suddenly stopping not far from the door to the barracks. Arizona leaned in and granted her wish planting a kiss on Callie's lips that she hoped would convey all the feelings she had at the moment. They smiled at each other as they separated. Despite the two fantastic days with Callie, Arizona was feeling a bit sad as they entered the barracks. Callie would go to her bunk and Arizona would go to hers. There would be no sleepovers or cuddling or morning wakeup sex for a very long time. It was August fifth and the mission trip didn't end until February first. Callie would leave to go back to Seattle Grace and Arizona would return to Malawi on February fifteenth for at least another six months, more likely a year. Suddenly the high that she had been riding for the past three weeks came crashing down around her and she lay awake long into the night staring at a sleeping Callie across the room.

She placed her hands under her pillow and felt and heard the rustling of paper. She smiled slightly as she remembered the hearts that Callie had been insecure about. She looked over at Callie one last time and was sure she was sleeping. She pulled out the little book light she kept clipped to her pillow and flipped it on as she looked at the first of the six hearts and read it with a giant smile plastered to her face as she saw the neat penmanship of Calliope Torres for the first time.

Your happiness is contagious

She read the next three in quick succession, anxious to see what the Latin beauty had to say about her now that she had an idea of what these hearts were about.

You make me feel sexy

You make me want to be a better person because of your selflessness

You are making a difference in the world and it's a better place for having you in it.

Arizona couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she read Callie's words. She was so sweet and thoughtful and Arizona was overcome with emotion at the thought of Callie writing these. She had two left in her hands and she read the first one slowly.

I love how passionate you are about your kids. The magic and miracles speech you gave on the first day is what made me realize that I had to get to know you. Even if I could only ever be your friend.

She took a deep breath before she read the last one and immediately lost any resolve she had as the floodgates opened.

Maybe it's too soon to say this but I can't imagine my life without you

Arizona clutched the paper hearts to her chest and cried herself to sleep as the worry of what would happen in six short months overwhelmed her.

The next two weeks were both busy and uneventful for the two women who found time to steal lunch hours together three times a week if neither were in emergency surgeries and often sat together at supper. They didn't get another date because Arizona, as well as some of the other attendings, had been asked to split Saturdays to go into the villages and help vaccinate children and tend to some patients with minor conditions that couldn't make the hike to the hospital. Arizona had gone both of the Saturdays since it had been implemented because they had needed her for the influx of kids. She would go again this Saturday and then she would be on an every other Saturday schedule like the rest of the attendings.

To occupy her time on Saturdays while Arizona was working in the villages, Callie had joined some of the other girls in creating a men vs women pool tournament. Arizona was sad that she had to miss watching Callie play but Callie had assured her that she would be a distraction anyway and she was happy Arizona was getting to help out in the villages. She did worry that Arizona was working too hard though and that had been the only cause of a slight argument over the last two weeks. They had been living in a period of bliss, despite Arizona's concerns that she had yet to voice.

Though it was still months away, their impending separation was weighing heavily on Arizona's mind. She had started a different kind of little black book that was actually red because that, she had learned was Callie's favorite color. And inside the little red book, she had written everything she had learned about Callie since they had started talking weeks ago. She wanted to be able to remember the way her skin looked in the sunlight or the way that she hummed quietly to herself when she thought no one could hear. Callie didn't know about this book and Arizona felt a bit embarrassed about it but she knew she would be glad she had it once she returned to Malawi.

It was Sunday morning and Arizona was soaking up the quietness before her soccer game as she sat in her bunk and leafed through the red notebook. So far she had learned red was Callie's favorite color, she loved Italian food, she was born in Miami and lived there until she left for College at Boston University then returned to Miami to attend Miller School of Medicine. She had also learned on Friday at their most recent lunch date, that aside from playing pool and dancing, she was pretty good at cooking, with Italian and Cuban foods being her favorite to make. She likes trashy romance novels and a good mystery book and she had been an avid swimmer for most of her life. Thinking of her powerful thighs and her muscular shoulders, Arizona could see that Callie probably had spent a lot of time swimming. She had also revealed that she liked horror movies especially slashers much to Arizona's terror and baking shows which she could get on board with.

Deciding that she was going to use some of this knowledge, she dug out her laptop that she hadn't used the entire time she had been in Afghanistan and her credit card and downloaded a few old slasher movies for the date she was about to ask Callie out on.

"Yo, Battleship, you need to change for the game, you're going to be late." Arizona looked up to see Teddy shouting at her from the entrance to the barracks.

"Be there in five!" Arizona shouted as she jumped down from the bunk. She changed into her soccer shirt and grabbed her shin guards, socks, and shoes. She didn't have cleats and the shin guards she was using were used ones Teddy had found her but they worked. She raced to the field just as the game was about to start. Being that she was late, they started the second string of forwards so she sat on the grass and stretched out between Teddy and Eliza.

Arizona scanned the crowd across the field for her favorite head of dark hair and smiled as she saw Callie sitting on the ground with her brother and Nick on one side and Mark and Addie on the other. It looked as though Callie was in deep discussion with her brother and Nick and Arizona suddenly felt uneasy about the three of them being chummy. Arizona turned to Teddy, "Do you think they're talking about me?"

"Oh definitely." Teddy replied as she looked up and saw Tim blatantly pointing at Arizona as he threw his head back in laughter.

"I'll kill them." Arizona replied, narrowing her eyes at Tim and Nick.

"Save it for the field, Ari." Eliza said, placing a hand on Arizona's thigh.

"I really don't like nicknames. Please, just call me Arizona." Arizona replied. She shifted uncomfortably under Eliza's hand. She didn't want to be rude but her hand was lingering longer than was really appropriate. Just as Arizona reached out to remove it, Eliza removed it on her own.

"Go Karev!" Eliza yelled. Arizona and Teddy shared a look before turning their attention to the field. Arizona didn't dare look in Callie's direction. She knew she was being a chicken but she was just hoping that none of them had been paying attention to what was going on across the field at that moment. Or at the very least, their vision was blocked from that little display since they were sitting in the grass.

Eliza jumped up as Karev scored a goal. Lexie scored right after him, Henry having assisted in both goals. The second string really wasn't too bad. Arizona stood as it was nearing their time to enter the field and took the opportunity to whisper to Teddy, "Any chance Callie didn't see that? I've been too scared to look."

Teddy looked across the field and saw five glares being sent their way, "I'm pretty sure they all saw it, Riz."

"Umm...I'm thinking maybe people shouldn't call me Riz anymore. Callie really doesn't like it and it's not helping me in these sorts of situations. I'm changing, evolving." Arizona replied. She decided to muster up some courage and chanced a glance at Callie. She smiled a big dimpled smile and waved, she sighed in relief when Callie smiled and waved back.

"I think she might kill Eliza." Teddy whispered causing Arizona to look back at Callie and see her death glare fixed on Eliza.

"Well at least Karev and Lexie could take her place." Arizona giggled, "But I kind of don't want my girlfriend in prison, she's too pretty for prison."

"GIRLFRIEND!" Teddy shouted, loud enough for those surrounding them to hear. But Arizona didn't have a chance to respond. The whistle blew marking their time to take the field. '_Girlfriend? Where had that come from?'_ But Arizona thought about it and realized that was exactly what she wanted. She hadn't had a girlfriend since Joanne nor had she wanted one. She and Callie hadn't even defined their dating terms. She didn't know if they were exclusive or if they were free to date other people. Not that there was much opportunity for that but still, Arizona knew without a doubt that she did not want Callie seeing anyone else and she had no intentions of doing so herself. It seemed they would have a lot to talk about on this little date of theirs if Callie agreed to it that is.

Arizona's mind wasn't in the game. She couldn't focus, her mind was on Callie and all the things she wanted to talk to her about. Now that they had started to get to know each other, Arizona found herself thirsty to know everything Calliope Torres related and Arizona had aced every subject she had ever set out to learn. Teddy seemed distracted as well and Eliza seemed frustrated with the pair. Despite Alex and Lexie's earlier two goals, their team suffered their first loss since Arizona had joined the team. Normally she hated to lose but she was now just glad that the game was over so she could shower and spend the afternoon with Callie.

"What the hell was that, Ari?" Eliza huffed as they joined the rest of the team on the sidelines.

"What was what?" Arizona asked, startled from her thoughts to find the brunette towering over her with hands on her hips.

"You were distracted, you weren't even in the game."

"I'm sorry, Eliza. I don't like to lose either, it's just an off day." Arizona replied with a shrug before she followed Teddy across the field.

"Hey, babe." Arizona said, leaning down to kiss Callie on the lips as she approached the group. It was uncharacteristic of Arizona to use a pet name or for such an open display of affection that Callie gave her a questioning look. She could feel her brother and Nick's eyes on her face as well but she didn't break eye contact with Callie.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Callie asked.

"Nothing, just felt like it." Arizona replied with a smile. Her smile faded though as Callie scowled looking over Arizona's shoulder a second before Arizona heard the voice.

"Ari, can we talk? You just walked away, I wasn't finished." Eliza asked from somewhere behind Arizona.

"Ari?" Callie whispered with an arched eyebrow before Arizona turned around to face Eliza.

"Arizona." She corrected, then added. "I need to shower and then I have plans with Callie or I will once I ask her so it will have to be another time, Eliza."

"Well, I have to shower too. We can talk on the way." Eliza responded and crossed her arms. '_Crap, should have seen that one coming'_.

"Ok, I'll catch up, I just need to talk to Callie for a moment." Arizona responded as she was already tugging Callie's hand so they could talk away from the group. Callie followed Arizona a few steps before they stopped and Arizona turned and faced her.

"I've really missed you. We haven't had time to talk much since Thursday just that quick lunch on Friday. I was wondering if you would like to have a date tonight? My mom sent me a care package with popcorn and boxes of movie theater candy and well, I can't take you to the movies but I thought we could have a movie night. You know cuddle up on my bunk or yours with my laptop and headphones." Arizona rambled.

"I think it's adorable that you missed me and that you're rambling. I would love to have a movie night with you." Callie smiled brightly.

"Ok, I'm going to go shower and get in comfy clothes and then I am ready for our movie marathon." Arizona smiled.

"Give me an hour. I promised Mark, Nick, and Tim a game of pool." Callie said. She kissed Arizona on the cheek sweetly and whispered in her ear, "And whatever Eliza wants to talk about, I want to hear all about."

Arizona took a deep breath and headed toward Eliza so they could talk as they walked back to the barracks together. She turned one last time and looked over her shoulder at Callie who had a smile on her face but a coolness to her eyes that wasn't there moments ago. She realized Callie probably did not like Eliza too much, maybe she was even a bit jealous, she needed to tread lightly even if the thought of a jealous Callie was a turn on. Oh who was she kidding, everything Callie did turned her on and lately that was all she could think about.

"What is up with you today?" Eliza's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned back around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Soccer. Just like now, you're here but your head is somewhere else. We could have won. We should have won."

"I'm sorry we lost, Eliza. I don't like to lose either but sometimes it happens."

"I'm worried about you." Eliza stated. Arizona had no choice but to stop mid stride as a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to face Eliza.

"I'm fine and there's no need for you to worry."

"I think there is."

"Why?"

"What if someone off base finds out about you and Callie?"

"Why would they? We are professional at the hospital and I trust that my coworkers can be as well."Arizona replied, now holding her temper in. She didn't know what to think of Eliza's statement. She didn't know if she should take it as a threat or a warning or just a concerned friend. But they weren't friends, not really. They worked well together and along with Teddy they made a great team playing soccer together but that was the extent of it. Arizona made a point of being friendly to everyone, maybe even flirtatious which came by naturally for her but she definitely did not classify Eliza as a friend.

"I've just heard talk. Some people aren't as happy and open about your relationship with Callie as you might think."

"The relationship I have with Callie is no one else's concern. We are friends." Arizona said, trying to downplay how very much they were not just friends. She hoped Eliza would just leave it alone if she didn't add fuel to the fire. But the truth was, this line of conversation was making her very nervous.

"You called her your girlfriend."

"Ok, Eliza, I'm only going to say this once so please listen to me. I don't owe you an explanation and my relationship with Callie, it's off limits for you. I called her my girlfriend because I want her to be but she's not, not yet anyway. We aren't friends, you and I, so touching me, giving me nicknames, trying to talk to me like this, not going to happen again."

"But we could be. Friends, I mean. Friends like you and Callie are." Eliza said with a wink. And that wink was trouble, Arizona suddenly knew with absolute certainty. Not in the same way Callie's winks were trouble though her heart rate did increase and her palms became a tad sweaty with the nervousness she felt. But it was because she was sure Eliza had a crush on her and wasn't about to let it go. And for once Arizona didn't find it flattering or endearing, it made her blood run cold. She wasn't sure what she had with Callie yet or what their future would hold, but she did know with absolute certainty that she did not want anything or anyone to get in the way of her figuring it out.

"No, Eliza, we can't." Arizona replied. She pulled away from Eliza's grasp and walked away.

Arizona took an extra long shower since Callie was playing pool with the guys. She tried not to let her mind worry too much about what was going to happen come February or about Eliza or about what her brother and Nick's loud mouths were probably revealing to Callie about her at this very moment. All of that was out of her control. So she let the not quite hot water wash away as much of the stress that she could let go of before she turned the water off. Twenty minutes later she was dressed in cotton shorts and a Johns Hopkins T-shirt and heading to the entertainment center to watch a little pool.

"Hey there, Phoenix." Nick shouted, spotting her first. He ran over and scooped her up, spinning her once before placing her back on the ground. As he did, he whispered in her ear, "Your girl is kicking our asses."

Arizona looked up with a smile as her eyes met with Callie's, "You showing these boys how it's done?"

"She cheats." Tim replied before Callie could answer.

"Ha! It's not cheating if you are too busy checking out my ass and my boobs to be able to concentrate long enough to take a shot." Callie fired back. She loved this playful banter. Though, it was a different kind of banter with her father and his friends, she had always been one to be witty and joke with them, earning her points in the men's club that she was never truly allowed to be part of.

"You're checking out my girlfriend's ass and boobs?" Arizona shouted, her irritation from this morning coming to the surface. And suddenly the playful banter stopped. Tim recognized this as Arizona pissed and not partaking in playful banter. Nick also recognized it as he and Tim shared a look.

"They are good boobs." Mark commented, not realizing Arizona's comment had been more than playful banter, "Besides, Torres was on my team so it worked in our favor."

"Good boobs?" Arizona asked in a cool tone, her eyes narrowed at the man who was bent over the pool table lining up his next shot.

"I mean yea, you've seen them...well...ummm maybe you haven't like I have but when you do…" Mark just kept talking, eyes still focused on the pool table, Arizona's eyes glaring with a deadly look, arms folded across her chest.

Callie ignored Mark as she watched Arizona carefully. She too had realized that this was not Arizona's usual body language. Her shoulders were squared and her spine was straight so she could stand at her full height which was still a good four or five inches shorter than everyone else in the room. Her jaw was clenched, her blue eyes narrowed, fists clenched at her sides. Despite all this, Callie smiled and the only response that came to mind was. "Girlfriend?"

"Come on, Mark, I think pool time is over." Tim said as he placed an arm over Mark's shoulder and led him out of the building. He wasn't sure if he was protecting Mark or his sister but he knew he needed to get distance between them. Nick followed and finally Callie and Arizona were alone.

"I thought you were only going to be an hour." Arizona said, she had been in an awful mood all day and she just couldn't help letting this get to her.

"I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Mark has seen your boobs."

"I'm sorry about Mark too. He doesn't think before he speaks."

"Ugh, he pisses me off." Arizona sighed, not intending for that to be spoken aloud.

"Hey, what's going on? I mean you seem off today."

"Are we girlfriends?" Arizona suddenly asked.

"What?" Callie asked. She knew now that Arizona liked to do this when there was something bothering her. She was too afraid to address the real issue so she found something that annoyed her to poke at until they got to the real issue.

"Do you want to be?"

"I said before that we didn't know each other well enough. But now I know your favorite color and that you like to cook. And when you're concentrating your tongue sticks out a little bit. And when you're looking at me like you are now you think I'm crazy but in an adorable way that you find endearing even if I'm scaring you a little bit."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Well, I know all these things now and you know things about me. I know we have so much more to learn but I don't want anyone else to learn those things about you. Ok great, now I do sound crazy." Arizona rambled. "But Eliza is interested in me and people are staring at your boobs and your butt and I don't want them to. We are hot, really hot. And we can't help it if other people want to be with us."

"Are you saying you want to date other people?"

"Callie, you're not listening, didn't you hear what I said?"

"I heard you ramble and say that Eliza is interested in you."

"But I don't want her to be. I only want you to be. And I want to be the only one that can stare at your boobs and your butt."

"So you want to be exclusive?"

"Yes." Arizona smiled, glad Callie had finally understood her.

"Girlfriends?" Callie asked.

"If you want to. But I'll settle for exclusively dating you if you're more comfortable with that for now."

"I'm good with girlfriends." Callie smiled, she grabbed Arizona by her shirt, pulling her toward her and closing the distance between them. "You really are a dork."

"Well this dork just so happened to research slasher movies and I bought some and downloaded them on my laptop for us to watch. What do you say we go pop some popcorn and then settle in for a movie marathon. I might even let you cop a feel." Arizona winked.

"I'm pretty sure that phrase is not one you want to use if you're letting me do it." Callie laughed as she kissed her on the mouth. "Come on, let's go make popcorn so I definitely can cop a feel."

"I'm sorry I was crazy."

"It's ok, you can be the crazy one in the relationship today, tomorrow, I'll be the crazy one." Callie replied with a smile. Arizona kissed her again, hard then pulled away suddenly and held a lock of Callie's hair in her hand as she traced her finger over Callie's jaw line with the index finger of her other hand.

"I'm giving you fair warning that I rented movies called Friday the 13th and Slumber Party Massacre and Sleepaway Camp and The House on Sorority Row so there will be shrieking and cuddling and possibly even some crying. You're just going to have to deal."

"Arizona, if you're that scared we really don't have to watch them."

"No, I want to but if I have nightmares I'm getting in your bunk and I don't care what rumors start flying."

"I think I can live with that."

Arizona met Callie's lips with urgency and wasted no time with pleasantries as she forced her tongue into her mouth. She let her hands roam over the perfect curve of a round bottom that her brother, Nick, and Mark had been ogling all morning. She felt Callie's hands in her hair and smiled into the kiss. Her earlier irritation was beginning to melt away and though her sexual frustration was back full force, she felt her tension begin to ebb as the calming presence of Callie washed over her. She smiled up at her and connected their hands, "Movie time."

The two made their way to Arizona's cubby and fished out all the candy her mom and sent along with two bags of popcorn. Callie went to the mess hall and popped the popcorn while Arizona climbed up into Callie's bunk and set up her laptop and the bed for prime movie watching and cuddling. Callie returned with two bags of popcorn and watched in amusement as Arizona, true to her word, dumped a box of chocolate into hers. Callie just shook her head and smiled. 'I _guess they did need two bags of popcorn after all' _Callie thought to herself.

"You're sure about this? Because we could order a fuzzy little disney movie or a romcom or maybe there's a lesbian movie."

"All in good time. I am definitely going to make you watch _Better than Chocolate_ after this but tonight is all about you and your weird obsession with slasher films."

"Ok, no turning back now." Callie warned. They each put an earbud in their ear and Callie leaned back, lifting her arm so Arizona could lean in and be close to her in case she was scared. Once Arizona was tucked safely under her arm, she pressed play on Friday the 13th. She decided they had to start with a classic.

Callie smiled to herself as Arizona sat under her arm, sitting straight up and shoveling popcorn and candy nervously and continuously into her mouth. She could feel the nerves pouring off her and she considered taking pity on her but she kind of liked how she gasped and covered her eyes or how her hand full of popcorn would falter halfway to her mouth leaving it slightly agape as something particularly suspenseful caught her full attention. Callie kept in contact with Arizona through the entire movie, their thighs smashed together, her hand rubbing up and down Arizona's back or twirling a finger around her curls while her hand rested on her shoulder. She was enjoying this date immensely, it felt almost normal.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I can't look. Not Kevin Bacon." Arizona fretted in the most adorable look of terror Callie had ever seen. Suddenly Arizona threw her hands up over her face with her fingers semi parted so she could peek through.

"You're going to miss it." Callie laughed.

"Please tell me the killer dies at the end of this or I am going to be too scared to sleep tonight."

"It's an 80's slasher film, it doesn't even look real." Callie argued.

Arizona watched the rest of the movie with her hands this way and at the end when the killer jumps out of the water and grabs the girl from the boat, she shrieked and threw herself into Callie's chest. Callie laughed loudly at this, earning her a steely glare and pout from the blonde who was practically in her lap. "Callie, the killer didn't die!"

"Arizona there are like twenty more Friday the 13th movies, of course he didn't die, although technically she did because it was Jason's mom and not Jason for the first movie anyway."

"What?" Arizona asked, her face pale and a look of shock plastered on it. Callie couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud.

"You seriously didn't know, did you?"

"I'm more of a princess and fairy tales kind of girl. What got you into slasher movies anyway?"

"In hindsight, maybe I should have known I was attracted to women. It kind of started with Miguel, we liked to watch them and we had fun mocking the bad acting and props and making fun of the stupidity of the girls. And he enjoyed all the 80's nudity which I have to admit, I enjoyed much more than I let on back then."

"So, which girl in that movie did it for you?"

"Alice. Didn't you find Alice hot? Callie asked, wiggling her eyebrows. They were getting ready to start the second film and she was trying to gauge how much Arizona really paid attention.

"What? Alice? No, no way. Annie, now Annie was hot in that 80's hair kind of way."

"You like brunettes huh?"

"Ummm yea." Arizona replied as though that wasn't obvious. True, her little black book didn't discriminate in the hair department but if she had to choose, darker hair and features were much more her type.

"Good to know." Callie smiled. She leaned in for a kiss and Arizona complied, smiling in return.

"Who is your favorite actress?" Arizona asked.

"Have you seen that new medical show? Nurse Nightingale?"

"Nope, Malawi remember?"

"Oh yea. Well, there's a nurse on the show played by Jessica Capshaw, she's my new favorite actress. Total badass in the show and hot."

"Hmmm should I be jealous of this actress?" Arizona asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Probably." Callie laughed. "But you actually look a lot like her so I guess maybe you should be flattered instead."

"Well I like that broadway star, Sara Ramirez. Oh and Jennifer Beals, hot but too skinny. No, Sara Ramirez with her curves, yum." Arizona said with a smile and a far off look on her face.

"Hey." Callie said, pinching the blonde in the side and making her giggle.

"Hey, it's been a loooong time." Arizona said and then immediately regretted her words. This was dangerous territory. Last time they had discussed past indiscretions it had led to Callie being upset with her. But Callie just laughed and said, "Tell me about it."

"How long has it been for you?" Arizona suddenly asked although she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer to this.

"Let's see, it's been what, oh my god, five weeks today since we arrived and I hadn't had sex for six weeks before that so eleven weeks, almost three months. Ugh that's the longest I've gone in a long time."

"Eleven weeks weeks? Try eight months." Arizona replied.

"Yikes."

"Yep." Arizona said. The air suddenly felt awkward. They were very close in a very small bed, she could feel Callie's body pressed against hers and though she was warm from the body heat and blankets, goosebumps spread over her bare flesh.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. I mean we are cuddled up in a bed and there's forbidden fruit and you look all sexy and it's been a long time for both of us." Callie said in a ramble of her own, voicing Arizona's exact thoughts. Arizona smiled and said, "Agreed."

"Ok, so which film next?" Callie asked as it finished loading.

"Slumber party massacre." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

"You picked this one because you think you will get to see boobs." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Am I wrong?" Arizona asked.

"No." Callie replied trying to look annoyed but Arizona kissed her neck and said, "No matter who's boobs I have or will see, yours are my favorite."

"Do you plan on seeing many other boobs?"

"Only when I'm watching 80's slasher films with you."

At this, Callie smiled and the two cuddled in to start the movie. There was less jumping and shrieking with this film than with the first one. Callie got the distinct impression that Arizona was actually enjoying the movie. The abundance of women in skimpy clothing or just completely nude probably helped with that, Callie realized with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Arizona asked as the credits began to roll.

"You just seemed to not be as scared with this movie."

"It wasn't as scary." Arizona simply replied.

"So you're not going to sneak into my bunk in the middle of the night?" Callie teased.

"Nope." Arizona replied.

"Hmmm...we'll see about that."

"Do you doubt me?" Arizona asked.

"Of course not dear." Callie laughed.

"Well I definitely will not need to climb into bed with you."

"Ok."

"Come on, it's supper time then we can watch another movie before bed." Arizona replied as she climbed to the ladder. Callie grabbed her foot and stopped her.

"You sure you don't want me to go first?" Callie teased earning her a glare and a defiant look from Arizona as she climbed down and started for the door, not waiting for Callie. Callie quickly hopped down and ran to catch up with the blonde. She grabbed her wrist and Arizona stopped and turned.

"Are you done teasing me?" Arizona asked.

"Yes." Callie smiled and the two walked to the mess hall together.

Arizona lay in bed that night with her eyes wide open and her hand wrapped around a razor under her pillow. It wasn't the best weapon to defend herself with but she was not going to be one of those stupid completely unarmed, helpless girls from the movies. It was after one in the morning and despite having laid in bed for the past two hours trying desperately to get some sleep, she had yet to get even a minute. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured a masked killer with a giant butcher knife. She looked over at Callie's bunk and was instantly irritated at the brunette for being so beautiful as she slept peacefully. She wanted more than anything to curl up in bed with her and feel safe in her arms so she could sleep but Callie had challenged her and now there was no way she could climb into her bunk and give her the satisfaction of being right.

Sleep wasn't her only problem. She seriously had to pee and there was no way she was going into the latrines by herself. This may not be camping but it was too close for her comfort when images of machetes and masked killers were still very vivid in her brain. Deciding on a plan, Arizona slowly climbed from her bunk and walked around to the side of the middle bunk where Amelia was sleeping. She shook her lightly, knowing she was also a light sleeper. Amelia looked at her questioningly and Arizona placed a finger over her own lips and motioned for Amelia to follow her. Much to Arizona's relief, she immediately did.

"What's going on?" Amelia whispered.

"I have to pee."

"What are we in seventh grade? You can't pee alone? I was sleeping."

"I watched stupid, stupid slasher movies with Callie and now I can't sleep and I'm afraid to pee by myself ok."

"Oh, Arizona, you know better. Remember when Nick challenged you to watch Scream and you unhooked the telephone so no one could call you for weeks?"

"I had a cell phone. My parents are in the dark ages with the house phone anyway. They weren't too happy about that, my dad missed an important business call that weekend." Arizona replied with a furrowed brow.

"Go pee. I'll stand guard." Amelia conceded as she followed Arizona to the latrines.

"Here take this, just in case." Arizona replied, handing her the razor from beneath her waistband.

"And what am I supposed to do with this? Shave a psycho killer while he has a butcher knife?" Amelia deadpanned.

"Just take it." Arizona rolled her eyes and slammed the door to the stall. She peed as quickly as possible. Amelia stood outside the door, picking her nails, the razor tucked in the waistband of her own pajama shorts.

"Hey, if a killer was coming for us, you would be an easy target." Arizona scolded as she snatched the razor from the waistband of Amelia's pants. "Do you need to pee?"

"I might as well since I'm awake." Amelia replied as she entered the stall Arizona had just vacated. Arizona washed her hands and looked around nervously while she waited for Amelia to finish. It was then that she heard something. Freezing as she turned off the sink, she snuck back over to the toilet to warn Amelia not to flush but it was too late. Amelia came out of the stall and made a beeline for the sink as Arizona stood frozen, a razor held out in front of her by a shaky hand.

"See no one murdered us while we peed." Amelia said as she washed her hands.

"Shhhh." Arizona replied as she pointed a shaky finger at the entrance to the latrines where a shadow could be seen on the wall. Amelia followed Arizona's line of sight and her smile faded. The two women looked around frantically for a better weapon or a place to hide.

"This way." Amelia whispered, pulling the two of them into one of the shower stalls.

"Oh my God, a shower, Amelia, really? We are just as stupid as the girls in the film." Arizona cried. Amelia would have laughed at the irony of it if she wasn't also terrified. The shadow hadn't just been of a person or at least that's not what scared her, what scared her was the knifelike looking object in the shadow's hand.

"I have no weapon. Give me the razor." Amelia panicked, trying to wrestle the razor from Arizona.

"Just a minute ago you were teasing me about it and now you want me to give you the only weapon." Arizona whispered.

"Yea, well of the two of us I think I am more likely to actually use the razor effectively so I think I should have it and you should stand behind me." Amelia replied hurriedly as she heard footsteps getting closer.

"Ok." Arizona whispered. She handed over the razor and clung to the back of Amelia's nightshirt. As the door opened, Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself to run or fight. Amelia held the razor in front of her but unlike Arizona's, her hand was steady.

"Get ready." Amelia said quietly. Suddenly a masked face peeked around the corner, the glint of a knife reflecting in the raised right hand.

Arizona let out a blood curdling scream and Amelia attacked. The masked figure fought Amelia off easily and was now holding the razor and laughing.

"Run, Arizona, I'll hold him off." Amelia shouted as she lunged at the figure again only to be pushed aside by the masked figure. Arizona considered running but instead helped her friend up and shouted defiantly, "I'm not afraid of you."

The masked figure let out a roar of laughter again, not the maniacal laughter that Arizona would expect from a slasher psycho killer but a warm laughter that she had heard a million times before. Her eyes narrowed as she advanced on the figure and reached for their mask with narrowed eyes.

"You're dead meat." Arizona said with gritted teeth and an icy glare.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am really glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I honestly did not expect the response I have gotten from this fanfiction. To answer one question from the reviews, yes, Callie and Arizona will be taking a trip together in the near future but it hasn't happened yet, sorry for the confusion. I know it has taken me longer than usual to update a chapter. Boston was great and inspiring but I was just so busy during the day and then exhausted at night that I didn't get the chance to write. So, though this chapter is not as polished as I would like, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Happy reading and please let me know what you think. The pace will be picking up soon as far as time jumping goes :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**General POV**

The masked figure could hardly contain their laughter at the sight of the two women huddled together in the shower. Arizona was hiding behind Amelia with one of her fists gripping the back of her pajama shirt tightly, while the other one was gripping her hip firmly and her eyes were squeezed shut. Amelia stood in front looking slightly braver with her left hand gripping Arizona's tightly over her left hip and her right hand out in front of her with a bright pink razor in it as if it were a shield. The masked person responded quickly, grabbing Amelia's hand and successfully freeing the razor from her hand as she lunged forward to attack. Arizona screamed an ear splitting sound that was sure would wake the whole base.

Suddenly, Amelia shouted for Arizona to run and save herself but Arizona squared her shoulders and stood in front of the presumed psycho killer and loudly proclaimed that she was not afraid of them. The sight was so ridiculous that they just could no longer contain their laughter or maintain their composure and suddenly the mask was being pulled from their face by Arizona's trembling hand.

"You're dead meat." Arizona said with a deadly look that he had seen so many times growing up.

"Boo!" he shouted as the mask was finally pulled completely free.

"Tim?" Amelia shouted, half in relief, half in anger.

"I'm so sorry, sis, but that was just too good to even try to pass up."

"How...what...why?" Arizona fumbled for words but she was stopped as Amelia attacked, running from behind her and jumping on Tim. She pounded him with her tiny fists as she launched herself onto his back.

"Ow...ow...ouch, ok, uncle, uncle." Tim shouted, attempting to pull Amelia from his back as she continued to hammer him with her fists. Arizona took the opportunity to join in the attack on her brother and latched herself around his waist and legs, causing all three of them to tumble and land with an "oomph" on the tile floor of the bathroom.

Limbs were flying in a tangled web and curses sounded in the air as the three wrestled each other on the floor. Tim landed a solid fisted hand to Arizona's lip as he brought his hand up to defend himself from Amelia's relentless attack. Arizona tugged hard at his leg hairs in retaliation, something she had learned in her preteen years when he was much bigger than her. It was below the belt but she was past the point of playing fair. Tim caught a handful of Amelia's hair to ward off another attack by her as her hands continued to lash out in a fury. And much like their wrestling matches as kids, he had Arizona's ear in the other hand while she continued tugging at his leg hairs, his legs doing an involuntary dance in an attempt to avoid her hair pulling. This is how the trio was tangled together in a heap on the floor, Arizona and Amelia showing no mercy in their attack and Tim trying to fend them off without hurting them when a voice interrupted their frenzy.

"What's going on? I heard screaming?" Callie came running in, her hair a mess, clearly having been woken from her sleep. She had heard a blood curdling scream that pulled her from her sleep and as soon as she saw Arizona's empty bed, she knew who the scream had belonged to. Her heart had plummeted and she had run toward the scream without a second thought or a weapon. Cristina was right behind her with a curling iron in her hand and Jo behind her with a baseball bat, both having paused to grab weapons before running toward the screaming.

Callie's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the three of them. Arizona had a handful of Tim's leg hair, his knee dangerously close to her mouth, leaving Callie wondering if her girlfriend was about to bite her brother as she looked up at Callie with big bright eyes. Amelia had Tim's shirt clad nipple in her hand as she froze, mid twist at the interruption, and Tim still had Arizona's ear in one hand and Amelia's hair in the other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Callie demanded.

The three of them looked at each other, both girls glaring at Tim before they all let go of each other and scrambled to their feet. Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and Amelia stood with her hands on her hips. Tim was bent over, hands on his knees and Arizona felt a pang of guilt for a second thinking that maybe they had seriously hurt her brother when he spoke.

"These two were in the shower together and I scared them." Tim laughed, he doubled over, holding his belly, "It was priceless."

"What?" Callie asked.

"Why were you in here while they were getting their freak on in the shower?" Cristina asked Tim then added, "She's your sister."

"Hiding in the shower together. Fully clothed and not getting our freak on." Amelia clarified as Callie's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. Arizona dropped her face into her hands as embarrassment replaced fear and anger. She was now going to have to explain this to three, no make that five people as Eliza and April joined the growing crowd.

"We thought we heard screaming." April said as she stepped around Jo and Cristina and stood beside Callie.

"You did hear screaming." Callie replied as she continued to glare.

"Ugh, ok. I watched some scary movies with Callie last night and…. how did you know by the way?" Arizona asked, turning to her brother suddenly as the thought interrupted her explanation.

"Teddy, Nick, you, and I all have the same movie account remember? Mom and Dad got it for us for Christmas last year so we could have entertainment while we were deployed and you were in Malawi saving tiny humans. I can see your purchases. I thought it was an odd selection of movies in your que."

"We're waiting." Callie replied, feeling slightly less than amused at whatever was going on. Being woken up by that scream had nearly caused her heart to stop and then being told that Arizona and Amelia were found in the shower together was not doing anything for her mood or patience.

"Right, we watched some scary movies and I couldn't sleep. I had to go to the bathroom but I was scared so I woke Amelia up and made her go with me. While I was washing my hands and keeping lookout so Amelia could also use the bathroom, I saw a shadow of a figure with a knife and when Amelia came out of the stall she saw it too. We hid in the shower and Tim attacked us in a mask with that fake knife in his belt. I screamed, ok, I was freaked out and we were hiding in a fricken shower. We were trapped in the shower like the stupid girls in the movies with only a razor for protection and I panicked." Arizona replied. Suddenly Amelia burst out laughing, the fear and adrenaline having finally gotten to her. Slowly, everyone else began laughing too but Arizona kept an icy glare on her brother with her arms firmly across her chest.

"It is a little funny, Arizona." Callie whispered as she smiled at the cuteness of her girlfriend in her fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top with flip flops on her feet with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes as her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was a mess from the fight and a pout was on her lips. All annoyance on Callie's end was forgotten as she pictured what happened in her head.

"You're going to pay for this Timothy Daniel Robbins." Arizona said to her brother. He laughed lightly, unafraid of his little sister's threats.

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"Good one G.I. Joe, I just wish we had all gotten to see it." Cristina said as she patted Tim on the back.

"A razor? I keep a baseball bat in my cubby, next time, take that with you. It might deter moron brothers in the future." Jo said as her laughter died down.

"You should be afraid, not only did you scare and embarrass me but you also scared Amelia and humiliated her as well."

"I'm not afraid of you or little Shepherd."

"You might not be afraid of Arizona's threats but I'll make sure we pay you back. And you won't see it coming, you won't know when or how or why but I have a little darkness that Arizona doesn't possess so you should be scared." Amelia said with a sweet smile and a deadly glare as her own laughter died down.

"Oh, I saw your darkness as you tried to take me out with a hot pink razor. That was really sweet of you to jump in front of Arizona and tell her to save herself." Tim teased, causing both Amelia and Arizona's cheeks to burn red.

"You're going down, Robbins." Amelia said as she pushed past Tim, no longer finding the situation amusing.

"We should get back to bed before Bailey gets the calvary." Cristina said.

"Arizona…" Tim started only for her to cut him off.

"Don't. Unless you do want me to get Bailey so Owen and Teddy are aware of your whereabouts and activities for the night." Arizona threatened, she would never actually narc on her brother. They had grown up with a serious "snitches get stitches" motto, so, they always handled these things themselves. She arched an eyebrow at her brother as if challenging him.

"Fine." Tim said as he placed the pink razor in Arizona's palm and walked away leaving just Arizona and Callie in the bathroom.

"Honey, why didn't you wake me up if you were so scared?" Callie asked, tilting Arizona's chin up so she would look in her eyes. She had kept her head down, eyes averted to the floor or with a death glare pointed at her brother the entire time she had been rehashing the story. Callie gasped as Arizona looked up at her, "Your lip is bleeding."

"Yeah well, Tim punched me in the mouth on accident but he has a bald spot on his right leg so it was worth it." Arizona shrugged as she ran her tongue over the cut on her lip and winced. Callie led her over to the sink where she wet a paper towel and dabbed her lip with it.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you wake me up if you were scared? I would have gone with you."

"Because, I didn't want you to be right so obviously I couldn't tell you I was scared. Plus then Tim would have scared you too."

"So you decided that Amelia would be good protection? She's tiny but I can handle Tim. " Callie smiled and added, "And the trusty little razor, that's your weapon choice?"

"Ok well, I didn't think we would actually be attacked by a psycho killer. I just figured, safety in numbers. But she was pretty badass with the razor." Arizona laughed for the first time. "She nearly cut Tim with it."

"Well, he would have deserved it, scaring you like that." Callie said, deciding to not let Arizona know exactly how amused she was with Tim's prank for her own benefit.

"Come on, we should go to bed. You have to be to the hospital in the morning and I'm manning the medic tent."

"Want to sleep with me?" Callie asked, causing Arizona to pause and turn to face her once again. Arizona opened her mouth to speak, they really should be laying low but Callie cut her off, "Just sleep, I mean. I know you're not scared but I would feel better. I would sleep better if I knew we were both safe."

Callie smiled as she saw Arizona having an internal argument with herself before she turned and asked with a cocky grin, "Are you scared?"

"Maybe a little." Callie lied and she knew it worked as Arizona nodded her head and led them to Callie's bunk. She just couldn't resist, Arizona looked adorable with her hair a mess from the fighting and the split lip. She could clearly imagine the Robbins siblings having battles as children. Callie climbed up the ladder to her bunk first and Arizona followed as Callie laid down on her back and opened her arms so that Arizona could snuggle in. She lay down with her right ear pressed to Callie's chest as she listened to the steady drum of her heartbeat and for the first time that night, sleep overtook her. Callie sighed as she felt Arizona's breathing even out within minutes of her head laying on her chest. She closed her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face and a blonde on her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around a slender body.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." the sarcastic voice of Amelia woke Arizona from her sleep the next morning and she was slightly confused as she looked down at the ladder where Amelia stood and realized this was not her bunk.

"What time is it?" Arizona goraned, she felt as though she had only just fallen asleep.

"Five am sunshine, time for our run."

"Ugh." Arizona replied as she tried to work her way out from under Callie's arms without waking her.

"No, stay, I'm warm and comfy." the brunette whispered without opening her eyes.

"I have to go, but you stay and go back to sleep while Amelia and I go for a run and make a plan to kill my brother." Arizona said sweetly as she kissed Callie on the mouth. She smiled as she realized she was already back to sleep.

"So, how are we gonna get your brother back?" Amelia asked as the two of them, along with April stretched while waiting for the rest of the group to arrive a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure yet but it has to be good and evil and, and, and horrible." Arizona said, her anger from the night before returning at the memory.

The rest of the group arrived, including Tim who both Arizona and Amelia snubbed. And as they ran, Amelia and Arizona thought carefully over all the possible ways to get vengeance on the other Robbins. April and Teddy would occasionally throw in a suggestion but nothing they came up with seemed feasible or appropriately horrible enough. But the suggestions were fun and cathartic so it made them at least feel better.

Tim ran a leisurely pace behind Arizona and Amelia. Nick was jogging beside him and kept sending side glances his way, wondering what he had done to piss off Arizona and Amelia, neither of which were ones to be seriously mad about anything without good reason. Hot tempered with certain things maybe but not ones who held a grudge. "I'll tell you later." Tim replied as he caught Nick's eye for the third time.

"So what did you do to piss off Amelia and Arizona?" Nick asked Tim later as the two walked to the showers.

"Remember that mask we found in the shed and the fake knife mixed in with the base decorations?"

"Yea." Nick laughed, already guessing where this was going.

"I scared the girls in the bathroom last night with them. Arizona rented some scary slasher movies and I knew she would be freaking out all night so I waited. You know how her bladder gets overactive when she's scared, I knew it was a matter of time before she would get up. I didn't expect Amelia to go with her but I should have known she'd phone a friend."

"Man, I wish you had told me." Nick said with a laugh, "I would have paid to see that. Remember when I tricked Arizona into watching scream."

"Yea well, now they're both mad."

"How are you going to get back in their good graces?"

"You know they want to even the score. But I'm thinking maybe I'll just give Arizona that Hustler magazine she's been hounding me for."

"That would make her happy but what about Amelia? I don't think a Hustler will have the same effect."

"No, Amelia will be harder but I'll come up with something."

**Callie **

"Did you forgive your brother?" Callie asked as Arizona entered the latrines to shower.

"You're up early." Arizona commented as she stopped and watched Callie standing at the mirror fixing her hair and applying a light amount of makeup to the face Arizona already found perfect. She was freshly showered and already dressed in the beige scrub pants that they wore to the hospital and Arizona found herself disappointed that she had missed Callie's shower, even if she couldn't join her. She hadn't put her scrub top on yet and stood in her fuchsia colored bra at the sink as she finished getting ready.

"I couldn't sleep once you were up." Callie said without looking up. Arizona's eyes were fixated on the tan skin of Callie's abdomen, chest, and back even if it was just a profile view. Fuschia was a good color for Callie's skin tone and Arizona found herself wanting to remove it. She had felt her breasts and tasted them on their first date so she knew first hand how magnificent they were. In fact, yesterday it was only her fear of the slasher films that had caused her to momentarily forget these things as their bodies had been pressed together during their movie date. But now, with a runner's high and the body she had been fantasizing over for three weeks in front of her, her arousal hit her full force. She licked her lips as she took in the muscular back, how did she make shoulder blades look so sexy? "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm?" Arizona asked, not really hearing her but instead noticing Callie turn so she was now facing her with a concerned look on her face.

"I've been talking to you but you've just been staring back at me with this weird look on your face." Callie replied, "Are you still freaked over those movies?"

"No, no, it's not that." Arizona licked her lips, "It's umm you, you're just…"

"I'm just what?"

"Hot." Arizona blurted. At that, Callie realized it was her being shirtless that was causing the blonde's behavior and she laughed lightly.

"Does this bra do it for you, babe?" Callie teased. Arizona just nodded her head dumbly, still mesmerized. And then voices entered the latrines and popped Arizona's lust-filled bubble.

"I need to shower." Arizona said suddenly, then turned as she saw Eliza and Jo enter the room and whispered to Callie, "You should put a shirt on."

Callie raised an eyebrow at Arizona. She wasn't sure if it was because Arizona was struggling to control herself or because she didn't want others to see her in her very sexy bra. It was her favorite one. Even in her scrubs, her boobs looked amazing in this bra and it was also her most comfortable one. Arizona turned and entered the shower before Callie had a chance to respond. She remained topless as she completed her routine, she had never been the modest type and she enjoyed her morning routine. So when Arizona emerged from the shower ten minutes later in just a towel with her own clothes bundled in the bag she was carrying, Callie remained topless. Callie did a double take as she caught a glimpse of Arizona just as she was finishing the final touches on blow drying her hair.

"Hey, you tell me to put a shirt on but then you come out here dressed like that?" Callie asked, although she was not complaining at the sight. But she did have to leave for breakfast in half an hour and for the hospital an hour after that, not to mention they were in a public place and her brain and libido were having a silent internal battle over it.

"Well, you didn't put your shirt on. I'm meeting Amelia to plot our revenge on Tim and your lack of shirt is distracting me." Arizona pouted. She had her towel tucked tightly around her while another was up on her head, containing her wet hair. The beads of water dripped down and Callie imagined the droplets running over the freckles she had licked way too long ago for her liking.

"Come here." Callie whispered in a low growl that Arizona had never heard causing her to stop suddenly and look up. She realized they were only feet apart, Callie half naked and herself in only a towel. The look in Callie's eyes was predatory and Arizona gulped as she suddenly felt flushed with heat. This was not good or very good, she wasn't yet sure.

"I caaa...caaan't," She stuttered. And it was the truth, her legs were glued to their spot. Even if she could move, she knew she shouldn't. Something would get started that she knew they couldn't finish. Unfortunately Callie's legs worked just fine and she sauntered over to her, grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her behind the curtain of one of the changing stalls where they had semi privacy. She yanked the curtain closed behind them and turned to face Arizona.

Callie's heart was thumping in her chest. Having Arizona so close to her during the movies and then pressed up against her in the tiny bunk as they slept had left her body aching for more contact. The sight of the blonde in a towel that covered from her chest to upper thighs was just too much for her to maintain control. As she pushed Arizona against the wall of the changing room, she caught a water droplet that was trekking down a pale chest to the cleavage below with her tongue and followed in up Arizona's neck. She felt Arizona's heart rate quicken as her mouth latched on to her pulse point.

"I want you." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear. She watched as Arizona opened her eyes and she could see that she was trying hard to maintain her control. Callie ran a hand up a bare, wet thigh and watched Arizona's resolve crumble as she latched on to Callie's mouth. A heated kiss that involved teeth and tongue and a battle for dominance ensued. Just when Callie was sure her chest was going to catch fire from the burn of the lack of oxygen she was experiencing, Arizona pulled back.

"I want you too, Callie, so, so much." Arizona replied sounding breathless and sexy as she leaned in and brought her tongue to Callie's pulse point. Callie held her breath as her own heart rate quickened yet again in anticipation. Arizona's hand found her bra clad chest and was fumbling for the clasp when a rapid tapping occurred outside the curtain. "Riz, Riz, you in there? You need to get dressed. I have an idea on how to get that rat, Timothy back. You're late for our pre-breakfast plan so we will have to do it over breakfast now. Hurry up."

"I'm coming" Arizona blushed furiously and reworded her sentence, "I mean, be there in a few minutes, Amelia."

"Do I need to help you in there? You're taking forever." Amelia said as she grabbed the curtain, ready to slip into the changing room. Arizona quickly reached out and held it firmly closed. "No, Amelia, I'm fine. I'll be there soon, go get us a table."

"Fine, but if you're not there in a reasonable time you're going to be part of the revenge I seek on Tim instead of planning it with me." She waited to hear Amelia's retreating footsteps before she looked back at Callie. And now the lust that had filled her eyes was gone and Callie could see her resolve had returned. She sighed in frustration.

"I'll let you get dressed." Callie said as she too came back to her senses and turned to leave.

"Wait." Arizona said, grabbing Callie by the wrist and stopping her. "You are so beautiful, Callie."

Callie could see the softness in Arizona's face and knew that she was being sweet and completely sincere. She also knew that Arizona was trying to soften the disappointment and Callie appreciated it even if her sexual frustration was getting the better of her at the moment. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Callie's face before she placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips.

"I'm going to help you get Tim back so it will stop any further interruptions like that one." Callie said, causing Arizona to giggle. But Callie was not amused, she was serious.

"As much as I was enjoying what we were doing, I'm not sorry we were interrupted." At the look on Callie's face, Arizona pressed on," Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying it so much that I forgot where we were and why we decided to wait."

"You decided we should wait." Callie replied with a huff.

"Ok, I decided, but you agreed, and for good reasons. Come on, help me plot revenge on my stupid jerk of a brother. It will take your mind off of...stuff."

"I doubt that." Callie replied and then turned and said, "Get dressed and I'll think about it."

Callie threw on her scrub top and made her way to the mess hall without waiting for Arizona. She needed some space and fresh air to clear her head and to tap down her growing frustration. She was a sexual being and though she may not be as permiscuous as Arizona had previously been, she had relied on sex to take the edge off her stress and tension in the past. It was why Mark and her had started fooling around pre and post Blake. Arthur Blake, wow she hadn't thought about him in a minute. And to think, only a year ago, last August to be exact, he had proposed and she had said yes. And then, three months later she caught him in an on call room with a redheaded intern. She had heard from mutual friends that the two had gotten married already. She had dated Blake for three months, been his girlfriend for over a year, been his fiance for three months, and they hadn't even discussed wedding plans, no once. She was no longer upset about it, though when she heard he had gotten married in April, it had stung. Now, she was thankful because she knew now that she felt more with five weeks of Arizona and no sex than she had with Blake after nearly two years of being together. But that didn't change the fact that she was feeling very frustrated at the moment.

As she entered the mess hall, she spotted Amelia and headed in her direction as a satisfied smile crossed her lips. She knew she should just go find Mark and Addie and let this go because she was in a terrible mood and it wasn't really Amelia's fault but she really just couldn't help herself. The offering to help Arizona dress had irked her. "Hey." Amelia said, barely looking up as Callie sat down.

"You interrupted." Callie said suddenly, fixing a glare on Amelia as she stabbed a powdered egg with her fork. Amelia looked up, confusion written all over her face.

"Interrupted?"

"The changing room. Arizona, me…."

"Ohhh….oooooh." Amelia said, a smirk landing across her face before it disappeared into a grimace as she remembered the bet she had with Teddy and April, "No, no, dang it, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. But I would appreciate it if the next time Arizona is naked anywhere, you just walk away. She doesn't need help getting dressed. And just because you've seen her naked before, doesn't mean you'll be seeing it again." Callie said before she got up abruptly and walked over to the table where Addie and Mark both sat. She really was in a terrible mood and her jealousy, however irrational it may be, was rearing its ugly head.

"What's up Cal?" Mark asked.

"I just got cock blocked by Amelia Shepherd and I'm trying really hard not to be pissed at her about it because we agreed to take things slow and wait but it's been a really long time and Arizona is hot. Besides, Amelia has seen Arizona naked and I haven't and I really want to and it's driving me crazy. Like really, really, really want to. And I haven't head sex in a long time." Callie rambled with a whiny voice as she tore apart an innocent roll she had plucked from Addie's plate.

"Wouldn't that be a clam jam?" Mark asked with a laugh that neither Addie nor Callie joined, "Well, if it's sexual frustration I could help you out."

"Mark." Addie said, slugging him in the shoulder.

"Considering Arizona and I are girlfriends now, I don't think she would like that."

"What?" Addie exclaimed.

"I figured after she nearly killed me with her laser glare at the pool table yesterday it was only a matter of time before you two became official." Mark replied with a shrug. "I am impressed that you nailed down the infamous player, Arizona Robbins after only five weeks and no sex though. Maybe she would be up for a threesome."

"Why do you have to be such a man about everything?" Addie asked, fixing Mark with a glare equal to Arizona's.

"He's just jealous because he's barking up the wrong tree. For once there's a hot, talented woman out there who won't sleep with him and it's driving him crazy. Plus, I am pretty brilliant in bed and he knows he can't touch me now." Callie replied.

"Shut it Torres." Mark said as he stood and left the table.

"Woah, think you struck a nerve. Usually it's us saying 'shut it, Mark'." Addie commented.

"He'll get over it. Plus, it made me feel a little better." Callie sighed.

"So, you and Arizona?" Addison asked but before either woman could answer, Arizona entered the mess hall and looked around. She spotted Amelia first and waved to her before her eyes fell on Callie. She could see the inner turmoil within the blonde and she smiled as Arizona took a last glance at Amelia before she made her way to Callie's table.

"Hey." Callie said with a smile. She patted the seat Mark had just vacated but her smile slid off her face as Arizona shook her head.

"I can't stay, I promised Amelia we would make a plan to get revenge on Tim over breakfast. I thought you were going to join us."

"Oh, well, I umm, Addie needed some girl talk so I'm going to have breakfast with her." Callie lied. The last thing she wanted to do was sit with Amelia at the moment.

"Ok." Arizona said with a smile then turned her attention to Addie, "Good morning, I hope you two have a great breakfast."

"Sure you don't want to join us?" Callie asked.

"I promise I won't murder you." Addie joked.

"No, I wish I could. If you two think of any ways to get back at my rotten brother, let me know. Until then, Amelia and I have some plotting to do."

"What happened?" Addie asked.

"I'll fill you in." Callie replied, then turned to Arizona, "Are you sure you can't just let this go? It was a harmless prank. Besides, we stole his Hustler a few weeks ago. Maybe this is a bit of karma?"

"Calliope Torres, he taunted me with that Hustler for years and years. Are you seriously taking his side?"

"No, I'm just saying, maybe you should let it go, for you."

"Oh no, he is going down. And if you're not with us then you're against us." Arizona replied before she stomped away and joined Amelia at the table.

"Wow." Addie replied.

"Ugh." Callie replied in return. Explaining the prank that Tim had pulled on Arizona and Amelia the night before after their movie date, Addison let out a roar of laughter and an uncontrollable fit of giggles followed which Callie joined in on earning them a glare from both Arizona and Amelia though they were too far away to know they were laughing at the prank for sure.

"God, I needed that but I think you're in the doghouse."

"Probably. But I have five weeks to get out of it." Callie replied. The two walked together to their respective vehicles before parting ways. Callie waited for Arizona to exit the building, as was customary if they didn't have breakfast together on Mondays or Wednesdays so they could say goodbye to each other. Much to her relief, Arizona didn't seem mad as she saw Callie standing by the vehicle waiting for her.

"You and Addie have a good chat?"

"We did. Did you and Amelia come up with a plan yet?"

"No, we're still working on it. But Tim's birthday is a week from today so I'm thinking that might be our best opportunity to strike."

"You want to have dinner together tonight?"

"After you laughed at me and told me my near heart attack was just karma?"

"Oh come on, you aren't going to hold that against me are you?" Callie asked but she knew immediately that was not the right thing to say as Arizona's eyes narrowed, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I just think...it was just a...Tim was just…" Callie tried but no matter what she started with, she knew it was not going to dig her out of this hole.

"That's what I thought. Well, I can't have dinner with you tonight because Amelia and I are still working on our plan and I already told her we could do it over dinner. You're welcome to join us though."

"Arizona?"

"I have to go, I hope you have a good day, Callie." Arizona said, kissing her on the cheek before she turned and joined April and Amelia for their walk to the medic tent.

Callie's mood sank considerably. Arizona hadn't seemed mad exactly, it was more like she was disappointed. Yes, disappointment was definitely what she had seen in her eyes. Ok, maybe she should just get on board with this even if she really thought it was ridiculous. Clearly it was something Arizona was determined to do. Getting Tim back could even be fun.

By Friday, Callie was fed up with hearing about the revenge that was going to take place on Tim. Fun was at the bottom of her list of words she would use to describe all the plotting. It was all Arizona talked about the whole week and she spent most meals and free time plotting with Amelia. Despite Callie assuring Arizona that she was on her side and would help with their revenge, the blonde seemed to still be suspicious of Callie for her initial defense of Tim and so she hadn't been privy to their plans. The couple had held hands and had a few stolen kisses in the mornings and evenings but aside from that, no physical contact and Callie was more than ready for this to end. The last straw had been today during their lunch break when Arizona had been fifteen minutes late to their lunch meeting and left ten minutes early, having scarfed down her lunch at alarming speed and apologizing for the short lunch, promising to make it up to Callie. Though the tardiness hadn't been Amelia or plotting revenge related, Callie was really getting irritated with the whole situation.

"You really managed to piss off your sister." Callie said as she plopped down in the vehicle next to Tim.

"I know, it was so worth it though." Tim smiled.

"Ummm...I give you mad props because I was pretty amused by it and it was definitely something I wish I had thought of. It was pure genius."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Plus, it got her into my bed for the rest of the night, even if all we did was sleep. But, I have to be on my girlfriend's side about this. And now, it's affecting me and my time with her, so I'm no longer amused."

"She'll get over it."

"Well I'd like for her to get over it sooner rather than later so tell me how you're going to fix it."

"I was thinking of giving her this Hustler magazine that she has wanted for years, not just wanted but been obsessed with."

"It won't work."

"Trust me, I know my sister, it most definitely will work."

"It won't work because Teddy and I helped her steal it from you weeks ago."

"You did what?! When? How?" Callie laughed as she saw the resemblance to Arizona with the confused rambling.

"It doesn't matter, she has the Hustler so it won't work." Callie replied. Then she brought out her mom voice and pointed her finger, realizing she had let the cat out of the bag, "And you're going to let her keep it too. And you're not going to tell her that you know she has it."

"Well, I'm out of ideas then."

"Have you ever thought of apologizing? A simple, genuine apology can go a long way."

"Might work for Arizona but I don't think Amelia would think that's enough. I think I kind of humiliated her."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure what they want me to do."

"Well, I just so happen to know that there is one thing that both Arizona and Amelia want and I am willing to help them get it if you can't find a way to end this quickly."

"And what's that?"

"Your humiliation." Callie replied with a smirk before she undid her seatbelt and exited the vehicle. The problem might not be solved but she definitely felt a little better about it all.

Walking down the line of vehicles, Callie stopped at the third vehicle where she knew Arizona's group was riding and waited for her to emerge. She was either joining them or putting an end to this but either way, she was done with this obsession.

"Hey." Arizona smiled as she jumped from the back of the vehicle and spotted Callie.

"Hey, beautiful. You have plans tonight?"

"Nope. Why, you lookin for a hot date?"

"Maybe. No plans with Amelia tonight?"

"Nothing else we can do yet so I'm all yours tonight if you want me." Arizona winked. The truth was, they had been scheming all week and had yet to come up with anything that was close to satisfactory. A small prank was planned for Tim's birthday on Monday and they did have stuff they needed to do for that but Amelia had convinced her that she had been neglecting Callie. And the fact that tomorrow would mark the third week since their first date had not escaped her. Plus, she really had missed Callie all week and she really did want to focus on her tonight.

"I always want you." Callie smirked with dirty thoughts floating around her brain.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that I owe you a movie night. Full of disney characters and romantic comedies and absolutely no slasher films."

"I like the way you think. But...I have a better idea because I actually have a surprise for you later."

"You do?" Callie asked with a wink.

"Not that kind of surprise." Arizona giggled. And then laughed as Callie placed a full pout on her lips, "I think you'll like the surprise though."

"Fine."

"Can we do some more Salsa dancing tonight?"

"Really? You want to learn?"

"Absolutely. The way your hips move and I will never be that good but I want to learn so we can Salsa together."

"So Salsa dancing tonight then?"

"Yes and then maybe a movie?"

"Can I cop a feel this time?" Callie asked with a husky tone that caused Arizona's giggle to freeze in her throat.

"You can always cop a feel, Callie."

After dinner, the couple found themselves in the entertainment room once again with Spanish music playing softly and the number cards laid out on the floor. Arizona had once again convinced Callie to dance first and she smiled widely as she watched curvy hips moving provocatively to the upbeat Salsa rhythm. Once Callie had danced to two songs at Arizona's request, she brought Arizona against her as she had the first time to remind her hips how to move to the beat. Callie secretly loved the way Arizona's eyes had roamed over her body and how their bodies were currently molded together as she forced their hips to move in sync.

Callie's hands roamed over slender hips and up a toned abdomen before coming up and cupping Arizona's breasts that fit perfectly in her hands. Arizona's head fell back onto Callie's shoulder and Callie leaned down to place featherlight kisses over her neck and jawline. She nuzzled her nose into her hair and breathed in the sweet smell of Arizona's shampoo. Callie kept their body in rhythm as she bit down gently on Arizona's pulse point causing her to gasp before she spun her away from her and brought her back. Now facing each other, Callie placed her hands on Arizona's hips once again as the two of them finished the song with Callie leading Arizona.

"I need a break, I'm burning up." Arizona panted, though she highly doubted it was from the dancing since she was an avid runner and was capable of far more cardio before feeling this overheated.

"Here, drink some water."

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked, once she caught her breath. She hopped up on the counter behind her and slid the cd player down, making room for Callie as she patted the spot next to her. Instead of joining her, Callie came and stood in front of her between her knees and reached up to tuck blonde locks behind her ear.

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you ever worry about what is going to happen at the end of this trip?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this mission trip ends on February first and everyone will be heading back home. You will be off to Seattle Grace and I could come too, for two weeks, if you want me to but I have to leave for Malawi again on February fifteenth. I have at least six months left of my commitment and they could technically keep me for a whole year if they want to." Arizona replied, her eyes were on her hands in her lap as she avoided Callie's eye contact. Although Callie felt a sudden weight in her chest that hadn't been there before, she used her hand to tilt Arizona's chin up gently so they could make eye contact.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I just assumed we would be going back to Seattle together."

"We have a little less than six months to figure it out." Arizona whispered, looking down at the bottle of water in her hands. Callie could see that this was something Arizona was worrying a great deal about.

"I know it's something you are worried about, I can see that but I'm not. I know this is new and we don't know what will happen in the future but I can tell you that I don't want to be separated from you. When I said I can't imagine my life without you, I meant it. But I also know that you made this commitment before there was an us to consider and I wouldn't expect anything else from you other than you honoring that commitment. So, whatever happens, we will figure it out." Callie replied. She pulled Arizona in for a kiss which she happily accepted.

"I can't imagine my life without you either." Arizona whispered, "But what does that mean?"

"Well, it's six months away and we aren't going to come up with any solutions overnight but I have no intentions of breaking up at this point. So, let's table this for now. It's out of our control and worrying won't help but we will talk about it more in the future." Callie promised.

"Ok. How about we go shower and watch a movie? I promised to let you cop a feel." Arizona said as she smiled into the kiss she was planting on Callie's lips.

"Any chance we can shower together?" Callie asked with a hopeful smirk.

"You're making this hard for me, you know, but no, we can't, it's too risky. Especially after what Eliza said to me."

"What did Eliza say? You never did tell me."

"She said that some people weren't happy or as comfortable with our relationship as we think and that she was worried that someone might say something to someone off base."

"What? Was she threatening you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. She seemed concerned but it sort of felt like a threat. And then she said that she and I could be friends like you and I are friends and I told her that we can't be."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was sort of in the middle of asking you to be my girlfriend and I didn't want to ruin the moment even if it was a rambling mess. And then I just forgot about it with all the Tim revenge planning."

"I know you're going to tell me to let it go but I think I should talk to Eliza."

"Callie, please don't. If she continues or threatens us again, I promise I won't stop you. But I will say something to the Chief. My biggest concern is your safety."

"I'm not afraid of Eliza."

"I'm not worried about Eliza. I'm worried about her or someone else that she claims doesn't like our relationship saying something out of spite and it getting overheard by the wrong people. I wasn't joking when I said it's illegal, Callie. It's punishable by prison time or 100 lashes or even death here. We are both American so that might make a difference but I don't want to push our luck or take unnecessary chances."

"Ok, we can talk to the Chief together but Arizona, I am not going to let them bully us into breaking up. If it comes down to a safety issue, I agree, your safety is the most important thing to me but we have been discreet at the hospital. We will be even more careful from now on, ok? There's no laws against us having lunch together, no one can prove it's anything more than friendship. We've never even kissed at the hospital and we've barely touched. We just won't be able to share cots or hold hands anymore, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, what movie are you going to torture me with?" Callie asked, wanting to put an end to all these worries and just enjoy some time together.

"Hmmm, I really have wanted to see Pitch Perfect."

"I suppose it could be worse."

"Slasher films." Arizona deadpanned.

"Ok, ok, no more complaining from me." Callie laughed.

An hour later, the pair were found cuddled up on Callie's bunk once again and Pitch Perfect was playing on Arizona's laptop. Her eyes were firmly on Callie though as she sang along to one of the songs and her voice was completely stunning and captivating. Callie had previously been too absorbed in the movie that she hated to admit she was enjoying greatly to notice Arizona's eyes on her but as the song she had been singing ended, she felt self conscious as she felt those brilliant blue eyes on her.

"Callie, you really have no reason to be embarrassed, your voice is beautiful and quite sexy." Arizona whispered as though reading Callie's thoughts.

Callie blushed slightly at Arizona's words but she could see how genuine the statement had been and she could also see that her eyes had grown a bit darker. Looking around to see that they were still alone in the barracks, Callie paused the movie and whispered, "You're sexy" to Arizona before she turned and brought their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

Remembering that Arizona had promised to let her "cop a feel", Callie boldly slid her hands up under the t-shirt Arizona had changed into and ran her hands over bra clad breasts. Arizona moaned and placed her hand over Callie's, urging her to continue. Callie traced over the skin at the top of the bra for a few seconds before she let her fingers roam below the fabric and seek out the taunt nipple. Arizona shuddered beneath her at the contact and it shot warmth through her that ended straight between her legs. While her left hand continued to massage Arizona's breast, her right hand trekked down a toned abdomen and found the waistband of her pajama shorts. She hesitated for a moment, seeking permission and wasted no time once Arizona nodded her head for her to continue her trek south.

She considered sneaking beneath the cotton of the boy shorts the blond was wearing but she knew this couldn't go much further so she settled with feeling Arizona through the underwear that were damp against her fingers. She applied a bit of pressure and watched in awe as Arizona moved her hips just a tiny bit up to meet her fingers. She could tell Arizona was also trying to restrain herself and she just had to know what she felt like. '_Just one touch'_ Callie told herself as she swiftly moved the underwear over and slid her hand into wet folds for just a moment. She moaned at the feeling of the blonde beneath her fingertips.

Arizona whispered, "Callie," in a pleading voice and she wasn't sure if it was begging for her to continue or to stop but her decision was made as voices were heard approaching. Callie quickly removed her hands from both bra and underwear and hit play on the screen before the heads of Cristina and Meredith were seen entering from the latrines. She smiled to herself as it reminded her of a time when her mother had nearly caught her and Miguel in a compromising position while they "watched" a movie in Callie's room instead of the family's home theater.

"What are you watching?" Meredith asked.

"Pitch Perfect." Callie replied with a smile that was much too big to be solely for a movie but, she couldn't help it, she had made it to third base with Arizona, sort of.

"That's a good one." Meredith replied, seeming none the wiser.

"Too much singing for me." Cristina replied. The duo walked down to Meredith's bunk and Callie chanced a glance at Arizona who was laying with her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth. She seemed to be concentrating and Callie found her equal parts adorable and sexy.

"You ok?" Callie whispered.

"Mmmmm. I'm just thinking about you and me in Spain."

"Spain?"

"Mmmhmmm, while we're in Spain on our vacation, I want to salsa with you and then take you back to the hotel where I can...you know...ravish you." Arizona said, lowering her voice because Meredith and Cristina were still nearby.

"Spain?" Callie asked again.

"Well that's the surprise. I booked us a trip to Spain for our ten days off, well we will be in Spain for eight of them, traveling for two, and I really, really hope that's ok with you." Arizona opened her eyes and smiled, popping her dimples.

"You booked us a trip to Spain?"

"Mmm."

"Arizona, how much did that cost?"

"Don't worry about it. I got a great deal with my frequent flyer miles and I was planning a trip anyway so adding you really didn't cost much more. I really thought we could go to the Maldives but they are under Sharia Law, both homosexuality and alcohol are illegal, not exactly the romantic getaway I was hoping for. Plus, you in a bikini at the beach. You and those hips salsa dancing. You talking dirty to me in Spanish, now that's a vacation I can get on board with."

"Spain. I can't believe we're going to Spain, I've always wanted to go."

"I know, I remember you telling me that the other day during lunch when you didn't think I was paying attention but I am always paying attention to you. I was just distracted by the image of you in a bikini while you are Salsa dancing." Arizona smiled with a far off look on her face.

"You're perfect, you know that."

"I've been told but you can keep saying it." Arizona replied. She leaned in for a kiss and quickly deepened it as soon as Callie granted her entrance.

"Get a room." Cristina yelled from Meredith's bunk across the room.

"Four weeks." Arizona breathed out in frustration.

"Four weeks and we will be alone in Spain." Callie smiled, her sour mood from the past five days having vanished completely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Arizona**

It was two o'clock in the morning on Monday morning and Arizona was once again hiding with Amelia as the flashlight scanned the windows from outside for the second time. This time they had snuck into the mess hall to fill it with the pictures of Tim that their mother had emailed her and someone was doing midnight rounds. The two had formulated a plan and had printed off and copied the pictures on Sunday morning before Arizona's soccer game and hid them in Teddy's dresser until later that evening. They had each used a month's worth of their allotted prints and copies but it was well worth it as Arizona looked around to see her brother's chubby face and naked toddler body plastered around the hall. Her mom had, without question, sent her every naked baby picture she had of her brother which was an alarming number Arizona realized. Though she was sixteen months younger and didn't remember most of Tim's toddler years, it really didn't surprise her; her mother had told her stories about how he was such an exhibitionist that she was terrified to send him to kindergarten for fear he would strip and she'd get called to pick him up because he had streaked across the building. He had made it through a full week of school before she had gotten that exact call. So, this was to lull her brother into a false sense of security until she and Amelia could formulate a true and feasible revenge plan.

"It's only fitting that his birthday will be celebrated with a hundred pictures of him in his birthday suit." Arizona giggled.

"Yea and some not so flattering pictures of birthdays past." Amelia said as she held up a picture of Tim with Nick next to him. Both of them were gangly and in that awkward stage where they had barely grown facial hair but they thought they were cool. Arizona recognized it as Tim's fifteenth birthday. Nick's mustache was admittedly more impressive with his dark hair. Tim's was nothing more than peach fuzz but she remembered how proud of it he had been.

"Yea, I didn't even ask mom for his yearly birthday pictures but these are great! She took a thousand pictures of us normally but on our birthdays it was ten times worse. I guess that's what happens when your mother is a photographer."

The two were standing back admiring their handy work when a flashlight beam flashed across the window for a third time and the two ducked and crouched behind the counter. Arizona held her breath as the flashlight beam left the window and started getting further away.

"Oh, thank God. If we had gotten caught doing this then Tim would win again." Amelia sighed in relief.

"Come on, our work here is done, let's not press our luck." Arizona whispered.

The next morning as Arizona entered the mess hall with Callie, hand in hand, she couldn't help but snicker at the work she and Amelia had done just a few hours ago. She had earned herself a grumpy morning from Callie as she had rushed her to the mess hall ten minutes earlier than they normally left so she could be among the first people to enter the hall. It looked even better in daylight as she caught a glimpse of a picture of Tim passionately kissing a poster of Alyssa Milano on his thirteenth birthday, one of the rare pictures she had taken instead of their mother.

"When did you guys do all this?" Callie asked in awe as she looked around at literally hundreds of pictures of Tim. She noted that they were the same twenty to thirty pictures copied and plastered everywhere. Even the table tops were covered in photos of Tim and a banner made of construction paper hung in the room that read '_Happy Birthday Suit Day, Timothy'._

"We may have snuck out around midnight and snuck back in around two." Arizona whispered.

"Naughty girl, am I going to have to punish you?" Callie asked as she and Arizona shared a heated look but before Arizona could respond, Tim entered the mess hall and everyone started cheering as he looked around. Callie noted the blush that appeared over his own pale cheeks as his eyes darted around the room.

"Happy Birthday, Robbins." Owen said as he clapped him on the back.

"Thanks, Hunt." Tim replied before he quickly grabbed his tray and found a seat. Arizona giggled as Tim noticed the table covered with his face and they heard him say, "Jesus."

"Arizona, I didn't know you had it in you. I think you seriously embarrassed your brother." Callie smiled widely.

"My mom really came through," Arizona smiled back, "She always had her camera out and was not shy about taking humiliating pictures. She even has some of Teddy and Nick."

"How old is your brother anyway?" Callie asked.

"He's twenty-nine today. And now the countdown to thirty begins. I can't wait to terrorize him with that."

"He's a month older than me."

"Wait, your birthday is next month?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What day?"

"Guess."

"Hmmm the twenty-fourth." Callie shook her head no. "Seventeenth?" Again, Callie shook her head no. "Twenty-seventh."

"Close, the twenty-eighth." Callie replied.

"We are going to be in Spain on your birthday! I'm really glad it isn't the twenty-fourth by the way. We will be flying out on the twenty-fourth and flying back on October 3rd."

"I can't think of a better way to spend my birthday." Callie smiled.

"So, you will be twenty-nine?" Arizona asked.

"Yes. When is your birthday?"

"Guess." Arizona teased.

"Hmmm, I need a hint at least. You got one with me."

"Well, I haven't had a birthday this year yet." Arizona replied.

"Let's see. I'm going to go with.. October eleventh."

"Nope."

"Am I even in the right month?"

"Nope."

"September fourth." Arizona shook her head no, "November fifteenth."

"Nope."

"Ok, I give up, just tell me."

"You weren't even close. December fourth."

"And you'll be twenty-eight?"

"Yep. I was supposed to be born on Christmas Eve but I was impatient apparently and made an early and unexpected appearance. My dad made it to the hospital barely a minute before I was born."Arizona recounted the story just how she had heard at least fifty times in her life.

"I feel like a cradle robber. You are the first person I've dated that's been younger than me."

"By barely a year." Arizona replied with a shrug.

"A year and three months."

"Your birthday is closer to October fourth than September fourth so a year and two and a half months." Arizona argued then added with a wink, "Besides, I like older women."

"Do you now?"

"Mmmm, I find them wiser, more experienced, and sexier." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile which caused Callie to flash her breathtaking smile that had Arizona hooked.

"Well played, sis, well played." their moment was once again interrupted by Tim who came and squeezed between them, placing an arm over each of their shoulders and placing a slobbery kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Ugh, dog germs, get your mouth off my girlfriend, Timothy."

"Happy birthday, Tim." Callie smiled at the siblings. She pecked Tim on the cheek in return as she winked at Arizona.

"Now, that's more like it." Tim said with his own dimpled smile. Arizona rolled her eyes and kissed her brother on the cheek mimicking Callie with a, "Happy birthday, bro."

"I like what you've done with the place."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, well, Callie, has Arizona ever told you about the time that she got board games banned from our house because she's such a competitive freak that she couldn't handle losing?"

"No, I don't think she's mentioned that."

"What are you doing, Tim?" Arizona asked, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes, the entire summer we were banned from playing board games because that particular summer we were all stationed together, in Michigan, I think it was. We were at the lake on vacation, it was just our moms and us kids, all six of us. Arizona always, always, always won the game clue but this time, Teddy beat her and won. Arizona was so mad that she jumped up, tipping her chair over, and called Teddy a "dirty, cheating whore" before she threw the tiny clue knife at her. What were you, eight?"

"Seven. And she was a dirty, cheating whore, she only knew the room because of me. I got my mouth washed out with soap for that one. But I heard it from Nick's dad, I didn't tell my mom that though when she asked where I heard such language."

Callie couldn't help but burst into laughter at the cocky smirk on Arizona's face as she pictured her as a little blonde hair, blue eyed seven year old shouting "dirty cheating whore" to a ten year old Teddy. For some reason it was entirely too easy for Callie to picture. "I bet you were a handful as a little girl."

"Oh I was." "She was." Arizona and Tim answered simultaneously while Callie continued her laughter.

"I have about fifty more stories just like that one, Cal. We ride to and from the hospital four days a week together. That's eight times a week that I will give me plenty of time to tell you embarrassing stories about my sister. I'm sure my mom has a few too. I'll be talking to her tonight with Arizona and my dad for my birthday. I'm sure my mom would love to get to know Arizona's new girlfriend, especially since she's never really done the girlfriend thing before." Tim said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Hey, you leave Calliope out of this. Don't subject her to mom just yet."

"Hey, I can take it. Moms love me. Plus, I would love to hear more stories about Arizona as a tiny little terror troublemaker."

"No, nope, this is not happening. Tim, you keep your stories to yourself and Callie, don't believe anything he tells you. I don't like you two being all chummy."

"Don't you want your family to welcome your new girlfriend, sis?" Tim asked, trying to make his face appear innocent.

"Of course, but I also know you and you're more likely to run her off with your dumb exaggerated stories than make her feel welcome. And I haven't told mom and dad yet so don't you dare. I will tell them, if they hear it from you first, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well, as much as I am enjoying this playful, sibling banter, we have to go, Tim, the truck leaves in five minutes." Callie said, looking at her watch. Then she turned to Arizona and hugged her. She placed a peck on her cheek close to her ear as she whispered, "And I'll see you later. Don't go calling Teddy a whore while I'm gone."

"Haha, so funny. See you two later." Arizona said, then added as the two got up to leave with mischievous looking grins on their faces, "And no sitting together, I want at least two people between you two!"

Callie raised her hand up in a dismissive wave as they walked away in response and Arizona suddenly knew that Callie was going to come back tonight with all sorts of stories about her childhood. This was so not good. Stories about her childhood were mostly not flattering ones and consisted of her as a wild child and a nerdy teen.

"Hey, I suppose you and Amelia are responsible for the decor." Teddy giggled as she approached Arizona.

"Yes and I think Tim is currently telling Callie every embarrassing story from my childhood that he can think of." Arizona replied with a pout. As a few of those memories flashed through Teddy's mind she laughed out loud.

"Well, at least you were charming and colorful." Teddy replied, "Come on, time to get to work."

"He told her about the time that I called you a dirty, cheating whore."

"Ahaha, that was a good one. Your mom, I've never seen her more embarrassed."

"Well, you did cheat."

"I did no such thing!"

"Theodora Eleanor Altman, you most certainly did. You saw me give Andi the room card and that's the only reason you figured it out."

"There's no rules about little sisters not being able to be discreet."

"I'm going to get a rematch one of these days!"

"Keep dreaming." Teddy laughed, "Oh, I hope Tim doesn't tell Callie about the Cindy Crawford phase."

At this, Arizona stopped short and looked panicked but then she shrugged her shoulders and said, "She already knows about the Hustlers, it's not really any worse than that."

Then they looked at each other as a memory popped across both of their faces, "The sandbox," they said together, Teddy with slight amusement and Arizona in complete dread.

The medic tent was busier than usual as an alarming number of soldiers and even a few of the doctors seemed to have come down with a stomach bug and Arizona spent most of her day hanging bags of fluids and supplying anti-nausea medications. By the time Tim and Callie returned to base and Arizona had showered, it was time for their skype date with their parents. She joined Tim in the conference center where they sat in front of the screen as Skype was connecting with their parents.

"So, what all did you tell Callie today?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out." Tim said as he stuck his tongue out. Arizona mimicked him with her own tongue hanging out followed by a quick flip of the bird which was unfortunate as that was the time their parent's skype decided to connect.

"Arizona Monroe Robbins." she jumped as her mother's scolding voice sounded from the computer.

"Hi mom." Arizona groaned. Then she smiled and said, "Hi dad."

"Hiya squirt. Tim, what did you do to your sister this time?" Daniel asked, knowing full well that Arizona was not innocent but still enjoying razzing his son a bit.

"Dad, I am completely innocent here, she just is worried that I'm telling Callie all her dark, dirty secrets."

"Callie?" the name got both of the older Robbin's attention as Barbara repeated the name with an intrigued look. Tim mouthed an '_I'm sorry'_ out of the view of the camera while Arizona fixed him with a glare before she turned to the camera with a full dimpled smile.

"Callie is a friend of ours, another doctor here." Arizona explained.

"Just a friend?" Daniel asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, she's more than a friend," Arizona admitted, deciding she should just rip the band-aid off, "She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" Barbara exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Did you hear that, Daniel, our Arizona finally has a girlfriend."

"It's about time, I was starting to worry she might end up an ole spinster." Daniel teased as Arizona rolled her eyes and whispered "Oh Christ" under her breath before her dad asked, "Well, where is she?"

"She's probably playing pool or with her friends or maybe talking to her own parents. We called because it's my wonderful older brother's birthday, remember?"

"Yes, of course. Happy birthday, Timmy." Barbara replied with a big, dimpled smile. Both of her children had inherited her dimples. Arizona had also inherited her brilliant blue eyes and perky personality where Tim had Daniel's darker blue eyes and more reserved personality. They had both, however, inherited their dad's competitive nature.

"Your mom, squirt, and I have something to show you." Daniel said and Arizona had to look down to avoid motion sickness as Daniel picked up the computer and walked with it, jumbling it all over the place.

"Close your eyes, Timmy." they could hear Barbara say from somewhere off screen.

Arizona looked up to see Tim peeking through squinted eyes so she reached a hand out to cover his eyes and shouted, "His eyes are closed."

"Ok, you ready squirt?"

"Yea, dad."

"One, two, three, open your eyes, son." Daniel shouted excitedly and Arizona removed her hand.

"What? How? How did you guys do this?" Tim asked as he looked at the very beat up and run down looking car of his dreams. "Is that a 1957 ford thunderbird?"

"Yep and when you get back in May, we're going to fix it up together. I already have the kit." Daniel replied.

"But how?" Tim asked.

"Arizona found it online and we split the cost three ways." Barbara replied.

"We're proud of you bro and you've talked about this car forever." Arizona replied, emphasizing the last word in her sentence like a teenager. Then in true little sister fashion, she added, "Plus you'll be nearly thirty by then so you'll need some way to attract chicks."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. Just, thank you. Thank you." Tim replied as he hooked his arm around Arizona's neck and kissed the crown of her head.

"Ugh get off me. Is that a tear I see Tammy?" Arizona teased but she was happy that her brother was so happy with his gift. He was her hero and she couldn't be more proud of him.

"Stop picking on your brother." Barbara scolded but she had a smile on her face, "Do you like your present, Tim?"

"I love it." Tim replied with a giant smile.

"Now, tell us about Arizona's girlfriend." Barbara replied with the same mischievous smile as her two children as she leaned in closer to the screen and Daniel nodded beside her in agreeance.

The next morning Arizona woke in her bunk to a groaning from somewhere and it wasn't the good kind. She sat up in bed, noting she was alone and it was still dark outside. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she took in her surroundings and noted that Callie was sitting up in bed and something seemed off.

"Callie?" Arizona whispered but the brunette didn't respond. Making a quick decision, Arizona climbed to the end of her bed, descended three steps, and hopped to the floor before she took the few steps to Callie's set of bunks and climbed her ladder so that she was now standing at the end of Callie's bed facing her.

"Callie." She called again and this time Callie looked up at her. Arizona's heart rate increased as she took in the gray looking skin and the hair plastered to her sweaty body. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not feeling well." Callie croaked with a gravelly voice.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom so I can take a look at you." Arizona whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. Callie complied and Arizona helped her down the ladder and to the bathroom. Her worry increased as she took in Callie's appearance in the light. Before she could comment, Callie suddenly looked shocked and ran for a stall where Arizona heard her empty the contents of her stomach. She went to her side immediately, pulling back her damp hair and rubbing her soaked shirt. She noted her body felt much too hot, "Oh Callie, it's ok, I've got you."

Arizona got up to grab some towels and a cup of water for Callie to wash her mouth out when she noticed Meredith and Cristina both asleep on one of the benches in the bathroom and Lexie in another bathroom stall leaning against her own toilet bowl. It seemed that the soldiers weren't the only ones catching whatever this bug was. Knowing she needed to get them to the medic tent, Arizona knelt beside Callie and whispered, "I'll be right back babe. I need to get you guys to the medic tent. I'm going to get some help, I'll be right back."

She hated to leave Callie, if even for a minute but she kissed her forehead then went to check on the other three quickly before she ran through the hall to the barracks to wake Bailey. "Miranda, Miranda, wake up."

"Ugh what is it Mary Robbins?" Bailey groaned. She had come up with this nickname for Arizona on their first day together after the fairy dust in the IV bags speech she had given. Which Arizona had found equally amusing and insulting. "God, you're perky even in the middle of the night."

"Bailey, Callie is really sick. So are Meredith, Cristina, and Lexie. They're all in the bathroom, I left them to get help, I can't get them all to the medic tent alone." Arizona said. Miranda was now fully awake as she climbed out of her own bunk and flipped on the lights. A collective groan could be heard by those woken by the sudden brightness.

"Is anyone feeling ill?" Bailey asked. Arizona noted three hands shooting up and her worries increased as both April and Amelia raised their hands along with Leah. "Edwards, Wilson, Hunt...help those three to the Medic tent. Maggie, Eliza, Izzy, come with Dr. Robbins and I to the bathroom to help get the other four to the medic tent."

They returned to the bathroom. Maggie and Izzy went straight to the benches to help Cristina and Meredith get up while Bailey went to Lexie and Arizona was immediately at Callie's side. "Honey, can you walk?"

"Think so." Callie slurred as she attempted to stand. It took several tries and Arizona holding most of Callie's weight but she got her standing and was surprised to see Eliza standing there waiting for them just outside the stall. Eliza placed her arm around Callie's waist on the other side and they started the slow walk to the medic tent, the two women supporting nearly all of Callie's weight.

"Thank you, Eliza." Arizona whispered as they sat Callie down on the edge of the hospital bed and Eliza helped Arizona lay her down gently.

"I'm going to go help get IV's started but I'll bring you supplies for Callie first. Sounds like half of the guys are ill too." Eliza replied. As Arizona looked around she noted the medic tent beds were full and 80% of them were surgeons.

"Doesn't look like any of us are going to the hospital today, we will probably be in quarantine for a few days." Arizona responded. Eliza nodded and then left to get Arizona an IV kit and fluids for Callie. Arizona focused on getting Callie's vital signs. She sighed as the thermometer beeped reading a fever of 103.1. She grabbed a cool wash cloth and some ice packs, shoving them under Callie's armpits and under her neck to cool her off while she cleaned the damp hair from her face with the cool washcloth. She had never felt such concern wash over her and she stroked Callie's hair softly and whispered, "You're going to be ok, Calliope."

Eliza returned a few moments later with the supplies Arizona needed to get Callie hydrated. "Can you do this?"

"Of course I can." Arizona replied.

"I know you're capable but it's Callie. Do you want me to do it?" Eliza asked.

"No, I can start an IV on her, it's not surgery." Arizona replied with a bit of a bite. Maybe it was because it was Eliza or maybe it was because she was right. Despite it being a simple IV insertion, Arizona found herself feeling shaky at the thought of piercing Callie's normally beautiful, glowy skin with a needle. She sighed with relief though as she saw blood return and easily guided the catheter into place. Callie didn't flinch through the whole process which only made Arizona's concerns grow. She pushed a vial of anti-nausea medication before she hooked Callie up to the banana bag. She really wished they had IV Tylenol with them but at $1000 a vial, she knew they wouldn't have any so she searched for oral. Once Callie had oral Tylenol and IV fluids running, Arizona had done all she could do for her. There was nothing left to do but sit by her bed and worry and wait.

At some point, Arizona fell asleep with her head resting on Callie's bed. She woke to a gentle stroking of her hair and lifted her head up to see big brown eyes looking at her. "Callie? How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. My head hurts and I'm nauseated." Callie replied. Arizona looked at her watch, she had been out for a little over two hours. She grabbed the thermometer to recheck Callie's temperature, 101.4. Better but still not great and it didn't do anything to dissuade her worry. She rummaged through the medicine kit again and pulled out some Motrin, handing it to Callie which she took without protest.

"Lay back down and close your eyes." Arizona said, stroking her hair and humming a lullaby that her mom used to sing when she or Tim were sick. Callie's eyes closed immediately and within a few minutes her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Arizona stood and stretched her neck and shoulders that were currently protesting movement after the way she had fallen asleep. She looked around at the med and was surprised to see Teddy and Nick both in beds next to each other just a few beds down from Callie's. She looked at Callie's sleeping form and kissed her on the head before she made her way over to Nick and Teddy.

"Hey, how are you two feeling?" Arizona asked gently. She felt both of their heads and checked both of their temperatures. Both had fevers much like Callie so she checked their charts to see which medications had been given to them. Seeing that they were being properly treated, Arizona let out a sigh of relief.

"I feel awful." Nick whined.

"You look awful too." Teddy joked though she looked like she was feeling awful too.

"You two get some sleep. I'm going to go check on April and Amelia. I love you." Arizona said before she kissed each of their foreheads before she left in search of April and Amelia. She spotted April's red hair across the room and a few beds from Teddy and Nick. She repeated the same process as she had with Nick and Teddy before she kissed April's sleeping head and left in search of Amelia. Amelia was asleep in the last bed at the end of the medic tent. Satisfied with her chart, Arizona cleaned the hair from Amelia's face and kissed her forehead when she heard a clicking sound from across the tent. She looked up to see that Erica Hahn was in the bed across from Amelia's but she seemed to be asleep as well.

"You feel better soon, Amelia, I'll come check on you in a while." Arizona whispered. Feeling satisfied that all of her friends were being treated as well as they could be, she made her way back to her sick and sleeping girlfriend.

"Where did you go?" Callie asked as Arizona sat back down in the chair beside Callie's bed.

"Teddy, Nick, Amelia, and April are all sick too. Actually a lot of people are sick. I wanted to go check on everyone to make sure they were ok while you were sleeping. I'm sorry, I thought you would be asleep the whole time I was gone and not even miss me." Arizona said, brushing her lips over Callie's check gently.

"Don't kiss me, stay back, everyone is sick, we're all contagious." Callie said, sounding slightly panicked.

"I think it's too late, we've all been exposed. If I'm going to get sick, it's going to happen no matter what I do."

"Did you see Addie or Mark? Is Tim sick?"

"I didn't see Tim in a bed, I'm sure he's working, he's not a doctor and they probably are trying to keep the military staff away from this tent. Addie and Mark are helping with all of the patients. Neither of them appear to be sick." Arizona assured.

"Good." Callie said with a smile before she drifted off to sleep again.

Arizona spent the next 24 hours dozing at Callie's bedside and making rounds on all of her friends which halfway through the day included Mark. Tim had brought her lunch and that was the only time she had wandered out of the medic tent besides a few bathroom breaks.

"You need to come eat a real meal and get some sleep in a real bed." a voice jarred Arizona from her fitful sleep.

"Hmmm?" she responded as she lifted her head to see Addie standing there with the early morning sun shining through the tent.

"Listen to Addie." Callie said, her voice sounding slightly stronger than it had in two days. Arizona's head popped up, fully alert at the sound of Callie's voice.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked.

"Better than I was but still sick. But you need to listen to Addie. How long have you been here?"

"She hasn't left the tent once unless it's been for the bathroom and she had one five minute meal that consisted of a sandwich and a bottle of water yesterday afternoon with Tim." Addie replied for Arizona.

"Go, now. My fever is gone and I am much better. You're going to get sick too if you don't take care of yourself." Callie said sternly.

"I'm fine." Arizona argued but even sick and in bed, Callie could pull off a glare that said not to mess with her. That coupled with Addie standing above her, arms crossed, with her own deadly glare and Arizona gave up the fight. "Ok, but I won't be gone long."

"Addie, make sure she eats a real meal and sleeps in a real bed for at least three hours. I don't want to see you back here until after lunch." Callie said.

"What? No, lunch is in five hours, I don't want to be gone that long."

"Breakfast, three hour nap, shower, and lunch or don't come back to visit because I will be very upset and it will make my recovery be slower if I'm stressed and upset."

"You play dirty, Torres."

"Beat it Robbins. I know I'm irresistible but there's nothing interesting here. I'm going to sleep the whole time you're gone anyway."

"Get some rest. Send someone to get me if you need anything. Promise?"

"I won't need anything but I promise." Callie replied, knowing Arizona wouldn't leave if she didn't promise.

"See you after lunch." Arizona promised as she kissed Callie on the lips quickly before she could protest.

Arizona shared breakfast with Addie, the two chatted with the conversation flowing freely as the two ate. Addie filled Arizona in on some of her, Callie, and Mark's time in New York together and Arizona was drowning for information on the Latina but with a full belly, the exhaustion started to take over. Addie quickly noticed the changes in Arizona's attention and promptly walked her back to the barracks where she all but tucked her into bed. Arizona set her alarm and drifted off to sleep within moments.

As predicted, the base was placed on quarantine for three days, meaning that no one was going to the hospital for the entire week. Arizona was one of the few doctors who did not fall ill and Callie was one of the last to recover despite being one of the first to fall ill. On Saturday, Arizona was scheduled to go to the village with her group but because of the quarantine and people still recovering, it was cancelled. Callie had returned from the medic tent the night before so Saturday found Arizona and Callie tucked up in Callie's bunk with Callie dozing on and off while she sprawled across her bed and Arizona while Arizona watched disney movies. She hadn't had so much time off in a long time and it had felt nice and domestic, despite the location as she took care of a sick Callie.

Callie, as it turned out, was a compliant patient. She rested, she took her medications, and she even allowed Arizona to administer an extra banana bag before removing her IV the day before. She had recovered well, all symptoms having resolved but she remained exhausted. What she had discovered about Callie was that though she was compliant, she was a clingy patient. She always wanted Arizona nearby and the normal cuddling or just needing to be touching increased tenfold. Arizona seriously didn't mind the cuddling though as she looked down and smiled at a sleeping Callie. Her head was resting on Arizona's stomach, an arm flung over her hips, gripping her tightly, her lips slightly parted as a soft snore escaped her. Arizona smiled and ran her fingers through Callie's silky hair. She had been holding back three words since the night Callie had first fallen ill and she frowned slightly at the thought. The only person she had ever told she had loved romantically was Andi and she had loved Andi for most of her life as a friend prior to that. She had loved Joanne but she had never been in love with her, nor had she ever voiced her affection to her as Joanne was not an overly affectionate person. But Callie, Callie made it so easy to love her that she hadn't even recognized it was happening and now she was terrified of that knowledge. They hadn't even been together on a physical level yet and they had known each other all of six weeks and she was already falling fast and hard. That realization was almost enough to almost send her into a panic but the thing that kept her grounded, oddly enough, was the same form sprawled across her that was the cause of her panic.

"What am I gonna do?" Arizona asked herself aloud. She knew it was far too soon to be feeling this way, let alone to be saying it.

"About what?" Callie asked quietly, Arizona had thought she was sleeping but she must have been lost in her own thoughts much longer than she had thought as she noticed the credits rolling on their third disney movie of the day.

"Nothing, sweets, just thinking out loud. I'm sorry I woke you? How are you feeling?"

"You were thinking awfully loud." Callie commented as Arizona continued to absentmindedly stroke her hair.

"Sorry, I've just been worried about you. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I'm sorry I worried you but I am feeling much better." Callie assured her as she lifted her head and repositioned herself so they were now sitting in a reclined position, side by side so she could see Arizona better.

"That was some bug that went through here. I'm glad everyone is doing so much better."

"I can't believe you didn't get sick. You helped take care of me plus Teddy, Nick, April, Amelia, and even Mark."

"Tim and I rarely get sick, must be a genetically good immune system or something because I've never seen my dad ill and I only remember my mom being sick one time."

"How was your talk with your parents the other night by the way? I never got the chance to ask."

"They're good, really good. Tim spilled the beans but I planned on telling them about you anyway. My mom wants to skype with us at some point but I told her we are still new and it might be too soon for that."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes but only if you want to, there's no rush, really. I think maybe I should make sure you're completely hooked before I subject you to the rest of my family, especially my mom. She might have a little trouble with boundaries." Arizona said with an eye roll.

"Arizona, I would love to skype with your mom and I'm happy she knows about me." Callie smiled and pecked Arizona on the lips before she laid her head back down on her shoulder. "Can we watch something other than a disney movie now?"

"What? Calliope Torres, you have fallen asleep during every single movie, therefore you forfeit the right to complain about my movie choices or the right to pick a movie."

"I promise I will stay awake if it's not another disney movie."

"Fine but no horror movies."

"How about a compromise, we can watch something action filled or suspenseful but not scary and something with no princesses." Callie suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Callie suggested.

"You do know that is disney, right?"

"I told you we could compromise." Callie smiled.

"Pirates of the Caribbean it is. I could get on board with some Kiera Knightly."

"I'm more of a Johnny Depp fan myself."

"Gross." Arizona groaned, causing Callie to giggle. "Turn it on weirdo."

By Sunday, order had been mostly restored on base and the quarantine had ended and for Arizona and Callie that meant Salsa lessons and date night. Life for the surgeons would go back to normal which meant that everyone would be returning to the hospital in the morning, including Arizona's group, who would normally man the medic tent on Mondays. With all the surgeons having been away from the hospital for the whole week, it was going to be all hands on deck and later nights for the week.

"Your Salsa dancing is getting really good." Callie complimented as Arizona made it through an entire salsa dance with Callie.

"I have the best teacher." Arizona grinned.

"Let's go for a walk." Callie suggested. She had been down for five days and she was feeling the cabin fever. It was a beautiful September night and she wanted to enjoy it with Arizona.

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yes, we cut the Salsa dancing down to an hour only tonight, I can handle a leisurely stroll." Callie assured her, though Arizona worrying about her did give her warm feelings if she was being completely honest.

The pair walked hand in hand around the perimeter of the base in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. It was comforting and peaceful for both women. Callie was the first to break the silence, as usual. "I just realized this is Labor day weekend. My family will be having a huge party tomorrow."

"I completely forgot that it's this weekend. What kind of things will your family be doing?" Arizona asked. The brunette didn't often freely offer up information about her family and Arizona was genuinely curious what her family was like.

"Well they would all be in Miami. My sister, Aria and my cousins Anna, Mario, Eduardo, and Juan will probably be out on one of the yachts with some of their friends. And my Aunts, Uncles, grandmother, parents, and their friends will probably be dressed to the nines and standing around telling family stories and sharing recipes while the cooks make a fiest with a combination of Cuban, Mexican, and Italian cuisine. Odd combination, I know but both of my parents are Cuban and my Aunt Mariana's husband is Mexican so some of my cousins are half Mexican, and the woman who raised my Mami after her mother died when she was two is Italian so my mom's half sister is also half Italian. My parents like to make sure there's something for everyone which means that even though my mom will protest and swear it will never happen again, there will inevitably be hamburgers, hotdogs, and potato salad as well at my sister's insistence for her and her American friends. My sister's words, not mine." Callie explained with a smile as she thought about the chaos that would surround such a family gathering.

"That sounds like a fun time. Your family has yachts as in plural? And cooks?" Arizona asked with no judgement, just genuine curiosity and slight surprise.

"Yes, I, my family is wealthy. My Grandfather, Diego and his brother, Dante immigrated to the US as teenagers alone. They ended up in Miami living on the streets but they worked hard and had multiple businesses from food trucks to a motel that lead to a chain of motels which lead to their first hotel purchase and then my father joined when he was old enough and built on that, creating a franchise of hotels. My family's last name is Torres, as in Torres Enterprises, as in the Torres Tavern hotel chain across the U.S. and now parts of Europe thanks to my sister, Aria. She just opened one in England and a second one in Paris. There will be a third opening up in Spain next year." Callie explained.

"Wow." Arizona replied, trying to wrap her head around the fact that her girlfriend's family were millionaires, possibly even billionaires and Callie truly was an heiress.

"You had no idea?" Callie asked, slightly surprised. Arizona shook her head no in confirmation, "You never googled me?"

"No, I like a bit of mystery. I heard rumors but I figured if there was anything to tell, you would tell me when you were ready."

"Are you ok with all of this?" Callie asked.

"Honestly, it's a bit intimidating thinking that your family has so much money and might have high expectations but no, you're still the same person you were before I knew all of that. And to be honest, I admire you more. You are humble, kind, smart, beautiful, and protective and coming from money could have changed those qualities in you but it didn't."

"Have I told you lately that you're perfect?"

"Mmmm not in a while." Arizona replied with a smile as Callie stopped and kissed her. They were now nearing the shed where they had their first date and though it was dark, they decided to sit on the floor of the shed for a few moments and star gaze before heading back.

"So what will the Robbins family be doing tomorrow?"

"Well, there's one of two things we do on long, holiday weekends. Sometimes we join the block party near my parent's house that all the neighbors throw. My parents live outside of Boston and all of their neighbors block off a side street on the holidays and it's kind of like a neighborhood barbeque potluck party. Everyone makes their favorite dish, gets together, eats, drinks, sets off illegal fireworks. The kids run through sprinklers and sometimes the neighbors that have pools will open their yards for people to have a quick swim. It's fun and slightly dangerous." Arizona said with a smile.

"Sounds amazing. " Callie smiled, picturing it in her head, "And the other thing your family does?"

"Well, my parents are high school sweethearts. My grandfathers own farms in Missouri right next to each other. So we go to my grandparent's homes, my uncle Doug owns my dad's parents farm now since they both passed away but my mom's parents are still living and in their home. Anyway, both families get together on the two properties and have a giant barbeque and we swim in the pond and have a giant bonfire and play football or soccer or red rover. My parents are both twins, did I ever tell you that?"

"No, they're seriously both twins?" Callie asked.

"Yes, my dad is an identical twin, his brother, Darryl has a set of identical twin boys as well. And my mom's twin brother, Barrett, is married to my uncle Lance, they don't have any kids."

"Sounds like a big family."

"It is. My dad has three brothers and I have six cousins on that side, all boys. And my mom has two brothers and I have four cousins on that side, my Uncle Tim had four boys, two sets of twins, one identical set, one fraternal set."

"So many boys and twins." Callie gasped.

"Yep, I am the only girl, and the second youngest. My cousin, Dane, is six months younger."

"So your brother is named after your Uncle Tim?"

"Yes, he died just after the second set of twins were born and my mom was pregnant with him. A drunk driver hit him on his way home from work. He had four little boys, the older two twins were three, I think and Jesse and Joey were maybe six months old. They aren't too much older than Tim."

"That's really sad."

"It is. But my Aunt Joan got remarried eventually and they had a daughter, Kelly. She's eight years younger than me so even though I finally had a girl cousin of sorts, the age difference really prevented us from being close. I guess that's how I ended up such a tomboy."

"So are we doomed to have boys and twins?" Callie asked without thinking about what she was saying or implying. It was just a thought that had been circulating in her head since she had heard about the five sets of twins in Arizona's immediate family.

Arizona froze for a moment, not knowing how to answer. On one hand, she had been thinking the same exact thing but on the other she didn't want to give Callie false hope about where she stood with having children. The thought still terrified her and she enjoyed being young and being able to go to Spain on a whim, maybe someday that would change for her though because imagining Callie with a chubby baby with big brown eyes and caramel colored skin did something to her that she would never have expected. As Arizona opened her mouth to stop any further baby talk, she found herself saying, "God I hope not, boys are gross."

At this Callie burst out laughing and Arizona found herself joining her even though that was not what she had intended to say. But she realized it was the absolute truth. Being a peds surgeon she saw the different kinds of parents through the years and there were definite girl moms and definite boy moms and she fell in the girl mom category. She wanted rainbows and butterflies and pink dresses and braided hair. _Where was all of this even coming from?_

"We should head back." Arizona said, suddenly standing. She offered her hand to Callie to help her up but what she really needed was some space and perspective. She had admitted to herself earlier that she loved Callie and she wasn't ready to admit that to herself, let alone Callie. And now she was talking about future babies and feeling all warm and fuzzy and the feeling was completely foreign to her. She would even call it unpleasant in a way as she felt everything shifting and changing for her so quickly. What she needed was some time alone and some perspective. She was going to have to find Teddy and have some girl talk with her so she could adequately freak out without hurting Callie's feelings or pushing her away.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked, sensing the shift in Arizona's mood. Though they held hands tightly, Arizona's thumb didn't rub circles over Callie's hand as usual. The blonde was quiet and was chewing her bottom lip while she looked at the ground, all of these things Callie had learned about Arizona so she knew she was deep in thought and something was off.

"Yea, just thinking about tomorrow. It's been ten days since I've been in the peds department, I'm just worried about my kids." Arizona gave her a half truth because she truly was a terrible liar.

"They will be happy to see you tomorrow." Callie smiled.

"I've missed them."

"What do you say we lay in bed and I'll read you a couple of my favorite poems so you can relax and then we fall asleep cuddling."

"That sounds amazing and I will definitely take a rain check but we both will have long days tomorrow and you've been sick, you need to get some good rest. I think I'll take a hot shower and go to sleep."

"Ok, you're right, we should probably get some sleep." Callie replied, trying not to sound too disappointed. She also couldn't tell the blonde that she slept better when she was squeezed into her bunk with her. Arizona went back to quietly chewing on her lip and Callie was lost in her own thoughts, wondering what had changed between them in the last half an hour.

When they reached the barracks, Arizona stood on her tiptoes, kissed her gently on the lips and said ,"Sweet dreams", before she disappeared to the bathroom to shower, leaving Callie worried about what was on her mind. Callie performed her own night time ritual, albeit a shorter than usual version and climbed into bed. She placed her ear buds in and turned away from Arizona's bunk as she got lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I just worked seven 12 hour shifts and then my puppy had surgery yesterday. I planned on posting while she was recovering and writing for the rest of the night but she wasn't doing so well for a while. After much fretting and worrying, I'm happy to say she is much better now :)**

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews, I am glad you are enjoying reading. Spain is going to be here soon and then there will probably be much more time jumping. Also, I feel like I write better from Arizona's perspective but I like to show both views and will continue to add in other character views as well. And there has to be some drama but no worries, I believe in magic and fairy dust too :) Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I am posting this chapter for you guys because I know I am already going stir crazy with this quarantine. I hope this finds all of you healthy and doing well. I go back to work on Tuesday and my hospital has put heavy restrictions on us, as a nurse I am likely to be working long hours for the unforseeable near future. Writing is my coping mechanism, as it has been since I was five years old so I promise to continue writing but my time may be more restricted than usual. Chapter fifteen is Spain, YAY. But, I must confess, it is not anywhere near completed yet. I am finding it difficult to step out of my comfort zone for the smut that I have promised. No worries, I will get there. While I cannot give you a timeline on an update just know that I am always writing and editing when I have a free moment. Please just bear with me for these next few weeks, I will try to have updates within 10-14 days but I can't promise anything until I know more about my work situation. Take care, stay healthy, wash your hands, and as always, happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Callie**

"Something is wrong with Arizona and I don't know what it is." Callie said as she sat down heavily at the table between Mark and Addie to join them for lunch. Arizona was sitting at another picnic table with Teddy, picking at her lunch but not really eating it as Teddy talked. Callie quickly averted her eyes and focused on unpacking her own brown bag lunch.

"She was unusually quiet when she came to the nursery to check on Mali and Adam this morning. Mali is going in for surgery this week for her congenital heart defect and Dr. Hahn, once again, is shutting Arizona out of the surgery. Arizona didn't even fight her about it. It's kind of unlike her." Addie replied. She looked over her shoulder to see Arizona looking intently at Teddy.

"Why aren't you eating together? You two are like glued at the hip or something." Mark added as he bit into his apple. Did he ever eat anything other than apples?

"She said she couldn't today because Teddy needed to talk to her about something important. And it was the same excuse she gave me this morning when she told me to go ahead to breakfast without her." Callie replied grumpily, then as she registered the rest of Addie's words, she added, "And Erica is going to have to be dealt with."

"Oh, can I help you deal with Hahn?" Addie asked. Callie didn't answer as her eyes once again found Arizona and this time blue eyes were staring intently back at her. Arizona stood suddenly and entered the building motioning for Callie to follow. Abandoning her lunch and her friends, Callie mumbled "gotta go" before she followed Arizona.

"Hey." Callie smiled as she found Arizona waiting just inside the doors.

"Hey, I'm sorry about today. I'm feeling a little off." Arizona explained quietly, avoiding concerned eyes.

"Are you getting sick?" Callie asked, her hand immediately finding a pale forehead as the other reached for a slender wrist as she gaged her temperature and pulse.

"No, I'm not sick."Arizona replied with a soft smile, feeling warmed at Callie's concern.

"Are you sure? Your heart rate feels kind of fast."

"That's because you're touching me. I'm not sick, Callie." Arizona replied with a smirk.

"Ok, then what's wrong?"

"Can we talk tonight?" Arizona asked, "I want to talk, it's just there's not much privacy here."

"Ok, we can talk tonight, if you're sure you're alright."

"I am, promise."

"Do I need to be worried?" Callie asked. But before Arizona could answer, they were interrupted by Erica Hahn.

"Dr. Robbins, I wasn't done discussing Mali's case when you decided to leave for lunch." Erica said. Giving Callie what she hoped was a reassuring smile, Arizona turned back to Erica with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"I wasn't under the impression that you required my opinion or my expertise as you had already made it abundantly clear that my assistance is not required and you are simply tolerating me because you must." Arizona replied, keeping the forced smile on her face but Callie could hear the strain in her voice.

"I don't but you are her doctor so I am required to keep you informed."

"Yes, I am one of her doctors. I am also the surgeon who assisted Dr. Montgomery in her delivery. I am the surgeon who got her to take her first breath and got her heart beating. I am the surgeon who spent an entire day stabilizing her vital signs. And I am the surgeon who consulted you because I diagnosed her with the congenital heart defect. But I am not her pediatrician, I am not the one you need to keep informed. If you require my skills and expertise as a pediatric surgeon then I will happily assist you, otherwise, I don't need to be present for your condescending remarks and superiority complex." Arizona said before she walked away leaving both Erica and Callie shocked. '_Well that was hot'. _Callie thought as she watched blonde curls bouncing as she walked away with her head held high.

"Well that was unprofessional and uncalled for." Erica commented, bringing Callie's attention back to the matter at hand.

"No, what is unprofessional and uncalled for is blocking Arizona from surgeries she has earned being a part of. She has cared for these patients and consulted you despite the fact that you talk down to her and continually stop her from being in an OR that she deserves to be in. And why? Because of jealousy? Is that it? Because Arizona is an amazing surgeon but even more so, she's an amazing person." Callie said, stepping into Erica's personal space as her fury grew.

"Is she really that amazing of a person?"

"What? Of course she is. And you would know that if you actually took the time to get to know her."

"While you were sick, she was off tending to Amelia Shepherd, she even kissed her."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, Erica's accusations only infuriating her more. But Erica fished out her phone and shoved it in Callie's face as she scrolled through pictures of Arizona cleaning hair from Amelia's face, tucking hair behind her ears, holding her hand, and then one that took Callie's breath away. You couldn't see either of their faces but it was clear Arizona was bent over the bed and kissing Amelia.

"She's not so amazing now is she?"

"Amelia is her friend." Callie replied but her voice didn't carry the same conviction as it did before and it made her sad as old insecurities started to mix in with the truth that she already knew. Arizona was acting strange, she had been different and she did say they needed to talk. Is this what she was going to tell her? That she did have feelings for Amelia? That she was going to explore those feelings? It was hard to fathom but Callie couldn't shake the feeling that it was definitely a possibility.

"Yea keep telling yourself that. But when she breaks your heart and you're ready to face the truth, I'll be here, waiting for you." Erica said, before she walked away.

"Why do you have those pictures?" Callie asked, suddenly wondering.

"Because I was sick in my own bed and saw it with my own eyes. I knew you would need proof."

"Delete them. And stop treating Arizona like she's beneath you. She deserves to be in on those surgeries and if you don't start acting professional, I will go to the Chief because I know Arizona won't, that's the kind of person she is."

Callie stormed away but she couldn't go back to her patients or coworkers just yet. She needed some time and some space to work through her emotions and to stamp down the jealousy that was eating away at her. She trusted Arizona and she knew there had to be an explanation. She also knew if she went in tossing accusations and bringing her fiery temper to the table that it would damage their relationship, which is what Erica had wanted when she showed Callie those pictures.

Thankfully, Callie found herself in a surgery that afternoon in which she spent a good portion of her time drilling into bones. She was working with Owen, Cristina, and Eliza which normally would have irked her but Eliza had been unusually pleasant and the other three people also worked well together without talking. They had some music playing loudly, but the four of them worked in silence which gave Callie time to think while she blew off some steam drilling bones.

Callie had taken to sitting with Tim on the rides to and from the hospital for the past week. Sometimes he filled her in on stories of him and Arizona when they were little and sometimes they just chatted as they got to know each other better. She really liked Tim and she could tell that he was a great brother. Even if she was feeling a bit upset and conflicted regarding Arizona at the moment, sitting next to TIm on the ride home was providing her with some sort of comfort that she couldn't really explain. They sat in silence for a while before Tim pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Callie asked even as she unfolded it. She looked at him with questioning eyes as she saw the black and white print out of a beat up 1957 Thunderbird.

"Arizona and my parents got that for me for my birthday. They showed it to me on skype but then my dad emailed me some pictures too. We are going to fix it up together when we get back. Mark told me you have one too."

"I do. Lola, she's my baby. Powder blue and just perfect." Callie replied with a smile.

"I was thinking of painting her black or Candy apple red, what do you think?"

"Hmmm you really can't go wrong with black. It's sleek and classy and timeless. But red is hot, sexy, a chick magnet." Callie replied with a breathtaking smile and a wink.

"Red it is." Tim laughed. He could sense something was up with Callie and was happy that he was able to take her mind off whatever it was long enough to pull a smile from her.

The rest of the ride was filled with shop talk about cars and ended in a very heated discussion about which car was better, the batmobile or the General from dukes of hazzard. "No! No way! While I can appreciate your fascination and love of the General, it has nothing on the batmobile. You're crazy."

"Come on, the batmobile, really? The General is a classic."

"A classic, agreed but it still does not beat the batmobile. The General needs to be laid out to rest in a pasture somewhere. But the batmobile is still as beautiful as ever."

"Laid out rest, that's harsh! You're wrong, Torres."

"And you're crazy, Robbins." Callie replied over her shoulder as she hopped down from the vehicle, followed closely by Tim.

"If you think the General needs to be laid out to rest then I'm not even sure you're cool enough to drive a thunderbird."

"What?" Callie shouted, turning around, now truly feeling slightly offended.

"What's going on here?" Arizona asked as she approached the bickering pair.

"Your girlfriend is whack that's what's going on."

"No...no, your brother is fricken crazy." Callie replied as she stared down the male Robbins with a smirk on her face. She could tell she seriously had Tim a tiny bit riled up and she was enjoying it.

"What's going on with you two?" Arizona asked as she looked between the two as they continued staring each other down.

"Callie thinks that the batmobile would win in a race against the General."

"The batmobile would not only win but the General would eat it's dust, choke on it, and be laid out to rest in the next pasture to die. It was a good car back in the day but the General is finished, it's glory days are over."

"You guys are fighting over cars?" Arizona asked with an eye roll, "But, Tim is right. The General would win, no contest."

"What?" Callie asked, turning her attention to Arizona for the first time, "Who are you people?"

Arizona laughed and squeezed Callie's hand, "Maybe you should use your power of persuasion to convince me otherwise."

"No, no, no using your sexiness to convince my sister to be on your side, she's already chosen." Tim said, Callie opened her mouth to argue but Arizona intervened, "As much as I am enjoying watching you two squabble like an old married couple, I really would like to spend some time with my girlfriend, Tim."

Callie allowed herself to be led away by Arizona even as she and TIm continued their stare down. She looked away first as Arizona tugged on her, demanding her attention. She turned back around and walked with Arizona, their hands interlocked for a few moments before Callie remembered she had been upset and she and Arizona were headed for a talk. Arizona led them to the shed before any words were spoken between them and they sat quietly playing with each other's fingers nervously.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked, her voice laced with genuine concern.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because Tim pulls out that argument when he's trying to distract someone from being upset."

"What?" Callie asked in confusion.

"It wouldn't have mattered which vehicle you had chosen, Tim would have argued for the opposite. He's done that since we were kids. I think Nick and I were his first victims of that argument. I chose the General, he chose the Batmobile. Nick chose the Batmobile so Tim chose the General." Arizona said with a smile, then added, "So he must have thought you were upset about something."

"You said we needed to talk."

"And that upset you?"

"No, not that alone. But your behavior since last night coupled with that and some other things, yes. Why don't you start with telling me why you're acting differently." Callie said, she dropped Arizona's fingers and turned to face her more fully. If she was getting ready to break up with her, she wanted to be able to make a quick exit.

"Ok, umm this is hard for me. I haven't been in a relationship in a long time. And the relationships I did have were mostly hook ups. So all of this is so new to me and some of it is a bit overwhelming. I sometimes just need time to process before I'm ready to talk about it. I didn't mean to worry you, Callie."

"What did you need to process?"

"Things are just changing so quickly for me. And they are good changes, I think, but it still feels fast and a bit scary to me. I look at you and I see things I've never imagined before and I feel things that terrify me." Arizona replied in complete honesty.

"What kind of things?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to share that yet but I realized, well Teddy helped me realize, that you might need to know that I'm just processing. I'm not running away, Calliope. I just needed some time and space to adjust to these new things I'm discovering about myself."

"But you will share them with me when you're ready to?"

"I will, promise. And I'll be ready soon." Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

"Do any of these things have to do with your feelings for Amelia?" Callie asked, looking Arizona directly in the eyes so she could see her honest response. And she could see the confusion followed by the hurt in her eyes.

"Callie, I told you, Amelia is my friend. And I do love her but the same way I love April and Alex. Not quite the same as Teddy because Teddy is Teddy but Amelia is a very good friend. I don't feel anything romantic towards her at all and she doesn't towards me either." Arizona said, trying to keep her voice even as she struggled to keep both anger and hurt from her voice.

"Have you kissed her?"

"What? Callie, you know we slept together, do you really want all the details. It was long before you."

"No, I mean recently, have you kissed Amelia?" Callie asked, maintaining eye contact. She could see tears forming in blue eyes but she wasn't sure what that meant.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that I would? Callie, I…" but Arizona stopped herself. She wasn't ready to share those three little words and she definitely didn't want to use them in an argument, "I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Erica Hahn showed me pictures after you left today." Callie said, Arizona continued to look confused so Callie continued, "There were pictures of you holding Amelia's hand, washing her face, and kissing her."

And suddenly realization covered Arizona's face and Callie knew that was confirmation, despite the fact that she had seen picture evidence. She stood to leave but Arizona grabbed her wrist, "Callie, wait. I did kiss Amelia on the forehead while she was sleeping. I wasn't trying to lie to you, I just didn't think about it because it didn't mean anything. I also kissed Teddy, Nick, and April on the foreheads. I love them and I was worried about all of you. I even kissed Mark on the forehead. Mark, your friend, whom you have slept with on multiple occasions, not just once, and much more recently than Amelia and I."

Callie's heart sunk at the absolute look of devastation on Arizona's face and she cursed herself for letting Erica and her photos get to her. "Arizona, I'm sorry. I, Erica, ugh. I know you were stretching yourself thin and taking care of all of us, especially me. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I have a past too. A past where my fiance cheated on me and I'm working on it but I still have insecurities. And you were acting differently."

"So you assumed that I what? Kissed Amelia? Slept with her? Have feelings for her? I mean how far were you taking this Callie?"

"I couldn't see either of your faces in the picture, I didn't realize she was sleeping or that it was her forehead that you kissed. You were acting differently, after I saw the pictures, I thought maybe that was why."

"Perfect, so now, not only is Erica Hahn screwing with my surgical career but now she's meddling in my personal life as well. Maybe you should tell your friend to back off."

"Look, I defended you to Erica, I even threatened to go to the Chief about how she is treating you. And I told her that you are an amazing person and there must be some mistake with the pictures she took. But I had to know, I had to ask you because something feels off between us and if it isn't Amelia then I'm still in the dark about what is going on."

"I told you, I need time to process and we will talk about it. I hate that you thought I would cheat on you or leave you for Amelia. I'm not sure what I can do to convince you that there is only friendship between Amelia and I."

"You could not kiss her."

"Are you upset that I kissed Teddy, Nick, April, Alex, or Mark on the forehead?" Arizona shot back and Callie didn't need to respond for Arizona to see she had made her point. "I see."

"Arizona…" Callie started.

"I'm sorry that kissing my friend on her forehead while she was sick hurt you, Callie, I truly am. And I'm not mad, I just need a little bit of time and space to think about things. I'm a little hurt, I won't lie."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Do you want to break up? Afterall, I'm the one that kissed someone."

"No, of course not. And Arizona, I didn't mean to imply that you cheated on me."

"But you kind of did though. We're not breaking up, unless that's what you want but I do need to just be alone for right now. I'll come find you later." Arizona said before she walked away.

"Crap." Callie sighed. She contemplated running after Arizona but though that was what she wanted, what she would normally do, she sensed that giving Arizona some space would be better. She sat at the shed in silence for a while, lost in her thoughts, she laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes wishing she could start this day over. It was dusk, nearing complete nightfall when she lifted her head off her knees to survey her surroundings, realizing she must have fallen asleep.

"Callie?" Tim asked as he approached her.

"Hey." Callie said, her neck was tight from the odd position she had been in.

"Hey? I've been worried sick, you missed dinner. At first I thought that you were skipping with Arizona and the two of you ran off to have some sexy time but then I found Arizona asleep in Teddy's bed. Teddy said she wasn't feeling well so she had excused her from dinner. We decided not to wake Arizona but the two of us and Addie have been looking for you for an hour." Tim replied, half in anger and half in relief.

"We're on an army base, I couldn't have gone far. Arizona and I had a fight. She said she needed some space and I stayed here to think so I wouldn't be tempted to convince her to talk to me before she was ready and I fell asleep. I'm sorry I missed dinner and worried you." Callie said genuinely. This day was just getting crappier and crappier.

"It's ok but it was an unexcused absence from dinner. We are going to face punishment for it." Tim said.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I can't do anything right today." Callie said as the tears she had been fighting all day finally came rushing out.

"Hey, hey, no tears. It's going to be fine. Arizona, she can be stubborn and self absorbed but she's a good person and she cares about you, a lot, I can tell. I think she might be freaking out a little bit over how much she does care."

"You really think so?"

"You didn't see her when you were sick. At least not how I saw her. Dr. Montgomery and I had to force her to eat, sleep, and shower. She only left your side when she was forced to or when she took fifteen minutes to round on everyone else. She would never say it but she was so worried about everyone, especially you."

"I think I screwed up, Tim."

"You didn't. She will come around, just give her some time and a little space. I promise, if you do that she will come find you when she's ready. It doesn't usually take long. I'd tell you to stock up on ice cream but that's a little hard to come by. For future reference though, ice cream and donuts work pretty well to get her to forgive you."

"Good to know, thanks, Tim." Callie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on, I snagged you a hot dog and a soda. Let's go find Teddy and Addie before they send out a search party." Tim said, he kissed the top of Callie's head and then offered his hand to help her up as he stood. Callie accepted and the pair walked back to the barracks together in silence until Tim said, "And for the record, the General would eat the batmobile for breakfast."

Callie threw her head back in laughter at this, remembering what Arizona had said, she felt so grateful that Tim was making such an effort to be her friend and make her feel included in their little family. As they approached the barracks, Teddy and Addie were seen standing outside with a hysterical Arizona between them. Teddy's arm protectively around her shoulders while Addie just looked terrified as she patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Callie!" Arizona shouted and before Callie could respond, the blonde had barreled right into her chest and flung her arms around her.

"Where were you? I had a dream that you were killed and then I wake up and can't find you and Teddy and Addie said you were missing." Arizona rambled as she sobbed into Callie's chest.

"I was just thinking after our talk and I fell asleep. It was an accident, I didn't mean to worry everyone." Callie said as she pulled Arizona closer and stroked her long locks with her hand while the other held her firmly around the waist.

"We're going to let you two talk but I want to talk to you." Teddy said, making eye contact with Callie.

"Yea, I'm in line after Arizona and Teddy." Addie added.

"Ok, I already lectured her. It was an accident and it's my team that will get penalized so let's just give Callie a break, huh." Tim said, winking at Callie and then he wrapped his arms around Teddy and Addie and steered them away from Arizona and Callie. The pair sat down along the outside of the barracks, Callie's back pressed against the building with Arizona snuggled in between her legs with her back against Callie's front.

"I'm so sorry, Callie." Arizona whispered, her voice sounding hoarse from her tears.

"No, I'm sorry, Arizona. I trust you and I know that Amelia is your friend. I don't mean to be jealous or insecure. Those are things I'm working through because of my past but it's not fair to take it out on you."

"I should have just talked to you."

"It's ok to take some time to process, I will try to be patient. It's not easy for me but I will try."

"I do need time to process but I could have told you that instead of making you worry and giving Erica a chance to place doubt in your head. I shouldn't have kissed Amelia, even if it was on her forehead if it hurts you. I honestly didn't think anything of it. It's just something my mom did and I guess it's something I do now when I'm taking care of sick family or friends, even an occasional patient."

"Arizona, I know it wasn't a romantic kiss."

"I kissed Mark on the forehead, for you. I told him that it was from you because I was sure if you had been there, you would have wanted to care for your friends too."

"Arizona, I...that was really sweet of you. And you're right, I probably would have kissed Mark's head or cheek or maybe punched him if he commented on your boobs again." Callie smiled even though Arizona's face was turned away from her.

"Please don't make me choose between you and Amelia. Because I will choose you, Callie, I will but it will hurt me and it will hurt Amelia and she hasn't done anything but encourage me to be with you. She knows you make me happy. There is no chance at all that Amelia and I will ever have anything romantic between us ever. But she's a very good friend to me. Her along with April and Alex, they are my closest friends outside of Teddy, Nick, and Tim."

"Arizona, I would never ask you to stop being friends with Amelia. And I am so sorry that I made you feel so badly about all of this."

"Stop apologizing, we were both wrong. I should have talked to you sooner."

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"I am but what I have to say, this isn't exactly how I wanted to say it."

"Well then, wait until it is how you want to say it, whatever IT is." Callie replied as she nuzzled her nose into Arizona's hair.

"I can't wait until we go to Spain." Arizona said, turning her body so Callie could see the dimpled smile.

"Oh yea? What do you think is going to happen in Spain?"

"Dirty, dirty things Calliope. And we have two fights under our belt that require make up sex." Arizona replied, with her eyes squinted a little bit. The sight made Callie's breath hitch a tiny bit. Arizona's eyes were still red rimmed from crying and her cheeks were still flushed from the tears but she still looked beautiful.

"In that case, these next three weeks can't go fast enough."

"Are we done fighting?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, but after we can start actually having makeup sex, I may pick more fights."

"Callie, you won't have to pick fights to get sex." Arizona laughed.

After their argument, the couple was back on track and Callie couldn't be happier. Arizona had yet to tell her what she had needed the time and space for or what she was processing exactly but Callie found it easier than she would have thought to be patient and let her come to her about it when she was ready. She trusted Arizona completely and now that she knew it was not anything that was about breaking up, she felt more relaxed about not knowing what was on the peds surgeon's mind. She did know though, that she had to get over her Amelia jealousy. Arizona was right, she did things like that for Mark and she and Mark had been more than a one night thing and it had been much more recent that they had ended the benefit part of their friendship.

One good thing that had come about was someone had spoke with the Chief about Erica's treatment of Arizona and he had handled it. They still didn't know who had made the complaint but Erica was now off Mali's case, Teddy was on it and Arizona was assisting. Callie only wished there was a gallery she could watch from as the two women, along with Cristina Yang and Alex Kareve entered the OR early Friday morning. They had been in surgery less than half an hour when Callie got pulled to the ED and ended up with her own surgery as a vacant building was bombed and the collapse caused the roof of a business next to it to collapse on three workers. Two of them were relatively unscathed with minor bumps and bruises while the third guy had caught the brunt of it and had two broken arms and several broken ribs that caused a punctured and collapsed lung. Needless to say, Callie, April, Meredith, and Webber were off to surgery with the patient.

Callie was tired but in the "_I just spent five hours on my feet, fixing bones_ _and being a badass" _kind of way which she didn't mind at all. She smiled as she scrubbed her hands and saw Arizona waiting outside the doors for her. The surgery had taken several hours and Callie had basically rebuilt the guy's right arm completely. She was feeling like a complete rockstar and judging by the gorgeous dimples she could see through the door, she was guessing Arizona's surgery was also a success.

"Hey, beautiful." Arizona said with a giant smile as Callie opened the door and joined her in the hall. "How was your surgery, rock star?"

"It was amazing." Callie said, returning the smile. "How was yours?"

"Awesome. Teddy was brilliant and Cristina is , wow like crazy good for her level of experience. Don't tell her I said that."

"DOn't worry, I won't her head is big enough." Callie laughed

"So, what plans do you have for tonight?"

"Hmmm, none, why?"

"I found a copy of clue at the base in the entertainment room. I'm finally getting my rematch against Teddy. Wanna play?"

"Do you promise not to call anyone a...what was it?"

"Dirty, cheating whore, and no, I don't promise but I do promise that if I do, I will let you punish me." Arizona replied with a wink and a smirk.

"I'm in." Callie replied immediately while repeating '_seventeen days' _to herself quietly over and over.

"So, how do you play?"

"What do you mean, how do you play?" Arizona asked as she, Teddy, Nick, Tim, and Callie sat around the table with the board game in the center.

"I mean, I've never played, explain the rules to me." Callie said.

"How have you never played Clue? It's the best board game ever." Arizona replied, in complete disbelief at this discovery.

"There's others, LIFE, Monopoly, Trouble, Sorry...we could play one of those." Teddy offered. She really wasn't too keen on the idea of a rematch with Arizona at this game. She had refused to play this game with her since she was ten years old and somehow, now at thirty she was getting roped into it again.

"No, I'll play Clue. I've never played any of them, so you would have to teach me no matter what." Callie replied as she took a sideways glance at her girlfriend who was looking at her like she had sprouted an extra head.

"You didn't play board games growing up?" Tim asked with nothing but curiosity.

"No, my parents both worked a lot so we had nannies. We were in prestigious schools and my parents thought there was more value in things like rowing, chess, swimming, and fencing than board games." Callie said, her cheeks turning an impressive shade of red considering her tan skin.

"It's ok babe, we'll teach you." Arizona said sweetly and she kissed Callie quickly and softly on the lips.

"Don't trust her, Callie. She's ruthless no matter who she's playing." Nick warned.

"Nah, she's completely sweet and innocent and far too mature for competitive tantrums." Callie said sarcastically with a wink in Arizona's direction.

"Oh puh-leeze." Teddy breathed out. Which caused everyone to giggle. They gave Callie a quick rundown of the game and did one practice round around the table.

"I think I've got it." Callie assured them and so the real game began.

Fifteen minutes later, Arizona had won the first round and was having a good time gloating and giggling over her much awaited revenge on Teddy. Having played one game fully, Callie now understood and had quickly caught on to Arizona's strategy, which hadn't changed much in twenty years. It had been pretty clever for a young child, Callie thought with a smile but she wanted to see how she did with some real competition. After another fifteen minutes, the tension in the room was palpable. Callie had just reached the room that she and Arizona had been racing to and she knew who did it, where they did it, and what they did it with. Arizona glared at her with a daring look, arms crossed across her chest, jaw set, waiting to see if her girlfriend would actually steal her thunder and make the correct guess.

"It was Miss Scarlet, in the library, with the candlestick." Callie predicted as she reached for the envelope in the center of the table and pulled the cards from it. A smile graced her face as Arizona stood from the table, clearly trying to control herself from an outburst at the Latina beating her on only her second game of Clue.

"You dirty, cheating…" Arizona whispered under her breath so quietly that had Callie not seen her mouth the words, she wouldn't have known she said them.

"Wanna finish that sentence, Arizona?" Callie asked with her own challenging look pointed in her direction.

"How did you do that?" Arizona demanded hotly.

"I watched how you played the first game and caught on to your strategy, it works well." Callie smiled.

"That's cheating." Arizona replied, now stomping her foot.

"Seriously, is she always like this when she loses?" Callie asked the group as they looked on with a mix of amusement and concern.

"Always." the three replied in unison.

"They're just jealous because I always beat them in these games." Arizona replied, sticking her tongue out.

"You're seriously acting like a child right now." Callie said, unsure if she was amused or irritated at this point.

"I can't believe you won, on your second time playing the stupid game, against me of all people. There's no way you could have beat me unless you were cheating." Arizona whined.

"Well, I'm not playing you again if you're going to act like this every time." The two women stood facing each other, staring each other down, Arizona with her arms crossed over her chest, Callie with her hands on her hips. The other three sat quietly watching.

"Someone should make popcorn." Teddy whispered which caused Arizona to break eye contact for a moment to shoot Teddy a look.

"Are you going to apologize?" Callie asked. She arched an eyebrow as Arizona had the nerve to look shocked at the suggestion.

"I'm sorry I got upset that you cheated."

"Ok, if that's how you want to apologize then you can come find me when the adult Arizona returns." Callie said, before she turned to the rest of the group, "Thanks for letting me play with you guys. I am going to call it a night though and go take a long hot shower."

"Arizona Monroe Robbins." Callie heard Teddy hollar before the door slid shut behind her. She was halfway to the barracks before she heard footsteps approaching quickly from behind.

"I'm an idiot ok. I'm competitive and can act childish sometimes and I am really sorry." Arizona rushed out as she reached Callie. She placed a hand on Callie's arm, requesting her silently to stop but giving her the option to decide if she would or not. Callie stopped and turned to face Arizona, "I really am sorry. And actually kind of impressed that you beat me on your second round of Clue."

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I'll let you punish me." Arizona offered.

"Oh, I intend to but I'm not sure we have the same idea in mind."

"What do you have in mind?"

"When we're in Spain, I get to choose any activity I want and you have to agree to do it with me. No arguments, no backing out."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Then I guess there won't be any hot, dirty, dirty sex." Callie whispered.

"Now that's cheating, Calliope Torres."

"All's fair in love and war, babe." Callie replied with a wink over her shoulder as she started walking again. She had absolutely no intentions of withholding sex. That would be just as torturous to her, maybe more so but that was definitely not something Arizona needed to know at this time.

"Fiiiiine." She heard Arizona sigh in agreeance from behind her and she smiled to herself.

The next two weeks went by slowly for both women. They continued their dates and Callie spent many nights teaching Arizona how to Salsa dance. She was impressed with her ability to learn so quickly and was confident that she would be able to keep up enough to dance in a club with her in Spain. Arizona was being increasingly sweet and Callie was loving the extra attention. She wasn't sure if she was still feeling bad for their fight or if it was embarrassment over her outburst of Callie winning Clue or if it was just Arizona getting more and more excited for their upcoming trip. Whatever it was, Callie was not going to complain about Arizona being extra sweet and affectionate.

It was the Friday before their trip, one week from Callie's birthday and they would be leaving with some of the others on Sunday night for the airport where Arizona and Callie's flight would take off at 3am Monday morning. Callie was sitting up in her bunk on her tablet looking for an adventure for her and Arizona to do together. She was torn between zip lining which slightly terrified her as she was afraid of heights but was also something she had always wanted to do or diving with sharks in the shark tank at the aquarium which was more likely to scare Arizona. Making a decision, Callie closed her eyes and clicked on the purchase button. As she entered her credit card numbers, she decided to look up the hotel in Barcelona that Arizona had picked. Seeing the presidential suite, she quickly checked for availability, finding the number she hurriedly wrote it down and ran to the conference center to skype her father.

"Hola Mija." Her father answered immediately.

"Hola papa. Como esta?"

"Muy Bien y tu?"

"Bien. Como estan mami y Aria?"

"Están ocupados y estresados pero felices."

"Good, I'm glad everyone is doing so well, daddy."

"I wasn't expecting your call, is everything ok, Calliope?"

"Yes dad, everything is great. It's just a friend and I are going to Barcelona next week and she bought the plane tickets and won't let me pay her back. I offered to pay for the hotel but she won't let me. I looked up the hotel and it's pricey. I want to do something to thank her. I was wondering if you could call and change our reservations to the presidential suite and have them refund her money. I will pay for the presidential suite since she got us the plane tickets."

"Are you sure this friend isn't just using you for your money, Calliope?"

"I'm sure, daddy. She doesn't even know I'm doing this and she got the tickets for us before I even told her who my family is. She's a good friend, daddy and a good person." Callie replied with a smile.

"Well, ok then. Consider it done, mija. Just give me the phone number, the dates you're staying, and your friend's name."

"Just for the hotel purposes, right daddy? I'm asking you to please not run a background on her. Just trust me when I tell you she's a good person and doesn't care about my family's money."

"Ok mija. So, tell me about how you're doing? Are you getting a lot of experiences? Are you safe? Your mother and I worry about you."

"I'm getting so much experience and they do everything they can to keep us safe." Callie promised. They talked for a few more minutes before Callie gave her dad Arizona's name and the dates and hotel they were staying at.

"Leave this to me, Calliope. I miss you and I love you."

"Miss you and love you too. Thank you so much, daddy. Give Aria and Mami a kiss for me."

"I will."

Happy with her decision and her talk with her father, Callie went in search of the blonde she was desperately craving. She found her curled up in her bunk sound asleep with her arm bent behind her head, elbow sticking up in the air, and a medical journal clenched in her other hand, her thumb marking the page. Callie climbed the rest of the way up the blonde's bunk and looked around, the barracks was completely empty. There was a party going on in the entertainment room as it was basically "fall spring break" for the surgeons and everyone was itching to have some fun.

The Latina crawled up the blonde's body, tan hands raking up bare legs and thighs until they reached Arizona's shorts. She smiled as the blonde moaned a bit in her sleep and paused to make sure she hadn't woken the light sleeper. Satisfied that Arizona was indeed still asleep, Callie continued up the blonde's reclined body. Her hands exploring freely over the petite curve of her hips and onto the bare skin of a toned abdomen as her t-shirt rose higher from Callie's ministrations. Blue eyes popped open as Callie's palms lightly skimmed bra clad breasts, her fingertips playing at the edge where the cotton material met soft, bare skin.

"Hi." Arizona smiled.

"Hi." Callie replied as she dove down and feathered Arizona's abdomen with soft kisses.

"What, what, uh what are you doing?" Arizona asked, struggling to focus on her words as Callie's tongue dipped into her belly button sending electricity coursing through her body.

"I'm just giving you a preview of Monday night, darling."

"Is that so?" Arizona asked as she arched her body up toward Callie's. Remembering where they were, her eyes flew back open and she looked around.

"Everyone is at the party." Callie said as she continued running her tongue over toned abs, "We're completely alone."

"Oh, I told Teddy we would meet her there. I came to get you and I didn't know where you were so I decided to read this article while I waited for you and I fell asleep." Arizona rambled.

"Teddy can wait." Callie replied as she trailed her tongue down Arizona's abdomen from her belly button to the top of the waistline of her jean shorts. She pulled the shorts off in one swift move without unbuttoning them or giving Arizona time to protest before she placed her tongue back on hot skin and traced her tongue along the top of Arizona's very low panty line. "I like these low rise underwear on you."

"Do you? I'll have to keep that in mind. Come up here." Arizona demanded, placing a finger on her lips. Callie smiled up at her and quickly bent down, placing a kiss as low as she could over the cotton covered mound before she moved up and claimed Arizona's lips with her own.

"How have we made it eight weeks?" Arizona gasped as the two broke apart.

"That's yet to be determined." Callie replied as she continued her assault on Arizona's neck.

"Mmmm, that feels nice."Arizona sighed. Suddenly alert, her hands responded of their own accord as the roamed up muscular thighs and pulled Callie down to straddle her hips. Her hands gliding over the firm muscles of Callie's butt, spending time exploring and feeling it under her palms before she brought her hands up under Callie's shirt. She scraped her fingernails up and down a toned back and smiled as she felt goosebumps erupting in her path. Callie sat up and looked down at Arizona, dark eyes meeting blue and she felt her heart ache at the sight before her. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed Arizona tenderly, swiping her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip and she immediately parted her lips for her. Arizona quickly took control and ran her tongue found the roof of Callie's mouth and slowly moved her tongue along it seductively causing Callie to bring her hands up and tangle themselves in Arizona's hair so she could deepen the kiss. As she broke the kiss, she tugged gently on Arizona's hair, bending her head back for better access so kiss the line of her neck down to the little hollow that she knew was called the jugular notch, though being a bones girl, she preferred the less common but equally correct name of suprasternal notch. And being a bones girl, she also knew Arizona had a fantastic bone structure. She ran her tongue along the clavicles that protruded from her shoulders and then followed a path up her neck, pausing at her pulse point, sucking deeply as a groan escaped Arizona's lips before she moved on to run her tongue along the very defined jawline.

"You're absolutely stunning." Callie whispered as she finally reached her earlobe and gently nibbled. Arizona opened her mouth to reciprocate the comment but was unable to form coherent words at the moment. She slid her hands around to Callie's abdomen as Callie cupped her hands around Arizona's face and brought her in for another kiss. Arizona continued her exploration upwards until her nimble fingers found a hardened nipple through a lacy bra. Callie threw her head back and sighed at the contact. She absolutely loved having Arizona's hands on her breasts and she couldn't help her response. Deciding she needed more of this reaction, Arizona pulled the fabric of the bra down so she had full access and caressed the bare skin with her fingertips, allowing her palms to make contact with both of Callie's nipples.

Arizona moved her hands back down soft skin to the top of Callie's own pants. She flicked the button open and pulled the zipper down slowly. Callie who had been preoccupied with the tender skin behind Arizona's ear suddenly looked up. "What are you doing?"

"I let you cop a feel a few weeks ago, now I want to."

"No, no, no. You can cop all the feels in three days but if you touch me now, I won't be able to control myself."

"I just want one little touch." Arizona said, looking up at Callie through hooded eyelids and slightly pouting her lip. The effect was immediate and responsive as Callie grabbed Arizona's wrist and guided her hand into the thin material of the thong she was currently wearing. Arizona ran her fingers over the smooth skin of her mound, before she took her middle finger and true to her words, took one long swipe of her entire slit, being sure to lightly apply pressure over her clit before pulling her hand back out and immediately bringing her finger to her mouth and sucking the moisture off, "You're so wet."

"Mierda." Callie said, laying her forehead on Arizona's shoulder. "You're going to be the death of me."

"You're in pretty good shape, I think you can keep up with the marathon I plan on having." Arizona teased with a wink.

"Put these back on before I change my mind and take you right here on this bunk bed." Callie said, handing Arizona her shorts back. Arizona snagged them out of Callie's hands and used the opportunity to pull Callie in for a searing kiss.

"You're my new favorite taste." Arizona whispered as they broke apart.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

"I really do." Callie smiled, kissing her again.

"You do?" Arizona asked into the kiss, unable to help the smile breaking across her face.

"Well yea."

"I love you, Callie." Arizona said, suddenly serious as she looked into dark eyes.

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you too, Arizona."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: First, than you for your continued support and patience. Especially right now, it means so much to me. Second, this was the hardest chapter for me to write so far. I had my sister-in-law read it before posting and she assures me that it's good enough to post. I really hope it lives up to your expectations. From this point forward, the fanfiction most definitely is M rated. I do not recommend reading this chapter while at work, though hopefully you aren't working right now. Spain is going to cover a lot of smut for all of your patience. My chapters are probably not going to be edited as well as usual because of time constraints so please excuse mistakes.**

**Last, on a more personal note, it has been an emotional roller coaster this week. I've spent much of my two days off being restless and anxious and alternate between cleaning and advocating for safe conditions for healthcare workers. I love being a nurse and I love my coworkers, they are my family. It's a scary time for us though. I really hope you are all fairing better than us. Please, take this seriously and stay home as much as possible, practice social distancing. In the coming weeks, things will most likely worsen and I will not have as much time to write. I will not abandon this but please be patient as my updates may not come as frequently at this time. Stay safe and happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was 3 am on Monday morning and they were finally boarding their flight to Paris which would take off at 3:22 am. Given the time change, that would put them arriving in Paris at 7:50 am. They had a small layover in Paris and then if all flights went according to plan, they would be in Barcelona just after noon. Callie was a little grumpy at the early hour and the lack of sleep but Arizona had splurged on front class tickets; given the amount of points she had been racking up and that it was over a seven hour flight, she had concluded it was warranted. And, she hoped this would cheer Callie slightly and that they would both be able to get some much needed rest. Since this was a flight out of Afghanistan, they still had to keep the affection to a bare minimum but Arizona truly hated flying and despite her excitement, the closer to take off they got, the higher her anxiety climbed. As the plane started taxing down the runway, she reached out and sought Callie's hand and gripped in tightly against her own very clammy palm. Callie sat forward, eyes opening, and looked for Arizona's eyes so she could meet her gaze. Understanding passed between them without either speaking and Callie rubbed her hand up and down her back while holding tightly to the woman's hand with her other one.

"I didn't know you were scared of flying. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's stupid, I've literally flown all over the world but I just have never liked it."

"It's going to be ok, I'm right here." Callie's low timber soothed her. Her fear was still there, she was still nervous but grateful for Callie's presence as the plane picked up speed and she felt that nauseating feeling of the wheels leaving solid ground. Callie continued to soothe her and whisper reassuring words to her that she couldn't even comprehend at the moment until the plane evened out and the feeling of ascending was over.

"Thank you. Once we're up, I'm good. I mean I still don't like it but it's better. I just really hate taking off."

"Take this." Callie said, handing her two pink pills.

"Benadryl?"

"Yes, it will help your anxiety and allow you to sleep." Callie replied, handing over her bottle of water for Arizona to swallow the pills.

"I really don't like self medicating."

"Well I plan on keeping you up all night so you better get some rest." Callie said as she arched her eyebrow in a challenge. Without further argument, Arizona threw the pills in her mouth and washed them down with a giant swig of water. "Now, rest your head right here, and close your eyes."

"So bossy." Arizona said with a soft smile. She wanted so much to kiss Callie at that moment but she couldn't chance it so she used the little pillow they had given her and laid her head on Callie's shoulder. She was shocked as she heard Callie start singing very softly and quietly to her and she smiled wider, knowing the brunette did not like public speaking or singing. After a few moments her eyes closed and she felt her body begin to relax as sleep over took her.

Arizona woke with a jolt as the wheels touched down and the motion shook her. Her momentary panic and confusion was settled as she opened her eyes to see a sleeping Calliope with her head in Arizona's lap and a protective arm wrapped around her hips. She smiled sweetly and stroked a few strands of silky black hair behind Callie's ear before she gently shook her and whispered, "Wake up pretty lady, we're in Paris."

Surprisingly, Callie woke without much prompting and groaned grumpily as she sat up and stretched. Sleep lines littered the left side of her face where she had laid across Arizona's lap, making Arizona smile and think of how lucky she was to be with this smart, sexy, and kind woman. "Morning."

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep ok?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I got a few hours, how about you?"

"Slept like a baby. I've never slept that hard before on a plane."

"Ugh, my neck hurts from laying like that."

"I'll give you a massage later." Arizona said with a smile.

"Oh really? In that case, I could tell you a few other places that might require some attention as well." Callie smirked as she stood and opened the overhead compartment to pull their bags down.

After leaving the plane, the two leisurely strolled through Charles de Guille airport toward their next gate and found a restaurant near it to have breakfast while they waited for their flight to Barcelona. After having slept the whole seven hour flight, Arizona was now riddled with excitement and nervous energy for their long awaited trip. Callie on the other hand was in desperate need of caffeine. Despite the fact that it was actually 11am in Afghanistan, Callie's body and brain were telling her it was 8am as the clocks confirmed. Either way, she had yet to get coffee and she was not impressed with it.

"Here, coffee, and I got us each a croissant and some fruit to share." Arizona said with a singsong voice as she sat two cups in front of Callie and pulled a third come from the tray in her hands for herself.

"What is that?" Callie asked, lifting her coffee and inspecting it.

"That is a cafe, basically it's a shot of espresso. And that one is the closest thing you are going to get to what we call coffee. You can put the espresso in it if you would like." Arizona replied.

"Thank you." Callie said as she mixed the espresso into her coffee and took her first sip. She moaned at the taste and felt her mood instantly begin to brighten, especially since the moan had earned her a heated look from piercing blue eyes. They would be in Spain with a rooftop pool, a beautiful view of the ocean from their room, and the beach below them in just a few short hours. And hopefully along with that there would be a naked blonde somewhere in there. "What time do we leave for Barcelona?"

"In about one hour," Arizona said, checking her wrist for the time," At 10:30. We have enough time to finish this, hit the bathroom, and then head to our gate for boarding."

"Perfect." Callie smiled the mega watt, breathtaking smile that Arizona had been waiting for all morning. She felt butterflies erupt low in her abdomen and she was suddenly very anxious to board the plane again, words she thought she would never dream of thinking.

By half past noon that afternoon, the two were exiting the airport, luggage in tow, and entering the car Callie had arranged to pick them up to take them to their hotel, the Marriott Bonvoy in W Barcelona. Arizona was still completely clueless that Callie had upgraded their room from a room with a King bed and view of the ocean to the presidential suite. They checked in and Arizona let Callie handle the talking since her own Spanish consisted of a few sentences and she understood scattered words at best. As they rode the elevator up, Arizona was preoccupied and it wasn't until Callie opened the door to their suite that she realized there must be a mistake.

"Callie, this isn't the room I reserved. I mean the one I reserved is nice but this is not it." Arizona said as she looked around in amazement. From what she could see, this was at least triple the size of the room she had reserved and it was most definitely a suite.

"I know, please don't be mad but I may have made some adjustments to our reservations. Now that we have checked in and I handed them my credit card instead of yours, it has been arranged that you will be credited the entire cost."

"Oh my God, Callie, this had to have cost, well way more than I could really afford. I can't let you do this."

"Nonsense. Whether you used points or paid out of pocket, two international first class tickets are not free. You knew I wanted to visit Spain and you made that happen. Let me spoil us both just a little bit. Before you say no, go look at the bathtub, the waterfall shower, the jacuzzi, the bar, and the view." Callie insisted as she used her arm to gesture that Arizona should enter further into the suite. Arizona took in the suite and the view in utter shock and amazement as she looked from room to room, words literally failed her at the moment.

"What do you think?" Callie asked nervously as they stood in the master suite which was one of the three bedrooms and looked out at the view of the Mediterranean with it's floor to ceiling windows on two walls of the room.

"I mean, I'm speechless, it's beautiful. Callie, you didn't have to do this. I can't believe you did." Arizona smiled.

"I know but I wanted to do this for you. You have been working so hard and taking care of so many children who otherwise wouldn't have access to healthcare and I really just wanted you to feel cared for too. Plus, to be honest, I could use a little extra pampering myself." Callie said, tugging Arizona closer. Arizona's eyes were filled with tears as she was momentarily overtaken by her emotions.

"You're so sweet and perfect. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you. But Callie, I love you for who you are and I feel cared for by you without all of this. So, for the sake of enjoying our time in Spain together, I will swallow my pride and let you pamper me a bit, but in the future, please, don't feel like you need to do this."

"I didn't feel like I needed to, I wanted to. I want to do things like this for you, Arizona, even if you don't need me to." Callie said with a breathtaking smile.

With that, Arizona pulled their hips together, closing the small space between them and stood on tiptoes to bring their lips together for a sweet and gentle kiss. She nuzzled the tip of her nose against Callie's as she whispered, "I want to take care of you too."

Callie gasped as Arizona pushed her to the bed, the backs of her knees connecting with it causing her to fall backward and land with a soft thud onto the mattress pulling Arizona with her as she landed on top of her with a soft giggle. She leaned down and kissed full lips once more and smiled against them as she felt anxious fingers sliding under her shirt. She enjoyed the feeling of the cool fingers against the warm skin of her lower back and she sighed as Callie used her strength to pull her body down flush on top of hers.

Arizona brought her lips down to Callie's, their tongues meeting as Callie opened her mouth to grant her entrance. Despite Callie trying desperately to speed things up, Arizona was determined to take this slowly. She had waited a long time for this and she was fully aware that Callie had never been with a woman. She didn't want this to be fast and furious like she sometimes liked it, she wanted it to be slow and sensual. Callie tugged urgently at Arizona's shirt and Arizona sat up slightly to allow her to remove it. Her hands urgently sought out soft skin, exploring every inch with her strong and capable fingers while Arizona continued to kiss her, her tongue exploring slowly and lovingly.

"Callie…" Arizona whispered as she sat up and looked at the beautiful sight below her. Callie's chest was heaving, her hair messier than it had been minutes before, her lips fuller from the swelling of Arizona's assault on them. It took a few moments for dark brown eyes to find hers and a smile broke across her lips, revealing bright white teeth. Arizona wanted to make sure Callie was ok with this, despite all the flirting and teasing, she knew this was a big step and she didn't want Callie to feel pressured, even if she thought she might explode if she wanted to stop what they were about to do. She supposed she could live with cold showers if she had to, if it meant letting Callie take the lead and do this when she was ready. "Callie, are you sure, you're ready?"

"Arizona, I am more than ready, I have been ready for weeks." Callie said, leaning up and kissing Arizona passionately, all tenderness forgotten. Then in a move Arizona didn't anticipate she flipped them and was now topping Arizona. Her lips immediately locked back on Arizona's to resume their passionate kiss. Callie broke the kiss only to remove her own shirt and they both groaned as the naked skin of their chests and abdomens connected for the first time. Callie was doing wonderful things to Arizona with her tongue on her neck and she was struggling with whether she should let Callie continue to take the lead or continue her original plan to make slow and passionate love to her. Deciding that they had plenty of time this week for any kind of sex Callie desired, Arizona flipped them back.

"Callie, I don't want your first time to be a lust filled frenzy. I want it to be slow, I want it to be passionate, and I want to take care of you and show you how much I appreciate you. I want to make love to you." Arizona whispered as she kissed her way down her chest, between bra clad breasts, and down to the soft skin of her abdomen. She stopped at her belly button and dipped her tongue inside for a moment before she traced her path back up. "Are you ok with that?"

Callie's tongue felt thick and she had to swallow several times before she nodded her head and said, "You can do whatever you want, Arizona."

"Lift up." Arizona said as she patted Callie's hips to get her to lift them off the bed. She gently pulled her shorts down tan legs and removed the strappy sandals from her feet. She kissed the inside of each ankle and each knee as she worked her way back up ridiculously long legs, determined to worship and memorize every part of the body beneath her. Once she reached the insides of golden brown thighs she spent some time nipping the tender flesh and then soothing it with her tongue. She skimmed her lips over silky red underwear and applied a firm kiss over the most sensitive area before she used her teeth, lips, and tongue to explore the skin of her lower abdomen and over her prominent hip bones. Callie's hips bucked beneath Arizona as she nibbled gently at a hip bone and Arizona smiled as she made a mental note of the responses from all the places she had explored on her body so far. She wanted these things committed to memory to recall and use in the future. Moving upward once again, she swirled her tongue around Callie's belly button, dipping her tongue in quickly, and then running it up to explore the skin over her ribs. As her eyes roamed over a red silk bra, covering the breasts that she had fantasized over, her heart skipped a beat, and she felt the wetness grow in her own underwear beneath her skirt.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she traced the skin at the top of the swell of Callie's breasts where the red silk lay in contrast to the beautifully soft and tan skin against it. "Mmmm, your boobs could end wars, cure diseases, stop world hunger."

At this Callie laughed loudly and Arizona flashed a dimpled smile at her, the sight was incredible, with Callie's head thrown back against pillows, her black hair in perfect contrast strung out across pristine white pillows. Her neck was on full display and her chest was heaving. "You don't even know how beautiful you really are."

With this statement, Callie immediately stopped laughing and her brown eyes met Arizona's blue as they shared a look full of promises and love and a whole lot of lust at the moment. Callie tapped her lips and demanded Arizona's attention, mimicking the move Arizona had used on her just a few days ago, "Come up here."

Arizona smiled at her and brought their lips immediately together. The kiss was full of longing and caused feelings that neither woman had felt before as each tongue caressed the other woman's in a slow dance. Arizona was first to reluctantly break the kiss but she was on a mission. She placed a kiss to Callie's forehead, the tip of her nose, and then a chaste kiss to her pouty lips before she continued her trek south. She ran her tongue along Callie's left clavicle and followed it back up to her pulse point where she bit and sucked at the skin then soothed it with her tongue several times until the skin beneath was red and angry before moving on to the other side, repeating the process. She trailed her tongue down the thin skin covering the Latina's sternum before reaching the twin silk covered peaks she was literally salivating to taste. Helping Callie sit up so she could unclasp the offending, but sexy garment, she slid the straps down toned arms, and flung it across the room. The bra had barely hit the floor before the blonde shoved Callie back on the bed and her mouth took in a pebbled nipple and sucked lightly, flicking her tongue over the tip while her hand found it's twin and gently massaged her breast with her palm as she pinched her nipple between her fingers.

Callie moaned loudly, her body on fire with need in a way that she had never felt so deeply. Arizona's mouth and tongue were doing things to her body that were both miraculous and pure torture. She decided then and there that she wasn't above begging as she bucked her hips up in search of some sort of friction. Her hands roamed down Arizona's bareback, unclasping her bra as she went and she huffed with frustration as her hands roamed over a perfect ass that was still covered by the silky material of her skirt. "Too many clothes, off, now."

Arizona let go of her nipple with a pop as she climbed off Callie with a smirk and pulled her skirt down her hips and let both the skirt and her bra hit the floor. Callie's breath hitched as she took in the nearly naked form of Arizona as she stood clad only in a pair of lacey white panties, giving her the illusion of being more tan than she actually was. "You're the beautiful one, God Arizona, get back over here."

Smiling, she wasted no time obeying Callie's command and as she climbed back up the beautiful tan body, slipping one of her pale thighs between Callie's to give her just a tiny bit of relief from the throbbing need. She smiled as Callie gasped "oh yes" and ground down against her thigh before she withdrew her leg, not wanting Callie to get there against her thigh, not this time anyway. Callie whimpered in protest at the loss of contact and Arizona resumed her assault on Callie's perfect breasts. Her left hand was busy giving attention to beautiful breasts while Arizona's mouth explored the other one but her right hand snaked down to Callie's needy center. She ran her fingertips lightly over the silky material of her panties and she smiled as she felt the wetness soaking through them. Callie bucked her hips up again and let out another whimper as she pressed more firmly over the saturated fabric. At this, Arizona slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of silky panties and stroked the silky smooth skin before she dipped down further to softly run her fingers over wet folds, "You're so wet, Calliope."

"Mmmm." Callie responded as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Her heart was hammering in her chest wildly. She felt Arizona's fingers circling her entrance and she bucked her hips up slightly to encourage her but instead she withdrew her fingers completely and Callie groaned in protest, "Arizona, please."

"Shhhh, just relax, I'm going to take care of you." Arizona whispered as she spread the wetness from her fingers over Callie's nipples before sucking them one at a time into her mouth and sighed in contentment at the taste. She loved going down on past lovers but she would never describe anyone as tasting particularly good, something she enjoyed but not craved, but Callie was different like she was with everything, and Arizona was thoroughly enjoying the sweet and unexpected taste. Callie's throbbing was now borderline painful after watching Arizona suck the moisture she had spread over her nipples from them slowly and deliberately. Arizona brought her lips up to meet Callie's in a searing kiss before she disappeared again, trailing her tongue and sloppy wet kisses in her path along the way. She nibbled at hip bones once more and then brought her tongue down to the inside of each thigh, nipping and licking once again. She slid the soaked panties down Callie's legs and tossed them hazardously somewhere over her shoulder. Callie was becoming more and more frantic with need as Arizona finally brought her mouth down and let her hot breath hit Callie's bundle of nerves before her lips encased the swollen clit. She sucked it gently into her mouth, applying light pressure with her tongue. Callie's hips bucked beneath her and she felt her fingers bury almost painfully into her hair. She released Callie's clit and flattened her tongue, taking one last swipe over her bundle of nerves before she brought her head down to Callie's entrance and circled it with her tongue then bringing it back up the length of wet folds to an engorged clit. She repeated this several times before she wrapped her lips around Callie's clit once again, this time adding just a little bit of teeth and then soothing it again quickly as she made her tongue as flat as possible.

Callie opened her eyes to see blonde hair wrapped in her fingers and splayed across her lower abdomen, Arizona's right hand covered her left breast, and her head was buried deep between her thighs while her tongue did amazing things to her body. The sight alone did things to Callie that she couldn't explain and that coupled with the sensation of Arizona entering her with her tongue had her nearly flying off the bed. She had never felt anything like that or experienced that with any other lover before. She could feel her orgasm growing in the pit of her stomach and a moan escaped her, this was not going to take long.

Arizona could feel Callie's walls already tightening around her tongue as she explored as deeply as she could. Not wanting it to end yet, Arizona withdrew her tongue and licked her way back up to the sensitive bundle of nerves, once again blowing warm air over it. She waited until Callie moaned in protest before wrapping her mouth around a swollen clit, making sure to keep her suction and pressure light. She could sense Callie was on her way back to the edge just slightly as she entered her with one finger, removing her mouth completely as she hovered above and blew warm air once again over the sensitive nub that stood erect. She wasn't ready for Callie to cum just yet, she had so much more she wanted to explore and learn. Arizona moved her finger in and out, with a slow and precise pace, gathering wetness as she explored every crevice and brought the tip of her finger over a spongy surface.

Callie was now sure that she was being tortured in some delicious way as she felt herself climbing towards the edge once again but it wasn't quite enough to get her there. She gasped as Arizona pulled out completely and re-entered her a moment later with two fingers. Her motions continued to be torturously slow as she placed feather light kisses over her folds but not over the place she needed her most. Arizona placed an arm over bucking hips as Callie tried desperately to increase the pace and she watched her fingers slowly move in and out of Callie's center. Watching her own fingers pump in and out of her lover did unexpected but wonderful things to Arizona and she suddenly felt more moisture leave her own body. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, the blonde increased her pace, making sure to apply pressure to the spongy area on every inward thrust. She felt Callie's walls begin to tremble and she latched onto her clit, sucking it deeply into her mouth and then applying pressure with her tongue as she flicked it over it. As Callie tipped over the edge with a breathy and indecipherable slew of Spanish, Arizona released her clit and watched her arch her back off the bed, breasts in the air, head thrown back with her body and legs completely stiff. She had never seen a more beautiful or perfect sight as she watched the magnificent woman fall apart. She kept her fingers gently pumping in and out of Callie until she had milked the last bit of her orgasm from her, finally removing her fingers carefully. She took one last swipe of her tongue up Callie's slit, smiling as her body trembled beneath her at the contact before she kissed her way up the limp body to kiss her lips. Callie smiled but kept her eyes closed as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Arizona lay on her side next to Callie and pulled her close, wanting to hold her as she recovered. Watching Callie fall apart had done something to Arizona and she knew without a doubt there would be absolutely no more running on her part. She couldn't now, not after that, not with this feeling building in her chest.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked, partially in concern and part in amusement as the Latina continued to tremble next to her. Arizona leaned up on one elbow and ran her fingers lovingly down a straight nose to full lips that she carefully traced with her index finger before she brought her lips down to kiss them in a closed mouth kiss.

"I'm more than ok. That was, wow, incredible." Callie replied, now that she had caught her breath. Arizona smiled as she nuzzled her nose into Callie's neck and nibbled lightly at her ear. Even after just having one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, just those two little movements from Arizona had her lower abdomen erupting with butterflies and a need growing between her thighs once again. She turned to face Arizona and pulled her flush against her body, kissing her passionately. She slipped a thigh between Arizona's and felt the rough material of the lace against her upper thigh. Arizona moaned at the contact and Callie had to seriously practice self restraint to not just jump on the woman right then and there. Her restraint left her body though as Arizona released another moan when Callie's thigh made contact against her for a second time. Callie pounced, pinning Arizona beneath her, her hand roaming roughly over soft, naked skin as her lips latched on to the sensitive skin of Arizona's neck. Arizona ground down against Callie's muscular thigh as her own center begged for release. Watching Callie come undone had been the biggest turn on she could have imagined and now having her hands and lips roaming her body freely, she knew she was moments away from coming undone herself.

Callie sat up, removing her thigh from between Arizona's legs with a groan of protest from Arizona as she straddled her hips for a moment before she removed the lacy barrier to the part of Arizona she was craving to touch. There was no hesitancy as Callie laid her body against Arizona's, spreading her thighs so that she laid between them. Arizona moaned again and felt a fluttering in the lower part of her abdomen as Callie's mound made contact with her wet and needy center. Callie brought her mouth to Arizona's and forced her way in with her tongue as she kissed her passionately. Slightly lifting her body, Callie brought her hand down between their bodies and stroked her fingers through the wetness, circling Arizona's clit with the tips of her fingers. The kiss broke as they both moaned with the contact, blue eyes met dark brown and Arizona bit her lip to keep from moaning again as Callie's fingers dipped lower. Callie circled her entrance a few times before she pushed two fingers inside causing Arizona to take a sharp intake of breath and arch her back. Callie paused, allowing Arizona to adjust to her fingers before she slowly pushed them in and out a few times before she started using her hips to help deepen her thrusts. Arizona dug her nails into Callie's back as she gasped and moved against Callie's hips and fingers. Feeling Callie's fingers inside of her thrusting deeper and deeper, she was already close to coming undone as pleasure hit her body. Callie brought her lips down to Arizona's neck and sucked, nibbled, and licked without mercy. She could feel Arizona's walls trembling around her fingers and she brought her thumb up to brush across her clit as her fingers hit the spongy area she found. "Oh Callie, I'm so close. Fuck"

"Cum for me baby." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, need hit her own core at hearing the sweet blonde cursing. She kissed her shoulder and licked a path up her neck as she used her hips to thrust slower but with more force allowing her fingers to go as deep as they would go. She was simultaneously applying pressure to the spongy area of her g spot as she did, her thumb rubbing more urgently against her clit. She took a final thrust, feeling Arizona arched her back as her nails dug into the bare skin of Callie's ass, and she went stiff as her walls convulsed around Callie's fingers making it difficult to move them. Callie watched the beauty before her come back down from the high she had sent her on and Callie was on cloud nine as she realized she had sent her there. Needing to feel that love and power again, Callie slowed her pace inside of the blond and smiled down at her as blue eyes fluttered open.

Arizona smiled at Callie and moaned slightly as she felt her hand continuing a slow rhythm between her legs, "Callie, I'm really sensitive right now."

"Shhh, I just need to make you do that again."

"You will, but right now I'm too sensitive babe."

"You can do this, Arizona, just one more, for me." Callie said as she increased her effort without warning.

"Callie…" Arizona whimpered but it was futile as she felt the warmth growing in her abdomen again. Callie made her way down the blonde's body and covered her pink nub with her lips as she got her first taste of the blonde.

"Oh my God." Callie moaned, how had she been so scared of being attracted to a woman only a few months ago. Callie couldn't get enough as her fingers and tongue worked in tandem to bring the blonde that was writhing beneath her over the edge once again. She threw her left arm over bucking hips to hold Arizona in place. Being restrained by Callie sent a whole different feeling to Arizona's core and she could feel her orgasm barreling toward her as Callie continued her relentless ministrations on her core. Her tongue stroked her clit with just the right amount of pressure as her fingers continued to caress her inner walls more gently than they had minutes before. As her orgasm took over, stealing her breath without warning, she pushed Callie's head away, unable to take it anymore while powerful aftershocks ripped through her.

Callie finally removed her fingers carefully, Arizona whimpering at the feeling of Callie pulling out of her as Callie climbed up her body, placing kisses along the way with a cocky smirk on her face. Arizona just smiled as she was not yet able to form words. Clearly Callie was feeling pretty proud of herself at the moment. Callie laid down next to Arizona and pulled the smaller woman onto her chest as their heart rates slowly decreased together. Callie kissed Arizona's sweaty forehead and stroked the hair from her beautiful face.

"After I can feel my legs again, how about we check out that shower together and then go down and get some food. I'm starving." Arizona suggested after she had finally replenished the air in her lungs.

"Hmmm sounds like a plan. However, I'm half tempted to hold you hostage in this room for the duration of this trip."

"Well, that would just be sad. I had my heart set on sex on the beach and Salsa dancing with you." Arizona said with a sexy wink. "How about I promise that you get sex before and after every outing? Does that make leaving this room less of a hardship?"

"I suppose it helps, a little." Callie replied with a wide smile. Arizona's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and the two laughed. "Do you think you can stand now?"

"I think so."

"Let's go shower and feed you. I still have plenty more I want to do to you tonight."

"I think I've created a monster." Arizona giggled.

"You have no idea woman."

"Race you to the shower." Arizona said a split second before she was already up and running. Callie was quick on her feet and with longer strides, she caught up with Arizona just as they hit the bathroom. Arizona rounded on her unexpectedly and pushed Callie against the wall pinning her hands above her head. She ran her hands down her arms to her chest and down her hips before her left hand grabbed onto Callies round bottom, pulling her leg up to rest on Arizona's hip while her right hand entered Callie with two fingers. Callie brought her forehead down to rest on Arizona's slender shoulder while Arizona pushed her fingers in and out of her at an alarming pace. Callie moved her body against Arizona's fingers and felt the building of another powerful orgasm at the sensation it was causing. Her legs were spread in this position, allowing Arizona to thrust deeper and Callie's clit to rub against Arizona's lower abdomen. The sensations she was feeling were causing her toes to curl and as she met Arizona's thrusts, she felt herself getting pushed closer to the edge. Arizona rocked her hips up against her hand and latched on to a nipple, nipping it with her teeth and the mix of pain with pleasure sent Callie tumbling over the edge with a loud moan. Her whole body shook against Arizona as she pushed her hips into Callie's to hold her firmly against the wall, her left hand moving to her back to hold her against her chest as she supported her weight and her right hand still buried inside her. She kissed her temple as Callie's head continued to rest on Arizona's shoulder and stroked her hair. "I love making you cum, Calliope."

Callie didn't respond, she couldn't. Arizona slowly removed her fingers and spread the moisture over Callie's breasts once again, quickly using her mouth and tongue to lick it up again. Callie moaned and threw her head back as she lowered her leg that was still wrapped around Arizona to the floor to test if she could hold her own weight. Her legs felt more solid and less like jello now, even after Arizona's attention to her chest. The blonde finally lifted her head and asked,. "Can you stand?"

"Yea, I'm good." Callie replied with a smile and Arizona took a tentative step back to test Callie's ability. She smiled a dimpled smile at her and then kissed her on the lips.

"You stay here and recover a little longer, I'm going to go start the shower." Arizona said with a smile before she walked away with an extra sway to her bare buttocks as she went. Callie smiled to herself and couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Entering the shower, Callie took control. She placed the blonde under the warm water and gently tipped her head back to wet her hair. She warmed some shampoo in her hands and rubbed them together, working up a lather before she spun Arizona around so her front was now under the waterfall of water, her head tipped back slightly so Callie could massage the shampoo into beautiful golden locks. Arizona moaned at the sensation of being taken care of so gently and lovingly. Callie thoroughly rinsed her hair and then repeated the process with the conditioner. Allowing the conditioner to soak, she lathered body wash into her hands and went to work washing pale, freckled shoulders, a strong and slender spine, perky breasts that filled her hands perfectly, and a toned abdomen. She skipped her butt and silky folds and bent down to wash the skin of long, naked legs, and petite feet with hot pink toenail polish. She smiled at the toe nail polish and lifted a foot to her lips to kiss the top of the dainty foot. She spread the remaining body wash on the blondes back down over her round bottom and washed thoroughly, enjoying the feeling beneath her hands before she rinsed the soap from her and set to work washing the blonde between her legs with warm water. Arizona moaned at the contact and sensation and was slightly disappointed when Callie pushed her back under the running water and ran her hands gently through her hair to rinse the conditioner out.

"You're too good to me." Arizona sighed when she was thoroughly washed and rinsed.

"I told you, I want to take care of you."

"Here, let me do the same for you." Arizona said as she took the shampoo bottle from Callie's hands and squirted it into her own before massaging the liquid into Callie's thick dark hair. Callie moaned at the sensation of the blonde's nails scraping across her scalp. She hadn't planned on the blonde reciprocating this for her but she had to admit it was nice as the blonde massaged body wash into the sore muscles of her neck and shoulders.

Ten minutes later, both women were thoroughly washed and rinsed and had a heavy make out session before the blonde's stomach protested once more causing them both to laugh and Arizona to admit she was getting hangry. Not wanting a hangry Arizona on her hands, Callie turned the water off and wrapped Arizona in a towel giving her bottom a playful swat before she wrapped herself up.

"Calliope, I don't know what your middle name is, Torres!" Arizona exclaimed from the bathroom. Callie came running in from the bedroom where she had just finished dressing. They had agreed to an early dinner in the hotel restaurant, followed by some time at the beach. They both wore sundresses with their bikini's underneath and had agreed to change in separate rooms in order to not be tempted into another round of extra curricular activities. Knowing full well what had Arizona yelling, Callie sheepishly made her way to the bathroom with an innocent look.

"Iphegenia."

"What?" Arizona asked, confused for a moment.

"My middle name. It's Iphegenia."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, what the hell is this?!" Arizona yelled, pointing to a large purple hickey at the side of her neck where her neck and shoulder met.

"Umm yea, sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

"No hickey's, Calliope, unless they are in a place where only my eyes or your eyes are allowed to see. Understood?"

"Well, sometimes it's nice for people to know that you're mine. I can't hold you or kiss you or make love to you in Afghanistan without every single thing being thought out and worried over, I just want to be uninhibited here."

"While we are here only, ok? But still not on my neck or any place where they might be seen when we return to Afghanistan, ok.?" Arizona asked, her tone softening with Callie's words.

"Let's go get dinner before I rip that dress off of you." Callie said as she eyed the simple black sundress that hugged her breasts and ass in just the right way. Callie had opted for a short white sundress that was flowy and comfortable. They both had sandals on their feet and very little makeup on their faces.

"I'm ready." Arizona said as she reached for Callie's hand.

"Don't forget this." Callie said, handing Arizona the sunscreen so they could place it in the beach bag they were taking with them. Since they were eating in the hotel restaurant there was no need for purses as they could charge their food to the room.

"What would I do without you?" Arizona said with a teasing tone and a smile but there was an element of seriousness to the question.

"If I have my way, you'll never have to find out." Callie replied, causing Arizona's heart to flutter at the implication.

The two had enjoyed a fantastic dinner in the hotel restaurant and each had a mojito that was sinfully delicious before they made their way out to the beach. They set their beach blanket up and laid their towels out before they walked down to the water hand in hand to dip their toes in the water. "Mmmm, I've missed the water."

"Me too. I've always found so much peace being near the water." Arizona replied as she tilted her face up toward the sun.

"Wanna go soak up some sun for a little while and then maybe take a little swim before we go for our walk on the beach?" Callie asked.

"Sounds perfect."

The two walked back up the beach hand in hand. Callie immediately dug through the bag for the sunscreen, wanting to lather the pale skin she loved to prevent sunburn and audibly gasped when she turned back around to see the blonde clad in a red halter twist bikini top and matching bottoms that were sinfully low, revealing a small strip of pale skin above the suprapubic area before a second section of the bottoms came up slightly higher in a v resting low on slender, protruding hip bones. Her mouth must have been hanging open as Arizona smiled at her slyly and reached out to push her jaw up, closing her mouth, "Like what you see?"

"Yea and I think everyone else will too. Arizona, that should be illegal."

Arizona laughed lightheartedly and said, "Don't be ridiculous, Callie, no one will pay attention to me when you're by my side."

"I'm going to have to bring a brick to the beach with me. " Callie whispered under her breath as she shook her head and squirted sunscreen into her hands spreading it carefully over pale skin, making sure to cover every inch and even dabbing her nose twice for good measure. Arizona just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of Callie's hands roaming up and down her body. When she was done, Arizona spun around and said, "Your turn."

Callie lifted the white dress over her head and a smirk formed on her lips as Arizona's eyes darkened and she bit her lip. The gold material of her string bikini made her look even more goddess-like than Arizona already imagined. Her caramel skin was beautiful in the sunlight and her curves were on full display, causing Arizona to suddenly feel slightly flushed and overheated. "Like what you see?"

"Definitely. And yea, no one is going to even spare a look in my direction next to you." Arizona replied. Realizing they were in public but in a place where a tiny bit of PDA was socially acceptable, Arizona leaned in and kissed full red lips then she whispered eagerly against Callie's lips, "My turn to rub some lotion over you."

"Ok, but not the 50 spf that I used on you. I don't need all that. I got 15 spf for me." Callie said, reaching into their bag and handing Arizona a different bottle. Arizona rubbed lotion over Callie's front, even bravely dipping her fingers in to cover nipples covertly before she insisted Callie roll onto her stomach. She rubbed the lotion down the backs of her legs and then straddled a round, curvy butt and hips, having to practice self restraint at the feeling it was causing against her core. Ignoring her growing libido for now, she massaged the sunscreen into the tense muscles of Callie's back, shoulders, and the backs of her arms.

"I could get used to this." Callie moaned beneath her.

"Good, I plan on pampering you as often as I can." Arizona said, she leaned down and kissed her cheek before she climbed off her and laid beside her on her belly. The sun felt magnificent on her bare skin and with Callie next to her and the sound of the waves crashing into the sand, she couldn't think of anything more perfect. After allowing the sun to warm her back for some time, she rolled onto her back for a while to allow the skin on her abdomen and legs to soak up some sun.

"Ready for that swim yet?" Callie asked, turning onto her back as well.

"In a few minutes, I just want to feel the sun for a little longer."

Fifteen minutes later, Arizona awoke from a dream that was promising to turn out very hot as she had just begun undressing the latina, when she was suddenly rudely awakened," Wake up sweets, I don't want you to burn. Plus if you sleep now the jet lag will be worse."

"Mean, Calliope, I was just undressing you." Arizona pouted. At this, Callie laughed and tugged the blonde up, forcing her to stand before she threw her over her shoulder, taking her by surprise, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Sounds like you need some cooling off babe, time for a swim." Callie said as she deliberately walked them to the water, not stopping until she was at her mid waist. Realizing what she was about to do a moment too late, Arizona pleaded, "No, Callie, don't."

But it was too late as Callie released her legs and dropped her over her shoulder, Arizona landing in the water with just enough time to take a breath before going under. She grabbed Callie's legs and knocked her off her feet causing her to go under as well. Arizona was first to surface and was ready as Callie surfaced a moment later and reached for her. The two splashed each other furiously before Callie shouted, "Ok, truce, truce. I really want to kiss you now."

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, you threw me in the water and you think you're getting a kiss or anything else from me?"

"I do actually because you promised me if I fed you and let you leave the hotel room then I would get to have my way with you before and after." Callie replied with a cocky smirk.

"Hmm...I don't recall saying that." Arizona teased. Reaching out, Callie grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward her. Noting there was literally no one else on the beach or anywhere in sight, Callie bent down and kissed her passionately. At the same time her fingers trailed down a trembling abdomen and slid into bikini bottoms as she found Arizona's clit, "Good thing I do."

"Callie, we're in public, someone will see." Arizona attempted to protest but then seeing that no one was around and they were chest deep in water, she relaxed and her own hand snaked its way into Callie's bikini bottoms, finding Callie's clit as she matched the rhythm against her own throbbing nub. The sensation of Callie making her feel good while she had her own hands on Callie was amazing and Arizona clung tightly to Callie's hip with the hand that wasn't down her pants. Her mouth found Callie's and the two kissed passionately, battling for dominance as they sent sparks to each other's cores. Arizona felt the familiar tugging low in her abdomen and knew she wouldn't last much longer just as she heard Callie, "I'm so close already, Arizona."

"Me too, cum for me, Callie." Arizona whispered as she felt herself approaching the edge. She could feel Callie's hip buck against hers, causing them to thrust together and the sensation sent Arizona tumbling over the edge, followed by Callie. Removing their hands, the two stood and embraced while they recovered. Callie placed kisses over Arizona's forehead tenderly and Arizona rubbed their noses together in response. The two smiled at each other and shared a tender kiss.

"Let's go for a walk then head back to our room to make use of that hot tub." Callie said, interlocking her fingers of her left hand between fingers on Arizona's right hand as she led them out of the water.

"Why Calliope, you're not trying to get me naked are you?" Arizona teased.

"Arizona, from today moving forward, I will always be trying to get you naked." Callie said and they both laughed and shared another sweet kiss before Callie added, "And besides, I still get to have my way with you. That didn't count since we aren't back to the hotel yet."

Arizona laughed loudly at that and gave Callie a dimpled smile, "You're going to hold me to that, aren't you?"

"You bet your hot ass I am."

The two gathered up their blanket and towels after drying each other quickly and linked hands to go for a short walk on the beach. They enjoyed the sun and the view with the sound of the wind and waves. Their walk was mostly in silence and Callie was lost deep in thought about all the things she wanted to do to Arizona before they returned to Afghanistan when Arizona spoke.

"Do you want to hear what I was processing a few weeks ago now?" Arizona asked suddenly, causing Callie to stop and face her. Arizona had been wanting to bring it up on their walk but she was suddenly scared and chickened out every time. Now, as they approached the hotel again, she wanted to get it out.

"I do if you want to tell me."

"I do." Arizona replied with a smile. Callie sat the beach bag down and sat in the sand, Arizona sat beside her and the two sat for a moment, legs spread out before them, hands behind them in the sand propping them up, Arizona's left hand covering Callie's right. "The first thing that I was scared of and needed to process was how deeply I was starting to feel for you and that I love you. And I'm falling quickly in love with you, Callie. Actually, I'm already there and that scared me. It still does but I'm ready. I'm not going to run."

Callie looked at her and smiled a breathtaking smile. She wasn't afraid of love at all but she could understand why Arizona was, "I love you too and am also already in love with you. I might have been from the moment you kissed me in Joe's bathroom. And I know how scary that is for you. I'm not going anywhere though, Arizona. I'm not running either."

"I know, I trust you."

"You said the first thing, so, there's more?"

"There is and I wasn't ready to talk before because I didn't want to let you down or give you false hope or crush your dreams. Our talk a few weeks ago, when you said we would have kids and they would be boys and twins, it terrified me. Not just because you are thinking that far ahead and about us having kids together. But you were talking about me, specifically having the children." Arizona took a breath and Callie held hers, she couldn't speak or breath so she let Arizona continue.

"I've never considered being pregnant. I've never wanted to. I've never even considered kids. And I opened my mouth to tell you that but instead I said "I hope not, I want a girl" and I couldn't believe that came out of my mouth. It shocked me. But more than anything it terrified me because it was true, I found myself wanting that. I still feel conflicted but Callie you have made me think about and want things that I never have before. I truly thought love, marriage, kids, a family was off the table for me. I imagined being a bachelorette and possibly having a few committed relationships in the future. I pictured myself with someone like you, naked on a beach in Spain with a margarita. But a baby, never."

"I don't understand what you're saying other than our conversation freaked you out."

"I'm saying that I think I might want that. With you. Someday, in the future. I mean, I still don't think pregnancy sounds appealing but I would love to have a miniature Calliope possibly someday all grumpy in the morning and bubbly and perky like me the rest of the time. I can see it and it terrifies me. I'm not sure what kind of mom I would be but you, you will be a great mom."

"So you're thinking about this? Marriage, kids, a future, with me?"

Suddenly Arizona felt nervous, she couldn't read Callie and she thought maybe all of this was too much, too soon. "I have but I understand if you haven't. It's much too soon. And if you need some space to process I will understand but I really hope you don't because we're in Spain and I'm not pressuring you. I'm thinking in the future, way, way, way in the future and…" Callie couldn't take anymore and she cut the blonde off as she pushed her back into the sand and bent down and kissed her passionately.

"Stop rambling and listen to me." Callie said as she kissed her again before she continued to talk, "I've thought about it too, a lot. It's not too early, not for me. And I know it's in the future but the way I feel Arizona, I don't intend to be with anyone else in the future."

"Really?" Arizona asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Really." Callie smiled, leaning down to rub their noses together before she helped Arizona sit back up. "Let's go make use of that hot tub."

"Oh, jacuzzi sex is fantastic." Arizona giggled, causing Callie to laugh.

"Now who is the hopeless sex monster?" Callie laughed.

"Not my fault, you're just too hot, Torres." Arizona whispered hotly in her ear before she sucked her ear lobe into her mouth sending a shock straight to Callie's clit and suddenly she was wet again.

"Come on Robbins, if you don't move that ass I will take you in the elevator before we ever make it to the jacuzzi."

Arizona smiled at her ease of turning Callie on and let out a giggle as Callie growled at her once again to move that ass. Their first day in Spain had been wonderful but she was ready to get their first night started.

* * *

**AN2: Don't forget to leave me a review. A) I really struggled with this chapter and want you honest thoughts and B) I want to know you are all ok**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Oh God, don't stop." Callie shouted from the edge of the hot tub on the deck of their hotel suite. Arizona smiled as she once again slowed down her ministrations and Callie huffed in frustration for the third time. She was sure if there was anyone on the decks below or possibly even stories below down on the beach that they had heard Callie's cursing and moaning over the past twenty minutes. Arizona had brought her to the brink of orgasm three times now only to back off and go back to a slow and steady rhythm. She loved this, being in control, watching Callie come nearly undone. "Arizona, baby, I love you but if you don't…"

Callie was cut off as Arizona once again entered her with two fingers and brought her mouth down to where she needed it most, using her tongue to rub tight, firm circles over her nub. Her forearm was beginning to burn with the exertion but instead of backing down again, she reached around and pulled Callie closer and firmly held her in place while she doubled her efforts with her other hand and her tongue.

"Oh God, oh God, fuck Arizona if you stop again…." but Callie didn't finish as Arizona once again surprised her as she inserted a third finger, keeping her pace fast and firm while her tongue continued tight circles. She could feel Callie's walls spasming around her fingers and she could barely move them as she thrust inward making contact with her spongy g spot as she nipped at her clit then soothed it with her tongue. Callie screamed out her orgasm as hot liquid pooled down Arizona's fingers, hand, and arm. Arms shaking and unable to support her weight, Callie dropped onto her back, limp on the small seating area surrounding one side of the hot tub as Arizona slowed her fingers but didn't remove them, wanting Callie to get everything she could from the aftershocks as a second, much smaller orgasm hit her suddenly. Arizona smiled smugly as she stood up from the water so her naked, wet body was flush against Callie's as she kissed the Latina hard on the lips.

Callie was breathing heavily and Arizona laid her hand on her chest over her heart and waited for her breathing and heart rate to slow. "How are you doing beautiful?"

"That was..that was, oh my God, Arizona. But you're going to pay for the teasing, just as soon as my body doesn't feel completely boneless."

"Mmmhmm." Arizona replied as she licked at Callie's salty neck.

They had been back from the beach for less than ten minutes when they had rid each other of their bathing suits and climbed into the hot tub on the balcony. They had taken approximately ten seconds to enjoy the view before Callie was on Arizona, determined to have her but Arizona had flipped their positions and taken Callie by surprise in the best way. Callie lay smiling as she thought about it while her strength seemed to be slowly returning to her body. Arizona leaned down and kissed her before she climbed over the edge of the hot tub.

"Hey, where are you going? I am so not done with you." Callie asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Just getting us some water, I'll be right back."

Using Arizona's absence to gather the rest of her faculties, Callie climbed slowly into the hot tub and sat on the bench, allowing the hot water to cover her shoulders and neck. Arizona returned with two bottles of water and a cup of ice. Callie looked at her with a questioning look, "You were so flushed and hot, I thought you could use some ice."

"You're sweet but the breeze off the water feels nice and keeps me cool. I was flushed because you made me cum like a freight train."

"More like a garden hose." Arizona giggled.

"I've never done that before." Callie replied. She thought she would be embarrassed but remembering the explosive orgasm she just experienced, she most definitely didn't feel embarrassed.

"Stick with me kid." Arizona said with a cheeky smile. She brought the cup of ice over to Callie and rubbed it over parched lips, down a tan neck, across the upper part of an unsubmerged chest and back up the other side of her neck. When she swiped it over plump lips again, Callie opened her mouth and took the ice cube from Arizona's fingers. Arizona brought her mouth down to Callie's and kissed her gently, just barely poking her tongue in to get a taste of Callie's now cool mouth. Callie groaned at the loss of contact as Arizona pulled away and returned to the other side of the hot tub. Callie opened her eyes as Arizona said "catch" and tossed her a bottle of water.

"Come over here and give me another one of those kisses." Callie demanded.

"After you drink your water." Callie opened her water and swallowed the entire bottle in three large gulps.

"Ok, now, come kiss me." She demanded. Arizona slowly made her way across the hot tub toward Callie and laughed when Callie grew impatient and grabbed her by both wrists, pulling her to her. "That's better," Callie whispered before she latched her lips onto Arizona's and urgently swiped her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip, requesting entrance to which Arizona immediately granted. She let go of Arizona's wrists and brought her hands down to her hips where she forced her down to straddle her lap. The kiss ended as they both gasped at the sensation of their cores connecting. Callie's was still sensitive and Arizona's hadn't stopped throbbing since she had made Callie scream. Callie brought her hand down between them and slid her fingers through Arizona's slick folds.

"Hmmm, seems like someone enjoyed making me cum."

"Mmmm I did." Arizona replied, keeping eye contact with Callie as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation of what was to come. Using her middle finger only, Callie gently entered Arizona and held her hand perfectly still. She leaned her head down slightly and pulled a pink nipple into her mouth. Arizona moved her hips against Callie's hand and moaned at the friction it caused. "I need more, Callie."

Callie brought her ring finger to join the middle one inside of Arizona, never stopping her ministrations with her beautiful breast in her mouth. Arizona rolled her hips again alternating between sliding up and down on the long fingers and rocking back and forth. Callie continued to keep her fingers still as she enjoyed watching Arizona fuck herself on them. "Callie, I need you to move your fingers."

"Remember how you teased me?" Callie asked, releasing one nipple before pulling the other one into her mouth.

"Fuck." Arizona replied in frustration but if Callie wouldn't help her out she would take matters into her own hands, literally. Arizona brought her own hand down between their bodies and found her clit as she continued to rock back and forth on Callie's strong fingers. Callie looked up suddenly as she felt Arizona's hand between their bodies and was about to protest but the thought of Arizona touching herself sent new arousal to her own core. Using her free hand to cup Arizona's ass, she helped her rock back and forth on her fingers with more force.

"Oh God, Callie." Arizona said as Callie lifted her slightly until her fingers were barely still in her and then pulled her down without remorse. As Callie became buried deep within Arizona again, she rotated her fingers and scissored them causing Arizona to hiss before she used a come hither motion to stroke the spongy area where she needed her. Arizona's own hand matched Callie's new pace and she felt the fire burning in her core. She was moments away from shattering. She rocked hard against Callie's fingers as Callie continued to stroke against her inner walls. Her walls began to clench and as Callie's fingers found her g spot once again, she came undone with a loud moan and a stiffening of her body. Her head was thrown back, her neck exposed, chest heaving, and her inner walls holding Callie's fingers tightly in place. She brought her head back down and leaned her forehead against Callie's shoulder as Callie kissed her and nuzzled her nose into her neck gently. She removed her fingers and wrapped her arms tightly around Arizona as she too wrapped Callie in a tight embrace. It wasn't until Callie felt a few drops of wetness drop to her shoulder and heard sniffling that she became alarmed.

"Hey, hey, are you ok?" Callie asked, trying to pull Arizona away so she could look at her but the blonde refused to move and clung tighter. She shook her head yes to let Callie know that she was ok. Now completely concerned, Callie fearfully asked, "Did I hurt you?"

At this, Arizona clung tighter and furiously shook her head no. She just couldn't pull herself together to answer so she continued holding on tightly to Callie while Callie held her just as tightly and cooed in her ear, kissing her bare shoulder, neck, and head. Arizona struggled to gain control so she could explain and calm Callie's concerns, "I'm just feeling emotional."

"Emotional in a good way or a bad way?" Callie asked softly.

"I'm just overcome by how much I love you. It hits me at random moments and I just feel so close to you right now. It's a good thing, Calliope." Arizona assured, finally loosening her grip and leaning back to look Callie in the eyes. Callie's heart soared at this, her pulse quickening with her own emotions, she reached her hand up and cupped Arizona's cheek as she nuzzled into her touch. The pads of Callie's thumbs wiped tears from flushed cheeks before she leaned up and gently connected their lips in a passionate closed mouth kiss. "I love you too, Arizona, so very much."

"Can we go to bed? I just want to hold you." Arizona asked, sounding suddenly very small and vulnerable.

"Absolutely, as long as you let me hold you too." Callie replied. Arizona stood to allow Callie to stand and turned to climb out of the jacuzzi when Callie reached for her, stopping her. Arizona turned to see a concerned Callie looking at her with nothing but genuine love and concern, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm more than ok, I promise. I'm just very much in love and feeling all mushy and gross about it." Arizona said with a smile and a joke to lighten the mood. At this, Callie smiled and pulled her in closer for another hug and quick kiss.

The couple took a quick rinse in the outdoor shower before wrapping up in towels to dry their bodies and climbing into bed together naked. Arizona had planned on spooning Callie but she would have none of it. Instead, they laid on their sides, Callie's head pressed against Arizona's chest while Arizona held her against her, her right arm resting on Callie's upper back while her fingers tangled into her hair. Their legs were intertwined and Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's slender waist tightly, holding the bottom half of her body against her.

"Was your first day in Spain all you imagined it to be?" Arizona asked as her eyes grew heavy and she fought off sleep just a moment longer.

"It was and so much more." She responded and placed a kiss on the swell of Arizona's breast before she felt Arizona's body relax and her breath even out. Just before falling asleep, Callie whispered, "Goodnight my sweet Arizona."

* * *

"So, with a name like Calliope Iphegenia, there has to be a story." Arizona said, as she popped a grape in her mouth. The two were lounging on their balcony as the morning sun warmed them. They had slept in late, both exhausted from the jet lag, traveling, and extracurricular activities from the day before. They had decided to have a lazy morning before they would go shopping for some appropriate dining wear and then they were going to have dinner on the beach at a seafood restaurant Callie had chosen before ending their evening at the Magic Fountain. Arizona had allowed Callie to choose their activities for the day. Though she had planned the trip and had booked a few things she had heard Callie talking about wanting to see, she had left their itinerary open for some spontaneity and to allow Callie to partake in whatever sightseeing her heart desired. Arizona was just happy to be there with Callie, she was happy to visit anything Callie desired or spend everyday lounging on the beach and every night worshipping Callie's body.

"Like you have any room to talk, Arizona Monroe."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Arizona replied with narrowed eyes at Callie's use of her name. She needed to smack Teddy for using her middle name in front of Callie.

"Iphegenia is from my Abuela, Maria. It's her middle name. She is my dad's mother. I'm the eldest granddaughter on my dad's side and the family is huge on naming children after other family members."

"And Calliope? Is that after someone as well?"

"No. That comes from my mother's family though. My mom is huge into greek mythology. My nonna, Aria, she raised my mom after my grandmother died when my mother was just a little girl, she was a professor in mythology. It was something she had shared with her mother and then passed it on to my mom and my mom's step-sister, and then my mom and nonna passed it on to my sister, Aria and I. Obviously, Aria is named after nonna and my mother's biological mom, my Abuela, Pilar."

"Calliope, the eldest muse and it means beautiful voice, it suits you. I think it's an absolutely stunning name for a stunning woman." Arizona smiled. "And Aria Pilar is a very pretty name as well. But I bet she has nothing on my Calliope."

"Aren't you the charmer." Callie teased with a smirk though her words had caused her heart to flutter, "You still aren't getting out of this though Robbins, spill."

"Well, as I told you, my family seems to have trouble producing women. So somewhere, many generations ago, I think starting with my great, great grandmother, the women on my mom's side of the family started giving their daughters their maiden name as a middle name, to help keep their family names alive. My mom's maiden name was Monroe. That's where my middle name came from." Arizona explained.

"That's kind of cool, I actually really love that." Callie smiled. "So is Arizona after the state or the Battleship?"

"You know about the U.S.S. Arizona?"

"Yea, I'm kind of a history buff. My abuelo and I used to spend hours holed up in the library going through history books and spinning his globe to see where our pirate ship would end up that day. Then we would go out on an adventure and loot some treasure." Callie smiled, then with a saddened look, added, "I really miss him. It was hard for me when he passed."

"I'm sorry, Calliope, I can't imagine. I'm fortunate enough to have both of my mother's parents but my dad's parents passed when I was a teenager."

"My abuelo passed then too but I still miss him so much." the two were lost in a comfortable silence as they relieved silent memories. "So your name."

"My great grandfather served aboard the U.S.S. Arizona during Pearl Harbor. He saved nineteen men before he drowned. My grandfather spent his whole life honoring that sacrifice and then he passed that on to his four sons. All of them were in the marines. My grandfather had always wanted a little girl and planned to name her Arizona. So when he had four boys and then seven grandsons, he was a bit heartbroken. And then I came along, the eighth grandchild and only girl in four generations. My dad just had to name me Arizona and my mom reluctantly agreed. I could have been a Michelle, that's what my mom had picked out."

Callie scrunched up her nose in dislike which caused Arizona to laugh. "It's not an awful name but Arizona is just so you. I can't imagine you as anything else."

"Well the pair of us definitely have unique names." Arizona replied with an eye roll. "Can we agree right now that we will not name any children that we could possibly have in the future anything that will cause them to get their ass kicked on the playground?"

"Done. And no food or flower names either." Callie added.

"See our hypothetical, imaginary children are already doing better than us." Arizona said with a smile. But Callie was ecstatic at the conversation. She would name their child anything Arizona wanted if she actually decided some day that she wanted one with her.

"Of course they are, we are awesome, and fun and totally cool." Callie laughed.

"Ok, let's not get carried away."

"Come on, you, let's go shower and head out for some shopping."

"I think separate showers would be more productive."

"Probably but I'm holding you to our agreement. I get a little Arizona before we leave this place." Callie said as she headed to the shower with an extra sway to her hips. "Come on Robbins, I want you screaming my name in the next ten minutes or we aren't going to make it to Las Ramblas to shop."

Arizona shook her head but smiled widely. Callie was insatiable, which was good because no one had ever quite been able to keep up with her sexual appetite which had been another reason why keeping things casual and jumping from woman to woman had worked so well for her. Thinking Callie was already too far away to hear, Arizona replied with a cheeky, "I don't scream anyone's name."

"Challenge accepted." Callie said with a cocky smile as she popped around the corner and led Arizona to the shower.

Two toe curling orgasms later, without Arizona screaming her name, much to Callie's dismay, the couple was on their way to Las Ramblas for some shopping. Callie wanted them each to purchase a cocktail dress and some heels for a dinner at a fancy restaurant on Saturday that she was planning. She had decided that she wanted each day of their vacation to consist of dates they hadn't been able to go on while in Afghanistan and she was happy Arizona was letting her mostly take the reins on this. Except for Friday night, which was Callie's birthday. Arizona had the whole day planned and had arranged for a romantic dinner followed by some Salsa dancing at a local gay bar.

"Gracias." Callie said, as she generously tipped their driver and then helped Arizona from the vehicle.

"Where to first?"

"Well, I was thinking we could split up and find our dresses and then meet back here in an hour and do a little shopping before our seafood date on the beach." Callie replied.

"You want to split up?" Arizona asked nervously. She was not necessarily afraid of being in a foreign country alone. She had lived in Germany and loved it and she had also lived in Japan, though she really did not remember that at all. But she was actually anxious about being separated from Callie.

"I want you to be surprised by my evening wear for dinner on Saturday night." Callie said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh." Arizona said with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. "In that case, I suppose I can go an hour without seeing you but you're going to owe me. And you're going to need two dresses because we are Salsa dancing for your birthday."

"I think it's worth it. Two dresses, got it."

"Ok, well don't go find some sexy Spanish woman and abandon me." Arizona teased.

"I think Spanish women are more your type babe." Callie teased but then the realization that her statement was actually true, her teasing smile fell a tiny bit but it was enough for Arizona to notice.

"All the Spanish women in the world could throw themselves at my feet but it wouldn't matter, they aren't you. They may have outward beauty but it pales in comparison to yours. Not to mention they don't have your gorgeous smile or your beautiful voice. They don't have your brilliant brain or your ginormous heart. They don't have your strong and sexy body or the ability to make my heart race with the arch of an eyebrow." Arizona replied as she nuzzled her nose into Callie's neck. She should be upset at the fact that Callie might have any doubt toward her commitment but she did have a checkered past and being in Afghanistan had definitely been hard on her ability to show her affection toward the other woman. So she allowed her this moment of whatever she was feeling and reassured her of her devotion instead of getting upset.

"Ok, maybe we shouldn't split up. Maybe we should just go back to the hotel." Callie said, suddenly feeling heat rising up her chest, her heart galloping in her throat, and her face about to break from the giant smile that she couldn't get rid of at Arizona's words.

"No, we are going to split up and find dresses that will end up torn off each other and lay in a crumpled mess on the floor on Friday night. And then we will go have a romantic evening and I will end the night with you screaming MY name."

"Hmmm we'll see about that." Callie said but she was much more vocal than Arizona and she knew that the blonde had enough skill to possibly be able to make her do just that. Still, she was willing to put up a tiny bit of fight against it, knowing she had yet to make Arizona do just that. Arizona surprised Callie with a passionate but short parting kiss before she walked away with a wink and a little extra shimmy to her walk. Callie giggled and shouted, "Baby's got back" and smiled as she heard Arizona giggle and watched blond curls as she shook her head.

Callie turned the opposite way and went straight for the store that she knew would have the dress she was looking for. Walking through the doors, she smiled as she saw two dresses immediately that she knew were exactly what would knock Arizona off her feet.

"May I help you Miss?"

"Yes, I'd like to try on both of these." Callie said, pointing to the two dresses. One was a dark purple cocktail dress with an open shoulder on the right side while the other side ruffled down over the shoulder and upper back. A thin black belt high up on the waist would help accentuate her curves that Arizona loved so much. The skirt of the dress falling perfectly over curvaceous hips and ending just above her knees with a slit going up the back of the dress just a few inches, enough to still be considered classy and tasteful. The second was more riske and would for sure drive Arizona crazy which caused Callie to smile just thinking about how her eyes would darken and she would lick her lips at the sight. It was black and again, her right shoulder was bare, both straps being slung over her left shoulder and the silky material was form fitting over her curves and buttocks. Admiring how the dress made her breasts look and the fact that her thighs were almost on complete display with the scandalous length of the dress, Callie was sold. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Arizona, "Found my two dresses, now on to shoes."

With a satisfied smirk, Callie moved on to look at shoes and jewelry. Finding a diamond tennis bracelet for herself, she scoured the shelves for the perfect gift for Arizona. Her eyes caught on a simple gold heart necklace and she smiled. It was perfect, not over done for this stage in their relationship but conveyed exactly what she hoped it would. That she loved Arizona and was committed to her, and was hopeful for a future with her.

Down the street, Arizona picked up her phone from the dressing room seat as it buzzed with an incoming text. She smiled as she read Callie's text, **Found my two dresses, now on to shoes.** She typed a hurried response "Send picts ;)" and smiled as she turned side to side in the mirror. She was wearing a red skin tight dress with a cowl neck that hung almost, no, make that definitely inappropriately low and the length ended high up on her thighs. It accented her small waist and curved bottom while making her legs look much longer with the short cut. Now all she needed was some, for lack of better terminology but completely accurate "come fuck me heels" and a second dress. The second dress was proving more difficult. Knowing that she wanted to wear the scandalous red one for Callie's birthday, she looked for something more suited for an expensive, fancy restaurant. Finding two she thought were suitable and would surely make Callie's eyes stay glued to her, she grabbed them both and went to try them on. She was stuck, both dresses seemed to fit her perfectly and she loved them both. Picturing the red dress she was already purchasing, she made a decision, choosing the less riske of the two dresses. She wanted to show Callie that while she was hot and sexy and could dress for that, she could also look elegant with an air of innocence and class in Callie's privileged world. She wanted to show her that she was capable of fitting into both worlds, despite her less privileged upbringing. The dress she chose was white with a modest halter top that met at her neck in both the front and back leaving her arms and shoulders bare. It had a thin gold belt high on the waist before the skirt belled out just slightly ending just below her knees.

Pleased with her choices, Arizona moved on to heels, she quickly found two pairs, red strappy stilettos to match her red dress and a pair of simple white peep toe heels with a far less ambitious height for the white dress. While she was paying, she saw a silver heart necklace in the display case that instantly made her think of Callie. Though she generally preferred the latina in gold, she thought about how the contrast of her caramel colored deliciously tan skin would look with the cool silver of the necklace and her decision was made with a smile.

Having a little less than fifteen minutes before she needed to meet Callie, Arizona decided to search nearby stores for the perfect gift to go with Callie's necklace for her birthday on Friday. Seeing a lingerie boutique across the street, Arizona went in and found her purchase within minutes, having just enough time to put distance between herself and the shop before she spotted the object of her affection walking toward her.

"Hey, did you find everything you needed?" Arizona asked as Callie approached her with two shopping bags.

"I did. And you?"

"I think so, I guess we will find out this weekend." Arizona winked.

"Want to go see if we can find some souvenirs or would you rather head back to the hotel for a bit of sunbathing before dinner?"

"Let's shop a bit longer. I want to show you off to the people of Barcelona." Arizona said with a smile. Finding their driver parked where Callie had instructed, they dropped their bags off in the car and made their way through the streets and shops of Las Ramblas.

"Awe, look at this little turtle, he's so cute." Arizona cooed at a little handmade ceramic turtle.

"You should get him." Callie encouraged her.

"No, he will get broken on the flight back or in Afghanistan or in Malawi. But he is awfully cute." Arizona replied.

"So get him and we will ship him back with all the rest of the stuff we have or will buy but won't need in Afghanistan."

"Ok." Arizona replied, forcing a smile upon her face once again. Just at the mention of Malawi, her heart dropped and her throat constricted. How could she go back? How would their relationship survive being separated for so long? Noticing the change in Arizona's demeanor, Callie waited for her to collect her little turtle and grasped her firmly by the hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Hey, you ok?" Callie asked, pulling her to a nearby knee height hedge fence made of bricks and gently pushing her shoulders to sit her down. Callie sat beside her and took one of Arizona's hands in her own as the other tilted her chin up so they could make eye contact. She was surprised to see the watery blue eyes that met her own concerned brown. "Hey, hey, whatever it is, it's ok."

"It's nothing, I feel stupid. I just, sometimes, I forget that I have to go back to Malawi and we will be separated. And even though it's hard being in Afghanistan with you and not being with you how I want to be, at least we are together."

Feeling a pain in her chest at Arizona's words, Callie chose her words carefully, "I don't want to be separated either. And we will have to consider our options at some point. I know this has been on your mind, honey. I promise you though, we will find a way to make it work."

"Promise?"

"Pink swear." Callie said, holding up her pinky. Arizona slid her own ivory pinky to interlock with Callie's tan one and smiled widely at the childish way Callie had just calmed her fears.

"Maybe you should have gone into peds Miss badass ortho goddess."

"No, no way. I love kids but no way in hell could I work with them all day or deal with their parents. Besides, I am pretty badass at breaking bones and then fixing them."

"Come on badass, you're buying me an ice cream cone."

"I am?"

"Yes, ice cream makes everything better." Arizona said as she popped her dimples.

* * *

"Oh alright, come on. But you better not spoil our dinner, I've been dreaming about lobster and scallops all day."

"Oh. My. God." Callie moaned, punctuating every word with a groan that had Arizona staring at her intently, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. Callie opened her eyes and saw the darkening of Arizona's now dark blue eyes gazing at her with a predatory stare. "Try it, it's amazing."

"It must be if you're making those noises." Arizona replied. They had chosen a local restaurant that was significantly less fancy. The restaurant was on a boardwalk on the beach and the ocean breeze was coming off the water. Callie had ordered a lobster tail with sea scallops and fresh veggies. Arizona had opted for crab legs and a salad.

"Oh it is, try one." Callie said as she speared a scallop onto her fork and carefully placed it in Arizona's mouth.

"Ohhh, oh my god, ok, yep, that is orgasmically good."

"Ahh, yea, I'm not sure I'd go that far. I mean the orgasms I've had over the past twenty-four hours have blown me out of the water." Callie replied and just like that the temperature seemed to increase and a knowing look crossed Arizona's face. "Maybe we should…"

"Nope. You've been talking about that fountain all day, Calliope, there will be plenty of time for other activities when we get back, I promise."

"Did you know the Font Magica was built in 1929 but damaged during the Spanish Civil war…." Callie continued speaking excitedly about the Magic Fountain for the, Arizona lost count on how many times, today but she didn't mind. She sat across from Callie and watched her waving her arms around in excited explanation as she rambled on about the fountain. Arizona smiled and took in the beautiful woman's features and the wide smile and her heart just filled with love and pride.

"You are such an adorable little history dork." Arizona said with a soft smile. Callie blushed slightly and returned the smile.

"Sorry, I get carried away. Just stop me if I bore you."

"Callie, you could never bore me. I love to hear you ramble on about the historical sites that you've dreamed of visiting. I'm honestly surprised your family never visited when you were growing up."

"We did travel a lot. But my mom always preferred France or Italy or Greece. We mostly traveled within the US when I was young. The one trip we planned to Spain was when I was sixteen but my grandpa fell ill and passed away right before we were supposed to leave for the trip." Callie explained.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I miss my abuelo but I am so happy that my first time in Spain is with you. I never asked you, have you ever been?"

"No. Like you I traveled a lot but unless it was for a post, we didn't really travel outside of the US. I'm really glad I get to see Barcelona through your eyes."

"Are you ready to head to the fountain, I want to find the perfect spot before it gets too crowded."

"Ready whenever you are, love." Arizona said with a smile, once again enjoying Callie's giddiness.

Two hours later, the couple stood in the crowded area of Montjuic Hill near the fountain waiting for the magic to start. Arizona leaned her back against Callie's front and Callie's arms were wrapped protectively around her. "It's getting ready to start."

Arizona giggled at the excitement in Callie's voice as darkness fell. Suddenly music began and the two watched in complete awe and wonder as the lights and the water moved in sync to the music. Arizona could feel the excitement vibrating off of Callie as she watched the fountain with so much focus. Callie herself was nearly ecstatic with happiness as she stood in Barcelona at the magic fountain with Arizona in her arms. At that moment, she couldn't remember a single moment in her life where she had felt so happy and at peace. Ideas for the future were popping in her head left and right, she knew it was much too soon for any of it but she swore some day, she would make these ideas come to life. With that in mind, she kissed Arizona's neck as the fountain show came to an end.

"What did you think?"

"It was amazing. Was it everything you were hoping for ?" Arizona asked, turning in Callie's arms.

"It was really beautiful. I'm really glad we came to see it."

"Me too." Arizona said, as she planted a needy kiss that wasn't too passionate for the public but gave Callie no question about what was on her mind.

"What do you say we head back to the hotel for a different kind of magic?"

"Hmmm...I think that sounds amazing."

The ride back to the hotel was filled with stolen kisses, whispered thoughts, and discreet caresses. Arizona's hand had crept higher and higher on the inside of a bare thigh then would brush over a fabric covered core and slide back down the soft skin of the muscular thigh. By the time the car pulled to the curb of the hotel, Callie was practically throwing a tip at the driver as she pulled Arizona from the back seat. The blonde had been torturing her by running her hand up and down her inner thigh, inching higher and higher for the last five minutes of their short ride and Callie's body was on fire with need.

She held Arizona's hand firmly in hers as she impatiently hit the elevator up arrow repeatedly. Arizona smirked at her frustrated partner and leaned in to "accidentally" brush her breast against Callie's arm as she pushed the button once for good measure. Miraculously, the elevator chimed and the doors opened, causing Callie to roughly pull Arizona into the elevator behind her. As soon as the doors were closed, Callie pounced, shoving Arizona roughly against the wall, a muscular thigh slipping between slender legs as Callie attacked her neck and chest with her teeth and tongue. Surprised by Callie's sudden but not unwelcome attack, Arizona responded by fisting Callie's hair into her hands. When the doors opened for their suite, Callie picked Arizona up, wrapping her legs around her waist and moving her hands to cup her bottom without removing her lips from a flushed chest. Arizona was surprised as Callie bypassed the couch in the living room and forced her back against the cool glass of the floor to ceiling length windows.

"God, Arizona, you don't know what you do to me." Callie said as she brought her lips up to her neck and nibbled at the spot behind Arizona's ear that she knew in their short time together drove the blonde wild.

"Show me." Arizona husked. And she moaned as Callie forcefully shoved Arizona's hands down her tailored shorts and into her wetness for her to feel. "Mmm, so wet."

Callie moaned at the feeling of Arizona's nimble fingers against her but remembering the blonde had teased her and tortured her the entire ride home, she removed the blonde's fingers from her pants and smiled as Arizona protested. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Callie sucked the moisture off each one as Arizona stared intently as her. "You teased me the whole way back to our hotel."

"Mmm, I wanted to show you how much I want you."

"Well, now, I'm going to show you how much I want you." Callie said. She pushed Arizona back against the window as her hands groped her breasts through the thin material of the tank top she wore. Pulling the material up and flinging it over her shoulder she groaned as she realized Arizona hadn't been wearing a bra.

"The tank top has a built in bra." Arizona smiled at Callie's reaction to the unexpected but welcome lack of barriers with the removal of Arizona's shirt.

Her hands explored and roamed over breasts that fit perfectly in her hands as her mouth continued the assault on Arizona's neck, upper chest, and finally her breasts. She flicked open Arizona's pants and slowly unzipped the denim as her mouth pulled in a puckered nipple, swirling her tongue over the taunt nipple. Releasing the beautiful breast, she brought her mouth back up to Arizona's and slipped her tongue into her mouth, hungrily exploring it as her hand made its way into a pair of lace panties. She dipped her fingers in and smiled into their passionate kiss at the feeling of Arizona's wetness coating her fingers.

"I told you I wanted you." Arizona panted, as she broke the kiss to drink in some air. Callie made sure her fingers were well coated before she brought her knee between Arizona's legs. She leaned in and kissed her gently at first and as the kiss became more needy, more passionate, Callie forced her tongue into Arizona's mouth at the same time she penetrated her with two of her fingers. Arizona gasped into the kiss and arched her back off the window as she fought Callie for dominance over the kiss. Breaking free for air, Callie used her leg as leverage, her fingers keeping a harsh but unhurried pace. Arizona moved her hips in sync with Callie's fingers and clung tightly to her neck. Needing to be able to get better access, Callie pulled out, Arizona whimpering at the loss of contact but as Callie rid her of her shorts and panties, she placed her hands under Arizona's bottom and lifted her once again. Securing her against the window with her body and thighs, Callie removed her right hand from the round bottom and once again sought out Arizona's wet and delicate folds.

She reentered her with the same two fingers and continued the rhythm she had started minutes before. Unable to move her hips now, Arizona used her legs to hold Callie closer to her as her fingers moved against her inner walls much deeper in this position. Callie watched in awe as Arizona frantically laid her head back against the glass and then brought it down, resting her forehead on her shoulder. She tenderly kissed the skin of her exposed neck as her left hand firmly held her ass in place, her right hand continuing a relentless rhythm in and out of Arizona's core.

"Callie, I'm so close, oh my God, you feel so good." Arizona whispered in a voice that was full of need.

"What do you need to come, Arizona?"

"Touch..eh, oh, Callie. Touch my clit." She panted through the pleasure that was spreading through her core. Callie smiled as she rubbed her thumb across Arizona's clit and felt her body tremble as her inner walls began to tighten around Callie's fingers.

"You're so tight, I can barely move my fingers." Callie whispered as she continued thrusting her fingers into Arizona, her thumb rubbing the protruding clit on every other thrust with increasing pressure. When she felt Arizona start to uncontrollably tremble, she thrust in, curling her fingers over the spongy g spot as her thumb rubbed circles over a needy bundle of nerves.

"Oh, shit, fuck, Cal." Arizona called out. It wasn't quite a yell, in fact it was barely more than her regular register and it wasn't her full name but it made Callie smile all the same as Arizona came undone in her arms, her whole body quacking and shivering against her as she rode out her powerful orgasm against Callie's fingers that were still gently moving inside of her. She pulled out gently and once again brought her fingers to her mouth, moaning at the taste of Arizona on her tongue. She had never imagined she would enjoy something so much. She had had good sex with men, great sex even, and she had enjoyed it but this didn't even compare. This was in a league all of its own.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked as she held Arizona against her and softly stroked her sweaty curls from her face.

"Mmm, Callie that was, incredible."

"Yea? Well I kind of figured since you sort of called out my name." Callie laughed at the look on Arizona's face.

"It wasn't a yell." Arizona persisted but she smiled anyway. She really wasn't one for shouting out lover's names. She had gotten in trouble too many times in her early days by calling out the wrong name and had since trained herself not to do that. She was definitely not, however, going to share that bit of information with Callie. "Why are you still dressed?"

Tugging at the button up sleeveless blouse that Callie was wearing, Arizona had no patience for buttons. But as the silky material seemed expensive, she hurriedly set her fingers to work with the buttons. Sliding the shirt off broad shoulders, she reached around and unclasped the skin tone bra with one expert hand and pushed Callie backward toward the couch. She pulled the tailored shorts down over deliciously curvy hips and hooked both thumbs into the thong Callie was wearing. In less than two minutes, Callie stood in front of Arizona, completely and unabashedly naked. Arizona positioned a throw pillow strategically on the couch before she gently pushed Callie into a seated position, the pillow behind her so that she was sitting on the edge of the cushions. Arizona dropped down to the floor on her knees in front of her and using the pillow to help her, she pull Callie's sex closer to the edge.

Callie gulped as Arizona forcefully pulled her thighs apart, her body between them in an instant as she lavished her breasts with her mouth and tongue. Callie moaned at the feeling of Arizona's hot and wet mouth nipping and sucking at her nipples. Using her hands to push Callie's upper body back to lean against the pillow, she pulled Callie's center closer still to the edge of the couch as she sank down to her knees once again and wasted no time as she licked Callie's entire slit. Callie felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body and settle somewhere in her lower abdomen as her orgasm started to instantly build.

She looked down to see Arizona on her knees with her mouth attached to her core and the sight of it did things to Callie she would have never dreamed of. At some point in the future she was going to have to see about exploring this. She couldn't decide what she loved more, being dominant over Arizona or having Arizona be in control and completely dominating her. Both, she decided, she definitely wanted to explore both she thought as she laced her fingers through long blonde hair and pulled Arizona closer as she moved against her face. Arizona brought her tongue down and entered Callie with it, the sensation causing ripples of pleasure to build in her abdomen. "Oh God, Arizona."

Smiling at her response, she once again focused her talented tongue on rubbing small circles over Callie's clit. As much as she enjoyed using her fingers, she wanted Callie to experience an orgasm with only her tongue. Callie's hips were not moving of their own accord, trying desperately to get slightly more pressure for her tantalizingly slow build of pleasure. Her fingers now dug painfully into Arizona's hair causing Arizona to pull Callie impossibly closer by her hips. The movement caused Arizona's tongue to collide harshly with Callie's clit and she was sent reeling into a powerful orgasm, her walls clenching and the burning in her lower abdomen exploding into pleasure, "Fuuuck!"

Releasing Arizona's hair, Callie attempted to catch her breath as Arizona continued to gently lick the moisture from her folds. She kissed her way up Callie's body and Callie wiped the wetness from her chin as Arizona's face finally came up to level with hers. Callie moaned as Arizona's lips finally connected with hers and she could still taste herself on her tongue and lips.

"You have a very talented and magical tongue."

"Years of practice." Arizona giggled.

"How many women have you been with?" Callie asked suddenly and Arizona realized a second too late what her teasing statement implicated.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant I literally practiced from the moment I found out I was a lesbian at the age of twelve. I researched lesbian sex like a complete and total freak. I was an overachiever and straight A student so you can imagine how much research I put into this. I practiced tying cherry stems and unwrapping starburst wrappers with my tongue." Arizona rambled, trying desperately to avoid this conversation.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Callie smiled as she pecked Arizona on the lips. Arizona sighed in relief as she felt the air begin to lighten, thinking Callie had let it go. But then Callie whispered in her ear, "I still want to know the number."

"Do you really want to get into this? We're only in Spain for a week and I don't want to ruin this with a fight."

"You think I'm going to get mad?"

"Maybe. Are you?" Arizona asked, her heart sinking at the thought.

"I'm not sure." Callie answered honestly.

"How many men have you been with?" Arizona asked, thinking maybe having to confess her own sins would deter Callie from further exploration and curiosity.

"Thirteen. See I haven't exactly been sweet and innocent either."

"Callie, you lost your virginity at sixteen, that's twelve years, almost thirteen years ago. You're averaging one person every year, that doesn't exactly make you a slut."

"I would never call you that, Arizona."

"Well my number is much higher and this line of questioning after what we just did is making me feel a bit slutty." Arizona replied, suddenly feeling defensive and self-conscious.

"Hey, it's ok, I just want to know."

"Well, I can't give you an exact number but I do have them all written in a book."

"The little black book is real?"

"It is. I kept track for health reasons and I got tested often and used precautions. I would say that from the age of twenty to twenty five I slept with an average of one or two people a month. Some months there were zero when it was finals time. And sometimes it was the same person for an entire month or two but never longer than that." Arizona replied quietly. Quickly doing the math in her head Callie said with a gasp, "Arizona that's like 120 people."

"If it was always two different people every month, then, yes. But sometimes it was the same person for two months. I think my number is closer to 60." Arizona defended feably. Seeing the look pass across Callie's face, Arizona stood and put some distance between them feeling her heart sink. She had been adventurous, she had been lustful and promiscuous, and she had even been a tad reckless but it had always been consensual and at the time, fun.

"I'm not judging." Callie quickly said as she tried to wrap her head around the numbers in her head. She had expected a high number. A high number being in the upper twenties possibly even breaching thirty. She had not been prepared for the number she had calculated. Despite Arizona saying it was closer to 60, she knew it had to be higher than that.

"I feel a little judged."

"I'm not judging, I'm just... surprised." Callie replied, trying desperately to get the mood back. She definitely had not wanted to know THAT number but she couldn't now unknow it.

"I'm going to go shower." Arizona replied softly as Callie seemed to be lost in her own thoughts at the moment. She didn't acknowledge Arizona as she spoke or when she left the room.

Trying to decide how best to discuss this, Callie wracked her brain for anything that could recover this moment. She was feeling a bit judgemental and irrationally jealous but at the same time she knew that was a different Arizona and she had no right. She looked up to speak to Arizona, still having no idea what to say or how to recover the moment but figuring anything would be better than silence, only to find Arizona gone. She quickly did a search of the master suite and the master bath, coming up short. She made her way back to the first of the two bedrooms and baths that had yet to be touched to find it empty. Moving on the other side of the suite, through the kitchen, Callie found a locked bedroom door and a shower running.

"Arizona? Let me in."

"I just need a few minutes alone, Callie. I'm going to shower and I'll be out in a little while." Arizona shouted through the closed door as she waited for the shower to heat up enough to create a steam in the room. One thing she suddenly found frustrating about this suite was the lack of doors which is how she found herself here rather than in the master bath with absolutely no doors. She sank down to the shower floor and let the hot water wash away her tears. She had never felt guilty or ashamed about her adventurous sexual life before but she was suddenly filled with both. She was a sexual being, she loved sex. Sex had provided her comfort and an outlet for the fears and anxiety that came with being an overachieving, overly ambitious, type A complete control freak.

Callie was at a loss as to what to do. She considered her options and decided maybe giving Arizona a little bit of space was the right thing to do, she went and showered quickly in the master suite. She didn't bother getting dressed as she slipped a fluffy robe on and made her way down the hall to the room where Arizona was presumably still in the shower as she heard the water still running. She sat on the floor across from the closed door with her back against the wall and waited until she heard the water shut off. Standing at the sound of the shower shutting off, she waited outside the room for a full five minutes before Arizona emerged, her skin bright red from the heat of the shower, her cheeks and eyes evidence of the tears she had shed in the shower.

Arizona tried to push past Callie as she exited the bedroom in her towel but Callie would have none of it. She needed to clear the air before any more damage could be done. "Hey, hey, look at me."

Callie waited patiently for Arizona's eyes to find hers and her heart broke a little at the turmoil she saw there. "I'm sorry, Callie. I was young and having fun. I didn't think of the consequences. I never considered I might find someone someday that I would have to explain all of this to. That I would have to answer to."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. I am sorry. I never meant to make you feel...like this. I don't know why I insisted on you telling me. I'm insecure and I get jealous. I'm so sorry, Arizona."

"I'm sorry I was...so cavalier in med school and during residency. I never thought I'd settle down with someone and ever have to explain that part of my life. It's slightly embarrassing now that I've been with three people in the last two years including you."

"I'd say that is definitely a drastic change from someone new every month."

"I have a past, Callie. I don't want to be ashamed of it. I'm not proud of it but I was never ashamed of it. Now though, I feel guilty. I feel like my past hurt you and I never meant for that to happen. I've grown up Callie, I want different things now. That's not the Arizona that you know and hopefully still love."

"Arizona, you were young and single and you were having fun. You were getting tested, it was all consensual, and you were up front about what you wanted. You were being as responsible as you could given your choice of lifestyle. You have no reason to feel guilty or ashamed. I'm sorry that my surprise made you feel that way. And I want you to know, more than anything that this doesn't change how I feel about you. Of course I still love you."

"Can we just go to bed and never talk about this again?" Arizona asked.

"We can most definitely go to bed but I can't promise we won't ever talk about this again. I'm sure you will have questions about some of my past indiscretions and I want to reserve the right to ask you about yours."

"Ok, but can we agree that at least while we're in Spain, it's off limits? I just want to enjoy this trip with you and it's not sexy if we're talking about all the penis you have had sex with. Thirteen of them to be exact." Arizona said with a smirk and Callie laughed at seeing a hint of the Arizona from earlier, before all of this nonsense happened, return. "Seriously, you're lucky I love you so much, boys are icky."

Callie laughed once again at this and was happy to see Arizona smile up at her. "I forgot, you're a gold star."

"Yes, I am." Arizona whispered as she kissed Callie platonically on the cheek. The lack of sexual intimacy worried Callie slightly but she decided to let it go, for now.

"So, bed?" Callie asked.

"Definitely, I'm exhausted." Arizona replied. Callie was happy to see Arizona hang her towel on a hook and then climb into bed naked. Perhaps all wasn't lost after all. Callie hung her robe on a similar hook and crawled into her side of the bed that they were cohabiting, her own naked body sliding under egyptian cotton sheets. She smiled as Arizona backed her small but nicely formed butt right into the curve of her pelvis and reached for her arm to pull protectively around her smaller frame. A content smile left her mouth and after a few minutes, the even breaths alerted Callie that she had fallen asleep. Callie kissed her temple tenderly before she pulled her in as closely as she could and closed her own eyes.

* * *

**AN: First, I hope you all are doing well and in good health. Thank you all for your kind words and well wishes. While I appreciate your gratitude, it really is not necessary to thank me. I love my job and I consider being a nurse a great honor. There is no greater profession if you ask me and even though times are tough on healthcare workers and working without PPE is not what we signed up for, I will continue to show up and care for people because it's more than a profession, it's who I am. And with that I'd like to say one of the things I hated about Grey's Anatomy when I watched it was their portrayal of nurses. Ugh, still is a source of irritation for me.**

**Thank you also, for the very kind reviews. I'm glad my smut didn't disappoint. Spain is going to be filled with mostly smut and fluff. They still have things to work out so there could be some mild drama but nothing crazy. You will get a few chapters of Spain and then when they return to Afghanistan there will be more time hoping and some drama :) So, enjoy the fluff and smut now. **

**This chapter touched a bit on Arizona's colorful past and while you are entitled to your feelings and opinions about it, I really would appreciate if you refrain from slut shaming. I don't like it and I don't agree with it. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I always take your reviews into consideration for future chapters. This has been a great distraction for me during this stressful period of time but my concentration has been difficult to maintain. **

**Stay safe, I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you all for your kind reviews and words. i am very happy you accepted Arizona's colorful past. I know in the show she had one as well and even though these are my version of the characters, I do want to also keep them true to the TV version to an extent. I've seen so much slut shaming in reviews of other stories and I really just don't like it. But humor about it is always welcome. Arizona's character is one that I really hold dear to my heart. She was the first lesbian I saw myself in on television. Incredibly smart, beautiful, funny, perky, a little bit of a nerd, and a gold star, out of the closet, unashamed lesbian. She was refreshing. I love Callie and Arizona equally and for different reasons so, no favorites, I just really connected with Arizona's character.**

**I'm sure you have noticed that the Spain chapters are not alternating views from chapter to chapter. I will return to that most likely at some point but for Spain I just kind of wanted the experiences to blend and be able to write from whichever perspective fit best in the moment. Keep in mind, that these are only my versions of Arizona and Callie and they have insecurities that are going to brought up. I kind of think if they had spent more time expanding their relationship on the show, things may have ended differently for them so I'm trying to build a better foundation for the drama to come :)**

**As far as chapters go..Is the length too long? A few people have commented on the length, mostly positively, I think, but I can break them down if the length is too much. I'm used to writing novels, even if no one has ever read them so I guess my formatting just naturally follows that. I just break off where it naturally feels right to do so. Most of the chapters are 7,000-10,000 words. Let me know what you think about it. Keep in mind that this fanfiction has a lot of life and story left from my perspective at least. **

**You can thank quarantine and my week off of work for the quick update and incredibly long note (sorry not sorry, I'm bored). How are all of you coping? I miss my dog, she has been with my Gramma for two weeks since I work long hours and can't risk exposing my family with drop offs and pick ups. I've had nothing but time for writing and actually started another story for when I get stuck on this one but I really have no intentions of posting any of it until this one is completed. As always, I hope you are all safe and healthy. I go back to work on Monday for what I'm sure will be a hectic two weeks so enjoy the updates while you can. Sending well wishes from Michigan! **

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Arizona asked as she woke to the feeling of strong, persistent fingers roaming her bare skin in a featherlight touch, dipping dangerously low and then coming back up to skim over her breasts lightly before trekking south again in a repetitive pattern.

"Shhh, no talking." Callie said as she kissed a bare shoulder. Arizona turned her body to face Callie and began mimicking her movements over naked caramel skin. Each pass up, Callie lingered a little longer over twin peaks, massaging and pinching before continuing down, dipping lower and lower with each pass. As each pass became more brazen, Arizona followed Callie's lead with her own fingers on her soft skin, her heart beating faster and her core becoming wetter with need. But this was Callie's game so she wanted her to make the rules.

Callie was the first to dip to the sweet spot, her fingers caressing soft folds with just fingertips as she kept her eyes directly on the blue ones looking back at her. Once again, Arizona mimicked Callie's path and then brought her fingers to the little bundle of nerves and gently circled it. Callie struggled to keep still as she felt Arizona's fingers against her and she brought her own to the hardened nub between Arizona's legs. The two worked lazy circles against each other in tandem for several moments. As Arizona bit her bottom lip, Callie dipped her fingers down to circle her entrance, waiting for Arizona's fingers to once again follow her path and as Arizona's fingers reached their destination, Callie entered her with two fingers just seconds before her own fingers sunk into Callie's center. She arched her back and closed her eyes at the feeling of being filled by Callie while her own fingers were buried inside of the other woman.

"Keep your eyes open." Callie said. It wasn't demanding, it was a simple request, one that Arizona wanted to give her so she forced her eyes open and locked them on dark brown ones. She had never felt such intimacy at the simple request with another lover but as she gazed into beautiful dark, expressive eyes, she could see everything Callie was feeling and it intensified everything unexpectedly. Fingers and hips now moving together in a slow and seductive dance, Callie pulled Arizona's right leg up over hers for better access, pulling her closer in the process. Arizona bent her head forward and bit into the flesh of Callie's shoulder hard as Callie's fingers entered her deeper, then remembering her request, she tilted her head back up and looked at Callie. Their lips met in a tentative kiss that gradually grew more needy as Arizona's fingers caressed Callie's g spot and Callie's fingers plunged deeper still.

"Oh God, Callie." Arizona moaned out, breaking their kiss. She didn't know how she was able to always angle her fingers to go deeper than she was sure any past lover had, but she seemed to have a knack for doing just that. Feeling the build of a powerful orgasm beginning, Arizona doubled her efforts on Callie and fought to focus so her own fingers could cooperate and make Callie feel just as good. Callie moaned and closed her eyes as Arizona scissored her fingers and once again caressed the spongy area of Callie's inner walls. "Arizona, you feel so good."

Their movements were becoming more frantic now and Arizona had resumed her biting of Callie's shoulder to prevent herself from shouting out. Callie moaned at the pain in her shoulder mixed with the pleasure of Arizona's fingers working magic and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. "Look at me baby."

Arizona released Callie's shoulder and brought her eyes up to meet Callie's once again as she felt the walls trembling around her fingers, sucking her deeper. She made sure to apply pressure to Callie's throbbing clit as she began circling the spongy area with her fingers. She felt her own orgasm crashing into her as Callie mimicked her movements. "Oh God."

"Fuck, Arizona." Two bodies convulsed against each other as their orgasms peeked one right after the other. Riding out their orgasms, Callie reached up and brought Arizona's face to hers as they shared a tender kiss. "God, I love you."

"Mmmm, I love you too. I could get used to waking up like this." Arizona smiled as she enjoyed her post-coital bliss.

"That was, I mean, every time has been great but getting off together, that was amazing." Callie smiled. Arizona smiled at her and kissed her shoulder where an angry outline of her perfect teeth were imprinted. It didn't break the skin but she would most definitely have a teeth shaped bruise.

"You're amazing." The pair shared a passionate kiss and both hissed as they removed their fingers from the other's body. They laid in silence for a few more moments, snuggled together chest to chest. Arizona lazily ran her finger tips up and down Callie's side and hip, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Did you still want to go horseback riding?" Callie asked.

"Only if you want to hon. It would be fun and I'd love to go. And, it would be kind of romantic taking horses up the mountain and seeing the view from the top."

"If that's what you want to do, then it will be perfect with what I have planned at the top of the mountain."

"What do you have planned?"

"Remember when I said I got to choose one thing and you had to agree no matter what it was?"

"Yes." Arizona groaned with a sinking feeling.

"Hey, none of that, don't make that face." Callie reprimanded with a playful stern voice kissing a perfect button nose.

"I remember, what are we doing at the top of the mountain.?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises, Calliope." Arizona whined.

"Hey, no whining either. Go get your sexy ass in the shower. I'm going to call and make reservations for the horses and then I will join you."

"Fine." Arizona replied, complete with an eye roll that caused Callie to laugh. Arizona smiled and planted a kiss on her lips before she made her way to the shower.

* * *

Pulling up to a little ranch style home with a view of Barcelona below, Callie helped Arizona from the car. "You grew up with both of your grandparents owning a farm, you said you know how to ride, right?"

"Yes, I had my own horse, Stetson. I haven't been riding in years but I can ride, Callie, don't look so worried. But this doesn't look like the horse ranch and riding stable with the tours that I was researching."

"It's not. I wanted a more private tour and the one that you were looking at doesn't take us where we need to go. So, we have our own private guide that I hired and she's letting us ride two of her horses."

"This is kind of romantic." Arizona squealed and Callie couldn't believe how adorable she looked in a pair of capri leggings and a button up teal, black, and white flannel t-shirt with only one button done up, revealing the white tank top beneath along with a view of her cleavage and her firm abs beneath the thin material. Her hair was in loose, low pigtails with curls hanging over each shoulder, resting over her breasts. A pair of simple black running shoes adorned her feet. Callie was wearing a similar pair of shoes but had gone with a simple pair of skinny jeans and a deep purple wife beater style tank top, her hair in a single french braid that Arizona had begged to place in her thick locks after their showers.

"Hello, it's been a long time, Callie. You look like you're doing well." a woman in her mid to late fifties greeted, looking directly at Callie and reached out for a hug.

"I am. And this is Arizona." Callie replied, "It's nice to see you again."

"Well, come on, I'll introduce you to the horses and you can decide which two you would like to ride." the friendly woman said, turning her attention to Arizona, she added, "I'm Frida. The Torres family and I go way back. I'm so happy that Callie called."

"Frida gave me riding lessons when I was little. She moved to Spain when I was ten and I was heartbroken but she kept in touch and told me to call if I ever came to visit, so I gave it a shot." Callie explained as the spunky redhead led them to a stable.

"And I am so glad that you did! Now, I usually ride Red, here but feel free to pick whichever horse you'd like." Frida said as they entered the stables that housed about a dozen horses by Callie's estimate.

The pair walked down the aisle together and looked at the horses. Arizona instantly made friends with a paint named Freckles which made Callie smile. Callie eventually decided on a black quarter horse named Mateo. Once they were all saddled up and astride their horses, Frida led them down a trail leading up the mountain.

"To the place we discussed on the phone?" Frida called over her shoulder to Callie who was riding in front of Arizona but behind Frida.

"Yes Frida, thank you for everything." Callie replied.

Soon the trail narrowed and Arizona could see they were climbing higher above the city with a perfect view of all of Barcelona below them, the sight was breathtaking. Callie kept looking back at her with a look of mixed anxiety and adoration. The third time she did it in as many minutes, Arizona asked, "Everything ok, Cal?"

"Yes, I just don't like not being able to see you." She replied. Arizona smiled, Callie really was the mothering type. She had insisted they wear helmets which Frida had informed them was optional and Arizona had to fight her on her request for Arizona's horse to have a tie down. She may be rusty but she was an experienced rider at one point and was comfortable with Freckles. He was sweet and gentle and almost timid. Besides that, Arizona was familiar with horses and riding, she knew trail riding wasn't the time or proper use of a tie down as it could alter their balance but she had kept that information to herself. In the end, she had convinced Callie that a tie down was unnecessary.

"Well, I'm enjoying the view from back here." Arizona replied with a smirk. And she really was. She could tell from Callie's posture and her effortlessness with her horse that she was more than an experienced rider. She had formal training, there was no doubt. But Arizona had training from her grandparents whose entire life was about horses, livestock, and their farms.

"Maybe we should switch spots." Callie only half teased.

"No way, I have the perfect view. Besides, then I would be worried about you." Arizona teased, letting Callie know she was wise to her. And knowing full well she did not need to worry about Callie on a horse nor did Callie need to worry about her.

The trio rode for about an hour when they came upon an adventure park complete with zip lining. Arizona was momentarily confused until her attention returned to the women in front of her who had stopped and both dismounted their horses. "Thanks again, Frida."

"No problem, Callie. The boys and I will take a little break, you guys take your time and have some fun." she said with a smile and a wink. Arizona went to stand near the two women as she curiously looked between the two.

Callie had not only reserved the zip lining tickets but she had rented out the whole park for two hours so they were the only ones there. There were different mazes and ropes to explore and climb and three different zip line options. One went to another spot of the park not far away but was placed over the mountain so the city was below you. Another one was situated so that you zip lined through parts of the forest. And the last one took you over a water hole with a small waterfall.

"Is this what we're doing?" Arizona asked as she took in the obstacle course high above them. She fiddled with the strap of her helmet, trying to release it when Callie's hands covered hers, securing the strap she had just loosened.

"Yes and this stays on."

"I can't believe you chose zip lining, this is totally awesome, I've always wanted to do this. Teddy is going to be so jealous!"

"I'm glad you're excited." Callie smiled, though her anxiety was starting to return as she looked up at the height of some of the courses.

They entered the park hand in hand and were greeted by two employees. Arizona removed her flannel t-shirt to comply with their one layer of clothing rule and the two employees set to work securing the women into their harnesses. Callie eyed the teenage boy who was currently strapping her girlfriend into her harness, making sure that he was correctly and safely strapping her in and not just openly checking her out. Callie had to bite her tongue to keep her biting words from slipping out as Arizona excitedly looked at her. The two employees briefly explained how the harnesses worked and went over some safety information before the two women set about climbing up the stairs to the first course, Arizona leading the way. She paused as she neared the top and turned to talk to Callie, noticing the woman looked shockingly pale for her normally tan skin tone.

"Callie, are you ok? Are you feeling sick?" Arizona asked, feeling suddenly terrified of Callie being ill again.

"I just don't like heights too much."

"Oh, Callie, why did you choose this, hon? We could have done anything."

"I wanted to do this. I've wanted to go zip lining for years and I have just been too chicken. I don't want to miss out on this just because I'm scared."

"We are perfectly safe, babe. I'll hold your hand. I won't let you fall." Arizona promised, holding out her hand and taking a sweaty one in hers. She squeezed it tightly and placed a kiss on Callie's hand, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Callie replied as she followed Arizona on their continued climb. Deciding Callie needed to ease into the heights, Arizona found the course that was lowest to the ground and led Callie through it. Though she had to let go of her hand at times to maneuver the obstacles, she always reached for her once again as soon as she could. Realizing Callie was having more fun than fear at the moment, she led her back to the stairs for them to take the first of three zip lines. This one would lead them through the forest to a slightly higher obstacle course.

"Do you want me to go first?" Arizona asked, as she turned to Callie, noting she was once again nervous. "You don't have to do this, Cal."

"No, I know. What if it can't hold me?"

"It will, honey. People much, much bigger than you have done this. I'll go first, ok."

"No, wait. I'll go first. I don't want you to fall either and I might chicken out if you go first." Callie replied. Arizona stepped aside so Callie could pull her harness around her tether and step in front of her.

"You're going to be just fine, just breathe." Arizona said and kissed Callie firmly on the lips. Callie took a deep breath and stepped off the ledge with an "eek" as Arizona watched her fly across the forest. She was nervous for Callie and anxious to meet her on the other side. Waiting for the attendant to give her the signal that it was safe to go, Arizona got herself ready and pushed off as soon as she saw the thumbs up. She squealed loudly at the feeling of flying quickly with the forest floor below her. This zip line was short and it took only a few minutes for her to reach the platform where Callie was waiting, looking slightly green but smiling.

"What did you think?" Arizona asked as she stood on her own two feet again.

"It was terrifying but amazing, I'm really glad we did this."

"Me too." Arizona smiled and with another peck on Callie's lips, she said, "Come on, we still have two more to go."

The two finished the zip lining course with Callie feeling braver with every step. She faltered at the last zip line that brought her briefly into the open air over Barcelona and Callie could admit she closed her eyes but she had also thoroughly enjoyed the day. Frida led the two women back down the mountain on their horses, Callie insisting Arizona ride in front this time. She took pictures of them with Freckles and Mateo at Arizona's request. Being the daughter of a photographer she had insisted on photos of their trip despite Callie's opposition to being photographed.

Arizona watched as Frida eyed them carefully, her eyes falling on Callie's bruised shoulder that was obviously the outline of teeth and remaining there for just a second longer than Arizona found comfortable. Callie didn't seem to notice as the two chatted away but Arizona noticed Frida eyeing her suspiciously on more than one occasion and she flushed under the scrutiny. Once the horn of their car was heard at the end of the drive, the old friends exchanged new contact information for Callie in Seattle and they said goodbye to Frida and got in their car to head back to the hotel for dinner.

"What do you say we order room service and relax for the rest of the night? I'm beat." Callie said as she brushed blonde hair that was falling from now messy pigtails out of Arizona's eyes.

"I think that sounds amazing, my whole body hurts."

"I'll give you a massage while we wait for dinner and then we can soak in the tub for a while and maybe watch some sleazy Spanish tv."

"Ohhh, I've missed sleazy tv. Do they have sleazy tv in Spain?" Arizona asked.

"I'm sure they do honey." Callie laughed.

"Are you glad you did the zip line even though you were scared?"

"I'm really glad I did it. Thanks for being so sweet to me."

"Mmm you're welcome." Arizona said, kissing Callie a bit more passionately since they were in the privacy of the car with a driver separated by a blacked out window.

The two ordered room service immediately having skipped lunch, then true to her word, Callie had Arizona lay on one of the outdoor loungers while she massaged the muscles of her arms, legs, and back. "Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing hands?"

"Once or twice maybe." Callie teased.

"Well they were right. And your amazing hands can only touch me like this now by the way." Arizona replied. Her eyes were closed and she lay nearly naked in a hot pink string bikini while Callie's hands roamed over her sore muscles. The pig tails had been removed and she had tossed her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Food's here." Callie replied, kissing the bikini clad bottom and jumping up to answer the buzz of the door bell. Arizona groaned, not ready to give up the magnificent massage but as the smell of food wafted through the air, she quickly perked up and made her way to the kitchen.

"We have tapas, paella, and pipirrana because I know you always like to eat salad."

"This looks amazing, Calliope."

The two sat at the bar in the kitchen and ate dinner in their bathing suits. Callie was drinking a glass of red wine while Arizona opted for a glass of white as usual. The two chatted about their day and the things Callie still wanted to explore on their trip and Arizona was completely at peace with the domesticity of it all.

"I have another surprise for you." Callie said with a knowing smile as they finished dinner.

"What is it?" Arizona asked, feeling slightly more fond of surprises at the moment.

"Churros." Callie said as she pointed to the unopened container on the counter across from them.

"Churros!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly as she raced around the island to snatch the box. "Why didn't you show me these first,? I would have had dessert first."

"I know and I wanted to make sure you ate real food." Callie laughed.

"Mean, Callie." Arizona replied as she bit into a Churro and smiled widely. "So good."

"Oh my goodness I'm dating a child in a very sexy Arizona shaped body." Callie teased. Arizona sent her a playful wink and tossed a churro at her which she caught and happily ate.

* * *

Sitting in the bathtub of the master bath together later that night, Arizona pulled Callie closer against her chest as she looked out the floor to ceiling windows at the ocean. The presidential suite really was magnificent, having floor to ceiling windows in most every room giving an almost panoramic view of the ocean and it's beaches. Her fingers were lazily running a path over Callie's unsubmerged chest and shoulders with no real destination in mind while she lay in complete bliss over her current situation. A year ago, six months ago, hell even three months ago she never would have imagined this could be her life and she was so very grateful. Perhaps that was the reason she found herself much more emotional than was usual for her these past few days. She was normally a stoic person, she had been raised to be that way but these emotions were just out of her control at the moment she thought as she lovingly kissed Callie's temple, her head resting in the space between Arizona's breasts and chin. Callie's breath hitching brought her back to reality and she realized her fingers with intentions and muscle memory of their own had trailed between twin peaks and were now lazily playing with the neatly trimmed, barely there curls of Callie's mound.

As Arizona turned her attention back to Callie, she noticed her eyes were closed, her face relaxed, both arms draped over either side of the bathtub, nipples hardened just below the surface of the warm water filled with lavender bath fizzies. Arizona brought her left arm up under the swell of Callie's breasts and used it to hold her tightly against her own chest. Her right hand continued south, gently and lovingly stroking the outer folds of Callie's womanhood as she placed sweet kisses on a tan neck and shoulder. Callie moaned and relaxed her body into Arizona's chest more while allowing her legs to fall open, giving her better access.

"You are so very sweet and protective." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as her fingers began to spread wet and needy folds, "And so unbelievably kind." A gentle, barely there touch of a single finger tip over a needy and erect bundle of nerves. "You are so beautiful inside and out." Arizona placed a kiss to the soft skin behind a tanned ear. "You are undeniably brilliant and talented." Two fingers made a long and slow swipe up the length of Callie's slit. "And I am so lucky that I know just how to make your breath hitch by doing this." Two fingers gently circled her entrance and true to Arizona's prediction, a sharp inhalation was heard at the anticipation of what would happen next. "And I am so lucky that I get to hear you moan when I do this." Arizona whispered as she abandoned Callie's entrance and applied just the right amount of pressure as she rubbed circles over her throbbing clit. She smiled against the skin of Callie's shoulder as Callie moaned. "But mostly I am so lucky that I get to make love to you and hold you while you fall apart in my arms."

With the last statement, Callie turned her head and placed a needy kiss to Arizona's lips and Arizona gently entered her with two fingers. Callie moaned into her mouth as Arizona used her fingers in a slow and tender rhythm to convey just how much she loved and cherished this woman. Breaking the kiss, Arizona used her left hand to gently stroke a hardened nipple and massage her breast, her arm still holding her firmly against her. Her mouth peppered Callie's skin with sweet kisses as Callie's hips began to match Arizona's tantalizingly slow rhythm. Feeling Callie's need growing and her inner walls beginning to tighten, Arizona used her thumb to rub slow circles over her clit. Callie's fingers gripped the edges of the bathtub so tightly that her long tanned fingers began to turn white. Her lip was being bitten between her teeth so hard that she thought she might actually draw blood as her slow build neared the edge of a powerful orgasm. "Arizona" she whimpered seconds before her entire body stiffened and convulsed. Her breath hitched and she was unable to take in oxygen. Little white flashes of light lit up the insides of her eyelids and as her body became limp and boneless, she tried desperately to get oxygen into her lungs and then everything went dark.

"Callie! Callie, baby, open your eyes for me." A nervous sounding Arizona could be heard but sounded far away. Callie opened her eyes to see an anxious pair of blue eyes peering around her body at her. Callie noted they were both still submerged in the bathtub, Arizona holding her tightly to prevent her from falling below the water. Seeing beautiful satisfied brown eyes open, Arizona smiled with relief and pulled the plug to drain the tub. "Jesus, you scared me, Callie."

"I'm sorry, I've never done that before. I just, it was so intense." Callie replied, her throat feeling dry.

"Can you sit up?" Arizona asked, with concern still laced in her voice. Callie sat up in answer to her question and she felt Arizona climb out from behind her and exit the tub. She grabbed two towels and came back to help Callie from the tub, wrapping her securely in a fluffy oversized towel before placing her own around her torso, tucking it in on the side behind her left breast.

She led Callie to the master bedroom where she helped her dress into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top before she pushed her down onto the bed and put on similar night clothes for herself. Callie let Arizona care for her as she knew she had scared her and she enjoyed the feeling of being so loved and cared for at the moment. "Arizona, I'm fine, really."

"I know, I know, it just scared me. Come on, I want you to drink some water and then we are going to snuggle on that ridiculous shaped couch while I hold you and watch trashy, sleazy Spanish tv." And with that, Callie let Arizona lead her to the couch where she sat down obediently, allowing Arizona to run to the kitchen. She returned moments later with a bottle of water for Callie and a full glass of wine for herself. Callie looked at her and arched an eyebrow at the beverage choices.

"I drank a glass of water in the kitchen before I poured this and I'm not the one that passed out." Arizona replied. "Now, drink your water and lay down."

Callie took a big drink of her water before she laid down, her head resting in Arizona's lap. She felt Arizona pull a blanket over them and she flipped through the channels trying to find something in English or at least with subtitles for Arizona.

"How about this?" Callie asked as the tv landed on a baking competition with English subtitles.

"Perfect." Arizona replied as she lazily ran her fingers through Callie's hair, allowing her fingers to scrape her scalp gently. Callie wrapped her right arm around Arizona's waist and held her tightly, her eyelids feeling heavy at the complete comfort she was feeling.

Arizona woke a few hours later to a chill and she knew instantly that the Latina she had been sleeping with draped across her lap was gone. A ridiculously soft and silky throw blanket was now tucked around her tightly and she was guessing Callie had laid her down from her sitting position. Speaking of Callie, she wondered where the object that caused her so many emotions and filled all of her thoughts recently had disappeared to. And then, remembering Callie unconscious in the bathtub the night before, Arizona suddenly jumped up with an overwhelming need to find Callie. It was still dark out, Arizona saw the glow of the clock on the cable box, 4:14am. Where the hell was she? She frantically searched the suite but the Latina was nowhere to be found, doubling back to the living room, she searched the coffee table for a note she may have missed in her panicked state but found nothing. Just as she was considering her options of going out to search the hotel and beach for her or possibly even calling the authorities, she noticed the glass doors to the deck were slightly ajar. Sliding out through the open doors and out onto the deck, Arizona sighed in relief as she saw Callie's form, wrapped in a blanket sitting on the lounger at the far end of the deck and _Was she on the phone?_

Arizona crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, planting a kiss on the warm skin of the right side of her neck as she confirmed, yes she was indeed on the phone. With an arched eyebrow, Arizona looked at her with a questioning look wondering who on earth her girlfriend would possibly sneak out of bed, or off the couch, to speak to at four in the morning.

"Solo un momento, Aria." Callie whispered into the phone before placing her hand over the mouthpiece, "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. It's my sister."

"Is everything ok? It's four in the morning." Arizona asked, noting the worried line in Callie's forehead.

"Yes, just gossip. And in Aria's world it's ten at night." Callie assured and then with a dismissive kiss on the lips she said, "Go back to bed, baby, I'll be right in."

"I can wait."

"It's cold and I'll only be a minute. Please, go get in bed, Arizona."

Having no choice but to listen, Arizona placed a peck on top of dark locks and re-entered their suite. She grabbed the throw blanket off the sofa for extra warmth, without the Latina's natural furnace of a body thrown precariously around hers she was chilled, and climbed into the giant circular bed of the master suite. She didn't know how long she waited for Callie, fighting against the exhaustion before her eyes grew heavy and she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining and birds were chirping when Arizona next woke and she didn't need to open her eyes to know the Latina was not in bed with her. As she opened her eyes to confirm this, she realized she never had been. Callie's side of the bed was completely made and untouched from the night before. Arizona got up in search of her girlfriend for the second time that morning and found her asleep on the very lounger she had left her on less than three hours ago, wrapped in a throw blanket identical to the one Arizona had slept with. Her phone was still clutched in her hand and an empty wine bottle was tipped over on the floor of the deck. Deciding to shower and collect her thoughts, Arizona left Callie to sleep. She had no idea what that phone call had been about or what had caused Callie to drink a full bottle of wine but Arizona was determined to get to the bottom of it. Deciding a shower wouldn't be enough to collect her disorganized thoughts, Arizona pulled on a pair of running shorts, exchanged her sleep shirt for a sports bra, and laced up her running shoes. Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a ponytail. She grabbed her phone and earbuds, along with the card to swipe the elevator back to their suite and took off to the beach for an early morning run.

Arizona ran a slightly slower pace as she hadn't run in a few days and running in sand was much harder than the pavement or compact dirt that she was used to. Still, she could feel the endorphins kick in, she reveled in the burn of the lactic acid and the euphoric feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She forced herself to a pace that was too much for anything other than focusing on her breathing to keep her overactive thoughts at bay. Checking her watch to see she had run for half an hour already and was much farther from the hotel than she had planned, she turned and circled back, now running toward the hotel once again. As she rounded the last half mile of her seven mile run, she slowed her pace to a gentle jog and then a brisk walk, and finally to a leisurely stroll. She wasn't quite ready to go back and confront Callie yet. It had been an hour since she left for her run and the Latina was likely still fast asleep.

Her mind was now over run with possible things that could have gone wrong. Was one of Callie's family members ill or worse? Had Callie told Aria about her and her checkered past, leading her to sleep outside and drink herself into a blissful sleep? Were the two sisters just catching up? Had Callie told her family about Arizona and they rejected her? Would they make her choose between them and Arizona? Would Callie cut their trip short? Would Callie decide to move back to Miami? The possibilities were endless in Arizona's wild and frantic imagination. Still feeling like she wasn't ready to bear whatever reality was going to face her, she plopped down in the sand and removed her socks and shoes so she could go dip her toes into salty water. She left her socks and shoes perched high up, safely on a rock and walked out to the water, her earbuds still in her ears.

As she listened to "Come on Eileen" blaring through her headphones, she let the waves wash over the skin of her feet and lower legs and she felt a calmness start to settle over her for the first time that morning. She knew the best thing to do was just to talk to Callie and that would be the best way to calm her wild imagination and remaining insecurities. The feeling of a body standing too close alerted her that she wasn't alone and she turned expecting to see Callie but what she found was a tall and slender woman standing about a foot behind her and slightly to her right. Though she was technically nowhere near touching Arizona, the proximity seemed just too close for comfort. It was definitely within the confines of her personal space bubble. She took a large step forward and one slightly to her left, pulling the earbuds from her ears so that she could use all of her senses if needed, not knowing what this woman wanted with her.

"You are really beautiful." the woman said. Arizona was surprised by her forwardness and candor as well as her perfect English without one hint of an accent, leading her to believe she was a guest at the hotel as well and not a native, though that was a guess and she could be wrong.

"Thank you." Arizona answered simply, both taken by surprise and just completely unsure if this was really happening.

"Would you like to get dinner tonight?"

"Umm, I really appreciate your kindness but no, I have a girlfriend." Arizona responded but as she turned to go, the woman grabbed her wrist and pulled Arizona's phone from her hand. Arizona reached for it and said, "Can I have that back please?"

The woman held up her hand, "In just one second," she said as she toyed with Arizona's phone. Handing it back, she said, "There, in case you change your mind, now you have my number."

Arizona looked down at her phone and saw that she had indeed placed her name, Natalia into her contact list. "I told you, I have a girlfriend." And with those words, Arizona immediately deleted the contact and walked away. She grabbed her shoes and made her way up to the suite wondering if Callie would be awake or not.

She sat her shoes by the door to prevent tracking more sand than she had to through the suite and made her way to the outdoor shower to rinse her feet and look for Callie. Finding the Latina leaning against the railing, looking out at the ocean, Arizona came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing the bare skin of her shoulder. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmmm, morning. Where have you been?"

"I went for a run. You never came to bed." Arizona said, deciding to just jump into whatever was happening. Callie didn't seem upset, just pensive.

"I'm sorry. Aria is exhausting so I drank some wine and fell asleep out here. I didn't mean to."

"What was the phone call about? Is everything ok?"

Trying to decide how much to reveal, Callie decided honesty was the best policy, she didn't want any secrets between them. "Frida called my mom yesterday after we left. She told her that I had a bite mark on my shoulder and that I seemed happy and flirtatious. My mom who thinks I am straight and would never consider that the sweet blonde friend with me is the very one who left that love bite, now thinks that the two of us are whoring it up with guys in Spain. She asked my sister to call me and find out what's going on and to remind me that even at nearly 29 she does not agree with premarital sex."

"Oh, ohhh, so your little sister was calling to what? Spy? Or was she warning you? Or both?" Arizona asked curiously as the puzzle pieces started falling into place, then added, "Does your mom still think you're a virgin at 29?"

"I think she was warning me and fishing for information purely for herself because that's what little sisters do. Apparently Frida mentioned you quite a bit and my mom never took the bait or got the hint but Aria did." Callie answered. "I don't think my mom actually thinks I'm a virgin but we don't talk about it and so she can pretend I am."

"So, she knows about us? Aria, I mean."

"She does. And she's completely ok with it and promised not to tell anyone and I trust her. She doesn't think telling my parents right now is a good idea anyway. My mom is stressed about an important case she took on and my dad and Aria are in the midst of opening five international hotels over the span of a year."

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Arizona asked in concern.

"I'm relieved that Aria knows. I never want to hide this or you from anyone. But I'm not ready to tell my parents, not while I'm in Afghanistan at least."

"I agree and I'd never push you, Callie. I support whatever decisions you make regarding your family and if you want me to be, I will be there when you do decide to tell them. And if you need space at that time, I can do that too."

"I know that. You're kind of amazing, you know. And sexy as hell. And I am so very glad that I am not a virgin. " Callie said as she turned with a predatory look on her face.

"Callie, I'm all sweaty from my run." Arizona replied, recognizing the look on Callie's face. Callie ignored her and as she backed Arizona's knees into the edge of the lounger on the deck, she took a long swipe of the sweaty skin of her neck with her tongue.

"Mmmm, what happened with that woman on the beach?" Callie asked as she licked and tasted the salty skin of Arizona's shoulder and neck. She wasn't really jealous, just generally curious but she also felt a need to mark her territory so to speak.

"She asked me to dinner." Arizona replied, deciding honesty was best. She should have known Callie had witnessed that from her position and she was grateful she was giving her the chance to explain instead of jumping to conclusions that may have led to a misunderstanding.

"Is that all?" Callie asked as she pulled back and pulled Arizona's sports bra over her head.

"I told her no. I told her I have a girlfriend and when I tried to leave she took my phone from my hand and put her number in it. I told her again that I have a girlfriend and I deleted her number." Arizona explained as Callie resumed the attack on her neck. Placing both hands on Arizona's shoulders, she pushed her roughly, effectively knocking her onto her back as she landed on the lounger. Before she could respond, Callie had pulled the running shorts and underwear from her body and was back on top of her. Yes, she definitely wanted to mark her territory and she didn't care if that made her just a tiny bit possessive and jealous at the moment.

"That makes me a little jealous." Callie confessed.

"Mmm, it would make me jealous too." Arizona replied honestly, knowing Callie might need some reassurance. "But I'm yours, Callie. I don't want her, I want you."

With those words, Callie brought her mouth down to Arizona's center and wasted no time entering her with her tongue. She was fascinated by the feeling and she used her arms to firmly hold Arizona's hips in place as she explored the tight cavern of Arizona's womanhood as deeply as she could force her tongue. Arizona's fingers wrapped tightly into raven locks, she was frantic as Callie kept her from bucking her hips so she could ride her tongue. Finally removing her tongue from Arizona's core, she flattened it as she brought it up to her where her clit peeked out from it's hood and again with the urgency she had shown her entrance, she pulled the small nub into her mouth, sucking, nipping, and licking with her teeth and tongue. Arizona was trying hard to buck her hips, to find some sort of rhythm but Callie held her firmly in place. She used her hands tangled in Callie's hair to hold Callie in place against her as the orgasm that had been building exploded and she shook violently, "Fuck" Arizona whimpered as Callie was undeterred by the fact that Arizona had just come all over her mouth and tongue. She was in no mood to stop her ministrations so she slowed them, lapping at swollen folds and nipping at the insides of pale thighs until Arizona's breathing began to slow.

And then, without warning, Callie latched back on to the still swollen nub without remorse, causing Arizona to nearly leap off the bed but again, Callie held her firmly in place and the second orgasm that was already building kept Arizona from resisting. Callie replaced her tongue with her fingers as the rubbed slow, deliberate circles over a throbbing clit and she brought her tongue down to Arizona's entrance and forced it gently into her pulsating center. "Oh God." Arizona cried out at the sensation. This woman was seriously trying to kill her she thought as her breath left her and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came undone in Callie's mouth for the second time in the matter of a few short minutes. Callie worked her way up to Arizona's body to her mouth where she kissed her gently but passionately.

In a move Arizona didn't see coming in her boneless state, Callie flipped them so Arizona was now on top of her. Callie positioned her so she was straddling Callie's lap and without warning, Callie entered her with two fingers. "Callie, I can't. You feel so good but I can't. Let me make you feel good."

"No, no touching. You can come one more time for me Arizona, I know you can. I've been thinking about this all morning and you left me waiting. It's not my fault my imagination got the best of me and now I want to do all of these things to you. I can't decide which to choose so I want to do them all." Callie replied, as she continued moving her fingers inside of Arizona with one hand and keeping a firm grasp of her round ass with the other.

"Oh God, Callie." Arizona whispered at both her words and the feeling of her fingers that were currently scissoring inside of her, gently stretching her inner walls.

"Have you ever been penetrated, Arizona?" Callie asked suddenly to which Arizona opened her eyes, taking a second to focus as she looked at her in confusion before a smirk crossed her face, "I'm pretty sure I feel your fingers inside of me at this exact moment, Calliope."

Deciding to bring the issue up again after Arizona had her third orgasm of the morning, Callie resumed her efforts as she watched Arizona's breasts gently bouncing while Arizona rode her fingers. She captured one pert nipple in her mouth and sucked it lovingly before releasing it with an audible pop. Feeling the abundance of wetness coating her fingers and hand, Callie probed her lover's entrance with a third finger, slowly working it in. Arizona sucked in a deep breath and paused at the sudden feeling of being so filled. It was slightly uncomfortable but also pleasurable. "Callie." she whispered, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Am I hurting you." Callie asked tenderly, watching for any signs that Arizona was not ok with this.

"No, no it's just, just go slow ok." Arizona replied, wanting to fulfill whatever fantasy Callie had concocted and trusting her completely.

Keeping her eyes on Arizona's face, she took in the sight of blue eyes tightly closed, pink lips slightly agape, and a crease burrowed in the skin between light eyebrows, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's ok." Arizona replied and as if to prove a point, she slowly began to move her hips against Callie's fingers, rocking back and forth gently. And once the discomfort of being filled so completely started to wear off, Arizona leaned down, placing her hands on the lounger on each side of Callie's head as she worked her hips against Callie's fingers. Her lips caressed Callie's in a silent request and when Callie eventually granted her request, parting her lips, Arizona started a slow and sensual kiss. The angle caused the slight discomfort to return but the pleasure was more powerful as Callie's thumb found its way once again to draw slow circles against her needy clit.

Needing air, Arizona pulled back from Callie's mouth and bit her lip. She tasted blood in her mouth as she refrained from crying out, her body convulsing against Callie's hand, her fingers gently stroking her inner walls as they tightened around them, her clit pulsating wildly against her thumb and suddenly Arizona let out a moan she didn't recognize as her body stiffened and then collapsed on top of Callie's. The force of her body collapsing causing Callie's fingers to sink deeper into her and she felt the eruption of a smaller but equally powerful orgasm rip through her body. Callie pulled the sweaty hair falling from Arizona away from her face and kissed her lovingly on the neck and shoulders. As she leaned up to kiss a freckle, Arizona whimpered, their hips both rising slightly as Callie's upper body had moved. "Don't move, Callie, I seriously can't."

Laying completely still, Callie let Arizona recover as she breathed deeply sprawled out across her chest, Callie's hand still pinned beneath them with three fingers still buried deep in Arizona's core. Taking a deep breath, Arizona braced herself and sat up slowly, sliding up and off of Callie's soaked fingers as she moaned in complete satisfaction, "I think you broke my vagina."

Callie laughed at Arizona's serious face and rolled over to kiss those amazing pink lips. "Are you ok, darling?"

"Mmmm, I just need to stay here for a moment." Arizona replied. Callie covered her with the blanket that was still piled at the opposite end of the lounger and then kissed her shoulder, nuzzling her face into the skin between Arizona's neck and shoulder.

"Have you ever used a vibrator?"

"Yea, a few times. When I was in college or med school and didn't have time to find someone to help with the stress. It wasn't as good as having someone but it helped get the release I needed. Why?" Arizona replied, her eyes closed. Callie studied her face as she got ready for the next question but she had to ask because her dream had left her so turned on that she just had to know.

"Have you ever used a strap on?" With that question blue eyes flew open and sought out brown. She studied Callie's face for a moment before deciding how to answer. Taking in Callie's features and realizing she was generally curious and not jealous or judging, Arizona relaxed again slightly before answering.

"Once. I used a strap on with Joanne. I mean I used it on her. I had no interest in her using it on me but she enjoyed it and asked for it a few times. I didn't hate it, it was definitely different." Arizona replied. Then lost in thought for a moment, she had to ask, "Is that something you want?"

"Yea, I think so. I mean if you want to do it at some point."

"Do you miss being with men? I mean if I'm not doing something to satisfy you, you can tell me, Callie." Arizona said, sitting up suddenly, her insecurities about Callie being with men returning full force. She felt her heart sink into her chest as she thought about Callie with Mark and she suddenly felt inadequate somehow. She felt bile rise up into her throat and she suddenly felt like she could vomit. She knew the reaction was ridiculous, she hadn't felt this way when Joanne had asked for this.

"Arizona, listen to me carefully. You have made me both ejaculate and pass out in the three days that we have started having sex. I am completely and utterly, mind-blowingly satisfied. You are the most tender and talented lover I have ever had and the sex doesn't even compare, it is in a league of it's own."

"Then why do you need a strap on?" Arizona asked softly. "I mean I am open to it, if that's what you want."

"Well, I actually wanted something a little bit different." Callie said, making sure Arizona was maintaining eye contact with her, she continued, "I want to be the one wearing it. I want to use it on you."

"Oh." Arizona replied, a bit shocked and both turned on and terrified by the thought.

"I mean, you can use it on me too but I had a dream about using a strap on you and that's all I can think about since I woke up. You don't have to decide right now. And it's something I want but definitely not something I need. You are more than enough, I am so very happy with you. It's just, you're the first woman I've been with. I kind of would like to be your first at something as well."

"Can I think about it and let you know?" Arizona asked. She was still slightly terrified of this request but hearing Callie's explanation, she also felt it was kind of sweet. Callie had given her something, even if she had past lovers, she had gotten to be her first female lover, and hopefully last. What she was asking for was for Arizona to give her something just as precious in return. She definitely had things to think about. And truthfully, she had thought that if she was ever going to use a strap on again, especially if she wasn't going to be the one wearing it, it would be something she would save for marriage, which she had never intended on participating in. It was something that for her, required trust and a commitment that she hadn't allowed with past lovers. But she had that with Callie, even though it was far too early to say that, she knew it was true. And if she was honest, the thought of it turned her on as well.

Callie just nodded her head in agreement and pulled the blonde beauty to her. She kissed her temple tenderly and said, "How about we sleep a little longer and then go to a museum or two this afternoon and then just spend a quiet night on the beach?"

"Sounds wonderful." Arizona said with a small smile on her lips. She was feeling warm with the sun heating the deck and Callie wrapped around her. She was completely content and relaxed after four orgasms and a long run on the beach. It was no surprise that her eyes were already growing heavy and she fell into a dreamless sleep within moments.

* * *

The two women decided on the Museu Nacional d'Art de Catalunya as the must see tourist attraction for the day. In truth, Arizona knew very little about the MNAC but she really didn't need to with Callie there excitedly rattling off random facts and bits of knowledge. Callie, as it turned out, had been dreaming of visiting several museums in Spain, and though not all were in Barcelona, they had their fair share that interested the eager Latina. As the two took in the beautiful architecture and magnificent exhibits, Arizona maintained an unwavering smile on her face and a firm grip on Callie's hand. She had never seen her quite like this, since arriving in Spain it was like Callie was an excited child at an amusement park and Arizona found this nerdy, childlike side of Callie completely endearing.

They stopped by the street markets and picked up fresh groceries along the way to cook a few meals later in the week before they returned to the hotel. Deciding to dine at Salt on the terrace overlooking the water, they enjoyed an early dinner. It was one of the many restaurants that connected to their unique hotel that Arizona had diligently chosen for them. Once their appetites were satisfied, they retreated upstairs and changed into their bikinis and covers and made their way for a late afternoon and early evening on the beach. The two soaked up the sun as they bathed in the warm sand and eventually had a playful water fight as they cooled off in the Mediterranean waters. It was perfect, life was perfect, Spain was perfect, and the couple was blissfully happy.

On Thursday, it was uncharacteristically hot for late September and after several rounds of hot sweaty sex the night before and into the early morning hours, the two found themselves just wanting to be on the water. They took a kayak tour of some caves and kayaked in a small group on the open water. Though Arizona found herself feeling exposed and a little fearful of being so far from the shore, Callie was completely in her element and her confidence helped soothe Arizona's fears. When she confessed her fear of sharks and therefore the discomfort in open waters, Callie found herself grateful she hadn't gone with the shark diving excursion she had nearly purchased, although, maybe that was what Arizona needed to get over her fear after all. After kayaking and a short hike back through the caves, the couple found themselves on the rooftop of the hotel in the infinity pool. Being this time of year, tourists weren't as present as usual and the two found themselves with the patio and pool to themselves which suited them just fine.

"Have you ever had pool sex, Calliope?" Arizona whispered in her ear as she swam up to her and pinned her against the side of the pool.

"Not with you." Callie smiled, offering the only answer that would not lead to a potentially jealous Arizona, though she had to admit, a jealous Arizona was hot. And that was all the blonde surgeon needed to hear before her mouth was on Callie's neck and her hand was down the bottoms of the gold bikini that drove Arizona crazy. "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Arizona asked as she nibbled on Callie's ear and chose that moment to swipe her middle finger up the length of Callie's slit.

"I'm pretty sure there are security cameras and anyone could walk out here."

"Then you better look casual and be quiet, Calliope." Arizona husked as she entered Callie with two fingers without warning.

"Oh my God, Arizona." Callie said. She knew she should stop her but she had no intentions of doing so. She didn't want to and to be honest the thrill of possibly getting caught turned her on.

"I said you need to be quiet Callie or I'll have to stop." Arizona replied with an angelic looking smile on her face, her fingers stilling as Callie's eyes opened and landed on her face.

"You look so innocent but you're truly going to be the death of me."

"You have no idea. I'm thinking that maybe instead of birthday spankings I should just make you cum twenty nine times on your birthday. Do you think that's possible?" Arizona asked sweetly as her fingers began moving once again.

"Mierda." Callie whispered. Being cautious of her volume and her upper body movements, she dug her fingers into Arizona's hips. She stood nearly a foot away from Callie and if anyone entered the pool area it would seem the two were having an intimate conversation.

"You're so wet, Callie. I love how wet you get for me. I love how your breathing gets faster and you say such dirty things with that beautiful mouth. And I love how your inner muscles contract around my fingers before you completely lose control. I love fucking you and I really need you to come for me, Calliope." Arizona whispered as she brought her fingers up forcefully and rubbed the spongy area inside of Callie with deliberation while rubbing her thumb over her hardened clit.

The sound of Arizona cursing and being much more rough than usual had Callie coming undone within seconds. She brought her head down to Arizona's shoulder, biting down roughly to prevent the scream of pleasure from exiting her body. Arizona pushed her body more firmly against the ledge of the pool and held her there while her body quaked. She kissed her forehead tenderly as she removed her fingers and then wrapped her arms around the curvaceous body she adored.

"Are you ready to go get your birthday festivities started?"

"More than ready." Callie said, meeting Arizona's gaze and kissing her passionately once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Aside from the first chapter with the prologue, this is the longest one yet. There will be one more chapter of Spain (with a tiny bit of drama mixed in) after this and then we will be back in Afghanistan where the real drama will start happening. So I hope you enjoy a very smutty chapter. Don't read at work if you are still working and I wouldn't recommend reading around your family either. I guess the quarantine is making me write more, it helps me cope. Your reviews have been truly amazing and I am so very grateful for all of your kind words throughout the story and the quarantine. I hope you enjoy, have a happy Easter. Stay safe. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Happy Birthday, my love." Arizona said, kissing Callie passionately on the lips as she watched the time on her phone change to midnight. They had returned from the pool and spent some time worshipping each other's bodies before wrapping up in a blanket to enjoy the sunset from their balcony. Callie had made a delicious chicken piccata for dinner and then the two had dozed on and off in each other's arms on the lounger of the deck, both having woken close to half an hour ago and deciding to just hold each other while Arizona patiently awaited Callie's birthday to arrive.

"Mmmm, thank you." Callie said as the kiss ended.

"I guess if I'm going to get to twenty-nine, I better get started on those orgasms." Arizona said, only half joking as she flashed Callie a cocky smile and disappeared between the birthday girl's legs.

"If you want to do the spa and Salsa dancing, there isn't enough time for that." Callie laughed as she came up onto her elbows to meet Arizona's eyes.

"Well then, maybe I'll adjust my ambition to an orgasmic weekend. Twenty-nine orgasms before the end of your birthday weekend. Starting now." Arizona replied before bringing her mouth back down to Callie's center. She reached up and grasped Callie's right hand into her left, interlocking their fingers, wanting to feel the extra bit of connection as she allowed her tongue to taste and tease the writhing woman beneath her as she licked her through the fabric of her underwear before pulling them off and tossing them aside.

Callie clenched Arizona's hand tightly as her left hand caressed and pinched her own nipples. She didn't know how Arizona did it but within a matter of minutes, she felt the first orgasm sending her crashing over the edge. Arizona never slowed or waivered though as she trembled at the now sensitive area Arizona continued to ravish. "Oh God, Arizona."

Callie half wanted to push the beautiful blonde away but instead she curled her fingers in her hair and pulled her closer as she felt a second orgasm starting to build. She bucked her hips up to meet Arizona's mouth and she fell over the edge with Arizona's mouth held firmly against her with her thighs tightening around the blonde's head. Arizona kissed the inside of her thighs and up her belly as she straddled the Latina, now completely turned on. She rid both of them of any remaining clothing.

"Move your leg." Arizona commanded, as she assisted Callie with bringing her left leg over Arizona's right. Arizona lowered herself and after a few moments of awkwardly finding the correct placement, their cores connected, a sensitive clit against a needy and throbbing one. Arizona rocked her hips gently against Callie and moaned at the friction. Though she was frantic for a release, she knew Callie was still sensitive so she kept her ministrations light and slow to keep it pleasurable for both of them. When Callie reached up and grabbed Arizona's hips, forcibly bringing them closer and quickening the pace, Arizona lost control and instead of the slow, steady pace, it was now frantic and uncoordinated. "Fuck, Callie, you feel so good underneath me."

Callie bucked her hips up in response and their clits momentarily separated before colliding harshly, sending them both over the edge, Callie screaming Arizona's name as Arizona moaned loudly and smiled as she realized what Callie had done. Arizona went limp and fell onto Callie's chest as they both breathed heavily. Arizona kissed Callie's neck and nuzzled her nose into her ear. "I love how you sound screaming my name."

"Oh my God, Arizona, I think you're going to kill me before I turn thirty." Callie sighed as she caught her breath.

"Don't worry, I know mouth to mouth." Arizona giggled at her own cheesiness. "Come on birthday girl, let's get you to bed."

Callie took Arizona's offered hand and the two made it to the circular bed in the master suite. Callie was completely satisfied and content and definitely worn out enough to fall into a deep sleep but her blonde lover had other ideas. She had given Callie three orgasms, but what she really wanted was to make love to her and so that's what she set out to do.

Callie was already sprawled across the bed, laying on her stomach when Arizona started planting open mouth kisses up and down the muscles of a defined back. Callie moaned at the feeling but didn't stir. She wasn't sleeping yet but she was in a relaxed state and had no intention of moving again until morning. Arizona ran a slender finger up and down Callie's cervical spine to the thoracic and lumbar regions before reaching the sacral bones at the top of a dimpled and deliciously round bottom. She leaned down and sank her teeth into the muscles of the tan skin over a protruding shoulder blade which caused Callie to move for the first time since laying in bed. Arizona hurriedly stretched over the naked back and prevented Callie from rolling over. Her hands pinning Callie's above her head beneath her own.

"Don't move, just relax." Arizona whispered. Callie whimpered at the thought of what Arizona planned to do and she felt wetness begin to coat her thighs again. "I'm going to make love to you."

Arizona resumed her kisses ove Callie's neck and upper back, stopping to nibble at her ear while her hands explored the muscles of her upper arms. As her lips, teeth, and tongue followed a path further down the Latina's body, she said, "Hands stay up there, Calliope."

Her own hands snaked a path down the sensitive skin covering Callie's ribs, flank, and outer hips before she sat up and straddled a thick but shapely thigh so her hands could roam over the smooth skin covering the curvature of the gluteus muscles. She followed the slit down with her right hand until she reached wet and silky folds. Her left hand slid between the mattress and Callie's body so she could have access to the needy bundle of nerves. While her left hand went to work, her right hand explored the folds before finding the slick entrance. She used her own legs to spread Callie's further apart in order to grant her access and she entered her slowly and gently.

"Arizona." Callie whimpered at the feeling of Arizona slowly and gently using her fingers to pump in and out of her. She pulled her left hand back out from under Callie and used it to help hold on to Callie's hip in order to gain more leverage. Her own body was trapping Callie beneath her, leaving Callie completely at her mercy.

Callie was completely and utterly at the mercy of Arizona and it was an erotic feeling for her. She felt Arizona begin to use her own hips to push her fingers deeper into her core and she nearly shattered at the first thrust as Arizona's fingers pushed deeper into her. She could barely move and in her attempt to push herself up, Arizona threw her body on top of her back and whispered, as her left hand covered Callie's, "Hands up above your head, Callie". Yes, dominating and bossy Arizona was definitely one of her new favorite versions of the seemingly innocent blonde beauty. And as the blonde once again began thrusting with her hips, Callie knew it was a matter of seconds before she would lose control completely. When the fingers of a slender left hand wrapped around dark locks and pulled gently but firmly, her entire body trembled. The pain mixed with pleasure sent the orgasm building in the lower part of her abdomen and deep within her core to a new intensity. As Arizona's fingers thrust in, her hips pushing them in farther than Callie thought possible and a thumb barely brushed her clit, Callie felt herself fall off the edge in the most intense orgasm she had ever had, the words she screamed were unintelligible. Her body sucked Arizona's fingers in and held them tightly. Arizona kissed her bottom, her back, and finally her neck. The hand not buried in her pulled sweaty hair from Callie's face as she sweetly kissed her temple and rubbed her lips over Callie's cheek.

As Callie's body relaxed, she released Arizona's fingers and she slowly pulled them out, painting Callie's butt and spine with the juices as her tongue followed, licking them back up almost immediately. "Mmm, happy birthday, baby."

"Ha." was all Callie could muster as her face remained squished into the mattress and her body remained the consistency of jello. She felt Arizona pull the blankets up around them before she laid next to Callie on her side, one arm draped over Callie's upper back, one leg hooked around Callie's. Feeling her breath on her face, Callie smiled and nodded as Arizona whispered, "Goodnight beautiful."

It took a mere few seconds before Callie's eyelids grew heavy and her body relaxed beneath Arizona's. She fell asleep almost instantaneously but Arizona stayed up just a little longer as her eyes watched the beauty beneath her sleep. Her heart was full as she stroked smooth tan skin with the contrasting color of her ivory fingertips. She laid across Callie's back, her head resting between her shoulder blades and her right hand covering Callie's as she finally closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke early, despite the late hour the night before and ordered a decadent breakfast to serve Callie in bed. The two having skipped breakfast most days and not being entirely sure what the brunette enjoyed for breakfast, she ordered several choices from the menu and had it delivered with little name cards so she would be able to remember the names of all the things she had ordered. She placed the platter on the stand beside the bed and opened the lid to reveal the selection of Huevos rotos con chorizo, pincho de tortilla, chocolate con churros, pan con aceite, cafe con leche and a little card that said Feliz Cumpleanos mi amor. Pleased with the presentation, Arizona added the little silver box under the card and set about waking up the birthday girl. She figured after the workout she gave her the night before, coffee and food would be the only way to wake the sleeping goddess.

"Callie." Arizona whispered sweetly as she gently ran a slender finger down a straight nose. There was no response except for a tiny nose twitch. "Callie, darling, time to wake up." Arizona said, repeating the process of running her index down Callie's nose. This time a hand came up and swatted hers away. She smiled and let out a soft giggle. The Latina definitely loved her sleep. "Calliope Iphegenia, wake up. It is your birthday and I brought you coffee and breakfast." Arizona whispered into her ear. This time she got one big brown stink eye tossed at her.

"No, woman you kept me up all night being your sex slave. Go to sleep." Callie said, closing her stink eye and burying herself deeper into the blankets.

"Callie, it's nearly 10:30, I let you sleep in. Time for breakfast and coffee and then I'll run you a bath before our spa appointments at noon."

"Ugh." Callie whined as she gave up and sat up to view the breakfast spread Arizona had ordered for her. In a box with a bow on it sat the first of three gifts Arizona had for Callie. "Bribing me with coffee, food, and gifts will get you everywhere, Arizona."

"Glad to see you're starting to see things my way." Arizona giggled.

"Can I open it?" Callie asked as she reached for the box.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Arizona smiled and nodded her head. Callie opened the silvery box and gasped, a small smile spreading across her lips as she leapt from the bed suddenly and left the room leaving Arizona slightly stunned. "If you don't like it, we can get you something else."

But before Arizona could get up and follow Callie, the Latina returned with her own black box in her hands and thrust it at Arizona, "Open it."

"Callie, it's your birthday, I don't understand." Arizona replied, looking down at the box in Callie's hands.

"Trust me, just open it." Arizona removed the box from her hand and opened it, smiling up at Callie.

"When did you buy this?" Arizona asked as she pulled the gold heart necklace from the box. Callie sat her silver box on the bed and helped Arizona clasp the necklace behind her slender neck before reaching for her box and allowing Arizona to do the same for her with her matching silver one.

"On Tuesday when we were shopping."

"I bought yours then too." Arizona said with a giant smile. "I can't believe you bought me the same necklace."

Callie placed a sweet kiss on Arizona's lips, "I'm sorry I was grumpy this morning. You can keep me up late doing the things you did to me any time."

"I plan to." Arizona giggled, "Now eat up because we have a spa date and I want to worship your body at least once before we go Salsa dancing or I can't guarantee I'll be able to control myself at the club."

"You haven't even seen my dress yet, just wait." Callie winked. "And don't think you're getting away with eating churros dipped in chocolate for breakfast."

"Oh, the chocolate is for something else." Arizona replied as she spread chocolate sauce over dark nipples and then lowered her lips to suck it off.

"Screw breakfast." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed, the blonde squealing in surprise as she rolled on top of her.

"Callie we don't have time." Arizona giggled.

"I'll be quick. Besides, whose fault is that?" Callie asked as she made quick work of Arizona's robe and spread chocolate sauce from Arizona's breasts to the smooth skin over her mound. She wasted no time putting her mouth to work as she licked up the chocolate.

"But it's your birthday."

"It is, so I should get to do what I want with you." Callie said as she came up to Arizona's face and brushed her hair back. She kissed her hard and inserted her tongue to give her a taste of the chocolate sauce, causing her to moan. Breaking the kiss, Callie wasted no time as she slid back down Arizona's body and put her mouth to work.

Using her tongue, Callie explored the outer lips tenderly before licking up the length of Arizona's slit. She smiled as she felt the blonde writhing beneath her after her third pass. Knowing they didn't have much time, Callie attached her mouth to her ready and waiting bundle of nerves. It didn't take much, a firm lick here and a few gentle nibbles followed by some lighter strokes of her tongue there and the blonde beauty grew stiff beneath her and came with a "fuck". She trembled beneath Callie and laid in her arms for a few moments. She led Arizona to the shower once her body had returned homeostasis where Arizona wasted no time in satisfying Callie against the wall of the shower. They made it to their spa appointments only a few minutes late and with wet hair.

Arizona had opted for manicures, pedicures, facials, and a couples massage for the two of them. It had been a long time since either of them had been pampered and she wanted Callie to feel relaxed and cared for on her birthday. Thinking of her outfit for the night, Arizona chose red nail polish for her fingers and toes and was completely unsurprised by Callie's choice of black. Listening to Callie's moans during the couples massage was almost enough to make Arizona leave her own table to make Callie moan for an entirely different reason but she was enjoying her own massage far too much.

After their long massages, the two decided to get ready in separate bathrooms before they would meet downstairs in the lobby for their dinner reservations at the fire restaurant connected to their hotel. This one was one of the fancier restaurants and one Arizona knew Callie had been wanting to try. From there, they would walk to the gay club down the street that just so happened to have Salsa dancing on Friday nights. Arizona had done her research and was very excited to enjoy a night out at a club with Callie like a normal couple. She hoped Callie was feeling the same she thought as she placed the finishing touches on her long hair, deciding to leave it down and straightened. It had grown a lot, having been just shoulder length ten months before and now reaching the middle of her back when fully straightened instead of with its natural curl.

She chose to do her eyes with smokey grey makeup that made her blue eyes pop more than usual and forgoing her usual naturally pink lips, she chose a shade of lipstick that was labeled "vicious trollop". She laughed as an episode of Gilmore Girls popped into her head. What were the odds? Satisfied with her hair and makeup, she slipped into the red, skin tight, low cut cowl necked dress she had picked only a few days before. Wanting the dress to speak for itself, she went light with the jewelry, carefully choosing a pair of gold hoops and several gold bangle bracelets to match the little gold heart necklace around her neck. She fingered it gently and smiled at the symbolization of it all.

Knowing Callie had left a few minutes before her, Arizona did one last check in the mirror, grabbed her clutch, and made her way to the lobby to join her goddess. As Arizona stepped off the elevator, she spotted Callie immediately. Mostly because everyone's gaze seemed to be falling upon the Latina beauty. Arizona felt heat rise up as she took in the sight. She started her visual appraisal with black heels, up long, tan, muscular legs that she knew felt amazingly soft and strong wrapped around her waist. A pool of liquid heat started to appear at her center and she knew it was going to be a gloriously torturous night being out with this woman and not being able to touch her as her eyes took in the bare thighs and scandalously clad curve of hips and a perfect ass. The black fabric bunched in all the right places and was tight over perfectly round and full breasts. Her right shoulder was completely bare and just the tiniest hint of cleavage showed in an opening over her left breast where the straps met . Callie had also chosen to wear her hair straight, though her hair was a few inches shorter than Arizona's, it was parted off center to the left, her makeup neutral and natural looking. She was absolutely breathtakingly stunning Arizona thought as huge butterflies returned to her abdomen and chest.

Deciding she better go claim her goddess before any of these men, or women for that matter, who were openly ogling her got any bright ideas, Arizona stepped up behind her, placing a hand on each curvy hip and whispered, "Hey pretty lady, waiting for a hot date?"

"Fuck, Arizona." Callie said as she turned around and caught her first glimpse of her very hot and sexy girlfriend. "No wonder you wanted to meet in the lobby, we would have never made it out of the room with you looking like that."

"Like you have room to talk. I need a bigger purse to load up with some bricks just to fight off the people who want you." Arizona said, shooting a man that was particularly forward with his ogling her best "drop dead" look.

"Let's go get dinner, babe." Callie said, gripping Arizona's hand tightly and slightly possessively in her own as she interlocked their fingers and led her to the entrance of the restaurant where they had reservations. "I'd like to just say that red is my new favorite color."

"It was your favorite before anyway." Arizona said with a smile but the blush formed on her cheeks anyway.

"Yes but I have a new appreciation for it." Callie said. The host led them to their table and pulled each of their chairs out for them, waiting for them to sit. Rather than sitting across from Callie in the chair he had pulled out for her, Arizona pulled her own chair out and sat next to her causing the host to eye her carefully before shrugging and leaving them with their menus.

Arizona scooted their chairs closer and kept their bare thighs touching as they looked over the menu. They both ordered drinks, straying from their usual glasses of wine, Callie ordering a Mojito and Arizona going with a Clara, beer mixed with lemon juice. The two made their choices from the menu and placed their dinner orders, Arizona mentioning to the waiter who was eyeing Callie that it was her girlfriend's birthday with a not so subtle emphasis on the girlfriend part.

"Hmm, jealous Arizona is hot." Callie commented with an arched eyebrow as she took a sip of her mojito.

"I'm not jealous, Calliope but what's mine is mine. I don't like to share." Arizona said matter of factly.

"So a threesome is out." Callie replied, nonchalantly in an attempt at humor but Arizona narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips and said, "I told you, I don't share."

"I was teasing babe." Callie assured her, covering her hand with her own. "So, you've never had a threesome?"

"Oh, no, I've had threesomes but not when I'm in a relationship. Only when we were all unattached and just having fun. But when I'm attached, I don't share. I hope that isn't a problem, Calliope."

"No, absolutely not. I agree, I do not want to share." Callie said as she raked her eyes up and down Arizona's body with purpose. She leaned in and whispered, "But I do want to hear more about this threesome later."

Arizona smirked and looked at Callie, gauging if she was jealous or curious to find that her pupils were dilated and noticeably darker than their usual warm chocolate color. Arizona suddenly decided a little teasing wouldn't hurt. "It was at a sleepover after a pillow fight."

Callie was about to respond, feeling the heat in the room rising when their plates were served. Steak and truffles with asparagus for her and lobster with a potato, mushroom, and vegetable mixture for Arizona. The conversation was lost as the two were absorbed in the flavors of their meal. Despite being full, the waiter brought a chocolate cake with raspberry drizzle out for dessert in honor of Callie's birthday and the two happily shared the piece before finishing their drinks and heading to the club.

The sun was setting over the ocean as the couple walked the short distance to the club. Arizona shivered at the cool breeze off the water and the sheer feeling of the Latina Goddess that was firmly holding her hand. "You cold, hon?"

"A bit but you're like my own personal furnace." Arizona said as she unclasped their hands and wrapped her arm around her waist, snuggling into her side as Callie's arm rested around her bare shoulders.

Despite it being just after 8:30, the club was already hopping but not enough where a line had formed yet. Deciding to gather some liquid courage, the couple sat down at the bar and ordered two tequila shots and two margaritas, one on the rocks for Callie and a frozen one for Arizona. Callie sat at the only available bar stool on the end at Arizona's insistence and Arizona slid into the space between her legs.

"You know, I don't normally do shots. Shots and I, bad news but it's your birthday so I'll do this one. But only if we do it the right way."

"Oh? There's a right way to take a tequila shot?" Callie asked but instead of answering, Arizona leaned in and licked Callie's neck and then poured a little salt from the shaker on the wet area. When the bartender sat their shots down, Arizona removed the lemon from hers and placed it rhine side first into Callie's mouth between her teeth. She picked up the shot glass, licked the salt from Callie's neck, knocked the liquid back down her throat, and removed the lemon slice from Callie's mouth with her own.

"That's the only way I do tequila shots." Arizona said, shaking her head in a feeble attempt to erase the bitter taste from her mouth. Callie just stared at her, unable to speak or move. "Your turn."

"Ok but I'm just saying now that I know how you do tequila shots, you can't do them with anyone else." Callie said with a teasing smile, though she was completely serious. That was the hottest shot she had ever taken in her life. Aside from body shots, oh body shots off Arizona, definitely adding that to her list.

Repeating Arizona's process, only adding salt at the hollow of her neck given the cowl, she licked the salt from the area she had just applied it, lingering a little longer than Arizona had then shooting her shot back and removing the lemon from Arizona's mouth making sure to run her lips and teeth over her perfect lips in the process. "Hmmm fast learner." Arizona whispered when Callie finally completed her shot. Their drinks arrived and the two sipped on them while they took in the scene.

The crowd was a mix of young people and people far older than them with the majority being probably in their early to mid twenties, not too much younger but young enough to make both of them think maybe they were outgrowing the clubbing scene. Having their first drinks completed, they ordered a second round.

"Want to hit the dance floor and get warmed up before the Salsa dancing begins?" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

"Mmmm, we won't make it to Salsa dancing if you start using your moves on me now. And I haven't had enough alcohol to feel that confident yet. Why don't I wait for our drinks while you go dance to a song and I will very much enjoy sitting here and watching you." Arizona suggested as she nibbled on Callie's ear and tugged on her hips, stepping in further between her legs.

"Alright, you sit right here and watch." Callie said as she hopped down and helped Arizona onto the stool she had just vacated. Their second drinks arrived and Callie drank half hers down before she kissed Arizona and headed to the dance floor.

Arizona didn't take her eyes off of her as Callie began moving her hips to the beat of an upbeat Spanish song, her body moving in perfect rhythm. She brought her hands up into her hair and let her body feel the music. You could tell by watching her that she was enjoying dancing, she was a natural. Arizona was on fire with desire as she watched her Goddess dance, Callie sending a flirtatious wink or smile her way every once in a while. She could tell that Callie was enjoying being watched by her and that in and of itself was a turn on. As she watched a woman begin dancing entirely too close, moving her own hips against Callie's curvaceous and delightful backside, she drained the rest of Callie's drink and decided enough was enough and it was time to join her on the dance floor.

"Excuse me, go dance with someone else before I find a brick." Arizona said, stepping between the woman and her girlfriend. She placed her hands on Callie's hips and Callie covered her hands with her own, a smile breaking over her face as Arizona's smaller hips began moving against hers. She had been a second away from asking the woman to back up but seeing Arizona heading their way, she decided to let her handle it.

"You decided to join me."

"I don't like other women dancing with you like that." Arizona confessed, feeling slightly uncomfortable at her obvious jealousy. It was gone as quick as it had come though the red head was lucky she didn't actually pack bricks in her purse.

"It was only dancing babe." Callie said, turning them so now she was dancing against Arizona's round derriere.

"So you wouldn't mind if she had been dancing that way with me?" Arizona asked, already knowing the answer.

"How about we just dance together." Callie replied, kissing a pale neck just as the music stopped and the dj announced in Spanish that the Salsa dancing would begin in five minutes.

"That's what I thought." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile as she kissed Callie on the lips.

When the Salsa dancing started, Callie was unprepared. She had apparently taught Arizona really well as the combination of alcohol and a flair that was just simply Arizona, mixed with the seduction of Salsa dancing, had her imagining all sorts of dirty things that were inappropriate for the public scene. Callie couldn't keep her eyes off of Arizona and she noticed a lot of other people couldn't either, both men and women, despite it being a gay bar.

"Like what you see Dr Torres?" Arizona asked with a sexy smirk that Callie wanted to kiss right off her face. And somehow Arizona referring to her as Dr. Torres had her imagining all sorts of ways they could play doctor.

"You have no idea Dr. Robbins." Callie said as she pulled Arizona close, the front of her body pressed against the back of Arizona's as the two danced in the center of the crowded dance floor. Callie's hands shamelessly exploring slender thighs, up petite hips, over a taut abdomen, and even bravely dipping her finger in to explore the bare skin from the low cut of the cowl up to the hollow of her neck.

"Let's take a break." Arizona whispered after they had danced another three songs and Callie had thoroughly felt her up. Callie's body being pressed against hers while feeling her hips and pelvis move against her backside was having her almost painfully turned on. They were able to find an empty corner booth and they sat across from each other, both requiring a bit of distance to prevent a potentially embarrassing and inappropriate display of affection.

Callie ordered them each another drink along with some water before she turned back to Arizona and said, "How about we drink these drinks and then dance for a couple more songs before I take you back to the hotel and we celebrate the rest of my birthday with me between your legs."

"Sounds perfect, but I think I should be the one between your legs. I mean if I am going to make it to twenty nine orgasms by Sunday night then I need to up my game." Arizona said with a wink.

"It's my birthday." Callie stated simply with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Te gustaria bailar conmigo?" A woman suddenly appeared at Arizona's side and slid into the booth next to her, unphased that she was uninvited and unwelcome. Surprised by the sudden presence as her attention had been on Callie, Arizona responded without looking at the intruder.

"Lo siento, no habla espanol." Arizona replied, her eyes never leaving Callie's face as she reached across the table and took her hands, Callie's eyes flicking up and down over the intruder's body.

"Sounds like you speak some Spanish." the intruder replied and Arizona finally forced her eyes from Callie's face to address the intruder. Slightly shocked as she took in the familiar tall, slender form of the brunette from the beach, it took her a moment to choose her words.

"I think I told you the other day that I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested." Arizona replied.

"Let's go dance, baby." Callie said, standing from the booth while keeping Arizona's hand firmly in hers. They both looked pointedly at Natalia who was blocking Arizona's exit and she had no choice to stand. Callie stepped a bit closer to her, "I'm the girlfriend."

Natalia simply looked Callie up and down before blowing Arizona a kiss and walking away. Arizona pulled Callie to the dance floor. "Are you ok?"

"I can't blame her, Arizona you are just so beautiful and I am so lucky that you are with me." Callie replied, surprisingly calm at the interaction.

"I am most definitely with you and I am the lucky one." Arizona said as their hips began to move together slowly despite the upbeat music.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel?" Callie said, completely sure that she couldn't wait a second more to have her way with Arizona.

"It's your birthday." Arizona smiled and she leaned in and kissed said birthday girl with what was intended to be a chaste kiss but quickly turned passionate as Callie slipped her tongue into her mouth and the two battled for dominance. Callie pulled away first and without a word, grabbed Arizona by the hand and led her off the dance floor and out into the open air as they walked back to the hotel.

Arizona disappeared into the bathroom after their return to the suite, leaving Callie feeling frustrated and impatient. She was just about to go check on her girlfriend, despite her promise to stay put when she heard the seductive voice of the blonde, "Close your eyes so I can give you present number two, Calliope."

Callie huffed but closed her eyes, feeling Arizona near as she sat on the couch feeling both excited and slightly annoyed at having to close her eyes. She was anxious to see how that scandalous red dress would look crumpled on the floor while she had her way with Arizona against the wall or the door or the counter, any of them would do really. Her impatience grew with her arousal and she growled, "Arizona…"

"Ok babe, open your eyes."

Callie opened them but Arizona was not in front of her. She turned and saw the object of her lust standing near the kitchen island in a barely there red negligee with her red "come fuck me" stilettos still in place. On the counter was a mix of body paints and a variety of lubes and edible enhancement creams. And if that wasn't enough, another present with a red velvet cupcake with a single lit candle inside sat on the far end of the counter.

"Holy mother of…Jesus Arizona." Callie gasped as her eyes raked over Arizona. She started her predatory advancement only for Arizona to put up a hand and step back slightly.

"Calliope, I promise you, I am all yours as soon as you make your wish and blow out your candle." Knowing that she would get what she wanted quicker if she complied, she took a deep breath, made a wish which was dumb if you asked her because Arizona scantily dressed and all hers was more than she could have wished for anyway, and blew out the candle. She turned and advanced on Arizona lifting her up as she giggled and placed her hastily on the island.

"When did you buy this?" Callie asked as her hands roamed over the silky material of the very sexy lingerie. Arizona's smokey eyes made her look even sexier and the heels just completed the look. Callie didn't think she had ever been more turned on in her life.

"Mmmm the day we went shopping. I just needed a little something extra to make your birthday perfect."

"Good thing you didn't give this to me this morning or I would have ruined all your birthday plans by holding you hostage in bed all day."

"It's your birthday, Calliope, take what's yours." Arizona replied seductively, lowering her voice and batting her eyes as she placed her index finger between her teeth to hang from her mouth. Any resolve Callie was holding on to was gone and she pulled Arizona into an urgently needy kiss full of teeth and tongue. She pulled Arizona's center to the edge of the counter and gently forced her shoulders back so her back was laying flat on the island. Making quick work of removing the tiny thong beneath the nighty, Callie pulled Arizona's legs over her shoulders, leaving the heels in place.

She spent a little time kissing each hip bone, something she knew drove Arizona crazy and decided to leave a little mark there. Inhaling the scent she had come to crave, she kissed her way down to swollen and glistening lips as she used a flattened tongue to lick the length of Arizona's slit. Before she brought her mouth to where they both needed her most, she nudged the bundle of nerves gently with her nose and allowed her warm breath to spread over it as she asked, "Do you know what I wished for, Arizona?"

"What did you wish for, Calliope?"

"I wished to make you cum while you screamed my name." Callie responded as she finally brought her mouth down to suck in her swollen and needy clit.

"Oh fuck." Arizona replied, bringing her hands up to her own hair. She had been so close to shouting Callie's name on several occasions but always held back. She knew the Latina was not going to give up without her getting her way tonight and it was her birthday but that didn't mean she wouldn't have to work for it. And she was definitely working for it Arizona thought as Callie's tongue continued a relentless assault against her clit. She felt her lower abdomen already starting with the familiar burning that built into a powerful orgasm. Arizona's hands snaked their way down her body as she entangled them in thick hair, desperate for something to hold onto as her orgasm came barreling towards her. Trying to be careful not to let her heels dig into the tender flesh of Callie's back, she bucked her hips wildly, her breathing erratic, and her pulse pounding between her legs. She came hard against Callie's mouth with a loud moan. Callie kissed her way up a flat, toned abdomen, pulling the silky material up with her, she skipped over the silk covered breasts and brought her mouth to Arizona's so she could taste herself on Callie's tongue.

Arizona sat up and ran her hands down a curvy body, wanting to feel more of Callie's skin. She was surprised when Callie let her remove her dress and drop it to the floor, revealing a black lace strapless bra and a matching pair of lace boy short panties. "Oh my God, Callie." Arizona sighed at the sight of her in her sexy undergarments with her black strappy heels on.

"Like what you see?" Callie asked, an eyebrow arching and a flirty smirk spreading across her perfect full lips.

"Mmm, very much. I suddenly can't wait to sink my teeth into that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Oh? And you think I'm going to just let you do that, do you?"

"I know you will." Arizona said with a cocky, knowing smile of her own.

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"Why?" Arizona asked quietly, still sure she could convince Callie otherwise as she pulled a plump lip into her mouth and sucked it, releasing it with a pop and then licking it to soothe the sting of her little love bite on it.

"Well...it's my birthday and you won't give me my birthday wish for starters." Callie said, a fake pout settling on her kiss bruised lips. Arizona looked at her and smiled, so this was how she was going to play it. Without another word, Callie kicked off her heels and then removed Arizona's, along with the negligee before pulling her off the counter. She grabbed a few of the jars from the counter without caring what they were and carried her over to the floor. Arizona sighed as her bare center collided with the warm, bare flesh of Callie's abdomen, her arms wrapped around Callie's neck as she lowered them to the floor and pinned Arizona beneath her with her body between her legs while she surveyed the loot she had snatched from the counter.

Callie smiled to herself as she saw the bottle of strawberry body paint and the liquid vial of clitoral enhancement in her hands. She was completely okay with playing dirty if it got what she wanted from Arizona. She opened the jar of body paint and swirled some designs over the hollow of Arizona's neck, the spot behind her right ear, a target sign around each nipple, a circle around her belly and then throwing caution to the wind, she just filled her belly button with the thick pink paint, and lastly, she created a little zigzag on each protruding hip bone.

"I bought those to use on you." Arizona whimpered as Callie began licking the paint off, starting behind her ear.

"Mmm I know. Too bad you don't get to touch me tonight." Callie said as she moved down to the hollow of her neck. Arizona moaned at both the sensation and at the rate of which it was turning her on. She took her time on the tender peaks, using her tongue ever so lightly and avoiding the hardened nipples that were screaming for attention all together. Arizona brought her hands up to pinch her own nipples only to have them swatted away. "Hands off, Arizona. I have some scarfs that I could grab. You told me to take what's mine and I intend to, which means no touching for you."

"Jesus, Callie." Arizona replied, enjoying the bossy and somewhat forceful Callie. She was already soaked and throbbing despite the recent orgasm but what Callie was doing to her was causing all sorts of feelings in all the right areas to appear. Callie smiled at the remark. She not only planned to have Arizona screaming her name, she also planned on making her beg, it was only fair after all.

Moving down, Callie dipped her tongue into Arizona's belly button causing her to arch her back off the floor. Callie licked, sucked, and nibbled at the belly button causing Arizona to writhe beneath her. She spent a little more time licking up every last drop of the strawberry paint before she moved onto the right hip and then the left. While her mouth licked up the paint from the left hip, Callie dropped another healthy pea sized amount of enhancement on her finger and brought it down to Arizona's clit, rubbing the liquid generously on the swollen area.

"Oh my God. Callie?" Arizona shouted in question form, sitting up on her elbows to look at Callie. Showing Arizona the bottle of liquid, Arizona dropped back down onto her back placing a hand on her forehead and whispered, "Fuck."

"Mmm, I like it when you have a foul mouth." Callie replied with a smile. She hovered her mouth over the swollen and glistening clit and blew warm air gently down onto it, knowing it would activate the enhancement cream. While she waited, she carefully spread some body paint over her outer lips and began licking it off while Arizona squirmed uncomfortably beneath her. Using her forefinger, Callie ran it up and down the wet folds, purposely avoiding her clit and only just circling her entrance before moving on.

Arizona was sure she was going to explode with arousal. Her clit was on fire, literally, with need for Callie. The warmth of the cream created a sensation that had her ready to take matters into her own hands, only she knew that wouldn't go over well. Arizona Robbins did not beg and she did not scream lovers' names but the Latina had already caused her to break all of her rules so what harm could it do to give her what she wanted? And Arizona was more than ready to beg as she bucked her hips up in an attempt to get some friction where she needed it.

"Callie no more teasing." Arizona said in a voice that was somewhere between demanding and pleading. It was hard for her to give up control.

"I'm not teasing baby, I'm just taking my time."

"Callie.." she bucked her hips up again when she got no response, "Callie please."

"Please what babe?" Callie asked innocently.

"Fuck me." Arizona said crudely. Callie smiled as she came up to kiss Arizona softly but Arizona was feeling very needy and sucked Callie's tongue into her mouth while her hands found her ass and pulled her down onto her so she could get some friction against her needy clit. She sighed as her clit connected with a rough pair of lace panties a split second before Callie brought her arms up, once again pinning them above her head and removing the lower part of her body from Arizona's. Arizona whimpered at the loss of delicious friction and opened her eyes to look into Callie's as she pleaded again, "Baby, please, I need you."

With that, Callie brought her hand down and briefly ran it through wet folds to gather some lubricant, she entered Arizona roughly and once again, her back arched off the floor. Callie brought her lower body back down to use her hips for leverage. She kept the pace slow and steady, careful not to hit the spongy area or to rub her thumb over a needy clit too often or with too much pressure. When she did, a sharp intake of breath from Arizona was heard. Arizona once again brought her hands down to Callie's ass to try and quicken the pace and force her to deepen her thrusts only to be shot down again.

"Last warning Arizona, I'll stop and go get the scarfs and we can start all over if you can't keep your hands where I tell you to." Callie said, finally bringing her mouth to suck on a hardened nipple. Arizona sighed in frustration, Callie was building her up but not quite bringing her to the edge. She needed more and Callie knew it. She bucked her hips up to meet Callie's pace and moaned as her fingers finally sank a little deeper.

"God yes. Callie, right there." Arizona cried as Callie's fingers scraped over the spongy area at the same time her thumb circled her clit. Callie's weight was fully on Arizona now as she thrust her hips into her causing Arizona to cry out in pleasure as her inner walls began spasming and tightening. Callie applied the lightest of pressure to the engorged and swollen clit beneath her thumb as she thrust in and caressed Arizona's gspot. Arizona's body stiffened, her mouth open in a silent scream before she convulsed around Callie's fingers with "Callie" being whimpered from her breathless body. But Callie didn't stop or even slow down and Arizona could do nothing but hold on as a second orgasm built quickly and she fell over the edge, "Fuck, Calliope, Jesus, oh God yes, Callie."

Arizona was sure she was going to pass out as she screamed Callie's name and her entire body went limp. Thankfully Callie slowed her fingers letting her ride out her orgasm before she gently pulled out with a satisfied smirk on her face as she licked each finger slowly. She laid down next to Arizona, her head propped up on her elbow and traced patterns over the skin above Arizona's heart while she waited for Arizona to recover.

"Thanks for granting my birthday wish."

"I, that, you didn't give me a choice," Arizona replied, still trying to catch her breath.

"That, my love, was the point."

"Since I granted your wish, does that mean I can touch you now?" Arizona asked.

"Mmhmm." Callie answered, pecking Arizona on the lips.

"So where are these scarves you've been speaking of?"

"Really?" Callie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't make threats you can't follow through on, Calliope." Arizona winked before she got up and made her way to the master bedroom where she found two silk scarves laying on the bed.

"Those were for me to use on you!" Callie called.

"But you didn't." Arizona simply replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she returned and straddled Callie's hips. Arizona leaned down and passionately kissed her which led to a heavy makeout session before she sat up, desperate for fresh air. "Come on, let's take this party outside."

Not waiting for an answer, Arizona grabbed the scarves, a bottle of wine, and as many of the bottles from the counter that remained as she could carry before she walked through the glass doors to the balcony. Seeing that the balcony furniture would be much more conducive to her plans, as predicted, she smiled to herself and placed her items on one of the glass tables. She didn't give Callie an opportunity to speak before she pounced, her hands roaming a warm and curvy body. She spun Callie in her arms so that her lace covered ass and strong, muscular back were pressed deliciously against Arizona's bare front. She undid the clasp on Callie's strapless bra and roamed her hands up a soft but toned abdomen to feel the weight of her breasts in her palms as the bra dropped to the balcony floor.

Arizona walked them forward slightly so Callie was directly facing one of the chairs that occupied the balcony. Sliding the ottomon out of the way, Arizona said, "Kneel on the chair for me, Calliope."

Following Arizona's orders, she kneeled on the chair and was surprised when Arizona grabbed a scarf and quickly and efficiently tied her hands to the frame on the back of the chair. She felt Arizona's hands roaming over the skin of her back, shoulders, chest, and abdomen. Callie shuddered beneath her fingertips at the anticipation of what was to come. She was sure she had ruined her lace panties by now. Just by hearing Arizona scream her name, she had nearly come undone.

"Are you cold, baby?" Arizona asked sweetly with a knowing tone. Callie didn't verbally respond, she just shook her head no. As Arizona looped her fingers through the lace of her boy shorts, she sighed and then gasped as she felt them rip from her body.

"Arizona! Those were one of my favorite pairs." Callie scolded but Arizona just responded with a sweet "Oops, sorry babe." though she sounded very far from sorry. Callie was just about to remark about how sorry she would be after she was untied when she felt a pair of perfectly straight, white teeth sink into the firm flesh of her ass. She gasped, this was no love bite, this was her literally sinking her teeth into her and she felt a pool of arousal coat her folds and upper thighs. Arizona admired her handwork as she saw the very defined outline of her mouth on Callie's right outer cheek. It would leave a mark and it would be just visible under her bikini line. She had been dying to do that all night and it had been just as fantastic as she had hoped. She kissed the spot tenderly, trying to soothe any pain she might have caused.

She kissed her way up a slightly prominent spine, admiring the curvature of it and the muscles around it until she was standing flush with Callie. Using her left hand, she pulled the hair from Callie's neck to one side in order for her to gain access to the tender skin there while her right hand curved around the right hip bone and over a smooth mound before she started massaging wet folds. She latched onto an exposed neck and brought her left hand down to fondle aching breasts while her right hand found the bundle of nerves and began rubbing slow circles over it. "I love you, Callie."

Of all the things Callie had expected to hear Arizona whisper, the tender, heartfelt phrase she uttered into her ear was not among them and Callie felt a sudden surge in her arousal and very much wanted to feel Arizona in her arms. "Untie my hands, Arizona, I want to feel you."

"Be patient, Calliope. You've had your turn. I'll untie you after you scream MY name." Arizona whispered, her fingers applying more pressure and rubbing tighter circles now. Callie gasped as the small but powerful orgasm hit her without warning and she moaned loudly at the feeling. Arizona moved so she could see her face and kissed her passionately.

"Will you untie me now?"

"Not yet." Arizona looked into big brown eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Callie answered without hesitating as she looked back into dark blues.

"I want to try something." Arizona pulled away and Callie looked over her shoulder to see Arizona pulling the ottomon back in place. She grabbed the clit enhancement jar off the table and Callie felt Arizona's fingers massaging a generous portion over Callie's clit. Callie turned around and placed her head on her arms at the intense sensation of heat she could feel forming over her very sensitive nerves. And then she gasped as she felt Arizona's body sliding between her legs. She looked down to see piercing, questioning eyes looking up at her.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asked in a breathy voice she didn't recognize.

"I want you to sit on my face." Arizona responded. She grabbed Callie's thighs and started pulling her body down toward her face, but realizing what was going to happen, Callie resisted. "It's ok, Callie. Just trust me."

And with that, Callie allowed her body to be lowered to Arizona's awaiting mouth. She felt her breath first and knew she was close to Arizona's mouth and tongue, she gasped as a warm tongue entered her and a button nose nudged her aching and sensitive clit. "Oh my God, Arizona."

She really wanted use of her hands right now and she pulled at the restraints but Arizona had tied them with expert precision. Arizona held her thighs firmly in place as she licked up her slit and brought her attention to a swollen clit. She sucked it gently into her mouth, tasting and teasing, keeping her pressure light. Releasing a thigh, Arizona brought her hand down and teased Callie's entrance. Callie gasped and pressed her body down, causing Arizona to enter her with two fingers. Her tongue continued caressing and stroking her bundle of nerves causing Callie to feel an eruption of glorious pleasure between her legs. At the feeling of Arizona's fingers exiting and then reentering her to caress her inner walls combined with the feeling of her mouth on her, Callie felt her orgasm building and gaining strength.

"Oh, God Arizona, I'm going to cum all over your face, baby." Callie said, feeling slightly self conscious and trying to lift off of Arizona in an effort to hold back. She knew this was going to be powerful and her concern over smothering her girlfriend at the moment was greater than her need to cum.

"Callie, relax, it will be ok. I want you to." Arizona replied before pulling Callie back down and resuming her position. She added a little hum as she brought her mouth back to her clit and she could feel Callie's body trembling over her. "Cum for me baby, just let go."

Arizona's words and the added hum sent a delicious vibrating sensation straight to Callie's core and she could no longer hold back. Arizona's fingers caressed her g spot as her mouth and tongue hummed against her nerves and her inner walls spasmed tightly as she rode Arizona's face and fingers.

"Fuck, oh God, Arizona. Shit, Arizona!" Callie cried out as she felt the gush of fluid leave her body. She rested her forehead on her hands, her body trembling uncontrollable as Arizona continued lightly stroking her. She looked down at the wet face of Arizona below her, eyes locking, "Shit baby, I'm sorry."

"That was fucking hot." Arizona responded with a cocky smile. She kissed the inside of Callie's thigh and slid out from under her using her definitely ruined and discarded underwear to clean up her neck and face.

"Um, a little help over here, Arizona." Callie said, pulling on her restraints for emphasis.

"Oh, sorry." Arizona giggled, sounding very much amused but not sorry. She released the knot in the scarf and squealed as Callie wrapped her up in her arms, kissing her tenderly.

"What do you say we take that bottle of wine to the hot tub and enjoy some time relaxing and holding each other." Callie suggested as she nuzzled a soft neck.

"Sounds like a plan." Arizona said as she brushed hair from a tan face and rubbed her nose over Callie's. Callie smiled at the sweet gesture and the fact that she could smell herself on the blonde, something she found oddly arousing. "Would you like your last present now or later?"

Callie pretended to carefully consider her options before answering, "Now."

"Ok, you grab us some towels and I'll grab the cake and the present." Arizona said, running off in enthusiasm.

"How does she have so much energy and stay so perky?" Callie wondered aloud as she set off in search of a couple of towels. She grabbed her phone as well so they could listen to music and smiled as she saw a missed call and voicemails from her family. She listened to the happy birthday messages from her mom, dad, Aria, Mark, Addie, and her nonna with a smile on her face. She would have to make sure to call them back tomorrow she thought as Arizona appeared with the cake and her present. She grabbed the wine off the glass table as she passed by and handed Callie her present.

"Ok, so don't think I'm stalkerish or weird or anything but I started this present a while ago and then once I knew your birthday and mentioned this idea to my mom, we both sort of went crazy and just ran with it. I really hope you like it." Arizona said, shoving the gift at her.

Looking at her suspiciously, Callie opened the gift bag and pulled out a pandora box. Inside was a bracelet with charms and a handwritten note, describing each charm but Arizona seemed to have memorized the note and spoke before Callie could read it.

"I wanted to get you something that would both represent you and our time as a couple. A little way to remember where we started and how far we have come. Something we can add to over the years. The first charm is the space needle because that's where we met, when a crazy drunk girl kissed a crying stranger in a dirty bar bathroom. The next one is the rod of asclepius because we are doctors and that's really what brought us together on this mission. Although the US uses the Caduceus to represent the medical field, it's really inaccurate ..."Arizona started to ramble and Callie cut her off with a smile as she finished her sentence with, "because the Rod of asclepius is associated with medicine."

"And healing. It's the original symbol." Arizona answered with a smile before she continued. "The bone charm is engraved with Ortho Goddess because that's what you are, Callie, you are so talented and I am so very proud of you. There's a little picnic basket so we can remember our first date and a Spanish fan to represent all the Salsa lessons. The only salsa dancing ones they had were of a man and a woman which is...Sorry, rambling again." Arizona said as she smiled up at Callie, her fingers pointing out each tiny charm.

"There's a ford thunderbird because I know your car is the love of your life so I couldn't forget it."

"Her. You couldn't forget her." Callie corrected with a smile as Arizona rolled her eyes.

"And these two are to remember our first trip together and any future travels we will share." Arizona said, pointing out a heart with the Spain flag in it and a square charm with an airplane and the words "adventure awaits" written on it.

"This one is obvious, I'm giving you this for your birthday." Arizona said pointing out a little cake with candles on top. "And I know rainbows are more my thing than yours and I know you aren't out yet and I don't want to push you but I just wanted you to have something to symbolize us so it's love written out in the rainbow."

"Arizona, it's beautiful, I absolutely love it." Callie said as her eyes welled with tears.

"There's one more." Arizona said and Callie noticed she looked nervous. She pulled a charm that was wrapped separately from the bracelet, unconnected from it. She placed it in the palm of Callie's hand and she looked at it carefully. It was a delicate little skeleton key charm with the tiniest heart shaped hole at the top. Callie looked at Arizona with a confused and questioning look. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and hopefully not sound completely crazy and cheesy, she attempted to explain.

"It's a key. " she rolled her eyes at herself, great start Robbins, as if that wasn't obvious. Starting over she cleared her throat and tried again, "It's a key. To represent that I love you and I trust you with my heart. And more importantly that you have a home. I want to be your home, Calliope."

Now completely losing control and sobbing, Callie looked at Arizona and pulled her in for a hug. The two stood there embracing while Callie collected herself and Arizona's heart beat rapidly with anxiety over what she just revealed. Knowing that Arizona was becoming anxious and second guessing her words, Callie fought to compose herself so she could form a response.

"Arizona, you are the sweetest, most thoughtful person I have ever met. You have inspired me since the day you made that fairy dust in the IV bags speech. I am continually in awe of you. And every time, I think you can't possibly make me love you more, you go and do something like this." Callie cried.

"Hey, we are those two sappy, gross, people at the end of rom coms that Teddy and I make fun of." Arizona laughed through her tears.

"We totally are." Callie agreed as she pulled the smaller woman in for a warm embrace.

"Before you get too sappy, there's also a card from my parents, well my mom but she made my dad sign it too. I'm sorry." Arizona said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh really?" Callie asked, feeling slightly intrigued. She pulled the purple envelope from the bag and opened it to reveal a birthday card with sharpie written all over it. The front cover had a beautiful picture of a garden with purple flowers that read in perfect cursive:

What is a daughter-in-law?

Below, in a different cursive writing that was clearly handwritten and not computer generated like the first line read:

We don't know, neither our Arizona nor our Timmy can get their shit together

BUT, we hope to find out...soon

Callie laughed out loud and Arizona groaned as she dropped her head in her hands in embarrassment after reading the front of the card over her girlfriend's shoulder. At that moment she would have been happy if a meteor fell out of the sky and struck her. Callie opened the card and continued reading while Arizona read through her fingers much like she had watched the scary movies a few weeks ago.

A daughter in law is someone who has made our son (a red X was placed through son and replaced with the cursive writing of what Callie could only assume was Arizona's mother) DAUGHTER

so incredibly happy and for that we couldn't love you more!

Happy Birthday Dear Daughter in Law

Callie dear,

I know you aren't our daughter in law YET but we are hoping. Neither of you are getting any younger and Arizona is quite the catch. It is so difficult to find a lesbian friendly card. Are you a lesbian? I'm sorry, I just assumed. It is so frustrating as a mother to not be able to find suitable cards for my daughter's girlfriend. You have made our little Arizona so very happy. It is easy to see even from half a world away. I hope you will accept our invitation to visit between Thanksgiving and Christmas when you will all get another two weeks off. Have a happy birthday, Callie.

Love,

Barbara and **THE Colonel **(another red X through "the colonel and replaced with) Daniel

"Oh my God, kill me now." Arizona said, her cheeks a whole new shade of red, "You do not have to accept their invitation, Callie."

"Oh, I see where you get your rambling and sense of humor from." Callie laughed at her girlfriend's embarrassment. She felt completely warm and fuzzy about the whole card. Though she was slightly intimidated by "The Colonel", she definitely wanted to meet Arizona's parents.

"Callie…"

"Stop. I want to meet them, Arizona. And I would love to visit Boston. But only if you are comfortable with it and are ready for that step."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked.

"Positive." Callie replied with a kiss to her cheek.

"I guess we're going to Boston as our next adventure." Arizona shrugged, not quite as enthused about all of this as Callie was. The good news was, Teddy and Tim would be able to have leave at that time as well so they would have buffers.

"Oh look, your mom wrote down her phone number." Callie said as she showed Arizona the folded piece of paper that was mixed in with the gift cards her parents had sent her for her birthday. It said, "Here's my number, I expect to get calls from you now."

"Oh, no. You do not have to call her. Do you realize as soon as she actually meets you she is going to start planning a wedding?" Arizona said, climbing into the hot rub and simultaneously opening the wine bottle and taking a huge chug straight from the bottle before filling her cup.

"Everything will be alright babe, you'll see." Callie said as she joined her. She wasn't in the least intimidated by wedding planning. It was a bit early, sure but the idea warmed her.

"You're right, I know. I'm sorry my mom is so crazy."

"She's not crazy, she just wants you to be happy. Now enough parent talk, it's still my birthday for another….twelve minutes and I believe you have only given me seven of the twenty-nine orgasms you promised."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Some of you loved Spain and some of you were ready to move on. This is the end of Spain. You're reviews have really been fantastic and I am so grateful you all have been so encouraging and enjoyed it. I'm still playing around with ideas of how to end this but I still think this has life left. As much as it has been an amazing distraction for all of you, it has also been a great one for me so thanks again for continuing to read this and review it.**

**I'd like to address a few of the reviews: To the guest that said "you come across as super smart, someone who's in a loving relationship, loyal, and well read" I'd say you pegged me pretty well. Although, the loving relationship part gave me a giggle. Single and have been for a while, mostly by my choosing. To the Guest who said I made them laugh, cry and feel their love, I think that is the best compliment a writer could get, so thank you so much. Carly Fiorina- your reviews are always so sweet and kind. Denice, Saritaaa, SiljeNohr and Phoenix (anyone else new that I missed)- welcome to my Calzona world. To the rest of you, thanks so much for your kind words and loyalty. **

**I just finished a seven day stretch at work and things are just progressing rapidly now. Work is both rewarding and exhausting, terrifying and humbling. My coworkers are some of the smartest, bravest, kindest people I've had the pleasure of working beside and I would not make it through this without them. No matter what you believe in, kindness is really what matters to me. I'm grateful that most of you will not have to witness the things I have but that also means most people will never understand the gravity of what healthcare workers are dealing with. It's definitely something I will never forget. This is my escape, so I know I've said it before, but I am really grateful to all of you and to my little sister who forced me to post this. Hope this finds you all healthy and safe.**

**This is a chapter that is sort of leading into some future things so, have faith. Also, it's probably the least edited chapter so go easy on me. Happy reading**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Calliope, we're going to be late!" Arizona called into the suite as she exited the bathroom and noted the time. They had spent the morning in bed and the day on the deck in the hot tub while they sat and watched the storm through the shelter of the windows or the roof of the deck. The day had been perfectly lazy and comforting with a few rounds of love making and simply just enjoying each other's company. But now they were running late for the fancy dinner reservations Callie had made them. Getting no response, she raised her voice and yelled, "Seriously, Calliope, you've been raving all week about this place. We're going to be late, baby."

Arizona paused as she found Callie sitting on the bed with her finger pressed to her lips, waving one hand frantically with her phone tucked between her right ear and shoulder. "Sorry." Arizona mouthed.

"Yes, that's Arizona, daddy. And I don't let her call me Calliope, she just does. I have to go daddy, we have reservations." Callie stopped speaking as she apparently listened to what was being said on the other end. Arizona frowned at the tone of her girlfriend's voice. "Yes dad, with our dates, we will be careful and no, we won't bring any men back to the suite."

Another pause while Callie apparently listened to her dad speaking, her eyes rolled at least half a dozen times but she remained quiet as she listened, "Yes they are very handsome but I don't think we will be able to send pictures. Yes dad, Arizona is very beautiful and I will keep an eye on her. We have to go now, our dates are waiting."

"No daddy, I, can we talk about that later? Por favor, daddy, we really have to go." Another pause. "Ugh Mark and Alex."

A pregnant pause occurred as Callie rubbed her temples before speaking into her phone once more, "I will. Love you too."

"Callie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Arizona apologized but then stopped as she thought about what she had just heard. Did Callie just really just lie to her dad? And did she just lie about Arizona's own sexuality? She knew she wasn't ready to tell her parents and she supported that decision, but lying was a whole other ballgame.

"It's ok. Are you ready to go?" Callie asked, sounding a bit short.

"Yes." Arizona simply responded. She really did not want to fight and she wanted to give Callie the chance to explain before she jumped to any conclusions so she tabled her irritation and smiled genuinely, "You look really beautiful."

"Thanks." Callie responded, grabbing her purse and pointing toward the door, "Let's go."

The drive to the restaurant was unbearably quiet for Arizona. The only sounds heard above the awkward silence that fell between them was the repetitive motion of the windshield wipers and the occasional splash of a mud puddle as they drove. Both women were lost in their own thoughts and everytime Arizona attempted eye contact, she was met with Callie staring out the opposite window. No sitting impossibly close in the center of the vehicle with fingers intertwined or hands resting almost inappropriately high on a thigh like they had become accustomed to. When they arrived at the restaurant, the doorman rushed to Arizona's side with an umbrella while the driver did the same for Callie. It was Arizona who tipped them both this time as Callie walked straight into the restaurant without a word. It was clear that she was upset and Arizona didn't understand why exactly, but she knew it had to do with the phone call, she wasn't exactly thrilled with it either if she was honest. Arizona found Callie standing next to the hostess stand waiting for them to be seated.

"Do you want to just go back to the hotel?" Arizona asked.

"What? No, of course not." Callie said as if the question was absurd.

"You've barely spoken to me and you seem upset. I think we should talk." Arizona said, reaching out for Callie's hand but Callie avoided the physical touch as the hostess approached to lead them to their table. Arizona was hurt but had no choice but to follow, the hotel was too far to walk to with the rain and in the expensive dress she had bought. Callie had arranged all the transportation so she had no idea where to even begin with that though she probably could find a taxi if she had to.

They were seated at a table in a corner by the window where you could barely see the ocean through the busy streets of the city. It was a beautiful site and under other circumstances, a romantic setting. But as Callie looked over the drink menu, still lost in her own thoughts, the atmosphere was far from romantic at their table. The usual electricity that buzzed between them felt different, cold and tense rather than the usual spark of excitement tinged with warmth and lust.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Arizona said as she fought off the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Ok, what would you like to drink?" Callie asked without looking up.

"I don't care, just order me whatever." Arizona replied before walking away. She didn't really need to use the restroom, she just needed a moment of peace to gather herself. She looked at herself in the mirror as she took in some calming breaths. She had spent an hour on her hair, placing it up in a delicate bun with her long bangs slightly teased to give them some volume and twisted gently off to the side. A few curly tendrils of blonde hair hung down to frame her face. Her eye make up was much more gentle and subtle as was the natural pink lip gloss and the pink blush with a hint of gold that made her cheeks glow. Her necklace was tucked into her dress, unable to be seen but she felt it resting there, cool against the skin of her chest. The earrings she had chosen were simple diamonds that hung down from a hooked clasp. She had taken the extra time to allow Callie to return some phone calls and to be honest, she had wanted Callie to notice this side of her. The side that said that Arizona Robbins could be classy and elegant and fit into Callie's world with her family. A world that Arizona hadn't grown up in but could fit into, for Callie. She sighed to herself and made her way back to the table feeling much less emotional but no less shaken by this sudden shift in their bliss.

"I ordered you a glass of white wine." Callie said, smiling at Arizona for the first time since leaving the suite. "You look really beautiful, Arizona. I'm sorry."

"You do too, Callie." Arizona said, forcing herself not to use Calliope. The way she had talked to her dad about Arizona using her full name was said with such venom that she didn't know where it was coming from. Callie did look beautiful, stunning actually. Her dress again was over only one shoulder, leaving her right one bare. The material bunched into soft ruffles that fell over her left shoulder and upper back to her upper waist where a black belt was just visible. The royal blue dress then became slightly more form fitting but still loose and ended just above tan knees. She wore the same black strappy shoes from the night before and her hair was curled and pinned to one side, cascading over her left shoulder with the ruffles of the dress. Her silver heart necklace was visible and on her right wrist hung the pandora bracelet with all the charms. She must have gone with more subtle makeup as well or had been interrupted by the phone call in the midst of applying it, either way, Callie Torres was a breathtaking specimen.

"I think I'm going to order the paella de fideos with lobster, scallops, shrimp, and mussels." Callie said as she looked over the menu, attempting to make small talk. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Arizona but her father had heard Arizona refer to her as "baby", something she almost never did except when she was feeling extra emotional and then "Calliope". She had already been asked some very uncomfortable questions before the blonde had entered the room and after hearing that she noticed the change in her father's tone. She didn't like having to lie to him about their night out but it was a quick story to get him off her back while she decided what to do. And when he had asked the names of their dates unexpectedly she had just picked the two male names that she thought of first. She was now feeling guilty about the lie because she never lied to her dad and she felt like she had hurt Arizona with it. Apparently Frida's story intrigued her father much more than it had her mom and she knew he was trying to see if there was more to piece together which left her feeling anxious. He also knew people in Barcelona as the hotel he and Aria would be opening next year would be in Barcelona. He was a businessman and he reminded her that he had employees which made her feel a bit paranoid about being publicly affectionate suddenly. She wasn't ready to break their blissful vacation filled bubble by announcing her sudden sexual revelation to her parents.

"That sounds good, I think I'll have the same."Arizona replied, trying to read the expression on Callie's face. Callie ordered for both of them when the waiter came back with their drinks. They commented on the quality of their wine, Callie's red, Arizona's white and then the uncomfortable silence returned. Generally, it was Arizona that was more tolerant of the silence and Callie was the one who would go nuts over it but tonight, Arizona just couldn't take anymore. Not after the past five days they had spent together, especially the night they had less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Did I do something wrong?" Arizona asked, fidgeting with the ring on her middle finger. It was something she had worn since she was sixteen, a gift from Andi before they were romantically involved. She had considered recently that now might be the appropriate time to remove it. It really held no romantic meaning, no promises, she just felt like it was the right time. But for now, she found comfort in the thin piece of cool metal.

"What?" Callie asked, caught off guard by the sudden breech in silence.

"You've been distant and short since we left the suite. Did I do something to upset you? I didn't know you were on the phone with your father."

"Not now, Arizona." Callie sighed. She rubbed her temples, the beginning of a headache working its way into her overactive brain.

"Who are Mark and Alex?"

"I told you I was making phone calls, Arizona. I said not right now. Let's just try to enjoy our meal." Callie said as the food appeared at their table as if by magic. Arizona waited politely for the waiter to leave before responding.

"Ok, well, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel." Arizona said as she fought off another wave of tears, "This should cover it," she tossed a hundred dollar bill on the table and walked away.

"Arizona wait." Callie called but she got no response as Arizona continued to exit the restaurant. Callie groaned in frustration, "Fuck."

As quickly as she could, Callie called the waiter over asking him to box up their food and bring her the bill immediately. Even so, it was a full ten minutes before Callie was able to chase after Arizona and she was long gone. The rain had stopped and Callie wondered if she had hailed a taxi or if she had decided to walk. Deciding it would be quicker to just call her driver who had been instructed to park down the street, Callie called him and waited another five minutes. By the time she reached the hotel, a half an hour had passed, which should have been enough time for Arizona to get back to the suite whether she walked or drove.

"Arizona?" Callie called as she entered the suite. She searched the rooms and balcony as she called her name but she could tell just by the empty feeling in her chest that Arizona was not there. She picked up her phone and dialed Arizona's number for the tenth time but it just rang like all the times before. Hearing a familiar ring tone, Callie followed it to the bathroom where she found Arizona's phone sitting on the vanity.

"Shit. She must have left it there by mistake when we left for dinner," Callie said aloud to herself. "Fuck, Arizona, where did you go?"

She was starting to feel slightly panicked. Arizona wasn't helpless but she was in a foreign country without a cell phone and in a fancy dress and heels. And she was definitely a beautiful young woman, the type that could be taken advantage of or targeted by the wrong kind of people. Callie knew she fucked up royally and swore she would make it up to the blonde if she just made it back to her safely. Deciding she better go look for her, Callie called the car service again and the two drove around the streets of Barcelona together for an hour with no sight of her missing girlfriend.

Callie was headed back up to the suite in hopes that the blonde had returned while she had been out searching for her and was headed to the elevator when she spotted the back of a familiar head of curls in a delicate bun sitting out on the patio of the bar with a familiar slender brunette. The blonde was sitting on the railing, a drink in one hand and, was that a cigarette in the other? The slender brunette stood beside her leaning against the railing, a drink in her hand and the other hand resting on the small of Arizona's back. Callie couldn't help it, the phone call with her dad, her hour of frantic worrying and searching compiled with the brunette standing so close to and touching her girlfriend, and she could feel her blood boiling. Add the cigarette in the blonde's hand to the mix and it immediately made her blow her already sizzling top.

"Seriously Arizona!" Callie shouted as she marched up behind the pair. The brunette had the sense to look uncomfortable as she looked back and forth between Callie and Arizona. She removed her hand from Arizona's back and stepped back and Arizona turned, a wide dimpled smile on her face.

"Calliope!" she shouted enthusiastically. "Natalia, this is her, this is my Calliope, the one I've been telling you about."

"Are you drunk?" Callie asked.

"Hmmm...maybe just a little." Arizona replied holding her index finger and thumb close together as a visual representation.

"I found her at the bar doing shots with some guy and he was trying to get her to go to his room with him. She didn't seem interested, she just kept talking about her Calliope but he was a little too insistent. She asked me for a cigarette so I got her out of there. We walked across the street, bought a pack of smokes and came back here. I didn't know what else to do with her, she didn't have your room key. I wouldn't take advantage of a drunk woman. I wanted to make sure she was safe though." Natalie said to Callie. Callie searched the shorter woman's face and nodded as she saw genuine concern there.

"Thank you. I've got it from here." Callie said, politely dismissing the woman before turning her attention back to Arizona. "What the hell is this?"

Callie snatched the cigarette from Arizona's hand and tossed it in the cigarette receptacle a few feet away, keeping her hand on Arizona so the drunk woman wouldn't lose her balance and fall on the cement below. "Yea, I smoke sometimes. Not a lot but when I know I am going to be in trouble, like now."

"Yea, you could say you're in trouble."

"But just a little, right?" she asked, again holding up her fingers for emphasis.

"Come on. I'm getting some food in you and putting you to bed."

"Are you mad?"

"Furious but I'm also happy you're safe and really sorry for the way I treated you tonight but we will talk about that tomorrow."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right, you are in some serious trouble over those cigarettes, woman. You're a doctor, Arizona and a runner. What the hell were you thinking?"

The blonde just shrugged and smiled with a dreamy look and said, "You're really pretty when you're mad."

"And you're still in trouble." Callie replied but she couldn't help but chuckle. She had to hide her smile at the adorableness of her girlfriend even though she was still thoroughly pissed.

"Oh you should definitely spank me then." Arizona winked. And whispered incoherent sweet nothings into Callie's ear, though her whisper was more like a quiet shout. Callie stuck her finger in her ear and wiggled it to stop the ringing and then placed it over Arizona's lips to prevent any further of a spectacle as they made their way through the lobby.

"Come on casanova, time to get you to bed."

"Mmmm bed."

Callie practically carried Arizona up to the suite. She dodged her advances as she helped the blonde undress and put a pair of pajamas on her. Then with patience she didn't know she could possess, she helped her to the bathroom to brush her teeth and helped her wash her face before giving her two aspirin and a bottle of water. Knowing that getting the blonde to eat anything was a lost cause, she tucked her into bed and within minutes the blonde was softly snoring beside her. She guessed it was a combination of the cigarettes and being drunk as the blonde didn't usually snore but she found even that adorable at the moment.

"I can't believe she was fucking smoking." Callie said as she got up and checked the blonde's purse where, sure enough, a pack of menthols were hiding. Callie tossed them in the trash, changed into her own pajamas, and threw herself literally onto the bed, "Oh we are definitely talking tomorrow Doctor Robbins."

* * *

Arizona woke with a nasty taste in her mouth and a throbbing in her head. She opened one blue eye to find that it was still dark outside and then hearing the soft snores of her beautiful girlfriend, Arizona rolled over to look at her. It took a moment for the events of the night before to flood her aching head. "Shit," she whispered as she carefully climbed out of bed. She stopped in the bathroom and grabbed some Tylenol and brushed her teeth before she headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, throwing the pills to the back of her throat. She spotted her pack of menthols on the top of the trash and groaned, yep it really was as bad as she remembered.

Thinking there was nothing more she would like than to talk to Teddy right now, she grabbed the cigarettes from the trash and her phone from the counter. Stepping out onto the balcony, she took in the fresh air and remembered that she couldn't call Teddy or Tim or even Nick. Amelia was always an option but she had been distancing herself from her and since Callie was likely, no definitely already pissed, she didn't think that was her best idea. There was always April...no, not for this kind of talk. Sighing, she was out of options. Making sure both balcony doors were firmly shut and the Latina was still asleep, Arizona lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of the burn in her throat and the peace it brought her.

She knew smoking was the dumbest thing she could ever do and it honestly was a rare occurrence. She had her first cigarette when she was fourteen at a party. She had only been invited as a pity invite and because Nick and Tim's friend, Mitch, who was hosting, thought Arizona was hot. He was so barking up the wrong tree, Arizona thought with a smirk. Remembering the anger she had felt when she had walked up on her brother and Nick smoking, she smiled. She had read them the riot act and listed off statistics and the surgeon general's warning but then, Liz, the homecoming queen and object of Arizona's affection had spoken up and said something about Arizona being a square and wanted to know who invited the "little girl" to the party. So she had marched up to her and grabbed a lit cigarette right out of the girl's mouth and smoked it without batting an eye. She felt awful the next day and was wracked with such guilt about it that she ratted on herself and in turn her brother, Nick, Mitch, and Liz. She had definitely not been popular at that school or even in her own home for their entire month of being grounded after that incident. She hadn't smoked again after that until Tim, Teddy, and Nick had all been deployed and she found herself, much like tonight, with no one to talk to. Her last cigarette had been in her second year of residency when a surgery she was assisting on had gone badly. It wasn't something she did often but something she had to admit, she thoroughly enjoyed despite knowing the health risks, and that it was a completely disgusting habit.

Arizona looked at her watch, 5:30am. It would be a few more hours before she had to face the music with Callie so she sat and watched the sunrise as she smoked two more cigarettes. Deciding, she needed to shower before Callie woke up and found her out here, she tossed the pack back in the kitchen trash and flushed the three butts down the toilet. No reason to make Callie any more pissed than she already was. God, she was dreading this talk as she replayed the events in her head over and over. To be honest, she still wasn't happy with Callie either though and she felt she had a right to be upset. Maybe she hadn't handled it the best but nothing she could do about that now but grovel for forgiveness. Tim always did say it was better to grovel for forgiveness than ask for permission, he's an idiot, she thought with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"What's so funny?"

"Jesus Callie, you scared me."

"We skipped dinner last night so I'm, um, going to warm up our leftovers while you shower and then we need to talk."

"K." Arizona replied with a gulp, not knowing what to expect from this conversation they were about to have. She waited for Callie to leave before she let the shower mask the tears. She gave herself ten minutes and then she took a deep breath and wrapped up in a big fluffy robe.

"Time to find Callie and face the music, here goes nothing." she said to the woman in the mirror.

Arizona stepped into the living room prepared to apologize profusely and beg if that's what it took only to have words fail her as she entered the room to find a small table set up with flowers and lit candles with their dinner in fancy togo containers from the night before. Callie sat at the table and smiled a genuine warm smile at Arizona before standing and pulling her chair out for her.

"What's all this? I thought we were fighting."

"Oh, we are. But I do realize that I was a bit of a dick last night and that caused some things to happen, one of them being that we missed out on one of our dates. So, I thought while we have our talk, we could enjoy our meal at least."

"Thank you, Callie. I'm starving." Arizona said, her stomach growling as if to prove a point.

"I want to start by apologizing for the way I treated you last night." Callie said. She took a bite of her food while she waited for Arizona to respond. "Oh my God, this is good."

Arizona smiled and took a bite from her own container and shook her head enthusiastically in agreement. Deciding to bite the bullet, she offered her own apology, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left the restaurant like that."

"Why did you?"

"I was confused by your conversation with your dad and your response to it. And I was hurt by the way you were acting toward me. I didn't want to make a scene but I was feeling emotional over it so I decided to just leave and get a little space."

"And get drunk with some random guy that tried to take advantage of you? And then you thought you could just hang out and bond with Natalia? Arizona, anything could have happened to you."

"I didn't set out to get drunk. I walked to the hotel and was going to just go to the room and wait for you but then I realized you had the elevator card to get us to the suite so I thought I'd just sit at the bar and have a drink while I waited for you. A couple of guys sent me some drinks, which I declined, and then one of them challenged me to a shot contest. It wasn't my brightest moment but I had an empty belly and two drinks in me so my competitive nature just wanted to show this guy up. When he started trying to get me to his hotel room, Natalia walked up and pretended to be my girlfriend. We walked to the store for, to pick up something, and then went back to the patio to wait for you. She was trying to get me to quit drinking and to get me to my room safely. Nothing happened between us, Callie."

"I know that. I'm actually grateful that she was looking out for you. God, Arizona you are a young woman in a foreign country no less, you have to be more careful. Do you know how frantic I was? You didn't even have your cell."

"I know, Callie. It wasn't intentional. I'm sorry that I scared you, I really am."

"I know you are."

"Can we discuss what happened with your dad?"

"My mom may not have caught on to what Frida was getting at but Aria and my father both did. My dad was asking a lot of questions and I was trying not to lie to him but he knew I was being evasive so his questions became more direct. I told him that we met some nice young men the night before and agreed to go to dinner with them. And then he heard you call me Calliope and baby."

"So Mark and Alex were the names of our "dates"?" Arizona asked.

"They were the first male names that popped in my head."

"Callie, I need you to hear me on this, ok. I didn't know you were on the phone with your dad so I am truly sorry about that. And I meant what I said, I support your decision on when and how you would like to tell your parents. But lying to them is another thing entirely. And lying to them about who I am, that's even worse. I haven't been in the closet since I was sixteen and I don't intend to go back in. If you don't want to be honest right now about who you are, I understand but please, don't ever lie about who I am."

"Arizona, I wasn't lying about who you are. I just can't tell them you're my girlfriend, not yet."

"I know. But I am gay, Callie. I've never had a boyfriend, not ever. And I am not going to start pretending like I have one now. If that's what you want to do then maybe we should take a step back."

"What? No! That's not what I want to do, Arizona."

"I'm not trying to pressure you. Are you ashamed of me or are you afraid you will just be guilty by association if you tell your parents that I am a lesbian?"

"No, of course I'm not ashamed of you. I never want you to feel that way. Arizona, you are incredible and one of the most beautiful human beings I've ever met. I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. I am so proud of you and lucky to be with you."

"Then why did you lie about me?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to get my dad off my back. I never meant to hurt you, please believe that."

"I do." Arizona replied with a smile.

"You do?"

"Yes. Can I ask a question without sounding like a jealous lunatic?"

"Yes." Callie said, softening her smile.

"Why Mark? I know he's your friend but I hate that he keeps coming up."

"I wasn't aware that he was but I'm sorry if he is. I just blurted out the names of the first two men that popped in my head, Arizona."

"One of which you've slept with."

"Both actually."

"What?! You slept with Alex? My Alex?"

"Yea just twice during a weird time. I hadn't been in town long and he was attractive and there."

"Ugh, I've lost my appetite." Arizona said, pushing her plate away. "And Alex is officially off my service until the end of time."

"I'm not sure you can kick him off your service in a war zone sweetie and there's no need to be jealous."

"Amelia."

"Ok, point taken. Ok, if it makes you feel better then go ahead."

"It does."

"I'm sorry about everything that I did that led to all of this, Arizona. I really am. I want to be with you. I am not ashamed of you or me either, I'm just, this is all new to me and I'm trying to navigate it still. My dad threw me off. Aria knowing is great, she's like our generation, more open minded. But my parents, I'm just not sure they are going to be ok with this at first. They may need some time to adjust."

"That's ok, Callie. I understand that. But please, just talk to me about it. I just want to be there for you."

"I know. I want to be there for you too. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes. But no more lies, ok? If you aren't ready to tell them, I support you but you can't lie about it, Callie. That will make it worse. And if you don't want to introduce me as your girlfriend or flaunt that I'm gay, that's ok too but please don't lie about my sexuality with pretend boyfriends and dates, ok?"

"Deal."

"Now, can we declare this fight over and put it behind us?"

"Not quite yet. There's still the matter of the cigarettes that we need to discuss. I think of everything that happened last night, that shocked me the most. You are so not getting off the hook for that."

"I know it's gross and stupid. I don't do it often."

"Do you plan on doing it again?"

"I don't plan on it but I probably will." Arizona replied honestly. She never planned on smoking, every time she had done it, it had been a spontaneous occurrence. One that she often regretted but thoroughly enjoyed in the moment.

"No. I threw them away, Arizona and I'm not going to tell you what you can and can not do but we are doctors and I will never be ok with you smoking. No matter how often you do or do not do it. I want you around for another sixty years."

"Ok. I hear you and I know your concerns are real but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I will try to consider your feelings in the future when I'm making these kinds of choices. It's the best I can do, Callie."

"It will do, for now. But no more sneaking those damn things out of the garbage."

"How?"

"I smelled it and you just confirmed it." Callie replied as she narrowed her eyes at Arizona.

"I promise, no more smoking on this trip. Now, let's eat and go back to bed."

"We do have a few rounds of makeup sex to get started on." Callie said with a wink and they both laughed.

"I'm sorry, Calliope."

"Me too, babe."

"Before we officially end this fight, I just want to say thank you for the rug burns on my ass, Callie." Arizona said with a smirk. Although the discovery in the shower the day before had been an unpleasant experience, she didn't regret how she got them in the slightest.

"I'm sure they match perfectly with the bite mark on my ass and the bruises from your heels on my back. Sex battle wounds are a price I'm willing to pay for both of us. It's not the first and it's not going to be the last, babe." Callie said with a wink.

"Didn't you say something about makeup sex?" Arizona asked as she pushed her chair out and grabbed Callie's hand to lead her into the bedroom.

* * *

Despite the rocky night before and the early morning serious discussion, the couple was able to salvage the rest of their weekend. After spending the previous day mostly inside, the women found themselves exploring the streets of Barcelona. Callie's attention was caught by some hot air balloons and she convinced Arizona that a hot air balloon ride near the ocean at sunset was just what they needed to end their weekend. Reluctantly, Arizona climbed into the basket. Flying was not her favorite thing and she couldn't believe with Callie's fear of heights that the Latina would even consider something like this.

"Don't be scared, Arizona." Callie whispered as she wrapped her arms around her from behind. The other two people in the balloon were preparing it for lift off and Callie decided that a distracted Arizona was better than a panicked one.

Arizona's fingers gripped the edges of the basket tightly as the basket began to wobble from side to side just slightly as it first lifted off the ground. She closed her eyes tightly like she did for take off on an airplane and held her breath. "Arizona, I need you to breathe baby. It's ok. Open your eyes honey."

As Arizona concentrated on her breathing, she opened her eyes and surveyed the beauty of the city becoming slightly smaller below them. Her fingers slowly relaxed and she leaned her body into Callie's. They completed the hour tour just as the sun was setting and had a beautiful view of the sun going down over the water. The ending of their night was a stark contrast to the night before as they walked back to their suite hand in hand and made love before falling asleep.

Monday and Tuesday flew by with more tours of the city and squeezing in as many museums as Callie's heart desired. They shopped some more along La Rambla and explored the Gothic Quarter while eating at as many local hot spots as their stomachs could take. They spent their nights worshipping each other's bodies then falling asleep in each other's arms.

Wednesday would be their last day in Barcelona. They decided to stick to the beach and around their hotel for their last day, wanting to soak up some sun on a beautiful and hot day for the beginning of October. Callie had been the one to suggest the beach, she just wanted one last image of Arizona in that red bikini to be burned into her brain and she was not disappointed she thought as she lathered up all the delicate skin with sunscreen. She let her hands roam over a cloth covered perfectly round bottom and felt her arousal start to grow. They had made love more times in the past nine days than Callie had combined in some of her relationships and yet she just couldn't get enough of Arizona, every interaction left her wanting more.

"Callie, if you don't stop looking at me like that, you're not going to get your beach day." Arizona said in a warning tone as she caught Callie ogling her for the dozenth time since laying out their beach blanket.

"I can't help it, Arizona, you seriously don't know how beautiful you are. Or how much this trip has meant to me. I knew you were special and I was completely captivated by you but I didn't know how sweet and caring you are under all of that tough exterior."

"Are you sad we are leaving tomorrow?" Arizona asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Callie's candid compliments.

"A little, yea. I will miss being here with you, like this. I will miss being able to have sex when and where we want. But I think mostly I will miss falling asleep with you every night. It's going to be hard to not be able to hold you."

"I'll miss that too. And I cannot go back to being celibate after the week we just had. We are going to have to figure something out." Arizona said, rolling onto her side so she could see Callie as they spoke.

"There's always the shed." Callie said with a smile.

"Don't joke, I seriously think I'm going to have to drag you back there at least once a day."

"Maybe it will be me dragging you."

"That works too. I just know one way or another, someone is getting dragged back there."

"I don't want this to end." Callie confessed. Arizona sat up and patted her legs so Callie would lay her head in her lap.

"It's not forever. We can get through the next four months, Cal. And then we will see what happens after that, ok?"

"I know." Callie sighed, "Come, on, let's go for a swim. I don't want to be sad on our last day."

"I'll go for a swim with you if you have a sandcastle building contest with me." Arizona said with a mischievous smile.

"I've already seen how your competitions go and I do not want to fight on our last day."

"No fighting, just some good ole fashioned sandcastle building."

"If we can be on the same team I'm in." Callie said.

"And who will we compete against?"

"There's a couple of kids over there playing in the sand, we could challenge them to a contest."

"Oh that's not creepy. Besides, we can't make kids cry."

"Arizona…"

"Callie…"

"Fine, but I swear if this causes a fight and I don't get laid on my last night there's going to be problems."

"But make up sex is the best, Calliope." Arizona winked.

"Good Lord how do I get roped into these things?" Callie asked herself as she followed Arizona closer to the water where they could build sandcastles better. As she followed Arizona and took in the lean, toned body with small curvy hips and a bottom to die for, she knew exactly how she got roped into these things. She pulled Arizona into a tight embrace as she caught up to her. "What are we wagering?"

"How about if I win, I get to do anything I want with you tonight."

"And if I win?"

"You won't but if you do, you get to do the same."

"Deal. You're going down Robbins."

"Oh I hope so." Arizona winked back. Callie just shook her head as Arizona laughed at her. For the next hour, the two worked on their sand castles with their backs to each other at Arizona's insistence at not wanting to be spied on. She announced the five minute warning of the end of their hour to build and called over the two children playing down the beach to judge their castles. She was pleased with hers, it was two levels, complete with a moat and a bridge. Having only a bucket and shovel each, she was pretty proud of her work. Callie stood and blocked Arizona's view from her own as the kids came over.

"Would you guys judge our sand castles for us?" Arizona asked the young boys sweetly.

"Sure." The older boy said with a shrug.

"Wow, this is amazing, how did you do this?" Both boys fell to their knees as they inspected Callie's sand castle and Arizona looked down for the first time, her mouth agape.

"Callie, how did you do this? I mean I know we call them castles but how?" Arizona couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the sight. Callie could seriously be a sculptor as she took in the castle she had made.

"Aria and I may have had sandcastle building lessons by one of our nannies when we were children. Plus my Abulea is kind of an artist." Callie replied.

"This is the coolest sand castle I've ever seen."

"Sorry blonde lady but hers wins." the younger boy said before the two boys ran off to attempt to replicate Callie's castle.

"You heard it blonde lady, I win."

"Clearly you win. Callie, seriously that is some talent with sand. Ok, next time we have a competition you are so on my team. You're just full of all sorts of hidden talents." Arizona said as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist to prove there were no hard feelings.

"Oh and I will show you some more of those talents tonight. Now come on, you owe me a swim." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona by the waist and swung her around, splashing water up at them as they entered the water. Arizona giggled in delight and soon the two were splashing each other and jumping the waves like children.

As Callie stood waist deep in water after their swim, just taking in the beauty of the water and the view around her, she felt a calmness settle in her chest. She felt Arizona's presence a second before she heard her and then pale arms wrapped around her stomach and a bony chin rested on her right shoulder. The two stood there for a long moment in silence just sharing in the feeling of peace. Arizona was the first to break their silence as she kissed a bronze shoulder and said, "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona, so very much." Callie sighed as she turned her head and kissed Arizona's lips sloppily.

"Are you ready to go eat and make use of that hot tub one more time?" Arizona asked and Callie smiled because she had quickly learned that nothing got between Arizona and food and after food, nothing got between Arizona and sexy time.

"Yea, just one more minute. I'm really going to miss this view." Callie said, pulling Arizona's arms tighter around her waist.

"Mmmm me too."

"Do you think we should come back next year? After Afghanistan and Malawi, it would be nice to come again."

"Let's do it." Arizona replied with another kiss to the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you fed before my sweet and beautiful Arizona turns into gremlin Arizona."

"Hey." Arizona replied in mock hurt, placing a hand over her wounded heart.

The two gathered their belongings and after a quick shower together, they put robes on and made pizza in the kitchen while they danced to Callie's ipod. Arizona giggled in amusement as her tough, badass girlfriend's ipad began playing NSYNC. Callie rushed to change the song but Arizona was quicker and grabbed the ipod. Callie flushed momentarily in embarrassment mumbling "Aria added this song" before it was her turn to be amused as the bubbly blonde danced the entire "Bye Bye Bye" dance from the music video.

"Oh wow. I pegged you more as a Backstreet Boys fan but that was amazing." Callie laughed in amusement.

"Hey, don't be jealous of my moves. Besides, I never liked the Backstreet Boys or NSYNC really, I just had to fit in. You haven't even begun to see my fangirl moves until you put the Spice Girls on. Teddy and her friend, Ally, Sara, Andi, and I used to put on concerts for Nick and Tim. I was Baby spice of course." Arizona explained with the smirk and the wink that sent Callie's heart racing.

"Of course you were." Callie smiled at the image she formed in her head of teenage Arizona.

"Don't worry, my mom has lots of photos."

"Oh, I am suddenly very excited about Boston." Callie said as she grabbed the pizza, cut it, and plated it, handing Arizona a plate. They grabbed their bottles of wine and made their way to the deck where they sat together on one of the double loungers to eat their dinner wrapped up in robes.

"Oh my God, Callie. You make the best pizza. Seriously, it's way better than the pizza I order back home."

"My Nonna was Italian, she taught me a few things, remember?"

"And I am so glad she did." The little moans and groans of pleasure coming from Arizona as she ate her pizza did not escape Callie and she found herself, as usual in the presence of Arizona, hungry for something more than food.

"Did you get enough?" Callie asked, reaching out and wiping pizza sauce from the corner of Arizona's mouth.

"Oh my God, yes." Arizona replied a split second before she squealed as Callie knocked her over and landed on top of her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you can. All those little moans of yours have been driving me nuts. You're lucky I controlled myself until you were done eating." Callie said as she untied Arizona's robe then completely removed her own.

"What do you have in mind, Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked, knowing what it did to Callie when she called her that. Arizona used her temporary advantage to flip them, removing her own robe in the process.

"Well there is something I've always wanted to try." Callie said as she nibbled on the skin over Arizona's clavicle.

"Oh yea?"

"Mmmm." Callie said, nibbling her way up Arizona's neck to her ear, sucking her earlobe into her mouth for a moment before releasing it as she whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Arizona asked. She was completely open to anything Callie wanted to try, hell she had probably done just about everything at least once including Callie's latest suggestion, she just hadn't thought Callie would want to.

"Only if you're ok with it." Callie said, feeling slightly embarrassed but not self-conscious about her desire.

"You are so hot, do you know that?"

"Mmm, I've been told. Plus, I do believe I won the wager." Callie smiled as Arizona leaned down to kiss her.

"No visible marks, Calliope." Arizona warned. She had learned that the Latina was not only vocal but enjoyed marking her which she was alright with her but not when it would show in her professional setting and especially not in Afghanistan.

"You will be much more covered in Afghanistan, I can work with that." Callie winked. Arizona just sighed and shook her head.

"No more talking." Arizona said as she placed a finger over Callie's full lips before she followed and replaced her finger with her own lips. As Callie granted her entrance, she ran her tongue along the roof of Callie's mouth slowly before she sucked her tongue into her own mouth. Their tongues dueled until breathing became a necessity and then Arizona moved on to Callie's neck, her hands palming her perfect breasts, squeezing and massaging the soft tissue. Callie moaned at her touch and could feel the arousal coating her upper thighs. She snaked her hand down Arizona's body and cupped two handfuls of the firm flesh of her ass and brought her body down on top of her own. Arizona let go of Callie's neck and let out a small moan at the contact. Deciding this was not the time for slow and delicate or teasing, Arizona climbed off Callie.

"Spread your legs." She demanded to which Callie complied immediately and Arizona couldn't help but graze her hand through wet folds as she turned herself to get in a comfortable position. "Put your pillow under your head and hand me that one so I can put it under your hips."

Callie did as she was told without complaint or delay. She had been aching for Arizona's body since this morning when they had a quick round of morning sex before they hurriedly left for the beach. Knowing that she couldn't have the blonde whenever or wherever she liked for the next four months was making her libido that much higher. She hadn't noticed the blonde lowering herself over her as she was lost in her thoughts and she whimpered as she felt Arizona's tongue on her at the same time that she smelled the intoxicating arousal of that very same beauty.

As Arizona's tongue and lips worked magic on Callie, she had to fight to focus as she brought her own tongue to Arizona's center. She dipped her tongue into her center and prodded her tight walls before she brought her tongue to her clit and licked lightly. The feeling of Arizona's tongue on her while she was tasting the other woman was going to make Callie cum hard and fast. She was already feeling the build in the pit of her stomach and a tingling sensation over her skin. She held onto Arizona's hips to keep her firmly in place as she began to lick, taste, and suck with purpose. Running her fingers through slick folds, she carefully entered her with two fingers, holding onto Arizona tightly with the other hand as her hips jumped forward and then rocked back. When she felt Arizona enter her with her own two fingers, Callie could hardly keep her hips on the bed or her tongue focused on the task. She had never felt anything like it, it was just pure pleasure.

As Arizona's hips began to move, so did her face, causing more pressure on Callie's clit and more movement from her fingers. Her whimpers and the tightening of the walls around Callie's fingers alerted Callie that she was close. Another whimper and rocking of hips, mouth, and tongue and Callie could feel her own inner walls spasming, she bucked her hips up at the same time she thrust into Arizona and curled her fingers, sucking her clit into her mouth and she fell over the edge as Arizona released her clit and yelled, "Calliope". The sound nearly made Callie orgasm again, Arizona was out of control writhing on top of her, her inner walls holding tightly to her fingers and her entire body spasming before she finally relaxed, falling limply on top of her.

"You ok, baby?" Callie asked, slightly concerned as Arizona's limp body rolled off of her. She gently pulled her fingers out and turned in the bed to lay beside Arizona.

"Oh my God, Callie." Was all she could say as she gasped for air. Callie gently wiped silky blonde hair from a sweaty neck and forehead as she watched Arizona struggle to recover.

"Was it that good babe?" Callie asked, already knowing on her end at least that it had been amazing and she thought that might be her new favorite position. Feeling Arizona's mouth on her while she was tasting her was just something she would never tire of.

Rolling onto her side to face Callie, she ran a finger down a straight nose and smiled at her. "Callie, I have never let go like that before, with anyone. It was, you are incredible. Tasting you and having my fingers inside of you while I could feel you doing the same to me, it just did something to me. It's never felt quite like that before."

"You screamed my name, without me having to beg you and use a birthday wish."

"Hey, both times you earned it." Arizona said with a lazy smile. "I know I should be satisfied after that but if anything, it just made me want you again."

Callie threw her head back in laughter, "And I'm the insatiable one."

"Are you denying it?"

"Not in the least. I'm saying we both are." Callie reached her finger out and stroked Arizona's nose in response before she cupped her face, brushing her thumb across a rosy cheek and brought their lips together. They both moaned as their flavors mixed against their tongues.

"Have any more fantasies I don't know about?"

"Just the one that I told you about but we don't have a strap on yet and I don't want to push you. I told you, I want to do it but it's not something I feel like I'm missing out on. I want our sex life to be equally enjoyable for both of us."

"Well, if we did have one, I would let you use it on me. When the time is right, we can get one and try it. I trust you." Arizona replied as she pecked Callie on the lips.

"Yea?"

"Yes, Callie."

"Ok, now I'm ready for round two."

"See, insatiable." Arizona giggled as Callie scooped her up in her arms and sat her on her lap. She turned her so her chest was against Arizona's back and used her own legs to spread Arizona's as she sat them on the edge of the bed. She let her hands roam over perky breasts and hardened nipples while her mouth explored Arizona's neck. She rolled her nipples between her fingers and smiled as Arizona arched her back and brought her hands up to grasp onto Callie's hair. Arizona was a hair puller and she sort of loved that. She kept one hand on a firm breast while the other one caressed a toned abdomen, dipping into her belly button and then sliding over her mound to play with the barely there, neatly trimmed area of curls that she kept there.

"Callie." Arizona whimpered as her hand massaged over soaked outer lips, fingers dipping in every so often to gather more wetness. At this angle, Callie was mostly in control, something she enjoyed very much during sex and it was no different with Arizona but unlike most sexual partners, she also enjoyed Arizona taking control equally as much. Callie forced Arizona's legs open wider with her own and brought her other hand down to join. Using her left hand, she gently entered Arizona with one finger and started a slow rhythm while the fingers of her right hand just barely brushed and grazed a pulsating and needy bundle of nerves. Arizona's hand tightened in Callie's hair, the other one digging into the skin of her forearm. "Please, Calliope, don't tease."

"Shh, relax, I'm going to take care of you. I just want to enjoy feeling you. You are so incredibly beautiful, Arizona. And I am so lucky that I get to be the only one to have my hands on your body now. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you." Callie replied as she found the spot behind her ear that drove her nuts. She nibbled and lapped at it for a few seconds, keeping her fingers gentle and light before she added a second finger and simultaneously added a bit more pressure.

"Oh, God, yes." Arizona said, throwing her head back to rest on Callie's shoulder. She was unable to move her hips, the feeling of being at Callie's mercy sent little shock waves of pleasure down her spine. Feeling Arizona's juices flowing onto her hand, Callie added a third finger and gently thrust her fingers in and out, with her right hand she continued slow circles around a needy clit. Arizona hissed, "Fuck, Callie."

Her hands were now gripping Callie's hair painfully tight and her fingernails were digging into flesh but Callie didn't stop. She kept her thrusts gentle but firm, swiping the spongy area with intent now as her circles continued. "Oh my God, Callie, don't stop."

"I wasn't planning to. Cum for me baby." Callie said as she bit down gently on Arizona's neck, careful not to leave a mark. Arizona's walls began spasming and it was harder for Callie to move her fingers. Continuing with her thrusts, making sure to hit the spongy area with curled fingers, Callie felt Arizona come undone in her arms. "Shit Callie, oh fuck."

Callie smirked. She loved hearing the pediatric-unicorn loving- magic believing-surgeon curse like a sailor as she unraveled in ecstacy. It was one of Callie's favorite things about making Arizona come undone. She brushed her long hair over her shoulder and whispered, "Have I ever told you how hot it is when you curse like that?"

"Have I told you how hot it is when you fuck me like that?" Arizona asked as she stood up and faced Callie, stepping between her spread legs.

"Jesus, Arizona." Callie shouted as a pale hand grabbed her nipple and twisted hard.

"You like it a little rough don't you, Callie?" Arizona pinched the other nipple roughly and Callie whimpered a, "Yes."

"Maybe I should have given you some birthday spankings." Arizona teased but Callie nodded her head yes with enthusiasm. "In that case, stand up."

Callie did as she was told and stood, allowing Arizona to direct her, she grabbed a pillow from the lounger and placed it over the back of the same chair they had used the other night. She placed Callie in front of the back of the chair, "Bend over." Callie complied, bending over the back of the chair and placing her hands on the arms on each side.

Arizona was a little unsure about all of this. She was far from vanilla and she had experimented a lot, a lot, a lot, and she did very much enjoy being in control but she had never established a level of trust with anyone for this level of exploration. And she never wanted to do anything to harm this woman that she felt so much love for. She rubbed her hand over Callie's tan skin, Callie shivered beneath her touch, and she decided to just take a deep breath and explore this with Callie. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips over the flesh before she brought her hand back and swatted it three times in rapid succession. Callie moaned and hissed and pushed her backside out further to Arizona, her obvious arousal coating her thighs, Arizona was in awe. She had never considered in her joke about birthday spankings that Callie might actually enjoy this or want this. She repeated her process on the other buttock, earning a whimpered, "Arizona" from Callie's lips. Placing a kiss on each slightly pink buttock, she brought her hand down and entered Callie with her fingers and wrapped her other hand in her hair. She placed featherlight kisses over a broad shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

She didn't know why but she felt the need to say it after she had just left the smallest outline of a handprint on those beautiful cheeks. With the sound of Arizona's voice uttering those words, Callie turned around understanding that Arizona needed to connect with her, she grabbed Arizona's wrist and stopped her ministrations. Leading her to the front of the chair, she pushed Arizona back into it and then climbed onto her, straddling her lap. Grabbing Arizona's hand, she inserted three of her fingers into her core and began riding Arizona's hand, never breaking eye contact and with that, Arizona could feel her own arousal coating her thighs, mixing with Callie's that was now dripping onto her. "My God, Callie, you are so gorgeous."

She brought her mouth to perfect breasts and spent time nipping and sucking at each. She nipped with intent and earned some extra moans as she soothed each nipple with her tongue. The moans coming from Callie were animalistic and she was thoroughly enjoying them. She inched her other hand in between their bodies and pinched Callie's clit to see what kind of reaction it would elicit. The Latina whimpered and threw her head back as her hips increased their speed. Wanting to see Callie fall apart, Arizona repeated the action twice more and with a buck of her hips and her eyes intensely gazing into Arizona's, her body stiffened and she collapsed onto Arizona, a convulsing mess.

It took her awhile to recover and catch her breath and Arizona was content to hold her and stroke her back while she did. She loved the feeling of skin on skin contact with Callie. Something she had avoided in other sexual encounters. During sex, she was all for being naked but after, she would dress in at least a t-shirt and panties immediately, if she stayed at all after, many times she just up and left.

"The sun is setting." Callie whispered suddenly. Though, she didn't want to break their contact, she released her grip on Callie and the two stood and walked hand in hand to the other end of the deck, retrieving their robes along the way. Callie placed Arizona between herself and the railing and held her from behind as they watched their final sunset over Spain.

"It's so beautiful." Arizona whispered.

"Yea it is." Callie said as she watched the woman in front of her framed by the setting sun.

"Was Spain everything you hoped for, Calliope?"

"Spain was, everything. I am so glad we did this, Arizona. I'm glad I did this with you."

"Me too. Remember this feeling when we visit Boston, ok?"

Callie laughed at that and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I say, we spend our last night in Spain making love and just being together. We have a long flight tomorrow, we can sleep then. I don't want to miss a minute with you."

"Ok but if you are grumpy tomorrow Callie, I swear, you won't get laid for a month."

"Well, that's a pretty big possibility even if I am grumpy since we will be in Afghanistan and have absolutely no privacy. Besides, you couldn't hold out on me for a month."

"You're right, I can't." Arizona giggled. "I worked up an appetite, let's get some leftover pizza and wine and then say goodbye to Spain with some more mind blowing orgasms."

"Now who can say no to that?"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello there guys! The last chapter had over a 1,000 views the day I posted it. I've come pretty close a few times but that's a new record. for me at least. I really have no idea where in the realm of popular fanfiction that falls but I am happy so many of you seem to enjoy this story. I also have quite a few new followers and reader so you guys must be tired of this quarantine. I've had a rough week. My puppy has been with my grandmother for five weeks as I'm working with covid patients, long shifts and I don't want her to be stuck in a kennel or risk exposing my Gramma with drop offs or pick ups. But I went and got her this week and the change in my mood was immediate! I'm so grateful for her. You guys have all been great as well. So this chapter comes so soon after the last one because, as I said it's been a rough week. It's hard not to take things personally when things are being said about nurses and I'm making sacrifices with my own family and my dog and been completely isolated so I can focus on helping others. And I don't mean to complain because I do love what I do but it's just difficult to hear such negative things about nurses right now. Anyway, on to more important things...**

**I've said it before. I defend my characters and if there's someone you don't like, I apologize but they most likely aren't going anywhere. There are characters I am not crazy about but they serve a purpose whether it's my story, Shonda's tv character, or another fanfiction writer's story. I get it, some things aren't for everyone but I can guarantee, Amelia is here to stay. I have no plans for her to be a major role at this point but she most definitely will be there throughout. Also, I did not mean to imply I would be ending the story soon. I haven't made up my mind what I want to do, I have a few ideas. I went for a walk with a friend who is also a reader and she commented about some grammatical mistakes and other mistakes. I'm considering a beta if anyone is interested. Both to bounce ideas off of and edit and correct errors. You will have the benefit of getting the next chapter first :) It's just an idea, not completely sure about it yet. **

**I really do appreciate all of your kind words and encouragement. It's always nice to see such wonderful reviews. This chapter was difficult to write. I really enjoyed the Spain writing once I got over the smut shyness. Getting back into the Afghanistan groove was more challenging than I expected. It's pretty rough and probably not one of my best chapter but hopefully you will enjoy it :) Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Arizona and Callie ran through the terminals and past the gates of the Josep Tarradellas Barcelona-El Prat Airport as the last call for the boarding of their flight was announced. The two had spent every moment they could soaking up being together and a last minute lustful itch had led to a very satisfying orgasm against the door for Arizona and two over the back of the couch for Callie. It had also led them to arrive at the airport very, very late. Arizona sighed in relief as they approached gate 1A, all the way at the end of the terminal. Sweat was gathering at the base of her shirt and she was short of breath. Callie was right behind her, bent over, hands on knees as Arizona placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Callie stood and after one last chaste kiss, Arizona handed over their boarding passes and the two made their way to their first class seats. Callie couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as the plane started taxing and preparing for take off. She could feel Arizona trembling beside her and she wrapped her arm around her tightly and kissed her temple. She would be careful but there was no way she could go back to not touching the blonde. She was her latest addiction and she wasn't interested in finding a cure.

It was late when they landed in Afghanistan, especially given the three hour time change. They found the rest of the doctors who had flown in at various times from various locations at the hotel connected to the airport. Their drivers would be there in the morning to escort them all back to base together. Arizona and Callie were sharing a room with Amelia and April but they were all way too exhausted for anything but sleep. Callie and Arizona climbed into the second bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms one last time.

* * *

It was just before noon on Friday when they arrived back at the base. There was an excitement in the air as everyone returned refreshed and with exciting stories to tell their friends about their collective vacations. Amelia, Lexie, Izzie, and April had gone to Paris. Jackson, Alex, George, Matthew, and Charles had gone to Amsterdam. Meredith, Cristina, Maggie, and Megan Hunt had gone to London. Jo, Stephanie, Eliza, Andrew, Shane, and Leah had gone to the Maldives. Ben and Bailey, along with the rest of the attendings, had gone back to Seattle and various other places in the United States.

"I can catch up with Addison and Mark if you want to go find Teddy, Tim, and Nick." Callie said as she saw Arizona searching for her family.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Give them their souvenirs."

"Ok. I'll see you for dinner?" Arizona asked.

"Of course you will."

And just like that the spell was broken. After being together nearly 24/7 for the past ten days, Callie felt Arizona's absence like an unexpected boulder straight to the gut. Being back in Afghanistan was going to be much harder than she had expected after their amazing trip to Spain. But she was very grateful for their trip and the time they had spent together. She was going to try to remain positive because she was more determined than ever to make this work.

Callie sought out Addison and Mark and the three of them sat along the fence gossiping about their vacations and Callie telling them all about her sexcapades with Arizona. How could she not share what she had just experienced? It was the most amazing, life altering thing she had ever experienced both sexually and emotionally and she was dying to gossip with her friends about it.

"You mean she was better than me?"

"Mark, honey, I hate to bruise your fragile male ego but it's not even in the same ballpark. It's more than the sex though, it's also the emotional connection we have."

"We have an emotional connection." Mark said, waving his hand between them.

"Yes we do but it's not the same. I've never connected with anyone like I do with Arizona. It's just a completely different league."

"Wow, Callie, I think I may just have to try my luck with the ladies after hearing all about you and Arizona. She is hot, I mean I'm straight but I can still appreciate." Addie laughed.

"Hey don't knock it until you try it but with someone else, Arizona is most definitely off limits. Find your own Montgomery."

"Ugh if Addison is turning too, I'm out of here. I'm gonna go find Lexie, she flirts with me and seems solid on the sausage train." Mark said as he got up and left the two giggling women.

Callie showed Addison her heart necklace and the pandora bracelet. They talked about the museums and the food, the beach and the beautiful sunsets but inevitably it always led back to another sexual adventure that left Addison jealous and Callie aroused. "I'm telling you Addie, I've never had so many orgasms in one week let alone one night in my life. Seriously, eight orgasms in one day. Sometimes four in just one round. Arizona seriously rocked my world."

"I'm super jealous."

"And I am super horny." Callie laughed.

"How? You just spent a week getting your world rocked by a perky blonde bombshell."

"I know but I can't get enough. She's like crack to me. Very sexy crack. And the things she can do with her tongue, Addie."

"Ohhh? Really? Tell me more. Maybe I can give Sam some pointers next time." Addie laughed but was also completely serious. One thing she loved about Callie was she was not afraid to discuss sex in detail. Neither of them were shy about it and they had discussed sex many times in the past. Addison wasn't going to shy away now just because it was a woman. She liked men and was pretty solid with that but she also wasn't afraid to hide her attraction to certain women or the curiosity she felt about girl on girl sex. She was definitely ready for all the dirty, dirty details.

"I will tell you but you can't go spreading it around or tell Arizona I told you. She's pretty private about these things and I'm not sure she would be happy with the amount of details you and I share."

"My lips are sealed." Addie said as she pretended to zip her lips and throw the key over her shoulder like some pre teen at a slumber party.

The best friends spent the next hour going over details of the sexscapades that had taken place over the last ten days since they had seen each other. By the end Addie was flushed with slight embarrassment but also a bit of arousal she realized. She and Sam had spent their vacation in LA and spent a ton of time doing extra curricular activities but while in Afghanistan, it just wasn't possible. Callie was ready to go find Arizona and drag her to the shed. She wouldn't though, she would wait for dinner and be patient so the blonde could catch up with her brother, Nick, and Teddy. She knew they both needed that, even if she was finding the space from each other harder than she expected. She was however, going to grab a cold shower, or a steamy one and fly maybe solo, she thought with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

Arizona found Teddy, Nick, and Tim in the entertainment center where the boys were in the middle of a pool game while Teddy sat with her legs propped on a table harassing the two of them. She walked in unnoticed at first and smirked as Teddy barked a snarky remark causing Nick to nearly drop his pool stick. "It's good to see Teddy is keeping you boys in line."

"Phoenix!" "Squirt, you're back." "Arizonaaa!" the three hollored as they noticed the blonde's presence. Tim reached her first and locked her in a headlock, rubbing his fist in her curls.

"Uggghhh. Timothy Daniel, get off of me." Arizona squealed as she broke free only to be picked up and spun around by Nick who planted a slobbery kiss right on her lips as she landed on her feet again. Arizona used the back of her forearm to wipe her lips as she exclaimed, "Nick, gross!"

"I missed my wife, what can I say?"

"I missed my best friend." Teddy said as she pulled Arizona into a warm embrace and rubbed her back affectionately.

"Thank goodness for you Teds, this is the welcoming I expected, boys are so dumb. And I missed you too, so much."

"Did you have fun?" Tim asked.

"I did and I got you all presents though I think I'm reconsidering you and Nick's." Arizona replied with an eye roll before she rounded on Nick, "And Nicholas Gilbert if you want to live much longer, I suggest you never plant your lips anywhere near mine again. Brotherly or not, Callie breaks bones for a living and not only is she brilliant at it, she absolutely loves doing it."

"Sorry, Tempe, I just got a bit carried away."

"I know we've never had to have boundaries before but we do now. Don't let it happen again, ok?"

"You got it."

"And you can't call me your wife anymore, Callie hasn't said but I'm pretty sure it infuriates her."

"Oh, I know it does, that's why I do it."

"You've been warned, your funeral then." Arizona said with a shrug.

"What do you say you give these yahoos their gifts and then you and I go for a little walk and talk." Teddy said.

"Sounds like a great plan, Teds."

Arizona handed the boys and Teddy their souvenirs and chatted with them about Spain. She raved about the food and the beauty of the beaches and the city. She told them about the fountain and the hot air balloon ride before Nick asked, "So did you seal the deal, Phoenix?"

"A lady never kisses and tells Gilbert. And even if she did, I am so not giving you details about my super hot, sexy girlfriend to drool over when you're alone at night. So keep dreaming." Arizona replied with a not so playful slug to his shoulder.

"But I'm your husband. And Tim is the one who drools over Callie, I'm into blondes if you remember."

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you that it does not count. And stop saying that. It was fun when we were kids and as we got older to scare off clingy women at the bars but it has lost its charm now. And you're going to have to look for a blonde somewhere else, Nick. I'm gay and very much taken."

"Seriously though, Arizona, did you have a good time?" Tim asked, breaking the awkwardness between his sister and best friend.

"The best, it was amazing."

"Well, your skin looks amazing, Arizona. I'm so jealous of your tan." Teddy said as she looked at the newly tanned face of her friend.

"I'm sorry you guys didn't get a vacation."

"We had a bit of a break. It wasn't bad." Tim shrugged, "Besides, we have two weeks off with you between Thanksgiving and Christmas. And then Teds is done and going back stateside in February and Nick and I are done in May."

"I think it's time for girl talk. You boys go back to playing with your sticks and balls."

"Ugh, Teddy, thanks for the visual." Arizona groaned as she shook her head to try to get the picture out of her head.

"You like it." Nick shouted to which Tim hit him upside the back of his head.

"Watch it, that's my sister. Besides, Callie could so take you."

"Could not." "Could too." Could be heard between the two "men" as they continued their argument, Arizona and Teddy quickly made their exit out into the sun before the boys could detain them further. They walked for a bit in silence until Teddy started leading them to the back wall where no one went and the dilapidated shed was forgotten.

"So, how was Spain?" Teddy asked with a raised eyebrow once she was sure they were far away from any one who could possibly overhear their conversation.

Arizona's cheeks flushed as she replied, "Oh my God, Teddy."

"That good, huh?"

"You have no idea. But it's more than the sex. I connected with Callie in a way that I never have with anyone before. Not even Andi. It's like a whole new level for me."

"I can tell just by looking at you." Teddy smiled at her friend and then as she got a really good look at her, she squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side slightly, "You're in love with her."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"It wasn't a question. I can see it all over your face and in your eyes. It's a good thing, Arizona."

"I love her, yes but I'm not sure if I'm in love with her." Arizona attempted to deny because the two were completely different things and she was terrified of being in love. Loving someone, she could handle that but being in love, that was a life altering, soul defying, change your life kind of thing. The kind of thing that could leave her crushed and heart-broken.

"Arizona, just because you haven't admitted it to yourself doesn't make it untrue. I can see it. It's written all over your face. And I am so happy for you."

"I think you're right." Arizona whispered and despite the terror that was gripping her chest like a vice grip, she couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she imagined Callie's smile and her big brown eyes. Yea, she was hooked.

"I'm still not happy with Callie, you know. About the whole Amelia thing that happened before you left. Amelia is a good person and she's been a good friend to you for a long time. She doesn't deserve to be frozen out over a misunderstanding or because of Callie's insecurities. I like Callie a lot and I am so glad she makes you happy. Is she giving up Mark for you?"

"What? No, of course not. I'd never ask her to do that."

"Exactly. So why have you been giving Amelia the cold shoulder lately?"

"I wasn't trying to, Teds. I just was worried about upsetting Callie, true. I told her I didn't want to have to choose between them and she apologized to me, I think she finally saw my point. She never asked me to choose or not hang out with Amelia. I think subconsciously I just did it to keep the peace. But I will talk to Amelia, I promise. She's important to me as a friend and Callie wouldn't want me to give her up. Just like I wouldn't want her to give up Mark even though it drives me crazy and I get jealous sometimes. We just have to keep each other's feelings in mind."

"Well, Paris didn't go as Amelia had hoped so I think she needs her friend right now but she's afraid to reach out."

"What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, she won't talk to me. She told me a little bit in confidence so if you

want to know, you will have to talk to her yourself.""

"I'll talk to her. And please, don't be upset with Callie. This is my fault, I'll fix it."

"Good because I really like Callie. Now, back to Spain." Teddy said, a new glint in her eyes letting Arizona know that she had moved on from any hard feelings she had towards Callie and was ready for all the lust filled details. That was the good thing about Teddy, she was fiercely protective but she didn't hold a grudge. The two sat and talked until dinner time, giggling over pictures and Arizona turning all different shades of pink and red as she described the extracurricular activities she and Callie had enjoyed.

"Oh my God, Arizona. Callie is hot." Teddy said as she saw a candid photo of Callie in the gold bikini.

"Oh, I know."

"Wow. Gold is a good color on her."

"I know. It's also a good color off of her." Arizona smirked as her finger traced the photo on her phone.

"Ok, I might want to hear about some of your activities but I draw the line." Teddy replied. With a giggle.

"Since when have you become a prude?"

"Not a prude at all, just some things are best left in the bedroom."

"Agreed." Arizona said with a smile, though she loves to razz Teddy.

"What's with the necklace?" Teddy asked as she noted the same necklace around Arizona's neck as the one Callie had on in the picture.

As the two friends walked to the mess hall for dinner, Arizona explained how the two had bought each other the same necklaces by chance and they opened them on Callie's birthday. Teddy was a very captive audience with "awes" and "ohs" in all the right places. She laughed loudly as Arizona explained how Callie's birthday had ended with a very awkward card from her parents inviting Callie to Boston for their next scheduled time off.

"So Callie agreed to come?"

"She did but we haven't talked in detail. I know she also misses her family very much so I thought I'd suggest she spend half her time in Boston and half her time in Miami." Arizona explained as they made it to the mess hall.

"That sounds more than fair. Well, I lost a bet with Owen so I have to sit with him for dinner every night until Monday night. See you later."

Arizona looked around and spotted Callie sitting at a table with Meredith, Cristina, Alex, April, Amelia, Lexie, George, and Jackson. The seat next to Callie was open and Arizona made her way over to her with a smile on her face. It had been less than five hours since they had parted but still, Arizona had missed her. Callie's face lit up as she saw Arizona walk to her and she stood and pulled the blonde into a warm embrace, kissing her temple affectionately as she reached their table.

"Hi everyone? How were your vacations?" Arizona asked with a genuine smile. Everyone spoke at once but Arizona noticed that Amelia's smile although genuine, was not her usual happy go lucky smile when she was really happy. Arizona reached out and grabbed her friend's hand across the table. "How about a run together in the morning to catch up?"

Amelia looked at Arizona and cocked her head slightly before she glanced at Callie and said, "How about a raincheck. I kind of just want to enjoy the next few days before our normal routine starts back up. I mean, I know technically we had to be back by today but we don't officially start at the hospital again until Monday so I'm still on vacation."

"Oh, ok. Well, maybe Monday then?" Arizona asked, feeling slightly deflated.

"Sure, I'll let you know."

* * *

The first two weeks back to base had everyone struggling to get back into a normal rhythm once again. Their vacations seemed far off and reality had set back in. Callie and Arizona had found a few moments alone together on base here and there but hadn't had any real time alone and the lack of contact was noticeably wearing on Callie. She was short with her friends and her patience was worn thin, her Latina temper flaring easily. It had been hard to go from spending every moment with the blonde to having to share her with everyone and steal moments with her. She knew Arizona was frustrated as well but she kept it internalized better. Thankfully, Callie had concocted the perfect scenario for alone time with Arizona for the next evening.

Arizona would be joining her group of attendings in the villages as she had been at least every other Saturday since August. While she was gone, Callie would be setting up a romantic evening in their shed with her. She had made some purchases at some shops that she knew the blonde would appreciate and she had, at the last moment, packed one of them in her suitcase for Afghanistan instead of shipping them to Seattle with the rest of her purchases. She pulled the sexy black brassiere and crotchless underwear from her suitcase and smiled. Yep, Arizona was going to be all over her in seconds and she couldn't wait. They had a couple of hot make out sessions and some serious kissing over the past two weeks but had not had the time or privacy to go further than that and Callie was literally aching for the smaller woman's touch. Thankfully it was Friday night and she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Hey you, I was just looking for you." Arizona said as she entered the barracks on Friday night to find Callie seated at the bench where her clothes were kept beside her bunk.

"Oh hey." Callie turned with a bright smile, "I thought you were having a run with Amelia tonight."

"I was supposed to but she blew me off again." Arizona replied with a little huff as she sat beside Callie and placed her head on Callie's shoulder, the two facing opposite directions. Callie leaned over and kissed the top of Arizona's head before she laid her cheek on Arizona's head.

"Just give it some time, I'm sure she will come to you when she's ready."

"I know. I can just tell she's hurting and I want to be there for her. I just wish I knew what was happening with her."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and hugged her tightly against her. "What can I do?"

"What you're doing is nice." Arizona replied as she kissed Callie's forearm. "Can we just cuddle up in your bunk and watch a movie?"

"That sounds amazing, pick anything you want."

"Anything?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"We're watching Grease 2 again, aren't we?"

"I know it's terrible but that's what makes it so great!" Arizona giggled.

"You're lucky I love you."

"And since you do love me, I'm choosing Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I know you like action movies and I've never seen it but I heard Andrew and George talking about it today and I thought, why not?"

"I've actually never seen it either but I'm up for some Brad Pitt." Callie said with a wink. Arizona pinched her side with a, "hey". "I'm only teasing, I only have eyes for you now. You've ruined me. Now get your cute ass up in my bunk and I'll grab the laptop."

Arizona woke the next morning to a kink in her neck. She was laying with her head on the left side of Callie's chest where she had apparently laid all night. She sat up and stretched her neck from side to side as she reached for her phone to see the time. 6:45. Crap, she had to shower and be ready to go by 7:30. She considered waking her sleeping Goddess but instead she just placed a tender kiss on slightly parted red lips and hopped down to the floor. She showered quickly and scribbled a note to Callie letting her know she should be back by 4pm and she couldn't wait to spend time with her tonight for whatever she had planned. Then she ran out the door to grab a quick breakfast and meet her newly assigned Saturday group now that she was on the every other Saturday schedule like everyone else.

Amelia was waiting by the mess hall for her as she approached and Arizona gave her a timid smile as she approached, "Hey, I know you have to go but can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, I've been wanting to talk with you." Arizona replied, then added regretfully, "I only have five minutes though."

"That's ok, we can talk more later, this won't take long." Amelia said and Arizona could tell she was fighting off tears. Placing a gentle hand on her arm, she asked, "What's wrong, Amelia?"

"I've just been working up the courage to tell you this because you matter to me and I know you won't be happy about this but I just didn't want you to judge me."

"Amelia, even if I don't agree with something, I'm still your friend and I still care. Please tell me, whatever it is."

"I was going to meet Ryan in Paris. I paid for his ticket and everything but he never showed. I spent the entire first 24 hours calling around. He relapsed and no one has heard from him in weeks. He lost his medical license. He told me he was clean and I believed him, Arizona." Amelia sobbed.

"Oh, Amelia, I'm so sorry." Arizona hugged her tightly and rubbed her arms, "I would never judge you. I know how hard it's been for you to let Ryan go. What can I do?"

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Can we just go back to our morning runs? That would help."

"Of course. And if you do want to talk I'm here and if you want to hit something, I can wrangle up a childhood husband of mine that's asking for it."

"Trouble in Nick paradise?"

"Just typical Nick."

"Ok, well, you go get some breakfast before you leave. And thank you, Arizona."

"You're welcome. So, Monday, bright and early?"

"I'm so gonna kick your ass, Robbins."

"Probably." Arizona laughed. She hadn't gotten back to her regular running routine since before she and Callie had left for Spain and she knew it was going to be brutal at first.

Arizona sighed as she gathered around the vehicle with her new group fifteen minutes later. Although she had Owen, whom she was familiar with because of Teddy and had served with on her last mission trip, the rest of the group included people she wouldn't normally socialize with. Derek Shepherd was friendly toward her and they were familiar because of her friendship with his sister. Richard Webber had praised her and hand picked her for his group but she couldn't say he was actually a friend. Ben Warren was the anesthesiologist that was assigned to their Saturdays while Denny Duquette was assigned to the other group. As far as friendship went, it didn't matter either way to Arizona which of them were in her group, they were both nice enough and she enjoyed them in the OR but she knew neither of them outside of their taste in music during surgeries, although Ben did have great taste in music. And then there were the more troublesome members of her group, Addison Montgomery, who admittedly had never been anything but nice to her but she still made Arizona nervous. She felt like she was constantly under a microscope with Addie just waiting for her to mess up and prove she wasn't good enough for Callie. Then, as if karma was laughing in her face, Mark Sloan was assigned to their group. Which left two people making her feel like she was under a microscope and completely unworthy of Callie. And Mark was possibly the trigger that could make her do or say something stupid, especially in her current state of frustration and tension. And then the real kicker, the thing that had her nails digging into her thigh, was Erica Hahn sitting right next to her. They had all seven been loaded in the truck and ready to go when Erica entered and plopped down in the only empty seat, right next to Arizona.

"I had to switch Saturdays with Preston." she heaved an explanation as seven sets of surprised eyes landed on her. So here she was in the hot desert heat sixteen days after returning from a magnificent trip to Spain, with a group of misfit doctors treating illnesses, providing vaccines, and even providing some first aid to the locals. The only thing that was keeping her mood from turning completely sour was that tonight she was going to have some alone time with Callie. Finally. Ok two things were keeping her mood at bay because, tomorrow was Sunday and Sundays had become dates with Callie days. Ok so one thing, common denominator, alone time with Callie. They still had lunch together at the hospital three days a week and worked cases together. After work, they sometimes went for walks, other times they lounged around with a movie, but most times they hung out in a group with their friends; But Sunday afternoons and evenings had become strictly Arizona and Callie time.

"You hanging in there?" Owen asked as he stood beside her, holding the leg of a little boy while Arizona injected his thigh with a vaccine. They had been at it all morning and now into the early afternoon, it seemed the surrounding villages were in desperate need of vaccines and general healthcare.

"Brave boy, you didn't even cry." Arizona smiled at the child as she covered the spot with a colorful bandaid and plopped him on the ground. "Yea, why?"

"You just don't seem like your perky self is all."

"I'm good, Owen, really." Arizona smiled as the next child clamored onto her makeshift table. They had set up a little portable medic tent with a few cots and there was a line of villagers waiting to be seen. Arizona and Owen were providing vaccines while the other six doctors ran a makeshift urgent care to handle the bumps, bruises, and illnesses of the villagers.

Arizona sat against a slanted tree with her head back and eyes closed as the group took a much needed lunch break later that afternoon. Most of the villagers had been tended to and they most likely would be heading back to base in just a couple of hours, at least Arizona hoped that was the case. She was daydreaming about Callie, who was currently playing pool, and how she got a perfect view of her round bottom and her cleavage when she bent over the pool table when her thoughts were rudely interrupted by an unwelcome voice, "Hey blondie, what are you smiling about?"

"Hi Mark." Arizona replied without opening her eyes.

"I think it's time that we became friends." Mark declared. This caused Arizona to open one eye and squint up at him. The sun was intense and she had been enjoying her daydreaming with the sun on her face so her voice that was normally perky was unable to disguise her annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because, Callie is my best friend and you're dating her now. I just think, for Callie's benefit, we should be friendly."

"I'm not having a threesome with you." Arizona replied with both eyes closed again, a teasing smile now lacing her face. Maybe he was right, he had done nothing but be nice to her, if somewhat oblivious to the things that came out of his mouth. "And we're not dating, she's my girlfriend."

"We'll see about that threesome." Mark replied with a laugh and a wink that Arizona caught as her eyes flew open.

"Are you being a pest?" Addie asked as she walked toward the duo and plopped down next to Mark. And just like that, Arizona's lunch time relaxation was over.

"Here, eat this, they're good for you." Mark said, tossing her an apple. Addie handed her a granola bar and a bottle of water. Arizona looked at them with a questioning look.

"Callie made us promise to be nice to you and make sure you eat." Addie replied. She never was one to mince words or sugar coat anything. "Plus I kind of like you and I think Erica Hahn is plotting your death. I thought maybe we should come sit with you so she knows who she's dealing with."

"So, you guys are going to be my friends now? Because Callie told you to?" Arizona asked cautiously.

"And because I like you." Addie added.

"And you're hot."

"Plus, we are great friends." Addie smiled as she took a large drink of her water. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Arizona found herself smiling at Addie's candor and Mark's shameless flirting.

"I'll be your friend on one condition." Arizona negotiated.

"Oh, I didn't know you weren't going to just agree to get in with the popular kids." Addie teased but she liked Arizona even more for her bargaining.

"Name your price blondie."

"Ok, two things. One, stop calling me blondie. And second, I need the dirt on Callie. Tim has been telling her stories about me since his birthday and I thought after vacation he would have forgotten and stopped but, this week he told her one and she has teased me all week long about how I cried for two days when I was three because I didn't have a penis."

Addie put on a great impression of Arizona as water spewed from her mouth and nose as a laugh escaped her at the same time she was trying to swallow a gulp of water. Mark patted her on the back absently as though this happened every day at lunch without blinking an eye.

"I'd cry too." Mark replied.

"Ok that is oddly adorable and disturbing." Addie replied as she regained her composure.

"So, what's it gonna be, mean kids?" Arizona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mean kids?" Mark asked.

"You said you were the popular kids, doesn't mean go with that?"

"Weren't you popular Miss perfect blonde curls, brilliant blue eyes, dimpled smile, and perky breasts?" Addie asked.

"Me? Popular? Never. That's funny though."

"Ok, what kind of dirt are you looking for because I'm pretty sure this is against best friend slash girl code."

"Callie's perfect and I'm so awkward and rambly. I just need one embarrassing thing on her to make her seem a little more human and a little less goddess."

"Wow, you've got it bad." Addie laughed.

"Have you seen her?"

"I have." Mark replied with a smile and a wiggling of his eyebrows.

"There might not be bricks around but there is plenty of rubble. I will hit you with a makeshift brick." Arizona replied with narrowed eyes and tight lips.

"Think before you speak, Mark." Addie replied.

"Sorry." Mark apologized, "She's a hair chewer."

"What?"

"Callie, she chews her hair sometimes, when she's studying or thinking. It's kind of adorable actually."

"Oh and she does that pee pee dance thing when she's nervous."

"And she literally vomits at the thought of public speaking." Mark added, "That one isn't adorable."

"Ok, I guess we can be friends but I'm adding a third condition for Mark, no more talking about seeing or touching any parts of Callie. That way I don't have to search for a brick, deal?"

"Deal." Mark said, sticking out his hand to shake on it, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop staring at your boobs."

Arizona rolled her eyes and shook his hand as she said, "I guess I can't fault you for liking boobs."

"So, in the interest of our new friendship, I think you should know that Erica Hahn is not happy that you and Callie are a couple. She's gotten quite chummy with Eliza Minnick and I think they could be trouble." Addie said, her demeanor changing to a more serious one.

"What has she said?" Arizona asked, sitting up straight. She wasn't truly worried, she and Callie were solid but she hadn't been privy to the hospital gossip since returning.

"Nothing directly to me, I've just heard things and seen them together. Callie said Eliza had a crush on you and made a pass at you."

"She did but I handled it. And Erica has already tried making trouble for us. What else have you heard?"

"That they are plotting for ways to break you up. We heard about the photos Erica took and apparently that's child's play to the things she and Eliza have been plotting." Mark replied.

"Does Callie know?"

"We haven't told her yet." Addie replied as she wiggled her finger between herself and Mark, indicating that they were the "we" she was referring to.

"Cal is a bit hot tempered, we thought we would tell you first." Mark added.

"Well, thank you for telling me, I appreciate it. And please, don't tell Callie just yet."

"I won't tell her yet, only because I'm trusting you to tell her but you do realize it will be all of our funerals if she finds out we knew and didn't tell her." Addie replied.

"Thank you. I will tell her, I just don't want it to ruin our night." Arizona said, she stood and dusted off her butt before she said, "We should probably head back."

The trio walked back down the small hill to the tent together and were just about there when they heard shouting followed by the sound of gunfire. The three froze and looked at each other, not knowing if they should stay where they were or run toward the tent. Before they could decide, two men with rifles came over the hill, shouting at them, forcing the three of them to put their hands up and walk toward the tent.

"Is everyone ok? We thought we heard gunfire." Richard asked as the three doctors walked into the tent followed by the two men with rifles. Richard looked surprised but stood his ground. Slowly the other four doctors, who had been talking about the gunfire, noticed the tension filled silence and turned their attention to them. The two soldiers who had driven them to the village and provided security for the group pulled their weapons and were in a standoff with the three men behind Arizona.

"Yes." Arizona replied quietly to Richard's question.

"What's going on?" Owen asked the men but three more entered the tent with guns trained on them. Arizona heard commotion behind her and as she turned to look, a rifle went off. The all dropped to the floor as reflex so it took a moment in the chaos to see what happened.

"Jenkins." the other officer, Perkins shouted. He lowered his own weapon as the men surrounded him. They used the butt of their gun against the side of his head and knocked him to the ground before they took his gun as well. Jenkins was on the floor moaning and holding his leg in pain.

Richard and Derek who were closest to Jenkins went to provide him aid but the men with the guns shouted and then pointed to one of the men weilding a gun. He yelled but Arizona couldn't understand him. He was covered in blood and she wondered how he got it and feared what they planned to do.

"This man's son was shot and they are hiding out here from some rebels who attacked them. This boy needs medical attention." Owen replied. For the first time Arizona's eyes landed on the bed where a boy of about ten lay bleeding from his abdomen. In the initial chaos and shock, Arizona hadn't noticed the men carrying him in or heard his cries but now she could tell he was in pain and bleeding badly.

"English?" Arizona asked the armed men. One man came forward, responding "yes" with a thick accent. "Can I look at his wound? I'm a surgeon for children."

"Yes, yes." The man replied.

"Hi, I'm Arizona. Can I look at your belly?" Arizona said as she approached the boy on the table. She doubted he spoke English but it was a habit for her to do this with children. The English speaking man in the group translated to the boy and he cautiously nodded his head.

Arizona grabbed a pair of gloves and some trauma shears as she carefully cut the boy's shirt. She tried not to let her face show her concern as she saw the gaping wound in the child's abdomen. "He needs surgery."

The guy that Arizona now referred to as the "interpreter" translated to the man that she assumed to be the child's father, the one covered in blood. The man looked up suddenly and raked his eyes over Arizona slowly, a steely glare on his face as he said something to the interpreter.

"He does not believe a woman can fix his son." the interpreter said. Arizona opened her mouth to reply but Owen beat her.

"Dr. Robbins is a bright and caring doctor and you won't find a better surgeon for your son. She is not only qualified, but she is the best there is. He will die if we don't help him." Owen said, keeping eye contact with the father as the interpreter translated. The father stepped closer and trained his weapon on Arizona as he spoke, he pressed the barrel of his gun directly over the taunt flesh covering her heart, digging it into the tender skin painfully. Her heart rate increased and her palms became clammy as she held her breath but Arizona didn't move or make any indication that she was uncomfortable. She maintained eye contact with the father for what felt like hours but was probably less than thirty seconds, when he spoke.

"He says if his son dies, she dies too." The interpreter said as the father withdrew his gun from Arizona's flesh and nodded his head in confirmation. Arizona took a deep breath and turned to Ben. "What do we have for anesthesia?"

"Not much, some local anesthetic and some sedatives." Ben replied as he searched through their kits. "I could sedate him better if I could monitor his vitals and secure his airway but I'm worried we will lose him. I could do a spinal block, it's kind of risky but we can't do surgery without something.."

"That will have to do. We need to clear everyone out and make this as sterile as possible. Do we have any masks or gowns or sterile gloves? What about drapes?" Owen asked. Ben set to work helping Arizona position the child while everyone scrambled to help get supplies.

"Here, I can put these sheets up to block the winds and try to keep it cleaner in here, that's the best we can do for drapes." Mark offered as he and Addie started tying the sheets up.

Richard and Derek fumbled through the supply kits, pulling out everything they could find. Derek surveyed their supplies and said, "Let's set up a second table. We have enough here to get Private Jenkins fixed up too, he's losing a lot of blood, we need to take care of his leg."

Derek, Mark, and Addie set up the second table for the injured officer while Arizona, Richard, Ben, and Owen prepped for surgery on the little boy. Erica tended to the now awake and alert Private Perkins. Arizona knew that time was not on their side, nor was their surroundings or the fact that they didn't have cautery or blood should the child require it. Noting where the bullet entry was, Arizona feared that the descending aorta could be involved, in which case, they were in real trouble. "Dr. Hahn, I think we could use your hands here."

"I'm not operating on terrorists." She replied as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"He's not a terrorist, he's a child. He was shot by rebels. These men here were probably protecting their village from the rebels who come in and gather children for their armies and rape women. He's not a terrorist, he's a child who got caught in the crossfire and he's going to die if we don't help him." Arizona yelled, while her hands quickly worked. She checked that he was properly sedated and numb when she felt the barrel of a gun push painfully into her back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding in the gasp of pain, she wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"He wants to know what you are doing." the interpreter said.

"Trying to save his son's life and I can't do that with a gun on me. I need space and we need this area as clean as possible so tell these men, they need to wait outside if they want me to save their little boy." Arizona replied through gritted teeth. She waited for the interpreter to translate and a minor argument ensued that she didn't understand. After a few moments, the men left the tent, leaving only the interpreter to stand guard, a gun trained on them as they worked.

"Don't try anything funny or I will put a bullet in someone's skull." the interpreter said.

Addison, Derek, and Mark had operated on Jenkins and were now just anxiously waiting and hoping for the child to have an equally successful outcome. It took several hours and the skilled hands of four surgeons, Erica decided reluctantly to assist, and an anesthesiologist but the boy was still breathing as they stitched him up just as the sun was setting. Arizona wanted to transfer the child to the hospital but the men refused. They held them at gunpoint as they waited for the sedation to wear off. A fight ensued as the men prepared to leave. The interpreter turned and spoke, pointing to Arizona, "They want to take the woman who operated. In case he needs further care or he doesn't make it."

"No." Owen said, standing in front of Arizona.

"She will not be harmed, we will let her go once the boy is stable."

"I said, no." Owen replied. Several guns were raised and trained on them.

"Owen…" Arizona started. She did not want to go with these men but they had already shot one of Owen's men, she didn't want them to shoot anyone else.

"They could just shoot you all and take her anyway." the interpreter threatened.

"Oh, let them take her. It's one life compared to all of ours." Erica said as she pointed around the room at the herself, the other seven doctors, and the two other servicemen.

"You're crazy." Mark said, "No way, Blondie isn't going anywhere."

"I'm with Mark and Owen." Addie said as she and Mark pulled Arizona to stand between them.

"Yea, Robbins is one of mine, she stays with us. If you want to take her, you have to take us all." Richard said as he, Derek, and Ben stood beside Owen.

"You guys are fools." Erica said, shaking her head in disbelief but she ultimately stood with her group, behind Arizona, Mark, and Addie.

"If you shoot all of us. Three American soldiers and six American surgeons and then kidnap another American surgeon who just saved the life of your child, you will be hunted. I can guarantee you the Army will come after you with full force and then it will not be the rebels you have to fear." Owen said without flinching.

"We don't want more trouble. We will go." the interpreter said.

"Wait", Arizona said as she rummaged through the medication bag and grabbed two bottles, stepping forward to place them both in the father's hand while she addressed the interpreter, "The big bottle is antibiotics to prevent infection, he will take them two times a day, in the morning and at night. The smaller bottle is a pain medicine. It will make him sleepy. He can have one pill every eight hours, three times a day, understand?"

"Yes, thank you." The father said, then before Arizona knew what had happened, they scooped the boy from the table and left as quickly as they came. There was a collective sigh of relief as the surgeons felt the tension leave their bodies. They were now stranded as the men had commandeered their vehicle and all of their supplies while also destroying their radios to call for help. All they could do was sit and wait for help.

"How's Jenkins?" Arizona asked, gesturing toward the officer lying asleep on the second cot.

"Lost a lot of blood but we got him stable." Mark replied.

"Arizona, how are you holding up?" Owen asked.

"I'm ok, Owen, I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Ok then." Owen said, rubbing his face before addressing the group, "We need to figure out what to do. If we stay here and wait to be rescued, we're sitting ducks if we get ambushed. If we start back toward camp in the dark, we could stray off the path and end up in a landmine field or get ambushed anyway."

"I don't like either of those options, Hunt." Derek said.

"Me neither." Webber said grumpily.

"Perkins, what do you think?" Owen consulted the other soldier who, other than probably a mild concussion and a small cut to his temple, seemed relatively unarmed.

"If Jenkins wasn't injured I'd say we move Captain, but we can't leave him behind and I'm not sure we can move him safely. Not to mention, it's a long way to carry him."

"Shepherd, Montgomery, Sloan, you guys operated on him, what do you think?"

"It would be better to have ortho consulted but the femur is broken. When the spinal wears off, he's going to be in a lot of pain. We stemmed the bleeding but he isn't out of the woods yet. He needs Torres or Riggs to get in there and do an internal fixation and soon." Sloan replied.

"Can we move him?" Owen asked.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. He would probably bleed out." Addison replied.

"Not to mention there's nerve damage that I couldn't repair, not out here." Derek added.

"Well, we're staying then. We aren't splitting up. Our best odds are if we stay together. Gather up some scalpels and sticks, rocks, anything that can be used as a weapon. It's going to get cold. Let's take these sheets down so we can use them as blankets and not get blind-sighted by someone approaching. We will take shifts sleeping." Owen ordered as he thought out loud.

Arizona set about gathering needles and syringes along with the scalpel she had used. Then she set off to find some of the larger but still throwable boulders she had seen with the help of Addison, Derek, and Mark. The four worked in silence and carried back armfuls of what could be weapons. Owen skillfully made three sling shots with some of the sticks, suture kits, and tourniquets. Ben and Perkins attached scalpels to the sticks while Erica and Richard seemed to be tying the syringes together with sutures.

"Anyone know how to use one of these?" Owen asked, holding up the third slingshot after he took one and tossed one to Perkins. Arizona raised her hand and everyone looked at her.

"Right?" Erica said with an eyeroll. Arizona marched over and took the slingshot from Owen, grabbed a handful of large pebbles and took aim at one of three water bottles sitting on the table next to the bed where she and Owen had been vaccinating children earlier that day. She took a deep breath and as she let her breath go, she let the pebble fly, knocking the first water bottle to the ground. She repeated the process twice more.

"Look at Blondie go." Marke shouted with a little whistle.

"Shhh." Perkins hissed.

"Right, sorry."

"I had an older brother and I wasn't exactly popular with the girl crowd so I was sort of a tomboy." Arizona explained with a shrug.

"Ok, so looks like Arizona, Perkins, and I get to be the slingshot wielders. We will split up into three watches." Owen replied.

"I'll take the first watch." Arizona offered.

"There's nine of us. Well ten but I don't think Jenkins will be conscious enough to take a watch. I propose we split up into groups of three and each take a three hour watch. That should get us to daylight. Then maybe we can travel."

"Callie will know we're missing, Owen. Everyone will. They will come for us." Arizona replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I'm just preparing for the worst case scenario." Owen replied.

"Mark and I will take first watch with Arizona." Addie offered.

"Ok, we have our first group. I'll take the second watch with Hahn and Warren. Perkins, you take the last watch with Webber and Shepherd." Owen ordered.

"Sure thing boss."

"Alright, let's get some more weapons made and flip these tables, then we will all try to get some sleep."

When they were done, Addison, Richard, and Erica each yielded a stick with a scalpel attached to each side held in place with sutures used like string so it resembled a two pronged fork. Mark, Derek, and Ben each had ten syringes with needles on the end taped tightly together as a sort of needle knife. Owen, Arizona, and Greg Perkins each had a slingshot and a slew of boulders and pebbles beside them. Owen and Greg also each had a flare gun with a single flare that the men hadn't found in Jenkins and Perkins gear.

"I really hope we don't have to use these, but these are pretty cool." Mark said as he checked out his homemade weapon.

"Let's pray we don't." Webber replied.

"Alright, let's try to get some sleep. The six of us and Jenkins will sleep in the center of the tent. Arizona, you sit by the table over there and watch the view from the village, we are most likely to be ambushed from there, take my flare gun. Addison, you sit over by the vaccine table and watch the hill. Mark, you take the table over here and watch the field. The road is left uncovered but we will hear vehicles and footsteps on the gravel coming from that direction. Here, there's some binoculars for each of you." Owen said, handing Mark all three pairs. The tables, which included six all together plus the vaccine table, had all been flipped on their sides in an attempt to protect them should they get ambushed with gun fire. Arizona shivered as she sat on the ground and watched carefully for any sign of movement. Mark was between her and Addie. He was facing North while Addie faced West and Arizona faced East, the South was left uncovered.

"You ok, Blondie?" Mark whispered.

"Yes, just cold." she replied. Her scrubs were still semi wet with blood, though most of the spots had dried. She could feel it caked under her fingernails and on the skin of her chest, abdomen, and arms. She shivered again for a whole different reason this time.

"You want a sheet?" Mark asked as he stood to grab one of the three sheets Owen had left for them.

"No, I need to stay cold so I can be alert."

"Come here." Mark said, opening his arms for her. He waved Addie over as well.

"I need to stay at my post." Arizona replied, she was never one to break orders.

"So we will still sit facing the way Owen asked us to but I'm still kind of freaked out and I don't want to sit alone." Mark replied. He handed Arizona and Addie each one of the three pairs of binoculars the group had. Thankfully Owen and each of the other two soldiers always carried their gear into the fields. Paired with their helmets and bulletproof vests, the lookout trio was armed as best as they could be. Arizona and Addison sat back to back, leaning on each other while Mark sat leaning against Arizona's left arm and Addie's right.

"This is better, thanks Mark." Addie whispered.

"How are you holding up, Ads?" Mark asked with sincerity in his voice.

"I could use a bubble bath and a big bottle of wine." She joked.

"I second that." Mark replied.

"Motion granted, only I want Callie in my tub." Arizona smiled then as she realized Callie must be frantic she suddenly felt nauseated, "Oh my God, Callie. She's going to freak out. She's already freaking out."

"Yep." Mark and Addison replied in unison. If Arizona wasn't intently watching for commotion towards the village, she would have placed her head in her hands.

It was 23:00 when Arizona woke Owen, who then woke Erica and Ben. Once their positions were replaced by the second group, the three found a spot on the ground near the rest of the group and they laid down next to each other. Mark was in the middle of the two women and he opened his arms up for each of them. Arizona curled into his right side without hesitation as Addie curled into his left, each laying their head on his chest. She was too cold and scared to worry about her ego at the moment and Mark had been great all day. Try as she might, Arizona couldn't sleep though. She kept thinking of Callie and wished she was curled up into her side as she shivered. The latina was a human furnace and she missed the comfort of her heat and her smell. Mark noticed the blonde's shivering and wrapped a sheet around her and then stroked her hair making shushing noises as if he were rocking a baby. At last, Arizona's eyes felt heavy and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She was disoriented as she was startled awake. The ground beneath her was shaking and she couldn't remember where she was for a moment. She opened her eyes slowly to feel a body spooning her and she smiled for a second before she realized the frame was far too large to be Callie's and the hand around her waist was far too masculine. She turned over to see what would have been a comical sight at any other moment in time. Erica Hahn was spooning Addison Montgomery who was spooning Mark Sloan who was spooning Arizona. The smile quickly faded from her face though as she realized the shaking ground beneath her was vehicles approaching. Her fight or flight response kicked in as her pulse quickened and she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She shoved Mark quietly and picked up her weapon. Owen was already awake and alert as were Perkins, Derek, and Richard who had just started their watch. Owen motioned for the other men to hold their posts as he and Mark crawled over to the table where Arizona was crouched behind. The headlights appeared a moment later and they all three ducked down. Everyone was now awake and taking cover with their weapons securely in their hands. Ben, who guarded Jenkins was the least covered and Arizona was fearful for his safety but her attention was brought back to the road. The vehicles stopped and she heard heavy boots crunching on the gravel coming closer to them. She closed her eyes and counted to three to slow her heart rate, then she opened them and looked at Owen. He signaled the count to her and Mark and then the three popped their heads over the table they were hiding behind to view their enemy.

Owen held up a hand to his lips to signal them to remain silent. Arizona's breath hitched as she took in the sight before her, her heart rate increased rapidly once again. She tried to swallow but her throat was thick with fear. The headlights were blinding her and all she could tell was that they were outnumbered. She could see at least a dozen pairs of boots walking through the headlights. Someone cut the headlights and as Arizona's eyes adjusted, she gasped. The man nearest to her heard the sound and turned to make eye contact with her, their location was revealed.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you Ktallen911 for being a beta for this chapter. it made my final edit so much easier. Sorry I left you all hanging. It was not intentional or for dramatic effect, just working. Plus, after all the smut in Spain, I figured we needed to spice things up a different way. The last chapter in particular has been mostly written for months I just wasn't sure where in the story I would put it. I have a few chapters like that, written but waiting to fit into the storyline. **

**For the guest who didn't like Nick, he's kind of meant to be a thorn in Arizona's side. He's the "boy next door" that's been hopelessly in love with Arizona his whole life. And though he's kind of a jerk at times, he's meant to be harmless. I can understand the vibe you got from him though, I think many lesbians have encounters with those types of men. **

**I hope this finds you all healthy and safe. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Callie was waiting in the dilapidated shed for Arizona, who was very late. It was after nine now. She was pissed to say the least. She knew whatever the reason for their tardiness, it was probably not in Arizona's control but she had made a bed of pillows and blankets and was wearing expensive lingerie. Her hair was meticulously curled and her makeup expertly done. And damn it, she was ready to have her body worshipped by the blonde and then she would make slow, passionate love to the blonde in return. If she would only get here! She smiled as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Finally." she mumbled to herself as she made sure her hair was falling perfectly and placed her hand strategically on her hip as she lay in a provocative pose.

"Ahhh, what are you wearing, Carpenter?" Cristina yelled, getting a full view of Callie's surgical field.

"Yang! I thought you were Arizona. What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Umm, yea I'm not McDimples, sorry. Teddy sent me to find you. She needs to speak with you about Arizona and she said you would be here."

"What about Arizona?"

"She didn't say." Cristina said with a shrug. Callie threw her clothes on over the lingerie while Cristina stood avoiding any sort of eye contact with Callie's body, her hands were in her pockets and she tettered back and forth from her heels to her toes as she sang a Madonna song quietly which only annoyed Callie further.

"Come on." Callie said as she marched past Cristina. She was now beyond pissed at Arizona. Asking Teddy to send Cristina to get her, what was she thinking?

"Where's Arizona?" Callie demanded as she marched up to Teddy. As Teddy turned to face Callie, her green eyes full of unshed tears as she met Callie's, her anger dissipated and fear replaced it. "Teddy, where is Arizona?"

"She's missing. They're all missing, Callie. We're sending out search and rescue. It's been five hours since our last radio contact and that was suspicious, we just received a single affirmative from Owen when we asked if they would be headed to base soon. Now we're just waiting for the go ahead to move out. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"I want to come with you."

"You can't. Army personnel only."

"Arizona, Mark, and Addison are all out there, Teddy. I'm going." Callie demanded.

"Owen is also out there, Callie. I understand your panic and why you want to come but you can't. Tim, Nick, and I are going to get her, Callie. With a whole calvary of army personnel. We've got this, ok. Trust me. I wish you could but you can't come."

"You bring them back, Teddy."

"I will."

"I mean it, if anything happens to her…" Callie said, breaking down and unable to finish the sentence.

"I know." Teddy whispered as she pulled Callie in for a quick hug and then ran off to join the troops.

* * *

"Hunt, you in there?"

Arizona sighed in relief at the sound of her brother's voice as she broke eye contact with the hazel eyes of the soldier she didn't know. Owen answered, "Yes, Robbins, we're here. Jenkins has been shot but he's stable for now."

Owen stood up and motioned for the rest of them to do the same, revealing three army vehicles along with Nick, Teddy, Tim, and Riggs and several other army personnel that Arizona recognized but didn't know their names.

"Owen, thank God." Teddy said, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Owen reciprocated and placed a kiss on Teddy's shoulder before they both realized they were embracing and backed away from each other awkwardly.

"We had been trying to contact you for hours and then when you didn't return, we had to organize a search and rescue to send out. The other doctors are very concerned about all of you." Riggs explained.

"We had a bit of a situation." Owen said.

"A child was shot in the crossfire of rebels trying to come into a village. The villagers fought them off but they brought the child here and we performed surgery on him." Arizona explained as her brother, Teddy, and Nick took in their bloody appearances.

"Against our will, at gunpoint." Erica added.

"It wasn't against my will, it was a child." Arizona replied.

"Whose father said he was going to kill you if the child died." Erica argued.

"Did he say that?" Teddy asked Arizona but Owen answered with a nod of his head.

"He wasn't going to kill me. He was just a scared father." Arizona replied and Erica rolled her eyes. Teddy rushed in and hugged Arizona tightly as she fought tears, "Don't cry, Teds, I'm fine. It's not my blood."

"Don't do that. You can't die on me, ok?" Teddy whispered. Tim and Nick approached the two women and before they knew it they were wrapped in a group hug.

"Let's get back to base." Riggs said.

"Yes, great idea." Richard said, as he headed toward the group of Army personnel.

"They tried to take Blondie with them." Mark added. Arizona, Addison, and Owen all gave him a pointed glare and he held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm just giving them the full account. We were all pretty badass. Except Hahn, nothing badass about her."

"Come on, you're riding with us, I'm not taking my eyes off of you. And you're going to tell us exactly what happened." Teddy said as she pulled Arizona toward one of the vehicles.

"One other thing, I had to call mom and dad. We were sending a search and rescue for you. Word would have gotten to them eventually because of dad's rank and they would have killed me if they didn't hear it from me first. They are expecting a skype as soon as we return." Tim said with an apologetic look.

"Plus, there's Callie." Nick added. "She's kind of freaking out."

"And everyone is getting checked at the medic tent before they go anywhere, it's not an option." Teddy added, looking directly at her friend.

"Ugh." Arizona groaned. She was exhausted and covered in blood. She just wanted a hot shower and warm pajamas and to curl up in bed and listen to Callie's heartbeat as she slept. She found that she was anxious to see Callie. She hadn't had time to think about anything really in the moment, she was so focused on what she needed to do that she had blocked everything else out, but once it was over, she wanted to be near Callie more than anything. The night had been rough laying there wondering if she would get that chance again. Three months of knowing each other and two months since their first date and she was already falling for her, hard. She had known she would from the moment she kissed her in the dirty bar bathroom and she was thankful that she was still alive and getting a chance to see this through. Arizona felt like the ride was taking forever as she sat in the back next to Teddy, with Mark and Addie across from them and Tim driving while Nick was in the passenger seat. Finally, as they approached the base, Arizona undid her seat belt and had the door open before they came to a complete stop.

It seemed that everyone had been waiting for word as the doors to the mess hall opened and people started exiting the building to greet them at the medic tent, despite that it was four o'clock in the morning, where the eight doctors and two privates that were with them were being evaluated. Private Jenkins was going to be med flighted out for surgery so he was first to be seen.

"Arizona! Mark! Addie!" Callie cried out as she laid eyes on them. The three of them stood still as Callie ran to them, throwing her arms around Arizona as she once again found herself in a group hug.

"What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Why are you all covered in blood? Someone better start talking." Callie rambled. Despite the exhaustion she felt, Arizona smiled.

"You're going to get blood all over you." Arizona said as she looked down at herself.

"I don't care." Callie said, pulling her closer. She looked over Arizona's shoulder at her two friends and asked again, "What happened?

"Long story short, we were held hostage and performed surgery on Private Jenkins with Derek after he was shot by one of the men holding us hostage. Arizona, Erica, Chief Webber, and Owen performed surgery on a little boy who had been shot in the crossfire after rebels attempted to enter the village where he lived." Addie explained. Arizona was thankful she left out the "at gunpoint" theatrics that Erica had given earlier.

"Are you guys hurt?" Callie asked. She pulled Arizona away from her and looked her over but Arizona shook her head no, "It's not my blood, Callie, I'm fine. Just happy to see you."

"My heart stopped when they said they had lost contact with you guys and were sending out a search and rescue. I wanted to come but Teddy wouldn't let me."

"I'm sorry we scared you, kid, but we're all fine." Mark replied with a smile.

Callie stayed by Arizona's side while she got the mandatory checkup and then she walked with her, Teddy, Nick, and Tim to the conference room where they would skype Arizona's parents. Arizona had wanted to shower and change first but Teddy and Tim insisted she skype her parents who were anxiously awaiting word first. Callie threw her Miami dolphins hoodie over Arizona to hide some of the blood from her parents.

"I'll just wait out here." Callie said as the other four entered the room to sit in front of the computer.

"No, come with me. I know it's early to meet my parents and over skype isn't how I imagined it but I do want you to come. I understand if you don't want to but they will be so focused on me that it will take the attention off of you. Besides, you were planning on meeting them soon in Boston anyway."

"I'll come with you, if you're sure." Callie replied without hesitation.

"I'm sure." Arizona smiled. Arizona sat in the middle seat in between Teddy and Tim while Callie and Nick sat in chairs just behind them but still visible if the camera was angled right. Despite the awkward position, Arizona and Callie kept their hands clasped tightly together.

"Oh, Arizona, my God. What happened, baby, are you alright? Why are you covered in blood? Daniel, Daniel, get in here quick." Barbara sounded frantic as she caught the first sight of her daughter.

"Don't cry, mom. I'm ok, it's not my blood. I did surgery on a little boy and it's his blood. I saved his life mom, it's ok. I wanted to change first but Tim and Teddy knew how worried you were." Arizona tried soothing her mother.

"The little boy is ok? Why didn't they know you had to do surgery?" Barbara asked as Daniel came into view. "It's not her blood." Barbara said to her husband.

"Hey squirt, I'm glad to see your face. You ok?"

"Yea, dad, I'm fine. And mom, it was an emergency surgery so we didn't have time to contact them about our late return. The villagers were desperate for supplies and stole our radios so we had no way to contact the base." Arizona said, omitting information. She and her father shared a knowing look and she knew eventually she would have to tell him the actual events but not in front of her mother.

"It's not often that I get to see all my children's smiling faces at once. I miss you three." Barbara said, now that she was satisfied that Arizona was uninjured.

"Well, there's more than the three of us here, mom." Arizona said, she squeezed Callie's fingers before she adjusted the camera so that all five of them could be seen.

"Nick. It's so good to see you. Your mom and Sara are waiting for a call by the way young man." Daniel scolded.

"Yes, sir, I plan on calling tomorrow." Nick replied and then both the older Robbin's eyes fell on Callie.

"Mom, Dad, this is Callie. Callie, these are my parents."

"You can call me Barbara or mom, either is fine with me." Barbara gushed. And Callie smiled widely because it was like looking at Arizona in twenty-five years.

"You can call me the Colonel." Daniel said with a serious look on his face.

"Dad, be nice." Arizona said with an eye roll. And then she turned to Callie and whispered, "He's all bark and no bite, big ole softy that one."

"It's nice to meet you." Callie smiled brightly and only Arizona noticed the slight tension in the corners of her smile and how it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I hope we can talk soon." Barbara said with a mischievous grin. "You are coming to Boston, right?

"Arizona and I haven't worked out all of the details yet but yes, I would love to come."

"I hate to cut this short but it has been a very long day and I would like to shower and check on some of my friends. Goodnight, I love you both." Arizona said, abruptly as she stood. Nick got up to take her place as Teddy, Tim, and Nick were going to continue with the call for a few more minutes.

"Goodnight squirt." She heard her dad say.

"Goodnight Arizona, goodnight Callie." her mother said.

"Goodnight, love you both."

"Goodnight." Callie smiled and offered a small wave before the two linked hands and left the conference room.

"Are you really alright?" Callie asked.

"I really need a shower and I'm exhausted but I'm ok."

"I'll walk back to the latrines with you." Callie offered. Though she wasn't sure if it was for her own comfort or Arizona's at this point.

"Will you stay while I shower? I kind of don't want to be alone." Arizona said softly, almost shyly which was a que to Callie that maybe she wasn't as ok as she portrayed.

"Of course."

"Maybe after my shower we could check up on Mark and Addison together." Arizona suggested.

"Yes, I would like that. I was so worried about all three of you."

"And after that, maybe we can just lay in your bunk and sleep. I want to sleep with you." Arizona suggested, then seemed shy again and added, "If not that's ok, I don't mean to be clingy or anything."

"Arizona, you never have to ask to climb in my bunk or cuddle me. I feel like I need to be close to you right now too." Callie said as she stopped them and brushed a hand over Arizona's cheek.

"Ok." Arizona whispered. Callie brushed her lips lightly over Arizona's before she continued walking, pulling Arizona with her.

"I could actually use a shower as well." Callie said as she looked down at herself. She didn't see any visible blood on her person or clothing but she had hugged not only Arizona but Mark and Addie as well who all had blood on their clothing. Actually, Arizona's clothing was saturated with it.

Arizona had a very serious and long argument with herself as she considered climbing into the shower with Callie repeatedly. The fact that she still had blood beneath her fingernails and the image of the little boy's open abdomen in her head is what kept her firmly in her own shower. She just wanted the comfort of Callie's body near her which she found unusual as normally she found her comfort in her solitude. She had performed hundreds, probably even thousands of surgeries on children, some with more traumatic injuries than the boy she had worked on earlier. What was bothering her was the fact that she had no idea if he was still alive or not. In the OR whether the outcome was good or bad, at least she knew and therefore she could deal with it appropriately. The fact that she could also still feel the spots on her chest and spine where a rifle had been pushed roughly against her wasn't helping the matter either. She looked down at her chest and noted the bruising where the gun had been roughly jabbed into her. After another round of viciously scrubbing her hands, the blood was no longer visible and Arizona quickly rinsed herself and was ready to shut off the water when Callie knocked on her stall door.

Not hesitating for a moment, Arizona walked over and opened the stall. Callie slipped in and dropped her robe next to Arizona's. She climbed into the shower and opened her arms for Arizona and the blonde wrapped her arms around Callie and sobbed. She didn't know why she was crying, she supposed it was just pure exhaustion. Callie stroked wet hair and held her tightly until the sobbing subsided. "You ok?"

"Yes, I feel better now. Thank you, Callie." Arizona replied as Callie shut off the water and wrapped each of them in a towel.

"You never have to thank me for being here for you, Arizona. Besides, I was so terrified, I kind of need to feel you too. Let's get dressed, check on Addie and Mark, and get you to bed."

The walk to Addie's was quiet and Arizona was glad that Callie had sought out her hand without her having to say she needed the contact. She was also glad that although she was giving her looks from the corner of her eye that were full of concern that she wasn't pressing her to talk. She just needed to process and sleep and then they would talk. Addie answered the door to the quarters where she was staying on the first knock.

"Just a second." She said as she barely opened the door and returned a moment later with Teddy and Mark in tow. "Let's go for a walk."

"What's going on?" Callie asked, sensing Addie hadn't wanted them to enter the quarters where she and Teddy's bunk were.

"Erica is in rare form and has been pretty dramatic." Mark replied, "She nearly took my head off for coming to check on Addie a few minutes ago."

"Sam had just left to go get some rest. He wanted to stay with me but Erica quickly vetoed that so when Mark showed up she was in rare form, even for Erica."

The group walked over to the fence and sat down on the ground with their backs against it. The sun was beginning to come up but Arizona had wanted to check on Addie and Mark, especially after their talk, before going to sleep. She looked at each of them and smiled, she was grateful for their ability to stay calm and be helpful in the situation they were in earlier that day. They had made the whole ordeal easier for her somehow.

"How are you holding up, blondie?" Mark was the first to speak as he directed his question to Arizona.

"Mark, what did I say about calling me blondie? If you want to be friends, you will have to call me Arizona."

"Right, sorry."

"I'm exhausted but I'm good now that I'm back here with you guys and Callie." Arizona replied, snuggling into Callie's side. "How are you two doing?"

"Honestly, I'm kind of still in disbelief but all in all, we saved a little boy's life and Jenkins is going to be alright. I'd call that as much of a win as we can ask for." Addie replied. Somehow her words lightened the weight on Arizona's shoulder and she smiled for the first time.

"Yea, we did alright." Mark agreed.

"I wanted to hit Erica in her smug face when she refused to help you." Addie added.

"She did what?" Teddy asked, Callie's full attention was now on Addie as well.

"The father was freaking out because Arizona is a woman and he didn't think she could save his son's life and then he put the gun to Arizona's chest and said if the kid died, so would Arizona." Mark said and both Teddy and Callie audibly gasped and turned their attention to Arizona. Owen had left that bit of information out when he had given Teddy the shortened version earlier.

"He wasn't going to kill me. He was scared. He was a terrified parent." Arizona defended and glared at Mark for revealing that bit of information.

"What did that have to do with Erica?" Callie asked.

"Well, Addie and I were telling blondie here...sorry Arizona...that we thought Erica was plotting her death just before we were all taken hostage. And then Arizona tells her that the wound is close to the heart and she may need her help and Erica said no."

"At first, but she agreed in the end." Arizona replied. Ugh she just wanted to cuddle with Callie and go to sleep but she knew this was going to open a whole new can of worms that she wasn't ready for yet.

"Then she threw you under the bus and was going to let them take you to the village with them. How are you defending her?" Mark asked, feeling a little heated at the moment now that they were rehashing the events.

"Mark, you have a big mouth." Addie said.

"What?!" Callie exclaimed. Teddy had already heard this part from Owen, though he had apparently left parts out and hearing it confirmed made her stomach turn.

"Thanks Mark." Arizona replied as she kicked his foot with hers.

"Why? Were you two not going to tell me all of this?" Callie asked.

"Callie, I was going to tell you everything, just not right now. I really just wanted to be near you and process everything and then talk tomorrow after we had some sleep. Well later today, I guess. It's been a stressful twenty-four hours."

"What about you?" Callie asked, turning to Addie.

"I was trusting Arizona to tell you."

"Right. So my girlfriend and my best friend are both keeping the truth from me?" Callie asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Hey, I wasn't hiding anything." Mark replied.

"Shut it, Mark." both Addie and Arizona said.

"Maybe we should all just get some sleep." Teddy suggested. She knew emotions were running high and everyone was exhausted, there would be nothing productive occurring with those circumstances.

The group got up, Arizona hugged each of them, even Mark, goodnight and followed Callie as she walked briskly toward the barracks. Callie didn't initiate contact this time but she also didn't pull away as Arizona weaved their fingers together between them as they walked. The walk back was even quieter than the one there and this time Arizona was hoping for Callie to say something, anything. She had seen the hurt flash through her eyes and she would do practically anything to prevent that from happening again.

"Callie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I, do you want me to, can I still sleep with you?" Arizona asked.

"Look, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me everything and I had to hear it from Mark but I'm not mad at you. I understand why you needed some time. Mark has a big mouth. Of course you can still sleep with me."

"I will tell you everything, myself, tomorrow, I promise. But tonight can we just cuddle and sleep? I just want to be close to you."

Callie didn't answer, she just kissed the back of Arizona's hand and they continued to the barracks. Callie led Arizona to her bunk and pointed at the ladder for her to climb up. She followed quickly and laid down on her side, pulling Arizona against her with her head under Callie's chin, pressed against her chest. Arizona tucked a leg between Callie's and used her arm around Callie's waist to pull them impossibly closer. Arizona let out a content sigh and drifted off to sleep as she listened to Callie's heartbeat. Callie kissed the crown of her head and closed her eyes but sleep did not come for her for several hours as she thought about how this day could have ended very differently for them both.

* * *

The couple slept late the next day, it was nearly noon before either climbed out of bed reluctantly. They showered together, both of them beyond caring at the moment about consequences. Arizona found herself needing to be in contact with Callie. She knew she owed her an explanation and she would get it but for now, she was content just to be in contact with her. Callie washed Arizona's hair and massaged conditioner into her scalp eliciting hums of pleasure from the blonde. Callie smiled at her girlfriend, she was worried about Arizona's silence on the events that occurred the day and night before so the fact that she was able to offer her some comfort was helping Callie cope with her own worry and trauma. True, it was nothing compared to Arizona's but she had been truly terrified for not only Arizona but Mark and Addie as well.

"Stop worrying, Calliope, I'm ok." Arizona whispered as Callie washed and conditioned her own hair.

"I know you are but you can't tell me not to worry. If the situation were reversed…."

"I would have been raising hell." Arizona said with a smile and Callie smiled too because she knew it was true. The couple dried off and dressed and then they walked down to the shed where they could speak in private. Callie sat down on the makeshift bed she had made the day before and leaned a pillow against the wall to rest her back against. Arizona didn't hesitate to sit between her legs as soon as Callie was adjusted. Callie stroked Arizona's hair with one hand while Arizona played with the fingers on her other hand nervously.

"Mark is a really great guy, Callie."

"What?" Callie had not expected that and she wasn't sure where it was coming from or what had brought it on or if Arizona was about to pick a fight to avoid talking about this.

"He was great yesterday, the whole day. It started out with him and Addie joining me without being invited, might I add, against my tree where I was spending my lunch break daydreaming about you. But then those two showed up and insisted we were going to be friends. Then they warned me about Erica Hahn. They said she and Eliza are buddies now and are plotting our break up. I'm not worried about that though, are you?" Arizona asked as she turned her body so she could look at Callie.

"Let them try. I don't think there's anything that they could do to make me break up with you. And now that we know that's their intention, we can head off anything that might put one of us in a bad position."

"Good, then we're on the same page. Because I trust that you love me and wouldn't want to mess this up. And I hope you know, I would never do anything to jeopardize this, Callie."

"I do." Callie said. She leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck before she helped her up, "Turn around, I want to look at you while you're talking to me."

Arizona straddled Callie's legs so she was facing her and sat down. She now picked at the hem of Callie's shirt while Callie pushed blonde locks behind Arizona's ears. "When Mark, Addie, and I returned from our spot at the tree, we heard gunshots, three, I think. Before we could respond, two armed men came over the hill near the tree where we had been sitting a few moments before and forced us into the tent."

"Take your time, Arizona. I want to hear everything because I want to understand what happened but I don't want to pressure you. So while you know you can tell me, you don't have to."

"I appreciate that, Callie. And I think knowing that, makes it easier to tell you." Arizona said with a smile. She placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips to draw some strength before she explained everything that happened. She left nothing out but may have sugar coated a few things, as she recalled as much as she could remember for her girlfriend. Callie sat quietly, flexing her hand in and out of a fist a few times and Arizona felt her thigh muscles tense under her more than once. Her jaw was set and locked but she remained calm and quiet through the entire retelling of events. When Arizona told her about the gun being shoved into her chest, Callie pulled her shirt down now understanding where the ugly purple mark she had noticed in the shower had come from. She had one just on the right side of her mid spine as well and Arizona confirmed it had been obtained the same way. Callie smiled when Arizona recounted how Mark and Addie had comforted her and the three had stuck together. When Arizona finished, Callie didn't say anything, she simply opened her arms and waited for Arizona to lean in before she wrapped them tightly around her.

The two sat there holding each other for a while, Arizona with her arms wrapped tightly around Callie's neck, breathing in her shampoo and coconut pear lotion and Callie rubbing her hands up and down Arizona's back. Arizona kissed the soft skin of Callie's neck and nibbled at the tender flesh behind her ear. She sat up, breaking their embrace and crashed her lips into Callie's demanding entrance into Callie's mouth which Callie immediately granted. Arizona explored Callie's mouth with her tongue before she sucked Callie's tongue hard into her own mouth. As Callie broke the kiss for some air, Arizona grabbed her lip and bit down gently then ran her tongue over it soothing it.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for honey?" Callie asked equally concerned and turned on. Arizona didn't answer, she just went in for another searing kiss. Callie once again granted her access and let her take the lead. She moaned into Arizona's mouth as their tongues stroked the other woman's. Arizona broke the kiss this time and looked in Callie's eyes.

"That was because we could have lost everything yesterday and I am so grateful that I have you. And right now, I really just want to make love to you and show you how much I love, want, and need you."

Callie looked at Arizona closely for any signs of hesitation or that she wasn't ok but she just found genuine love and lust within her deep blue eyes. Callie smiled and rolled them over so she was now laying on top of Arizona between her legs. Arizona giggled and said, "Look who thinks she's the top now."

"Oh, I don't think, I know." Callie said with a smirk. She leaned down and kissed Arizona as the blonde worked on pulling her own shirt up and over her head. "We probably shouldn't get naked. It's daylight."

"Probably not but can you at least take your shirt off? I want to feel your skin." Arizona said as she was already running her hands up a muscular back, pulling the shirt with her. Callie allowed her to remove the shirt and she pulled a blanket over them despite the warm weather. Thankfully the weather had cooled some as October came closer to an end. Callie worked on the buttons of Arizona's jeans and lifted herself up so that Arizona could do the same to her own pants.

She didn't wait for Arizona as the button came free and she released the zipper. She slipped her hand into Arizona's pants and underwear and gently stroked her already wet folds. "You're so wet baby."

"Mmm, I told you, I wanted you." Arizona said as she finally popped Callie's button free and wiggled the zipper open. "I'm totally a fan of ogling you in these skinny jeans, Cal but it's going to make fucking you more challenging."

"God, I love it when you talk dirty to me but I thought you were making love to me."

"I am." Arizona said as she wiggled her hand into Callie's jeans and smiled when she realized there was no underwear to contend with. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you're going to have to change your jeans."

"Fuck." Callie whispered as Arizona's lithe fingers entered her gently and painfully slowly. Callie's own mission was momentarily forgotten as Arizona brought her knee up for leverage and so Callie could rock back against it. Taking advantage of Callie's new position, Arizona leaned her head up and pulled a bra covered breast into her mouth. It had only been two weeks since their last intimate encounter but Callie moaned as her own fingers entered Arizona's soaking wet core and she could feel how her walls stretched around her as she filled her with two long digits. Arizona arched her back and her breath caught in her throat as she adjusted to the girth of Callie's fingers.

They started a slow and torturous rhythm, each with a thigh between the other woman's leg to use as leverage. Arizona ground down against Callie's thigh to force her fingers deeper as she brought her own fingers completely out of Callie before easing them back in as deep as she could, using her own thigh to assist her. Callie's moan at the motion caused Arizona to feel a rush of wetness rush out of her center and she knew Callie's fingers must be soaked. "Shit Callie, you're making me so wet."

"Mmm, it feels so good." Callie replied, not opening her eyes but biting her bottom lip which made Arizona nearly lose control. She began grinding her hips against Callie's hand and leg but Callie kept her pace as slow as Arizona was keeping hers.

"Callie." Arizona whimpered, "Callie, please, make me cum."

"Together." Callie whispered as she leaned down and gently bit the side of Arizona's neck. Despite her own desperation for a quick release, Arizona really wanted to draw Callie's out. So she kept her pace light, rubbing the heel of her hand over Callie's clitoris on occasion which elicited all sorts of delicious noises from the Latina. Arizona began to feel the familiar tug in her lower abdomen and she could tell this was going to be a powerful orgasm. She wiggled a third finger into Callie and used her leg to enter her deeper with each thrust, allowing the heel of her hand to rub her clit with each thrust. Callie's pace automatically increased as Arizona felt Callie's walls grip her fingers tightly. She was barely able to move them now but she kept them moving as her own walls began spasming. Callie opened her eyes and their eyes connected a split second before Callie threw her head back in a silent scream and Arizona let out a scream of her own as her orgasm hit forcefully. Callie quickly covered Arizona's mouth with her hand and Arizona bit down to stifle the scream she couldn't hold back.

"Ouch, shit, Arizona." Callie said as she removed her now bleeding hand from Arizona's mouth. Arizona was panting too hard to respond but she reached up and grabbed Callie's hand to inspect it. "God, Callie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying not to scream. That was, you were amazing."

"Hmmm, you're lucky I had my own fantastic orgasm and that you're so beautiful. You're forgiven but I'm going to have to explain this. I wish I could have let you scream babe, I love it when you do."

"I know, that was a powerful one. Oh my God, Callie." Arizona sighed through her continued panting in complete contentment. Once she had caught her breath, she sat up and reached out her hand for Callie's to inspect it. The top of her hand under her pinky had two puncture wounds from Arizona's teeth and she had a perfect outline of both top and bottom teeth that was already bruising.

"Shit, Callie, I'm so sorry. We need to ice this, you have surgery tomorrow. Oh my God, I wasn't thinking, Callie." Arizona rambled as she worked herself up to tears.

"Hey, hey, like I said before, sex battle wounds are always welcome. It was an accident and it's fine. I'll clean it and ice it but it really doesn't even hurt now." Callie replied. They each reached for their shirts and quickly pulled them over their heads. "Can we stay here and snuggle for a few minutes before we go clean this?"

"Whatever you want babe. But I am cleaning that. And then we are going to bandage it and ice it. You should probably get a shot of antibiotics too. Bites are nasty."

"I'll keep an eye on it." Callie said but Arizona looked at her with her eyes narrowed as if she was daring her to argue and Callie was simultaneously turned on and slightly scared of her petite lover, "Ok but only if it's you poking me in the ass."

"I'll even kiss it better." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile now that she got her own way. "Now, come here so I can hold you."

"Nope, you bit me so I get to choose. And you had a gun against your chest and against your spine yesterday so I think I really need to be the one to hold you." Callie said. It was in a joking tone but Arizona could hear the truth in Callie's words. She could tell that she was serious so she rolled over and backed her bottom into Callie's pelvis as Callie wrapped her arms around her.

"You know, I woke up this morning on the ground in the cold, confused, and being spooned."

"You did?" Callie asked. She raised up on her elbow to peak over Arizona as Arizona turned her head to look up at her.

"It was actually kind of funny. I wish I had a camera. I woke up and felt arms around me and a body spooning me and I smiled because I thought it was you for a split second. But then I knew it wasn't you. The body was too large and hard and didn't smell like you. And the hand that was resting on my stomach was far too masculine to be yours. I turned and sure enough, Mark was spooning me." Arizona said with a giggle. Callie was torn between thinking Mark was cute and grateful he had kept Arizona warm and pissed that he had his body pressed up against her super hot girlfriend who she knew was Mark's type. Arizona continued as she watched Callie's eyes curiously, she wasn't sure what emotions she had just witnessed, "That wasn't the funny part though. Addison was also spooning Mark and Erica Hahn was spooning Addison."

"What? No way, shut up."

"Scouts honor." Arizona giggled.

"Oh I am so going to tease Addison relentlessly over this." Callie laughed. Arizona joined in with her own giggles before she turned serious and looked up a Callie again.

"I wanted it to be your arms around me, just so you know. But Mark was really sweet. He pretended to be scared so that Addie and I wouldn't feel too girly about admitting it so we could sit together while we took our turn as lookouts. He's a good guy, Calliope, I'm sorry I didn't see that before." Arizona whispered. Callie leaned down and kissed her hard and passionately before they both settled down and resumed their big spoon, little spoon positions. It took less than five minutes for Callie to feel Arizona relax against her and she took the moment to really take in Arizona's appearance.

She lifted up the back of her shirt and kissed the bruise by her spine causing her to shiver slightly. She reached her hand out and pulled Callie closer to her. Callie held her tightly until her breathing evened out again and then she took in the contours of her face. She loved her jaw line and the button nose. She could see the freckles scattered lightly across her make-up-less face. Even without mascara, her eyelashes were long and rested on her cheek bones though they were lighter without the make-up. She traced a finger over a shaped eyebrow and then brought it down to trace over pink lips.

"You're watching me sleep." Arizona groaned.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful."

"Come on, let's go get your hand taken care of. If we don't move now, I'm going to sleep here for the rest of the day."

"I need to change my pants first." Callie said. Arizona giggled and led her to the barracks to change.

Once Callie's hand was fully attended to, the two made it to the dining hall for dinner and then they planned to cuddle together in Callie's bunk and watch movies for the rest of the night. As the mess hall filled and it looked as though everyone was in attendance for dinner, Owen and Richard stood to make an announcement, everyone's attention fell on them and the room was silent.

"In light of what happened yesterday, we have suspended all future trips into the villages on Saturdays. This will be reassessed once we have a chance to go over security measures and decide what the best course of action moving forth will be. As for tomorrow, I have spent most of today with my troops discussing security details and we will not be going to the hospital tomorrow. I hope that we will be able to go again on Tuesday once our security detail has been reformatted and additional personnel have been assigned. I will make an announcement tomorrow to let you all know what will happen for the coming days. Thank you." Owen said.

"Also, I need a written account of what happened from each of my doctors that were in the village during the incident Saturday night. I need them by the end of the night. I will also find some of you to speak privately about a matter that has come up so that I am able to proceed as best I can. Now, enjoy your meals." Richard added.

"Ugh, the last thing I want is to write about what happened." Arizona said as she rested her head in her hands on the table.

"I'll help you." Callie offered, rubbing her back.

"What's up with you, Blondie?"

"Mark, if you want to be friends, you really need to stop calling me that."

"Sorry, it's just so you. I think you're stuck with it." Mark said, taking a bite of his apple as Arizona gave him a steely glare.

"What happened to your hand, Cal?"Addie asked as she sat down with her tray next to Mark.

"She got bit" "I fell" Arizona and Callie said at the same time, a pink flush covering both of their cheeks.

"Oh sex wounds." Addie said knowingly with a wink at Callie and a light laugh.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Arizona said, pushing her tray away. She wasn't upset with Mark or Addie's intrusion, she really just did not want to have to give a written account of what happened yesterday. She had been looking forward to a whole day with Callie.

"You need to eat anyway." Callie said, pulling her tray back to her. "I know you don't want to write that report but you can just do it quickly and get it over with, I'll make it worth your while."

"What do you have in mind?"

"One of my famous back rubs and a foot massage and if you eat, I'll even play with your hair until you fall asleep."

"You drive a hard bargain, Torres." Arizona replied as she shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"We could all write our reports together." Mark offered.

"Sure." Arizona said with a shrug.

"What does the Chief want to talk to everyone about?"

"No idea." Mark said but avoided eye contact with Callie. She narrowed her eyes at him but looked down at her girlfriend who had missed the interaction.

"I think I want some more bread," Callie said, standing as Arizona stole the bread from her plate, "Mark, come with me."

"You want anything, Addie?" Mark asked.

"No thanks."

"What about you, babe?" Callie asked, kissing the top of Arizona's head.

"No, but thank you." She replied smiling up at Callie. "I think we should make a bag of popcorn later though."

"Anything you want, sweets." Callie said as she walked away with Mark. They made their way back into the food line, "Ok, spill it Sloan."

"Addie and I went to the Chief about Hahn and what transpired out there. And apparently we were late to the party because everyone else, aside from Jenkins and Perkins, had already gone to him about it. Even Hunt. But he needs a unanimous vote for any form of punishment, including Arizona's."

"How bad was it?" Callie asked Mark. Arizona had told her what happened but she got the distinct feeling she got the semi sweet if not fully sugar coated version.

"Well, first she refused to help Arizona when she needed it, with guns pointed at her, mind you. Erica called them terrorists but Arizona defended them. And then they pulled it off. The boy lived but the father suddenly wanted to take Arizona to the village with them. Owen stood between them and Arizona. And Erica said just let them take her. They threatened to shoot Owen but we all stood around Arizona. She tried to tell Owen she would go but he wouldn't hear it, none of us would. But Erica said we were fools. Eventually she joined us and Owen talked them down saying if they shot three soldiers and six doctors and kidnapped a seventh one then the Army would hunt them down and then the rebels would be the least of their worries. They decided Owen was right and left Arizona alone."

"Yea, she definitely told me everything but somehow she made it sound way more rainbows and sunshine than that. And she did not tell me exactly what Erica said, just that she had been reluctant to help and would have possibly fed her to the wolves."

"I think Erica is dangerous for you and Arizona but more than that, she has no loyalty. She might have sacrificed any of us. But as Arizona was the sacrificial lamb this time, the Chief wants her on board."

"What took you so long? Callie, you didn't get your bread."

"They were out." Callie replied, it wasn't a lie, they had been.

"I'm sorry I ate your piece then." Arizona said looking sufficiently sorry.

"It's ok hon, I really didn't need it." Callie said with a tender kiss to her forehead. Arizona looked at her with a confused look. On base they were open about their relationship and had occasionally shown mild PDA, usually within their tight circle only, but in the two weeks since they had returned from Spain, they had barely held hands in the presence of anyone else so it felt out of place. "I just love you."

"I love you too." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

"Awe, you two make me want to vomit." Addie replied.

"You're just jealous." Callie replied as she wrapped her arms around Arizona and stuck out her tongue at Addie.

"Real mature, Torres. And actually I am quite jealous, Sam is oblivious sometimes."

"What do you say we get this report thing over with?" Mark suggested.

"I guess. If I have to do it, it might as well be now so I can relax with you later." Arizona replied as she looked at Callie.

"You want me to wait here for you or should I go get the movie and popcorn ready?"

"Go get everything ready, I shouldn't be long." Callie smiled at Arizona and kissed her on the cheek. As she was leaving the mess hall, she decided to take a little detour and see another blonde hair blue eyed surgeon.

Callie walked up to the quarters where Teddy and four of the female attendings were residing and knocked on the door. She knew Erica hadn't been in the mess hall when she left because she had taken her time looking for her as discreetly as possible. When no one answered, she knocked again, harder. The door swung open and Erica stood there with a scowl on her face, then realizing who stood there knocking, a smile broke out. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." Erica said, holding the door for her. Callie did a quick survey of the room to make sure they were, indeed alone and then she turned to speak to Erica, only to find her much closer than she had anticipated. They were standing almost nose to nose, definitely chest to chest and Callie examined her features. It was odd to have someone in her personal space be taller than her after all these months with Arizona, her frame was much larger, her blonde hair a few shades darker, her eyes almost navy where Arizona's reminded her of the colors of the ocean and the color of the crayon she used to steal from every box she came across. A moment had passed, a moment too long, Callie realized as she had been observing the other woman and just as she went to take a step back, Erica leaned in and kissed her, hard. Before Callie realized what was happening, her back was pressed up against the wall next to the door and Erica had forced her tongue into her mouth. Callie pushed her off, "What the hell, Erica?"

She was furious, shaking from head to toe with anger. She had been caught off guard at the close proximity and her sudden curiosity to observe the other woman up closely and Erica had taken advantage. The screen door slammed and Callie looked up to see piercing green eyes shooting daggers at her.

"What's going on here?" Teddy demanded.

"We're having a private moment." Erica replied with a smile.

"I came to speak with Erica about Arizona and she kissed me. I was caught off guard, I did not want to kiss her. I didn't want to kiss you, Erica, that's not what I came for. I'm so mad." Callie said, dropping her head in her hands, tears were quickly forming in her eyes.

Believing that the dark haired woman would never hurt her best friend and that she was likely telling the truth. Not to mention what she had witnessed and heard with her own eyes and ears, Teddy's face softened toward Callie, "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?"

"Callie, you have been playing games with me since your first year of med school. I know you like me. You had an ample amount of time to move if you didn't want me to kiss you. You just stood there so I took that as an invitation." Erica said with faked innocence.

"We both know you manipulated the situation. I was caught off guard. I came here to tell you that I am in love with Arizona and if you harm one hair on her head or suggest that anyone else should you will have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life, Erica Hahn. My father knows people and I don't ask questions but they're not the kind of people you mess with."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, not at all. I am guaranteeing you that you don't want to mess with me." Callie said as she jabbed her index finger into Erica's chest before she turned to leave.

"I know people as well, Callie, including your father. We actually had a meeting over our little break. He was quite pleased to hear you're doing so well here and asked me to keep him informed. I'd hate to have to give him a bad report." Erica said with a smirk. With that, Callie rounded on her and this time Erica was against the wall with Callie's forearm under her throat and her finger on her other hand waving furiously as she spoke.

"You stay away from my dad. Stay away from me. Stay away from my family. And in case it needs clarification, Arizona is my family."

"Callie, it's ok. Cal, back off." Teddy said, breaking the two apart. Callie turned and stormed out the door as Teddy tried to follow. She caught up to Callie quickly and grabbed her elbow leading her to the fence behind their quarters where they were out of sight and hearing distance of Erica Hahn.

"Just breathe Callie." Teddy said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as Callie struggled to take in air. All she kept thinking was that she had to tell Arizona about this and that was the last thing she wanted to do. And she hadn't even begun to process what Erica had said about her dad.

"Arizona…" Callie gasped out but she couldn't force herself to take another breath and the world started spinning. Teddy helped her to the ground with her back against the fence and had her rest her head down on her knees while she rubbed her back.

"Focus on breathing...in...out...good girl...you've got this, Callie, just breathe." Teddy said, soothing the distraught woman. It took a few minutes but Callie's erratic breathing began to level and she felt her heart rate slowly decrease.

"Thank you Teddy. For helping me and believing me. You do believe me, right?"

"I do. And Arizona will too. She's going to be mad but you have to tell her, Callie. If you don't, you know Erica will hold it over your head and tell her when it best suits her."

"I know. It's just, with everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, this is not what we need right now. It's especially not what she needs. She's traumatized, Teddy."

"Arizona is tougher than you think, Callie. After Andi died, she was my rock. I wouldn't have made it through without her. I lost my whole family in one night but Arizona lost them too. She had known my parents since before Andi was born and Arizona was an infant. And they turned on her overnight, on both of them. Apparently while we were all away at college, my parents were much tougher on Andi than either Arizona or I realized. Andi started going to parties with these college kids and she brought Sara along. My dad had become abusive in a way, monitoring her every move, dictating where she went to college, threatening to put a deadbolt on her door, roughing her up even towards the end. She just couldn't take it and she didn't want to worry either Arizona or I so she turned to partying. We found this all out after she died from Sara who had been the only person she'd confided in and swore to secrecy. Andi was doing drugs and drinking heavily, blackout drinking. She lost her virginity at some party in a bathroom while she was drunk and high and she didn't even remember her name. She was cheating on Arizona, at least physically, emotionially, Arizona had had her heart since they were five years old and Arizona hit her upside the head with her rainbow brite lunch box for calling her a dumb blonde." Teddy said, earning a slew of emotions from the latina's eyes, "My point is, she's tough, she can handle it. She's not going to break. But she will lose her trust in you if you don't tell her and she has to find that out from someone else. Especially if that someone else is Erica Hahn. Don't let her lose that from someone she loves so much, not again."

"I'll tell her. I knew the moment it happened that I would have to. I just don't want to hurt her." Callie sighed.

"I know you don't and I'm glad for that. Don't beat yourself up too much, Nick kissed Arizona Friday night."

"He what?"

"It was nothing like that Erica kiss and don't worry, your girl more than put him in his place. I'm not telling you this to even the score, I'm just letting you know because there are things she might not tell you about Nick or Amelia or maybe even others and it isn't because she wants to hide anything from you. She doesn't see them as threats, to her, they are no different than Tim or I. Arizona is a black and white person. She feels guilty for breaking rules or even bending them, she cries under authority, and is a terrible liar but some things she just doesn't see as a big deal. Like kissing Amelia on the forehead or Nick greeting her with a kiss, she did tell him not to let that happen again and told him you enjoy breaking bones for a living, just so you know. My point is, if it was something she felt was wrong, if she felt like she betrayed you somehow or that it meant more than what it was, it would be something she would tell you about. So really, Nick and Amelia, not a threat. Eliza and Erica, those two are a completely different ball game."

"Thank you for giving me some insight into Arizona, Teddy. I'm still not happy that he kissed her but as long as she put him in his place, that's all I can ask."

"I think she will feel the same about Erica and you definitely put her in her place. Did you see her eyes when you threw her against the wall?" Teddy laughed.

"All I saw was red, Teds." But Callie couldn't help but laugh with her. "Whelp, I guess it's time to go find that gorgeous blonde of mine and make her furious."

"Good luck, Callie."

"Thanks again, Teddy."

Callie walked back to the barracks and considered what she would say to Arizona. She replayed the explanation over and over in her mind until she found what she thought would be the best approach but as she walked into the barracks and saw her beautiful girlfriend looking so adorable yet sexy in one of Callie's t-shirts that hung to her knees and her hair in braids, she lost all thought of what to say.

"Hey baby, I thought you were going to set the movie up and pop some popcorn for us." Arizona said with a smile that showed she wasn't mad, just curious. But she could tell by the use of "baby" that she was still feeling emotional. Not that Callie complained, she didn't mind pet names, actually she loved it when Arizona used them, it was Arizona who seemed to have a slight aversion, especially in public.

"I, here, put some pants on, let's go talk in private for a minute." Callie said, handing Arizona a pair of yoga pants. She put them on and slipped her feet into some flip flops and then allowed Callie to take her hand and lead her outside. Callie pulled her into a shed so they could talk and Arizona giggled, thinking her girlfriend was looking for something else.

"I don't think a dirty shed is the place to woo me, Calliope. Our shed is clean and romantic, this one is gross and I'm a bit concerned about the size of the spiders that could be in here. You are so not getting laid with spiders around." Arizona said, coming a little closer to Callie as she looked around to see if she spotted any of said spiders. Callie couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Arizona and she pulled her into her arms.

"I will protect you from the spiders, honey, and anything else scary that comes along too. Even brothers who imitate masked, knife wielding psychos." Callie teased.

"So not getting laid." Arizona pouted as she pushed Callie's shoulder.

"Well, after I tell you what I have to tell you that would probably ruin the mood anyway."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I just need you to hear me out before you storm out of here, ok. Please, promise me that?"

"Hey, nothing you can say will make me leave you. I might get upset or mad and need space to process from time to time but I am in this Callie." Arizona said as she brushed a strand of long black, silky hair behind her lover's ear. Then she gently pressed her lips against Callie's before she leaned back and nodded for Callie to continue.

"I love you so much and I never want to see you hurt or in danger. Mark told me the non-sugar coated version of what Erica Hahn did. So after I left the mess hall, I took a detour to give her a piece of my mind. I pounded on the door and told her I needed to talk to her, she let me in and when I turned around, she was standing so close, we were touching, our chests were touching and I could feel her breath on me. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. She backed me into the wall and kissed me, hard. I pushed her off of me and we had a very heated argument. I yelled at her and Teddy had to break us apart. I am so sorry, Arizona. I didn't want it to happen and I did not kiss her back but she did kiss me."

"What?" Arizona whispered with her eyebrows furrowed, her face looking slightly paler than usual.

"Erica kissed me, Arizona."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Once again, thank you to ktallen911 for being my beta, it is very appreciated. There's been a lot of strong reviews lately. You guys have very strong opinions about characters and are protective fans, I love it. I think a good story should make you go through a whole range of emotions. It's a Calzona story, it has to have drama and although I can't promise some of the drama won't have possible effects on their relationship, I am also trying to incorporate drama that doesn't always try to break them as a couple. And for the things that may or may not come their way that could break them, I have tried to build them a more solid foundation and a more mature relationship. I'm not sure how many people are actually reading this story. I get the same people mostly reviewing every chapter and I really appreciate your thoughts and mostly kind words. It's ok to hate me a little when I throw a wrench in the Calzona bliss. Just know I believe in happy endings :)**

**As far as me personally, someone was curious about where in the world I am. I am a nurse in Michigan. Which is partly why you are being spoiled with updates. As far as deaths and protesting goes, I just can't even. There are times that I am so disheartened and disappointed by the actions of some people. But our Governor is a beast in the best way and I stand with that woman from Michigan wholeheartedly. Oddly enough, Fred Rogers always creeped me out as a kid but I've found comfort in his quote. "When I was a boy I would see scary things in the news, my mother would say to me, "Look for the HELPERS. You will always find people who are helping". I see helpers everyday in my work and I am so fortunate to have that. I feel simultaneously like we are being treated as heroes and lepers. It's an odd time to be a nurse. **

**Anyway, this is one way I deal with the stress. Your reviews make me smile and laugh out loud at times. I hope my story brings you a little bit of happiness and comfort. This is the longest chapter yet. Stay safe and healthy. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Erica kissed me, Arizona."

"That's what I thought you said."

"I shouldn't have gone over there. I was angry and I wasn't thinking and I gave her the perfect opportunity to hurt you more. I am so sorry, Arizona." Callie apologized. She watched Arizona as she stared at a spot on the wall over Callie's shoulder as if she were trying to burn a hole through the wood. Callie waited for her to say something, yell, scream, cry, anything but she just stood there worrying her lip between her teeth as she stared.

"I'm sorry. Please, look at me." Callie tried again but once again, nothing. "Can you say something? Anything?"

Arizona continued her staring and biting of her lip with no acknowledgement that she had even heard Callie. Her body was tense and she stood completely still. She hadn't backed away from Callie but the silence was making her extremely nervous. Bringing her hands up and placing them on each of Arizona's upper arms, Callie tried again, "Arizona, baby, please, say something."

Arizona looked at Callie for the first time as if she hadn't heard her before. Her breath held as she looked in Arizona's eyes and she saw her go from blank, emotionless to lustful with desire. Callie was confused for a split second before Arizona's lips claimed hers and she was backed into a wall once again. Though this kiss lit a fire in her core and wasn't completely unwanted, she was confused. When the kiss broke, Arizona came in for more, not giving Callie a chance to talk but as Arizona's fingers popped the button to Callie's jeans open and pulled the zipper down, Callie wrapped her hand around a pale wrist.

"Arizona, are you ok? Are we ok?"

"I'm mad but we're ok Callie. I'm mad but not at you. But right now, I really need to show you who your girlfriend is. And remind myself that you're mine and she can't change that." Arizona said as she latched her lips onto Callie's neck and broke her wrist free of Callie's grasp.

"Arizona, you're going to leave a mark." Callie warned, trying to pull her neck away from Arizona's mouth.

"I know." Arizona breathed before she latched back on at the same time her fingers wiggled into Callie's underwear. She slid her fingers up and down her slit a few times gathering moisture before she plunged two fingers into Callie. Her pace was hard and fast and Callie was quickly losing control. For such a petite frame, Arizona was much stronger than she often gave her credit for. Arizona nibbled on her ear and whispered, "You're so wet. Are you enjoying me fucking you, Calliope?"

"Oh God, yes." she whimpered. Callie couldn't take it. She felt the familiar rippling in her abdomen and her walls began to quiver and suck Arizona's fingers in. As Arizona brushed her thumb over her clit and applied a tiny bit of pressure, Callie came undone, Arizona using her free hand to cover her mouth, silencing the moans that were coming from her.

"What was that about not getting laid?" Callie asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yea, well kiss anyone else again and I can guarantee this won't be my reaction." Arizona said as she licked her fingers causing Callie to squirm with a new wetness gathering in her underwear.

"I didn't..." Callie said, stepping toward Arizona but Arizona cut her off, "I know." As Callie closed the distance between them, she pulled Arizona to her in an attempt to return the favor but Arizona pushed away.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I know it wasn't wanted and it wasn't your fault but you still kissed someone else tonight so you're not getting into my panties." Arizona replied. Callie looked at her to see if she was serious or not and realized with frustration that she was.

"Arizona, please, I need to feel you."

"I'm sorry Callie, not tonight, ok. You go take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll go pop the popcorn and we can cuddle and still have our movie night."

"So what, you just fucked me into submission?" Callie asked. She wasn't sure if she was mad or turned on. Arizona didn't respond, she just shrugged her shoulders and left the shed.

It was Halloween, ten days since the altercation with Erica and Callie had yet to speak with her father. Things between herself and Arizona seemed to be steady and back to normal. The blonde had been upset, furious even at first but not with Callie just at the situation in general and with Erica and even frustrated with herself for not voting the "beast off the island" as Callie recalled her saying with a smile. She had let it go pretty quickly though, as Teddy predicted, and any unresolved anger she may be holding onto was not being directed at Callie. She found her still fuming over Erica at times though, everyone, including the Chief had voted to kick the cardiothoracic surgeon from the program, everyone except Arizona, that is. She had argued that though Erica might be untrustworthy and a poor example of a good person, she was an excellent surgeon and the program would suffer from her absence. Had she voted thirty minutes later after finding out the bitch had laid her lips on her gorgeous girlfriend's mouth then she may have voted differently.

Callie was running the medic tent today with her group and Arizona was scheduled to be at the hospital with hers. She smiled as she thought of how adorable the blonde looked that morning with her homemade cat ears. She had taken construction paper and glued ears to a headband and then Callie had drawn a nose and whiskers on her girlfriend with her eyeliner. Though Callie had tried to tell her that the children may not understand Halloween the same way American children did, it did not deter the blonde. She had simply stated she and everyone on her service that day were required to dress up.

Alex Karev was part of her service once again. True to her word, she had kicked him off the first day back to work after returning from Spain but she had quickly relented and allowed him to return. Alex was just too good with the kids and she needed his help. Not to mention, she really did enjoy his friendship, despite the tough exterior and snarky attitude. So Callie was there to see them off, Alex was dressed as a clown, Charles as Frankenstein, Eliza as a skeleton, which she had to admit, was a pretty cool costume. April was raggedy Anne and Miranda was the only one who hadn't dressed up; though Callie smiled when she saw her open her lab coat to reveal a Ravenclaw tie and a blue t-shirt in place of her normal scrub top.

"Oh stop looking at me like that, Torres, it's for the kids." Miranda said, looking sufficiently annoyed as the petite woman climbed into the back of the truck with her own group.

"I can't believe you got Bailey to dress up." Callie smiled down at her girlfriend.

"I have a way of persuading people to do things my way." Arizona whispered, her breath hitting Callie's lips with close proximity.

"Hmm, is that a fact? Well, I hope the powers of persuasion that you use on me are different from the ones you used on Bailey."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Arizona giggled before she pecked Callie on the lips and turned to walk away. Callie reached out a hand, stopping her and pulled her in for a more intimate but gentle kiss. She smiled as she pulled away, patting Arizona lightly on the ass before she said, "That's better, no go be badass. And please, be careful."

"I'm always careful. Love you." Arizona said, kissing Callie one more time. Callie had been slightly anxious on the days when she was at base and Arizona was at the hospital. She didn't like being separated from the blonde.

"Love you too baby." Callie replied, once again feeling the drop of her stomach and emotional enough to bring tears to her eyes as she watched Arizona walk toward her vehicle.

"She'll be alright, Cal. She's got Teddy and Nick there looking out for her. Not to mention Owen and Addie and a whole slew of other doctors." Sloan said as he wrapped his arm around Callie's neck and pulled her to him, kissing the crown of her head with an obnoxious "muah".

"I know, doesn't mean I can stop myself from worrying though."

"Well, there's lots of injuries coming in to keep us busy. One of the army vehicles out retrieving our supplies was ambushed by rebels. They tried to get the drop on them but the pickup crew was on guard and fought them off. A few of them have some minor injuries that need tending though. That should keep your mind off things for a bit." Mark said with a smile.

"It may keep me busy but it just makes me worry more." Callie replied as they walked together to the medic tent.

Mark had been right, there had been several minor injuries from the troops that came back from the supply pickup. A few bumps and bruises, sutures, and one angry ankle had kept Callie busy all morning and into the early afternoon. Deciding it was time to rip off the band-aid, Callie used her late lunch break to call Aria, "Hey, sis, what's up?"

"You sound like you're in a good mood for five in the morning. How are you, Aria?"

"I am in a good mood. We are moving forward with the next opening and all our stress and hard work is about to pay off before it starts all over again for the next one. I know daddy was reluctant to expand to Europe but it has been so successful, Callie. I'm just getting an early start to make sure everything is in order."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I can't wait to visit one of your European resorts."

"Maybe for our next family vacation." Aria suggested.

"Maybe. Look, Aria, I called for a reason. I hadn't planned on doing this yet, I considered doing it when I come home for Christmas but things have changed here. I want to tell mom and dad about Arizona and I before someone else does."

"Are you sure this thing with Arizona is going to last, Cal? Are you sure it isn't just a fling, or you experimenting, or having a midlife crisis or whatever after walking in on your fiance cheating on you last year?"

"Aria, I really love her. It's too soon to propose but I really hope someday I will get the chance to. It's not a fling or an experiment. And even if Arizona and I were to break up, I still would be open to dating other women. I sincerely hope that Arizona will be my last relationship though, Aria."

"Then tell them, Callie. I just wanted to make sure this wasn't you just pulling an Aria and getting something out of your system. But if this is serious and this is who you are, then you should tell them. I will be there if you want me to be." Aria offered.

"Ok, I'm going to call dad and ask him if he and mom can skype tonight, well at lunch for you guys. Say around noon, that would be nine here for me.

"Ok, let me know, I'll clear my schedule from eleven thirty to one thirty.

"I will. And Aria, thanks, for everything. I love you, hermanita."

"Love you too, Cal."

Callie hung up the phone feeling both relieved and stressed before she dialed her father's phone number. She figured her father was getting ready for his early morning swim as usual so she was unsurprised when the phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Callie?" Her mother's voice rang out.

"Hi mami, how are you?"

"Good, good. Your dad is already in the pool, he has an early start today so he can get some things done at the office in preparation of the grand opening. We are all flying to Spain for the hotel opening in Madrid this weekend. Then there will be an opening in Lisbon early next year and later in the year the Barcelona one will hopefully be opening as well. Aria has been such an asset to the company. I know we were all worried but she has grown up a lot."

"That's great, I'm so excited and I'm really sorry that I can't join you."

"Well, actually, your dad met with a Dr. Hahn, she's a friend of yours who is on the trip with you, he said. One of your father's business partners in Seattle had open heart surgery and Dr. Hahn was his doctor. Your father flew out to see him and meet with Dr. Hahn to discuss his ability to fly this week to Madrid. They got to talking about the hotels and stuff, he mentioned wishing you could come to one of the openings and she said that we should give Dr. Webber a try. Unfortunately, Dr. Webber was with family and not working at the time so I couldn't reach him sooner. I emailed him and he said he would let you know today that you can meet us in Madrid for a long weekend. You would leave on Friday morning and come back Tuesday."

"Wow, mom, I mean that would be great but I made a commitment here and I really don't think I should do that. It's not that I don't want to but it's not just about me, they need me here."

"That's what I thought you would say. Don't worry, I haven't told your father or Aria, I wanted to surprise them if you decided to join us."

"Are you guys available to skype today around lunch time?"

"I think so. Let's see, it's what time there?"

"A little after two in the afternoon. If I call at nine tonight could you all maybe have a lunch break at noon together?"

"We will make it work." Lucia said with a smile.

"Thanks mami. I have to go but I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Alright corazoncita. Te quiero mucho."

"Love you too, mami."

Callie hung up feeling both nervous and relieved. She was ready to tell them. She would prefer to tell them in person and not from half a world away while she was in a war zone but Erica had put a wrench in that and now she felt like she didn't have a choice. She only hoped that her very conservative, Catholic but open minded parents would get over the initial shock and accept her, if not right away then in the near future. She was still the same person after all. Her mom worked with the LGBTQ community all the time in her line of work. Hell, she had even defended some of them in court over hate crimes and wrongful termination suits. This was going to be ok, Callie told herself as she set back to work.

Arizona had missed her kids terribly while she had been in Spain and though many of them had been discharged home and new ones had taken their place, some had been there the entire time the doctors had been, including Bahiri and Taara. Their case was sad. Though they were both medically stable enough to be discharged now, Arizona just couldn't bring herself to do it. There was no one to care for them and they would likely end up in an orphanage unless Arizona could find someone to take them. She was desperately searching for relatives at any spare moment she could get. They were the main reason she and the staff on her service that day hosted a halloween parade with the kids through the adult units to bring some cheer to the adults and allow the kids to get some exercise. Many of the kids had makeshift costumes, from sheets as capes or ghosts to imitating their doctors with stethoscopes and doctors lab coats on. Taara currently wore Arizona's own stethoscope and lab coat while Bahiri had chosen to wear a sheet and be a scary ghost.

All of the kids had laughed and played as they dressed up for the parade and afterward they had gone back to their ward to enjoy a special lunch and some candy that Arizona had smuggled in from her own stash at the base. The kids were now working on school work or taking naps as Arizona skipped down the hall wishing she had her wheelys. She couldn't wait to get back to a regular peds ward in the US where she could wear them again, she thought with a smile. Arizona was happy, this is why she had chosen peds, she felt like nothing could dampen her mood.

"Ari, wait up, can I talk to you?" Eliza shouted as Arizona made her way down to grab lunch. Ok, that could dampen her mood, she thought to herself. Nope, not gonna let it, gonna rise above, she said to herself as she turned around to face Eliza.

"To be honest Eliza, you're not one of my favorite people right now and I don't really want to talk to you."

"That's fair but I just want to say one thing. I know the rumors going around about Erica and I. I admit, at one point it was fun to hang out with Erica and complain about you and Callie and fantasize about breaking you up. I admit I was part of that. But I don't agree with what happened in the village. The way she acted and was willing to sacrifice you. I just don't want you to think I would ever be a part of something like that. I am really sorry, Ari."

"I appreciate the apology but you can't blame me for not trusting you, Eliza. And it's Arizona or Dr. Robbins"

"Can we start over, as friends?"

"Eliza, even if I believed you, which I'm not sure I do, I don't trust you. And even if I wanted to be friends, which I don't, I doubt Callie would like that very much. And though we don't tell each other who we can and can't be friends with, I would have to agree with her on this one. I am positive that being friends with you would be a grave mistake and when it comes to Callie, I won't even risk that. So no, we are colleagues Dr. Minnick, that's all."

"Ari, wait."

"Dr. Minnick, I am your superior, it is Dr. Robbins to you from here on out at the hospital and outside of the hospital it is Robbins or Arizona. Do not make me go to the Chief about your lack of professionalism." Arizona replied before she turned to go take a much needed lunch break.

At 20:45, Callie was pacing the hall of the conference center. Arizona had walked over with her and told her that she would be right outside if she needed her, though the thought of meeting Callie's parents via skype while she told them she was bisexual made Arizona want to vomit. But, she was raised to be a good man in a storm and if that's what Callie needed, she would gladly be there. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Yes...no...I don't know." Callie said as she wrung her hands together and continued to pace. Arizona grabbed her forcefully by both arms and stopped her movement, holding her in place directly in front of her. She smiled gently at her as Callie gave her a curious and slightly panicked look.

"Calliope, you are kind and sweet. You are caring and smart and unbelievably strong. You can do this and I will be right here, beside you or wherever you need me to be. You don't have to do this. I know what Erica said and your mom confirmed that your dad did meet her but on a professional level. He met her as a surgeon. What would he think of her professionalism if she outed you to him? It can wait until we go back to the U.S. at the beginning of December for Christmas break or when this mission trip is over if you aren't ready for this." Arizona said as she stroked long strands of dark hair behind her ear and then placed her palm on Callie's cheek. Callie nuzzled it and then smiled at Arizona. She placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand before she spoke.

"Thank you, for being here. I want them to know about you, Arizona. Erica may have given me a push but I want them to know how happy I am. I think I should tell them alone but then maybe, depending on how it goes you could come in and I could introduce you?" Callie asked, the last part sounding like a question.

"Calliope, we can do this however you want to. I will be right here if or when you need me. No matter what happens, I'm right here."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now quit stalling, Torres, you're a total badass, you've got this." Arizona said, deepening her tone and giving her a nice firm smack on the behind. Callie looked over her shoulder and winked at her and Arizona felt her heart rate climb. That's all it took was one wink from that woman and she was putty on the floor.

Callie took a deep breath and waited for skype to connect. She rearranged her shirt several times, ironing out invisible wrinkles and then she resorted to chewing on the ends of her hair, something she hadn't done in a few years but she was more nervous than she had been since starting her first day of residency.

"Calliope Iphegenia, stop chewing your hair." The stern voice of Lucia could be heard. She only used Callie's full name when scolding her.

"Hi guys." Callie smiled widely and immediately dropped her hair. She had skyped with her family members individually but never together. The time difference and their schedules just hadn't allowed for it. "Thank you all for being here, I know how hard it is to coordinate all of us skyping together at one time."

"What makes you so nervous that you're chewing your hair? Clearly there's something you need to say if you need us all together." Carlos replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had an inkling he knew what this was about and he was still unsure how he felt about it. And he especially wasn't sure how well his wife would handle this. He just hoped this wasn't it.

"First, I want to say that I love you all so very much. You have been so supportive and loved me my whole life. I've always done exactly as you have asked of me and followed the right path. I got good grades, went to college, then medical school, I've never strayed. I'm a doctor and I'm working in a third world country and I'm making a difference in the world, like a real difference. And I have your love and support to thank for that. I am so very happy."

"I can see that mija. I'm so glad you're happy." Carlos said with a genuine smile. She was his pride and joy.

"I feel like I can tell you anything and you will still love me and support me. Even if it's something you don't understand or is hard for you to accept."

"Callie, my goodness, of course we will always love you. You are one of the two greatest things I've ever done in my life." Lucia said with a smile.

"I really hope you mean that, mom and what I'm about to tell you doesn't change how you feel about me or my relationship with you because I am unbelievably happy." Callie said with a bright smile as an image of Arizona popped in her head.

"Just tell them, Cal." Aria urged.

"You've met someone, haven't you?" Carlos asked knowingly, though at the look of absolute, complete happiness on his daughter's face, he found his annoyance dissipating.

"You have?" Lucia gasped with a giant smile.

"Yes mami. Yes papi, I have. And this person is kind and loyal. You will love them because they're smart and funny. Both handsome and beautiful and very supportive. Please be ok with this." Callie said as she looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet Arizona had given her. She couldn't help but smile as her heart was filled with absolute love and pure joy.

"Anyone who makes you smile like that must be absolutely wonderful. What's his name?" Lucia asked, loving the look on her daughter's face.

"Arizona Robbins. Doctor Arizona Robbins, she's a pediatric surgeon. She won the Carter Madison in her fourth year of residency which is completely unheard of and started a clinic for children and women in Malawi. She's here in Afghanistan doing this mission trip with me though since it is through the Carter Madison Foundation."

"Arizona?" Lucia asked, looking slightly confused.

"Her?" Carlos said, looking at his wife. There was nothing but silence as the two older Torres' looked at each other. Carlos had suspected but having it confirmed was still a blow.

"Well, I am so happy for you, Callie. I can't wait to meet her." Aria said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, where is she? I'd like to meet this woman. This Arizona." Carlos said, coming back to reality. He recognized the name but couldn't place it. He knew Callie had talked about an Arizona when they were in Spain and he had had the same sense of knowing that name but not being able to place it. Clearly it had to be the same Arizona as it wasn't exactly a common name. And though he was far from thrilled, he was curious.

"She's waiting outside in case I need her. I wanted to tell you alone but as I said, she's very supportive and she wanted to be here in case I need her if this goes badly. Or as I'm hoping, it goes well, and you guys wanted to meet her."

"Let's meet this woman." Lucia said, her face void of any emotion. Callie knew that face, that was her, you're in trouble but I haven't decided a punishment sufficient enough yet, face.

"Are you sure you want to meet her? I mean, I know this is a lot to take in and if you need time to just absorb this then I understand and she will too."

"Yes! I so want to meet her." Aria squealed.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Yes, mija, I'd like to meet her. I know her name from somewhere but I can't place it."

"She's been kind of big in the media with the Malawi thing, Dad, maybe that's where. And I'm sure there aren't a lot of Arizona Robbins in this world so it's probably my Arizona that you've heard of. Mom, are you sure you're ok with meeting her?"

"Yes, Callie, I want to meet this woman."

"Arizona. She has a name. It's Arizona, mom."

"Ok, I want to meet Arizona."

"Please, be nice."

Callie took a deep breath, got up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Arizona pacing and mumbling to herself. She took a moment to watch her and smiled, "Arizona…" was all she managed to get out before Arizona was at her side half in the room and half out.

"You're not crying, that's a good sign, right? Are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you? I'll talk to them. Or, or we could break up if that's what you need but I really hope that's not because that would kill me but I will do that if that's what you need for this to be ok. I love you, Calliope, so much and I would do anything for you to not hurt. How can I make this ok?" Arizona rambled. She took in a deep breath to resume her ramble when Callie placed a finger over her lips.

"Stop. Everything is ok. They're still processing but they want to meet you. And I love you too by the way. But no, no matter what happens, whether they accept this or not, we are not breaking up, Arizona so get that out of your head right now."

"They want to meet me? Oh God, do I look ok? Oh my God they can hear us can't they?" Arizona said, lowering her voice. Callie smiled and nodded her head. Arizona turned pink and whispered. "Ok, I've got this, I'm good. Let's do this."

Callie intertwined their fingers and brought Arizona's hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand before she led the blonde into the room. She pulled a chair over for Arizona and waited for her to sit before she took a seat in her own chair. "Mom, Dad, Aria, this is Arizona. Arizona, this is my family."

"It's so nice to meet all of you."

"I enjoyed your little speech." Carlos said with a mischievous grin causing Arizona's already pink cheeks to turn an impressive deep red.

"Daddy, don't tease her. She rambles when she's nervous." Callie defended, sending a loving smile at the adorable, now red woman.

"Arizona dear, you are strikingly beautiful."

"Thank you Mrs. Torres. You are very beautiful yourself, I can see where Calliope gets her looks. Aria too. I would know you were Callie's sister anywhere." Arizona replied, her face on fire from all the blushing.

"Callie tells us that you're a pediatric surgeon." Carlos stated.

"I am. I'll be the head of the department at Seattle Grace when I return from Malawi."

"Ahhh, now I know where I know your name. You took an emergency consultation last winter for my friend's grandchild. And then when I tried to pay for your accommodations, you argued with me and insisted on paying yourself because you were only doing your job. I negotiated with you and we agreed on each paying half. You drive a hard bargain my dear. It's too bad you're such a brilliant surgeon, Aria and I could use your skills in the business."

"You argued with my father?" Callie asked, feeling both impressed and nervous.

"I didn't know it was your father." Arizona said to Callie then turned to the camera again and said, "I didn't realize that was you, I never got a name. Thank you so much for that by the way. I think I fell asleep in that bathtub every night. It was heaven after being in Afghanistan and Malawi."

"How long have you been gone?" Lucia asked.

"It was two years in August. I signed a contract for three with the possibility of getting out three to six months early depending on training and availability of my next replacement."

"Is that something you're hoping to do?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that, Mrs. Torres. It's definitely something I've begun to consider. I'm quite fond of your daughter so I would like to go back to Seattle as soon as possible. I am also very anxious to begin my new chapter as an attending in a real hospital and be the head of my own department. Having a bath tub again is also very appealing. But I made a commitment. I take that commitment very seriously so it's complicated. Calliope and I will talk about it and decide what is best for each of us separately and together before I make a decision but please know that if it wasn't for the commitment I made prior to knowing your daughter, there would be no decision to make."

"By the way Callie talked, I could tell this was someone special but I didn't expect to see two people in love, though clearly you are. This is serious." Lucia said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona replied, there was no denying it.

"And what does your father think of this, Arizona?" Carlos asked.

"Of what sir?"

"Of this?" He waved his hand between Arizona and Callie, "You, in love, with a woman."

"He's a military man so I expected to get kicked out of his house when I told him I was gay at the age of sixteeen but he didn't. He just asked me if I'm still the person he raised me to be. I said I was and he said "ok then". He then asked me about marriage and kids and all that but I was sixteen so I was not too keen about talking to my dad about those things. So then he tried to bring up the birds and the bees, or the birds and the birds as he said, thinking he was being clever and yikes, I was begging to talk about marriage and kids again." Arizona rambled and then blushed profusely as she heard Aria and Carlos laugh. Callie just looked at her with a loving smile and wide eyes. God that woman could ramble and overshare.

"Sixteen is young to know you're gay. What did your mother say?"

"Actually, I was twelve when I realized I was different from other girls. With all due respect, no one says that to a girl when she likes a boy, that it's awfully young to know you're straight. I fail to see the difference. I told my mom when I was fourteen. I came home from school crying again and I just couldn't keep it in anymore. My older brother knew but I was too embarrassed to speak with him. We were in the same grade by then. I skipped two grades and I was at the tail end of my sophomore year of high school at fourteen. She wasn't surprised, she said she had known for a while and was just waiting for me to tell her myself. Then we made cookies and she took me to the roller rink while everyone else was at prom, I wasn't invited."

"Sounds like your parents are wonderful people and very accepting and supportive." Aria said. She was thoroughly enjoying Arizona or more specifically she was enjoying her sister watching Arizona. She was absolutely giddy with the look of love and happiness on her sister's face.

"They are."

"I'd like to meet them or maybe talk to them at least." Lucia said.

"Ok, that can be arranged at some point in the future."

"No, I mean now. Like soon. When we get back from Madrid maybe."

"Why mom?" Callie asked.

"Callie, you're my daughter and I love you very much. And Arizona seems so lovely. You're both so beautiful and smart and if Arizona is all you say and all she seems then you both have very big hearts. You would have no trouble finding husbands and I know that's not what you want to hear. I'm trying, mija, I want to understand. I want to be a good mom and support you but I need time. Maybe talking to them will help me understand, help me accept this because I'm struggling with that right now."

Arizona could feel Callie tense next to her and it seemed all three of the Torres' were waiting for the explosion that would surely pop out of Callie's mouth at any moment to occur as they watched from the other side of the computer screen. Arizona placed a calming hand on Callie's thigh and brought her tan hand up to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it before she spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"Mrs. Torres, Callie just turned twenty-nine and for those twenty-nine years you had a dream for your daughter, an idea of who she was and where she was going and that dream is now in jeopardy. I can understand you need time to re-evaluate that image and make adjustments to your way of thinking and everything you thought you knew about your daughter. And you absolutely deserve that time, but please, don't throw away your relationship with your daughter over her being in love and happy. I know it isn't how you pictured it but Callie deserves to be happy. She can still have a full-filling life. Callie has my parent's information and she is very welcome to share it with you. I have had a very long day with the kiddos as it was their halloween celebration so if you wouldn't mind excusing me, I should really call it a night. I have an early surgery and I would still like to read up on it so I can be prepared. I enjoyed speaking with you all."

"You're ready for that surgery honey, you've done your research." Callie assured her, knowing how nervous she was.

"I know, I just want to run through it one more time."

"Arizona, can I get your number from Callie? I'd like to talk to you more." Aria asked.

"Of course. I'd love to get to know you, all of you, better when you're ready. Calliope is very important to me and you're all so important to her." Arizona replied with a smile at the camera.

"Just a minute guys." Callie said, turning to the camera then turning back around to face Arizona.

"Are you going to be ok if I go?" Arizona asked, not caring that the other three Torres' were watching them.

"Yes, I won't be long. I'll just give them the information and finish up. Will you wait up for me?"

"Of course darling." Arizona said and kissed Callie tenderly on the forehead before she waved goodbye to Callie's family.

Callie finished up with her family. She gave them Barbara's email and cell phone number as well as their home number and address. She didn't have the Colonel's cell number. She also gave them Arizona's number, all of them eagerly putting it in their phones, even Lucia. As they were all saying their goodbyes, Lucia stopped Callie, "Can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Sure." She said. Her father and sister waved and left the room. When the click of the library door was heard, Lucia continued.

"Callie, I meant what I said, Arizona is lovely. I was shocked by how lovely she is. I was also shocked that you two are already so in love, I thought this was new."

"It's newish. We met last December briefly in Seattle, and then met again in July when we started here. It was clear from the beginning that there was an attraction. She's like a magnet, I just couldn't stay away from her. We began dating fairly quickly, then we became girlfriends. We went to Spain together and I think that was when I realized I was in love with her, though if I'm honest with you mom, I think I've loved her since the first time I laid eyes on her."

"Just give me some time, Callie. I'm torn. I find myself already liking her and it is so good to see you happy. You make a striking couple. But this goes against God and everything I believe in. I'm torn, mija. But I'm going to try, for you. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Thank you for trying. I know this isn't easy for you. I don't believe this is against God though, mami. How can loving someone and protecting them and cherishing them be wrong? And Arizona loves me, protects me, and cherishes me too. It's ok that you're feeling torn, mom and I want you to take the time you need. Because this is who I am and know that if you can't accept this, I won't choose between my family and her. But I will choose myself. So please, accept me because I'm not sure what will happen if you can't."

"I'm trying, mija." Lucia let out a sob.

"Don't cry mami."

"I love you. I should go. Tell Arizona it was very nice to meet her for me please."

"I will." Callie said before her mom disconnected. It had gone better than she had thought it would. Not better than she'd hoped, definitely could have gone worse, but her dad seemed almost smitten with Arizona. She couldn't wait to go hug the blonde and give her a real kiss. No matter what happened now, a weight had been lifted and she felt lighter.

In the weeks that followed, the hospital became busier and busier with emergency surgeries. It seemed the rebels had moved into the area and there were more and more injuries and deaths coming through the door. There were car bombings and villages destroyed, children forced to join the rebels and then ending up wounded or dead on their operating tables. It was taking a toll on all of the doctors, especially Arizona and Alex along with Lexie who had been showing real promise in peds. Security had already been tightened after the incident in the village but in addition to the already tightened security with two extra vehicles full of armed army personnel accompanying them to the hospital and back, they also stayed at the hospital the entire day now and manned the exits and entrances to the building.

It was the Friday before Thanksgiving and Callie had just finished a tough surgery on a thirteen year old kid that had been sent into a field to check for landmines ahead of the rebels and then left to die when he found one. Callie, Eliza, and Nathan worked on the damage to his legs while Bailey and Megan Hunt had worked furiously to save his life. It was a stressful surgery but in the end, they had saved him but he had lost both of his legs. Callie felt the weight of that heavily. She knew in her head that they had done everything they could and even if they had the resources they did in the US, the tissue was just too far damaged and there was nothing they could do but amputate. She took mild comfort in the fact that he would be able to get prosthetics with the stumps she had left him, his right one at mid thigh and his left one just below the knee.

"Good work guys, I know you're disappointed that we couldn't save his legs, I am too but you guys both really did amazing." Nathan said, patting both Callie and Eliza on the shoulders as he left.

"Thank you for your help in there." Callie said to Eliza, trying to remain professional as she was honestly thankful for the help but also not ready to be friends.

"He's going to live. It will be hard for him to adjust but he's young, I think he will get there with time. Thanks to us, he has his whole life ahead of him. I feel pretty good about that. And I really mean this when I say, you are a total rockstar with bones so you're very welcome." Eliza said. They were interrupted as Arizona came rushing up. Callie could tell by the flush of her face that she was upset.

"Hey, did you finish the surgery on the boy already? I'm so sorry, I tried to get here but I couldn't leave Mark with the baby."

"Yes we finished." Callie replied, not knowing how to tell her girlfriend that they had to amputate not just one but both of his legs.

"He's alive, Ari. Your girlfriend is a total rockstar." Eliza said with a genuine smile before walking away.

"It's Dr. Robbins to you, Minnick!" Arizona yelled after her.

"Hey, hey, tell me what's wrong." Callie said, grabbing Arizona's shoulders so she would look at her.

"It's just been a long day. That was a rough surgery. I don't even know how she survived that but she's far from out of the woods. Tell me about this boy real quick, I want to round on him together before you leave."

"We had to amputate both legs but he's alive and in time he will be able to get prosthetics."

"Both legs? Where is he going to get prosthetics in Afghanistan, Callie?"

"Hey, I know you've had a rough day, mine hasn't been a picnic either but Arizona, he's going to wake up and have a chance at life."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just he's so young and there isn't support here. It's just going to be that much harder for him."

"Tell me about the baby you just operated on."

"A car bombing next to her house sent the roof caving in over her crib. Her head was crushed by a large piece of it. Mark was amazing, so was Derek, she's stable for now but she's going to need a craniofacial specialist and soon. She will never be able to eat or breathe normally again if we can't get one to her. Right now she's trached and being fed through a peg tube that Webber placed for me. Her dad was killed. Her mom and brother were injured but are recovering, no surgery required. I'm going to stay with her for the weekend and monitor her. She can't be left all weekend without a surgeon here."

"No you're not, Arizona."

"Callie, I know it isn't ideal, but I have to stay here with her."

"No, Arizona, you don't. And even if you did, you can't, it isn't safe. I'm sure Teddy, Tim, and Webber will all agree with me."

"So you're going to not only tell me what I can and can't do but you're also going to tattle on me?" Arizona asked, her blue eyes blazing with fury. Callie knew she was emotional, there were dozens of tiny caskets this week and no one knew that or felt that weight more than Arizona.

"If it means keeping you safe while you're emotional and not thinking clearly then, yes, that's what I'll do. I'm hoping it won't come to that though."

"Do what you have to do, Calliope, I am staying with her. I can't just leave her and let her die. I really hoped you would understand that." Arizona said before walking away. Callie could tell she was barely keeping her tears at bay. She wanted to follow her but she decided to give her space. She knew no matter what happened, they would never allow Arizona to stay now. It would put too many people in jeopardy. Sure enough, when the trucks pulled up that night, Callie saw a pissed off and defeated looking Arizona climb into the back of the truck with her group before Callie sighed and climbed into her own.

The ride back to base that night was unusually quiet and grim. Everyone had experienced patients with gruesome injuries that day. They had expanded the burn unit, utilizing as much space as they could. The morgue was flooded with bodies, usually patients that were dead before they even had a chance to try to help them, causing a revolving door for body pickups everyday. The atmosphere in general was tense and heavy and Callie couldn't remember a time that felt less like Thanksgiving than now.

Callie exited from the first vehicle behind the armored army vehicle that always led them now and looked down the line for the one she knew Arizona was in. The fight they had over Arizona staying at the hospital had weighed on Callie's mind and she knew Arizona had been annoyed with her. She hoped she would forgive her though as it had been a hard day and she felt like they needed each other. She smiled in relief as Arizona walked toward her and smiled a small smile in return. As Arizona reached her, she threw her arms around the latina and they stood there holding each other tightly for a moment.

"I'm sorry Callie. I'm not mad at you, I'm just so worried about that baby. I don't think she's going to make it. I really can't believe she survived the surgery after that injury."

"Shh, I know. It's one of the things I love about you, Arizona and if this was Seattle or even if this was the same Afghanistan as it was when we first arrived, I wouldn't have fought against you staying but it just isn't safe for you. And I know you think the risk is worth it but no life is more valuable than another's, Arizona. And you potentially sacrificing yourself puts all sorts of children's lives at risk in the future because you wouldn't be there to operate on them. Besides that, to me, your life is more valuable. I don't want to lose you. It's been a hard day for me too." Callie said, fighting back tears.

"I know. Shhh, it's ok, don't cry. Let's go shower and grab some food to go from the mess hall and go spend the night in our shed."

"Isn't that against the rules? What if we get caught out past curfew?"

"Oh, screw the rules."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Oh shut it. If we've learned anything these past few weeks, it's that the rules don't apply, they don't matter. Life is short Calliope and it's happening right now, all around us. I just want to spend as much time in your arms as I can."

"I love you, do you know that?"

"You might have told me once or twice but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Arizona said with a smile.

"I love you." Callie said as she pecked a button nose.

"I love you too." Arizona smiled as she threaded her fingers through Callie's and the pair headed to the barracks for showers.

The line for the showers was long as everyone had had a gruesome day. Dinner hours had been loosened so they could basically come and go at their convenience for the night. Knowing this, Arizona and Callie waited until the showers were completely empty before they claimed the far stall with the most privacy so they could shower together. They had taken to doing that as often as they could but it was still a rare occurrence. Showering together was intimate in a different way, they took turns washing each other's hair, lathering each other with body wash and feeling the contours of muscles beneath gentle fingers as they washed away the stress of the day. It was something they had both come to look forward to, especially after a particularly rough day.

"I really love it when you do that, it makes me feel so cared for." Arizona whispered as Callie finished thoroughly washing her body, placing gentle kisses throughout her path.

"That's the point. I enjoy doing it. And I love how it feels when you wash my hair. You always massage and scratch my scalp and it just makes me so relaxed." Callie replied with a smile as she turned off their water.

The pair dressed in warm clothes and headed to the mess hall for dinner. They ate quickly then returned to the barracks for some much needed supplies before they made their way to the shed. They had told Cristina and Amelia where they would be, as they would likely notice their beds empty that night and Arizona had given Teddy an unofficial heads up that they would be out after curfew. Teddy had given her a light scolding and advised against it as her army leader but as her best friend she had squealed and told her sweet dreams.

The floor of the shed wasn't terribly comfortable, even with the pillows and blankets that they had kept stored in a sealed tote there and with the added sleeping bag the two were now sharing; but neither of them seemed to mind. Being able to be together, kissing as they pleased and sharing gentle touches and caresses without having to be discreet or worry was the best feeling and they both had needed it after the two weeks they had just endured.

"Have you heard from your mom yet?" Arizona asked as she ran her fingers up and down Callie's spine, causing the other woman to shiver.

"No, not yet. Do you think she has spoken to your parents yet?"

"My mom hasn't said anything and I'm pretty sure that's something my mom would tell me. Does she strike you as the type to keep anything a secret, especially something like that?"

"Good point." Callie giggled.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked, halting her ministrations so she could peak over Callie's shoulder and see her face. She kissed Callie's shoulder and waited patiently for her to answer, observing her face for any indication that she wasn't.

"I think so. You know I have no patience with waiting and I have wanted to call and yell at her multiple times over the past few weeks but you help keep me calm so I'm trying to just give her the time and space she needs, let her come to me."

"I think that's for the best. I know it seems like you're her daughter and that should be enough and I agree wholeheartedly but it was a shock and she thinks differently than us. But you are an amazing person, Calliope. You are just so generous and you have the biggest heart and I have to believe that it is, in part, because of how you were raised and the traits you inherited. And that gives me faith. Because a woman that raised such an extraordinary human being, has to be pretty extraordinary herself. And there's no way she could turn her back on her daughter." Arizona said as she ran her fingers through Callie's long locks soothingly.

"You're amazing, do you know that? How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" Callie asked.

"I am pretty awesome." Arizona said with a big dimpled smile. Callie rolled over and tackled Arizona, pinning her beneath her as her fingers found ticklish sides. "Callie!"

"I love you." Callie said, stopping her attack of Arizona's sides and kissing her lips gently.

"I love you too." Arizona smiled as she tucked some unruly hair behind Callie's ears. "Have you thought about what you want to do for our Christmas break? I mean I know you bought a ticket to Boston with us but do you want to go to Miami too?"

"I do, I really do. But my parents haven't even asked me if I am coming home. I'm not sure if it's because they don't want to see me or have just assumed that I am coming there."

"I am sure they want to see you, Callie. Why don't you check in with them tomorrow? I think you should at least spend a weekend in Miami if not a whole week. I know you miss them. You need to buy a plane ticket soon if you're going."

"I can just use the family jet. What about you?"

"Well, I think regardless of what I do, you should still go see your family but I thought maybe Teddy, Nick, Tim and I could come to Miami for two or three days before we all fly back to Afghanistan together. I think they could use some fun in the sun for a few days. And then if your family wants me to come over, I will already be there and if not, I will still have those crazies to keep me busy so you can enjoy your family without worrying about me."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Mmmm, wouldn't you like to know." Arizona replied coyly. "Now tell me about this family jet you speak of."

"I think I want to talk less about your family or my family or family jets and focus more on your body right now." Callie said as her hands roamed the small but curvy frame of the woman beneath her.

"I like the way you think." Arizona said, trying to keep her squirming and moaning to a minimum. They had sex twice in the time they had returned from Spain, both times had been on the same day incidentally. To say that she was craving the Latina's touch was putting it mildly. There were days at the hospital when she would catch sight of the dark hair and big eyes, a beautiful smile on her lips and she had to walk away before her self control failed and she pulled her into a supply closet to ravish her.

They were confined in their small sleeping bag so Callie unzipped it and used it as a comforter, frustrated that she couldn't do what she wanted because of the restriction. Arizona took advantage of Callie's distraction and her hands roamed freely and boldly up a muscled body and soft skin. Her hands rested on the two full breasts above her beneath Callie's t-shirt and they both moaned at the contact. Callie ground her hips down into Arizona's thigh that had nestled between her legs and bit her lip at the feeling. Arizona tried to take control and roll them but Callie stopped her as she came back to conscious thought.

"No, I'm going to be in control tonight. I still haven't forgotten how you thought you could just fuck me and walk away." Callie said as she made quick work of removing Arizona's fuzzy pajama pants and the cotton boy panties she had been wearing. She then removed her own pants, keeping her panties on, before she roughly pulled Arizona's hips toward where she sat. Arizona's heart rate increased and she felt her stomach erupt with butterflies at Callie's words as she manipulated the blonde's body. Callie put her feet flat on the floor to have better control as Arizona's legs were pulled onto each side of her waist.

Arizona let Callie take control, though with their current position, she was too far away for Arizona to be able to kiss or touch which she desperately wanted. She pouted slightly as she made eye contact with Callie, "I can't kiss you or touch you, babe."

"Mmmm, that's because I'm in charge and if you do those things, I will forget I want to be in charge tonight. You can kiss me later baby." Callie said, bending down and kissing Arizona's inner thigh. She brought her hands down to caress the taunt skin of Arizona's abdomen under her oversized hoodie, running her fingers up until they met the tender flesh of her perky breasts. Arizona arched her back under her touch and placed her hands over Callie's. Callie removed her hands from Arizona's grip and traced her fingers back down the same path that they had just traveled.

"Take that off." Callie said, nodding at the hoodie. Arizona complied and tossed the offending garment off to the side somewhere to be searched for at a later time.

Callie continued her ministrations, bringing a single finger down to Arizona's slit and ran it up and down her outer lips, enjoying watching Arizona squirm. She placed a hand under Arizona's lower back to anchor her in place as her other hand explored more boldly, dipping in between folds and gathering moisture. She brushed lightly over a swollen clit before tracing a path back down and circling Arizona's entrance. Arizona bucked her hips lightly but Callie removed her fingers all together and brought them to her mouth, sucking each finger slowly. Arizona was about to come undone, it had been weeks since feeling Callie's touch and well over a month since they had truly been able to take their time and worship each other's bodies. She was in no mood to be teased tonight.

"Calliope." Arizona whimpered.

"Yes baby?" Callie asked innocently as her hands rubbed up and down the soft skin of her thighs, abdomen, and shapely ass.

"Stop teasing me."

"I wasn't aware I was."

"Liar. Do you want me to beg?"

"Kinda." Callie replied with a coy smile and a shrug of her shoulders as she bent over and blew warm air across Arizona's aching bundle of nerves.

"Calliope, please for the love of everything holy just fuck me already." Arizona pleaded, her hands in her own hair. A smile crossed Callie's lips as she mumbled, "as you wish dear."

She entered Arizona with two fingers and waited as Arizona gasped and arched her back, giving Callie better access to push her fingers in deeper. She pulled Arizona's ass up onto her legs and she was in full control as she pumped her fingers in and out at a slow but steady rhythm. "Oh my God, Callie." Arizona whimpered.

Callie leaned down and bit hard on the tender flesh of an inner thigh, leaving a healthy bruise but not breaking the skin. Arizona vaguely felt the pain but her mind was focused on the fingers stroking her inner walls both gently and firmly. It was an exotic combination that she had only ever felt with Callie. Arizona whimpered as she felt Callie adding a third finger and she held onto the blankets on each side of her tightly in her clenched fists. Her breath hitched and the feeling was almost too much as Callie used her left hand to gently caress her lower abdomen as her fingers curled inside of her. "Callie." Arizona whimpered again as the sensations taking over her body began to become too much. She was torn between asking Callie to stop and desperately wanting to feel this, no doubt, explosive orgasm she was barreling towards. As the fingers of Callie's right hand continued their delicious torture on Arizona's inner walls, she brought the thumb of her left hand down and gathered moisture before rubbing slow, steady circles over her clit, keeping her other four fingers resting gently on Arizona's lower abdomen. "Callie, I don't think I can." Arizona said, the pleasure that was building just seemed like too much.

"Baby, you can, I've got you." Callie whispered, knowing Arizona was about to have a powerful orgasm. She kissed her inner thigh once more gently and then set to work to send Arizona over the edge.

Arizona felt her inner walls contracting around Callie's fingers as the pleasure she was feeling became almost painful. She felt Callie's skilled fingers thrust in and curl, hitting her g spot as the fingers resting on her abdomen pushed down and the latina's thumb gently circled her clit. Arizona's legs were shaking beyond her control and she could barely breathe, she knew she was seconds away from coming undone as the feeling of pleasure in her lower abdomen continued to increase. Callie repeated the previous action and felt Arizona's entire body stiffen, her back arched and her mouth open in a silent scream as Callie thrust in one last time, curling her fingers and continually rubbing a thumb over her clit. Arizona pulled a pillow over her mouth as her body convulsed and she rode Callie's fingers desperately as her orgasm was extended. Callie continued gently stroking Arizona's inner walls as her body held her fingers prisoner, her walls tight and spasming until she felt Arizona go limp. She pulled her fingers out gently and kissed her way up Arizona's body, removing the pillow from her face.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked with a smirk. Arizona was a sweaty mess, hair plastered to the skin of her face, neck, and shoulders. Her chest and neck were an impressive shade of pink from the deep flush.

"Jesus Christ Callie, I seriously thought I was going to die via orgasm for a minute." Arizona said as she gasped for air.

"I thought you were going to make me stop."

"I thought about it but it also felt so good. I just knew it was going to be powerful. How do you know what to do?" Arizona asked.

"I had weeks of crushing on you and dating you before I could touch you. I spent a lot of time doing my own research." Callie said with a giant smile. "Plus, I've had to fly solo in a cold shower a lot since returning from Spain and a girl has time to think when she's lonely having to pleasure herself in the shower."

"Hey now." Arizona replied, her brow furrowing again. She rolled over and kissed Callie passionately, her hand roaming over her full breasts before sliding over the fabric of wet panties as she rolled them completely and laid on top of her. "I hate that you have to fly solo so often baby but if that orgasm I just had is the end result then I really can't complain."

She really just wanted to feel Callie beneath her, she thought as she pulled down the sexy thong that Callie was prone to wearing, removed Callie's t-shirt, and laid her lower body between bronze legs. She kissed the Latina passionately before she placed her left hand under Callie's back and held her tightly while she brought her right hand down to her center, running her fingers back and forth from her clit to her entrance, slowly and so softly, she was barely touching flesh. She sucked a hardened nipple into her mouth and teased it between her teeth before she laid her head on Callie's chest over her heart and brought her fingers up to rub her clit. Callie was beyond turned on and she knew it wouldn't take her long. Her solo flights in the shower had barely managed her libido these past few weeks, it really had just barely taken the edge off. What she really had wanted and needed was the blonde's body and her touch.

Arizona slid her hand down and entered Callie with a pace that was steady but not rushed. She enjoyed hearing Callie's breath hitch and her heart rate increase. She lifted herself up to look down at her gorgeous girlfriend and used her hips to add some power behind her thrusts causing Callie to moan loudly. "Shhh, baby, I will have to stop if you're too loud."

Arizona used her hips once again to thrust and brought her mouth to Callie's, swallowing the next moan. She knew what it did to her when she used pet names, something Arizona had never been fond of but came naturally to her with Callie. She kept her mouth occupied in a heated kiss as she continued her thrusts, suddenly wishing that they did have a strap-on, the thought catching her off guard, caused her to halt her movements for a moment. Callie opened her eyes and protested, "Arizona, why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry, baby." Arizona said, resuming her ministrations, but Callie placed a strong hand around her wrist and made eye contact.

"Tell me." Callie whispered. Arizona blushed and knew there was no getting out of this, "I was just thinking about how I wish I had a strap-on on right now. I've never thought that before and it just surprised me."

"Come here." Callie said, pulling Arizona into a heated kiss and releasing her wrist so her fingers could resume. The thought of the blonde with a strap-on on sent a wave of wetness to her core. True, she had dreamt about a strap-on but she had been wearing it and using it on the blonde but now that the other image was in her head, she couldn't help but visualize it and she felt her walls begin to quake.

"Arizona." she whimpered.

"Come for me, Callie." Arizona whispered as she bit her neck. She used her hips once again to help her thrust in and pulled Callie's legs up so they were encircling her waist, allowing her to thrust in deeper. She curled her fingers and allowed her thumb to brush over Callie's clit. She added a third finger on the next thrust and Callie felt her walls tighten and she fell over the edge with a gasp and bit down on Arizona's shoulder to silence her scream.

Arizona kissed Callie's sweaty neck, licking and tasting as she came down from her high. As her body relaxed, Arizona was able to remove her fingers and Callie sighed at the loss of contact. Arizona smiled at her as she licked her fingers clean and Callie thought there was never a more exotic or arousing sight than a "just got fucked", messy hair, skin flushed, Arizona. She leaned up into a semi sitting position so Arizona was now straddling her lap and kissed her chest.

She opened her mouth to ask Arizona to move in with her and stopped herself. She wasn't even sure when Arizona would be back in the states. Were they moving too fast? Callie didn't care, she knew this was nothing she'd ever experienced before and she really hoped it was for good. But she didn't want to scare Arizona off so she kept her mouth shut tightly as they separated to redress. They cuddled close together, facing each other, Callie's head tucked in the space between Arizona's chin and chest, their legs tangled together. Callie could hear Arizona's heart beat, slowly but strongly and it was comforting, no wonder Arizona liked this position so much. She wanted to go to sleep every night and wake up everyday to this sound and this feeling. This was what prompted her lips to move as she said, "I want to move in together."

It was barely a whisper, Arizona had to concentrate on not tensing her body or allowing her breathing or heart rate to give her away. Maybe it was the cowards way out but she didn't have an answer. She needed time to think this through. She didn't want to hurt Callie but she wasn't sure she was ready for this. She had never lived with anyone aside from dorm rooms but no one romantically. They had really only known each other four months and been dating for three. She felt like it was way too soon but also not soon enough. Given her torn thoughts, she did the only thing she could do and pretended to be asleep as she felt Callie lift her head and watch her.

Knowing she was being watched, required even more concentration and as Callie stroked a gentle finger down her nose then across her lips, she had an internal battle not to kiss the tan fingertips. Eventually Callie resumed her earlier position and let out a sigh, Arizona felt her relax in her arms and her breathing evened out quickly. When she was sure Callie was asleep, she kissed the top of her head and stared off into the distance while her mind raced with all kinds of thoughts. There would be no sleep for her tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I was hoping to get this in before midnight as a little Mother's Day surprise, better late than never right? Happy Mother's Day to all of you moms out there. I hope you had a great day :) As always, thank you for every review, favorite, and follow. They are truly appreciated and I look forward to reading them. I hope this finds you all happy, safe, and healthy. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

It was 10pm on Thanksgiving before Callie called her family again. The few days leading up to Thanksgiving had been hectic and heartbreaking. The baby Arizona and Mark had worked on died on Monday and Arizona had taken it especially hard. On top of that, Erica had gone behind Arizona's back and signed the discharge papers for Bahiri which meant either Arizona would have to sign off on Taara so they had a chance of staying together or she separated them and left Bahiri to fend for himself. Callie had been furious with Erica but an altercation had been avoided at Arizona's pleading. She knew Arizona was devastated, though they both knew this was inevitable, she still had hoped she could find some family member to take them.

Needless to say, it had been a rough week but as they would be leaving for Christmas break in less than 2 weeks, Callie needed to get arrangements made with her family. She waited impatiently for her family to answer their skype call. She smiled as she saw her entire family gathered at the large table in her parent's formal dining room. Her nonna and her abuela were sitting on either side of Aria and her parents were across from them. Various aunts, uncles, and cousins filled the rest of the seats down the long table.

Callie sighed, she wouldn't get the conversation she had hoped for with her mother. She smiled and made small talk with her family. She was truly happy to see them all. "When will you be home mia nipote?"

Callie smiled at her nonna and said, "Well I was hoping to talk with my parents about that. I will be going to Boston to visit the Robbins and then I thought I would come to Miami after that."

"Yes, of course, Mija. I have so many plans for when you come home." Lucia smiled.

"What day are you coming?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure yet. What do your plans look like?"

"We will work around whenever you can be here, Calliope." Carlos said.

"Is Arizona joining you?" Aria asked. Lucia and Carlos both inhaled deeply and looked at each other. Callie looked back and forth between her parents and felt her heart sink. It was clear that Arizona was not included in the invitation.

"Who is Arizona?" Callie's Abuela, Maria asked.

"She's a friend of Callie's." Lucia replied quickly.

"I think Arizona is going to stay in Boston with her family and then they might all fly to Miami for a few days before we all head back to Afghanistan." Callie replied sadly. Her sister picked up on the tension in the room and her sister's sudden sadness.

"Well Cal, I really hope I get to meet her and that she decides to do that." Aria said, trying to support her sister. She and Arizona had shared a few texts but with Callie and Arizona being in Afghanistan, keeping in touch and getting to know each other wasn't exactly easy.

"Of course, Aria. She is looking forward to meeting you as well." Callie addressed only her sister then turned to the rest of her family, avoiding both her parent's eyes, "Well, it looks like you have a delicious feast to get to and it's actually quite late here. Happy Thanksgiving, love you all."

She heard a slew of "I love yous", "take cares", "be safes", and "see you soons" before she signed off and headed to find the only person that could make her feel better.

"She watches me when I sleep, Teddy." Arizona whispered as they followed the other three through the terminals of Boston Logan International airport to baggage claim.

"I texted mom that we're on our way to baggage claim, she and dad are ten minutes out." Tim called over his shoulder to his sister and Teddy.

"Oh Dunkin Donuts!" Arizona exclaimed as they passed by and she couldn't resist as she practically jumped up and down.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Teddy yelled.

"Oh, get me an iced vanilla extra cream." Tim shouted.

"Coconut for me, Tempe." Nick yelled his order.

"What about you babe?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Just a large black coffee."

"No cream?" Tim asked, baffled.

"Or flavor?" Nick asked.

"Or ice?" Tim added.

"It's like twenty degrees outside." Callie replied.

"Callie likes her coffee hot and straight up guys, leave her alone." Arizona replied. She kissed Callie's cheek before she watched her walk away with Nick and Tim.

"So she watches you sleep? It's kind of adorable."

"No, I mean she watches me. And I can feel it. And it is so hard not to let her know that I know that she's watching me. Because if I open my eyes I know what is going to pop out of that beautiful mouth of hers and I'm just not ready."

"So, you haven't brought up the moving in thing?"

"Teds, I pretended to be asleep, how can I bring it up? And even if I could, I don't want to burst our bubble."

"Trust me, you want to burst the bubble." Teddy replied as she snatched their tray of coffees and Arizona grabbed her box of donuts and her own caramel swirl coffee full of sugary goodness. They walked leisurely to the escalator that took them to baggage claim and rejoined their group.

Arizona watched Callie as she laughed and joked with Nick and Tim, sipping on her coffee. Even after the twenty-four hours of travel, she looked radiant. Her skin was glowing and her dark hair was in a messy bun high on her head, ringlets falling down into her face and resting on her upper shoulders. Her eye caught Arizona's from a few feet away and she flashed her megawatt smile at her and winked. Arizona's heart skipped a beat and she sighed. Maybe living together so soon is exactly what she wanted, maybe she was just a big ole chicken shit.

Teddy looked at her friend who was clearly in Callie dreamland where she usually resided and she bumped Arizona's shoulder with hers, "You want to pop that bubble."

Everyone grabbed their luggage and stepped out into the frigid Boston air. For December 2nd, it could be worse but it was still bitterly cold as the wind whipped through their hair and nipped at the bare skin of their faces and hands. "Calliope we're going to have to get you a warmer coat."

"But my leather coat is badass, and that, that is not." Callie said as she looked Arizona up and down, teasing her over her knee length bright blue puffy coat that matched her eyes.

"Well we can get you a red one or a black one. And you'll always be badass to me." Arizona smiled and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips as she saw her parent's vehicle approach.

Barbara's passenger door was open before the vehicle had completely stopped and she had Teddy, who had been standing closest, already wrapped in a warm hug. She made her rounds, hugging each of them while Daniel set about loading their luggage into the vehicle with the help of Nick. Releasing Arizona, she turned to Callie and exclaimed, "Oh my God, Callie, you are so beautiful."

Callie was pulled into a tight hug by the surprisingly strong, petite mother of her girlfriend. Callie smiled over Barbara's shoulder to let Arizona know she was alright but Arizona still said, "Ok mom, let's let Callie get in the car, you can admire her beauty later."

"When did you get so sassy?" Barbara asked her daughter with a teasing tone. As Arizona followed Callie into the vehicle she felt her mom swat her butt playfully. Teddy joined Arizona and Callie in the back while the boys took the middle row.

"I wasn't sure how tired you all would be so I just made a big pot of clam chowder and a pot of corn chowder. There's also salad and fresh bread waiting for you guys. I assumed you would just want to eat, shower, and sleep tonight." Barbara said as she turned her head to address the newly arrived group.

"That sounds amazing Mrs. Robbins." Callie said, her stomach grumbling. Arizona offered the box of donuts to her but Callie shook her head and placed a hand over the box preventing Arizona from getting one for herself. She eyed her girlfriend curiously and Callie whispered, "After dinner."

"It's Barbara, dear." Barbara said from the front seat as Arizona shot daggers at her girlfriend with a cute little pout on her lips.

"Callie, it's Dunkin Donuts."

"You can't fill up on crap, Arizona. We haven't eaten a real meal since dinner last night."

"I can't wait for Mama B's chowder." Nick replied happily. He was staying two nights in Salem with them before he would travel on to New Hampshire to spend the rest of his time with his mom and sister.

"I knew you would approve Nicholas." Barbara said with a smile, "Arizona are you giving Callie a hard time about those donuts? She's right you know, you're sweet enough, save them for dessert."

"Your cooking is the best, mom but it's Dunkin Donuts." Arizona smiled, Callie was in for a treat and she couldn't even pretend to be annoyed, she was so happy to be home and with Callie.

"You heard me, Arizona. Callie, dear, I spoke with your parents. They will be in Boston on Sunday and will join us for dinner. It was your mom's idea." Barbara replied.

"What? Really?" Callie had called and spoken to her family on Thanksgiving and they had said they definitely wanted Callie to come home during her break. Callie mentioned visiting Arizona's family in hopes that her parents might request to meet Arizona but they had not. So Callie had made arrangements, she would be with Arizona and her family for eight days and then the last six, she would spend in Miami with her family. She had been tempted to just stay in Boston the whole time but Arizona insisted she visit her home, she knew how much Callie missed it. Arizona, Nick, Teddy, and Tim would fly to Miami for the last weekend of their vacation, arriving on Thursday morning. They had booked a hotel suite and the five of them were splitting the expenses.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Barbara asked. Arizona placed a comforting hand on Callie's thigh and looked at her to gauge her emotional state.

"No ma'am." Callie said, shaking her head.

"Well, it was sort of last minute, I suppose. I just got the email last night. They will be here late Saturday night and I think they were just going to have you return to Miami with them on Monday by the sounds of it."

"Callie, this is a good thing, I think. They want to meet me and my parents, in person." Arizona whispered and Callie nodded, she knew Arizona was right but she was still hurt that she had been left out of the loop. She was exhausted, she just needed to sleep and then she would call her mom and find out what all of this was about.

The car was filled with excited chatter as Callie leaned her forehead against the cool glass and took in the sights as they drove. It was too dark to make out anything but lights and buildings but Callie felt herself get excited about exploring with Arizona. True, it was cold but that wouldn't stop them from bundling up and doing some touristy things or enjoying the time with Arizona's family. Arizona reached over and laced her fingers through Callie's, bringing their joined hands up to her lips and brushing her lips over the back of Callie's hand gently.

As the seven of them scrambled out of the vehicle a short time later, Callie could smell the crisp salty air and knew the ocean couldn't be far. The house looked as though it was cream color with dark shutters and window pots on the first floor windows, though in the dark it was hard to tell. They entered the house through the kitchen and Callie smiled brightly. To the left was a small mud room where they all hung their jackets and removed their shoes. The kitchen was a large, long gallery style kitchen that was bright white with up to date stainless steel appliances. Straight ahead, Callie could see the formal dining room on the other side of the kitchen off to the left and off to the right on the other side of the kitchen was a staircase, half going up and half going down. Callie watched Nick and Tim make their way up the staircase with their luggage while she followed Arizona and Teddy to the staircase going down. She followed them down the stairs to find a small landing with a small seating area and a bookcase against a brick wall and a large antique cabinet. Arizona turned to the door on the right, Teddy to the one on the left. Callie followed Arizona and got her first glance at Arizona's room.

It was not anything like she had pictured. She had expected an explosion of pink with butterflies and rainbows but what she found was how Arizona must have decorated it as a teen. A poster of Cindy Crawford was on the back of her closet door, a red sock hat hanging from the hook of the same door. The bed and furniture were white and her bedspread covering her full sized bed was a baby pink, white, and grey checkered quilt. The walls were a light grey and the trim was the same pristine white as the furniture. There were two large bookcases overflowing with books ranging from Nancy Drew to her medical books and between them sat her desk under the high window with a microscope sat on top of it. Above her bed was a panoramic framed photo of the Boston skyline and she smiled as she noticed the initials BSR in the corner of the photo. A rocking chair sat in one corner of the room and on the remaining walls were pictures of different images taken very close; A hermit crab in the sand, a gram positive bacterium under a microscope, a tulip with a butterfly perched perfectly on it, and colorful stones just under the surface of blue-green water. On the back of her bedroom door was the periodic table of elements and yet another Cindy Crawford poster.

"Wow." Callie said with a smile.

"I took those pictures as a project in high school photography. My mom is a photographer and she really loved them so she had them put on canvas for me. She took the skyline photo actually."

"Your room is so not how I pictured it but also, so you somehow. Both you and your mom are very talented, Arizona."

"Thanks, you like?" Arizona asked.

"I really do."

Teddy came walking through a door to the left of where Callie was standing and she realized it was a joint bathroom. "You guys ready for dinner? I'm starved."

"Absolutely, I just need to go to the bathroom first." Callie said. She peeked into Teddy's room on the other side of the bathroom and smiled. Her walls were littered with Army paraphernalia and yet there was still a feminine vibe to the room. Her walls were painted a pale yellow and her bedspread was white grey, teal, and yellow chevron covering it. A quote by Ruth Bader Ginsberg adorned the wall between the Army posters, "Women belong in all places where decisions are made...It shouldn't be that women are the exception." Callie smiled, the room was just so Teddy, it even smelled like Teddy. The bathroom was large and feminine, painted lavender with a long vanity that housed a sink on each side of it. The shower curtain had butterflies plastered all over it and it made Callie think of Arizona's scrub cap. She shook her head with a smile on her face as she washed her hands. If they ever did live together she was going to end up living in an easter basket.

"Come on girls, wash up and come eat." Barbara yelled down the stairs.

"Oh my God." Callie moaned as she took her first bite of corn chowder. The seven of them sat in various places of the living room with the tv on an old movie that no one was paying attention to.

Arizona's head shot up from the footstool where she was sitting just in front of and to Callie's left, her eyes landing on Callie's. Callie could see her eyes darken and a smile crossed her pink lips as she said, "Mom's chowders are the best."

"Do you like it, dear?"

"Mrs. Robbins you would give our chef, Consuela a run for her money and that is saying something." Callie replied as she took another large spoonful. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had smelled the food.

"Call me Barbara or Barb or mom, dear. Mrs. Robbins was my husband's mother."

"Sorry Barbara."

"So, what are sleeping arrangements?" Daniel asked suddenly. Everyone looked to him, seemingly confused as they had already taken care of their belongings but Arizona made eye contact with him with a knowing glare.

"Nick's bunking with me in his usual bed." Tim said. His room was the entire third floor of the house. It was converted from the attic and was basically a man cave. He had a television set, his gaming system, a futon, and an extra twin bed for when Nick or one of his other army buddies crashed there.

"Callie is sleeping in my room with me, dad. We already took our luggage downstairs." Arizona said, not breaking eye contact with her father. She knew he wasn't asking about Nick's sleeping arrangements.

"Teddy has the trundle under her bed. I don't think she would mind sharing her room. Or if Callie would prefer, we do have the guest room upstairs next to our room." Daniel replied, his eyes glued to his daughter's.

"I don't mind." Teddy replied to which Arizona flicked her eyes up and glared at her.

"Dad, I'll be twenty eight on Tuesday. Callie is staying in my room."

"Arizona…" Daniel started but was cut off by his wife, "Daniel, I think we could make an exception, this is the first time Arizona has ever brought anyone home. And they aren't kids anymore."

"A ring on her finger earns them the right to sleep in the same bed under my roof. Nothing less." Daniel said firmly.

"I don't mind bunking with Teddy." Callie replied, though she minded very much. She also wanted to be respectful of Daniel's house rules. And she definitely wanted to remain on the Colonel's good side. Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Sorry squirt." Daniel replied as he got up and collected empty bowls from everyone.

"Anyone want seconds?" Barbara called.

There was a collective content groan of "no" from the five travelers who now, having full bellies were beginning to feel the fatigue tugging at them. Barbara smiled as she watched the sleepy faces of her children and their friends, eyelids heavy, bodies slumped in their seats. She walked around the room, placing a kiss on each forehead, including Nick and Callie's, "You all go get some sleep. Dad and I will clean up tonight."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"Yes dear. You guys have all had a long day, go get some sleep."

"Night mom, love you." Arizona said as she stood and hugged the other woman tightly. Callie smiled at the sight. Arizona was maybe an inch shorter than the other woman and the older woman's frame wasn't quite as petite but there was no doubt the two were mother and daughter. Barbara stroked her hands over her daughter's cheeks before patting them lovingly with her hands.

"I love you too, Zozo, so very much." Barbara replied emotionally before she pulled Arizona in for a very tight hug. Arizona relaxed into her mom's arms and smelled the familiar scent of mint and honey that was just her mom. It was comforting and something she had missed. Daniel re-entered the room.

"Can I get a hug too squirt or are you still mad at me."

"Still mad, but you get a hug anyway." Arizona smiled as her mom released her and her dad pulled her in for his own embrace. His hand stroking her blonde locks before he placed a gentle kiss on her head. Callie smiled as she witnessed the exchanges between the Robbin's and their children. They were truly cherished and it made Callie's heart swell as she watched Barbara now saying goodnight to Teddy, Nick, and Tim.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." Barbara said, making her way to a still seated Callie. Callie stood and allowed the shorter woman to embrace her. "I'm so glad you're here, Callie and don't worry, I'll work on Daniel regarding the sleeping arrangements."

"Thank you for inviting me. And it's ok, I don't mind following your rules. I want to be respectful of your wishes, especially in your home." Callie replied and Barbara just smiled as her husband approached.

"Goodnight Callie, it's very nice to meet you. I'm glad you could come and spend time with us." Daniel said.

"Thank you Mr...ahhh Colonel Robbins." Callie fumbled and flushed a brilliant shade of red to which Daniel chuckled, he enjoyed making Callie nervous. He wanted her to be nervous, Arizona was his little girl, his only one and he wanted to make sure whoever she was with was going to treat her with respect, kindness, and love. He had an inkling she had found that in this blushing brunette standing before him but he enjoyed watching her squirm, just a little.

"Teddy, you and I are switching rooms tonight." Arizona whispered at the bottom of the stairs.

"I already figured that was the plan." Teddy replied with an eye roll. When Owen had come to visit, Arizona had been forced to give Owen her bed but as soon as her parents were asleep, Teddy would sneak over to Arizona's room to sleep with him then creep back through in the morning before the Colonel woke up. Arizona had made Teddy buy her a new mattress pad and sheets after that visit.

"What? No! Arizona, I want to make a good impression. Your dad already looks like he's going to murder me in my sleep and I don't want to give him any reasons to actually do that." Callie hush shouted in a half panic.

"You're cute, Calliope." Arizona said.

"Relax, he doesn't actually check the occupancy of beds. He just assumes we do as he says. Besides, even if he did, Arizona and I are both blonde and it's dark, he will see a blonde in each bed. We did it all the time. Well, Tim and I did it all the time, Arizona didn't bring girls home, you're the first." Teddy said. The three of them entered Teddy's room as Teddy gathered her pajamas. "I get the bathroom first since I'm doing the switcharoo for you, Riz."

"Arizona, I really think we should respect your parent's wishes." Callie said once they were alone.

"Do you want to sleep without me?"

"No but…"

"Ok then, tonight all we will do is sleep. We are both exhausted and I just want to hold you. Then I will get in Teddy's bed and hold your hand and nothing more. And we will discuss everything else tomorrow. But on my birthday…"

"I rented us a room." Callie said with a giant smile. "I know you wanted to go skating in Boston and take me to some museums. I figured we could just stay in the city for the night."

"I love your way of thinking." Arizona said, kissing her girlfriend hard. Callie swiped her tongue across Arizona's lips and Arizona parted them, granting the brunette entrance. She ravished Arizona's mouth with her tongue, nipped at her lips, then soothed them, leaving Arizona breathless and her panties a bit wetter than they were a few minutes before.

"Don't start anything you can't finish, Torres." Arizona growled. Callie smiled sweetly and winked at Arizona as Teddy exited the bathroom with a, "Bathroom's up for grabs."

Callie took the opportunity to grab the bathroom. Not trusting her sneaky girlfriend, she locked the door on Teddy's side of the bathroom and made her way to Arizona's room to retrieve her night necessities from her luggage before returning to the bathroom. She performed her nightly routine and changed before exiting the bathroom to find Teddy and Arizona sitting on Teddy's bed giggling over some story Teddy told. Callie's heart swelled as she watched Arizona not just giggle but full on belly laugh, throwing her head back and then resting it on Teddy's shoulder as she squeezed her arm. Teddy was laughing equally hard, Callie hated to break up the moment.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just remembering when Tim got caught sneaking a girl in and he panicked and pushed her out the window but her foot got caught in the tree and she was hanging upside down with her dress over her head right outside my parents window, screaming and cursing Timothy." Arizona explained through her giggles. Callie joined in the laughter, she couldn't help it with these two and the image of Tim doing just that.

"He pushed her out a second story window. I mean, she was supposed to climb down the tree like she had climbed it coming up but he rushed her so much and gave her an extra shove that she fell. I thought your dad was going to kill him." Teddy laughed harder.

"How old was he?"

"It was just before we moved to Salem so he must have been around fifteen, maybe sixteen. I miss that house." Arizona replied, her laughter dying down. She hopped off the bed and stepped up to Callie, running her hand up her arm, she kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to go change and use the bathroom."

Teddy also got off the bed and pulled out the trundle that was beneath it. Though her bed was a full, like Arizona's, the trundle was only a twin. Teddy set to work getting fresh linen from the wardrobe in the hall on the landing and the two had the bed made up with Callie laying in it, half asleep before Arizona returned. She vaguely felt Arizona climb into the twin behind her, pulling her close and nuzzling her face into her hair before she fell into a deep sleep.

Callie woke the next morning to an empty room. After using the bathroom, she checked Arizona's room and noted that Teddy too was missing. She made her way up the stairs and found Barbara in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Morning dear, coffee?"

"Yes, please. Where is everyone?" Callie asked. It was barely 7:30, she would have liked to sleep until at least 8 or 9 but once awake, she couldn't fall back asleep in the strange bed alone.

"They all went for a run. The Colonel doesn't go easy on them just because they're on vacation. He's had Arizona and Timothy up with the sun for a run since Tim was five and Arizona was four. He never left Arizona out because she was a girl or because she was smaller. He always had the same rules and expectations for both of them. Thankfully that girl had the sense to get up before her dad this morning so he didn't find her in bed with you." Barbara said with a smirk and a wink.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Robbins."

"No, don't apologize. First, I don't agree with Daniel's rules, I find them outdated and unnecessary these days, it's not like you can get her pregnant." Barbara said with an eye roll and Callie nearly spit her coffee through her nose. Barbara didn't seem to notice as she continued rambling, "Secondly, I know my daughter. You didn't stand a chance. Daniel set you up for failure and he knew it. Arizona isn't a rule breaker but we both knew if she was bringing you home to meet us, she's serious. Which meant she would fight her dad on this and if he didn't cave, she would bend the rules to her will."

"She can be stubborn and persuasive." Callie replied with a smile.

"Mmmm. She's been that way since birth. You should have seen her as a toddler. She's the reason we stopped at two." Barbara laughed but she was kind of serious.

"That bad?"

"You might want to second guess children with my Arizona if you're considering it. I've cursed her to have one just like her."

"I kind of wouldn't mind that." Callie said with a smile, picturing a little baby with tufts of blonde hair, dimpled chubby cheeks, and those eyes.

"No doubt they would be beautiful children." Barbara smirked at the far off look on Callie's face. "Would you like to see baby pictures of Arizona?"

"Yes!" Callie said immediately, without a second of hesitation.

Barbara grabbed a book from the counter as though she had been planning this all along and handed it to Callie before she led her to the dining room table. The book was thick and pink with butterflies all over it. It was a scrapbook Callie realized and smiled as she saw the careful scrawl with Arizona Monroe Robbins written. Her birthdate was written below that. Callie traced her fingers carefully over the letters before she flipped it open and saw a very pregnant and much younger version of Barbara in a hospital gown. On the next page was Arizona's first picture, hospital bands, foot print, birth height and weight, and the little hospital hat she had worn. She scrolled through pages of Arizona's infancy and her heart was full of emotion at the prospect of having a baby that looked like her someday.

"She was a beautiful baby." Barbara said as she sat down beside Callie, "I know I'm her mom but everyone always commented on it. And she had this charm, even that small. It got her out of a lot of trouble with Daniel. She's had him wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. We were expecting another boy and surprise, here was this tiny, feisty, beautiful little girl."

"Tim's been telling me some stories about Arizona." Callie said with a smile as she entered the toddler years of Arizona's life. She laughed out loud as she saw picture after picture of Arizona with tiny blonde pigtails covered in something, flour, mud, lipstick, paint, toilet paper. "She was a handful, wasn't she?"

"She was, still she is also fiercely protective and loyal and so loving. You just couldn't stay mad at her for long and that infuriated me to no end. My big blue eyes and Daniel's dimples should be illegal. Timmy got Daniel's eye color, it's a little bit darker blue than the blue Arizona inherited from me and Timmy's dimples aren't quite as deep as Arizona and Daniel's. Gosh, the two of them were quite the little pair of heartbreakers. Poor Nick and Sara didn't stand a chance. Although, I think Sara might be Tim's secret girlfriend now. Last time Tim was home, I noticed a few things. Sara has always had a crush on him but it was never reciprocated but now, I think it might be." Barbara schemed.

"Yeah? It would be nice for Tim to find someone. He's a good guy." Callie replied with a smile.

"So, Callie, tell me. What are your intentions with my Arizona?" Barbara asked, suddenly serious. The lightness in the room was suddenly gone and Callie was momentarily caught off guard by Barbara's question.

"I love her and I respect her. She is one of the most beautiful people both inside and out that I've ever met. I know I want to support her and protect her. I'm in this for as long as she will have me, Barbara." Callie replied, looking Barbara straight in the eyes.

"Good, I'm glad to hear you say that. Because let me tell you, my husband, he's a big ole softy. Arizona was right, all bark, no bite that one. Me, I'm not one to bark but I do bite on occasion and when I do, I go straight for the throat. Very few people have ever seen that side of me. Teddy's dad, he was one of them so really, I'm the one you should be worried about. Lucky for you, I believe you and I don't think you would ever intentionally hurt my daughter."

"I wouldn't." Callie gulped.

"I know. What concerns me though are the phone calls and emails I've received from your parents. They are religious people and are therefore struggling with this because of their beliefs. Arizona has been down a road like this before. The physical injuries she sustained at the hands of Teddy's father were nothing compared to the mental and emotional ones. It took her a long time to recover from those, I think she still struggles at times. I won't let anyone put her through that again."

"My parents are struggling to come to terms with this but they're good people and they love me. They just need some time to adjust. I've never dated a woman before Arizona."

"Teddy's parents were good people who loved their daughters too. Good people still make bad choices, hurtful ones."

"I won't choose between Arizona and my family. Mainly because if it came to that, Arizona would walk away, she wouldn't want me to choose. I know she would take herself out of the equation and that would kill me. But I will choose myself, I will choose myself over them. I hope that Arizona is it for me, I see a future with her but if it doesn't work out with her, I will still be interested in dating women. It's not about Arizona, she's just who I happened to fall in love with. It's about me, I want to be free to be who I am and to love who I love. And please trust me when I say, I will protect Arizona, even from my own family. I would never allow them to disrespect or hurt her."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know." Barbara said and as abruptly as the topic had been brought up, it was dropped, "Would you like some breakfast? Everything is being kept warm in the oven."

"I think I'll shower and eat with everyone else when they get back." Callie said, needing to get a bit of distance from Arizona's mom and think about what they had just talked about. She knew both Arizona and Teddy had suffered from some mental and emotional trauma following Andi's death and the fight with Mr. Altman, but Callie had never known there were physical injuries.

"Callie, I hope I didn't upset you. And I hope that this doesn't change anything between us because I really adore you already. I just needed to have "the talk" with you and now I have. I will also be having a talk with your parents just so you have full disclosure."

Callie couldn't help but smile. She had been so terrified of a conversation like this from Daniel but had been blindsided by Barbara. Still, she was already very fond of the woman and if anything, that made her like her more. It was so something Arizona would do. "I'm very fond of you as well, despite the talk. It was very Arizonaish of you. And I can't fault you for wanting to protect her, I want to as well."

"My daughter is blonde, petite, believes in fairy tales and magic, and is basically a disney princess so it comes as a shock when she gives ya the left hook her father taught her. She gets that from me." Barbara said proudly before she patted Callie's hand, got up from the table, and went back to the kitchen. She hollered from the kitchen as she began gathering items from the refrigerator and oven, "Go shower, the troops will be back soon and they will be hungry."

"Yes ma'am."

"Gosh, it's so beautiful here." Callie said as she shivered.

"It really is. I wish everything wasn't closed for the season. The shops are really cool. We could still do the Peabody Essex Museum and there might be a random shop here and there open." Arizona said as the two walked the streets of Salem that afternoon. It hadn't snowed yet that season but Arizona could feel and smell that it was coming.

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"To be honest, I am because you're here and I know you're excited to make a big deal of it. And I am really excited to take you to Boston tomorrow and show you around. But I'm not excited about my birthday. It's just another day, I usually don't celebrate it unless I am home because my parents insist."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. I've never really cared for it. It was always during the school year and trust me, I did not need another reason for kids to stare at me. If it wasn't my name, it was my accent or something equally ridiculous. I never had a best friend in school. I had Andi for a little while but I was bumped ahead in school so that didn't last long. By the time I was in Tim's grade I was just focused on my studies. Tim got it, he never made a big deal of it. But he would always sneak a birthday treat under my pillow the night before my birthday so I would know he hadn't forgotten, he was just being supportive of my lack of interest in celebrating it."

"I would have thought you would be popular."

"Why?"

"You're just so beautiful, Arizona. Inside and out. You're smart, funny, sweet, and sexy. I just can't believe that no one else saw that."

"Boys did, later on, which made me even more unpopular with the girls. I just never had a home, Callie. Nowhere that I felt secure. I would just be getting warmed up to kids, starting to show them that despite the name and the accent and the fact that I loved reading and science and never complained about homework, I was funny and good friend material; and then it would be time to pack up and move again. After a while, I just stopped trying but I always had Tim and usually some combination of Nick, Andi, Teddy, and Sara."

"I'm glad you had them. No wonder you're so close. Though if Nick kisses you again, he may need a nose job from Mark."

"I did warn him that you break bones for a living and enjoy that. Who told you?"

"Teddy."

"I'm sorry I didn't. I should have. I wasn't trying to keep it from you, honestly, I just didn't think about it again until now. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not happy he kissed you and I wish you had been the one to tell me but I realize you didn't because it wasn't something that was a big deal to you. You love him like a brother, though I know he definitely does not look at you like a sister."

"What? Callie, of course he does. We used to take baths together for goodness sake."

"Arizona, Nick is madly in love with you. I'm surprised no one has said that to you before now."

"Is this you being jealous?" Arizona asked, curiously. She wasn't accusing, she honestly didn't know what this was about or where it was coming from.

"No, I'm not jealous, honey. Because I can see that you are completely oblivious and on your end, the relationship with Nick is completely platonic." Callie said. The two sat down on the wall next to the Derby Wharf lighthouse and stared out at the water. Arizona had loaned Callie a pair of leather gloves, a scarf, and a hat, which she refused to wear. Barbara had also insisted she wear long johns under her multiple layers of clothing but the chill off the water was still frigid and she couldn't help but shiver.

"It's going to snow." Arizona said, changing the subject abruptly. Their current line of conversation was making her uncomfortable, mainly because as she thought about it, she had to consider the fact that Callie was right.

"I hope so."

"Come on, let's head back. First thing tomorrow, I'll let you take me to get one of those ridiculous coats." Callie said as she stood then turned to help Arizona up. This cheered Arizona considerably, she smiled and practically jumped up and down, "Really?"

"Yes." Callie smiled, though she had a feeling she might regret this.

"Can I pick the color?"

"No."

"But tomorrow is my birthday."

"Which you don't celebrate."

"So does that mean we can just ignore it? No cake, no presents, no dinner."

"Absolutely not. I promise not to do anything extravagant or embarrassing but I definitely want to celebrate the birthday of the woman I love."

"Then I get to choose the color of your coat."

"How about, I give you three colors to choose from and you will get the final say."

"Deal." Arizona said, placing her hand out in front of her to shake on it with Callie. Callie smiled at the absurdity of it but obliged. Once the handshake was completed and the deal was struck, Arizona looped her arm through Callie's and practically skipped as they walked the few blocks back to Arizona's family home.

"You're back just in time for dinner." Barbara announced as the couple entered the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." Callie replied. "If you would let me, I'd love to make dinner for all of you one night."

"You're our guest, Callie, you don't have to cook."

"Mom, trust me, you want to make her cook." Arizona said.

"Ok, well if you want to, you're more than welcome to." Barbara said with a smile. "Will you two wash up and set the table for me please?"

The two set the table as their stomachs growled from the smell of whatever the delicious meal was that Barbara had cooked. "I'm pretty sure mom made stuffed shells and prosciutto asparagus."

"That sounds amazing."

They all sat for dinner together in the formal dining room and caught up on each other's lives, something they usually only did on special occasions and holidays. It wasn't until the fruit pizza dessert was being served that the topic of Arizona's birthday came up. "So squirt, you're taking Callie into Boston tomorrow?"

"Yea, Dad. I want to take her to the Boston Museum of Science and then to The Commons to ice skate on frog pond. But first, we have to get her a warmer coat."

"Will you be coming back home tomorrow night or staying in the city?" Barbara asked.

"We're going to stay in the city."

"Well, if you want to do your birthday dinner, we could come into the city and have dinner with the two of you. I know all of us have been wanting to go to Legals." Barbara said.

"Yea." Tim said, dropping his napkin in his enthusiasm.

"I would kill for some mussels and lobster." Teddy agreed. Arizona looked to Callie who nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love that, thanks mom. Can we forgo telling them it's my birthday though, please?"

"Of course squirt." Daniel replied with a mischievous smile and a pair of crossed fingers under the dining room table.

"Thank you."

"We will all just sing happy birthday ourselves as loud as we can." Tim teased.

"Watch it Timothy. I plan on Christmas shopping for you guys tomorrow and you might just end up with a lump of coal or worse, a Yankees jersey."

"Ha, good luck finding one of those in Boston." Tim laughed.

"What's wrong with the Yankees?" Callie asked. She really had no interest in baseball but she had lived in New York for four years of her residency and everyone seemed to love the Yankees. Six sets of eyes fell on her and she gulped. Arizona placed a protective hand over Callie's and said, "Go easy on her guys, she doesn't follow baseball."

"The only thing you need to know about baseball is that the Yankees suck and anyone who beats the Yankees are alright in our books." Nick explained. Tim nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Callie's getting red sox gear for Christmas." Tim said matter-of-factly.

"Welcome to the family babe." Arizona whispered with a giggle, knowing once her brother started buying her red sox gear there would be no escaping for the latina.

"Good morning, baby. Happy birthday." Arizona woke up to the sound of her girlfriend's voice and the feeling of her breath on her naked thigh for what was promising to be a very sexy way to wake up.

"Mmmm, morning. Are you giving me a birthday present already?" Arizona smirked as she arched her back to stretch, causing her mound to collide with Callie's already very close lips. They both moaned at the feeling.

"I thought breaking the rules just for your birthday would be crazy romantic." Callie replied. She nuzzled her nose into Arizona's panty clad clit and kissed the fabric covering the rest of her womanhood. She slipped a finger into the side of her panties and gathered some moisture, bringing it to her lips. "Mmmm, I'll never get tired of that. Even in another twenty eight years."

Arizona's heart skipped a beat, both at the act of Callie licking her juices from her finger and at the implication of her words. "So, you're planning on being stuck with me for that long?"

"I am." She was too busy removing Arizona's panties to answer further. Tim and Nick were keeping the Colonel busy with an early morning round of basketball and Teddy was standing guard in the kitchen with Barbara on the pretense of assisting with Arizona's birthday breakfast. Callie didn't have much time and she didn't want to waste it with idle chatter. She sat on her heels for a moment, taking in the sight of Arizona before she dove in. She wasted no time bringing her tongue up Arizona's slit and finding the engorged clit peeking out from the hood. She circled it with her tongue softly and slowly at first, her tongue picking up speed and adding pressure as Arizona began to moan quietly and whimper as she writhed beneath her.

Callie felt Arizona's hands wrap in her hair and she threw an arm across slender hips to prevent her from bucking. Callie could tell she was close as fluids began to spill out of her and her movements became more frantic. She doubled her efforts as she heard Teddy stomp three times upstairs, signaling their time was nearly up. She smiled as Arizona whimpered, "Callie." And the blonde's muscular thighs closed tightly around her head and her back arched off the bed with Callie's free hand covering her mouth. Callie sat up and wiped her face, smiling down at the perfection that was her girlfriend. Blonde curls in disarray over Teddy's pillows, her shirt lifted up so one flushed breast was exposed and completely bare from the waist down. She was regaining her composure as Callie slipped her sleep shorts back up the blonde's hips and made her way to the bathroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Arizona asked, suddenly sitting up as she realized Callie had redressed her and was now leaving.

"Teddy stomped, we're out of time. I'm going to jump in the shower." Callie said and the shower started a split second before Teddy's door opened and Barbara walked in without knocking, a pink frosted donut with a single candle in it on a plate. Callie smiled as she heard Barbara wishing her daughter happy birthday.

It was noon and Callie and Arizona had been at the Boston Museum of Science for the last two hours. They were currently sitting in the cafeteria eating a very overpriced lunch while they chatted about the exhibits they had seen and the ones they had yet to see. They planned on leaving the exhibit by two and then heading to Boston Common for ice skating on the frog pond before they would take the T across Boston to Legal seafood.

The couple spent the next two hours in the dinosaur exhibit and then the butterfly exhibit. Callie felt like she was back in elementary school being the science geek again but the best thing about that was Arizona geeking out right next to her. As it was in the upper 30's and Barbara had taken it upon herself to drive out early that morning and buy Callie a puffy coat that matched Arizona's only it was a deep plum, much to Callie's dismay, the couple decided to walk from the museum and cut through Beacon Hill to the Commons. It was a leisurely stroll and the two were lacing up their skates before 3pm. Callie was unsure about this but Arizona took off like a rocket doing a complete circuit around the rink with some tricks before Callie had even managed to stand.

"Have you ever skated before, Calliope?" Arizona asked as she did a fancy little skid and stopped right in front of Callie.

"I grew up in Miami, Arizona and after watching Aria nearly bite her tongue off playing street hockey in roller blades, I never felt the inkling to try it out."

"Come on, I'll skate with you, I won't let you fall." Arizona said, helping Callie onto the ice. Arizona held both of Callie's gloved hands in her own that were covered with fuzzy mittens and began skating backward. Her nose was pink and her cheeks were red from the cold and wind, her blonde hair hung down under her fuzzy hat with a little ball on top of it and Callie just couldn't help but fall more in love with her. She was absolutely adorably stunning, there was no other way to describe her.

Arizona looked Callie up and down as she skated backwards slowly trying to let Callie get comfortable with the ice. She was wearing leather gloves and a black fleece scarf. She had refused a hat but had used the scarf over her ears to block the wind many times as they walked. Her silky black hair was wind blown and cascaded down in soft curls around her pink, wind burned cheeks. She looked radiant and Arizona stopped them suddenly to lean in for a kiss. She just had to taste the perfect plump lips of the gorgeous woman holding her hands tightly. Unfortunately, Callie didn't get the memo and collided into Arizona who caught her balance and was able to keep Callie on her feet just barely.

"I'm sorry." Arizona apologized.

"Trying to kill me? Wait until we're married at least then you'll get my fortune." Callie said in jest, meaning it as a tease but it stopped Arizona in her tracks. She stared intently at the brunette, making the normally hard to shake latina feel a bit unsettled, "Hey, hey, I was only joking."

"This is serious. You're serious about this." Arizona replied, her eyes squinting slightly to blockout the sun. Callie raised her sunglasses so she could look in Arizona's intense blue gaze.

"I am. I mean I know it's too soon to propose but I hope someday that's where this all leads."

"Come on." Arizona said, dragging Callie off the ice at a pace that was much too quick for her liking.

"Arizona, slow down, I'm going to fall." Callie said, now grasping the smaller woman with both hands. Her left hand was tucked tightly into Arizona's right one and her right hand was clutching the sleeve of Arizona's puffy blue coat so tightly she was sure her fingers were white, though she couldn't see them through the leather gloves. Arizona looked back at Callie and pulled her slightly forward, placing her hands on Callie's hips and guiding her safely off the ice. They were barely off the ice when Arizona tossed Callie her boots and started unlacing her own skates.

Once they were both skate free and redressed in their own boots, Arizona grabbed Callie once more, leading her away from the pond. She stopped abruptly next to a tree a few yards away and pulled Callie in for a searing kiss. "Do you want to move in together?"

"What?" Callie asked, startled by her girlfriend's weird behavior.

"I heard you say we should move in together that night at our shed but I was scared so I pretended to be asleep. I was scared that I was more in this than you. I was scared we were moving too fast. I was scared this was just a fling to you. But you told your family and you're here in Boston meeting mine and you're talking about marriage. You're serious about this, you're in this."

"Arizona, of course I'm in this. Have I done something to make you feel like I wasn't?"

"No. No, you've been amazing, I just, I don't know what to think or how to act in this situation. I've never gotten this far with anyone. And I've certainly never moved this quickly." Arizona confessed.

"We can slow down if that's what you need." Callie said with a loving smile. It was not what she wanted at all but she also wanted Arizona to feel comfortable at their pace. And as long as they were moving forward and she knew that someday they would move in together, she would be alright with slowing down for Arizona.

"Ask me again."

"Ask you what?"

"To move in together."

"Well, I never actually asked you in the first place."

"Callie…"Arizona said as she actually stomped her foot like a toddler and Callie smiled brightly as she pictured blonde pigtails and a toddler sized body doing just that.

"Arizona, do you want to move in together?" Callie asked with a large smile on her face.

"Mmm, I'll think about it." Arizona smiled coyly as she leaned up and brushed her lips across Callie's lips, "I thought about it and yes, let's move in together."

"We are talking about Seattle right?" Callie asked just for clarification.

"Yes Callie. When I get back from Malawi we can look at some places. You still have a lease on your current place and I kind of want to pick it out together. Is that ok with you?" Arizona asked.

"Arizona, you and me living together in Seattle, just the thought of that makes me so frickin happy." Callie said, surprising Arizona as she wrapped her arms around her waist, picking her up and swinging her in a wide circle. Arizona threw her head back and giggled , holding tightly to Callie until her feet hit solid ground again.

"Let's not tell anyone yet. It's not that I want to hide it, in fact, I want to tell everyone I see that I'm shacking up with The Calliope Torres, badass Ortho Goddess. But you just told your family we're dating, I want to give them some time to adjust to that. And my mom is going to drive us both insane if we tell her. Is it ok with you if we keep it our little secret for now? I mean I don't care if you tell Addie and Mark if you want."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Of course we can wait to tell our families but I am definitely telling Addie and Mark about this because I'm so frickin happy." Callie squealed, spinning the blonde once again.

"Should we go for a quick stroll around the park and then get a taxi to Legal? I don't feel like taking my super hot girlfriend to ride the train."

"It's your birthday, love. We can do whatever you want."

The couple strolled hand in hand through the park, laughing and sharing stolen kisses. As the sun went down, the temperature dropped drastically and the two bought some hot chocolate before catching a cab to take them to Legal just across town. Callie had rented a room for them in the penthouse suite of the Lenox Hotel for Arizona's birthday. She had paid extra to have the room set up with flower petals, candles, and lots of bubble bath at the ready when they arrived.

"Callie, Arizona, you made it, just in time." Barbara said with a smile as she saw the two women enter Legal Seafood just as the hostess came to lead them to their reserved table where the rest of the party was already seated.

"Sara! Nora! It's so good to see you both. I didn't know you were coming." Arizona exclaimed as she hugged Nick's mom and sister. "Sara, Nora, this is my girlfriend, Callie. Callie, this is Nick's sister, Sara and his mom, Nora."

"It's very nice to meet you both. I've heard so much about you, Sara." Callie said, shaking each woman's hand. Both women were tall and thin, the older woman's hair was long and auburn, streaked with gray and she could see the resemblance to Nick. The younger woman wore hers in an elegant inverted bob that was high on her neck in the back and followed the angle of her slender jawline in the front, it was absolutely stunning on her. Her eyes were hazel, unlike her mother and brother and her hair was more red than auburn like her mom's.

"Yea that's my kid sister." Nick said, wrapping his arm around Sara's neck and attempting to ruffle her hair when both Tim and Nora shouted for him to leave her alone. Arizona and Barbara shared a knowing look as the group finally sat down.

Arizona took a seat between Callie and Sara. Tim quickly took the other seat beside Sara while Nick and his mom took the other two seats beside Teddy and Daniel. Callie found herself seated between Arizona and Barbara and she was very much enjoying the banter that was occurring at the table. It took awhile for them to all calm down but they finally got their orders placed and their drinks had been served. While they waited for their food, Callie carefully observed Tim and Sara with a slight smile on her face before she whispered to Barbara, "You know, I think you're onto something with Tim and Sara."

"I know I am." Barbara said with a wink and she patted Callie's hand.

Once dinner had been served and dessert ordered at Daniel's insistence, Arizona opened her presents from her family and friends. Daniel and Barbara got her a fancy new briefcase and a nameplate for her desk that read Arizona Robbins, M.D. Head of Pediatric Surgery on it. Sara gave her a framed picture of the six kids for her new office. Nick and Tim got her tickets for a red sox game in the fall. Teddy got her a girl's day gift certificate for the two of them for the following week when Callie would be in Miami. Callie had brought one of Arizona's presents with her and Barbara had helped her with another one which she had brought from home, having finished it only an hour before they had to meet Arizona and Callie for dinner.

Arizona opened the long rectangular gift box that Callie handed her and she smiled as she saw the necklace inside. It was a sand necklace with sand from the beach where they had stayed in Spain. The necklace was a circular pendant with a wave in the center, the sand poured into the glass making up the wave to mix with it. "Callie, this is so thoughtful and beautiful, I love it."

Arizona turned so Callie could clasp it behind her neck for her. It fell down and rested on her chest above the heart necklace she was already wearing. She never took that necklace off. When Arizona turned back around, Callie was holding another gift. Arizona smiled and took the bigger, square shaped box from her with a raised eyebrow.

"This one is from both your mom and I. It was my idea but without her there was no way I could execute it. I also had some help from the Chief, Alex, and Lexie." Callie said. Arizona lifted the lid to see a purple scrapbook with Dr. Arizona Robbins scrawled across the front center of it in a child's handwriting. In different handwritings there were all sorts of other nicknames, "Dr. Sweetheart", "McDimples", "Battleship", "Dr. Arizona", "Phoenix", and "Riz" were among them. She opened the book and gulped as emotions flooded her. The front inside cover had the names of all the children she had treated starting with Maliha being the first name, right at the top. There were pages of pictures of her kids in Malawi and Afghanistan, letters from children and parents thanking her, and messages from her friends and fellow surgeons. Pictures drawn by her tiny humans telling her how much she had helped them and how much they had loved having her as their doctor were scattered throughout. She saw a drawing from Taara of herself and the little girl with Taara's very carefully written words saying, "My hero" next to it. All resolve was lost and Arizona slammed the book shut as all eyes watched her. She felt embarrassed by her emotional outburst and took a moment to compose herself. She would finish looking through it later when they were alone.

"This is so sweet, Calliope, I absolutely love it. It's just so special, I don't even know how to thank you for this. And thank you mom, for helping her with this." Much to Arizona's dismay, the dessert arrived at that time and everyone began singing happy birthday to her. But all eyes diverted quickly to Callie as the brunette joined in and everyone, besides Arizona, heard the latina sing for the first time. Callie quickly noticed she was the only one singing and looked around self-consciously.

"Arizona didn't tell us that you could sing, dear." Barbara said as she openly stared at Callie. Saying Callie could sing was like saying the ocean was big. The statement just didn't do it justice.

"She doesn't like to sing in front of people mom." Arizona said, quickly coming to Callie's aid as she saw the panic in the poor woman's eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, Callie, that was seriously awesome." Tim replied, trying to help but instead, making Callie feel more on display.

"Can we just move on? Y'all are making Callie a little uncomfortable and I think we should all just enjoy our desserts since all you big fat fibbers told me there would be no happy birthday singing at this little gathering."

"Oh, Arizona, you know we can't not sing Happy Birthday to you." Barbara said as she dug into her own dessert. It seemed to work and Callie took a forced deep breath as Arizona squeezed her thigh beneath the table.

"You're going to owe me a solo version of that song later." Arizona whispered with a smile and a wink.

"I'll give you a full performance." Callie whispered back.

As they stepped out of the restaurant, the snow started to fall. They all said their goodbyes, hugging and kissing each other. Callie and Arizona promised to be back in Salem by dinner the next night and then the two were off to their hotel in the cab as the snow fell around them. Arizona couldn't remember the last time she had actually celebrated and enjoyed her birthday so much. Maybe things were changing for the better for her and it had all started with a kiss to the beautiful woman sitting next to her holding her hand in hers tightly.

"Thank you for today, Callie. It was perfect, I really had a great day. Even dinner felt different. And my presents were perfect and so thoughtful." Arizona said, still clutching the scrapbook.

"The day isn't over yet, Arizona, and I still have a few surprises up my sleeve." Callie said with a wide smile.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll start looking forward to my birthdays." Arizona replied as she kissed Callie affectionately on the lips just as the taxi pulled up to the Lenox hotel.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying some family time. Arizona's birthday is next. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello everyone. I would apologize for the delay but it's only been 9 days since my last post and I worked 6 of those in ICU and the Covid ICU so, needless to say, I haven't had much time for writing or editing, thankfully my Beta is on top of things for me. I think you may have gotten a little spoiled with my frequent updates. I appreciate your concerns though. I planned for this chapter to be the chapter where Callie's family visits but it just turned into something completely different so you get one more chapter of fluff. To be honest, I am still not even sure how I'm going to play the visit. I have some ideas but just haven't decided which one to go with yet. **

**In response to some of your comments: No, I am not going through the things I write about. I appreciate both your concern and the thought that I write wel enough for you to think that. I lived in the Boston area for three years and I really just love it. I didn't want to skimp on the Boston chapters for that reason. It's my favorite city and one I probably will end up returning to in the future but for now my life is where I currently am at. I do plan on doing Doctors without Borders which was sort of the inspiration for this fanfiction. I just wanted to do something slightly different. I also spend a lot of time researching. I've never been to Afghanistan, Malawi, or Spain so it's research and imagination. I've been told by many people, including my therapist, that I am just an empathetic person. I think that helps me with my writing. I do find myself having an easier time writing Arizona than Callie and I felt a stronger connection to her in the show. I really appreciate all your lovely reviews and your support, it is definitely one of the things I look forward to, especially right now. I also appreciate all the follows I've received. You guys have really stuck through this with me and encouraged me.**

**As far as the direction of this story, I am writing it to the end. That being said, it is already over 220,000 words so I am considering breaking it off and having a part two at some point. My beta's opinion is to just leave it all one story. I am completely good with either option as long as people are still reading it. **

**For all of you who have newly discovered my story, thank you for your kind words and follows. I hope you enjoy the story as you catch up. As always, stay safe and healthy. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Arizona moaned as the hot massage oil was spread over her back and legs. She lay naked, with the exception of a towel that barely covered her bottom, on the massage table with Callie laying on a matching one next to her. The couples massage was waiting for them in the suite when the two returned from dinner and though Arizona had wanted to be alone with Callie, she couldn't complain about this much needed massage. The woman that was doing her massage was heavy and about her mom's age with a thick Italian accent. Coincidentally, the man currently rubbing oil all over her super hot and sexy, equally naked girlfriend was tall, dark, and handsome.

"Did you request these two?" Arizona asked suspiciously, squinting her eyes at the Goddess laying next to her.

"Maybe." Callie laughed. She had not but she wasn't going to lie that she wasn't upset about the fact that Arizona was getting a massage by someone old enough to be her mother and absolutely did not seem like the type that would be remotely interested in women. Even the idea of someone else's hands on the blonde for a massage was enough to make Callie feel slightly, if not irrationally jealous.

As the older woman massaged the sore muscles of Arizona's legs, she found herself caring less about who was performing the massage on her girlfriend, she needed this, they both did. These past few weeks had been brutal and if she had to endure one more tiny casket before they left for Boston she may have imploded. She didn't want to think about that now though. Right now she wanted to think about her beautiful girlfriend and the amazing massages they were both currently receiving. Even if a muscled up meathead had his oily hands all over her Goddess. She blew out a frustrated puff of air and tried to force herself to relax.

An hour later, the two shared a bubble bath with candles lit all around them and pink rose petals scattered around the room and in the water. Arizona leaned back against Callie and sighed appreciatively as she took a long drink of her pink moscato. She was completely relaxed and content as Callie drew lazy circles over the skin of her chest and abdomen. As the circles became less lazy and more intentional, Callie's lips found a pale neck and she began nipping and licking at the tender skin there.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Arizona said, eager to get her hands and mouth on the beautiful Latina. She really had not been able to do the things she craved doing since they had left Spain. She was going to have a talk with her dad about sleeping arrangements, or maybe they would just get a hotel room until Callie left. She knew in her heart Callie would never agree to that though.

"You go ahead babe, I'll just blow out these candles." Callie said. Arizona went to the bedroom of their suite and smiled as she saw rose petals scattered over the floor and the bed. Champagne was chilling in an ice bucket and a royal blue lingerie nightie with matching silky panties was laid out for Arizona.

"Hmmm, someone thinks they're getting birthday sex." Arizona said to herself with a smile as she slipped the lingerie on.

She heard music at the same time she saw Callie come into the room in her own emerald green lace bodice with a matching barely there thong and a garter belt high up on her left thigh. The Latina moved her hips to the beat of the music as she used her index finger in a "come hither" motion to signal Arizona should come to her. "Holy fuck," Arizona said as she got up and moved toward her as if she were hypnotized, her eyes roaming from sexy, curvy hips to the beautiful cleavage she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into. Arizona placed her hands on those hips and bent down to give the cleavage she was craving a loving kiss, reveling in the softness of the skin and tissue against her lips.

Callie placed her own hands on Arizona's hips and spun her around so that her butt was now grinding into Callie's pelvis. The feeling was delicious and sent shock waves straight to Arizona's core. Arizona pouted as she felt Callie withdraw her body from Arizona's but before she could turn to protest, she felt strong hands pulling her down and the backs of her knees collided with a chair as she was forced to sit. She watched as Callie came around and began a provocative lap dance. Arizona brought her hands up to stroke the soft skin of Callie's thighs but her hands were swatted away. "You can look, but you can't touch. Unless you want me to stop giving you your birthday lap dance."

As much as Arizona wanted to touch the beautiful skin of her lover, she was thoroughly enjoying this lap dance that had only just begun, she wasn't ready for it to be over yet. Callie danced in front of Arizona, moving her hips seductively to the rhythm and suddenly Arizona's mouth was dry; as dry as if she were walking in the Sahara without water for days. Arizona wasn't sure how she had gotten this lucky but this gorgeous Goddess in front of her came into her life when she didn't even know she needed her. Arizona felt her thighs being coated with her own wetness and her nipples were painfully hard. God, Callie hadn't even laid a finger on her yet and she was already feeling like she could come undone.

As Callie continued dancing, a new song started playing and the Latina spun so that her back and round butt were now over Arizona's legs, her hips moving to the rhythm as she allowed her core to lightly graze strong thighs every once in a while. Callie knew she was driving her girlfriend crazy and she was thoroughly enjoying having this control over the blonde's body. She bent over, her ass up in the air right in Arizona's face and Arizona couldn't help it, she reached up and swatted it, stunning them both as Callie turned her head to lock eyes with Arizona, her eyes dark with desire and something else. "Strike two, Arizona."

"Strike two, when did I get the first one?" she protested.

"I told you no touching."

"But I didn't know the rules the first time."

"Well, since I'm making the rules, I'm still counting it as a first strike. So as I said, strike two and I don't know much about baseball but I do know that a third strike means you're out." Callie said. She stood and danced again before making her way over to Arizona, she straddled her lap, dancing over her before sitting on her lap and grinding against her. She pulled Arizona's legs apart and rested her full weight onto her lap causing their cores to rub together as Callie continued moving her hips to the beat. The feeling was causing Arizona to lose her mind but it wasn't enough to get her where she needed to be. It was more than Arizona could take, she was beyond turned on and she needed to touch Callie, consequences be damned. She reached around and grabbed two handfuls of the Latina's round buttocks and pulled her closer as she leaned up and forced her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Much to her pleasure, Callie complied and deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of Arizona's neck and tilting her head back. She placed her hands in Arizona's hair and pulled her head back roughly, exposing her neck as she broke the kiss and wasted no time assaulting the blonde's neck with her teeth and tongue causing Arizona to moan in pleasure.

"You broke the rules. I hope it was worth it." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She placed her first mark on the pale skin of Arizona's neck.

"I couldn't help it. You're just so beautiful, Calliope."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Callie said as she suddenly broke contact and got to her feet, pulling Arizona with her and then spinning her so her back was against her again. She roamed her hands up and down Arizona's body over the front of her thighs, up her pelvic area to her flat abdomen, finally cupping both breasts in her hands. She walked Arizona to the wall beside the bed and placed Arizona's hands on the wall before she kicked her feet apart.

"Hands stay here, Arizona." Callie said. Arizona felt her core clench in anticipation. A flashback to a very pleasant dream had started out something like this and she was eager to see it through this time.

She felt Callie shimmy her lacy panties down her thighs and stop, leaving them at her knees. Callie's hands roamed the skin of her thighs and buttocks before she grabbed slender hips and pulled Arizona into her as she whispered, "I think three strikes calls for a little birthday spanking. After all, you got to give me birthday spankings."

Arizona's heart rate picked up both in sudden fear and anticipation. She trusted Callie not to hurt her or to do anything that she couldn't handle but she still was not completely comfortable with not being in control. It was clear though, tonight, Callie was in complete control which had never really happened in their sex life up to this point. Even on nights when Callie was more dominant, she had never relinquished control completely to her. Arizona swallowed hard and nodded her head to show Callie she was ok and then she yelped in surprise as a leather riding crop was brought across her bare buttocks. It wasn't enough to hurt, just startled her. Callie smoothed her hand over the soft skin of Arizona's round bottom and planted a kiss on each cheek before she brought the riding crop across it again several more times. Arizona could now feel a sting and Callie smiled as she saw the pink tinge to the pale skin. She reached down and pulled up Arizona's panties before she spun her and pinned her against the wall.

Callie's tongue swiped across her lips and she granted her permission immediately. Their tongues dueled in a battle for dominance and after a few moments, Arizona knew Callie still wanted to be in control as she brought Arizona's hands up above her head. The brunette kissed her neck and chest passionately, leaving marks in her wake. She gently kissed Arizona's lips and then the tip of her nose before breaking away. It took Arizona a moment to open her eyes after the loss of contact, her head was still spinning from the events that had just taken place. Her nerve endings were on fire and she was completely turned on. As she looked up and made eye contact with Callie, she knew her girlfriend wasn't done yet. Callie sat in the chair Arizona had been occupying, legs spread, watching her intently with a predatory gaze that made her heart rate increase and her panties coated with arousal.

"Get on your hands and knees." Callie instructed. Arizona looked at her for a moment before Callie repeated it, "Get on your hands and knees and crawl over here, Arizona."

"Callie…"Arizona whispered, wondering if maybe this was going a little too far but a shiver shot through her and landed straight to her bundle of nerves as Callie slid her hand into her barely there thong, looked Arizona directly in the eye with a challenging arch of an eyebrow, and said, "Unless you want me to pleasure myself, I suggest you get on your hands and knees and crawl over here."

She didn't need more prompting than that. Feeling slightly ridiculous, Arizona got down on her hands and knees and as seductively as she could, while maintaining eye contact with Callie, she crawled across the room to the chair. She grabbed Callie's garter with her teeth when she reached her and pulled it down one long, tanned leg before running her hands up those legs. Callie placed her thumbs into each side of her thong and lifted her butt to help Arizona slide that down her legs as well. As the two made eye contact again, Callie pointedly looked from Arizona to her own mound and back again. Arizona got the message and had to remind herself not to smile as she placed kisses up a bronze thigh, this was Callie's game after all.

"Don't you dare fucking tease me, Arizona." Callie said as Arizona brought her pink lips to the glistening outer lips of her Goddess and placed a gentle kiss. Placing her arms around Callie's back, she pulled her forward so she could open her thighs further and gain better access to her womanhood. She felt Callie wrap her fingers in her hair and guide her head where the brunette wanted her. It sent a liquid pool of arousal to Arizona's core as she swiped her tongue up Callie's slit and heard her moan. Hearing Callie moan, Arizona made her tongue as stiff as possible and entered Callie with it, licking at her walls and sliding her tongue in and out roughly.

"Oh God, Arizona." Callie cried out, her fingers tightening in Arizona's hair. Arizona brought her hands up to cup full breasts, freeing them from the restraints of the bodice as she twisted her nipples and massaged the tissue. "Fuck."

Arizona smiled as she swiped her tongue up Callie's slit again, now focusing on her clit. She sucked it into her mouth, biting it gently and flicking her tongue over it repeatedly. Arizona could feel the arousal coming out of Callie as her body stiffened and she came hard, screaming Arizona's name. Arizona had a cocky grin on her face as she entered Callie with her tongue again, lapping up the juices she had spilled. As Callie came down from her high, Arizona got up off her knees and began kissing her way up the beautiful body of Callie Torres, feeling in complete awe that she was lucky enough to be allowed to have this woman. Once Callie got her breathing under control, a new wave of arousal hit her. Watching Arizona be submissive and on her knees between her legs as she came had awakened some sort of sexual beast within her and she suddenly couldn't wait a second longer to ravish the blonde beauty. She stood up and grabbed Arizona, picking her up roughly and carrying her to the bed.

Arizona squealed as Callie picked her up and threw her on the bed. Before she could respond, Callie had ripped her silky blue panties off her body and had shed her of her lingerie. The Latina laid down over top of Arizona's now naked body, pinning her legs against the side of the bed as she marked her neck and chest in several places before she picked her back up again. Callie wrapped Arizona's slender legs around her body as she carried her across the room without removing her mouth from Arizona's chest and neck. She sat her on the edge of the large desk in the corner of the room to gain leverage as she brought her hand down to her own core and lathered her fingers with the wetness still present from her orgasm minutes ago before she entered Arizona with two fingers. Callie loved how the blonde always arched her back that way whenever she would first enter her with her strong, capable fingers. She felt Arizona clinging to her, nails digging into the flesh of her back as she continued pumping in and out of her.

At this angle, with her legs spread wide on each side of Callie's body and her own core resting above the Latina's, Callie definitely had the advantage. Arizona could barely breathe, let alone think as Callie's skilled fingers worked wonders on her inner walls. Callie loved the feeling of Arizona's nails digging into her flesh and she kept her pace firm and steady as she brought her mouth down to suck a hard nipple into her mouth. Arizona threw her head back and arched her back, angling her hips to be able to take Callie's fingers in deeper. She felt Callie's mouth roaming her body and as Callie's lips met hers again, she whimpered. Moments later, Callie's thumb found her clit and her walls started convulsing around Callie's fingers.

Her orgasm crashed into her with a loud moan as she clung to Callie for dear life, spasming and convulsing around her fingers, her lower body moving of its own accord. She rested her head on Callie's shoulder as she brought her down from her high. Her legs felt too weak for her to walk and she was grateful Callie was able to support her weight for the moment.

"Are you ok, baby?" Callie asked. She knew that had been a rougher round of sex that Arizona hadn't really agreed to and she desperately hoped she hadn't pushed it too far.

"Mmm." Was all Arizona could muster. Callie scooped her up once again and took her to the bed. She laid her down and pulled the blankets down before climbing in beside her and pulling the blonde against her frame so Arizona was her little spoon.

"Are you ok with what just happened?"

"If I wasn't, I would have stopped you, Callie." Arizona replied as she pulled Callie's hand up and kissed it affectionately. She rolled over in Callie's arms and started a heated kiss that led to several more rounds of lovemaking before the two laid there completely spent in each other's arms. Just as Callie was about to doze off, Arizona said, "You never sang Happy Birthday to me."

Callie smiled, cleared her throat that was scratchy and raw from the moaning and flat out screaming that had just occurred and sang happy birthday to the beautiful blonde who fell asleep before the song was even over. She kissed Arizona lovingly on the forehead before joining her in dreamland.

* * *

After checking out of their hotel the next day, Arizona took Callie to the aquarium and then the two traveled to Faneuil hall for lunch and a bit of Christmas shopping before taking the T back to Wonderland where Tim and Teddy picked them up. They drove along the beach on their way back to Salem and Callie smiled at the snowy beaches, it had snowed several inches over night. It was so much different than the beaches in Miami. She would still choose Miami beaches because it was Miami, you had the sun and the heat all year round, but the snow and cold made it feel more cozy and Christmasy and Callie really loved that too.

That night the four Robbins, Teddy, and Callie walked the streets of Salem. They stopped at Goodnight Fatty's and had warm milk and cookies in the igloo outside. Teddy, Callie, Arizona, and Tim built a snowman in the small fenced-in-backyard when they returned to the Robbins residence that evening. He was a sad looking snowman as there really wasn't enough good packing snow on the ground yet for a proper snowman but Callie affectionately named him Ned and took several pictures of him to show Aria. She would be so jealous, they had never built a snowman before. They all warmed up chowder and sat in front of the fire watching Christmas movies. Callie and Arizona were snuggled together on the giant oversized chair, Arizona's eyes were barely open as she nodded on and off on Callie's shoulder. The combination of the crackling of the fire, the warmth and comfort of Callie's body beside her, and the darkened room was making it difficult for the blonde to keep her eyes open.

"Let's go to bed baby, you can barely keep your eyes open." Callie said, affectionately brushing blonde hair from Arizona's face and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"No, if we go to bed I can't cuddle you and I'm too comfortable with you right here next to me. My bed will be cold and lonely." Arizona replied with a cute pout on her pink lips.

"I think we're going to call it a night." Barbara said as Daniel stood and helped her up. She sent a wink in Arizona's direction before she followed her husband upstairs, both of them saying goodnight as they left.

"My mom just winked at me. I'm pretty sure we're safe to sleep together." Arizona giggled.

"I think she winked because she's getting lucky." Callie replied.

"Ewww, gross, Cal, why did you have to go there?" Tim whined from his spot on the couch closest to Callie. Callie giggled in delight at Tim's discomfort as he threw a throw pillow in her direction, missing and hitting Arizona. Arizona yelped and threw it back, hitting him in the face.

"I think it's sweet that your parents still love each other that much." Teddy replied with a smile, knowing how much this line of conversation freaked Tim out.

"Yea, go mom." Arizona giggled but then all four of them paused as they heard the squeaking of box springs.

"Ugh, time for bed." Tim groaned, "I'm so glad I sleep with headphones on."

"Goodnight, tiny Tim." Arizona said affectionately to her brother as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Night Zozo." Tim replied, then added over his shoulder, "Night Teds, Night Cal."

"Goodnight Tim." the other two women replied.

"Callie, you're sleeping with me tonight. Don't argue." Arizona said, leading Callie into her room, removing her hoodie, and climbing into bed, patting the spot next to her. Callie climbed into bed next to Arizona, intent on wrapping her into a little spoon again but Arizona shook her head and made her turn so that Callie was the little spoon. Arizona kissed her shoulder before sneaking a hand up her shirt to caress a bare breast. "You know, I'm going to have to wear a turtleneck for the next week after all the marks you left on my chest and neck."

"Mmmm, I know." Callie said, enjoying the feeling of Arizona's hand on her breast. Arizona initiated another round of lovemaking before, thankfully, they both got dressed and fell asleep in each other's arms. At 6am sharp, there was a rapping at Arizona's door. Callie who was a heavy sleeper, didn't even flinch at the sound but she felt her girlfriend stiffen in her arms. She pulled her closer and buried herself deeper into blonde locks when the door popped open.

"Come on squirt, you're late for our run." Daniel said, flinging the door open to find Callie spooning his daughter.

"I'm coming." Arizona said, popping up. She had slept in a tank top and boy shorts which was unfortunate as both she and Callie realized too late that every mark Callie had left on her neck and chest was visible.

"I'll wait upstairs. Callie, I'd like to have a word with you when we get back." Daniel said before he backed out of the room, shutting the door hard behind him.

"Shit, shit, shit." Callie replied, feeling not only fully awake but a full on panic attack coming on.

"Calliope, calm down. I will talk to him. It will be ok, I promise." Arizona said as she exchanged her tank top for a sports bra and her sleep shorts for jogging pants. She threw a hoodie over her head, grabbed her socks and brooks, and kissed Callie on the lips before she ran upstairs. Callie threw herself back on the bed. This was bad, this was so bad.

Deciding she couldn't hide from this and she might as well face the music, she took a quick shower and dressed before joining Barbara in the kitchen. "The coffee is ready if you want some honey."

"How mad is he?" Callie asked.

"Oh, he's madder than a hornet but after his run he will cool off and he is no match for our little Arizona. Trust me honey, he will be apologizing to you before this is all over. Don't fret, everything will be just fine, you'll see." Barbara said with a smile.

Despite Barbara's somewhat reassuring response, Callie gulped. She drank two cups of coffee and declined any food, her stomach feeling way too nervous to attempt that. "Do you think I could make dinner for everyone tonight? I was thinking of making chicken piccata over fettuccine with tomatoes, mushrooms, and capers. Arizona is partial to my chicken piccata."

"Mmm that sounds fabulous. Just make a list of what you need and I can run to the store." Barbara replied.

"I don't mind going." Callie offered.

"Well, while they're out for their run, why don't you and I head to the store. I wouldn't mind the company. Daniel has been well trained over the years but I've learned my lesson about sending him to the grocery store. I think he forgets half the ingredients on purpose."

By the time the two made it back from the grocery store, the others had returned from their run and were showered and dressed. Callie helped Barbara take care of the groceries before joining the rest of the group in the living room. Arizona was reading, Daniel was watching football and Tim and Teddy were half watching the game, half playing some sort of card game Callie didn't understand.

"Hey, babe." Arizona said as Callie walked in, a giant smile crossing her face. She sat her book down and stood to give Callie a hug.

"Hey you. How was your run?"

"Great! How was grocery shopping with my mom?"

"It was nice actually, I kind of miss doing that. Weird things you miss when you're overseas, I would have never thought grocery shopping and cooking dinner would be some of the things I'd miss."

"Are you making dinner tonight then?"

"I am. Chicken Piccata." Callie replied, smiling widely as Arizona let out a little squeak.

"How do you guys feel about family game night after dinner and then making s'mores out back? We can get the firepit ready, I've got wood in the shed." Daniel asked.

"Sounds like a family feud waiting to happen." Tim replied, "But I'm game."

"Callie?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, yea, I'll play."

"Good, I know Arizona is always ready for some competition and Barbara can't say no. How about you, Teds?"

"Yea I'll play, only so someone sane is here for Callie." Teddy replied without looking up from her card game.

"Good, then it's settled. Good ole fashioned Robbins family game night. Callie, would you come help me pick out some games in the basement?"

"Uh, sure." Callie replied, her heart sinking at Daniel's request. She knew what this was really about. Teddy and Tim stopped their game and looked up, Arizona's head snapped to her father and she said in a warning tone, "Dad…"

"Relax squirt, I just want her to pick out some games she likes and get to know her a bit. Your mom has been hogging her." Daniel said, ruffling Arizona's hair.

"You don't have to, Cal." Arizona said, staring at her father with a death glare.

"I don't mind, it's fine, Arizona." Callie said, her voice sounding much braver and steadier than she felt. She followed Daniel through the kitchen to a different set of basement stairs that led to an unfinished part of the basement where the washer and dryer stood. Camping gear was piled up on shelves, totes with different holiday labels were stored around the room, along with totes labeled with Arizona, Tim, and Teddy's names. The games were stacked on a shelf in the far corner and that is where Daniel led them.

"Callie, I know my daughter. I know she is not innocent in all of this. I know she is not easy to say no to. She has those dimples and my wife's eyes. She's all perky and blonde and bubbly. So I get that it's hard to say no to her. But if you can't say no to her in my house, going against my rules, then you're in bigger trouble than I thought. I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry sir, I know your rules and I want to respect them but I really do love your daughter and it's hard to be in a place like Afghanistan when you're dating another woman."

"I can imagine it would be. Let me ask you this, Callie? Do you want to be whipped?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because my wife has had me whipped since we were ten years old. It happened slowly for me but I've never once regretted it. And I get my paybacks of rebellion on occasion by buying the wrong thing at the grocery store on "accident", things like that. I can tell, Arizona is already working on having you whipped. If you don't want to be, you better stand up to her now. And if you do, well welcome to the club, Callie."

"I don't think I mind being a part of that club." Callie replied with a smile, besides, she had Arizona whipped on a few things as well.

"Well ok then. Just promise me you're not going to hurt her. I know things happen but if you hurt her, you're going to have to answer to me."

"I'll try not to sir."

"Alright then. Don't think I need to say more. Now, pick out some games. Let's see if you survive the Robbins game night. I think my daughter may be the one in the doghouse tonight. Another way of getting some payback. She hates to lose and she's a terrible winner, you'll kick her out of bed on your own." Daniel laughed. He may like Callie, but he wasn't going to make this easy on her. If they were going to insist on sleeping in the same bed under his roof then he would just have to shake things up a bit so that they wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed.

"I know, I've heard stories and I have witnessed Arizona's competitiveness first hand."

"And you still want to play?"

"I'll give it a shot."

"Well Callie, you're either brave or stupid." Daniel laughed. An awkward silence followed before Daniel continued, "Tomorrow night I think we will haul up the Christmas decorations and decorate. Maybe go get a tree together."

"I'd love that."

"Alright, let's get some games and head upstairs before my daughter gets too anxious." Daniel said. As if on cue, Arizona came down the stairs.

"Do you guys need some help down here?"

"Just trying to decide between Trouble and Sorry." Callie said, holding them both up.

"Bring them both. And dad, get CLUE and LIFE." Arizona said, pointing to the top shelf where the banned games were.

"You're going to get me in trouble Zozo."

"Oh come on dad, those infractions happened when I was a kid." Arizona replied.

"Fine, but you're going to answer to your mother for this, I had nothing to do with it." Daniel said, grabbing the offending boxes and handing them to his daughter.

* * *

"Oh my God, Calliope, this is amazing." Arizona moaned as she stuffed her mouth full of chicken piccata. She had made it for her in Spain and she had loved it then but had been too preoccupied with her need for extracurricular activities to truly enjoy it.

"My nonna taught me. I can't wait for you to meet her. She will absolutely adore you."

"I'm so glad Arizona found someone who can cook." Barbara said.

"Hey, I can cook."

"Burned mac n' cheese and spaghettios don't count." Tim replied with his mouth full of food.

"That was one time and I was in college."

"I don't know how she stays so tiny. I've never seen anyone eat the way those two do." Callie said, pointing to Teddy and Arizona.

"Hey now, you're supposed to be on my side." Arizona said, poking Callie roughly in the side.

"So, what are we playing first?" Daniel asked. Their plates were all clear and they had all just been enjoying the feeling of a full belly after an amazing meal. Everyone except Callie and Teddy shouted out their choice of games.

"Let's do this old school. Everyone write down one game and we will put all the choices in a bowl and that's how we will decide." Barbara replied, handing each person a sheet of paper and a pencil. Callie really had no preference so she wrote down LIFE since she knew that was one of the two Arizona was likely to pick and she figured it was the least likely to cause a fight between her girlfriend and herself at least. Once all the papers were submitted, Barbara folded them all neatly the same way and placed them in a bowl. She held the bowl up high above the table and said, "Callie, you're the guest, you choose."

Callie stood and pulled a piece of paper from the bowl. Unfolding it carefully, she read "Charades" aloud. "Oh, yes, I love this game." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Alright, we're picking teams the same way." Barbara announced.

"What? No, mom, I think we should just do captains." Tim moaned.

"No we're picking them this way, Timothy." Barbara said, passing another sheet of paper to each person. Once everyone wrote their own name and passed it back, she repeated the process of folding them again.

"Ok, Teddy, you draw for team one. Callie, you draw for team two."

Teddy drew the first name, "Arizona" Callie drew the next name, "Callie". Arizona looked at her sweetly and said, "Sorry you're going to be on the losing team, baby."

"Hey, be nice." Barbara warned but Daniel just leaned back, hands behind his head and grinned widely, his little plan to shake things up was going perfectly already.

"Teddy" Teddy called out her own name and placed it on top of Arizona's name. Callie pulled the next sheet out, "Daniel" and laid it on top of her name. "Barbara" was called next which meant Tim would join Callie and Daniel.

"Ok, each team gets five minutes to go over rules and strategize." Barbara said, pulling Arizona and Teddy into the kitchen away from the other team. Callie instantly knew she had gotten herself into something. She had hoped to be on Teddy's team as she seemed to be the only sane one in the bunch as she had so eloquently said.

"You do know if we win, you'll be sleeping in the guest room. Teddy acts like she doesn't care about these games but she's been in the Robbins family since she was a toddler." Tim whispered to Callie then added, "And if we lose, you won't be gaining any points with the Colonel."

"Great." Callie whispered as she listened to Arizona's dad go over the rules and their strategy quickly. Basically, win was their strategy, by any means necessary.

They were three rounds in when things started going badly. They had flipped a coin to see which team would go first and Callie's team had won easily, Tim having acted out "Two and a half Men". Arizona's team went next and won their round as well, only not as quickly as Callie's team with "Little Women". It was Callie's turn and Tim guessed "White Sox" within ten seconds, causing Arizona to sulk further. Teddy acted out "Frog in throat" which Barbara was able to guess ridiculously quickly. As Daniel stood up to act out his, this being the hardest round so far, he scratched his head as he took a moment to think then he smiled. He held up five fingers to indicate five words, then pointed to himself as he began howling at the moon then pointed to himself again and shook his head no as he bit his hand.

"All bark and no bite." Callie replied with a laugh. Daniel let out a victorious hoot and swirled Callie in a circle. She could tell her girlfriend was frazzled and unimpressed.

"Last round, baby, give it your best shot but we've got this in the bag." Daniel goaded his wife. "Seems I've got the star player on my team."

"Ha, Teddy and Arizona have twenty five seconds to guess, that's plenty of time."

"We'll see." Daniel replied with a cocky smirk.

Barbara pulled her phrase from the third hat and smiled. She looked at Arizona and Teddy, held up three fingers and pointed to the wedding bands on her left hand. "Tie the knot!" Arizona shouted almost immediately. All three of them squealed and jumped up and down.

"How about a double or nothin' lightning round." Daniel suggested. Callie groaned, she didn't like the sounds of this.

"What's at stake?" Barbara asked after conversing with the girls.

"We win, you ladies have to serenade us at karaoke tomorrow night to any songs we choose for the entire night and we get to choose your outfits and tattoo our initials on you with permanent markers. Teddy get's Tim's since they don't have a significant other here."

"And if we win?" Barbara asked.

"You tell me." Daniel said. The two girls conversed with Barbara as Callie began to hate this idea more and more.

"If you lose, you all put a pink streak in your hair, wear one of our shirts of our choosing out tomorrow night, and you get a permanent marker Yankees tramp stamp." Arizona said with a smile.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Callie said to the guys but Daniel was hearing none of it.

"You're on." Daniel said. And so, the lightning round commenced, the girls going first since they were technically in the lead by eleven seconds. The lightning round would consist of each of them getting one word or phrase, increasing in difficulty for a total of three rounds. Each team would get thirty seconds instead of one minute to guess and were limited to three guesses per round.

While they got set up for a lighting round, Arizona sauntered over to Callie and whispered in her ear, "Care to make an individual wager?"

"What do you have in mind, Blondie?"

"Just for that, I'm going to make it extra sweet when I win."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"You dye your nice little landing strip bright pink for me if you lose, babe."

"Think I'm scared? Fine, I win and I get to take all of your panties with me to Miami. You'll have to go commando or borrow undies from Teddy or your brother until you get to Miami."

"Deal." Arizona said, completely sure of their guaranteed victory.

"Hope you don't get searched by the TSA." Callie winked.

"Hey, no fraternizing with the enemy, get your ass back over here, Riz." Teddy hollered.

"I can't wait to see you with pink hair." Arizona giggled before skipping off to join her team.

It was the last round and it was down to the wire. Barbara and Daniel were up in a show down. Arizona's team was ahead by one second and it had reached the cut throat part of the evening. Daniel was desperately trying to get Callie and Tim to guess correctly as he was drawing something in the air and Barbara kept placing a finger over her lips and then using her index finger to jab the air. Having only three guesses each, they were careful not to shout out guesses. Suddenly Arizona got super excited, jumped to her feet and yelled, "Mute point!"

Barbara threw her arms up in victory and ran to join Arizona and Teddy in their little victory dance as they started chanting, "Oh yea, we won", in unison.

"Not so fast. Hate to burst your bubble but the phrase is actually 'moot point', not 'mute point'." Daniel said. He picked up the card to prove his point.

"No way, it's definitely 'mute point'," Teddy argued.

"Actually, it is 'moot point', the Colonel is right." Callie spoke up. All eyes turned to her and she could feel the piercing death glare from her girlfriend's beautiful eyes, though she avoided eye contact with her. "It's an English phrase from somewhere in the 1500's, I think. The meaning of the phrase has been argued, some think the meaning of the phrase is "a point not worth arguing" while others disagree that it means "a point in a debate worth arguing". That really doesn't matter though, either way, the phrase is 'moot point' and not 'mute point'."

Teddy had her phone out and sighed heavily, showing it to Barbara and Arizona who both had the smug grins slide right off their faces. Tim smiled broadly at Callie and said, "Guess this means we won."

"No, Arizona only guessed once." Teddy argued.

"Yes, but it was incorrect and the time is up." Daniel said.

"But you guys didn't guess correctly." Barbara pointed out.

"Fine, set the clock for 30 seconds. If Callie and Tim guess correctly, we win. If not then we will draw new cards and Barbara and I will start our round over."

"Deal." Barbara replied. The timer was reset and Daniel resumed his turn. He held up three fingers signaling a three word phrase. They had already established that "on" was the first word and now he was working on the third word, once again drawing what looked like posts in the ground. _Posts that connect together...Callie thought to herself. _Suddenly with a smile and six seconds left, Callie exclaimed, "On the fence!"

"YES!" Daniel exclaimed as he, Tim, and Callie hugged and jumped up and down.

"You guys are cheaters!" Arizona shouted.

"We won fair and square squirt." Daniel laughed with a shrug as the lightning round ended.

"So, what karaoke song should we pick?" Tim asked, knowing his sister hated to lose.

"I'm thinking 80's band, big hair, heavy eyeshadow, leg warmers." Callie said with a laugh as she pictured Teddy and Arizona dressed that way.

"Got it." Tim said then he pulled Callie and Daniel in for a huddle. Callie laughed out loud as he voiced his suggestion and agreed enthusiastically. Tim stood up with a cocky grin on his face as he announced the first song that they would be dressing up as and singing too.

"Are you ready to have my name tattooed on you, babe?" Callie asked with a grin. She couldn't help it, Arizona was so competitive and such a sore loser.

"Do you want to sleep in the guest room tonight?"

"No but if you don't want to get laid for the next three nights before I leave for Miami then I guess I'll sleep in the guest room." Callie whispered the challenge in her ear.

"Fine but I'm so paying you back for this, Calliope."

"Come on, let's go make some s'mores." Barbara said, placing her arms around Teddy and Arizona.

After several rounds of sticky s'mores and stories around the campfire, they all were feeling warm and cozy, the tension from earlier that evening having been forgotten. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood, laughing and joking; everyone, except Arizona, who continually huffed, sighed, and made snide comments whenever Callie spoke. She ate three s'mores then sulked in the corner as they all told stories from family vacations and how they had to bribe Arizona with s'mores and campfire pizza in order to get her to agree on a camping trip with the family. She did not find the storytelling amusing.

"I think it's adorable, babe." Callie said in her ear and reached out to wipe a piece of marshmallow from the corner of Arizona's mouth. Arizona pushed Callie's hand away with a "Don't". Callie was slightly taken aback but she knew how much Arizona hated to lose.

As they all headed to their rooms to sleep, the sulking and attitude from Arizona only continued, worsened even and Callie was having none of it. Either her girlfriend got over it by giving in to Callie's advances and letting her screw her into a better mood or Callie would seriously sleep in the guest room. Either way, she was over the pouting and attitude. Callie grabbed Arizona's arm as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Are you ready to make up and lose the attitude?"

"You guys cheated and you know it." Arizona insisted with an eye roll as she pulled her arm from Callie's grasp and entered her bedroom, Callie hot on her heels.

"You sure that's how you want to play this?" Callie asked, folding her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow. Sometimes Arizona's pout and stubbornness was adorable, endearing even but now Callie had had enough and Arizona knew it, that didn't mean she could help herself though.

"Play what, Callie?"

"Alright then, why don't you bunk with Teddy tonight and I'll take your bed. You can sleep on it and think about how you've acted tonight."

"So you're going to ban me from my own room like a child?"

"Hey, you don't want to be treated like a child? Then don't act like one. I'm going to bed and you're not sleeping with me. So either you can bunk with Teddy or you can take the couch or the guest room."

"This is my room." Arizona argued feebly.

"Yes, but you're the one in the wrong here, Arizona."

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? Now can I sleep in MY bed with MY girlfriend?"

"When I get an apology that you actually mean, we can discuss sleeping arrangements but tonight, you're sleeping single."

"Calliope…" Arizona said, her voice now softer, realizing that her being a poor loser had caused a riff between her girlfriend and herself that she didn't want there.

"No, don't Calliope me, Arizona. I'm going to sleep, you need to go." Callie said. She shoved a pillow and blanket into Arizona's arms then grabbed her sleep clothes and added them on top of the pile in the blonde's arm before she pointed to the door. Looking between her girlfriend and the door, Arizona dropped the stuff in her arms and crossed her room to Callie who initially backed up but now held her ground. She did manage to thwart Arizona's advances much to the blonde's dismay and instead of softening the Latina, it only seemed to add fuel to the fire. "Arizona, I'm not joking."

"I really am sorry, Calliope. I love you, sweet dreams." Arizona said, accepting her fate as she gathered up the previously dropped items and made her way to Teddy's room. Teddy lifted her head from her pillow and placed the book she was reading on the bedside table.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I'm in the doghouse, aka, banished to your room."

"Yea Robbins family game night is never good for relationships."

"Oh my God! My dad played me, he did this on purpose. He knew I would get all Robbins crazy competitive and piss Callie off. That was a sure way to make sure I didn't get to sleep with my girlfriend." Arizona said with a huff as she threw herself down on Teddy's trundle bed.

"Yea well, I hope you don't have stage fright because on top of that, we now have to dress like Salt-N-Pepa with your mom and sing Karaoke tomorrow night."

"Oh God, and I made my own little bet with Callie. Guess who will be commando until we get to Miami? Unless I borrow undies from you or my brother." Arizona groaned, covering her blushing face. Teddy didn't respond, she just threw her head back in uncontrollable giggles.

"When are you going to learn, Riz?"

"Apparently never." Arizona said, switching off the light. She laid down in Teddy's extra bed but she was freezing without the body heat of her own personal furnace next to her. She tossed and turned for two hours before she tiptoed over to her room. Thankfully, her girlfriend could sleep through a freight train so Arizona slipped into bed and carefully plastered her body against the back of Callie's without waking her. She kissed a tanned shoulder and sighed as the comfort of Callie's body heat and the smell that was just Calliope began to calm Arizona's racing mind. She smiled as she felt Callie's body subconsciously relax into hers and just minutes after climbing into bed with Callie, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arizona woke to the gravelly and somewhat pissed off voice of her girlfriend. They had switched positions either when Callie woke up or at some point in the night. Callie was now laying on her stomach with Arizona laying halfway across her body, one arm and one leg tossed possessively over a strong back and legs.

"I couldn't sleep."Arizona replied. "I know you're mad and you have every right to be. I was an idiot and I'm so sorry I got caught up in the competitiveness of a stupid game. And I know we don't sleep together every night but for the past five months, not a day has gone by that I haven't seen you and you're leaving in a couple of days. I know we will only be apart for three days but I am really going to miss you. So please forgive me, Calliope. I really am sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Hand over your panties."

"What?"

"Move it Robbins. I want those cute little pink boy shorts that drive me crazy off of your body now. Those are going to be the first pair you hand over to me, followed by the rest of them. Thongs, boy shorts, lacy, silky, granny panties, I want them all." Callie said, she turned over onto her back, effectively knocking the blonde off of her and held out her hand. Arizona removed her sweats and then her pink boy shorts without moving out from under the blankets and placed them in her girlfriend's outstretched hand.

"You're seriously taking all of my underwear? Even the dirty pair I just put in your hands?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Maybe that will teach you not to be a competitive jerk to your super hot short, tempered Latina girlfriend."

"Did I mention how sorry I am?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Calliope, I am truly sorry for the way I acted and treated you last night. Though I can't promise it will never happen again, I will really try to tone it down a bit."

"I love every side of you, Arizona, even the competitive side. I don't want to change that, I just want you to be aware of your behavior."

"I am. I really am, I just can't help it sometimes. It's just who I am, Cal. My dad and my mom, really, are both very competitive and they raised Tim and I that way. You should see our family reunions, then again, I want to keep you so maybe you shouldn't. Plus, there's a ton of blonde hair blue eyed boys that would be looking at you the way I look at you. I'd have to kill off my cousins." Arizona said with a wink and a dimpled smile.

"I love you, crazy."

"Love you more." Arizona said, placing a passionate kiss on Callie's lips. Callie rolled over completely now so she was facing Arizona and placed a strong thigh between slender muscled ones, eliciting a sexy moan from her blonde.

"You're the only blonde haired, blue eyed Robbins I want ogling me." Callie whispered. Arizona traced her hand down Callie's cloth covered chest and abdomen before sliding her hand into her sleep shorts and cupping her mound. Sharing the space with Callie where they exchanged breath and the feeling of the taller woman's body heat against her was causing her arousal to go from 0-100 at warp speed. Callie removed her thigh from between Arizona's legs and angled her newly freed limb to give Arizona better access. She slipped her own hand between Arizona's thighs, having no barrier as Arizona never put her sweats back on after removing her underwear at Callie's insistence. "Oh my God, Arizona, you're so wet."

Arizona didn't answer. She wasn't in the mood for chatting or teasing. She didn't want to slowly torture each other and make love, though she thoroughly enjoyed times when they did that. But this, right now, was about lust and need and a little bit of pent up frustration from their fight. She wanted it quick, hard, and dirty. She removed her own hand from Callie's pants briefly and assisted Callie in entering her with two fingers before she returned her hand to Callie's center. She was sure to coat her fingers before she thrust her own fingers into Callie's center. Arizona set a fast and furious rhythm, her fingers showing no mercy as she thrust them in and out of the Latina, stroking down her walls firmly everytime she pulled her fingers out. Callie was breathing heavily in her ear, her own hand matching Arizona's thrust for thrust and it was only spurring the blonde on more. She rolled them over, pinning the Latina beneath her as she continued thrusting into her while also riding her fingers. She was in full control of both of their bodies at the moment which was exactly what she needed.

She inserted a third finger into Callie and curled her fingers as she thrust in. Callie mimicked her movements causing Arizona to tense for a moment before she continued her ministrations, now desperate to get them both off. She increased her own thrusts on Callie's fingers as she brought her thumb across Callie's clit. As she felt the burning in the pit of her stomach and the painful pleasure of her walls contracting around Callie's fingers, she felt Callie's do the same and she leaned down and kissed her hard, swallowing both of their moans as they both tipped over the edge. Arizona placed open-mouthed kisses along Callie's jawline and neck as she continued gently moving her fingers to milk every ounce of pleasure from her girlfriend. She whimpered as Callie's fingers did the same, bringing her down from her high.

Arizona lifted herself off of Callie's fingers and then slowly removed her own, bringing her fingers up Callie's slit and circling her clit lightly. Callie bucked her hips and closed her legs around Arizona's fingers as her eyes shot open. Arizona leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips, distracting her and allowing her legs to relax just enough for Arizona to continue her slow and soft circles. Callie tried to fight it again but the sensitivity was quickly turning into another building orgasm, "Just let go, baby."

Arizona kissed Callie as she continued her circles, placing her lips over all the exposed tanned skin that she could get to. She nibbled at Callie's ear as she felt another wave of wetness coat her fingers, "I find you miraculous, stunningly beautiful. And I love how I can make you come apart in my hands, literally."

Arizona went in for the kill, increasing her pressure and tightening her circles. Callie moaned loudly, "God, Arizona, don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it babe." Arizona smiled as Callie started losing control of her body. Her hips bucked wildly and she gasped for air, alternating between breathing heavily and holding her breath, "Breathe for me baby."

But Callie's breath hitched and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she clamped her legs around Arizona's hand and writhed wildly beneath her as her body convulsed. Arizona lightened her touch and let her ride out her orgasm before she withdrew her hand and licked her fingers. The two cuddled in the center of the bed, Callie catching her breath and Arizona dozing lazily until a knock at the door and then a shout from Teddy came, "Time for a run, better get up before the Colonel finds you two naked after making up all night."

Arizona kissed Callie passionately and just as Callie was thinking she was about to score for a third time, Arizona jumped out of bed. She ran to her dresser, grabbed a clean pair of boy shorts and leggings, put her sports bra on and grabbed her hoodie as she made her way to the door. She stopped and placed a gentle but quick kiss on Callie's lips, "Love you" and then she was gone before Callie could even respond.

After Teddy, Tim, Daniel, and Arizona returned from their run, they hauled the Christmas decorations up from the basement and then the six of them drove to the tree lot and picked out a Christmas tree. It took two hours and a few arguments but they had finally found a tree everyone was happy with and strapped the six foot douglas fir to the top of the SUV for the ride home, all of them singing Christmas carols loudly. It was hard not to be in the Christmas spirit when you were with the Robbins.

Once back home with the tree placed in the stand and Christmas music playing, all of them set about placing Christmas decorations strategically around the house. The mantle had five stocking hooks, Santa Clause sat on the far left, then a snowman, a nutcracker, an angel, and a snowflake. Barbara handed Callie a heavy bag, the Latina looking back at her with a questioning look.

"Open it." Barbara encouraged, as the rest of the group stopped what they were doing to watch Callie open the gift they had picked out. Callie opened it and pulled out her own stocking holder in the shape of a star. She smiled broadly and Barbara said, "There's more."

She reached to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a plum colored fuzzy stocking with Calliope written in gold across the furry top. She had to fight off the sudden rush of tears as Tim said, "Now you're officially a Robbins, go put them on the mantle so we can put ours out too."

Callie hung her stocking up in the last space on the end and carefully hung her stocking on it. Teddy came next with a beautiful white one to hang on the snowflake with Theodora across the top in teal. Arizona stepped up and hung a very worn pink stocking with Arizona written in white from the angel. Tim stepped forward hanging his light blue stocking with Timothy written in dark blue from his nutcracker holder. Barbara stepped forward and placed her red and white checkered stocking with Barbara written in green from the snowman. And finally, Daniel stepped forward hanging his own green and white checkered stocking that matched Barbara's, his name written in red from the Santa holder.

"It's a Robbin's tradition. Each Robbins takes their turn hanging their stocking starting with the newest addition and ending with the oldest." Daniel said, then added, "Welcome to the family, Callie."

"I feel so honored."

"They're just excited that I brought someone home and they really love you. I hope this is ok and it isn't too much." Arizona said, feeling slightly uneasy about how Callie might interpret this all.

"Arizona, I am so happy that your family has welcomed me and included me in things that are so important to your family. I just want the same for you with my family." Callie replied, torn between tears of happiness and tears of sadness.

"I know, one step at a time ok. I think they'll come around. I don't know how long it will take but you're one of a kind, Callie. I can't imagine them giving up on you." Arizona replied, stroking her hand over Callie's upper arm.

"Alright, I think that's enough decorating for today. Let's all go get ready, we can go get pizza before we head to the bar for the traditional family karaoke night. I found the perfect outfits for you!" Daniel exclaimed.

An hour later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Barbara, Arizona, and Teddy had gotten ready together up in Barbara's room and refused to let anyone in to see or help. Callie was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a low cut red top and her signature leather jacket. She wore her heeled ankle boots on her feet and her long hair was gently curled and flowing freely. She looked hot if she did say so herself.

"Come on Barbie, it's time to go and we still have to give you your tattoos!" Daniel hollered up the stairs. Barbara came down the stairs in a "Let's get physical" bright yellow one piece bathing suit with a pair of lime green leggings under it and a purple see through knitted half shirt over it. A pair of purple leg warmers and white reebok sneakers completed the outfit. Her blonde hair was teased and up in a side ponytail and a bright pink sweat band was around her head. Callie was torn between a giggling fit and being impressed by the devotion to this bet.

Teddy followed behind Barbara, her hair teased and crimped and must have at least a whole bottle of aqua net in it. Her make up was emo. She had a black skull t-shirt on with the sleeves cut off and a pair of stretch pants that were skin tight, one leg being teal and the other bright orange both sides with leopard print. She had on a big belt with spikes on one side and a pair of black velvet ankle boots with matching spikes at the top. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of rainbow fishnet gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Where did you get all of this?" Callie asked in complete wonder and amusement but before anyone could answer, Arizona came down the stairs wearing literally nothing but an oversized hot pink sweater that hung off one shoulder. The strap of her black bra was visible on the bare left shoulder. In black writing, the word 'flashdance' was written across her chest. Her long legs were bare until Callie reached a pair of black leg warmers and a pair of hot pink heels. Her hair was left long and curly though clearly teased, sprayed, and curled. A large black scarf was tied in her hair and had a big bow on the left side. All Callie could say was, "Wow."

"Barbara loved the 80's, she has a whole tote full of her old clothes that I came across." Daniel replied.

"Teddy did a good job covering up the hickeys." Callie whispered to Arizona.

"She's had practice." Arizona giggled and Callie suddenly wondered if Arizona was talking about Teddy having practice covering her own hickeys or helping Arizona cover hers. A slight tinge of jealousy flared within the Latina but she tapped it down, they were together.

"And now for the tattoos." Tim replied with an evil smile. Tim wrote his initials in messy block letters on Teddy's upper right bicep. Daniel wrote his initials in a neat scrawl on Barbara's forearm. And Callie wrote hers with a shaky hand and rapid heart beat on the creamy skin of Arizona's left thigh. Something about her initials being visible on all that skin made her heart skip a beat.

"Ready chipettes?" Tim laughed, leading them to the door.

After dinner of pizza at a local restaurant, where the women received many looks and someone even asked to get a photo with them, they made their way to the bar where the family went once a year for beers and karaoke. They sat drinking and laughing for an hour before anyone felt brave enough to actually get up and sing. Since the three girls lost their bet, they started out the karaoke and true to his word, the first song Daniel chose was Salt-N-Pepa. The three of them cheered and laughed as the girls sang "Push It". Callie and Tim decided to stick with the 80's theme so Tim chose "The Tide is High" by Blondie and Callie went with Pat Benatar "Hit me with your Best Shot".

Daniel and Tim got up and sang a few songs together. They had the 80's theme going and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Callie was actually pretty impressed with everyone's singing abilities. No one was getting into Julliard like she had been accepted to but they were better than average. She hadn't expected that voice to come out of her perky blonde but she kind of loved it and if the outfit wasn't enough to turn her on, hearing her sing and watching her dance with Teddy and her mom up on stage definitely did it for her. Especially since the whole time, the initials C.I.T were visible on her thigh.

Another hour later and Daniel suddenly said, "Callie, you're part of the family now, it's tradition, what song is it gonna be?"

"Oh no, I'm not singing." Callie replied, her heart racing. It was the reason she had become a doctor, much to her father's relief and not a performer. True, she had been accepted to Juilliard but the audition alone had caused her such turmoil that she had lost over ten pounds and a good amount of hair when it was all said and done. The fear of singing in public was just too much so when she got her acceptance letter for the pre med program she had also applied to, she had accepted without a second thought to Juilliard.

"Dad, she doesn't have to. She doesn't like to sing or speak in public." Arizona said, resting a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"But Callie, you have a fantastic voice." Tim encouraged.

"You're in a bar in Salem, Massachusetts, Cal. Who cares what people think, besides, what's the likelihood that you would know anyone anyway?" Teddy added.

"Callie…Callie...Callie...Callie…" The three Robbins and Teddy chanted. Soon others from the bar joined in, having no idea who Callie was or why they were chanting but alcohol and karaoke were involved so they didn't mind.

"Stop guys, she doesn't want to." Arizona said, feeling how tense Callie was beside her.

"I'll...I'll do it." Callie replied, standing on shaking legs and grabbing a paper to write down a song.

"Callie, you really don't have to honey." Barbara said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder as she sensed how nervous she was.

"I know, but I want to. I don't want to break a Robbins tradition." Callie said and with that she shakily handed her slip in. She wanted to stick with the 80's theme but she knew none of the songs were really the right style for her voice so she went with something still 80's but a much different genre. As the first notes of the song hit the audience and Callie began to sing, silence fell, all eyes turned to her. It had been a long time since she had been part of a musical but she didn't miss a beat as she sang "Wishing you were somehow here again" from Phantom of the Opera.

At the end of the song, Callie was finally feeling less nervous and as the final note ended, the crowd stood and clapped loudly, she got some wolf whistles even and people begged for an encore but she quickly made her way back to her group, her cheeks on fire with embarrassment.

Arizona just stared at her with a look she couldn't place.

"Callie, my goodness, we all knew you could sing but wow, you blew me away." Barbara said, dabbing tears from her eyes.

"Yea kid, that was something, you could be a professional." Daniel said sincerely.

"Maybe you should quit your day job." Tim said with a laugh at his own joke.

"Arizona, you ok?" Callie asked, the blonde had yet to say anything, she just continued to stare at her.

"Yea, everything is awesome." The blonde replied with a giant smile as she hugged Callie tightly. "And now none of us can ever sing in front of you again because seriously, Calliope, that was beautiful."

"Don't make me blush again." Callie said, but she was pleased that she had participated in the family tradition and maybe even begun to conquer an old fear.

After Callie's performance, people were reluctant to get up and sing but finally the group ended the night singing "Don't Stop Believin'" all together, letting Callie take the lead and making them all sound good. They were able to get a group photo taken by a kid at the bar who looked way underage but was eager to take a picture for them. Barbara immediately forwarded the pictures that had been taken to all of them and Callie smiled as she scrolled through them. That was indeed a night she would never forget she thought as she squeezed the hand of the gorgeous blonde walking next to her and smiled brightly. It had been a perfect day.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: This chapter along with the next two have been difficult to write. I hope I did them justice. I thought I would post a new chapter for you in light of the holiday weekend. I will be working tonight but I hope all of you are enjoying a safe holiday. **

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Saturday was spent as a lazy day. They gathered together and finished decorating, hanging ornaments on the tree. Barbara surprised Arizona and Callie with an "Our first Christmas" ornament with a picture of them from Spain in it to hang on the tree. After they were done decorating, the snow had really begun to fall so they all bundled up and went for a quick walk down to the water and back. While Barbara and Daniel went in to make dinner, the other four stayed outside and had a snowball fight with the four kids down the street. It was kids versus adults and the kids were out for blood. The four adults were cautious, too scared of hurting the kids to be too aggressive but the kids were unrelenting and unafraid. The only girl in their group was a blonde haired blue eyed spitfire that reminded Callie so much of Arizona that she let her guard down and the little shit threw a snowball so well packed that it was icy and hard. It connected with Callie's left cheek bone with a sickening sound and all heads turned.

Callie was carefully palpating the bone as Arizona rushed to her side, removing Callie's fingers. The blonde's face was full of concern as she used her mitten and placed it over Callie's cheek, "Hold this on there, baby."

Her cheek was throbbing but she hadn't registered that she was bleeding until she saw drops of crimson in striking contrast to the bright snow at her feet. She pulled her hand away to see the now saturated mitten of Arizona's who quickly pushed it back up to her face and held it there tightly. She was guided into the house by Arizona and thrust into the half bath on the main floor. Arizona patted the toilet seat, inviting Callie to sit, when she didn't readily comply, the blonde led her to the toilet and placed her hands on the taller woman's shoulders, forcing Callie to sit down. Arizona peeked her head out the door and said, "Mom, I need ice."

She searched through the medicine cabinet and the cupboard under the sink, extracting gauze and antibacterial soap. "Teddy, grab my kit from downstairs, would you?"

Barbara appeared in the doorway as Teddy left to go grab Arizona's medical bag. She would have everything she needed in there. Proper antiseptic wash, topical and local anesthesia, and her suture kit. She was in doctor mode as Barbara asked, "What happened?"

"My face versus an icy snowball with scary accuracy and power."

"I keep telling Timmy not to be so rough with you girls!"

"It wasn't Timmy, it was the blonde haired, blue eyed little spitfire next door," Callie replied, not wanting Tim to get yelled at by his mother.

"Oh we call her A.J. or little Arizona. We don't know what her real name is but she's always with those boys and she's Arizona Junior for sure." Barbara replied, seemingly knowing exactly which child she was referring too.

"What's the damage?" Callie asked the peds surgeon.

Arizona pulled the bloody mitten away and threw it in the garbage as she began cleaning the still bleeding wound on her girlfriend's cheek bone. Callie winced at the stinging in her cheek as Arizona cleaned and palpated it. "Sorry baby. You need stitches and we should probably get an x-ray. I will examine it more after it's cleaned and numbed. We can go to the hospital or I can do it here, your choice. I'm sure I can follow the curve of your cheek bone and minimize the scar, it will be barely noticeable. I'm used to working on kids and babies but I won't be offended if you want a plastic surgeon."

"No, I don't want to go to the hospital, you can do it, I trust you. Besides, scars are badass, right?"

"Right." Arizona nervously laughed as she kissed the uninjured cheek. Teddy returned with the medical bag and Arizona searched through it, finding what she needed. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Arizona, I trust you. I really don't want to go to the hospital for a little cut on my cheek."

"It's more than a little cut, Cal." Arizona said, she grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room. She placed a blanket and pillow on the table, "Hop up."

"The table?"

"I need you laying down so this can be sterile and it's a better height and angle than the couch or one of the beds. Plus, Teddy can assist me better." Arizona explained as she placed a liberal amount of liquid anesthesia to a gauze pad and said, "this may sting," before she applied it to Callie's cut firmly. Callie winced at the initial sting and pressure but after a few minutes she began to feel the sting lessen.

"I'm going to clean it better now that it's partially numb and then we're going to numb it with lidocaine before I suture it up. I also want to check out your cheekbone. I don't think it's broken but I have a feeling it will bruise, you may even have a black eye."

"Perfect timing for dinner with my parents." Callie replied with an eye roll. It was meant to be a teasing quip but she saw the blonde's eyes instantly widen.

"Oh my God, we're having dinner with your parents tomorrow. What if they think I did this to you?"

"Relax, we will explain it and it will be fine. Besides, of the two of us, I think I'm more likely to be able to inflict this sort of injury."

"Really? Cuz that kid was maybe seventy pounds soaking wet." Arizona replied with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"Ok, you've got me there but she caught me off guard."

"Mmmhmm." Arizona said as she pulled on her gloves, scrubbed the wound with hibiclens, and irrigated it. She pulled out the lidocaine and drew up a syringe full before she removed her gloves and replaced them with clean ones. "Ok, Cal, worst part, ok?"

Before she inserted the needle into her girlfriend's face, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, trying to convey how sorry she was for what she was about to do. She stood, took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, forcing herself into the role of Dr. Robbins. "Ready, one, two, three poke, and here comes the sting."

"Ouch, son of a bitch." Callie whispered through gritted teeth but remained still. Even with the topical numbing beforehand, the sting of lidocaine was never a good feeling. And having a bee sting that close to your eye was enough to make her eyes water.

"I'm sorry, Callie, we're almost done." Arizona said, focusing on her work instead of her girlfriend's face. "There, all done."

While the numbing set in, Arizona inspected the bone more thoroughly and determined it didn't feel broken. Callie brought her own hands up to palpate and came to the same conclusion. Once that was established, Arizona scrubbed Callie's cheek with antiseptic once again and placed the drape over her face with the hole in the center placed over the wound and one big brown eye. Arizona focused on the wound and not Callie's eye. This was not Callie, it was just another patient she told herself as she carefully placed a running vicryl suture along the inside margins of the cut on Callie's cheek bone, effectively burying the sutures so it would lessen the scar. They would mostly disintegrate internally but the loop would need to be cut in five days. She placed 6.0 prolene on each side of the wound just to prevent the wound from breaking open and she was done. She placed a thin piece of telfa and gauze over the wound, taped it down, and then kissed it better.

"All better." Arizona whispered as she planted another kiss on Callie's lips then assisted her to a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, slight headache."

"I'll get you some Tylenol. If you start having any other symptoms we are going to the hospital just to be safe."

"I promise, I'm fine. The heartbeat in my cheekbone is causing the headache, babe."

"These need to come out in five days and the vicryl loop will also need to be cut. That is perfect because I will be there on Thursday. You can't get these wet though, no pool or ocean."

"I am a doctor you know. I know how to take care of sutures and I can take them out myself." Callie replied with a smile, she loved concerned Arizona.

The rest of the evening was spent lounging around by the fire. Christmas movies were playing on the television and Barbara and Callie spent a good portion of the evening baking sugar cookies for all of them to frost the next day. Barbara had offered to have the Torres family over to their home for dinner but they had requested they all meet at a restaurant instead. They would be meeting them at Sorellina in Boston at seven the next evening. Much to Arizona's dismay, Teddy, Tim, and Aria had not been invited, it would only be the parents, Callie, and herself which made Arizona slightly nervous. She was glad she had purchased that white dress in Spain as the restaurant was fancy and she wanted to appear as innocent and elegant as she possibly could, no tomboy raised military brat in sight.

"Penny for your thoughts." Barbara said as she sat down next to her daughter. Callie had gone down to take a quick shower before bed. Arizona had been sitting in her spot on the sofa, curled up staring at the fire for the last ten minutes. She hadn't even noticed that it was only her and her mother left in the room.

"Just thinking about tomorrow."

"Worried about meeting the parents?" Barbara asked as she brushed blonde hair out of a pale face.

"I'm so nervous and anxious, mom. I want them to like me but more than that I want them to accept Callie. What if they don't? What if it turns into another Andi situation? Callie is leaving on Monday, what if something happens before I get there on Thursday?"

"Slow down Zozo. First, they would be idiots not to like you. Besides, you spoke with them on skype and they already kind of liked you, right? Second, you can't control what her parents do. I know you hate being out of control but try not to worry about what hasn't happened yet. Third, Callie is not Andi honey. Callie is an adult, a doctor, and she's not drinking and doing drugs. She wouldn't hurt herself and she wouldn't hurt you either, honey. You have to trust that."

"I do, I trust her, I'm just so scared."

"Come here." Barbara said, pulling her twenty-eight year old daughter closer so she was leaning against her, practically in her lap. She kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around her, "No matter what happens tomorrow, you and Callie will both get through it. Anyone can see that you love each other. You are a catch, Zozo. You're beautiful, smart, kind, loyal, and you just have this giant heart. You're stubborn and protective, and there's no way that Callie is going to let her parents interfere with this."

"I just don't want her to lose her parents like Teddy did."

"Well I don't either. But, if she does, she will still have us. And it will most definitely be her parents loss. And I mean it when I say, having Callie in your life, in all of our lives is our gain, honey. I really adore her."

"Thanks mom. You and dad have always been so accepting and made this so easy for me that I never had to consider what it would be like for anyone else. I'm not sure I ever thanked you for that. And for accepting Callie so readily."

"Arizona Monroe Robbins, you listen to me right now. You do not have to thank me for loving and accepting who you are. You are exactly the person your dad and I raised you to be. You're more than I imagined even. You being a lesbian has nothing to do with that. It just means I will get another daughter-in-law someday instead of a son-in-law and I am perfectly ok with that. You are exactly the way you were meant to be, so is Callie. Don't let anyone tell you differently my sweet girl."

"I love you, mom."

"Love you too, Zozo." Barbara kissed her daughter on top of the head, Arizona balanced her weight back onto the sofa, allowing her mother to stand, "Go get some sleep, honey. Callie is waiting for you."

Arizona stood and stretched before she hugged her mom once more. They parted ways, Barbara heading upstairs and Arizona heading down. Callie was in her room getting dressed and applying her coconut pear lotion to her beautiful skin when Arizona entered. Callie looked up and smiled, her cheek was starting to bruise but the cut was barely noticeable. "Hey you, I was just going to come get you."

"I was just saying goodnight to my mom." Arizona replied, "How's your cheek?"

"A little sore but it looks so much better than I thought it would."

"I am pretty good." Arizona teased.

"Yea, you're a keeper."

"Promise?"

"Yea, of course I do. Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked, noting that her girlfriend just didn't seem her usual happy go lucky self.

"I'm just feeling a little emotional," not a lie Arizona told herself, just not the whole truth, "can we just, would you just hold me for a little bit?"

"You never have to ask me to do that, I will always want to do that. And I feel so lucky that you want me to." Callie said as she climbed onto the bed and opened her arms, knowing that Arizona didn't willingly let anyone care for her if she could help it. The brunette was still only in her towel but Arizona didn't care as she slid onto the bed and pressed herself against Callie, laying so they were facing each other. Her head was nuzzled into the space between Callie's chin and chest, her ear pressed firmly against her heart. One arm was slung tightly over a curvy waist and her leg was forced between Callie's. Callie pulled Arizona as tightly to her as she could, wrapping both arms around her body and holding her snuggly. She felt Arizona's body begin to shake and was surprised as Arizona began to cry, no not just cry but full on sob. Callie tried to pull back to see Arizona's face and ask her what was going on but the blonde just clung tighter to her shaking her head no, "Hey, hey, baby, it's ok. I don't know what happened but I'm right here."

Callie had no choice but to just wait it out. She held the blonde tightly and whispered reassuring words. She kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair and back. Eventually the sobs died down and Arizona's breathing evened out, she had cried herself to sleep in Callie's arms and she had no idea why. Deciding to change into clothes and get out of the wet towel, Callie attempted to extract herself from the blonde's grasp but she whimpered, tightening her grasp, and whispered a soft, "no" in her sleep. Ok, plan B, Callie thought, she reached over Arizona's side and grabbed the throw blanket, draping it over the two of them before she closed her eyes. She fell asleep wondering what the blonde had been so upset about.

Arizona woke to the feeling of being held tightly against a warm, soft, almost naked body. She smiled as she kissed the exposed cleavage of her girlfriend. Her eyes were puffy from her crying and she knew she was going to have to explain to Callie, she owed her that but the cry had helped. All the pent up concern, anxiety, and sadness she had been holding onto had just come to the surface and she could no longer contain it. She felt slightly embarrassed about the outburst. She let her lips skim over all the exposed flesh that she could reach in Callie's tight grasp. Her bladder was screaming and that was what had woken her. She peaked at her watch, 00:48, they had fallen asleep like this about an hour and a half ago. Callie was still in her towel, she would have to wake her up so she could get changed. Arizona attempted to wiggle out of Callie's grasp but the Latina instinctively tightened her grip.

"Calliope, baby, I really have to get up or we're going to have a problem." Arizona said in her ear as she stroked her finger down her nose. Callie mumbled and swatted at Arizona's hand causing her to giggle. The sound and vibrations of Arizona's giggling body got one eye to peak open at her. "Hey sleeping beauty, I see your stink eye is on point today but I really have to pee."

"Are you ok?"

"I am now." Arizona replied with a kiss to Callie's lips.

"What happened?"

"I promise I will talk to you about it but if you don't let me go right now I am seriously going to pee all over both of us." Arizona said, trying to wiggle free of Callie's vice grip. Callie pecked her on the lips and released her. Arizona returned a few moments later and rummaged through her drawer for some pajamas as she had fallen asleep fully dressed. Callie watched her carefully as she changed., the blonde could feel her concerned eyes following her.

"Do you want some clothes babe?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head and Arizona grabbed the t-shirt and panties Callie had left on the dresser to change into after her shower.

"Arizona, are you ok?" Callie asked. She still had no idea what had happened to cause her girlfriend to cry like that. When she had left her to take a shower she was her usual perky, happy self. They both dressed quickly then migrated back to the bed.

"I'm ok, I promise."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Do you promise not to get upset with me?"

"I promise to listen and try to understand. I can't promise I won't get upset until I know what the reason for all of this is."

"Ok, that's fair, I guess." Arizona said, looking down at her lap as she wrung her hands together and fiddled with the hem of the tank top she had just put on. It was a sure sign that the blonde was nervous. Callie placed a hand over Arizona's causing the blonde to look up, "Just tell me, honey."

"I'm just nervous about meeting your parents. I want them to like me. I want them to accept you. I just want everything to be ok because I am so happy." Arizona replied, cursing herself as she felt a rush of emotions rise to the surface again. Callie looked at her and smiled softly at her, God she loved this woman.

"Arizona, I am telling you, my parents do like you. If they didn't, they wouldn't be struggling with this, they would have already written us off. And even if they didn't, I adore you. I am their daughter, they will have to accept me eventually or they will lose me."

"But I don't want them to lose you or for you to lose them. I don't want this to turn out like it did with Andi or Teddy."

"I'm not going anywhere, Arizona. No matter what happens, you are stuck with me." Callie said as she wiped a single tear that had escaped from the blue eyes she was crazy about. "Tell me what happened with Andi. I want to understand, I know this causes you so much anxiety and I just want to help."

Arizona took a deep breath and nodded her head, she had not expected to relive those events tonight but she knew eventually she would have to open up to Callie about that night. "Well, as you know we had been secretly dating for the better part of two years. I was already out to my parents but I hadn't told them about Andi. Andi had changed, I thought it was just because we were all gone and that once she joined me in Baltimore everything would be fine. She and Sara had started partying, well Andi had but she dragged Sara along for the ride. Sara knew quickly that these people were bad news but she was the youngest of us, the one always left out. She always wanted to be one of us but as the baby she had unintentionally been pushed aside so when Andi included her, she was easily persuaded to keep her secrets, at first. Then later on, Sara continued going to keep an eye on Andi. Andi started out with just alcohol, then she started smoking cigarettes and weed and eventually she joined in with the pill popping gang. She was sleeping around to pay for the pills. She wasn't a bad person, Callie, she was a kid in a really bad situation with what she felt was no way out."

"I'm not judging her, honey, I just want to understand."

"At home, Teddy had always been the golden child. She didn't mean for it to be that way, it just was. She was the perfect, obedient child. She excelled in school, didn't question their beliefs, intended to become a doctor, and was just Teddy. Andi was always more vocal. She questioned church, the bible, her sexuality. She voiced her opinions and fought against her parent's path for her. She wanted to be in rock bands and wear black and makeup. When Teddy left, all their attention and focus turned to Andi. She couldn't take the pressure. Her dad started locking her in her room, he monitored her phone calls, emails. Put a tracking device on her car. He even resorted to physically hitting her a few times. No one knew except for Sara who she had confided in but sworn to secrecy. Sara had agreed to keep her secrets only because Andi was graduating a few weeks after confiding in Sara so she thought Andi would move away and everything would be solved. Andi was miserable, she saw no way out. She knew eventually I would find out about the drugs and cheating and I would likely leave her. So that night when he found out about us, he told her that was it, she was going to a conversion therapy camp and he wasn't paying for college, all fight in her just died. She couldn't take it anymore so she chose to end it."

"Did he hurt you?" Callie asked, remembering what Barbara had said about the physical injuries.

"When Andi and I returned from our date we were supposed to have a movie night with Teddy and Sara. We walked up the stairs to the front door and he opened the door and held it open for us. As I followed Andi, he grabbed me and threw me down the porch steps, I broke my wrist when I landed. He didn't mean to break my wrist but the things he was calling me and shouting at me...he had known me almost my entire life and it hurt to hear him say those things to me."

"God, Arizona, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, I just really don't want a repeat of that situation." Arizona replied, she took Callie's hand in hers, needing to feel the contact, "I was banned from attending Andi's funeral. Teddy went alone. My parents wanted me to press charges on Mr. Altman but I couldn't do that to Teddy, she had just lost her sister. Teddy's mom died suddenly two months later of a heart attack and again, Teddy attended the funeral alone. Her dad completely cut her off, she hasn't spoken to him since her mom's funeral."

"Jesus." Callie couldn't find any other words to describe what she had just heard.

"It just all hit me. I know the situation is different but there are similarities that I can't help but see. It just all suddenly overwhelmed me."

"What can I do?"

"Just be you, Callie, that's all I need. I might have more meltdowns before this is all over but I love you and support you. I really want your parents to do the same."

"Me too. But if they don't, that is not on you, Arizona. It is on them. And I know you don't want me to lose them but that is also up to them."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I do. My mom told me the same thing."

"Your mom is a smart lady. We will just see what happens tomorrow. The Robbins happen to be charming people, I know they've already won over one Torres, I really doubt my parents will be able to resist." Callie replied with a smile.

"We are known for our charm." Arizona said, returning Callie's smile and giving her a peck on the lips. She leaned back and looked at Callie, "Are we ok?"

"Arizona, we are more than ok. I know it isn't easy for you to open up to me but I feel so lucky that you trust me. I might not always like what you have to say, I might not always agree, but I want you to tell me."

"I want you to tell me too."

"I know."

"If your parents don't react well tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Let's just wait and see what they have to say, ok?"

"Ok."

"Arizona, if you're worried that I'm going to leave you, don't. I promise, no matter what they say, I won't do that. I want you in my life more than anything."

"I know."

"Ok then, now, come get your charming cute little butt back in my arms. I need my beauty sleep." Callie said, as she leaned back against the pillows and opened her arms for Arizona. She laid down in Callie's arms immediately and snuggled close.

"I love you." She whispered as she reached up and fingered the cool metal of the silver heart around Callie's neck.

"I love you too." Callie said, her eyes already closed and sleep evident in her tone.

"Sweet dreams." Arizona said as Callie relaxed and her breathing evened out. Arizona was wide awake though. Her brain wouldn't shut off and she wiggled free of Callie's grasp. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling as she focused on her breathing. When that didn't work she turned on her left side and counted Callie's breaths. When that didn't work she flopped to her stomach and sighed heavily, turning her head and body from side to side trying to get comfortable. She hadn't noticed the brown stink eye she was receiving as she rolled onto her back one more time with a loud huff of frustration.

Callie had been sleeping peacefully until she felt her girlfriend moving around in the bed and heard her huffing and sighing. Arizona was usually a light sleeper and didn't move in her sleep so the sudden activity in the bed was frustrating a very tired Callie to no end. Deciding that if either of them were going to get any sleep at all, she was going to have to resort to drastic measures. She surprised the blonde as she rolled over on top of her, pinning her beneath her body.

"I thought you were sleeping. What are you doing?"

"I was, but you're thinking too loudly and your gymnastics act over here is keeping me up so I've decided to resort to drastic measures." Callie said as she snaked her hand down a toned abdomen and let her fingers roam beneath the waistband of her girlfriend's sleep shorts.

"I'm sorry I… what are you doing?" Arizona asked as she felt Callie's fingers sneak into her shorts and down to her bundle of nerves.

"I'm helping you relax and wearing you out so we can both sleep." Callie replied as she removed her hand and pulled off Arizona's shorts.

"Callie...you don't have to, I can go upstairs so you can sleep."

"Shh." Callie replied with a hard peck to Arizona's pink lips, "Spread your legs."

Arizona complied, spreading her legs so the Latina could rest between them and have full access. She was going to make sure Arizona couldn't even remember her own name, let alone all the worries coursing through her beautiful brain. She brought her lips over Arizona's once again and assaulted them with a passionate kiss as her hand snaked down between their bodies, her fingers finding the blonde's already wet slit and rubbing up and down it gently a few times. She moved her assault to the blonde's neck, careful not to leave marks this time that would add to the blonde's stress and nibbled gently while her fingers began slow circles around an erect bundle of nerves.

Arizona moaned into Callie's ear and her hips bucked slightly as Callie pressed her pelvis further into the blonde. She could feel Arizona tremble beneath her as her orgasm hit her. Callie smiled and let the blonde relax for just a moment before she entered her with two fingers unexpectedly. A sharp intake of breath and an arch of the back as Arizona breathed out "Callie" spurred the brunette on. She started with slow, deliberate thrusts, keeping it gentle with Arizona being still sensitive from her first orgasm. As Arizona's moans morphed into small cries of pleasure, Callie increased her pace and started thrusting her hips, bringing her fingers out further and thrusting in with more force. Arizona clung to her, wrapping her legs around the back of Callie's thighs and placing her hands on the soft tissue of the Latina's ass to help her thrust with more force. "Oh God, Callie" Arizona cried out as her fingers curled, hitting the spongy area at the same time that her thumb stroked over her clit.

Arizona grasped at the sheets, Callie's back, her hair, anything she could grab onto as Callie brought her closer and closer to what she knew was about to be an explosive orgasm. She found breathing difficult and she saw little sparks of color behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut. Callie's fingers curled again as they thrust into her and Arizona brought her hands back down to the muscular ass of her girlfriend and dug her nails into her flesh as the Latina continued her thrusts. As Arizona's walls began to spasm, her body convulsed and stiffened, her hands pulling Callie hard against her and holding her there as she dropped over the edge, her mouth open in a silent scream. Callie peppered her sweaty skin with gentle kisses as she came down from her high.

"Better?" Callie asked in a husky and slightly cocky voice.

"Mmmm." Arizona moaned out. Her muscles were sore in the best way and her anxiety and stress had seemed to melt away long enough for her to feel drowsy. She whimpered slightly as Callie withdrew her fingers and climbed off of her. Arizona rolled her body into Callie once again and Callie stroked her back with a smile as she felt the blonde's breathing even out. She closed her own eyes with a satisfied smirk on her face as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Arizona spent several hours the next evening getting ready for dinner. She had slept until 10:00, missing her morning run and had barely been able to eat anything on account of her nerves being in full swing. Callie seemed to be less rational and more anxious as well as the day wore on but it was clear she was trying to hide it from the blonde. The group of four left the house with plenty of time to make it to dinner by seven. They were all immaculately dressed in formal dinner wear. Callie was appreciating the white dress Arizona had bought in Spain and worn to dinner the night of their fight causing her to not fully appreciate it then. The latina found herself unable to remove her eyes from the beautiful site of her girlfriend now though. Arizona had traded in the red heels for a pair of baby pink kitten heels, her hair was done up in the same elegant bun and her makeup was light. Callie wasn't dressed to impress, she had on a simple black pencil skirt that showed off her curves and muscular calves and a black blouse with black heels. She was dressed in what her mother would call, a power suit and she had dressed that way for a reason. Daniel was in a pair of black dress pants with a crisp white shirt and blue tie and Barbara wore a blue dress that matched both her and Arizona's eyes perfectly.

Arizona fiddled with the buttons of her dress coat as she sat next to Callie in the back seat of her parent's SUV. Callie placed her hand over pale ones to offer her support and stop the nervous fiddling but Arizona just moved to worrying her pink lips between her teeth. "Arizona, everything is going to be ok."

"I know." She replied, automatically while she continued staring out her window.

"Hey, look at me." Callie said, squeezing a slender hand to get the blonde's attention. Arizona reluctantly turned her head so she could meet Callie's gaze. Callie offered a soft smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona said, offering a genuine smile in return.

"So Callie, what's Miami like?" Daniel asked, trying to steer the conversation to a topic that would calm everyone's nerves. He knew his wife was likely to go mama bear on the two older Torres' if things didn't go well tonight. He had read the emails his wife had received and overheard the telephone conversation between Barbara and Lucia, albeit it was one sided for him. He just wasn't sure what was going to happen, it seemed they really loved Callie and liked Arizona but they still were struggling to accept this. It had never been a question for himself or Barbara, they simply loved their daughter and wanted her to be happy, there was nothing else to consider for them.

"It was hot." Callie replied which earned her laughs from the three Robbins. "Mostly it was good. I have lots of cousins and extended family, we spent a lot of time on the boat or by the pool together when we were little. My sister, Aria is four years younger than me so there was a period of time where I didn't enjoy playing with her but we're close now."

"I hope we can meet her someday." Barbara said.

"You will. She would love all of you and Salem."

They pulled up to Sorellina at a quarter to seven, the Colonel was not one to ever be late. Despite the early time, the table was ready for them and they were seated promptly. Arizona was surprised when her parents sat on either side of herself and Callie instead of together, acting as a sort of buffer between the two younger women and the seats where the two elder Torres' would be sitting. Arizona felt instantly safer with her father to her left and Callie to her right with her mom on the other side of Callie; despite the fact that she would be forced to sit directly across from either Carlos or Lucia and she wasn't sure which option scared her more. Water was served to each of them but they all agreed to hold off on drinks until the rest of their party arrived. At seven sharp, Arizona caught her first sight of Callie's parents in person. Carlos was much shorter than she had imagined, Callie would tower over him if she wore heels as he was maybe an inch taller than her. He wore a tan business suit and had one hand on his wife's lower back as he guided the older Latina to her seat. Lucia was the image of Callie, though her frame was smaller and she was several inches shorter, though still taller than Arizona. She had the same dark head of hair and the same big brown, soulful eyes.

The four who had previously been seated stood to greet the newcomers. Callie circled the table and hugged each of her parents tightly. Lucia looked her daughter up and down with a genuine smile and held her tightly as they embraced, "I missed you, sweetheart."

"I missed you two, Mami." Callie replied, returning the hug. She turned and hugged her father as he said, "You look beautiful, mija."

"Thanks daddy." Callie smiled at her dad. As the embrace ended, Callie turned to the three Robbins and introduced them, "Mami, Papi, this is Colonel Daniel Robbins and Barbara Robbins, Colonel, Barbara, these are my parents, Carlos and Lucia Torres."

The four older adults shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before everyone's attention turned to Arizona. Callie took a pale hand in her own and pulled Arizona to stand beside her, "And this is Dr. Arizona Robbins. Arizona, these are my parents."

"My goodness dear, you are even more beautiful in person." Lucia said. She offered her hand and Arizona shook it gently but firmly.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres. I have to thank my mom for that." Arizona replied with a blush to her pale cheeks.

"It's good to finally meet you, Dr. Robbins. My colleague's granddaughter followed your protocol and she is recovering nicely. She was even able to go back to school for the first time since her diagnosis." Carlos said. He still wasn't sure what to think of this whole situation and if he was honest, he would pay to have Arizona removed from his daughter's life. Not as in killing her, nothing that drastic but maybe paying her off. It was still something he was considering, but that didn't mean he didn't respect her professionally. He had done a lot of research on Dr. Arizona Robbins in the past month and he hated to admit it but he would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

"I am very glad to hear that Mr. Torres. And please, call me Arizona."

"Callie, dear, what happened to your face?" Lucia asked, suddenly noting the bruising on her left cheek and around her eye. The foundation had covered the worst of it but some bruising had still shown through.

"Little Arizona hit her, that one, she was out for blood." Barbara replied and all the color drained from Arizona's face as Carlos and Lucia fixed their eyes on her with a death glare. Realizing her mistake, Barbara corrected herself, "The little girl down the street is a little spitfire like Arizona was so we like to refer to her as Arizona Junior, AJ for short or little Arizona. The adult kids had a snowball fight with the kid kids and the kid kids won. I'm afraid Callie was a casualty."

"But Arizona cleaned it thoroughly and stitched me right up."

"I wanted her to go to the hospital for x-rays and maybe a CT but Calliope is quite stubborn." Arizona replied, trying to get the image of her hitting Callie out of their heads.

"Shall we all sit? I am borderline hangry." Barbara replied with a little laugh.

"Then we should definitely sit dear. No one wants to see my wife hangry." Daniel replied with a smile as he held out the chair for his wife for her to sit. Callie beat Arizona to it and pulled the chair out for her causing Arizona to give her a bit of a side eye. She knew Arizona wanted to impress her parents but she wanted to show her parents that she was going to take care of Arizona, she was her priority tonight.

Carlos ordered an expensive bottle of the wine for the table and then he and Daniel each ordered a beer that the waiter recommended. Arizona stuck with water because if she was honest, she wanted a few shots of tequila and the whole damn bottle of wine to chase it with and if she went down that road, she surely would not impress Mr. or Mrs. Torres, except maybe with her skills of projectile vomiting. Callie poured a healthy helping of wine to her own glass deciding that a little bit of liquid courage might be in order for the night. They all ordered their meals and an awkward silence fell.

"So, Lucia, what is it that you do?" Barbara asked the woman sitting next to her, attempting polite small talk. Callie was across from her mom and Arizona was sitting directly in the line of fire across from the piercing blue eyes of Carlos Torres who slightly unnerved her.

"I am a lawyer. Mostly I deal with immigration and family law. That's what I enjoy doing the most. I don't take many cases anymore though, I mostly teach law now at the University of Miami."

"Wow, that sounds incredibly interesting."

"It sounds much more interesting than it is." Lucia replied with a smile, "So, what do you do Barbara?"

"Well now that my children are all grown up, I spend a lot more time taking assignments as a freelance journalist and photographer. I was mostly a military wife and mom when the kids were little but photography has always been my passion. When the kids were a little older I took a few jobs here and there."

"She's being modest. My mom is an amazing photographer. She spent some time in Africa when I was about ten taking photos for a magazine that hired her. She won all kinds of awards for her photos on that trip. It's what inspired me to want to open a clinic for women and children in Africa."

"You never told me that." Barbara said, turning to Arizona.

"That's because I was a stinker and mad at you for not taking me with you."

"It's true, Barbara, I've seen some of the photos you've taken and they are beautiful." Callie replied. She kept her left hand firmly grasped in Arizona's right hand.

"And you're a military man?" Carlos asked, turning the focus to Daniel as he noted Barbara's discomfort in the limelight.

"Yes sir. Followed in my grandfather's footsteps. My dad chose to work the family farm along with my older brother but the rest of the men in my family have all been marines. With the exception of my son who joined the army after graduating from Westpoint."

"You never considered the military, Dr. Robbins."

"It's Arizona, please. And no, I never considered it. I have so much respect for the military and I think it would be a great honor to serve. But it also comes with a grave responsibility, one that I knew I wasn't able to shoulder so I chose to be a doctor. I wanted to serve my country in a different way."

"That's very admirable." Lucia commented.

"Our Arizona used to cry when her brother killed the spiders that terrified her. Daniel taught her how to shoot a gun on the farm with the boys but she has never liked guns. I can't imagine Arizona ever being a soldier, she was born to heal people." Barbara replied with obvious pride. Arizona flushed deeper and took a giant sip of water.

"So, Carlos, Callie tells us that you and your daughter, Aria just opened some hotels in Europe. That is exciting." Barbara said, turning her attention back to Callie's family.

"Yes, we did. I'm very proud of Aria. She was a bit of a party girl, unlike Calliope. I think we all thought she would just be another trust fund brat but then she buckled down and finished her business degree with honors and she has been such a success in the business. I always planned on Calliope taking over the family business but she too decided she wanted to help people by being a doctor. I've never been disappointed with her choosing to be a doctor over taking over the family business though."

"Even if she hadn't become a doctor, she wouldn't have taken over the business, Carlos. You and I both know she would have attended Juilliard."

"Juilliard?" Arizona asked, looking at her girlfriend as if she were a complete stranger.

"Oh yes, we've heard Callie sing, she is very talented. She made me cry." Barbara replied.

"She sang in front of you?" Lucia asked in bewilderment.

"My parents and siblings may have bullied her into it." Arizona replied, placing a hand on Callie's shoulder as she remembered the panic in her girlfriend's face just before she got up and wowed the entire karaoke bar.

"I didn't want to break a Robbins tradition." Callie replied.

"So, Juilliard?" Arizona asked, forgetting the other four people at the table.

"I was accepted but I chose medical school as that was my passion and I couldn't perform without vomiting or passing out from fear."

"Our Calliope is very talented. Though I'm surprised she did sing for all of you."

"I'm very comfortable with them, daddy, they've welcomed me into their family and been so very kind to me." Callie replied with a giant smile on her face. Their food arrived and silence followed as everyone began eating their meals.

"They aren't your family though." Lucia said suddenly, shocking everyone with her breach of silence.

"Well not by blood, no, but she's important enough to Arizona that she brought her to meet us. That means Callie is now important to us too. And I have to say, you have raised a lovely daughter." Barbara replied. "It is our pleasure to welcome Callie into our home and family."

"I just don't understand."

"Lucia…" Carlos whispered. They had discussed this and decided to be cordial at dinner with "the woman" and her parents. The dinner was simply a means to wage the situation and to meet the Robbins. They wanted to see what kind of people they were and how serious their daughter was with this ridiculous notion.

"You don't understand what Mami?" Callie asked, tossing her napkin on her plate and grabbing Arizona's hand that she had released moments ago to allow the blonde to eat. She squeezed it tightly, for comfort but mostly to ensure the blonde didn't run.

"You seem like such normal people, lovely even. And this woman is so beautiful, she's a doctor, smart, caring, and seemingly normal. It seems like she had a good and normal upbringing. I just don't understand how you can condone and support this sort of behavior." Lucia said.

"Who is to say that this isn't "normal"? We want our children to be happy and healthy, what more do I need to know? I've had the pleasure of seeing the love between these two over the past week and Callie is all I could ask for in a partner for my daughter." Barbara replied, trying to keep the conversation going and to have it remain civil.

"Callie has been afforded everything life has to offer. She's not used to hearing no, especially from my husband but we have tried so hard to understand this one thing. She's spoiled and used to getting her own way. Callie, I'm sorry to tell you but our answer this time is no."

"No to what Mami? I didn't ask you a question."

"No to this lifestyle. No to this woman."

"This woman has a name, it's Arizona. Not Miss Robbins not Dr. Robbins, Arizona. And she is my girlfriend. I love her, you can't tell me no to that."

"Calliope, please." Arizona whispered looking at Callie with a tearful and pleading gaze. She didn't want to make a scene.

"I'm sorry Arizona. I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry to both of you. Barbara, Daniel, you have both been so accepting and loving and I can't thank you enough." Callie said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Callie." Daniel said as he stared down her parents.

"What are you saying?" Arizona asked Callie, fearing the worst.

"I'm saying I'm sorry for my parent's behavior. I'm sorry for their judgement and their bigotry. It's not how I was raised and not who I thought I was raised by but then again, that was mostly Nonna and our nannies raising us, wasn't it?"

"Calliope, enough." Carlos said, slamming his fist on the table bringing everyone's attention to him. "Your mother and I weren't going to do this here but what's done is done. Calliope, you have a choice to make. You can remain friends with Dr. Robbins and maintain a professional relationship with her or you can continue with this little stunt and lose our financial support."

"Financial support?" Arizona asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Miss Robbins. Does it still seem appealing to you, this thing between the two of you when there's no money to be gained? See our daughter has a trust fund and shares in the family business. Her apartment, expenses, school, extravagant hotel rooms in Spain have all been paid for by us and our family's money. If she wants to continue this abomination then she will do it without our financial backing." Lucia replied with a hard glare at Arizona.

"Do you think money is going to make me leave Arizona?"

"Not at all, Mija. I think Arizona will leave you if you are without your money." Carlos replied.

"Now you wait one minute. Don't you dare insult my daughter." Daniel said, rising from his seat. Carlos stood as well but Daniel towered over him. Barbara then stood, her usual bright blue eyes dark and stormy. She placed a comforting arm around Callie and a protective one around her daughter both of which remained seated along with Lucia.

"I'm not with Calliope for her money, sir. I didn't even know she had a trust fund until this very conversation."

"I don't anymore, Arizona." Callie replied, shooting daggers at her parents.

"Callie, please just think about this, Mija." Lucia pleaded.

"There's nothing to think about. I'm not choosing between my parents and the person I love, which by the way, Arizona would never ask me to do. I am choosing myself. Because this isn't a stunt or a phase, this is who I am. And I want Arizona in my life forever but if for some reason it doesn't work out between us, then I will still date other women. Arizona is not the enemy here. You think that forcing her out of my life will change things but it won't because this is who I am. By rejecting her, you are also rejecting me, don't you see that? And Arizona is the sweetest, kindest, most loyal and protective person that I have ever met. She doesn't deserve this. You aren't even giving her a chance and I am so disappointed in you."

"Disappointed in us?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"I have to agree with Callie. I am disappointed in both of you. I am a man who spent my whole life around redneck farmers and military personnel. "Don't ask, don't tell" was our motto. But when my little girl came to me and told me that she was a lesbian and she would marry a woman someday, it broke my heart. Not because she was gay but because I could see that she was scared of how I was going to respond. Somehow I had given her the impression that I wouldn't bend for her, my little girl, the person that got in trouble for beating up playground bullies in her big brother's defense and nursed injured frogs back to life. Loving Arizona and supporting her has been one of the greatest joys in my life. I won't stand by and let you disrespect her." Daniel replied. Arizona became emotional over her dad's speech. She stood and placed a hand on her dad's arm, squeezing it gently. The two Torres women also stood. Callie continued her tight grip on Arizona's hand, now in view of all eyes.

"Dad…" Arizona whispered.

"No Zozo, it's not ok. What they're saying about you, presuming about you, that's as unGodlike as a person can get. And cutting off their child, it's unforgivable." Daniel replied, puffing out his chest but his voice was soft, he wouldn't make a scene for Arizona and Callie's sake.

"Who are you to judge us and our beliefs?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not judging anything, you have shown me who you are." Daniel replied.

"Please, I don't want anyone to fight over this. And I don't want Calliope to lose her family. Can we please just all sit down and talk like adults?" Arizona pleaded. Daniel backed up and took the lead, sitting back in his seat. Arizona followed him as did Barbara but the three Torres' remained standing.

"She isn't losing her family Miss Robbins, she's losing her family fortune." Lucia replied coolly.

"I don't think there's anything further to discuss, Mija. We can talk more once we are in Miami. The plane leaves at three, be there." Carlos said.

"I won't be there." Callie replied.

"It isn't a request, you will be there. We have much to discuss and your abuela and nonna are waiting to see you." Carlos said.

"Callie…" Arizona said, trying to diffuse the situation. She knew the Latina was furious but underneath it all she was devastated.

"Arizona, just don't." Callie whispered. She didn't want to hear the blonde defending her parent's actions or trying to talk her into making amends with them right now.

"Three pm at Logan, Calliope, I mean it." Carlos said before he helped his wife into her coat and the two left the restaurant without so much as a goodbye to the Robbins.

"I'm going to go get the car." Daniel said, needing a moment to cool off.

"Callie dear, are you ok? Of course you're not ok, that was a dumb question. What can I do?" Barbara rambled and it was so like Arizona that it caused her to laugh.

"Oddly enough, I'm ok. I've been so worried about what they would say or think or do and now I know so it's like this weight has been lifted. I'm sad for Arizona that they weren't as wonderful to her as you have been to me but it's also a relief knowing where they stand even though it's disappointing."

"Callie, they think I'm after your trust fund. A trust fund that I didn't even know about." Arizona replied in disbelief. "Were you afraid to tell me because you thought that's what I would care about?"

"I'm going to go find Daniel. I'll give you two a moment alone." Barbara said. She gave Callie's arm a comforting squeeze before she moved on to her daughter and hugged her tightly, knowing how hurt she would be by all of this before she left to find her husband.

"Arizona, I would never think that. I can't believe you think I would even go there."

"Well why did you lie then?"

"I didn't lie, I really didn't think about it and then when I did I was worried about what you would think. Despite my family's money and the fact that I've never financially struggled, I've earned everything I have achieved and I didn't want that clouded by my privileged upbringing. I'm really sorry that you found out this way and I'm so sorry my parents accused you of being with me for my money."

"You lied by omission. Are you worried about that? Do you think I'm after your money?"

"Not in the slightest. You didn't even know, Arizona. But if you did, I still wouldn't be worried, I know you and I trust you."

"Come on, let's go home." Arizona replied, not wanting to stand in this restaurant a second longer. A thought then occurred to her, everyone had left but no one had paid the bill, "Actually, you go on, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

"I can wait."

"No, it's ok, I'll only be a moment." Arizona replied.

"Ok." Callie said, feeling slightly unsure about leaving the blonde but figuring she might just need a moment to herself. She kissed her gently on the cheek and Arizona helped her into her leather jacket before Callie left the restaurant in search of Arizona's parents. Once the Latina was gone, Arizona flagged down the waiter and paid for the mostly untouched food everyone had ordered. As she waited for her credit card, she sat at the table lost in thought.

"Oh, I thought you would have been gone by now." The voice caused Arizona's head to jerk up and her body to tense. Callie's parents stood before her.

"They went to get the car, I'm just waiting…"Arizona didn't want them to see she had paid the bill but as usual, when you don't want something to happen it does so naturally, the waiter returned with her card at that exact moment. She signed quickly and left a ridiculous tip as she grabbed her card and stood to leave, avoiding eye contact.

"Did you pay the bill? We intended to pay but left in a hurry. We realized our mistake halfway to the hotel."

"My family isn't as well off as yours but we wouldn't leave without paying the bill." Arizona replied quietly. She was more than uncomfortable and her anger was growing. "Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Torres."

Arizona stood to walk past them to the door but was blocked by Lucia. "Miss Robbins, I'm sorry about tonight. It really is nothing personal against you."

"I actually think it's very personal." Arizona replied, looking up and meeting both of Callie's parents eyes. "Callie is personal to me."

"I don't know you well enough to talk about her. We're not going to do that," Carlos replied, stiffening his spine.

"Most people think I was named for the state, but that's not true. I was named for a battleship, the U.S.S. Arizona. My great grandfather was serving on the U.S.S. Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and he saved nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my grandfather, father, and uncles have done their whole life has been about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. My father raised me to love my country, to love my family, and to protect the things I love. So when my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corp learned that I was a lesbian, he said he had just one question for me. I was prepared for, "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead he said, "Are you still the person I raised you to be?" My father believes in country the way you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I am his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter and I protect the things I love. Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong and caring and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be." Arizona said, fighting back tears, damn authority issues. She didn't wait for a response, she pushed her way between the two of them and made her way to the exit as quickly as possible.

"What took so long?" Callie asked as Arizona climbed in beside her.

"Women's room, babe. I was about ready to jump ship and use the men's room but I have no idea how to use a urinal and I really did not need to end this night by seeing a penis." Arizona rambled. She was a terrible liar but rambling sometimes worked in her favor. She worked on bringing her heart rate down as the other three occupants of the vehicle laughed.

* * *

"Just a moment." Carlos called out, slightly confused by the knocking on the door of his hotel suite. Lucia was still in the bathroom getting ready for breakfast, maybe room service was early he thought as he walked to the door and opened it to find piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning Mr. Torres. I won't keep you long but if you would invite me in, I have something important I would like to discuss with you and your wife."

"Excuse me, of course, please, come in Mrs. Robbins." Carlos said, stepping aside to let the woman in. Unlike his wife who would no doubt be immaculately dressed even at this hour of the day, the blonde woman wore jeans, sneakers, and a puffy winter coat. Always the gentlemen, Carlos sprung into action, only showing his surprise at the intrusion for a moment.

"May I take your coat for you?" Carlos asked.

"Thank you, that would be nice." Barbara said, allowing the man to help her remove her coat and hang it on a hook on the coat rack on the opposite side of the door. "Is Mrs. Torres here? I'd like to speak with both of you."

"I will go get her, she is just in the restroom getting ready for breakfast. Please, take a seat, I won't be long."

"No, that's alright, I prefer to stand. What I have to say will only take a minute."

"Suit yourself." Carlos said before he disappeared to fetch his wife. Barbara looked around the penthouse suite that the Torres family owned. It hadn't been hard to figure out which hotel they were staying at once she knew they owned a hotel in Boston. She had snuck out early that morning, leaving a note that she had a doctor appointment and then would go grocery shopping to cover what she was really doing. She stood admiring a piece of art hung on the wall, lost in her thoughts when a clearing of a throat alerted her that Carlos, along with his wife, had returned to the room.

"What can we do for you Mrs. Robbins?" Lucia asked.

"Do you remember the first time you held Callie?" Barbara asked.

"Of course I do." Lucia replied, slightly taken aback by the abruptness and subject of the question.

"Proudest moment of my life." Carlos answered only a split second after his wife.

"Do you know who is holding her now?" She asked. They both stared at her, unsure what to say or where this was going. "My daughter is at this very moment, holding your very hurt daughter. And she has been since last night. My daughter is holding your daughter because Callie is devastated and hasn't stopped crying since we returned home from dinner last night. She tried to hide it from myself and Daniel but I can see the devastation on both of their faces. My daughter protects the things she loves, it's how we raised her, it's who we raised her to be. She is at this very moment, protecting Callie from the very people who gave her life and vowed to protect her the day she was born."

"That's preposterous. Calliope doesn't need protection from us, we're her parents."

"We are trying to protect our daughter from going to hell. Your daughter seems like a lovely person but if you truly loved her, you would have set her straight when she was a child. Now she's corrupted my daughter. And they are both damned to hell." Lucia added. Barbara flinched at her words, knowing from Arizona's account of what happened that Mr. Altman had said something very similar to Arizona. She spoke calmly but Barbara could tell her anger was bubbling below the surface.

"Then act like parents. Whatever your beliefs are regarding your religion shouldn't outweigh your beliefs about who your daughter is. Your daughter is strong, kind, stubborn, and selfless and that's just what I've gathered from spending a week with her. I know she loves my daughter fiercely and vice versa. She fell in love with the person my daughter is, not her gender. Do you know how many people my daughter has brought home to us?" Barbara asked. Callie's parents both shook their heads no so Barbara continued.

"One. Callie is the first person Arizona has brought home to us. Even her first girlfriend, Andi was never introduced to us as her girlfriend even though we knew she was. Arizona has always put others' needs before her own, even as a child. She is special and being gay adds to what makes her special, it doesn't take from it. I really hope you find it in your hearts to accept Callie. I had friends once that were a lot like you, Catholic, respected in the community, doting parents to two daughters and they lost everything. They buried one daughter, the one they couldn't accept and therefore, she took her own life. The other one they lost because they couldn't bend for her sister, their hatred drove her away. I have seen their grief and lived through my own as well as my daughter's. Please don't make the same mistake. I assure you, you will lose your daughter if you do."

"Are you done?" Lucia asked, not wanting to hear more.

"Almost, just one more thing. You may be wealthy, powerful people but you do not want to cross me. Arizona has been through enough. It took her a long time to recover from the physical, mental, and emotional scars that were inflicted on her by Andi's parents. She's finally trusting someone. She's happy and healthy, always smiling, laughing, and perky like she always has been. My Arizona is back, she found herself again. She did that on her own but Callie has definitely helped her with that final piece. I will be damned if I will let anyone take that from her. Cross my daughter again and it will be me you have to answer to."

"Is that a threat?" Carlos asked.

"No Mr. Torres, it's a promise." Barbara replied, staring him directly in the eye before she turned and left the two Torres' in complete disbelief.

* * *

At 2:45 that afternoon, Carlos and Lucia stood from their seats in the terminal that housed their private jet. Carlos looked at his watch one last time and stood, "She's not coming."

"Maybe it's for the best if we all have some time to cool down." Lucia replied. She had heard Daniel, Barbara, and Arizona's speeches and though she wasn't ready yet, she also couldn't help but think about their words obsessively and consider what they were saying. She just needed some more time.

"You were always telling me I'm too soft with them. First Aria with her drinking and flirting with every boy she came across and now Calliope doing this to us." Carlos said, his anger growing as he paced in front of his wife.

"I'm not doing anything to you, daddy. I just want to be happy." Callie said, halting her father's pacing and causing her mother to stand.

"Callie, you came." Lucia whispered as if her daughter would disappear if she spoke too loudly.

"You can thank Arizona for that. I didn't want to come but she convinced me that I should. She defended you after everything you said and accused her of. She told me that I should give you time. She's never had a boyfriend, her parents weren't surprised by her dating women or bringing me home to them but you have had twenty nine years of me being with men and this must feel like I've pulled the rug out from under you. It must feel like I've changed but the truth is, Arizona isn't the first woman I've been attracted to. She's not even the first woman I've kissed but she is the first person that I have seen spending the rest of my life with. I know I was engaged to Albert Blake and you adored him and everything he stood for, I thought I did too but now that I've had Arizona in my life, I know I was never in love with him. I was in love with the idea of being in love and having the life you always wanted for me. So, because of Arizona, I will give you some time to absorb this and to adjust before I write you off."

"Write us off?" Carlos asked.

"That's right, daddy. I don't want to lose you but if I have to choose between losing you or losing myself, I will choose to be true to myself. Arizona has already offered to be only my friend and colleague despite the fact that it would break both of our hearts. But she loves me enough to let me go and she loves me enough to support me and allow me to make my own choices without giving me an ultimatum. She did that even though I lied to her, even though I unintentionally hurt her because that is who she is. She did that despite how you treated her. She's amazing and I told her no by the way. I don't care if I am broke, I can live without money. And I could live without Arizona if I had to but I wouldn't be living, I'd just be existing and I want more than that for myself. So, Arizona is here to stay, as long as she will have me."

"We need to get going or we will miss the flight, can we continue this on the way to Miami?" Lucia asked, her eyes full of tears. All these speeches were starting to break her down.

"I'm not getting on that plane." Callie said.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are, Mija."

"No daddy, I'm not. I'm giving you time to process and hopefully find a way to accept me but I am still so angry and disappointed at the way you treated Arizona and her parents. I also need time to forgive you. I have, however, been very much looking forward to seeing Aria, Nonna, Abuela, Constantina, Bruno, and both of you. I've looked forward to going home and being in Miami. Something that once again, Arizona helped me see. So, she bought me a plane ticket on a commercial line to Miami. Aria is picking me up from the airport and I will be staying with Aria at her apartment for now. My flight leaves at 6:05 tonight so I will be in Miami before 9pm with the time change."

"Callie, you don't need to take a commercial flight, the family jet is already here." Lucia said, feeling sad and slightly ashamed.

"I know I had previously made arrangements to use the family jet but I thought under the circumstances that wouldn't be wise. This flight cost Arizona a lot of money on such short notice and it is the only way I am agreeing to go to Miami. You're lucky my girlfriend is loving, forgiving, and rational. I'll see you both tomorrow. I'm going to go have dinner with Arizona before my flight leaves. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not coming with you. Have a safe flight." Callie said before she turned and walked away. Her parents stood and watched her walk away, a heavy sigh leaving her father and a sob leaving her mother. Carlos wrapped his arms around Lucia and led them both to the gate where they would board their plane to fly home without their daughter.

* * *

**AN 2: I know, I'm sorry. It kind of broke my heart to write that chapter. But even though this is AU, it's reality and Callie's family didn't readily accept her on the show. In light of Pride next month, I just wanted to write something that many LGBTQ+ experience. Remember that even though parades and events have been canceled, Pride has not been. I still have not decided how her family will respond in the future but for now, this is their response. I hope you aren't too upset with it but if you are, it's ok, I'm upset by it too. Take care :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hello, all :) Happy Pride month! I hope this Pride month brings acceptance and hope to all of us. This week has been heavy. My heart is heavy. It's not my voice that needs to be heard right now, so I will leave it with that but please know I am always thinking about all of you and hoping for your safety and well-being. I hear you, I see you, and I am listening. **

**As far as the previous chapter goes, some of you were kind enough to point out the time change error. I did realize it, that last paragraph at the airport was an add on. I've visited the pan-handle where there was a time change so I assumed there was one and meant to check before posting and I literally just forgot. I'm human, it happens. But I do apologize for any confusion it may have caused. I fixed it, sorta in this chapter, sorry Callie.**

**I took a tumble this morning which means my plans for a three mile run have been foiled. I will be laid up with my leg elevated today which means more time for writing. That being said, I am about to enter my long stretch at work again so there won't be another update for at least 10 days, please be patient and know that I'm ok, just will be busy.**

**As always, happy reading :) Stay safe and take care of each other.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Callie**

After living in New York for years and then Seattle for six months, followed by her most recent trip to Boston, Callie had forgotten how hot Miami was. Even in December, the temperature had hit 80 already and it wasn't even 11 am yet, though that was a bit unusual even for Miami. She had arrived last night just before ten, in her flustered state of mind she had somehow produced a time change that didn't exist putting her arriving in Miami an hour later than planned. True to her word, Aria had picked her up and taken her to her apartment in the city. The younger Latina still lived with her parents most of the time but she kept a three bedroom apartment in the city for convenience when she had an early morning meeting or a late night date she didn't want her parents to know about. The apartment was modest as far as Torres standards go, but it was homey and Callie liked it.

"Move your ass, Cal, we are having lunch at Mami and Papi's with Abuela and Nonna at one and it's already after eleven." Aria warned as she walked into the guestroom Callie had claimed as hers and threw open the curtains letting in all of the hot Miami sun.

"Don't you have central air?" Callie grumbled as she peeled her sweaty shirt from her body, leaving her in just her sports bra and sleep shorts.

"Yes but I love the heat and the air just gets to be too much. Mami and Papi keep it frigid at their house. But I forgot, you melt since you're no longer used to the heat. I'll keep the air on for you for the rest of the week."

"Thanks Aria, for everything." Callie said with a smile. The two sisters had stayed up late into the night talking. Callie had cried on her shoulder and Aria had tried to reassure her that everything would be ok. She would try talking to her parents to force some sense into them for Callie. Aria could hardly wait for Arizona to arrive at the end of the week. She was anxious to meet this blonde woman that stole her sister's heart.

"What are sisters for? Besides, your girlfriend is pretty hot, I might just have to make her a better offer." Aria teased, earning herself a hard slug to the shoulder. "Ouch, sister abuse!"

"Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned, Aria."

"I'm only teasing you. I'm seeing this super hot firefighter at the moment anyway." Aria said with a shrug. Then she smiled wickedly and said over her shoulder, "Go hit the shower, you kinda smell like him."

* * *

Callie walked into her family home for the first time in almost a year and couldn't help but smile as she breathed in the familiar scent of home. Constantina was in the kitchen cooking up a storm and her husband, Bruno was tending to the grounds as usual, even though the lawn and courtyards were already immaculate. She heard voices out on the poolside patio and she knew that must be where her Abuela, Nonna, and parents were waiting. Aria followed her through the foyer and the indoor courtyard that led to the sliding doors which stood open to the outdoor courtyard and poolside patio.

"Nipotina!" Nonna shouted, being the first one to spot her granddaughter.

"Nonna, I missed you." Callie replied with a genuine megawatt smile. She hugged her Nonna tightly and then released her and hugged her Abuela.

"You've lost weight." her Abuela commented. She was always concerned about everyone's weight and it made Callie smile knowing that some things never change, "Are you eating enough?"

"Trust me, I eat plenty but I have been working hard." Callie replied. She took a seat between her two grandmothers without hugging her parents. Aria took the empty seat beside their father.

"How have all of you been? I feel like I've been away forever."

"Oh Maria and I joined a wii bowling league. We're quite good, we're in second place in the tournament."

"A wii bowling league, Nonna? Really?" Callie asked.

"Callie just because we're old doesn't mean we can't have fun. We also play bridge and drink gin on Wednesdays with some other widows down the street and when we're really crazy, Aria B and I have Jorge drive us into the city for a matinee and martinis." Maria replied with a scandalous grin. Everyone else called the older Aria, Nonna but Maria just couldn't bring herself to refer to the younger woman that way so she had dubbed her Aria B to avoid confusion with her granddaughter, Aria.

"Introducing our mothers was a big mistake." Carlos teased as he referred to the elder Aria and his own mother, Maria.

"Well, I think it sounds quite fascinating. You two are trouble I'm sure." Callie laughed, imaging her two grandmothers tag teaming her parents and out painting the town together. The thought was actually quite amusing and comforting. They had both lost their husbands years before and she had seen both women struggle. It wasn't until after the loss of their husbands that the women started really getting to know each other. Eventually they became friends instead of in laws whose children were married to each other. In recent years though, the two had become more like sisters and were inseparable.

"Double trouble." Nonna said with a giant smile that let Callie know there was truth to that statement.

"I believe it." Callie laughed. Despite the fact that she was furious with her parents, it was good to be home. She almost hadn't come but Arizona had talked her off the ledge and made her see reason. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she had seen those beautiful dimples or heard the sweet giggle of the blonde and she already missed her like crazy. But Arizona had been right, of course she had, Callie had needed this, she had needed to come home to see her sister and grandmothers.

"Aria, if you would like to take the rest of the week off, Domino returned this week. He said he wouldn't mind a few meetings to get him started. I only have one meeting on Friday."

"Gracias, Papi. I only have one meeting after lunch today and one tomorrow morning, I had already cleared my schedule for Thursday and Friday anyway. I want to meet Arizona and spend some time with her while she is here."

"Arizona is coming here?" Lucia asked.

"Yes Mami. Before everything that happened on Sunday evening, Arizona, her brother, Tim, and their friends, Teddy and Nick had already bought tickets to spend the last three days of our vacation in Miami. We will all fly back to Afghanistan together, our flight leaves late Saturday night."

"I had hoped we would be able to talk and spend some time together, alone." Lucia replied.

"Oh yes, I hope you will still be around even though you're staying in the city with Aria. Aria, if you have the week off why don't the two of you just stay here?" Maria asked her granddaughter. In the past year she had moved in with her son and daughter in law, occupying one room of the three bedroom guesthouse. Aria B occupied one of the other bedrooms in the guesthouse and the third bedroom was reserved for company if they had it, which they currently didn't, so it was completely free.

"We have a room in the guest house available if you're still mad at your parents." Nonna said to her granddaughter. She knew both her adopted daughter and granddaughter very well, she could sense a fight between the two a mile away.

"I will make sure I get to spend plenty of time with the two of you. But I'd prefer to stay in the city. Arizona rented a room at a hotel there and I want to show them the beaches, do some sight seeing, and go shopping with them. Aria and I also plan to spend time by the pool at their hotel with them and Arizona's brother might rent a boat."

"We have a pool." Nonna said.

"And a boat." Maria added.

"That's very nice but I don't think Arizona is very comfortable coming here, nor would she be welcome." Callie replied, shooting daggers at her mother and father.

"Calliope, this is between you, Mami, and I. Please don't pull Aria, your nonna, or your abuela into it." Carlos said in a firm voice. Just then, Constantina appeared with their meal as she wheeled out a tray. Callie jumped up to assist her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Constantina."

"I missed you too, Miss Callie." the old woman replied as she patted her back softly.

"Why is this Arizona not welcome here? Is she a trouble maker?" Maria asked, not ready to let this go. It was unlike her daughter in law to be anything but a welcoming hostess to her children and husband's friends and colleagues.

"She's a business associate of Calliope's, Madre." Carlos replied.

"She's more than a colleague." Callie replied, once again shooting daggers at her father.

"Does she work with you?" Nonna asked curiously.

"Yes, she does work with me. She's a pediatric surgeon. Actually, she's the youngest Head of a Department at Seattle Grace. She won a Carter Madison and opened up a clinic in Malawi for women and children. She's been working there for over two years. And when the Carter Madison foundation asked her to do a second tour in Afghanistan at their hospital there, she agreed. We work together there and will work together in Seattle once she returns from Malawi at the end of her contract."

"She sounds like a hard working woman and generous, I'd really like to meet her." Maria replied. Nonna studied Callie carefully. She could tell that there was something different about this woman. Something Callie wasn't saying out loud.

"She is Abuela, she is truly amazing. She's one of the most selfless, kindest, smartest, beautiful people I have ever met." A brilliant smile covering the brunette surgeon's face.

"Why Callie, you sound like you are smitten with her." Nonna replied with a knowing smile.

"That's probably because I am, Nonna." Callie said honestly.

"Shame on you." Nonna said. Callie dropped her fork and looked up to meet Nonna's gaze only to find that the glare she was sending was directed at her parents and not at herself.

"Mum, you don't understand." Lucia said, sitting her own napkin down and meeting her mother's green eyes.

"You're right, I don't."

"Calliope is our daughter, we don't approve of this choice. We did not raise her this way." Carlos said firmly as if to end the discussion.

"And Lucia is my daughter and I did not raise her to be this way." Nonna replied to Carlos, now fixing him with a hard glare. Callie had rarely seen her Nonna upset or cross with anyone.

"Mum, we are Catholic. You raised me Catholic. You taught me the bible, you know this is against God."

"No, Lucia. If that is what you think I taught you then I failed you. What I taught you was to love, unconditionally. I taught you to love your neighbors, to help the less fortunate, and to be open and forgiving. Only God has the right to judge us. Do you think God makes mistakes?"

"Of course not."

"Do you think Callie was born in God's image."

"Of course she was, all children are."

"Then Callie is not a mistake. She is exactly who he made her to be. It is our job to accept her, love her unconditionally, and be there for her as she grows into herself. She is your daughter, you are her mother, your job is to protect her and love her not judge her." Nonna said. Callie was now openly crying as she listened to her Nonna speak. She couldn't take it anymore, it was the acceptance she had been hoping for from her parents. She threw her arms around her Nonna and sobbed onto the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Callita, honey, I don't understand what's going on?" Maria said, trying to catch up with what had just happened.

"Come Abuela, I'll make you a cup of tea. Callie can tell you about it later." Aria said, attempting to guide Maria back into the house but the woman wasn't having it.

"No, I want Callie to explain what's happening to me."

"I met someone, Abuela. Someone that Mami and Papi don't approve of. They think I am a sinner and I am going to hell."

"This Arizona?" Maria asked her granddaughter.

"Yes, Abuela."

"I see."

"Nipotina, do you love her?" Nonna asked. She pulled away from Callie and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Callie only nodded her head as more tears flowed. "Then why are you crying, dear?"

"These are happy tears, Nonna. Aria has been so supportive but I just wanted Mami and Papi to understand. I didn't think you or Abuela would. I was so afraid I would lose all of you."

"Nipotina, you could never lose me. I'm your Nonna."

"And I am your Abuela. Your Abuelo and I, we loved each other very much but our love was forbidden. I was only seventeen and he was nineteen. I was promised to someone else, an older gentleman of higher status than your grandfather but I loved your grandfather. So, I refused the arranged marriage. My parents disowned me but I never regretted my choice, I loved your Abuelo so much. You hold onto this woman if you love her, Callita."

"I don't want to lose my parents. I thought you would always love me." Callie said, turning to face them. Lucia was crying at the sight of her daughter clinging to her Nonna with so much emotion coursing through her.

"Of course we love you, Calliope." Carlos said, clearing his throat.

"But not unconditionally. You called me an abomination. You were so awful to Arizona and she doesn't deserve it. I can take whatever you want to say or do to me but you crossed a line when you went after her." Callie said, her voice now gaining strength.

"She's not welcome here, Calliope."

"Carlos!" Maria scolded her son.

"I mean it. If you want to go prancing around Miami with her, so be it. I can't stop you but you keep her away from Torres establishments. I don't want this going public. I would do anything for you, mija. I will get a priest to speak with you. You will move back home, whatever it takes but you have to take the first step and cut ties with Dr. Robbins."

"I will do no such thing. I love her."

"Carlos, Callie, please, let's talk about this." Lucia said. She had done nothing but think about Mr. and Mrs. Robbins' speeches, as well as Arizona's, since she had returned from Boston and she had to admit, she couldn't help but consider their point of view. She wasn't ready to see the two of them hold hands or kiss; And she certainly wouldn't be on board with a wedding any time soon but she honestly liked Arizona. She liked that she had stood up to Carlos, something most men didn't dare do. And she could see that she made Callie happy and the two obviously cared deeply for each other. For now, she could at least pretend they were just friends and try to get to know the girl while she got used to the idea of them being more.

"Lucia, I thought we agreed."

"We had but Carlos, look at our daughter. Can't we come up with a compromise?"

"A compromise?" Carlos growled, "How can we compromise on something that is sinful."

"It's not a sin. It's who I am. Have you never sinned, Papi?" Callie asked, fixing her father with a hard glare. When he didn't respond she turned to her mother, "What do you suggest, Mami?"

" I won't lie, Callie. If I could choose for you, I would choose for you to be with a man. But I can see that you and this woman," Callie glared at her, "sorry, you and Arizona care for each other. I actually like Arizona, very much. I wish I didn't to be honest, it would be easier. I'm not ok with this but I want you to be happy and healthy. I'd like to get to know Arizona better. I'd like to spend time with her and have her here at our home while she's here. I just have one favor to ask."

"What Mami?" Callie asked, not believing her ears.

"I'd like for you to just act like friends for now in front of your father and I at least. I'm just not ready for anything else yet."

"I will talk to Arizona and see if she is comfortable with that. Thank you Mami." Callie said, she threw her arms around her mother next and sobbed.

"Lo siento, mija." Lucia said as she stroked her daughter's hair while she sobbed in her arms.

"It seems I am outnumbered here. I stand by what I said. Financially, you are cut off but I will agree to the terms your mother has set for now. I don't agree with them and I do not wish to spend time with the woman." Carlos said before he turned and went into the house.

"Don't worry, mija, he will come around, in time. We both will." Lucia whispered to her sobbing daughter.

"Besides, I'm still alive, he's not in charge yet." Maria replied with a mischievous smile at her granddaughter that made her laugh through her tears.

The conversation became less serious after that and the five women sat and laughed at old family stories that the two eldest women told. Callie and Aria both agreed to spend the night at the house that night as well as a family dinner. Callie found herself lounging by the pool that afternoon alone. Aria had a business meeting to tend to and Lucia had taken Nonna and Abuela shopping. Callie had declined as she was both exhausted and broke thanks to her father, not to mention she was still wounded by their words and actions and just needed some space.

Callie pulled out her phone for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour and sighed heavily when she saw that she had no missed calls from Arizona. She hadn't wanted to appear clingy but aside from a goodnight message last night when she had landed in Miami, she had not spoken to the blonde since leaving Boston and she missed her. Deciding she didn't care if she appeared clingy or not, she picked up her cell and hit the picture of Arizona. She thought something was wrong as the phone failed to connect and a message popped up saying her service had been suspended. It took her a few more moments to realize her dad had been serious when he said she was cut off and she was now without a phone. Who knows how many times Arizona had tried to get a hold of her and failed. She was probably now panicking.

Callie shot up and ran into the house and up to her old bedroom. Her old giant red lips phone still sat on her bedside table, though it hadn't been used in at least ten years, she plugged it into the phone jack and picked it up, sighing in relief when she heard a dial tone. Pulling Arizona's number up, she dialed it quickly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She was immediately sent to voicemail, frustrated she hung up and tried twice more. On the third phone call she heard the sweet voice she had been longing to hear.

"Boy, you just can't take a hint, can ya?" Arizona's irritated voice answered. Callie smiled at her girlfriend's sassiness.

"Well, my sassy girlfriend is pretty hot so I don't plan on giving up any time soon, no." Callie replied with a smile.

"Calliope? Who's phone are you calling from?"

"My parents made good on their promise to financially cut me off. My phone was still on their account, my cell has been shut off so I'm calling from the house. Aria went into town for a meeting, I will call her when I get off the phone with you to see if she can take me to get a new phone or pick one up for me on her way home. I have my own bank account and although I don't make much as a resident, I was able to save everything I've earned up until now."

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"No babe, just be you." Callie said with a smile.

"I miss you." Arizona confessed. She hadn't wanted to seem clingy or needy but when she had texted the Latina several times followed by calls at three different times and gotten no response and then a message that the phone number was no longer in service, she hated to admit it but for a moment she thought the worst, that Callie had changed her mind.

"I miss you too, so very much. It's stupid how much I miss you and it hasn't even been twenty four hours since I got on that stupid plane. I blame you. I'd still be warm and cozy cuddled up by the fire with you in Boston if you hadn't convinced me to fly to Miami to visit my homophobic parents."

"I know, I was completely out of my mind, what was I thinking?"Arizona giggled though she was partially serious.

"Did you just want to get rid of me so you could go on a hot date?"

"Wow, you caught me. And thanks to you, I have to go on this hot date with no panties." Arizona whispered the last part which caused Callie to laugh loudly. She had forced the blonde to fork over her undies, all of them. True, she could just go buy new ones but that would be cheating and the blonde knew it.

"I guess I'll just have to brand you so everyone knows you're already taken and completely mine when you get here."

"Callie, your parents already hate me. I don't think parading around with hickeys all over me is going to help my cause here."

"We talked today. My Nonna knows and she kind of gave my mom a tongue lashing. She told her she was disappointed in her and that she didn't raise her to act this way. My mom said she would like for you to come over and spend some time getting to know us while she gets used to this idea. She has requested we act like we are friends in her presence. No hand holding or kissing or anything like that for now."

"What does she think I'm going to do, have my way with you in front of an audience?" Arizona exclaimed. The request, though slightly ridiculous in her mind wasn't completely unreasonable. As long as she was trying and this was temporary. Callie just laughed on the other end, unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I do, I really do want to get to know them, Calliope. I know how much you love your family. You are so kind, smart, funny, beautiful, caring, and badass that I've been looking forward to meeting and getting to know the people that shaped you into this amazing person you've become. I really wanted them to like me because they are so important to you and I know they must be amazing to have raised a person like you. I'm just nervous now since they already don't like me. I feel like I will just make it worse because I'm so nervous. You know how much I can ramble and usually that involves oversharing."

"Arizona, just be you and they won't be able to help themselves. I know I couldn't, you are just someone I had to get to know."

"I am pretty awesome." Arizona replied with another giggle.

"I missed your laugh." Callie said, a smile forming on her face as she imagined the dimpled grin that went with that laugh.

"I missed your snoring. I couldn't sleep. It was too quiet and I was cold without my personal space heater."

"I do not snore."

"Baby, you do. Maybe I will record you just to prove it to you. It's not loud, it's soft and at first it was annoying but now I've gotten used to it and it's comforting and I miss it."

"Well, when you say it like that, it doesn't make snoring sound so bad."

"You are super sexy, snoring and all. I can't wait to see you on Thursday. I'm really going to miss mom and dad though. It's been a while since I got to spend so much time with them. Especially with Tim and Teddy there."

"I know you miss your family, babe."

"As do you. Which is why I made you go to Miami to begin with. Does it feel good to be home?"

"It does but it's also sort of bittersweet. It doesn't feel like my home anymore. Everything has changed."

"I know I offered before and it's not what I want but if it's what you need we can put us on hold, give your parents some time to adjust. I love you and I will wait if that's what you need. I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do and putting us on hold is not what will make me happy and it's not what I need. What I need is for my parents to love me and support me and be ok with this. I need them to accept who I am. I don't care if they take my shares in the company away or my trust fund for that matter. I don't even care if they write me out of their wills. I just want them to be happy for me, for us because you make me happier than I've ever been. I see so much in the future with you."

"You do?" Arizona asked. They had eluded to this before but she was surprised Callie was thinking about this at all after the few days the Latina had had.

"I really do and it makes me smile like a crazy person."

"What exactly do you see?"

"A baby girl with blonde pigtails and big blue eyes terrorizing our lives." Callie replied causing Arizona to burst into a fit of giggles.

"My mom got to you." Arizona replied through her giggles. Callie laughed along with her, knowing full well she had been played by both Daniel and Barbara during her short time with them.

"She totally did. She pulled out your baby book and now all I can think about is a little Arizona running around."

"I kind of prefer a little Calliope. My goodness I would be in trouble with two of you."

"We could have one of each." Callie compromised.

"Six months ago I would never have even considered talking about having kids and now you have me nearly convinced to have two." Arizona said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"That's because I'm awesome." Callie said, cheekly.

"You really are."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have that girls' day with Teddy and then I think Teds, my mom, and I are going to dinner and a movie while my dad and brother go to a hockey game."

"Ok, well you have fun doing that. Tell everyone hello from me. I need to call Aria now but I'll call you tonight to say goodnight ok?"

"Ok. Try to have a good time with your family, babe. You deserve it. I love you Calliope."

"I love you more, Arizona."

"Not possible. Bye babe."

Callie hung up the phone and picked it back up immediately to call Aria. Her sister answered on the second ring and agreed to stop at the phone store to pick up a new phone for Callie, refusing to let Callie pay for it. She would add her to her own plan that was separate from their family plan until Callie returned to the states and could then transfer everything to her name. Aria had taken to using the family plan phone strictly for business calls and had purchased a phone under her own name for her personal use. Having the phone situation settled, Callie decided to rummage through her old stuff. By the time Aria returned Callie had a bag of loot to take with her to show to Arizona. And after another half an hour of rummaging, Aria had her own bag full of stuff that she would share with Arizona, despite Callie's protests.

She and Aria spent the rest of the afternoon clad in their bikinis hanging out by the pool. She sent a mass text with her new phone number to her colleagues and friends and then she sent a special one to Arizona of herself in her old red bikini that still fit. She looked hot in this bikini and she knew it, it had been one of her favorites when her family had a yacht party full of their colleagues with teenage sons. She smiled as her phone chimed with a response and laughed as she saw a picture of the blonde with a pouty face in response.

"What's so funny, Cal?" Aria asked. She turned her phone to show Aria the photo of Arizona.

"Seriously, with that pouty lip and those eyes, how do you ever tell her no?"

"It's hard."

"Oh my God, are you planning on having kids because you're totally fucked if they look like her." Aria squealed.

"Aria Pilar Torres! Watch your mouth." Nonna scolded as she walked out of the house just in time to hear her youngest granddaughter cursing.

"Sorry Nonna." Aria replied, looking sufficiently sorry.

"You're just lucky it was me and not your father. Wait, who is having kids?"

"Calzona." Aria replied with a giggle as she jumped in the pool to avoid being punched by her sister's flying fist.

"Calzona?"

"Callie and Arizona. It's their ship name and I totally ship them." Aria giggled like a teenager, despite the fact that she had turned twenty five a week after Callie's birthday.

"Ship them?"

"It's what kids say now when they want a couple to be together and then they give them some ridiculous nickname that combines their names. Mine and Arizona's just happens to sound like a pizza sandwich, which by the way, Arizona would love. That girl loves her donuts and pizza."

"Oh, you and Arizona are having a baby?" Nonna asked, looking thoroughly excited by the scandalous news.

"What? No! No, of course not."

"Well don't you want to? You're not getting any younger Callita. Your eggs will shrivel up and die soon."

"I'm a doctor Nonna, I know how all that works now. Besides, I have plenty of time. And I know my relationship isn't exactly traditional but I want to do this right. We will get engaged and then get married and buy a house before we have kids. But someday in the future, yes, I hope Arizona and I will have children." Callie replied with a smile.

"Well, I will dance so hard at your wedding. I can't wait to meet the woman who puts that smile on your face." Nonna said with a giant smile.

"Thank you." Callie said, jumping up and giving her grandmother a big hug.

"Do you have pictures of this woman that's stolen your heart?" Nonna asked. Callie pulled out her new phone with a smile and pulled up the photos she had saved to the cloud. She knew just the picture she wanted to show her grandmother. It was one of the two of them standing in front of the Robbin's Christmas tree with the mantle in the background. The two of them were smiling at the camera, arms wrapped around each other and the ornament that Arizona's parents had given them was hanging from Arizona's hand that wasn't wrapped around Callie's waist.

"Wow. You make a striking couple. She's very beautiful Callita. I can see why you fell for her. Is that a stocking with your name on it on the mantle?"

"Yes. Her parents made it for me and got me my own stocking holder. They have a tradition so as the newest member of the Robbins family, I got to hang mine first."

"They were so welcoming to you." Aria said from the edge of the pool.

"They were. I had really wanted that for Arizona too."

"So it looks like Arizona has an older brother and younger sister?"

"Yes, she has an older brother, Tim but Teddy is actually older and not her sister exactly. Teddy's mother died twelve years ago and she hasn't seen or spoken to her father since."

"Oh that's too bad, what happened?"

"Andi, Teddy's little sister, was Arizona's first girlfriend. Their parents were Catholic and didn't support Andi. Actually they bullied her, cut her off financially, and intended to send her to a conversion therapy camp. Andi committed suicide because her parents couldn't accept her and she felt trapped and ashamed." Callie explained, giving the condensed version. She felt a sadness creep over her as she recounted the story for Aria and Nonna. She could see how Arizona would draw some conclusions over the similarities of the situation and understood the reason for her meltdown the other night. Which, as it turned out, her fears had been completely founded.

"I can see why Arizona would be uncomfortable coming here." Aria replied, noting the sadness that had crept over the table.

"She said she would come but after telling you guys about Andi I realized she probably would be very anxious and I don't want to put her in that position. As much as I was looking forward to having Tim and Teddy here as well, I think I was selfish asking Arizona to do this. She is already very skittish and has avoided relationships and being put in a "meet the parents" situation until I came along. And now, the first parents she agrees to meet accuse her of being after my trust fund that she didn't know about and call us an abomination." Callie said, getting worked up again over the way her parents treated Arizona.

"She is always welcome at my apartment, Cal."

"I'd really like to meet her, Maria too." Nonna said.

"Thank you both. Maybe we could get together for lunch somewhere, Nonna. I know Arizona is very much looking forward to meeting you and Aria. You will both just love her, I know it."

"I'm sure we will." Nonna replied.

"I already do, heck I may even switch teams, she is smoking hot." Aria teased but this time she had nowhere to go as Callie jumped in the pool and wrestled her sister into a very unladylike position just as Lucia, who had been eavesdropping, appeared.

"Callita, why are you picking on your baby sister?" Lucia teased. It was what she always would say after Aria had picked on Callie one too many times and Callie would finally retaliate. They all knew it was a fake "scolding".

"Mami, she started it." Callie replied, just as she always did.

"Yea, and I'll finish it too." Aria replied, just as she always did. But then she whispered in Callie's ear so only Callie could hear, "Maybe I could get Arizona to finish too."

Aria was wriggled free of Callie's grasp and out of the pool before her stunned sister could retaliate, knowing she had gone slightly too far and her sister would be out for blood. She couldn't help it though, she had missed the banter and bickering with her sister, it had been far too long. Besides, she would never actually try anything with someone her sister was involved with. She had found someone that she adored herself and maybe she and Jared would actually have a wedding and kids someday as well. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy riling her big sister up though.

"You're lucky there are witnesses, hermanita." Callie growled, unamused with her little sister's sexual innuendo about her girlfriend.

* * *

Callie, Maria, and Constantina were making dinner for everyone that night, the three women dancing and singing in Spanish as they cooked like they had for years when Callie was little. She smiled as she smelled the familiar smells and the voice of her Abuela, the one she had likely inherited her own talent from. She hoped someday Arizona would be able to experience this, perhaps in their own house with their own little girl. The thought that Maria or Nonna might not be there for that day suddenly hit Callie and she tried to savor the time she was spending with them now.

"When I am gone, I want you to keep all my recipes." Maria said, suddenly as if reading Callie's thoughts. She had a way of being able to do that.

"I made Arizona your chicken piccata and she absolutely loved it."

"I told you when you were solo una nina that if you wanted to keep a man, or in your case, woman, the secret was chicken piccata." Maria replied with a wise and knowing smile. Callie smiled too as she remembered that very conversation. She hadn't been more than eight or nine and had stood with flour covering her hands and nose as they made homemade tortillas together.

"I remember Abuela."

"Bring your Arizona here. We can make dinner together in the guest house, away from your parents. Aria B and I will make sure she's taken care of. We can all cook together and enjoy a nice meal. Maybe Aria would like to come too?"

"Maybe. Arizona will have her brother, Tim and their friends Teddy and Nick with them. I'm not sure what their dinner plans are but I will ask."

"Well, invite them all. Your parents have a dinner party and won't be here Thursday evening anyway. I'm actually expecting them home late."

"I'll let you know." Callie replied with a smile and a kiss to Maria's cheek.

* * *

The next two days in Miami passed without further arguments or incidents. They steered away from serious topics and stuck mostly to memories and stories about when they were young. Carlos had made himself scarce and rarely joined in their conversations. But the whole Torres family got together for meals and enjoyed their time by the pool together in the evenings. Aria asked if she and Jared could borrow their father's smaller yacht on Friday, to which he had agreed. Unbeknownst to him, she was borrowing it so Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Nick, and Tim could also spend the afternoon on the yacht with them. Callie and Arizona stayed in contact with texts throughout the day and phone calls in the morning and before bed. They were only separated for three days but it had seemed like a lifetime to Callie.

She and Aria had offered to pick up the group from the airport but as Aria didn't have a vehicle big enough and Callie couldn't borrow a vehicle from her parents, the group decided to take a shuttle to the hotel where Callie and Aria would meet them. Callie stood in front of the hotel, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly as she waited for the shuttle carrying her girlfriend and the rest of the gang to appear.

"Callita, calm down, it will be here any minute."

"It's late. What if there was an accident or something."

"There wasn't. It's just early morning Miami traffic holding them up." Aria assured her. And just as she finished her sentence, the shuttle could be seen coming up the street.

Callie waited patiently or so she told herself, as people after people unloaded. Finally she spotted brilliant blue eyes, but not the ones she had been hoping to see as Tim was the first to exit followed by Teddy and finally Arizona with Nick right behind her.

"Hey Cal." Tim said with a smile before the petite blonde whizzed past him and threw herself in Callie's arms.

"Hey baby." Callie said with a smile as she spun Arizona in a circle causing her to toss her head back and giggle. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you'll know."

The group made introductions. Both Tim and Nick eyed Aria with a look that Callie didn't appreciate and it caused Arizona to giggle when Aria, in turn, eyed Arizona up and down, earning her a slug from the older and slightly taller Latina. "Aria, I am so happy to finally meet you."

"I can't believe my big sister not only switched teams but landed a perky blonde. Teenage Callie would die if she knew she would someday be dating a perky blonde." Aria laughed as she ignored the hand offered for her to shake and pulled the shorter woman in for a tight hug.

"Get your grubby paws off of her, Torbellino." Callie said, prying her sister and Arizona apart. Both women giggled at Callie's frustration with her little sister.

"Torbellino?" Nick asked.

"Apparently when I was a toddler and young child I was somewhat of a tasmanian devil so they nicknamed me Torbellino. It basically translates to whirlwind, which is pretty dumb if you ask me." Aria replied with an eye roll that so resembled Callie that Arizona couldn't help but giggle.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Arizona said as the group made their way to the hotel room.

"Can I have your name please?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Um yes, we have a reservation under Robbins." Tim said. The woman typed away while they waited.

"Can you spell that for me?" the woman asked and Callie gave her an "Are you serious look" but Tim spelled out "R-O-B-B-I-N-S".

"Oh I spelled it with one B that's probably the problem." the woman said as she retyped the name. Her furrowed eyebrows alerted Arizona that that was not the problem though.

"I'm sorry but your reservation was canceled on Tuesday by Mr. Torres. Arizona Robbins credit card has been credited the money that was used to reserve the suite."

"What?" Tim asked. Arizona looked at Callie and could tell she was fuming.

"Well can we reserve another suite?" Tim asked.

"Sure but we have Robbins red flagged, we are associated with the Torres chain and they are listed as a "do not rent to", actually a security alert pops up, I'm technically supposed to call security."

"Do that and you will lose your job. I am Aria Torres and these are my guests. Please rent them a room. Better yet, comp them your best suite for their trouble." Aria commanded. She was quite forceful and it was alarming to see her in business and not little sister mode. Callie smiled at her little sister and then quickly wiped the smile from her face as she introduced herself as Callie Torres.

"I really should run this by Mr. Torres. This note says that under no circumstance are we to allow a Dr. Arizona Robbins onto the premises."

"That's because my father is a homophobic asshole." Aria replied through gritted teeth, reading the woman's name tag she said, "Now, Sienna is it, this is your last chance to keep your job. Get them a suite on me."

"All our suites are full."

"Then give them the penthouse. Reserve it under Aria Torres. I will be staying here with them so it's really me who is renting this room. And Sienna, my parents do not need to know about this. Say I rented this for a very important client in town for business if they ask."

"Yes ma'am." Sienna replied as she clicked away once again. She then looked up and handed them each a key card to the penthouse and showed them to the separate elevator leading them to the top floor.

"Callie, I'm really not comfortable with this. We could just go to another hotel, it's not a big deal."

"My dad is a powerful man in Miami, Arizona. He would have spoken with all of the decent hotels by now. This isn't even a Torres hotel, just one my dad uses for business associates. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I'm not having you guys sleeping in some motel in a bad part of town." Callie said.

"But Callie, the penthouse, it's a bit much." Arizona said.

"Shut it Phoenix." Nick said as the elevators opened and they got their first glance at the suite.

"This place is triple the size of your apartment in Baltimore, Riz." Teddy whispered. Only the living room, dining room, and kitchen were visible but she was right. There were still four bedrooms and a bunk room plus three full baths that they hadn't even explored yet.

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, you are welcome to stay in my apartment, Arizona." Aria said quietly, trying to lighten the mood. She could tell that her father's stunt was going to cause a fight between Arizona and her sister. She couldn't say she blamed the blonde, especially after what her parents had just accused her of.

"Callie, can we speak privately please?" Arizona asked.

"I'll just give the rest of them a tour." Aria said, giving her sister a look of pity as Arizona led her out onto the balcony.

"Arizona…" Callie started.

"No, Callie, I know what you're going to say and I really appreciate what Aria did but we cannot accept this penthouse. I can't accept it."

"It's not from my parents, Arizona. Aria wouldn't do this if she didn't want to."

"I know that but this suite for two nights will cost a good chunk of my savings. And if I make Nick, Teddy, and Tim pitch in to cover the costs, it will cost all of us a good chunk of our life savings."

"Aria is covering this, you don't have to pay."

"Yes, Calliope, we do."

"No one else seems to have a problem accepting this room as a gift from Aria. Really, it's not even costing us anything. No one stays up here except for ridiculously wealthy business men that my dad deems important and flies in a few times a year or sometimes family from out of town visits and gets a suite like this. And that's only when there's nothing available at one of the five actual Torres hotels in Miami."

"No one else was called a gold digger by your parents, Callie, I was." Arizona said, her voice cold and her eyes hard. Callie reached out to place her hands on Arizona's upper arms but the blonde stepped back, avoiding the Latina's embrace.

"I know and I'm so sorry for that. Neither Aria nor I think that about you, Arizona. I can understand why staying in an extravagant suite paid for by my sister makes you uncomfortable. But, Aria has earned her keep. She went to school and makes a fair and competitive salary. My dad doesn't just hand things out. True, she has her trust fund and would never have to work if she didn't want to but she has her own money, Arizona. She really wants to make up for what my parents did."

"It's not her problem to be fixed, Callie. It's very sweet of her but this, me accepting this, is going to make everything worse. You've put me in a terrible position."

"No, my dad did this. You rented and paid for a suite the proper way and he went behind our backs and canceled them."

"Semantics, Callie. I'm still in this position. Ugh, I shouldn't have come. I knew this was a bad idea." Arizona ranted as she paced, running her hands through blonde hair.

"How much was your suite for two nights?"

"It was going to be about $300 each after taxes." Arizona replied, continuing her pacing.

"What if you guys pay Aria that $300 each that you would have spent on your suite and she writes off the difference? Plus she and I get to stay here with you for free."

"No, I'm paying your portion too. Your parents cut you off, Callie, you shouldn't be staying anywhere associated with them for free."

"I can pay my own portion, Arizona. So, my sister gets $1800 back, I'm sure she will find that more than fair."

"I'll talk to Teddy, Tim, and Nick but I still am not happy about this, Callie."

"Well then you're probably not going to be happy about some other plans we have."

"Like what?" The blonde asked suspiciously, squinting her stormy eyes at Callie.

"Well, Aria has been dying to take her boyfriend, Jared out on the yacht so she asked my dad if she could borrow it tomorrow. I thought maybe all of us could join them."

"What else?"

"My Abuela and Nonna invited you all over for dinner tonight. My parents will be out of town for a dinner party until very late tonight. They really want to meet you."

"Calliope…"Arizona huffed. She rubbed her face in her hands and turned her back on the Latina as she stared out at the stunning view they had of Miami.

"Arizona, we don't have to do…" Callie started but was cut off.

"I feel like no matter what I do it's going to be wrong. I don't want to sneak around behind your parents backs. That isn't going to earn me their trust or respect. And I feel like if I don't I'm letting you down. It's a no win situation for me, don't you see that?" Arizona asked, turning back around to face Callie, her eyes now brimmed with tears. Callie reached out to embrace her once again and Arizona stepped back once again, "Don't. Please, I just need a moment alone."

"Arizona…"

"Callie, please, I just need a minute. Go inside. I'll be in soon." Arizona said, she turned back around and kept her body tense until she heard Callie enter the suite and close the sliding door behind her. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and sighed heavily, "Fuck."

She kept her eyes fixed on the city as thoughts swirled around in her head and she nearly smiled as she heard the door slide open. She knew it would be a matter of time before Teddy would come give her a pep talk. Teddy always knew what to say. With this in mind, Arizona turned, "Teds you don't…" She stopped as she stared into a pair of big brown eyes that were so similar to her girlfriend's and yet so different.

"Sorry, Teddy wanted to come talk to you but I thought maybe it would be better if I did."

"Aria, I'm really sorry about all this drama. This is not how I envisioned it would go meeting you or the rest of your family."

"Can you tell me why my sister is in the bedroom crying by herself when for the last three days all I have heard is your name? I really want to like you, Arizona, I do but Callie has been through a lot this week and she needs your support."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was so caught up in how I'm feeling that I didn't even think about how hard this is for her. I just feel like I can't do anything right, Aria."

"Well, you don't have to do everything right. All you have to do is love Callie and do right by her and I promise you, everything else will fall into place."

"I'll go talk to her. I'm so sorry for all of this, Aria."

"You don't have to apologize. My parents are wrong here. Just go make up with my sister."

"I need to talk to the others but I think we should at least pay you what we were going to pay for the other suite plus for Callie. I won't take no for an answer, Aria. Callie and I aren't starting out this way. I didn't know about her trust fund before so I won't miss it now."

"Ok." Aria replied simply, knowing better than to argue at the moment.

Arizona entered the bedroom to a sight that broke her heart. Callie was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands sobbing. Arizona sat down beside her and was relieved when the Latina allowed her to wrap her arms around her and pull her to her chest. She held her for a few seconds before she kissed her head and hooked her hand under Callie's jaw to turn her face towards her. "I'm sorry Calliope. I love you and I am so sorry."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry too. This hasn't been easy for me either."

"I know and I'm sorry I was absorbed in how I was feeling instead of being concerned about you and how this has all affected you."

"Are you still mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I never was. It's just the situation isn't optimal but it is what it is and it could be worse, right? Your father doesn't know any hit men does he?" Arizona joked but she could see the sheer panic on Callie's face which caused her stomach to feel like it would like to expel the coffee and donut she ate at the airport that morning. "I kinda wish I hadn't asked that question now."

"I don't know if he actually knows any but some of the people he has worked with are a bit shady."

"I would love to meet your Abuela and your Nonna tonight. And as long as everyone else is ok with it, I would love to spend the day on the yacht with your sister and her boyfriend. Nothing else extravagant though, ok Calliope? I just want to do regular touristy things."

"Like what?"

"Well the guys want to see some alligators." Arizona giggled. "And Teddy wants to go out dancing."

"I think both of those things could be arranged, in fact one already has been."

"We pay ourselves, Calliope, no more free rides from Aria or your parents."

"Yes dear." Callie smiled. "Now, can I kiss you because it's been three days..."

Callie was cut off by a hard kiss from her sexy blonde girlfriend. She moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow the blonde entrance. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Callie pulled the blonde up from her position beside her and pulled her in her lap so she was straddling Callie's thighs. The move happened without them breaking the kiss. Callie's hands began to roam over a perfectly round ass that looked magnificent in the jeans Arizona was wearing. Arizona's hands traveled to Callie's chest where she began massaging the two breasts she craved through the material of Callie's tank top.

"Are you guys still alive in here?" Aria asked, opening the door and walking in without knocking. Arizona could hear her brother, Nick, and Teddy cackle from the next room. "Oh my God, sorry, I should have knocked. But you two need to stop because we have places to be."

"Tim mentioned that he and Nick wanted to see alligators last week so I told Aria about it. Jared is new to Miami and wanted to go too. We thought we could head to Shark Valley and take a tram ride. Aria also reserved an airboat tour to see the alligators for anyone that wants to do that. Don't worry, it's reasonably priced and has not been paid for yet."

"Thank you. You're kind of amazing, you know that, right?"

"Mmm, you could tell me again." Callie sighed as Arizona latched onto her neck.

"Eh hem, still in the room. Geez, do I need a squirt gun for the two of you?" Aria asked. "Arizona, you're going to want to change into something much cooler."

"I'll grab your suitcase, baby, you go get undressed."

"Nope, we will never get anywhere if you get undressed and Callie brings you your clothes. I'll grab your suitcase, you stay dressed until I get back, Callie, come show me which one is Arizona's." Aria said, though she knew without a doubt that it was the pink one as she had seen her pulling it behind her. Aria returned without Callie a few moments later and the blonde grabbed what she needed and changed in a hurry.

"We will have time to come back here and change before dinner, right?"

"What's for dinner?" Tim asked.

"Callie's Abuela and Nonna invited us over, they would like to cook for us, if you guys are interested in going."

"Yes, we will all have time to change before dinner." Aria responded to Arizona, then turned to the rest of the group, hoping to persuade them, "There's also a pool, hot tubs, and a volleyball court."

"You had them at food, Aria." Teddy said with a smile. Arizona noticed that they had all changed into some version of shorts, tank tops, and sandals already.

"Let's go see some gators!" Tim shouted excitedly as they all followed him out of the hotel room.

Shark Valley was a big hit. They had wanted to take the bikes so they could get a closer view but with it being a fifteen mile hike, they just didn't have the time if they were going to have dinner with Abuela and Nonna that night. Jared fit in with Tim and Nick, the guys seemed to form their own little subgroup while Aria, Callie, Arizona, and Teddy were perfectly happy with it being just the girls. They hiked up to the observation deck together when the tram stopped and took pictures and enjoyed the wildlife until the tram driver signaled it was time to head back. They would make it to their air boat tour just in time.

Jared had packed peanut butter sandwiches, apples, and granola bars for everyone at Aria's request and they had each purchased and filled a souvenir water bottle that helped preserve and protect the everglade wildlife. Neither Aria nor Arizona were big fans of the air boat tour. Arizona had purposely chosen a seat in the center with Aria and Nick, who both seemed to be not terribly fond of being that close to reptile infested waters either, while Callie, Tim, Teddy, and Jared fought each other for the outermost seats. Noting Arizona's discomfort, Callie caved and let Teddy take the outermost seat so she could sit beside Arizona. Tim sat on the outermost seat on the other side while Jared took Callie's lead and sat beside Aria.

"Well, I don't feel like I need to do that again." Arizona replied once they were back on solid land and away from reptile infested waters. It earned her a laugh from the rest of the group though she was completely serious.

Aria and Jared, who had picked them up in his SUV, dropped them off at the hotel so they could all shower and change. Callie had brought her suitcase with her, intending to stay with Arizona and dropped it in the room the two had claimed. Jared and Aria would be back in an hour to pick them up and drive them to the Torres residence. Tim had offered to take the bunk room but when Jared mentioned that he was off until Sunday and would like to stay at Aria's place, the Latina had quickly jumped ship, the little rat, Arizona thought with a smile. So Tim, Teddy, and Nick each got one of the other three extravagant rooms. The boys shared the suite with the adjoining bathroom figuring the girls would take longer to get ready and they were right. Even with Teddy having her own bathroom and Arizona and Callie showering together, which involved more than showering, the boys were still done and waiting for the girls.

Arizona had picked a teal sundress with pink flowers and a little belt that highlighted her thin waist. The dress ended at a respectable length below her knees and she wore a simple pair of strappy sandals. The teal made her eyes pop and take on nearly the same color and her long blonde hair was down with her natural wavy curls. Arizona had warned Tim and Nick that they needed to dress at least business casual and was pleased to see they both wore khaki shorts and button up collared T-shirts although Tim had insisted on wearing a hawaiian one just to drive Arizona crazy. Aria called to say they were waiting in the lobby and Callie reminded them all to grab swim wear before they left the suite.

"I love your shirt." Aria said as Tim climbed in the vehicle. Tim turned and smiled at Arizona, "Thanks Aria."

"Don't encourage him." Arizona said with an eye roll as she climbed in behind him. Somehow she had managed to get stuck in the back between Nick and Tim while Callie and Teddy rode in the middle seats.

The car ride was loud with lots of giggles and storytelling but as they got closer and closer to the Torres estate, the car grew quieter and the four occupants not accustomed to this lifestyle looked out at the mansions they were passing. Jared, who had also been raised modestly, had already visited the Torres mansion and though he still found it extravagant, he was no longer shocked. They were practically on an island Arizona had noted. They had taken a road surrounded by water and then turned left onto another road surrounded by water before they reached a stretch of land that was in a gated community. Houses lined every inch of the area. They drove to the very end of the cul-de-sac and Jared stopped allowing Aria to step out and punch in the code in the gate to allow them entrance. As they cleared the palm trees lining the short private drive, the house, no scratch that, mansion came into view. A sinking feeling settled into the pit of Arizona's stomach.

She was out of her league, she always knew Callie was out of her league but this confirmed it. She was the daughter of a Marine and a freelance photographer and both of her parents were born to farmers. Her mother was a Southern Belle, born and raised in Missouri and her family had "old money" but nothing compared to this. The house her parents now lived in was only affordable because her mom had inherited it from a distant female relative who hadn't had children and wanted to keep it in the female line. Her parents had fixed it up and added their own flair to the home but she knew they would likely move once she and Tim were settled, either to be closer to them or back to Missouri to be closer to their siblings and her mother's parents.

One thing was for sure though, even as a respectable surgeon and with a generous salary, she could never provide Callie with this lifestyle. Callie didn't seem like the type to care about all of this, heck, she was in Afghanistan sleeping in a barracks and working in a rundown hospital. Arizona knew all of this but there was still that insecure voice asking, what if Callie did want this though? Maybe working in third world countries and dating someone below her status was fun for now but what if she changed her mind someday? Could she really ask Callie to give all of this up for her?

Callie chanced a glance back at Arizona and saw the trepidation and uncertainty in her eyes. She was definitely panicking. The question was, would she run? The blonde met Callie's gaze and offered her a small smile which offered the Latina a little bit of comfort and reassurance.

"Holy smokes, Cal." Teddy said from beside her.

"I figured you were loaded but wow, Callie, this is like Bill Gates loaded." Nick replied, earning him a hard jab in the ribs from Arizona's bony elbows.

"Ouch, Phoenix, what the…"

"Nope. Nicholas, Timothy, Theodora, you will be on your best behaviors. No rough housing, no cursing, no staring and commenting on Callie's wealth. Do you understand me?" Arizona asked in a voice that Callie had never heard before but she couldn't help but smile. Oh yea, the blonde was going to be a great mom someday.

"Yes." the three answered in resignation. Despite being the youngest and smallest, it was obvious that none of them dare mess with Arizona.

"To answer you, Nick. It's not my money, it's my parent's money." Callie replied. She exited the vehicle and helped her blonde down as the boys let her exit first.

"Your home is beautiful." Arizona whispered to Callie as she took in the Spanish home. She had never actually visited a true Spanish home prior to Spain but this was exactly what she would have imagined if she hadn't seen them for herself recently. A fountaine stood in the center of the circle drive, Jared had parked his SUV off to the left of the entrance where a three car garage was seen separate from the house. Above the garage and on the backside of it was the apartment where Constantina and Bruno had lived for as long as Callie could remember, room and board being part of their salary. The house was the color of a slightly yellow tinted sand with dark brown pillars, doors, and roofing and off white trim. Arizona noted the tears that went up at least three stories with balconies everywhere.

"How many rooms are in this house?" Teddy whispered, not wanting to be rude. Arizona just shrugged but Callie chuckled as she overheard.

"Eight bedrooms and eight baths. Plus there is a three bedroom three bath guest house where Abuela and Nonna now live. And the apartment above the garage for Constantina and Bruno. Do you want a tour of the house before we go find Abuela and Nonna?"

"No, let's go meet them first. We can get a tour after dinner." Arizona replied, a collective sigh of disappointment being heard amongst the group.

"If you would like to introduce Arizona to Abuela and Nonna I can give them a quick tour and then after dinner you can give Arizona a more private one while we relax by the pool." Aria said with a wink to her sister.

"Sold." Callie replied with a giant smile.

"Don't get any ideas there casanova, we are definitely not doing any funny business in your parents home." Arizona said firmly so Callie would know she meant it.

"We'll see about that."

"I'm serious, Calliope." Arizona replied with a hard glare. Callie laughed and grabbed her hand, bringing it to her lips.

"Ready to meet them?" Callie asked, waiting for Arizona to give her a sign that she had changed her mind. The rest of the group were already on their way to enter the main house. Callie could hear "wows" and "oohs" and "ahhhs" and she giggled. Arizona blushed in embarrassment at her family's lack of tact.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Arizona replied as she squeezed Callie's hand and followed her to the left toward the guest house.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I'm not sure how this is already at chapter twenty seven. Thank you all for your continued support and reviews, I truly appreciate them. The reviews for the last chapter were mixed but some of you really are not Arizona fans, I can see. Which is completely ok. While I think both Callie and Arizona have flaws, I want you to keep in mind that a lot of times, these are Arizona's private thoughts and insecurities, not things she says aloud or to Callie. With that being said, this is also her first real relationship in years and she's bound to have some insecure and immature moments. My hope is that over time, you will see her growth. She's human, not meant to be perfect. I want this story to feel authentic and I know I personally have insecure thoughts and am guilty of overthinking all the time. So we are entering into the heart of the story, it's going to be kind of dark and frowny for a while, life isn't all rainbows and sunshine. I'm giving fair warning in case that isn't for you but as I've said all along, I believe in happy endings. You may think you know where I'm headed with this, maybe you're right, maybe you're not but I hope you trust the process. **

**Also, I want to point out that while I can understand a lot of Spanish and even speak a bit, I am no where near fluent and I am much better at reading it and hearing it than writing it or speaking it. I don't know any Italian at all so the languages are from help from friends and google translate when they weren't available to double check it. **

**I'm really sorry about the delay, I know I warned you but I hate making you wait. I know how it feels. When will all my favorite stories get updated?! I understand the feeling. Hope this brightens your day a little. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Arizona**

"Callita!" Arizona heard a female voice shout as she saw a short, plump woman approach them. She had the same small blue eyes as Carlos and Arizona knew immediately that this must be Callie's Abuela, Maria.

"Hola, Abuela. I want you to meet someone special to me. This is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my Abuela, Maria Iphegenia Torres."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Torres."

"It's Maria or Abuela. And the pleasure is all mine." Maria said, then turned to her granddaughter and spoke to her in Spanish causing Callie to blush furiously and whisper shout, "Abuelita!" to which Maria just cackled loudly and led them into the house.

"What did she say to you?" Arizona whispered, unable to pick up on the rapid Spanish. She could tell Callie did not want to say but she also could tell that Callie knew the blonde was not about to let it go. She was intrigued by whatever had made the tan Latina flush such a deep red.

"She said she would turn gay too if a pretty girl like you was interested in her." Callie replied. Arizona didn't know whether or not she should laugh but she found it quite amusing that Callie was now at the brunt of family humiliation. It was about time if you asked her. And she knew she was going to love watching Callie interact with her grandmothers.

"Callita, vamos, tu Nonna esta esperando aqui!" Maria shouted from somewhere further back in the house.

"Come on, Nonna is waiting for us." Callie said, grabbing Arizona's hand.

"Nipotina, mi ha portato alla tua bellissima fidanzata." Nonna said. She rarely spoke Italian with company around but it came out when she was excited or mad. (Introduce me to your beautiful girlfriend).

"Calmati due prima di spaventarla." Callie replied in Italian, knowing Spanish and Italian were enough alike and Maria had been around Nonna long enough that they both understood her. (Calm down you two before you scare her away). "And can we please speak in English? Arizona is fluent in French and even speaks a few words of German, Japanese, and Swahili but not Spanish or Italian."

"Si, we will speak English." Maria agreed with a smile.

"Now, to introduce you to the beautiful girl," Callie said, paraphrasing for Arizona, "Nonna, this is Arizona Robbins, Arizona, this is my Nonna, Aria Sophie Bianchi Alvarez."

"It is so very nice to meet you Mrs. Alvarez."

"Please, call me Nonna. It gets confusing when people call me Aria with my granddaughter around, only Maria calls me that. And Mrs. Alvarez is much too formal for family." Nonna said, pulling Arizona in for a tight hug. Unlike Maria, Nonna was taller than Arizona but her hug was just as tight. Nonna turned to Maria and said, "Maria, avevi ragione, e bellissima."

"She called you beautiful." Callie said, translating to Arizona, "Nonna, Abuela, English please. You're going to make her even more nervous if you keep talking about her in Spanish and Italian."

"Calliope, I didn't know you spoke Italian. And I don't mind them speaking in Italian and Spanish, I will just have to learn it." Arizona replied with a smile.

"She grew up speaking Spanish and Italian. English is actually her third language. She was always so smart, she picked up languages with ease. She even spoke some Portuguese when she was little just from interacting with the neighbors. Always a bright child that one. " Nonna replied with a wave of her hand as she turned back to her task in the kitchen. Arizona looked at Callie and smiled at her, that was something she hadn't known but found extremely sexy.

"What can I help with?" Arizona asked.

"Oh no, you are our guest. Tonight, you just sit there and look pretty for us and watch. Next time, you help." Maria said. Callie sat down next to Arizona but as her grandmothers turned around and saw this, Callie was swatted with dish towels.

"Callie, what do you think you're doing? You're not a guest, you're helping tonight."

"Besides, apparently you're not feeding her enough. She's too skinny, Callita. We need to fatten her up, get some meat on those curves." Maria said. Callie rested her head in her hands as a deep flush appeared over her tan cheeks. She only rested for a moment though as a new physical assault started and Maria shouted, "Mueve tu trasero, Callita."

"Abuelita!" Callie shouted. Arizona just laughed at their antics. Callie whispered in her ear, "she just told me to move my ass" which only caused the blonde to giggle more.

"Does Callie cook for you, dear?" Nonna asked.

"She has a couple of times. Chicken piccata, which I love. But we've spent most of our time together in Afghanistan so she really hasn't had the opportunity."

"Well, Maria is right, Callie needs to take better care of you. You clearly aren't getting enough to eat."

"Nonna, you should see the way she eats. She can eat a whole dozen donuts in one sitting. Don't let her blonde hair, big blue eyes, and tiny frame fool you." Callie said as she chopped up mushrooms for the chicken marsala they were making.

"Callie, the lies you tell." Arizona teased with fake hurt and a smile.

"Callita, really, how are you going to get her to marry you if you don't cook for her?"

"Afghanistan, Abuela." Callie replied in an exasperated voice. Arizona giggled some more. She felt completely at home with Callie's grandmothers, her earlier tension and trepidation had disappeared completely.

"Where's Aria and the rest of our guests?" Nonna asked, thinking they had probably ribbed their granddaughter enough.

"She's giving them a tour of the house. Arizona wanted to meet you first though. I will show her the house after dinner."

"Arizona, Callie tells us that you're a pediatric surgeon."

"Yes ma'am."

"And is that what you've always wanted to do?"

"Well I think when I was like four I had aspirations of becoming a cowgirl astronaut but after I realized that wasn't a likely combination I quickly switched to being a doctor. As a preteen I think is when I really got interested in surgery. I was the weird girl in science class that liked doing dissections and I excelled in school but science classes were always my favorite. I didn't discover my love of peds until I was an intern though."

"Just like our Callita. She wanted to be a princess veterinarian, I think it was when she was about three or four." Maria laughed. "She was so cute. Una nina tan gordita."

"I was not fat!" Callie shouted with a pout on her face.

"Si, bambina, lo eri." Nonna replied with her own sly smile.

"Was not."

"Do you have pictures?" Arizona asked.

"Si." Nonna replied, abandoning her post, she grabbed Arizona by the hand and pulled her into the living room. On the bookshelf sat a family photo album. She handed it to Arizona and led her back to the kitchen. Nonna flipped through several pages before she landed on one and stopped and pointed for Arizona.

Arizona smiled as she saw a baby dressed in a white christening gown with Calliope scrawled carefully across the bottom of the gown in pink hand stitching. Her black hair stood up everywhere and Arizona couldn't help but smile at the beautiful chubby baby. She flipped through the pages and saw page after page of a chubby, olive skinned, black haired baby, then toddler, and then preschooler. She saw the addition of Aria who was also quite the chubster Arizona thought with a smile. At this point, Callie was around four she would guess and she was no longer chubby. She had started to get that long, lean look that preschoolers get and she had long, black hair and big brown eyes.

"Carlos and Lucia had chubby babies." Maria replied, pointing to Aria.

"You were both so cute." Arizona replied with a giant dimpled smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness, look at those dimples." Nonna replied, smiling at Arizona.

"Oh Nipotina, I see what Aria was saying now."

"What was Aria saying?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing! Just annoying little sister stuff." Callie replied, wanting to avoid a second baby discussion with her Nonna in one week.

Just then, Aria led the rest of the group into the kitchen. Introductions were had all around. They shared small talk for a short time and Teddy filled Arizona in on the rooftop hot tub, fireplace, and bar. She turned to Callie to see if all of that was true and she smiled and nodded her head shyly. "Wow" she mouthed to Teddy out of Callie's line of sight.

"Can we help you ladies with anything?" Timothy asked, making both Arizona and Callie smile at the thought that Tim was on his best behavior on his very petite little sister's orders.

"If you would like to set the table on the patio, that would be lovely." Nonna said, pointing to the cupboard that held the plates while Aria gathered silverware. Teddy was put to work grabbing iced tea and lemonade pitchers and filling glasses. Everytime Arizona asked for a project they declined saying she was the guest of honor, they instructed her to sit and look pretty. She continued flipping through the photo album, elementary school Callie with missing front teeth, preteen Callie with braces and her famous Torres glare, a teenage Callie at a school dance, Callie winning the science fair, Callie on a horse, and Callie at graduation. It was clear she was a very loved, beautiful, and gifted child. Arizona couldn't help but smile as she got insight into Callie's childhood.

"You had a lovely childhood." Arizona said as Callie came around the breakfast bar and kissed Arizona on the side of the head.

"I really did."

"So did I. Even though it wasn't always perfect because we moved so much, I got to see the world and experience so much that most children, heck, most adults don't get to experience. And my parents were always so involved, especially my mom."

"Dinner is just about done." Maria announced. The group came back in and left again with their hands full of fresh bread and salad.

"Where all did you live growing up?" Nonna asked.

"Oh, let's see if I can remember. I was born in Missouri, then we moved to South Carolina when I was around one. Then Japan, Arizona, the state, Germany, France, New York, Hawaii, then Bridgeport, California up in the mountains, then San Diego, California, and then I graduated high school in Boston. I went to college and med school in Baltimore and that's where I currently live. Well, when I'm not in Afghanistan and Malawi. But obviously I will be moving to Seattle as soon as I return."

"Wow." Nonna replied.

"I didn't know you lived in all of those places." Callie said in amazement. "Hawaii, really?"

"Yep." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

"Mom and Dad were stationed in Missouri when Tim and I were both born but dad was reassigned to South Carolina not long after. Mom, Tim, and I stayed in Missouri for a while. The Altmans and Gilberts were both stationed in Missouri at the time and my grandparents were there to help. Mom had her hands full with a one and a half year old and a new baby."

"I can imagine." Callie replied.

"Dinner time." Maria announced as she pulled the chicken, roasted potatoes, peppers, and onions off the stove.

The large group sat around the table. Maria said grace as they all held hands. The food was amazing and Arizona informed Callie that she would be making this dish for her again. They took their time eating and telling stories. Tim and Nick kept their stories PG and grandparent appropriate but Maria and Nonna thrived on embarrassing their granddaughters in front of their guests. Everyone helped clean up and Arizona and Teddy insisted on doing the dishes. Maria and Nonna insisted Aria help and Callie laughed at the image of her sister doing dishes, something she had probably never done a day in her life. After assuring Callie that they didn't require her help, she led Jared, Nick, and Tim to the pool house so they could change. Maria and Nonna made a pitcher of Margaritas and carried them out to the pool just as the girls were finishing the dishes.

Everyone congregated at the pool and an epic chicken fight battle broke out between Aria and Jared and Tim and Teddy. Arizona, Callie, and Nick sat on the edge of the pool and cheered. With both Teddy and Tim being taller than Jared and Aria, they did not have gravity on their side and Aria was able to knock Teddy off quickly and rather viciously. Abuela and Nonna cheered from their spot in the shade, both several margaritas in at this point. Callie looked over her shoulder and smiled at them. She never would have thought either woman would ever drink let alone get drunk but she was beyond happy to see them enjoying life.

"What do you say Phoenix, should we challenge them?" Nick asked.

"Nahh, you and Teddy go ahead." Arizona replied, shoving Nick into the pool.

"Go on, babe, I kinda want to see this." Callie said with a sly smile.

"Alright."

"Yes! Nzone is back, baby." Nick shouted.

"Nzone?" Callie asked as Tim and Teddy joined her on the side of the pool.

"Kinda like Calzona. It's what they used to call themselves as kids when they were teamed together. Once they were "married" they were always a team for that whole year." Teddy giggled in remembrance, "Tim was so mad that Arizona stole his best friend and even at that age, Andi was jealous."

"Should I be?" Callie asked quietly.

"On Arizona's part, absolutely not. And Nick would never hurt her or force himself on her but I really do think he's in love with her." Teddy replied honestly.

"I thought so too but Arizona doesn't see it."

"That's partially because she doesn't see him that way and partially because she doesn't want to see it."

"Go babe!" Callie yelled suddenly as she saw Arizona lifted onto Nick's shoulders. The two teams were squaring off. Aria, always the aggressor, was on offense, forcing Arizona to defend herself. Callie stopped paying attention to what was happening as her eyes fixated on the toned abs of Arizona and the perky breasts covered by her royal blue bikini top. This bikini wasn't quite as skimpy as the red one she had worn in Spain and Callie was simultaneously disappointed and grateful as she realized encouraging this meant that Nick had his hands high up on Arizona's bare thighs and his head between her legs.

Arizona could feel Callie's eyes on her but she remained focused on Aria. She was good but Arizona noticed her weakness right away. Being aggressive can only get you so far. After she let her get a bit tired from lunging at her, she waited for the next lunge and instead of playing defense again like Aria expected, Arizona lunged back and knocked her hard in the side, throwing Jared off balance and Aria was dropped into the pool. Nick pulled Arizona off his shoulders and threw her in the water as a victory for their win. Arizona came up swinging and slugged him hard.

"That's right, baby." Callie said with a satisfied smile at seeing Arizona hit Nick. A few more rounds of chicken followed, one in which Callie and Tim challenged Arizona and Nick. Callie and Tim won after Callie cheated by sneaking Arizona, and Nick by default, a flash of a nearly entirely uncovered boob. Callie and Arizona excused themselves after that round so they could change and Callie could give her the tour. The rest of the group decided to stay by the pool with Abuela and Nonna.

They entered the house through the patio and into the foyer where everything was white marble. A staircase went up each side of the room and a hall led to each side of the house. Callie took her to the right first. They entered into a great dining room followed by a less formal one and then the giant kitchen. Down another hall was a gym and an indoor movie theater. Leading her back to the great hall, they went up a staircase that was in contrast to the marble set in the foyer. The set of stairs was carpeted in warm colors and had a carved banister that led to the upper level. There were three guest rooms, two bathrooms, and an office for Lucia to the left. A balcony on a terrace ran the length of the upstairs and each room could be entered through the balconies from the terrace.

On the other end of the house were four more bedrooms. Aria's was the first door on the right, Callie's the second on the right. Arizona gasped as she got her first glimpse of Callie's childhood bedroom. It resembled a batcave, decorated in red, a deep purple, and dark grey. There was a desk in one corner, a full sofa in the center of the far end of the room. There were several full bookshelves along the walls. A red baby grand piano sat near the terrace doors and a king size canopy bed was on the other end of the giant room. The walk-in closet and bathroom alone were bigger than half of Arizona's entire apartment.

"Wow." Was all Arizona could say.

"You like?"

"I do. It's so you." Arizona said with a smile.

"Well it was fifteen year old me. That is the last time we redecorated my room."

She gave her a brief tour of Aria's room and then pointed out the other two rooms. One was her parents room, the other she didn't comment on and Arizona didn't ask. Back downstairs, Callie showed her the living room, den, her father's office where she had learned to play pool, and finally, the library.

"I saved this room for last, I thought you would like it."

"I love it." Arizona squealed. The truth was, she really wasn't much of a reader anymore but she just loved books. They made her think of her grandmother.

"I still have to show you the roof." Callie said, leading her outside and around the building opposite of the garage to a door. She ran her fingers along the top edge of the door frame and pulled a key out with a "ha".

"What is this place?" Arizona asked, looking up and seeing what looked like a tower.

"It's the tower." Callie replied with a shrug as if every house had one. She led her up a set of spiral stairs that seemed to end into a ceiling which turned out to be a hatch. Callie climbed through and reached down to help Arizona up.

"Oh my God, Calliope, this is beautiful." Arizona squealed as she looked around getting a 360 degree bird's eye view of the house, property, ocean, the gated community, and parts of Miami.

"It really is." Callie said with a smile as she brushed a piece of blonde hair from Arizona's forehead.

"There really is a fire pit and hot tub on the roof." Arizona pointed down to the rooftop area with a high pitched squeal.

"I used to come up here and read when I was a kid or pretend like I was a damsel in distress waiting for my prince to come rescue me." Callie confessed with a blush.

"That is so adorable."

"I'd like to think I've moved on from adorable and am now hot, sexy, and irresistible." Callie said in a husky voice, dropping her voice half an octave as she placed her hands on slender hips and pulled Arizona toward her.

"Oh, you totally have, Torres. But you are still not getting lucky with me at your parent's house."

"Fine. Let's go gather the troops and get back to the hotel then. I've missed you."

"Someone thinks they're getting lucky tonight." Arizona replied coyly with a flirty smile.

"Oh, I don't think, I know."

"Awful sure of yourself, Torres."

"I am because I know when I do this…" Callie whispered, nibbling at her ear then added, "And kiss you like this…" A strong tongue forced it's way between pink lips and stroked the inside of Arizona's mouth. The Latina kissed her hard and passionately, leaving no room for doubt in what was on her mind before she ended the kiss, pulling a bottom lip with her and releasing it with a pop. She waited for Arizona to open her eyes before she continued her sentence, "your eyes grow a shade darker and the skin on your chest flushes. So, yea, I'm awful sure of myself."

Arizona placed a hard closed mouth kiss on Callie before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the trap door, "Come on let's go get the troops."

Callie laughed and smiled deeply, excited that her plan had worked so well and followed the blonde back down the stairs and outside. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Arizona was standing stock still, staring off to the right. "Arizona, what's wrong?"

Coming up behind the blonde, she could feel the tension radiating off of her as she looked up and saw her parent's vehicle in the driveway. Callie placed her hands gently on Arizona's hips and turned her so they were now facing each other. "It's going to be ok."

"I knew this was a bad idea. I just, I wanted your sister and Abuela and Nonna to like me. I wanted to get to know them. I wanted to hear stories about you being a little girl and about the embarrassing things you did and the things you got in trouble over. I just wanted that so badly but I shouldn't have come, Callie. This is going to make everything worse." Arizona said with real regret in her eyes.

"Arizona, my Abuela and my Nonna love you, trust me, they do. And neither they nor Aria nor I will let my parents disrespect you."

"But this is their house. The house your father forbade you to bring me to."

"And then my mom invited you here."

"Callie, maybe I should just wait out here. Could you please go get Teddy, Tim, and Nick? You can stay and visit. I don't want to make Aria and Jared leave if they are enjoying themselves. We can call a cab and wait by the gate."

"I'll talk to Aria but Arizona, I'm going with you, ok? Please, come with me? Abuela and Nonna will want to say goodbye."

"I can't. But please thank them for me and tell them I so much enjoyed meeting them."

"Arizona.."

"Callie, please. I can't, ok?"

"Ok, wait right here, babe. I'll gather the troops and we can head back to the hotel." Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek and disappeared into the mansion. Arizona wandered over to the curb and sat waiting for Callie and the rest of the group. She decided to text her mom while she waited for them, knowing she had a photo shoot that day and wanting to see how it went. Arizona had just hit send when she heard a clearing of a throat behind her. Her heart rate increased and she felt nauseated as she turned and made eye contact with the owner of the voice.

"Miss Robbins, may I join you?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Torres." Arizona replied. She went to stand but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder before Mrs. Torres in her elegant champagne colored evening gown sat down on the curb beside her.

"I saw you had your phone out, am I disturbing you?"

"No ma'am. I was just texting my mom while I waited for Callie. She had a photo shoot today and I wanted to see how it went."

"You seem close."

"We are."

"If you're waiting for Callie out here, does that mean you won't be joining us inside?"

"Under the circumstances I didn't think it was a good idea. And to be honest, I'm not really comfortable here. I didn't mean to go behind your back, Mrs. Torres. Callie's Nonna and Abuela can be very persuasive and I didn't want to let them or Callie down. They invited me here but I didn't know you and Mr. Torres would be home so soon or I wouldn't have come." Arizona replied honestly, looking Lucia in the eyes. The two women sat studying each other's eyes for a moment before Lucia spoke.

"I know, I was standing on the terrace upstairs when you and Callie came down from the tower, I couldn't help but overhear." Lucia said.

"I'm sorry." Arizona replied, though she didn't know why she was apologizing.

"No, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel unsafe or disrespected. We aren't bad people, Miss Robbins. I'm just a mom that feels very torn by her beliefs. Your mom came and gave us a pretty good lecture. Your family is one for speeches, huh?"

"She did?"

"You didn't know?" Lucia asked and Arizona just shook her head no. Whatever her mother had said could not have been good. The woman had been fuming and her father had only calmed her down by reminding her how upset Callie was.

"I didn't but I'm not surprised. My mom and Callie took to each other right away. Before they met even. She's a bit protective. She loves Callie."

"She loves you too."

"I've never doubted that." Arizona said. She began chewing on her lip while she thought of what she wanted to say next. In some aspects, she felt it wasn't her place. She and Callie hadn't been together long and she didn't know her parents well at all. And what she did know, she didn't like much, though it was clear they did love Callie so she couldn't dislike them too much. 'But I love Callie and I protect the things I love' she thought to herself silently.

"Whatever you want to say, it's ok, you can say it." Lucia said, seeing the wheels in Arizona's head turning.

"I'm sure you love Callie. And I know you must be a good person because Callie is just amazing. She's the kindest, bravest, most loving person I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know. Someone like Callie has to have been raised by someone pretty amazing. But I don't think Callie feels very loved by you or her dad right now. I don't think she knows that you will still be there for her in the future." Arizona replied looking Lucia straight in the eyes again. Both women had unshed tears waiting to be shed.

"I do love Callie, very much. And you're right, she is an amazing person. I'd like to think that my husband and I can take at least partial credit for that. I'd do anything to protect my daughter, which is why I feel so torn."

"I think Callie needs you, she needs to hear that from you and from Mr. Torres too."

"You would do anything for my daughter?"

"Yes, I would."

"I don't hate you Miss Robbins. In fact, I find you charming and equally as beautiful as Callie. And if I had a son, I would be honored to have you as his partner. But I just can't understand this. I can't stand by and watch my daughter go down this path without trying everything in my power to prevent it. When you have children someday, you will understand, Miss Robbins."

"No, I don't think I will. There is no one out there that will love Callie more than I. No one who will want to give her everything life has to offer. But if she found someone that she felt could, I would let her go. I love her enough that I would want her to be happy, even at the expense of my own happiness. I don't want her to lose her family, Mrs. Torres. Please, can't you just try?"

"I just don't know if I can accept this. If you love her like you say, I beg you, let her go Miss Robbins." Lucia said before she stood. She opened the clutch she was carrying and handed Arizona a folded piece of paper.

"Take your time to decide what you want to do with this. Choose carefully because whatever you decide, it will determine whether or not my daughter continues to have her father and I's support." Lucia said before she stood and walked away. Arizona opened her fist and unfolded the paper that had been thrust into her hand. She gasped and placed a trembling hand over her mouth as she looked at the two million dollar check in her hand. A note was attached to it with what was most likely Lucia's writing. Arizona unfolded the paper to read it but Callie came out just then. Arizona stuffed the check and the letter into her bra quickly then turned to face Callie.

"I know you said you wouldn't come in but Nonna and Abuela have been asking about you and Mami and Papi just came out to visit with everyone and would really like for you to join us. The gang's all having a good time swimming and chatting with them. Will you at least come in and make an appearance?" Callie asked. Arizona was slightly taken aback. What had just happened? Callie looked at her with such hope that despite the rising despair in the pit of Arizona's stomach, she nodded yes and allowed Callie to pull her to her feet and lead her into the house.

Arizona could hear the giggles and laughter as they walked through the house to the patio doors. Callie wore a brilliant, megawatt smile on her face and Arizona had to hide the confusion and sense of dread she felt as Callie looked at her and smiled. Arizona returned the smile with the most genuine one she could muster and squeezed Callie's hand.

"Arizona, there you are!" Nonna shrieked as she pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"Sorry, I was texting my mom. She had an important day and I just wanted to speak with her about how it went."

"How did it go?"

"Really, really well." Arizona replied with a smile. She hoped that was the truth and she hadn't just caused her mom bad karma by lying about how her day went. Well she didn't lie, she just didn't know because she hadn't checked her phone for a response yet.

"Dr. Robbins, it's so good to see you again." Carlos said with a tight smile.

"Likewise."

"Daddy, please, call her Arizona."

"As you wish, mija."

"Arizona, that dress matches your eyes beautifully." Lucia complimented with a big smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres."

"Oh, it's Lucia, please."

"Miss Arizona just has us smitten." Maria giggled as she took another large sip of her margarita, "Would you like some, Arizona?"

"Yes, very much, Maria." Arizona replied instantly, earning her a hard look from Callie. Arizona had declined the strong beverages all evening at Callie's warning but she suddenly felt like no drink would be strong enough as she felt the two million dollar check in her bra poking the soft tissue of her breast. Maria and Nonna cheered in victory as they poured Arizona a margarita and then pulled her down to sit between them.

"Everything ok, Arizona?" Callie asked quietly.

"Perfect." The blonde replied, then she turned her attention to Nonna and Abuela because she knew Callie could detect her lie, "How many of these have you had?"

"A few. You need to catch up." Nonna giggled, trying to add more to Arizona's already full glass.

"No, no, I'll just start with one for now." Arizona giggled. She couldn't help it. The two elder women were like reverted teenagers and Arizona found a tiny bit of pleasure that Lucia and Carlos were now raising their very rebellious and strong willed mothers.

"What should we toast to this time?" Maria asked.

"To boob jobs." Nonna shouted, earning her a deep giggle from Arizona and a shocked look from Callie.

"Mamma!" Lucia cried.

"Nah, we already toasted to that." Maria shrugged.

"To Calzona." Nonna suggested.

"We toasted that too." Maria replied. "Al sexo!"

"We toasted that first, Maria." Nonna giggled and Callie turned beet red, placing her head in her hands as she mumbled, "Oh my God."

"How about this," Arizona said, clearing her throat, already feeling the buzz and warmth from the alcohol fogging her brain, "Things may not have worked out the way you imagined it. Life may not look the way you pictured it. But that doesn't mean that the future can't be better, brighter, and fuller than we ever imagined. Whether it's growing up or in your case," Arizona said, pointing at the two elder women, "or growing down, we can all still find the magic if we believe."

"Cheers to Arizona!" Maria yelled.

"Saluti!" Nonna agreed enthusiastically and all three of them erupted into giggles as Callie just shook her head.

A short time later, Maria was holding Nonna's hair back as she vomited in the bushes. Arizona had drank half of a margarita before she realized she was tipsy and stopped while she was behind. Needless to say, everyone was ready to call it a night after the vomiting started. They all said their goodbyes and made their way to the hotel with Jared driving.

"I can't believe you actually drank one of Abuela's margaritas, Arizona." Callie said as soon as the door to their room was closed.

"Wait, are you mad?"

"No, I'm just shocked. You're not much of a drinker and it's generally wine when you do drink. Not my Cuban grandmother's tequila with a splash of margarita mix."

"Yea, I learned that one the hard way. Boy, her drinks pack a punch." Arizona replied, still feeling the effects of the very strong drink she had attempted to consume.

"You know what the cure for that is?" Callie asked, her voice becoming huskier as she stalked toward Arizona as if she were her prey.

"Wh...what?" Arizona stuttered, as Callie reached her and pinned her to the wall.

"Hot, steamy sex with you're super turned on girlfriend." Callie whispered as she kissed Arizona's neck. Suddenly, Arizona felt the paper from the check rub against her like a hot poker. She wiggled out of Callie's grasp and Callie looked at her with a mix of confusion and hurt.

"I'm so on the same page, babe but those drinks were wicked. I need to brush my teeth and pee. Give me five minutes, ok?"

"Fine but don't take that dress off. I've been fantasizing about doing hot, dirty things to you with that dress on from the moment you walked out of the bedroom wearing it earlier tonight." Callie whispered.

"Oh really?" Arizona asked with a smirk, then added, "Five minutes and the dress stays on."

Arizona rushed into the bathroom and turned the water on to brush her teeth, she hadn't completely lied, she really did need to use the restroom and brush the tequila taste from her mouth. But she also really needed a hiding place for the check and the mysterious letter she had yet to read. She contemplated reading it now but she knew Callie was very impatiently waiting for her and whatever that letter contained would likely be a mood killer. Seeing her makeup bag on the counter, she opened the inner zipper that she rarely used and stuffed both the check and the letter in there for temporary safe keeping. Having the most important task completed, Arizona set out to complete her other needs quickly and laughed aloud when four and a half minutes later Callie opened the door without knocking.

"Time's up babe." Callie growled, causing Arizona to giggle harder.

"I was waiting for you to lose your patience before I came out. You are too predictable honey and I love it when you're all sexually frustrated and ready for me." Arizona teased, earning her a sharp nip to the shoulder before Callie forcefully removed her from the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"You're lucky you still have this on." Callie said, tugging at the thin strap of the teal dress while she swiped her tongue across a slightly protruding collarbone.

"I promised I would. But, I see you've already gotten the party started without me." Arizona replied as she took in the mostly naked appearance of her very sexy girlfriend who had removed her own sundress and stood in only her bra and thong. On the bedside table were some of the body paints Arizona had purchased in Spain.

"I thought maybe you might want to do some painting." Callie replied with a wink.

"Mmm, that does sound like fun."

"But only after I take you in this dress. I've been thinking about it all day."

"Have you? Even with your family there?"

"Mmm, I had to be careful not to get too close to you or they would have gotten one hell of a show." Callie replied with a coy smile.

"Well, we're alone now. Why don't you show me what you had in mind?"

Without warning, Arizona was shoved up against the back of the bathroom door with her dress pulled up to her waist and one of Callie's very powerful and muscular thighs between her legs. Callie wasted no time dipping her fingers into the waistband of Arizona's own skimpy thong. "Mmm, you don't usually wear thongs."

"I didn't want to have panty lines in my dress." Arizona replied, her eyes closed as she focused on Callie's lips on her neck and her fingers dipping further and further into her underwear.

Callie smiled in appreciation as she moved her hands around and her fingers found the soft yet firm flesh of Arizona's ass. She squeezed with both hands, rocking the blonde firmly onto her thigh. Arizona let out a moan and tightened her grip on Callie's sides.

"Well we are going to be on a boat most of the day tomorrow with both of us in tiny little bikinis and not able to touch each other so I want to make sure that you can still feel me on that boat tomorrow." Callie said, bringing her right hand back to the front of Arizona's thong. She kept one hand firmly on the blonde's ass as her other hand dipped lower. She gathered wetness and circled her bundle of nerves a few times before she dipped down and entered her with two fingers. Arizona threw her head back and Callie took advantage of the angle, latching onto the delicate flesh over her pulse point as her fingers pumped in and out gently. As wetness coated her fingers and hand, Callie wiggled a third finger into Arizona and slowly continued her gentle thrusts. Frustrated with their positions and her lack of accessibility, Callie removed her fingers causing Arizona to whimper in protest before Callie led her to the bed and pushed her down roughly. She removed the offending underwear quickly and climbed on top of the blonde, wasting no time as she entered her again with all three fingers, causing Arizona to whimper loudly and arch her back off the bed. Callie waited for her to adjust before she began moving her fingers, stroking her inner walls and then curving her fingers to find the spongy spot that drove Arizona crazy.

As Arizona's moans became more frequent and louder, Callie began using her hips to thrust more deeply and with more force. Arizona's juices now covered her hand and it only spurred the Latina on. "Callie, oh shit, Callie." Arizona cried as Callie's thrusts came faster and harder. Callie smiled as she felt the muscles of Arizona's abdomen rippling and her walls tightening. She brought her thumb down and began rubbing gentle but persistent circles around the blonde's nub. Arizona was now writhing uncontrollably below her, her breaths shallow and her moans becoming louder and more like pleas. Callie smiled down at the beauty below her even though her eyes were scrunched closed and her lips were parted as she panted, it was the most beautiful sight. The Latina took a moment to place a gentle kiss on chapped lips before she thrust hard, forcing her fingers deeper as they hit the spongy area and rubbed it at the same time her thumb applied more pressure on her bundle of nerves. She was caught off guard as Arizona let out a scream, one she had never heard before and she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, knowing that at least Teddy had to have heard that. She continued her ministrations as the blonde stiffened, wanting to get every last drop of this orgasm for her. When the blonde's body finally went limp, it twitched a few times with every touch as Callie carefully removed her fingers and brought her lips to Arizona's.

"I'm definitely still going to feel you tomorrow." Arizona replied once she caught her breath.

"Oh babe, that was just round one, I'm not done yet." Callie replied. She began undressing the blonde as she recovered from her orgasm and before she knew it, Arizona was completely naked.

"Mmm maybe but I haven't gotten to even have a round one with you and you are way over dressed right now, Calliope."

"Well, why don't you undress me then?" Callie challenged and then squealed as Arizona flipped them in a move she didn't see coming. With the flick of a wrist behind her back, Callie's bra was free and Arizona had already moved on to pulling her thong down her thighs and tossing it in the corner of the room. Callie threw the bra to join the thong and moaned as she felt Arizona's tongue on her own bundle of nerves.

"You're so wet. Did fucking me turn you on Calliope?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Arizona." Callie replied. With that, Arizona brought her mouth back down to Callie's center. With new determination, Arizona ran her tongue up Callie's slit and latched onto her bundle of nerves. She snaked a hand down between tan thighs and circled her entrance with a single finger before she pushed it in and held it still, applying pressure only to the spongy area. Callie gasped at the feeling and moved her hips to try to get more, she needed more but Arizona threw an arm over her hips and kept her from bucking. Callie could feel the single digit but the pleasure of the pressure against her g-spot mixed with Arizona's oral assault on her bundle of nerves was bringing her to a fast approaching orgasm. As Arizona sucked her clit into her mouth, Callie felt the familiar pull in her abdomen mixed with the desperate need she felt for release. Her breath caught in her throat and as Arizona nibbled gently followed by fast and hard circles, all while keeping the firm pressure on the spongy area, Callie felt herself tipping over the edge and she grabbed a fist full of blonde hair as her orgasm peaked, "Fuck, Arizona."

"Mmm, someone is all hyped up tonight." Arizona said as Callie released her hair and she kissed her way up the glorious curves.

"I've just missed you." Callie said, nuzzling into Arizona's chest.

"I missed you too." Arizona replied. She kissed Callie's head and scratched her back with long fingernails, something she knew Callie enjoyed greatly.

"Mmm, I love it when you do that. You're going to put me to sleep."

"So sleep baby. There will be plenty more sexy time, I promise." Arizona whispered. She kissed Callie's head again and hugged her close. She couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was in that letter was going to threaten them, this, what they currently had. She waited for Callie's breathing to even out before she carefully extracted herself from her grasp and covered her with a blanket. She tip-toed into the bathroom and shut the door gently, locking it behind her before switching on the light. Pulling the makeup bag over to her, unzipped the inner zipper, and pulled out the crumpled two million dollar check and the letter. She took a deep breath and unfolded it.

_Dr. Robbins, we know you are a surgeon and as such, you make a decent salary. We also know that you are a very kind and giving person from the brief encounters we have had with you and the personal investigation we have completed. We want you to know this isn't personal, which is why we are offering you generous compensation. There are many children requiring surgeries that they cannot afford and you are allowed only so many pro bono cases. That check in your hand is just the beginning. Two million dollars for you to walk away from Calliope and never see her outside of work again. If working with her proves to be too difficult, we will be happy to help you to relocate to anywhere you would like. If you do that, we will fund the Arizona Robbins nonprofit organization for pediatric surgeries with unlimited funding. Just ask and you will receive whatever grants and equipment you need from an anonymous donor. Not only that but your family will also be provided for, no more tours for your brother (or Teddy) and your father could retire completely. Your mother could do all the traveling and photographing her heart desires. Think about it Dr. Robbins._

_If your family and your pediatric patients aren't enough to motivate you then maybe this will. Callie will not only be financially cut off but physically, mentally, and emotionally cut off from us. Her Abuela and her Nonna are getting up there in age, she would hate to miss out on the precious few years they might have left. Aria is supportive right now but if she too loses her place in the family business and her trust fund, I doubt she will feel very warm toward you in the future. If you stay with Callie, we will be watching and waiting for you to make a mistake and when you do, that will be the end of everything for you, Dr. Robbins. We have also learned from our investigations that you have quite the checkered past with relationships and are not the commitment type. We have no doubt you will eventually resort back to your past ways and hurt Calliope in the process and when you do, we will be ready. We hate to resort to all of this but we must protect our daughter. We cannot stand by and watch her do this without trying everything we can to protect her. It is nothing personal. Please let us know your decision by the time your flight leaves on Saturday evening. If you mention any of this to Callie or Aria or their Abuela or their Nonna, the deal is off._

Arizona covered her mouth to muffle the sob rising within her. Tears sprung to her eyes and created a waterfall that cascaded and fell onto her bare thighs. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be that cruel. Of course, she wouldn't take the money, it wasn't even a consideration. And cutting Callie off financially was one thing, but her losing her family including her grandmothers and sister was another. Would Aria stand by her if they threatened to cut her off as well. The business was her baby, Callie wouldn't let Aria give that up for her even if she was willing to.

Deciding she needed to think and get out of the room without alerting Callie, Arizona pulled on Callie's jeans that were still hanging in the bathroom. They were a bit too long and too big in the waist so she shoved the letter and the check in the back pocket and rolled the waist of the pants a few times to keep them up. Callie's zip up hoodie was also hanging in the bathroom so Arizona slipped it on over her bare upper body and snuck from the bathroom and out of the bedroom. She grabbed a key card from the table in the living room of the suit and rummaged through Nick's backpack, "Bingo", she whispered as she found the menthols she knew would be in there. She grabbed a pack of hotel matches from the counter and was almost out the door when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going alone at this time of night?"

"I need some fresh air."

"Cool, I'll slip some shoes on and join you since you stole my cigarettes."

"Sorry Nick, I was going to buy you a new pack. I just didn't want to wake Callie trying to find my wallet. I kind of want to be alone."

"Sorry Phoenix, if something happened to you, I'd have to answer to Callie, Tim, Teddy, and your parents. You're not getting out that door without my charming company."

"Fine but we're raiding the mini fridge while we're at it. And yes, we're paying for what we drink." Arizona said as she grabbed the mini beers and several shots and loaded them into her pockets before handing the rest to Nick for him to fill his pockets with, "And we're not talking. We're drinking and smoking and being completely silent, Gilbert."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Come on ya goob." Arizona said, with a roll of her eyes as she led Nick to the elevator and then out of the hotel.

The two walked across the road and a few feet down from the main hotel entrance and found a little wood dock with a path leading down the beach. The pair sat on the dock and looked out over the sand and to the nearby water as they unloaded the alcohol from their pockets and sat the beer and shots between them. Arizona opened two of the mini beers and handed Nick one. The two drank their beers in silence but as Arizona opened two more and then two shots, Nick broke the silence.

"What's up, Tempe?" Nick asked. He was seriously concerned about his friend at the moment. Arizona didn't answer, she just reached in the back pocket of Callie's jeans and handed him the check and the letter. He took them, with a confused look on his face but he sat his beer down between them and fished out his phone to utilize the flashlight. Opening the check first, Arizona heard him audibly gasp "Fuck". At that, she pulled out the menthols and lit one. With each inhalation, she pictured the words Nick was currently reading and a tear escaped. She brushed it away angrily and opened her tequila shot, following it by draining the rest of her beer.

"Jesus, Arizona, I don't even know what to say."

"Don't call me Arizona. It freaks me out."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm not taking the money no matter what though, Nick."

"Phoenix, we've known each other forever, trust me when I say I know you aren't the type of person that can be bought no matter what the shiny price tag says."

"Thanks, Nick."

"You should tell Callie."

"I know. She will be furious with me if she ever finds out about this. But I can't, you read the letter."

"But if you choose to stay with her, you will have to tell her and it won't matter anyway."

"If I choose to stay with her, it will be the most selfish thing I've ever done. I don't want Callie to lose her family."

"But it should be her choice." Nick argued. Arizona lit another cigarette before Nick snatched the pack from her and lit his own.

"I know." Arizona whispered, another couple of tears escaping before she opened another shot and threw it back, feeling the burn down her throat and into her stomach. She grabbed Nick's beer for a chaser and downed that as well.

"Hey now, don't you think you've had enough?"

"Nick, if I wanted a baby sitter I would have woken up Teddy or Tim. Either sit here and drink with me while I wallow or go back to the hotel."

"I'm good here."

"Then shut up and drink." Arizona said, handing him another beer from beside her.

"I still think you should tell Callie, even if you're going to end up leaving her. She deserves to know why."

"What did I say?"

"Sorry Phoenix, I think you need to talk this one out." Nick said. The two stared each other down for a moment before Arizona caved. She did need to talk about this or she was going to implode.

"If I'm going to break her heart, both of our hearts, do you think the reason matters? If I don't tell her, at least she will still have her family."

"Some family. What about the next girl she dates?"

"Hopefully she will just find a man and fall in love and marry him." Arizona replied as a sob rose within her and her body began to shake with the tears. Nick pulled her into him and held her as she cried. He kissed her head and rubbed her back, murmuring soothing words.

"You've already decided, haven't you?" Nick whispered.

"I have to let her go, Nick."

"I think it's a mistake."

"I'm not sure what else to do. I'm going to tell her parents that I will end it with Callie but only after we are done in Afghanistan. I don't want her being upset and not having her at the top of her game in a war zone. And in the meantime, maybe that will buy me enough time to figure something else out. Maybe I can figure out how to get out of this without breaking up with her or telling her about this. And if I can't then at least it gives us more time together. I can break up with her knowing she will be safe back in Seattle." Arizona replied, then she forcefully said, "Give me those damn cigarettes."

After a quick wrestling session in which Arizona resorted to twisting Nick's nipples, he gave the pack up to her and they both sat smoking another menthol for a moment in silence. Nick's phone buzzed and they both ignored it, Arizona just realizing she had left hers upstairs. Another buzzing sounded and Nick picked up his phone and said, "Shit, put that back in your pocket. Callie woke up and is freaking out. She woke up Tim and Teddy, they want to know where we are."

Arizona stuffed the letter and check in her back pocket just as she heard Callie's voice behind her, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Nick and Arizona looked at each other, it was too late to hide the cigarettes and alcohol. Tim and Teddy appeared behind the Latina a few moments later and Nick and Arizona still resembled fish out of water as they tried to come up with an explanation. It was too dark to see Callie's eyes but Arizona knew she was far from happy, in fact she was down right pissed and she knew she needed a great explanation if she didn't want to be in the doghouse. The problem was, she couldn't seem to speak.

"Arizona was getting a glass of water and ran into me. I woke from a nightmare, a bad one. She asked if I wanted to talk about it. I said I needed some fresh air and if I was going to talk about it, liquid courage." Nick replied quickly. It wasn't a lie. Nick had been in a helicopter crash in his last tour and still had nightmares and that had been the reason he was awake when Arizona attempted to slip out.

"I'm sorry, Callie, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I should have left a note."

"You didn't even have your phone, Arizona."

"I didn't plan on leaving, Callie. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Why is it that every time you disappear, you forget your phone and I find you drinking and smoking?"

"Maybe we should go back in." Teddy suggested.

"And you, why do you think it's a good idea to bring my girlfriend out here to drink and smoke with you? Isn't Tim your best friend? Arizona is gay, she has a girlfriend and I'm not going anywhere, Nick."

"Callie, enough. Nick just needed a friend. Yea, the cigarettes are his but I didn't have to smoke them and I was the alcohol instigator. Nick and I, we're friends, Callie."

"I know you know that, Arizona. I want to know if he does."

"I do, Callie. I respect Arizona. I may joke around, there may even be truth behind it sometimes but I do respect her and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel." Teddy said, once again trying to diffuse the situation.

"You guys go ahead, Callie and I will be up in a moment." Arizona said, knowing Callie wasn't done yet. She'd rather have her yelling at her out here than in the hotel suite. Teddy gave Arizona a hard look to let her know she didn't approve before she wrapped an arm around Nick who looked like a whipped dog and the three of them walked back to the hotel while Callie and Arizona stood in silence, the Latina glaring at her girlfriend and Arizona staring at the ground, avoiding Callie's gaze.

"I'm not impressed that you decided to come out here with Nick and drink your weight in alcohol and smoke like a chimney. I believe you told me you would think about me and try not to smoke again."

"I did but I also told you that I couldn't promise I wouldn't. I know how you feel about it and I am sorry that it hurts you."

"Are you though? Did you plan on telling me about it?"

"No."

"Then I really don't think you are sorry, Arizona." Callie replied, her voice was lower now, she sounded less angry. Arizona reached out a hand but the taller woman pulled away.

"I don't want to ruin our vacation so I will apologize to Nick tomorrow for jumping him when he's struggling and needs a friend but I'm still mad at you. I'll get over it but I think you should sleep on the couch tonight."

"Calliope…"

"No, no, don't do that. Don't Calliope me. I couldn't find you, Arizona. I had an awful dream and you were gone. I needed you but you were out here with Nick."

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"I know. But it's just not enough right now." Callie said, then added, "Gather up your trash and let's go back to the hotel."

Arizona stared at her for a moment but realized it was probably best that she did sleep on the couch. If Callie looked at her too closely, especially in the light, she would see that she had been crying, a lot. She didn't want to have to explain that. Still, this felt like an omen, like their fate was sealed in that moment and any hope that Arizona had of fixing this left her emotionally exhausted body. She quickly picked up her mess and followed Callie to the hotel suite. They were silent and Arizona kept her eyes focused on the ground to avoid Callie seeing her puffy eyes in the brighter light of the elevator.

Once they entered the suite, Arizona went to the couch immediately and laid down. She had nothing beneath the jeans and hoodie so she couldn't remove them to get more comfortable. She was so emotionally drained that she felt like she could sleep anywhere and in anything. Callie disappeared into the room they were staying in and returned a few moments later with a pillow and blanket.

"Go brush your teeth and get changed." Callie ordered.

"I'm ok."

"Arizona, you smell like a combination of a brewery and a chimney, you really should go change and brush your teeth. Plus, I'm sure my jeans won't be comfortable to sleep in."

"I'll be fine." Arizona replied, quietly, keeping her back to the Latina. Maybe it would be better for them to just end now. She could hurt now or hurt later. Later would mean they would potentially be more attached and she was a terrible liar. Callie would know something was up. Then again, what if she was able to find a way out of this without ending it? And even if she couldn't, the thought of something happening to Callie in Afghanistan when they weren't a couple or because she was upset was just too much to bear. She would have to find a way, that was all there was to it.

"Fine." Callie replied before she turned to head back to the bedroom.

"Callie." Arizona whispered. Callie stopped and slowly turned around seeing a blonde head peek up over the side of the sofa, "I love you."

"I love you too, Arizona. Goodnight."

"Night." Arizona replied. She waited until Callie shut the door and turned off the bedroom light before she crept to the bathroom the boys were sharing and found a complimentary toothbrush still packaged in their bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and went to the bathroom before she returned to the sofa and fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares filled with ultimatums and arranged marriages.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Wow, the response to the last chapter was pretty united in that you were very nervous and did not appreciate where this is headed. I know it was hard to read, it was hard to write as well. I know some of you are worried that this will turn Callie's parents into villains. That is not my intention, though it may seem that way. Thank you for trusting me and sticking with this. I want to do this story justice. I know you many of you would love fluff and smut all the time but that's just not realistic, especially in a Calzona world. Since this is AU, I do have to find some alternative ways to add a little drama to the story. I actually rewrote this entire chapter and the next one. I'm hoping that it flows a little better and it's easier to get them in the direction I want them to go without getting too far off course. For those of you leaving reviews, I really appreciate them, it's how I measure what you guys think about how things are going. I generally am a few chapters ahead of where you're reading but I do consider your input. Hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Callie woke early the next morning, confused initially in her half asleep state as she reached over and found the bed beside her cool and void of the blonde she had craved. Remembering what had transpired the night before, Callie groaned loudly. Both she and Arizona had a rough week and the emotional roller coaster was getting to them both, she had realized almost immediately that she overreacted. Arizona was reluctant yesterday in coming into her home when her family, even her parents, had been so welcoming and that had not set well with Callie. She understood the hesitancy but she also wanted them to all get along. She still planned on having a serious talk with her father about the hotel incident but she hadn't wanted to do that in front of everyone. She also couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on with Arizona since arriving in Miami so finding her outside in the middle of the night with Nick smoking and drinking had just set her temper on fire. Especially after waking from a dream where Arizona had broken up with her and left her a note saying she was going to marry Nick.

Deciding to go check on the blonde, Callie pulled on her robe and went to the living room to find it empty. Everyone must still be sleeping, she thought to herself. A quick scan of the visible area showed the blonde sitting out on the balcony staring off into space. Callie made her way to the door and opened it, startling Arizona in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Callie said. Arizona scooted over and patted the spot next to her on the lounge chair. "How long have you been out here?"

"A while. What time is it?" Arizona replied, still staring off into space.

"7:15."

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"I'm sorry too, Arizona. I overreacted last night. A lot has happened in a short amount of time and I'm sorry it all spilled out onto you."

"No, Callie, it's ok. I haven't exactly made any of this easier for you. You have to worry about how I'm going to react in addition to how your parents react and I really am so sorry. You don't need the added stress. I will do better, I promise."

"If it makes you feel any better, making you sleep on the couch last night also felt like a punishment to me too. I regretted it right away but felt like I had to follow through. I was just so mad."

"I know you were mad. It wasn't Nick's fault though, Callie. I'm not making excuses for him or taking his side and I know why you are worried about him. I get why you think what you do and I think you might be right about some of those things. But I am gay, there is zero chance that I have any romantic feelings toward him or that I would allow anything inappropriate to happen between us. He's just my buddy. I admit, when I was ten, I had a crush on him, he was my brother's best friend and he was nice to me and I wanted to be "normal". But I'm not a little girl anymore and I know who I am now. There's a line he knows not to cross or he will lose me and maybe now that I have you in my life, I need to change that line for your comfort as well. I am willing to do that, Callie."

"I appreciate that, Arizona. I really would settle for him not kissing you or being so handsy."

"Done. I'm not a fan of those things either."

"I can't help but feel there's something else going on though, Arizona. You're a terrible liar and I just felt like there was something you weren't saying last night. I really wish you had come into my parents home with me to get Teddy, Tim, and Nick. My parents weren't out there initially but when they did come out, they both asked about you and wanted you to be a part of everything. I wanted you to be as well."

"I want to be too, Callie. I told you I will do better and I will." Arizona replied. She now knew what she was up against. Lucia and Carlos planned to be pleasant to her and pretend to include her while they secretly tried to pry her from Callie's life. She had gotten very little sleep after tossing and turning for hours with the little sleep she had gotten being riddled with nightmares. Giving up on sleep altogether, she had gotten up, made coffee, and come outside for some peace. She still had no idea what to do but she had time to think and knew she wanted to fight for Callie. She hoped to get Nick alone today though to discuss everything. Her plan had been to tell Teddy but the more people who knew, the more likely Callie would find out, which she was starting to feel might be the best scenario, for her sake at least. So for now, Nick was going to be her person, until she had a plan.

"Ok. How about we go order some breakfast and make some coffee then I will call Aria about plans for the day. Do you still want to go out on the boat?"

"Of course I want to go out on the boat. I'm going to pass on coffee though, I already drank a whole pot."

"A whole pot? Did you get any sleep?" Callie asked, softly. She brushed blonde hair out of Arizona's eyes and could see the sadness there.

"Not much."

"Come on, it's still early and everyone else is still asleep. Let's go lay down for an hour. I missed holding you." Callie said, pulling Arizona up. Once in the bedroom, Arizona made her way straight to the bathroom and quickly removed Callie's clothes, almost forgetting to remove the letter and check from the back pocket of her jeans. At the last moment, she picked the jeans up and removed both the letter and the check, placing them back into the inner zipper of her makeup bag. Satisfied with her hiding spot, she made her way back to the room where she slipped into bed next to Callie naked. Callie pulled her close so she was spooning her after removing her own robe and sleep shirt. Arizona instantly felt the drowsiness wash over her once their skin was molded together, even with a full pot of coffee in her system she was asleep in minutes.

When Arizona next woke, Callie was gone. She looked at her watch, 9:44 am. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and Callie's discarded sleep shirt and went to the living room where she found everyone, including Aria and Jared, sitting around drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"Hey baby, I was going to give you fifteen more minutes before I woke you up. We have to be at the docks at 11:00, that gives you time to shower and get dressed before we have to leave."

"Sounds good. I thought you were just going to let me sleep for an hour though."

"You need some sleep if we're going to be in the sun all day. I also ran down to the gift shop and got all of you some sunscreen and some motion sickness medication just in case." Callie replied, remembering a story Arizona told her about Teddy's last experience on a boat.

"That was really sweet of you, Cal." Teddy said.

"Yea but, Cal, sunscreen is for sissies." Tim complained, Nick nodding in agreement.

"You're an adult but don't come crying to us when you have a burn." Teddy said, pulling the hair on Tim's leg, causing him to howl and everyone else to laugh.

"There's one more thing, Arizona." Callie said, cautiously.

"What's that?" Arizona asked with all eyes suddenly on her. Nick was trying desperately to make eye contact with her but she kept her eyes on Callie.

"Mami and Papi would like to join us for lunch on the yacht. After lunch, we can go sailing and they will stay behind so we can have some fun without the old people around, their words, not mine."

"I think that's great, Callie. Will Nonna and Maria be joining us as well?"

"Maybe. Nonna isn't a fan of the boat but she will probably want to join us for lunch."

"Sounds perfect." Arizona replied, plastering the best fake smile she could muster across her face.

"Really?" Callie asked, a giant, genuine smile spreading across her own face. The smile on Callie's face made it worth it. They would get through this somehow.

"Calliope, I really do want your family to love you and accept you. I'd do anything for that to happen for you. Whether they like me or not no longer matters to me, what matters is that you're happy. If you're happy, I'm happy." Arizona replied, placing a soft kiss on Callie's lips.

"Told ya she'd be fine with it. And you were worried." Tim said to Nick and Teddy, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Teddy's bony elbow.

"Ouch." Tim yelped.

"Ok, go hit the shower babe." Callie said, kissing the blonde once again and swatting her bottom playfully.

Arizona stood under the hot stream for as long as she could. She let the tears of frustration flow without anger this time. She just needed to release them. If she was going to go down, she wouldn't make it easy on them by making herself look like a jerk to Callie and Aria. She also wouldn't be fake, they would get a dose of the real Arizona Robbins and maybe, just maybe, Callie's happiness could change their minds. Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Arizona, you ok in here?" Teddy's voice rang out. She was surprised to hear Teddy's voice, having expected it to be Callie.

"Yea, sorry, the hot water just feels so good. I think I'm slightly hungover. Did Callie send you in here?"

"No, Aria did. Callie was going to come but Aria thought she might take advantage of your nakedness and make us late." Teddy giggled.

"Aria's a smart girl." Arizona said with a giggle.

"You ok?"

"Yea, we'll talk later, ok? Right now, I need you to leave so I can get out of the shower."

"Oh, yea, right. Ok, I'm leaving now." Teddy giggled. Arizona took one more deep, cleansing breath before she turned off her water and stepped out of the shower, ready to face whatever the day brought.

* * *

An hour later, the group boarded the Torres yacht and were dispersed along the front of the boat; some of them sunbathing on deck, while others sat and chatted, or in Carlos and Tim's case, manned the grill. Arizona wandered over to the front of the boat and stared out at the water. It was a beautiful sight. She had always found peace and energy near the water and now was no different. Even in the humid Miami air, she smiled as she closed her eyes and felt the gentle breeze and salty air wash over her. She imagined it taking her stress with it.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." Maria said as she walked up beside Arizona.

"I am." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Even after what my son did?" Maria asked. Arizona froze, unsure what Maria was talking about. "With the hotel. I gave him a good tongue lashing when I found out about that."

"Oh that. Callie was furious and I wasn't happy either. But, they are Callie's parents and I want Callie to be happy. She won't be happy if I'm fighting with them. And she won't be happy if they can't accept her. I don't need them to like me or accept me, I only need them to love and accept Callie so she can be happy." Arizona replied, facing the water once again with her eyes closed, trying desperately to find a way to be the bigger person.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Don't let them chase you off, girl. Callie needs someone like you in her corner. And you both have Aria B, Aria, and I already there in your corner."

"Thank you, Maria, that means a lot to me. And no matter what happens, I very much enjoyed dinner with you and Nonna. Callie loves you both so much. It was nice getting to see her interact with you and hearing some embarrassing stories too." Arizona said with a smirk that made her dimples pop. Both women turned and found Callie who was talking with her parents as Carlos grilled with Tim's assistance. Callie's eyes found Arizona's and the two shared a smile, Lucia noted the smile and followed Callie's gaze to Arizona. Since Lucia and Carlos were onboard, the two had refrained from physical contact as the older couple had requested but that didn't mean that Arizona's heart rate didn't increase or she didn't feel butterflies erupt in her belly everytime Callie looked at her.

"Well, we really enjoyed having you. I've never seen Callita so happy."

"Really?"

"Really." Maria replied with a smile. She patted Arizona's cheeks and said, "You don't let them run you off. They aren't as powerful as they seem and I happen to know that both my son and Lucia like you. They are trying hard not to but they can't help it. Just like our Callita couldn't help falling in love with you. It must be those eyes."

"She makes me happy too, Maria."

"I know. Now, Speaking of magical eyes, your brother tells me he's single and though I find you beautiful and charming, I am a big fan of the male species. I'm going to go flirt shamelessly with him while I can." Maria said. Arizona laughed and watched on as Maria approached her brother and whatever she said caused his cheeks to turn a flaming shade of red.

"Hey Phoenix, how ya holding up?" Nick asked as he approached her.

"I'm doing alright. Can you do me a favor though and play buffer. If either of Callie's parents try to get me alone could you swoop in and suddenly have something super important to discuss with me?"

"Of course. Callie apologized to me this morning by the way."

"Good. I'm sorry I got you yelled at to begin with. Thanks for covering for me by the way."

"Why did he have to cover for you though?" Teddy asked. Arizona hadn't realized she had approached them. She had been sunbathing on deck with Aria last time Arizona had seen her.

"I'll tell you about it later, I really can't discuss it here, Teds." Arizona whispered frantically as she saw both Lucia and Callie approaching them.

"I'm assuming they have something to do with this." Teddy said as she saw the panic in Arizona's eyes. "Fine, but you better tell me later."

"I will." Arizona promised.

"You will what?" Callie asked.

"Go for a swim with me later." Teddy said with a laugh. She knew swimming in open water where there could be sharks was one of Arizona's fears but hey, she was keeping secrets from her so she figured it was only fair.

"Lunch is just about ready. Arizona dear, you're not a vegetarian are you?" Lucia asked.

"No ma'am."

"Well, ok, then. The shishkabobs and steaks are coming off the grill as we speak."

"Sounds amazing, Mrs. Torres." Teddy said with a smile.

"Call me Lucia." The older Torres woman said as she looped her arm through Teddy's and the other through Callie's and led them to the back of the boat where they were eating.

"Shall we?" Nick asked, offering his own arm to Arizona who gladly accepted.

"Thanks, Nick."

"I've always got your back, Phoenix." The duo followed Callie, Lucia, and Teddy to the table where everyone else was already seated and chatting happily with each other. To any outsider, it would look like two families coming together as one big one.

"Arizona sit by me!" Nonna called, patting the seat next to her like it was the elementary school cafeteria. She looked to Callie who nodded and followed her.

"Callie, I hoped you would sit over here with me so we can catch up." Lucia called.

"Then come down here and sit with us Mami." Callie replied, waving her mother over. Having no choice, Lucia followed and so the couple was sandwiched between Nonna and Lucia.

"Arizona, when you return from Malawi will you come visit again. For a proper visit, I mean. Maria and I would love to teach you some recipes and tell you some more stories about Callie." Nonna said.

"I imagine when I return, I will be very busy with the move and my new position to begin with but yes, Nonna, if Callie and Mr. and Mrs. Torres are ok with that, I would love to visit in the future."

"You know I want you to visit Miami. I want you to feel as comfortable here as your family made me feel in Boston." Callie replied.

"I know." Arizona said with a soft smile.

"I was telling Arizona earlier, we've never seen our Callita so happy." Maria said from across the table as she joined the conversation.

"Callie's happiness is important to me. It makes me so happy to hear you say that, Maria. Having dinner with you and Nonna last night was so very special, I will never forget it." Arizona replied with a genuine smile as the older lady reached across the table and took Arizona's hand.

"I'm going to call you, Alegre from now on."

"Oh no, Abuela gave her a nickname, she's a keeper now, hermanita." Aria teased.

"She was already a keeper." Callie replied with a smile.

"Alegre?" Arizona questioned as she smiled back at Callie before turning her attention back to Maria.

"It means happy, cheerful...it's the closest I could come to perky blonde." Maria giggled at her own joke.

"It suits you." Callie said, swiping a piece of blonde hair from Arizona's face as she had a tendency to do. It was something intimate between them and Arizona could feel that Callie meant it as an affectionate gesture. Arizona popped her dimples at Callie and mouthed "I love you" to her. An echo of "awes" came from across the table as Maria, Aria, and Teddy witnessed it.

Two sets of eyes watched the gesture carefully, having also witnessed the moment, before they met each other's gaze, one blue, one brown, the husband and wife spoke without words. The two felt differently about this, they had even argued about it. Lucia was trying desperately to understand and accept Arizona but her husband was not ready to give up yet. He truly felt his daughter's soul was on the line and Lucia had chosen to stand beside her husband. As much as she wanted to accept Arizona, she would not have chosen this life for her daughter if there was another way, so, when her husband suggested this, she was initially willing to go along with it. Now she was having second thoughts and she had to admit, seeing her daughter and Arizona together made her decision feel wrong. Her daughter was truly happy and as much as she hated to admit it, she was clearly in love. And Arizona had not responded how they had expected. They figured she would refuse their invitations and alienate herself in the process. It seemed she was willing to put her own comfort aside to make Callie happy. It frustrated Carlos and captivated Lucia. Somehow, she knew getting rid of this woman would take much more than a bribe. She would need to talk to her husband, maybe they should reconsider.

After lunch, the three eldest Torres family members, along with Nonna, disembarked the yacht and the two younger Torres women, along with their guests, set out for a little trip at sea. Callie was manning the wheel or whatever you call driving a yacht, which Arizona found extremely sexy. Walking up behind the sexy Latina, Arizona placed a hand on a curvy hip, leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "Not that I don't love your grandmas or your parents but I'm glad they're gone. I've missed touching you."

"Mmm, me too." Callie replied. She turned her head and kissed Arizona passionately.

"How far is this little trip?"

"Not far. We're just going to sail out a bit and then come back closer to this little sand bar we found and like to swim around."

"Is there any chance of getting you alone?"

"Not unless you want to head below deck." Callie replied with a smirk. She knew this little trip was going to be torturous for both herself and her blonde. Especially since she decided to play dirty and wore the gold bikini Arizona loved. She secretly hoped Arizona was wearing her red one even though it would drive her crazy and with Jared and Nick around, she might have to remove some eyeballs.

"Tempting but somehow sex on your parent's yacht just doesn't get me in the mood."

"What if I told you this particular yacht is technically mine? It was my grandfather's and he left it to me. That's why it's named Lyrica. I thought it was super cool at fifteen."

"Hmmm, that might change things." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Jared, you know the way, come take over for me. I'm going to give Arizona the tour." Callie shouted. Jared said something to Aria and Tim before they followed him over and he took over the wheel.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Aria called with a knowing smile.

Callie gave Arizona a quick tour of the yacht that ended below deck in a small room with an attached bathroom. It was plain and very unCallie like Arizona noted but clean and cozy. "How many people have you brought below deck, Calliope?"

"I don't think I want to answer that right now." Callie replied as she attempted to open the jean shorts Arizona wore over her bikini.

"Oh, no, if you think you are getting in my bikini bottoms while my brother, your sister, and our friends are just upstairs in a room where you've brought..I don't know how many boys, you are sadly mistaken lady." Arizona replied, stopping Callie's attempts at unbuttoning her shorts. Callie brought her lip out in a pout that made Arizona giggle but she was completely serious. Unfortunately, her brain and her body were reacting differently. Her body would always react this way to Calliope, despite what her brain was shouting.

"We can be quick and quiet." Callie said.

"How about you let me in your bikini bottoms first and then I will think about letting you reciprocate." Arizona offered, feeling much more comfortable at the thought of being in control of the situation.

"Hmmm…" Callie replied, pretending to think about it. She didn't think for long though as Arizona pushed her hard backwards onto the bed and quickly climbed between her legs. She peppered kisses along a tan collarbone and neck while her fingers worked on the ties of the short, white board shorts Callie wore over her own bikini.

"Too many ties." Arizona growled as she grew frustrated with the strings she was trying to undo quickly. Having the last one undone, she shouted a little victory that caused Callie to laugh. "Mmm, I love this bikini babe."

"I know you do." Callie replied as Arizona got her first glimpse of the gold bikini. Not wanting to waste precious time, Arizona slid her hand into the loosened shorts and straight into the bikini bottoms. Her fingers immediately found the wetness between Callie's legs and she wasted no time circling her clit and then sliding down and entering her swiftly with two fingers.

"Oh God, yes." Callie whispered as Arizona's expert fingers worked their magic on her needy core. She had been thinking about the blonde all morning while she watched her from across the boat. It had been torture not being able to kiss her or be too affectionate with her.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard that you'll walk back upstairs funny and everyone will know that I fucked you, hard." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as she inserted a third finger. For some reason, Arizona was feeling possessive after her morning with the Torres family aboard the yacht and she wanted to remind both Callie and herself that they were, in fact, together. And if the rest of the group were also reminded of that too, so be it, Arizona was marking her territory even if she usually found that a bit caveman and not her style. They loved each other and at least for the moment, nothing else mattered.

Using her hips as leverage, Arizona worked up a fast and hard pace, her fingers coming nearly completely out of Callie before she pushed them back in repeatedly with her hips. Her forearm began to burn but the little moans and whimpers coming from the Latina writhing below her made it worth it. Just as Callie was about to cum, her walls trembling around Arizona, a voice was heard on the stairs. Callie sighed in frustration as Arizona temporarily halted her movement.

"Hey, you two hurry it up. Aria is coming down in two minutes if you're not back up here. We're at the sandbar." Nick shouted a warning. Callie tried to push Arizona away but Arizona doubled her efforts and had Callie coming undone beneath her in under a minute. The blonde kissed her fiercely to cover the moan that escaped her as she climaxed.

Callie lay breathing heavily with Arizona sitting up beside her, a smug grin on her face as she licked her moisture from her fingers then gave Callie yet another heated kiss so she could taste herself, a moan falling from both of their lips. They heard footsteps on the stairs a second before Aria's voice was heard, "Get your horny lesbian assess up here!"

"Uh oh, little sis is mad." Arizona whispered through a giggle.

"Come on you. I'm paying you back for that one." Callie said, grabbing Arizona's hand as she stood and led her up the stairs. Arizona smiled as she noticed Callie was walking just a tiny bit funny.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Arizona teased as she followed her, earning herself the famous Torres glare.

The group spent the afternoon splashing in the water and hanging out on the yacht or on the sandbar. Jared had brought a stereo and set it up to some speakers so they could listen to music while they relaxed. Teddy, being the evil friend she was, followed through in making Arizona go for a little swim with her. She had intended on getting her away from the group for a talk but it backfired as the terrified blonde couldn't do anything but ask about sharks and look around frantically. Callie had watched the scene from the sandbar and taken pity on the blonde by swimming out to them and forcing Teddy to let Arizona come back to the sandbar. Arizona had, in fact worn the red bikini that Callie had been hoping for and with her center still aching from their rough round of sex below deck, Callie had all sorts of images in her mind of what she wanted to do to the hot blonde. She spent the afternoon laying around with dirty images in her head and a throbbing center as she watched Arizona from under the cover of her sunglasses.

Just before dinner time, the group headed back to the dock. Callie tried to persuade Arizona to go below deck once again so she could return the favor but the blonde had resisted. She and Teddy were making plans on what they would wear that night. Teddy really wanted to go dancing so they had decided to go to a club down the street that night. Aria and Jared had been there on several occasions and highly recommended it. Once back at the hotel, everyone showered, changed, and they ordered pizza to eat while they got ready for the club. Aria would meet them there, the group deciding that taking taxis would be better than driving so they could all enjoy a drink or two. Teddy, Arizona, and Callie climbed into the back of one taxi while Nick and Tim climbed into the back of a second one and then they were off to start their night out on the town. Nick, Tim, and Jared were heading to a pool hall while the girls were headed to the club for a night of dancing. Teddy hadn't been to a club in nearly two years and she could hardly contain her excitement which made Arizona happy. True they had gone to the karaoke bar a time or two but nowhere that allowed the tall blonde to let loose and dance the night away.

The cover was steep and Arizona could tell this was a higher class club, certainly different from the ones she and Teddy had frequented when visiting each other in college. "I am so excited, I can't wait to get my freak on!"

"Slow down, Teds." Arizona giggled as Teddy grabbed two test tube shots from the nearest waiter and downed them both.

"I'm just so excited." Teddy squealed.

"Why don't you two go find a table near the dance floor, I'll grab the first round of drinks." Callie offered with a smile at the dirty blonde's enthusiasm.

"Thanks babe." Arizona replied with a peck to Callie's lips. Teddy was dancing her way to a table near the dance floor that had just opened up and Arizona followed her with a smile plastered to her face as she watched her friend having a good time. If anyone deserved this, it was Teddy.

"Ok, the bar is packed, it's going to take Callie quite a while to get us drinks, Aria isn't here yet, so spill it." Teddy said, turning around suddenly as they staked their claim on the high top.

"I want to talk to you and I will but I want tonight to just be about us letting loose and having fun. I don't want to bring the mood down, Teds." Arizona replied but she could tell that Teddy wasn't going to let this go.

"Well I know something is going on. I want to know what it is so you can tell me now while we're alone or you can tell me with Callie and Aria here, your choice."

"Fine." Arizona huffed and sat in the chair next to Teddy. She looked toward the bar, she could feel Callie's eyes on her. She always could feel Callie's eyes on her. "Mr. and Mrs. Torres gave me a letter with an ultimatum and a check for two million dollars."

"What?!" Teddy exclaimed, catching the attention of not only the people nearby but Callie, who was looking at them with a questioning look from the bar. Arizona just shook her head and pointed to Teddy with a shrug and mimed drinking. Callie smiled and turned her attention back to the bartender who was seemingly ignoring the Latina.

"Teddy, I'm going to need you to stay calm because Callie can't find out about this. Neither can Aria."

"Ok, tell me everything."

"There's not enough time but to summarize, if I leave Callie, I get to keep the two million dollar check plus a foundation in my name to get needy kids surgeries. Plus my parents will be set and so will you and Tim. I can't tell Calie, Aria or their Abuela or Nonna about any of this. And if the money isn't enough of a carrot, which by the way, it's not, then if I don't break up with Callie Lucia and Carlos will cut her off. Completely, not just financially. And not just from them but from Aria, Nonna, and Abuela as well. I have until we leave tomorrow to let them know what my decision is."

"Wow. I can't even…but they've been so nice, it seemed as though they were coming around."

"I think that's part of their plan. They want to look good, like they're trying so they can swoop in when I break Callie's heart." Arizona replied, now feeling fully depressed. She stopped one of the waiters with the test tube shots and grabbed two more for Teddy and two for herself.

"One of those better be for me." Aria said, showing up suddenly beside Arizona.

"Of course it is." Arizona replied, handing one of Teddy's shots to Aria, she chanced a nervous glance at Teddy, unsure how long the younger Latina had been standing there.

"Where's my sister?" Aria asked curiously.

"Getting drinks at the bar." Teddy replied, pointing to the gorgeous Latina who now seemed to have the attention of the bartender.

"I'm going to make sure she ordered me one." Aria said, making her way to Callie.

"Jesus, do you think she overheard any of that?"

"I don't think so but she did sort of come out of nowhere. So, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, Teds. I mean I think I'm going to tear the check up in their smug faces but aside from that...Do you think Callie will forgive me if I find a way out of this without breaking up with her and she finds out later?"

"I don't know. How would you feel?"

"Betrayed." Arizona replied, already knowing the answer.

"What if you just tell her, Arizona?"

"I'm considering it. I just need more time. What if I tell Lucia and Carlos that I will break up with Callie but only once she has returned from Afghanistan? That will give me some more time to try to figure things out or to decide whether or not to tell Callie. The money was never a question, no matter how this turns out, I don't want their money. They can't buy me off. The only reason I'm considering this is because I don't want her to lose the rest of her family."

"Arizona, if this is who her parents are then maybe losing them isn't so bad. Do I miss my family? Of course I do but I don't regret choosing my values. And looking back, we were never really happy. Callie won't be happy if she has to fit into their mold."

"You're right."

"Incoming but this conversation isn't over."

"I know."

"Here babe, I got you and Teddy each a sangria." Callie said, placing the drinks in front of them then wrapping her arms around Arizona's body.

"Who wants to dance? Let's get this party started." Teddy shouted excitedly.

"I'm game." Aria said, throwing her drink back. Teddy followed suit and they both looked at the couple expectantly.

"I don't want to lose the table. You two go ahead, we will join you soon." Callie said, wanting some alone time with Arizona and the mini skirt she was wearing.

"Ok, if you see the waiter, get us more drinks!" Aria said, handing Callie a wad of cash before following Teddy to the dance floor.

The couple watched Aria and Teddy dance for a while, just content with each other's company. Once they each had another drink and a shot each, Arizona and Callie joined the other two on the dance floor. The four danced as a group for a while, laughing, and goofing off. It was clear the Torres sisters were the dancers in the group but Teddy and Arizona didn't mind, they could follow the beat and were having fun. The more Callie began to drink, the handsier she got, which Arizona loved even if it was slightly inappropriate in the presence of Teddy and Aria. Callie's hands were roaming freely and her lips seemed to have a magnet attached to Arizona's pulse point. Teddy managed to pull Arizona away from Callie, much to Callie's dismay, so the two could take their turns buying rounds for everyone. As they stood waiting for their drinks, a tall dark, and handsome man approached Callie on the dance floor. Arizona waited patiently for the Latina to give him the shrug off, she was eager to see his deflated face once the gorgeous woman told him she was taken and would then point to the hot blonde at the bar, but it never happened. Instead, Callie placed her hand on his upper arm and laughed at something he said before the two started dancing together.

"Are you seeing this?" Arizona asked, nudging Teddy with her shoulder. She narrowed her bright blue eyes at the man dancing with HER Calliope. She had never been the jealous type and still didn't consider herself to be that way but something about the Latina provoked whatever spark of green monster that she did possess.

"Mmmm, looks like your sexy Latina found a hot, hot, hot Latino to dance with." Teddy replied, her words slightly slurred from the alcohol she wasn't used to consuming. She narrowed her own green eyes at the dancing duo.

"They're flirting right and I mean, they're dancing kind of close, right?"

"They are definitely dancing close."

"Too close, right?"

"Arizona, if Callie was my girlfriend, I'd already be over there kicking some ass." Teddy replied, with that, they grabbed their drinks and headed toward the table where Aria sat. Setting their drinks down on the table, Teddy followed Arizona to the dance floor, she had her friend's back. Aria, realizing too late what was going on, jumped up and reached out to stop them.

"Arizona, wait, it's just Miguel." Aria replied, holding onto Arizona's upper arm.

"Miguel? As in "the Miguel"? As in, the Miguel who was Callie's first boyfriend and the guy she lost her virginity to?"

"Well yeah, I guess, but it's not like that. He just got divorced and hasn't been doing great. Mami thought he could use some fun so she told him where he could find Callie and I."

"Of course she did. This just keeps getting better and better." Arizona replied, her eyes flooding with tears. She knew this wasn't going to help the situation but she could only take so much and she currently just felt defeated. Callie looked up at the small commotion that was happening on the other side of the dance floor and her fun with Miguel ended as she saw tearful blue eyes meet hers.

"Shit, Miguel, this has been fun but you know I'm involved and I think she is getting the wrong impression. I wouldn't be happy if she was dancing like this with an ex." Callie said, excusing herself and making a beeline for Arizona. When she finally reached her, without a word she grabbed onto her wrist firmly, and pulled her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Callie?" Arizona asked, her voice slightly raised as the Latina kept a firm grip on her wrist while she checked the three stalls. Arizona tried to pull her arm free but Callie kept a firm grasp on her. Confirming they were alone, she locked the bathroom door and pushed the blonde against it, pinning her with her own body. "Callie, stop. What are you doing?"

"I want you." Callie replied, as if it were obvious, her lips already on the blonde's neck.

"So Miguel gets you all hot and bothered on the dance floor and then you think you're going to have a quickie in the bathroom with me?" Arizona asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Arizona, I'm hot and bothered from you being on the dance floor with me. And from watching you in that skimpy, sexy red bikini all day. And this mini skirt, my God, you've been driving me crazy all day. Miguel doesn't do it for me anymore. I know I was flirty and I shouldn't have been dancing with him that way. But you are the only one I want, Arizona. You've ruined me for anyone else."

"Don't say that, Callie."

"Why? Haven't I ruined you for anyone else."

"Of course you have."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Arizona said before she plastered her lips to Callie's. Maybe she wasn't in the mood but they were treading dangerous waters here and her body responded to Callie regardless of what her mind was telling her for the second time that day.

When the kiss ended, before Arizona could catch her breath, Callie moved them to the sink and lifted Arizona up on top of the vanity. Her strong fingers massaged a path up bare, pale thighs and snuck under the mini skirt the blonde was wearing. The Latina used her body to spread milky thighs further apart. As Arizona's body responded to Callie's touch, her brain caught up and she placed hands over Callie's just as they reached her panties.

"Stop, Cal, we shouldn't do this. I...you...Mi..Miguel." Arizona attempted to speak as Callie's thumbs rubbed circles strongly into the flesh just outside of her panties.

"You really want to talk about Miguel right now?" Callie challenged, as she latched onto the blonde's pulse point.

'No...Yes! Yes, Callie, we should talk about it." Arizona replied, fighting an inner battle.

"What if I don't want to?" Callie asked, licking the soft spot below Arizona's ear that she knew drove her crazy.

"Callie, would you be happier if you were with him?" Arizona breathed out. She opened her eyes as she felt Callie tense her body.

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think. You only dated men before me and your parents wouldn't cut you off if you dated Miguel or some other man. It would be less complicated. I really need to know, would you be happier?"

"Arizona, listen to me carefully. I don't care that you're not a man. I love you, so very much. I've never felt this way about another person. I. Love. You. So no, I wouldn't be happier. My Abuela, Nonna, Aria, they all love you and my parents are coming around. And even if they don't, I don't care, as long as I have you. So please, let me show you how much I love you." Callie replied as she continued kissing Arizona's neck. Callie was determined, now more than ever to have the blonde right now. Arizona knew this wasn't a good idea and she shouldn't give in so easily to Callie but unable to resist the burnette any longer, she released Callie's hands that were still pinned beneath her own on her thighs.

Wrapping her arms around Callie's shoulders, she buried her face into Callie's neck and held on as the brunette wasted no time hiking her mini skirt up over her hips and pulling her panties down to her knees before she plunged two fingers into Arizona. She bit Callie's shoulder to prevent herself from crying out at the sudden entrance of Callie's strong fingers. Once her brain was working again, she brought her own hand down to Callie's jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper before she dipped her fingers into Callie's thong and found her bundle of nerves. Arizona circled her fingers insistently around the erect tissue as the brunette continued sliding her fingers in and out of the blonde. Callie felt her whole body light on fire as the blonde's magic fingers manipulated her body so effortlessly. She was approaching an orgasm quickly and she wanted to bring Arizona over the edge with her. She doubled her efforts and brushed her thumb over Arizona's clit as they clung to each other, reaching climax and tipping over the edge together.

Callie pulled her fingers out of the blonde reluctantly and helped her stand, pulling her in close, not ready to lose the contact. She knew Arizona was feeling insecure about this whole trip and the way she had danced with Miguel hadn't helped matters. Oddly enough, Callie found herself needing to feel the blonde after her encounter with Miguel. She needed to confirm that Arizona was hers, stake claim on the blonde that had stolen her heart so effortlessly. She was confused by how possessive she felt over the blonde. She had been the one dancing provocatively with an ex and yet, she felt the need to claim and mark the blonde as hers.

"Arizona…are you ok? Are we ok?" Callie asked. She rubbed her hands up and down the smaller woman's arms as she waited for an answer. Arizona smiled genuinely at her and nodded, "We will be."

Callie still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She was hesitant to let go of the blonde as she studied her. Arizona leaned in for a hug and captured her lips, causing all thought to leave Callie's head. After a couple of soft kisses, they cleaned themselves up in the stalls, then the couple washed their hands and exited the bathroom to find Aria and Teddy.

"Everything ok?" Aria asked, nervously.

"Perfect." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile that the younger Latina bought. The older Latina watched her carefully though, as did Teddy. Both knowing the difference between a genuine dimpled smile and a forced one.

"I haven't gotten to spend much time with you and you're leaving tomorrow. Come dance with me." Aria pouted, pulling Arizona onto the dance floor. Teddy and Callie sat at the table for a few moments just watching the two dance and laugh with each other. Callie could tell that this was genuine at least, Arizona was having a good time with her sister.

"Do you know what's going on with Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Even if I did, I couldn't tell you, Callie."

"Just tell me if she's ok."

"I honestly don't know, Cal. We haven't had much time to chat lately."

"There's something bothering her that she's not telling me and I don't know what it is. I

wish she would talk to me."

"She will, when she's ready. And if she doesn't, it's not because she doesn't want to but because she can't."

"What does that mean?"

"Hey ladies!" Tim interrupted.

"Hey, what are you boys doing here?" Callie asked, breaking eye contact with Teddy and silently cursing Tim's timing.

"We finished up at the pool hall and decided to crash your party by showing you how to dance." Jared replied, earning him a jab to the ribs from Callie.

On the dance floor, Aria pulled Arizona by the elbow to lead her out of her sister's watchful gaze and leaned in to whisper, "I'm not sure what I heard earlier but I overheard some of what you and Teddy were talking about. My parents did something, didn't they?"

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Something about giving my parent's an answer before you leave tomorrow and you talking about breaking my sister's heart."

"It's not what you think, Aria."

"Then explain it to me and quickly because Callie is two seconds away from sending a search party." Aria said as she chanced a peak around the group dancing near them that blocked Callie's view to see her sister scanning the dance floor for her and the blonde.

"I'm not supposed to tell you or Callie but your parents gave me a very large check with an ultimatum. If I leave Callie I keep the check and she keeps her family. If I don't Callie loses not only her parents but her grandmothers and you as well."

"She's not going to lose me or Nonna or Abuela."

"Your parents threatened to take your trust fund and your place in the company. I'm not sure how they plan to keep Abuela and Nonna from Callie. I'm not taking the money, Aria. It was never a question. I just needed to think about this. I don't want to break up with Callie, I love her but I just don't know what the right thing to do is."

"First off, I can handle my parents. Second, I saved our company, it was in the red, now it's not just in the black, but the company is thriving thanks to me. Even with the purchase of five new hotels in Europe, we made a profit this year and last for the first time in nearly ten years. I know my parents, Arizona. Call their bluff. And if they are serious, I can handle them and trust me so can my Abuela and Nonna."

"What do I tell Callie?"

"Obviously there isn't a lot of time and I know my sister. On one hand she will be pissed beyond belief if you don't tell her. And rightfully so. On the other hand, if you tell her, my parents will experience world war three before she gets on that plane tomorrow. I'm not sure what you should do. Under normal circumstances I would say, tell her the truth. But she's going to Afghanistan tomorrow and I would be lying if I didn't say I would be concerned about her being there with all of this here so messed up. She needs her head in the game. Maybe tell her once you're back in Afghanistan so she can't murder my parents. It will give her time to process and calm down. Then when she comes back, we can all sit down together and talk."

"I feel like no matter what I do, it's going to be a mess."

"You didn't create the mess, Arizona, my parents did. It's their job to clean it up, not yours. No matter what, I have your back. I mean unless you cash that check and break my sister's heart."

"There is zero chance of that check being cashed, Aria."

"I believe you and if it makes you feel any better, I think my parents know that too. I'll go with you to talk to them tomorrow."

"Phoenix! There you two are, I've been looking for you." Nick said, looking Arizona in the eye. She knew what he meant by that, he wanted to check in to see if she had made a decision yet. She had, but she wasn't sure she should share it just yet and definitely not here.

"Well, I've been trying to get to know my sister's hot bombshell girlfriend."Aria replied as she wrapped an arm around Arizona's neck and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek causing the blonde to blush and giggle.

"Hey, when I do that, Callie gets scary."

"Well, Nicholas, if you want to keep your lips attached to your body, don't kiss me like that anymore then. Callie doesn't like it and neither do I, it's crossing a line." Arizona replied. Nick looked slightly taken aback but nodded his head just as the rest of the group found him.

"Did I see another Latina's lips on your face?" Callie asked.

"Maybe." Arizona replied with a sly smile, knowing Aria loved to rile Callie up.

"Hey, she's basically my sister now, I can kiss her cheeks if I want to." Aria replied with a giggle as Callie pulled Arizona to her and pinched Aria all in one swift move.

"Don't worry babe, your lips are the only ones I want on any part of me and both Aria and Nick know that." Arizona replied, giving Callie a kiss on the lips that made Teddy and Aria hoot and Nick and Tim avert their eyes.

"Well, if that's the kiss I get every time my sister kisses your cheeks, then maybe I'm not so against it after all." Callie replied with a smile as the kiss ended. Something had changed in Arizona, she could sense it, almost like a weight had been lifted. She seemed lighter than she had earlier that evening. Or in days even, for that matter.

The rest of the evening found the group of friends drinking, laughing, and dancing. The boys had a dance off which brought tears of laughter to the eyes of the four women. Tim had won which really said something about the other two men's skill set as Tim resembled someone with ants in their pants when he danced. Arizona had even invited Miguel over to join their group, feeling less threatened by him now that her decision had been made. Everything would be ok, she told herself.

* * *

The next morning, the girls got up early and spent two hours shopping before they picked up all of their luggage and the boys from the hotel and made their way to the Torres residence where they would spend the rest of their time in Miami before their plane would take off that night. Aria and Jared met them in time for lunch. Callie watched her sister carefully and had an inkling that this thing with Jared was quite serious. She made a mental note to get to know the fire fighter a little better.

While Callie sat at the table, catching up with her parents and spending some quality time with them, Arizona took a walk out to the end of the dock with Aria. The two sat in silence for a while, just staring out at the water letting their toes skim across the top of the water on occasion.

Arizona knew Aria wanted to join Arizona when she met with her parents but Arizona wasn't sure if that was a good idea yet. She was contemplating this when Aria spoke.

"I told Abuela and Nonna this morning."

"You what? Aria…"

"Relax, I know you must be feeling miserable about all of this, I know I would be. And if they pulled something like this on Jared and I, it would devastate me. So, I enlisted the help of some people who have been through more in life than either you or I."

"What did they say?"

"That Callie will not lose them no matter what my parents do. And I promise you, Arizona, she won't lose me either. She's my sister. Yes, I've worked hard in the company but I can find another job elsewhere if I have to. It would harm the company if they let me go. And even if they do, Abuela still owns fifty one percent. Papi owned the other forty nine but when Callie and I each turned twenty one, he gave us each sixteen percent. He took Callie's sixteen percent back so he now owns his seventeen percent plus Callie's sixteen. Even if he takes my sixteen, he still only owns forty nine percent of the company. Until Abuela is gone, Papi doesn't own enough of the company to make those decisions alone. Don't worry about us, Arizona. Just be happy and keep making my sister happy. My parents, unfortunately, will make whatever decisions they are going to make regardless of what you do. And they will not only lose Callie in the process but myself, Nonna, and Abuela as well."

"I hate that this is the choice that has to be made. It means the world to me that you guys have Callie's back. She deserves to have that. She deserves parents like mine. And it kills me to know that they've put all of us in this position. And now it's not just me lying to Callie but you, Nonna, Abuela, Teddy, Nick, and her parents. Tim is the only one, aside from Callie that doesn't know." Arizona whispered sadly. She knew that it was out of her hands. Nothing she could do or say now would make a difference to them but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Do your parents know?"

"God no. My mom would already be here if I had told her. She is the definition of mama bear."

"I'm going with you when you speak to them, Arizona. You need a witness because Callie is going to be mad as hell when we finally tell her about this."

"I don't want her to be mad at you too, Aria."

"Well, I could have told her but I think it's in everyone's best interest, for now, that she doesn't know. Even Abuela and Nonna agree that telling Callie has to be at the right time. Let's see what my parents have to say but I think you should wait, at least until you're back on foreign soil. I know my sister and I can see how much you mean to her. She's worked too hard to become a doctor to go to prison for murder."Aria joked, though she knew Callie would go off like a bomb if they told her.

As if Aria's parents had heard them speaking, the two approached them from the house. The pair watched them as they made their way to the dock and finally joined the two at the end. Carlos spoke first, starling Arizona slightly, "Beautiful day."

"It is." Arizona agreed, following his line of sight out to sea as she stood to meet her full height. She was still much shorter than all of the Torres family but she felt like she was on more equal footing at least.

"Aria, mija, go spend some time with your sister before she leaves. Your mother and I wish to speak with Arizona alone." Carlos demanded, clearly expecting his daughter to obey him without question. Aria stood too but had no intention of obeying.

"I've been spending some time alone with Arizona and I'd like to stay and hear what you have to say, Papi."

"It's actually kind of private, Aria." Lucia replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her youngest daughter's ear.

"If it's about the check and the letter, I already know. Arizona didn't tell me, I overheard." Aria confessed.

"Well this is disappointing, Miss Robbins. At the very least I thought we could trust you with discretion."

"I apologize, Mr. Torres. I had no intention of telling neither Aria nor Callie but as you know, Aria is quite clever and may I even say, sneaky."

"Well this is unfortunate because we want to make a new offer." Lucia replied, eyeing both her daughter and Arizona.

"I'm not taking any offers. I don't want your money Mr. and Mrs. Torres, in fact, here is your check." Arizona ripped it in half and handed it to Mr. Torres, "As for breaking up with Callie, I intended to tell you that I would do that, as long as it could wait until after Afghanistan when she would be safe again. But I've really thought about this and I couldn't lie to you, I'm not a liar. I don't want to break up with Callie, I was just buying more time to find a way out of this mess without hurting her more. What you guys have done, it's going to hurt her and that is what I am most upset about. I'm not breaking up with your daughter. I'm a good man in a storm and I protect the things I love. I love Calliope, very much and I will protect her, even if it is from her own parents. You should be ashamed of yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Torres." Arizona rambled, gaining speed and volume as she went. It was like the floodgates opened and once the word vomit started, she couldn't reign it in.

"Can I speak now?" Mr. Torres asked, slightly amused and slightly ashamed by the tongue lashing. He should be annoyed that this feisty, petite blonde had just stood up to him, again, but he just couldn't be. He respected her for standing up to them and he couldn't help but respect her answer to the situation they had placed her in. If she would stand up to his daughter's own parents then he had no doubt she would stand up for his daughter against anyone else. And that was what he really wanted. Someone to protect and care for his daughters. He just hadn't thought a woman, let alone this petite little blonde could do that.

"Yes, but make sure you get everything off your chest now because this is the last time I hide anything from Callie for anyone."

"We will back off. We will stop interfering. I saw how happy Callie is with you. I saw how genuine her feelings are. And though it's still hard for me to accept and I can't pretend to understand, I do want Callie to be happy." Lucia replied.

"As do I." Carlos replied.

"What's the catch?" Aria asked. She placed an arm around Arizona's shoulders in case her parents had any question about who she was currently supporting.

"We forget all of this happened. The bribe, the letter, the check, they never happened and Callie never finds out. She would never forgive us. We may never forgive ourselves. And I definitely don't expect you to forgive us." Carlos replied. Arizona's head shot up, she turned and made eye contact with Aria. Was this another trick? If Callie found out, it would be a disaster. They all had lied to her. Their relationship had been built on trust, it's how they had created such a solid foundation. Could she keep something like this from her?

"I don't want to lie to Calliope. We don't lie to each other. I told you, I'm not a liar. If she found out somehow, she would feel betrayed and she might forgive me but I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost her trust."

"I understand that and I respect that but Arizona, we made a mistake. A huge, monumental, possibly unforgivable mistake. Please, give us a chance to make it up to you and to Calliope. If Calliope knew about this, she wouldn't allow us the time to explain." Carlos explained.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want you to be parents to Callie. I want you to love her and accept her and support her."

"We will. From here on out, we will do everything we can to do that. I even called your mom and she put me in touch with the local PFLAG. It might take time but I want to learn, I want to understand. And even if you do tell her we will still do all of those things. But I'm afraid Callie won't forgive us and she would cut us off without giving us a chance to be the parents she deserves." Lucia replied.

"Like you were willing to do to her, Mami?" Aria replied, voicing exactly what Arizona was thinking.

"Yes, I know we would deserve that but we're trying to make this right. We just want a chance to do that. If Calliope finds out, she won't give us the chance."

Though Arizona was far from willing to trust either Carlos or Lucia, she couldn't help but feel hopeful. This was a far cry from the conversation she had with Lucia just two days ago. She wondered if this was the discussion they had intended before Aria insisted on joining them. Having no choice but to trust them, at least for the time being, she shook her head yes in agreement. She was shocked as Lucia threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She could see the shock on Aria's face as well.

"I have a condition." Arizona said as she and Lucia ended their hug.

"And what would that be?"

"If Callie asks me anything, directly, I won't lie to her. I promise, I won't tell her but if she finds out somehow, I will have to tell her the truth. Not telling her is one thing, though I know she won't understand that, and I hate it. But I can't and I won't lie to her directly. And I never will hide anything from her again so remember that for the future. I'm giving you a second chance but you will not get a third."

"Understood. I'm sorry we put you in the position to lie to her." Carlos replied, feeling honestly bad for having put the blonde in that position. But he knew his daughter, she wouldn't be as understanding or forgiving as the little blonde in front of him.

"Also, when we get back from Afghanistan, I want all of us, including Callie, to sit down and talk about all of this. I won't tell her, but I think you should."

"I agree." Aria replied.

"Of course we can talk and we will think about telling her. It's the best we can do for now." Carlos replied with a look to his wife.

"Let's go back to the table. You only have a few hours before you board that plane and I want to spend time with all of you before you go." Lucia replied. She had somehow fallen in love with Teddy and Tim and even Nick though she had her reservations about him. And now that she was able to look past the fact that the blonde was a lesbian and dating her daughter, she couldn't help but admit that she was dying to get to know her.

"You guys go ahead, I just need a minute." Arizona replied. She felt sick to her stomach over what she had just agreed to. It was better than the position she had been in two days ago though and she hoped that Lucia and Carlos were genuine. It would make keeping this from Callie worth it. But if they were doing this to create a rift between Arizona and Callie, she had just given them ammunition. It would implicate them as well, though so she just had to pray, yes she was considering praying, that this would end with Callie having two loving, supportive parents as well as the blonde by her side.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked in a fatherly tone that Arizona had never heard from the man before. She had hoped for this, for these two people to be like this from the beginning. It was too good to be true and she didn't trust it. He could see the storm raging in her blue eyes.

"I'll stay with her, you two go ahead." Aria said, sensing that Arizona really wanted to be alone but knowing her parents were eager to make sure the blonde wouldn't change her mind by keeping her near them. Lucia nodded and she and Carlos reluctantly walked away, making the girls promise to not be too long.

"Are you ok, really?"

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know, Aria. I feel like that was even worse of a deal to make. If Callie finds out I kept this from her she will be furious. It will break our trust, I don't know if she would be able to forgive that or if I could forgive myself for breaking it."

"So tell her." Aria shrugged, earning her a glare from Arizona that she had clearly picked up from her sister. Though it wasn't as good as her own or Callie's, it might actually qualify as a true Torres glare, Aria thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

"That glare, clearly you've gotten enough of them from Callie that you can throw out a pretty good Torres glare there, sis." Aria replied with a giggle. Arizona couldn't help but smile at that. She definitely received Callie's glare on a fairly regular basis and it both terrified and excited her. Callie was mostly bark with very little bite, like her father. She had her dad wrapped around her finger since she was in pigtails, maybe even before, so getting Callie wrapped around that same finger hadn't even felt like a challenge.

"She asked me to move in with her, you know. We haven't told anyone and it's still going to be awhile before we do it because of Afghanistan and Malawi but it's a big thing for me. I've never lived with someone I was romantically involved with before, it's a big deal to me. It means something to me. It's a commitment. What if she finds out and changes her mind?"

"She won't. She will be mad, rightfully so but I know my sister and she loves you, Arizona. She's committed to you too."

"I know." Arizona said with a genuine smile, "It feels good to be included in the Torres clan. I still don't trust your parents, though."

"That's because you're a smart woman, Arizona. Now, come on, let's go gang up on my sister together before you leave. We have bonding to do and I have sister tormenting duty since it will be awhile before I get to do that again."

"You know I have to take Callie's side, right?" Arizona replied with a smile, following Aria to the gated backyard.

"What kind of sister are you?"

"The kind that wants to have sex with her very hot, hot, hot girlfriend again sometime in the near future which means, I can't help you gang up on her."

"Ugh, TMI." Aria said, covering her ears and causing Arizona to giggle.

"What are you two laughing about?" Callie asked, meeting the two at the gate that separated the back yard from the water and dock.

"Aria wanted me to be her partner in crime and gang up on you with her but I told her for the sake of my sex life, I couldn't." Arizona giggled as Aria groaned and stomped off.

"Come over here for a second." Callie whispered, dragging Arizona behind the small pool house. As soon as they were out of sight from the prying eyes in the backyard, Callie pulled Arizona in for a tight hug and plastered their lips together.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"I've just missed you and I'm just so glad you're here with me."

"Me too." Arizona replied, placing a soft kiss on Callie's lips. "Now, come on, you only have two hours left before we have to head to the airport, let's go gang up on Aria."

"I love you, do you know that?"

"I do. I love you too, Calliope." Arizona replied. She reached up and gently pulled Callie's face to hers and they kissed softly but it was full of emotion.

"What were you and my parents talking about?"

"Callie, Arizona, there you two are! Come on, Arizona barely ate anything earlier and you have to head to the airport soon. I promised Barbara that all of you would eat before you left." Lucia said, interrupting their moment just in time.

"I am kind of hungry."

"Well, a little birdy told Nonna that you like donuts so she sent Jorge for some and they just arrived. If you want one, you better hurry before everyone else eats them." Arizona didn't have to be told twice before she left the two Latina's and literally ran to the backyard and snatched a donut for each hand.

"Did you get me one?" Callie asked, as she and Lucia caught up at a more leisurely pace.

"Ummm." Arizona replied, looking between her second donut and Callie. She sighed and offered the second donut to Callie.

"I don't really want the donut babe, I'm actually not much of a donut fan, I just wanted to see if you loved me enough to share. Lucky for you, you passed the test." Callie said with a wink.

"Mean Calliope." Arizona replied through her mouthful of donut.

"You know you have to eat real food with that too, right?" Callie asked as she watched Arizona eyeing the donut box. Callie grabbed Arizona a plate of chicken and pasta salad and handed to her, "Eat this before you get another donut."

"Fine." Arizona replied as she sat down with a sigh. But she ate the chicken and pasta salad without complaint. Her appetite returned full force after several days of stress that had caused her too much turmoil to eat.

The group sat around laughing while Callie's parents told stories about Callie and Aria's childhood, making sure to embarrass them equally for both Arizona and Jared's benefits. Lucia seemed to be trying to make up for lost time and it felt like she was trying too hard as she hugged Arizona for the third time that day. But she was trying, Arizona had to remind herself, or at least she hoped she was. She watched Callie laugh and blush as a story about her getting in trouble for kissing a boy in kindergarten was told and Arizona's heart swelled. She had wanted this so badly for her girlfriend. Carlos was a very animated and devoted story teller, no one could contain their laughter as he told story after story. When it was time to go, Arizona was surprised that Carlos had summoned one of his cars for them and he and Lucia both slid in the back of the limo to travel to the airport with them. They hugged each of them tightly as they stood outside the airport and Arizona couldn't help but get teary as she watched Callie have an emotional goodbye with her parents from a respectable distance so they could have privacy.

"You ok, baby?" Arizona asked as she took Callie's hand and they joined the rest of their group in the line to check their bags.

"Yea, it was just such a different feeling from when I arrived in Miami just five days ago. I can't believe it. I'm just so happy."

"I'm happy you're so happy. You deserve it so much."

"They absolutely adore you, Arizona. My mom whispered to me that you're a keeper as if I didn't already know that."

"Well, I'm glad both you and your mom know that now." Arizona said. She pecked Callie on the cheek and gestured for her to step in front of her to check her bag first. Everything was going to be ok. Somehow, her prayers had been answered by someone or something out in the universe. And even though she wished she wasn't carrying this secret with her, she considered that maybe Lucia and Carlos only came around because of what they did. Maybe it was some weird divine intervention. Whatever it was, she was thankful for it, she thought as she handed over her passport and boarding pass to check her own luggage.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hello all you lovely Calzona fans :) I hope this finds you well and helps cheer up your day. June is my favorite month, what's not to love...it's summer, pride month, and my birth month! Unfortunately this is my busy week at work so not only will I be working my birthday but I also will not have much time for writing. I will post this chapter and try to get one more in before the end of the month though but I work straight through until the 30th so no promises. I have the next couple chapters basically written. I've had this part of the story written for months actually. I hope you are all in for a bit of a bumpy ride. Hopefully, you trust that everything has a purpose by now and won't get too upset with me. **

**As far as reviews go, you guys are so great. Some of you are really great for a confidence boost and are really too generous with your praises. I do enjoy reading them more than I ever thought I would. Having people actually reading what I've written is a new concept to me and I am always intrigued to see what you have to say. I have to say, there's maybe three or four of you who always are quick to criticize Arizona no matter what happens in the story. I find it both interesting and annoying to be honest but I have tough skin and not every character is going to be everyone's forte. Just something I've noticed with a few of the readers. Arizona isn't going anywhere and I hope that all of these characters grow and evolve throughout the story. It would be boring otherwise. Most of you, although nervous about the direction and possible consequences, have been supportive and I really, truly appreciate all of your positive and kind words. **

**I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. Take care of yourselves. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Arizona

"I don't know, Teddy. I hear what you're saying, I even agree with you but I just, I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do, Riz. You know exactly what to do."

"You think I should tell Callie, even though I promised her parents that I wouldn't?" Arizona asked, already knowing the answer. This had been Teddy's stance from the very beginning. Arizona had filled her in on the events that occurred between Callie's parents, herself, and Aria on that dock the day after they returned to Afghanistan. Teddy had been fuming and was insistent that the blonde tell Callie. They had this same argument every day for the past week on their afternoon runs. The two were now running in the mornings with their group, as usual, as well as once in the afternoons, both needing the extra bit of best friend time and stress relief. Callie spent her free time with Mark or Addie while the two blondes went for their second run, doing Arizona could only guess what. She had a sneaking suspicion that Addie and Callie were shopping online for all sorts of things when it was just the two of them. She tried not to think about or be jealous of whatever Callie did when she was hanging out with Mark.

Arizona had been busy worrying about Teddy, Tim, and Nick since their return. While they had all been on vacation, four soldiers in another unit had been injured by a roadside bomb, two having to be evacuated out to Germany for treatment, the other two sustaining milder injuries had been able to be treated here, though both were still off duty for the forseeable future. The week following their return had been hectic and stressful to say the least. The army leaders, which included three of the people that Arizona was closest to, were pulling double duty between the hospital and working extra patrols and perimeter checks. There was talk of pulling the doctors from the program early but with just six weeks left, the majority of the surgeons had voted to stay. Arizona had been one of the few to vote against staying, surprising everyone, especially those closest to her. She couldn't remove Teddy, Tim, or Nick from danger but she wanted Callie out of there, even if it meant Arizona would go to Malawi earlier which meant spending more time apart. The stress of potentially seeing someone she loved get injured or killed was adding so much stress to her already stressed mind and body that she had been unable to sleep peacefully all week and some days she couldn't even force herself to eat more than a few bites.

"Who is your loyalty to?" Teddy asked, answering Arizona's question with a question, causing the blonde to return from her thoughts. It took her a moment to remember what they had been talking about but when she did, her response required no thought.

"Callie, of course Callie. It's not about that though, Teddy. I just don't want to hurt Callie. You saw how happy she was when she thought her parents were coming around and beginning to accept her. I don't want her to find out that it was all a lie. Not when they changed their minds and are actually trying to accept her now. I just think it's best if I just let it go. It doesn't matter now. If they try anything else, I won't hesitate to tell her."

"I get it, I really do. And if that's what you decide, I will keep my mouth shut but I think Callie can tell there's something on your mind. You're not great at keeping this secret, the guilt is just seeping out of you, Arizona. I'm sure she sees it. And what if she does find out?"

"She will, eventually, at least I hope she does. I asked her parents to come clean, I hope they actually do. I'm giving them the chance to when we return but if they don't I will tell her before I leave for Malawi. If she finds out some other way before then, I just hope she can forgive me. I know she will be furious and I will probably have one hell of a Torres wrath coming but I hope after that, she is able to forgive me."

"I do not envy you if she does find out. She's going to kick your ass so hard."

"She's going to kick your ass too, Teds. All of us are getting our ass kicked for not telling her."

"Fuck, wait until she's back in the U.S. then. I have eight weeks of leave and then I am going to see if I can find a job somewhere as a cardiothoracic surgeon civilian. That will give Callie plenty of time to cool off before you return from Malawi in May. I can hide from her for eight weeks." Teddy joked.

"I wish I could return sooner than May but the foundation simply can't replace me before then. I called them as soon as we returned from Miami to request early release. They are sad to lose me but understand, thankfully. They could make me full-fill my entire contract and stay until at least August or all the way up until the following February. I think Callie is disappointed but also knows it could have been a much longer period of time."

"Do they have any ideas who they would like to replace you?"

"They have a few names in mind. My top choice is Lucy Fields but I put in a recommendation for Karev, he's my official nominee. I only don't want him to go because I think he could be my protege in Seattle."

"Karev? Really? Isn't he all caveman? I thought Lexie Grey would be your top choice."

"Oh, I'm not letting Lexie go either. But she has too many other areas of interest. Derek is trying to get her on the neuro train. I haven't counted her out yet but either way, Karev has something that you guys just don't see. He has what it takes to be a phenomenal peds surgeon."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm telling you, I'm on to something with him."

"I guess we will see."

"I guess so." Arizona replied as she hip checked Teddy. The two had finished their run prior to starting their conversation and had entered the cool down phase, walking a lap around the perimeter. Now that they were almost back to the barracks, Teddy placed a hand on Arizona's forearm and stopped her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I mean I'm worried sick but I'm trying to be ok. I'll feel better when at least you and Callie are safe in February. I'll breathe much easier in May when Nick and Tim are both home as well."

"And you will be too. How much have you told mom?" Teddy asked. Arizona loved it when Teddy referred to her parents like this. She did it on occasion, more frequently in the past few years now that she was more settled as a Robbins. She really was part of their family and the big sister Arizona had always wanted.

"How much have you told her?"

"Touche." Teddy replied with a smirk. No one wanted to endure the wrath of the mama bear and no one wanted the Colonel's wrath for awakening the mama bear. It was an unspoken agreement. The Robbins kids didn't lie but they kept certain details to themselves for everyone's benefit.

"Are you going to the movie tomorrow night?"

"Yea. What about you and Callie?"

"I'd like to, if I can drag her to it. I think she was hoping for some alone time while everyone else is at the movie. Which, I am so not opposed to after seven days of nothing but platonic touching but it's Christmas movies and we won't be home for Christmas. I kind of want to just curl up and enjoy the movie with everyone."

"Well, Owen and I are talking again so I'm going to sit with him but I'll save you a seat."

"How is that going?"

"I don't honestly know. He's still Owen and I'm still me. I love him but I'm not sure that's enough. Maybe we missed our chance."

"Well, I am here for you, Teds. You know I just want you to be happy but if Owen hurts you again, I am going to kick him right in the nut sack." Arizona replied. Teddy threw her head back in laughter at the look on Arizona's face. She had done that very thing to a boy on the playground who had pulled one of Teddy's braids one too many times. She had been half the boy's size but that hadn't stopped her from kicking him square in the jewels directly after she had warned him she was going to do just that. "I'm serious, Teds."

"Oh, I know you are." Teddy replied, putting her arm around Arizona's shoulder and pulling her in to place a loud smooch on the side of her head.

"Good thing I already needed a shower, now I can wash off Teddy germs too." Arizona teased but she squeezed Teddy back before they parted ways to go take showers.

Callie

"I don't know what she's hiding, Mark, I just feel like she's hiding...something." Callie replied in a frustrated tone. She and Mark were sitting out in the cool breeze tossing stones across the dirt aimlessly.

"Have you confronted her?"

"No, but you have to admit, her voting to go home early is very un-Arizonalike."

"I agree. So what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, Mark." Callie replied, throwing a few stones a bit harder than she had previously been carelessly tossing them.

"Well, what makes you think she's hiding something?"

"She just changed so much from Boston to Miami. I know she was feeling insecure and she was worried about my parent's initial reaction but I just feel like there's more. And since we've been back in Afghanistan, she's been clingy."

"She's running with Teddy right now, Cal, I don't think that qualifies as clingy."

"I know, I don't mean like that. But when we are together, she always needs to be in physical contact with me and she is being overly affectionate. She was jealous in Miami, granted, she may have had reason to be. It's just so unlike Arizona. I am usually the jealous, clingy one. Not that I'm complaining because I am loving the cuddling and the extra 'I love yous' but I also know there is something up because of them."

"So, you think Arizona has some deep, dark secret she's keeping from you because she loves you and wants to be with you? What did you do to make her jealous in Miami?" Mark asked, arching an eyebrow as he took another rock and tossed it at the fence post.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds silly but it's just this feeling that I have. Remember Miguel? I may have danced shamelessly and slightly provocatively with him at the club."

"Ok, well I can see why she might get upset about that, Cal. I mean she's human with feelings and those feelings include jealousy. What else?"

"We have been back for six days now and it's like Arizona is purposely avoiding being alone with me. I mean she's clingy and touchy-feely in public but when we're alone, it's like she's holding back. And I have needs, Mark, very persistent needs that haven't been met in seven very long days. Arizona is hot. I'm getting cranky because I need to get laid, Mark." Callie whined, laying her head on his shoulder.

"If you have an itch...I could help scratch it."

"You're bad, Mark."

"What? Tell me we weren't great fuck buddies."

"Mark Sloan, if you want to keep your tongue and your man parts, I suggest you never make a comment like that to my girlfriend again." The voice of the blonde said suddenly from behind them, causing them both to sit up straight. Mark hurriedly stood up, Callie a second behind him as he moved to stand behind her, slightly afraid of the piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry, Blondie." Mark replied sheepishly.

"You should be. And Callie, why would Mark need to scratch an itch for you? Is there something you need that I'm not giving you?" Arizona asked, her tone said she was pissed off and while Callie knew that was true, she could also sense the insecurity there and she cursed herself for letting the conversation with Mark take this direction.

"I'm going to go find Addie." Mark said, excusing himself from the awkward conversation.

"Arizona…"

"No, don't do that, Callie. I know you think I'm overreacting but I put Nick in his place because he makes you uncomfortable. Even though I'm gay and he's like a brother to me and there is zero chance that I would ever sleep with him. I did that because your comfort means something to me. And don't get me started on Amelia. But when it comes to you and your exes there's a double standard and I just don't get it."

"Arizona, he was just joking, he's my best friend."

"Was he though? And what about Miguel? Was he just joking when he had his hands all over you on the dance floor?"

"This is jealousy, Arizona."

"Can you blame me?" Arizona asked, as she walked away.

"Arizona, wait!" Callie called, running after the blonde, she cursed herself for speaking those words. Of course Arizona was jealous, she would be too. She was right, she was jealous over Nick and Amelia and Arizona had done her best to form boundaries with them for her comfort. She needed to do the same for the blonde. As Arizona turned around to shout at the Latina some more, the bomb sirens went off. Wide brown eyes met worried blue, grabbing Arizona's hand, Callie set off at a run toward the shelter in the center of the base. They were nearly to the building when the ground beneath their feet shook at the same time a loud explosion could be heard nearby.

"That was close. Come on, we need to get inside the shelter." Arizona replied, pulling a now frozen Callie with her.

The two entered the building and climbed down the stairs into one of several underground rooms that were designated for this purpose. Arizona doubted highly that if a bomb was dropped on them that this would do anything to protect them but she kept those thoughts to herself as she held the hand of the frightened Latina. "It's going to be alright, Calliope. Come here, sit down."

Arizona pulled the Latina closer to her and sat her down along the concrete wall. Arizona grabbed a flashlight and radio from the shelf as well as the only helmet before she turned back to Callie to kneel in front of her. The Latina was practicing her breathing Arizona noticed and recognized it. It was something she herself did when her anxiety attacks hit. She placed her hands on Callie's knees to give her something to ground herself and spoke softly, "In and out, just like that, Cal. Just breathe, we're going to be okay, honey."

Arizona placed the helmet on Callie's head before she turned on the flashlight and sat down beside her. Somehow the two had ended up in a shelter alone which made Arizona both happy and nervous. She didn't like the idea of being crammed in a small space with a big group of people but she also felt secluded here. She turned on the walkie-talkie radio and turned it to the station she knew her brother would be turned to if he also had a walkie-talkie in his possession and signaled him with a series of beeps.

"Little Robin is that you?" Tim's voice asked.

"Sure is Big Rob. What's going on out there?"

"Where are you?"

"Cal, and I got to the shelter and somehow into an unoccupied bunker."

"Okay, stay put. The village closest to us was attacked. We're still waiting for word."

"Be careful Big Rob."

"You too Little Robin, over and out." Tim replied. Arizona smiled as she thought back to their childhood days when they had roamed around with walkie-talkies pretending to be in the war and under attack. They had a whole book full of code names and words. Nick hadn't been happy when Andi had given him the code name of Guppy and she, herself had been given the code name of Nebula thanks to Arizona. They had drawn names and each of them gotten to name another member of the group as an initiation into their secret club.

"That was kind of adorable, Little Robin." Callie said, looking up at Arizona for the first time since all of this started.

"Hey, baby, you alright?" Arizona asked, turning her attention back to Callie, their argument forgotten completely for the moment.

"I am. I feel safe with you." Callie replied.

"Good." Arizona replied with a smile before she leaned in and placed a tender kiss on full lips.

"Mmm, I've missed those lips and you really could take my mind off all this with those lips." Callie replied with a smirk. Arizona leaned in to deepen the kiss and just as Callie's hands began to roam, the walkie-talkie was alert with static.

"Little Robin do you copy?"

"Damn it." Callie cursed, causing Arizona to giggle.

"Sure do Teddy Bear." Arizona replied to Teddy's voice over the radio.

"The coast is clear. Time to get your scrawny butt out of the bunker." Teddy's voice was heard over the small device.

"Copy that, Little Robin over and out." Arizona said into the speaker.

"I assume you have done this before?" Callie asked as Arizona helped her stand up and removed the helmet from her head.

"We liked to play army as kids." Arizona replied with a smile.

"And your code name was Little Robin?"

"Ugh, yes, Tim got to pick it. We drew names and got to pick the person who's name you drew's code name. I wanted a cool name like Electra or Echo but Tim insisted I be Little Robin. Not much of a code name if you ask me." Arizona replied with a pout as if she were six again. Callie smiled. God she loved her.

"Arizona, I love you. And I am so sorry about Mark and Miguel. I know that my past with men and my parent's initial reaction has you feeling insecure. And I know my actions recently have not been helpful to make your place in my life feel secure but I am completely in love with you, Arizona. I don't want anyone else and I'm so sorry if I've made you feel otherwise."

"I love you too. Come on, let's go to bed." Arizona replied because she didn't know what to say. It wasn't okay so she didn't want to say that it was but she also didn't want to fight. Not with them being in a war zone and having the memory of the very real possibility of losing Callie from her life only a week ago. So she decided to let it go, for now.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, they had been back in Afghanistan for a full week now and it was the night before Christmas Eve. The base had set up a projector screen and was playing 'A Christmas Story' in the mess hall. Everyone was scattered about in various seating arrangements. Some sat on old chairs and sofas that had been carried in for the event while others sat on the floor out in front on blankets and mats spread out picnic style. Nick and Tim were sitting in some chairs off to one side of the couple. Teddy was sitting on a sofa cuddled up to Owen behind them while Callie sat with her back against the couch with Arizona between her legs, the blonde's head resting on Callie's belly. Callie ran her fingers through blonde locks while Arizona traced patterns on Callie's cloth covered thigh. Riggs had fixed up an old popcorn machine and sodas and licorice had been passed out. It wasn't Christmas at home but it was cozy and it felt good to be huddled together in the mess hall watching a movie for once instead of caring for bomb victims.

Arizona sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into Callie's lap, making the Latina smile. She loved that the blonde was so comfortable and relaxed in her arms, it made her feel good knowing that she was one of the few people the blonde trusted enough to be vulnerable with. Callie leaned down and placed a kiss on top of soft curls causing Arizona to look up at her and smile. It melted her heart and she couldn't help but feel so lucky to have the blonde. In two days, they would celebrate their first Christmas together. They had decided that instead of exchanging gifts, they would buy gifts for the kids at the hospital, along with many of the other doctors. Callie had at first been opposed to not buying Arizona a gift, which she had done anyway without the blonde knowing, but the peds surgeon had been so animated and enthused about providing for the kids that Callie had reluctantly agreed on the condition that next Christmas Arizona could not set any limits to gift giving. They would travel to the hospital tomorrow and spend the morning in the children's ward before handing out the presents to the kids. Christmas day would be spent at the base. They would be allowed extended computer time with their families and then the army was hosting a concert put on by an army band. Following the concert, there would be a big Christmas feast, well as big as an army feast in Afghanistan could get but it sounded promising.

"I love you." Arizona whispered as she bent down and placed a kiss on Callie's belly sweetly next to where the blonde's head was resting. Callie had to admit, she enjoyed this side of Arizona greatly. Miami had been stressful for them and although it had ended on a happy note, she had sensed Arizona's hesitancy and insecurity. Since returning to Afghanistan, the blonde had been more affectionate and often wanted constant physical contact with Callie. Arizona was not one to shy away from physical contact but of the two of them, generally speaking, it was Callie who always needed more.

"I love you too." Callie replied as she ran her fingers through long curls. Arizona yawned and another contented sigh escaped her lips. "Your hair is getting long honey."

"Mmmm." Arizona responded, another yawn escaping her lips. Callie could see from the little bit of Arizona's face that was visible to her at this angle that her eyelids were fluttering with her effort to keep them open. It had been a long week for all of them but Arizona had run around from surgery to surgery, assisting with as many pediatric cases as she could. Apparently Christmas time was a hot time for illnesses, injuries, and births.

"Baby, let's get you to bed."

"Don't you want to finish the movie?"

"It's my dad's favorite Christmas movie, I've seen it a thousand times. I can rent it on my laptop and we can watch it tomorrow if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Callie replied. Arizona stood and helped Callie up before the two quietly exited the mess hall and made their way to the barracks. During the week they almost always slept in their own bunks just because they were really too small for two people, but on the weekends, they would usually fall asleep together in Callie's bunk watching movies. Tonight, Callie was surprised when Arizona pulled her up to her own bunk and laid her head on Callie's chest.

"Sleep with me here tonight? I know we have to work in the morning but I just want to feel you." Arizona whispered. Callie could tell by the heaviness in her voice that she was already falling asleep.

"I'm right here, Arizona, of course I'm not going anywhere." Callie replied and she felt the blonde relax into her as she said those words. As much as she was enjoying this side of Arizona, she still couldn't help but feel there was something on the blonde's mind. Teddy had basically confirmed that in Miami but Callie had yet to get to the bottom of it. Callie's mind was full of questions as she closed her eyes with the blonde nuzzled into her chest, a pale arm wrapped tightly around her waist and a slender leg tucked between hers. I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another, was the last thought Callie had before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Christmas Eve on the children's ward was simply amazing. Callie's cheeks literally hurt from smiling so much. A little girl of about three with braids that Arizona had placed for the small girl sat in her lap playing with the baby doll that she had just unwrapped. The ortho surgeon watched Arizona from across the room playing a game of twister with several of the older children. Her smile matched the Latina's and her dimples popped as she threw her head back in laughter, having fallen while trying to maneuver her right hand through a mass of bodies. The children collapsed around her in laughter and it was the sweetest sound Callie had ever heard.

"Isn't my dolly pretty, Dr. Callie?" the little girl asked, pulling Callie's attention away from Arizona. Her big brown eyes looked up hopefully at the doctor as she waited for a response. The little girl had requested a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes like Dr. Arizona.

"She sure is, Cami, but not as pretty as you." Callie said, tapping the little girl on the nose and making her laugh. The little girl had come in the week before. She and her mother had been injured when a bomb hit their village. Her mom was pregnant and injured enough that she had required hospitalization and bed rest. Cami's injuries had been less severe, a broken wrist and a tiny little cut on her forehead that hadn't even required sutures. They had admitted her anyway to keep her with her mother, as was the case with many of the children that did have surviving parents.

"Can I go see mama today?"

"I think that can be arranged." Callie replied. She scooped the little girl up in her arms and made her way to the blonde who was at the moment in a very compromising position that was causing the brunette all sorts of thoughts that were inappropriate for their current environment as they were surrounded by children. Callie couldn't help but hum in appreciation at the sight though, "Mmmm."

Arizona turned to see Callie after hearing the moan escape her lips, the blonde's face was red from holding this position and trying not to squash any children beneath her. She didn't miss the way the ortho doc's eyes darkened at the sight of her butt high up in the air for her to ogle freely. Arizona smiled, "What can I do for you, Dr. Torres?"

Callie had to clear her throat. Arizona was playing with fire, she knew Callie was an ass girl and she definitely knew what it did to her when she called her "Dr. Torres." Callie cleared her throat once more and Arizona smirked at her, knowing she was the cause of Callie's sudden lack of vocabulary, "I'm going to take Little Miss here to see her mama for five minutes. I'll be back."

"Sure, Dr. Torres, I'll be right here ready for you when you get back." Arizona replied with a smile.

"I think maybe when I get back, I should give you a little check up after that fall you had, Dr. Robbins." Callie replied, thinking of how much fun it could be to play doctor with Arizona.

"If you're lucky." Arizona flirted back with a wink. Yep she was playing with fire. She and Callie had been unable to have any time for anything remotely intimate since returning from vacation. Their little shed was off limits with the increased security and while neither were completely against mild PDA, having sex in a room with thirteen other people that included Miranda Bailey was not something that either of them found appealing. They had more control than that, barely, but still, they had never crossed that line. Needless to say, Callie had been less than impressed with this dry spell. It made her moody and edgy. While Arizona had felt more affectionate and cuddly since returning to Afghanistan, Callie had become like a cat in heat. She didn't know why she was suddenly so turned on all the time, but everything the blonde did set her need on fire and she was ready to explode after eight days of nothing but cuddling and platonic touching.

After a fun-filled day with the kids and only a few surgeons having to perform surgery, the surgeons returned to base early in the afternoon for another round of Christmas movies in the mess hall, computer time with their families, and spending time together. Callie and Arizona joined Tim and Teddy for a skype call to Barbara and Daniel. And then they had been able to skype with Aria and Jared. Callie's parents were currently on their way home from a business trip in Texas so she would skype with them and her grandmothers tomorrow. By the time the two finished the calls, it was dinner time so they made their way to the mess hall, Arizona keeping her arm looped through Callie's as they walked. While they ate, Arizona's hand massaged small circles into the small of Callie's back before her fingers moved to her inner thigh, rubbing patterns into the fabric of her jeans. Her fingers moved higher up on her thigh and then would slowly come back down, only to repeat the process again. Just a few inches higher, that's all Callie needed. The Latina wasn't even sure that the blonde was aware that she was doing this, it had been something she had been doing the entire week but it was sending shock waves through the Latina, platonic or not. Knowing Arizona wasn't generally a clingy person alerted Callie that something was definitely up with the blonde but it also did things to her body and after more than a week, she could no longer ignore the desire. Once the blonde had swallowed her last bite of food, Callie grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the mess hall.

"Callie, the movie is going to start soon." Arizona protested.

"We won't miss much." Callie replied, not slowing her pace. She had no idea where they should go but then seeing the vehicles lined up outside, she pulled Arizona into the back of the nearest one. She remembered Tim telling her they were out of service until the day after Christmas so they could get a deep cleaning since they wouldn't be needed for the surgeons. Thus, they were left parked outside far enough away from the buildings that they would have privacy.

"Callie what are you…"Arizona began to ask but was cut off as Callie forced her tongue into her mouth. At the same time, she pushed the blonde down onto the seat and straddled the blonde's thighs without breaking their kiss. Within seconds, Callie had maneuvered her zipper and she pushed the pale hand she was holding into her underwear.

"I need you. Your hand on my thigh through dinner was driving me crazy and at the hospital today, you are lucky we were surrounded by kids. I wanted to just take you right there." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"Ohhh." Arizona replied with a smirk as she took back control of her own hand and felt the wetness dripping from her girlfriend's core. She used her other hand to lift up Callie's shirt so she could sink her lips into the soft flesh of her breasts that spilled from her bra.

"No teasing, Arizona. I want it hard and fast." Callie replied, placing her hand over Arizona's when she started lightly rubbing up and down Callie's slit. Arizona was torn between wanting to tease the Latina and giving her exactly what she wanted. Her hesitancy, caused the Latina to moan in frustration and in a move Arizona didn't see coming, she pushed Arizona sideways on the row of seats and topped her. Callie pulled Arizona's hand from her pants and replaced it with her own as her other hand crept into Arizona's pants and underwear. She entered both herself and Arizona at the same time, taking the blonde by surprise. Callie meant business and it was turning her on immensely.

"Oh God, Callie." Arizona gasped. Callie was riding her own fingers against Arizona's thigh while the fingers of her right hand plunged in and out of the peds surgeon at an alarming rate. Arizona squeezed Callie's breasts with one hand while her other hand found Callie's wetness and began running circles over her bundle of nerves. Callie quickened her pace, thrusting hard against Arizona's thigh as she impaled herself with a third finger. She was on fire and she felt her abdomen tightening as her orgasm began building. Arizona's fingers working magic on her clit was going to be what sent her over the edge of a very powerful orgasm. She entered a third finger into Arizona, causing the blonde beneath her to squirm and gasp.

"I'm so close, Arizona. I'm going to come so hard." Callie whispered in a husky breath. Arizona brought her free hand down from the full breast she had been fondling and placed it on Callie's hip, helping her rock forward on her hand and against Arizona's thigh harder. Arizona's breath caught as the motion caused Callie's fingers to enter her more forcefully as well. She couldn't help but hiss at the pleasure mixed with the tiniest bit of pain as Callie rocked forward again with more force behind her powerful fingers, "Am I hurting you?"

"A little but I'm okay, don't stop. Come for me, Calliope." Arizona replied, forcing Callie's hips to thrust forcefully again while Arizona's other hand applied more pressure to the circles she was rubbing against Callie's clit.

"Oh fuuuck, Arizona!" Callie cried as she convulsed against the blonde, riding out her high as the blonde continued to writhe below her. Callie's lower half moved of its own accord as she rode out her orgasm against Arizona's thigh. As Callie came down from her high, she used her thumb to rub gentle circles over Arizona's clit and the blonde followed her over the edge as she curled her fingers with a silent scream before she convulsed around Callie's fingers and went limp below her.

"Wow." Was the only thing the blonde could manage. All intellectual thought had literally been fucked from her brain. She giggled as she thought that Callie had literally fucked her brains out.

"What's so funny? I just gave you an amazing orgasm and you're giggling?" Callie asked, pretending to be mad but the blonde's giggles were just too delicious to actually be angry.

"I'm sorry babe, I don't mean to laugh. It's just I couldn't think of words and then when I did, it was that you had literally fucked my brains out." Arizona replied, erupting into another fit of giggles as Callie's fingers attacked her sides. Arizona squirmed, trying to get away, "No, no, Callie, I'm sorry."

"Are you sure? You know, girls don't generally take laughing after sex as a good sign." Callie replied, halting her attack for a moment before going back in for more, causing the blonde to squirm and shriek.

"Really, Callie I'm sorry. The orgasm was amazing, baby. I owe you one." Arizona replied once the Latina showed mercy and she could breathe again. Arizona kissed Callie's nose and snuggled into her. "I really love you, you know."

"I know." Callie replied. She kissed the top of Arizona's head and took a deep breath. She tightened her arms around the blonde to prevent her from escaping. She knew this was going to be a talk Arizona would want to avoid but Callie needed to talk to her. "I love you too, baby. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I do." Arizona replied. She looked up at Callie and smiled.

"Then will you tell me what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Arizona, you've been different. Not that I'm complaining or that it's a bad thing but it's just, you have been more affectionate and always wanting to be in physical contact with me. I love that, I really do but it's just not you. While you're affectionate, I'm usually the one that needs more contact."

"I don't know, Callie. Do you want me to stop?" Arizona asked, attempting to sit up but the Latina had anticipated this and held her in place.

"No, I don't. I really love it. But I do want you to tell me why the sudden change. What's bothering you, honey?"

"Ugh." Arizona sighed. She took in a deep breath. She could do this without lying or revealing too much. "When we were in Miami and we thought your parents weren't going to accept you, there was a moment, more than a moment, a period of time where I thought about what it would be like to lose you. I thought that might happen, that losing you was a possibility. I love you, Calliope and imagining my life without you really sucked. I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure still. And also, I don't want to take you for granted, I like being close to you. You make me feel safe and loved and cared for. I want to make you feel the same."

"Arizona, I'm not going anywhere. I never was, I'm not sure why you felt that was even a possibility. Please trust that, trust me and in the future, talk to me about these things. I've felt like there was something wrong, something you weren't talking to me about and it's been worrying me."

"I'm sorry, Callie. I do trust you, more than anyone." Arizona replied. She rubbed her nose against Callie's then brought their foreheads together. The couple stayed that way for a few more minutes before the Latina loosened her hold on Arizona.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Callie asked. It wasn't that she didn't believe Arizona, she just felt like she was still holding something back.

"Callie…" Arizona replied and Callie knew that she was right.

"You don't have to tell me right now but I really hope that you will trust me enough to tell me soon. I love you, Arizona and I just want to be there for you."

"I do trust you enough, Callie. And I love you too. You are there for me. It's just something that I can't share."

"I don't understand."

"I know and I'm so sorry, Callie." Arizona replied. Callie could see the sincerity in her eyes and the fear that Callie was going to leave with that response and she wanted to. More than anything, she wanted to get up and go take a few moments to herself because knowing that the blonde was keeping something from her hurt, it hurt badly. But she could see that this was something Arizona was struggling with. Feeling torn between wanting space and wanting to keep her promise that she wasn't leaving, Callie stood and offered the blonde her hand. "Let's go watch the movie."

Arizona accepted Callie's hand with a sigh. She was always the one that had to convince the Latina to do these movie nights with everyone so she knew this was Callie's way of saying she needed space without hurting her by leaving. She hated this. She should just tell her the truth. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, the door opened. Both women turned to the intruder to see Riggs. "Hey, we're cleaning these trucks, what are you two doing in here?"

"Just needed to talk in private." Callie replied as Arizona blushed furiously. The two passed Riggs and ran to the mess hall. Arizona was in another fit of giggles and Callie couldn't help but release the anger she felt toward her for not sharing whatever secret she was keeping.

"We almost got busted having sex in the back of an army vehicle by an Army Captain." Arizona giggled, her nerves taking over and manifesting into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Callie couldn't help but join in with her laughter. She pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the side of her blonde head. Arizona's giggles stopped and she looked up at Callie, "Are we okay?"

"We will be." Callie replied, echoing Arizona's words from less than two weeks before.

* * *

Arizona

"It's Christmas, sleeping beauty." Arizona whispered. She had her full weight on top of the Latina. She had let Callie sleep in as there were no scheduled activities for the day, meaning everyone else had been up and about for at least an hour. They had the barracks to themselves so Arizona planted a firm kiss to slightly parted plump lips.

"What time is it?" Callie asked, a grumpy moan escaping her as she tried to stretch but the blonde's weight limited her ability.

"It's ten in the morning."

"Mmm, come lay down with me." Callie demanded, pulling the blonde to her. Arizona giggled and kissed her once again.

"If I lay down with you then you won't get your presents." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

"Presents? I thought we weren't exchanging gifts, Arizona."

"Well, my parents sent presents for all of us with Teddy because my mom knew Timmy and I would peek. And I may have gotten you a present when you were in Miami and I was still in Boston."

"But we had already agreed on the no present rule, Arizona."

"You can punish me later, but I think you will enjoy this one and I will be forgiven." Arizona replied confidently, pecking the Latina one more time before she quickly made her way to the ladder. She had laid out a blanket on the floor between their bunks with their presents scattered across it. Callie had a small pile of gifts. One from Arizona's parents, Tim, Teddy, Nick, Aria, her own parents, a joint gift for her and Arizona from her Abuela and Nonna, and one from Arizona. She noticed Arizona also had a small pile that included presents from Aria and Arizona's parents.

"I already opened my presents from Tim, Teddy, Nick, and the one from Nick's mom and sister with them this morning." Arizona replied as she saw Callie eyeing Arizona's much smaller pile. Callie added a red bag to Arizona's pile.

"My parents didn't send you one?" Callie asked.

"Supporting you was their gift to me." Arizona replied as she gave Callie a present to open, deciding not to comment on the fact that Callie bought her a present as well. Callie let Arizona's response go for now but she had that nagging feeling in her stomach again. The two sat and opened their presents, saving the ones from each other for last. Most of their presents consisted of gift cards and their favorite snack foods. When it came time to open their presents from each other, Callie insisted Arizona open hers first.

Arizona opened the bag and smiled up at Callie as she pulled the Polaroid out of the bag. "What's this?"

"Well, I know your mom is a photographer and you loved the photos she took while in Africa. You're not such a bad photographer yourself, Arizona. I thought maybe while you're in Malawi for those last three months, you might want to take some photos. And this way, you can give photos to your kiddos if you want or put them on your graduation wall." Callie replied.

"Callie, this is really very sweet of you. I absolutely love it." Arizona replied with a squeal. "I want you to be my first photograph though. I need to remember your silky dark hair, big brown eyes, and beautiful full lips."

"After I've showered." Callie replied, holding up her hand as Arizona tried to snap a picture.

"Fine. Open your present then." Arizona replied, placing the camera back in her lap. She watched anxiously as Callie opened the rectangular box and pulled out a framed photo. Arizona watched Callie's eyes darken as she licked her full lips while she scanned the photo she was holding intensely. She snapped a photo of the moment and smiled as she saw the picture of Callie developing.

"Is this a boudoir portrait?" Callie asked as she looked at the picture. Her throat was dry and her panties were soaked as she looked at the image. Arizona laid on a couch, her right hand tangled in blonde curls that were spread out under her. She wore a small black fur half jacket and lacy black panties and that was it. Her cleavage was barely visible where the jacket came together in a clasp between her breasts but her flat stomach, collar bones, protruding hip bone, and one slender thigh were on complete display.

"Mmmhmm, Teddy and I went and got them done while you were in Miami on our girls day. There's a whole photo album full of them for you when we get back but he could only get one printed and framed in twenty four hours for me. Teddy and I decided on this one for your Christmas present."

"You have more?"

"Mmmhmm." The blonde nodded with a dimpled smile.

"And you let a guy see you in this?" The Latina asked, feeling a bit jealous over someone else seeing her very gorgeous blonde dressed so provocatively.

"A male photographer, yes. Teddy went with me to make sure he wasn't a creeper. Though my mom recommended him so I assumed he was safe."

"I'm not sure if I want to have this enlarged and displayed or hide it so it's only for my eyes." Callie whispered as she traced a finger over the photo.

"I thought you might need to be reminded of what you're missing while I'm gone. You know, in case any hot men or women come on to you." Arizona whispered seductively in her ear.

"Shower, now." Callie said, causing Arizona to giggle. But she picked up her gifts, tossed them in her cubby, grabbed her shower caddy and followed Callie to the latrines. Once making sure they were alone, the two shared a very steamy shower.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Arizona whispered as Callie came down from her high, Arizona's fingers still inside of her. "Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm, I think I could still come up with a punishment." The Latina replied with a lazy smile before she picked Arizona up and pinned her against the shower wall. "Merry Christmas, Arizona."

Later that day, the Latina had skyped with Carlos and Lucia, Arizona had waited in the hall so she could spend some private quality time with her family but had joined toward the end of the call with a promise to visit with Callie over the summer. The concert had been fun as the band did a mix of Christmas songs and classic rock which engaged the audience and had most of the group dancing and singing along. They played cards with Teddy, Nick, Tim, Addie, and Mark while they drank hot chocolate and sang Christmas Carols. Despite missing being home for Christmas, Arizona had to admit that the day had been pretty near perfect. She and Callie had made the most of their first Christmas together and as they laid in bed that night, they talked about Christmases to come and the different traditions their families had. Arizona hoped they could take some from each of their families, combining them while also creating some of their own. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she pictured what their future Christmases could look like.

* * *

The week between Christmas and New Years was brutal upon returning to the hospital. Unfortunately, the rebel group that had moved in cared very little that it was the holiday season and if anything, it seemed to bring on more violence. The armored vehicles that transported the doctors were once again occupied by two additional vehicles, both carrying an additional four soldiers, all of which stayed at the hospital with the group of surgeons during the day. The Carter Madison Foundation was considering pulling the doctors early but had yet to make a decision and so the doctors continued with their work. This time, it would be up to the foundation to decide if the program was to end prematurely and not a vote by the surgeons.

On New Year's day, it was all hands on deck as they had been called in early for a bombing at a bank near the hospital that had left several people injured and in need of emergency surgery. A second bombing that day at a local cafe sent another half a dozen to them needing surgery. Thankfully none of them had been children but Arizona had been able to provide help as a general surgeon and was grateful to scrub in on a case with Callie. The couple hadn't seen each other much in the past forty eight hours and Arizona was missing the Latina. They talked over the body of a young woman that they were operating on, she had sustained an injury to her abdomen and Arizona was trying to find the source of the bleeding while Callie repaired her broken arm. She had been the least injured of the group and Arizona had already found the bleed and was working on stitching her liver laceration when Callie had scrubbed in, having just finished up on some of the more severe patients.

"What a way to ring in the new year, huh." Callie commented, trying to make light of the situation.

"I think you should go home early, Callie." Arizona voiced the thing that had been weighing on her mind since their return nearly two weeks before. She was suddenly paralyzed with the fear of losing Callie and she wanted her back home as soon as possible. This overwhelming feeling was foreign and it terrified her.

"What? Have you heard something from the foundation?" Callie asked, her focus on the ulna she was currently repairing, she thought the foundation may have finally decided to pull their program early due to safety issues.

"No, I haven't heard anything from the foundation. I'm not sure they will pull the plug on S.H.E. since there's only a month left and by the time they get everything arranged for us to leave it wouldn't make much of a difference. Unless they decide on an emergent and immediate evacuation of the surgeons, that's a different story."

"Then I don't understand." Callie replied. She glanced up and was surprised to see teary blue eyes staring intently at her. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to go home, Callie. I'm so worried that something is going to happen to you and I couldn't live with that." Arizona confessed, the stress and worry finally getting to her.

"Hey, I get it, Arizona but I am not at any more risk than you are. And I have to let you get on a plane and go to Malawi without me for three months. Don't you think I'm terrified of what could happen?" Callie asked, her attention now back on the ulna but she glanced up to look at Arizona every few seconds. Arizona finally dropped her gaze back down to the abdomen she had finished stitching and placed a sterile dressing over it.

"I've never felt like this before. I mean, I've been scared for my dad and for Timmy and for Teddy but not for someone I'm in love with. I hate this feeling, Callie." Arizona whispered, a single tear trailing down her cheek, her eyes on the dressing she had just placed, she couldn't bring herself to meet Callie's eyes at the moment. The fear of Callie getting injured or finding out she had lied to her was starting to chip away at the peds surgeon. She had recurring nightmares that one way or another, she loses Callie. Whether she leaves her because she finds out she lied and can't forgive her or worse, she dies from some sort of injury that her very imaginative brain has been hard at work conjuring up.

"Can you help me with this arm? I could use an extra set of hands." Callie said to Arizona. It was a lie, they both knew it but Arizona was done with her part of the surgery and Callie could tell she was reluctant to leave even though she had no reason to stay. She really wanted to hug the blonde right now but they were both as sterile as they could be here and she couldn't break that. So she settled with asking for help. "I promise, when we get back to base, we will talk, okay?"

Arizona nodded her head in understanding, took a deep breath and mentally switched to professional mode as she asked, "What can I help you with Dr. Torres?"

Callie handed Arizona the retractor and talked her through what she was doing just so the blonde could hear Callie's voice and it helped Callie to focus on the task at hand. She was worried about Arizona, she knew she was tough but they had been through a lot of stress these past two months and Arizona had witnessed a lot of death and illness in the past two years. Not to mention, she had been worrying about Tim, Teddy, and Nick as well.

It was dark by the time they returned to base that night. The couple ate in silence and then retreated to the barracks together. They were both beyond exhausted. It was still early so the barracks was mostly empty as the two lay facing each other in Callie's bunk. Arizona startled Callie by speaking first, "I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Arizona."

"Promise?" Arizona asked as she fiddled with Callie's necklace.

"I promise to the best of my ability, if I have a choice, I won't leave you." Callie replied, placing a kiss on Arizona's forehead.

"I've been having nightmares about it. About you being killed by a bomb or a rebel shoots you or you're blown up in the truck on the way to the hospital. Or you just break up with me and leave me." Arizona whispered, surprising even herself that she was revealing this to Callie. "I've never put myself in this position. Not since Joanne. I never wanted to be in this position which is why I had the arrangement I had before you. No strings attached. And here I am, agreeing to move in with you and thinking about commitments and a future with all sorts of strings and attachments. And I want it so badly and it's completely lovely until I get to the part where you leave or die. Somehow I gave you the power to crush me, Calliope, and it's completely terrifying."

"Arizona, you have the power to crush me too. I don't want to get out of this. I'm so excited to move in together and I think about our future too. I'm worried about you too, babe. And I will go home early but only if you are coming with me."

"Will you just hold me?" Arizona asked. Callie opened her arms and the blonde nuzzled into her chest, wrapping her own arm around Callie's waist and sliding a slender leg between Callie's muscular thighs. "I promise not to leave you either."

* * *

Callie

Callie woke a little over a week later with a bad feeling. It was early on a Thursday morning, the blonde was in her own bunk and Callie found herself climbing up into her bunk to settle in next to her girlfriend. She had a bad feeling and she just couldn't shake it, she needed the blonde's heat, she needed to feel her breathing and know her heart was beating. She had woken up with a feeling like this only twice before in her life. Once was when her Abuelo had been in the car accident and passed away. Callie had felt the loss before she had even been told he was gone. She had woken up crying and not knowing why or what the feeling meant but just a feeling that something was wrong. The other time she had woken up with this feeling was when her mother had nearly died. She didn't remember all of it as she had not even been six yet. Aria had barely been walking but she remembered her mom falling down the stairs and bleeding a lot. She had lost the baby she had been pregnant with, pregnant enough that Callie remembered her big baby bump. The nursery had been locked up and no one had been in there for as long as Callie could remember. They never spoke of it, Callie wasn't even sure if it had been a boy or a girl. She just remembered her mom crying a lot. Either way, she had woken up to this feeling both of those days. Thinking it was about the secret Arizona was still keeping, Callie decided enough was enough, she was getting to the bottom of it no matter what else happened today.

She prepared her speech to herself that morning as she worked on a broken ankle that kept her busy and sought out her blonde in the peds ward as soon as she was done. It was lunchtime and the two of them had plans to have lunch together anyway, "Ready?"

Arizona looked up from her position where she was writing in a chart and smiled, causing Callie's breath to catch, "For you? Always."

The two grabbed their sack lunches and Callie led them to the wall where they had started sitting during lunch when they first began talking months before. Callie smiled at the memory, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Arizona asked about Callie's surgery, bringing her from her thoughts. Callie passionately described the surgery and exactly how she had saved the man's lower leg while Arizona listened and smiled at her with her dimples on display.

"My girlfriend is a badass rockstar ortho goddess."

"Thanks babe. So tell me about this awesome surgery you have tomorrow with Addie." Callie said. She still wanted to broach the subject with Arizona but she felt like whatever it was was going to be the catalyst for the feeling she woke up with so, as much as she wanted to ask, she was avoiding it.

"Callie, were you listening?" Arizona asked, looking at her expectantly when her brown eyes glazed over and she stared off into space, she had been caught. Well, no time like the present.

"I want to know what it is that you couldn't tell me on Christmas Eve. I know I said you didn't have to tell me but I don't want to have secrets with you, Arizona. I need to know what it is that had you so upset."

"I...I umm, I made a promise that I wouldn't tell you."

"You promised someone else that you wouldn't tell me something? Arizona, I am your girlfriend."

"I know and Callie, I want to tell you, it's been killing me not telling you. It's complicated and telling you is only going to hurt you when there's no longer a reason to do that."

"Obviously you're not too torn up about it or you would choose me over whomever you promised." Callie said as she started gathering up their trash and started to walk away.

"Callie, wait."

"Unless the next words out of your mouth is an explanation, then I don't want to hear it, Arizona." Callie said, Arizona didn't respond, she just stared at her looking like a deer in headlights. "Then I have work to do."

"Callie, wait. We can talk about it tonight, okay? I will tell you everything, just not here. I want to have time to tell you everything without being overheard or interrupted."

"Okay."

"And I need you to hear me out and to listen to the entire story before you go off in a Spanish rant."

"What exactly is this secret about? Am I going to have to break someone's bones?" Callie asked, she was completely serious. Her mind was flooded with ideas of what the blonde could possibly be keeping from her and every scenario was worse than the one before it. Arizona opened her mouth to answer when they were interrupted by Owen Hunt.

"Robbins...Torres...all hands on deck. A school for girls was just bombed. We have a dozen girls aged six to fourteen and two teachers coming in. There will be burns and broken bones. It's going to be a long night." Owen said as the two entered the hospital.

Arizona reached for Callie's hand and sighed in relief when Callie allowed her to lace their fingers together. They ran hand in hand after Owen, joining the crowd of doctors running toward the triage center. Tim motioned for Callie to join their group while the chief was trying to get Arizona's attention; before parting ways, Callie stopped and squeezed Arizona's hand. Arizona turned to her, a worried look on her face, "You'll do great. Stay safe. I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too." Callie replied. And with that, Arizona let go of Callie's hand and the two joined their teams to prepare for the incoming injured patients they were about to receive.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I decided since today is my actual birthday, I would give you guys a little birthday present from me :) Things are getting deep, hang in there. I've rewritten this chapter a dozen times at least and then my beta said she was concerned all of you would hunt me down if I left the chapter the way it was originally. Not sure this is much better. I promise not to leave you hanging for long. As always, thank you for your kind words and reviews. Enjoy your day, happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Arizona

Entering the triage center, Arizona quickly sought out the Chief who was currently standing with many of the other attendings. Despite there being close to thirty bodies standing in close quarters within the small room, it was nearly silent as they waited for him to speak. The chief breathed an audible sigh of relief as Arizona joined them, "Dr. Robbins, I'm glad you're here."

"What can I do, Chief?"

"Write a list of supplies you think we will need and then give it to one of the teams to gather. I am pairing some of the attendings with residents and interns so there will be at least two doctors per patient. I've selected some attendings that I would like to round on every patient with the anticipation of injuries."

"I can do that sir."

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Riggs, Dr. Shepherd, and Dr. Sloan will be the lead surgeons today. I want the five of you rounding on every patient." The Chief said to the group of attendings who were gathering around him as Arizona wrote a list quickly. The rest of their teams were huddled together with their team leaders awaiting further instructions.

"Yes sir." Dr. Sloan replied.

"Dr. Robbins, I think we all need a little refresher course on pediatric burn patients. Can you please write medication dosages, the rule for determining body surface area that is affected by burns for pediatric patients, and anything else you might think of up on the board for us? And give us a brief rundown of what to expect, some of us don't work on pediatric patients too often." Dr. Webber requested.

"Most importantly, remember these are children, not tiny adults. Airways are different, medication dosages and rates are different, how we speak to them is different, but we worry about the same kinds of complications and the treatment for burns is the same as adults. As far as triage goes, any child with burns to the neck, face, or has burns that are on greater than twenty percent of their body surface area needs immediate treatment. We really need an accurate weight in kilograms on these kiddos, if you absolutely cannot get one, we can use broselow tape if they are small enough but only as a last resort. Secure the airway and if a child needs to be intubated, we generally have one shot. This is not the time for interns to practice, we need skilled and capable doctors to intubate. We absolutely need IV access, if you cannot obtain a peripheral, get a central line. We need adequate fluid resuscitation with LR. Also, we really need accurate intake and output to establish if they are getting adequate fluid replacement so place a foley if you think it is necessary. Burns are treated the same for kids as adults so we can follow Dr. Sloan's protocol. We also need an accurate BSA of the burns as soon as possible for proper fluid replacement so I will write that formula on the board for you. Kids are almost always undermedicated, please treat their pain and their anxiety. I will write the dose for morphine and benzodiazepines on the board for you. In the event that you have a soft blood pressure, fentanyl is the medication of choice for pain management. Tachycardia is the best indicator of hypoperfusion in children at least to begin with but if their pain is uncontrolled that may be hard to determine so make sure you are treating their pain adequately. Any kids requiring surgery or a painful procedure should get ketamine. As with any burn patient, be aware of the potential for hypothermia, compartment syndrome, and hyperkalemia. Make sure your med carts are also stocked with calcium gluconate, insulin, dextrose, albuterol, sodium bicarb, kayexalate, and furosemide. Again, I will write the dosing and drip rates on the board. Please, if you have any questions, find me." Arizona rambled quickly.

"Ok I am going to work on pairing doctors together for these patients. I will put attendings with interns but there are not enough attendings to be with each resident so older residents will be paired together. The five attendings I have already listed will be rounding on each and every patient so if you need further assistance, find one of them. Dr. Robbins, as soon as you are done writing your reminders on the board for us, take some people from your team and send them to go get the rapid infuser, the medications, and make sure that the lab has blood ready to go."

"Dr. Sloan, take Dr. Robbin's list to your group and gather the listed supplies."

"Yes, sir." Arizona and Mark replied at the same time. Mark took the list and headed off to his group in a hurry while Arizona finished writing her reminders and drip rates on the board. Satisfied that the task was completed a few minutes later, she headed in the opposite direction of Mark. Arizona joined her group at the far end of the room and gave them their instructions. Teddy and April set out in search of the rapid infusers, Nicole and Shane made their way to the lab for blood, and Alex and Arizona ran to the medication room to stock the medications they would need into the carts they had in the ER and triage center.

Arizona's heart raced as she and Alex worked quietly together to gather supplies. Her mind kept going back to her Latina. She knew Callie was upset with her and it made Arizona anxious. Tonight, she was going to tell her. It was time and hopefully both Callie and her parents would forgive her. Though she really didn't care if the older couple did, she just hoped Callie would understand and eventually forgive her.

Callie

Callie's heart began to race in her chest the second the blonde let go of her hand and headed in the opposite direction. She couldn't explain the unease that had settled within her. She had been part of mass casualty incidents before, had worked the pit many times, performed countless emergency surgeries, and though this was the first of anything like this here, she didn't feel like that was the cause of her unease. They had mass casualties here, not with so many children involved in a bombing but still, they had taken care of numerous bombing victims in the past few weeks. She kept her eyes locked on blonde curls until her thoughts were interrupted by Mark joining their group. He handed Tim a slip of paper that Callie noted was Arizona's handwriting.

"Ok, we need to gather supplies. I have a list from Arizona of extra supplies she would like brought out and organized into piles for each incoming patient. The first of the victims could arrive at any time. This may take several trips so please hurry."

"Jackson and Mark, I need you to go to the burn unit to gather mesh gauze, sterile water, sterile scissors and forceps. Also get topical antibiotic cream and anything else you two may deem necessary. Leah and George I need you to go to the first floor supply closet and gather foley kits, central line and IV kits, and extra syringes for medication administration. Callie and Cristina I need you two to come up to the second floor supply closet with me for bags of LR, pediatric IV tubing and needles, pediatric face masks, and oxygen tubing. We will all bring the supplies back here so they can be organized into fourteen piles and placed in each triage area."

Callie noticed a group of attendings gathered around the chief, Arizona being among them looking slightly stressed as she wrote furiously on a board. As she followed Cristina and Tim up the stairs, she forced her eyes away from the blonde and focused on her brother, "Tim, how is Arizona doing? There's a dozen children coming in with most likely serious injuries, she can't possibly treat them all."

"Callie, she's got this, trust me, trust her. I'm sure she's overwhelmed right now but she can handle it and she will have all of you to back her up. They are making a plan right now. Arizona, she's making a plan and earlier, when we first got the call Chief Webber and Dr. Hunt already started working on pairing doctors. Each pair will take one patient and Arizona, along with some of the other attendings, will be rounding on each group. It will be alright, Cal."

"I do trust her, I'm just worried. I just have this feeling." Callie replied.

"Well don't worry, I know she's all dimples and rainbows and perkiness but she's kind of a badass too. The feeling will pass, Cal."

"GI Joe is right, Torres. Robbins, she's kinda badass but don't tell her I said that. I don't want her thinking I am interested in the cabbage patch." Cristina replied as she loaded her arms full of bags of lactated ringers.

"I know, I know. I just have this feeling that won't go away."

"What kind of feeling?" Tim asked, he was trying to understand, he knew Callie was upset and he wanted to ease her stress but he wasn't sure what she meant.

"It's like an uneasiness. Like an impending sense of doom. I just feel like...we're missing something?"

"Like what?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know, Cristina, if I knew I wouldn't feel this way now would I?" Callie snapped, now getting frustrated that they weren't understanding how serious this feeling was to her.

"Sheesh, chill out there Carpenter. Everything is going to be alright, you will see. Arizona is badass, she's got this and we're all pretty badass too."

Callie rolled her eyes and left the closet with an armful of supplies. She didn't know what was wrong but there definitely was something wrong. The brunette dropped her supplies off and looked toward the chief but the head of blonde hair she loved was nowhere to be seen so she headed back up the stairs for more supplies. She passed Tim and Cristina coming down on her return trip up but she remained silent and focused. She knew something was about to happen but she didn't know what. She would just have to keep Arizona close until she figured it out. What were they missing?

Webber

"Chief, there's a problem." Richard heard Owen say as he approached, a grave look upon the trauma surgeon's face. A problem was not what they needed.

"What's going on, Hunt?"

"All of the girls are trapped, the school collapsed. They don't have access to the proper equipment to extract them, not like we have for EMS workers back home. Not even like what they would have if they were in the city. These small villages just can't handle something like this. It is taking far too long to extract them from the building and the girls are running out of time. Captain Grady is sending out a bus of our troops to help with extraction but they need doctors on scene for when they get them out to triage and treat them. Teddy, Riggs, and I will go. And we can take Tim and Nick as medics. Captain Grady is bringing a team of medics as well. But I need Dr. Robbins and Dr. Sloan too, we need their expertise. That leaves us room for one more doctor if you would allow us to take three of your surgeons."

"I don't like sending them into the field but it's their choice. It's not my call to make for them. I think you should take one of the Shepherds or Koracick, you may need a neurosurgeon out there for spine and head injuries." Webber responded with a sinking feeling. He knew that they needed these doctors but they were his responsibility. He himself would volunteer to go but he needed someone here to organize everything for when the patients finally did arrive. Plus, the need for a general surgeon as opposed to other specialties was just not high enough to justify it.

"Ok, will you talk to them? I need to gather Riggs, Altman, Robbins, and Gilbert to brief them. We are moving out in ten, please get them for me quickly."

"Of course, go talk to your people. I will get my doctors briefed and let them decide for themselves. I'll also get the supplies packed up for them to take."

"Thanks Chief." Owen said, patting him on the shoulder before he left to seek out his fellow service members.

"Derek, I need to speak with you. Have you seen Arizona and Mark?"

"I think Dr. Robbins is gathering medications with Karev and Mark is in the burn unit gathering supplies."

"No, I'm not, we got them all. I'm right here, what's up?" Mark said, overhearing his name as he approached the two men.

"I'll grab Dr. Robbins and then I'll brief you all together. Don't go anywhere, wait right here for me." Webber ordered before he set out to the medication cabinet in search of Arizona, grabbing Meredith along the way.

"Chief, we just arrived, what's going on?" Meredith asked, having just come out of surgery.

"A school was bombed, we're gathering supplies. I need you to help Karev get these meds gathered so I can take Dr. Robbins. She's needed elsewhere."

"Sure." Meredith said as she followed him.

"Karev, fill Meredith in, she's going to help you. I need to speak with Dr. Robbins." The Chief ordered as he stepped into the small med room with Meredith.

"What's up Chief? I really think these meds are priority, if it isn't urgent, I'd like to finish but I will find you as soon as I'm done." Arizona replied, not looking up. Getting these medications right with the correct dosing was vital and she only trusted herself and Alex with the task.

"It is urgent."

"Oh, ok, Alex, you good here? Should I get Lexie to help you?"

"I might not be Lexie or work with you often Dr. Robbins but I can handle this. Go with the Chief, don't worry, Alex can show me what you need, I'm a fast learner." Meredith replied. She wasn't offended, Arizona was a brilliant peds surgeon and though Meredith respected her, peds was so not her thing.

"Yea, I'm good." Alex replied without looking up from what he was doing. The Chief noticed Arizona seemed to be reluctant to leave but must have deemed the task to be in capable hands as she turned and followed the elder surgeon back to the triage center and up to the desk where Derek and Mark were waiting for them. Sloan was the first to speak, "What's up, Chief?"

"The school has collapsed and their equipment and personnel out there are just not as prepared as we are used to or they would be in the city. The army is sending help to retrieve victims but we need doctors on scene to treat and triage. Our five army team leaders are being sent to help. They have room for three doctors and they have requested you three. This is your choice though. If you say no, I will go myself and I will ask other doctors if they want to volunteer. This is a war zone, this is not what you signed up for and if you say no, it will not be held against you. We all have ourselves and our loved ones to think about."

"I have to go, there's children out there that could be severely injured if the building has collapsed and they're trapped." Arizona replied without hesitation. "They need me, I'm going."

"They will need me too, there has to be burn victims with an explosion that size. I'm with Blondie." Mark replied, he slung an arm over Arizona's shoulders only for her to slide it off. The Chief smirked, Dr. Robbins was potentially the one female doctor that Sloan didn't have a chance with and it brought the Chief great delight to see the cocky surgeon shot down.

"I'm in but I need to talk to Meredith." Derek said, a grimace on his face.

"Good luck with that." Webber replied, knowing that Meredith wouldn't be happy about sending her fiance into a war zone.

"Derek, she's in the med room gathering meds with Alex." Arizona said, then turned to the Chief, "I need help packing up the supplies and medications. And Chief, I am going to have to speak with Callie as well."

"Mark and I will gather supplies, go find her." Richard replied. He didn't envy Derek or Arizona at the moment. If he were to tell his wife he was about to head into a war zone, she would have a conniption of course that would mean she remembered him in the first place.

"You might want to put on your vest and helmet before you talk to Cal, Blondie. She's likely to explode when you tell her what we're doing." Mark said with a grin. Arizona narrowed her eyes at him before she walked away. The Chief slapped the back of Mark's head as he noticed the man watching Airozna's backside as she walked away.

Tim

"Robbins, follow me, I need to speak with you." Owen said then walked away without waiting for a reply.

"I'll be right back, just start sorting the supplies. Twelve kids, two adults." Tim said directly to Callie whom he knew he could trust to keep everyone working. She made eye contact with him and nodded before he ran after Owen. He followed the ginger into the supply closet where Teddy, Nick, and Nathan were already waiting.

"What's going on?" Nick asked before Tim had the chance.

"The school collapsed and the girls are trapped inside. They need us on scene for medical. I need all of the supplies that you've gathered packed up. I need all of you geared up and ready in ten. I've requested three surgeons accompany us to help triage and treat the victims on scene." Owen replied.

"Which three?" Teddy asked. She already knew he would say Arizona as there were kids involved but she hoped she was wrong.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Shepherd, and Dr. Robbins."

"No." Tim said simply, all eyes turned to him. There was no way he could let his baby sister go into a war zone. It was bad enough he had to let Teddy go but he had no choice about that.

"What do you mean no?" Owen asked.

"I mean no. I promised my parents that I would watch over Arizona. I promised them that I wouldn't let her do anything foolish. I signed up for this, I'm in the army. She's a doctor, a kid's doctor. With all do respect, sir, I don't think we should bring civilian doctors out into the field."

"There are a dozen injured children out there, Robbins. Right now, she's not your sister, she's a pediatric surgeon with the knowledge and skillset to save their lives. It's not ideal but we need her and it's her choice. The Chief is talking to them now. They don't have to do this, it's up to them. It's not the way we would prefer to do this but we don't have much choice, we need their help, especially Dr. Robbins."

"She's going to say yes. How can she not? You've made it impossible for her to refuse." Tim replied in frustration before he stormed out of the room to find his team. He heard Teddy call his name but he continued toward his group sorting the pile of supplies. He was trying to get his frustration and rapidly beating heart under control. He would probably pay for speaking to a superior that way. But how could he explain it to their parents if anything happened to Arizona?

"Hey, change of plans, I need that stuff packed up. The building collapsed, they need medical equipment on scene and they need it now." Tim explained to his team members. Focusing on the task at hand and what he needed to get done was helping him tap down the fear and frustration he felt.

"How many of us are going?" Callie asked, knowing this meant that Tim was probably going out into the field.

"Just the Army leaders and three surgeons that have been asked to join us due to their specialties. We only have room for three doctors at this time." Tim replied, purposely avoiding the very intense stare of a pair of fiery dark brown eyes currently burning a hole in his forehead. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was far more terrified of the Latina than the war zone he was about to enter. Why was he the one that had to tell his sister's girlfriend that the perky blonde was about to enter the line of fire when said girlfriend just so happened to break bones for a living?

"Which doctors?" Callie asked, her voice calm and cool but he could tell, she was a second away from losing it. He gulped noticeably.

"If they agree, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Sloan, and" Tim took a deep breath to prepare himself for the storm that was about to rage, "Dr. Robbins."

"Arizona." Callie whispered. He sighed, his eyes softening as all fight left Callie's body. "No, no, she's not going. Tim, tell her she can't go. Please."

"She will be fine. I will be with her and so will Teddy." Tim assured the Latina. He had expected a fight, an explosion even but he didn't know how to handle a panicked and desperate looking Callie.

"Tim, she's a doctor. She's not in the army. She should not be going out there. She's small and blonde and perky and she might be a badass surgeon but she's not in the army. She cried under authority and she believes in magic and fairytales and happy endings. She is not a soldier, Tim." Callie argued.

"I agree, Cal. I understand where you are coming from but you know damn well that nothing either of us say is going to stop her from going. So all I can do is watch over her, ok. Teddy, Nick, and I, we will all be there and we were trained for this, we have her back. Nothing is going to happen to her, I won't let it." Tim tried to reassure the ortho surgeon as well as himself.

"I don't like this." Callie confessed, feeling very close to tears, "Tell her not to go. You're her brother. Please, Tim. She will listen to you. You don't understand, I have this feeling that she's not going to be ok, I just know it."

"I don't like it either, Callie and if anything I could do or say would stop her, I would do it but we both know that she can't say no when there are a dozen little girls out there whose lives are at stake. Arizona couldn't live with herself if she didn't go. We both know it." Tim replied, his heart sinking at the Latina's words. He saw a very familiar head of blonde hair approaching and patted Callie on the arm before saying, "I'll let you two talk."

Arizona

"Hey you, can we talk for a minute?" Arizona asked as she approached Callie cautiously. She wasn't sure how much she knew and she was prepared for a fight though she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and led them to a more private area in a corner of the stairs behind a pillar, "Over here."

"You're going to go, aren't you?" Callie asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Arizona's heart clenched at the look in Callie's eyes. She had never seen such a look on the Latina's face and she felt a pang of guilt for being responsible for the hurt she saw there, for the fear. The truth was, if Callie was the one going into a war zone, Arizona would be just as terrified, hell she may even forbid her from going, not that she could or would ever tell Callie she couldn't do something but she would still try to convince her not to.

"I have to, Calliope. There are a dozen little girls that need me." Arizona said softly. She placed her hand on Callie's cheek and ran her thumb over her cheek bone. She had to go but she wanted Callie to know that her feelings about this mattered to her. "I know you're scared and you don't want me to go."

"Then don't, please, for me, Arizona, don't go. I need you too."

"Callie…"

"I have this awful feeling, I woke up with it and I thought it was because of the secret you're keeping but it's this. Arizona, please, I need you to stay here with me."

"Baby, I know you're worried, I would be too. And if it was you going, I would be putting up a fight too but I have to go. I'm a pediatric surgeon and there are a dozen little girls who need me. I don't want to upset you but I have to go, Calliope. Please understand. I don't want to leave you upset."

"I know you have to go. I don't want you to and I don't like that you're going but I know you have to." Callie replied as she mimicked Arizona and placed her hand on Arizona's cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch and turned her head to kiss Callie's palm. She felt Callie's emotions switch as she knew this was a losing battle. She hadn't expected to talk the blonde out of going but she had to try and the blonde knew it. Now that she had tried and failed, the ortho surgeon was accepting the fact that Arizona was going.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I'll be careful." Arizona promised.

"I know. I will kick Nick, Teddy, and Tim's asses if one hair on your head is out of place. So unless you want to be responsible for that scene, you better be." Callie replied only half joking and Arizona knew it. "One hair, Arizona."

"I love you." Arizona blurted out with a smile at the Latina's over protectiveness despite their less than private environment.

"I love you too." Callie said. Despite the fact that they were not in a private place and the fact that they had agreed to not show any affection outside of the base for each other's safety, Callie pulled Arizona in for a passionate but quick kiss and then held her close in a comforting hug for a long moment.

"You better come back in one piece, Robbins or I'm kicking your ass too." Callie said as they broke apart but she held Arizona firmly by the sides of her scrub top, not wanting to let go.

"Is that a promise?" Arizona teased but at the glare she received she added, "Don't worry, I will be careful. Extra careful even."

"Leave the heroics to the actual Army, Arizona. I mean it. I know you need to help those girls but you stick to medicine. Swear to me that you're not going to do anything reckless."

"Calliope, I swear. I will be careful and I will come back to you in one piece with all my hair exactly where you last saw it." Arizona replied with a smile, though Callie's tension was still palpable. She could tell it was taking all of her resolve not to have a meltdown and flat out forbid her to go.

With one last peck on the cheek and a squeeze of her hand, Arizona turned and joined the small group of people now waiting for her to load up and leave. Callie watched as the blonde turned with a slight wave and a dimpled smile that made her chest tighten before she disappeared into the back of the army vehicle. And she felt like she was watching her heart leave her body as she watched the woman she loved disappear into that truck.

Arizona sat down between Teddy and her brother, she noticed Owen holding Teddy's hand tightly on the other side of her. Nathan, Nick, Derek, and Mark sat across from them. Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts as the truck rumbled to life and moved toward the school at a pace that was much faster and rougher than their usual route allowed. Arizona could hear sirens in the distance and even with the sealed doors of the vehicle protecting them, they could smell the smoke in the air.

Teddy

Teddy was the first to step out of the vehicle and as soon as her feet hit the soil, she turned to survey the scene for safety. She could tell immediately that this was going to be bad. The building was a pile of rubble and there were still a few places that were burning. As soon as she deemed her immediate surroundings free of danger, she began advancing toward the building slowly. She could see Captain Grady and his unit working to free the rubble that trapped the girls off to the left side of the building. It would be a slow process as it was unstable and they couldn't risk it caving in and crushing the already injured children.

"Altman, we got one of the teachers out, she's laying over there, we need you to check her out." Grady called, pointing to a makeshift gurney where some of the medics were working on a woman. All she could see of the woman was her bare and bloodied feet. She didn't wait for the rest of the troops as she ran to the woman.

"What do we have, Carter?" Teddy asked the nearest medic. She watched Owen, Nick, and Tim head to the other side of the building where they were trying to free the other teacher. Arizona made her way to a pair of medics that were working on one of the children. Teddy's heart sank as she watched the blonde start CPR before she shook her head and refocused her attention back to the woman in front of her.

"Female, probably in her 30's, buried under some rubble. Mild cuts and burns to her feet and legs. She was conscious when we pulled her out but complained of pain in her chest and seemed to be having difficulty breathing. She lost consciousness about a minute before you got here." Carter explained while Teddy pulled on some gloves and grabbed the stethoscope from the nearest medic bag. Checking that her airway was clear first, Teddy moved on to her chest and heard the problem right away. She checked the pulse ox on the woman's finger and confirmed that her oxygenation was low.

"Tension pneumothorax. Give me the biggest needle you have in that kit and some iodine." Teddy shouted while she and Carter worked on carefully cutting the charred clothing from the woman's torso. Teddy used her fingers to count along the ribs and find her landmark before she scrubbed the area with iodine and then jabbed the needle into the spot she marked visually. She sighed a breath of relief as she heard the air escaping and the woman's oxygen saturation slowly began to rise. "She needs to be transported soon. As long as she regains consciousness and her o2 sats remain above 90%, she can wait for transport for a little while. Place her on supportive oxygen and monitor her closely."

"Yes ma'am." Carter replied. Teddy barely heard his confirmation as she got up and headed to the group that was trying to extract the next victim. She saw a flash of blonde hair and headed in that direction, curious as to what everyone was crowding around

"What the hell is going on here?" Teddy asked as she approached the group standing around the blonde.

"She's the smallest." A guy by the name of Washington replied as if this explained everything. Sloan and Shepherd nodded their heads with grimaces on their faces.

"There's a little girl that needs to be extracted, she's too injured to get out of the building on her own but they made a whole big enough for me to fit through. I'm going to go in and get her." Arizona explained, she was worrying her lip between her teeth, a sure sign that she was deep in thought. She looked over to the spot where Arizona had been doing CPR only a few minutes ago and saw a sheet covering a small figure. Damn.

"Over my dead body." Teddy replied, fixing Arizona with the best mom glare she could muster, "If you think I am letting you go in that building you are crazy, Arizona."

"That's what I told her. Torres is going to be on a murder spree if we let her go in there." Mark replied.

"The Chief too probably. But someone has to get the kid and Mark and I are too big." Derek added. Teddy turned her attention back to Arizona as the blonde began to ramble.

"Teddy, she's six years old. I can get to her. I know you don't want me to and I'm not exactly thrilled about it either. Callie is going to murder me with her bare hands when she finds out. But she's six years old and she's crying in pain and asking for help. She's hurt and terrified, Teddy." Arizona explained. Teddy bent down and looked through the small hole in the rubble that they had created to see the child. She knew Arizona was determined. She had just lost a child and she knew that would make her want to save this child that much more.

"I'm small, I think I can fit through there." Teddy replied, starting to remove her vest and extra clothing. Though she was taller, she still had a slender build.

"Captain Grady ordered us not to go in but says he can't stop the docs." Washington replied with a grim look on his face as he nodded in Arizona's direction.

"Teds, if there was another choice I wouldn't be going in there."

"Callie is going to kill us all and if she doesn't, your mother will." Teddy said as she began helping Arizona remove her vest.

"Let's just worry about the little girl right now. I'll worry about how Calliope is going to take pleasure in murdering me slowly later." Arizona replied.

"As soon as you are through, I will hand you your vest and helmet and the supplies you will need to get her through to us. Put your helmet on immediately, Arizona."

"I will."

"In and out, Riz. You stabilize her, get her to us so we can pull her through, and you are out right after that. I mean it, Arizona. I can't believe I'm even agreeing to this."

"I know Teds, I don't want to be in there longer than I have to be either but there's no other way." Arizona replied. Teddy threw her arms around her best friend and sent up a silent prayer. She had abandoned her religion long ago but that didn't mean she hadn't been raised Catholic or that she had abandoned God all together.

"We will be waiting right out here, Robbins." Derek said, offering a smile before the blonde lowered herself into the hole.

Arizona

Arizona shimmied through the tight space feet first as there was a slight drop at the end and she hadn't wanted to fall through on her head. As she felt her toes scrape solid ground, she slid herself the rest of the way out and waited as Teddy handed her helmet to her. She placed it on her head as promised then grabbed her vest and the supplies before she turned to the whimpering little girl. Arizona dropped to her knees beside the little girl who was huddled in the corner holding her leg that was bent at an odd angle. Dried tears had left tracks on her soot covered face.

"Do you speak English?" Arizona asked. The little girl shook her head no and began to cry again. "It's ok. I'm Arizona." Arizona said, pointing to herself before repeating her name, "Arizona."

The child looked at her and said, "Arisona." the Z sounding more like an S but she smiled at the little girl and shook her head yes. She pointed at the little girl and asked, "What's your name?"

"Ameera." the little girl said, pointing to herself.

"I'm here to help you, Ameera." Arizona replied as she racked her brain for the word help in a language the girl might understand but came up with nothing.

"Help." Ameera mimicked.

"Yes." Arizona replied. She looked for something in her bag to splint the little girl's leg enough to get her out of the crumbled building. Arizona took her vest and placed it over the girl's head and upper body to protect her from any falling debris while she worked. Small particles of dust and ceiling rained down on the pair while the doctor worked, big brown eyes following every move she made.

"How's it going down there?" Teddy called. Arizona could hear the strain and worry in her voice.

"I'm with her, looks like a broken leg, a bad one, I can't see any other visible injuries but I've just done a quick scan. I'm going to splint her leg, check her over a little more thoroughly, and get her right up to you." Arizona called. She looked back at the little girl and showed her the bright orange splint and the gauze then pointed to her leg. Ameera looked at her with a frightened look but nodded her head yes. Arizona could tell just from having listened to Callie talk about bones and surgeries and from working with the Ortho Goddess for these past few months that this was a bad break. The bone was through the skin and she knew splinting it was going to cause the girl a lot of pain. She rummaged through the bag and found a bottle of morphine. She estimated Ameera's weight, she was small for her age, and prayed that she wasn't giving her too much as she injected the medication into the girl's thigh before the little girl realized what was happening.

"Help. I'm helping you." Arizona said as tears formed once again in the child's eyes at the sudden poke of a needle in her good thigh. Arizona hugged her tightly for a few moments until she felt her start to relax in her arms. Once the child was nodding in and out of consciousness, Arizona went to work splinting her leg, working as quickly as she could. Even with the morphine, Ameera cried out and tried to push Arizona away from her injured leg. The doctor would stop and soothe the trembling child for a moment before returning to the task. Once the leg was splinted and secure, Arizona set about checking Ameera for any more serious injuries. Finding none, she picked the child up, careful of her injured leg and handed her through the small hole to Teddy who was awaiting her.

"Got her. Ok Arizona, now you." Teddy called. Arizona turned to a sound and gasped as she saw black hair laying in the rubble. A raspy voice had yelled help but it had come out as a whisper, she only just barely heard it.

"Teddy, there's another girl." Arizona said, turning away from Teddy to go investigate.

"Arizona Monroe Robbins, get your ass back here!" Teddy shouted but Arizona moved to the child. She could see a dirty arm sticking out from beneath the rubble with the dark hair. She turned the corner to the other side of the rubble and could see a large piece of the ceiling laying across the girls back.

"Teddy, I need Shepherd." Arizona called up to her friend. "There's a little girl down here, maybe twelve or thirteen, she's trapped. It looks like a piece of the ceiling landed on her back."

"Arizona, do not move anything, it's not stable. You went in for the child and you got her. We have to let them work safely to get the rest out. Come out and we will work on moving the rubble so we can safely extract her." Teddy called.

"I can't leave her here, Teddy. She's trapped and injured badly. I can't leave her alone." Arizona shouted to her friend before she grabbed the medic bag and went around the rubble to see the girl's face. Her eyes were open and she looked terrified.

"You're going to be the death of me, Arizona." Teddy shouted but the blonde ignored her as she focused on the girl.

"I'm Arizona." Arizona said, pointing to herself.

"I'm Homa. I speak English." The girl said to Arizona. "Is my little cousin alright?"

"Ameera? She has a hurt leg but she is going to be ok. My very good friend can fix her right up. We got her out and she will go to the hospital soon."

"Good, I tried to protect her. Is Hera still over there?" The girl asked and Arizona followed her gaze to another body laying a few feet away.

"You did a good job protecting her, Homa. I'm going to go check on Hera, I'll be right back." Arizona said. She made her way over to the girl that had to be Homa's twin and felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief as she felt the strong, steady rhythm beneath her fingers. The girl was unconscious with a laceration to her head that was bleeding but looked otherwise unharmed.

"She's ok, I think she got hit on the head by some of the rubble but she's ok, Homa." Arizona said. She pulled some sterile water and gauze from her bag and flushed Hera's wound before she wrapped some gauze around her head to stem the bleeding. "Ok, now, let's worry about getting you out of here. Hera should wake up soon. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Nothing hurts, I can't feel anything but it is hard to breathe." The girl gasped, her breathing already sounding shallower.

"Ok, I'm going to just see if I can see the rest of your body, ok, you just relax and focus on your breathing." Arizona said. She crouched down and slid between some larger pieces of rubble to make out the lower half of Homa's body. The girl was crushed, literally. She could see that her legs and pelvis were completely shattered and her spine was likely broken as well with the size of the rubble that sat on top of her. Arizona took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. There was no way to get Homa out. If they lifted that rubble, it would release the blood that was being stemmed by the weight of it holding pressure and she would bleed out before they could help her. She couldn't believe the child had even regained consciousness at all. She let a few tears fall and then wiped them away quickly, fixing a smile to her face for the little girl.

"It is bad, isn't it, Arizona?"

"Yes, Homa, but don't you worry about that, ok. They are working on getting us more help. I'm too small to get that rubble off of you by myself so I'm just going to sit here and hold your hand while we wait, ok?"

"I'm getting tired again." Homa said. Arizona slid her fingers into the cold hand and ran the fingers of her other hand through silky dark hair that was far too close resemblance to Callie for her liking.

"Just close your eyes, Homa, it will be over soon." Arizona whispered. A tear fell from her face as she heard the girl take her last breath only a few minutes later. Small, dirty fingers went lax in Arizona's hand. She sat there for a moment with the little girl, not wanting to leave her alone but knowing she was gone before she found her strength again and got up to let Teddy know she was coming up.

"Teds, Homa is gone but her twin, Hera is unconscious and alive down here. I'm going to see if I can get her alert enough to get her out. Then we are both coming up." Arizona called. She saw green eyes peek down at her and then widened a split second before Teddy yelled, "Arizona, get back!"

Arizona moved just in time but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she was knocked to the ground by a falling piece of rubble. She sat up and cursed as she looked at her injured shoulder and realized her collar bone was out of place. Callie was going to be on a rampage, she knew she was in for a good ole Spanish lecture tonight. She smiled at the thought and then the smile slid off her face as she realized that her way out had been closed off by the falling rubble that had nearly crushed her. She looked to Hera and saw she was now awake and staring at her with frightened eyes. She had to find a way to get them both out of there. There was no way she could lose a third child in as many hours.

"Arizona! Arizona, speak to me!" Arizona heard the crackling over the walkie-talkie in the medic bag and scrambled to get it.

"I'm here, Teds, we're both ok."

"Oh thank God. Are you hurt?"

"Pretty sure my shoulder is out of place. Can you get us out of here?"

"We're working on it. Sit tight and keep that radio nearby."

"Copy that." Arizona replied. She walked over to Hera and sat beside her, the girl was staring at her sister's lifeless body. "Come on, let's go over here where there's more light so I can see your head better."

"Homa, she pushed me and Ameera out of the way." Hera cried.

"I know, she was so brave. She didn't suffer, Hera, she wasn't in pain. Come on now, honey, let's go look at your head, it's bleeding again." Arizona pulled the girl to her feet with her good hand and the two sat down near the edge of the room where a small hole in the rubble remained, allowing light to shine through. Arizona wondered what Callie was doing and if Ameera had arrived to her yet as she tended to Hera's head wound.

Callie

"Tim, where is Arizona?" Callie called as she marched over to the blonde man that was walking beside a stretcher with one of the teachers on it.

"She's still out there. Nick and I are headed back, we were just transporting one of the teachers and a child in. These two seemed to be the least injured but we couldn't get to the rest of them yet. Arizona was helping extract a six year old. That little girl will be transferred here soon." Tim replied. He and Nick had been working on the other side of the building and had no idea that Arizona had entered the rubble while helping extract the six year old or that she was at this very moment trapped inside of the collapsed building.

"Robbins, how far out are you?" Captain Grady could be heard over the radio on Tim's belt. Callie watched Tim carefully as he unclipped it and pressed the button to talk.

"We're at the hospital now, we will be returning momentarily."

"Stay put, we are sending another bus to you with a child that needs immediate transport and then we will be heading out as soon as possible with the rest. The girl has open fractures to her left leg. Dr. Robbins splinted it and gave us strict instructions to get the child back to Dr. Torres immediately, she's worried the child may lose her leg."

"How is Dr. Robbins coming with the rest of the kids?" Tim asked, he knew the situation was grave and the likelihood of them getting many more of the children out alive was slim to none.

"We reached a bit of a predicament but it's under control." Captain Grady replied. Tim attempted to walk away as he responded but Callie was hot on his heels.

"What's going on, Captain?" Tim asked, noting the Latina had followed him. Callie was standing near enough to hear the entire conversation, there was no way she was letting Tim walk off without her knowing what was going on with Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins went into the building to get the little girl. She was able to splint her leg and safely get the child out but when the doc was ready to come out, she found another little girl. The child was in bad shape, unable to be moved due to her injuries so Dr. Robbins stayed with her until she died. There was nothing we could do for the child but Dr. Robbins couldn't leave her to die alone. She found the dead girl's twin sister and they were getting ready to climb out when another piece of the ceiling fell and their way out was cut off. We're working on extracting them now."

"What?" Tim and Callie yelled at the same time. Callie's heart hammering in her chest.

"We've been in contact with her. There's a walkie-talkie in each medic bag. She had her helmet on but a piece of rubble caught her shoulder and she thinks her collar bone is out of place from the fall. She is uninjured besides that."

"Tim, I need to talk to her. I need to talk to her right now." Callie demanded, now nearing hysteria with worry, anger, and fear.

"Which frequency is she on, Captain?" Tim asked then adjusted the walkie-talkie in his hand to the correct one. He wasn't sure the range would be enough for Callie to be able to speak with Arizona.

"We're extracting the remaining survivors now. As soon as Dr. Robbins and the girl she is trapped with are free, we will all be heading back to the hospital."

"Copy that Captain. Gilbert and I will await your arrival." Tim said, signing off the radio with his Captain before he turned to Callie with the walkie-talkie. "These are supposed to have a twenty mile range but they are walkie-talkies and Arizona is fourteen miles away, so don't freak out if you can't reach her, Cal."

"I'm already freaking out, Timothy. You were supposed to be with her. Where the hell were you?" Callie shouted.

"Callie, I didn't know she was going into the building. The Captain gave me orders and I had to follow them. Nick and I went one way and Arizona and Teddy went another." Tim said. He pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and started talking, "Big Rob to Little Robbin, do you read?"

"I'm here Big Rob." Arizona's voice broke over the walkie-talkie after several seconds. The signal was a bit broken but clearer than he had expected. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Nick and I were ordered to transport the teacher and one of the children to the hospital. There's someone here that wants to speak with you."

"This is one Latina furiosa. You have some explaining to do, Little Robbin." Callie said into the speaker as she pulled the walkie-talkie from Tim's hand. A pause told Callie that Arizona had heard her and was trying to find the right way to respond.

"Instead of an ass kicking, would you settle for putting my shoulder back in place?"

"Are you ok?"

"I am, I promise. As soon as I get out of here I am heading back to you. They have gotten all of the survivors out, there's nothing more I can do here. As soon as Hera and I are free, we can come back."

"Have Owen pop your shoulder back in, I don't want it out of place for that long, it can cause further damage but I will inspect it as soon as you get back."

"I want you to put it back in place."

"Well you should have thought about that before you crawled into a collapsed building, Arizona. What were you thinking?"

"I know but…"

"No, Arizona, you promised me you were going to be careful, that you wouldn't do anything reckless. That does not involve going into collapsed buildings and being a hero. Get your ass back here in one piece before I have a nervous breakdown."

"They're working on it right now, I'll be free soon, I can see Teddy through the rubble again."

"I'll be waiting for you." Callie said before she shoved the walkie-talkie into Tim's chest and stormed off.

"It's Big Rob again, Cal needs some space." Tim said into the walkie-talkie. Callie was fuming but she wanted to be close enough to hear what was said so she settled with pacing a few feet away, her hands constantly running through her dark locks.

"They're sending the little girl with Washington and Carter, along with two other little girls. Hera is down here with me, she has a head injury but seems to be ok otherwise. She just keeps crying for her sister. The other teacher and the rest of the children didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." Tim said, knowing this wasn't the outcome that any of them wanted.

"Me too. How mad is she?"

"Remember that time when I pushed you off the dock and you nearly drowned?"

"Mama whipped you with a switch." Arizona replied with a gulp.

"I'd say she's a few notches above that mad."

"Shit."

"Yea, I wouldn't want to be you when she gets her hands on you, sis."

"Watch over Callie for me please. They're getting ready to pull Hera out, then me and since my shoulder is out of place, I'm probably going to have bitch baby tears so I'm signing off. See ya soon, bro."

"See you soon Little Robbin." Tim said. He walked over to Callie and chanced placing an arm around her, "You ok?"

"Yes but Arizona isn't going to be when I get a hold of her. What the hell was she thinking?"

"I'm not sure, Cal. I'm not happy with her either but you know that you would have done the same thing. So would most of us."

"Yea, well I didn't. Arizona did, after she promised me that she would be careful. She promised me she wouldn't do anything reckless and she'd just stick to medicine. I've had a bad feeling all day, Tim."

"I know, Cal. Just hang on, she's going to be back in your arms soon enough."

"She better be."

Callie didn't have much more time to dwell on her anger or fears. The child Arizona had extracted arrived a short time later and Callie rushed her up to surgery with Eliza, Alex, and Lexie assisting. Although her anger flared once again as she uncovered the child to see Arizona's vest laying over her small frame, she had removed her fricken bullet proof vest, the ortho doc was definitely going to kill her blonde. Despite her anger, she was impressed with the job Arizona had done on splinting the child's leg. She had also written that she had given her IM morphine with the dosage, time, and her vitals in permanent marker on the girls splint. Smart. Callie couldn't help but smile when she read a note to her in Arizona's handwriting.

"_I know you're mad, Calliope but this is the little girl I went in that building after. Now she has a chance because my super awesome rockstar girlfriend is going to fix her leg. Take good care of Ameera for me._"

The message and the adorable little girl she was about to operate on may have softened her up a bit but that didn't mean her blonde wasn't in for one giant ass kicking. Callie cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders as she stepped up to the table. She would have to put Arizona on the backburner for now she thought as she asked for the ten blade.

Arizona

"Alright Hera, put this on your head, ok?" Arizona said, handing the child her helmet. The hole was just about big enough for them to climb through but pieces of rubble were shifting and falling at regular intervals all around them now.

"Ok, Arizona, send her through." Teddy shouted. This was more of a horizontal hole they had built, they just had to crawl through it Arizona told herself. The hole Arizona had lowered herself from earlier was completely caved in now. Their rescuers had to create a whole new escape route for them at a different area of the school. Luckily, Arizona and Hera had been able to get to it without too much difficulty.

"Ok Hera, be brave ok. You can do this." Arizona said, hugging the scared child. She let the child use her knee to climb up into the hole and then she used her good arm to boost the child's butt the rest of the way in.

"Ok honey, nice and slow, you're doing great, Hera." Arizona could hear Teddy coaxing the terrified child through and Arizona smiled. It had been a rough day, an awful day, really but saving Ameera and Hera felt good, despite the loss of Homa and the little girl she had been unable to save when they first arrived.

"I'm scared." Hera said, stalling her movements and freezing halfway through the tunnel.

"Hera, I'm scared too but you have to go so I can get out too. Keep going honey, Teddy is on the other side and she is going to help you." Arizona encouraged.

"I'm afraid I will get crushed like Homa."

"Oh, honey, I know but you have to keep going. Just a little bit further and you will be free, Hera."

"Come on, Hera, we've got you. Then Arizona will follow you and you will both be safe." Teddy gave the child one last push.

Arizona watched the child begin to inch further and further toward the exit. The blonde held her breath as she watched a few dust particles fall and settle over Hera. The child stopped and covered her head but needed no further coaxing as she felt Arizona's helmet there. It seemed like hours but it was only a matter of another half of a minute and Hera was climbing through the other side and straight into Teddy's arms.

"Ok, Arizona, let's go. Get the hell out of there."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Arizona replied. She rolled a large piece of rubble over and stood up on it to help hoist herself into the hole in the wall. "Oh damn it."

"What's wrong, Riz?"

"My shoulder. Crawling out of here is going to be more difficult than I thought." Arizona replied.

"Slow and easy, Arizona. You've got this ok." Teddy replied.

"Talk to me, tell me something to keep my mind off the pain."

"I slept with Owen."

"What?! Where's Hera?"

"Don't worry, we're alone for the moment. Gentry and Dean walked her over to get evaluated by Riggs."

"When did this happen?"

"We went on a perimeter check together two nights ago and made good use of your little love shack."

"Ugh, Teds, that is a scared, holy place. It's where I had my first date with Calliope. It's where I wished on a shooting star for Callie to show me her boobs. It's our sacred place and now it's all ruined with hetero sex cooties."

"You wished to see Callie's boobs on a shooting star? Not for world peace or to end hunger or for her to fall in love with you? Boobs? Really?"

"I panicked. I didn't want to not wish for something and in the moment all I could think was boobs. Callie's boobs. You haven't seen Calliope's breasts, Teddy so you don't understand but trust me, they could create world peace. My wish was not wasted." Arizona replied with a goofy smile on her face as she pictured the Latina's perfect breasts.

"You're such a goob."

"So, sex with Owen? How was it?"

"Mind blowing, earth shattering, could bring world peace."

"That good?" Arizona asked. She stopped her progress to look up at Teddy, she was halfway through but her shoulder was on fire and she just needed a quick break.

"You have no idea."

"I don't need deets, Teds. Are you happy?"

"Yea, you know what, I am." Teddy replied with a giant smile. Arizona heard footsteps approaching so she knew their conversation was over for the moment. She took a deep breath and began inching her way forward again.

"Teds?"

"Yea?"

"I'm happy for you." Arizona replied with a smile but it slid quickly from her face as she felt the rubble beneath her shift and rocks and dirt crashed down onto the lower half of her body, making the space much tighter around her legs.

"Dr. Robbins, are you ok?" the man she had come to know as Gentry asked as he peeked in at her. She surveyed her body quickly and though she was sore, she felt no further injuries that were noticeable so she shook her head yes.

"Ok, this is pretty unstable so we're going to pull you out. Put this around your waist." Gentry said, handing her one end of what looked like a leash with a clip on the end. It took her a few minutes, several failed attempts, and about a dozen curse words before she got the belt clipped.

Her shoulder was on fire and she knew it needed to be stabilized and soon.

"Ok, I got it."

"Ok, we're going to pull on three, ready?" Dean asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Arizona replied.

"Ok, One, Two, Three." Gentry counted.

"Son of a bitch." Arizona said through gritted teeth as the two soldiers attempted to pull her through the rubble but her lower half was stuck and more rubble caved in around her everytime they tugged on her. They repeated the process several times and though she inched forward much quicker than she had been on her own, she could feel the space getting smaller and smaller.

"Hold on, this isn't working, the whole damn thing is going to cave and crush her." Dean argued with Gentry.

"I need a break, my shoulder." Arizona whimpered. Her shoulder was stuck at an odd angle but the hole was so tight, she could do little to relieve the pain and pressure.

"Gentry, get her out of there." Teddy yelled frantically. Arizona's head was so close to being free in the hole they had created. Teddy reached in and stroked the soft, dirt caked hair of her best friend. The stability of the building was quickly fading and a shifting in the rubble had caused more to cave in on the blonde with their attempts to pull her through. She felt her chest tighten as more rubble fell down around her and the little air she could feel and light she could see was cut off completely.

"Arizona!" Teddy screamed but though she could hear her, she couldn't answer. The rubble and dust around her made it too difficult to even breathe. Her ribs and left shoulder were burning in pain. She heard the rubble shifting again and braced herself for impact. The space was getting tighter by the second and Arizona could feel the air being squeezed from her lungs. It was difficult to take a breath and when she greedily inhaled, she felt her mouth being coated with dust and dirt. She coughed and spit but her mouth was so dry, it did little to cleanse the dust from her airway. More rubble crashed in around her and she was now unable to expand her chest enough to even take a deep breath. The shallow breathing and lack of oxygen were causing her to feel dizzy and she started seeing lights flashing behind her eyelids. She thought of her mom, dad, Teddy, Tim, Callie, their faces etched in her mind as the lack of oxygen was finally too much and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Callie was definitely going to kill her she thought with a smile before she went limp completely.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you for all the birthday wishes and reviews, they were appreciated. I didn't want to leave you wondering for too long. I've worked hard on these chapters and they've been a long time in the making. This chapter was actually how I envisioned chapter 30 ending but then it just became so long and took me in a different direction before coming back to this. Chapters 29-32 have actually been semi-written since the very beginning of this story and have always part of the plan, I just wasn't sure where and how they would fit in.**

**Hope everyone is safe and healthy. Have a safe holiday weekend! Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Teddy

"Arizona!" Teddy screamed, a blood curdling scream that alerted Owen, the medics, and soldiers standing around them. "Help, we need help, she's buried!"

At this, everyone dropped what they were doing and more than two dozen people sprung into action as they worked to move the rubble surrounding the blonde doctor. In less than a minute, Arizona's head appeared from the rubble as the men and women continued to work together to free her. Teddy reached down with trembling fingers and felt her neck for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the blood pumping in the artery beneath her fingers but her relief quickly turned to panic as she noted her friend wasn't breathing.

"Owen, she's not breathing." Teddy . She leaned down and sealed her lips around Arizona's, pinching her nose, and attempted to give her a rescue breath but she could tell the issue was that her chest couldn't expand due to the rubble.

"Try again." Owen said as he continued to frantically help unbury the blonde, her chest and abdomen now visible and free of rubble. Teddy leaned down again, repeating the process, giving her friend two rescue breaths and watched in satisfaction as Arizona's chest rose. She waited a few seconds and leaned down and gave her two more breaths.

Just as Arizona's legs were free and they pulled her to the ground away from danger, Teddy leaned in to give her another two breaths when the blonde began to cough and moan, "Teds, get your mouth off of me."

Teddy laughed at her friend and hugged her tightly. Her heart was racing and she hadn't even realized she was crying until she saw the wet drops landing onto Arizona's face, neck, and chest. "You scared the shit out of me, Arizona."

"Sorry, Teds. I scared myself too."

"Owen, Owen, come take a look at her." Teddy called frantically as she began cutting the scrub shirt from Arizona's body with her trauma shears. The blonde attempted to sit up but Teddy pushed her back down. "Stay still until Owen clears you of crush injuries."

Arizona was thankful she was wearing one of her spaghetti strap tank tops beneath her scrubs since clearly, Teddy had no concern for her modesty at the moment as she cut away her scrub top to allow Owen to do a quick but thorough examination. Luckily, the blonde had no serious injuries aside from her collarbone and a few possible broken ribs on the left side along with some mild cuts and bruises.

"You're lucky, Dr. Robbins, I can't believe you don't have more serious injuries than you do. " Offering a hand to her, Owen asked, "Can you stand?"

Arizona nodded her head yes and without another word, Teddy and Owen reached down, offering steady hands to assist and support her in getting off the ground. She began coughing and spitting the dirt from her mouth and throat as she was able to expand her diaphragm fully, her chest was on fire. Teddy rubbed her back and waited for the blonde to clear her airway as she surveyed her for injuries once more. Finding nothing, Teddy wrapped her arms around Arizona tightly.

"I love you too, Teds." Arizona whispered into her hair as she returned the hug just as tightly, despite the bum arm and painful ribs.

Arizona

"Come here, let me check you out." Teddy said, wrapping an arm around Arizona as she heard her wince into their embrace.

"It's just my shoulder, Teds. How's Hera?"

"Shepherd is checking her out now but she seems to be ok. Owen, I need you to take care of Arizona's shoulder." Teddy said to the redhead who was watching them from nearby.

"No, I think I should wait for Callie." Arizona protested. She was not looking forward to this and she was in part trying to stall but she also truly believed that it would hurt less if the Latina did it herself. And her shoulder and chest were both on fire, the idea of anyone touching it made her want to vomit.

"Seriously, Callie is going to take pleasure in causing you pain once she hears about all of this. I think Owen is your best bet, Riz."

"That clavicle needs to be put back in place sooner rather than later, Robbins. Do you want a shot of morphine first?" Owen asked as he inspected the bone. He would prefer to get some imaging to make sure there wasn't soft tissue damage or damage to the socket or bone itself, especially with suspected broken ribs but that wasn't an option and it seemed like a simple injury.

"No, I don't want to be loopy when I see Callie. Although, maybe she would be less likely to kill me if I was high on morphine." Arizona joked. Teddy gave her a sympathetic smile and held her right hand tightly for support.

"On the count of three. One...Two…"

"Oh, fuck, Owen you said on three." Arizona gasped as the fire in her shoulder simmered but it was back in place.

"I know, you tense on three if I do that so I lied." Owen said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. He grabbed a few pieces of cloth and made a sling around Arizona's neck, placing her injured arm in it. With the other piece of cloth, he brought it around her upper torso, over her chest, and tied it under the armpit of her other arm to keep her from lifting her bad arm.

"Keep it immobilized like this until either Dr. Torres or myself can do a proper examination of that shoulder." Owen instructed.

"How are you feeling, Blondie?" Mark asked as he approached the trio.

"Like I was nearly crushed by rubble. And I'm not particularly fond of Owen at the moment either."

"I popped her shoulder back into place." Owen explained.

"She wanted to wait for Callie." Teddy added.

"He didn't warn me. He said on three but he didn't wait until three."

"It's better that way, you don't tense, hurts less." Derek said as he joined the group.

"That's what I said." Owen replied.

"They're right, you know. Lots of sports injuries in my day, it's best if you don't see it coming. Besides, that pain, nothing compared to what Torres is going to do to you when she gets her hands on you, Blondie."

"Hey Hunt, we are loading up the last of the survivors now." Grady said, interrupting the colorful retort Arizona was about to give Mark.

"Ok, we're coming," Owen shouted to Grady. The radio cracked and the frantic voice of Washington was heard over Captain Grady's radio.

"Washington to Captain Grady, do you copy?"

"I'm here Washington, go ahead."

"We have a code black at the hospital, sir. A bomb has gone off at the hospital."

"Repeat that, Washington." Captain Grady said, everyone stood completely still and was staring intently at the radio in his hand.

"I repeat, we have a code black. A bomb has gone off at the hospital. The building is still standing but there are doctors and patients inside. I can see a fire on the east side of the building. Rebels are heavy in the area, Carter and I are unable to get close enough to safely assist. We are requesting immediate back up."

"Washington, what is the status of the people inside?"

"I'm not sure. I think some of the people on the first floor may have been killed or injured. The bomb seemed to go off near the burn unit on the east side of the building. We haven't been able to contact anyone inside. There's a heavy presence of rebels in the area, they are armed and sticking close to the hospital. I am worried that they are planning for another bomb to go off, it seems the hospital is the target. The hospital is officially under attack, sir."

"We're on our way, Washington, I'm sending a closer unit for back up. As soon as they arrive, begin evacuating if it is safe to do so."

"Copy that, Captain."

"Alright guys, pack it up. We are going now." Grady yelled as people around them sprung into action.

"Did he say code black?" Mark asked with a look of panic on his face.

"A bomb went off in the hospital, Mark. Meredith…" Derek said as realization hit him.

"Teddy...I'm going to be sick." Arizona warned a split second before the contents of her stomach splattered the ground near Teddy's feet. Teddy rubbed her back as Arizona raised her head and the two looked at each other.

"Tim..." Teddy whispered.

"Callie." Arizona replied as a second wave of nausea hit and she emptied her stomach once again. Without further words, Teddy helped Arizona up and the two ran to the truck, closely followed by Mark, Derek, and Owen. They climbed into the back at lightning speed and Owen hit the back of the truck twice to let the driver know all was aboard and they took off.

"Little Robbin to Big Rob, do you read me?" Arizona asked frantically through the walkie-talkie. Her dirty hands shook with fear and dread as nothing but static was heard.

"Calliope, are you there?" Arizona tried again but got nothing. Teddy placed a comforting hand on Arizona's arm.

"It's probably too far away to reach, Arizona."

"No, I spoke to Tim and Callie on walkie-talkies when I was stuck in that building. Oh God, Teddy what if they're injured or…" Arizona didn't need to nor could she finish that sentence. Her stomach threatened to force her to vomit again at just the thought of it.

"They're not, Arizona. They are going to be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but I have a feeling."

"Callie had a feeling and I didn't listen to her. I should have just stayed with her like she asked me to. She needed me and I left her to go play army. What was I thinking?"

"Hey, we needed you, Arizona. Callie didn't like it but she understood that. You saved two little girls' lives today. And Shepherd and Sloan, they helped save some kiddos too. Stop blaming yourself. We needed you here, she understood that."

"Little Robbin to Big Rob, please Tim, answer me." Arizona tried again with growing panic. She waited a few seconds before repeating her plea twice more. When her pleas continued to go unanswered she tried one last time, "Timothy Daniel Robbins, answer me right this second."

"Arizona, I don't think he has the walkie-talkie or it's broken or something but he's not answering honey, just try to relax." Teddy said, her own nerves on edge and Arizona's constant fidgeting with the walkie-talkie was driving her up the wall.

"Damn it." the blonde cursed, throwing the walkie-talkie at the ground and sending a piece flying into Owen's leg across the vehicle. He looked in her direction with a puzzled look. "Sorry Owen."

Teddy gave her the side eye and she knew it was a warning. Her best friend's patience and nerves were wearing thin. She watched Teddy intently as she sat across from her in the vehicle. The fourteen mile drive seemed to be taking forever so she watched as Teddy's lips moved ever so slightly, the same way she knew Callie's did. They hadn't discussed it but Arizona recognized that it was Callie praying, she didn't make a fuss about it or say that was what she was doing but Arizona had noticed it and the blonde had come to find comfort in it. But she hadn't seen Teddy pray in a very long time and it made her feel more anxiety than comfort. Still, she closed her eyes and mimicked her best friend as she prayed for Callie, Tim, and the rest of the hospital staff and patients. She prayed like she never had before.

Tim

"Nick. Nick!"

"I'm here." Nick said, standing up and dusting himself off, holding a hand to his bleeding forehead. Tim coughed through the puff of smoke and rubbed his irritated and watery eyes. The explosion had knocked them all off their feet. Tim's ears were ringing and he felt slightly dizzy but otherwise he seemed to be uninjured.

"We've got to get everyone out of here." Tim said. He realized the hospital must be the target, it probably had been all along.

"I'll head to the triage center to check on the doctors and patients in the ED. You go check the OR's." Nick said. The two men nodded at each other. A sound from behind them had them both reaching for their guns but to their relief, it was Dr. Jackson Avery.

"The burn center is demolished. I was on my way there to check over Sloan's patient's and it's gone, there's no survivors." Jackson said, it was clear he was in shock.

"Come here man, sit down." Nick said, sitting Jackson down on the floor. The two men looked him over and though he had some cuts and bruises from being closer to the blast than they had been, he seemed to be ok.

"There's a lot of armed men outside." Jackson said, staring off into space.

"We need to evacuate everyone but we need back up to do it safely. See if the Chief can get through to anyone and send us some help. The rebels are probably surrounding us and going to try to prevent us from evacuating." Tim said to Nick, "Have the Chief send doctors upstairs to get the pediatric and women's wards emptied. I'll meet them once I've checked on Callie."

The three men split up, Nick and Jackson heading to the triage center to find the Chief while Tim went to assess the situation they were in and to check on Callie. Carefully he crept toward the dilapidated part of the building and glanced through the wreckage. Fires were still burning in a few places and he knew they had been lucky that the blast had gone through the other outer wall and not through the opposing wall into the building, if it had it may have taken out the entire first floor. Either way, the east side of the wing was unstable and the pediatric unit rested partially above the burn unit. Evacuating the peds ward would be his first priority once he checked on his sister's ortho goddess. Deciding that was now top priority, he took note of the few men he could see through the hole in the wall and quietly made his way upstairs to the OR that Callie was currently occupying.

Callie

"What the hell was that?" Callie asked as a deafening boom sounded and the building shook. She used her body to shield the open wound of the child she was operating on while Alex leaned over the top half of the child, protecting her head from any falling dust and particles.

"Was that a fricken bomb?" Eliza asked, grey eyes wide as they looked to her left where Callie stood beside her.

"Yea, it was a freaking bomb. And it was close. Too close. Fricken seriously." Alex grumbled in disbelief from the head of the bed.

"Statistically speaking, we are far more likely to be killed in a car crash with odds of 1 in 103 fatality. Or of dying in a plane accident is also more likely with 1 in 11 million odds along with being struck by lightning which is a 1 in 3,000 chance in your lifetime, or getting bit by a shark 1 in 11.5 million odds. Since 1970, 51.53% of terrorist attacks in the U.S. have been bombings. The state of Washington is ranked 6th in the US with 88 attacks. But I have no idea what the statistics are in a hospital in Afghanistan" Lexie rambled nervously.

"Shut up little Grey." Callie said, grumpily. She looked around at the four other people in the room. Ben Warren had stood from his chair where he had been reading a book, his part of the job having gone smoothly with intubating and properly sedating the child they were currently working on. He walked over to his fellow doctors and the five of them shared a silent moment as they were all lost in their own thoughts momentarily.

"What do you need?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking." Callie replied.

"Talk to us, what are you thinking?" Ben asked calmly. Four sets of eyes rested on the ortho doc, waiting for her to speak.

"Her tibia is broken in three places and her fibula is just shattered. It's like a jigsaw puzzle in here." Callie commented as they stared at their first real look at the damage to the little girl's leg. The imaging hadn't shown the complete story and her injuries were far worse than they had anticipated. Callie's heart sunk because she knew this would take hours of her hard work, skills, and pure determination but a bomb had just gone off, she probably couldn't afford to provide the time it would take to pull a surgery like this off successfully.

"What about doing just a simple repair to stabilize the blood vessels and bones then we can go back in to do the plates, screws, and open reduction tomorrow when things are more stable and secure here?" Eliza suggested.

"But look at this leg, Dr. Minnick. The imaging just didn't show exactly how much damage there is. She needs a graft, plates, wires, pins and rods. It's going to take several long surgeries to repair this. And even then, the muscle and nerves might just be too damaged but I have to try. She's only six years old." Callie explained.

"Callie, we don't have that amount of time. Ameera is becoming more unstable and she can't take much more anesthesia, not to mention a fricken bomb just went off. We need to stabilize her and move her." Alex said as he carefully watched the child's monitors.

"Karev is right." Ben said as he too glanced at the monitors.

"Callie?" the OR door opened slowly and a blonde head peeked in, a mask covering his mouth and nose as he edged further into the room.

"I have an open child in here, Tim, what's going on out there?" Callie asked, not looking up from her work.

"Rebels have moved into the area, we can assume the hospital is the target, we need to evacuate. A bomb went off in the street and took out the burn unit. We requested backup so we can do it quickly and safely. I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok. I need to get to the peds unit, the floor is unstable, they will be evacuated first. Cal, you need to finish this up quickly, ok?"

"Tim, her leg is mangled, even with Alex, Lexie, and Eliza's help, this is a challenging surgery and she's only six years old. I could use Arizona and Owen's help. Are they back yet?"

"No, we haven't heard anything from them in a while. My walkie-talkie was broken in the blast. We're using our two-ways to communicate now."

"What if we just do damage control, repair the blood flow and try to stabilize the tibia with temporary plates until we can place a rod? Then we can go back in tomorrow." Eliza suggested again.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough, her leg is so damaged it could get infected or the blood flow could easily get interrupted and then we would have no choice but to amputate. I'd have to monitor her closely all night until we could go back in to complete the surgery tomorrow,"

"Callie, the hospital is damaged from a bomb and is surrounded by armed rebels, coming back for another surgery isn't an option and staying the night here is completely out of the question. Stabilize her and we can transfer her to the city but you guys need to get out of this OR as soon as possible." Tim said.

"Damn it." Callie swore, she was frustrated. She loved a challenge and this leg was a surgery she would have rocked back home. It was the kind of surgery that made her fall in love with ortho. She could take these bone fragments and piece them back together, creating a new structure that gave someone back their ability to walk. It was a powerful feeling and she had desperately wanted to be able to do the same for this child. "Tim, she's six years old. She won't make it on a two hour trip through a war zone with her leg this unstable. She needs it repaired now."

"We could amputate." Eliza replied, earning her a truly horrific Torres death glare.

"Callie, she's right and you know it. I hate to advocate for removal of a limb on a six year old when there is even a tiny chance of the limb being viable but Eliza is right, it's the safest option for her and the quickest way to get us out of here." Alex said with a grim look on his face. He might not be an ortho doc but Arizona had been mentoring him on peds cases for the better part of six months and he had learned a lot. This little girl was being pushed to the limit with the anesthesia as it was.

"I can fix her leg. I just need time." Callie sighed. She felt defeated and hated the idea of amputation, especially since she truly believed she could repair the child's leg.

"You don't have time, Cal. If another bomb goes off, she will die anyway, along with you. I'll be back, I need to evacuate the peds ward. I'll send the Chief up."

"It's not necessary, Tim. My team and I will discuss a plan and get her ready for evacuation." Callie replied shortly, not liking that Tim was both right and trying to bully her into a decision with a threat of sending the Chief. Tim had barely left the room and the four surgeons were currently discussing options when the door opened again.

"Torres." Callie heard her name called from the doorway, she knew it was the Chief before she turned her head to glance at him.

"I'm a bit busy, Chief. What's up?" Callie said, trying to keep the irritation in her voice to a bare minimum.

"How much further do you have on this surgery?"

"This kid's leg is a mess, Chief. It's going to take me hours to repair it, we are discussing a plan right now but frequent interruptions aren't helping. Even if we stabilize her and get good blood flow, her leg might just be too damaged. She may lose this leg."

"We are evacuating."

"Sir, I still have hours to go even if it's just to get her stabilized."

"Then either stabilize it enough to let the doctors in the city finish the surgery later or make the call to amputate. Either way, I need you out of this room as soon as possible, Torres."

"If I don't finish this surgery now she will more than likely develop an infection that could kill her, Chief. Not to mention, the doctors in the city are probably not as skilled as I am and wouldn't be able to pull off this repair." Callie replied, she wasn't being cocky, it was just a fact.

"Torres, I know it sucks but a bomb just went off and destroyed the burn unit. Rebels are still in the area, they are armed and dangerous and could attempt another bombing, we are evacuating now. Time is of the essence. Patients are being transported via buses to a hospital in the city and my doctors are going back to base as soon as we can get everyone out of here."

"She can't travel two hours to the city like this, Torres. I know it sucks but we're going to have to amputate." Alex said grimly.

"How fast can you do that?" Webber asked.

"She's six, sir. I don't want to mangle her."

"She has us to help, we can get it done quickly, sir." Lexie replied.

"They can make it pretty when she gets to the city, Torres. I need you to stabilize her enough for transport and get the hell out of here. I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on you."

"Damn it." Callie said, "Eliza, get the bone saw."

"Bone saw." Eliza said, handing it to Callie. She shook her head with a sickening feeling. This is not how she had imagined this surgery going when she wheeled the little girl into her OR.

"Now is the time to leave if you want to evacuate. Once I start removing this leg, no one can leave until she is stable." Callie said. She met two pairs of brown eyes, a pair of gray, and a pair of hazel. None of them blinked, she saw no sign of hesitation. "Ok then, let's do this."

Callie set to work, the four of them working like a well oiled machine. There was no art in amputating, Callie thought grimly but that didn't mean she still couldn't rock this surgery and give the child the best chance at being able to have a prosthetic in the future. An image of blonde hair and big blue eyes flashed across her mind and she wondered how the pediatric surgeon was doing at the moment. She hoped she was safe and doing better than they were here at the hospital. She sent a silent prayer up, her lips moving under her mask as she prayed for the child and the blonde.

Tim

"The peds unit and the nursery are empty sir, I have all the children in the triage center being tended to by Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang for the moment." Tim reported to the Chief.

"Yang and Grey are in charge of the cabbage patch? Oh, I would pay big bucks to see that." Erica Hahn said as she approached Tim, Nick, and the Chief.

"Dr. Hahn, how is the men's ward coming?" the Chief asked. He had assigned Addison and Nicole to be in charge of evacuating the nursery and women's units. Erica and Burke had been in charge of evacuating the men's unit. Many of the interns and residents had been assigned to help Tim with the evacuation of the unstable peds unit and running the triage center.

"Burke and I gave O'Malley, Percy, and Avery instructions and they are currently evacuating the last of the patients to the triage center."

"What's the evacuation plan, Robbins?" the Chief asked.

"Washington and Carter are nearby and have radioed for back up. As soon as the cavalry arrives, they will make their way to us to help us evacuate the patients and staff safely and efficiently. They should be here any moment so we should get ready to mobilize."

"Hahn, could you go check the OR? Dr. Torres is working on one of the children, I need a status update on how she's doing. I need them out of there ASAP, please emphasize that. Maybe she will listen to you."

"Yes sir." Erica replied as she headed to the second floor, eager at the chance to boss the Latina around a little bit. Tim watched her go, he didn't trust her but he had work to get done down here so he would let it go for the moment.

"Robbins, do you read?"

"I'm here, Washington." Tim replied over the crackling of the two-way radio attached to his belt.

"Rebels are moving in through the east side, looks like they might be attempting to enter the hospital through the hole in the wall. We need to evacuate now. The cavalry has arrived."

"Roger that."

"We are sending troops in from the east to distract them and cover you so we can evacuate safely. You will have backup arriving momentarily through the triage entrance."

"Thanks Washington, see you soon." Tim said, signing off. He found Nick and the eight soldiers that accompanied the doctors to the hospital everyday. They split into three groups, one to help lead the evacuation, one to follow the evacuation from the rear, and one to guard the aast wing to prevent rebels from gaining access to the hospital before evacuation.

"Stay safe bro." Nick said, hugging Tim tightly before he set off with two other men to lead the evacuation.

"Always." Tim replied with a cocky grin. The three men assigned to protect the patients and doctors from the rear as they evacuated set out to the triage center after a short debriefing among them. Tim had volunteered to be one of the four to protect the east wing, this way he could at least be sure Callie and the rest of the doctors and patients left the hospital safely.

"Robbins, you and Yates take positions near the stairwell and main hall. Gleason and I will take the halls on either side of the east wing. Silence your radios and stay where you can see us."

"Yes sir." Tim responded, taking a position on the stairwell so he could watch Callie's OR door from this position.

Karev

"Torres, you're seriously a rockstar. I know amputating sucks and you probably could have saved this kid's leg under normal circumstances but that is the quickest I have ever seen anyone do such a clean amputation." Alex said to the brunette. He wasn't one to freely give out compliments and he wasn't an ass kisser, he was just seriously impressed. And he knew Callie could use all the compliments she could get after having to remove a six year old's leg.

"Thanks Alex. Now, let's get her closed up and a bandage on this." Callie said. "Does anyone want to leave? I really only need one person to assist, the rest of you should go."

"Not a chance. Robbins is my mentor and I know you think she's all rainbows and butterflies and fairy tales and that you're the scary moody one but Robbins is way scarier than you when she's pissed. No offense. Maybe because you don't expect it out of her. So, I'm sticking with the tiny human and you for her, until I know you're both safe."

"First of all, I am way scarier than Arizona, are you kidding me Karev? But, besides that you are a good one, Karev. Arizona has been telling everyone for weeks and I have to say, I didn't see it but now I do." Callie said with a smile beneath her mask. Karev blushed and kicked at the ground with a foot as he replied with, "Whatever."

"Yea, I'm not leaving you either, Callie. Or Ameera." Lexie replied as she stroked the sleeping child's hair.

"I might as well stay and see this through." Eliza said with a shrug.

"As happy as I am to hear all of you be supportive, I have to insist, Dr. Grey, Dr. Minnick, go ahead and go. Karev and I can assist Dr. Torres. Warren, if she's not under anesthesia anymore, I want you to go too." Chief Webber said as he entered the room once again.

"With all do respect sir, we're staying." Eliza replied.

"Where's Dr. Hahn?" the Chief asked suddenly, looking around the room and noting that the cardiothoracic surgeon was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not sure, why would Erica be here?" Callie asked with a confused look. Alex made eye contact with her and shrugged.

"None of you have seen Dr. Hahn?" the Chief asked worriedly. Everyone shook their heads in the negative.

"I'll be right back. Don't let anyone in until I get back." the Chief said before disappearing again.

"What the hell was that about?" Callie asked. Again, Alex shrugged. Hell if he knew. He was still on his high. No matter what was going on or the fact that they had just had to amputate a child's leg, they had rocked this surgery while a bomb went off in a war zone. He was feeling pretty good about that, not to mention, it would give him one hell of a story to tell the ladies.

"Lexie, hold right here." Alex instructed as he let go of the limb to cross the room for the wrap they would need. Part of a successful amputation meant leaving a healthy stump so the child could get a prosthesis someday, hopefully. Alex knew that Callie was meticulous in the way she wrapped the stumps. Unfortunately, they had performed plenty of amputations together recently and he was fairly familiar with her process so he knew exactly which supplies to grab.

Alex returned to the table and handed the supplies off to Callie just as the door burst open. Alex looked up to see Dr. Hahn and was about to lower his gaze back down to the wound they were currently dressing when he noticed the gun and then the two men that followed her into the room. Alex and Lexie stood on the opposite side of the table and had a clear view, as did Ben from his position where he now stood at the head of the bed to closely monitor their tiny patient. Callie and Eliza had their back's to the door and were currently unaware of their intruders.

"Chief, what's going on? We're almost done, we're working as fast as we can." Callie said, not looking up from her work but assuming the Chief was there to pressure her into hurrying this along some more.

"Callie, stop what you're doing." Erica said. At this, Callie finally lifted her gaze but didn't turn around as she made eye contact with first Lexie and then Alex and saw their expressions. A look of confusion passed her face and then she sent a questioning look to Alex. Arizona was right, the Latina had very expressive eyes, he thought.

"We're almost done here Dr. Hahn." Callie replied as she quickly placed a piece of tape over the gauze to secure the bandage they had just placed. She still needed to wrap the leg with some ace bandages but for now, at least it was covered and stable. She was afraid to turn around, she knew it was bad by the looks on the faces of Alex and Lexie.

"Dr. Torres, I said stop. There are some men here that require your assistance." Erica repeated with her harsh voice. Even two gunmen apparently couldn't soften up the surgeon.

"I've been shot." One of the men replied, as he limped further into the room, the door closing completely behind the two men. At this, Callie finally turned to face them.

"Remove the bullet and patch him up or your friend dies." The man holding the gun to Erica's back demanded.

"She's not my friend." Alex replied under his breath. He saw Lexie give him a look from his peripheral but he didn't acknowledge it, his eyes were focused on the gun wielding man.

"We have a patient on the table in here, a child. We can go to another OR and I will gladly remove it for you." Callie replied, trying to get the men away from the little girl they had all worked so hard to save.

"No. Move her. We stay here." The man with the gun said, now aiming it at Callie.

"Ok, just put the gun down." Alex said, his hands in front of his chest in a non-threatening manner. The gunman now looked at him and focused the gun on Alex. Looking around for something to lay the girl on, Alex grabbed the sterile drape that currently covered the child and laid it on the floor. With the help of Ben, the four surgeons lifted the child and placed her gently on the floor of the OR.

"Lexie, watch her monitor, do not take your eyes off her." Alex instructed. He watched as Lexie took off her sterile surgical gown and used it to drape and shield the child's naked body before he turned his attention back to the man climbing onto their table.

"No funny business or I shoot her and then each of you." The man with the gun threatened.

"If you want your friend's leg to get patched up, I suggest you take your gun out of my face." Alex said as the gunman pointed the gun at each of the doctors in turn.

"I suggest you keep your dirty American mouth shut or I will shoot you first instead of the rude woman." The man replied, training his gun back on Erica.

"This is going to hurt." Callie warned as she brought her scalpel to the wound on the man's leg to widen it. The man gritted his teeth but to his credit, he didn't make a sound as Callie dug for the bullet. "Got it, now just a few stitches and you two can be on your way."

Tim

"Everyone has been evacuated with the exception of the OR. I think it's safe to move out if they are finished with the surgery." Vlausen said to Tim and the two other soldiers.

"I'll go check." Tim offered but he was stopped by the Chief approaching them.

"I think there's a problem, gentlemen." The Chief said, catching their attention, "I sent Dr. Hahn to check on Dr. Torres and see how the surgery was coming. I just went to the OR to check myself and they never saw Dr. Hahn."

"Is it possible she just evacuated without saying anything with the rest of the group."

"It is but I think it's a bit uncharacteristic. Dr. Hahn likes to be in charge and she enjoys bossing people around, harassing my OR staff is right up her alley. I sent her on purpose, I don't think she'd miss the opportunity to try to boss Dr. Torres around."

"Yates, Gleason, maintain your positions. Robbins, come with me." Vlausen instructed quickly. Tim's spidey senses kicked into full gear. It could be a fluke, maybe Erica just decided to evacuate with everyone else. She did tend to care about her own skin but Tim's gut told him that something was up. He followed Vlausen and the Chief up the stairs to the OR quietly.

"Robbins, you take the left side, I'll take the right. Chief, I want you to knock on the door and check on the staff, once we know they are secure, we will do a sweep. If something is off, we can only hope they will find a way to alert you." Vlausen instructed. The Chief nodded his head and waited for the two men to take their positions. The Chief opened the door slightly but could only see Ben at the head of the table.

"Torres, how is it going in here?" The Chief asked, he noted the door was blocked from opening further.

"We're just about done." She replied but her voice sounded strained.

"Did you have to amputate?" the Chief asked, noting the strain.

"Yes sir." Alex's voice could be heard.

"Do you need assistance?"

"No!" Tim could hear Callie, Eliza, and Alex all reply at once and he knew then that they were in distress. He just needed to find a way to confirm it.

"Ok, did Dr. Hahn ever stop by to assist?" The Chief asked, sensing trouble.

"Uh, yea, she did but we didn't need her help." Callie replied. "An amputation really isn't something an OBGYN can help with. I'm not sure why she thought I'd need her."

With that, Tim's suspicions were confirmed, the doctors in the OR were definitely in distress. Tim cursed under his breath. Why couldn't anything just be easy and go as they needed it to? The Chief turned to look at the two soldiers to see if they caught on to Callie's hint. Noting that they had, he turned back and made eye contact with Ben and nodded his head slightly.

"Yea, Dr. Hahn is amazing at delivering babies but I'm not sure she can tell a fibula from a bone saw. Do you have an ETA for us, Dr. Torres? We really need to evacuate." The chief replied, letting her know he had understood her message.

"No sir, we are doing the best we can. Maybe ten minutes."

"Ok, I will just wait out here for you then. You've got ten minutes Torres, after that we have to evacuate whether she's stable or not. I will come in and assist if you need it." The Chief replied, hoping to coax someone into the hall but at the very least, letting his staff know that he was there and wasn't planning to abandon them in their time of need.

"Understood sir." Callie replied.

Stepping away from the OR door and out of the line of vision should the door open, the three men gathered to discuss a plan, "What are we going to do?"

"We don't know how many are in there or if they're armed. We can assume so, how else would they be holding your staff hostage? How many surgeons are in there?"

"Torres, Karev, Grey, Minnick, and Warren for sure. Plus the child. And I am assuming Dr. Hahn." The Chief listed the names of his staff.

"So seven potential hostages?" Vlausen asked, weighing their options. Just then the OR door opened slightly and they heard Callie's voice call, "Chief, we need you in here."

"We can't give them another hostage." Vlausen objected.

"One moment Torres, I'm just calling over the radio to give a status update. Transport is waiting for the child so they can get her to the city." The Chief called, hoping to buy a few moments.

"The child is dead." A man's voice, deep with an accent could be heard a split second before he rounded the corner. They caught him off guard, clearly he had expected only the Chief. His gun was fixed on Erica Hahn and his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of not just one surgeon but the two soldiers with him. The OR doors quickly slammed shut behind him causing the man to jump. A jumpy gunman wasn't a good sign, Tim thought.

"Drop your weapon." Vlausen demanded.

"Drop yours or she dies."

"If you shoot her then we will just shoot you."

"Maybe but her blood will be on your hands. And trust me, I would take pleasure in shooting this mouthy and rude woman." The man replied as he pressed the gun more firmly into Erica's side causing her to wince.

Everything happened quickly, the OR door opened silently and a split second later, Ben injected the man from behind in the neck with a syringe. The man's eyes opened wide as realization struck and Tim saw his fingers tighten on the trigger. Two guns went off a few seconds apart, echoing loudly in the small hallway. Erica dropped to the ground, cursing, blood spilled from her leg as she gasped and held pressure. "He shot me, he fucking shot me."

"He saved your life." The Chief said, applying pressure to the wound. Tim lowered his weapon, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He had done the only thing he could, he had aimed his gun at Erica's leg and shot the outside of her thigh, grazing her but it was enough for her to drop to the ground just as the gunman pulled the trigger. The gunman's bullet lodged into the wall across the hall instead of into Erica's back as he fainted from the large dose of anesthesia he had been injected with.

Tim raced into the OR to find a second man passed out on the table and Callie, Lexie, Alex, and Eliza transferring the child onto a backboard. He sighed in relief as he saw the doctors unharmed. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yea, we're good. Who was shot? Is everyone ok?" Callie said as she stood and hugged him. "Ben gave him a shot of propofol, he will be out for a while. Is Erica ok?"

"Yea, everyone is ok. The gunman was going to shoot Erica so I shot her in the leg to force her to drop to the ground. It's a flesh wound, she's pissed but she will be fine." Tim replied.

"You shot Hahn in the leg? Dude." Alex said with a half laugh and a smirk as he shook his head and held up his hand to high five Tim. Tim smiled slightly at Alex but he didn't want to celebrate shooting another person, even if it was Erica Hahn and even if it was to save her life.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." The Chief said, peeking his head in the room. Alex grabbed one side of the backboard while the Chief grabbed the other.

"Careful of her leg." Callie shouted, she grabbed the back end of the backboard where she could watch Ameera's leg for too much movement, "I'll keep her leg stable, you guys worry about getting us out of here."

They exited the OR to find Erica being supported by Gleason and Yates who had joined them. Everything seemed in order and the group made their way to the exit. Vlausen led with Gleason, Yates, and Hahn following. Eliza was behind them, carrying the front of the backboard while Alex, Lexie, Ben, and the Chief kept their positions on the sides. Callie kept the child's leg stable as they walked while Tim brought up the rear.

Arizona

Arizona jumped from the still moving vehicle as soon as they pulled up as close to the hospital as they safely could with the barricades blocking them from getting too close. She was running full tilt toward the building when a pair of arms caught her from behind. "Get off me!"

"I can't let you go in there, Phoenix. We have orders from the Captain and your Chief, no one goes into that building."

"Calliope is in there, Nick." Arizona shouted, fighting for him to release her.

"I know, they're working on that little girl you saved. As soon as she has her stable enough, she will get out of there." Nick replied while Arizona continued with her struggle.

"Let go of me Gilbert or I swear on Andi's grave that you will be sorry." Arizona growled.

"I'm not letting you go in there, Phoenix." Nick replied, but he loosened his grip and the blonde relaxed a bit. "You done being crazy?"

"Bite me, Nick. Where's Tim?" Arizona asked, her eyes scanning the crowd for her brother at least he would back her up.

"He's in there watching over Cal like you asked him to."

Teddy joined the pair and Nick loosened his grip on Arizona altogether, though he watched her carefully for any sign she was going to run toward that building again. "Teddy, Callie and Tim are both in there."

"I know." Teddy replied, rubbing a hand up and down Arizona's back. Teddy had just been informed by Owen that there was a hostage situation and she wasn't sure how to tell Arizona. Before Teddy could speak, Owen approached the group. "One of the doctors was shot, Teddy?"

"Shot?" Arizona asked, her heart pounding in her chest. Teddy looked at Nick and he nodded his head, knowing what she meant. He placed a comforting arm around Arizona as Teddy took her hand in hers.

"Arizona, sit down." Teddy instructed.

"No, I'm not sitting down. What aren't you telling me, Teddy?" Arizona asked, her body frozen in fear.

"Gunmen entered the building, it seems they took Dr. Hahn hostage and then entered an OR where they then took the staff occupying the OR hostage as well."

"Callie is operating." Arizona replied in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Teddy, please tell me she's not in that OR."

"Arizona, she is but Tim is in there, they will get them out of there."

"No. Was Callie shot?" Arizona cried, her knees threatening to buckle. Teddy's grasp on Arizona's hand tightened and Nick anticipated the move, she tried to run toward the building again but was held back by her friends.

"Teddy, answer me right fricken now, was Callie shot? Let me go damn it."

"Arizona calm down, you can't go in there." Nick said as Arizona fought him. She couldn't breathe, the two people who meant the most to her in the world were in that building because of her. She stepped away from Teddy and Nick and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the side of the road for the third time. How she still had anything in her stomach to reject she had no clue.

"I don't know who was shot, just that it was a flesh wound and…"

"And what Teddy?" Arizona asked, her throat burning with unshed tears and bile.

"It was a female doctor."

"Oh God." Arizona cried, her legs now buckling completely as Nick held onto her firmly, keeping her upright but supporting her full weight.

"Arizona, they are going to be just fine, you'll see." Teddy said, rubbing Arizona's back.

"You don't know that, Teddy." The blonde yelled at her friend.

"They're coming out!" Owen announced as he walked back to Teddy and pulled her close, placing a tender kiss on the side of her head. "Robbins just radioed to let us know."

"See, they will be out in just a few minutes." Teddy said, keeping her hand on Arizona's back.

"Ok, ok, they're going to be ok." Arizona whispered aloud but it was for her own benefit.

"I see them!" Nick shouted and they could see several figures in the distance leaving the building.

Callie

"We need to get out of here now." Tim said, as he saw armed men enter the building from afar, they were closing in on the evacuation exit. He ushered Lexie and Ben to the front of the group so they were between the other soldiers assisting Hahn and Eliza who was still carrying the front of the backboard. The group quickened their pace and Callie sighed in relief as they exited the building. She looked up and could see the army personnel and vehicles in the distance, awaiting them. She wondered if Arizona was there waiting for her and a smile crossed her face as she thought of her sexy blonde. Her sexy blonde that was in big trouble and in for one hell of an ass kicking. She was definitely looking forward to kicking that fine ass too.

Not paying attention to her surroundings or her footing, Callie tripped and stumbled, her hold on Ameera's leg faltering and the shifting of her weight causing her to knock the backboard from Alex and Richard's hands. The full weight of the backboard tugging on Eliza, causing her to trip as well, the weight pulling her backward. Callie quickly made her way to the child who was now on the ground to assess her wounds. Her leg was bleeding mildly and Callie was concerned that the fall had jostled her leg enough to pop some of the sutures. Knowing this wasn't the place to examine her, she did a quick scan of the rest of the child for injuries.

"She ok?" Alex asked.

"Yea, I think so, sorry guys, I just tripped." Callie replied sheepishly. She didn't want to confess that she hadn't been paying attention because she had been looking for her blonde while fantasizing about punishing her.

Tim placed a comforting hand on Callie's back and the group worked on getting Ameera safely secured back onto the backboard. Tim and Webber grabbed one side while Alex and Lexie took the other. Eliza resumed her position in the front and Callie grabbed the rear. With six of them now carrying the child, she was more secure on the board and they could move quicker. Ben, Gleason, Yates, Vlausen, and Erica were now way ahead of them and nearly to the barricade now.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Tim said as the group started moving once again.

"We were pretty frickin badass in there." Alex said with a cocky smirk.

"I was a badass." Callie replied with a smile, "You were scared of a petite blonde that believes in fairy dust. There's nothing badass about that, Karev."

"You're scared of her too and you know it." Alex replied. He knew Callie enjoyed teasing him and he really didn't mind. It had been one hell of a day and despite everything, he was feeling pretty damn good about the work they had completed. And, as a bonus, he knew this would definitely earn brownie points with his mentor. It was a shame she would have to leave for Malawi for three months but as soon as she was a permanent fixture at Seattle Grace, he was planning on applying to be her fellow so he could use all the brownie points he could get.

"No, you know who was a badass? Tim was a badass. He saved Dr. Hahn's life by shooting her in the thigh." Lexie replied, "I kinda wish I had gotten to shoot her. I mean to save her life of course."

"Yea, ok, Lexie is right." Alex said with a giant smile, there was laughter from the group, even the Chief joined in, unable to stop himself.

Alex turned his head to look over his shoulder at Callie who smiled her giant, mega-watt smile. He knew Arizona would be swooning if she saw that one and he smiled bigger at the thought before a sight out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Callie saw the expression on Alex's face change from one of happiness to one of confusion and then fear as realization struck.

Callie turned her head and saw the man with the explosive device a split second before he launched it toward the building behind them. Her heart raced in her chest as she yelled, "Get down." She could see the confusion on people's faces as they turned to see what she was yelling about. An explosion could be heard and the ground beneath her feet shook. She felt a force from behind knock her off of her feet and then there was nothing but blackness.

Arizona

Arizona could now see the group walking toward them and she could actually make out the figures of her brother and Callie. Ben, Gleason, Vlausen, and Yates had just made it to them with an injured and complaining Erica Hahn. A huge smile had broken across Arizona's face when Erica told her that Tim had shot her and how he should be suspended for negligence. The peds surgeon hadn't been able to hide her pure delight, though she had tried valiantly. She owed that boy a very large drink, she thought to herself. Just as a smile crossed Arizona's face, a boom sounded a split second before she saw the explosion hit the hospital. The ground shook beneath her feet and the force knocked her to the ground. Her injured shoulder was screaming in pain as she landed on it for the second time in just a few hours. It took a moment for her to get her bearings but the second she did, she was back on her feet, running toward the explosion before anyone could stop her.

"Callie! Tim!" She screamed as she ran but a set of strong hands grabbed her around the waist, stopping her a second time. She kicked and screamed and fought against the stronghold of the person she was being restrained by. A soldier she recognized but wasn't familiar with held her as she kicked and screamed for him to let her go. "Let me go, please, let me go! Oh God, Callie, Tim."

"I can't let you go, ma'am."

"Tim, Calliope…" She cried, her body going limp as the fight left her. Her heart was broken, they had been so close to the building, if it collapsed, there's no way they could survive that. She watched for the smoke to clear to see if she could see their figures laying on the ground anywhere. The hospital was still in one piece and looked solid for the moment. A gasp escaped her lips as the smoke began to clear and her eyes adjusted, straining to see someone, anyone. She turned to see that Owen was holding Teddy back and Riggs had a hold of Nick by the collar of his shirt, she made eye contact with each of them, their looks just as solemn and grim.

As the dust settled and the smoke began to clear, Arizona heard someone shout, "I see them."

She looked up immediately, her eyes desperately searching for any of them and then she saw it. A gasp escaped her lips once again as the wind caught a strand of dark hair and she watched it blowing on the pavement in the distance. She looked over her shoulder again and saw Teddy being hugged by Owen but Nick's gaze met hers and they nodded to each other. Arizona brought her foot back and connected it with the shin of the man holding her, forcing him to release her. She heard Riggs grunt as Nick did the same and the two raced toward the hospital. Footsteps of others running toward the scene could be heard behind her but Arizona didn't turn to look and see if they were hands to help her or restrain her.

"Arizona!" She heard Teddy yell her name but that only spurred her on faster. She had seen dark hair splayed across the ground and she was not stopping until she reached her. She fell to her knees as she saw the dark hair and the body laying facing away from her. She reached over and gently turned the body, her eyes widening as Eliza's face appeared before her. She checked her pulse and sighed in relief that she was both breathing and had a pulse. She did a quick check of her and saw that she didn't seem to have any injuries aside from being unconscious. Derek or Amelia would have to clear her for spinal injuries. Not wanting to cause any further damage she called Nick over. She removed her sling with a grimace of pain and then carefully, the pair rolled Eliza onto her back.

"Let me help." Mark said as he dropped to the blonde's side a split second later and placed a comforting hand on her upper back as they safely got Eliza onto her back.

"I thought it was Calliope." Arizona whispered. He nodded and rubbed her back a few times in a supportive way, no words were needed between them. They both looked up as they heard a moan and saw Lexie sitting up holding her head as if she thought it would explode if she let go of it.

"Little Grey, are you ok?" Mark asked, jumping up and running to her. He kneeled beside her and carefully peeled her hands away from her ears just as Arizona reached them. She looked up at him in confusion, it seemed the explosion had stunned her, probably from the sound of it.

"Lexie, where's Tim and Callie?" Arizona asked but the younger surgeon couldn't focus, she was too dazed by the explosion. Sloan motioned for the interns who were arriving with cots to come in and help get the two women to safety. Jackson, Meredith, and George took off toward the barricades with Lexie as Charles, Amelia, and Matthew assisted Eliza.

"Chief!" Mark yelled, spotting the man a few yards away. Arizona followed him and found the little girl laying beside the Chief. The Chief was unconscious, Mark and Nick went to his aid and Arizona quickly examined the child. April dropped to her side a few moments later, to assist her with the child. She saw Derek now checking over the Chief with Mark and Nick. The wound on the child's leg was wrapped but spots of blood had appeared on the gauze that had been meticulously wrapped around the wound. Arizona could recognize Callie's work anywhere and her heart ached as she realized even under pressure and stress, Callie had taken her time on this procedure. Amputating the limb must have been a tough decision for the ortho goddess.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled frantically as she stood once again. "Calliope!"

She looked back down and Ameera's frightened eyes were opened. "Hey, hey there little lady. It's ok. Remember me, I'm Arizona and I'm here to help you."

The child's eyes never left Arizona's as she worked to get her back on the backboard with one arm and April helping on the other side. Nick's voice was heard over her shoulder. "You're going to hurt yourself. I'll help get her out of here, go find Callie and Tim."

She watched as Nick and April scooped the little girl onto the backboard and began carrying her toward the stretchers that had been wheeled as close as they could get them without entering the danger zone Arizona stood again, searching frantically. "Tim! Callie! Alex!"

"Here, over here." Mark shouted and started to run toward the other side of the path. Arizona followed his gaze and saw a boot sticking out of the rubble, she ran after Mark. Her brother's face appeared a split second later as they cleared the rubble and dirt from around him. Ben suddenly joined them and leaned down on Arizona's other side.

"Tim, Tim, wake up." Arizona said, touching him gently. She felt for a pulse and sighed in relief as she felt it. He looked as though he had been thrown by the blast and had been knocked unconscious. With Mark and Ben's help, they log rolled him onto the backboard.

"I've got him." Ben stayed by Tim's side, assessing him for injuries until Jackson, George, Matthew, and Charles returned to help with Tim and the Chief. Arizona breathed a little wasier as she looked over her shoulder and saw them carrying her brother's body to safety.

"Callie! Alex!" Arizona screamed, her throat raw from all of the dust she had inhaled recently and from all of the screaming and crying she had done. With Tim being tended to, Callie was once again her sole focus but she cared about Alex too and hoped for his safety.

"Torres!" Mark yelled and they froze as they heard a sound behind them.

"I can't find her. I've been looking for her." Alex said, limping toward them. His face was bloody and he seemed to have a twisted ankle Arizona noted as she turned to face him.

"Are you alright, Alex? I think you need to lay down." Arizona said with concern for her friend. He looked like he had been in an explosion with his face covered in dirt and soot, his clothes tattered and blood stained.

"Yes, my head is pounding and my ears are ringing." Alex replied, he sat on the ground suddenly and Arizona rushed to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Mark, he needs a stretcher." Arizona said softly as she looked over her friend. Mark nodded and ran off in the direction of the nearest group of interns.

"No, no I want to help find Torres. She smiled at me and then the fricken hospital blew up and she was gone."

"Alex, we will find her, you need to get looked at." Arizona said as she assessed her friend for serious injuries. Cristina, Leah, and Jo arrived a few moments later and helped a protesting Alex walk to a stretcher not far away.

"Calliope!" Arizona screamed.

"Torres!" Mark echoed.

A cough could be heard and Arizona turned to see Callie standing a few feet away. Her face was covered in soot and dust littered her black hair but she looked mostly uninjured. Arizona ran to her, slowing her speed so as not to hurt her as she reached her.

"Oh Callie." Arizona whispered at the sight of her girlfriend before Callie collapsed into her arms. "Help! Help, we need help!"


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Hello everyone :) I am so sorry for the delay. I have been on the waiting list for a new apartment for 2 years and I found out last month that there would finally be one ready. I didn't expect to move until the end of the month but I found out Monday that I would be moving this weekend. So I had Sat, today, and tomorrow to get everything done before I start my 7 day stretch on Tuesday. I haven't written in a week and it's been heavy on my mind. Everything is in disarray and my neat, control freak self is not coping well. But I am all moved and since I had this chapter already written for you, I didn't want you to wait any longer. It is roughly edited as my beta helped me move and I've changed this about a dozen times on her. There's probably a lot of mistakes you will find so I apologize ahead of time but my zombie brain just couldn't do another read through and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Just to give you fair warning, the next chapter will not be posted for another 10-14 days. I have BLS and ACLS that i have to do plus I'm starting my 7 days stretch on Tuesday and have a ton of unpacking to do. I promise I will not leave this story unfinished but I also have a life and a demanding job outside of writing. I would love to stay home a write to my heart's content but life happens.**

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I hope you are all safe and healthy. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Arizona

"Help, we need help! Callie, oh Calliope." She cried as she lowered them both to the ground carefully. She gently placed Callie's head to the ground, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before switching to doctor mode to begin assessing her for injuries.

Callie's forehead was bleeding on one side and she had a large goose egg forming under the ugly cut. The Latina lay unconscious on her side, allowing Arizona to note blood spreading over her back. She suspected some debris from the blast must have embedded into the skin of her upper back but the vest had taken most of it. Arizona gasped as she rounded Callie's body for further inspection and saw the large piece of steel protruding from the center of Callie's vest over where her spine would be. Arizona quickly removed the vest and inspected the tan back for injury but the vest had taken the full force of it. A deep purple bruising was already starting to mark the beautiful caramel skin and Arizona took a moment to place her lips on it, all while sending up a silent thank you. The blonde let a breath of air she didn't know she was holding out.

"Callie, baby, wake up." Arizona urged, brushing dirty hair from an equally dirty face and shook her gently, "Callie, please wake up."

Arizona smiled as brown eyes fluttered open and looked at her in confusion. The Latina sat up with Arizona's help and she wrapped her right arm around the brunette, careful to avoid the debris so as not to embed it further, her left arm was hanging limply at her side.

"My ears." Callie said as she tugged at them. Her face was void of emotion or comprehension and Arizona knew she must be in shock, she looked around hoping Mark or someone was nearby to help. As if hearing his name, Mark appeared suddenly and helped Arizona get Callie to her feet.

"It's ok, baby, it's from the explosion, Mark can check them out when we get you back to base." Arizona said. She wasn't even sure Callie could hear her but she wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist tightly and sighed in relief as Callie returned the hug with a strength that surprised Arizona. She buried her face into Callie's shoulder and neck then placed several kisses along Callie's shoulder as they stood there holding each other tightly. Her own shoulder was on fire with the tightness of the Latina's embrace but she didn't care.

"Come on, time to get out of here." Mark said, placing an arm around Callie while Arizona placed her good arm around her waist and the three of them made their way back to the barricades where the medics awaited them with stretchers. Callie was slightly unsteady on her feet and heavily relied on Arizona and Mark's support.

When they got her to the medics, they carefully deposited her onto a stretcher where she sat down without a fight and allowed them to place an oxygen mask on her. They wheeled her to the trucks with Arizona holding tightly to her hand. Once they reached the trucks, Arizona sat on the edge of her stretcher protectively as she looked around at the people surrounding them. Mark carefully removed the debri from Callie's upper back to prevent it from embedding further into her skin. Derek was assessing Callie's spine and neuro status while Bailey checked her abdomen. Teddy just standing by their sides for moral support.

"I can't get it all but she can sit back comfortably now at least." Mark said once he had pulled most of the debris from Callie's back.

"Where's Tim?" Arizona asked. As she gently pushed Callie's shoulders back so she was relaxing against the stretcher. Derek and Bailey seemingly satisfied with her injuries, at least for the time being had moved on.

"He's good, awake now and being a pain in the ass. His face is bruised up and he has a bum wrist but he's ok. They all are somehow, even the little girl. She's on her way to the city now with the rest of the children and the teacher." Teddy replied. "How's your shoulder?"

"Sore but I'm good." Arizona replied. And she was good, she could breathe for the first time since she and Callie had spoken at lunch. Callie and Tim were safe. Teddy and Nick were safe and unharmed. All the other surgeons were alright and though she hadn't been able to save all of the little girls, the ones she had been able to help would be ok eventually. One of two teachers and five of twelve children had been saved.

"I'm still mad at you." Callie spoke for the first time other than to complain about her ears. Arizona's face broke into a small smile and she let out a tiny laugh of relief. She looked at Callie with a tearful smile and brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"God, I thought you couldn't hear me."

"I just got my bell rung pretty good. My ears were ringing and my head was spinning but now that there's just one of you and I know which one of you to yell at, I'm going to do a lot of yelling." Callie promised.

"You're so beautiful." Arizona said, unworried about the tongue lashing she was just promised. She ran her hands through Callie's hair with her good arm, trying to ruffle the dust from it. She couldn't help but let tears of relief fill her eyes as she traced the contours of Callie's dirty face.

"Sweet talking will get you nowhere, Robbins."

"I know, I'm just so glad you're ok and I don't even mind getting yelled at because I was afraid I'd never hear your Spanish lectures ever again." Arizona replied, the tears spilling over the edge. Tears of relief, stress, happiness, and pain she just couldn't keep them in anymore.

"Are you ok? How's your shoulder?" Callie asked, her tone softening slightly at the sight of real, genuine tears.

"It's ok, it hurts but I'm ok." Arizona replied.

"Ok get in your teams, time to head out." Owen shouted.

"No, we are not separating into teams, Owen. I am staying with Callie. And I want to be with Tim, Nick, and Teddy too." Arizona demanded, her heart sinking at the thought of being separated from any of them, especially Callie. She absolutely refused to be separated from her again.

"Ok, I don't care who rides together, just make sure everyone is accounted for and get into a vehicle so we can get the hell out of here." Owen said, then added, "I'm riding in this one, climb up, I'll send Nick and Tim to you."

"Owen, send Addie and Mark too." Callie said, pulling her oxygen mask off and receiving an evil eye from Arizona as she reached over and placed it back over her girlfriend's face.

"I will if I see them." Owen promised. Within five minutes they were all loaded up and the vehicles were moving. They were fourth in the long line of vehicles. Owen sat in the back with Teddy, Arizona, Callie, Tim, Nick, Addie, Mark, and the Chief while two armed soldiers drove them. An extra helmet and vest had been given to Arizona since her vest had been given to Ameera and her helmet to Hera and a vest was given to Callie to replace the one that stopped a steel plate from penetrating her spine. The Latina commented that it just added to the long list of things the blonde was about to get told off about, breaking the vest and helmet rule caused Callie to nearly blow a gasket. She couldn't blame the Latina, she had been nearly out of her mind thinking that her brother and girlfriend were dead. It had been the worst hours of her life and she would take whatever Callie had and she would take it gladly because it meant she was alive to yell at her. She held onto Callie, her arm protectively around her waist for the entire ride and was happy that Callie didn't object.

A collective relief could be felt as the vehicles entered the base without incident. Once they had exited the vehicles, Arizona, Callie, Tim, and Richard were all ushered to the medic tent to officially be checked over by a very protective Teddy and an equally bossy Owen. Erica, Eliza, Lexie, and Alex were already at the medic tent being looked at by Amelia, Bailey, and many of the Attendings. Owen helped Arizona remove her vest, her un-slinged arm was zipped underneath it. "How's the shoulder feeling, Robbins?"

"Not fantastic." Arizona winced. It was the only answer she could give since it hurt like a bitch but she didn't want to say that with Callie sitting on the next bed glaring at her and everyone would know she was lying if she said it was fine.

"I thought I told you to keep that sling on until Torres or I thoroughly examined that shoulder." Owen said as he finished removing the vest from Arizona's body.

"Owen, I want to check out her shoulder too." Callie replied. She was sitting up on the cot next to the blonde with an oxygen mask still on at Arizona's insistence.

"Just as soon as you are finished getting checked over by Sloan and Shepherd." Owen replied. Callie sent him her famous Torres glare but he didn't flinch so she sat on the bed next to Arizona, tapping her foot repeatedly.

"Callie, I know you're mad and for good reason but please, try to calm down a little bit. Your blood pressure is probably through the roof and you have injuries to your back and head. Not to mention you were so close to that bomb. Just calm down honey." Arizona said, calmly in a soft voice that was meant to be reassuring.

"Are you seriously telling me to calm down right now?" Callie asked, now fixing Arizona with her Torres glare.

"I'm just worried about you. So yes, please, calm down babe." Arizona replied quietly but that was not the right answer. The Latina removed the oxygen mask spouting off in Spanish. Arizona caught a word here and there but there was little she could do. Once Callie got started with the Spanish, there was no reeling her in. She hopped off her bed and began pacing in front of the blonde, stopping and pointing her finger at the blonde on occasion to emphasize a point that Arizona didn't understand.

"Don't look at me like that, Arizona Robbins, you have no idea how much trouble you are in once we are both medically cleared." The Latina shouted when Arizona apparently sent her a look that was interpreted as being full of attitude instead of love and concern. A shiver went down the blonde's spine and not the good kind. Callie was seriously pissed off.

"Don't look at me, you're the one that decided to go into that building, knowing Callie was going to kill you." Teddy said as Arizona gave her a pleading look.

"Dr. Torres, I really need you to calm down so I can examine you. Just take a seat and let me do a neuro check and then let Sloan look in your ears and treat the wounds on your back and skin. And then you can go back to shouting at Dr. Robbins all you want." Derek said as he approached the ranting woman.

"Did you enter an unstable structure and nearly get killed after promising Meredith that you would be careful, Derek?"

"Even I am not that stupid, Dr. Torres." Derek replied with a smile. He liked Arizona, he even supported what she did but he was a bit scared of Callie at the moment and if getting on her good side was at Arizona's expense then so be it.

"Hmm, seems the male species gets it." Callie commented, sitting back on the bed so Derek could do his neuro exam. Apparently his response was the right one and it irked the blonde.

"Calliope, I said I'm sorry."

"Yea well sorry doesn't cut it this time, Arizona."

"Should we separate you two so we can do our jobs?" Owen asked.

"Please, separate me, my head is pounding." Tim said. Arizona looked over at her brother to her right and reached for his hand.

"Neuro is clear, I want you to take it easy tonight, Torres, no more yelling or fighting." Derek said, pointedly looking between Callie and Arizona. "Tylenol and bed, doctors orders. I have to go check on some of the others, let me know if you need anything."

"I'm really glad you're alright, Timmy. You both scared me, I couldn't breathe for a moment." Arizona said tearfully as she thought about the moment she thought she had lost her brother and her girlfriend simultaneously.

"Literally." Teddy replied, earning her a kick in the shin from the blonde. "Ouch."

"Eh, takes more than a bomb to take me out." Tim joked but he laid down as the room started spinning.

"Well, you both had us worried sick. Arizona did a great job of emptying her stomach almost onto my shoes." Teddy replied, trying to lighten the mood just a fraction.

"Did you hit your head too when you fell, Arizona?" Callie asked, now alerted to her girlfriend again.

"No, no, my head is fine. I'm not sure why I got sick, I just heard about the bomb at the hospital and I knew you and Tim and everyone else was there, I just, my stomach...I was worried." Arizona replied, not really knowing how to explain the feeling she had. Callie reached out a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Arizona's ear. Arizona smiled at the gesture, knowing it was meant affectionately.

"This doesn't mean I'm not mad anymore." Callie replied.

"I know."

"It doesn't help that I had to literally breathe air back into her lungs after the building collapsed on her and nearly crushed her." Teddy replied, knowing she was opening a can of worms but that the Latina needed to know everything.

"What?!" Callie shouted, getting everyone's attention as the brunette shouted and stood.

"Callie, calm down." Arizona said, "Teddy, Derek just told her she needed to stay calm."

"I swear to God, if you tell me to calm down one more time, Arizona…" Callie said but she didn't finish the sentence as Mark interrupted her, entering the tent without knowing what he was walking into.

"Alright Torres, let's look in those ears." Mark said. He took a moment to examine Callie while Owen resumed his work on Arizona, examining her shoulder.

"Teddy, what exactly did you mean by that?" Callie questioned, undeterred even as Mark sat her back down and began examining her.

"She gave me mouth to mouth, Callie. The building collapsed on me when I was trying to get through and they got me out quickly but I couldn't breathe for a moment. The weight of the rubble was just too much."

"Mierda, Arizona. I swear to…"

"I think it's out of place again." Owen interrupted with a glare at Callie as he finished examining Arizona's shoulder, "How did you manage that? I fixed it out in the field."

"When the bomb went off at the hospital, it knocked me off my feet. I was moving toward Callie and I landed on my left side again."

"I don't feel any damage around the shoulder but it is likely to be weak for a while. You're going to be in this sling for at least two weeks..."

"Four, minimum, Arizona but up to eight." Callie replied from her bed on Arizona's left, her jaw clenched and arms folded across her chest.

"Callie, seriously?" Arizona groaned.

"You're a surgeon so yes, Arizona, seriously and do you really want to take that tone with me right now?."

"She is right. I was going to tell you at least two weeks but I would recommend four to six weeks before I was interrupted," Owen said, eyeing Callie again. "So, we need to get that shoulder back in place. Do you want the morphine this time?"

"I'm not sure."

"Arizona, take the morphine." Callie said, as the blonde looked to her for an answer. Callie knew exactly how much getting a collar bone put back in place hurt, let alone twice in just a few hours. Plus, she could use a good laugh and somehow, seeing the blonde high on morphine was probably her best way of getting that laugh tonight.

"I don't want to be loopy, we still need to talk tonight." Arizona replied, looking at Callie. She could still feel the anger radiating off of Callie's skin. It was almost like the temperature of her skin rose with her temper.

"We can talk tomorrow. We are both exhausted and I have a feeling none of us will be going back to the hospital or off base anytime soon. And Derek told me no more yelling tonight and every time I look at you I want to scream at you. And unlike you, I can be trusted to keep my word." Callie replied, then seeing that Arizona was still hesitant, she gave her a pointed look and said, "Owen, she needs the morphine."

"Fine, ok, I will take the morphine." Arizona replied then winced as Owen drew up some morphine in a long needle.

"Bend over and drop em, Blondie." Mark said with a smile as he saw Owen approach Arizona with the needle.

"Mark!" Callie shouted. "Go, now! Get out! Owen, you too. Teddy can give her the fricken morphine, neither of you are seeing Arizona's ass today."

Teddy eyed Owen and then mouthed "Get out while you can", he nodded in understanding and handed her the syringe full of morphine. Owen grabbed Mark by the upper arm before Owen said, "Just call me when you're ready," then he led Mark from the tent. Arizona stood and wiggled the right side of her scrub bottoms down with one hand for Teddy and winced as she felt the poke of the needle followed by the sting of the medication.

Callie

"Ok now, give it about twenty minutes and you'll be feeling much better, Arizona." Teddy said with a smile before she turned her attention back to Tim. Amelia entered the tent a few minutes later and walked over to Tim to reassess his neuro status.

"Yea tell that to the bruise that needle is going to leave on my ass." Arizona replied snarkily before she laid down on her cot with a yawn. She watched intently as Amelia looked over her brother thoroughly, her eyes unfocused and fluttering with the effort to keep them open.

"How are you feeling, Riz?" Amelia asked as she looked in Tim's eyes and noted Arizona looking a little drowsy from her peripheral.

"Oh, she got a shot of morphine, her neuro status is fine." Teddy replied with a giggle.

"Oh, this is going to be fantastic." Amelia smiled.

"I know, right. Sometimes you have to think outside of the box. She really did need the morphine but I also needed a good laugh." Callie said from her spot on the other side of Arizona. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a cocky grin on her face.

"I kind of like your evil streak, Torres."

"Live and learn, Amelia."

Owen and Mark returned a short time later to tend to Callie's back. Callie was laying on her stomach while Mark plucked the few pieces of debris that had managed to penetrate her skin through her vest. He had been unable to remove them onscene due to the depth of them. He carefully removed each piece then cleansed the wounds thoroughly with Owen's help. Seeing that Mark had Callie's wounds under control, Owen approached Arizona, "Is it ok if I fix your shoulder now, Robbins?"

"Okie dokie artichokie." The blonde replied sleepily.

"Ok, on the count of three, one.." Owen started counting but the blonde pulled away.

"I know your trick, you lied to me Ginger snap." Arizona said, she stood to walk away but swayed on her feet. Teddy reached out and steadied the feisty blonde with her hands and gently sat her back down on the exam table. The second Teddy walked away, the blonde was back up and looking for an escape.

"Ginger snap?" Owen asked with a whisper causing both Amelia and Teddy to burst into giggles. Mark walked over to Arizona and attempted to help her back onto the cot before she could fall and hurt herself.

"No way, don't touch me with your man whore hands. I don't want to catch gonasyphilherpalitis." Arizona protested causing Mark to back away and Amelia and Teddy's giggles to persist.

"Arizona, sit on that bed right now and let Owen fix your shoulder." Callie demanded.

"But it's going to hurt, Calliope."

"Get on the bed, Arizona.'

"Will you at least hold my hand?" Arizona asked as she sat on the bed obediently. Callie stood from her own bed and walked over to take the blonde's hand. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head, as Arizona looked up at her and smiled, Callie nodded her head and Owen popped the blonde's shoulder back in place while she was distracted. "Ouch, frick! Avada Kedarva!"

"What?" Owen asked in complete confusion as the blonde shot daggers at him, the index finger of her right hand pointed at him. Amelia and Teddy were useless at this point, doubled over in laughter. Tim sat up, a loud laugh escaping his lips.

"Shit man, that's serious, she just sent the killing curse your way." Tim managed to say through his laughter..

"Arizona, I shouldn't have to tell you that you can't just use Avada Kedarva, that's serious and in order for it to work, you have to mean it. Not to mention, magic isn't real." Callie replied, now holding in her own laughter at the high and fuming blonde.

"But I do mean it. He's supposed to count, Calliope. And magic is too real, otherwise how would you explain the spark I feel when you touch me?" Arizona asked. Callie smiled at the blonde's attempt to be smooth even while high as a kite.

"Well it hurts less if you don't expect it. Now, lay down so Mark can finish cleaning me up and then we will go to bed."

"He has man whore hands, you probably should not let him touch you either, Calliope."

"Arizona, be nice." Callie said with a warning tone but she let out a silent giggle and smiled widely once she turned around.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you get the gonasyphilherpalitis."

"Arizona."

"Fine." Arizona replied with an eye roll. Callie shook her head and smiled. So this is what Arizona was like as a child. She might have a slight sensitivity to morphine Callie thought and noted it for future reference, this wasn't exactly a normal reaction, though she had seen lots of crazy things people do while on pain medication.

"Ready Torres? This is the last one but it's a bit deeper than the others. I'm going to numb it with lidocaine so I can irrigate it and stitch it."

"Just do it, Mark. I want to get Arizona to bed before she finds a wand and actually injures someone." Callie giggled as Owen fought the blonde to get her arm back in the sling.

Half an hour later, Callie was patched up and ready to go. Her blonde was sleeping soundly on the cot beside her. Callie grabbed an extra pillow from her own cot for Arizona's arm and Mark scooped Arizona up and carried her to the barracks. Once outside the doors, they stopped.

"Arizona, wake up honey, I can't get you up to bed and you need to change." Callie said, stroking the pale face in Mark's arms. Arizona opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Your eyes look like big, beautiful, shiny, delicious balls of chocolate." Arizona said with a goofy smile.

"Alright, Shakespeare, let's get you to bed. I've got it from here Mark." Callie said as Mark lowered the blonde to her feet and Callie hooked a supportive arm under Arizona's right arm and held her firmly around the waist.

"Night Cal, get some rest ok. I hope you feel better soon, Blondie."

"I hope your balls rot off, Marcus." Arizona replied. Callie snorted, unable to prepare a poker face for that one.

"I'm wounded." Mark said, covering his heart as he walked away. Callie walked Arizona into the barracks and sat her on a bench while she gathered pajamas and their bathroom necessities. Once in the bathroom, she locked them in a shower stall and helped the blonde out of her dirty scrub pants. They were both in desperate need of a shower but Arizona wasn't steady enough on her feet and she really wanted her arm to be stabilized for the night. Deciding, she would just wash Arizona up, she made quick work of cleansing her face, arms, and legs with a cloth. She helped her out of her sling and washed her back and chest carefully before placing a button up pajama shirt on her and reapplying the sling. Once the blond had clean underwear and pajama pants on, Callie turned on the shower and did a quick scrub of her hair and body.

"Mmmm, your boobs are fantastic." Arizona said sleepily from the bench she was slouched on. Her head resting against the cement wall of the stall as she watched Callie emerge from the shower.

"Even high, you're a boobs girl, aren't you?" Callie laughed as she quickly dried off and dressed herself.

"When they're your boobs, yes, always Calliope."

"Good answer, babe."

"Am I still in the doghouse?"

"You bet your fine ass you are."

"Does that mean you aren't sleeping with me tonight?"

"No, I'm sleeping with you, Arizona. I'm mad but I still want to be close to you, especially after today."

"So can I score then?" The blonde asked, attempting to wiggle her eyebrows.

"Absolutely not." Callie replied then giggled when the blonde pouted.

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"I know you are. And I understand why you did what you did but I don't think you understand what it was like for me. Now, come on, you're high on morphine and I am exhausted." Callie said. She gathered up their stuff in one hand and slid her other one around Arizona's waist as the two made it back to the barracks and up into Callie's bunk. Callie elevated Arizona's arm on the extra pillow she had snagged and then settled down to get herself comfy.

Arizona was laying on her back and Callie was snuggled up to the blonde's right side, careful to avoid her bad arm and the injuries on her own back that were still tender. Just as she was sure Arizona was asleep and her own eyes were growing heavy, she heard the blonde whisper.

"Calliope?"

"Yes babe?"

"I think I know how to fix this."

"Arizona, go to sleep, we can talk in the morning."

"Obliviate." Arizona said, once again pointing her finger and making a little swirl in the air to perform the memory charm. In a quiet voice she asked, "Calliope?"

Callie tried to hide her face as she decided to give the blonde a taste of her own medicine. She nudged Callie and repeated, "Calliope?"

"Who is Calliope?" Callie asked, trying to maintain her composure as she fixed a confused look on her face. "And who the hell are you?"

"You're Calliope and I'm your girlfriend, Arizona."

"I don't have a girlfriend and Arizona is a state not a person. And Calliope is a ridiculous name, I think you made it up."

"You don't remember me? Holy shit, it worked." Arizona said a split second before Callie saw the panic in her eyes, "Oh my God, you don't remember me. What's the counter spell, oh my God, I can't remember. Callie, please remember, don't forget me."

"Arizona, I could never forget you, ya goob. Now stop trying to curse people and go to sleep."

"You tricked me." Arizona realized with a pout forming on her lips.

"I was teaching you a lesson." Callie replied, giving her the stink eye.

"That was mean, Calliope."

"So was trying to erase my memories, Arizona."

"I didn't think you knew Harry Potter."

"My mom is all about mythology, remember? Besides, I'm a nerd too." Callie replied.

"Sorry for trying to erase your memories, Calliope."

"It's ok, maybe you've learned your lesson. Now, please close your eyes and get some rest, babe."

"I can't. I keep seeing their faces. The little girl I did CPR on and Homa's face. I couldn't save them, Callie. And then, you and Tim, I thought you were both dead and I couldn't breathe." Arizona sobbed. The brunette hadn't expected this and she opened her arms as the blonde turned into her and clung to her with her good arm, the hand of her injured arm holding her shirt tightly in her fist. Callie let her own tears fall as well.

"I thought I had lost you too, Arizona. But we're both ok. I'm back in your arms and you're in mine and we are both alright."

"Are you still going to kill me tomorrow?" The blonde asked through her sniffles as their tears subsided

"Probably." Callie replied with a soft smile. Arizona nodded her head in resignation before Callie felt her breath on her chest.

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona whispered against her skin and planted a kiss over the place where the Latina's heart was beating.

"I love you too." Callie replied, tilting Arizona's chin up and planting a kiss on her chapped lips. They smiled at each other and then snuggled into each other before exhaustion took them both.

Arizona

Arizona awoke to the feeling of a jackhammer against her skull. She peeked one eye open and groaned at the sun shining in through the windows below her. She shut her eyes tightly and her right hand shot up to her head to stop the hammering, her left hand was tied down. Opening her eyes to inspect the reason why she couldn't lift her left hand, she saw the new sling that had her arm resting in it and the clip around her body prevented her from lifting her arm. It took a few moments for her to remember the events that occurred and when she did, she sat straight up, the room spinning as she did.

"Calliope." Arizona shouted in a panic. She was making her way to the end of the Latina's bunk. "Callie!"

"She just got up to go get you some food, Arizona, relax she will be right back." Amelia said from her bunk where she sat reading a medical journal.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly one in the afternoon. Callie let you miss breakfast so you could sleep but she wanted to make sure you had food if the mess hall closed for lunch before you woke up. How are you feeling Harry Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Harry Potter?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, care to fill me in on your little joke, Amelia? I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

"You tried to curse Owen when he popped your collar bone back in place last night."

"Curse him?"

"Yep. You waved your little finger in the air and shouted Avada Kedarva."

"I did no such thing."

"Umm yes, babe, you did." Callie said with a giggle as she approached her bunk, "And then you tried to obliviate me and remove my memories so I wouldn't kick your ass today. So I pretended you had for a few moments until you panicked."

"Oh God, I'm never letting you talk me into morphine again. My head is killing me and I can never show my face to Hunt again." Arizona moaned, placing her head in her hands.

"I'd be more worried about your pissed off girlfriend at the moment."

"Still mad?" Arizona asked.

"Would you like me to list the reasons?" Callie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I think that's my que to take my magazine to the entertainment center." Amelia said as she got up, "Good luck, Riz."

"Here, I got you some soup, crackers, and some fruit." Callie said. Arizona climbed down the ladder and walked over to the bench to sit next to Callie.

"Thanks hon but my head is killing me, I'm not sure I can eat this."

"Take the Tylenol that's on your tray. Your headache isn't going to prevent the yelling that's about to occur." Callie warned though she was trying to keep her fuse from blowing. Arizona looked up at her quickly as she downed the Tylenol but the motion caused her to wince which seemed to soften Callie a little. The two ate their food in silence but Arizona could tell, Callie was trying to hold back her fury as she jammed pieces of fruit with her fork but never actually ate any of it.

"Callie, just say it. I know you're mad, I would be too and after I thought that you and Tim were dead and I would never hear the lecture I knew was waiting for me, I was just so happy that you can yell at me that I don't even mind. I can take it, get it off your chest, babe."

"See, you go and say crap like that and it just infuriates me. Do you know how terrified I was, Arizona?"

"I might have an idea. I heard that the bomb went off while we were out in the field and then it took us nearly forty five minutes to get to the hospital and then just as I saw you guys exit the hospital and I felt relief, a second bomb went off and I thought, that was it. I thought that my big brother and the love of my life were dead. So yea, I think I understand a little bit, Callie."

"Arizona, I'm sure that was awful for you and I'm really sorry that you went through that. I woke up with a feeling yesterday. A feeling that I've had twice in my life. Once was the day my grandfather died and once was the day my mother almost died. I knew in my heart that something terrible was going to happen. The entire day, I knew it. When I heard that you were trapped in that building, I was ready to panic but I couldn't because I had that little girl who needed surgery coming in. I thought for sure that you weren't coming back to me, at least not in one piece and you almost didn't. And then you gave one of the kids your vest and the other one your helmet, Arizona."

"Callie, I know. I'm sorry. I could defend myself and try to explain why I did it but I know the reason doesn't matter to you. I am sorry that you were so scared all day and I wasn't there for you. Why didn't you tell me about what this feeling you had meant to you?"

"I did but you had already made your decision and there just wasn't time. I tried to explain it but no one understood. And I know you talked to me after the fact but you still made that decision before you talked to me."

"Callie, what would you have done?"

"I honestly can't say unless I'm in that position but we're a couple and I'd like to think that I would consult you before making a decision like that. You're not in the Army, Arizona, it wasn't your responsibility."

"Then whose responsibility was it, Callie? Tim's? Teddy's? Nick's? They were little girls at school, laughing and playing and learning and the next moment they had been blown up. Seven of them died, Callie. I laid my hands on four of them and two of them died and a third lost her leg. Who is responsible for that?" Arizona asked before she stood and walked to the window. She wanted to leave, she needed space and she needed some air but she had told Callie she could take it. And she had prayed and bargained with whatever God that was out there that if Callie was okay she wouldn't walk away from her, she would be the person Callie deserved and she intended to keep that promise.

"It's not yours, Arizona. I don't know whose it is but the death of those little girls, it wasn't your fault." Callie whispered. Arizona flinched, not expecting Callie to be so close and knowing that her walls were seconds away from crumbling. She couldn't let Callie comfort her or she would crumble completely.

"They needed my help."

"I know." Callie whispered. She knew this was taking a toll on the blonde and her concern for Arizona's emotional state had long since ebbed the anger she had woken up with. She pulled the blonde into her embrace and felt her stiffen. She tried to fight Callie but she just held on, whispering calmly to her blonde, "Let it out, Arizona, it's ok, I'm right here."

Arizona felt her walls crumble as she melted into Callie and cried on her shoulder until she felt like she was too dehydrated to cry anymore. The image of Homa laying in the dirt with a slab of concrete on her back was chiseled into her brain. When she didn't see Homa's face, she saw the little girl lying on the ground outside of the school with her abdomen wide open, exposing her intestines. Arizona knew she was too injured to save but she had attempted CPR anyway, she was eight years old and she had deserved for the peds surgeon to at least try to save her life. And when she didn't see those two little girls, she saw her brother and Callie emerging from the hospital and then the hospital blowing up. The images replayed in her head like a disc on repeat.

"I feel gross." Arizona said, pulling away from the Latina's embrace.

"Come on, I'll help you get set up with a shower. There's a meeting at three, the Chief has an announcement. I'm assuming it's about the Foundation's decision."

"Have you already showered?" Arizona asked. The brunette looked far less dirty than she had the night before and her dark hair was shiny and smelled of her coconut shampoo. Her skin was soft and smelled like her coconut pear lotion instead of soot and dirt like it had the previous evening.

"I took one last night. I helped you clean up but you were so out of it from the morphine that I didn't think it was safe to try to get you in the shower. I could use another one though if you would like some company."

"Callie, I will never say no to you being naked and wet in the shower with me." Arizona said with a smile before she led Callie to the showers.

The couple shared a very platonic shower in which Callie helped wash Arizona's hair and body but kept it very PG much to Arizona's disappointment. She gasped at the bruising around Arizona's shoulder and the left side of her ribs as she washed her which started another Spanish rant. Arizona didn't know what else to do so she turned Callie around and started gently cleaning the wounds on her back. She placed a kiss over each wound while the Latina continued on and on in Spanish. "There, all better." Arizona whispered as she kissed the last one after thoroughly cleansing and rinsing the wounds. Callie turned and faced her and it was Arizona's turn to hold the Latina while she fell apart.

"It's okay, Calliope." Arizona whispered, kissing her shoulder as she held her close.

"I still owe Timothy, Theodora, and Nicholas an epic ass kicking." Callie whispered as she fought to regain control of her emotions. Arizona let out a little giggle but immediately stopped when she earned herself a Torres glare. "What I should do is call your mother and tell her what you did."

"No, Callie, that won't do anyone any good and she will freak. She may even have a heart attack. There is no way we're telling my mother about this."

"Oh, is that what scares you? Your mom? Because clearly my wrath isn't enough to worry you."

"Callie, it is, your feelings matter to me. Believe it or not, every decision I made, I was thinking about you. Mostly about the ways in which you were going to enjoy murdering me slowly and painfully but I did think about you. I don't know what else I can say. I truly am sorry."

"I'm sorry means that you're acknowledging that you did something wrong and you don't intend to do it again. Is that what you mean when you apologize to me?"

"Yes. I mean, I can't say I won't ever do something stupid that hurts you or makes you angry ever again but I don't intend to do those things, Callie."

"Ok." Callie said, reaching for her towel and exiting the shower to dry off and get dressed. Arizona turned off the water and followed her.

Both freshly showered and dressed, the couple made their way to the mess hall for the Chief's announcement. Callie grasped Arizona's good hand tightly in her own, causing Arizona to smile, though she was careful not to smile too big or to let Callie see. She knew she was still on thin ice and they still had another conversation they had to have in the very near future.

Callie

Callie led Arizona to a table near the front of the room. It was five minutes to three and most everyone was already there. They found seats between Cristina and Alex. Callie hadn't seen Alex since the night before and hadn't had a chance to speak with him and thank him, "How are you doing, Alex?"

"Like I nearly got blown up by a bomb but considering how I could be feeling, pretty damn good. I twisted my ankle and I have a concussion. How are you two?"

"Feeling about the same as you." Callie replied. "I wanted to thank you for staying and helping me with Ameera. You had the choice to evacuate but you stayed and that probably saved both mine and Ameera's lives. If any of you had left, we wouldn't have been able to work as quickly as we did."

"Well Robbins turned me into a peds surgeon so I couldn't leave." Alex replied with a shrug. He was always uncomfortable with compliments but Arizona smiled, she knew he was one of the good ones, he just needed some training.

The Chief stepped up to the front of the room and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention in the process. "Good afternoon everyone. I would like to start out by saying that I am very proud of each and every one of you. We saved the lives of five children and one of their teachers yesterday. I know we had hoped to save them all but if it wasn't for the hard work and dedication of the army we are privileged to be working beside and three of our surgeons, there wouldn't have been any survivors. We also have four surgeons and an anesthesiologist who stayed and worked on a little girl after the bomb went off to stabilize her enough for transport. I'd like Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres, Dr. Karev, Dr. Warren, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Derek Shepherd, Dr. Lexie Grey, and Dr. Minnick to please stand up for a moment, along with Army Ranger Robbins, Army Ranger Gilbert, Dr. Altman, Dr. Hunt, and Dr. Riggs." The Chief waited for them all to stand and the room erupted into applause. "While each and everyone of you played an important role and everyone worked quickly and calmly to evacuate the building, I'd like you to look at these fine young men and women standing before you. They are the kind of doctors and people that represent exactly what Seattle Grace stands for. Aside from the patients in the burn unit where the initial bomb went off, we were able to evacuate every patient without injury. You all have a lot to be proud of today."

"We had a great leader." Derek replied with a smile. Many people promptly shook their heads in agreement.

"You all may sit. Now, on to the real reason for this meeting. I am sad to inform you that the Foundation has decided to pull S.H.E. early with my full support. I don't have an exact departure date and time yet but I do know it will happen within the next three days. As soon as the arrangements are finalized, I will make an announcement. I should know by the end of the day today but no later than breakfast tomorrow. I would like all of you to be packed and ready to go at any time. Since most of you were not expecting to be back in Seattle so soon, you have the option of starting back to work right away or beginning again on the eighth of February as you originally planned. You will also have the option to have extended leave if you need it. I will need to know your decisions within twenty four hours of our return to Seattle. Everyone will have to be cleared by the hospital psychiatrist in order to go back to work, there will be no exceptions. Does anyone have any questions?"

"How will this affect our residency?" Cristina asked.

"It will still count as a year since you are really only leaving two weeks early." Richard replied. "Any other questions?"

Callie looked around but no one seemed to have any. "Ok then, that's all for now. Dr. Robbins, I need to speak with you. Dr. Altman, can I speak with you as well?"

Arizona took Callie's hand and made her way to the Chief. "Dr. Robbins, I'll be just a moment, let me speak with Dr. Altman quickly and then I am all yours."

"Do you want me to head back to the barracks or wait for you outside?" Callie asked the blonde who was currently fiddling with Callie's fingers nervously.

"I want you to stay. Whatever he has to say, I want you with me. I will just tell you the second I see you again anyway." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Good answer, Robbins." Callie returned the smile. Maybe Arizona had been listening to her after all. The Chief returned a few moments later and looked between the two women.

"Dr. Robbins, can I have a moment of privacy please."

"Sir, with all due respect, I am going to tell Callie whatever you are about to tell me the second I leave here anyway. I want her to stay."

"Ok then, I have no problem with that, it's your choice. I just wanted to let you know that the Foundation has been updated on your injury and due to that, you are to come back to Seattle with us and pending your injury, you will return to Malawi once you have been cleared by an orthopedic surgeon."

"Great, Callie can keep you posted." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

"Actually, given your personal relationship with Dr. Torres, I have assigned Dr. Minnick as your orthopedic surgeon. She will be the one that follows up on your injury and the one who will clear you. You will see her once a week for an exam and start physical therapy two weeks after we return. Dr. Hunt wants your arm in that sling and resting until then."

"Chief Webber, I can be objective." Callie said, the thought of Eliza putting her hands on the blonde to assess her injury made Callie want to resort to violence.

"While I'm sure that's true, I don't want to take any chances. If Dr. Robbins wants to return to work at all, she will follow the protocol we have set in place. Since the injury occurred during the S.H.E. program, the Foundation is covering medical expenses and wants everything done by the book. Dr. Robbin's health is everyone's first priority."

"Yes sir." Arizona replied. Callie could tell she was nervous with this arrangement, probably because she was concerned about how Callie would react.

"Alright then, I'll see you ladies at dinner." Webber said before leaving the two women standing there.

"Callie, if you aren't comfortable with this then I can request a different doctor."

"Babe, it's ok. I don't like it but Eliza isn't a bad doctor and I can still come with you to your appointments, there's no rules against that."

"Of course you can come." Arizona replied with a smile.

"How's your head?"

"It's more like a woodpecker than a jackhammer now."

"Come on, I don't know about you but I didn't get enough sleep and I am exhausted, I think we could both do with a little nap." Callie said. She received no argument from the blonde so she led her to the barracks and the two of them climbed up into the bunk where Callie pulled out her laptop and put a movie on. They remained there together, dozing on and off until dinner time.

At dinner, the Chief announced that the Foundation had secured them transportation on the thirteenth which was in two days. They would fly to New Delhi and then on to Tokyo where they would spend the night and leave the next day to LAX where the majority of them would take a flight to Seattle while others would fly on to other cities. Several of the surgeons would be returning to Johns Hopkins in Baltimore. At some point, Arizona would have to return to Baltimore to gather her belongings but Amelia was taking over the lease once the blonde officially made the move so there was no rush.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked as the two walked toward the entertainment center where they planned to meet Teddy and Tim, along with a few others to play darts.

"I'm just a little sad to be leaving. I thought I would have two more weeks with Tim and Teddy. I thought I lost my brother yesterday and now I have to say goodbye to him again for four months."Arizona replied. "It's easier to be here and be scared for him than to be home and scared."

"Well, why don't I find Addie and her and I can spend some time together. I could use some best friend time, I've missed her and she will be back in LA and I'll be in Seattle. You go find Teddy and Tim and spend a little time with them."

"Callie, I want you to come. You have gotten close with them too and I know they would love to have you join us."

"It's ok, I think you need this and to be honest, I could use a little space. I'm not mad anymore but I need to vent. We can all get together tomorrow night and hang out. Maybe we can set up the projector and watch a movie together in the mess hall or something." Callie suggested. She could see the hesitation and possibly even hurt in Arizona's eyes at her honesty.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours." Arizona resigned with a sad smile.

"Ok babe, have fun. I love you." Callie said, kissing pink lips before she headed to Addie's quarters and Arizona continued on to the entertainment center.

Addie opened the door on the first knock and the two set out for a walk. They walked in silence for a while, both having things weighing on their minds but neither wanting to voice them. "Sam and I broke up."

"What? When did this happen?" Callie asked.

"While we were home for the break between Thanksgiving and Christmas. It just wasn't working out, we want different things."

"I was wondering why you were spending so much time with us instead of Sam over Christmas but I just thought maybe you two had been fighting. I'm so sorry Addie, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were having your own crisis with your parents and I wasn't ready to talk about it yet." Addie confessed.

"I can understand that. So what are you going to do now?"

"I actually accepted a contract at Seattle Grace. I'm coming to Seattle for a while. I plan on returning to LA at some point but for now, I need a little bit of space from Sam and the practice."

"Well, I am very happy to hear that."

"I talked to the Chief this morning, I'll be starting in February so I have some time to get some things squared away at the practice and the house before I head to Seattle."

"While I'm very sorry to hear about you and Sam, I am ecstatic that I will get some more time with you. And we can actually have girls night with wine and mani's and pedi's." Callie replied with a giant smile at the thought. "And we can go shopping for real."

"I am so on board with all of that." Addie replied. The two spent the next hour walking and making plans for their future girls nights.

Arizona

"Hey sis, where's your better half?" Tim asked as Arizona walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"She's hanging out with Addie. She needed a little best friend time and I needed some brother time. Plus she's still mad at me." Arizona replied. She knew Callie was trying to hide it and let go of the anger but she also knew the Latina took time to process and was not one to forgive quickly or easily.

"Yea, she was a bit scary yesterday."

"Where's Nick and Teds?" Arizona asked, changing the subject.

"They'll be back soon, they had to go do a quick perimeter check. You still up for some darts with them?"

"Of course, I want to spend some time with all of you. I thought I'd have more than two weeks left with you."

"Hey, don't get all girly on me now, Zozo. We will all be home before you know it. I'm even looking at a few jobs near Seattle when I get back." Tim replied, then added, "Don't say anything to Nick, I don't want him to freak but Sara and I have been dating since before we left for this last tour. She's looking at jobs in Oregon, Northern California, and Washington. It's hard to get serious being so far away but we write to each other and skype, we're going to give it a real shot when I get back. I love her, Arizona."

"I kind of figured. You haven't fooled mom either by the way. I'm really happy for you. You know I love Sara and she has always loved you, Tim. It's about time you got that big head of yours out of your ass." Arizona teased. Tim pulled her in and was rubbing his fist in her hair when Nick and Teddy interrupted.

"Uh oh, the kids are fighting again." Nick said to Teddy.

"He started it." "She started it" Arizona and Tim shouted at the same time, pointing at each other as they broke apart.

"Oh brother, some things never change." Teddy moaned.

"So, skype call with the rents tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"Yep, what time?" Teddy asked.

"Three. They should be awake in Boston by then." Tim replied.

"Cool, I can't run or Callie really will murder me but we could go for a walk before we skype them Teds. Get one last run in before I leave on Sunday."

"Sounds good." Teddy said, reaching over and squeezing Arizona's knee.

"Tim, remind me to give you some cover up. Mom will freak if she sees your face like that. The bruising looks worse than it did yesterday." Arizona said.

"Makeup, really?"

"You wanna deal with mama bear?" Arizona asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Point taken." Tim conceded.

"Ok, who is ready for some darts?" Nick asked.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, Gilbert." Arizona said with a smile.

"Aren't you on my team?"

"Not today, Nick. You and Teds versus Tim and I." Arizona said. Tim picked her up and spun her causing her to squeal.

"You two are going down." Tim shouted as he placed Arizona back on solid ground.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Your partner has one arm and your face looks like you got in a fight with Mohammed Ali. We have this in the bag." Teddy said with an eye roll as she and Nick high fived.

"Bring it." Arizona replied with a smile. God she was going to miss them.

XXX

The next day, everyone was busy trying to get everything packed. Chaos surrounded them as bras, shoes, toiletries, and luggage were strewn throughout the barracks. It's what happens when fifteen women are all packing frantically at the same time. Arizona and Callie spent a large portion of the previous night and the entire morning packing as much as they could. Callie planned to skype with her parents so she left Arizona to herself after lunch. She would meet them at the conference center at three to skype with Arizona's parents. The fact that Callie was skyping her parents reminded Arizona that they still hadn't had their talk. With the chaos of the past few days, it had escaped both of their minds but now it was back at the forefront of Arizona's conscience. At this point, she figured it was better to just wait until they were back home. It would give Callie at least a solid month to be as mad as she wanted before Arizona would leave for Malawi. Hopefully that would be enough time for her to process and forgive her so they could be solid when she left for Malawi. That was her hope anyway.

Callie came back in just as Arizona was getting ready to leave to meet Teddy for their walk. "How are your parents, babe?"

"They're good, they asked about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't join you on the call, hon, I really should have but I just wanted to finish up a few more things."

"It's ok. I told them we would call them once we're in Seattle to plan a visit."

"That sounds great, Calliope."

"You meeting Teddy?"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Not at all, babe. I'm going to finish up a few things before we call your parents. Absolutely no running, Arizona." Callie said sternly.

"I won't, I promise." Arizona said. She pecked Callie on the lips quickly and headed out the door. Teddy was already outside waiting for her and they had started a brisk walk when Tim shouted for them to stop. He jogged over to them.

"Arizona, I need your makeup stuff for my face."

"Callie is in the barracks, she knows where my cover up is."

"But I need help, I've never put makeup on before." Tim whined.

"Tim, Callie is much better with makeup than I am. I'm sure she will help you. She will know exactly what you need and she knows where my make-up bag is."

"Fine…" Tim said as he stomped away toward the barracks.

"Boys." Arizona said, rolling her eyes and causing Teddy to giggle.

Callie

"Cal?" Callie heard Tim's voice calling her name and she peeked around her bunk to see him standing at the entrance of the barracks as if he were scared to enter.

"Hey Tim, what's up?"

"Arizona told me to come get her makeup so mom won't freak when she sees my face. I have no idea what I'm doing though, can you help me?"

"Sure, sit down." Callie said with an eye roll. Of course her girlfriend would think to cover up the bruising on Tim's face to prevent their mother from having a stroke. Callie made her way over to Arizona's cubby and snatched the makeup bag from the shelf. "Now what you need is some foundation and some highlighter. I'll have to do your whole face or it will look uneven."

"You're the expert." Tim replied with a shrug. Callie dug through Arizona's makeup bag but couldn't find her foundation. Finding an inside zipper, she stuck her hand in and pulled out the foundation with an "Aha". As she tried to zip the pocket back up a folded piece of paper caught in the zipper grabbed her attention.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I'm so sorry about the wait! You guys are amazing. I hope you're all able to enjoy some sunshine and find a little peace in all of this chaos. Thanks so much for all of your support and kind words. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Three**

Callie

"Aha, found it." Callie yelled triumphantly as she pulled the foundation she had been searching for from a hidden inside pocket of Arizona's make-up back. She inspected the foundation in her hand, Tim was a tad darker than his sister but the color should work. She was about to zip the zipper on the pocket closed when she noticed a piece of paper caught in it.

"What's that?" Tim asked as Callie tugged the paper free.

"I'm not sure." Callie replied.

"We should totally read it." Tim replied, enthusiastically.

"No we shouldn't invade Arizona's privacy, Tim." Callie said, intent on putting it back but as the paper flopped in her hand, the gold Torres family crest on the stationary caught her eye. She carefully unfolded the letter and immediately recognized her mother's perfect cursive writing. She was torn between her curiosity and her want to protect Arizona's privacy but in the end, her curiosity won as she turned her back to Tim and began reading the letter.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears when she finished and she read it twice more to be sure she hadn't misinterpreted the letter, her heart sinking lower and lower with each word and her heart breaking further every time she read the letter through. The third time through, her tears were flowing freely and she marched over to Arizona's make-up bag and turned it upside down, emptying it of its contents as she searched every pocket, seam, nook, and cranky but no check was found.

"Callie, what's going on? What did the letter say? Are you alright?" Tim asked, attempting to comfort her but he had no idea what had been in the letter that would cause the Latina so much distress.

"Did you know about this?" Callie shouted, her anger now overtaking the hurt as she waved the letter in Tim's face.

"About what, Callie? What's going on?" Tim asked, reaching for the letter but Callie removed it from his reach.

"I need to go." Callie said, her tears turning back full force as she bolted from the barracks, leaving a confused Tim sitting there holding the foundation in his hand. He contemplated what he should do and decided it was best to go find Arizona.

Callie didn't stop as she marched to the men's barracks and barged in without so much as knocking or warning the occupants, catching George in his boxers as he changed. The intern blushed furiously but she paid no attention to him, she had one person in mind and the mostly naked intern wasn't him. She did a quick scan but didn't find Mark so she moved on, intent on checking the entertainment center for him but along the way, she found Addie instead. Not wanting to attract more attention, she nodded her head at Addie who understood the meaning before she grabbed Addie's wrist and led her away from the crowd.

"Callie, what's going on?" Addie asked, concern evident on her face at the emotional state of Callie. She didn't reply, she couldn't, so she led her red-headed friend by the hand to the bunker where she and Arizona had taken cover just a few weeks before. She didn't even know why she had thought to come here, she just knew she needed privacy and to be somewhere that Arizona wouldn't immediately find her. It would at least buy her some time to vent and process, she wasn't ready to face the blonde yet.

Once they were alone in the bunker, Callie grabbed the flash light and the small battery operated camping lamp and turned them both on, then thrust the letter into Addie's hands.

"What's this?" Addie asked, with a look of complete bewilderment.

"Just read it Ads, I can't explain it, you just have to read it." Callie replied as she began pacing. Addie read the letter through, Callie watching her carefully as she covered her mouth in shock and made eye contact with Callie as she said, "I don't understand."

"I just found that in a hidden little zipper area in Arizona's make-up bag." Callie replied, she was pacing and the only thing keeping her from ranting in Spanish was the fact that Addie seemed truly shocked which oddly calmed her. The fact that someone else was as utterly bewildered as she was helped with the rage building inside of her. She needed Addie's help to sort this out before she confronted Arizona.

"Arizona didn't tell you about this?"

"Nope but it all makes sense. They gave it to her in Miami more than a month ago, Addie and she never told me. Not one single word to me. But I should have known. She was so upset in Miami and then all of a sudden it was like she just became happy again. And then we returned here and she was clingy and always wanting to be with me and touching me, like she was afraid of losing me. And I loved that so much that I didn't want to question it too much. She told me there was something bothering her but only after I pushed her about it but she said she promised someone she wouldn't tell me. We were going to talk when we got back to base that night, she promised to tell me everything and then the bombing happened and I forgot all about it." Callie explained, trying to sort things.

"Do you think this was what she was going to tell you?"

"Why? Do you think she's hiding more?" Callie asked, panicking slightly, that thought hadn't crossed her mind before this moment.

"No, well, maybe, she could be, I suppose. I mean this is a pretty big secret to keep." Addie fumbled for the right thing to say as she saw panic cross her friend's face.

"God, she must have been so hurt and upset, no wonder she didn't want to go to my parent's house. Why didn't she tell me about this, Addie?"

"I don't know, Callie. I mean if I was in her shoes, I'd be upset, hurt, angry, and confused."

"But she should have told me. I would have been on her side. Didn't she trust me to stand up for her? Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless she was planning on breaking up with me."

"What? No way. I've seen the two of you, Callie. She's completely head over heels for you, there's no way I believe that."

"The check is missing, Addie."

"So what? You think she cashed it and is biding her time? This letter says she had to give them an answer before she left Miami. She hasn't broken up with you yet, I think it's pretty clear which answer she gave them, Callie."

"Then why didn't she tell me? If she doesn't have two million dollars sitting in her bank account at this very moment then why keep this from me?"

"I'm not sure, Callie, it's something only Arizona can answer for you."

"I can't think of any other reason, Addie."

"Do you really think Arizona is the type of person to be bribed? I mean she's a surgeon, she might not be two million dollars rich but she makes her own money, a good amount. I don't know Arizona as well as you do but I don't believe for one second that she would take the money. If you have any doubts about that, maybe you shouldn't be with her." Addie said. At that, Callie's head shot up and she glared at her friend.

"So she lies to me about this and you defend her? You're supposed to be on my side, Ads."

"I am Cal, of course I am, without question. But that doesn't mean that I can't offer my opinion. In fact, you dragged me here so I could help you figure this out. I'm just saying, maybe Arizona didn't tell you because she was afraid you would jump to that very conclusion. It doesn't seem like either of you trust each other as much as you thought."

"I do trust her, I just don't understand why she didn't tell me." Callie replied.

"Then talk to her, Callie. It's the only way you will get the full story and the answers to your questions. And try to hear her out, give her a chance to explain."

"What if I can't?"

"Try. I don't think Arizona is going to be scared off by a little bit of your Spanish yelling so yell if you have to but then you need to give her a chance to explain."

"Why did she lie to me, Addie? I thought she trusted me."

"Maybe it isn't about trust at all."

"How could it not be?"

"I don't know, that's why you should talk to her, Cal."

"What if it is because she doesn't trust me?"

"Then maybe you should re-evaluate why you are together and whether or not you should be." Addie replied softly.

Arizona

"Teds, I saw the man naked, remember? I don't need to relive the visual of that." Arizona groaned in disgust as Teddy revealed her latest sexscapades adventure with Owen in far too much detail for the blonde's liking.

"Hey, I'm just saying, I am thoroughly enjoying myself."

"I'm glad, Teds, really I am so happy for you but skip the deets, ok? What will you do when you leave? Owen is on the same contract with Tim and Nick."

"We aren't official, we made no promises to each other when we started this back up. But I think if we want to, we could make it work. The Chief offered me a position as head of cardiothoracic surgery at Seattle Grace. Apparently Erica's contract isn't being renewed and Burke is opening a clinic in Switzerland."

"Oh my God, Teddy! Why did you wait so long to tell me? I'm so excited, you accepted it right?" Arizona asked, her body vibrating with excitement.

"I did, of course I did, I will be working with you full time starting May first. I wanted to take some time to relax and enjoy being a civilian for the first time in nearly ten years. I'm going to spend some time in Boston with the rents and then do a little traveling with Allison." Teddy replied with a giant smile. Arizona shrieked and threw her good arm over Teddy's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Oh...Allison." Arizona teased with a giant grin on her face.

"She's just a friend."

"I know but in college you so wanted her to be more. I never said anything to you then but Teddy, you definitely had a woman crush on her. And if you don't mind me saying, she is totally hot."

"I'm with Owen, sort of, and as we just discussed the fact that I am completely satisfied. Or should I go into more detail for you?"

"No, no that is totally not necessary." Arizona replied with a smile. She really didn't care who Teddy was with, she was just glad to see her looking so happy. She deserved to be happy more than anyone, Arizona thought, hugging her again.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm just so glad you're happy, Teds."

"We're both happy." Teddy said with a smile of her own. The two heard footsteps approaching and they looked up to see Tim jogging toward them.

"What's up, Tim?" Arizona asked, noting the distressed look on her brother's face. The two waited patiently for Tim to catch his breath as he reached them.

"Something is wrong with Callie." Tim said as he stood fully. He was still holding the foundation in his hand.

"What? Where is she? Is she ok?" Arizona asked, ready to run back to wherever Callie was but Tim stopped her, his expression hardened as he looked carefully at his sister.

"Arizona, she found some letter in your make-up bag and read it. I'm not sure what was in that letter that you had hidden in there but she was crying pretty hard. She yelled at me and asked me if I knew about it and then she took off." Teddy and Arizona shared a knowing look before Arizona's face turned to sheer panic.

"Oh God, oh my God, I forgot about the letter." Arizona replied, she was already walking back toward the barracks, Teddy and Tim hot on her heels.

"Arizona, did you cheat on Callie?" Tim shouted from behind her angrily. This stopped her in her tracks and she turned to face him.

"What? No! How could you even think that, Tim? I love Callie, I would never intentionally hurt her." Arizona replied before she turned and continued walking.

"Then what was in that letter?" Tim demanded, "Because whatever it was, she looked completely crushed."

"Teddy can fill you in Tim. I'm sorry, right now I have to find Callie." Arizona said before she took off running. She couldn't afford to be stopped again. She ran to the quarters where Teddy and Addison slept and pounded on the door, getting a grumpy Erica to open the door.

"Is Addison or Callie here?"

"No."

"Do you know where either of them are?"

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Erica replied, slamming the door in her face. She was about to knock again and demand to be let in to look for them herself when she saw Mark walking by, she dropped her hand and ran over to him.

"Mark, have you seen Callie?"

"No but Derek said she barged into the men's barracks about twenty minutes ago looking for me then left just as abruptly. I was just going looking for her. Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it Robbins."

"No, I did it, Mark. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Arizona said before she took off running again. She checked the mess hall, entertainment center, conference center, and all of the computer rooms but there was no sign of her Latina. She headed back to the barracks but again, it was void of the person she needed to see most. She scribbled a note in case Callie returned, leaving it on the pillow of her bunk and made her way to the one place she hadn't checked, the place where she would wait for Callie.

Once she arrived at the shed, she paced, then paced some more as she tried to form some sort of explanation to give Callie. She knew it was time to come clean, she had to tell her the whole truth no matter what and she intended to, but she also knew Callie would be upset and it couldn't hurt to have an explanation ready. Facing a truly pissed off Callie twice in such a short succession was not something she was looking forward to but she was relieved that the truth was out. The guilt from keeping it from Callie had been weighing heavily on her for far too long. She was also worried about how hurt Callie was going to be at reading that letter. She had tried to protect her from it and that had backfired epically. Now all that was left to do was wait and hope Callie would give her a chance to give her the explanation she was rehearsing over and over.

Callie

Callie returned to the barracks well past dinner time. She had avoided coming back here as long as she could until finally Addie had threatened to find Arizona herself if Callie didn't. She still had no idea what she was going to say to Arizona and she wasn't sure she was ready to hear whatever explanation Arizona could possibly give her. As luck would have it, the blonde was nowhere in sight and Callie had no intention of seeking her out for the moment so she gathered her things to take one last shower at the latrines.

She took a long shower, letting the salt of her tears mix with the now lukewarm water. Just when she thought she had no tears left to spare, they surprised her and started another flood of emotions stirring within her. She couldn't even sort her emotions at this point, there were so many of them and that was only considering Arizona, if she added her parents into the mix, she was like an emotional time bomb waiting to explode. Returning to the barracks, she braced herself for Arizona to be waiting nervously for her but there was still no sight of the blonde. Deciding maybe a little bit of music would help clear her mind, Callie climbed up onto her bed to grab her ipod and headphones and saw a note laying on her pillow. She opened it and saw the urgency in Arizona's messy handwriting. This was the writing she used at the hospital, when it was hurried and she was in a rush, not her usual neat and controlled penmanship.

_Calliope,_

_I know you are probably upset and have many questions for me. I will answer anything you want to know. Meet me at our spot when you're ready to talk. I'll be waiting for you for however long that takes. If you don't come by lights out, I will know that you're not ready to talk and I will try to accept that. I only hope that you will give me the chance to explain. Please meet me. I love you,_

_~Arizona_

Callie took a deep breath. Part of her wanted an explanation, needed one. And part of her was just too hurt and exhausted to even care what the explanation was. She knew she needed to also speak with her family. She decided she would go meet Arizona but first, before pleading blue eyes could sway her decision, she opened her laptop and made some changes to her flight. Instead of flying from LA to Seattle with Arizona, she would be flying to Miami alone. No matter what Arizona's explanation was, it was time to have a serious conversation with her parents. One that could only be done in person.

Having adjusted her flight, Callie took a deep breath and set out to the shed to confront Arizona. With every step, her emotions grew, anger coming to the forefront. She didn't know what excuses Arizona would have but there was one question that mattered to her and that would be the deciding factor on if she would even allow Arizona the time to give her an explanation. She was furious by the time the shed came into view. She could see Arizona in the distance, pacing by the fence, her hand coming up to run through her hair before she stopped, looked at the watch on her wrist, and then continued her pacing. As Callie got nearer, she could see the blonde's lips were moving as if she were reciting something to herself over and over. Despite the anger, Callie felt her heart flutter. Damn it, she knew this woman had the power to completely crush her, she couldn't afford to let her emotions and hormones get the best of her now.

Arizona

Arizona paced the area by the fence near the shed. It had been thirty minutes since she had left the note on Callie's pillow. She continually ran her hand through her tangled hair. It was hard to put it in a ponytail one handed and they had been too busy packing for her to ask for Callie's help. She wanted a cigarette more than anything right now but she knew it was for the best that it wasn't even a possibility at the moment as it would only add fuel to the fire. A fire that hadn't even fully been put out yet since Callie had still been working on her anger from Arizona entering the collapsed building. For being someone who was non-religious and hadn't stepped foot in a church since her grandmother's funeral, she was spending a lot of time praying these days. Maybe the Latina was wearing off on her. She actually loved that about Callie, that she silently prayed before bed most nights, before nearly every meal, and definitely before every surgery. Even though she never heard her pray aloud, she could see her lips moving as she mouthed her prayers silently to herself.

Arizona looked at her watch, it had now been over forty-five minutes since she had left Callie the note. Her stomach was feeling queasier by the second. Maybe Callie had read the letter and decided she didn't want to see the blonde right now. Arizona couldn't blame her if that was the case, she had known all along that Callie would be furious when she found out. She just hoped that she would understand the reasons why Arizona had not immediately told her and she would eventually forgive her. And as much as she wanted to be forgiven, she hoped that this didn't completely ruin Callie's relationship with her parents when it seemed everything was finally starting to fall into place.

The sound of heavy footfalls alerted her to Callie's approach a second before she saw her. She gulped and felt butterflies and not the good kind take flight in her abdomen. The Latina looked like a raging bull and she was headed straight for Arizona. The peds surgeon forced herself to stop pacing and she stood and waited for Callie to reach her. It took all her willpower not to close her eyes and brace for impact, the Latina was approaching her as if she were about to tackle her to the ground.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Arizona!" Callie shouted, only stopping when she was barely a few feet from the blonde.

"I know."

"Where's the check, Arizona?" Callie demanded. Arizona looked up, startled by the sudden and harshness of her words. She gave Callie a questioning look and Callie could see the genuine confusion.

"What?"

"The check, Arizona, the two million dollar check. Where. Is. It?"

"If you would just let me explain…"

"Answer the question first because your answer to that question will determine whether or not I'm listening to your explanation."

"I tore it up. On the dock, before we left when your parents met me for my answer. You can check my bank account, Callie. I never would have taken their money. I can't be bought off and though I understand why you're angry with me, I am a little hurt that you think I would do that."

"No, you don't get to be hurt in this situation, Arizona." Callie could see the hurt and confusion pass through the blonde's eyes and despite her anger, she felt bad for the accusation.

"Calliope, I would have never cashed that check. It wasn't even a consideration, not for a fraction of a second. Do you really think I would do that? Is that what kind of person you think I am?"

"I don't know, Arizona. Right now, I know you're the kind of person who lied to me for over a month so excuse me if I am a bit confused about what your motive behind that was."

"The money was never even a consideration."

"Good. Then explain why you didn't tell me, Arizona."

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? By lying to me? How does that work, Arizona?"

"Just let me explain."

"You have one chance. I am giving you one chance to tell me the truth and then I am walking away from here to make some decisions and I want you to let me have the space to do that." Callie demanded.

"Ok." Arizona whispered, her heart rate speeding up. Callie was looking at her in a way she had never looked at her before. There wasn't an ounce of softness in her face.

Arizona started at the beginning with Lucia finding her outside the house waiting for Callie to gather the troops. She told her about reading the letter while Callie slept that night and needing to get some air and think after reading it. She explained how Nick caught her leaving the hotel and insisted on tagging along. Once she started talking, she couldn't stop. She told her everything as she watched for reactions from Callie. She told her about Teddy and the night club. She explained how Aria found out and confronted her. And she told her about the conversation she had with Callie's parents on the dock.

"So, when I met your parents, I thought they would demand an answer from me and I had one for them. I wanted them to have no doubts so I tore up the letter and lectured them a little, I can't remember exactly what I said in the heat of the moment but I told them I wasn't breaking up with you. I told them we were happy and I had no intention of ending this with you. I told them I would protect you, even if it meant protecting you from them. That's when they told me they had changed their minds but they had a new offer. They said they were wrong and they were trying to accept this and begged me not to tell you. They were afraid you wouldn't give them a chance if you knew. So, I agreed but with the condition that if you ever found out or asked I wouldn't lie to you and that when you returned from Afghanistan that they consider coming clean. I wanted to give them a chance to do the right thing. And I knew telling you was going to damage the fragile relationship you were already trying to repair with them. They recognized their mistake and wanted a chance to fix it, Callie. I told them I'd give them a second chance but that they wouldn't get a third. I was trying to protect you, I know I should have told you in Miami but I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Aria knows?" Callie asked.

"Yes, she and Teddy found out by accident and confronted me."

"And Nick knows?"

"I told Nick that night. I just needed someone to talk to. I planned for it to be Teddy but then Nick woke up and refused to let me go outside alone so I talked to him."

"Did Tim know?"

"No. I didn't want anyone to know, Callie. I was embarrassed and hurt and confused, I hadn't intended to tell anyone except for maybe Teddy but I knew if Tim found out that he would go ballistic. I didn't want to add to the drama."

"Who else knows?"

"Aside from your parents, Aria told Abuela and Nonna. I didn't know she was going to do that and I wasn't happy about it."

"So all of you knew about this and lied to me to protect me?" Callie asked, Arizona could see her anger returning.

"Calliope, I was wrong but yes, I wanted to protect you, even though you don't need it because you are the strongest person I know. But that makes me just want to protect you even more. I knew I was wrong in keeping this from you immediately but the more time that passed, the harder it was to tell you. I intended on telling you eventually."

"How do I trust you now?"

"I don't know but I promise you, I will never make this mistake again, Callie, please believe me."

"Do you even trust me, Arizona?"

"What? Yes, of course I do, Callie."

"Then why did you confide in three other people before me? I should have been the first person you came to. It shouldn't even have been a thought, Arizona. Don't you think I would have wanted to protect you too. Don't you trust that I would have stood up for you against them?"

"Callie, I knew you would. That was never a doubt in my mind. But I also knew that would mean you getting hurt by your parents actions."

"I had a right to know, Arizona."

"I know."

"Stop agreeing with everything I say!" Callie shouted, rounding on the blonde suddenly. Her fury was out of control and the brunette suddenly didn't trust herself to be this close to Arizona. On one hand, she understood what kind of position Arizona had been placed in and her reasoning for not wanting to tell Callie. On the other hand and the one that currently weighed more, was Callie's hurt that she had been left out of the loop. She hadn't been trusted by Arizona or her family, not even Teddy to know the truth.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispered, reaching toward Callie but the Latina stepped back.

"No, don't Calliope me and don't touch me. I can't be near you right now. I need some space and I need for you to not follow me. I need for you to just leave me alone."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, Arizona, as long as it takes." Callie replied.

"Callie, I know I was wrong. I really just wanted to protect you from being so hurt by them. You read the letter but I never wanted you to. They changed their minds, I wanted to give them the chance to do the right thing, for you."

"While I can understand that to a degree, I hate that I am just finding out about this. I hate that you were protecting them after what they did to you. Arizona, don't you think I had a right to know? I would have defended you, protected you."

"I know, I told you, didn't doubt that, Callie. I didn't want you to have to do that though. And then when they said they changed their minds, I agreed not to tell you because I wanted to protect you from feeling this way."

"You should have trusted me."

"I did, Callie, I do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. The question is, do you trust me?"

"I don't know."

"Calliope…"

"I'm not going to Seattle with you. At least not right away. I need to talk to my parents face to face about this. And I need some time and some space. We can talk more when I get back from Miami."

"How long will you be in Miami?"

"I'm not sure."

"Callie, are you breaking up with me?" Arizona asked. She had held her composure up to this moment and she cursed herself as her bottom lip started to quiver from the effort of holding back her unshed tears.

"I need some time and space to think, Arizona."

"What does that mean?" Arizona asked, her composure melting by the second but she refused to let herself crumble if Callie had no intention of being there to help pick up the pieces.

"I don't know, Arizona. I love you but I am just so mad and upset right now. I need to speak to my family and sort out my feelings before we can talk about what this all means for us."

"Ok." Arizona whispered, she had so much more she wanted to say as she nodded her head and squared her shoulders, mentally placing her walls back up.

"I'll see you when I get back from Miami and we will talk, ok?" Callie asked, her voice softening as Arizona's hardened.

"Have a safe trip to Miami." Arizona replied. Callie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek. Arizona closed her eyes and willed the tears to stay in place as she opened them to see Callie walking back toward the barracks. Once the curvy frame that she loved was out of sight, the dam broke and she collapsed to her knees as the sobs escaped her. She had expected Callie to be upset, furious even. She had expected yelling and maybe even the silent treatment for a while but she had never in a million years really thought the Latina would think she would take the bribe, nor had she really thought she would break up with her. Now she wasn't even sure they were together.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she got off the ground and went to sit in the shed. She leaned against one wall and stared off into space until the sun started to set as she watched. Hours passed and she heard the crunching of the ground as someone walked toward her. She wiped the fresh batch of tears from her eyes as she prepared herself for the intruder.

"Arizona?" She heard the soft voice of her brother call out.

"I'm in here, Tim." Arizona replied, her heart sinking. She hadn't been able to stop herself from hoping that the Latina had changed her mind and come to get her.

"Callie sent me, she's worried about you. What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to go back to the barracks and sleep in the bed next to Callie. Is she ok?"

"She's with Addison, she seemed upset but alright. Teddy said she would share her bunk with you."

"I don't want to be around Addison who probably hates me as much as Callie or Erica who is probably on cloud nine now that Callie hates me." Arizona replied. Her face and voice were flat and void of emotion.

"Callie doesn't hate you. She sent me here to check on you."

"Tim, please, don't. I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"So, you're just going to sit out here alone all night?"

"That was the plan. I'll have plenty of time to sleep on the planes." Arizona replied without making eye contact as Tim sat down next to her.

"Care if I join you? I could message Teds and Nick and we could have one last sleep over here in the shed before we see you off tomorrow."

"I would love that. Thanks, Tim." Arizona replied as she rested her head on her brother's broad shoulder and let the tears fall.

"She will come around, trust me. She loves you, Arizona." Tim whispered. He patted Arizona's thigh affectionately and wrapped his arm around her as they reclined back and looked up at the stars. The siblings laid in comfortable silence for a while before the crunching of footsteps announced Teddy and Nick's arrival.

"Care if we join this sibling love fest?" Nick asked.

"You're gross, why did we invite him again?" Arizona asked Tim.

"Couldn't leave the stray dog out." Tim replied with a laugh as Nick kicked his foot.

"Children, all of you. I'm glad that never changes." Teddy said with a big smile as she handed Tim and Arizona each a pillow and then laid next to Arizona. Nick followed Teddy's lead and laid on the other side of Teddy, the four of them on their backs, elbows out, hands under their pillows as they stared up at the stars.

"Remember when we were kids and we would do this in the yard after catching fireflies and eating our weight in s'mores?" Tim asked.

"I miss that." Nick replied.

"What was that thing we would do that Andi started?" Tim asked.

"Steal stars." Arizona and Teddy replied in unison.

"Wanna play?" Tim asked.

"You go first." Arizona replied.

"I don't remember how it goes." Tim replied.

"I'll go." Teddy offered. "If I could steal a star, I would wish to have Andi here again. Oh and I would travel to Bali and have my very own very hot cabana boy and massage therapist attending to my every need."

"Cheating, you only get one wish." Nick said, leaning up on an elbow.

"Well we're adults now so I'm changing the rules. You get two wishes now since we're older and more practical." Teddy replied with a shrug.

"Fine, I'll go next. If I could steal a star I would wish that Phoenix here wasn't gay and for a porsche."

"You're an idiot." Arizona replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, you go if yours is so much better." Nick replied.

"If I could steal a star, I would wish for all of you to be safe." Arizona replied.

"And?" Teddy asked.

"For Callie to make up with her family."

"Not for her to forgive you?" Tim asked.

"Nope. Your turn, Timmy."

"If I could steal a star, I would wish for Nick not to kill me because I love his sister and for Sara and I to get to be in the same place at the same time for once."

"What?" Teddy asked, sitting straight up.

"What?" Nick echoed, sitting up just as quickly. "You and Sara? Like Sara Elizabeth, my sister, Sara? Since when?"

"Since before this tour. Nick, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if it would even go anywhere but now it might be. I want it to and she does too. I hope you're ok with this."

"Seriously? For years you have been on my ass because I like Arizona and now you're dating my sister?"

"I've been on your ass because Arizona is gay, not because she's my sister, Nick."

"Hello, I'm right here guys. Nick, I'm sorry but I love Callie and I am definitely gay, that will never change. Tim, I am so happy for you." Arizona replied, throwing her arms around her brother in a tight hug around his neck.

"Thanks, Zozo but I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Arizona started to pull back just as a force hit them and suddenly she was knocked out of the way as a tangle of fists and elbows rolled around the shed floor around them.

"Nick! Get off of him, now, that's an order." Teddy shouted, now standing and in full military mom mode.

"Nick, you're hurting him." Arizona shouted as she pulled Nick off her brother. Before anything could be said, Nick stormed off toward their quarters.

"Well that didn't go well." Tim replied sadly as he held a hand to his bloody lip. Arizona knelt down to inspect her brother's battered face.

"Well, if you didn't need the foundation before, you definitely do now. Maybe stick with phone calls to mom for a while instead of skyping." Arizona suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm an idiot thinking he would be ok with Sara and I being together."

"He will come around, Tim. Just give it some time." Teddy replied.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep." Tim suggested. The three laid back down in their respective positions, each lost in their own thoughts. Arizona fell asleep with her head on Tim's chest and Teddy's head in her lap, it was comforting and familiar. She tried very hard not to think about the differences in how it felt to fall asleep next to Calliope as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Callie 

Callie woke up late the next morning and with a pounding headache. She had been visiting Addison when Teddy left the night before stating she wouldn't be back and Callie was welcome to take her bed if she wanted it. She figured that meant Teddy would be with Arizona so she had taken her up on her offer and slept in Teddy's bed. Now though, she was rushing to gather her things and make it to the bus transporting them to the airport because she had left her phone, thus her alarm at her bunk. She saw Arizona's things were already gone and sighed heavily. She hadn't slept well the night before. She had tossed and turned as she thought about the things she had said to Arizona, having cooled off by then. She admitted that she regretted accusing her of cashing the check and of not giving her an answer on if she was breaking up with her or not. It was true, she did need some time and some space to come to terms with her feelings and let go of the fact that the blonde had lied to her by omission but she had no intention of ending things. She had just been so mad she had wanted to make the blonde sweat a bit the night before. Her pride and anger were preventing her from seeking the blonde out to tell her those things at the moment though.

Callie made her way to the bus and looked for her favorite head of blonde hair. It took her a few moments of scanning and her heart broke a little when she saw the blonde in a tearful embrace with Tim. They were supposed to have a movie night the previous evening and that hadn't happened, she regretted that slightly as she watched on. Teddy noticed her and waved her over. She hesitated a moment but in the end, she made her way to the group of three. Blue eyes watched her carefully as she approached but didn't make contact with her own eyes.

"Callie, I'm going to miss you." Tim said, reaching over and pulling her into a warm hug.

"Me too, Tim. You stay safe and take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Can I get a hug too?" Teddy asked a bit apprehensively. Callie was still upset with everyone that knew about this check and the ultimatum her parents had given Arizona but that didn't mean she didn't care about Teddy.

"Of course."

"Take care of her." Teddy whispered into Callie's ear as the women embraced. Callie tensed at the request, right now it was all she could do to take care of herself. Teddy has some nerve she thought.

"Take care of yourself, Teddy." Callie replied, her tone a little cooler than it had been moments before. "Where's Nick?"

"We had a bit of a falling out last night." Tim replied sadly. He didn't regret anything but Nick had been his best friend always. Aside from Arizona and Teddy, Nick was the person who meant the most to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you two can work it out, Tim."

"Yea, I hope so."

"Well, you two be safe, I should go get my stuff loaded up." Callie said. She looked at Arizona for a minute, pondering whether she should ask her to join but decided against it. Instead she placed a hand on her arm, ignoring the tingling sensation it sent through her body, and said, "You stay and visit with Tim and Teddy for as long as you can."

Arizona made eye contact briefly and she could see the sadness and unshed tears in her eyes that were dark and stormy looking compared to their usual brilliant blue. Her heart felt a bit heavy knowing that some of the sadness was caused by her but she was still just too upset by the entire situation to be able to comfort the blonde. Once she had dealt with her family, she would figure things out with Arizona. First, she had to put her parent's in their place. She didn't have a chance to defend Arizona before but there would be no doubt in their minds what would happen if they messed with her blonde again once she was through with them.

Callie handed off her luggage to be loaded under the bus. They were being escorted by two armored vehicles to the airport but she was still nervous about the drive there. So many things could happen on the two hour trip. Did she want to sit with Arizona? Why was everything so complicated, just twenty four hours ago, the answer to that question, well there wouldn't even have been a question. Now though, she had no idea. She did want to sit with her, she knew she was upset and worried about leaving Teddy and Tim but she also didn't want to give her the wrong idea. She meant what she said when she told her she needed some time and space. She quickly scanned the seats and saw pairs of people sitting together. Bailey and Ben, Derek and Meredith, Burke and Cristina, and to her surprise, Lexie and Mark. She saw Amelia sitting a few rows back and made her way to her.

"Will you save Arizona a seat?"

"Umm, sure but why? Don't you two want to sit together?"

"It's complicated but I know she's going to be upset and need a friend so would you save the seat next to you for her."

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." Callie replied as she spotted Addison and made her way two rows back and to the opposite side of the bus and plopped down next to Addie. At least she would be able to keep an eye on Arizona without having to converse with her this way.

"Still giving Arizona the cold shoulder?" Addison asked.

"I'm going to Miami from L.A. I told her I need some time and space and I need to talk to my parents." Callie replied, then added as she turned to face Addie, "Oh don't look at me like that, Montgomery."

Addison arched an eyebrow but focused back on the article she had been reading before Callie joined her. Callie fidgeted as she waited for Arizona to enter the bus. She did so just as the Chief announced that everyone had to board. Their eyes met briefly and Callie could see that she was struggling to hold back tears as their eyes met. A moment of confusion passed over Arizona's face before she dropped her gaze from Callie's and found the empty spot next to Amelia. She watched as Arizona whispered something to Amelia and they both stood, Arizona climbing in to take the window seat and Amelia sitting in the aisle. She watched Arizona wave to Teddy and Tim as the bus rumbled to life and began to take them to the airport.

Arizona

"So, if Callie isn't talking to you and is headed to Miami then where are you going to stay while you're in Seattle?"

"I guess I'll just get a hotel for now. Maybe I can find a sublet for a few weeks. I really haven't thought that far ahead. Up until yesterday I was going to be staying with Callie at her and Cristina's apartment." Arizona replied. They had reached Tokyo an hour ago and everyone was downstairs having dinner together. Amelia had noted Arizona's sadness and ordered them food and brought it back to the room for them to eat. They were sharing a room with Izzie and Maggie. The rooms had been assigned alphabetically and though they were free to switch and Callie's room only had three occupants, Arizona hadn't tried to bunk with Callie. She feared the rejection and honestly couldn't handle it right now.

"Derek built this really beautiful house for Meredith. I was going to go back to Baltimore right away but Derek has this trial he wants my help with so I'm staying in Seattle. Meredith is renting her old house to Alex, Lexie, and I since they have the dream house now. There's another bedroom if you want it. I'm sure Karev won't mind."

"That actually sounds perfect, Amelia. I would just go to Boston and spend time with my parents or back to my own apartment in Baltimore but I have this stupid shoulder injury. I wonder if they can transfer my care to Johns Hopkins."

"So you and Callie are really over?"

"I don't know, it sure seems that way to me. I'm still going to be working at Seattle Grace when I return from Malawi but right now the idea of being near her but not with her is just too much. Maybe once I return from Malawi and Teddy is here it will be easier."

"Do you want it to be over?"

"No, no I don't, of course not. But she accused me of taking that bribe and I know I lied to her and I understand her being upset but to think I'd take the money. And I expected screaming and yelling and lots of Spanish but not silence. I didn't expect to wonder if I'm her girlfriend still or not and if I am for how long."

"I'm sorry, Riz."

"It is what it is, Amy. I think I'm going to call it a night. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Ok, I'll clean up then I'm going to take a shower. Maggie and Izzie should be back by then. We bunking together?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Two beds, four women, we're all bunking with someone." Arizona replied. She was less than thrilled at the idea of sleeping in bed with someone who wasn't Callie who was sharing the room next door with Jo and Cristina. She wondered who had won the right to have a bed to themselves. Probably Callie, she thought with a smile.

They arrived at LAX just before eight the next evening. After an eleven and a half hour flight, Arizona was not looking forward to getting back on a plane even if the flight was less than two and half hours. She was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. They had an hour before they had to be to their gate to board their plane and she had yet to speak with Callie. For all she knew, she could be on her flight to Miami by now. Deciding she needed a stiff drink, Arizona made her way to one of the restaurants and ordered a white wine and a basket of fries. It may have been an odd combination but it was what she was in the mood for. She spun her finger around the rim of her wine glass and stared off into space while she waited for her fries.

"Penny for your thoughts." The voice startled her and made her heart flutter and her stomach tighten all at the same time.

"Just tired." Arizona replied. "When does your flight for Miami leave?"

"Not until morning. I'm getting ready to head to my hotel now. I just wanted to stop and see you before I leave." Callie said. She was staring at the blonde intently. It was taking everything in her not to ask the blonde to come back to the hotel with her and take a different flight in the morning. They had assigned seating on the plane but had been given the opportunity to switch seats once again. She had intended to sit with Arizona but the blonde must have assumed Callie had no intentions of doing so and had already been sitting with Amelia. She knew how much Arizona hated flying and had wanted to be there to comfort her but everytime she thought of that stupid letter she got angry all over again.

"Have a safe flight Calliope. I hope everything goes well for you in Miami." Arizona replied as she continued her circles on the rim of her glass.

"Here, this is my apartment key. Cristina knows you're staying there and is cool with it. I'll be back later in the week."

"I'm actually staying with Alex, Amelia, and Lexie. They're renting Meredith's house and there's an extra room that they offered to me until I leave for Malawi so I accepted."

"I thought we agreed you would be staying with me."

"We did, before all this. I didn't know if that was still what you wanted. I don't even know if we are still together. You said you wanted time and space so I think this is best."

"Ok." Callie replied, her heart sinking at the thought of Arizona not staying with her but she knew the blonde was right. She had asked for space and then not communicated what she meant by that. "But take the key. It's yours if you change your mind."

"I really appreciate that but I can't accept it. Not until you get back from Miami and we talk."

"Arizona…"

"Callie, please. We are both upset and exhausted and I have to go. I don't want to fight about this. We'll talk when you get back."

"Ok."

"Ok, I have to go. Be safe. I love you." Arizona replied, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Callie on the cheek. She turned to walk away and Callie grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to her.

"I love you too. Have a safe flight, I'll see you in a few days." Callie said. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Arizona nuzzled her nose into Callie's neck and breathed in her scent. She had missed that over the past few days and she was going to miss her while she was in Miami. This power the Latina had over her was terrifying and eye opening after the past few days. She had some thinking of her own to do while she gave Callie the time and space she had asked for.

"Bye." Arizona whispered with a last squeeze of Callie's hand before she turned to walk away, abandoning her wine and untouched fries.

"Arizona, wait." Callie said, stopping the blonde she closed the distance between them once again and pulled Arizona flush against her. Arizona let out a little "Oh" of surprise and Callie took the opportunity to cover Arizona's lips with her own, her tongue slipping inside the blonde's mouth and exploring enthusiastically. She fisted blonde hair between her fingers and held Arizona's lower back firmly, pressing their pelvises closer together as Arizona reciprocated. Callie smiled as Arizona moaned into the kiss and they broke apart both needing oxygen. Arizona had barely caught her breath when Callie placed a kiss on her cheek and said, "Bye."

Arizona watched her walk away until she wasn't visible anymore. She shook her head to clear it and wondered if that was an "I forgive you but I'm still mad at you kiss" or if that was a goodbye kiss. She didn't have long to ponder that thought as they called her flight to Seattle to begin boarding.

Callie

Callie entered Taberna de Torres and pressed the call button for the elevator to the top floor repeatedly. It had been a few years since she had stepped foot in here. Her Grandfather and his brother had founded this company at this very location, the first of what was now Torres Enterprises. But this one, the first hotel her family had established kept the original name. Though she speculated very little else about this building was original. It was nine stories plus the top floor offices and what had once been dark and shabby was now sleek and elegant thanks to her father, aunts, and sister's touch. The elevator doors opened and Callie smoothed her skirt one last time before she stood up straight, broadening her shoulders and pressed the tenth floor button and tapped her passcard for access.

"Calliope, I didn't know you were coming. What a wonderful surprise." Carlos said as Callie entered his office without knocking. A gentleman she recognized as her cousin, Juan sat in the seat opposite her father. Both men stood at her entrance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Juan but I need to speak with my father. It's urgent."

"Juan, we will continue this later."

"Yes sir. Nice to see you Callie." Juan said as he stood to leave. Callie realized she must have interrupted something important as she saw the annoyance flash across her cousin's face.

"Now, Calliope, why don't I call and make a reservation for us and we can go catch up properly over a nice meal." Carlos suggested. Callie opened her mouth to decline but decided that confronting her parents together was probably for the best.

"Only if Mami can join us. I have something important to discuss with both of you."

"I will give her a call to see if she's available." Carlos replied, already punching his wife's name into his office phone.

"Is Aria in?"

"I'm afraid she's in Milan with Jared until Monday evening." Carlos replied then converted to Spanish as his wife picked up. Callie listened as they confirmed a restaurant for lunch.

"Your mother is already on her way to that little Italian Bistro she loves so much. She is changing her reservation from one to three so we can meet her there. It's only a ten minute walk from here if you don't mind the heat."

"Sounds good." Callie replied. She had worked out an entire speech and repeated it like a mantra since the moment she found the letter. But after several days of travel and being on the outs with Arizona, she just didn't feel the same fire as she had while reading the letter. She was exhausted and a large part of her wished she had just talked to Arizona and gone back to Seattle with her. It was too late now though and she did need to have this talk with her parents, sooner rather than later.

The walk to the bistro was mostly a one sided conversation as Carlos rambled on and on about Aria and the business. She had sprung a five year plan on him that had initially not set well but he had since warmed up to her ideas and was bragging about his youngest daughter to anyone that would listen. That person presently happened to be Callie. She was grateful for her father being so distracted as she worked up the courage and nerve to organize what she wanted to say in her head as they walked.

Soon enough, they arrived at the little bistro and found Lucia who was already waiting for them at a little table in the back. She was dressed elegantly in her court clothes Callie noted as she greeted her mother. Her parents both eyed her silently, knowing that their daughter was far too quiet.

"Callita, I didn't know you were coming to Miami so soon. Why didn't you call? When did you arrive?"

"It was a last minute trip, Mami and I don't plan to stay long. I have some business with you and daddy to take care of and then I need to get back to Seattle."

"What kind of business, Mija?" Carlos asked casually as he looked over the menu. He really didn't need to look though, he always ordered the same thing no matter how many times he looked the menu over.

"The kind of business where you offered Arizona a bribe to cut me out of her life." Callie said, her voice much calmer and steadier than she had expected it to sound but the coolness in her tone was not missed by herself or her parents. Lucia looked at her husband worriedly but his eyes never left Callie's.

"She told you." Carlos replied, setting the menu down.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, daddy?"

"What is there to say, mija? We took it back and apologized. She went back on her word. She is not the woman I thought she was." Carlos replied with a notably cooler tone.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to convince my girlfriend to lie to me and then be disappointed in her when I find out. She didn't tell me by the way, her loyalty was to the two of you, not to me. I found the letter in a hidden pocket of her make-up bag by accident. So after I confronted her, she told me the truth because she had no choice."

"Where is Arizona now, Callie?" Lucia asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"She's in Seattle. I needed some space so I came to talk with you first. I can't believe that you have done this. I thought you were really happy for me. I thought you were really trying to get to know Arizona. The thought of her knowing she wasn't welcome but still being cordial and polite to you makes me so angry and so very sad. And what's worse is you convinced her to lie to me about it. You put her in a terrible, no win situation and I didn't even get the chance to defend her or myself." Callie said, trying to keep her voice down as they were in public but finding it more and more difficult as she recalled the words of the letter.

"What can I get for you today?" The waiter appeared, ready to take their order.

"We need a moment, please." Carlos responded. He waited for the waiter to leave and then turned to Callie, "Arizona made her own decisions, Calliope. We apologized to her and we told her we made a mistake. She accepted that and chose to forgive us for your sake."

"Callie, please tell me you didn't break up with her." Lucia said, placing a hand over Callie's.

"Don't. You don't get to be the caring mom now. Not after that letter you wrote. What happened to the check?"

"She ripped it up in our faces. She ripped it up before we could even say we had changed our minds. That one, she may be little but she's feisty." Carlos said and Callie could tell that Arizona had impressed him. But his amusement at the moment just irked her.

"Why? Why couldn't you just be happy for me? You're supposed to love me no matter what. I am still your daughter. I am the same person."

"It's a sin, Calliope." Lucia replied quietly. She liked Arizona and she was trying very hard to accept this but it all boiled down to that one thing for her. She needed to explain this to Callie.

"So is eating the shrimp that daddy is about to order. And the thousands of dollars in jewelry that you're wearing, Mami. And the sex ouside of marriage that Aria is having. And so is bribing a young woman with two million dollars. Don't cast stones when you live in a glass house, Mami. You raised me to love Jesus and I know the bible as well as you. Jesus would be ashamed of you." Callie shouted before she stood, throwing her cloth napkin on her plate and exiting the building. Lucky for her, a taxi was passing by and she was able to hail it before either of her parents were able to follow her.

She took the taxi directly to her parents home. She needed to see and speak to her grandmothers before she headed back to Seattle. She felt a sudden urge to be with the blonde. She was still upset with her but she knew her anger was now directed at the correct people and she was anxious to make things right with Arizona.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Hello everyone :) First, I would like to thank you all for your patience this past month. It's been a busy month and I haven't had as much time to write as I'd like. August will be busy too but hopefully the fall will be better. I hope so because I am getting exhausted with all of this covid. Secondly, your reviews, comments, and private messages are very appreciated. Beeex3, thank you for your vote of confidence with your review, I was feeling a bit disheartened until I read it. To the Guest that defended Arizona to everyone, thank you. I love them equally and they each have their strengths and weaknesses. Lastly, I'd like to address something from a guest review. It seems I may have been offensive or at the very least I have offended one person with my comments of Callie ranting in Spanish. I take this seriously and I would like to sincerely apologize. I never want to hurt someone's feelings or offend someone's culture with my words. I can only apologize and say I will be cognizant of this in the future. My story line, descriptions, and characters are meant to be entertaining and a break from reality, not harmful. While they are characters manipulated to my writing, they still belonged to someone else first, and I loved how they were written for the show so I am trying to keep them somewhat authentic to that. I personally found Callie's Spanish rants on the show hot and just plain Callie, I did not mean to stereotype or be offensive. Please send me a private message if any of my descriptions are ever offensive, I want to know if my story or words are anything but entertaining. Again, my apologies to the guest that was offended and to anyone else who may have found it offensive.**

**On to the story. If this story continues, will people continue to read it or are you all getting bored with it? I've felt a weird vibe from your reviews recently. I have plans for this story if you people are interested in it still but sometimes a story runs it's course and I understand that too. Let me know your opinions please. I hope this chapter finds you happy and healthy. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Callie

"Abuela! Nonna!" Callie called as she entered the guest house but she was met with silence. She did a quick check of the guesthouse and the patio but her grandmothers were nowhere to be found. She remembered that they had said something on her last visit about Wednesday afternoons and realized they must be out and about doing what apparently her grandmothers do now. Callie rolled her eyes and smiled at the thought of the two of them out causing trouble, even if she was mad at them. She scribbled a note for them with her hotel information at the bottom and then she went to the garage where she found Jorge to give her a ride back to the hotel.

Callie arrived at her hotel, intent on taking a long, hot bath and sleeping for a few hours but the sight of her mother waiting outside her hotel room halted her plans. "Mami, I have nothing left to say."

"Good, then you can listen."

"Why should I? I don't want to hear anymore."

"Just let me finish what I was going to say at lunch."

"Fine. You have ten minutes." Callie resigned. She figured the quickest way to get her bath and nap was to let her mom speak rather than argue with her. Reluctantly, she opened the door to her hotel room and allowed her mom to walk in first. It was not the extravagant hotel suites that Lucia was accustomed to and she was a little surprised by the modesty of the room her daughter was currently staying in.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your old bedroom at home, Callita?"

"No, not with you and daddy there. Now, what do you need to say, Mami?" Callie asked, coolly. Lucia looked at her and then took a seat in one of the two chairs in the room, she motioned for Callie to sit in the other. Callie remained standing, leaning slightly against the wall, arms crossed until Lucia once again motioned for her to sit. Callie rolled her eyes and sat in the chair with a huff. She was growing more impatient and irritated by the second.

"What I was saying but didn't get to finish at the restaurant is that being homosexual is a sin…."

"Oh here we go again." Callie interrupted, attempting to stand up but Lucia placed a hand on her thigh and looked at her with a silent request to stay seated.

"Mija, let me finish." Lucia pleaded. Callie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"It's a sin and that was all I could think about. I was so focused on how it was against everything I believed in, everything I taught you, everything I wanted for you. As a parent, you never stop worrying for your child, not when you take your first steps, not when you have your first day of school or on your last day of school, not when you have your first broken heart. And the worry only grows the more you spread your wings because your father can't be there to always catch you like he did before. I thought I had done something to make you this way. I thought your father and I had somehow failed you. But then, I saw you two together and I realized it wasn't about me at all or your father. I've never seen you look so happy or in love, Callie. It was a shock but also, it made me realize that I might be wrong. I never want life to be hard for you and I never want you to have to defend your love to the world but that is the life you will have with Arizona. I realized that will be hard enough on you and you shouldn't have to also defend your love to your family. We should be defending it with you against the rest of the world."

"You really mean that, Mami?"

"I do, mija. I am bound to make some mistakes and I am still learning. I may have some struggles with this still but they are my struggles to bear. Your father and I have decided to leave St. Mary's. We have joined a Parish that is open to all members, including the LGBTQ community. Father Michaels has been part of our family since I was young but his thinking is outdated and his preaching is causing hate toward people like you so it was time for us to move on to a more accepting church. I have also joined PFLAG with Mrs. Robbins and we are going to attend the National Meeting in Kansas City, Missouri together this year."

"What? Mami, are you serious?"

"Of course I am, mija. I tried very hard to not like Arizona but she made it impossible because you were just so happy and though I didn't get to know her well because of my own initial apprehension, what I do know is that she loves you and will protect you. That's all a mother can ask for." Lucia replied. Callie could no longer hold back her tears and her anger washed away with them as Lucia moved to the arm of Callie's chair and hugged her as she cried. "I'm so sorry it took me a while to accept this, Callita. And I am very sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I hurt Arizona too."

"I appreciate your effort, Mami, and your apology but it's going to take some time for me to forgive you and daddy for what you did. I am still so mad."

"I understand. But mija, your anger is at your father and I. I know Arizona didn't tell you and she should have. We should never have asked her not to, we were just so afraid of your reaction to what we did that we were desperate. She was torn about lying to you, she didn't want to but she also wanted to please us and I think she thought she was protecting you. Don't be mad at her too long, mija. Life is too short to be unhappy and I can see that being mad at her is making you unhappy."

"It's not just the letter, Mami. I basically accused her of cashing that check. I'm not even really that angry with her about keeping this from me. But we were still fighting about something else and this just added to my already frustrated state of mind."

"Talk to me, mija. What happened?"

"She was different when we returned to Afghanistan and now I understand why. She was more affectionate, almost clingy and I loved it but I knew it just wasn't Arizona. It was like she was afraid she was going to lose me. I confronted her and we fought about it. I woke up that day with one of my feelings and I thought whatever she was hiding was the reason. She told me she had promised someone else that she wouldn't tell me and she only agreed to tell me when I started walking away, she promised to tell me that night but then a school for little girls was bombed. They sent Arizona into the field, I nearly begged her not to go but I knew she had to so I made her promise not to be reckless. And then she entered the unstable building to rescue a six year old and in the process the building collapsed and she was nearly crushed. I've never been so angry or terrified in my life, Mami. Then two days later, I find that letter and realize she lied to me this whole time and I can't even protect her from my own parents. She's in Seattle recovering from her shoulder injury but then she's going to Malawi until May. I'm just so scared all the time, what if something happens to her, I don't think I can survive."

"Mija, slow down. First, nothing has happened to her, she is safe. I'm sorry that you both went through that and I'm sorry that your father and I added to your stress. But Callita, you can't live in fear of what hasn't happened. You have to trust that Arizona can take care of herself. You may want to protect her but trust me when I tell you, she doesn't need your protection, just as you don't need hers. You were both raised to be amazing women and you are both exactly who you were raised to be."

"Mami…" Callie cried. She honestly couldn't say why she was crying. Maybe the weeks of built up tension and emotions had just finally come to the surface but hearing her mother saying these things was overwhelming to her. It took several minutes of her mother's calming words and embrace to stem the flow of tears. It had been years since she and her mother had sat and talked like this.

"Why don't I let you freshen up and get some rest? Then, if you're up to it, tomorrow I'd like to have a nice dinner at the house for you. Abuela, Nonna, Daddy, and I will be on our best behavior and we will find a way to make this up to you and your Arizona, mija."

"Thank you, Mami." Callie replied with a shaky smile. She wanted to talk some more but she was utterly exhausted.

"Te quiero mucho mi querida hija." Lucia said, placing a kiss on Callie's forehead.

"I love you too my dear mother." Callie echoed her words with a smile.

"Now, sleep and take a shower, you still smell like travel." Lucia teased.

"There's the mother I know."

As soon as Lucia was gone, Callie went and drew a bath, adding every bath bomb and mini bubble bath that the hotel offered. While the tub filled, Callie grabbed her phone to check for messages. She had one from Addison, two from Mark, and a voicemail from each of them but none from Arizona. She supposed she had asked her for time and space. It was two in the afternoon in Miami, meaning it would be eleven in the morning in Seattle. She wondered if Arizona was still sleeping but she couldn't wait another moment to talk to her so she pressed speed dial one and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello." The blonde answered, sounding out of breath.

"Oh, hey, how are you?" Callie asked, sinking into the hot tub and letting out a sigh of appreciation.

"Tired. How's Miami going?" Callie could hear the strain in Arizona's voice and she instantly felt bad for putting it there.

"It's going well. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. I just needed to hear your voice and tell you that I miss you."

"I miss you too, Calliope."

"Why do you sound so out of breath? I thought you might be sleeping still."

"No, I couldn't sleep. I'm out of breath because I had to hurry to catch my connecting flight to Baltimore. I landed at O'Hare and only had a forty minute layover. I just sat down on the plane. I couldn't stay in Seattle feeling this way, I was too restless and confused and I have so much to do starting with getting my apartment packed up. Since I only have one arm to work with and Amelia is staying in Seattle and not taking over my lease, I need help packing my apartment. Mom and dad are going to meet me in Baltimore and we are going to pack up the apartment and put everything I don't need for now in storage and then ship what I do need to Seattle."

"I would have helped you with that. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Callie, you asked me for time and space. I didn't know how long that meant or if I was allowed to call you and talk to you about this. You didn't give me a lot of information. I'm capable of handling these things on my own, it's just with the injury I can't do a ton of lifting and I really just wanted my mom right now to be honest. I'll be back in Seattle on Monday. I have to go, the flight is getting ready to take off."

"Ok, I will see you on Monday. Will you please call me tonight so I know you made it safely."

"Of course. Have a good night, Callie."

"Have a safe flight, Arizona. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Arizona

Arizona let a breath of relief out as the wheels touched down at BWI airport two hours later. Her parent's flight wouldn't come in until later this evening so she planned to head to her apartment, take a shower, and hopefully get some rest before her parents arrived. She had offered to come pick them up from the airport but they had insisted on renting a car and driving themselves. It was a good thing anyway since her car was still in storage and only had storage insurance on it at the moment. When she returned from Malawi she would fly out to Baltimore and drive her car and stuff back to Seattle for her final move. This was just to end her lease and grab enough of her belongings, mainly clothing, to get through the next few weeks in Seattle.

She had been shocked when she arrived in Seattle and felt the frigid air. Winter in Seattle was much different than winter in Africa or Baltimore, even Boston in December had seemed mild in comparison. She had gone to Meredith's house with Lexie, Alex, and Amelia and spent all of an hour there before she decided she really needed to go to Baltimore and get some things in order. She was feeling restless and reckless and knew the combination was a recipe for disaster if she stayed there. She would never cross that line, not if there was a chance for her and Callie still but she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their fragile state or make Callie question her loyalty further. So, she had called her mom, waking her and terrifying her that something was terribly wrong given the hour and with very little explanation had gotten her to agree to come to Baltimore the next day. Once off the phone with her mother, she had booked a flight, gotten four very restless hours of sleep on the sofa since she didn't currently have a bed, and then headed back to the airport.

She entered the apartment that she had leased more than six years ago. It had been over a year since she had been here. The pictures on the shelves had a light coat of dust she noticed as her fingers skimmed a picture of her, Teddy, and Tim. Though she paid someone to come in and clean the place once a month, it was clear it hadn't been done yet this month. Deciding, she was too tired to worry about that for the moment, she stripped off her coat, shoes, and jeans and dropped into her bed without removing the rest of her clothing. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows, exhaustion completely taking her over.

It was dark out and the smell of food was in the air the next time Arizona opened her eyes. She pulled a pair of Johns Hopkins sweatpants from her drawer and followed the scent of food to the kitchen. She was surprised to see her parents sitting at the bar eating tacos from her favorite Mexican take out place down the street.

"Hey sleepy head. We got you some tacos in case you woke up hungry."

"I would have cooked but you have no groceries and as we are going to be packing everything up, I figured, why dirty them."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Arizona asked as she rummaged through the bag her dad handed her, finding her tacos. She moaned in contentment as she ate the first taco in three bites.

"Slow down, you're going to choke." Barbara said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Sorry mom. I haven't really eaten a real meal in a few days and I didn't realize how hungry I am until now."

"I got six extra tacos." Daniel replied with an amused wink, knowing his deceivingly petite daughter could eat all of them.

"What time is it?" Arizona asked, looking around for her phone, she spotted it still on the charger in the living room where she had left it. She left it there as she stood at the bar across from her parents and worked on her third taco in as many minutes. She reached for a fourth taco and her father smiled at her.

"Nearly ten. Our flight was delayed due to the storm and then we had to rent the car and your father insisted on getting tacos before we came here. We only just arrived. I wasn't sure if I should wake you. You look exhausted, honey."

"I am but I'm ok." Arizona replied. The three Robbins ate in silence for a few moments as Arizona demolished the sixth taco. She then gave her parents a quick tour, though they had been here before, and helped her dad carry their luggage into the spare room.

"How's your shoulder?" Daniel asked.

"Sore."

"Are you ok, Arizona?" Barbara finally asked, eyeing her daughter carefully. She could sense that something was off and found it odd that Callie wasn't with her. Arizona walked over to her mom and nodded her head as Barbara pulled her in for a long and tight hug. Arizona melted into her mom's embrace and exhaustion crept up on her again and she didn't have the strength to keep up her facade any longer as she whimpered, "Mom."

"Oh, honey, what's wrong? You still haven't told me what happened to your shoulder or where Callie is." Barbara said, hugging her sobbing daughter tightly. Barbara and Daniel made eye contact over Arizona's shoulder, without a word he pulled out the donuts and cookie dough ice cream they had grabbed from the party store next to the Mexican restaurant at Barbara's insistence. He sat the donuts and ice cream along with two spoons on the counter before he kissed his wife and Arizona each on the head and said, "I think that's my que to call it a night."

The two women pulled apart and watched him walk to the guest room. Arizona eyed the cookie dough ice cream and donuts and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days. "Don't smile too hard, squirt, you're gonna have to run an extra two miles for that!"

Arizona and Barbara both giggled as Daniel's voice echoed from the bedroom, he knew his daughter well. Then Arizona grabbed a donut and shrugged, "Joke's on him, I can't run for two weeks, doctor's orders."

"Alright, start at the beginning, I want to know everything." Barbara said as she opened the ice cream and used one of the two spoons to scoop a bite straight from the container. Barbara smiled as Arizona picked up the second spoon and started talking, it worked every time. For Arizona it was donuts and cookie dough ice cream. For Tim it was sausage biscuits with her mother's homemade gravy recipe and over the years she had learned that pasta and bread would get Teddy talking every time.

Barbara listened on, reigning in her own feelings as Arizona told her about everything that had transpired since she had left Boston six weeks earlier. Once the floodgates opened, Arizona didn't stop, she started with Lucia giving her the letter, told her about the school for girls, the bombing at the hospital, Callie finding the letter, their confusing kiss at the airport, and her last conversation with Callie. Speaking of Callie, Arizona's eyes suddenly darted to the clock and she sighed heavily, noting it was well after midnight and Callie was most likely asleep by now.

"I have to say, Arizona, I am surprised that Callie accused you of taking the bribe and I am really disappointed in her. I understand why she was upset about you not telling her but this is on her parents."

"I was a little surprised by that too. And I'm not going to lie, I was hurt."

"And then she flew off to Miami to talk to her parents before talking with you and she left you without a clear answer. I like Callie, Arizona, I really do but I am not happy with her right now."

"She can be hot tempered, mom and she flies off the handle sometimes because she reacts before she thinks. I'm hurt that she considered that for a moment but I also know that keeping it from her didn't make me look good."

"Have you spoken at all?"

"I was supposed to call her tonight." Arizona said, over her shoulder as she went to retrieve the phone she had abandoned long ago. She had three missed calls and a text from Callie, the last being only ten minutes ago. "Give me a minute mom, I think she's still up."

"Ok dear but don't go too easy on her. I know you were wrong for not telling her but Arizona, her parents put you in an awful position and she should be defending you to them, not taking her anger out on you."

"I know, mom. It's complicated but I want to work it out."

"I know you do, Zozo. I'll just clean up while you chat."

"Ok but don't put the donuts away yet." Arizona shouted as the phone was already ringing on the other end.

"Haven't you had enough donuts."

"No such thing as too many donuts."

"Donuts?" Callie asked. Arizona turned her attention back to the phone, not realizing the ringing had stopped.

"Hey you. Yeah, I'm sorry I missed your calls. I lost track of time, I was distracted by food." Arizona replied with a giggle. Callie smiled on the other end, she missed that sound and it warmed her.

"It's ok. Are you having fun catching up with your mom and dad?"

"Dad chickened out long ago and went to bed. Mom and I had a heart to heart over donuts and ice cream."

"Did you eat real food first?"

"I ate six tacos." Arizona replied with a shrug and a knowing smile. She got to the count of three before Callie responded. Wow that was probably a new record, the brunette was holding back Arizona thought with a smile.

"Six tacos, ice cream, and donuts, Arizona, you are going to be sick. Nothing in there sounds healthy or balanced. How do you stay so thin?"

"I guess I just have a good metabolism. Plus the Colonel usually makes me run extra but joke's on him since I can't right now. I had a few calories to make up for anyway. How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there but I miss you. This king size bed is awfully lonely without you."

"I miss you too and you know we would put a king sized bed to very good use." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile and a wink that were lost on Callie since she couldn't see the blonde. She smiled on the other line nonetheless though, this flirty banter felt good, familiar.

"The headboard is perfect for some handcuffs." Callie said, lowering her voice slightly, playing along.

"Is allowing you to handcuff me and have your way with me the price I have to pay to get back in your good graces?" Arizona asked, she was mostly teasing but if it would help her case she was totally up for it.

"It wouldn't hurt." Callie replied with a smile.

"I know you're tired of hearing it but I really am so sorry, Callie. I knew you would be upset and with good reason but I never thought it would make you question our relationship or my integrity."

"I'm not questioning it, Arizona. I know what I said before but I was upset and I took it all out on you when I should have been directing it at my parents. I owe you an apology as well."

"I appreciate it but it's not necessary. You had a right to feel the way you did and I am so sorry that I hurt you. When will you be back in Seattle?"

"I know you are. I thought about maybe coming to Baltimore to help out if you want the help and company. But if you want some space and time with your parents then I will head back on Sunday or Monday so I can be there when you arrive."

"I'd love for you to come to Baltimore, I always want your company, Callie. But you asked for some time and space and I hated that but I think you need it and should take it. I think having some time and space will do us both some good. Plus, I think you should spend some time in Miami with your parents and try to work things out with them. But I will keep Monday evening open for you if you want to talk."

"Ok, I will see you Monday evening." Callie replied, feeling slightly deflated but knowing that Arizona was right, they both needed to sort some things out and Callie had flown to Miami to confront her parents. It hadn't gone as expected and just because she had a heart to heart with her mother today didn't mean she wasn't still upset. In fact, she wanted to make sure both her parents knew exactly what would happen if they ever pulled a stunt like this again or mistreated Arizona.

"Mom is waiting for me to finish our talk. Will I speak with you tomorrow?" Arizona asked, feeling confused and uncertain about Callie's behavior.

"Yes, of course. I will call you tomorrow night before bed and we can text throughout the day if you want. I know you'll be busy packing but I'd like to hear from you."

"Won't that be invading the time and space you asked for?"

"Not at all. I was just so mad, Arizona."

"I know. Ok then, we will talk tomorrow."

"Arizona, take it easy with your shoulder ok."

"I will."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too." Arizona replied softly. She hung up with a smile on her face and found her mom at the bar pretending to not have overheard the conversation.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, it's not perfect but it's ok."

"I'm really upset with Mr. and Mrs. Torres. Do you know I invited Lucia to attend the National PFLAG meeting with me in Kansas City this year? If I had known about the stunt she pulled…"

"Mom, please don't do anything crazy. I know you go all mama bear and I love that you want to protect me but Callie is handling it. And her parents apologized to me and I believe that they are truly sorry."

"I know. I don't want to make things worse either but if that woman thinks she can try to bribe my daughter and then be my bff she has another thing coming."

"Since when do you say bff?" Arizona asked with a giggle. She may be on a bit of a sugar high and giddy that Callie seemed to be forgiving her quicker than she expected.

"It's late and you know your dad is going to want to get up with the sun to start getting all of this packed. Let's call it a night but I reserve the right to revisit this conversation tomorrow."

"Duly noted. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight my sweet girl. I love you and I'm really proud of you." Barbara said, kissing her daughter's head.

"Love you too, mom. And thanks for everything."

Callie

Callie slept better that night than she had in several days. Things between herself and Arizona were far from perfect, they had a lot to work out, but the familiarness of their banter the night before had her feeling like they were on the road to recovery. She was on her way to her parent's house for dinner and she fully intended to finish their conversation without walking out this time. She needed to lay everything on the line for them. She needed to keep a level head and not let her emotions get the best of her.

"Callita!" Callie heard her abuela call from the kitchen as she entered the guest house.

"Hola Abuela."

"How mad are you?"

Callie smiled despite herself, her anger had ebbed away over time and though she was still hurt and upset, she didn't feel the fire that she had a few days ago. She may be hot tempered initially and quick to react but she rarely held onto the anger for long. She appreciated her grandma's candor, she was never one to mince words, "Depends."

"I made cafe con leche custard for you for dessert." Abuela replied with a knowing smile. It had been Callie's favorite even as a child and little Callie had many tantrums when her parents wouldn't let her have the coffee treat but her Abuela always saved one for her in secret.

"Hmmm, I suppose that helps a little." Callie replied, now while a genuine smile that she couldn't hide.

"Lo siento, Callita. I have no excuse for not telling you. I never meant to hurt you with it my dear. I only wanted to protect you but I know it was wrong and you deserved the truth."

"Thank you Abuela. I appreciate that. And you're right, I definitely would have preferred that one of you tell me the truth. I wish it had been Arizona but I also can understand the position all of you were in. In the future though, I expect honesty."

"Of course, you deserve nothing less. Now, tell me, how was Afghanistan?"

Callie told her Abuela about Afghanistan, leaving nothing out for the sake of honesty while the two finished putting together the salad that Maria had been working on when Callie entered the kitchen. They carried the salad out to the patio and found Nonna and Lucia setting the table for dinner.

"Callie, I didn't realize you were here, dear." Nonna said, she came around the table and embraced her granddaughter tightly.

"I was visiting with Abuela."

"I owe you an apology, Callie. Your mom told us about your talk yesterday. I'm sure you have more to say and I understand how upset you must be. I, we, all of us should have told you the truth. How you found out was awful and I am so sorry."

"You're right, I do have much more I'd like to say about it and I hope I get a chance to talk with all of you tonight about it. But I also understand where you, Abuela, and Aria were coming from. I even understand the position Arizona was in and how she could feel so conflicted, even if it seems black and white to me. Where's daddy?"

"He will be here soon. He's in his office having a meeting with Juan and J.J."

"What's that all about?" Callie side whispered to her mom.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." Lucia replied. She made eye contact with Callie and they agreed silently to discuss it later. Though Maria was no stranger to her son-in-law's attempts to interfere with the company, she had a blind spot when it came to her grandsons.

The four women sat and chatted while they waited for Carlos to join them. The conversation was light and though Callie was trying to have a good time and was not nearly as upset as she was the day before, it felt forced, there was still far too much weighing on her mind. Carlos joined the group about fifteen minutes later and as if waiting for that as her que, Constantina rolled out the serving tray with their plates already made. Callie's eyes widened and she smiled at Constantina as she saw her lobster grilled just the way she liked it with Constantina's homemade cilantro chile butter on the side. Seafood fried rice with pineapple lay under the lobster and a big pan of garlic mussels was placed in the center of the table. Salad plates were passed around and for a few moments only the sounds of dishes clinking and the polite "please pass the…" were the only things heard.

It was about halfway through dinner when Carlos spoke up, "Calliope."

Callie swallowed her food, took a slow drink of her iced tea, and looked up to meet her father's eyes. She saw real pain and genuine regret. She braced herself for whatever it was he had to say as she answered, "Yes daddy?"

"I would like to think that I am a good son, a good husband, a good father, and a good man. I hope that making a mistake doesn't change that. I hope that as a good man, I can still make a mistake and be a good man if I try to right the wrong and apologize for my mistake. It isn't easy to see your children grow up and fear for them. But I realize, both Aria and you, are better than me. Better people, more evolved, more accepting and I am grateful for that. I never want to hold you back, Calliope. And I know you think I was disappointed in you for going to medical school and not taking over the company but I am so very proud. The day you graduated, I was bursting with pride, even if that is a sin." Carlos replied, a little smirk crossing his face as he looked at his daughter, "And I know you think I'm disappointed in you now for your lifestyle choices but I'm so very proud of the kind, generous, caring person that you are. I am so very sorry that I lost sight of that, mija. And I am even more sorry that I let you down."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was wrong. I made a mistake. And I let you down, you are the one who should be disappointed in me. I am sorry for that and I hope I can make it up to you so that someday you can forgive me."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

"If you mean that, it means there can be no more talk of me living a life of sin. It means you will treat Arizona with the respect she deserves and you will apologize to her, again, in my presence. It means if or when in the future we get married, you will not interfere, you will be happy for us, you will love us, you will be a part of our lives. If or when we have children, you will be there for them, you will be supportive, you will love and protect them, and you will treat them equally. If that isn't what you mean, you need to tell me that right now."

"You think you will marry Arizona?" Lucia asked quietly, a slow smile spreading across her lips. Now that she had gotten past her own issues with this, she was back to being the pestering mom who couldn't wait for weddings and grandbabies.

"It's too early to talk about marriage, Mami but yes, I hope someday."

"Callie, you have my blessing to be happy in life. As long as you are still our Calliope with the big heart and brain, we will always support you, from now on." Carlos promised.

"And you will never try to bribe, blackmail, or coerce Arizona into anything like this again." Callie said, it wasn't a question.

"Of course not."

"Because if you do, we will not be sitting here having another civil conversation. You will not be welcome in my life. She made her own decision to not tell me, that's true, but she was put in that position because of you."

"We understand Callie." Lucia replied.

"Ok then. It's going to take some time to earn my trust back but I appreciate your effort, I really do." Callie replied with a smile. The smile that passed between her grandmother's didn't go unnoticed and Callie took a little pleasure in tossing them over the burner for a moment, "And you two! You should know better than to lie to me."

"Never again, Callita." Abuela said, seriously.

"Sorry, Callie." Nonna replied genuinely.

"You can make it up to me with dessert and Abuela's margaritas." Callie replied with a smile. She felt like a weight had been lifted. She was being cautiously optimistic about her parent's promises but she felt lighter than she had in weeks. Now, if only Monday night with Arizona could go so well.

Arizona

"Arizona, righty tighty, lefty loosey, how many times do I have to tell you?" Daniel asked, frustrated that Arizona had once again tightened the bed frame on her side rather than loosen it.

"Hmm, sorry, what?"

"Are you paying attention at all?"

"Sorry dad." Arizona replied, now trying to focus her attention on the task at hand instead of daydreaming about what Callie was up to.

Why had she told her not to come to Baltimore? She wanted her there, more than anything. But she also knew she had messed up and that Callie wouldn't have requested time and space if she didn't truly need it. So, she would be patient and let her have it. It was partly why she was in Baltimore and not Seattle. When left to her own devices during times of uncertainty, she generally found someone to take home. She would screw a girl senseless and take her mind off of whatever was frustrating, concerning, or irritating her. But that was who she was before Callie. Before Malawi really. Regardless, she couldn't risk falling into old routines. Not that she was worried about cheating, she would never, Callie meant way too much to her, everyone else dimmed in comparison. But it left far too much time for thinking and thinking lead to her wanting to put her walls back up and run. So here she was, packing her old apartment, finding a productive way to deal with her frustrations. It was either very adult of her or very stupid, maybe both.

"Squirt, squirt, watch out." Daniel yelled as the bed frame came apart and missed landing on his daughter by a few centimeters without her even flinching. "Alright, that's it, come on."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I'm just distracted." Arizona said, following after him. He threw the door to the fridge open, retrieved two beers, and pointed to the balcony outside. It was January in Baltimore which generally meant the temperature was around 30-40 degrees Fahrenheit, not exactly sitting on the balcony enjoying a cold beer weather.

Arizona grabbed two throw blankets from the pile her mom had neatly folded earlier and followed her dad to the balcony. He accepted the blanket though he was covered in a sheen of sweat and didn't need it. The pair stood, leaning on the second story railing and looking out over the neighborhood as they drank their beers.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's a long story."

"We are here the whole weekend, I've got time." Daniel replied, turning his head to look at his daughter.

Arizona took a deep breath and talked to her dad about the events that had happened over the course of time since she had left Boston. If she had learned anything from all of this, it was that even lies of omission would come back and bite you and they could be just as hurtful. She sincerely regretted that her lie hurt Callie. She couldn't deny that she was also hurt to think Callie thought for even a fraction of a second that she was capable of cashing that check. Then again, not telling her the truth from the beginning made her look guilty so she couldn't even blame her for considering it as a possibility.

"I just can't stop thinking about Callie. I know I hurt her but I really just want to be there for her. It's hard for me to not be there when I know she's hurting and I don't know how it's going with her family. And I want to be mad at her for assuming the worst about me but I'm scared me being mad will only make it worse."

"I know it's hard. Listening to what you've been through, seeing you out there in danger, making the world a better place, it's hard for your mother and I. But you have to trust Callie. You have to trust her to sort this out on her own and you have to trust that she will ask for your help when she needs it. And it's ok to be mad, Squirt, if you're mad, you're mad."

"I'm not sure how you and mom make it look so easy, dad."

"It's far from easy, kiddo. We've had our ups and downs. We were good at shielding you kids from it but we almost split a few times, especially when you and Tim were so little and I was gone so often. Nothing but hard work and commitment got us through. We've always loved each other, I will not ever love another if something were to happen between your mother and I. But I need to tell you, love isn't always enough. You and Callie are still new and exciting, you're young, you have so much ahead of you but no matter what happens, you have to make a conscious effort if you want it to work, if you want it to last."

"I've only ever seen you and mama happy and in love."

"I know. We made a pact when we first got together that we would never fight in front of you kids. My parents loved each other and were passionate but they fought all the time and I hated it. I vowed I would never do that to my kids and your mom agreed. Didn't stop her from throwing a frying pan at my head once though. Or us fighting behind closed doors."

"What? A frying pan?" Arizona asked, looking at her dad with a smile on her face, half in disbelief, half wanting to hear the story that would have caused her mother's temper to flare that much.

"It wasn't the cheap department store pans you buy nowadays either, it was her grandmother's cast iron skillet. It could have killed me and it put a damn hole in the wall the size of my head, that she made me fix by the way."

"Ok, I need to hear this story."

"Well, we were newly married and I was on leave for three months that fall. We were staying in Missouri in your Uncle Tim and Aunt Judy's rental, this was right before your uncle died, I think the youngest set of their twins had just been born. It was our one year anniversary, which I forgot. So I went out to the bowling alley with the guys for the night. Well we had some beverages, a lot of them and they talked me into going to the strip joint with them after bowling. Now all of them were single except for Steve and I. Now Steve, he had the sense to go home and it wasn't his anniversary but he had been married a few years longer and knew better. Your Aunt Judy saw me going in the strip club with the guys and high tailed it over to you mama's and ratted me out faster than green grass goes through a goose."

Daniel stopped and looked at his daughter as she giggled at his little joke, "Daddy, really, you should know better."

"Men learn a bit slower than women about certain things, Arizona." Daniel laughed with Arizona.

"So Mama was mad?"

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe it. She was waiting for me when I came home, I never even saw it coming. Thankfully, your mom never had the greatest aim to begin with and those skillets are heavy as hell so she was way off course. We had a heck of a shouting match, she threatened to leave me and forced me to sleep on the couch. The next morning I woke up with one hell of a headache and the supper she had made was still laid out on the table. She had some folded paper on my plate and that was how I found out that she was pregnant with Timmy."

"Wow. So not only did you mess up your anniversary but also her surprise. I'm surprised you've lasted thirty years dad."

"Me too but we men learn quickly at other things, like how to grovel. Don't underestimate the power of flowers and a genuine apology. And when that doesn't work, you just have to find what does for Callie. Like for your mom, there's this little store in Salem that sells macaroons, works seventy-five percent of the time, depending on the severity of the mess up."

"So, you're saying I should grovel."

"I'm saying you need to decide how badly you want this to work with Callie and whether or not you're willing to put in the effort. If you are, then yes, start groveling."

"I don't need to decide anything, I want Callie. And, since this is my first attempt at groveling, want to help me pick out some flowers? Callie loves calla lilies."

"Hmmm let's look online and see what they have. Do you know her parent's address in Miami or for her hotel."

"Her last text said things were going well with her parents and she was going to check out of the hotel and spend the weekend in her old bedroom. I can get the address." Arizona replied.

"It's not just about the flowers, Arizona, it's about the meaning behind them." Daniel said as he pulled up his list on his phone and handed it to Arizona to scour. Thankfully the location of Callie's childhood home was still saved in her phone from their visit in December. After an hour on the internet, Daniel and Arizona had picked out some flowers and they were being delivered sometime within the next hour.

"Now, you need to follow up with a more intimate gift. Something Callie really loves and is specific to Callie. I buy your mom tickets to the ballet even though I hate going, I do it for her. Just like she hates hockey but goes to watch the Bruins with me."

"I think I know just the thing but it's not something I need your help with."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it. I'm going to see if your mom is back yet and finish getting that bed torn apart. Come find me when you're done."

"Thanks dad, for everything."

"No problem, squirt."

Arizona took a deep breath and pulled up the browser on her phone. She knew exactly how to show Callie that she trusted her. She couldn't believe she was about to order this from the internet, she had imagined picking something like this out together in a store but she wanted to do this as a surprise. Hopefully, it was a surprise that Callie enjoyed. Typing in her search, she was immediately overwhelmed, there were so many to choose from. She knew she was out of her element here but this wasn't something she could ask for help with. She wanted to do this on her own. It took a full hour and quite the dent in her credit card but the package would be delivered to Alex's house in two days. She sent him a quick note explaining she was expecting a package and asked him to put it in her room unopened, threatening him with scut duty for a month, which was unprofessional but necessary, if the box was opened when she returned.

Callie

Callie was sitting on the patio by the fire alone, lost in thought. She had just returned from checking out of her hotel and the sun would be setting soon. She was enjoying a few minutes of peace and quiet before she intended to call Arizona. She was nervous and excited to speak with her. She couldn't wait to tell her about her talk with her parents and to see how the blonde was fairing with her packing. Callie caught her mother walking out of the house from the corner of her eye but didn't turn to look at her properly. She was too busy with her thoughts.

"These just came for you. There's a card." Lucia said, handing the giant vase of flowers to Callie. Callie stared at her mom in bewilderment as she took in the eclectic arrangement of colors and flowers. It was the most misfit bouquet she had ever seen but beautiful nonetheless. She noted the different colored calla lilies, red tulips and roses, pink chrysanthemums, purple violets, blue azaleas, blue iris, orange gladioli, and one sunflower in the center.

"What in the world?" Callie whispered as she took in the giant vase of misfit flowers. Lucia handed her the card she was holding with a smile.

Callie opened the card and saw a neatly typed note with the florist's letterhead and stationary.

_My dearest Calliope,_

_You're probably confused by this bouquet of flowers that seemingly doesn't fit together but I disagree, they fit perfectly. They all represent you or how I feel for you in some way. I know calla lilies are your favorite so I'll start there. _

_Calla lilies represent beauty, lust, sexuality, and faithfulness. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Callie, both inside and out. And I will remind you of that every chance I get. I think the lust and sexuality speak for themselves but in case you didn't realize, you are the most appealing woman to me and I desire you all the time. When it comes to faithfulness, you have mine, always. As for the individual colors, there's a few I want to point out. Pink because they stand for admiration and I am in awe of the person you are, constantly, your big heart blows me away. Purple is for passion and charm and I am so lucky that you couldn't resist the Robbins' charm. I love your passion for work and how that leads you to inspire others. Yellow represents gratitude and I haven't been good about saying this but I am so thankful that you came into my life. Black represents elegance and mystery. You have this badass, mysterious sexiness about you while still remaining classy and elegant and it is one of the things I find most beautiful about you. How can you be so caring and gentle but edgy and innovative at the same time? _

_Purple violets mean loyalty and devotion. Callie, I know you feel like my loyalty has not been to you but I will rectify that. My decision to omit the truth to you was wrong but it wasn't because of lack of devotion or loyalty to you, I really just wanted to protect you from harm. Which leads me to the orange gladioli, it represents strength and integrity. You are one of the strongest people I know and though you don't need my protection, it doesn't mean that I will stop wanting to protect you. I know you have questioned my integrity because of my choice not to tell you about the check, but I promise, I will never make you question it again if I can help it. The blue azalea represents femininity, love, and gentleness. You are the most caring and gentle lover I have ever known and represent all of the things I find beautiful about a woman. You are soft, gentle, and kind while also remaining fierce and strong in your beliefs and convictions. To me, you are the epitome of what it means to be feminine. The sunflower represents adoration and I hope I can show you, everyday, just how much you are adored by me. The blue iris means hope and faith, two things I have a hard time believing in but you make me believe. And because of you, I have hope for our future together and faith that we will get through this. The red tulips and red roses represent a declaration of love. This is my declaration to you, Calliope. In case you didn't know, I am in love with you. Lastly is the pink chrysanthemum, which represents honesty. I know I haven't been honest with you and because of that I hurt you but in the future, if you still want one with me, I promise to give you my honesty and to earn back your trust._

_I love you, Calliope, I hope you have a good visit with your family. Everytime you look at this bouquet, if you're sad or lonely or feeling angry, know that I am here for you and I love you so. _

_Love, _

_Your Arizona_

"Oh my gosh. Mom, did you read this?" Callie asked, tears streaming down her face as she looked through the bouquet of flowers. It was like a rainbow of misfit flowers but clearly Arizona had put a lot of thought into each flower. She had initially thought that the blonde just didn't have much experience in sending flowers but realizing this much thought was put into it just made Callie want to cry and laugh at the same time. It was so Arizona.

"No, I didn't. Are you alright, Callie?" Lucia asked. She took the typed note from Callie's outstretched hand as Callie nodded her head yes but continued to cry and laugh together. Lucia read through the note quickly, tears present in her own eyes as she smiled brightly at her daughter.

"This was just so sweet and thoughtful."

"It really was. Go, go and call her, mija." Lucia encouraged.

"Thanks Mami." Callie called over her shoulder, already walking away, eager to get to her room and talk to the blonde.

As soon as her door was shut, Callie snatched the phone off her nightstand where she left it to charge and dialed Arizona's number. She drummed her fingers against her thigh nervously as she waited for Arizona to answer. Her heart sank lower and lower with every ring and just as she thought the voicemail would pick up, she heard Arizona's perky voice answer with a giggled, "Hello."

"Hey babe, what's so funny?"

"My parents have been telling me some pretty colorful stories from their younger days while we pack. Just a second, Callie," Callie heard Arizona whisper to her parents that she would be back in a few minutes before she returned to the line, "Sorry, I'm back. How are you doing?"

"I got your flowers and the note. Arizona, I can't even tell you how sweet that was. You put a lot of thought into that."

"Calliope, I know I am not always good at showing you or expressing to you what you mean to me but you mean the world to me. I know I've been insecure about our relationship and then I made you question me. I just wanted to make you smile. I know this doesn't fix everything but I hope it's a start."

"Arizona, I know you meant well. And the flowers, the letter, it just, it was perfect. I really can't wait to see you on Monday."

"Are you still mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm still working through some things but I'm not mad at you, Arizona. I just wish you had told me."

"I know, I wish I had too. I really thought I was protecting you. It's not an excuse, I'm just being honest."

"I know and I understand. I would want to protect you too if the situation were reversed. I talked with my parents and I put them in their place. They know the consequences of ever pulling a stunt like this again or disrespecting you. We had a good talk. You were right, they are trying. Somehow, I think I have you to thank for that."

"Maybe my words influenced them a little but they wouldn't be trying if they didn't want to, Callie. I am so glad they are being supportive and you are working things out. I would hate for you to lose your family after everything."

"I know, me too. So, how is the packing going?"

"Pretty well. We got a lot done today. Tomorrow we are going to finish packing and Saturday we are renting a u-haul and taking everything I don't currently need to a storage unit. I'll have it all shipped once I return from Malawi. For now, I'm just sending the essentials."

"You're not doing any heavy lifting are you?"

"No, I promise, I'm not. I love being a surgeon, I wouldn't risk causing nerve damage nor would I risk upsetting you further. Besides that, neither of my parents would let me even if I wanted to."

"Good. Who is going to do the heavy lifting then?"

"We hired some guys. I still have friends at the hospital so two of them are helping out and interns are always looking for extra cash. Amelia gave me some names of interns that might be interested in helping and I hit the jackpot. Two of them are coming on Saturday with my friends to load the u-haul and then they will follow us over to the storage unit to unpack it. We're staying at a hotel on Saturday night and then Sunday afternoon mom and dad are headed back to Boston. I will probably get a hotel room at the airport hotel on Sunday night since my flight leaves first thing Monday morning."

"I'm glad you were able to hire some muscle. I really can't wait to see you on Monday. I am really sorry that I left you hanging and wondering about us."

"I know you were upset and I know you needed some time and space to think about things, the least I could do was give it to you. I admit, it wasn't easy. I was very close to putting my walls back up."

"What stopped you?"

"My dad. And you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Callie, didn't you read the note attached to the flowers?"

"I did, it was all so very sweet and romantic, Arizona. I really loved it."

"I'm glad." Arizona replied with a smile. She really owed her dad a very large beer she thought to herself with a smile. "I got you another present too."

"You did, did you?"

"I did, but it's not here yet. It will be there on Monday when we have our talk if you want it then."

"What is it?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

"A hint at least?"

"It's something to show you that I trust you completely."

"Hmmm...I have no idea, I need another hint."

"Nope, that wasn't our agreement." Arizona teased.

"But Arizona…"Callie whined. Arizona smiled through the phone, she could picture Callie's slumped posture and whiny face.

"I think you'll enjoy it. And if you're nice to me, maybe I will send you another hint or if you're really nice, maybe a picture."

"Arizona, are you suggesting I send you naughty pictures?"

"I would never, Calliope."

"Wow and to think there was a time when I thought you were sweet and innocent."

"Not since I was in pigtails babe."

"You still rock some pigtail braids honey."

"Yeah I do." Arizona giggled.

"Well, Mami and I are going to have some of Abuela's margaritas and sit by the fire for a while. Get some rest, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sounds good. You get some rest too. Tell your family hello from me. And watch out for your Abuela's margaritas, they pack a punch, I remember."

"I'm no virgin to Abuela's tequila ratios, besides, you're a lightweight."

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"It's the truth."

"Hmmm, now I think I will need two pictures for another hint and three if you want a picture of the surprise." Arizona replied.

"Hey, cheater."

"Keep talking, Calliope and I will up the ante."

"Fine." Callie replied, rolling her eyes.

"I can hear your eye roll from here." Arizona giggled.

"Goodnight crazy, I love you."

"Love you too." Arizona said, hanging up.

Callie changed into her red bikini and snapped a picture in the mirror with her thumb hooked in the bottom, slightly pulling it down on one side. She hit send and waited. She smiled as Arizona replied immediately.

"Holy mother...I think you can do better than that though."

Callie threw her head back in a laugh as she undid her top and mimicked nearly the same pose only topless. She knew Arizona was a boobs girl and she wouldn't be able to come up with a negative response to this. She inspected the photo and finding it worthy, she hit send.

"Wow... I have no other words. You are seriously a Goddess, Calliope. One more?" Callie read the text and rolled her eyes. This time she posed in a compromising position on the bed, resting her phone on the nightstand, she set the timer and waited with one hand below the fabric barely covering her bikini area and her other hand cupping her breast. She inspected the picture and smiled as she hit send, glad her sister always went for the highest end gadgets with all the bells and whistles.

A few moments passed and she still didn't receive a reply. She checked her phone and confirmed the message and photo had both gone through. Just as she was about to text Arizona, a reply came through with a picture from Arizona. Arizona was winking as she held a pair of handcuffs dangling from an index finger, her shoulders were bare and she wondered if she was naked. The next picture that came through was a screenshot of Arizona's search engine. It took a moment for her to read and process the image and when she did her jaw dropped, "Holy fuck."

"Just to give you an idea of your surprise." Arizona sent through her text with a winky face emoji.

"You seriously bought that?"

"I guess you will have to wait until Monday to find out. Goodnight my naughty sex goddess. FYI, I'm keeping these pictures forever."

"As long as they are for your eyes only. I can't wait until Monday."

"Like I would share these with anyone. Love you."

"Love you too, Arizona. Sweet dreams." Callie texted before she pulled up the screenshot once again and inspected it. She opened her own browser to research the website from the screenshot and her heart rate quickened as pictures popped up. "Mierda."


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: You guys are so great, I really appreciate all the love and support you have shown me :)**

**I want to apologize again to anyone who may have been offended with the Spanish ranting description. I want this to be a safe space for everyone to enjoy. Please be kind to one another. I have no problem checking myself when I need to. If you weren't offended, that's ok too but we need to respect other's feelings on the matter. I want to be made aware of these things so I can be better about it in the future. I am listening.**

**There would be no reason to write a story if I didn't have readers so please don't underestimate your importance to me. I didn't intend for you to feel like I was ending the story, I just simply have many ways I could end it, some sooner rather than later if there was a general lack of interest. I think maybe the vibe I'm feeling is with myself. I've been struggling lately. I've been stressed, overwhelmed, exhausted, and anxious to the point of being too restless to write. Lots of work and personal stuff going on at the moment so I really appreciate your patience and understanding.**

**I never expected this story to get as popular as it did and I have all of you to thank for that. Calzona fans are super intense, I also wasn't expecting that but now I know. I'm happy there are still so many of you reading and writing Calzona fanfiction. It has been probably the most fun I've had writing anything and I realized today that not only is it my first fanfiction but it is also my first lesbian story. Yay. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Arizona

"Call us as soon as you get things settled. I want to hear all about it." Barbara said as Arizona walked them to the airport check in.

"I will mom, I promise."

"You have a safe flight tomorrow, squirt."

"You guys too. Thank you so much for all of your help and for being the most awesome parents ever." Arizona replied with a big dimpled smile.

"I want to remind you that our conversation from the other day isn't over, Arizona."

"I know mom." Arizona replied.

"Now, we will be out to Seattle to visit before you leave for Malawi." Daniel promised.

"I can't wait. I love you both so much and I am so happy that we got to spend a few days together, even if it was so I could use your free labor to help me pack."

"Oh, it's not free. I have a list of ways for you to make it up to me." Barbara teased with a wink at her daughter. Arizona threw her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly. Once releasing her mom, she hugged her dad just as tightly and smiled at them as they made their way into the airport. Arizona watched them for a few moments, enjoying the crisp air before she boarded a shuttle to take her the short distance back to the hotel she had checked into with her parents the day before. They had decided to stick with the airport hotel both nights so Arizona wouldn't have to move around once they were gone.

Arizona bypassed the front desk, having already settled and paid for her room the day before and was just about to enter the door for the stairs when the front desk receptionist caught up to her, "Miss, miss."

Arizona turned and waited for the woman after pointing to herself and the woman shaking her head to confirm that she was the "miss" she was talking to. "Is there a problem?"

"There is actually. There was a maintenance issue in your room so we took the liberty of upgrading the room for the inconvenience and moving your belongings to the new one. If you could just give me the key to your old room back, I will give you the new key and let you be on your way." The woman said with a giant smile plastered to her face. Arizona wondered if her cheeks hurt from smiling like that all day long as she rummaged in her purse and handed the key over.

"Same floor?" Arizona asked as the woman handed her the new key card.

"No, twelfth floor, room 1201." The woman replied, already turning to walk back to the desk. Arizona sighed and pressed the button for the elevator. Four flights of stairs to her room on the fourth floor had been one thing but she was in no mood for twelve flights.

She was distracted as she took the elevator up and walked the hall toward her new room. She checked her phone for the seemingly millionth time that day but had yet to hear from Callie. Even though her parents had been gone less than an hour, she missed them and was feeling the loneliness settle in. She normally enjoyed time alone but she had been surrounded by people in close quarters for so long that she found the solitude slightly disturbing. She missed Teddy and Tim more than she could ever have imagined, more than their previous deployments even. And she missed Nick, who hadn't talked to her since the night of star stealing. Even if she was still processing his latest confession and trying to understand what that meant for their friendship in the future, he had been her friend as long as she could remember, she couldn't imagine him not being her friend in the future. And above all, she missed Callie. She missed her smile and laugh, the way she made her feel safe, the way she smelled. Maybe she missed her so much that she was hallucinating because she caught a scent that was purely Callie as she got closer to her hotel room door. It wasn't just her shampoo or the smell of her soap or the perfume that she wore, it was the scent that she just associated with Callie in general mixed with those things.

She opened the door and nearly jumped out of her skin as she was instantly slammed against the wall, her cheek making contact with the cool surface. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to comprehend what was happening and establish a way to escape when she felt plump lips against the back of her neck and breathed in Callie's scent. She attempted to turn as she asked, "Calliope?"

"Mmm, I missed you." Callie mumbled against her ear as she released her, allowing the blonde to turn and face her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here? How did you get in? What's going on?" Arizona asked, her back still against the wall and the door slightly ajar.

"I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry I scared you." Callie replied with a bright smile as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. Arizona nuzzled her head into Callie's palm and placed a kiss on it. Callie gently pushed the door shut the rest of the way and flipped the lock in place.

"I missed you too but I don't understand."

"I took the private jet this morning and arrived here only to just miss you taking your parents to the airport. So I requested a room and for your things to be moved to my room. I paid the woman at the desk to tell you there was a maintenance issue so you wouldn't be suspicious and I could surprise you. I think she thought you were hot, she knew exactly who you were." Callie replied teasingly.

"Why did you move my stuff?" Arizona asked. She was completely thrown off, she hadn't been expecting this and despite the fact that she missed Callie, she thought she had another day to prepare herself and get her emotions in check before she would see her gorgeous girlfriend.

"She wouldn't give me a key to your room and I wasn't sure how long you would be so I just got a different room and requested they move your stuff here instead. I'm sorry, Arizona, I didn't think you would mind. I thought you would be excited that I'm here." Callie said, looking slightly deflated at Arizona's response to her surprise.

"I am. I don't mind. I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. And tired, it's been a long week. Of course I am happy to see you." Arizona replied, a dimpled smile popping as she looked at Callie.

"They didn't have many rooms available, I got the last one with a hot tub. I thought maybe we could get some room service and sit in the bath and have a talk."

"That sounds lovely." Arizona replied as Callie hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Arizona's jeans and pulled her to her. They kissed with smiles on their faces for a few minutes, getting reacquainted with each other before they pulled apart.

"What are you in the mood for?" Callie asked as she pulled out the room service menu.

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Pizza?"

"I never say no to pizza."

Callie called and placed their order while Arizona checked out the new room. It wasn't as extravagant as the room they had in Spain or Miami but still, it was definitely much different from the room Arizona had paid for. In place of the two full beds, desk, and loveseat she had in her old room, there was a king sized bed, a kitchenette, a full sofa in a small sitting area, and a balcony with a beautiful view. The bathroom was triple the size with a separate shower and jacuzzi style tub. Yes, they definitely needed to talk, Arizona thought with a sigh.

"It will be here in about half an hour." Callie said, hanging up the phone and walking up behind Arizona. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and placed her chin on her good shoulder as they stood looking out the sliding door at the view.

"Thanks for ordering food. I was just going to eat some stale leftover donuts, find some sleazy reality tv, and sleep."

"I hope you aren't disappointed that I ruined your plans." Callie replied. Arizona shook her head and Callie could see the smile on her face in their reflections. "Want to nap while we wait for our food?"

"No, we need to stay vertical and fully clothed while we have our talk."

"What about the bath?"

"Opposite ends of the tub." Arizona replied. Callie released Arizona, reached for her hand, and led her to the sofa. She gently pushed Arizona's shoulders for her to sit and then Callie sat next to her with her body turned toward Arizona. She held Arizona's right hand in her left as she reached out with her right hand and tucked more hair behind Arizona's ear. She took a moment to look into the cerulean blue of Arizona's eyes before she took a deep breath to speak.

"I owe you an apology Arizona. I am so sorry that I accused you of taking that check and accepting my parent's offer. I know it seems that I thought you would take the money but honestly, I know you never would. I was just angry and trying to make sense of why you wouldn't tell me about it. I know saying "I'm sorry" isn't enough but I am sorry, Arizona. I know that I hurt you. After what my parents put you through, I should have been more supportive and not taken my anger out on you."

"Thank you for apologizing. It shocked me and it did hurt me that you would even consider that possibility. I know I let you down by not coming to you with the truth and I know that created some doubt but Callie, if you truly believe that's the kind of person I am then I'm not sure why you're with me."

"Arizona, I don't. I'm so sorry that I spoke from hurt and anger. I'm sorry I directed it all at you. I was disappointed, angry, sad, and I reacted without thinking but I don't think that at all. You are so incredible. You are sweet, kind, honest, loyal, and protective. I've never known anyone quite like you. In the past, I've dated people who haven't been good to me and so I find it hard to accept that this isn't too good to be true at times."

"But don't you think if you reacted without thinking that it was an honest response? At least in part? I know you love me, I can feel that you love me. And I knew you would be mad and not just because I lied to you but because you weren't given the chance to stand up for yourself. I knew those things and I made the decision not to tell you anyway; and Callie, I regret that my choice hurt you but I can't promise you that I would have done it differently if I could go back and change it. In the future, I hope I have learned my lesson and I would choose differently but I don't know that I would change the past."

"I would have liked the opportunity to defend myself and to defend you as well. And I wish I hadn't found out how I did but I trust you with my life, Arizona. I never truly thought you could take that bribe, I swear to you. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I wanted to. I wish you hadn't found the letter, I never wanted you to read that. I wish I would have told you or your parents would have or we all would have together. I was going to tell you as soon as we were home but all I could think about was getting us both home safely after the explosion. I'm really sorry you had to find out by reading that letter."

"Me too."

"How did the talk with your parents go?"

"It went well, much better than I expected. At first, I thought my mom was going to go back to her preaching and reject me so I stormed out without letting her finish. She was waiting for me at the hotel when I returned and she had a speech ready and we both cried. Then at dinner the next night my dad gave a speech too and I told them that if anything like this were to ever happen in the future I would cut them off. They swore that they were on board and would be supportive. I'm still skeptical but hopeful. They seemed genuinely sorry like you said. They are coming to Seattle before you leave for Malawi and they owe you an apology while they're visiting."

"I'm glad, Calliope, I really am. I didn't want you to lose your family. They've already apologized to me."

"I know and you are amazing for accepting it but I want them to do it in my presence so I can make sure it's genuine." Callie said. She leaned in to capture pink lips when a knock at the door interrupted. A moment later they heard "room service" being shouted and Callie stood to answer the door with a huff of frustration. Ever since Arizona's screen shots a few nights before, she hadn't been able to get dirty images of the blonde out of her head and she was very much ready for some make-up sex. It seemed the blonde had other things in mind though.

"I'll start the bath." Arizona called, jumping up and heading to the bathroom.

The two sat in silence, eating pizza and drinking wine as the bubbles covered their bodies and they played footsies from opposite ends of the giant tub. The pizza box and two bottles of wine sat on a table they had carried in from the sitting area and was positioned strategically between them just outside of the tub. Callie couldn't resist any longer when Arizona dropped her fourth piece of pizza crust in the box and declared that she was full. She breached the center of the invisible line they had made and wiped the pizza sauce from the corner of her mouth. Arizona stayed completely still and never took her eyes off Callie as she leaned back and sat with her back against the edge of her side of the tub once again. She picked up one of Arizona's feet and began massaging quietly.

"That feels amazing." Arizona replied, leaning her head back and enjoying the massage. Callie smiled to herself as she continued kneading the muscles in Arizona's calf, ankle and foot. She massaged it thoroughly then placed it gently back in the water and started on her other foot. "Forget ortho goddess, you should be a massage therapist."

"Oh?"

"Yea, you rubbing lotion all over people and massaging them, never mind, stick with ortho." Arizona teased.

"I'll be your personal masseuse anytime, babe. I figured after moving you could use a little pampering."

"Speaking of moving, can I say something without you freaking out?" Arizona asked, she now was sitting upright again as Callie continued to massage her foot.

"I'll try not to."

"I want us to move in together, I do but I think we should wait. I think it will be best if I stay at Alex's and you stay in your apartment as planned for now. When I get back from Malawi we can look for a place together like we planned to and once we find the perfect place, I want you to move in. I will go back to Alex's until we're both ready for me to move in."

"Arizona…"

"No, Callie, this isn't me running. I know you're sorry about accusing me but I still think there may have been truth behind it even if you don't want to admit it. If we are going to make this work, I need to know that you trust me. And I need you to stop doing things like this hotel room. It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, I really do but I don't need it and I don't want you to think that you can use your money to fix things between us."

"Arizona, I would never use my money to try to fix anything between us. I understand why it seems that way but I promise you, I know you can't be bought. I am ready for this, I thought we both were. I want us to live together, Arizona."

"I do too, Callie. This isn't me backing out or saying I don't want it. But I do think that recent events have proven that we may not be ready for that step yet. We've been together in a war zone basically twenty-four seven for just shy of six months. I think we need to acclimate to life back in Seattle, back to doing our regular jobs, seeing our friends, going to dinner and the movies, having real dates before we move in together. We can still pick out a place together, I will even sign the lease with you, I just think we should slow down a little."

"I don't want to slow down, Arizona. This is it for me. This is real, I want to be with you. I don't want to take steps back."

"I know it feels like taking a step back but that's only because everything started out so quickly and we have been living together basically for the past six months. I don't want to take steps back either, but Callie, I need this. Please." Arizona replied, barely above a whisper. Callie looked at her, she saw nothing but love in the tearful blue eyes. How could she deny her?

"Six months. You return from Malawi in May, that makes August six months and we talk about it again." Callie replied.

"That's fair. I don't want to put a date on it though, Callie. If we are both ready in June then I want us to be free to move in together and if it takes longer, I want that to be ok too but we will talk about it again in August or sooner if either of us feel like it's not working living apart anymore."

"Ok. I'd still like you to take the key to my place though. It's right across from the hospital, the location is great, and if you're tired I don't want you driving across town to Alex's frat house or having to sleep in an oncall room. Not when there's a bed right across the street that you're always welcome in."

"I'd love to have a key if you want to give me one. And I will talk to Amelia, Lexie, and Alex to see if I can get you a copy to the house. Are you ok with me being there with them?"

"I trust you." Callie replied. Truthfully, she was struggling a little with Amelia being there but she also knew now that Arizona and Amelia were friends, close friends but that was all. And Mark did live across the hall from her so she really couldn't say much.

"Thank you Callie."

"You're very welcome. Now, will you get that cute butt over here so I can finish your massage?" Callie asked, spreading her legs and pointing to the space between them. Arizona smiled and repositioned herself between Callie's legs as her strong ortho goddess fingers manipulated the sore muscles of her lower back. When she reached her upper back and shoulders, Callie's touch grew lighter, being cautious of Arizona's injured left shoulder. By the time Callie was done, Arizona was leaning against her chest feeling completely boneless and more relaxed than she had felt in weeks. Callie placed gentle kisses along Arizona's shoulder, neck, and temple.

"Mmm I missed you." Arizona whispered, her eyes closed. She was feeling very warm and comfortable and was seconds away from falling asleep.

"Did you really buy a strap on?" Callie whispered in her ear, her hot breath making goosebumps erupt over pale skin and just like that all of Arizona's nerve endings were alive.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Arizona asked cheekily, earning her an unexpected but not unwelcome pinch to the nipple. She felt Callie's teeth sink into the skin on her neck and despite her earlier reservations about sleeping together, her body was betraying her. She gasped and allowed her head to tilt to the side to give Callie better access to her tender flesh there.

"Did you buy a strap on, Arizona?" Callie asked again, running her fingers softly up and down the valley between Arizona's breasts and navel.

"Mhmm, a couple." She replied lazily.

"Not that I'm not completely excited about it but why?"

"You asked to use one at some point. And you were worried I didn't trust you but I do. I wanted to show you that I trust you completely." Arizona replied, then grabbed Callie's hand that had stopped moving and urged her to move it again. Callie complied, she stretched her hand out and placed it across Arizona's taught stomach, dipping a finger in and out of her belly button on occasion.

"You don't need to do that to prove that you trust me, Arizona. We will do that when you're ready because it's what we both want to happen. Not because you feel like you have something to prove to me, honey."

"I am ready, at least to use it on you. Which is why I got different ones. I wanted one to use that represented me but I wasn't sure what you would like so I got a whole kit with different harnesses and different appendages in all sorts of shapes, styles, and sizes. I figured it could start our collection." Arizona replied.

"And which one did you pick to use on me."

"I want it to be a surprise." Arizona replied with a giant smile. She knew Callie would roll her eyes and be skeptical at the sight of the strap on Arizona had gotten to represent herself but she wanted it to have her energy. As dumb as it may sound out loud, she wanted it to feel like an extension of herself. As much as she was eager to try this, she couldn't help the insecurities she had about Callie not being satisfied with her. Sensing this, Callie rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder once again and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"We don't have to do this at all, Arizona. I mean if you truly want to, I'm all in but I don't need it. You're all I need, you are enough. Feel what you do to me." Callie whispered in her ear as she guided Arizona's hand to her center to feel the wetness that had collected between her tan thighs.

"Let's go to bed." Arizona whispered. Callie didn't need to be told twice as she pulled the plug on their tub and stood hastily, pulling Arizona with her and sloshing water everywhere in the process. Arizona giggled at Callie's response as she wrapped a single oversized towel around the two of them and backed Arizona into the bedroom, ignoring the mess she had made on the bathroom floor.

Callie

"Tonight, I am going to make love to you Arizona Monroe Robbins. I am going to worship every beautiful inch of your body and then I am going to make you come in my mouth while you scream my name." Callie whispered as she gently pushed Arizona on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her neck and face lovingly.

"Mmm, I've missed you. You know exactly what to say." Arizona replied, breathlessly.

"Climb up the bed and lay down." Callie instructed, gently pulling the blankets back as Arizona obeyed. She started at the foot of the bed, kissing, licking, and tasting every part of the freckled ivory skin she had come to adore. Arizona giggled and writhed beneath her as she tenderly kissed the inside of each ankle. Her fingers roamed lightly creating goose bumps in their wake and she felt Arizona shiver. Tan hands explored of their own accord while red lips caressed sensitive skin. When Callie reached twin mounds she felt Arizona arch beneath her and she nearly lost all reserves to take it slowly as her own need made itself known. She ignored it, continuing with her worshipping, tasting every crevice, licking every freckle, kissing every dimple. Her tongue dipped inside Arizona's belly button before she licked a trail up to waiting pink lips and kissed her gently, slipping her tongue in to feel a connection that wasn't about lust or about caring who was dominant. She put all of her love and devotion into the kiss and it left them both breathless for reasons that had nothing to do with oxygen.

Callie smiled as she moved onto kissing Arizona's neck and nibbling at the flesh behind her ear and felt Arizona open her legs, inviting her to rest between them but she was careful not to rest any weight on the blonde's sensitive core. She made her way back down Arizona's body, stopping to give each breast and nipple some attention. While her mouth worked on one nipple, her hand caressed the other, pinching the sensitive nipple gently between her forefinger and thumb while she did the same with her teeth on the other breast. Arizona let out a moan and then whispered, "Calliope, please."

Callie loved having the power to make the stubborn blonde beg. She would have to be satisfied with that little plea though because she couldn't wait to taste her any longer. She licked her way down the flat abdomen and over the protruding pubic bone. She lifted Arizona's hips and placed a pillow beneath her butt as she breathed in the sweet and musky scent of Arizona's need. She brought her lips to swollen, glistening folds and kissed her way up Arizona's slit until she reached her clit. Placing a leg over each shoulder, she finally brought her tongue out for a taste, licking softly, barely touching the sensitive bundle of nerves and sending Arizona's hips bucking up to meet her face.

Callie smiled as she grabbed Arizona's hips with both hands and held on as she sucked her clit into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before releasing it and flattening her tongue to massage broad circles over the nub. "Oh God, Callie."

With that, Callie brought her fingers down to her own folds that were soaked with her own moisture after hearing Arizona's pleas, moans, and calling out her name. She coated her fingers with her own arousal before she brought them up to Arizona's entrance and entered her gently with two fingers. Arizona's back arched and she waited for her to adjust to her fingers before she began slowly moving them. She wanted to feel every inch of her walls, every crevice, and caress every part of her spongy gspot; and she wanted to take her time doing it.

"Callie, come up here, I want to see you." Arizona requested. Callie sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth one more time before releasing it and kissing her way back up Arizona's body. She placed a tender kiss on Arizona's lips and looked into bright blue eyes before she began her ministrations again. Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's body, clawed at her back, used her hips, and even grabbed Callie's ass to try to quicken the pace but Callie never waivered. She was determined to make slow, deliberate love to the blonde until she came apart in her arms.

"Oh, God, Callie please, just a little faster and harder." Arizona begged but Callie smiled and kissed her, keeping the same slow pace. She used her hips a little more to propel her fingers deeper as she scissored them. Her fingers and hand were coated with Arizona's juices as a string of curse words left the peds surgeon's mouth.

"Such language Dr. Robbins." Callie said with a smile as she added a third finger. Arizona arched her back and as Callie continued her slow, deliberate thrusts, her thumb found Arizona's clit and applied pressure. Arizona's breath hitched and her walls began to tremble and tighten around Callie's fingers. Callie pushed her fingers in deeper as she massaged the spongy area with three fingers while using her thumb to keep light pressure on her clit.

"Oh fuck, Calliope, don't stop, please don't stop." Arizona cried out, her whole body trembling with the intensity that was happening at her core. She felt her walls pulsating as the feeling in her abdomen exploded and she felt her body stiffen, her breath caught in her throat as she screamed, "Calliope", without conscious thought. She felt wetness flow from her as Callie continued slow ministrations and then her body went limp.

"Hey there, beautiful, you ok?" Callie asked. She nuzzled her nose into Arizona's cheek then kissed her softly.

"Did I pass out?"

"For a few seconds, I think, yea."

"That was, it was so good I couldn't breathe. You have no idea what it feels like to be loved by Calliope Iphegenia Torres. It's like, like magic." Arizona smiled in post coital bliss.

"I think you're in need of some oxygen love." Callie replied, continuing her soft kisses on Arizona's face, neck, and chest.

"Mmm, I think I'm in need of some Callie."

"I don't want you to hurt your shoulder."

"I don't need my shoulder or arm if you sit on my face." Arizona replied with a coy smile. Callie couldn't argue with that and her body was aching for her own release so she obeyed Arizona's request and found herself hovering over the blonde's mouth, her hands gripping the headboard tightly.

Arizona's skilled tongue went to work as she used her good arm to caress tan, full breasts. Callie moaned as she felt Arizona's tongue slide into her. Arizona's hand slid down her body, slender fingers finding her clit and rubbing slow, light circles. It wasn't going to take Callie long she thought as she felt the familiar burning in her abdomen start. Arizona's tongue was relentless against her walls and as her fingers worked their magic, Callie couldn't help but grind down as Arizona's tongue entered her and stroked her walls, causing her orgasm to come crashing over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Arizona!" Callie cried out as she convulsed against pink lips. Arizona pulled her tongue out and wrapped her lips around Callie's throbbing clit, latching on and flicking it gently until a second, smaller orgasm hit the brunette.

Callie slipped off of Arizona and laid on her back. Arizona curled into her, bringing her hand down to play with soft curls and gently touch Callie's sensitive clit once again. Callie tightened her legs around Arizona's hand, the sensation being too much after two orgasms had left her sensitive. Arizona halted her movements but kept her hand there.

"I love you." Arizona whispered as they lay tangled around each other, both breathing heavily and content in their post coital state.

"I know you do and I love you too, Arizona, very much." Callie replied. She kissed unbelievably soft hair before she closed her eyes. She was perfectly content as she held Arizona against her, their skin sticky and the bed wet as they both fell asleep.

XXX

Two weeks went by quickly once they returned to Seattle. Arizona had settled in at Meredith's old house with Alex, Amelia, and Lexie. She seemed content with the arrangement, despite the fact that she was sleeping on an air mattress which drove Callie nuts, considering she had a king sized bed that was plenty big enough for them. Callie was back to work so their sleepovers had died down a bit and she was far from happy about their living arrangements but she was trying to do this for Arizona. The peds surgeon would have her first visit with Eliza today and pending Eliza's approval, her first physical therapy session. Despite Arizona's protests, Callie had cleared her morning schedule so she could be there for both. She rolled over and watched the blonde sleeping. It was rare for her to wake before Arizona but she had kept her up the night before with their extracurricular activities. Callie had been hyped after an eight hour surgery she had performed, waking Arizona to tell her about it and then worshipping every inch of her after. It was her new favorite thing to do.

Arizona had wanted to try out the strap-on she had bought but Callie had refused, insisting that she didn't want to risk hurting Arizona's injured shoulder. In retaliation, Arizona had refused to show her the items she had bought but that was fine. Callie got her own revenge with the slow love making every night. She knew Arizona was frustrated even if she was satisfied. There was a time and place and they each loved slow and gentle at times but they also had never been "careful" when it came to sex and they both enjoyed a little roughness from time to time. She could sense Arizona was craving that roughness but as long as she was recovering, Callie wouldn't give in, she wouldn't risk causing further pain or damage to Arizona's shoulder.

"You're watching me sleep weirdo." Arizona groaned and rolled over, forgetting her injured shoulder. She shot up as pain radiated through her arm.

"I thought you said it was getting better." Callie said, bolting up suddenly and rubbing Arizona's back as she waited for the pain to pass.

"It was, is, it's just I forget sometimes and it hurts to move it certain ways."

"You may have to give in and take some meds Arizona. I know you don't want to but physical therapy is going to be brutal to start. And you have had more pain these past few nights than you did even at the beginning."

"I know, I know." Arizona replied, letting out a breath as the pain subsided.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast and then you are going to take some Motrin before we head to your appointment."

"Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup?" Arizona asked, hopefully.

"I guess that can be arranged if you eat some fruit and eggs with it."

"Deal." Arizona squealed, "I'll start the coffee."

After breakfast, the couple shared a quick and platonic shower, dressed, and made their way to the hospital. The ortho floor was buzzing when they arrived, the surgery Callie had performed the day before had been one of many ortho related injuries as a train had derailed. Eliza and Callie had even become somewhat friendly, not that she would call them friends but they were professionals and colleagues and Callie had to admit that Eliza was a good surgeon. Not as good as her, she wasn't being cocky, it was simply the truth, but she was good and she had grown to trust her as a surgeon at least. They had worked together closely on several surgeries now and Eliza had been brilliant with other surgeries while Callie had been in on her own and she had to admit, she had been impressed. Professionally, she trusted her with Arizona's shoulder. She would be better off with Callie as her doctor, yes, but since that wasn't an option, Eliza was a good second choice.

"Well, good morning you two. How's the shoulder feeling Dr. Robbins?" Eliza asked in a chipper mood.

"It's better."

"She had an episode this morning that was quite painful and a few earlier this week. If she puts pressure on the joint, it causes a lot of pain." Callie replied.

"Is that true, Arizona?" Eliza asked.

"Yes."

"How bad is the pain?"

"Maybe like a 3." Arizona replied and yelped as Eliza applied light pressure to her joint.

"Dr. Robbins, if we're going to get you healed up, I need you to be honest with me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Ok, let's try this again."

"How bad is the pain."

"Probably a 6 or a 7, sometimes it gets a little more intense."

"How about right now?"

"It's just uncomfortable right now, it's not really painful but Callie had me take one of my 800 mg Motrins about an hour ago."

"Good, if you start physical therapy, I want you to take those as prescribed to help reduce the inflammation. If you need something stronger for breakthrough pain I can give you a prescription. I will prescribe you a muscle relaxer as well to take after physical therapy and then I want you to ice it for twenty minute intervals for four hours after physical therapy if you're able to. Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off, we really need to keep the inflammation down. Now, I want to examine that shoulder and then I will send you down for an x-ray and CT. When I get those results, we will decide if you're ready for physical therapy or not. Sound like a plan?"

"I'm happy with it." Callie replied.

"You're the boss."

"Ok, well, I left a gown for you to change into. You can keep your pants on but take off everything from the waist up. I'll be back in a few minutes." Eliza said with a smile.

Callie helped Arizona remove the sling, her shirt, and her bra and then she pulled the gown on. Callie unbuttoned the sleeve on the left side, tucked it, and tied it around Arizona's body so that her shoulder was completely exposed while keeping the rest of her upper body modestly covered.

"Thank you, Callie."

"No problem babe." Callie said with a smile and a chaste peck on pink lips. She caught a glimpse of the hickey she had left on Arizona's shoulder blade without her knowledge and smiled. Her and Eliza may be friendly now but she still wanted there to be no doubt in the other ortho surgeon's mind that she and Arizona were together.

"All set?" Eliza asked, cracking the door open.

"Yes." Arizona replied. Eliza sat her clipboard down and went about inspecting Arizona's shoulder carefully. She was able to raise her arm straight out in front of her to the 70 degree height when asked to with very minimal pain but when Eliza tried to assist her with moving her arm straight out beside her, she could barely raise it thirty degrees before she had to stop due to the pain.

"You still have a small little lump here on your shoulder that could be from the initial injury or could mean it's still slightly displaced. We will know more after your imaging." Eliza said, then added. "Ok, Dr. Wilson will take you down for your tests and page me when the results are back."

"Thank you Eliza." Arizona and Callie called together as the woman left the room.

Callie helped Arizona snap the gown back into place and grabbed her clothing and purse as Jo wheeled her to imaging. Callie was made to sit in the waiting lounge, much to her dismay. She flipped through a magazine while she waited but it didn't hold her attention so she pulled out her phone and pulled up the app she had downloaded for apartment hunting. They still had a few months before they needed to pick a place as Callie's lease was month to month and Arizona would be in Malawi until May so there was no rush. But still, Callie enjoyed searching for places and imagining what kind of life they could have at each place.

"Whatchya looking at?"

"Jesus Cristina, you scared the crap out of me." Callie said, placing a hand over her chest and dropping her phone in her lap.

"You planning on shacking up with someone else? Are you two timing me, Torres? I'm hurt." Cristina said, placing her own hand over her heart to emphasize her fake hurt.

"Get over it Yang."

"What are you going to do with the apartment?"

"You're already renting a room from me, Yang, you will have first dibs."

"Oh thank God, I never want to move again." Cristina said dramatically, then asked, "So, what brings you in? I thought you had the morning off."

"I do, I'm waiting for Arizona to finish her scans and to see if she can start physical therapy today or not."

"Do you work Friday?"

"I'm off at six, why?"

"We're all getting together at Joe's Friday night. Almost everyone is off or done by eight. You and Dr. Sweetheart want to join?"

"I'll ask Arizona but sure, I'd like to come."

"Ask me what?" Arizona asked as Jo wheeled her into the waiting room.

"Tequila shots at Joe's Friday night, you in roller girl?"

"Roller girl?" Callie asked to which Cristina pointed to the wheelchair as if she was showing off a prize on the price is right.

"Clever." Callie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Eliza is meeting with us in a few minutes, Cal. She's just reviewing the scans now."

"What about Friday night?"

"I'll get back to you Yang, go find someone else to pester." Callie replied, noting Arizona's sudden change in mood.

"Suck it, Torres."

"You ok?" Callie asked, taking over pushing the wheelchair for Jo, "I've got it from here Wilson."

"Yea, I'm just tired and sore."Arizona replied once they were alone. Callie didn't believe her but she let it go for the moment. They were both quiet as they walked back to the exam room where Eliza would meet them.

"So good news and bad news." Eliza said as she walked into the room, she placed the x-rays up in the light box as she talked and flipped them on. Immediately Callie could see the small fracture that was still healing. "As you can see Dr. Torres, Arizona didn't just pop her collarbone out of place, she also has a small fracture. Now, I don't think this requires surgery, we can continue with our original plan of physical therapy. The CT shows no soft tissue damage which is great considering the fracture. The bad news, however, you can't start physical therapy today. I would recommend at least another two weeks in the immobilizer with short breaks before starting physical therapy. The fracture, though small, needs to be allowed to heal a bit more."

"What does that mean for surgeries?" Arizona asked.

"Well there's no sign of nerve or soft tissue damage so you shouldn't have a problem once it's healed. To prevent losing fine motor skills and strength in your hands I will allow you to do some grip strength training at home and under the supervision of Dr. Torres maybe some pendulum exercises. You can also use a suture kit and practice sewing a pillow or buttons on a shirt or whatever you have handy to keep dexterity in your hands."

"How many weeks of physical therapy are we talking, Eliza?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer but not wanting to be the one to break the news to Arizona. She was there to be her supportive girlfriend and not her doctor and she was trying very hard to remember that, even if it was extremely hard for her not to take control.

"A minimum of twelve but up to sixteen."

"I'm supposed to leave for Malawi by March first." Arizona replied.

"I'm sorry, that won't be possible for at least three to four months. Dr. Webber is monitoring the situation closely and will be in contact with the foundation regarding these results. I imagine they will be in contact with you soon." Eliza replied. Arizona narrowed her eyes at Eliza for a few moments before she took a deep breath and nodded her head in defeat.

"Thank you Dr. Minnick." Callie said when Arizona remained silent.

"No problem. Now, I want to see you back a week from today. I have prescribed a muscle relaxer, a small amount of stronger pain medication should you need it, and some more Motrin. I want you to take the Motrin as prescribed for the next two weeks to keep the inflammation and pain down. We will do follow up x-rays in two weeks and if it is healed enough by then, I am comfortable releasing you to start physical therapy and maybe doing some consults at the hospital if you want." Eliza replied. At this, Arizona's head shot up and a small smile crossed her lips for the first time since hearing the news.

"I can do consults?"

"As long as the chief approves of it, I don't see why not. It will be good for you to keep your brain sharp and not be at home left to your thoughts."

"Agreed." Arizona smiled.

"You won't be allowed in the OR though, it's strictly consults."

"Of course."

"Ok then, I'll see you back in a week. Call me if either of you have any further questions or concerns. Torres, stop in the PT department and grab some stress balls if you want for grip strength at home."

"Thanks again, Eliza." Callie replied. They waited for Eliza to leave and Arizona began redressing with some help from Callie. "Arizona…"

"Callie, don't. I don't want to talk about it right now, ok. You have to work and I just need to process. Can we talk about it later?"

"Yea, sure." Callie replied as she snapped the immobilizer around Arizona's torso for her.

"If you need to get to work, I can just take a cab home."

"Nonsense, my shift doesn't start for two hours, I'll take you home. You're welcome to stay at my place though. I have a bigger bathtub and you would have a king sized bed all to yourself."

"I think I just want to go home tonight. I want to call my mom and I'm supposed to skype with Teddy and Tim."

"Ok, if you're sure." Callie replied, feeling slightly hurt but trying to be understanding. The pair walked across the parking lot and then across the street to Callie's building and took the elevator up to her apartment so Arizona could grab a few things and Callie could get her car keys.

"Callie." Arizona whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I really appreciate you being there with me today. I'm just feeling like I want to be sulky and moody tonight. I kinda want to have a little pity party and when I feel that way, I just want to eat junk and feel gross. It's not you, I promise, I just need to go through my process, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Arizona."

"For what?"

"For explaining."

"Thank you for understanding." Arizona replied, standing on her tiptoes and placing a gentle kiss on Callie's lips.

"Are you ready?" Callie couldn't bring herself to say "to go home" because she really wanted Arizona to consider Callie's place to be her home.

"I'm ready."

"I can drop off your prescriptions at the hospital pharmacy for you if you would like when I go back to the hospital."

"That would be great, Callie, thank you."

Arizona

"Still no word from Nick then?" Arizona asked her brother and Teddy through the camera of her laptop later that night.

"No, not a single word to either of us. Has he responded to you?" Teddy replied.

"No. What about Sara? Is he still giving her the cold shoulder?"

"No he's resorted to the opposite end of the spectrum with her now. He's blowing her phone up trying to convince her that being with me will be the biggest mistake of her life." Tim responded sadly.

"Tim, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is partly my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Tim asked.

"Everyone has been telling me that Nick had feelings for me that went beyond brotherly or friendship or even a crush but I brushed them off. Maybe I should have been more blunt with him earlier on. I have a feeling this is more about me than you being with Sara. I think he's jealous."

"While that may have some truth to it, Arizona, this is not your fault. Nick shouldn't be mad at Tim for being happy and he shouldn't be trying to discredit his best friend to his sister. We have all been there for Nick and Sara. When their dad died, the three of us were there around the clock for weeks. I think Nick needs to grow up." Teddy huffed in frustration. She was leaving the next day for Germany for her two week debriefing and then her time in the army was over. She was not renewing a contract and had no interest in retiring from the military. She had full-filled her obligation in exchange for them helping aid her through medical school. She had gained knowledge, friendships, and had been proud to serve but she was done. But that meant leaving Tim and Nick and she didn't feel good about leaving them in the state they were in.

"Teddy is right, Arizona. You never were anything but honest with Nick."

"I know, I just wish I could fix this. Are you going to be ok, Tim?"

"Hey, I'm fine. I'll be home in three months and then I get to try to actually date Sara which is all I've wanted for nearly three years now. I miss Nick but he's going to have to figure this one out on his own."

"I've missed your ugly mugs." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Hey now, watch it. You're looking pretty rough there yourself Miss pink fluffy robe and messy bun hair. What's up? What did the doctor say about your shoulder?" Tim asked.

"It's fractured so looks like Malawi is out, at least in the near future."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"I know, I just hate feeling like I didn't finish something. When I left Malawi, I thought I'd be coming back. I thought I would get to say goodbye and get some closure."

"You can still do that. You don't have to sign a contract to volunteer over there or visit for that matter. When you're healed maybe the two of us could go to Malawi for a month and do a few pro bono surgeries. I would love to help out at the hospital you created and I'm sure they need a cardio surgeon."

"You really mean that Teds?"

"Of course I do. Maybe we could even talk Callie into going. I'm sure there's a need for an ortho goddesses as well." Teddy replied and smiled as she watched a giant dimpled smile cross the blonde's face.

"God, I miss you two."

"We miss you too, Zozo. We have to get going though." Tim said.

"Ok, I love you both. Stay safe. Teddy, safe travels tomorrow."

"Love you too, Riz. Of course I'll be safe."

"Me too, Zozo. Love ya sis." Tim replied before signing off, leaving Arizona staring at a blank screen. She sighed to herself as she shut the lid to her laptop.

She grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through some pictures, stopping and admiring a few before she found one of herself and Callie. It was a candid shot from Miami in December that Aria had taken while they were on the sandbar. Arizona traced her fingers over the screen and laid her head down, falling asleep with her phone in her hand and the picture pulled up on the screen. The phone ringing an unknown amount of time later woke her from her sleep. She had fallen asleep feeling moody and sulking and woke up feeling more like her usual self. A smile crossed her lips as she saw Calliope's name and picture pop up on her screen.

"Hey you." Arizona answered.

"Hey baby. You sound like you're feeling much better."

"I am, I took a nap." Arizona replied. Callie chuckled on the other end. The blonde was seldomly sulky or moody, she even woke up perky. The few times she had ever seen her close to moody was if she was hangry or seriously lacking in the sleep department. Callie smiled, thinking about how the lack of sleep had been her fault. She didn't regret it though.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I just wanted to call while I have a break and see how you're feeling and hear your voice."

"I feel much better, especially after hearing from you. It's crazy to miss someone just hours after seeing them, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little." Callie replied with a big smile.

"Are you almost out of there? I could order us some pizza and we could cuddle and watch sleazy tv together."

"I'm actually going to sleep in an oncall room tonight. I have an early shift tomorrow and I just got out of surgery. I want to be here in case my patient needs to go back in. Besides, it's one in the morning, babe, you took more than a little nap honey."

"Oh my God, I didn't realize it was so late. Callie, you should get some rest too, babe. Are you going to rest well in an oncall room?"

"It's not ideal, I always sleep better next to you but it's necessary for tonight at least. I'll call you tomorrow when I get a break. Go back to sleep babe, I love you."

"Love you too, Calliope. Please, try to get some rest. I'll bring you coffee tomorrow." Arizona replied sleepily.

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams, Callie." Arizona whispered into the phone, already falling back to sleep. Callie smiled as she hung up, knowing the blonde was probably on her way to being fast asleep once again.

The next morning, Arizona woke up bright and early. Her mood had mostly turned to normal and she pulled out the papers Eliza had given her for activity that she was cleared to participate in. She smiled as she saw that a "light jogging" was listed in the green column. She quickly showered, threw on a pair of jogging pants, her running shoes, and combed through her wet hair. She would walk the five miles to the hospital and then jog back. There was a pastry shop near the hospital that sold Callie's favorite pastries and had the most amazing coffee. They had been there frequently in the two weeks they had been back in Seattle.

Arizona grabbed her keys and phone, placed her headphones in her ears, and stuffed some money in her pocket before she set out for her walk to the hospital to see Callie. She was halfway there when her phone rang and she recognized it as Hal Grant's number. This was the foundation calling to give her the fate of her life in Malawi.

"Dr. Robbins." Arizona answered professionally, slowing her pace so as not to sound winded while speaking with Hal. The two had a good rapport, he had been a mentor to her before he started work as a liaison between the Carter Madison Foundation and Johns Hopkins.

"Ah, Arizona, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, considering. How are you, Hal?"

"Good, good, I'm good. So, we got the news about your shoulder from Chief Webber and Dr. Minnick this morning."

"And?"

"Well, it's really fortunate timing because Dr. Lucy Fields, has agreed to take over your contract and requires very little training. She is willing to start straight away."

"That's excellent. I really am quite sad that I will not be there to train her."

"Well, that's ok, your health is our number one priority. As you were injured on an assignment we gave you, the Foundation is willing to let you out of your contract without any further commitment, however, we would really like you to come back for one month a year over the next three years to assist with some surgeries and provide training. It's not required but would be greatly appreciated."

"Do I have to answer now?" Arizona asked, knowing this was not a decision she could make without speaking to Callie.

"I need it by the end of the week."

"I can give it to you by then." Arizona promised.

"Ok then, I will fax the paperwork over to you to sign early next week."

"Thank you so much, Hal."

"No problem, Dr. Robbins. You heal up ok, I've been worried about you."

"I'll be as good as new in a few months."

"I trust you will be."

Arizona hung up and decided she should probably grab Callie two pastries. While she had been speaking to Teddy and Tim, she realized she had never told Callie about Nick's confession. Too much had been going on between them since then and Arizona had rarely thought about Nick since returning. She had learned though that keeping it from Callie would not bode in her favor so as soon as she had realized her mistake, she had known she would have to have a conversation with her. She only hoped that it wouldn't lead to a fight. And now she had another thing to discuss with her as well, though this was a good thing, at least she thought it was.

Deciding she wanted to get to Callie quicker, Arizona picked up her pace and jogged the last mile and a half to the pastry place. She ordered two pastries for Callie and one for herself, got Callie her favorite large black coffee and herself an iced caramel latte and made her way to the hospital. Having one arm while carrying a hot beverage was much trickier than she had expected and she had to slow her pace. Once at the hospital, she made a beeline for the ortho department, hoping Callie was in her lab catching up on paperwork as she knew she liked to do after morning rounds when possible.

She kicked the door with her foot to knock and smiled when she got a frustrated, "Yea", in response.

"It's me Cal, my hands are full so I can't open the door." She heard a chair scrape across the tile floor and a scuffling of feet before the door flew open and Callie's bright smile greeted her. "Morning beautiful, I brought you coffee."

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Callie asked, taking the coffee from Arizona's hands, eyeing the grocery bag hanging from her arm with the pastry shop's name on it.

"You have but I wouldn't mind hearing it again. I know you always have trouble deciding between the hazelnut and the raspberry jam so I got you one of each." Arizona said, handing Callie the bag.

"There's three in here." Callie said as she dug through the bag with a wide smile on her lips.

"Yea the chocolate one is mine."

"Chocolate for breakfast two days in a row, Arizona?"

"I'll have a salad for lunch and lots of fruits and veggies for the rest of the day." Arizona promised.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. You?"

"Not well, I had to go back into surgery at four."

"What time are you off tonight?"

"Not until eight. I have a twelve hour day today. But tomorrow I'm not in until noon and I'm done at six. Speaking of, do you want to go to Joe's on Friday?"

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll go to Joe's with you on Friday night if you will go on a date with me on Saturday night. A real date, where we both get ridiculously dressed up and then I flirt shamelessly with you over dinner, and cop a feel on our drive home and then I kiss you on your doorstep and make you think about me all night long."

"Agreed but only if you come upstairs after you kiss me on the doorstep."

"Calliope Torres, you didn't strike me as the type to put out on the first date." Arizona teased but smiled as she leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm a sucker for the Robbins charm." Callie replied. They sat at her lab table while they ate their pastries in comfortable silence.

"I heard from the foundation on my way here."

"Oh yea? What did they say? Did they push your three months back and now you'll have to be gone the whole summer?" Callie asked, preparing herself.

"No, actually I'm free and clear."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't have to go back to Malawi ever if I don't want to."

"But, you want to."

"They have requested that I come for one month every year for the next three years."

"And what did you say?"

"I asked if I could give them an answer later. I wanted to discuss it with you first. What do you think?"

"Do you honestly want to know?" Callie asked, feeling her mood sinking.

"I do."

"I don't want you to go. A month is a long time, considering we only get six weeks off every year. That leaves you with two weeks of vacation. We both have families. At some point in the next three years, I've imagined a lot of things happening between us that would require some time off. I think it's a big commitment to make."

"I see your point." Arizona replied, feeling slightly deflated but understanding that Callie was right and entitled to how she was feeling.

"What if you agree to two weeks a year?" Callie suggested. Though she was still not thrilled with this, she knew how much Malawi meant to Arizona so she was willing to compromise.

"I could offer that. Teddy mentioned volunteering to go with me. Maybe if I bring another surgeon with me each time, they will be more inclined to agree to half the time."

"Thank you for considering my feelings in this, Arizona."

"Callie, I know you have felt in the past that I've made decisions without considering your feelings but I mean it when I say, your feelings mean everything to me. I don't ever want to hurt you. We're a team, that means compromising and talking about things. I was single for a long time, it just took me a little while to get my head out of my ass." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Yea well, I had to get my head out of mine too so I guess that makes us even."

"I guess so." Arizona replied, she took Callie's hand in hers and kissed it, knowing the next part might not be so calm. "There's something else I need to tell you. And it happened the night before we left Afghanistan but I only realized I hadn't told you last night so I wanted to tell you right away."

"A lot has happened since we left Afghanistan and we weren't talking so I can understand you not telling me something right away. Go ahead, I'm listening." Callie said, trying hard to learn from her past mistakes and real in the dread she was feeling.

"I was really upset after our talk that night. Tim found me, he said you sent him and then later on, Teddy and Nick joined us. We were going to all camp out together in the shed and we were laying down looking at the stars and talking when Tim asked if we could play this game that Andi made up called stealing the stars. It's really just wishing on a star but we were six when she made it up and it sounded much cooler then." Arizona replied with a smile at the fond memories. Callie smiled too and tucked blonde hair behind her ear. She nodded her head slightly, urging Arizona to continue.

"I found it odd that Tim suggested it but we all went with it. Teddy said since we were adults now we each got two wishes. When it came to Nick's turn he wished that I was straight. When Tim's turn came, he wished for Nick to forgive him for dating his sister, Sara. Nick went crazy and said something about how Tim was a hypocrite, dating his sister when he had given Nick such a hard time about him wanting to be with me. Tim said it was different because he wasn't against us dating because I'm his sister but because Nick couldn't accept that I'm gay and not interested that way. He hit Tim and stormed off, none of us have spoken with him since."

"Wow."

"Yea." Arizona replied, searching Callie's eyes for any sign of anger.

"I'm not mad, Arizona. I understand why this didn't occur to you until now. I trust you, completely. I know you're gay and you would never intentionally hurt Nick by leading him on. His feelings, he can't help them but they are on him, not you. I hope you aren't beating yourself up over this. You've never even had a boyfriend, he knows you're gay."

"I know. It just sucks. I never meant for it to affect Nick and Tim's friendship and I don't know what it means for my friendship with Nick in the future. I know we aren't the type of people to tell each other who we can and cannot be friends with but are you even comfortable with me continuing a friendship after this?"

"I don't know. He's been in your family for a long time, Arizona. And like I said, I trust you. As long as you think he would never act on it or hurt you in any way, I don't expect you to end your friendship."

"Ok. Well, I'm not even sure I want to stay friends. He punched Tim and he's continuing to be a jerk. I never would have thought him capable of those things."

"Give him some time to cool down. You'll figure it out."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Arizona asked with a cocky smirk.

"You have but I don't mind hearing it again." Callie replied, mimicking Arizona's earlier words.

"Well let me show you then." Arizona replied, laying Callie down on her lab table. And for the next twenty minutes, she did exactly that as she took Callie on her own lab table. Callie had yet to come down from her high when her pager sounded with a 911.

"Ugh, I have to go back to work with wet panties." Callie moaned.

"Actually you have to go back without any, these, I'm keeping these. You're going commando, babe." Arizona replied, placing the black lace in her pocket.

"Arizona.." Callie warned but her pager sounded again.

"Go be awesome, Dr. Torres." Arizona replied with a smile before she pecked her on the lips and swatted her ass, urging her out the door before she could argue further.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Hello everyone :) Just a little update to keep you entertained until I decide which direction I'm taking this. I want to give it the attention it deserves but life is happening right now and it's been difficult to find the time or motivation. I didn't want to leave you hanging though and I thought after a little drama and some cliff hangers, you guys deserved a few chapters of basically pure smut and fluff. It's a filler chapter, I'm not crazy about it but it is what it is at the moment. No worries, there will be plenty of drama in the future for all of you that enjoy those parts, but for now, I'm content with letting them enjoy domesticity for a bit. I'd like to remind you all that this is a Calzona centric fanfiction, yes, but that doesn't mean that I want them to be the only characters with depth or purpose. I wanted to write something with more meaning, possibly touch on some sensitive subjects as I did with Andi and Callie's family. There is so much going on in the world right now and you can expect more heavy topics in the future no matter which direction I take this. I would never want to discourage anyone from reading anything but if you're not enjoying the direction it is taking, or the fact that this is not strictly an Arizona and Calliope fanfiction, maybe this just isn't the fanfiction for you. I would encourage you to write your own that fits your expectations and imagination for our favorite couple. For all of you offering your positive thoughts, encouragement, support, and constructive criticism I truly appreciate it. And I get that no update is fast enough, I am also guilty of checking my emails constantly for an update when I have a fanfiction I'm addicted to. For that, I try to keep you all in mind when my life gets crazy busy and bogged down with things that take my motivation. Knowing you guys are waiting has kept me writing consistently for the first time in years and years, you have no idea what that means to me so, when I say thank you, please know that I genuinely mean that. As always, I hope this finds you all safe and healthy. Happy reading :) **

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Callie

"We rocked that surgery." Callie said as she left the scrub room, Minnick and Wilson right behind her as they all stopped at the sinks to scrub out

"We kicked that surgery's ass." Jo exclaimed, still feeling the rush of adrenaline.

"We were pretty epic." Eliza added. Each woman had a giant smile plastered to their faces.

"God, I am so frickin' amped up, I think I could run a mile right now." Jo said, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet.

"Hey, there Sparky, slow down a little. If you like that feeling, you could feel like that all the time in ortho. People think there's no beauty or skill behind what we do. They think there's no thrill but Wilson, you just helped build a man a new leg and because of that, he's going to walk again. Does that feel like there's no beauty or skill? Wasn't it thrilling?" Callie said enthusiastically. Jo showed real talent for ortho and though she was only just ending her first year, she needed to get her started on an ortho path now if she was going to mentor her. She had never met anyone with such promise and she had enlisted Eliza's help to recruit her.

"It was amazing. You're seriously an ortho goddess and Minnick, you're like wicked good with that drill. Imma call you the drillmaster now."

"Haha that sounds like a brand of drills." Eliza replied with a laugh.

"Umm because it is. Wilson you suck at nicknames but you're right, I am an ortho goddess. And if you want to put the work into it, I will mentor you. And Eliza has agreed to help with it, you'll be learning from the drillmaster herself. Having two mentors will mean learning two styles of surgery and teaching. It will also mean twice the work at times but it will give you an advantage that we didn't have."

"Do you mean it?" Jo asked, the excitement in her eyes evident, they had her hooked and Callie knew it as she smiled.

"You'll be required to practice the Torres method. No whining, crying, or complaining. That is so not badass and there is no room for it in ortho if you want to become an ortho goddess like me or a drill master like Minnick."

"No, of course not." Jo replied. She had never really considered Ortho before working with Callie but she had to admit, she had loved it from her very first case and she was surprised at how naturally it had come to her.

"Good, we start Monday morning with your application to the ortho residency." Callie said, looking at her watch and seeing that it was past seven already. She was supposed to pick Arizona up at eight and she still wanted to go home and shower. "We will talk more Monday, I have to go."

"Are you going to Joe's for a drink?" Jo asked.

"Yea, I just have to pick up Arizona."

"Oh cool, I'll see you there. I'm meeting Stephanie, Leah, Maggie, and Shane there. Cristina invited us but then we realized it was only so we could be DD's. So if you need a ride tonight, I've got you, Torres."

"Uh thanks, Jo." Callie replied, awkwardly, seeing the hurt cross Eliza's face before she could quickly cover it.

"Want to get a drink with us Minnick? I'll buy you both one, we should celebrate because we are three badass surgeons." Callie said with a genuine smile. She felt bad that Eliza had clearly not been invited unbeknownst to Jo and she just couldn't bring herself to walk away without offering.

"Uh, sure. I'll meet you over there." Eliza replied.

"Ok, see you two in a bit. Good work in there, we made a great team." Callie said, shaking her hands off and grabbing a blue towel to dry them before she left. As soon as she was out of the room, she dialed Arizona's number.

"Hey babe, you running late?" Arizona answered immediately.

"Yea, I am, I had an emergency surgery. I'm just going to grab a shower and then I will come get you."

"Nonsense. Your apartment is literally across from the hospital and down the street from Joe's. I'll just ride with Alex, Amelia, and Lexie. That gives you a little extra time and I'll see you there." Arizona replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, go get your sexy ass in the shower, I'll order you a drink."

"Make it a rum and diet coke."

"With lime, I know." Arizona replied before she hung up.

An hour later, Callie approached Joe's bar freshly showered, hair in a low ponytail at the base of her neck, and a pair of skinny jeans with a low cut top that she knew Arizona would appreciate. She wore her signature leather jacket and a pair of knee high boots that helped ward off the early February chill in the air. She smiled as she entered the bar and saw the long blonde hair of her girl sitting at the bar. At the sound of the door jingling, Arizona turned and smiled when she noted it was Callie walking through. Arizona waited at the bar as Callie approached and she watched with a smile as blue eyes looked her up and down, resting on the cleavage just above the magenta shirt she had worn just as she knew they would.

"Hey pretty lady." Arizona greeted her with a kiss.

"Your hair has gotten so long and it looks sexy like this." Callie said, wondering how she had managed to straighten her hair so perfectly with one arm.

"Perks of living with Lexipedia. She's still having sister issues so I listened to them while she straightened my hair. By the way, she and Mark are getting pretty cozy."

"Are they?" Callie asked, turning her attention to the dart board where Lexie was teaching Mark how to play darts. Callie chuckled, Mark was a pro at darts, he must really like Lexie if he was pretending to suck.

"I got you a drink." Arizona said, handing Callie her glass. Callie took a moment to look Arizona over. She had on her own pair of tight skinny jeans that were strategically ripped in a few places. The black jeans with the simple black top made her already slender form look even slighter but she still could make out her gentle curves. She admired the heels on her feet that would help their height difference and no doubt, make her ass look even more fantastic than it already was.

"You look hot." Callie whispered in her ear. Arizona rolled her eyes and pointed at her sling.

"No one looks hot with this stupid thing on." Callie noted the hot pink and rainbow stickers that Alex had added to it for her with a smile.

"Hey Joe, can I get two beers." Callie called before turning her attention back to Arizona who gave her a questioning look. "I did surgery with Eliza and Jo and then we convinced Jo to join the ortho residency program. I told them I'd buy them each a drink to celebrate."

"You invited Eliza?"

"Umm, yea. We've been working together a lot and I don't hate her, she's talented in her own way. Plus, she has the fate of your shoulder in her hands and she doesn't seem to have any friends. I just couldn't leave her standing there uninvited and looking so miserable after the successful surgery we had just been cheering over. As long as she keeps her hands off of you, there will be no problems between us."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Arizona asked with a genuine smile as she pulled Callie in for a kiss.

"You're not mad?"

"Callie, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know, how can I be mad?"

"Ok, I definitely expected a different response from you."

"I'm in a good mood." Arizona replied with a shrug. "We're out in public, having drinks with our friends like a normal couple. You rocked your surgery because you're a badass rock star ortho goddess. And everyone knows I'm with the hottest girl in the place. Nothing can ruin this mood, Calliope."

"You make excellent points, except, I am with the hottest girl in the room so you can't possibly be."

"You know what, we're both hot. What do you say we grab our drinks and go join our friends for a bit and then we can hit the dance floor. Then one of us can take the other one home." Arizona replied with a knowing smile.

"I love your brilliant ideas." Callie replied with her own smile that earned a giggle from Arizona.

Callie walked over to the table where Jo and Eliza were sitting with Maggie, Stephanie, Leah, and Shane and handed them their beers. They clinked their glasses together and the three each took a drink and engaged in a little bit of small talk about Jo's new ortho path before Callie walked back to her table to join Arizona. Mark and Lexie had joined the table. The group now included the two couples, Alex, Amelia, the twisted sisters, Jackson, April, and George.

"Where's McDreamy tonight?" Callie asked Meredith.

"Working." She replied as she downed another shot of tequila.

"They're fighting." Amelia replied.

"Not fighting. I'm right and he's just being an ass." Meredith replied, followed by taking another shot of tequila.

"You missed the whole story." Arizona leaned in and whispered in her ear. Callie felt chills run down her spine. She turned her head to look in Arizona's stunningly blue eyes and earned a dimpled smile as her heart rate increased.

"Yo, love birds, you just gonna stare at each other all night or are you going to do tequila shots and dance?"

"Oh, no tequila shots for me but I'll dance." Arizona replied.

"Too chicken for tequila, Robbins?" Meredith asked.

"No, I just don't want to be blackout drunk when I take my hot, hot girlfriend home tonight." Arizona replied, never taking her eyes off of Callie.

"Oh vomit. Come on, let's dance then." Cristina said, grabbing Meredith and leading her to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Callie asked, hoping Arizona would want to stay at the table a little longer now that they were alone but also excited to have a reason to be close to her.

"Let's just sit here for a song or two and finish our drinks, then we can show them how it's done." Arizona replied, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie slipped an arm around her and the two sat and giggled at their friends' dance moves.

"I've missed this." Callie said, as she laughed at Mark trying to impress Lexie with some questionable dance moves.

"What?"

"Just the normal, sitting in a bar with a drink and laughing with friends. I am so glad I had the opportunity to work in Afghanistan but I'm really glad to be home. And I'm even more glad that you're here too."

"Me too. Come on, let's go help Mark out before he ends up on your OR table." Arizona said, leading Callie to the dance floor.

The group of friends danced for a couple of songs before the twisted sisters talked Joe out of a bottle of tequila which was passed among them on the dance floor. Despite earlier protests, Arizona gave into peer pressure and indulged in a few shots which immediately set the perky blonde into an even giddier version of herself with the buzz she had going. Callie watched her bouncing around the dance floor with the twisted sisters with a smile. She had at least twice the amount of tequila as the blonde and though she felt warm with the pleasantness of her buzz, she was nowhere near the blonde's level. The blonde definitely could not hold her liquor and with that thought, Callie intercepted the bottle as it was headed to pink lips just in time.

"Hey, Calliope." Arizona whined, complete with a foot stomp and a pout on her lips.

"Sorry babe but you're a lightweight and I still have dirty, dirty things I want to do with you tonight that requires you to be conscious."

"Ohh, I like the sound of that." Arizona replied, her pout replaced with a smirk. Callie slid a tan hand around Arizona's waist and pulled her in so they were touching, knee to knee, pelvis to pelvis, breast to breast, and placed a tender wet kiss in the spot behind Arizona's ear that she knew drove her wild.

"You know what I like the sound of?" Callie asked, her voice lower than usual.

"What?" Arizona asked, a small smile on her lips as she looked up into dark brown eyes. She loved those eyes, she thought and a smile that caused her dimples to pop spread across her face. Callie's eyes were miraculous, in fact, she found everything about Callie breathtakingly stunning, she needed to remember to tell her that when she could form sentences again. Her buzz was quickly turning into full on slurring your words, stumbling in your heels, flat out drunkenness.

"You screaming my name." Callie whispered in the blonde's ear. She could tell, however, by the rosy cheeks and the blonde's inability to focus her eyes that it wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Mmmm." Arizona agreed with an eager nod.

"Not tonight though, sweets. Tonight I am going to take you home and give you some aspirin and a water and tuck you in. And pray that you don't vomit on me while we're sleeping." Callie said, tucking long blonde hair over Arizona's injured shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because, you can no longer form sentences and if I had to guess, I bet you can't even walk on your own at the moment. You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, babe."

"Nooo." Arizona whined but just as Callie thought, she stumbled as she tried to take a few steps on her own to prove a point.

"Come on, time to go home. We have our date tomorrow night, you can make it up to me then." Callie said, grabbing Arizona firmly around the waist and leading her out the door without so much as a goodbye to their friends. Getting the blonde the block down the street and then up five flights of stairs as the elevator was out of commission, again, was no easy feat. Once inside the building, Callie removed the blonde's shoes and carried them as she assisted her the rest of the way to the apartment.

True to her word, she forced a bottle of water and two aspirin into the blonde before she placed another bottle by the bed along with a trash can and tucked her in. Arizona had insisted on sleeping in Callie's favorite t-shirt, promising not to vomit on it and Callie had finally caved. The blonde's head had barely hit the pillow when Callie heard her snore. She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping blonde curled into her side as she worked on a sudoku. Even drunk and snoring, she was beautiful. Callie laid her sudoku book on the bedside table and flipped off the lamp before she scooted down in bed, the blonde immediately finding her once again and curling into her side with her right fist wrapped tightly around the shirt covering Callie's stomach. She was momentarily concerned with the blonde's sleeping position as her bad arm was tucked beneath her but she seemed comfortable so Callie let it go. She fell asleep stroking silky blonde hair with a smile on her face.

Callie woke the next morning to an unfamiliar noise that she couldn't place and then it stopped suddenly. She was just dozing off again when she heard the noise, only louder as she was semi-conscious. She reached out her arm in search of Arizona only to feel cold sheets and then the noise hit again and she placed it. "Oh baby, I'm coming."

"No, Cal, don't come in here. I'm ok, just really hungover." Arizona called as another wave of nausea hit her and her stomach recoiled with another round of bile. There was nothing left in her stomach to empty. She had woken up in the wee hours of the early morning and vomited several times before falling asleep on the bathroom floor only to wake up again minutes ago just in time to make it to the toilet before her stomach rejected its contents once again.

"Arizona, let me in." Callie called. The door was unlocked and even slightly ajar but she wouldn't enter if Arizona asked her not to.

"Trust me, you want to remember the sexy Arizona for tonight and not this. Please don't come in here. I have vomit in my hair." Arizona called out, not wanting her super sexy girlfriend to see her in this state.

"Arizona, I'm coming in. I'll help you get cleaned up. I don't care what you look like, you're always beautiful to me and I want to be there for you when you're sick."

"I'm not sick, I'm hung over. Fricken twisted sisters tricked me." Arizona said as Callie entered the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. Arizona leaned her head on Callie's knee as her stomach decided what it's next move was.

"Yea, you can't keep up with them baby. I didn't realize you had drank so much tequila until it was too late."

"Ugh can we please not talk about that right now?" Arizona asked, her stomach threatening to send bile back up her throat again at the mention of tequila.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Just give me a minute. This feels nice." Arizona replied as she positioned herself with her side against the coolness of the tub, her head in Callie's lap, and her bare legs curled up on the tile floor beside her. It was the most comfort she had felt in hours.

"Ok, one more minute and then we will get you showered. Then maybe you will feel up to some toast and water so you can take some more aspirin." Callie replied, placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's head where there was no chance of there being vomit.

True to her word, Arizona allowed Callie to stand her up and undress her as the shower heated up. She sat Arizona on the toilet seat as she undressed herself, the blonde smiling goofily at her as she did and then she stepped into the shower, helping Arizona in after her. She took her time running the soapy loofah over creamy skin, washing away the sweat and grim from an alcohol induced sleep. When she squeezed shampoo into her hands and rubbed them to warm it up, Arizona protested a little about the vomit in her hair but she caved easily. Between her shoulder, not feeling well, and how much she loved how the Latina's strong fingers massaged her scalp, she just couldn't find the strength to argue.

Once they were both showered and dressed, Callie changed the bedding and plopped Arizona back in bed. She pulled out her laptop and put a Disney movie on for Arizona while she went to make toast for her and coffee for herself. She smiled as she paused in the doorway to see Arizona laying curled up with Callie's pillow watching Beauty and the Beast through heavy eyelids. If Callie had to bet, she would bet her life savings that she would be asleep by the time she returned with the coffee and toast. She would have lost that bet though as she returned to the blonde still fighting to stay awake.

"I thought you would be asleep."

"I was waiting for you to come back."

They spent the day until early afternoon this way. Callie in bed with Arizona wrapped around her dozing on and off while various Disney movies played and Callie worked on some research she wanted to do for an upcoming surgery. When the third movie was over, Arizona sat up and stretched her good arm above her head, smiling widely at Callie as she did. Callie's heart melted at the sight. Creamy skin was visible as one side of the shirt rose up causing Callie to lick her lips.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Callie asked as Arizona closed the lid on the laptop and laid her head in Callie's lap. Callie dropped the papers she had been reading on the bedside table and ran her fingers through soft golden locks.

"Much better, thank you for taking such good care of me." Arizona replied, then in a sleepy voice added, "Mmm, that feels nice. If you don't stop it's going to put me to sleep again."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Callie asked, continuing to comb her fingers through long hair, but Arizona shot up from her lap suddenly.

"Yes Calliope, it would be a very bad thing. We have reservations at seven and it's nearly four already. I have to go home and get ready so I can pick you up on time."

"Why don't you just get dressed here?"

"What? No way. I have the whole evening planned and I want to sweep you off your feet, Calliope Torres. Not to mention, I have a lot to make up for since I got too drunk to do what I wanted to do last night. So, I'm going to go home and get dressed in an unbelievable tight little dress that will make it impossible for you to keep your hands off of me and then I'm going to pick you up and take you out so I can show you off in public before we come back here and get absolutely no sleep tonight. You should have napped with me instead of being so studious."

"I'm kind of excited now. You should go so you can come back faster." Callie replied with a giant smile. She had initially been disappointed but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of getting ready separately and being surprised by the other's attire.

"Ok. I'll be here by six thirty." Arizona replied, placing a quick kiss on Callie's lips before she climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie from the drawer she had stolen in Callie's dresser.

"You know you could have your own closet and dresser if we lived together." Callie mumbled grumpily.

"Well, let's sit down tomorrow and each make a list of what we're looking for in a new house and then we will compare our lists and all the common things on our lists will go in the "must have" column. And if we feel strongly about something else on our list that the other doesn't have, it can go in the must have section but the rest will just be bonuses."

"I thought you weren't ready yet?" Callie asked, her question coming out more of a statement than she intended. Arizona looked at her with a small smile and walked over, sitting facing Callie on the bed. She reached out and tucked dark hair behind an ear before she pulled Callie's hand in hers and brushed her lips over the knuckles.

"I thought I was going to Malawi and now I'm not so we need to talk about this again. What you want also matters to me. It's going to take time to find the right place and packing and moving with your busy schedule and my injured shoulder will take some time. I know, without a doubt that I want to move in with you, Calliope. I'm sorry if I made you doubt that. I just want some time to adjust to being a normal person again. I've been out of the U.S. for over two and a half years. And I haven't ever been in a real, adult relationship. I just don't want to rush this or skip any steps. We both deserve to experience everything in this relationship. I just wanted to savor this part of the relationship. I want the opportunity to sweep you off your feet and take you on dates and show you off to everyone because I've never had this before."

"I love you, you moron." Callie replied affectionately. When put that way, how could she do anything but indulge the blonde. She had a point after all. Arizona leaned in and the two shared a chaste kiss before Callie pushed her away playfully, "Get out of here. I'm ready to be wined and dined and you promised a skin tight dress that would sweep me off my feet."

"Oh, you will be." Arizona replied with a cheeky smile and a wink before she placed one last kiss on plump red lips and walked away yelling, "I'm taking your car."

"I figured." Callie hollered back. They had been sharing custody of her jeep since returning to Seattle. Plans were in motion to get both Callie's T-bird and Arizona's Subaru out of storage and to Seattle but until they had a garage or a storage place here, it seemed pointless especially when Callie walked to work.

Callie busied herself with the task of getting ready. She showered again, more so she could groom herself in a way she hadn't been able to while tending to Arizona in her shower earlier that day. Now in her towel having shaved, waxed, and plucked, she stood in her closet trying to decide which cocktail dress to wear. She had no shortage of dresses or shoes for that matter and she made a mental note that they would require a walk-in closet or even better, hers and hers closets in the master bedroom on their must have list.

An hour later her hair was done, make-up on, sexy bra and underwear adorned and she was shimming into her dress when a message from Arizona came through that she was on her way up. She smiled to herself as she pulled the zipper into place and looked at her image in the mirror. Oh yea, Arizona was going to be putty in her hands she thought with a smile as she heard the keys in the front door. She grabbed her shoes and her clutch just as Arizona was closing the front door. She leaned against the counter, putting her heels on as she watched Arizona turn and take in the sight of her.

"You look beautiful, Calliope." Arizona said, a soft smile adorning her face as she walked over and handed her a vase of flowers and a bottle of her favorite wine.

"Let me see your dress." Callie said, attempting to peel Arizona's calf length peacoat from her slender frame to get a peak at the dress.

"Wait until we get to the restaurant. If I take my coat off, we won't leave this apartment. I'm one second away from saying screw it already. I will lose all resolve if you look at me the way I'm sure I'm looking at you."

"Like I'm a stack of your favorite donuts?"

"Mmmm." Arizona replied, her dimples now popping. She grabbed Callie's dress coat from the closet and helped Callie into it before lacing their fingers together and pulling her from the apartment.

"Arizona?" Callie asked as they were getting in the car.

"Yes?"

"You look really beautiful as well."

"Thank you, Calliope." Arizona said before she got in the car. Something seemed off but Callie couldn't put her finger on it. Something was different about Arizona but as she watched her maneuver the car, whatever it was escaped her. Twenty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant Maximilien.

"How did you get a reservation here?"

"I know some people." Arizona replied with a smile as she opened Callie's door for her. The two walked hand in hand to the entrance of the building and Arizona gave her name to the hostess. Their jackets were taken and checked and then they were immediately led to a table by the window with an amazing view of the ferris wheel on the pier and the bay.

"Arizona, that dress, you look amazing." Callie said, her mouth suddenly going dry as she looked at Arizona without her coat for the first time. The blonde wore a scandalously short black, sleeveless dress with chunky straps. The material covered her stomach, connecting the top of the dress with the bottom but creamy skin was bare on each side of the dress. The back was nearly all open as the thin rectangles at the top of the dress met with the chunky straps on her shoulders but the rest of her back was bare until the material started again at her waist. Callie looked her up and down, her long legs accented by the shortness of the dress and the strappy black heels.

"You like?" Arizona asked with a flirty tone as she moved to pull Callie's chair out for her.

"I love it." Callie replied, taking another look then pausing as she sat in the offered chair, "Arizona, where is your sling?"

"It's in my purse. I texted Minnick and asked her if I could go a few hours tonight without it. She said I could as long as I am not lifting anything or raising my arm above 30 degrees. I just wanted to look hot for dinner and then I will put it back on, promise." Arizona replied, taking her own seat across from Callie.

"Ok." Callie replied, deciding it wouldn't hurt. Minnick was her doctor and she couldn't deny that some of the hotness would have been lost with the sling wrapped around her. Callie smiled at Arizona blatantly looking her up and down once more. "Like what you see?"

"Purple is a good color for you. It makes your skin look like it's glowing. It's really beautiful, you're really beautiful."

"You're such a sweet talker tonight." Callie replied but a smile was plastered to her face. She could actually feel that Arizona meant her words and it made her feel beautiful. When she had looked at herself in the mirror with the silky plum dress on, she knew she looked hot. She was body confident, she loved her curves and the men she had dated had always been more than happy with her body; but the way Arizona looked at her was enough to erase any misgivings she had ever had about her body in the past.

The waiter took their drink order, each ordering a glass of wine as they looked over the menu. Callie had grown up around fancy food, her parents throwing frequent dinner parties as well as being invited to many that they had dragged Callie and Aria along to. She much preferred pizza or burgers but she had to admit, she had been dying to eat at this restaurant since she had accepted a position at Seattle Grace.

"What are you going to order?" Arizona asked.

"The Seabass Aux Porto I think. What about you?"

"Coq au vin." Arizona replied, definitively.

The waiter returned with their wine and they placed their orders before they resumed a comfortable conversation. They discussed Callie's upcoming surgery and the research she had found that morning, they moved on to both of their parent's planned visits, Teddy's impending return to the states, and their next vacation before their food was delivered.

They ate mostly in silence, sharing bites of their food with each other. Arizona's enthusiasm for the food made Callie fall just a little bit more in love with her. Arizona caught her staring on more than one occasion and returned it with a wink or a shy, knowing smile of her own. Arizona said yes to dessert with such enthusiasm that both Callie and the waiter laughed. Callie ordered the espresso and chocolate mousse while Arizona ordered the baked pear with ice cream and chocolate drizzle.

"You ready to go home?" Callie asked, as she helped Arizona into her jacket and sling. Arizona turned quickly with a serious expression.

"Calliope, dinner is not the only stop on our date. There's more." Arizona replied with a smile and led them from the restaurant. Callie started toward the jeep but Arizona shook her head and pulled Callie to walk a path down to the pier.

"Where are we going?"

"I know you don't like heights but I got us tickets for a ride on the ferris wheel. If you hate the idea I won't make you do it but I promise I will protect you." Arizona replied with a childlike hopefulness to her voice that Callie couldn't refuse. Callie nodded her head in agreement and Arizona smiled widely as she led her on to the booth and handed over their tickets. "I got us the VIP tickets, we can get a drink at the bar before we go to the front of the line."

Callie's stomach clenched when it was their turn to climb into the glass bottom gondola and she was very grateful for both Arizona's arm around her and the stiff drink in her hand. Arizona let her climb in first and she sighed as she noticed the bucket seat had an arm rest between them that wouldn't allow her to be as close to Arizona as she wanted to be. Arizona climbed in after her and looked at her for direction on where to sit, beside her or across from her. Even with the arm rest, there was no question, she wanted Arizona beside her and the blonde quickly took the seat.

"Are you ok, baby?" Arizona asked, running a comforting hand up and down Callie's back.

"I better get some hot, hot sex after this." Callie replied to which Arizona threw her head back and laughed.

"You will." Arizona promised as the wheel began to move.

Despite Callie's initial fear of heights and images of dying as she was dropped from stories above in a giant hamster wheel, with Arizona by her side mumbling soothing words and pointing out sights with childlike enthusiasm, she was able to relax and actually enjoy the romantic gesture. Seattle was beautiful all lit up and the two of them alone in this gondola after an impressive meal and being dressed like they were, Callie could feel the romance in the air. Arizona's hand snuck under her coat and further and further up her bare thigh, creating soft circles on the skin there and Callie could feel goose bumps erupt that had nothing to do with the late winter air.

"Arizona." Callie warned as nimble fingers ghosted ever so lightly over the thin material of Callie's panties.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh Calliope, I always finish what I start."

Callies's resolve broke and she pulled the blonde over the armrest and into her lap. Callie taking full advantage of their solitude in the hamster wheel of death but she couldn't think about that at the moment with Arizona's lips and tongue on her skin. The two had a very heated make out session, Callie's hands fisting Arizona's hair that was long and straightened once again while Arizona's hand sought out Callie's breast. They were well into their session, things growing steamy when their gondola stopped suddenly, causing them to pull apart seconds before the door opened for them to exit.

"Please tell me we're going home now." Callie whispered as she caught her breath. Though they had their coats on and had been unable to get too far, the make out session had worked her up and she was ready to be alone with Arizona.

"There was one more stop I had planned but we can wait until next time. I'm ready to go home and open that bottle of wine and get you undressed." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile. Callie grabbed the keys from her hand and then pulled her firmly up the path to her Jeep.

"I'm driving. You follow all the rules and I can't wait for every yellow light and obey every stupid speed limit to get you underneath me." Callie growled. She opened the passenger door for Arizona and helped her buckle her seat belt before she dashed around to the other side and buckled her own, throwing the car into gear as soon as it was started. Arizona giggled from the passenger.

"My panties are soaked." Arizona whispered huskily in her ear as she leaned over the seat, her hand sneaking up Callie's thigh again as she reached over her body to reach Callie's.

"Jesus. Arizona if you want to make it home and not get in an accident or have me pull this car over in a vacant lot, you need to sit in your seat and let me drive."

"If I didn't have this sling on I'd say to hell with it and totally be up for some car sex but it gets in the way and I'm already at a disadvantage." Arizona replied with a frustrated huff as thoughts of what she could do to Callie in the back seat popped in her head. Callie smiled over at her briefly and placed a hand on her knee that stayed there until they pulled into the parking garage of Callie's building.

Not trusting the elevator that constantly broke down, the two slipped off their heels and made quick work of the stairs, not daring to touch each other more than their hands being firmly clasped together as Callie led them up the stairs. They both knew if a make out session ensued now, a very public and potentially embarrassing scene would play out, one that neither of them cared to live through.

"Hurry up, Calliope." Arizona stood on tiptoes to whisper in her ear while placing a steadying hand on her hip. Electricity shot through Callie's body, forcing her to fumble with the keys once more. Arizona nibbled at her shoulder and the key clicked in the lock, not realizing just how badly she was playing with fire. Callie pulled Arizona through and the second the door was shut, the blonde was pinned against the wall with Callie's roaming hands on her hips and thighs.

"Teasing me isn't nice, Arizona, especially after I took care of you last night and this morning." Callie warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Arizona challenged. She shrieked as Callie tossed both of their pairs of heels and their coats off to the side. The bulky immobilizer followed the coats and shoes rather quickly before she pulled Arizona flush against her and took care unzipping her complicated dress, not wanting to ruin this one before she slid it down the gentle curve of her hips and tossed it to the side next to their discarded coats. She stepped back, unzipping her own dress and letting it fall to the ground before she kicked it to the side to join Arizona's.

She smiled as Arizona visibly swallowed at the sight of her plum colored bra and matching underwear that left very little to the imagination. Her own throat was suddenly dry as she took in Arizona's strapless black bra and matching lacy boy shorts that highlighted her ass and legs. Callie felt her arousal amp up. Her slow love making hadn't just been driving Arizona crazy, she had also been craving more and now that Arizona's arm was a bit more healed, she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Bedroom, now." Callie said, grabbing Arizona by the wrist and leading her to the bedroom somewhat forcefully and unceremoniously tipping them onto the bed. Arizona's hands wandered over Callie's body hovering above her, her right hand unclipping the brunette's bra without difficulty. It slid down Callie's arms and she lifted them to toss if aside. Arizona's bra followed it seconds later as Callie helped rid her of the offending garment. "Climb up to the top of the bed."

Arizona obeyed Callie's command though she tried to roll them once Callie joined her. Callie didn't like giving up control in the bedroom, coincidentally, neither did Arizona but somehow they managed to work it out. Recently though, it was clear Callie was in charge and Arizona hadn't challenged it but tonight, she had assumed Callie would relinquish since she had planned the whole date. Callie had other things in mind though and Arizona found that she really didn't mind once Callie's mouth was roaming her chest and neck. Callie brought Arizona's good arm up above her head, pinning it there with her own as she laced their fingers together.

"I kind of want to see you walking funny tomorrow." Callie whispered against Arizona's skin and she felt her shiver as goosebumps spread over the skin she had been kissing. She smiled to herself knowing that had turned Arizona on. She was in no mood for teasing or being teased tonight. She let go of Arizona's hand and made quick work of her panties before she laid her body on top of the blonde, careful not to put pressure on her shoulder.

"Callie, kiss me." Arizona demanded, her voice sounding hoarse and lust filled. Callie brought her mouth to Arizona's as her hand slid between them, gathering wetness as she maneuvered slick folds, her fingertips lightly brushing her sensitive clit. Callie slid her tongue into Arizona's mouth, exploring her mouth and tangling with her tongue thoroughly before she ended the kiss. She smiled at Arizona, her lips plump from being kissed so thoroughly and a blush spreading across her cheeks and upper chest.

"Spread your legs." Callie ordered, gently nudging them apart so she could rest fully between them. Arizona complied and gasped as Callie entered her without warning and more forcefully than they had been over the past few weeks. A moan escaped Arizona and Callie heard her name whimpered from those beautifully soft lips. Arizona's hand found Callie's ass as she hung on which only spurred Callie on. She scissored her fingers gently inside her and then a little more roughly before she added a third finger.

"Callie…" Arizona whimpered again, clawing at her back. Callie used her hips as leverage to push her fingers in further and then she wrapped Arizona's leg around her. Arizona understood and wrapped the other one around her waist a second later, now opening herself up completely to Callie. She could feel Arizona's walls tightening around her fingers and Arizona's breath becoming more frantic. She placed kisses over her right collar bone as she brushed a thumb over her clit, rubbing soft circles and curled her fingers.

"Can you take a fourth?" Callie whispered into her ear, momentarily causing Arizona to open her eyes and look at her.

"You do know how long and strong your fingers are, right?" Arizona asked, unsure if she was serious or not. Three was a stretch, literally, she couldn't imagine a fourth. Callie giggled at Arizona's little joke but then she looked at her, waiting for a response so she knew she was serious. Although it was hesitant, Arizona nodded her head. The two never lost eye contact as Callie brought her left hand down, coating her fingers as she slowly inserted her index finger to join the three fingers on her other hand. Arizona whimpered, her body stiffening for a moment before relaxing and Callie immediately brought her thumb to her clit.

"You're so tight, baby." Callie whispered as she slowly began moving again. She could hear Arizona's breath hitch as she began moving. Concern washed over Callie and she stopped for a moment, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's uh just a little uncomfortable but also uh feels good." Arizona answered, as Callie's thumb continued circles on her clit, causing pleasure to shoot through her body.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Callie whispered, kissing her gently before she continued slowly moving her fingers.

"Oh God, Callie." Arizona said, squirming beneath her, her legs locked around Callie's waist. The sensations driving her crazy and pushing her toward a powerful climax. "No don't stop."

Callie smiled, Arizona had become much more vocal in bed in their months together and she loved it. As much as it excited her, she kept her focus, wanting to bring the blonde beauty to climax and not hurt her. Arizona's walls tightened around her fingers and pulsated, preventing her from moving as the blonde stiffened and collapsed underneath her, pulling a pillow over her head at the last second to stifle her scream. Callie's fingers were trapped as Arizona rode out her high, literally quivering beneath her. Callie bent and kissed the taunt skin over her abdomen as she waited for her to come down from her high. She removed her single finger slowly followed by the fingers of her other hand.

She laid down next to Arizona and pulled the pillow from her face, kissing her lips immediately as she curled into Arizona's side, "Are you ok?"

"I'm good, I just need a minute." Arizona replied, panting slightly still.

"You are unbelievably beautiful, in case you didn't know that." Callie said, sucking the moisture from her fingers and moaning at the taste. Arizona peaked an eye open at that and squinted at her.

"Stop that. I feel like I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a week and you're turning me on again. Just you wait until I catch my breath, Calliope."

"I'm not scared." Callie replied with a satisfied smile. It was definitely a powerful feeling to know that she could bring Arizona to this quivering, boneless mess with just a few fingers or her tongue. She sometimes had trouble believing this was real life.

"No one else can do this."

"No, I'd kick their ass and break a few bones too. And you definitely would not be able to walk straight for a week after I got through with you."

"Possessive Callie is a little hot." Arizona replied with a smile, then quickly added to clarify before Callie really did get possessive, "But that's not what I meant. I meant no one else has ever made me feel this way or been able to make me come completely undone the way you can. It's a bit unnerving that you can do it so easily."

"You have that same effect on me, Arizona."

"Oh yea?" Arizona asked, turning to face Callie before completely rolling on top of her. "Well let's test that theory."

Callie shivered as she felt Arizona's breath ghost over her skin. As usual, the blonde couldn't resist stopping to fondle her breasts and Callie involuntarily bucked her hips up as Arizona's fingers gently grazed her sensitive nipples. Arizona's mouth soon followed and Callie was sure she could get off with Arizona's mouth working magic on just her nipples but just as she thought the theory would be proven, Arizona slid down her body and she wasted no time sucking Callie's clit into her mouth. Callie drew a deep breath but the sensations Arizona was creating in her core made it feel like there was no oxygen left.

"Inside." Callie whimpered and Arizona immediately complied with two fingers driving into her, curling. "Oh God."

"It's Arizona but…" Arizona didn't finish as Callie's hand forced her head back down in a not so subtle hint. She heard Arizona giggle before she redoubled her efforts and Callie arched her back off the bed. She could feel the burning in her stomach as Arizona's tongue worked magic and her nimble fingers curled in just the right way.

"Arizona." Callie exclaimed, unable to give more warning than that as she reached her climax and swiftly tipped over the edge. The lower half of her body convulsing against Arizona as the blonde brought her down gently.

"You're so beautiful." Arizona said, her head resting on Callie's thigh while she watched her come down from her high.

"Come up here." Callie requested. Arizona kissed the inside of her thigh and climbed up her body to Callie's lips, kissing her before laying in her outstretched arms. Callie kissed her head and closed her eyes, feeling satisfied in her post-coital bliss. Arizona's fingers traced lazy patterns over her tan skin with her fingernails, relaxing Callie further. Callie fought the drowsiness that had overcome her but it was proving to be too much, her eyes grew heavy and closed. She felt Arizona kiss the side of her breast before laying her impossibly soft head of hair on her chest and sigh in contentment before sleep overtook her.

Callie woke the next morning to an empty bed once again. She threw her arm over her eyes, trying to block the sunlight that was slipping through the crack between her blackout curtains. She smelled coffee and smiled, five more minutes and she would go searching for her blonde. A noise startled her awake an unknown amount of time later and she groaned as she rolled over and looked at the clock, 10:57. Arizona had let her sleep in but she was now wanting the comfort of her blonde and was annoyed that she kept waking up without her. It was Sunday and her last day off for the unforeseeable future in preparation for her up and coming surgery she was planning and having her new ortho resident starting on her service full time the next morning.

She threw a t-shirt and sweats on and stomped out into the living room to demand an explanation but stopped as she saw the blonde with her back to her standing at the stove as she spoke into her laptop, a spatula in one hand as she threw her head back in laughter. "You did not."

"I did so, Alegre."

"Abuela?" Callie asked as she heard the other voice over the laptop. Arizona jumped and dropped the spatula as she did. She bent to pick it back up with a flushed face.

"Calliope, you were supposed to stay in bed! You ruined my surprise." Arizona whined cutely.

"Sorry honey but I woke up for the second morning in a row alone in bed. What are you two up to anyway?" Callie asked as she came up behind Arizona and slid her arms around her waist. "Arizona that smells amazing."

"I made you huevos rancheros con chorizo with Abuela's help of course." Arizona replied. "We got carried away with story telling while she helped me cook and I was waiting for you to wake up. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, I just lost track of time."

"This is the sweetest thing ever. Abuela, you walked her through how to make this? I thought you couldn't cook, Arizona." Callie said, looking at the food and seeing it was almost exactly like her Abuela had made it herself.

"I didn't say I couldn't, Calliope, I just prefer not to, especially when your cooking is so much better." Arizona replied with an eye roll.

"Callita, you eat your food while it's still hot. Arizona worked hard on it. I will call you later." Abuela said from her skype screen.

"Love you." Callie called.

"Thank you, Maria." Arizona said.

"Enjoy your breakfast girls. Alegre, we will have to finish that story another time." Abuela said with a wink.

"Yes, we definitely will." Arizona replied with a bright smile.

"You called Abuela to help you with this?" Callie asked with a smile as Arizona handed her a plate.

"No, not exactly. Abuela called your phone this morning and I didn't want it to wake you so I answered and took the call in the living room in case it was urgent. When I realized it was just a social call, we got to chatting and she ended up telling me how she used to cook you breakfast on Sundays after church because you were so grumpy about getting up early. I said I wanted to make you Sunday brunch, so she gave me a list of groceries. I showered quickly and went to the store then skyped her when I got back so she could walk me through making your favorite Sunday breakfast as a child. I still can't believe you ate this as a little girl. I always wanted chocolate chip pancakes or donuts for breakfast."

"Good to see nothing has changed there." Callie teased, though they both knew it was true. The blonde couldn't deny her sweet tooth.

The two sat their plates at the bar and Arizona handed Callie a cup of black coffee and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and one with water. Arizona poured herself a cup of juice while Callie stuck with her coffee. The food smelled delicious and she was eager to try it. Callie took her first bite and moaned, it was like she was ten years old again sitting in Abuela's kitchen. Arizona tried a bite of her own and moaned in appreciation.

"Abuela is a good teacher."Arizona said with a smile.

"Arizona, this is amazing, I can't believe you did this for me. The tortillas are even homemade."

"Abuela said that was key. Everything had to be homemade or it wouldn't taste the same. And now that I know how to make tortillas, we are never buying them premade from the store again."

"I know how to make them, you know. We just haven't really made many meals at home together yet."

"Well, I've never been a huge fan of eggs but I could eat them more often if they are like this. It's a good thing I love spicy food. I can't wait to cook more meals with you."

The two finished their meals in silence, Callie reading the paper and Arizona working on the crossword puzzle. Once brunch was over, Arizona encouraged Callie to shower while she cleaned up the kitchen. Callie watched Arizona zooming around the kitchen for a moment with a cocky smirk on her face, she was walking funny.

"What are you smiling about?" Arizona asked, looking up as she carried their empty plates to the sink.

"You're walking a little funny there, babe."

"Yeah well someone wanted it a little rough last night. That is not, however, what I told the very concerned grocery clerk when he noticed it too."

"He was watching your ass way too closely if he noticed it." Callie replied, narrowing her eyes.

"He was a pimply teenage boy named Trent, Callie, he probably stares at everyone who has breasts. I'm sure my boobs and ass weren't the only ones he was ogling today." Arizona replied with a shrug. "Besides, he can look all he wants, you're the only one I will let touch."

"Yea well next time I go to the store, I'm going to look out for your teenage boyfriend."

"Calliope, you can't go around threatening little boys. He was kind of sweet."

"So what excuse did you tell him?"

"I told him I went horseback riding and got bucked off."

"Wouldn't it have been me who got bucked off since your hips were the ones doing all the bucking?"

"Are you comparing me to a horse?" Arizona asked, blue eyes narrowing.

"I believe you referred to me as one first honey."

"Semantics." Arizona replied with an eye roll. "Now, go get in the shower so we can be productive in our moving in together search."

Callie didn't need to be told twice as she hustled to the bathroom and started her shower. When Callie returned from her shower she found Arizona curled up on the couch with three different colored pads of sticky notes, pens, notebooks, and the laptop opened up on the coffee table.

"What's all this?"

"Apartment hunting material. I've already started my list of wants. Mine are the pink sticky notes, yours are blue. We will make our own lists and anything that is on both lists will go on a purple sticky note in the middle. That way when we start searching, we will know right away what we can weed out."

"You're taking this very seriously." Callie replied with a smirk. She knew Arizona preferred making lists and thinking everything out thoroughly. Though Callie tended to go with a more spontaneous approach, she knew Arizona's process was important to her and probably the smarter approach when it came to something like this so she would appease her.

Callie took her stack of blue sticky notes and began writing her wants and needs on each one, adding them to her growing pile. She noticed quickly that she had far more than Arizona and wondered if she was going a tad overboard. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she looked at Arizona with her head cocked slightly, "What do you want? Another apartment, a condo, a house? Are we wanting to rent or lease something again or are we ready to buy something?"

"I guess that's something else we need to figure out. I think no on an apartment. If we wanted an apartment we could just stay here, it's so close to the hospital and it's roomy. Aside from needing some new paint, it's basically perfect." Arizona replied.

"I agree, we could just stay here for a while. It would give us time to find what we really want."

"We have time, Callie, besides, Cristina lives with you. I know she's rarely home since she lives for surgeries but I think we should make a no roommates rule. I want it to be just us when we do get a place and I kind of like the idea of finding something together."

"Ok, can't argue with that logic. I agree, no roommates, however, if a friend needs a place short term it's something we can discuss."

"Agreed."

"See, we're already so good at this." Callie replied with a smile as she wrote a few more sticky notes.

"I think we should go for a house." Arizona said suddenly, causing Callie to look up.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean rent, lease, or buy, whatever we decide, I think having a house would be nice. We could have a garage and a yard. Maybe even get a dog."

"We work too much for a dog, babe."

"But we could still get one if we wanted to." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Well, I think we should buy then. Even if it isn't our forever home or we don't end up staying in Seattle forever. It would be investing in ourselves instead of someone else and we could sell it or rent it out to residents or something when we're ready to move again."

"Really?" Arizona asked. Callie looked up to meet blue eyes and they shared a smile.

"Really."

The two of them worked on their individual wants and needs for a bit longer before they were ready to compare. They stuck all their sticky notes out on the coffee table, Arizona's pink ones on the left and Callie's blue ones on the right. Arizona grabbed the purple sticky notes and a pen and wrote the first agreed upon must have.

Buying a house. Callie smiled as the blonde peeled off the sticky note and stuck at the top center of the coffee table. Among the other things to join their must have list were, No more than thirty minutes from work, two car garage, a modern and functional kitchen, three bedroom or two with an office/den space, a yard big enough for a dog, closet space, does not require much work or updating before moving in.

"I think our must have list is pretty solid." Arizona replied with a dimple grin. On their not a must have but would be a bonus list was Callie's request of a deck, a large master bath, and hers and hers closets. On Arizona's list was room for a hot tub and a chicken coop. Callie rolled her eyes at the chicken coop, no freakin way were they getting chickens.

"Ok, let's fire this up and start our search." Callie said, pulling the laptop over to her lap. Arizona snuggled into her side as she pulled up the website from the app she had downloaded to her phone.

"I love you." Arizona whispered as she squeezed Callie's body.

"I love you too." Callie replied with a smile. She looked at Arizona and leaned down to nuzzle her nose against the freckled one she had grown to love so much before she turned her attention back to the laptop. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Arizona replied. Callie wasn't sure if she was talking about the search itself or moving in together but she hoped it was both as they began their search.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: For those of you still with me, Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Arizona

The next two months passed in a blur. For not having any surgeries to do, Arizona had kept herself completely busy. Not only had the couple been trying to get into a routine of regular dates, that so far had consisted of a mix of nights at Joe's, some with their friends but most without, going to the movies, romantic walks, and several dinners, Arizona had also started back to work on a part time basis. Between consults and PT, she had been more than occupied, add the house hunting that had become pretty much a solitary mission to that and she was down right frazzled. She hadn't seen Callie in eight days. Eight days and they practically lived together. Yes, Arizona had her own place that she actually enjoyed more than she would have imagined to begin with but she spent most of her nights with Callie. Somehow she, Alex, Lexie, and Amelia had become somewhat of a dysfunctional family. Callie and Mark were usually added to the mix and occasionally Meredith was thrown in when she felt like being a sister to Lexie or sister in law to Amelia. Which meant that Crisitina was dragged along as Meredith's best friend and Callie's roommate. And this also meant that none other than Derek Shepherd himself could occasionally be found at Arizona's house partaking in a random dance party. She didn't mind the chaos though, she actually sort of loved it. She had grown up with just a brother in a house that did not tolerate anything but order. She and her brother had many occasions of feeling lonely in different cities and it made her thankful that she had a brother and hadn't been completely alone. Despite that, she had a happy childhood, she couldn't deny that but she loved the chaos of a full house.

Callie, on the other hand, was not impressed with the frat house feel to Arizona's current place of residence. And that made Arizona that much more frustrated with Callie when she pulled a disappearing act on her once again last night. They had plans to meet for dinner and then go see the first house the couple had agreed on ever in their two month search. They had seen other houses, though not as many as they had been scheduled to see as Callie had pulled disappearing acts on several previous occasions, but one of them always liked each house more than the other one and they had been unable to agree. They had never had so many disagreements as they had while searching for their future home. This house was different though, they had both loved the house the moment they had seen it pop up on their app. Arizona being a surgeon herself was more than understanding but her patience was wearing thin with Callie's lack of effort now. Especially since she had gone ahead and viewed the house alone and it had been perfect. However, she got a notification from their real estate agent moments ago that an offer had been placed last night and accepted this morning. She tried to push her disappointment aside as she made her way to the hospital.

She and Callie had an argument through text messaging yesterday and that had been the last she had heard from her. Arizona had complained that she was pulling all the weight in the house searching department and Callie had countered with the fact that Arizona wasn't doing surgeries so her schedule allowed for her to have the luxury of scheduling appointments that were convenient for the blonde. It wasn't true, they both knew it. Arizona had gone out of her way to schedule appointments at times when she knew Callie was off and should be well rested but even so, Callie had emergencies that couldn't be foreseen. Still, the sting of Callie's words had hurt more than she cared to admit. She wanted to be busy with surgeries more than anything. And even without the surgeries, she had been busy with consults and teaching in the lab when she could.

"Calliope Torres, you are in trouble." Arizona said as she threw open the on call room door that Mark Sloan had pointed her toward. It was still early so the groan that was received in response wasn't alarming. What was alarming was the number of people the groans escaped from. "What the hell?"

"Morning Dr. Robbins." Jo said sleepily from the top bunk. That got the head of dark hair in the bed next to her to sit up and Arizona's eyes narrowed, trying to determine if her very sexy girlfriend was in bed with the younger intern.

"Torres, I think you're in trouble." Eliza shouted, peeking her head down to the bottom bunk where Callie was still sleeping soundly. Arizona flipped on the light switch and an arm flung over a beautiful face. At the same time, a body next to the gorgeous woman sat up quickly, his head colliding with the bunk above him.

"Out, everyone, out!" Arizona shouted. Jo and Eliza hopped down from the top bunk saying they had rounds anyway. At Arizona's shouting, Callie sat up in time to see George standing up from the bed next to her where he had been sleeping. He scrambled past Arizona looking terrified, her eyes followed him in a steely glare until he was out of sight.

"Arizona? What's going on?" Callie asked, sitting up as far as she could with the top bunk above her and stretching. Arizona had to refocus as beautifully tan caramel skin showed when Callie's scrub top rose up with her outstretched arms. _Now is not the time to get distracted, Arizona, she chastised herself silently._ Her anger returned as she took control of her libido.

"Why don't you tell me? You stood me up, for the third time in two weeks and I find you in an on call room in bed with George O'Malley."

"It's too early, I need coffee."

"You need to explain."

"A literal bus of people came in after a crash and Eliza, Jo, George, Bailey, and I were in surgery until three this morning. Many of the other surgeons stayed as well, some of the patients are very critical. Our surgery got done last, there was only one oncall room open by then. Bailey and I fought for the couch in the attendings lounge but she fought dirty so I ended up in here with the other three."

"So you thought you would just sleep in bed with George?"

"Arizona…"

"No, don't Arizona me. I'm late for PT. I brought you coffee and a scone as a peace offering even though you stood me up...AGAIN." Arizona said, plopping both down unceremoniously on the table inside the door before turning on her heel and making her way to PT. She heard Callie shout behind her but she ignored it as she marched to the stairwell.

She was beyond frustrated, angry even. She trusted Callie, completely, and she knew that her sharing a bed in an oncall room with George O'Malley while Eliza and Jo were asleep above them was exactly what she said it was, an unfortunate necessity and completely innocent in nature. But, the Latina's apartment was five minutes away, directly across the street and Arizona had been in her bed, waiting for her despite the fact that she had been stood up for the third time in two weeks and despite the fact that they had been arguing. The first two times Callie hadn't showed up, she'd had a mini stroke and had called the ER and police department before Callie had been located in surgery by Mark. Last night, she had known she was at the hospital because Christina had notified her of the page she received as she flew out the door so at least she hadn't panicked when Callie didn't show once again.

"You ready to get started, Robbins?" Tom asked. He was her physical therapist and though he had been pushing her hard and leaving her sore sometimes to the point of tears, she was welcoming the physical challenge today. That was another thing that she and Callie had argued about. When she complained about how difficult PT had been and how sore it left her, Callie had shrugged her off saying it would get worse before it got better. She knew Callie cared and was supportive but it still frustrated her. She normally had a pretty high pain tolerance and wasn't one to complain, the Colonel did not like whining and complaining, but her shoulder seemed to be getting more and more painful recently. And pain made her irritable.

The fact that she hadn't seen Callie in eight days with the exception of a chaste kiss in the hallway once a few days before and Callie stopping to change her clothes once when Arizona happened to be at the apartment coupled with the frustration of not finding a place of their own yet and you could say that Arizona had been more than irritated when she woke up alone in Callie's bed this morning without so much as an apology text explaining her whereabouts. Still, she had decided to let it slide, knowing her girlfriend was a rockstar with a scalpel and these things were part of what she loved so much about her. She was so invested in her work and her patients, she cared more than anyone and it sometimes required all of her attention. So, she had stopped and gotten her coffee and her favorite scone to show her she was trying to be understanding even if she was hurt and frustrated. But seeing the Latina in bed with George O'Malley, no matter how innocent it was now had her in rare form to say the least.

About twenty minutes into her session, she could feel Callie's presence. She hadn't heard the woman enter or even caught sight of her but she could feel her eyes on her before the gorgeous woman spoke, "Arizona, can we talk?"

"Not right now. I really am busy with physical therapy and I'm too mad right now." Arizona replied, avoiding eye contact as she continued with the stretches Tom had given her while she took a break from the weight lifting she was struggling with.

"I'm sorry."

"I said not now." Arizona replied through gritted teeth as she got up and moved back to the bench where they had her pressing weights this week. Her arm was already killing her and she still had another two repetitions to go, it was doing nothing to improve her mood. Tom returned to be her spotter and Arizona laid back to take the bar in her hands. She lifted it gently bringing it down to her chest but struggling to bring it back up as Tom added more weight.

"Hey! What are you doing, Tom?" Callie's angry voice broke Arizona's concentration causing the weights she was currently trying to lift off her chest to nearly crash down on her.

"What does it look like?" Arizona asked sarcastically, her mood and concentration on not getting crushed preventing her from hearing the concern in Callie's voice. Eliza had released her only this week for weights saying that she was weeks ahead of schedule in recovery. Arizona had been delighted at the time, knowing she was growing more irritated and frustrated because of her lack of ability to return fully to surgery.

"Dr. Minnick said to start weight training this week. Dr. Robbins is doing well, we've been putting her through the ringer and she's ahead of schedule."

"Ahead of schedule for now. She won't be if you have her doing exercises that she shouldn't be doing for another four to eight weeks." Callie said as she pulled the weights off of Arizona and placed the bar in the rack. She held out a hand to Arizona to help her sit up, Arizona accepting it. Callie's hands immediately and automatically busied themselves with inspecting her shoulder, her voice full of concern, "Are you hurt?"

"No, just sore." Arizona replied, wincing as Callie's fingers palpated a tender area.

"Come on, you're done for the day."

"Dr. Minnick wants her here five days a week, one hour each day." Tom protested.

"Tom, she's done for the day. Please page Dr. Minnick to Arizona's office."

"Calliope, you can't just come interfere with my PT just because we're fighting and I'm mad at you. It's not ok."

"That's not what this is. Please, just trust me." Callie replied, stopping to look at Arizona. She didn't respond, she just nodded her head and let Callie lead her from the PT gym and up to her office because she did trust Callie, nothing that had happened changed that.

Jo Wilson was waiting outside of Arizona's new office when the pair arrived. Arizona gave her a questioning look that propelled her to speak, "Minnick sent me to tell you she's in surgery and can't answer your page for at least a few hours. Is it something urgent? I can assist."

"No, I'll talk to her later then. Maybe we should meet with the Chief together in the morning."

"I'll let her know." Jo said before she turned to walk away, "Jo, wait!"

"What's up Dr. Torres?"

"What's the appropriate physical therapy exercises for a broken clavicle on week seven?"

"Any tissue injury or surgery?"

"No surgery and very minimal soft tissue injury after the clavicle was dislocated twice." Callie replied and Jo listed off the exercises she would recommend.

"What about weight training? Say even forty pounds."

"Forty pounds? Absolutely not! I wouldn't even allow ten pounds of weight training at this point. Maybe if it was just a fracture not requiring surgery that was healing well but not after two dislocations on top of a fracture. The patient could be doing some biceps curls with hand weights but I would keep them three to five pounds depending on how it feels for the patient and the extent of the fracture."

"Excellent. And what sort of injuries can occur if you were to do this sort of weight training too early?"

"Microfractures, separation of the joint, refracturing of the original injury…" Jo listed.

"Very good, Wilson. Only eight weeks of the Torres Method and you know that. Go on, get back to your surgery." Callie replied. Once Jo was out of ear shot, Callie turned to Arizona. "Jo knows that after eight weeks of working with me. Actually, she probably knew that in her first month. So why is Eliza who is starting a fellowship in sports medicine in July having you lift forty pounds?"

"Callie, I don't know. I was going to ask you about it but…"

"I've been absent and I told you to suck it up when you tried to tell me you were hurting." Callie interrupted, looking truly guilty.

"It's not your fault and that's not what I was going to say. I'm not sure why Eliza thought this regimen was good for me but she must have had some plan or idea. She said it would get me back to surgery faster."

"No, it's setting you up for further injury. Arizona, I know you want to get back to surgery and I am so sorry for the comment I made about you not being busy with surgeries during our argument yesterday. But pushing yourself too hard too fast will not get you back to work quicker."

"That's not what this was. I didn't know, Calliope. I was just doing what I thought I was supposed to under the direction of my doctor. I thought it was odd to have this much pain this far out but Ortho isn't my strong suit and you said she's a good surgeon."

"Come on. Let's go home. I am going to murder Minnick if I see her right now. I want to examine your shoulder more thoroughly and I think you should ice it. How painful is it?"

"I dread PT every day." Arizona replied with a grimace. That was not a lie but the truth was, it was downright torture. She never knew a fractured collarbone and displacement could cause so much pain and take so long to heal. She however, chose not to divulge that much information to Callie for fear she really would kill Minnick. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening but she knew that Callie was the superior surgeon and she would never do anything to jeopardize Arizona's health or career so she would go along with this, whatever this was. That didn't mean she wasn't going to demand an explanation later though.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop, it's not your fault. You have a job, an important job. You're an ortho attending and I am so very proud of my badass surgeon girlfriend. I've just missed you and been in pain. It makes me moody and I feel needy. I really hate that feeling." Arizona said. Callie didn't reply, she just laced their fingers together and pulled Arizona across the street to her apartment.

Arizona sighed as they approached Callie's door to see Mark standing there looking miserable. "Robbins."

"Sloan." Arizona returned his nod of greeting.

"Uh, Torres, I need to talk to you."

"Mark, now isn't a good time, ok."

"Cal, please, it's important." Mark said. Arizona wondered if he would stick his lip out to pout as he batted his eyes. She was irritated. She knew she shouldn't be but her earlier frustration was returning. Mark was constantly interrupting the precious few moments they had together lately even if it was just to barge in for a cup of coffee or because his hot water wasn't working. It was always something and today, Arizona just couldn't deal with it.

"I'm kind of tired and I just want a shower and a nap anyway. I'm just going to head home." Arizona said, a tension headache starting to form where her shoulder muscles were spasming.

"No! Don't even think of leaving, Arizona. You can go shower and then we can lay down and watch a movie together. I can talk to Mark while you're in the shower."

"This may take a while, Cal." Mark replied, eyeing Arizona for a reaction. She sighed, she really didn't have the energy to deal with Mark right now.

"I think I should just go home." Arizona said.

"Arizona..." Callie said, her tone warning and losing it's patience. She tightened her hold on Arizona.

"Calliope…" Arizona countered.

"Mark, you're going to have to deal with whatever crisis that's going on right now without me. Arizona and I need to talk and have some real time together." Callie said, knowing that Mark's presence was not going to do her any favors.

"But Cal."

"Sorry Mark. We haven't seen each other in eight days. Eight days. Today, I need to be with Arizona." Callie said with a shrug before she tugged Arizona's wrist and pulled her inside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Callie if you want to talk to Mark…"

"If I wanted to talk to Mark I would have invited him in and let you leave. You are who I want to talk to. You're my priority." Callie said as she pulled Arizona further into the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"To lay down. I want to hold you while you talk to me. I haven't been sleeping well without you and I've really missed just holding you." Callie replied. Arizona felt her heart flutter and her irritation begin to dissipate once again. What was wrong with her? She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so moody and downright pissy. It was a foreign feeling and it made her feel out of control. She didn't like it.

Callie stripped off her clothes and replaced them with a baggy T-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Leaving her in just the shirt and a pair of cotton panties that Arizona found incredibly sexy. She couldn't help but smile a little as she removed her own clothing and pulled on one of Callie's T-shirts and mimicked Callie by climbing into bed next to her without anything else on. Callie opened her arms wide and Arizona gladly climbed in, snuggling into her chest and taking a deep breath of her scent.

"This is better." Arizona whispered, not knowing how much she had needed this comfort. She was sincerely glad that she hadn't stormed off and gone home. She would have only been more miserable. This right here was all she needed and suddenly it clicked, this was home, wherever Callie was, it was home. She was pissy because she had been missing Callie and because of that, she had taken it out on Callie. She groaned at the realization.

"You ok? Are you in pain? I could get your medicine and some ice."

"No!" Arizona shouted, fisting Callie's clothing in her hands to prevent her from moving.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry I've been so moody and picking fights with you this week."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, Arizona. I didn't realize how hard they were working you in PT and I am so sorry that I missed our appointment last night."

"Me too. I was really excited about that house, Calliope. It was perfect, you would have loved it."

"Well let's call Lisa and schedule another appointment to see it today."

"We can't. She notified me this morning that one of the other couples placed an offer last night and it was accepted this morning."

"Why didn't you put an offer in?"

"Because this is something we are supposed to do together. We should decide together and when I have found something I've loved, it hasn't always been something you've loved and vice versa. Agreeing has been much harder than I thought it would be."

"We will find something, together, I promise."

"I know. I've just missed you." Arizona said, feeling sleepy as she sunk deeper into Callie, her nose nuzzling into a warm neck as she placed a naked leg between Callie's.

"I missed you too. It's my day off, let's get some sleep and then we will talk. And after we talk, we can do whatever you want."

"I don't care what we do, I just want to spend the day together." Arizona replied with a yawn. She leaned up and kissed Callie's lips before she settled in. She felt Callie's body relax and her breathing even out before she closed her eyes and joined her in the first restful sleep she had in eight days.

Two hours later, having showered and napped, the couple decided to go for a drive. Callie intended to drive by some of the houses that had appeared as hits on the app on their way to the beach where the two planned to go for a walk. Teddy had called during the drive and would be arriving in Seattle in two weeks. She had been traveling with Allison and visiting with the elder Robbins since her return to the states. She had stopped in Seattle briefly her first weekend back before traveling on to Boston. Teddy and Arizona had spent the whole night giggling and watching movies and eating junk food and she was eager to have her best friend back earlier than expected. Her contract in Seattle didn't start until May but she wanted to give herself time to get settled before starting.

"How's Teddy?" Callie asked as Arizona hung up the phone with her best friend.

"She sounds good." Arizona replied.

"I miss her, I can't wait for her to be here full time."

"Me neither but we need to find a place. I promised her my room." Arizona said, now feeling even more pressure to find their perfect new place together.

"I'm really sorry that I missed the showing last night. I was really excited about it too. And I'm sorry I didn't call. I will try to be better about that in the future." Callie said, suddenly stopping the car in front of one of the houses that had popped up on their app. It was one neither had seen on there before.

"Thank you. It would be good for my heart if you called or texted me when you can't show up. I nearly had a meltdown the first time. I called the cops."

"You did? I'm sorry I worried you."

"Well it won't stop just because we live together, so you really need to let me know if you can't make it. I understand, I'm a surgeon too but wondering if you're just stuck in surgery or if you're in a ditch bleeding out or if you've been abducted by a serial killer is going to take years off my life, Calliope."

"I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I'm being crazy. I thought searching for a house would be more fun than this."

"You know, you could just move in with me."

"Is that what you want? Because if searching for a house is too much right now then I will do that. I just want to live with you, wherever you are is home." Arizona replied. It would be far less stressful to just move in with Callie. She got along with Cristina much better than she had ever imagined she would. And whether she was at her place or Callie's, it seemed she couldn't escape Mark. But she had really wanted this. Moving in with Callie would solve the immediate problem but once they had decided to buy a house together, the permanence of that did something to her and she found herself wanting it more than she cared to admit.

"Is that what you want?" Callie asked.

"I want what you want. I just want us to be happy and not stressed and fighting. I hate fighting with you."

"How about this. Let's give it another month of really looking. I promise I will do my best not to cancel any appointments and if I have to I will absolutely call first. If we don't find anything by the end of the month then we will just stay at my place until things settle down at the hospital and we have more time to find what we're both looking for. But Arizona whether it's now or in a couple months from now, we are going to buy a house together."

"Deal." Arizona replied. They sealed it with a kiss before they both stepped out of the vehicle. Callie walked around the front of the vehicle and Arizona reached for her hand. The house was much smaller than they were hoping for and because of the area, a much higher price. They both sighed as they got back in the car.

They decided to spend the rest of their day together, not house hunting and headed to the beach. They needed the quality time and relief from the stress. The chilly walk on the beach did the trick for both of them. They walked hand in hand, snuggling up to each other and stealing kisses until Arizona suddenly leaned down and splashed Callie with freezing cold water then took off running. Callie caught up to her easily, knowing Arizona was an avid runner and she wouldn't have caught her if she didn't let her.

"You're going to pay for that blondie." Callie said as she tackled her gently to the grassy area that met the sand. With it being early April and still much too cold for most people, the beach was deserted and Callie intended to take full advantage.

"Whatchya gonna do about it?" Arizona teased with a cocky little grin on her face.

"Well now I'm wet and cold so I'm going to make you warm me up."

"Hmm, like this?" Arizona asked as she edged her fingers into Callie's leggings. She was thankful for the stretchy material of Callie's pants in place of the jeans she normally wore as her fingers ghosted over damp cotton. "I did get you wet."

"Less talking." Callie growled as she silenced Arizona with a kiss and used her own hand to encourage Arizona's to move. Knowing that the beach was deserted but still a public place where they could be caught at any moment, Arizona didn't waste time.

She circled Callie's entrance a few times, gathering moisture before she plunged her fingers in, eliciting a groan from Callie. She bit down on Arizona's parka as she ground her pelvis down into Arizona's pinning her fingers between them. Her wrist was at an odd angle with Callie on top of her and her pants still on but she ignored her protesting muscles as she added a third finger and continued thrusting into Callie. Her thumb found her bundle of nerves and Arizona smiled as Callie's hands tangled in her hair.

"Oh my God, Arizona." Callie whimpered into her neck. Arizona used her free hand to swipe raven hair out of a beautiful face.

"Come for me Calliope." She whispered as she backed her next thrust with her pelvis lifting off the ground. Callie shuddered above her as she rode out her high on Arizona's fingers. When she went limp, Arizona pulled them out and rolled them so they were laying facing each other in the grass and sand. They were a mess but Callie looked beautiful with her rosy cheeks and the blissful look on her face. Arizona knew her hair was a mess, Callie couldn't help herself, she loved having her hands buried in Arizona's soft hair anytime but especially during sex.

"I can't believe we just did that." Callie laughed as she caught her breath, placing a kiss on Arizona's lips.

"That was hot." Arizona giggled. "I should make you chase me more often."

"Oh yea?" Callie asked, her eyebrow arched. She rolled over and began a tickle assault on the blonde as she begged for mercy and promised not to splash her again. Callie only let up as an old man walking his dog cleared his throat and gave them a disapproving glare. Arizona erupted into giggles as Callie pulled her to her feet.

"I love you." Arizona blurted out as Callie wiped the sand from her back.

"I love you too, crazy. Come on, I'm starving. Let's go home. We can order a pizza and take a hot shower while we wait for it. Then we can continue this little party in bed with pizza."

"Ohhh, I love pizza in bed."

"I know you do."

XXXXX

Arizona awoke the next morning to cold sheets and she sighed as she stretched, feeling the soreness in her muscles from her night with Callie. Agiant smile crossed her lips as she replayed the many positions that had occurred to cause so many muscle aches. It had been a while since they had stayed up having multiple rounds of sex and her muscles were not used to it. She looked at the clock, 7:43, Callie must have gotten called in early. They hadn't gone to sleep until well after midnight. She groaned as she thought about how little sleep Callie must have gotten. It was Friday and she knew Callie was on call for the entire weekend so Arizona set about cleaning the apartment. Callie wasn't quite the neat freak Arizona was, as long as her kitchen was clean and orderly, she was content. Cristina, on the other hand, was a downright slob so there was plenty to keep her busy. By the time she had finished cleaning and had showered, it was late morning.

She made a few meals for Callie to be able to grab and take to work easily, she even labeled a few with Cristina's name, knowing that the resident would just steal Callie's if she didn't leave food for her too. She stacked a few containers in a bag, unsure what her girlfriend would be in the mood for and set out to the hospital to deliver Callie some food so she wouldn't spend her weekend eating junk from the cafeteria. Arizona enjoyed her share of junk food but as a general rule, she ate fairly healthy and Callie generally did the same, though her ability to consume coffee seemingly by the gallon concerned the blonde. She wanted her around for another sixty years or so and if that was going to happen, she would need to include a few more glasses of water and veggies into her diet and a little less coffee and red meat.

She had made Callie food she knew would heat up well in the microwave. She punched the button for the elevator and smiled as she thought about how much she enjoyed taking care of Callie. The Latina was such a caring person and had a habit of putting others first. It was endearing and felt good when you were the object of her affection but it also made her worry that Callie didn't take the time to properly care for herself. She entered the ortho floor right at one in the afternoon and looked around for the raven haired beauty she had been craving to see since the moment she opened her eyes.

"Dr. Torres is just finishing up in OR one." One of the nurses, Colleen, called to Arizona as she spotted her. She was Callie's favorite ortho nurse so Arizona may have kept the fact that she had slept with Colleen when they worked together at Johns Hopkins a secret. It had been nothing more than a mutual fling and Arizona had lost track of the nurses she had slept with there. She had only just recognized Colleen when Amelia asked her it was the same one from Johns Hopkins just last week. It seemed Colleen was content with discretion as well, not wanting to get on the bad side of her favorite attending.

"Thanks Colleen."

Arizona made her way down to the OR floor and waited patiently in the hall for Callie. She smiled as she saw her famous red scrub cap through the window as she exited the OR and was scrubbing out. She waited with a dimpled smile on her face for Callie and was greeted with the brunette's own mega-watt smile when she passed through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" Callie asked, placing a kiss on a dimpled cheek. She had already been at work for eight hours and she had seven more to go. She had been paged in at five that morning, three hours before the start of her twelve hour scheduled shift. Arizona hadn't budged when the pager went off which was unusual for the light sleeper. Callie had worn her out pretty good though, she thought with a dreamy smile.

"I brought you lunch so you won't have to eat crappy cafeteria food all weekend."

"What did you bring?"

"I made chicken with rice and broccoli, that salmon salad dish that you were so crazy about, and some stir fry."

"You made all this?"

"I did and I cleaned. I don't like waking up to cold sheets, Calliope."

"Tell me you at least used the mop and you left Cristina's crap for her to clean."

"Callie, you know the floors don't get clean when you use a germ infested mop." Arizona argued. It was a frequent argument they had whenever Arizona cleaned. She had been taught to clean military style, which meant floors were cleaned on your hands and knees, not with a mop. Callie hated the idea of it so Arizona tended to wait until she wasn't around to do the floors.

"Did you also make the bed with the weird corners that I hate?"

"You know I did."

"Arizona! You know I can't thrash around how I like to with the sheets tucked in so tightly."Callie whined but she was secretly enjoying the playful banter and Arizona knew it.

"Well, I guess you will just have to mess it all up when you get home. When will you be home?"

"I'm off at eight but I'm on call for the next three nights."

"Ok. Do you have time for lunch? We can go eat in the cafeteria together before I have physical therapy."

"You don't have PT today. I canceled it. Minnick and I met with the Chief this morning. Minnick is no longer your doctor."

"What? Why would you do that without talking to me?"

"Arizona, I'm sorry I didn't call first, there wasn't time. I'm not sure what her motives were but, best case scenario, Eliza was pushing you too hard and going to accidentally cause you further injury. Worst case scenario, she knew exactly what she was doing which meant she was trying to cause further injury. I've spent the past few months working with her so I know she's a skilled surgeon, which leads me to believe this was intentional."

"Why would she do that?" Arizona asked, finding it hard to believe that another surgeon would cause injury to a surgeon in their care and be stupid enough to do it under Callie's watchful eye.

"I'm not sure, I have a theory but I'm going to sound like an insanely jealous girlfriend if I share it with you."

"I already know you're an insanely jealous girlfriend, Calliope. So out with it."

"I think she was hoping to keep you under her care. She has always had a thing for you and I think she has enjoyed being your doctor and keeping you close."

"But to intentionally injure me? You're friends with her, do you really think she's capable?"

"We're not friends."

"You have invited her out for drinks with us at Joe's several times, Callie."

"Arizona, it's called keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. I don't trust her. I was hoping she would prove me wrong and I was trying to be the bigger person and give her the benefit of the doubt. She's a good teacher and it's true, she's impressed me with her surgical skills. She's not a complete idiot, which makes her that much more dangerous. I shared my concerns with her and the Chief this morning. He is not taking sides and doesn't want either of us in charge of your care."

"So who is?"

"Jo Wilson. She's smart and capable. The Chief will be overlooking her plan and consulting Owen Hunt with any concerns from here on out. Dr. Hunt will be joining Seattle Grace when he returns from Afghanistan, turns out he's from Seattle and his mom lives nearby. His contract starts in June according to the Chief. In the meantime, he's available for limited consults. He agreed to your case immediately when the Chief talked to him this morning."

"Owen is coming to Seattle? I wonder if Teddy knows."

"I don't think it's common knowledge around the hospital yet but maybe he's told her."

"Hmmm, maybe. Come on, let's get you fed before you get called away on another emergency."

Callie was able to sit and eat lunch with Arizona without getting interrupted. The two sat and chatted for a full half hour before they parted ways. Arizona headed to the peds department to get some paperwork she needed to look over and Callie headed to her next surgery. Once business at the hospital was taken care of, Arizona made her way back to the house. She had laundry she needed to catch up on and since it looked like it was going to be another Callie free weekend, she figured there was no time like the present.

Arizona woke Saturday morning to a steady banging on the door. She looked at the clock, it was after ten in the morning, she rarely slept that late but she had a hard time falling asleep the previous evening. She was still awake at three when Callie had texted her that she'd been paged for a trauma. Knowing Alex had been in on a peds surgery with Lexie the previous night and Amelia was busy with Derek and their clinical trial, she resigned herself to the fact that she would have to get out of bed and answer the door herself to stop the pounding. She scrambled down the stairs, cursing her messy roommates as she tripped over a pair of Alex's shoes at the bottom of the stairs and nearly face planted. She flung the door open ready to scream at whoever was responsible for the pounding and squealed as her brain registered recognition.

"Teddy!"

"Hey, Riz!" Teddy said with a smile before she flung her arms around Arizona. A tall, thin curly haired woman stood beside her with a giant smile plastered to her face.

"You must be Allison." Arizona replied, excited to finally meet the famous Allison. She was definitely as gorgeous as Teddy had described.

"And you must be Arizona." Allison replied with a smile of her own.

"What are you guys doing here? Teddy, I thought you said the other day that it would be another two weeks before you got to Seattle."

"I know but Allison decided she wanted to come see Seattle and we wanted to surprise you, so, surprise!"

"I am so glad to see you!" Arizona squealed again, as she threw her arms around Teddy and knocked them both to the ground. The two giggled as they landed in the dirt, Arizona recovering first and helping Teddy to her feet.

"Were you still sleeping?"

"Yes and don't give me crap about it. I haven't been sleeping well and it's been a weird few weeks."

"So, is there room for Allison and I here?"

"Of course, I mean the roomies have already agreed to you staying here. You two can take the blow up mattress in my room and I will take the couch in the study. I'm at Callie's half the time anyway."

"You're sleeping on a blow up mattress when you could be sleeping in a bed at Callie's?"

"An empty bed at Callie's. She's started a new research project and is prepping for a major surgery that's coming up. She's also taken a new intern under her wing and has been taking more than her share of on call shifts to impress the Chief. Needless to say, she's been busy."

"Well, what do you say to you, me, and Allison going out tonight for a girls night? You can invite Callie if you want."

"She worked a fifteen hour shift yesterday and then got called in at three this morning for a major trauma. She said she's going to be at the hospital for most of the day. I doubt she's going to feel up to going out tonight even if she does get out of work in time but I will ask her."

"I'd love to see her. I've missed her. And I'd like Allison to meet her."

"Well, Allison will be here for two weeks and you're here to stay so it's safe to say that you will get some Callie time."

"Hey lazy bones, how about you go shower and then the three of us go to the mall and grab lunch and do some shopping before we go out tonight."

"I love this idea." Arizona replied with a smile, she had really missed her best friend. "I'll show you to my room so you can drop off your stuff and freshen up if you want."

XXXXX

"Do you think Calliope is going to like my hair?" Arizona asked Teddy for the tenth time since they had slid into their booth.

"I think it looks hot." Allison replied with a shrug.

"I agree, as long as it's long enough for her to pull, she will love it." Teddy replied, Arizona had regrettably revealed how much Callie enjoyed pulling hair. She kicked her under the table and Teddy yelped while Allison giggled, enjoying their sibling squabbles.

Arizona was suddenly second guessing her spontaneous decision to cut her very long hair to her shoulders. Before she had left for Malawi it had been this length but it had grown long while she was away and had been easier to deal with at a length where it could just go in a ponytail. She had suddenly had the urge to cut her hair while at the mall that afternoon and though she loved it, she wasn't sure Callie would be quite as pleased.

"It makes your hair curlier." Allison pointed out.

"Callie does like it curlier." Arizona said with a soft smile.

"Come on, let's get some drinks and dance." Teddy suggested.

"Will Callie be joining us?" Allison asked, dying to meet the woman she had heard about all day. It was all Arizona had talked about.

"I'm not sure, she never answered me. I don't think so, she's been working so hard, she really could use the sleep if she's not working. I do miss her though." Arizona replied with a heavy sigh, wishing the Latina hadn't been on call this weeked for at least the hundredth time. But they were both off next weekend and she planned to take full advantage.

"You've got it bad." Allison replied with a knowing smile.

"You should see it in person. It's so cute it makes your teeth hurt. I think they've made me vomit a few times." Teddy teased.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous." Arizona replied. But she knew that wasn't true because even if they were trying to be discreet, she could see the subtle glances and touches between the two across from her. She was definitely going to have to get Teddy alone, especially since she distinctly remembered Allison mentioning a wife earlier that day when she stepped away for a phone call.

"Robbins, love the new hair." Mark called from the bar as the women approached. Allison and Teddy made their way to an empty space to place their drink orders while Arizona approached Mark.

"Thanks Mark. And don't you dare tell Callie, I want to show her first."

"Oh, Torres doesn't know?"

"No, she's been working and I've been meaning to get a haircut. Today was the perfect opportunity while I was at the mall with Teddy and Allison." Arizona said, nodding to the two women who had stepped away to order their drinks.

"Well, it looks good Dr. Robbins." Lexie said from beside Mark.

"Come on sexy, let's dance." Allison whispered in Arizona's ear with a small tap on her ass. She linked their fingers together and led her to the dance floor.

"What was that?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, a guy who was checking out your ass at the bar was talking to his buddies about getting you to go home with him. Teddy said hitting on you would be weird as your surrogate sister and all so I did it. Trust me, his breath alone would have knocked you out." Allison said. Arizona threw her head back in laughter, grateful not to have yet another awkward encounter with a man in a bar.

The trio spent their night on the dance floor just letting loose. Arizona couldn't help but wish Callie was there, it seemed like she was in a constant state of missing her. She caught Mark's eyes on them a few times and he always seemed to have a scowl on his face, which was unusual, normally he would have a giant smile and be out there flirting with all of them. Maybe Lexie really was changing him, she thought.

Not wanting a repeat of her morning after the tequila, Arizona watched her alcohol intake and though she was buzzed and giggly, she was far from drunk and much less so than either Teddy or Allison who both seemed to be single handedly keeping Joe in business. Arizona was sipping on her third drink in as many hours when Alex and Amelia walked in. Alex sat at the bar looking like a wounded animal as he ordered a soda water and Amelia joined them on the dance floor. They spent another hour laughing and drinking when Amelia offered to help Arizona get a very handsy Allison and Teddy into the back of her car. Alex held the door for them as Amelia walked Teddy up the stairs and Arizona followed with Allison leaning heavily on her, arms around her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Thanks Alex, you coming home?" Arizona asked.

"No, I got paged back in. Torres and I have a patient that isn't doing well."

"Oh, Calliope must have gotten paged too. Tell her to drink some water and get some sleep. And tell her I miss her."

"Will do." Alex said as he ran across the street.

It was a chore getting the two women upstairs and out of their heels. Teddy was able to remove her jeans before collapsing on the air mattress and Allison was coordinated enough to get her shirt off before collapsing practically on top of Teddy. Arizona giggled at the pair of them before placing a trash can by the bed along with the two waters and the bottle of aspirin Amelia handed her.

"Those two are going to be sorry tomorrow." Arizona said as she dug through her dresser for some pajamas. Finding what she wanted, she flipped the light off and followed Amelia down the hall.

"Looks like you guys had fun tonight. I love your new hair by the way."

"Thanks, I hope Callie likes it."

"So with those two in your bed, where are you gonna crash. You going to Callie's?"

"No, Alex said they both got paged in so I'm just going to take the couch in the den. It makes me too sad to sleep in Callie's bed without her."

"Ok, well the likelihood of me getting paged in is high so I'm going to get some sleep while I can. I'll grab an extra pillow and blanket for you."

"Thanks Amelia."

Arizona sent Callie a goodnight message with lots of emojis explaining how much she missed her. She might not be Teddy level drunk but she was in that lovey, mushy, handsy state that a few alcoholic beverages put her in and she found herself missing Callie that much more. She sincerely hoped that Callie didn't have any plans for next weekend because she wasn't letting her out of her sight. That thought left a smile on her face as she fell asleep on the lumpy couch, not bothering to pull the bed out of it.

A crash woke her up a few hours later, followed by shouting. She sat up, disoriented about her whereabouts for a moment. Realizing she was in the den on the sofa, she recognized the shouting as coming from upstairs. She paused, was that Spanish she heard? She grabbed Alex's baseball bat and took the stairs two at a time. The sight before her made her want to giggle and yell all at the same time. There, in the hall outside of her room, was Allison, shirtless and pinned against the wall by a very pissed off looking Callie. Teddy was in the doorway shouting at Callie while the Latina looked confused and horrified between the two of them.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked, dropping the bat down to the ground as she approached the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Callie demanded as Arizona entered the scene.

"I don't know, that's what I asked. I woke up to shouting and crashing to find the three of you like this."

Callie released Allison and turned to face Arizona who took a step back. Callie was clearly furious and she had no idea why. "I talked to Mark and Alex."

"Ok." Arizona replied, a confused look still on her face as Callie said this as though it explained everything.

"She came in here and attacked Allison while we were sleeping. She pulled her out of bed by her arm and then threw her up against the wall with no explanation." Teddy replied, anger evident in her own eyes.

"Callie, is that true? Why would you do that?" Arizona asked.

"Oh I don't know. Mark tells me that some hot girl that he doesn't know was all over you at the bar and then you left with her. It didn't sound like you but Alex said you did leave with a hot, drunk chick that he didn't know. I came here to check on you, thinking you might have gotten sick again if you drank too much, only to find a strange woman that fit Mark's description in your bed wrapped around a blonde that I assumed was you since this is your room." Callie huffed.

"Callie, this is Teddy's good friend, Allison and what Mark saw was her keeping some creep from approaching me. The three of us went to Joe's and were dancing, that's all. Come on, let's go downstairs and talk."

"I'm sorry, Teddy. And I'm really sorry, Allison. It's nice to meet you." Callie said, clearly embarrassed by the misunderstanding and her response to it.

"Eh, it happens, now I know not to mess with Arizona." Allison teased, trying to lighten the situation but Teddy still looked furious.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and led her down the stairs. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or amused at Callie's reaction. It was definitely not amusing to her that Callie would think that she would bring someone home. The notion was ridiculous to her, she was completely and irrevocably in love with Callie and she wasn't sure what else she could do to prove it to the Latina. She knew Callie had been cheated on several times in previous relationships but she never had to worry about that with Arizona. Reassuring her of that was her first priority.

"So, Mark tells you a story about some hot new girl flirting with me and you believe him without even asking me about it? Don't I get to at least give you my side of the story before you assume the worst about me?" Arizona blurted out as they entered the kitchen, unable to hide the hurt she was feeling. She busied herself with making a pot of coffee, knowing it was unlikely she would go back to sleep after this. She had not meant to start the conversation with those words but there they were, out there now.

"No, I didn't believe him. I got all your cute little drunken emojis and sexy innuendos and decided I wanted to sleep with my girlfriend instead of alone. I highly doubted you would send me those if you were in bed with someone else. So I came here and when I opened your bedroom door and saw the woman that fit Mark's description laying across the back of a woman with long blonde hair, I lost it. I don't even remember what happened from there."

"Callie, I was dancing with Allison AND with Teddy. What Mark saw was Allison whispering suggestively in my ear, slapping my butt, and then taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. It probably looked bad to Mark but she and Teddy are, I'm not sure what they are, but I would never do that to Teddy or to you. She was simply rescuing me from an awkward scene with a drunk guy at the bar that thought he could take me home."

"I know you wouldn't. But when I saw her in your bed, I lost my mind, Arizona. I've never felt like that before."

"I would lose my mind if I saw another woman or man in your bed too Calliope."

"You'd really go crazy too?"

"Insanely. I wanted to kill George the other morning."

"Yea, you scared him, he hasn't talked to me since." Callie said with a laugh.

"How was your surgery?"

"Good, we thought she wasn't going to make it but she pulled through."

"I'm glad. You've been working so hard. I'm sorry you had to come home to this. I would have told you I gave Teddy and Allison my bed if I had known you were coming here." Arizona said. She really didn't want to fight now that Callie was here, in front of her.

"You cut your hair." Callie replied after a short pause in their conversation. The soft smile on her face made it seem as if she was just seeing Arizona for the first time that night.

"Do you like it?" Arizona asked, though by the way Callie was looking at her, she knew she did and that there was no reason to feel self conscious.

Callie nodded her head and stood up from her stool on the other side of the kitchen island to approach the blonde. Arizona smiled as Callie reached her and ran her fingers through it softly before grabbing a fist full and pulling Arizona's head back to expose her neck. She licked a line up her neck to her ear causing Arizona to tremble in her arms. She lifted Arizona onto the counter and Arizona immediately wrapped both legs around Callie, pulling her as close as she could.

"I love your hair." Callie whispered as she tangled her hands in it again.

"Mmm, I'm glad you like it."

"I'm going to show you how much I do." Callie whispered, guiding Arizona's thin tank top up to expose a bare and pale abdomen.

"You think you're going to get laid after going all caveman on Allison?" Arizona asked with an arched eyebrow. She knew she should be more pissed about it but she couldn't help but be turned on. Callie was the sweetest most caring person in the universe and though she frequently threatened to break bones, she never thought she was capable until tonight.

"Mmm, if you'll let me, I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?"

"Like this." Callie said as she lowered her head to Arizona's exposed abdomen and started planting kisses there. "And like this." Callie said, placing kisses on muscular thighs. "And like this." Callie said as she placed a single kiss over Arizona's fabric covered center.

"Hmm, I like where this is going." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

"I thought you would." Callie replied. She kissed Arizona's lips passionately before she started peppering kisses along her shoulders, neck, and chest.

Arizona tensed as she heard her phone ring in the other room. She stopped Callie momentarily, it was 4:38 in the morning, it could be important but the ringing stopped before she could say anything and Callie's lips and tongue felt so very nice on her skin. She relaxed into Callie's touch before her phone started up again.

"Calliope, I should get that."

"Mmm, no way. You're not on call, you can call whoever it is back later." Callie said, undeterred from her mission.

Arizona leaned back on her hands, unable to resist Callie's logic as her tongue dipped in and out of her belly button. She lifted her butt to allow Callie to remove her sleep shorts and all concern and logic flew out the window as Callie's lips found her panty covered center. Whoever was calling again for the third time in the middle night could surely wait half an hour for her to call them back. Suddenly Callie's phone from inside her pocket began to ring.

"Ugh, damn it." Callie said in frustration as she straightened up and pulled the phone from her back pocket. A frown appeared on her face as she looked at the caller ID.

"What? What's wrong? Who is it?" Arizona asked.

Callie didn't answer as she held the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

Arizona watched as Callie's face switched from annoyance to careful concentration and then to concern, "Calliope, who is it?"

"Arizona, go get Teddy." Callie said. Arizona gave her a questioning look but Callie grabbed her sleep shorts and placed them on Arizona's legs. She helped her hop off the counter and pulled them up, "Go get Teddy, baby."

Arizona took the stairs two at a time and reached her room, shaking Teddy awake. "What the hell, Arizona?"

"Sorry Teddy, I'm not sure what's going on but Callie is on the phone and whoever called told her to have me come wake you."

Teddy reached for her phone and saw several missed calls from Barbara and Daniel. At this, the blondes looked at each other and Arizona was gone, Teddy hot on her tail. She ran to the den and grabbed her phone from the charger where she had left it. She had two missed calls from her mom and one from her dad. Her heart sank as Teddy waited for confirmation that Arizona had received the same missed calls as her. The two ran to the kitchen where Callie was waiting, a grim look on her face.

"Sit down." She ordered and the two blondes obeyed immediately, taking seats on the bar stools.

"Ok, they're both here. I'm going to put the phone on speaker now."

"Teddy, Arizona?" Daniel's voice was heard over the speaker.

"We're here." Teddy replied, reaching out and grabbing Arizona's hand. Callie came to stand behind them, a supportive hand rubbing up and down Arizona's back.

"Don't say it." Arizona pleaded and Callie's heart broke a little.

"It's Timmy." Barbara said, her voice breaking over the line.

"No." Arizona replied, shaking her head furiously. Teddy tightened her grip on her hand and Callie's arms circled her waist from behind.

"The base was attacked. Some of the men were killed, some escaped and are missing, and some were taken hostage." Daniel replied.

"Oh God." Teddy replied, tears streaming down her face. Arizona pulled her closer to her and Teddy's head rested on her shoulder.

"The five men that escaped and are missing include Tim."

"He's alive?" Arizona gasped, tears of relief flooding her face.

"They believe so, yes. He escaped with Officers Riggs, Hunt, Cooper, and Foster."

"What about Nick?" Teddy asked suddenly, relieved at hearing Tim and Owen's names.

"He was taken hostage with a group of another ten men and women. Four were killed on base when the explosion went off. Some of the people taken hostage were injured but not killed. There's a manhunt going on right now to find them." Daniel said.

"Was Tim injured, do we know?" Arizona asked.

"We believe the five of them that are missing weren't in the explosion which is how they escaped. They had been out on a perimeter search outside of the base. They were returning when they witnessed the explosion and radioed it in. They were discovered trying to help get to the injured and had to flee. They lost radio contact with them hours ago and search and rescue has been delayed because of the heavy rebel presence."

"When did this happen?" Arizona asked.

"Friday." Barbara replied softly.

"Two days, Tim has been missing for two days and I'm just finding out?"

"We were hoping they would find him before we had to tell you."

"So you call at four in the morning to tell us? What's going on? You've already waited two days, why call in the middle of the night? What's so urgent?"

"They found Nick about eight hours ago, he escaped his captures somehow. He's in bad shape, been tortured and injured from the explosion. Nora only just called to inform us. He's on his way to Germany to be stabilized, he should be arriving there any time. From there, he will be flown to a hospital in the US. Nora wants him sent to you and Teddy in Seattle."

"How bad is he?" Teddy asked, her voice breaking. Fighting or not, Nick was like a brother to them. He was as much a brother to her as Tim was.

"He was severely injured during the explosion. It's likely he will need at least one leg amputated." Daniel replied grimly.

"Oh God." Arizona whispered.

"Callie, you're good right? Everyone I've spoken to says you're the best." Daniel asked.

"Dad, Calliope is an amazing surgeon. Nick couldn't have a better surgeon, I assure you but that's a lot of pressure to put on Callie."

"She has experience with this kind of injury."

"Yea, dad, she does but…"

"Callie, will you be his surgeon?" Daniel pleaded. With Tim missing, Nick was as close to a son as he could get and it was easier to focus on getting Nick taken care of then the fact that Tim was still out there somewhere potentially hurt or worse.

"Of course, yes, yes, of course I will." Callie replied, kissing Arizona's head affectionately to let her know she was ok.

"Your mom is flying out with Nora and Sara in two hours. We will know more about Nick's condition once he arrives in Germany. I've been given permission to head to Afghanistan as a consultant on the search and rescue. I will be there when we find Tim."

"Dad…"

"It's ok squirt, I'm coming home with your brother."

"And you'll kick him for me when you find him for scaring me, right?"

"Oh course I will, squirt." Daniel replied with a little laugh, though it was forced.

"I'll see you in a few hours, girls." Barbara said.

Callie hung up the line and held her breath as she looked at her girlfriend, waiting for the dam to break but it didn't happen. Instead, Arizona asked Teddy for a minute and then pulled Callie into the den, shutting the french doors behind them. She pulled the bed out of the couch and made it up while Callie stood there in silence. When she was done, she patted the bed for Callie to sit down.

"I know you're worried, but I'm ok. Teddy and I need to talk and get some stuff done before mom gets here with Nora and Sara. You have been running yourself ragged and you're still on call. I need you to get some rest and take care of yourself otherwise I'm just going to worry about you too." Arizona said, laying Callie's head in her lap and stroking her hair.

"I know you're not actually ok, Arizona."

"Calliope, if I lay down with you, I will fall apart and I won't be able to pull myself back together. If I'm going to be helpful to Tim or Nick or my mom or anyone else, I can't go there ok. If you comfort me, I won't be able to stop myself from going there so please, just let me be crazy cleaning and organizing while you get some sleep."

"Ok but just so you know. I'm here for you and I'm going to be a hovering, worrying mess if you don't let me help take care of you too."

"I will let you take care of me when Tim is home and safe." Arizona promised. "Now, get some sleep."

"Arizona." Callie said, grabbing her hand as she turned to go.

"Hmm?" Arizona asked, turning to face her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope. Now, go to sleep."


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Hello everyone :) How is it September already? And how has this become nearly 400,000 words? What started as a Nanowrimo personal challenge to write everyday has turned into this crazy fanfiction. I just wanted to do something fun and get back in to writing and fanfiction writing has definitely been fun and a great escape for me. I know a lot has been happening in these chapters, I'm trying to move the story along while also doing justice to each character's story. Thanks for sticking with me and to the new readers, welcome. I hope you all continue to be happy and safe. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Callie

The next two days were hectic and stressful. Callie spent her time trying to find a healthy balance between being a supportive girlfriend and a hovering one. Arizona let her know when she crossed into the hovering lane with her not so subtle hints of annoyance. Lexie had offered up her room and was staying with Mark and Callie had given up her room at her apartment temporarily for Amelia so she could be closer to the hospital with their clinical trial going on, leaving Amelia's room open for their guests. It wasn't ideal for the ortho surgeon but she wanted Arizona to have what she needed and what she currently needed was everyone under the same roof. It was a small price to pay to take some of the stress off of her girlfriend. So Barbara had moved into Lexie's room, Sara and Nora had taken up residence in Amelia's room, and Teddy and Allison had moved to the pull out sofa in the den so Arizona and Callie could reclaim Arizona's room. Alex spent most of his time at the hospital and running errands for them when he wasn't. Arizona's dysfunctional roommates and work family had stepped up.

The Colonel had called that morning from Germany after stopping there for a layover so he could check in on Nick. They were planning on transporting him to the states in forty-eight hours as long as he continued to make improvements. The Colonel would be arriving later that day in Afghanistan to help guide the search for his missing son and the other four soldiers that were missing as well as the ten soldiers that were being held for ransom. They were hoping that finding Nick alive and conscious would give them a narrower search parameter for finding the rest of the hostages.

Callie was in the kitchen helping Barbara cook breakfast that morning when the Colonel's call came in. Barbara had been an emotional wreck while Arizona remained completely stoic and Callie wasn't sure who she was more concerned for. As Barbara was the more open of the two and was too worried about Arizona to lean on her, she had turned to Callie and Callie had enjoyed spending the extra time with the older Robbins woman.

"Can I help you dear?" Barbara asked as she entered the kitchen later that evening to find Callie rummaging through the fridge for ingredients while she was lost in thought.

"No ma'am, just trying to decide what to make for dinner."

"Callie, it's your day off, you helped with breakfast. Arizona told me how hard you've been working, you should rest a little on your day off. Don't make me worry about you too, sweetie."

"I just want to feel useful. Arizona won't let me comfort her and working in the kitchen always calms me." Callie replied.

"Well let me help you at least." Barbara said, knowing how her daughter could be and finding comfort in the kitchen as well.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"Is Arizona finally sleeping?"

"I hope so. She hasn't been sleeping well." Callie replied, she couldn't hide her concern.

"She's her father's daughter. Timmy and I, we tend to wear our emotions on our sleeves, out there for everyone to see. Daniel and Arizona, they're more guarded. Only the people they love and trust the most get to see that side of them and even then, it has to be when they're ready to show it."

The two women worked well in the kitchen together and enjoyed the silent but comforting company of the other. Callie was used to cooking with one or both of her grandmothers and Barbara reminded her of a younger version of them. Though some of the light had left her usually bright eyes that were the matching set to her daughter's, she still seemed happy in the kitchen.

"How was your nap, baby?" Callie asked when Arizona entered the kitchen a little while later. The blonde had been running off of peer adrenaline and caffeine, Callie had made her lay down and take a nap, it was the first sleep the blonde had gotten in two days.

"Good but you shouldn't have let me sleep so long. What are you two making?" Arizona asked, sniffing the air. Callie knew she must be hungry, not only had she not been sleeping but she had barely seen her touch a scrap of food.

"Potato soup with ham. I thought it would be good comfort food, especially with the sudden cold front that came in this morning."

"Sounds and smells amazing. Can I help with anything?"

"You can cut up some veggies for the salad." Callie said, handing her another cutting board and a knife.

Teddy and Allison joined the kitchen a few minutes later, sitting at the table and chatting away with the other women. They had been napping in the den while Arizona napped upstairs. Nora and Sara had gone out for a little shopping, both needing to release some stress. No one seemed to be eating or sleeping much these past few days.

"How's Sara holding up?" Arizona asked Teddy. The two friends had sat in the backyard for a few hours the night before. Arizona had been too worked up to be able to sit still so she had gone on a run with Allison.

"Better than I expected but she's worried about Nick and frantic about Tim."

"I can't imagine how I would feel if Calliope were missing in action." Arizona said, suddenly. Saying it aloud like that struck a nerve with her. She had been thinking about it all day. She didn't know how Sara was still standing, she would be a wreck if Tim was as injured as Nick and Callie was missing in a foreign, war torn country.

"Hey, I'm right here." Callie said, standing behind Arizona to rub her shoulders. Arizona had yet to let her comfort her. She knew the blonde was close to falling apart but wouldn't allow herself to do it.

"I know. Thank you." Arizona whispered as she kissed Callie's hand, melting into her embrace for a quick moment before she wiggled free of her grasp. Callie knew Arizona didn't mean anything by it but it still hurt. She felt helpless and just wanted to offer Arizona what little comfort she could. But she knew Arizona couldn't allow herself that comfort while her brother was missing.

The next sixty hours of planning and awaiting Nick's arrival were tense. Not knowing what Nick's injuries were specifically or being able to see any scans until he arrived, Callie did her best to prepare and assemble a team of surgeons for his case. They knew he had an open abdomen that was full of infection, an open femur fracture, a broken tibia and fibula, and all the fingers on his left hand were broken. He also had some facial injuries but it was unclear what they were exactly. Based on what she knew, her team consisted of the Chief who would oversee the entire operation, offering guidance and support to any surgeon who needed it. Bailey and Meredith would take care of the abdomen. Cristina and Erica would be on standby for any cardiothoracic issues they might encounter since Teddy was banned from assisting with the surgery herself as Nick was basically family. Both Teddy and Arizona had also been forbidden by the Chief from setting foot into the gallery during the surgery as well, saying he didn't want the surgeons under further pressure with them watching them work. Derek and Amelia would be assisting with the nerve damage to the legs and hands and reconstruction of any bones that needed repair as well as clearing the brain and spine. Sloan would be there to assist with any burns or cosmetic issues that he could help with. Callie, Eliza, and Jo would be in charge of the rest of the skeletal injuries. There was no shortage of surgeons willing to help, they had all been in Afghanistan and Nick had been a group leader to some of them, they all wanted to see him make it through this.

The morning Nick arrived in Seattle, Callie was a nervous wreck. She was confident in her abilities but after seeing Nick's scans and injuries for herself, she was seriously doubting she could save his leg. If this was any other patient she probably wouldn't even risk the complications and choose to amputate but this was Nick. Tim's best friend, Tim who was still missing. He was like a brother to Tim, Teddy, and Arizona and like a second son to Barbara and Daniel. He was the son of Nora, who was one of the sweetest women she had come to know in the past five days and who had already lost her husband far too soon. And he was Sara's brother. Sara who was still waiting to hear about her boyfriend's fate. Callie couldn't let this group of people down, they had become her family and she couldn't face them if she did.

"Calliope…" Arizona interrupted her thoughts as she entered the room where Callie was studying Nick's scans meticulously.

"Yea?" She replied but didn't turn.

"Are those Nick's scans?"

"Yea babe, they are."

"Calliope, look at me." Arizona urged her to turn but didn't reach out to touch her. She just stood there, waiting patiently. When Callie finally turned, she was met with a dimpled smile and she felt a calmness wash over her that she hadn't felt in days.

"Tell me I'm amazing."

"Calliope Torres, you are amazing. You are brilliant, a rockstar with a scalpel and I have all the faith in the world in you. Even so, I know there is only so much you can control, even being the most skilled ortho surgeon on this side of the country, there are some obstacles that are just too much. I have faith in you, Calliope and I know if you have to amputate, it's because you've exhausted every other option. I want Nick to walk again but more than that, I want him to live and you are his best chance for both."

"You're kinda freaking me out here, Arizona."

"Badass ortho goddess Calliope Torres is amazing, there's no reason for you to be freaked out, babe. No matter what happens in your surgery tomorrow, Nick is lucky to have you as his doctor. And I am lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"We're amazing." Arizona replied, brushing her lips against Callie's.

"You'll still think I'm brilliant and amazing even if I can't save his leg?"

"I don't just think you're brilliant and amazing, Callie, I know it. And that won't change if you have to amputate. I'm no ortho goddess but even I know, the chances of him losing his leg are crazy high. They wanted to amputate in Germany but they insisted he come here with his leg. Everyone knows it's a long shot, Callie. And at the end of all of this, no matter what happens, I will find you brilliant, amazing, miraculous because you're Callie freakin' Torres."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." Arizona replied, placing a sweet kiss on Callie's cheek before she left the brunette to continue her work of trying to plan a miracle.

Callie spent the rest of the evening at the hospital with the rest of the surgical team where they planned to spend the whole night prepping. The surgery would start first thing in the morning pending Nick's labs. They wanted to see a decrease in his white blood cells and lactic acid before surgery. They had given him blood and fluids, a course of broad spectrum antibiotics, and were managing his pain but only time would tell if he would be strong enough to undergo the surgery. In all likelihood, even if they were successful, this would be the first of several surgeries. She spent a large portion of the evening in the skills lab with Eliza, Jo, Derek, Amelia, and Meredith. Stephanie, Andrew, Lexie, and Matthew would be spending the night and the following night at Nick's bedside. They had volunteered willingly to be part of his team as they had been in Afghanistan.

At midnight, Arizona showed up at the hospital and insisted that everyone go to bed and get some rest before she literally dragged Callie to an on call room. Neither of them spoke as Arizona unpacked a bag and helped Callie change into the pajamas Arizona had brought for her. They were less skimpy than their usual tank top and panties she noted as she dressed in the sweats and baggy T-shirt that Arizona handed her.

"Are you staying here with me?" Callie asked as Arizona pulled her own pajamas from the bag and changed quickly.

"I want to make sure you get some rest and don't stay up all night worrying. Plus, neither of us sleep well without the other one so I thought you might actually sleep if I'm here." Arizona replied as she climbed into the bed and patted the area next to her.

"I like it when you hold me like this." Callie whispered softly as she laid down in the space in front of Arizona, the petite blonde taking the position of big spoon.

"Me too, now, sleep." Arizona replied with a kiss to Callie's shoulder. Callie was about to argue, wanting to make sure Arizona was ok but she felt slender fingers stroking her scalp and her eyes instantly grew heavy. Her girlfriend knew how to fight dirty she thought with a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Callie woke the next morning feeling more rested than she thought possible given the circumstances. Arizona convinced her to go to the cafeteria and drink two bottles of water and eat a full breakfast before going into surgery, the blonde only picking at her own food even as she forced Callie to eat. Now, as she stood staring at the bacteria infested flesh surrounding Nick's open femur fracture, she was seriously regretting the cafeteria eggs. Bailey and Meredith were hard at work repairing the damage to his abdomen while Callie just stared at the leg she had opened up but had yet to do much else with.

"Dr. Torres, what would you like me to do?" Jo asked from her position next to her.

"Umm, irrigate all of this for me, Wilson. I need to see if this is even salvageable. This is the source of his septic shock right here. I might not be able to save his leg." Callie replied, feeling her heart sink. The damage was much more severe than the scans showed.

"What can I do, Torres?" Derek asked.

"Can you and Dr. Sloan come and look at this tissue? I need to know if we remove the infected and dead tissue if there will be enough muscle and connective tissue to save the leg. If not, we need to come up with another plan quickly or he's going to lose the leg altogether. Even then, the nerve damage might just be too severe for him to not be in a tremendous amount of pain even if we manage to save the leg."

Jo irrigated the leg thoroughly under Eliza's guidance while Callie, Mark, and Derek inspected the tissue and bone of the femur and upper thigh. Her heart sank as every idea they had to save the leg resulted in one or more of them finding flaws in the plan that could ultimately lead to death if they didn't succeed. Every path seemed to lead back to amputation.

"What if we took the whole femur bone out and replaced it like we would a knee? I could construct a bone out of titanium. I mean, I could replace the whole hip joint too."

"What about blood flow, nerve networks, and connective tissue attachments?"

"You're right, it's too high up on the leg. He needs the bone marrow and blood flow to the lower leg. It won't work. Damn it." Callie replied, frustrated that she hadn't thought of that.

"It was a brilliant idea, Callie, it's just not going to work this time. But in the future I want to talk to you more about this because this is something that will take time to build but might not be impossible in the future." Derek said. She could tell he was smiling through his mask but it didn't make her feel better because they had exhausted all options.

"What about a cadaver bone?" Mark asked.

"No, it wouldn't work. Not unless it was a fresh donation but even so, the immunosuppressants and steroids he would need for a transplant would put him at too high of a risk. He likely would die from the sepsis if we suppressed his immune system right now." Callie replied.

"I'm out of ideas." Mark replied.

"Ok, we are going to remove the dead tissue, all of it. And I am going to work on repairing the fibula and tibia on his left leg. We will stabilize the fracture in the femur but leave the leg open and do antibiotic washes over the next twenty four hours. If he keeps good peripheral blood flow, keeps his pressure up, and his lactic acid and white blood cell counts down, we might be able to save this leg. I'm not ready to give up on it just yet." Callie replied.

While Mark and Eliza worked on removing the dead tissue and muscle from the femur of Nick's right leg, Derek and Amelia were hard at work with the nerve damage to his left hand, Callie and Eliza had repaired the bones, now it was up to them to make sure he would still have use of his hand. Callie and Jo started the repair of his lower left leg and ankle, it was a much easier fix than the femur would be. They had just completed drilling the plates and screws in place and were beginning to close when the monitors began beeping wildly.

"What's going on, Bailey?" Erica asked from the corner where she, Cristina, and the Chief were watching and waiting to jump in if needed.

"I think he has a pneumothorax." Bailey replied. The nurse handed Bailey a sterile stethoscope, the room was quiet for a moment and Bailey nodded in confirmation, "Tracheal deviation and no lung sounds on the left."

"We're scrubbing in." Erica announced as she and Cristina raced to the scrub room.

"Torres, finish up what you're doing. It's damage control now, he can't take much more anesthesia." Bailey shouted. Callie didn't respond, she just nodded her head in confirmation and focused. She left Jo to close up the newly repaired ankle while she moved to help Minnick stabilize the femur fracture as best as they could.

"How did you guys do up here?" Callie asked as she joined the surgeons at the right femur.

"There's so much damaged tissue and muscle. I think we got all of it that needed to be dissected but we won't have time to do the open reduction internal fixation if it's damage control only. We had to remove so much muscle, I'm not sure we can save the leg, Dr. Torres." Eliza replied, not looking up from what she was doing. Things between the two surgeons had been tense but they had managed to keep it professional for the time being. The dinging of the monitor increased in volume and everyone's eyes caught the monitor as Nick's heart rate increased and his o2 saturations decreased.

"I'm bagging him." Ben said from the head of the bed where he sat monitoring the patient. Cristina and Erica entered the OR, fully scrubbed and made quick work of inserting a chest tube, stabilizing Nick's vitals and eliminating the dinging for the moment. Callie took a deep, shaky breath and felt the remnants of her breakfast threatening to come up once again though it had been over six hours since she had eaten them.

"His blood pressure is really soft guys, we need to stabilize him for now and come back in a day or two to repair the rest." Bailey announced. Callie and Eliza did what they could with the femur, leaving the wound open and packed with sterile gauze for the time being. As long as blood flow wasn't interrupted it would be ok short term.

"Ortho is clear. We need to come back in twenty four hours if possible to finish the repair on the bone or amputate." Callie announced.

"Chest is clear." Erica replied.

"Abdomen is clear." Meredith announced, "We're leaving it open for now, everything is too edematous for us to close. We will try to close in a day or two."

Half an hour later, Nick was in recovery and the Chief, Bailey, Derek, Erica, and Callie were on their way to the waiting room to speak with the family. The next twenty four hours would be critical and they all knew it but Nick was alive with both of his legs, for now. Bailey had to remove a kidney and place a colostomy that would be reversed in about six months pending any complications. His chest, aside from the collapsed lung, was undamaged. Sloan had repaired the facial lacerations and tended to the burned tissue of his neck. He would have some minimal scarring to his neck and face but the bulk of the damage had been to the lower half of his body.

Callie could feel everyone in the room relax with the exception of Arizona and Teddy. They were doctors, surgeons, they knew the risks and could read between the lines of the practiced information that surgeons give to families. Still, Nick had come through the surgery, was doing well in recovery, and there was hope that the next twenty four hours would see a vast improvement. Callie made sure she was very clear about the likelihood of an amputation and they voiced their understanding but they were too happy he had made it through the surgery to be concerned with an amputation for the moment.

Promising that when Nick was out of recovery and in his room, they would come get Nora and Sara to see him, all the surgeons left with the exception of Callie. She was bombarded with hugs by Nora, Sara, and Barbara, an excited chatter erupting around them. Allison and Teddy left to go get sandwiches from a deli around the corner for everyone while the rest of them took seats and waited. Arizona stayed completely quiet the entire time, her shoulders stiff as she sat up straight, staring off into space. Callie placed a hand on her shoulder and Arizona turned, giving her a small smile before returning to her rigid posture.

The group returned to the house together once visiting hours were over that night. Arizona, Teddy, and Allison left for a run while Nora and Barbara went upstairs for showers and bed. Callie was out on the deck, sitting in one of the faded chairs, staring off into space when Sara approached her.

"Arizona will be ok. She has a hard time letting people in when she's scared but she loves you, I can see it." Sara said suddenly, taking the seat next to Callie. "And she's let you comfort her more than she's let anyone else so that really means something."

"I know, I love her too. I'm just worried about her. And Tim. And Nick."

"I can't even think about Tim without my chest getting tight. We've never really had the chance to be a real couple. I mean, he's my boyfriend but we've spent all of a month together total over the past two years. But I've loved him since I was a kid."

"That's so sweet. And he's crazy about you too. I could see it when we were in Boston last December."

"It took him long enough." Sara replied with a laugh. Callie joined in, she had grown to really like Sara. She was much quieter and more reserved than the rest of the rowdy group but she was funny and witty once she warmed up to you.

"They will find him, they have to." Callie whispered, thinking about how devastated Arizona would be, how devastated she, herself, would be if they didn't.

"God, I hope so because I will kill him myself if he doesn't come back just when we can finally be together."

"If Tim is half as stubborn as Arizona, he will be just fine." Callie teased, earning a giggle and a smile from Sara.

"Thank you. For everything. Nick is lucky to have you as one of his doctors, Callie. I've researched you, a lot, even before Nick's injury and I know that he's in the very best hands. If you can't save his leg, he will still have his life. And you will still have all of us."

"Thank you, Sara. I really needed to hear that. I know Arizona keeps telling me that but she's so closed off right now, I've never seen her like this."

"I have, once, but now she has you and I think that will make all the difference."

"What if they don't find Tim? Or what if they do and he's...it's too late?"

"They will find him, like you said, they have to."

"Thanks Sara."

"Anytime. Hang in there, Callie." Sara said, patting her knee. The two women sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain. It was the most peace Callie had felt in days.

XXXXX

Callie scrubbed out of the OR two days later and threw her gloves in the trash more forcefully than need be but she was beyond frustrated. Arizona had completely shut down on her and she had just amputated Nick's leg. If she had gotten him into surgery just the day before she may have been able to save it but he had just been too unstable and the other surgeons had voted against going back in the previous day and won. It seemed like every complication that was possible with his injuries occurred despite their best efforts to prevent them. She had been paged in early that morning because he was crashing and the leg was the source of infection causing it, she had no other choice if they wanted to save his life. But he was a young man, a soldier, devoted his life to serving his country and she really had wanted to save his leg for him. But though she referred to herself as an ortho goddess, even she didn't have super powers she had to remind herself, so, despite everything, the leg had to go. She had to admit, without the severely injured and infected limb, Nick was already improving more in the last hour than he had in the days since he had been in their care.

Callie scrubbed her hands extra hard as if she could scrub away the fact that those hands had just amputated the leg of a young man, a man she had become friends with. Well maybe not friends exactly, but definitely friendly with. And in the absence of Tim, he was the closest thing Arizona had to a brother. As that thought crossed her mind for the hundredth time that morning, she felt a rock settle in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the news she had to now go deliver to the family. They still hadn't found Tim and now she had to tell the family she had amputated the leg of their loved one. A family that she adored. She opened the door to step out in the hall and came face to face with Arizona.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked at the sight of her girlfriend, fear replacing dread immediately. The blonde's entire frame was trembling, making her look unbelievably small to Callie. She noticed the blonde's bottom lip tremble and tears brimmed her eyes at the same time.

"It's Tim." She gasped out and Callie caught her in her arms a split second before her knees gave out. She pulled her close to her and brought them both gently to the floor where Arizona sat in her lap and cried, releasing all the fear, stress, and heartache she'd been holding in for the past week.

"Shh, baby, it's ok, I've got you." Callie whispered, fighting her own tears. If Arizona was in this state, she feared the worst and she couldn't help but feel her own grief rise up. Callie lost track of time before Arizona's sobs became hiccups and eventually just silent tears.

"They found Tim." Arizona said, her eyes meeting Callie's for the first time.

"Baby, I am so sorry."

"No, Calliope, he's alive." Arizona replied with a smile before she was wracked with sobs again, holding onto Callie tightly.

"He's alive?" Callie whispered, unsure if Arizona was in denial or if she had just misunderstood her. She pulled Arizona away so she could look at her again.

"I'm just so relieved, I thought he was dead or at least gone. But he's alive. They found them, all five of them. Hunt and Riggs were found alive along with Tim. One of the men with them was killed, the other is critically injured. They were hiding out, taking cover in a cave during the day and trying to find the hostages at night. They've been extracted and are on their way to Germany with my dad. He's dehydrated and has some minor injuries but he's alive, Calliope." Arizona replied, a sob escaping her once again even as she laughed. Callie hugged her tightly, knowing that the stress and fear had finally caught up to the blonde and this was her letting Callie finally comfort her.

"I know honey." Callie said, kissing soft, short blonde curls, something she was still getting used to but found she really loved.

"They also rescued the soldiers that had been taken hostage. One of them died and two more are in critical condition but the other seven are going to make it." Arizona replied, through the river of tears she was unable to stop now that it had started.

"I'm really glad they found them, Arizona."

"How is Nick?" Arizona asked, suddenly remembering the reason why she had been pacing this hall for the past twenty minutes.

"I had to amputate the leg, Arizona. I'm so sorry, I tried everything but the leg was killing him." Callie replied, her own voice shaking with emotion.

"Calliope Torres, you are a rockstar and I know you did everything. You gave him a life, a chance to live. That's all any of us could ask of you." Arizona replied, a genuine smile on her face for the first time in days.

"You're not mad that I amputated his leg?"

"I am so proud of you, Callie. I know it was a difficult choice and with it being Nick, it was a lot of pressure but you are an amazing surgeon, there was nothing else you could do. Teddy and I reviewed the chart ourselves, we knew if you managed to save the leg it would be nothing short of a miracle."

"Thank you." Callie said and it was finally her turn to break down. She wasn't sure how long the two of them sat there like that in the hall on the floor crying together before a voice interrupted them.

"You ok Dr. T?"

"Yea, we're good, thank you Kacie." Callie said looking up at the intruder.

"No problem Dr. T. Hey, I have orders that you put in to draw post surgical labs on our VIP, you want those now or after he gets out of PACU."

"Once he's back in ICU will be great, thanks Kacie." Callie replied. They watched the quirky redhead leave and then Arizona turned to Callie.

"Since when are you friends with the vampire girl?" Arizona asked, her nose scrunched up a bit. Everyone knew that Kacie Crane was a night shift phlebotomist and she had an unhealthy obsession with vampires. Arizona had once been trapped in the same PT session with her where she had overheard her talking to Tom about all the different types of vampires, what they represent, and how to identify them. She'd had nightmares that night and Callie had laughed when she'd asked for a nightlight thinking she was joking at first.

"Oh, Kacie? She's the best phlebotomist on nights. She never misses. I've worked with her a lot lately. Her vampire obsession is a bit weird but kind of fascinating too." Callie replied.

"If you say so." Arizona replied, still unconvinced.

"Come on, I have to go tell Nora and Sara that I amputated Nick's leg." Callie groaned, pushing Arizona up off of her lap. Arizona stood and turned to help Callie off the floor, pulling her against her once she was on her feet.

"Listen to me, Calliope. They are so happy to hear about Tim and they will be happy to know that Nick is going to live. Focus on that when you tell them. Trust me, this is still good news. It's not the best news, not the news they were waiting for but they will be happy to know that Nick will still be here."

"Thank you." Callie said, kissing Arizona quickly on the lips before the two walked to the surgical waiting room hand in hand.

Callie sat down and broke the news to Nora and Sara with Teddy, Allison, Barbara, and Arizona standing by supportively. Just as Arizona had said, they were focusing on the fact that Nick would still have a life instead of the loss of his limb. Callie was showered with hugs and thank yous before she showed them to Nick's room. The couple snuck out to go back to the house together a few hours later, Callie's shift was over and it had been a very long and stressful week. The two climbed in bed together and were still asleep when Barbara woke them for dinner hours later.

Callie lifted a heavy eyelid as she overheard Arizona and Barbara whispering softly in a hushed conversation. "Callie is exhausted, mom, maybe we should just let her sleep."

"I know honey but she needs to eat too. Just come down and eat some food and then I will let you both go back to sleep, I promise."

"Will you wake me up if Tim calls?" Arizona asked.

"Of course."

"Just let Callie sleep for ten more minutes and then we will be down." Arizona promised.

"Ok but if you're not down in ten minutes I'm sending Teddy up." Barbara threatened.

"Like I'm scared of Teddy."

"I'm awake." Callie said softly, not wanting the wrath of Teddy sent upstairs.

"Hey sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?" Arizona asked.

"I did, what time is it?"

"It's after seven. I made dinner, I'd really like for you and Arizona to come and eat." Barbara said.

"We're coming." Callie said, getting up and pointing for Arizona to lead the way. Arizona sighed reluctantly but got up and followed her mom out the door.

The group had a healthy appetite that night and there was much more conversation, laughing, and joking than there had been all week as they ate together. The phone rang as Callie and Arizona cleaned up the kitchen and Teddy and Sara worked on the dishes after dinner. Knowing that Tim was ok and Nick was stable, Allison had left that afternoon with promises of returning once things settled down. Callie could sense that Teddy was upset over Allison's departure but didn't want to overstep by asking her about it.

"Mom, your phone's ringing." Arizona hollered.

"Well answer it!" Barbara replied from her seat on the patio where the girls had forced her and Nora to retire to after dinner.

"Hello? Timmy!" Arizona answered, tears immediately springing to her eyes as she heard her brother's voice. She put the call on speaker just as Barbara and Nora entered the room. "You're on speaker."

"Timothy is that you?" Barbara asked, her voice cracking.

"Yea, ma it's me."

"Tim, oh my God, how are you? Are you ok?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine mom. Just getting some fluids and some stitches and antibiotics but I'm ok, I promise."

"Where's your dad?"

"He's here. Hey Zozo, you care to explain why our old man kicked me in the shins after he squeezed the daylights outta me?" Tim asked trying to sound mad but failing as he ended with a half cough, half laugh.

"Because whenever you scared me when we were kids I'd get in trouble for retaliating by kicking you in the shins. This time dad did it for me because you scared the daylights out of me this time, Timmy." Arizona replied, a giant dimpled smile plastered to her face even as tears streamed down her face.

"Scared myself too. How's Nick?" Tim asked.

"He's doing better. He's going to live." Sara replied, leaving the amputation out of the conversation for now.

"Is that you Sara?"

"It's me you jerk." She replied, a teary smile also plastered to her face.

"Where's Cal and Teds?"

"We're here too." Callie and Teddy chimed in.

"So is your second mom." Nora replied.

"You all sound like a bunch of girls cryin' over there." Tim teased.

"Yea we're really going to sound like a bunch of girls when we're all kicking your ah...butt for scaring us like you did." Teddy snarked back with a laugh.

"Ohh so scared. Owen told me to tell you hi and let you know he's ok, Theodora."

"Slug him for me, will you?"

"Such violence in this family." Callie commented which earned a collective laugh.

"Dad wants to talk to mom now. But they are making arrangements to get us home as soon as possible."

"Bye Tim, love you." Teddy, Sara, and Arizona shouted before Babara took her phone off speaker, putting it to her ear, and walking off for more privacy.

"Tim's coming home." Arizona replied as she turned to Callie and kissed her happily.

XXXXX

Tim and Daniel arrived the following Monday. The entire group, minus Nick, met them on the tarmac, along with Megan Hunt and her mother, Evelyn. Owen stepped off the plane first, his head heavily bandaged and a cane assisting him in limping down the ramp. It didn't stop him from hugging his mother, sister, or Teddy tightly though. Daniel led Tim down the ramp, Tim's arm in a sling and a large gauze covering his left eye and part of his face. Arizona was the first to reach him and he had caught her in a one armed embrace, swinging her in a circle as the two laughed and cried together. Barbara had reached them a split second later and before they knew it, the four Robbins were locked in an embrace. As soon as Tim was released from his mother's clutches, he sought out Sara, the two sharing a passionate kiss that made Callie blush and avert her gaze.

The next week was filled with excited chatter, laughter, and lots of teasing among the Robbins, Altman, and Gilbert families. Callie sat back and watched on, joining in on occasion but also being content with just watching at times. Everyone knew it could have ended with them standing on the tarmac with a flag covered casket very easily. Owen, Megan, and Evelyn joined them for dinner the night before the Robbins were going to return to Salem. Arizona and Teddy would be flying out with them and returning at the end of the long weekend. Callie had wanted to go but she was too busy now with her surgical schedule and teaching Wilson to take the time off. But they had planned to join the Robbins over the Fourth of July and they were all looking forward to that trip.

XXXXX

It had been a month since Tim had returned from Afghanistan, a little over two weeks since he had returned to Salem with his parents and Arizona was finally getting back to her old self, much to Callie's relief. She had finally relaxed and talked to Callie about her fears, allowing her to comfort her at last. Despite what Sara said, Callie knew Arizona wouldn't have been ok if Tim hadn't returned alive or possibly worse, had never been found and they had been left wondering what happened to him. Callie found herself thanking God every night for saving both Tim and Arizona.

Nick still hadn't been released from the hospital but would hopefully be discharged in the coming days. Nora had stayed, renting an apartment so Nick could be close to the hospital once he could start rehabilitation and therapy. Sara left for Boston to be with Tim just last week, once Nick was officially discharged from the ICU and deemed stable. He had taken the news of losing his leg well, better than any of them had expected. He was in good spirits and had even been caught flirting with Kacie, the vampire loving phlebotomist who found reasons to visit his room.

Arizona was returning to work full-time the next day and Callie was currently out shopping for the perfect gift to welcome her back to surgery. She had no idea what to get and had enlisted the help of Cristina, which turned out to not be very helpful in the thoughtful gift giving department, the Asian woman tending to be more of a practical gift giver.

"I still don't understand why she wouldn't love a face shield. Those little germ magnets cough and sneeze and wipe their boogies everywhere. This would help protect her from getting sick and missing surgeries." Cristina said when Callie had vetoed the face shield idea for the third time.

"I want to get her something she will really like and be able to use."

"Oh, I know. Seriously, I'm brilliant, I have the best idea." Cristina said as she pulled Callie into the shoe store.

"Really? You think Arizona will like these?" Callie asked as she inspected the white sneakers with sparkly pink shoe laces. But even as she looked at them, she knew the answer, they screamed Arizona.

"Oh yeah, she's totally a heely girl."

"Wheely girl?"

"Heely. It's the shoe brand you know because…" Cristina started saying but was interrupted by her pager, "Damn it's the hospital, I have to go."

"Let me just pay for these and I'll drop you off." Callie said, grabbing a pair in Arizona's size and heading for the cash register.

Callie had the table set, candles lit, flowers in a vase, and wine chilling on the table an hour later. Arizona's present sat wrapped in her chair and she was just putting the finishing touches on the lasagna Arizona loved when she heard her keys in the lock. Callie hurried to pull her apron off so her little black dress could be seen.

"Wow, what's all this?" Arizona asked, a smile spreading on her face as she took in the scene.

"I just wanted you to know how brilliant I think you are and how proud I am of you. I know you don't need it but I just wanted to make you a little good luck dinner for your return to surgery tomorrow."

"You're so sweet, Calliope, thank you. And that dress, is that part of my treat because I really want to tear it off of you right now." Arizona replied.

"Later. First, dinner, wine, and presents. Then we will have both literal and figurative dessert after a nice relaxing bubble bath. How does that sound?"

"Like I have the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world." Arizona replied. Callie pulled her chair out for her, placing her present on the counter so she could sit. The two chatted happily as they ate dinner and enjoyed their wine. Arizona was excited about her two scheduled surgeries in the morning and Callie couldn't help but smile widely at her animated enthusiasm.

"Dinner was so good, babe, thank you so much."

"You deserve it. Bath time?"

"Yes, why don't you go run the bath and I will clean up." Arizona offered.

"Absolutely not. Tonight is all about pampering you. Go take a bath while I clean up." Callie ordered gently.

"You're not going to join me?" Arizona pouted cutely.

"Mmm, not now. I have other plans." Callie replied with a wink and a playful swat to Arizona's butt.

"They better be good plans." Arizona said as she stomped off to the bathroom, clearly unhappy with her lack of company.

Callie cleaned the kitchen and pulled the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and strawberries from the fridge. The chocolate sauce had just finished warming when Arizona re-entered the room in just the bathrobe that Callie had laid out for her with a little note requesting she wear it. Callie smirked, "I see you got my note."

"The robe is comfy but doesn't cover much."

"That was the idea."

"The rose petals around the bathtub was a nice touch, Calliope but I really would have preferred having you in there with me."

"Ready for dessert?"

"Do you think I'm going to give in so easily? I'm not that kind of girl, Dr. Torres."

"Well, I guess you don't want any strawberry shortcake then, Dr. Robbins." Callie replied with a smirk, knowing Arizona couldn't resist one of her favorite desserts.

"Maybe I am that kind of girl." Arizona giggled as Callie loaded her plate up with strawberries and whipped cream. Just as she was leaning in for a kiss, she sprayed a giant dollop of whipped cream on Arizona's bare cleavage causing the blonde to gasp in surprise, allowing Callie to lean down and suck it off her skin before Arizona registered what was happening.

"Uh-huh, not on the dress, babe." Callie warned as Arizona grabbed the can of reddi-whip in retaliation.

"I'll pay your dry cleaning bill." Arizona said with a sweet smile, leaning in to distract Callie with a kiss as she pressed the can into Callie's cleavage.

"Oh, I see you want to fight dirty, huh." Callie replied as Arizona jumped from her grasp and ran around the island.

Callie unzipped her dress to reveal the matching plum colored lingerie set. She had bought it at the mall after remembering how much Arizona had commented she liked that color on her. Now distracted by Callie's body covered only in a lacy bra and panty set, Arizona was caught off guard when Callie pounced. Arizona shrieked and reached around the counter for a weapon and found the chocolate sauce, dipping her fingers in, she spread a thick coat across Callie's naked abdomen just as Callie reached her, unloading a burst of reddi-whip into Arizona's hair.

"Looks like someone is going to need another bath."

"You know, I think you planned it this way." Arizona replied as she licked the chocolate from her fingers. Callie stopped her, grabbing her hand and bringing it to her own mouth as she sucked the chocolate from each finger with a seductive moan. She smiled as she watched Arizona's eyes darken. She reached her own hand over the counter and dipped her fingers into the melted chocolate and brought it back to spread across Arizona's lips, neck, and chest. She leaned in and licked it off her lips, sucking a pink bottom lip into her mouth as she did, they both groaned at the feeling. Suddenly their bodies were plastered together and chocolate and reddi-whip mixed together against their skin.

Arizona pulled Callie to the floor and the two rolled around, making out like teenagers and fighting for dominance for a while. Callie smirked up at Arizona when the blonde pinned her, "You better clean up this mess."

"Oh, I intend to." Arizona replied cockily before Callie rolled her off of her a split second later. Arizona used the new position to remove Callie's bra, her own robe had been shed long ago amidst their fight for dominance. The two shared a passionate kiss as they finally settled on the floor facing each other.

Callie trailed a finger down a bony hip and between slender thighs. Arizona mimicked her movements, pushing lacy panties aside to better access her destination. Their fingers explored each other slowly for a few minutes before they worked up a slow rhythm. Callie kept her eyes on Arizona's, wanting to keep the intensity of the moment and see the blonde as they came undone together.

"Callie, I'm so close." Arizona moaned out. Fighting back her own orgasm, she kept her rhythm steady against Arizona's center even as she felt the tightening of her own abdomen as she neared her own climax.

"Fuck Arizona." Callie said, her body convulsing against Arizona and sending the blonde over the edge.

"Shit Calliope." Arizona whispered. Arizona snuggled into Callie as they both came down from their highs. They shared a few sweet kisses before Arizona got up and pulled Callie to her feet. "Looks like I'm getting a bath with you after all."

XXXXX

"Baby have you seen my pager? I've looked everywhere and I'm going to be late." Callie called the next morning as she searched through drawers and under the bed for the missing pager.

Huffing when she got no reply, she made her way to the kitchen where she had last seen the blonde, "Arizona did you hear me?"

"Calliope, you got me heelys?" Arizona asked, a dimpled smile on her face as she stood holding the open box of sneakers.

"I forgot about your present. Cristina picked them out actually. She told me you would love them and the pink sparkly shoe laces." Callie laughed, forgetting the elusive pager and the time for the moment. Arizona looked at her with an odd look on her face, "Don't you like them? I can take them back if you don't."

"I love them, I just never thought you of all people would buy me heelys."

"I mean, they aren't my thing but if you want sparkly pink shoe laces, who am I to argue?"

"I love them." Arizona said with a squeal as she took them from the box and put them on. "The kids are gonna be so jealous."

Callie looked at her adorable girlfriend and smiled. How could you not love the perky blonde, she was just so cute. At that moment, Callie caught a look at the clock, she was so late. "Arizona, my pager."

"Right here." The blonde said, pulling it from her pocket and handing it over. "I didn't want you to leave without me again."

"If you want to walk together, we're leaving right now."

"Relax, Calliope, you have an hour before your big surgery. I know you're a neurotic freak when it comes to checking your equipment and making sure you have your favorite nurses in there with you but you're going to be awesome. Just relax. Besides, I'm ready to go." Arizona said, handing Callie the lunch box she had bought her much to Callie's annoyance and a thermos full of coffee.

Arizona

The couple walked hand in hand to the hospital and on to the attendings lounge to change. They went their separate ways when they reached the elevator with a chaste kiss, Callie going straight to the OR to double check things before she scrubbed in and Arizona heading to the fourth floor peds ward. The peds surgeon stepped off the elevator and kicked the wheels of her heelys out, skating down the hall to the nurses station with a giant smile on her face.

"Robbins, you're back!" Alex shouted, clearly excited that Arizona was back to surgery. He had been stuck with Stark in Arizona's absence but now at least they were both stuck with him until his contract was up in August.

"You ready for surgery on the Bowen kid?"

"Pre surgical labs done and back, vitals stable, pre surgical screening done, consents signed." Alex replied.

"And what nurse did you pawn all that off on, Karev?"

"I did it myself, boss." Karev replied with a roll of his eyes, knowing full well that if he wanted to get in on any surgeries with Robbins that he would have to play nice with the nurses. She didn't tolerate nurse abuse on her watch.

"I'm going to drop my stuff in my office, be ready for rounds in ten Karev." Arizona shouted as she skated off toward her office, enjoying the feel of gliding down the hallways. She turned the corner and ran into Addison, literally, causing the redhead to drop her charts as she grabbed on tightly to Arizona's elbows, keeping them both upright.

"I'm so sorry Addie." Arizona said, leaning down to help pick up the woman's charts.

"No problem. If those things came in heel form, I'd have a pair. A little word of advice though, don't let Torres catch you skating down the halls in those things."

"Calliope bought them for me." Arizona replied, a dimpled smile adorning her face. She had been sad when she had broken the wheel on her powder blue ones while in Malawi. She had tried to ship them back to her mom to get the wheel fixed but her mom refused, telling her shoes were not worth the shipping costs and she might as well buy a new pair. So with a sad heart, she had removed the wheels, taken them in for a quick surgical repair in her makeshift office to fill the holes, and donated them to a teenage girl in the village that was walking to and from work barefoot everyday.

"Calliope? As in Callie badass Torres, ortho goddess who hates those shoes. She's complained to me at least a hundred times in the past three months about all the kids who have come in with broken wrists and tailbone injuries from "those" shoes."

"Same one." Arizona replied as they walked to her office the rest of the way together.

"Hmm." Addison replied. There had to be a mistake, no way Callie would buy Arizona a pair of those shoes, especially when she had just recovered from her own unrelated injury.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but I have a kiddo going in for surgery soon and Alex and I have rounds in six minutes. Was there something you needed?"

"Yes. After your surgery, I'd like you to come look at a baby that was delivered last night. I think he might need surgery, I want to see what you think and if you will do it."

"Sure, I'll come find you after my first surgery." Arizona replied. She dropped her stuff in her office, grabbed the research she had printed off for her patient's family the day before from her purse and skated off to find Alex with a wave goodbye at Addison.

Arizona's first day back to work went as smoothly as she could hope for. She had even been able to sneak into the gallery for a peek at Callie's surgery she had been preparing for with Shepherd and Sloan for weeks. They were doing an arm transplant on a man and it was pretty fascinating. Eliza was sitting in the back row of the gallery, sulking when Arizona entered. The other ortho surgeon had been disciplined by the chief pending his investigation into Callie's suspicions. He had been unable to prove any misdoings but under the circumstances, he thought Eliza needed further training. She was now doing surgeries under the watchful eye of the Chief until he decided otherwise and she had therefore been banned from assisting with this surgery. Arizona smirked as she walked past the pouting surgeon, thinking karma was a glorious thing.

The blonde had missed the beginning and middle of Callie's surgery as she had been in on her own, then checked on the newborn Addie had asked her about. The two would take him to surgery later that week. But she had been determined to make it to, at the very least, the end of her rockstar girlfriend's famous surgery. She smiled as she saw an open seat in the front row next to Alex. She may have bribed him with a potential surgery to get him to save her a seat.

"Robbins, I saved you a seat. Torres is frickin awesome." Alex said, a giant bucket of popcorn on his lap as he watched the surgery.

"You bet your ass she is." Arizona said with a giant smile as she plopped down next to Alex and stole a handful of his popcorn.

"Hey, get your own." Alex said, pulling his popcorn away.

"What did I miss?"

"A lot but they're just checking to make sure the nerves are working which is pretty cool. Then they'll be ready to close. It was awesome to watch them attach the limb." Alex replied, shoveling another handful of popcorn in his mouth before offering the bucket back over to Arizona who happily accepted more popcorn, having skipped lunch to make it to the end of Callie's surgery.

"I'm so getting laid tonight." Arizona whispered to Alex who snorted and nearly choked on his popcorn. Arizona caught Callie's eye and sent her a playful wink and smile as their eyes connected.

Arizona stayed until the end of the surgery but had to leave before Callie was finished closing to begin her last surgery of the day. It was a simple procedure and it went off without a hitch. Noticing the time, and knowing that Callie still had another two hours of her shift, Arizona decided to pay a visit to Nick. She hadn't spent much time visiting him, still finding it awkward with their last encounter but she knew they needed to move past it eventually.

"Hey Nick-knack." Arizona said, leaning on the frame of the door to his room.

"Hey sunshine. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Nick, really good. How are you feeling today?"

"Just taking it a day at a time. Some days are better than others but honestly, I'm happy to be alive."

"Nick, about what happened the last time we spoke."

"No, Arizona, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I'm so glad I have the chance to say that to you. And to Tim, Teddy, and Sara. I was a jerk."

"I never meant to hurt you, Nick."

"I know that. You've known you were gay since we were twelve. I was the second person you told. You've never led me on, never done anything to make me think that you were interested in me in that way but I never stopped hoping. I was almost killed because I thought I was mad at you and Tim but I realized when I was being held captive that I was really mad at myself. I was supposed to go on that perimeter check with them that night but I was still mad at Tim so I switched with Foster and stayed at the base instead. If I hadn't been mad at Tim, I would have never been taken hostage. Tim has been beside himself, apologizing and blaming himself but it wasn't his fault."

"Are you guys talking again?" Arizona asked, knowing their fight was affecting them both more than they would admit.

"Yea. He's good for Sara but more than that, Sara is good for him. I'm happy for them and I don't blame him or you. I'm just glad we are both alive."

"I'm glad too. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Nick replied. Arizona smiled and they settled into a comfortable conversation. Arizona surveyed the room, it was littered with cards, flowers, candy, and balloons. One name kept reappearing on things and she smiled as she looked at Nick.

"How are things with Kacie?"

"She's great, Arizona. She's been really nice to talk to. She's a bit weird at first but she's kind of nerdy and into computers and she knows everything there is to know about gaming and coding."

"And vampires." Arizona replied softly, not judging, just knowing that Nick had an obsession with werewolves that they had relentlessly teased him about as kids.

"I kind of dig it." He replied with a smile of his own.

"Well, when you blow this popsicle stand, I'd love for all of us to get together and get to know this Kacie. If she's important to you, she's important to us. Plus, I think she and Callie are kind of friends already."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Speaking of my gorgeous genius, I need to get home so I can get her surprise ready before she gets there. Tell your mom I will stop by to see her this weekend, ok."

"Will do. And tell Callie hello and thank you from me."

"Of course." Arizona said, a smile on her face as she ruffled his hair lovingly and left.

Arizona was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine when Callie got home an hour later. She had ordered from her favorite Chinese food place, gotten her a six pack of her favorite beer, had her favorite movie rented and ready to play. Popcorn was popped and candy was spread over the coffee table.

"What's all this?" Callie asked as she dropped her stuff down on the end table.

"Well, I thought you could tell me all about your surgery, start to finish while we eat dinner. And then after that, we could celebrate with some beer, popcorn, and your favorite movie." Arizona replied.

"That sounds like the best plan I've heard in awhile. My feet are killing me."

"Come, sit, eat. Tell me about your surgery and when we're done eating, I will give you a foot rub."

The couple sat and ate their dinner while Callie explained in detail every step of the surgery they had been planning for months. Arizona asked plenty of questions and was truly in awe of her girlfriend's talent. Sometimes she forgot what a brilliant surgeon Callie was on top of being the most loving human being she knew. She found herself just staring and smiling at her girlfriend as she recounted the trickiest part of the surgery and even though Arizona knew it was a success, she found herself holding her breath.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch together, Arizona with Callie's feet in her lap and Callie sprawled out across the couch. Arizona had yet to move her stuff into the apartment. She had yet to give up on finding the perfect house but they hadn't even talked about it again since Tim had gone missing. Their lives had once again been thrown into chaos and it hadn't crossed Arizona's mind in a while. That morning she had sent out yet another month's check for her storage unit and it was a reminder that they were no closer to finding a place than they had been a month ago.

"What are you thinking about so hard down there?" Callie asked as she pulled her feet from Arizona's lap and sat up, motioning for the blonde to lay her head in her lap instead. Arizona complied immediately and sighed in contentment as Callie started massaging her scalp.

"Our house."

"Oh, that. That kind of got put on hold for a bit, didn't it?"

"Yea, it did but I'd like to start looking again."

"We're both off this weekend, let's go look at some."

"Really?" Arizona asked, opening one eye to look up at Callie.

"Really." Callie replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on the tip of Arizona's nose.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I have the second part of your celebration ready in there."

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmm."

"But what if I like the celebration going on out here?"

"Well the one out here doesn't involve me being naked or handcuffs." Arizona replied with a knowing smile. Callie didn't say anything, she flipped the tv off quickly and stood so fast that Arizona nearly toppled off the couch and onto the floor. Callie was already halfway to the bedroom when she turned and said, "You coming?"

Callie's top being flung in Arizona's direction got the blonde moving as she followed Callie hopelessly to the bedroom like a lovesick puppy. "I hope I will be soon."

"I heard that." Callie said, peeking her head back out of the bedroom door.

"Good." Arizona giggled.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I'd like to take the time to say thank you to a few of you. AZgirl, Calzonafan123, FFChick, Beeex3, tumnus96, and Macharm1, along with numerous guests, I would really like to thank you for your continued support. You have been with me since the very beginning and always leave constructive criticism and encouraging words. I've been writing for years without an audience so I would write regardless but knowing people are reading and enjoying my words is amazing on a whole different level. So thank you, very much. Lostindallas62 and InsertWankyNameHere, you seem to be new to the story or at least new to leaving reviews. Welcome and thank you.**

**I've been in a bit of a mood lately. I lost a two patients that hit me pretty hard and some family stuff happened at the same time. 2020 has been rough, I am usually able to look at the bright side but it's been difficult these past eight weeks. I was thankfully able to take some time off of work to get a breather and my head back in the game. After the passing of RBG this week, though I just am struggling to find the bright side of anything. Now is not the time for self pity or giving up though so I will rally, I just need some time. How are all of you doing? Mental health check.**

** I really hope this finds you all happy and healthy as always. **

**Happy reading:)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Callie

"Hola hermanita." Callie said, answering her phone with a smile as she saw Aria's name pop up on her cell. It was Sunday night and she and Arizona had spent a very unsuccessful weekend house hunting. They had, however, spent a lot of quality time together, something Callie had been missing, so she couldn't call the weekend anything close to a loss.

"Hola Callita. How are you? How is the house hunting going?"

"Ugh, so frustrating. It's hard to find what we're looking for in our price range but we really want to split it evenly and only use our salary to estimate the payments we can afford. Arizona has a decent salary and quite the savings plus a small inheritance that she got when she was twenty five from her grandparents and I have my trust fund so really we can afford much more than the range we are looking at."

"So what's the problem?"

"Arizona hasn't gotten over the money issue yet. I know she's worried what mom and dad will think if we get something too flashy or more pricey than our salaries would normally allot for. And I understand, I do, but if she would just agree to a little bit more for a bigger down payment it would open up so many more opportunities for us."

"I can understand her hesitancy, especially after what mom and dad did. But I also understand your frustration and your logic. Have you spoken to her about it?"

"Yes, I have and I feel bad for being frustrated with her. She's proud, she was raised that way. She was raised to work hard and earn what you get so in her eyes, my trust fund and her inheritance were given, not earned, so they don't count. I can't fault her for that, can I?"

"No, I don't think you can, Cal. I kind of admire it, actually."

"Me too. It's one of the many many things I love about her." Callie replied, a soft smile on her face.

"I understand, there's so many things I love about Jared too. And some of those things also make me want to murder him." Aria replied. The sisters shared a laugh.

"That sounds about right. So, enough about me, what were you calling about?"

"Well, I wish I could tell you in person but are you sitting down?" Aria asked, a tone of excitement in her voice.

"I am." Callie replied, sitting down on the sofa as if Aria would know if she were lying.

"Jared asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

"You said yes? Aria, that's great! I'm so happy for you." Callie gushed, a huge smile spreading over her face at her sister's news.

"There's something else."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"What? No, of course not. Kids are years down the line. Why would you even put that out there into the cosmos?"

"Oh, relax, I was only teasing, sort of."

"I wanted to ask you, will you be my maid of honor?" Aria said, ignoring her sister's comment.

"Really Aria?"

"Yes, of course really. But after that pregnancy comment maybe I should reconsider." Aria teased before continuing on with her conversation. "I'm going to ask Alicia and Vanessa to be my bride's maids but you are my only sister and the only one I would want as my maid of honor. Jared has three brothers and his two best friends he wants to ask. I'm going to have his sister, Jenna be another bride's maid if she will agree. And I was thinking about asking Arizona to be one, what do you think?"

"Oh Aria, that's so sweet to think of her. I'm not sure what she will say but you can definitely ask her. Don't feel obligated though, she will be happy for you either way, I promise."

"It's not a pity invite. I really like Arizona and I hope she's going to be around for a long time." Aria replied.

"Me too and I'm glad you two like each other so much. I am so happy for you, Aria. We have to celebrate."

"When are you coming out to visit?"

"Arizona just ran to the store real quick for a few things I need for dinner, we will talk about it when she gets back and I will let you know. When is the big day, any idea?"

"We haven't set a date yet but when we do, you will be one of the first people I tell."

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married."

"Me neither. I should go though, Jared and I are having dinner tonight with Mami and Papi to break the news."

"Oh, yikes. Tell Jared to wear a bulletproof vest just in case." Callie teased.

"He's already nearly fainted twice at just the thought of telling dad, I don't think that kind of joking will help."

"Who is joking?"

"Callie…"

"It will be fine, Aria. Love you, congrats again."

"Thanks Cal, love you too."

"Who was that?" Arizona asked, opening the door with a handful of grocery bags just as Callie sat her phone down.

"Aria, she had some pretty big news to share."

"Oh?" Arizona asked, unpacking the groceries and stacking them onto the counter with her back to Callie. Callie slipped off the couch and came up behind Arizona, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting them on her abdomen.

"Jared popped the question."

"Wait, what? Like the question?" Arizona asked, halting her movements and turning in Callie's arms.

"Mmm."

"Well, what did she say?" Arizona asked in an exasperated tone that made Callie laugh.

"She said yes, of course."

"When are they getting married?"

"They haven't set a date yet but she asked me to be her maid of honor."

"This is so exciting. I'm so happy for them. You will be the most beautiful one there, seriously, Aria should have considered that when she asked you. I wouldn't want to stand up there next to you on my wedding day. I mean...that's not what...that did not come out how it sounded in my head." Arizona replied, a blush covering her face and ears in her flustered state.

"You're kind of adorable you know."

"Shush. So, what do your parents think?"

"They're getting ready for dinner with my parents to tell them the news tonight."

"Oh God, poor Jared. He should wear a bulletproof vest." Arizona said, causing Callie to laugh once again.

"That's what I said. You know, I think we're starting to be one of those couples that shares thoughts."

"That's because we're awesome."

"Aria wants to know when we're going to visit."

"When do you want to go? My schedule is pretty light until August when Stark leaves and I take over head of the department. He thought he was going to make me run everything and cover all the on call shifts but the Chief is making him do his share of oncall and all of his own paperwork."

"Are we still visiting Tim and your parents over Fourth of July?"

"Only if you want to, Callie. We can go another weekend if you want to go to Miami instead."

"No, I kind of want to experience the Robbins style Fourth of July for once." Callie replied.

"Well, since it's in the middle of the week, why don't we either go to Miami the weekend before or after? We could spend two or three days with each family. Either it could be an extended weekend or maybe we could even take the whole week off. I could trade some shifts with Karev and make it work."

"Let me look at my schedule. Minnick starts her fellowship in July so it may be tricky. But if we went the weekend before, I might be able to make it work." Callie replied, kissing Arizona on the neck and releasing her.

"What can I help with?" Arizona asked as Callie started pulling out the ingredients she needed for dinner.

"Why don't you just sit there with a glass of wine and keep me company while I cook? You can look up some more houses."

"Ugh." Arizona sighed but grabbed Callie's laptop.

"What's with the face? Don't make that face, we will find something."

"I did some thinking and talked it out with my dad while I was shopping. I could put down more of a down payment if we find something we really like. My grandparents left us each a little something because they wanted us to be able to use it for college or to buy a house someday. They would be happy if I spent some of it for this." Arizona replied, shyly, avoiding Callie's shocked stare.

"Really? You're seriously ok with this?"

"It's not a lot, Callie. Not nearly as much as your trust fund but it's an investment into our future, right? And I want to do this with you. I'm sorry I've been so difficult."

"Are you saying you were wrong?" Callie asked, a sly smile crossing her lips. She knew this was a big thing for Arizona but she couldn't help teasing her just a little bit.

"Never. I'm just saying, I'm willing to bend, for you."

"I think you did an awful lot of bending last night, babe."

"Calliope, I am trying to be sweet and have a serious talk with you and you are being a butt."

"What are we twelve?" Callie asked, arching an eyebrow as she chuckled.

"Apparently so." Arizona replied with an eye roll. Callie knew she was getting seriously frustrated and she was pushing her buttons intentionally. She considered pushing a few more but for the sake of her sex life, she decided against it.

"Arizona, I'm sorry for teasing you. I am really happy that you want to do this, I'm thrilled, actually. I just couldn't resist teasing you a little bit first."

"Well, now that you've had your fun, I can add another ten thousand to my down payment. If you're willing to match that, it gives us an extra twenty thousand for a down payment."

"I can more than match it, Arizona."

"I know but I really want this to be equal. I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this and I know you're not one to flash your money and status but it's new to me, the idea that you don't ever have to worry about financial stability. I know it can't always be fifty fifty but for this, for our first house, the start of something for both of us, I want it to be equal, ok?"

"Ok." Callie agreed. She turned to finish chopping the veggies she was using for the stir fry and to hide the giant smile that crossed her face. Arizona might be stubborn and slow to come around but when given time and space, the blonde generally came around to an agreement or compromise.

"Oh babe, we could fly out to Miami on the first and head to Salem on the 3rd then head back to Seattle on the 5th." Arizona said, the previous conversation already forgotten by the peds surgeon.

"I'll check my schedule tonight babe." Callie replied.

XXXXX

By the end of June, Callie was ready for their upcoming break. She had less than twenty four hours left and they would be on their way to Miami to visit her parents and partake in Aria and Jared's engagement party. Her father had taken the news surprisingly well and their mother was ecstatic and in full wedding preparation mode. Aria was hoping for a spring wedding but Lucia Torres had other ideas and if the elder woman got her way, the wedding would take place by the end of the year. She opened her phone for the third time in the past ten minutes to yet another photo of dresses from her mom and a message from her sister that threatened to toss their mom into the ocean.

"What's so funny?" Arizona asked, coming up behind Callie in the cafeteria line.

"My mom is driving Aria bonkers with all of this wedding stuff and I'm thoroughly enjoying it." Callie replied.

"Just remember that when you're planning ours, karma is a nasty thing, Calliope." Arizona replied before she grabbed a premade salad and walked off to pay.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Teddy asked, breaking the stunned silence. Callie shook her head a little and broke her gaze from the retreating blonde.

"Arizona, she...nevermind."

"What did she do? Do I need to take her out to the woods for a beating? Because after the day I've had, I seriously wouldn't mind."

"No, no, I don't know if she even realizes what she said."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said something about karma when I plan our wedding."

"Wait, do you need to tell me something?"

"No, no we're not. I mean, I haven't asked her yet. I figured she would think it was too soon but then she said that and now all I can see is her in a white dress."

"She would make a beautiful bride, you both would." Teddy said. When Callie didn't move, she placed a hand between her shoulder blades and gave her a gentle shove, "You gonna actually pay for that and eat it or just stare at Arizona all day?"

Callie shuffled her feet and paid for her burger and fries. Arizona was already sitting at a table with Mark and Addie, arguing with Mark about something as he smiled cockily at her and took another bite of his apple. Callie sat down next to Arizona and Teddy took the seat on the other side of Callie.

"Uh oh, what's Mark done now?" Teddy asked no one in particular just the general occupants of the table.

"Nothing, why am I always the one who did something?"

"Addie was asked out by one of the residents and Mark is giving her a hard time but I think she should go for it." Arizona replied.

"He's a resident, an infant." Mark countered.

"Little Grey is an infant." Arizona replied.

"Ok, ok, I will decide whom I do or do not go out with." Addie replied.

"Who is the resident?" Teddy asked, noting how Callie was still staring at Arizona with an odd look on her face. Arizona had stolen a good portion of her french fries and the Latina hadn't even flinched so Teddy reached over and snagged a couple as well.

"Charles Percy."

"It must be something in the air. Henry Burton asked me out today." Teddy replied, her mouth full of stolen fries.

"Henry is a smart guy. And he's definitely not an infant, he's your age, Teds, he just started med school late because he was in the major leagues." Arizona encouraged.

"How do you know all of this, Blondie?" Mark asked.

"Because, Mark, I'm an awesome teacher so the residents like to be on my service and I actually take the time to get to know them as people. I don't just use them to get my coffee and lunch."

"Oh Avery loves being the second half of my plastics posse."

"No, Avery sucks up because he actually wants to learn and for some reason he idolizes you. He's a smart resident, you should actually teach him, Mark." Arizona argued.

"Arizona, do you want to get…ouch" Callie spoke suddenly but was cut off by Teddy's kick under the table. Blonde hair whipped around as Arizona turned to face Callie with a look of concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I was just going to ask…"

"She was going to ask if you want to get breakfast on the way to the airport tomorrow morning but she bit her tongue." Teddy replied, covering. Callie looked at Teddy with wide eyes.

"You really want to get up earlier than three to get breakfast?" Arizona asked both Callie and Teddy who would be driving them to the airport.

"No, no, I don't know what I was thinking. I forgot we had to get up so early to be to the airport on time."

"Ok well, I will set the timer on the coffee pot and put an extra scoop in just for you." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile as she kissed Callie on the lips, "I have to go, I have surgery. I'll be to your place by eight, I just have to go grab a few things from the house. Tim left his lucky baseball cap and he won't stop bugging me about it."

"Have a good surgery, babe. Love you."

"Love you too. Later guys." Arizona said, with a wave to the rest of the group.

"I have to go too." Mark said, getting up and following behind the blonde.

"Ok, what were you really going to ask before Teddy kicked you?" Addison asked in a whisper once the three of them were alone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Addie."

"Calliope Torres, you are lying to my face. You're supposed best friend."

"Ugh, Addie…" Callie said but the redhead just pierced her with a steely glare. Teddy just shrugged her shoulders and held her breath, waiting to see if Callie would talk. "Fine, I was about to ask Arizona if she wants to get married."

"You were going to propose? In the cafeteria?" Addie cried in a hushed scream.

"Shhh. No, no I wasn't proposing, of course not. I was just going to ask her if she wants to, like someday if I were to propose would she say yes, that sort of thing."

"Ummm, that's proposing." Addie replied. "And you should thank Teddy for kicking you. Arizona deserves better than a cafeteria proposal while she's arguing with Mark."

"I wasn't proposing. She said something about our wedding while we were getting food and it just made me wonder."

"Trust me, if you had asked her, it would have sounded like a proposal." Teddy replied.

"Thank you." Addie said and the two clinked their soda cups together.

"So, are you going to go out with Percy?" Callie asked Addison, changing the subject.

"No, of course not. Going out with a resident is...is juvenile and lame. Plus, Percy is not my type."

"Is it juvenile and lame? Because I was kind of considering saying yes to Henry." Teddy said, suddenly looking self-conscious.

"What? No, Henry is not Percy." Addie replied.

"What about Owen and Allison?" Callie asked.

"Ugh, Owen, Owen is my friend and I do have feelings for him but he just has so many issues right now. He needs a friend, not a girlfriend. We talked and he agreed. And Allison, Allison is a good friend, probably my longest and best friend next to Arizona. And she's possibly the love of my life but she's married. She said she was going to leave Claire but she hasn't and I can't be the one who is responsible for the destruction of their marriage." Teddy replied sadly.

"So, Henry, he's hot." Callie said with an encouraging smile, trying to be supportive to Teddy moving on from two people she obviously cared greatly for.

"He is, right?"

"Umm, hell yes. Those eyes alone." Addie replied with a wink to Callie. The three women spent a few more minutes gossiping over residents and giggling before they were interrupted by Addie's pager. Teddy realized the time and had a surgery to get to so Callie decided to head up to her department to take care of some last minute paperwork before heading home for a long holiday weekend with Arizona in Miami and then Salem. She smiled again as she walked the hallway of ortho, gathering the charts she needed to sign off on and thought of Arizona in a white wedding dress. God, she was in trouble.

XXXXX

"Callie, what do you think of this one?" Aria asked Callie as she sat on the sofa with her mother, aunts, their cousin, Nonna, Abuela, Jared's mom and sister, Aria's best friend, and Arizona. The couple had been picked up from the airport and taken directly to lunch and now wedding dress shopping.

"Aria, you look beautiful. Do you like it?" Callie asked. Their mother was set on Aria wearing a more modest and traditional dress but Aria had fallen in love with this more modern and revealing dress. The sweetheart neckline and mermaid style bottom showing off her perfect latin curves.

"I love it." Aria said with a giant smile on her face.

"Alright, Aria, if you love it so much and promise to wear a long veil, then we can put it on hold." Lucia compromised, much to all of their surprise.

"Thank you, Mami, it's the dress I have always imagined. It's the one."

"Wouldn't you rather look around some more. Are you sure this is the one, mija?"

"Mami, I have imagined this dress since I was seven. It's the one." Aria replied.

"Ok, then let's buy it."

"Really, Mami?" Aria squealed.

"Really." Lucia laughed as her daughter threw her arms around her.

"Wow, I really thought Aria would take months to pick out a dress, not two hours." Arizona whispered to Callie.

"Me too." Callie said with a smile.

"Can we go to the hotel and relax now? I am so tired." Arizona asked as they all gathered their belongings.

"Babe, my parents cancelled the hotel, I forgot to tell you. We're staying with them. I really hope that's ok. I only just found out in the car from lunch to here and haven't had a moment of quiet to talk to you. If it's not ok, we can get another hotel."

"No, it's ok. Of course they want you to stay with them." Arizona replied with a smile. She was a bit uneasy with staying at the Torres mansion but it was Callie's family and she wanted to make as much of an effort with them as Callie had with her family.

"Hey, you sure?" Callie asked, reaching for Arizona's hand and stopping her. The rest of their group had already made their way to the front of the store to make the very expensive purchase.

"Callie, they're your family and I want to get to know them better. Of course I am ok with it."

"Thank you." Callie said.

"You're welcome, now, let's go before they change their minds."

The drive back to the Torres estate was filled with excited chatter. Spanish was spoken faster than Arizona could keep up with and Callie smiled when the blonde stopped trying and rested her head on Callie's shoulder, her eyelids growing heavy and shutting within minutes. The peds surgeon was usually a light sleeper but Callie knew she was exhausted. The surgery she had gone into after lunch the previous day had not gone to plan and taken double the amount of time she had allotted for it and then she had been pulled into an emergency after a premature baby was born requiring immediate surgery. It had been after midnight when the blonde collapsed in bed beside Callie and their alarm had woken them up less than three hours later.

"Is she ok?" Lucia asked. She was sitting across from them in the limo.

"Si Mami. She had a late night last night. A baby needed her, she didn't get much sleep." Callie replied.

"She works hard. You both do, mija. I worry about you."

"I know, Mami."

"You better take good care of her, Mija. You both should rest when we get home. I will wake you up before the dinner party starts at eight. That gives you four hours to rest and get dressed for the party."

"I thought the engagement party was tomorrow."

"It is. This is just a little dinner party with Jared's family so we can all get to know one another before the engagement party."

"Of course." Callie replied with a smile.

Callie half carried Arizona up to her bedroom when they arrived at her childhood home. The blonde walked on her own but kept her eyes closed and relied on Callie to steer her in the right direction. She collapsed on the bed and the second Callie had removed her shoes, her feet were curled up onto the bed as she lay in the fetal position. Callie was sure she was asleep when she laid down beside her and pulled her against her but the blonde surprised her.

"How long before your mom comes to get us?" Arizona asked.

"About four hours. We will need to get up and start getting ready in three though."

"Mmmk." Arizona replied and a split second later, Callie felt her relax and she knew Arizona had drifted off to dream land.

"I love you so much." Callie said, squeezing her tightly and kissing her shoulder before she laid her head down to share the pillow with Arizona and fell asleep.

Arizona and Callie returned downstairs just a few minutes before eight that night. The formal table in the formal dining room was set. They never ate inside unless it was Thanksgiving or an important dinner. Family dinners had always been outside in the garden by the pool for as long as Callie could remember. This was a gathering meant to make a good impression.

"Did you get some rest, girls?" Lucia asked as Arizona and Callie joined her, Carlos, Maria, Nonna, and Aria in the sitting room while they waited for Jared, his parents, brothers, and sister to arrive.

"Yes, we did, thank you Mrs. Torres." Arizona replied.

"Arizona, can I speak with you for a moment on the patio before Jared and his family arrive?"

"Yes, of course." Arizona replied with a questioning look to Callie before she followed Aria outside.

"You know I asked Callie to be my maid of honor?" Aria asked as she turned to face Arizona.

"Yes, she told me and she's very excited."

"Well, I have my cousin, Alicia, my best friend, Vanessa, and Jared's sister, Jenna, all of whom you met today at lunch and the shop who have agreed to be my bridesmaids."

"You will all look so beautiful Aria, I am so happy for you."

"Ok well, I was wondering if you would be my last bridesmaid. I know we don't know each other well but I hope someday we might be family and I really would love for you to be part of my bridal party."

"Aria, you don't have to do that…"

"I know but I want to. It's ok if you aren't comfortable though. It's going to be a big wedding but I would really love for you to be part of it."

"Yes, yes of course I will be Aria." Arizona replied with a genuine dimpled smile. The two hugged tightly before Callie interrupted.

"Hey, sorry but Jared and his family just pulled up."

"Oh, I need to go before Mami and Papi can bombard them." Aria said, releasing Arizona and running inside.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea. Aria just asked me to be in her wedding. Is that ok with you?"

"She told me she was going to and of course I am. I love that my sister wants to include you. She knows how important you are to me so you're important to her. But, if you don't want to do it, it's ok."

"No, of course I do. I think it's so sweet that she considered me."

"That's because you're amazing." Callie replied with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Eh-hem." A voice interrupted a few moments later. Arizona's cheeks flushed red when she looked up to see Mr. Torres was behind the voice.

"Yes daddy?"

"Your mother sent me to get you. Dinner is being served in fifteen minutes, she would like you to come in and meet the rest of the Walker family."

"We're coming dad." Callie replied, smiling at Arizona and her father's obvious discomfort. Carlos stepped aside for the two women to enter before him and then followed them back into the sitting area where the rest of the group was congregating.

"You must be Aria's sister." The elder man Callie presumed to be Jared's dad said.

"Yes sir. I am Callie. I met Mrs. Walker and Jenna this afternoon for lunch."

"Jared, how are you?" Arizona asked politely, hugging Aria's fiance tightly.

"I'm great. How are you, Arizona? You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Jared."

"Arizona is Callie's girlfriend, dear." Mrs. Walker explained.

"Pleasure to meet you. Named after a state huh? Better than a food at least." Mr. Walker joked.

"Actually no. I'm named after the Battleship, the USS Arizona."

"Oh." Mr. Walker replied, a slight flush to his chubby cheeks.

"Arizona, Callie, these are my brothers, Mikey and Todd." Jared introduced them to two men with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. "And this is my eldest brother, Sam, his wife, Rita, and their son, Wil."

"Hello there, Wil." Arizona said to the shy little boy holding onto his mother's dress. He was about the age of two and he peeked up at Arizona with big hazel eyes and smiled.

"Hi." the boy replied shyly.

"Wow, he never talks to anyone, he usually just screams his head off." Jared commented.

"Arizona is a peds surgeon, kids adore her." Callie replied fondly.

"You just have to know how to talk to them and read them." Arizona shrugged as the little boy reached out for Arizona's hand.

"Well, I guess he's made a new friend." Rita replied.

"Jenna, is Greg going to make it to dinner?" Aria asked her future sister in law about her boyfriend.

"No, he is taking summer classes and is super stressed right now." Jenna replied.

"Well, if we're all here, let's go get seated and Constantina can get us all drinks before dinner is served." Carlos replied.

The Torres and Walker families plus Arizona made their way to the dining room. Each of the two fathers took seats at the heads of the table. Arizona sat between Callie and Rita, Wil shyly eyeing Arizona and playing with her curls from his mother's lap. Callie watched on as the child warmed up to Arizona with a smile. She was distracted as she got caught up in a conversation with Mikey and when she looked back over, her heart melted as she saw Wil now sitting in Arizona's lap as the blonde was lost in conversation with Rita. Callie smiled at the little boy as he peeked at her from Arizona's lap and he hid his face in Arizona's chest, catching the blonde's attention.

"Wil, this is my friend, Callie." Arizona introduced. The young boy unburied himself and looked at Callie suspiciously before he smiled back and said, "Hi."

Dinner was served and polite conversation ensued. Carlos and Roger retired to Carlos's den for cigars once dinner was done. Jared, Aria, Jared's three brothers, and Jenna went out to the pool for a late night swim and Nonna and Maria retired to the guest house for the evening shortly after dessert. Callie sat at the table with Rita, Mrs. Walker, her mother, and Arizona who was now holding a sleeping Wil in her lap.

"I just can't believe how well he has taken to her." Mrs. Walker said, watching her sleeping grandson on Arizona's lap.

"I'm the baby whisperer." Arizona teased but Callie knew this to be true. She was always able to put her smallest patients to bed. Which was out of her job description really but it was one of the things she loved about the peds surgeon. She had seen it over and over again, she just had a way with kids.

"It will come in handy once you have kids of your own." Rita replied, off handedly. Callie felt Arizona stiffen under her touch. At the same time, she saw her mother's eyes grow curious as she looked between Arizona, the sleeping little boy, and Callie.

"It's been a long day. We should probably get some sleep if we're going to be functional for this engagement party tomorrow." Callie said, trying to break up the tension.

"I have booked a spa day for all of us tomorrow so be ready by eleven, ok girls. Oh and Arizona, honey, I took the liberty of ordering a dress for you. I ordered Callie and Aria's as well. I guessed your size but I think it will look fantastic on you. I can't wait to see it." Lucia replied.

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres. You didn't have to do that but it was so sweet of you." Arizona replied. Callie could tell she was uncomfortable but trying to be polite.

"I wanted to. I saw it and I instantly thought of you and those gorgeous eyes of yours. It's hanging up in Callie's closet for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres."

"Arizona, I told you, it's Lucia."

"Well thank you. Goodnight, Lucia."

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight, Mami." Callie said, kissing her mother's cheeks.

"Sweet dreams, Callita."

"It was so nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me steal your little guy for some baby snuggles. It's the one thing I miss when I'm off of work." Arizona said, gently handing Wil back to his mother.

"No problem. Too bad you don't live in Miami, I could use a babysitter." Rita teased.

Callie followed Arizona up the stairs and to her room. The two undressed in silence and Callie climbed into bed, waiting for Arizona to emerge from the bathroom where she had disappeared to brush her teeth a few minutes before. Callie felt her heart rate triple in speed as Arizona emerged from the bathroom in just a wife beater and a pair of boy shorts. It was so simple and yet very sexy on the blonde's slight frame.

"Like what you see?" Arizona asked, feeling Callie's eyes on her.

"Very much so." Callie said, pulling Arizona into her arms and planting a passionate kiss on her.

"Calliope Torres, you better stop right now. If you think we are having sex in your very religious parent's house you are sadly mistaken. Honestly, I'm surprised they are even letting us share a room."

"Mami really wants you to feel welcome here. And we are not spending the entire time we have off together not having sex, Arizona."

"We can have sex when we get to Massachusetts."

"Oh, so under your parent's roof is ok but not under mine?"

"I don't make the rules." Arizona replied with a shrug.

"If we can't have sex in Miami then we're not having sex in Salem, Arizona. And we haven't had sex in almost two weeks because of our schedules and then you had to go and have your period just when I thought I was going to get lucky." Callie whined.

"I didn't have my period just to spite you, Callie. And I told you, I could still take care of you, you were the one that said not until we could both participate."

"Do you want to talk about the "having babies of your own" comment?" Callie asked, knowing Arizona would do just about anything to avoid that topic.

"Your dad will know if we have sex under his roof, Callie. You know I'm a horrible liar." Arizona replied.

"Do you want to feel how wet I am?"

"You fight dirty." Arizona replied with a pout but Callie could tell she was enjoying this little disagreement.

"Fine, I guess you can just lay there while I satisfy myself then." Callie challenged with an arch of an eyebrow as she snaked her own hand down her abdomen and to her soaked superwoman panties.

Arizona's eyes widened for a moment and a pink tongue poked out as she licked her lips, "I kinda think it would be hot to watch you touch yourself."

Now unable to back down from her challenge, Callie continued dipping her fingers below her panty line and spreading her legs a little wider. She took one last, daring look at Arizona and then swiped her fingers through her wet folds, unable to stop her hips from jerking as she made contact with her clit with her own index finger. It had been far too long and she wasted no time with teasing herself, she didn't need to, she hadn't been lying when she told Arizona she was wet. She had been turned on the whole day with seeing wedding dresses, constant wedding talk, and then baby talk. It had just done something to her.

"Tell me how it feels baby." Arizona whispered seductively as she watched Callie's fingers work on her clit through her underwear.

"It feels..uh..so good."

Callie's eyes were shut tightly and Arizona was tempted to take over. She wanted to, she was definitely turned on by the sight and as much as she wanted to help Callie out, she wanted to see the Latina make herself come undone. Plus, she was not necessarily as scared of Carlos as she once had been but she also was in no mood for a sex talk from the man.

Arizona placed a hand over Callie's on the outside of her panties, feeling her fingers move and adding pressure but not assisting her. Callie bucked her hips up as she felt Arizona's hand rest over hers through the thin material. "Arizona…"

"Use your fingers inside." Arizona whispered as she nibbled on Callie's ear. Arizona felt Callie's hand move down as she obeyed Arizona's command. Arizona placed her hand over Callie's, helping her thrust deeper and harder, "Come for me."

"Oh fuck, Arizona." Callie shouted, Arizona quickly placing her free hand over Callie's mouth even as her other hand added more force, pushing Callie over the edge as her body trembled. Arizona held Callie's hand in place, milking every drop of pleasure she could from the Latina.

"That was hot." Arizona replied, now feeling the wetness coating her own thighs.

"Hmmm, I needed that."

"Feel better?"

"Not as good as I would if it had been your fingers inside of me."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I am completely turned on."

"It does, a little." Callie replied with a wicked smile. "Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope." Arizona replied as she squeezed her thighs together and thought of anything that would make this less sexy but at the moment she just kept replaying Callie's orgasm over and over in her head. This was going to be a long vacation indeed.

Arizona

The spa the next morning was not like anything Arizona had ever experienced. It was suddenly abundantly clear how much clout the Torres family had. The entire place was rented out by the Torres family. Nonna and Abuela had decided to come, as well as Callie's aunts, Paula and Fatima on her dad's side and Lelia on her mom's. Callie's cousin, Alicia had returned as well as Aria's best friend, Vanessa. And of course Jared's mother, Vivian, Jenna, and Rita had joined.

Arizona sat in a bathtub full of mud with cucumbers on her eyes while she, Callie, Lucia, and Aria awaited their massages. Nonna and Abuela were getting their hair done with Lelia and Vivian while Jenna, Alicia, Rita, and Vanessa got their mani's and pedi's. Fatima and Paula were taking their turns with the two masseuses Lucia had hired in another room.

"Is this what rich people do?" Arizona whispered to Callie. She was in the far tub by the big picture window. Aria and Lucia were on the other side of Callie. Callie smirked at Arizona's question.

"Yes babe."

"I could get used to this."

"Really?" Callie asked. The couple had already gotten mani's and pedi's, Arizona opting for a sparkly royal blue at Lucia's suggestion and Callie going for her beloved black much to Lucia's annoyance.

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm going to remember you said that the next time you get weird with me about money."

"I'm sure you will, dear." Arizona replied with a small smile, knowing Callie would definitely remember it during their next argument but not really caring at the moment. Who knew a bathtub full of mud could feel so nice or be so relaxing?

"Mrs. Torres, Miss Aria, your masseuses will be ready in ten minutes if you would like to shower the mud off now." Silence ensued as the two Torres women climbed out of their tubs and made their way to the private showers across the hall.

"This mud is amazing but I cannot wait for a massage." Callie replied.

Two hours later, being completely pampered, the group returned to the Torres estate where they would all get dressed and have the option of having their make-up done professionally for the engagement party that would start in a few hours. Since leaving the house that morning, the mansion had been transformed, decorations and flowers were strategically and meticulously placed. The formal table was adorned with a long champagne colored table cloth and burgundy cloth napkins. Crystal glasses and real silver silverware were set at the table, along with what were probably very expensive china plates.

"Arizona, dear, after you have changed into your dress, come find me. I have a necklace that I think would be perfect for the dress."

"Thank you, Lucia."

Arizona and Callie went up to Callie's room to change and do their hair and make-up for the party. The pair had opted out of having it done professionally, both preferring a more subtle touch. Arizona pulled the dress from the bag, she could see why Lucia chose this dress for her, it would make her eyes stand out for sure. It was really much simpler than she expected knowing that Lucia had picked it out. She had to admit, it was a very pretty dress and would look great on her.

"Can you zip me, babe?" Arizona called into the bathroom where Callie was putting the finishing touches on her hair and make up.

"Wow, you look beautiful in this dress, Arizona. My mom did fantastic with the color." Callie said as she took in the royal blue, v-neck, sleeveless lace dress.

"She really did a good job didn't she." Arizona replied, noting Callie's A-line red cocktail dress that accentuated her curves and skin tone perfectly.

"Maybe I'll be getting lucky after all." Callie teased.

"Maybe." Arizona replied.

"I'm almost ready, I just have to decide what to do with my hair."

"Leave it down, I love your hair." Arizona replied, then added, "I have to go see your mom, meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Ok babe."

Arizona made her way down the hall and knocked on Aria's bedroom door where she knew Lucia would be. Aria opened the door looking stunning in a white halter top cocktail dress.

"Wow." The two women said at the same time as they caught sight of each other and then giggled.

"Mom is in the bathroom, Jared is downstairs waiting for me, guests will be arriving soon so I will see you downstairs, ok? You look amazing by the way."

"You too, Aria. You and Calliope are going to be the most beautiful women in the room tonight." Arizona replied and she truly meant it. The Torres sisters were beauties, there was no question.

"Arizona, is that you?" Lucia asked, coming out of the bathroom with a necklace in her hands.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona said, entering the room.

"Now, each Torres woman has one of these. It's for good luck and it's picked out specifically for each one. Nonna, Abuela, and I picked it out for you." Lucia said, handing Arizona the necklace to inspect. It was a gold necklace with a rectangular bar dangling from it. _Alegre _was written down the center of it and at the bottom were two towers engraved with a little crown above them.

"It's beautiful."

"Calliope's says Callita on it and Aria's says Torbellino so we thought your nickname would be appropriate as well. Torres means towers." Lucia explained the emblem at the bottom.

"I'm really honored to be given such a thoughtful gift." Arizona replied, now trying to keep tears at bay so as not to ruin her makeup. It seemed Lucia too was feeling emotional as she swiped at her own eyes.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, Arizona. Do you like it?"

"I do. Thank you so much, Lucia." Arizona said as she turned so Lucia could clasp the necklace behind Arizona's neck.

"You are very welcome. Now go, Callie will be worried about where you're at. I'll be down in just a minute."

Arizona found Callie on the patio with her grandmothers, Aria, Jared, and Carlos, the five of them chatting and laughing over something Maria had said. All eyes turned to Arizona as she stepped out onto the patio and she suddenly felt self-conscious, something that was rare for her.

"Wow." Jared said, earning him a punch from his fiance. He turned and smiled at his future wife and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"He's not wrong." Callie said with a giant smile.

"Lucia will be down soon." Arizona replied, a blush now rising over her chest and cheeks.

"Well, all of you ladies just look completely lovely. Mama, Nonna, shall I escort you into the main house? Our guests should be arriving soon." Carlos said, standing and offering an arm to each of the older women. Jared and Aria followed behind them but Callie stopped Arizona from following.

"Arizona, you look so beautiful." Callie said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"As do you. Seriously, Calliope, I'm not sure how I will keep my eyes or hands off of you tonight." Arizona replied, unsure how Callie could ever question how gorgeous she is.

"Well, I guess it will be fair then because I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes or hands off of you either."

"Guess it will make for an interesting evening then."

"May I look at the necklace Mami gave you?" Callie asked, reaching toward the cool metal that was resting just above Arizona's cleavage. Arizona nodded and watched as tears filled Callie's eyes once she recognized it.

"She was quite emotional when she gave it to me."

"She's really accepted this. I can't believe it." Callie whispered.

"She loves you. And I am pretty awesome with moms." Arizona replied with a teasing smile.

"I guess so." Callie replied with her own smile.

"Should we go join the troops?"

"One more kiss first." Callie demanded, to which Arizona placed a closed mouth kiss full of emotion on plump painted red lips, careful not to smudge either of their lipstick. "Now I'm ready."

The hours passed and Arizona was introduced to every Torres in existence. Callie's family wasn't huge but there were enough of them to keep Arizona on her toes. Carlos had two sisters whom she had already met, Paula and Fatima. Paula was married to Pedro, an immigration lawyer from Mexico who Arizona instantly loved. Uncle Pedro was loving and witty and quick with the story telling. Arizona had also instantly hit it off with their three children, Alicia was the eldest and was between Calliope and Aria's ages. She had of course already met her as well. And then there were Alicia's two younger brothers, Dominic and Mario both of whom seemed to have their father's charm and sense of humor.

Carlos's other sister, Fatima and her family couldn't be more different. She had married an American named Junior who was apparently an investment broker. The couple had two children, J.J. and Juan, one of which was older than Callie, J.J. by two years. Juan was older than Aria by a month. Arizona found herself uncomfortable in the company of Callie's Uncle Junior and his two sons. Juan seemed more timid and less creepy but in the presence of his brother and father, Arizona was more than uneasy. She found herself keeping close to Callie's side which didn't go unnoticed by the Latina. Even out of her comfort zone, Arizona wasn't generally shy, she may be cautious but she was a social butterfly by nature and the Robbins charm quickly won people over.

"Everything ok?" Callie asked her for what seemed like the dozenth time that night.

"Yes, of course, just getting to know everyone."

A little while later, Callie had wandered off with Aria when some of their old friends from high school had arrived. Not wanting to rain on Callie's time to catch up with old friends, Arizona had found herself sitting with Maria, Nonna, and Lucia's sister, Lelia who was unwed and had never had children, leaving Aria and Calliope the only children on that side of the family. Arizona entertained the women with stories of her adventures in Malawi and Afghanistan and in turn, they told her stories of Callie's childhood.

"Attention, attention everyone, could you come in here for a toast please?" Carlos asked, as he stood in the large living room near the fireplace where he could easily be seen by all of his guests.

Arizona stood and followed the women into the room. She was standing at the back, looking to catch sight of her favorite Latina in a sea of dark hair, fancy dresses, and Spanish whispering when she felt hot breath on her neck and someone invading her personal space. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her heart rate increased as her palms began to feel sweaty.

"Hey gorgeous, haven't gotten much of a chance to speak with you."

"I've been avoiding speaking with you." Arizona replied shortly as she looked into the beady blue eyes of Callie's cousin, J.J. He was the only grandchild who had inherited his grandfather Diego Torres and his Uncle Carlos's blue eyes.

"Oh we have a feisty one. That wasn't very polite though."

"Carlos is about to make a speech, I'm not in the mood for conversation with you. What is it that you want?"

"I'm just curious if you've ever been with a man? I mean my cousin thinks she's one but clearly she's lacking in a certain department if you know what I mean."

"Have you ever been with one?" Arizona asked, turning to face the intruder head on. She had dealt with men like this several times in her life and she had no patience for it. She saw anger flash through blue eyes for a split second before he recovered.

"If you've never been with a man then how do you know you don't like it?" J.J. whispered, his scotch stained breath assaulting her.

"I'm assuming you've been with one then if you know you don't like it."

"What are you implying?" JJ asked, now unable to hide the anger.

"I'm just being logical. If you think that I need to be with a man to know for sure that I don't like it then the same could be said for you. So I'll be with one right after you are and we can compare." Arizona replied then turned to walk away but not before a strong hand caught her by the elbow and dug short fingernails into her tender flesh. It was painful and would leave a mark but there was no way she was going to show him pain or fear. Instead she faced him again.

"You should be careful about being disrespectful to men in my family."

"Everything ok back here?" Jared's bother, Sam asked, interrupting the tension. J.J. had no choice but to release Arizona.

"Peachy." J.J. replied before walking away. Sam watched him go and then turned to Arizona.

"Are you sure you're ok? It didn't seem like a nice conversation. Rita noticed so I thought I would come check it out."

"It wasn't a nice conversation but not anything new. I'm ok though, thank you for checking."

"Why don't you come stand over there with the Walkers. We're a bunch of weirdos but there will be none of whatever just happened over there with us." Sam offered, pointing to the place where his brothers, sister, and wife stood. Jared and his parents were standing up front with Aria, Carlos, Lucia, and Calliope who Arizona finally caught sight of. Their eyes met briefly through the crowd and Arizona offered her a small smile as she followed Sam over to his family where he positioned her protectively between himself and his other two brothers as his hand rejoined his wife's.

Arizona listened to the last part of Roger Walker's speech to his son and future daughter in law with a dimpled smile. She had missed most of Carlos's speech during her encounter with J.J. Once the speech was over, everyone raised their glasses for a toast to the future bride and groom and individual conversations broke out once again. It seemed like half of Miami had shown up to this party and were excited to celebrate the happy couple. The Walker brothers proved to be true gentlemen and completely entertaining and Arizona found herself laughing genuinely with Rita as she watched them try to outdo one another with their imitations of different members of society.

"What's going on over here? Looks like I'm missing out on all the fun." Callie said as she joined their group, slipping an arm around Arizona's shoulder as she did.

"You are. Jared's brothers are something else." Arizona replied with a smile at the boys who were now watching Callie and Arizona.

"We are rather chivalrous." Todd replied.

"And handsome." Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

"And total beefcakes." Mikey added, making everyone laugh.

"Well thank you for being my knight in shining armors tonight."

"Anytime, Arizona." Sam replied with a wink and genuine smile. Callie joined their group for a while before the couple made their rounds, socializing with groups of people. Arizona found that many of the people were not actual family members but rather families that worked with and for the Torres family, she found it endearing that they had hired outside staff and invited their usual employees to the party like they were family.

By the time the couple made their rounds and it was an appropriate time for the party to break up, allowing them to retreat upstairs, Arizona was beat and her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She had been nervous about what kind of reception she would get from the Torres family, considering their Catholic upbringing but it seemed that if Abuela was ok with it then no one dared to challenge her.

"As beautiful as you look in that dress, I think it's time to get you out of it." Callie whispered as soon as she shut the door to her bedroom.

"Calliope…" Arizona warned but she knew her resolve wouldn't last tonight. Callie was just too beautiful to resist and her own body was already betraying her. Callie didn't respond, she flicked the lock on her door in place and turned, slowly but deliberately walking toward Arizona.

The blonde felt her heart rate quicken and her stomach did a few somersaults as she watched Callie's eyes grow dark. She took a few steps back out of instinct and not real fear as Callie approached her, only stopping as the back of her knees collided with the bed. Callie reached her moments later and wasted no time claiming Arizona's mouth with her own. Arizona moaned into the kiss as Callie's tongue dominated her mouth. The blonde's hands tangled into dark locks and Callie tipped them both onto the bed, the Latina landing softly on top of the smaller woman with her head cradled protectively in Callie's hand. Arizona giggled but stopped almost immediately as she felt Callie's mouth roaming over the skin of her neck and chest before reaching her cleavage.

Arizona felt Callie's hands roaming over her sides and an instant later, her dress was pulled up to bunch around her abdomen. Conscious thought finally hit the blonde and she attempted to roll them in a feeble attempt for dominance but Callie held her in place with an "Uh-uh". Her breath hitched as she felt Callie's breath ghost over her abdomen a second before she felt Callie's lips place a kiss above her panty line.

"I'm a fan of this thong." Callie whispered before she hooked her fingers into each side and pulled it down slender legs, tossing it aside.

"I thought you wanted me out of this dress." Arizona said, opening her eyes as she saw Callie lowering herself between her legs.

"I decided I'd much rather take you with it on." Callie replied with a smile and then her lips were back on Arizona and the blonde couldn't argue with that logic when Callie's lips felt like that.

"Oh God, Callie." Arizona said as plump lips made contact with her swollen clit.

"Spread your legs for me baby."

Arizona obeyed as she felt Callie's fingers open her up and a split second later a skilled tongue was at work licking and caressing her in a way that only Callie could. Her breath caught as Callie's tongue worked slow circles around her, applying the lightest of pressure that felt amazing but wasn't enough. Just as she was about to beg for more, she felt Callie flatten her tongue and take a more deliberate swipe as she hummed. The sensation sent shock waves through the blonde. One hand snaked down, needing a connection to Callie and the brunette brought her hand up to lace their fingers together. Arizona's other hand covered her own mouth in an attempt to keep from alerting Carlos as to what exactly was happening under his roof.

The things Callie's tongue was doing was making Arizona crazy. Her girlfriend was playing her body like a well played instrument and it was driving the blonde crazy. Her hips bucked up to meet Callie as her finger lazily circled Arizona's entrance. She dipped her finger in, gently probing before removing it completely and sucking Arizona's clit into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Callie." Arizona whispered, trying hard to be quiet as Callie worked magic on her in the most intimate way.

Callie smiled at the blonde's cursing and took a broad swipe up Arizona's slit once more, poking her tongue into her entrance before sliding it up deliberately and stroking firm and steady circles around the blonde's clit once more. The sounds she was pulling from Arizona, though quieter than usual were doing things to her.

"Please Callie, I need to come." Arizona begged. And those were the magic words.

Callie pulled Arizona's clit into her mouth once again and sucked, flicking it with her tongue. Arizona's hips bucked and she could feel her stomach muscles rippling as she neared the edge of a powerful orgasm. Callie began humming again and Arizona's movements grew frantic.

"Yes, yes, oh God, Callie, I'm going to come." Arizona said, her voice much louder than it had been minutes before. Arizona's body tensed and then relaxed, shaking and quivering under Callie's skilled mouth as she continued slow and gentle swipes until Arizona pushed her head away.

Callie kissed the inside of each thigh and then her abdomen before she climbed back onto the bed and laid beside her recovering girlfriend. Arizona turned onto her side, a lazy smile on her face and kissed Callie's lips before curling herself into Callie's body. Callie kissed her bare shoulder and rubbed her back while the blonde recovered.

"I love you." Arizona whispered against Callie's chest, her face buried in Callie's cleavage as she kissed the top of each breast.

"I love you too, Arizona."

"My turn." Arizona said suddenly, unzipping Callie's dress.

"My how the tables have turned, I thought we weren't doing this under my parent's roof."

"We're leaving tomorrow anyway. Do you not want to get laid?"

"Oh no I definitely do."

"Then stop talking." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile before she started performing her own magic on Callie's body.

XXXXX

The next morning the couple had a quick breakfast with the Torres family before they were whisked off to the airport at another ungodly hour to make it to Salem in time for the Robbins cookout that evening. Arizona couldn't help but think that they were going to need a vacation from their vacation as she felt the wheels of the private Torres jet leave the tarmac. She gripped Callie's hand tightly until the plane leveled out and sighed a breath of relief.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I just hate taking off."

"I know."

"Did you have fun with your family?" Arizona asked as she looked over at Callie.

"I really did. Did you have a good time?"

"You know, I actually did. Aria is marrying into a great family. I really like the Walker family."

"Me too." Callie replied with a smile.

"You ready to meet the Robbins crew? My whole family won't be there, just my mom's side, well most of them, Aunt Judy can't come but maybe the boys will. My mom's twin brother, Barrett and his partner, Lance will be there."

"And they don't have any kids?"

"No, just a couple of cats but they were great uncles. I never knew my Uncle Tim, he died when mom was pregnant with Timmy but his wife and their four sons were always part of our family. Aunt Judy remarried eventually and she and her second husband had a daughter but she was ten years younger than me so we were never really close."

"I can't believe all the boys and twins in your family."

"I know. My mom and dad are both twins. Dad is an identical twin with Uncle Darrel. And uncle Darrel has a set of identical twins and my mom's brother, Tim had two sets of twin boys, one identical, one fraternal."

"I'm never going to keep this all straight." Callie replied.

"Don't worry, there won't be a test." Arizona replied with a smile and then a peck to Callie's lips.

"Do you think they will like me?"

"Callie, they will love you, almost as much as I do."

"I hope so. My family seemed to adore you."

"I'm pretty adorable."

"And humble too." Callie teased as she tickled Arizona's side. The tank top and shorts the blonde was wearing was doing all sorts of things to her.

"Just as humble as you are dear."

"Do you think about getting married?"

"What?"

"You've made some comments recently so I was just curious."

"Honestly, I never really thought about it before. But now…"

"But now?"

"But now I can't stop thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Really. But I'm not ready yet."

"Me neither but I can't stop thinking about it either." Callie replied with a giant smile.

"Someday soon."

"Soon?"

"Soonish." Arizona replied with her own giant smile before she kissed Callie firmly as if sealing a deal.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Arizona

"Tim, wait!" Arizona yelled from down the beach. She was out of shape, she had known that but trying to run in the sand coupled with keeping up with her brother's pace and she felt like she was going to die right there in the muggy July air. Red tide had come in and the stench wasn't helping as she struggled to catch her breath.

They had landed at Logan airport late that morning and rather than getting a chance to rest with Callie, Tim had dragged her out to the beach, in Lynn, twenty minutes away for a run. As much as she loved her brother and was so happy for his safety, she was ready to kill him herself right now. Callie was back in Salem at the house with Daniel, Barbara, Sara, two of their cousins and their wives and kids, and their Uncle Barrett and Uncle Lance enjoying festivities while Arizona was out getting her ass kicked by her brother.

"What's wrong speedster, have you gotten lazy in your old age?" Tim asked as he ran back to her, jogging circles around where she sat in the sand.

"Old age? You're older than me Timothy. Why did you drag me out here anyway? Why couldn't we just run on the beach near mom and dad's?" Arizona asked grumpily. Her blonde hair was tucked under a baseball cap with the red sox logo on it, the short ponytail hanging just below her shoulders. Tim was wearing the lucky cap he had forgotten at her house and she had returned it to him only a few hours ago.

"I just wanted to talk, in private. Without the chance of anyone overhearing or interrupting us or coming to look for us."

"Ok." Arizona replied hesitantly. She followed Tim up the beach and to the steps that led to a big grassy open area. Tim continued through the grass to another set of small steps that lead to a group of rocks in the water. The two of them walked down to the rocks, perching on the biggest one, and sat in silence watching the waves for a moment. Tim waited until Arizona's breathing evened out and then he turned to her.

"I want you to know that I talked to Nick and we worked things out. It's going to take some time to get back to normal, we both went through some things but he's my best friend so I want to forgive him but only if you're ok with that."

"Tim, I've already forgiven him, of course I'm ok with it." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Well I let him know that he needs to move on. You're with Callie and you're happy and even if you weren't with Callie and you were miserable, you're still not going to be with him in that way. I didn't realize he was actually in love with you. I mean I suspected some of his joking was more than joking but I didn't know until that night before you left Afghanistan just how serious it was."

"I talked to him too, Tim. I appreciate you looking out for me but I can handle Nick. I don't want you to ruin your friendship over me, especially since you're dating Sara."

"You are not ruining anything. Sara is great and I really love her, Zozo. I know it seems awfully soon but I already have a ring picked out. We've been dating for two years now. I know I was deployed for most of it but we've known each other since we were kids."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Any ideas on when or how you're going to do it?"

"No I haven't bought the ring yet and I'm not ready to propose quite yet but I just wanted to make sure that things were ok with Nick and with you before I do. You two will most definitely be in the wedding. I wanted to give you a heads up that it's coming in the near future though."

"I'm so happy for you. Callie's sister is getting married too. Seems like it's weddings everywhere. We just went to the engagement party last night. I met the whole family."

"How was that?"

"It went well actually, most of them are really nice."

"Most of them?"

"There may be an uncle and cousin that I'm not a fan of."

"We have cousins and uncles I'm not particularly fond of at times." Tim replied with a laugh.

"Good point." Arizona replied. The siblings sat staring off into the ocean for a few more minutes before Arizona grew antsy.

"Come on, let's go home so you can wash the stink off of you." Tim said. He stood and pulled Arizona to her feet and they hopped across the rocks to get back to the cement leading them up to the grassy area. Once their feet were on solid ground Arizona reached out and stopped him.

"Tim, before we go back. Are you sure you're ok? I know you went through some things and I know we aren't talkers in this family but I'm here if you need to."

"I know that, sis. Thanks but I really am good."

"Promise?"

"Of course. But can I ask you one more question before we head back?"

"Sure."

"Are you planning on popping the question anytime soon?"

"Wow, all this wedding talk has people acting crazy." Arizona replied, deflecting the answer to that question.

"That's not an answer."

"We're currently looking at houses so this is serious. I am committed to Calliope. And when I'm ready to get married, she is the one I want to be marrying but I'm not ready to get married quite yet."

"Well, don't let that one go."

"I have no intention of doing that."

"Good. Now, let's go see our women." Tim said, wrapping an arm around Arizona's neck and pulling her into him so he could kiss the top of her head. She wouldn't have minded especially since the cap was covering her head but they had just been for a run and the height difference caused her face to be terribly close to his armpit.

"Gross, Timmy, get off of me." Arizona protested but Tim just laughed as he released her.

"Here, you drive, I don't want to have you nagging me the whole way home about my driving skills." Tim said, tossing her the keys to his thunderbird.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh man, Callie is going to be so jealous that you let me drive your baby before her." Arizona replied with a giant smile. Tim smiled at her in return and laughed at her giddiness when she squealed and revved the engine.

That night they enjoyed a cookout with the people in their parent's neighborhood, as well as Barrett, Lance, and Sara. Arizona's cousins, Thomas and Travis were also there with their wives and Travis's two boys. Though they weren't identical like their brothers, Thomas and Travis looked a lot alike and not only that, Tim could pass as their triplet. Callie found herself trying not to stare as they sat around the grass at the park eating hot dogs that night.

Callie hit it off extremely well with Lance, the two chatting about shoes like they were old friends. Arizona had always loved her two uncles, she hadn't known they were a couple growing up, being too innocent to question their relationship, they were just Uncle Barry and Uncle Lance. She had only started wondering about it when she herself started questioning her own sexuality. When she asked her mom about their relationship, she had simply told her that Uncle Lance and Uncle Barrett were in love. That had been enough for the young Arizona. She smiled as she watched Lance and Callie write their names in the air with sparklers at the edge of the water.

"You've got a good one there, kiddo." Barrett said as he sat down in the empty chair next to his only niece.

"I know." Arizona replied with a smile as she watched Callie throw her head back in laughter when Lance wrote _Bananas_ with his sparkler.

"I don't even want to know what he just said." Barrett replied with a laugh.

"Probably for the best."

"Is this thing with Callie serious?"

"It is."

"Good, I like her."

"How did you and Uncle Lance do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make it this long. You make it look so easy and it must have been harder for you two back then."

"It's been far from easy my dear. It was very hard at times, especially when we were in the closet for the first twenty years of our relationship. But when you're with someone that is just so flawed but completely perfect to you, it gets so much easier. He's my partner, regardless of what happens, we're a team."

"I love her."

"I can tell." Barrett replied with a smile.

"Do Grandma and Grandpa still think he's your roommate?"

"They do."

"Uncle Barry, they know about me and they've been ok with it. I don't want to hide Callie from them."

"It's different with you. I'm their son. And when your Uncle Tim died, I became their only son. It doesn't make sense and I'm not saying it's fair but I've come to peace with it."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, kiddo, me too." Barrett said with a pat to Arizona's knee before he stood and joined Lance and Callie with the sparklers.

Callie

Callie woke the next morning to blonde hair splayed across her chest and abdomen as Arizona lay sprawled across the bed horizontally on her back, using Callie as her pillow. Her right arm was thrown across Callie's chest and shoulder and her hand rested on Callie's pillow with dark hair gripped tightly between her fingers. Callie traced her fingers over the skin peeking out between Arizona's tank top and sleep shorts and the blonde sighed. The Latina smiled as she looked down at Arizona's face and a blue eye squinted up at her.

"Hung over?" Callie asked. Arizona had stayed up the night before stuck in a drinking battle between herself, Lance, Thomas, Travis, and Tim. Arizona, ever the competitive monster, had been unable to back down from the challenge. Thankfully it had been a game she was good at and the four men would be in far worse shape than the petite blonde laying across Callie. Of course that didn't mean Arizona hadn't had more than her usual alcohol intake.

"I actually don't feel too bad. You make a good pillow babe."

"Well, I'm a little sad that I had to go to bed alone. How did you get past the Colonel anyway?"

"He was asleep long before we went to bed, Callie. Besides, I told him that we're moving in together so he's backed off a little." Arizona replied, bringing her arm up and running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh my God." Callie shouted, sitting up suddenly and grabbing Arizona's arm, jumbling Arizona off of her chest unceremoniously.

"Ouch, what the heck? I thought since we're buying a house, we were telling people." Arizona rambled, completely confused as to what just happened and a little miffed at the disturbance of her comfortable position. She could only assume Callie was freaking out about her telling the Colonel their plans to move in together with the timing of her shouting.

"Your arm. What the hell happened?" Callie asked, inspecting the tender flesh on the inside of Arizona's elbow. Arizona opened her mouth to say she didn't know but as her eyes fell on the bruises Callie was referring to, it was apparent that it was a handprint and her confrontation with Callie's cousin suddenly popped into her head. Shit, she had forgotten all about it.

"Oh, that." Arizona replied, stalling but as Callie placed her fingers over the bruises, realization hit and brown eyes met blue.

"Who did this, Arizona?"

"Don't freak out, ok."

"Arizona, these bruises are in the shape of fingers, someone wrapped their hands around you and squeezed hard enough to leave their fingerprints in bruise form. Since the hand is much bigger than mine, I'm assuming it was a man or a very large woman, either way it was someone much bigger than you. Who was it? I swear to God if you and Tim were wrestling around last night…."

"Callie, relax, it wasn't Tim."

"Ok, well I'm not sure that makes me feel any better."

"I will tell you but first, please promise me you won't freak out."

"I'm already freaking out, Arizona. When did this happen? If someone hurt you, why didn't you say something to me?"

"Honestly I forgot about it until now and it really didn't hurt."

"Arizona, don't lie to me, clearly if someone grabbed you that hard, you felt it."

"I did but I'm ok, I swear."

"Explain." Callie said, sitting up completely and crossing her arms over her chest. Arizona followed suit, mimicking her position as she faced her but she reached up and grabbed Callie's hands holding them both in her own.

"Promise me you're not going to freak out and make a huge deal out of this."

"I promise to listen before I decide if I'm going to make a big deal or not. And I'm already freaking out so just tell me." Callie replied, it was the best she could do.

"The other night at your sister's engagement party…"

"Someone at the engagement party did this? Arizona that was two nights ago." Callie interrupted.

"Callie, please just listen to me. I was going to tell you about it that night but then I seem to remember you pouncing on me and distracting me the moment we got to your room." Arizona said, earning herself a small smile from the brunette as she remembered the scene Arizona was referring to.

"Go on." Callie said, unable to argue.

"Anyway, the other night at the engagement party when your dad was making his speech, I went looking for you but there were so many people and he was going to start his speech so I just stood in the back of the room to listen. I felt breath on my neck and your cousin, J.J. was standing there. He was drunk and he said some inappropriate things and I may have gotten slightly defensive and challenged his manhood. That pissed him off so when I turned to leave he grabbed me. Rita saw the altercation and said something to Sam who came over to check on me. J.J. released me and I went over to stand with the Walker's for the rest of the speeches which is where you found me."

"J.J. My cousin, J.J. did this to you?"

"Callie, he was drunk."

"What did he say?"

"You really want me to repeat it?"

"Yes, Arizona, word for word."

"He asked me if I had ever been with a man before. Then he suggested that you think you're a man but you're lacking the equipment. He wanted to know how I know that I don't like being with men if I've never been with one. So I asked him how he knew he didn't like being with men if he'd never been with one. He didn't like that so much so he grabbed me when I went to walk away. That's basically what was said and what happened." Arizona said. Callie chewed on the inside of her cheek for a minute.

"I need to make a phone call." Callie said, suddenly standing up and grabbing clothes from her bag to put on.

"Callie, no, please. I really don't want to make a big deal out of this. He was drunk and he probably doesn't even remember it."

"No, he put his hands on you, Arizona, it's unacceptable and he has a history of this sort of behavior."

"Calliope, your sister is getting married. The last thing I want to do is rock the boat and cause family drama when your mom just gave me that necklace and your parents actually sort of like me. And what about your Tia Fatima and Abuela? Please, just let this go." Arizona pleaded.

"Fine, I will let it go, for now but I am going to bring this up with J.J."

"Ok, I won't stop you but I really don't think it's necessary."

"It is. He's just like his dad. Did you know that J.J. stands for Junior Junior. I'm not even kidding my Uncle named him Junior after himself and then added Junior so everyone would know he's a Junior."

"You have to be kidding."

"I'm not."

"J.J. has a history of this?" Arizona asked.

"He's always been a bit of a bully, him and his dad both. There was an incident when we were younger that I didn't find out about until just before I moved to Seattle. Juan isn't so bad when he's hanging around with the rest of us and J.J. isn't around but the two of them together tend to be trouble."

"We can talk about it more later, let's just enjoy the day today, ok?"

"Ok. Are you sure you're ok? He didn't do anything worse, right?"

"No, I promise. And Callie, I intended to tell you immediately about this but I really was distracted by you and then I really forgot we've been so busy and I didn't even notice the bruises until now."

"Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry this happened, Arizona. I promise, it won't again."

"It's not your fault, Callie. Now, come on, let's go get breakfast. Mom always makes the most amazing homemade biscuits and gravy and cinnamon rolls and my brother and cousins will eat them all if we don't get there soon."

"I'll be right up babe, you go ahead."

"Callie, please don't call your dad."

"I'm not going to." Callie lied, looking guilty even as she said it.

"Don't lie to me. Please, can we let this go, at least until we get back to Seattle?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll let it go but only until we get back to Seattle." Callie said, putting her phone down and having no choice but to follow Arizona.

"I love you." Arizona said, turning suddenly and planting a kiss on Callie's lips.

"Love you too." Callie replied, deepening the kiss before releasing the blonde and following her up the stairs.

The rest of their vacation in Salem was busy but fun. It truly did take Callie's mind off of her cousin, though when she did remember, it caused her a plethora of emotions most of them wanting to do things to him that would lead to jail time so she pushed it aside and focused on enjoying her time with Arizona and the rest of her family. They had a blast flying kites on the beach with Travis's two little boys, Oliver and Harry. She didn't know who was enjoying it more, Arizona or the two toddlers she thought as she watched the three of them giggling together as the rainbow kite dipped and recovered several times in a row. After flying kites, Callie, Sara, Tim, and Arizona joined an impromptu game of soccer with a few strangers that invited them to join their game. The sand and heat wore them out quickly as Callie and Sara gave up and sat cheering on Arizona and Tim.

They spent the hottest part of the day cooling off in the water, the entire family joining in. Sand castles were built and water fights ensued. Barbara finally pulled them from the water as the sun was beginning to set and they ate their sandwiches, much to Arizona's dismay, while they waited patiently for the fireworks to start. Callie laid sprawled out on the blanket with her head in Arizona's lap when they finally began and they remained cuddled that way as they watched the fireworks over the water.

Being a military family, the Robbins took the Fourth of July celebrations seriously and Callie was grateful to have been invited into their holiday tradition. She experienced Independence Day in a way much different that she was used to but she had loved every minute of it. The couple strolled down the beach hand in hand later that night in silence, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Their vacation had been a whirlwind of celebrations with their two families and Callie found herself both rejuvenated and exhausted.

Like all good things must, their vacation came to an end the next day and before they knew it, the two were back on the Torres jet heading back to Seattle. Callie didn't have to work again until Monday morning while Arizona was on call on Sunday but at least they would have some time to recuperate the next day before reality set in. Arizona fell asleep on the couch beside Callie halfway into the flight. The Latina decided to take the opportunity to call her mother, knowing she would be less hot headed than her father. She laid Arizona down gently on the couch and covered her with a blanket before she made her way to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Hola Callita." Lucia answered.

"Mami, I don't have much time but I need to talk to you about a situation."

"It sounds serious, go ahead, mija, you have my complete attention."

"It is serious, are you alone?"

"Si."

Callie spent the next ten minutes explaining what happened at the party between Arizona and J.J. Her mom listened patiently, letting Callie rant. She knew her daughter was upset and with good reason. She contemplated not telling her what had occurred in the time since the girls left but decided with their current standing, honesty was the best policy.

"J.J. told Aria that Arizona came onto him at the engagement party. He said she made a pass at him."

"He what?" Callie exclaimed, peeking out the door to see if her raised voice had woken her sleeping blonde.

"Shh, Callita calm down. Aria told him she didn't believe him and she doesn't. She only told me so she could ask my advice on how best to tell you."

"Mami, this is not my business to share but under the circumstances you should know, Arizona has never been with a man. She is not interested in men, Mami."

"I'm not questioning that, Callie. I promise, I am not. I believe Arizona. Even if she were into men in the past, I've seen you two together, she loves you. I have no doubts about that."

"What are we going to do about J.J.?"

"Leave it to me. We will figure something out. Don't worry, Callita. And tell Arizona I am so sorry about what he did and said."

"She doesn't know I'm talking to you. She's asleep on the couch. She asked me to let this go but I can't. She has bruises on her arm in the shape of his hand print."

"I'm sorry Callie, is she ok?"

"She said she is but I'm not."

"We can try to keep her out of it if you would like. I'm hoping your father and I can put a stop to all of this before it goes any further. I will talk to him this evening."

"I will have to talk to her about it eventually but for now, let's just see what happens. I will leave it to you and Papi. She doesn't want to cause family drama."

"She's not to blame for whatever drama happens, Callie. J.J. has always been trouble."

"I know."

"Did you two have fun with Arizona's family?" Lucia asked, sensing the need for a subject change.

"We really did but we've been on the go nonstop, we're both exhausted."

"Get home safely, mija. And get some rest."

"I will, Mami. Love you."

"I love you too, Callita."

XXXXX

Arizona

It had been a week since the couple had returned from their short trips to Miami and Salem and the couple was out for a drive. Callie had wanted to go look at a house but the directions seemed to be wrong, leading them to get lost. The brunette was quickly losing her temper as Arizona told her to make another turn in the opposite direction of the way she thought they should be going. Their leisure Friday afternoon was quickly turning into a potential fight.

"Just pull over for a minute if you think I'm incapable of reading directions, Calliope and you can read the map yourself." Arizona said in exasperation after Calliope snapped at her for the third time.

"Fine!" Callie shouted, pulling the car over in front of a random house.

"Here." Arizona said, handing her the printed mapquest directions along with the atlas and her phone. All of them showed different areas for the street they were supposed to be heading.

"This makes no sense." Callie said in frustration.

"I've been trying to tell you that for the past fifteen minutes, Callie. But you and your hot temper just wouldn't listen to me." Arizona huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching back against her seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired and I have no patience and I really just want us to find a house."

"Me too. Let's just go home. You need to get some food and sleep. You're kind of mean when you're tired and hangry. And you're going to end up on the couch if you keep snapping at me."

"Fine." Callie said, pulling the car around in a u-turn to come to the other side of the street.

"Callie, wait, look. It's for sale." Arizona said, pointing to a light grey house that neither of them had seen on the app before.

"Wouldn't hurt to look around and take down the number, we're already here."

"Ok." Arizona said, a smile gracing her lips for the first time in half an hour.

"Looks like an open house." Callie said as they walked up the walkway together, the brunette quickly linking their hands.

"What are the odds?" Arizona asked rhetorically with a dimpled smile, already feeling excited about the prospect of this house.

"Oh wow, I love the entrance." Callie said with a smile as they entered the house.

The couple walked through the house after briefly speaking with the realtor, Carla. The living room was off to the right with a grey brick fireplace in the center of the room. Off to the left and down three stairs was the wood floors of the dining room and a giant open kitchen.

"Oh my God, this kitchen is amazing."

"I love how open it is." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile. Off the kitchen was a small hall that led to a bathroom and one of the three bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a set of french doors that opened onto the patio of the backyard. It wasn't a giant backyard by any means but it was a decent size, bigger than they had hoped for and Arizona smiled as she saw the treehouse low in the branches of a giant tree at the edge of the property line.

"We could totally fit a hot tub out here." Callie commented to which Arizona eagerly nodded her head, a pool too if they wanted she thought with a smile. Back in the house, they climbed the half flight of stairs up to the second floor where the master bedroom and bath were located along with another bedroom and bathroom.

"Three bedrooms, three baths." Arizona commented as they viewed the smallest of the three rooms along with the bathroom. At the end of the hall and to the left was an open area that looked out over the yard, another set of french doors there opened onto a small upper deck that also connected to the master bedroom. It would be a nice place to put a desk and have a small office space. Callie led them to the master bedroom and they both smiled widely. It was large with a nice walk in closet that almost made Callie squeal but when Arizona mentioned this, Callie reminded her that she was badass and badassery definitely did not involve anything remotely close to squealing. Arizona rolled her eyes and did her own squeal as they stepped into the adjoining master bath and saw the separate shower and jacuzzi tub.

"I'm sold." Callie said as Arizona turned to face her.

"Should we make an offer? It's above what we talked about." Arizona replied, still feeling uneasy about the money aspect. With both of their salaries they could easily afford the price, it wouldn't break them but this wasn't meant to be their forever home and she didn't want to get carried away. But this house had more than what they had hoped to find, she really didn't want to pass up the house when it basically had fallen into their laps.

"Arizona, it's perfect, exactly what we were looking for. And it's ten minutes from the apartment which makes it less than fifteen minutes from the hospital. We can afford this." Callie assured her.

"Ok, let's do it."

The pair talked with the real estate agent and placed their offer, even going slightly above the asking price in fear of someone else snatching it from them. The realtor took them down to the partially finished basement to show them the brand new water heater and then out to the two car garage, both were bonus spaces and made the asking price more than worth it. They both were giddy as they drove back to Callie's apartment, stopping for celebratory pizza on the way. They spent the evening in their sweatpants enjoying their takeout and watching a romantic comedy Arizona had conned Callie into watching with her. The evening ended with a joined shower and some celebration sex. Even if they didn't get the house, Arizona knew they were going to find one eventually and in the meantime, she would do whatever she needed to in order for them to live together. She fell asleep tangled around Callie's body with visions of their future together in that house in her head.

By the end of that weekend, the pair were growing anxious as they hadn't heard back about their offer and they had all but given up hope on the house. Just as Arizona was closing her book and reaching for the light to go to sleep, her phone buzzed. Thinking it was Callie, as it was after ten on a Sunday night, she picked up the phone without looking at the ID and was momentarily confused as a perky, unfamiliar voice responded.

"Hello may I speak with an Arizona Robbins please?"

"This is she."

"Hi, this is Carla Clemson, the real estate agent that is selling the house that you placed an offer on this past Friday."

"Yes, yes, Carla, of course, I remember you."

"Oh great! Well, I was just calling to let you know, the offer has been accepted."

"It has!" Arizona exclaimed, now fully awake.

"It has. I'm sorry to call so late but I knew you were anxiously awaiting news. I was going to call Miss Torres next if you think that's ok."

"No, no, she got called in for a surgery and I'd like to tell her myself."

"Ok, I will leave it to you then. I'll bring the papers by the hospital tomorrow, what time works for you?"

"I could be available at one. I'm on the fourth floor but Callie and I could meet you in the cafe across the street if that's easier, she's off tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Congratulations Miss Robbins."

"Thank you!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly. It was a good thing the woman had given her this news over the phone or she may have kissed her flat on the mouth she was so excited. Now that sleep was completely off the table for the time being, Arizona threw on a pair of jeans and one of Callie's hoodies and made her way across the street to the hospital.

Checking the OR board, she saw that Callie was still in OR 3 so she made her way to the gallery. Callie was working on the arm of what looked to be a man but was hard to say as the patient was mostly draped. Bailey was working on the abdomen and Jo and April were assisting them. Callie looked up and met Arizona's eyes giving her a look of concern. Arizona switched the intercom on.

"Everything ok?" Callie asked nervously, her heart rate picking up as she thought about what possibly could have brought Arizona to the gallery this time of night when she had her own surgery at seven in the morning.

"Everything is fine, relax Callie. How much longer will you be?"

"Not too long, we are getting ready to close."

"Ok, meet me in my office when you're done."

"No, something important brought you over here and I'm going to be a nervous wreck until you tell me, Arizona."

"Ok, well, Carla Clemson, the real estate agent called."

"Yea?"

"They accepted our offer. She's going to bring the paperwork over for us to sign tomorrow at the cafe across the street at one. As soon as we do that and fork over our down payment the house is ours. We will likely be able to close by the end of the month. The family has already moved out."

"Really?" Callie exclaimed.

"Really, we finally found a house!" Arizona squealed in excitement.

"Give me half an hour and we can go back home together, ok?"

"You've got it rockstar."

XXXXX

Three weeks passed in a blur and before they knew it, it was moving day. The papers had been signed and their down payments made three days after they had made their offer. Closing had happened by the end of the month and as the family had vacated the home before even placing it on the market, everything had moved quickly from there. Arizona was in the process of double checking Alex's house for anything she may have left behind when Alex appeared in the doorway.

"Callie called, they're on their way with the U-Haul."

"Perfect. My parents called half an hour ago, they will be here first thing tomorrow morning, right on schedule with Tim and Sara."

"You're lucky you're my boss. I don't just give out free manual labor." Alex huffed.

"Uh, this wasn't free. I've been cleaning and doing laundry for you for months. Not to mention all the surgeries I have observed so you could cut while I couldn't do surgeries."

"Yea, yea." Alex said before he turned and went back downstairs. Arizona picked up her purse and phone and grabbed the last box that was on her bedroom floor.

They had opted to splurge on a new bed, though Callie's bed was arguably the most comfortable bed the blonde had ever slept in, she had unfortunately learned from a drunken Mark all about the dirty things he and Callie had done in that very same bed. Now it was ruined for her. She had been refusing to sleep in Callie's bed for the past two weeks and Callie had threatened to murder Mark for opening his mouth. Offering to pick out a new bed together had been a peace offering to which Arizona happily accepted but still refused to sleep in Callie's bed much to the ortho surgeon's dismay. Which meant they had spent a lot of time on Arizona's blow up mattress.

The bed that had belonged to Arizona and was currently being driven her by her parents was being used for the smallest of the guest rooms. Callie's old bed in which the steamy Mark sex had occurred would be used for the bigger guest room. The bed Arizona had previously used for her guest room in Baltimore, along with all the furniture that went along with it, was being donated to Teddy. As Teddy had been in the army her whole adult life and had a bedroom at the Robbins home, she had never spent the time or money to get her own things. She had never even had her own place. Barbara and Daniel had assured her that the things at their house were hers to keep and she was welcome to them but she had wanted to keep her room just how it was for when she visited them.

"They're here." Amelia called up the stairs. Arizona did one last thorough sweep of the room she had been staying in since arriving in Seattle before switching off the lights and heading down the stairs. She really only had a few items. Most of the kitchen things were being left for her roommates, as she and Callie already had two kitchens worth of stuff to sort through. They had agreed to go through all of their stuff together and whatever didn't match their new decor would go in the basement to be sold or gifted to their friends.

"Arizona, you do know we could have hired movers." Aria said as she greeted her in the driveway. Arizona had left Callie's that morning before Aria had arrived to make sure everything was ready to go at the house before the Torres clan arrived. The U-haul with Callie's apartment stuff had been loaded the night before with the help of their work friends. She had only had a few items left to load that morning when her family arrived.

"Aria, it's so good to see you. I didn't realize you were going to help with the move."

"Jared insisted. Mom and I are very good at ordering people around." Aria replied with a wink and a smile not unlike Callie's.

"Arizona, how are you dear?" Lucia asked as she approached.

"I'm well, how are you Mrs. Torres?"

"Please, call me Lucia. Goodness, I forget how beautiful you are dear." Lucia replied with a genuine smile as she hugged Arizona.

"Thank you." Arizona replied with a blush. They both looked up to hear arguing in heated Spanish while Jared tried desperately to intervene between Carlos and his eldest daughter. Arizona couldn't help but smile. She didn't understand much of what was being said when they talked this fast but she knew Callie's tone and the Latina was enjoying whatever they were arguing over. The smile on her face confirmed it wasn't a serious argument and Arizona relaxed a bit, sending a wink in her direction.

"No heavy lifting, Arizona." Callie called to which Arizona rolled her eyes. She had been cleared two months ago to resume surgeries and had eased back into normal activities without difficulty since then but her girlfriend was over protective and she found it equally endearing and maddening.

"How is your shoulder?" Aria asked curiously.

"Much better. I have been cleared for normal activity months ago even though Calliope is still a worry wart."

"Fun sucker, that's what Callita is." Aria teased.

"Where can we start?" Lucia asked.

"I really don't have much here to move. My parents will be here in the morning with the U-Haul from Baltimore. There's some boxes of clothes, some bedding, some books, and a few random things I've accumulated in the past few months. It will probably fit in the back of Callie's jeep. I told her she didn't need to drive the U-haul here."

With the help of Amelia, Lexie, Mark, and Alex as well as the Torres clan and Jared, it took less than fifteen minutes to load up Arizona's things. Arizona drove Callie's jeep to the new house with Lucia, Jared, and Aria while Callie rode in the U-Haul with her dad. Amelia followed in her car with Alex, Lexie, and Mark.

The group worked quickly and efficiently with the direction of Lucia and Aria who Arizona suspected thoroughly enjoyed their jobs as "supervisors". Arizona had meticulously packed Callie's apartment, labeling and color coding everything so it was clear where every box and item of furniture would be going. Having grown up in the military and being accustomed to frequent moves, Arizona had a system down and Callie found it best to just let her take the lead. By dinner time, the beds that were there were set up and made, the kitchen was semi put together, and the living room was starting to look like a living room.

"Pizza is here, break time." Callie announced as she and Mark carried the pizza boxes into the house. Alex was right behind her with a case of beer in one hand and a case of bottled water in the other. The three had left about an hour ago to get food for everyone and return the U-haul. Arizona snagged a beer and piece of ham and pineapple pizza the second they were placed on the counter and found a seat next to Callie on the hearth of the fireplace. She leaned her head on Callie's shoulder and smiled as she counted to three in her head.

"Pineapple does not belong on pizza, Arizona." Callie said, looking down at her with equal parts disgust and adoration.

"I knew you were going to say that. And don't think for a second you're going to kiss me after eating all those onions and jalapenos on yours." Arizona replied, scrunching up her nose in mock disgust.

"We'll see about that."

"Calliope, leave her alone, pineapple on pizza is one of the most creative culinary experiences and I enjoy it immensely." Carlos replied with a wink in Arizona's direction.

"I'm with Cal, pineapple is delicious but belongs nowhere near pizza." Amelia said, clinking her beer in solidarity with Callie.

"Personally, I like meat on my pizza. Fruit and veggies are just offensive to pizza." Aria replied, earning a collective laugh and several nods of approval from the men around the room.

"What time should we be back to help tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"My parents will be here pretty early but I think they are dropping off the stuff for Teddy at the house first. Tim and Sara are driving my car out for me so they will be here to pick me up in the morning. We are supposed to be at the house to unload Teddy's stuff at seven thirty sharp. It shouldn't take us too long, maybe plan on nine tomorrow." Arizona replied. Alex moaned at the mention of the early hour for the second day in a row and Arizona shot him the evil eye.

"Thanks for the pizza and beer boss." Alex said, trying to get back into good graces.

"You're welcome Karev."

"Well, we should get going. The house is really beautiful. Unfortunately, Derek and I start the second phase of our clinical trial tomorrow so I won't be able to help. It was a pleasure meeting you, Aria, Jared, Mr. and Mrs. Torres." Amelia said, standing and grabbing her jacket. Alex, Lexie, and Mark got up and began gathering their belongings as well.

"Thanks for your help guys." Callie said as she and Arizona made their way to the door to hug their friends goodbye.

"You have quite the friend group, Calliope." Carlos commented when the couple returned to the living room.

"We do." Callie replied with a smile.

"They were all in Afghanistan with us. We became pretty close." Arizona added.

"Well, we should get to the hotel." Carlos said.

"We have two guest rooms and the one down here has the bed already set up. We can put the air mattress in the other room for Aria and Jared. You are welcome to stay here if you would like to but only if you want to." Arizona invited, shyly, earning her a look from Callie.

"We couldn't impose. We already have a room at the Archfield, Arizona. Thank you so much for the offer though." Lucia said, standing so Carlos could slip her jacket on for her.

"Please stay. You traveled all the way here and I want you to be as welcome here in our home as you made me in yours."

"Well, who can argue with that?" Carlos said, a twinkle sparking in his blue eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Callie's parents, sister, and Jared were all in their respective rooms and the two flopped down on their new bed too tired and sore to move. They lay horizontally across the bed, one on each side with their heads meeting in the middle.

"How's your arm, babe."

"My shoulder is fine, Callie. And I am going to be helping more tomorrow whether you like it or not. How are you honey?"

"Tired. I don't think I can move."

"We should at least take our jeans off, right?" Arizona asked.

"Mmm." Callie replied, her eyes already closed and her breathing evening out. Arizona smiled as she pecked her on the nose. She got up and rounded the bed, undoing the other woman's zipper and edging the jeans down curvy hips.

"Lift." Arizona instructed so she could get them over the round bottom she adored. Callie obeyed without opening her eyes. She had done far more lifting than Arizona only because she hadn't allowed Arizona to do so. "Climb up in bed, baby."

"So tired." Callie replied. Arizona smirked and helped get the Latina's legs on the bed while she climbed up to the top, flopping down on her stomach. Arizona removed her own jeans and bra and climbed up in the bed, straddling Callie's hips and resting on her butt. She tried to ignore the pulsing between her legs that suddenly ignited with the feeling of Callie beneath her. She slipped her hands under Callie's shirt and unclasped her bra, urging her to lift her arms up so she could remove both her shirt and bra. Callie obeyed but whispered out a warning, "Arizona", as she did.

"Shhh, just relax." Arizona whispered in her ear as she leaned down, strands of blonde hair, tickling Callie's back as she did. Arizona reached for the lotion and squirted a large amount in her hands, rubbing them together to warm it up before touching the heated skin of Callie's back.

Arizona started the massage at Callie's lower back, working her way up the sore muscles before reaching her shoulder blades and neck. She took her time, working out each knot with soft groans of approval from the Latina who was putty in her hands. She protested only slightly when Arizona rubbed her calves and legs, ending with her feet. Callie was nearly asleep when the blonde got up to wash the lotion from her hands, she replaced the lotion with some peppermint and lavender oils and rubbed them into Callie's hair and skin, she massaged the back of her neck and then her temples and scalp. It had the desired effect, Callie was snoring softly within a matter of minutes.

Arizona leaned down and peppered tan, smooth skin with kisses before she pulled the blankets up over Callie and whispered, "You're lucky I love you."

The throbbing at her center wasn't going away just because Callie was sleeping. She would wait for her to do anything about it though. They had a lot of rooms to christen and she was very much looking forward to doing that with Callie and not solo. She got up once again to brush her teeth and wash her face, taking note of a box she didn't recognize below the sink. She opened it and gasped as she saw a note fall from the box. _Nice collection, sis._

"Aria." Arizona whispered as she looked at the box of toys in her hands that she had completely forgotten with the move. Aria must have found it and suddenly she thanked her lucky stars that it was Aria and not one of the boys, or worse, Callie's parents who had found it. With that thought in mind, she searched for a better hiding place and stuffed the box in the closet under a pile of Callie's clothes.

She snagged one of Callie's t-shirts and changed into it before climbing into bed and cuddling up to Callie. Feeling the blonde, Callie turned and edged her butt into Arizona's already sensitive center making her moan as their bodies melded together for her to become the big spoon. They had coordinated their schedules by switching with staff and working extra nights and on call shifts so that they could have four complete days off together for the move. Tomorrow was another moving day which meant they would probably fall into bed exhausted once again but after that, Callie was going to be at her mercy. She smiled as Callie wiggled her butt a bit and mumbled incoherently in her sleep as if she could read Arizona's very dirty thoughts. The blonde smiled and kissed Callie's bare shoulder once again before she tightened her arm around Callie's waist and closed her eyes.

Callie

"I'd like to raise a toast to my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Robbins for being the amazing, supportive parents you are and taking the time to come and help Arizona and I move into our first home together. It means so much to us both." Callie said, standing up from her spot at the table with her glass of wine. The two families had ordered take out and were sitting around the new table eating Chinese food out of their cartons and drinking wine and beer from solo cups.

"I would also like to thank Aria and Jared for coming to help in the midst of planning a wedding. And my brother and Sara for taking time out of their busy lives to come help. And of course, Teddy, you are the best, I know you've been so busy with surgeries and teaching interns, it really means a lot to me that you came to help. We truly have the best families ever." Arizona added with a dimpled smile.

"We know we're awesome." Tim replied with his own dimpled smile.

"While we're all together, I'd like to let you all know that Jared and I have set a date for the wedding. It will be Saturday, December first. And in order to promote the opening of our new hotel in Barcelona, we have decided to have the ceremony at the hotel. The bridal party and our families will take the private jet and stay at the hotel for free." Aria announced.

"Oh my God, Aria. Wow." Callie replied, looking to Arizona for a reaction.

"Goodness, a wedding in Barcelona sounds amazing." Arizona replied in shock but smiled brightly at the thought.

"I'm so happy for you, Aria." Tim said.

"Congratulations, Aria, Jared." Teddy said, hugging them both.

Callie was both shocked and annoyed at Aria for getting married in Barcelona. Spain had always been Callie's thing and now she thought of Arizona when she thought of Spain. It was their place. Then again, it was a great promotional opportunity for the family business and the opening of the hotel so she understood it. Plus, she was now really looking forward to going to Barcelona with Arizona again. She just wished she wasn't having to share it with Aria. Her momentary annoyance quickly faded as she caught Arizona's eye and saw how genuinely happy the blonde was for Jared and Aria.

"So, you, me, Barcelona?" Arizona whispered.

"Sounds like a dream." Callie replied with a smile.

XXXXX

"Can you believe we are finally all moved into our new house?" Callie asked in disbelief as she fell down onto the new bed she and Arizona had purchased for the second night in a row. The couple had also splurged on the new dining room table they had eaten dinner at a few hours ago, complete with the area rug beneath it and a new sofa, leaving Cristina with Callie's old one.

"Don't fall asleep yet, babe." Arizona said as she came out of the bathroom briefly with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"I'm so tired, Arizona. I seriously could do a twelve hour surgery and not be this tired. Next time, I don't care what I have to do to convince you, we are hiring movers."

"You will forget about all of this before we move again, Calliope." Arizona said with a smile. "But seriously, don't fall asleep, I'm running us a bath."

The next thing Callie knew, she was being nudged awake by her sweet blonde that she wanted to strangle at the moment. She did not appreciate being woken up when she was so tired and sore. Arizona smiled at her, knowing that Callie was likely to bite her head off for waking her but she also knew how sore Callie already was and would be more sore tomorrow if she didn't take care of herself properly.

"Baby, I know you're tired but you're going to be more sore tomorrow if you don't relax your muscles and take some meds. Besides that, you're kind of stinky. The hot water will feel good and relax you. I also have some Motrin for you to take. Just five minutes in the bathtub, I'll even wash your hair for you."

"Fine but I don't stink." Callie growled, getting up and stomping to the bathroom. The scent of lavender and eucalyptus was in the air and Callie felt her irritation ebbing away as she saw that Arizona had the tub filled, candles lit, and essential oils ready to be rubbed into her sore muscles.

"Get undressed babe." Arizona said, joining her in the bathroom. She had planned to join Callie in the tub but seeing how tired and irritated the brunette was, she decided that the quick version would be better.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Not tonight babe. I'll wash your hair and let you get back to sleep."

"It's the first time taking a bath in this tub. I want you in it with me."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked, biting her lip cutely.

"Absolutely." Callie replied. She smiled as Arizona pulled off her robe and climbed into the tub. Callie undressed quickly and joined Arizona in the water, sitting between the blonde's legs. She sighed in contentment as she felt Arizona washing her back tenderly before she wet her hair and began massaging shampoo into her scalp.

"Just relax, baby, let me take care of you for once." Arizona said quietly. Callie moaned softly as Arizona's nimble fingers massaged her scalp gently. The bath was intimate in a different way and Callie thoroughly enjoyed the gentle attention Arizona was giving her.

"Thank you." Callie said as she leaned back against Arizona's chest and relaxed in the hot water for a few minutes.

"You never have to thank me for taking care of you, but you're welcome."

"Are your parents really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yea, mom has a photo shoot on Monday morning and dad is going to D.C. to consult on a case. He's been doing some consulting since Tim got home. I think he's really enjoying it."

"I'm so happy for our family's help and I'm so excited for them to come for visits but I'm kind of happy everyone is leaving tomorrow."

"You are?" Arizona asked, clearly shocked by the confession. Callie had seemed so happy having their families there. Tim and Sara had left to stay with Nick and Nora for the week but Arizona's parents were in the guest room down the hall, having had that bed set up earlier that evening and Callie's parents were downstairs in the same guest room they had slept in the previous night. Aria and Jared had taken the air mattress for the second night in a row and were set up in the space at the end of the hall that Arizona and Callie were using as their office space.

"Yea, I mean, I'm excited to be alone with you in our new place for a while. I kind of like the idea of us putting everything together without everyone else's input. Besides that, tomorrow is the one year anniversary of our first date."

"Oh my God, it is." Arizona replied. She hadn't forgotten, not really anyway. She had been thinking about it earlier in the week but with the move it had slipped her mind.

"Can you believe it?"

"No and yes." Arizona replied. Callie laughed in response, knowing what the blonde meant but finding her flustered state adorable.

"Come on, let's get to bed, I'm beat."

"Ok, but tomorrow night, we will begin christening this place."

"Oh yea?"

"Absolutely." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile and a kiss before pushing the button to drain the tub.

XXXXX

"So what's the scoop, what happened with J.J.?" Callie asked as she and her mom worked on putting the shower curtain up in the upstairs bathroom while Arizona and her parents worked on some loose bricks on the walkway that Daniel insisted on fixing before their flight left at noon. Tim and Sara were staying in town to visit with Nora and Nick who was doing well with physical therapy and excited about getting his new prosthetic that Callie had been working on. They would be in town for the whole week and the couples planned to meet for dinner later that week as well as spend some time with Nick and Nora.

Callie's own parents, Aria, and Jared would be leaving around the same time as Barbara and Daniel. Things between Barbara and Lucia continued to be tense and it was noticeable. They were cordial to each other and Lucia tried hard to get Barbara involved in conversation but the older blonde had resisted. She had warmed up to Aria and Jared but when it came to their parents, it was like a frozen tundra of hell had blown in. Callie chose to ignore that for the time being, J.J. was her bigger concern at the moment.

"We confronted him and he denies it, though Arizona's bruises are proof, I'm glad you took photos. Needless to say, your father and I believe Arizona. That being said, it's a delicate situation. Juan has frequently visited your father requesting a part in the business but with J.J. and Junior, he just can't chance taking him on in the business right now. J.J. says he will drop everything concerning Arizona if we give Juan a job and J.J. equal shares in the business. Of course we refused. We aren't going to reward this behavior or be blackmailed. There's already some friction in the family because of it. So for now, your father has just threatened him and under no uncertain terms laid out what will happen if he so much looks at Arizona or anyone else the wrong way again."

"I can't believe Abuelo made everything go away for him all those years ago. I wish he hadn't. Abuelo was my hero, now my memories of him are slightly tainted."

"Your Abuelo was a proud man, Callie. He worked hard to create a name for the Torres family. And I know J.J. doesn't have the last name Torres but he is a Torres, your grandfather didn't want our name slung through the mud. I'm not making excuses for the choices he made but at the time, he was trying to protect the family, not J.J., though it seemed that way."

"I just wish I had known at the time. J.J. always creeped me out. I always thought Selena just didn't want to hang out with me or be friends anymore. If I had known what he tried to do to her…"

"Your father and I didn't know either, Callie. I mean I suspected he was capable of things and I always kept a close eye when Fatima and Junior brought the boys around because I didn't trust them with you or Aria but your father always thought I was overreacting. Selena was a good girl, she didn't deserve to be paid off and sent away."

"I'm telling you now, Mami, if J.J. tries anything else, if he even so much as breathes in Arizona's direction, I don't care about the Torres name, he will face consequences."

"I know, mija. You're father and I talked about it and we feel the same way. For now, we are trying to keep the peace for Abuela's sake but we will not stand for that type of behavior, I promise. And we won't give him an opportunity to hurt Arizona or anyone else."

"Ok." Callie replied, feeling disgusted that she didn't have another option at the moment. She knew Arizona didn't want to make a big deal about this but it was a big deal in the grand scheme of things. At least it was if you knew the skeletons in the Torres closet.

"Aria does not want to invite them to the wedding but we think that would cause more animosity. Thankfully with it being held in Barcelona, I doubt they will be able to attend."

"I can't say I blame her."

"Me neither. But being a Torres sometimes has a price, Calliope."

"I'm well aware."

"I'm sorry, Callita."

"It's not your fault, Mami. I just hope you are willing to back me up if he pulls another stunt like this."

"I am and so is your father and Aria."

"Good."

XXXXX

An hour later, Callie was taking a shower while Arizona drove her parents to the airport. Carlos and Lucia had offered to give them a ride in their ordered car service as they were also heading to the airport but the Robbins had politely declined, stating they wanted the extra time with Arizona, leaving the blonde no choice but to drive her parents to the airport. Arizona and Callie both suspected that it had more to do with Barbara's continued grudge against Lucia and Carlos, though they both chose to keep that to themselves for the time being. She was quite the Mama bear and what Callie's parents had tried to do to Arizona was unforgivable to the older Robbins woman.

Once showered and dressed, Callie decided to get started on putting some laundry away. She didn't want to hang anything on the walls or do too much decorating without the blonde's input. They had promised to do those things together. Her plan was to spend the afternoon unpacking while she waited for Arizona and then order some take out from their favorite sushi place for dinner followed by some very wild sexy time in their new home. She still couldn't believe they were finally living together and more than that, they bought a house together. The thought alone made her want to rip the blonde's clothes off. But in order to do that, they would at least have to unpack enough to make room for extracurricular activities. Thankfully, both of their families had been helpful and they were much further along in their unpacking than they would have been if they had been doing it alone. And thanks to Arizona's type A, neat freak personality, what wasn't yet unpacked was at least neatly organized.

Callie had moved on to putting away some stuff in the kitchen a little while later when the doorbell rang. Her earbuds were in and she was dancing to the music so she didn't immediately hear it. She and Arizona had spent some time sorting through items they wanted to keep from each of their own kitchen collections and now all that was left to do was to put it away. Knowing the kitchen was Callie's baby, Arizona had given her free reign to organize it however she saw fit. The persistent knocking at the front door finally caught Callie's attention.

She jogged over to the door, pulling her earbuds out as she did and peeped through the hole, noting a man and woman standing on the front porch that she didn't recognize. She opened the door tentatively.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"We're your neighbors, just over there." The man replied, pointing to the little yellow house to their right. Callie and Arizona's was the corner lot with no house on their left, giving them a considerably bigger side yard.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you."

"We just brought you some brownies to welcome you to the neighborhood." The blonde woman said, handing Callie an aluminum disposable pan.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful."

"I'm Stan and this is my wife, Trish."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Callie."

"That's a pretty name. Is your husband home too? Which one is he? There were so many of you, it was hard to tell who was actually moving in." Trish commented.

"Oh, no, none of them are my husband. My girlfriend and I actually are the ones moving in. All the people you saw here were our family."

"Oh." Trish replied, a flush covering her cheeks as a knowing smile graced her lips. Stan still looked a bit confused.

"Her name is Arizona, unfortunately she had to run her family to the airport or I would introduce you."

"Well, we just wanted to introduce ourselves, I'm sure we will see her around sometime. Once you're settled maybe we can do dinner or a cookout or something." Trish suggested.

"Sure, that would be great." Callie replied.

"We should let you get back to work but it was nice meeting you. Have a great day." Stan said with a wave goodbye.

Callie shut and locked the door behind them, shaking her head as she replayed the encounter. They didn't seem too upset when she mentioned girlfriend, surprised maybe, but not upset. Maybe they would make friends with the neighbors after all, it could come in handy someday. She was just finishing up the kitchen when Arizona pulled into the garage and entered the house through the garage door that led into the space between the dining room and part of the kitchen.

"Looks like you've been busy." Arizona said, sliding her shoes off into the cubby of the bench they had placed by the door and sitting her purse on top of it.

"I have been."

"What's this?" Arizona asked, spotting the brownies in the aluminum pan.

"Oh, I met the neighbors, they brought us welcome to the neighborhood brownies."

"Oh I like them already." Arizona said, attempting to snag a brownie.

"Uh-huh, I have plans for us for dinner and I don't want you spoiling yours. Go take a shower while I finish up here and then I will order our food and have it delivered."

"Fine but I'm eating two for dessert." Arizona replied, defiantly as she stomped up the stairs. Callie smiled and shook her head as she stole a piece of the brownie from the pan. What Arizona didn't know wouldn't hurt her she thought with a shrug.

Callie called and placed their usual sushi orders, getting extra appetizers as she thought of all of the activities she had in mind for them. They would definitely need the food later on to re-energize, Callie thought with a smile. The kitchen was all put together and aside from hanging some things and some boxes full of odds and ends, they were pretty close to being unpacked.

"What's the smile for, sexy lady?" Arizona asked as she approached Callie, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

"Just thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you later."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mhmm." Callie replied, leaning down and capturing the blonde's mouth with her own. Arizona quickly took the lead and entered Callie's mouth with enthusiasm. She withdrew her tongue moments later and looked up at Callie with a questioning look.

"Did you eat a brownie, Calliope?" Arizona asked, tasting the chocolate on the brunette's lips.

"Just a taste." Callie confessed, knowing she was busted. With that, Arizona sauntered over to the brownies and plucked one up, taking a large bite of it.

"Don't you dare say a word." Arizona said, pointing her finger at Callie as she enjoyed her brownie. Callie walked over and stole a large bite for herself, earning her a playful shove from the blonde, "Hey get your own."

"I just wanted a taste." Callie replied with a smile, licking the remnants of the brownie from her lips just as the doorbell rang.

"That was fast."

"Too fast. Do you think it's the neighbors again?" Callie replied.

"I'll answer if you're so scared of the neighbors." Arizona offered with a smirk.

She opened the door to find that it actually was their delivery and Callie had no reason to worry about the neighbors returning. Arizona smirked as she signed her name on the receipt and collected the giant bag of food from the teenage delivery driver.

"Badass my ass." Arizona whispered as she brought the food back into the house.

"The food is here already? I guess being ten minutes closer makes a difference, just another added bonus." Callie replied with a smile.

"Did you order enough food, babe?"

"We're going to need it, I plan on burning lots of calories with the activities I have planned for tonight. Besides, I've seen the way you eat."

"Hey, you should probably stop insulting me if you want in my pants, Calliope."

"Does it help make up some brownie points that I got you that tempura that you love?"

"It might if you let me add my own activity that I had in mind for tonight."

"As long as it involves one or both of us naked, I think that could be arranged."

"Deal."

"Eat up, you're going to need your strength tonight, Dr. Robbins." Callie said with a smile and a wink. She laughed lightly as Arizona visibly shivered and quickly grabbed her food containers to follow Callie to the table.

"And what exactly do I need my strength for?"

"Eat and I'll show you." Callie replied with a wink.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yay, they finally live together, thank you for your patience. I'm always amazed at the support for this fanfic and look forward to reading your reviews. I hope you are all doing well. **


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Hello everyone! September had the lowest views and visits that this story has had since I posted it. Maybe the views were abnormally high because of quarantine and now people are back to work and school, I'm not sure. What I do know is there is definitely an invested group of you and I am so grateful to you. **

**For those of you requesting more sex, your wish has been granted, do NOT read this chapter at work or in public, fair warning. If smut isn't your thing, skip down to the second half of the chapter. Sometimes things are written far in advance and I just don't know where in the story it will fit in. This is one of those chapters. For those of you who were confused about the JJ, Carlos, Selena mention, I promise everything will be cleared up eventually. It was mentioned in passing intentionally. I'm sorry if that was confusing. Also, JJ will be dealt with at some point, I promise. For those of you who don't like the time jumps, I'm sorry. There's a lot of detail which you guys have said you enjoyed but with that makes long chapters and difficulty moving the story along so time jumps are going to happen. Most of the time they aren't big ones and I try to make them flow. I will keep in mind that you aren't all fans of that but sometimes it is necessary. **

**For those of you sending me well wishes and thanking me, I appreciate it. I know how much I enjoy seeing a new chapter of my favorite fanfictions pop up so I really try to keep up for you guys. And as much as you look forward to the chapters, I enjoy reading your reviews and messages. I hope you guys enjoy this one :) Stay safe and healthy. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

"Callie!" Arizona half squealed, half laughed as the brunette jumped up and grabbed her around the waist, knocking her own chair over in the process.

Callie didn't respond, she was busy running her tongue up Arizona's chest from the spot where her v-neck t-shirt offered her the smallest of glimpses into the blonde's cleavage and the freckle she adored all the way up to the pulse on a slender neck that was beating rapidly under her tongue. She felt Arizona's breath hitch and the brunette smiled. They had finished dinner maybe fifteen minutes ago and were enjoying a glass of wine, the blonde had been talking excitedly about plans for a housewarming party in the near future when she passed by Callie to get more wine and Callie decided she couldn't wait any longer, she just had to have the blonde. Mark had put a wrench in their sex life with his drunken reveal of what he and Callie had done one time in Callie's bed. After that, Arizona refused to sleep in the bed and the air mattress wasn't exactly conducive to sex. Needless to say, Callie felt they had a lot to make up for.

The brunette lifted the blonde to sit on the edge of the table before grabbing the thin cotton material of Arizona's v-neck and pulling it up her body, removing her lips from Arizona's flesh momentarily so she could pull it over the blonde's head. Once the shirt was disposed of, the brunette claimed the blonde's lips with hers and a heated and passionate kiss followed. Callie made quick work of Arizona's bra before she pushed her down gently onto the table, placing her own weight over top of the smaller woman as she continued their kiss. She felt Arizona's hand on her chest and released pink lips to look at the flushed woman beneath her.

"Callie, not on the dining room table. Our family ate at this table last night and they will again in the future."

"We have cleaning products but I want you right here, right now on this table Arizona."

"Oh fuck." Arizona replied as Callie flicked the button on her shorts and pulled the zipper down. Arizona lifted her hips to allow the brunette to remove the shorts and moaned as Callie pulled her roughly to the edge of the table. She placed kisses over the inside of Arizona's thighs and over her cotton covered center.

"You smell good." Callie whispered as she continued kissing up Arizona's body. Arizona trembled both at the words and in anticipation as Callie's fingers hooked the thin material of her underwear and slid them down her legs.

Callie didn't give her time to protest a second time as strong fingers ran up and down her slit gathering the moisture that had gathered there before they entered her, sinking into her deeply. Callie kissed Arizona as she moaned with the intrusion but continued thrusting, using her hips to aid her fingers deeper. While her two fingers curled and stroked the inner walls of the blonde, Callie's thumb brushed carefully over her sensitive clit strategically causing the blonde to cry out and claw desperately at Callie's back. Callie sucked a pink nipple into her mouth, biting down gently as she curled her fingers and brushed her thumb over the blonde's clit once again.

"Oh fuck, Callie." The blonde shouted a split second before her orgasm hit and a string of curse words fell from her lips.

"Language Dr. Robbins." Callie replied with a smirk as she kissed the flushed flesh of Arizona's chest, her fingers gently stroking inside of her as she brought Arizona down from her high. As much as she wanted to take the blonde again, she meant what she said about christening every room in this house so she knew she would need to pace herself.

"Wow." Arizona replied a few minutes later as her breath evened out.

Callie smiled down at the blonde with a smug look on her face before placing a kiss between her breasts. She could do this all night and she planned to. Not only was this their first home together but it was also their anniversary, well maybe not exactly but their first date was definitely significant and worth celebrating. It had been the beginning of so many things for them.

"Are you still opposed to sex on the dining room table?" Callie asked cockily.

"Not as long as you're not opposed to it on the kitchen counter. Why are you still dressed anyway?" Arizona asked, sitting up so she could remove Callie's shirt, her pale hands caressing the skin that was several shades darker and much softer than her calloused surgeon fingers. Arizona's light touches on her sides and abdomen caused goose bumps to erupt over Callie's skin. The blonde smiled and leaned down, placing a tender kiss just below Callie's bra line.

Skilled fingers set to work ridding Callie of her bra before she backed her up into the counter of their new kitchen. She fumbled slightly with all the buttons on Callie's jean capris before pushing them and her panties forcefully to the floor with a triumphant smile as she kissed the brunette. Breaking the kiss, she pulled Callie's bottom lip into her mouth and bit it enough to just cause a little painful pressure before swiping her tongue over it to soothe the ache she created.

"Hop up." Arizona ordered, patting the counter top. She knew it was too high for her to be able to lift the Latina onto it herself but Callie obeyed without question.

At this height, Callie was too tall for Arizona to reach her lips without Callie bending down but she was at perfect height to worship Callie's amazing breasts. With a giant smile, Arizona set to work kissing, licking, and sucking at Callie's tender flesh. Everytime Callie moaned or groaned, Arizona grew more confident in her mission to worship her girlfriend's fantastic breasts. She thanked the cosmos that such wonderful things as breasts existed and Callie's specifically were enough for her to believe in a higher being at that moment. She brought her hand up Callie's thigh and used her body to nudge her legs open further. Callie received the message and threw her head back as Arizona's fingers explored her slit.

"Fuck, Arizona, this isn't going to take long." Callie said as Arizona's touches became more deliberate.

"You're so wet." Arizona whispered, releasing the nipple she had been nibbling at while her hand gathered up moisture.

The blonde brought her mouth to the other nipple and licked it broadly before blowing air onto it as she let a single finger slide into Callie's entrance. The brunette tensed in her arms for a moment and Arizona slowly pumped her finger in and out of her. Her mouth never left Callie's chest as she added a second finger and brought her thumb to Callie's clit. She used her hand to curl her fingers inside of Callie while simultaneously keeping her thumb rubbing circles against her clit. Her other hand was on Callie's lower back, holding the Latina tightly in place.

"Oh my God, Arizona, what are you doing to me?" Callie asked, her body now moving against Arizona's hand. This was a new feeling, Arizona's fingers applying pressure and caressing the spongy area of her g-spot and her thumb working wonders on her clit. The angle with the height difference and her sitting on the counter offered a different feeling and it was almost too much to take.

"Come for me, Calliope." Arizona whispered against Callie's skin as she felt her abdominal muscles ripple against her own sensitive nipples. Callie threw her head back again, her fingernails digging crescent shapes into the flesh of Arizona's shoulders as she held on.

"Ohgodohgodohgod." Callie chanted, her words barely discernible.

"That's it baby."

"Oh fuck!" Callie yelled, her release intense as she felt her walls spasming around Arizona's fingers as a powerful orgasm overtook her. Her body quivered and trembled as several smaller orgasms hit while Arizona gently continued stroking her, her fingers still trapped inside of Callie.

"You are so beautiful when you come like that. How did I get so lucky?" Arizona asked, kissing the now sweat coated chest of her girlfriend.

"You give me an orgasm like that and think you're the lucky one?" Callie asked, a lazy smirk on her face. That had been one hell of an orgasm she thought. Arizona pulled her fingers out gently as Callie's muscles relaxed and Callie moaned as she watched Arizona suck her fingers into her mouth.

"Where next?" Arizona asked, now fully onboard with this plan. Not that she hadn't been before but her initial reservations about making a mess on tables and countertops were gone.

"Should we continue downstairs or do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Callie asked.

"Bedroom." Arizona replied as the box in their closet popped in her head.

Callie hopped off the counter and grabbed Arizona by the hand, pulling the giggling blonde up the stairs behind her. Distracted by the blonde's roaming hands on her thighs and ass from behind, Callie missed the last step and crashed down onto the carpeted floor less than gracefully.

"Oh my God, Callie, are you ok?" The blonde asked, dropping to her knees next to the brunette who was laughing.

"I'm fine, but since we're down here, the hall counts as a room right?" Callie asked as she rolled on top of the blonde, pinning her arms above her head.

"Last time we were in this position I had rug burns on my ass." Arizona replied, remembering the unforgettable night in Spain.

"You're going to have rug burns again, baby." Callie said as she spread Arizona's thighs and laid between them. Her hand wiggled between them and she entered the blonde without warning.

"Callie…" the blonde whimpered. The way the blonde bit her lip and said Callie's name nearly drove her insane. She used one thigh to back her thrusts while she placed her other leg over Arizona's thigh to get some much needed friction against her own center. She felt Arizona's hand come between her legs and she moaned as her fingers entered her.

"Arizona that feels so good."

"Ride my fingers while you fuck me." Arizona demanded, causing a rush of wetness to leave the Latina. It never ceased to amaze the brunette that the sugary sweet blonde had a dirty mouth and a dominant side in the bedroom.

With every thrust into the blonde, she felt Arizona's fingers move inside of her and the feeling was bringing her higher and higher. Arizona was writhing beneath her, her center becoming almost too tight for Callie to move. Without a word, both women brought their thumbs across the other's clit and it was all Arizona needed to come, screaming Callie's name which sent Callie over the edge, her own body falling limply on top of Arizona.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked, gently stroking Callie's hair and back as she lay breathing heavily on top of her.

"Yea, we should move more often. I could get used to this." Callie replied.

"I meant the fall you goob. Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine, promise. How're the rug burns?"

"I'll definitely feel those for days but totally worth it." Arizona replied with a smile. The two shared a few chaste kisses before Callie stood, pulling the blonde with her.

"Bedroom?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded her head with a smile.

"You lay on the bed and take a break, I have a surprise for you." Arizona said as they entered their bedroom.

Callie obeyed, as much as she was enjoying this, a short break wasn't unwelcome. Deciding they both could use some hydration, Callie called out to Arizona, who had disappeared into the closet, that she was running downstairs to grab them some water. She grabbed her robe and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Arizona was having a mini meltdown in the closet as she struggled to fasten the harness around her hips. It was far more complicated than she had expected, that coupled with her sudden concern that Callie wouldn't enjoy this little turn of events, and the blonde was beyond nervous but she wanted to do this. Finally getting the harness in place with the sparkly pink dildo in the holster, Arizona called out to Callie.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"More than ready."

"Ok close your eyes."

"Arizona…" Callie protested.

"Please Calliope." Arizona asked.

"Fine." The brunette grumbled, closing her eyes. She was expecting the blonde to emerge in some skimpy teddy that would surely have her drooling and she didn't want to miss a second of that sight but she humored her nonetheless.

"Are they closed?"

"They're closed." Callie called back.

Arizona peeked her head out, noting that Callie's beautiful brown eyes were, in fact, closed. Taking one last, deep breath she emerged from the closet, the pink dildo protruding as it rested snuggly against her pubic bone. She walked to the end of the bed and gathered her courage.

"Don't laugh, ok?"

"Arizona, I won't." Callie promise.

"Ok, open your eyes."

"Holy mother of everything holy." Callie said softly, her eyes taking in the sight of Arizona in a bright pink leather harness with a sparkly pink dildo attached. If it was any other person, the Latina probably would be on the floor rolling with laughter but it was just so Arizona that she found it very sexy. "Who is laughing?"

"Do you like it?" Arizona asked, uncertainly.

"I never thought I'd say this about a sparkly pink dildo but yes, Arizona, I love it."

"Really?"

"I do. So you think you're going to use that on me, do you?" Callie asked, looking into blue eyes for any sign of doubt. Blonde curls bounced as the blonde nodded her head yes, a dimpled smile breaking out over her face.

"If you'll let me." Arizona responded.

"You're sure?"

"More than sure. I've wanted to do this for a long time now, I was just waiting for the perfect moment. This feels like it's the right time." Arizona said.

Callie reached for the blonde, pulling her down on the bed next to her. Callie's mouth was on Arizona's in an instant and the two battled for dominance, Arizona's tongue possessively stroking and prodding Callie's until the Latina gave in. She felt Arizona's lips over her neck, nibbling at her ear, sucking at her chest. Their hands roamed over each other, exploring and caressing.

Arizona let her fingers slip down to Callie's slit, feeling the moisture that had gathered there. She wanted this but she also wanted Callie to feel good and she really was out of her element. In the bedroom she had always been confident and she had worn a strap on before, once, with one other person but this time it mattered more. She wanted to give Callie everything she ever wanted. She coated the foreign appendage attached to her with the moisture she had gathered from between Callie's legs.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Arizona confessed as she looked deep into dark brown eyes.

"Just do what feels natural. Arizona, I promise, I will like whatever we do, I already do, without this." Callie assured her. Arizona could see that she was genuine and her eyes were filled with lust but also love and she knew Callie meant those words. It was all the confidence she needed.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Arizona whispered, lowering herself between Callie's legs.

"You won't." Callie whispered. She brought her hands down, one resting on Arizona's bare ass, the other holding the pink dildo in her hand as she helped guide Arizona to her entrance.

Her breath caught and her back arched automatically as Arizona entered her slowly. It had been a while since she had used a toy or been with a man and the initial fullness was a bit of a shock but her body quickly adapted. Arizona held perfectly still, waiting for Callie to adjust.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked, afraid to move for fear of hurting the brunette beneath her.

"Yes, it's ok, you can move."

Arizona leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Callie's lips as she moved her hips slightly. She kept the rhythm slow and the thrusts light until Callie's hands on her ass urged her to move quicker and harder. Her forearms were burning so she leaned down onto her elbows, allowing her to gather more leverage.

"Oh God, Arizona." Callie said, clutching at the blonde's skin. She had never used a strap on before and never imagined it could feel like this but having the blonde behind the thrusts of the object filling her was erotic.

"What do you need, Calliope?" Arizona asked, peppering her neck with kisses even as she thrust into her.

"Deeper, harder." Callie cried out as Arizona obeyed, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in.

"You are so hot, I love fucking you like this." Arizona said. And she meant it. She had never understood it before but she wanted nothing more than to make Callie hers in this way at the moment.

"I'm almost there, oh God, yes, Arizona, just like that." Callie yelled. Arizona found it harder to thrust as Callie's muscles spasmed around the dildo and she thrust in as deep as she could one last time before Callie came undone beneath her. She shouted Arizona's name several times as she plummeted over the edge. Arizona stared at her, feeling a rush of emotions invade her at the sight of Callie coming undone beneath her.

"I love you so much Calliope. You are so beautiful." Arizona said, kissing her everywhere she could reach without moving. The dildo still buried deep inside the Latina as she came down from her high.

Once she felt the Latina's muscles stop spasming, she pulled out with a hiss from Callie. Standing up, she quickly unstrapped the harness and tossed it aside to be dealt with later. She climbed back into bed quickly and pulled the Latina into her arms, feeling the need to hold her after that. Callie hugged her tightly back as she drew lazy patterns across Arizona's arm. Arizona stroked her fingertips up and down Callie's back lightly while the brunette hummed in contentment.

"That was amazing." Callie said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"It was. I have to say, I really enjoyed taking you like that. I felt like…"

"You felt like what? You can say it."

"I felt like I was making you mine." Arizona confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed. She knew Callie was with her, loved her, wanted her, desired her even. But she couldn't help let her insecurities creep in every once in a while. The biggest one being that Callie enjoyed sex with men and she lacked the ability to give her that. But now, it felt different. It felt like she was finally able to give her that and she had enjoyed having her body in that way. Maybe she was more possessive than she thought.

"Arizona, listen to me. I am yours. Not because you used a dildo on me but because I chose you. I want you. Do you understand me?" Callie asked, looking deep into bright blue eyes. The blonde nodded her head.

"Good. Now, how about a bath? I could use a bath after that and I'm sure your ass and hips are sore after the moves you just pulled."

"Mmm, that sounds awesome." Arizona replied.

"First, drink that bottle of water, you need to rehydrate."

"Planning more festivities after bathtime?"

"During bathtime, actually." Callie replied with a smile.

The couple took a leisurely bath which turned into another round of sex, though this time, it was less intense. It was more about connecting. Callie pulled Arizona to straddle her, adjusting their legs so that their cores were slightly touching. Arizona moved her hips against Callie, creating circles against her as their clits brushed together, the two of them orgasming together as their bath water grew cold. After the bath, they both got dressed into fuzzy robes and made their way downstairs for a glass of wine and to cuddle on the couch while they watched a movie. Arizona was sprawled out across Callie's chest, one arm dangling off the couch as Callie held her tightly against her. The lazy circles Arizona was drawing on Callie's chest with her other hand started to become more erotic as she repeatedly brought her fingers over the brunette's taut nipple. Callie followed the blonde's lead and let her hand slide up under the fluffy pink robe as she gripped Arizona's bare ass cheek in her hand.

"Are you really ready for another round?" Callie asked, an eyebrow arched as Arizona lifted up and looked down at her. She brought her mouth down to Callie's, kissing her passionately in response.

"I want to go upstairs and let you take me the way I had you." Arizona replied, meeting Callie's gaze. Callie looked at her with a questioning look.

"You do mean with the strap on, right?" Callie asked, feeling the need to clarify even as excitement shot to her core. Arizona smiled softly and nodded her head.

"I want you to make me yours." Arizona replied. She reached for the remote and flicked the television off. The couple made sure the house was locked up, lights were off, and both table and counter were scrubbed clean before they made their way upstairs. There was no rush with this. Callie would take her time, she wanted this but more than that, she wanted Arizona to enjoy it and be completely sure.

Entering their bedroom, Callie picked up the disposed strap on and harness, intent on cleaning them so she could put them on. But Arizona rushed over to her, taking them from her hands. "In the box in the closet, these are just for me to use on you."

"Oh my God, Arizona." Callie exclaimed as she took stock of the box full of toys that the blonde was responsible for ordering months before.

"I wasn't sure what to get or what you would like so I kind of went crazy, ordering some of each type for you to choose from. I'm kind of excited to use this one." Arizona said, picking up the black strapless strap-on that was held in place by a smaller dildo the wearer would use.

"Mmm, me too but not for tonight. I need to be in control of myself tonight and I wouldn't be if we used that."

Callie picked up the black harness Arizona had picked out for her and looked through the different dildos she had to choose from. She didn't want something too big, she wanted this to be an enjoyable experience for the blonde, something she would want to repeat. But she also wanted something she would feel, the idea of her feeling Callie inside of her and remembering it the next day thrilled the brunette. Finding one of average length and girth, Callie picked up the red dildo.

"I should have known you would choose a red one." Arizona replied as she licked her lips. Callie also picked up a bottle of lube and led Arizona to the bed.

"Callie, I don't think you're going to need that. I've been thinking about this all day and I am soaked now that I know it's going to happen tonight."

"That may be so but we're still using the lube tonight." Callie replied as she backed Arizona into their room. She placed a hand over a bony hip bone to hold her in place as she kissed her passionately, Arizona allowing Callie's tongue to possess her mouth with her own.

The couple stood beside their bed kissing for several minutes before Arizona's fingers slipped into Callie's robe, caressing her soft, tan skin as she untied the belt of her robe and let the garment fall to the floor. She felt Arizona's fingers graze over her own curvy hip before dipping into the folds of her already dripping center. Just a few sensual kisses and the knowledge of what she was about to do had Callie soaked. She felt the blonde's fingers caress her swollen clit and Callie let out a moan, the two of them falling onto the bed with the strap-on still clutched in Callie's hands and the brunette on top of the blonde.

Arizona took her time working slow deliberate circles on Callie before dipping down to gather more moisture and coming back up to work her circles again. Callie bit the material of Arizona's robe over her shoulder into her mouth as the blonde's pressure grew greater and Callie felt the rippling of an upcoming orgasm in the pit of her abdomen begin. Her arms shaked as she kept herself positioned above Arizona, her legs straddling the blonde but not applying pressure to her body. She rocked forward and back as Arizona continued her circles and suddenly her orgasm exploded in a rush of fluid over Arizona's hand and waist.

"Fuck, I didn't think I could have another one so powerful so soon." Callie said as she caught her breath.

"I love it when I make you do that." Arizona replied with a smug smile.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face because I am about to take you, hard, and make you come just as hard." Callie replied. She smiled as Arizona's eyes darkened slightly as her pupils dilated and she felt her tremble beneath her. Callie stood and stepped into the harness, securing it tightly around herself. Arizona visibly swallowed as she watched Callie.

"I'm nervous." The blonde confessed.

"We don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to."

"Ok. You can change your mind at any time ok. You tell me to stop and I stop." Callie assured her, letting the blonde know that though Callie liked to be dominant, she was actually in control of this situation.

"Thank you." Arizona replied with a tender smile. Callie lowered herself back on the bed and the two shared a tender kiss. A heavy make out session ensued and Callie couldn't help but run her tongue over the flushed flesh of Arizona's chest. The blonde moaned in delight at the feeling and Callie took the opportunity to wiggle her hand down between their bodies.

Gathering moisture, Callie entered the blonde slowly with two fingers, sliding them in and out a few times. Arizona's skin grew a slightly darker shade of pink and Callie watched in awe as the blonde arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to Callie's face. She couldn't resist so she took a dark pink nipple into her mouth as she scissored her fingers and then added a third. She worked Arizona up, brushing her clit a few times before withdrawing completely just as the blonde was feeling herself climb toward an orgasm. The blonde opened her eyes to protest but the sight of Callie rubbing lube over the red dildo stopped her.

"Are you ready?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded her head even as her heart began to race but she trusted Callie completely and she wanted her. "Say it out loud, Arizona."

"I'm ready." Arizona said. Callie nodded and leaned down to kiss her, bringing the dildo in contact with the blonde's clit and causing her to moan.

Callie reached down and grabbed the dildo, rubbing it up and down the blonde's slit a few times before bringing it to her entrance. She stopped and waited for the blonde to open her eyes and look at her before she applied pressure with her hips causing the tip of the appendage to enter the blonde. Callie watched as blue eyes widened and waited before she pushed in a little further, Arizona whimpering slightly as she entered deeper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Callie asked as she pushed in deeper still and the blonde squeezed her eyes shut. Arizona shook her head no and reached for Callie's hand, clasping their hands together tightly. She needed to feel grounded and connected and the contact did that for her.

It seemed like hours to Callie before she was fully inside the blonde when in actuality it had been only a minute or two. She stayed completely still, knowing the blonde was uncomfortable with the stretching the dildo was causing. She waited patiently, whispering words of endearment and peppering the blonde with kisses. The blonde nodded her head lightly as she drew in a shaky breath and Callie slowly began moving her hips. She was hyper aware of every moan, every hiss, every bit of tension in the blonde's body.

"Oh God, Callie." The blonde moaned as Callie moved her hips a little more forceful than she had before. She felt fingernails dig into her back as Arizona's hips bucked up to meet her thrusts.

"You are so sexy, Arizona."

"Make me come, Callie." Arizona said, her eyes meeting Callie's briefly before Callie thrust forward again. Callie reached for the bullet she had removed from the box and placed it against Arizona's clit, causing blue eyes to pop open once again. "Oh shit."

Callie smirked. She knew Arizona might not be able to get off this way alone the first time but she wanted her to feel good so she had grabbed the bullet as an afterthought and was now very glad she had. Arizona's hips suddenly bucked up much more frequently and her eyebrows were knit tightly together as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. Callie could tell the mix of pain and pleasure was bringing the blonde to the edge of a powerful orgasm as it became harder and harder to move inside of her.

"Just let go, baby." Callie whispered, nibbling Arizona's ear as she stopped thrusting and instead used her hips to create small circles inside of her.

"Oh fuck." Arizona yelled, clutching Callie's ass tightly and holding her against her. "Fuck, fuck, Callie."

The blonde's hips thrust and her hands held Callie in place as her entire body went rigid, her mouth stuck open in a silent scream before her whole body shuddered and quivered as it relaxed below Callie. Callie stayed still, letting the blonde ride out her own high against her. When Arizona stilled below her, Callie slowly pulled out.

"Oh, ah, I didn't expect that." Arizona said as Callie pulled out of her.

"Sorry yea that can sometimes feel a little unpleasant, I should have warned you. Are you ok, baby?"

"Mmm. That was the most painful but also one of the most pleasurable orgasms I've ever had." Arizona replied, her eyes closed but a smile on her face.

Callie quickly rid herself of the harness and dildo and then moved over to the bed, pulling the blankets down and encouraging Arizona to climb beneath them as she followed suit. She opened her arms to Arizona and the blonde gladly laid down in them, resting her head on her favorite place over Callie's heart.

"I love you." Callie said, kissing the blonde on the head and pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love you too, Calliope, so very much." Arizona replied.

"Don't fall asleep baby, we need to clean up first."

"I won't, I just want to cuddle with you for five minutes first."

"After that, how can I ever deny you?" Callie asked, a giant smile gracing her face.

"You're pretty proud of yourself huh."

"You know, I totally am. I'm the one that got to take THE Arizona Robbins' virginity."

"Callie, I hate to tell you but I am far from a virgin. Our activities tonight should be evidence enough of that."

"I know but I got to be your first at something and that feels pretty damn good."

"You're a dork."

"I'll remember that tomorrow when we Christen the rest of the house."

"Oh God, we are both going to be walking funny and wearing turtlenecks on Tuesday at work." Arizona giggled as she noted the bite marks she had left on Callie's chest and neck. It was in the heat of passion, what could she say.

"Welcome home babe." Callie replied with a laugh.

"Welcome home, Calliope." Arizona responded, the biggest dimpled smile she could muster plastered to her face.

XXXXX

"Babe, have you seen my other earring?" Callie asked, exiting the bathroom with a glance in Arizona's direction.

"Did you look on the counter, hon?" Arizona asked, not looking up from where she sat at their vanity applying her makeup.

"Yea, it's not there."

"Well check the floor, maybe it got knocked off when you were preoccupied on the counter with my head between your legs." Arizona answered nonchalantly, a slow smile crossing her face as she caught Callie's eyes in the mirror.

"That's not helping." Callie said.

They had been in their house for a month now and while Callie's surgeries had slowed down for the time being, Arizona, on the other hand, had been busier than ever. Back to school injuries and illnesses seemed to be a real thing and the couple had made up for lost time that morning. Tonight, however they were having a housewarming party with their friends, most of them being from the hospital, though being the nice neighbors they were, they had invited Trish and Stan. In all honesty though, Arizona had invited them when she had been caught carrying in party supplies and felt obligated to, much to Callie's dismay. Thankfully, they were busy with prior engagements and declined the invite asking for a rain check. It wasn't that she disliked them or didn't want to get to know her neighbors but for now, she just wanted to stay in her bubble with Arizona and that did not include pushy, nosy neighbors invading their space.

Their shower and then bathroom counter activities had put the couple behind getting ready and now Callie was stressed to get everything ready in time for their guests to arrive. Callie huffed and went back into the bathroom in search of the rogue earring. She was about to give up when she caught the light shining off of something on the floor and found her missing earring under the cabinet.

"Did you find it?" Arizona asked, peeking her head in the bathroom.

"Yea. Wow, Arizona, you look...just wow." Callie said, looking her girlfriend up and down.

"You like?"

"I really do." Callie responded, stepping toward Arizona who held up a finger.

"Uh-huh. You stay away from me. Karev will be here any minute and I don't want him catching either of us naked." Arizona replied, stepping back with a finger still suspended in the air between them.

"I just want a kiss."

"It will have to wait because I'm not falling for that one again. I am going downstairs to finish getting the tables set up in the backyard." Arizona replied, leaving before Callie could close the distance between them. Their sex life had always been pretty active and creative but living together had amped things up and it seemed neither of them could keep their hands off the other.

Callie was just finishing pulling the salads from the fridge when the doorbell rang. She removed her apron and made her way to the door, Arizona was still out back where the bulk of the party would take place. Opening the door, she smiled widely as Karev, Amelia, Lexie, and Mark stood there holding beer and wine.

"Welcome, come in." Callie said, stepping aside to let them in.

"Where's Robbins? She said she needs someone to man the grill." Alex said, getting straight to business.

"She's out back hiding from me. Here, take these with you."

"Hiding from you?" Alex asked and then seeing the smirk Callie gave him, he shook his head mumbling, "You know, I don't want to know."

She smiled as he took the packages of steak and chicken from her hands and made his way down the hall to the back door that led to their backyard. Next week they were having some guys come and put up fencing in the side yard that would connect the side and the back yards. It would nearly double their yard by combining the spaces as well as offer them privacy from the road. Callie had convinced Arizona pretty quickly of the benefits of the purchase once they started looking at hot tubs. The brunette was hopeful they would be adding one soon and wanted the fence in place first.

Callie manned the door and showed off their home as their guests arrived in small groups. Dinner would be served in half an hour and the bulk of their guests were there so Callie meandered back to the yard with Meredith and Derek in tow. She looked around the yard at her friends, Addie was chatting away with Mark and Lexie. Teddy was sitting at the table with Nick, who had learned to use crutches and was getting along quite well. Callie had fitted him for a new prosthetic soon after they had returned from their fourth of July trip and he had been using it in therapy. Kacie sat at the table with Teddy and Nick, neither of them confirming that they were an official couple yet but the two were seen together frequently. Also at their table was Henry Burton who Teddy had gone on a few dates with now. April, Maggie, Jo, Stephanie, Andrew, and Matthew were seated at the other end of the table playing some sort of card game and laughing.

Arizona stood at the grill with a glass of wine talking to Alex and Ben as the two men paid attention to the steaks and chicken that was currently being placed on the grill. Bailey, the Chief, and Jackson Avery were in deep conversation about a surgery the three had performed together the previous evening. Sitting on the swing in the backyard was Izzie and George and around the fire pit was Owen with his guitar, Cristina, and recently joining them, Meredith and Derek. The gang was all there and Callie was beyond happy to share all of this with their friends.

"How about that kiss now?" Callie asked. It was Labor Day weekend and Arizona was dressed in what Callie could only describe as a long sleeved shirt that was being worn as a dress. The material was silky and a deep fall burgundy color that buttoned down the middle, the buttons ending where the matching belt was tied neatly around a trim waist. The bottom of the dress ended mid thigh and brown ankle boots adorned her feet, showing off her muscular runner's legs.

Arizona looked up at Callie sweetly and placed a loving kiss on her plump lips. One that was full of feeling but appropriate for present company. "You look hot."

"Me? I can't believe you're walking around in a long dress shirt." Callie said, liquid pooling between her thighs as she looked Arizona up and down. Callie was wearing a simple brown wrap around dress that made her boobs look amazing and her sun kissed skin have a golden hugh. She had completed her look with a pair of brown knee high boots that she knew Arizona appreciated on her.

"Everyone looks so happy." Arizona commented as she hugged Callie to her side and looked around at all of their friends.

"They do. Are you happy?"

"The happiest. What about you?"

"I'm as happy as you are, honey." Callie replied, smiling into big blue eyes.

"Ok love birds, steaks are done." Alex said, interrupting.

After dinner and a few drinks, more people gathered around the campfire. The guitar was passed from person to person, people taking turns singing or just playing while others were content to just lay back and listen. Callie was sitting on a blanket with her back against a tree and Arizona curled up into her side. Another blanket covered them and between the wine, the blanket, and Arizona's body heat, she was feeling pretty cozy.

"Torres, you're up." Owen said suddenly.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't sing." Callie replied, slightly panicking.

"Calliope, you have a beautiful voice and I'd kind of like to hear it." Arizona said softly, encouraging the brunette to go sing. She didn't want to push her but Callie had no reason to be shy. Callie shot Arizona a glare that made her swallow hard and not in a good way but the brunette walked over and sat on the stump next to Owen. Arizona got up and followed her over, standing behind her to offer her support.

Owen started strumming a familiar tune and then the red head opened his mouth and began singing _How to Save a Life. _When he reached the chorus, Callie joined in and the two harmonized beautifully. Arizona felt her heart rate pick up as she heard Callie's voice, she really could have chosen to be a broadway star instead of a surgeon though Arizona was glad she hadn't or they may have never met. By the last chorus a few people with drinks in them were brave enough to chime in and Arizona smiled widely, who knew there were so many surgeons with a hidden talent for singing.

"Another, another." Arizona shouted, getting more people to agree with her. Callie seemed more relaxed with the idea and she whispered into Owen's ear. This time, Callie sang completely alone as she seemed to captivate everyone. Arizona recognized the song immediately, Callie loved to listen to Sara Bareilles and she had quickly become one of Arizona's favorite singers because of it. Arizona's eyes brimmed with tears as Callie sang the words to _Gravity._

"Wow, Torres, I didn't know you could sing like that." the Chief said, wiping at his own eyes.

"That's because I don't like to sing in front of people and some people here are aware of that." Callie said shooting Arizona another glare that told her she wasn't off the hook for that little stunt.

"But you have such a beautiful voice, Calliope, it makes me swoon." Arizona replied with a soft smile causing lots of "awe's" to be heard from their friends.

"Ok, enough of that. Someone else's turn." Callie said, standing up from her spot beside Owen.

The party broke up fairly quickly after that, their friends leaving in small groups just as they had arrived. Those on call and therefore couldn't drink drove the ones who were drinking home. Arizona cleaned up the dishes and put the food away while Callie visited with their few remaining guests. It was the least she could do for making Callie face one of her fears.

"There you are, Blondie." Mark said, entering the house. Mark, Lexie, Addie, and Teddy were the last among their group to leave, the four of them enjoying their visit with Callie.

"Hey Mark. I was just finishing up the dishes and then I'll come join you guys."

"Here, you rinse, I'll dry, it will go faster that way."

"No, you're a guest, I don't mind doing this."

"I don't mind helping and I'm more than a guest. I'm Callie's best friend and I'd like to think I'm a friend of yours so let me help."

"Ok."

The two worked together quickly and efficiently to get the dishes cleaned and put away. Arizona actually found herself enjoying Mark's company when he wasn't abusing residents, making inappropriate comments, or staring at her boobs. She was a little surprised to find he was genuinely a nice guy with a good sense of humor. The two were in the middle of a heated discussion of playful banter about which city had the best pizza, Chicago or New York. Arizona argued that Chicago, hands down had the best pizza while New York took the prize for best hot dog. Mark insisted there was a hot dog place in Chicago that blew New York hot dogs out of the water but New York won for best pizza.

"You're crazy, completely loony tunes." Arizona said as Mark argued his point. Callie chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Callie asked, thinking this couldn't be good. She became suspicious when she noticed the absence of Arizona and then Mark.

"Callie, tell your girl that the place in New York across from the hospital has the best pizza." Mark said.

"Now way. Chicago style is where it's at, Sloan."

"Wait, you guys are arguing about pizza?" Callie asked.

"And hot dogs. Mark says New York has the best pizza and Chicago has the best hot dogs but he's completely got it backwards."

"Ok, I'm staying out of this one but why don't you two come join the rest of us?" Callie replied, noting the clean kitchen. She pulled Arizona against her so that the blonde's back was flush with her front and kissed her neck as she hugged her tightly.

"But she's wrong." Mark argued.

"Mark…" Callie said, partially teasing but in a warning tone.

"Fine." Mark said, removing the dish towel from his shoulder and tossing it on the counter in defeat.

"Thank you."

"So, Blondie, about that cooking class, care to join?"

"What's in it for me, Mark?"

"Besides the privilege of my company? We can learn to cook some amazing french food to knock Lexie and Callie off their feet. We could even make it a double date night. We make a pretty good team in the kitchen already."

"I'll think about it, Mark." Arizona replied.

"Ok but let me know by Wednesday because Thursday is the first class and I kind of already signed us up. I can't get my deposit back if I cancel after Wednesday." Mark confessed to Arizona, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You would deserve it." The blonde replied.

"Hey, do you two know there's a stain on your new table? Kinda looks like ass cheeks." Mark commented, turning his head for a different angle as he pointed out the exact spot where they had christened said table the weekend they moved in. Arizona's cheeks flushed brightly and Callie smiled her mega-watt smile.

"Thanks Mark, I'll see if the warranty covers that. I think Arizona may have gotten bleach on the table." Callie replied, trying desperately not to laugh at Mark's confusion and Arizona looking like she wanted to melt into the floor.

"Hmm, it's an odd stain." Mark replied with a shrug as he started back down the hall toward the backyard. "You know, there won't be sex on the table at cooking class, right Blondie?"

XXXXX

Arizona

Arizona found herself meeting Mark at the local high school after work on Thursday night. She was just locking her car to head into the building when her phone rang. Mark wasn't there yet, the class didn't start for twenty minutes but Arizona was always punctual. Seeing Tim's name light up her screen, she answered the phone to kill some time while she waited in the parking lot for Mark.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Arizona asked as she answered her cell, leaning against the trunk of her car.

"Nothing much. What are you up to?"

"Just waiting for Mark to meet me for a french cooking class he roped me into. As usual, I'm early and he never is so I have about fifteen minutes to kill."

"Good because I have some news to share with you." Tim said.

"Oh yea?" Arizona asked, kicking some pebbles with the heelys she was still wearing. She hadn't wanted to chance being late so she hadn't taken the time to go home and change. Her jeans, t-shirt, and heelys would have to do for cooking class.

"Remember how I told you that I was going to propose soon?"

"You did it?" Arizona exclaimed.

"Yea, this past weekend. Mom and dad know but there's more, something no one but Sara and I know."

"What?"

"Sara is pregnant."

"What? Tim! I mean, I'm assuming this is happy news? You're happy about this, right?" Arizona asked.

"I mean it was unplanned and much sooner than either of us wanted but yea, Arizona, I am so freakin happy."

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Arizona squealed.

"You are." Tim replied with a dimpled smile.

"So when is the big day?" Arizona asked.

"Well, that's the thing. We sort of are on a time restraint because Sara is already eight weeks. If we can make it work, we would like to get married next month, October 12th, before Sara starts showing too much. I could care less about it but it's important to her. And we both want to be married before the baby gets here."

"Oh, wow that's awfully soon to pull a wedding together."

"We just want something simple. We want to do it at Grammy and Pops in Missouri on the Robbins farm. Most of our family is already there and Sara only has Nick and Nora left. Both of her parents were only children and her grandparents have passed. It's going to be just family and very close friends."

"I'll be there."

"Yea you will because Nick is my best man and you're my best woman, if you say yes."

"Yes, of course Tim." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Good because Sara has dibs on Teddy since I got you and Nick. We wanted to make sure Nick would be able to walk her down the aisle. Nora is going to stand up with her and Teddy."

"It sounds lovely. It's short notice but I will make sure I get it off of work. The weekend of October 12th, I am on call but Callie is off. I will see if Karev will switch with me. He's on call on Halloween and he hates working Halloween, I'm sure I can convince him." Arizona replied with a wide smile.

"Ok sis, let me know as soon as you can. I can't get married without you so let me know before everything is set in stone."

"I will. Looks like Mark is just pulling in with a whole three minutes to spare. I have to go. Love you, Timmy."

"Love you too, Zozo."

The cooking class went well and Arizona enjoyed it more than she cared to admit. Thankfully they were really just going over the basics because Arizona was distracted. She was going to be an Auntie and Tim was getting married. She just couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy for her brother. The smile slid off her face once she realized that this was a six week course that Mark had signed them up for and she was now spending the next five Thursdays for two hours with Mark. She felt tricked but she also appreciated that he was trying to get to know her and find some common ground for Callie's sake. And honestly, once she got to know him a little better, she actually kind of liked him. He was like an extra big brother that she didn't want but appreciated nonetheless.

"Callie, you home?" Arizona asked, dropping her belongings on the bench. The Latina's car was in the garage but that didn't mean anything since the couple had driven in together and Lexie had agreed to drive her home.

Getting no response, Arizona did a quick check of the first floor before heading upstairs. She checked their bedroom and bathroom but there was no sign of Callie. Figuring she had been held up at work, Arizona changed into her pajamas and started downstairs to get a glass of wine when a light at the end of the hall caught her eye. She made her way down to their shared office space and smiled at the sight. There was a single L-shaped desk with a hutch that housed both of their laptops. A filing cabinet and paper shredder were on the wall beside the desk but near the french doors, facing the backyard, they had placed a couple of accent chairs with a table and lamp between them. Callie was quite the reader and wanted a space for reading. The other wall that didn't house the french doors was a wall of bookshelves which between the two of them, was nearly full.

Callie sat in one of the accent chairs with the lamp on and a glass of wine on the table. The book she had been reading was open, still clutched in her hand and her reading glasses were crooked on her nose as the brunette slept with her head tilted to one side. Arizona took in the sight for a moment. She thanked her lucky stars once again for being able to come home to this sight. She hated to wake her sleeping beauty but she knew her neck and back would not thank her if she let her sleep that way all night. So, with one last smile, Arizona kneeled down and pulled the book from Callie's hand, carefully placing the bookmark in to mark her page. One of their first arguments had been Callie's treatment of a book Arizona had let her borrow. She had returned it with evidence she had dog eared several pages and the blonde had lectured her on the proper ways to bookmark a page. Arizona smiled fondly at the memory.

"Calliope, Calliope, wake up honey." Arizona said, gently tucking dark hair from a tan face. Remembering that Callie wakes up swinging sometimes, Arizona stood and took a step back as she gently shook her and called her name again. As predicted, Callie jumped awake, full of fire as she often did when she was sleeping hard or fell asleep in a strange place. Arizona grabbed the wine glass just in time as Callie nearly knocked it off the end table in her confused state.

"Sorry. What time is it?" Callie asked as she took in her surroundings.

"A little after ten. Come on babe, let's get you to bed."

"How was the cooking class?"

"Actually kind of fun but don't tell Mark. Do you know he signed us up for the whole six weeks?" Arizona asked.

"He failed to mention that bit to me."

"Well he did. So for the next five weeks, my Thursday nights are filled."

"Like your schedule isn't busy enough. You don't have to go babe."

"I know. Speaking of busy schedules, I have some pretty exciting news if you're up to hearing about it."

"Of course I am." Callie said with a smile. She pulled Arizona into her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, not only is Aria getting married but Timmy is too."

"What?"

"Yep, he called me and told me tonight."

"Wow."

"And that's not all."

"What else?"

"He's getting married on October 12th. Do you think you can make it? I'm going to talk to Karev tomorrow about switching some things with our schedules. I'm going to be indebted to Karev forever after all of these weddings. This year is so busy and I just took over as head of department but it's Tim so of course I have to make it work." Arizona rambled.

"October 12th as in, like a month from now?"

"Yep." Arizona replied.

"Wow, that's quick. What's the rush? Did he knock Sara up or something."

"Callie, you ruined the other part of my surprise! I'm going to be Auntie Arizona." Arizona replied, a giant dimpled smile spreading over her face.

"Really? I was just teasing." Callie replied with a laugh.

"Well, you were absolutely on the right track. She's eight weeks."

"Wow, two weddings by the end of the year and a baby sometime, what, in the spring?"

"Yea, if she's eight weeks probably sometime in April, I would think."

"Well Auntie Arizona, I think we better make sure we make it to that wedding." Callie said with a smile as she kissed Arizona hard on the lips.

XXXXX

Callie

A little over two weeks later, Callie was feeling down. She watched the clock turn to midnight and her mood sunk lower. She was now thirty years old. Her little sister was getting married, Arizona's brother was getting married and expecting a baby. She knew she should be happy, grateful even, and she was. Buying a house with Arizona had made her ecstatic but it also left her wanting more. She thought it would ebb her craving for a while but instead, it made the ache more intense. She threw the covers back and huffed. Arizona had been called in at ten for an emergency surgery so she didn't even have her there to distract her from her bad mood.

She made her way downstairs and grabbed a bottle of wine and then went to draw herself a bath. She had plans with Addie in the morning for a mani and pedi and then they were going shopping and to lunch. Arizona had told her to keep her schedule clear after that so she assumed the blonde had made dinner plans of some sort for them.

The hot water mixed with the wine and a few dabs of Arizona's essential oils did the trick and Callie was feeling much sleepier and less tense when she emerged from the bathroom forty-five minutes later. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Arizona.

_**Happy Happy Birthday, Calliope. I'm sorry I'm not there to say it in person. I love you and I can't wait to spend the next thirty years with you. I'll see you in a few hours. Sweet dreams birthday girl.**_

Callie couldn't help but smile at the message. A wave of guilt washed over her. They had only been dating for a year and they had just bought a house together. For Arizona, that was moving at warp speed but for Callie, it was like slow motion. She always jumped in feet first and dealt with consequences later. Clearly Arizona pictured a future with her and for now she decided she would just be patient and give the blonde some time. After all, they had agreed to soonish, whatever that meant she thought as she climbed back into bed.

Callie felt the bed shift and glanced at the clock 4:04. She was generally a heavy sleeper but since moving in with Arizona, she found it hard to sleep if the blonde wasn't safely tucked in bed next to her. She felt slender arms slide around her and Arizona's lips pressed into the space inbetween her neck and shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Calliope." Arizona whispered with another kiss.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"You weren't snoring." Arizona replied simply.

"Tough surgery?"

"Yes but she pulled through. Teenagers drinking and driving. I swear, Callie I would go crazy on our kids if they ever pulled a stunt like that."

"Our kids?"

"I mean obviously we don't have any but if those were our kids, well let's just say they're lucky I'm their doctor and not their mom."

"Hmmm hardass Arizona is kind of a turn on." Callie replied, her earlier frustrations popping in her head.

"Do you think I would be a good mom?" Arizona asked suddenly as she sat up again.

"Of course I do but where is this coming from?"

"The parents of those four kids, they seemed like good parents. One was a single mom, her child was the one that was hurt and the only one sober but too young to drive. The other two sets of parents seemed normal, supportive, present but their kids still went to a party, got drunk, and wrapped their BMW around a tree. Why do sixteen year olds need a car anyway?"

"Arizona, you are a brilliant doctor and you will make a phenomenal mom someday, I promise."

"I'm terrified of being those parents."

"I know you are."

"I'm going to be a neurotic freak when Tim's baby is born."

"And it will only make me love you more. Come on, lay down and get some sleep babe because I'm going to want morning birthday sex." Callie said, rolling over and pulling Arizona against her. She felt the blonde's body relax slightly and they both fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Addie, I swear, sometimes the things she does just blows my mind. I'm surprised I can even walk right now." Callie said as she and Addie walked through the mall. They had just completed their mani's and pedi's and a little retail therapy was in order for the best friends before their one o'clock lunch reservations.

"God I envy your sex life. Do you know the last time I had a hamburger it was...oh my God, I can't remember my last hamburger."

"Hamburger? We're still going with that? Because if I had to compare what Arizona and I were doing with food it would be filet mignon or better yet, a seafood smorgasbord, not a hamburger."

"Maybe I should try some filet mignon."

"Hey, get your own, I don't share." Callie replied, an arched eyebrow aimed at her best friend.

"Relax, I don't speak the vagina monologues. I'm just saying I need some meat."

"Ok and I am officially done with this conversation." Callie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh look, maybe I should get a pair of those heelys Arizona skates around in." Addie said, pointing at the pair of white and pink shoes Callie had bought her girlfriend a few months ago.

"What do you mean skates around in them?"

"Just what I said, she skates up and down the peds ward in them. Haven't you ever seen her?"

"No, no I haven't. How the hell does she skate in sneakers?" Callie asked.

"Oh, Callie, that's the point of heelys. They are sneakers with roller skates in them. The ones that brought all those kids in for you to work on last spring." Addie explained cautiously, realizing that Callie had no idea what kind of shoes she had bought the peds surgeon.

"I'm going to kill Yang." Callie said through gritted teeth, realization dawning on her at last.

"Maybe we should go look at purses instead." Addie suggested, steering a scary looking Callie away from the offending shoes.

An hour later, their wallets were considerably lighter and their bags heavier as the friends made their way to the Japanese steakhouse for their lunch reservations. Thankfully the purchase of two new purses and a pair of boots at a different shoe store had distracted Callie from her earlier realization that she had bought Arizona heelys, or more accurately, been tricked by Yang into buying them. Addie knew it was a matter of time before that can of worms was reopened though.

Callie tried calling Arizona several times as Addie paid their bill to let her know she was on her way home but got no response which she found suspicious. As she and Addie were walking to Addie's car, her phone rang and Arizona's picture popped up.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I missed your calls, everything ok?"

"Yea, I was just letting you know I'm on my way home. Are you ok? You sound out of breath."

"That's why I missed your call, I went for a run and left my phone here by mistake."

"Did you have a good run?"

"Yea, I did. So, are you on your way home?"

"I am."

"Good, I have plans for you." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Oh yea, well I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What's that honey?"

"How come you didn't mention what heelys were when I gave them to you?"

"What?" Arizona asked. She had assumed Callie had known what they were since she was an ortho surgeon and she was dating a peds surgeon who loved the shoes. She did have to admit that she found it odd that Callie would buy them for her though.

"Don't play innocent with me. You and Yang played me."

"I thought you knew, Callie I swear. I've been skating around in them for months. How did you just now realize?" Arizona giggled.

"Addison wanted to buy a pair while we were at the mall."

"Well, you gave them to me and I love them and the kids love them so it's too late to take them back."

"Hmm we'll see about that."

"How long until you get home?" Arizona asked, switching the subject.

"About ten minutes but Addie is going to come in and stay for a bit so don't come to the door naked or something." Callie replied, knowing her girlfriend would likely surprise her in that way.

"Thanks for the heads up." Arizona giggled.

Ten minutes later Callie and Addie walked through the door carrying their loot and laughing about a song rendition the two had just performed in the car. A single happy birthday balloon was floating, anchored to the kitchen counter with a note attached that said "Go to the backyard for your surprise."

Callie gave Addie a questioning look, the redhead shrugging her shoulders as Callie led them down the hall to the backdoor, "Arizona?"

"Surprise!"

Callie jumped in surprise as Arizona, along with both sets of their parents, Aria, Jared, Abuela, Nonna, and a good portion of their friends blew whistles and shouted surprise. Arizona sat on the edge of a hot tub that was wrapped with a big red bow. Callie looked at her with a questioning look.

"You did all of this?"

"It's not every day that you turn thirty, Calliope." Arizona replied with a smile. Keeping Callie's surprise party secret had been difficult for the blonde. She had made the plans back in August when both of their families had been there helping them move and keeping something from Callie for six weeks was not easy for her.

"I can't believe you're all here." Callie said, hugging them, a happy smile on her face as she hugged each family member.

"Like we would miss you turning thirty." Aria replied, smugly as only a little sister could.

"We had to come see the house." Nonna said, hugging Callie tightly.

"We wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, mija." Carlos said, hugging her tightly.

"It was your mom's idea. We just helped her plan it." Arizona said with a smile.

"And the hot tub?" Callie asked.

"It's the one you picked out. And it's a collective gift, everyone pitched in a little." Arizona explained nervously.

"I can't believe you were able to keep this from me." Callie said, wrapping Arizona in a tight hug and then planting a passionate but chaste kiss on her lips.

"Tim and Sara couldn't make it. They're busy with wedding plans and Tim is nervous about Sara traveling too much but he sends his love and he says he has a present waiting for you."

"Hmm, I'm a little scared of a Tim present." Callie teased.

"Happy birthday, Torres!" Mark interrupted, hugging his friend.

Callie walked around hugging and visiting with everyone. She noticed Yang was conveniently absent at the moment though she suspected she would be here at some point so she would just have to be patient. Many of their friends worked weekends, especially the residence so it wasn't uncommon for people to come and go at these types of gatherings.

As the sun was setting, a bonfire was lit and a giant birthday cake was wheeled out as all of Callie's friends and family sang happy birthday to her. Maria led them for a second round of Happy Birthday in Spanish which they all slaughtered, save for the Torres family and Arizona who had been practicing. Callie was beaming and beyond happy. Her birthday had started out with her feeling down and old but had ended with her being surrounded by the people she loved most and a bright looking future, despite the fact that she was saying goodbye to her twenties and entering her thirties. Maybe her thirties would bring her all of the things in life that she hoped for, one could only hope and she did hope as she blew out all thirty, yes thirty, candles on her birthday cake. And if that wish came true, it was bound to be the best year yet.

"What did you wish for?" Arizona asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Hmmm, it must be some wish."

"Oh it is." Callie replied with a giant smile.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Hey guys :) I'm home not feeling well so I thought I'd post this one for you today. Thank you for all of your reviews, some of them made me blush. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Arizona

Thirteen days later, Callie and Arizona were headed to Columbia, Missouri with Teddy, Nick, and Nora in tow for the wedding. They had two extra guests join them, Henry who Teddy had invited to be her plus one and Kacie who would be Nick's. Arizona and Teddy had gossiped shamelessly over the past week and tried hard to get Nick to talk about Kacie but he was tight lipped. Despite her initial reservations, Arizona quite enjoyed the quirky red head's personality. If nothing else, Kacie and Callie got along quite well.

"Calliope, let's go. I know you like to be fashionably late but today is not the day, we seriously are going to miss our flight." Arizona called up the stairs. Callie had convinced her to utilize her parent's private jet for this trip given Nick's comfort and their work schedules, it made everything much more convenient.

It had been a busy morning. Callie had worked the overnight shift the night before and Arizona knew the Latina was bound to be tired, hungry, and grumpy but it couldn't be helped. Her brother's rehearsal dinner was tonight and the wedding was tomorrow. The plane may wait for them since it was the private Torres jet but the rehearsal dinner would go on with or without them. Arizona had everything packed and ready to go along with a piping hot travel mug full of Callie's favorite coffee ready for her. She was trying to do everything she could to make it easier for the exhausted Latina.

"I'm ready." A rough looking Callie said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Awe, babe, I'm sorry you didn't sleep. Everything is ready, let's go, I'll drive so you can rest."

"My hero." Callie replied sarcastically. She wasn't really mad at Arizona, just mad in general. Her foul mood had everything to do with a busy shift with interns that irritated the crap out of her, lack of sleep, and the early hour.

Arizona made her way to the garage, handing Callie her cup of coffee as she got into the passenger seat. She leaned back and closed her eyes as Arizona drove them to the airport. It was still dark out and Callie had just worked a sixteen hour shift only getting home at four in the morning. It was now six and the power nap she had attempted to take had not done anything but make her more sleepy.

"Callie, baby, you can sleep on the plane. We're taking the private jet so you can do that and be more comfortable and we could avoid all the airport hiccups." Arizona said sympathetically, knowing how tired her girlfriend must be.

"I know what you're saying is true and you're trying to be supportive but your perkiness is annoying as hell right now so can you please just stop talking."

Arizona turned her attention back to the road as Callie turned in her seat trying to get comfortable. The blonde was hurt. She tried not to be and she understood Callie's exhaustion, she had been there herself countless times but she didn't make a habit of taking it out on Callie. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the airport and Arizona unloaded their luggage, waking Callie as she slammed the trunk of her car.

"We're here."

"Obviously." Callie replied, grabbing her suitcase from Arizona and rolling it toward the tarmac.

Ignoring the brunette's attitude, Arizona followed her onto the plane, handing their luggage off to an employee before climbing the stairs. They found the rest of their group already aboard the jet and chatting casually. The two of them greeted everyone and took seats next to each other though Arizona was noticeably more quiet than usual. Callie felt a little guilty for snapping at her but she was just too exhausted to care at the moment.

"Thank you so much for letting us fly with you, Callie. It is so much easier, especially for Nick." Nora said.

"The stairs were a bitch though, Cal." Nick said, looking up with a giant grin so she would know he was teasing even if the statement was an honest one.

"Nicholas!" Nora exclaimed in embarrassment.

"No, it's ok, I hate the stairs too. How's the new prosthetic feeling?"

"Great." Nick said with a smile. Everyone spoke excitedly as they hit the runway. Arizona's hand found Callie's, despite the tension between them, and she squeezed it tightly as the plane took off.

Fifteen minutes later, Arizona released Callie's hand and the brunette got up without a word and made her way to the single bedroom on the plane for a nap. Arizona normally would join her but the blonde was much too excited for the events planned for the weekend and she knew she would be too restless to let Callie sleep. And the ortho surgeon definitely needed some restful sleep if they were going to make it through this weekend without a fight. Thankfully, Callie was able to sleep nearly the entire flight. Arizona woke her up as the pilot made the seatbelt warning announcement for their landing and Callie returned to her seat and buckled herself in just before Arizona took her hand once again as they began their descent.

Daniel and his twin brother, Darrel were waiting for the group on the tarmac with the big conversion van the family sometimes used when they had large family gatherings. They called it a van but it really resembled a small bus more than a van. Arizona and Teddy were embraced tightly by each of the men and if Callie didn't already know the Colonel and how he liked to keep the army buzz cut along with his rigid stance, she wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart. Daniel embraced Callie, much to the brunette's surprise and when she finally pulled away, Arizona was standing with her Uncle, his arm slung around her shoulder.

"Calliope, this is my dad's twin brother, Darrel. Uncle Darell, this is my girlfriend, Callie Torres."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, young lady. Is our little princess here treating you right?"

"Yes sir." Callie replied with a smile as Arizona blushed.

"Uncle Darrel, I'm nearly twenty-nine, I'm hardly your little princess anymore."

"Nonsense, you'll always be my little princess." Darrel said with a wink at his brother.

Aside from Barrett, Arizona was closest with her Uncle Darrel. As a child, he had sometimes been the only one who had been able to soothe her when Daniel was away. She had loved to come and visit both sets of grandparents and her uncles as a little girl. As an adult, she hardly ever made it back here but she was surprised how at home she felt the second she got off that plane. Of course, that could have been the fact that she was now back on solid ground.

The group piled in the van and began the half hour trip to the family farm just west of Columbia. Arizona was beginning to get excited to see her family and she chatted away with Teddy most of the way about who was going to be there. She wasn't giving Callie the cold shoulder exactly but she was giving her space until she was sure the brunette was done with the mood she had been in hours before.

"I'm a little nervous to meet everyone." Callie said, breaking her silence for the first time as they pulled onto the long gravel driveway leading to the Robbins farm. Arizona turned to her, a soft smile gracing her lips and she brought Callie's hand up and kissed it.

"They're going to love you, I promise. Just be yourself, ok?"

"I'm sorry I was grumpy with you this morning."

"It's ok, you can make it up to me tonight." Arizona replied with a smile and a wink before she pecked Callie on the cheek.

Callie looked out the window and got her first look at the Robbins farm. The house was a very large old farmhouse with a big wrap around porch completed with rocking chairs and a porch swing. It was like the farmhouses Callie had seen in the movies and she smiled. The house itself was pristine white, obviously well maintained and the shutters were red. She could see a large red barn, stables, a bullpen, and even a silo in the background. Other out buildings were scattered along the property as far as she could see before fields took over on one side and a wooded area was visible on the other side.

"This is The Robbins Farm. Pops and Grammy lived here until they died. Grammy had breast cancer and died when I was seventeen. Pops died of a heart attack less than a month later but my mom said it really was a broken heart. They were married for fifty nine years when Grammy died." Arizona explained as they got out of the car.

"Wow." Callie said, both in response to the story and to the property.

"You're here!" Barbara exclaimed as she ran out of the house, followed by Tim, Sara, and many other family members who came to greet them. Barbara threw her arms around Teddy, Callie, and Arizona before going to the other side of the van and assisting Nora with Nick.

"Barbara, this is Kacie." Nick introduced as they all came around the van together.

"Nice to meet you, Kacie." Barbara said with a warm smile and a hug.

"And this is Henry." Teddy introduced the nervous looking resident she was dating to her surrogate mother.

"Henry." Barbara replied with a smile and a nod. Even Callie noted the difference in Barbara's smile, maybe because it was so much like Arizona's smile but it was definitely her forced smile, not the warm motherly one Callie was accustomed to.

"What was that about?" Callie whispered to Arizona. Arizona turned to her with a small smile.

"Mama bear." Arizona whispered back.

"There's so many people." Callie whispered, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"This isn't even everyone but don't worry, Calliope, there won't be a test."

Introductions were made all around and Callie's head was spinning with all the names and people she was meeting. The real introductions would come that evening at the rehearsal dinner when everyone arrived though. For now, the bulk of the family was working on their respective projects which meant preparing the food for the rehearsal dinner or decorating the barn for the wedding. Callie was quickly commandeered to help Barbara and Arizona's aunts in the kitchen much to Arizona's dismay.

After hours of stringing up fairy lights and setting tables with homemade mason jar candle centerpieces, Arizona made her way to the house to shower and get ready for the rehearsal dinner. The house was now as full as ever with people and food and it took Arizona a little while to find Callie amongst them. She found her laughing and chatting with her mom, Nora, and Sara who were all in the kitchen cooking and drinking sweet tea.

"Mom, can I steal Callie? We need to take our bags to our room and get ready for the rehearsal dinner."

"Of course, dear. Your dad and Uncle Darrel carried all of your stuff up. You, Callie, Teddy, Jessica and Kacie will be sleeping in the bunk room with Sara. I have Nick, Henry, and Tim down here."

"Mom…" Arizona started to protest but Barbara fixed her with a glare.

"Don't you start sassing me Arizona Monroe Robbins, you're lucky you're under the same roof let alone in the same room, you know your dad's rules. And your Uncles are worse, it's the best I could do."

"Fine." Arizona replied with an eye roll before turning and leading Callie up to the third floor of the house. Callie looked around and smiled. This had definitely been the grandkids hang out and where they must have slept. It was a giant attic room and four sets of bunk beds lined the walls. Sara had already claimed the bottom bunk on the far end of the room and Kacie and Teddy were unpacking their clothes for the party on the bunk next to it.

"Take your pick." Teddy said, pointing to the remaining two sets of bunks.

"Come on, let's take the one by the window. I know it's October but there's no air and trust me, it gets hot as heck up here at night." Arizona said, leading Callie to a set of bunk beds.

"Which one was yours?" Callie asked.

"This one." Arizona replied, pointing to the bottom bunk of the set they had taken. Callie could see AZ etched into the wood next to a horse sticker and she smiled.

"I'll take the top then." Callie said.

"I'm sorry about sleeping arrangements, babe. If I had known I would have offered a hotel."

"It's not that I won't miss sleeping next to you but it's your grandparents old home, I get it. And you will be right below me where I like you." Callie replied with a smile and a wink.

"So, who is Jessica?" Kacie asked.

"She is my little cousin."

"I thought you were the youngest and only had male cousins." Callie replied.

"Well, that's true but after Uncle Tim died and their four boys were older, Aunt Judy remarried and she and her second husband had a daughter, Jessica. She's almost eleven years younger than me so we weren't really close growing up. Don't worry, you will meet everyone and get a proper introduction soon." Arizona replied.

"Showers?" Teddy asked. Knowing she and Arizona were not as helpful in the kitchen, they had been put on barn decorating duty by Barbara and it had been a hot day, despite the time of year.

"There's two bathrooms up here. You can have dibs on one, anyone care if I take the other?" Arizona asked.

"I already showered." Sara replied. She had been prohibited from helping as the bride.

"Cool, then Kacie and I call dibs after you two." Callie replied.

Two hours later, everyone was showered and at the hall where the rehearsal dinner was taking place. Arizona's grandparents, Tim and Grace were sitting at the table with Arizona and Callie, along with Barrett, Lance, Teddy, Henry, Nick, and Kacie. Tim, Sara, Barbara, Daniel, and Nora were seated at the front of the hall with the pastor and his wife. Conversation was flowing and the dinner that Arizona's family had slayed over was delicious, she hadn't eaten like that in years and she was feeling pleasantly full. Tim and Grace were very interested in getting to know Callie, having never known their granddaughter to date or bring someone home coupled with the fact that she was a surgeon. Arizona could tell they were smitten with Callie and she was relieved that they were so welcoming.

The family slowly dispersed heading to the two separate ranches. Monroe Farms was a mile down the road and on the left from the Robbins farm where both her parents had grown up. The Monroe clan went to one farm while the Robbins clan returned to the Robbins Farm to partake in some more celebrating and a bonfire.

It was a little after nine when Arizona noticed Callie missing. She found Teddy sitting out by the fire with Jessica, Kacie, and several of her cousin's wives and young children. She noticed Tim missing as well but no one had seen them. Looking around, she didn't see a single one of her six male Robbins cousins. Also missing was Nick. As realization hit, she mumbled, "Oh, I'll kill them."

She was marching off to the creek where she assumed she would find her girlfriend, Henry, Tim, Nick, and all of her missing cousins when she was blocked by her father and her Uncle Darrel. They looked like they were quite enjoying themselves as they blocked her path, arms folded over their chests and amused grins on their identical faces.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Darrel asked.

"Where do you think?"

"I can't let you do that, Squirt." Daniel added, blocking her as she tried to go around Darrel.

"Dad, seriously, let me through, I need to find Callie."

"Callie is just fine, Squirt. Tim is with her."

"Please tell me they are not putting her through any sort of ridiculous test." Arizona groaned as her fears were confirmed by her father and Uncle's identical guilty smiles.

"No idea what you might be talking about, Princess." Darrel replied, a knowing grin on his face.

"Mama!" Arizona yelled as if she were ten again, tattling on the boys for being mean.

"What?"

"Daddy and Uncle Darrel know where the boys took Callie but they're not speaking."

"Callie is a grown woman and Tim is with her, you just sit back and enjoy the party, dear."

"Mom!" Arizona replied, getting Teddy's attention.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked.

"Henry and Callie have been kidnapped to be put through some ridiculous test by my crazy ass family, that's what's going on."

"I'd hardly call it kidnapping, Arizona, stop being dramatic." Barbara replied.

"And watch your language." Darrel added.

"What?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Dad, where's Callie? This is not funny. She will not think this is funny. Do you understand what you're doing? She's in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of men she doesn't know."

"She's with Tim, I expect somewhere on the property. He will make sure she makes it back to you safe and sound, I promise you. Your mother and I would never let anything bad happen to Callie or Henry. Now, you two, come with me and Uncle Darrel, we don't want you spoiling all the fun." Daniel said, placing an arm around Teddy while Darrel placed one around Arizona and the two led the girls back to the bonfire.

Callie

"Tim, what the hell is going on?" Callie demanded as the blindfold was removed from her eyes and she looked around to see lots of blonde hair, blue eyed boys sitting on logs across from her. To her left, sharing a log with her, sat Henry, looking equally confused and slightly afraid.

"You're here to take a little test, Robbins style." Tim replied.

"And Monroe." Travis piped up, representing Barbara's side of the family.

"Arizona said there wouldn't be a test."

"My dear Callie, Arizona is not in charge." Tim replied with a smirk, knowing full well that there would be hell to pay when Arizona and Teddy found out about this.

"You're insane." Callie said, getting up to leave, but Tim gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, as Arizona is the youngest of us and the only girl, us men decided many years ago as kids that any suitors she brought home would be asked some very serious questions and we would decide if he was good enough for her. If worthy, he would be initiated into the Robbins slash Monroe family. However, Arizona brought home a girl so we had a discussion about it and decided, it doesn't matter, we will treat you the same as if you were a guy. Being that you're the first person she's brought home, we feel it's our duty to follow through with our plans." Arizona's cousin explained but she couldn't tell Trent and Reese apart so she wasn't sure which one it was, though she was sure it was one of the Robbins twins.

"Henry here, is courting my dear adopted but equally beloved sister, Teddy so he has been sentenced to the same fate and will take the same test." Tim explained further.

"Do we have a choice?" Henry asked.

"You do." Tim replied, "Reese, explain the rules of phase one, please."

"You can choose not to participate and if you do so, you have to ride the mechanical bull, Big Red, and then drink all of us under the table. If you can walk back to the house, you are automatically one of us, if not, the wildlife gets an easy meal tonight." Reese replied with a grin.

"If you choose to participate then it goes like this. There's seven Robbins and four Monroes plus Nick who is an honorary brother. Each of us gets to ask you a question, Tim gets to ask two. If you answer satisfactorily for the person asking the question, then we move on. If the questioner is conflicted, we take a vote, majority decides if you pass or fail the question. If the question is answered unsatisfactorily then you take a shot of the alcohol of your choice. We have tequila, rum, vodka, and whiskey. If you choose not to answer a question, it is allowed but you have to take three shots to avoid a question. If you can walk out of here after the questioning, you're deemed worthy for phase two." Trent explained as he donned a cowboy hat.

"You guys are nuts." Callie replied, rolling her eyes at the male members of the Robbins family.

"Insulting us will cost you an extra shot. The first one is a freebee but now that you know, next time, it's a shot."

"Fine, let's do this." Callie replied.

"Henry?" Tim asked.

"Yea, yea, I'm totally in."

"As Arizona and Teddy's brother, I get to go first." Tim replied. "I choose to start with Callie. Henry, you wait over there next to Dougie. He's gonna give you a nice tattoo while we wait."

Henry looked around nervously to see if Tim was serious. Noting that he was, Henry got up and walked over to the low hanging tree next to Arizona's oldest and biggest cousin, Doug. Doug placed his thick arm around Henry's shoulder and offered him a beer which he accepted before he rolled up Henry's sleeve and started drawing on him with what looked like a sharpie.

"Now, Callie, what are your intentions with my sister?"

"Well Timothy, my intentions are to make her happy. I want us to have what you and Sara have." Callie replied simply, unafraid of this silly game, she was confident she would pass.

"Follow up question. Do you love her?" Tim asked.

"More than anything."

"Ok, I'm good with that." Tim replied.

"What do you love most about Arizona?" Nick asked.

"There are so many things that I love about her and it's hard to choose one. She's intelligent, beautiful, funny, sweet but I think what I love most about her is her heart. She's a brilliant surgeon and she is so great with her patients and it's because she is just a genuinely beautiful person with a giant heart."

A collective "Awe" was heard as well as a few retching noises from some of the more intoxicated cousins. Quinn, who was the youngest next to Arizona, asked his question next, "What's Arizona's biggest secret?"

"Even if I knew, I couldn't tell you." Callie replied with a smile, earning her a shot for a half answered question.

"How long did it take for you to know you loved my cousin?" Wesley asked.

"Honestly I knew right away that she was someone I could fall in love with. I can't give you an exact time that it happened but I remember waking up and realizing that I was in love with Arizona and life would never be the same after that. And it hasn't been." Callie replied, receiving many more "awe's" in return without the retching noises this time.

As Reese stepped up to ask his question, the Latina grew nervous. Aside from Tim, Reese and Trent were the two she was most concerned about impressing. They were Arizona's Uncle Darrel's twin sons and he was just as protective of Arizona as Daniel was.

"How do you intend to take care of Arizona?"

"She doesn't need to be taken care of. She's smart, funny, kind, and quite independent. She's a hard worker and a doctor so she doesn't need me, financially or otherwise, though I hope she always wants me anyway. Regardless, I plan on taking care of her by being there for her, supporting her, making her laugh, soothing her when she's ill, and just loving her."

"Good answer." Reese replied, unable to find a flaw.

"My turn." Dustin, who was pretty intoxicated, shouted and jumped up.

"How exactly do lesbians have sex?"

"You don't have to answer that." Tim said interrupted, shooting his cousin a nasty look.

"Yes she does or she takes three shots, those are the rules, Tim." Reese replied with a shrug.

"I'll take the shots." Callie replied.

"Pick your poison." Reese called, showing her the different alcohols. At least he let her choose this time. Quinn had just handed her a shot. Whiskey was not her poison of choice.

"Tequila." Callie replied confidently, without flinching. She watched as Reese poured three shot glasses full of tequila and she knocked each back without batting an eye. "Next question."

"How many women have you been with?" Travis asked, following the line of questioning Dustin had started.

"One."

"Really? That's interesting. How many men have you been with?" Thomas asked. He really didn't care and really didn't expect her to answer, he just wanted to see her get a little tipsy, mostly because he knew it would infuriate Arizona and they all enjoyed a riled up Arizona.

"Thirteen." She replied, her inhibitions slightly lowered due to the alcohol.

"Shot time. I don't like that answer." Thomas said, to which the other cousins, Nick, and Tim agreed, pouring Callie a shot which she gladly took.

"Have you ever been married or engaged?" Trent asked.

"Engaged, once."

"Don't like that answer either, shot time, sister." Trent replied, handing her another shot of tequila which she shot back without questioning his reasoning. She didn't like that answer either.

"Do you intend to make an honest woman out of the infamous Arizona Robbins?" Doug asked.

"Arizona is pretty much the most honest person I know. In fact, she is a terrible liar." Callie replied, trying to avoid the real answer he was looking for.

"Cute but your attempt to side step the question just earned you a shot." Doug said, handing her another shot of tequila before he continued, "Let me rephrase the question. Do you have any plans of proposing?"

"I already have a ring picked out, just waiting for her to be ready." Callie replied, revealing more than she had meant to but figuring it wouldn't hurt, especially with six shots of tequila in just a matter of minutes under her belt.

"So you plan to tie the knot with the hard to tie down, commitment phobe, womanizer, Arizona Robbins?" Jesse, one of the identical twins on the Monroe side asked.

"Well, we bought a house together so I think she's already committed but to answer your question, yes, someday, soonish, I hope we will plan a wedding."

"So you think my cousin is a womanizer?" Jesse's twin, Joey asked.

"Not at all. I think she is a person that enjoyed casual dating which included sex before meeting me. And if she were a man that would make her cool." Callie replied, feeling a little bolder with alcohol in her system.

"What do you think boys?" Tim asked.

"You get to move on to phase two, Callie!" Trent shouted and she was suddenly surrounded by the six Robbins cousins, four Monroe cousins, Tim, and Nick in a group hug.

"Now we all take a celebratory shot and you get to relax and get a free tattoo while Henry takes the hot seat."

They all took a shot, including Henry with his newly drawn tattoo of Teddy's face on his bicep. Doug was actually a great artist and it was a nice "tattoo" Callie thought. She sat listening while she drank a beer as they questioned Henry. Doug pulled up her shirt and started his handwork, drawing a tramp stamp on Callie's lower back with his trusty sharpie. She hoped Arizona's face would look as good on her back as Teddy's did on Henry's arm.

Henry answered two of their questions unsatisfactorily and refused to answer one, meaning he was five shots in plus the one he had taken with Callie. Needless to say, they were both pretty drunk. After yet another celebratory shot, Tim stood on a log and called for everyone's attention.

"What's phase two?" Callie asked, the tequila making her feel warm and fuzzy and much more confident about participating in a second phase.

"Phase two is trivia." Tim replied with a smile.

"Tim and I have concocted a series of questions regarding how well you know Arizona and Teddy. Every wrong answer, gets a shot. There's twelve questions, one from each of us. After that, you move on to the bonus round." Nick replied.

"Bonus round?" Callie asked.

"Lightning round. Name as many Robbins and Monroes in one minute as you can. Whoever answers the most correctly gets to choose one of us to take a dumpster shot with the loser." Reese explained.

"Dumpster shot?" Callie asked.

"All of the alcohol we have here mixed together." Tim replied.

"Ok, Callie, you go first. Ready?" Tim asked, his stock of flash cards ready in his hand.

"Ready."

"Arizona's favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Her zodiac sign?"

"Sagittarius."

"Arizona's horse's name?"

"Stetson."

"Arizona's biggest fear?"

"Flying."

"The pet she's always wanted?"

"Dog."

"Wrong. Reese that's one shot."

"Shit, chickens, I knew that." Callie realized, then added, "We are so not getting fricken chickens."

"Arizona's middle name?"

"Monroe."

"State she was born in?"

"Missouri."

"Arizona's favorite singer?"

"I hate to say it but Taylor Swift." Callie replied with an eye roll.

"Who was her first acknowledged famous female crush?"

"Cindy Crawford."

"What grade or grades did Arizona skip?"

"Oh crap, I know this...third and fifth."

"Poor shot number two, Reese. The correct answer is third and sixth."

"Name Arizona's favorite alcoholic beverage."

"White wine."

"Last question. On a scale of one to ten, how mad is Arizona going to be with our little initiation and your new ink?"

"Ten, you're all gonna be in deep shit." Callie replied, pointing to all of them with a laugh.

"Ok, come get your shots, Callie." Reese called, handing her the two glasses.

She felt the alcohol beginning to take their effect as she shook her head. It was Henry's turn for the hot seat and she wanted to watch him squirm. Wait, they were supposed to be on the same team, she reminded herself with a smile and shouted, "Go Henry!"

"Gold star, Cal." Doug said, sitting beside her on the log she had found and patting her on the back.

"No, Arizona is the gold star, though I think I stole it. Oh my God, I think I stole her gold star." Callie replied, feeling seriously anxious about it.

"Relax Callie." Doug replied, confused about what caused the brunette's sudden anxiety.

"You don't understand, Arizona loved her gold star and I think I stole it." Callie replied but the sudden eruption of applause grabbed her attention as Henry jumped up from the hot seat.

"Lightning round." Tim replied. At least Callie thought it was Tim. The tequila was really affecting her and there were so many blondes.

"I've never seen so many blondes in one place." Callie whispered to Doug who let out a booming laugh and assisted her up from her position on the log.

"Ok, Henry to keep things fair, you have to put a blind fold on again and ear plugs in while Callie gets her turn." Tim instructed and then turned to Callie and said, "Ladies first."

Tim made Callie close her eyes while Henry placed his blindfold on and put his ear plugs in. The Robbins and Monroe cousins spent some time running around each other trying to stand in a random order for Callie to have to pick them out. Tim joined them and once they were all situated, Nick instructed Callie to open her eyes. Lined up before her were eleven men, nine of them blondes. She quickly pointed out Tim and the two brunettes though how she got Joey and Jesse correct was beyond her as they were identical, it was a shot in the dark. Next she pointed out Doug, the biggest and eldest on the Robbins side. She found Trent and Reese, Darrel's identical twin sons, only telling them apart because of Trent's cowboy hat. Next she was able to point out Travis and Thomas who were twins but not identical plus she had spent time in Salem with them. Having succeeded in naming all the Monroe boys correctly, she focused on the three remaining cousins. She knew they were all three brothers and belonged to Arizona's Uncle Dave but she didn't know which one was which and only two of their three names came to mind.

"Dustin." She pointed to the tallest man. He was the one that had asked her about lesbian sex and she was sure his name was Dustin. Now all she had to decide was which of the remaining two was Wesley. The name of the other cousin was not coming to her intoxicated brain.

"Wesley." She said, pointing to the stockier of the two boys just as Nick yelled that time was up.

"Not bad, ten out of eleven." Nick replied.

"Henry's turn." Tim replied, the men all lined up in a different order and Henry's blindfold and earplugs were removed.

He pointed out Tim and Doug before pointing to the cousin Callie couldn't remember and yelled, "Quinn."

Henry didn't fare as well as Callie, earning himself the dumpster shot at the end of the round. Callie, as the winner, chose Tim to do the shot with him. By the time the two were done with the lightning round and the beer Tim insisted they drink in honor of him, the newly induced members of the Robbins/Monroe clan could barely stand.

"Thank you for attending my bachelor party and the first ever Robbins slash Monroe inquiry. For you two's sake, let's hope it's also the last Robbins slash Monroe inquiry because getting out will be much harder for you two than getting in was, especially if you hurt Teddy or Arizona. Anyway, I believe tonight was a success. Now, I think we should let Callie and Henry get back to my sisters while we start the real bachelor party at the cabin. Henry, Callie, good luck finding your way back." Tim announced with a laugh.

"Tim." Callie protested. She would slap him silly if she could figure out which one was Tim in the mass of blonde haired, blue eyes Robbins men.

"Don't worry, Cal, just follow the path up the hill, the house is just at the top." Tim whispered with a wink.

With them both leaning heavily on the other, Callie and Henry started their trek up the very steep hill. It took twice as long as they each took a tumble and the two had spent a good deal of time sitting in the dirt laughing at each other. When they finally made it back up the hill, Callie spotted the bonfire about a football field away and the two intoxicated and dirty friends giggled as they made their way over.

"Callie, dear, your knee is bleeding." Arizona's aunt, she forgot which one said, stopping them as she noticed them.

"S'okay." the brunette slurred.

"Oh boy, is my son one of the ones responsible for this?" The aunt asked.

"If he has blonde hair…" Callie started

"And blue eyes." Henry chipped in.

"Then yessss." Callie said, holding up a finger in exclamation. The aunt looked around for help and spotted Teddy and waved her over eagerly.

"There you are. Arizona is beside herself, are you guys ok?" Teddy asked, taking in the sight of them. The aunt walked away looking relieved for Teddy to take over.

"Yea, we're Robbins now, yay." Henry said, raising his fists in the air.

"Oh my God, you smell like a distillery."

"Vodka." Henry replied. Teddy looked at Callie.

"Don't look at meeee, I had tekillya."

"Wow, ok. Arizona is going to kill them. Come sit down, but not too close to the fire or you might burst into flames. I need to find Arizona."

"Mmmkay." Henry replied with a shrug of his shoulders as Teddy left them to find Arizona.

"Henry we can't be Robbins." Callie said suddenly, an important thought popping up in her head.

"N why not? We passssed their dumb test." Henry slurred.

"But they all have blonde hair."

"And blue eyes. You're right. They tricked us." Henry said, scowling. Clearly neither of them had blonde hair nor blue eyes.

"Them rat bastards." Callie replied to which Henry giggled. Callie joined in, forgetting why they were mad or why they were laughing. She really did enjoy Henry though, he was funny.

"We're pals now, right?" Henry asked.

"Bonded by booze."

"And blood." Henry added, pointing to Callie's knee and his elbow.

"To booze and blood." Callie shouted, as the two clinked abandoned beer bottles together that they picked up from the ground.

"Calliope! Are you ok? What did my idiot brother make you do?" Arizona asked, Teddy hot on her heels as the two ran over to Callie and Henry.

"We're Robbins now, yay!" Henry repeated once again raising his fist in the air for Arizona's benefit.

"We passed the test." Callie replied with a smile. Arizona really was so pretty when she was mad. Why was she mad though?

"What test honey?" Arizona asked, brushing a piece of hair behind Callie's ear as she took the beer bottle from her hand and sat it on the ground.

"A dumb one. And by the way, you told me there wouldn't be a test." Callie pouted. But then a smile appeared as she looked at Arizona and said, "You are really pretty. Like the most beautiful Robbins of them all. And some of the Robbins men are pretty gorgeous."

"Clearly it involved alcohol." Arizona replied, somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"Shots!" Callie shouted enthusiastically.

"Vodka!" Henry shouted, raising his fist up in the air again. Teddy gasped and walked over to him.

"Tekillya!" Callie added.

"Why do you have my face on your arm?" Teddy exclaimed, noting the tattoo.

"It'ssss my new ink." Henry replied proudly.

"That's not real right?" Teddy asked, looking at Arizona who quickly walked over and checked Callie's arms, sighing in relief when she found no tattoo.

"Cal my pal got a tramp stamp." Henry replied, popping all of his p's.

"Badass right?" Callie asked, turning and lifting up her shirt. Henry started laughing and Arizona looked like she was ready to murder someone.

"Why did they draw Tim's face on your back?" Arizona asked.

"What? No far, Henry got his woman." Callie whined and stomped her foot.

"Maybe it's cuz you wouldn't tell them about lesbian sex." Henry replied with a shrug.

"What?! I am going to kill them." Arizona said for the hundredth time that night.

"I don't feel so good." Henry replied, looking a little green.

"Ok, I think it's time to get you some aspirin and water and put you to bed." Arizona replied.

"I'd rather put you to bed." Callie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Teddy, a little help here." Arizona requested but the darker blonde was having her own trouble with Henry. Apparently Arizona wasn't the only one in this group that got handsy when alcohol was involved.

"Sorry, Arizona, I need to get Henry out of here before he gives everyone a very public show." Teddy replied as she fought off Henry's roaming hands. Callie giggled at the sight and looked at Arizona with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it, Calliope." Arizona warned, then spotting her cousin, Jessica, she called her over, "Can you help me get Callie upstairs please?"

The two petite blondes got Callie up to the third floor with a lot of coaxing that involved Arizona promising lots of things that she was sure were going to scar her very young and impressionable eighteen year old cousin. Jessica didn't seem too bothered by Callie's blatant requests though. Arizona was impressed that Jess never even blushed, just snickered and covered her mouth a lot. As soon as they entered the attic room, the younger blonde disappeared quickly though, leaving Arizona and Callie alone.

The blonde found some aspirin and handed two along with a bottle of water to Callie to drink while she rummaged through Callie's belongings for her bathroom supplies and pajamas. Finding what she needed, the two of them made their way to one of the two adjoining bathrooms. She sat Callie on the toilet and began riding her arms and legs of the dirt she had gathered there from her falls while climbing up the hill with a washcloth. She tended to the scrape on her knee and blue eyes turned full of concern when she looked up to see Callie crying.

"Calliope, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Arizona asked, bending over to inspect her knee more carefully.

"I'm so sssorry I sstole your gold star, Arizona." Callie cried, Arizona unable to discern if the stuttering was from the alcohol or her level of distraughtness at the moment, smiled gently at the intoxicated woman.

"Gold star? What? Callie, you're not making any sense honey."

"Your gold star, I stole it and you really loved your gold star."

"Callie, baby, I'm not sure what gold star you're talking about but it's ok, I forgive you." Arizona replied, thoroughly confused. This only made Callie cry harder as she pulled Arizona against her and cried into her shirt covered abdomen. Arizona tilted Callie's chin so her head was tilted up facing her.

"You're a lesbian and now you don't have a gold star."

"Callie, first of all, I would gladly give you my gold star because I love you. And secondly, I still have my gold star, you didn't take it. You're not a man so technically I'm still claiming my gold star." Arizona replied, a soft smile spreading across her face when realization hit her. Her heart melted a little at Callie's complete adorableness when her inhibitions were down. It wasn't often that Arizona got to see the brunette in such a vulnerable state as the brunette preferred the badass persona but she found this side of her endearing. Not to mention the woman had an alarmingly high tolerance for alcohol so she never saw her more than buzzed which meant her brother had been responsible for the brunette drinking a copious amount tonight.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, Calliope, I'm not mad at you. I actually kind of like getting a glimpse at this side of you. It doesn't mean I'm not going to kill my brother and every single one of my cousins though."

"There were so many blondes." Callie replied. Arizona giggled a bit at the confused look Callie made, her nose and forehead scrunched up in concentration. Arizona pulled Callie to a standing position and assisted her into the bottom bunk that was Arizona's. There was no way she could safely get the brunette into the top bunk.

Callie climbed into the bed beneath the covers and immediately scooted over, making room for Arizona behind her. Her shirt rode up in the process and Arizona saw a sharpie image of Tim once again on Callie's lower back. Yep, definitely killing them all, painfully, she thought as she climbed in and wrapped her arms around Callie without hesitating. She squeezed her tightly and held her until her breathing evened out and she was sure the Latina was fast asleep. Arizona slipped out of bed carefully and made her way to the bathroom to change and complete her own bedtime routine as she considered what revenge would be painful enough for her brother and cousins.

Arizona

"It's his wedding day, are you sure you want to do this Arizona?" Teddy asked as the two climbed into Doug's truck.

"How was Henry when you put him to bed?" Arizona asked.

"He's going to be sore in the morning."

"Exactly. Callie is never drunk like this. I just hope tomorrow she sees the humor in it and isn't upset. I know Tim has some misguided thing about being the protective brother but he loves Callie so I know he wouldn't hurt her. But, she's my girlfriend, I feel the need to defend her honor right now."

"Ok, let's do this." Teddy replied.

The two drove to the secluded cabin that Henry had been talking about. Arizona knew her brother and cousins would have come here for poker after feeding Henry and Callie all that alcohol. If they were lucky, they would all be passed out by now. They pulled up to find all of their cars parked outside. She sincerely hoped that this was Tim's rental and not Sara's but it didn't really matter since Tim would be the one cleaning it either way. The two women set about shoveling the manure from the back of Doug's work pick up to the backseat of each car. They then saran wrapped the vehicles shut. Once that was completed, they set about placing their booby traps. Men were passed out throughout the cabin, it was one a.m. but the women had conspired and chosen to strike at this time.

Arizona set about greasing door handles with crisco while Teddy placed saran wrap over the toilets and rubber bands over the kitchen sink sprayer. Air horns were placed under rugs, under a chair cushion and strategically behind a bathroom door. Shaving cream was placed on pillows around heads and a few hands were placed in cups of warm water. It was completely juvenile as far as pranks go but it was the best she could do at the moment. The two snapped pictures of each sleeping man with the blow up doll that had been sitting at the poker table. Arizona's best guess was one of her cousins had bought it as a gag bachelor gift for her brother but she really didn't want to know. Either way, the doll's presence was to their advantage as she handed Teddy polaroid after polaroid of the sleeping men with the doll.

Their mission complete, the girls ran back to the house, leaving Doug's truck with a bag full of manure in his back seat and his doors saran wrapped shut as well. The mile run back was quick work for the avid runners and they tip toed up to the third floor without being caught. Arizona felt like a kid again as she climbed into bed next to Callie, her dad and Uncle's ridiculous rules be damned.

XXXXX

"Did you have a nice run?" Barbara asked, sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee the next morning. Arizona and Teddy had gone for an early morning run to spy on the guys when they discovered their pranks and the lack of sleep had been well worth it.

"Yea, the fresh air is the best." Arizona replied, a dimpled smile on her face.

"I made extra coffee for Callie and Henry. And you know my hangover cure, see if you can get them to eat the banana pancakes dry with bacon. There's some ready on the stove for them." Barbara replied.

"Thanks mom but I don't expect Calliope to be up for another couple of hours." Arizona replied.

"She's already up dear."

"What?" Arizona asked. She made her way into the house and found Callie awake and in the shower.

"Arizona?" Callie asked as the bathroom door opened.

"Yea babe, it's me."

"I feel like I got hit by a truck. What the hell happened last night? It's kind of fuzzy but I'm pretty sure your brother and cousins kidnapped me and forced me to drink copious amounts of alcohol."

"That would be correct. Don't worry, they got a rude awakening this morning. And if it wasn't Timmy's wedding today, I would have done far worse."

"Awe babe, are you defending my honor?"

"Always. Are you ok? Mom made you some of her hangover cure."

"I don't think I can eat but I'd love some coffee."

"Ok, I'll save you a cup and a plate just in case. It really does help. I don't know how she does it but I swear, it works every time."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, take your time babe." Arizona replied as she left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Callie appeared at the kitchen table twenty minutes later looking as beautiful as ever as far as Arizona was concerned. She picked up the mug of coffee, now slightly cooled and downed it in two large gulps. She eyed the pancake and bacon suspiciously but with the promise of another cup of coffee from the blonde, she sat down and took a few bites while Arizona disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with another cup of coffee for the Latina.

The couple spent the morning being lazy before taking a short walk along the property. Arizona introduced Callie to the horses in the stable, including her own, Stetson who was now over twenty years old. Once the tour of the Robbins farm was over, it was time for wedding preparations and Arizona had to kiss Callie goodbye as she was whisked off to get ready for the ceremony, leaving Callie with Kacie and Jessica to get ready.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Arizona walked down the aisle with Teddy, Arizona taking her position next to her brother in a fitted women's suit and heels while Teddy wore a flowy light orange gown and stood opposite of Arizona. Everyone's attention turned to the entrance of the barn as Nick and Nora walked down the aisle with Sara between them. Nick had been working hard to be able to walk without a crutch or cane and Arizona smiled brightly as she watched him take careful but sure steps down the aisle. Nick stood beside Arizona and Nora stood beside Teddy as Sara and Tim faced each other, reciting their vows. The whole ceremony was over in under half an hour.

After getting what seemed like a thousand pictures taken, Arizona was on the search for Callie. The reception would be held in the barn where the ceremony took place but everyone was still chatting and congregating in small groups as the bride and groom did photos with the photographer.

"You look extremely hot in this. How did I not know that you were wearing a tux?" Callie whispered from behind as she wrapped her arms around a slim waist. Arizona smiled at Callie's reaction to her attire, it had the desired effect and was partially the reason she hadn't revealed what she planned to wear as Tim's best woman.

"I thought it might be nice to surprise you." Arizona replied.

"Mmm, do you think anyone would miss us if we disappeared for a quickie?" Callie asked, tugging Arizona's earlobe into her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure as one of the four people in the wedding party, I would be missed but I promise a really amazing rain check."

"I'll be sure to bring an umbrella." Callie replied with a wink.

The reception was in full swing. Arizona was stuck at the head table between her brother and Nick while Callie sat at the table with her parents, grandparents, Kacie, and Henry. Arizona was sure to keep an eye on her in case her cousins came up with any more creative ways to "welcome" her into the family. Once the toasts had been made, the cake had been cut, and the bride and groom were on the dance floor dancing to their first song, Arizona was finally able to sneak over to sit with Callie. When the next song played, the married couple separated and Arizona found herself once again pulled away from Callie to dance with her brother.

"She's going to propose you know." Tim whispered.

"What? How do you know?"

"Callie, last night, she said she already has a ring picked out. She's just waiting for you to be ready. I thought I should let you know, give you a heads up. I'm either your best man or driving the getaway car so just let me know, ok." Tim replied, watching Arizona carefully for a reaction. Once the confusion cleared from her face, a dimpled smile broke out.

"She picked out a ring?"

"That's what she said, of course, she had a lot of tequila at that point."

"What exactly did happen last night?"

"We took them to the crick bed and made them answer some questions then quizzed them on the family. Callie did pretty well, I was impressed." Tim replied.

"You were nice to her, right?"

"Mostly but honestly, she can handle herself. I think half of our cousins are in love with her." Tim replied with a smile.

"She's an easy person to fall in love with."

"You're not freaking out." Tim observed. He had figured it was 50/50 on if he would have to be the getaway driver or the best man. He had been hoping for the latter but prepared for the other.

"Because for the first time in my life the idea of committing to someone isn't scary. Not when it's Callie. Besides, we live together, not only that but we bought a house together, we are basically already married." Arizona replied.

"Well I'm glad she passed the Robbins slash Monroe test then."

"I swear if you and any of our cousins come near Callie again, I will fight much dirtier than manure, fog horns, and shaving cream."

"I peed on myself by the way. Nice touch with the saran wrap over the toilet. Oh and even though you left the manure in the bag, the stench in the cars is just, wow, I think we should just light them on fire."

"Ha, good, serves you right." Arizona replied, throwing her head back in laughter.

"Mind if I cut in?" Callie asked, tapping Tim on the shoulder.

"She's all yours." Tim replied, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks before handing Arizona off to Callie.

"How are you doing? Is my family being nice to you?" Arizona asked, genuine concern in her voice. Her grandparents were a bit old fashioned but also southern and therefore too polite to be rude to your face.

"They have all been very welcoming, you don't need to worry. Aside from their tendency to kidnap people and get them ridiculously drunk, they're pretty mellow."

"I'm sorry about that. Have I told you how I'm planning to make it up to you?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"No but I wouldn't mind hearing about it."

"Well first…" Arizona started to whisper into Callie's ear only to be interrupted by her cousins.

"I do believe Callie agreed to a dance with each of us last night." Trent said as he attempted to come between the couple.

"No, none of you are getting anywhere near Calliope again. Now go and find your own dance partner, this one is mine." Arizona replied, daring him to challenge her. Trent sighed and started to walk away as Arizona shouted, "And spread the word, Trent, Calliope is off limits!"

"Wow, that was kinda hot." Callie said, a giant smile spreading over her face.

"The Robbins boys have nothing on this Robbins, Calliope." Arizona replied with an equally big smile.

"And here I thought you were all rainbows and sunshine but you have a dark side in you." Callie teased.

"I do when it comes to them messing with you."

"If you think about it, it was actually kind of sweet. They included me in this inquiry that they've planned since they were teenage boys even though you brought home a girl and not a boy as expected. Plus, they didn't make me ride Big Red."

"How do you know about Big Red?"

"Well, they said if we didn't do their phase one of the test then we had to ride Big Red, the mechanical bull. But I really thought they were just joking."

"They weren't. Doug broke his ankle riding Big Red and Trent his arm. Pretty sure Tim had a concussion. Boy did we all get in trouble despite our injuries over riding Big Red. My uncles and even my dad, once or twice, used to bull ride and they used Big Red to practice on. We knew we weren't allowed under any circumstances to ride it but that just made us want to that much more."

"You're speaking as if you rode it too."

"Calliope, I couldn't let the boys have all the fun. Besides, whoever stayed on the longest got all of our chore money that we used to bet. No one thought I could win. Even I didn't think I could but I wasn't about to let them count me out without trying."

"And did you win?"

"Heck no. I had just turned ten and was like sixty five pounds. I lasted exactly one second before it threw me and I landed in a pile of hay. It still knocked the wind out of me though. Pops was furious when he found out."

"Jesus, Arizona, you all could have been killed."

"Yea well we all got the spanking of a lifetime over that. Even Trent, Doug, and Tim who had to go to the hospital after pops spanked them because of their injuries from being bucked off Big Red. Wesley won all of our money. He was the only one who lasted eight seconds."

"Wow, I never had a spanking as a child."

"Pops is the only one who ever spanked Tim or I. Mom threatened to spank us a lot but she never did. About a month after that, we moved to Hawaii and Pops was so upset about spanking us that he showed up in New York the night before we were leaving for Hawaii and apologized and cried. Tim and I had already forgotten about it but my mom never liked it when Pops spanked us so I expect she might have given him an ear full. He raised four boys and dad has told some stories about the spankings they got. Pops never spanked us again after that."

"I can imagine Barbara not being happy about something like that. Your mom is a little scary. What are we going to do about our moms anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I think your mom and dad are going to have to admit they were wrong and apologize sincerely. She won't care that your mom gave me a necklace or that they're nice to me now. She and Tim hold grudges much harder than dad or I."

"Your cousins are all kind of sweet, you know. They love you and there's no hidden motive. In my family, there's always a motive, money. I can only imagine what Barbara would say if she knew about J.J."

"Well, I don't plan to tell her. There's no reason to. It was months ago."

"Right." Callie replied. She had neglected to tell Arizona the full story. She intended to but whenever J.J. was brought up, Arizona seemed resistant to talk about it. Still, Callie knew they would have to have that conversation and soon with the wedding coming up.

"Come on, let's go get more cake before the boys eat it all." Arizona replied, dragging Callie off the dance floor.

Hours later, having danced and laughed with their families, Tim and Sara left for their honeymoon. The couple was driving to a hotel for the night and then they were off to a resort in Florida for a week. Arizona hugged her brother and new sister in law fiercely as they left, she was beyond happy and excited for them. Not long after the newlyweds left, Arizona and Callie left to head back to the house but Callie pulled Arizona off the trail and into the woods.

"Dresses are so much more convenient but you look so hot in this." Callie replied, pushing Arizona up against a large tree.

"Oh." Arizona replied, a smile replacing her confusion. Callie made quick work of Arizona's tailored jacket and pulled her dress shirt from her pants as she fumbled with the buttons.

"Who the fuck puts buttons on the inside of pants?" Callie shouted with frustration as she fumbled with Arizona's pants. Arizona only giggled before turning the tables on Callie.

"You're right, dresses are much more convenient." Arizona replied as she pulled the hem of Callie's long dress up to her waistline and wasted no time plunging her fingers into Callie's panties. Callie moaned and unconsciously spread her legs further for Arizona's hand as she worked her fingers through Callie's folds.

"I was intending to do this to you." Callie said as Arizona leaned in and kissed her bare upper chest, her fingers working magic on her core.

"Yes and it was a brilliant idea, Calliope but lucky for me, you're wearing the dress tonight." Arizona replied. She captured Callie's lips in a loving kiss and focused her attention on her fingers. It took less than five minutes to get Callie pushed over the edge and quivering against the tree as she rode out her orgasm against Arizona's hand. The blonde smiled smugly at her as the brunette fought to control her breathing.

"Hmmm, sex against a tree is pretty good." Callie laughed.

"I enjoyed it." Arizona replied.

"How about you unbutton those pants and let me return the favor."

"Mmmm, I'd love to." Arizona replied, flicking her button and reaching for Callie's hand to bring it where she needed her.

"Wow, you really did enjoy sex against the tree." Callie said, her voice husky against Arizona's ear, her breath sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"I really, really did." Arizona replied as Callie flipped them and her back hit the tree gently.

The couple returned to the house half an hour later, cheeks flushed and giggling as they passed several family members congregating on the porch and around another fire. Deciding to join the festivities, Arizona grabbed them each a cup of moonshine and sat down next to Callie by the fire. She put her jacket over Callie's bare shoulders and wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist as they sat together on a small log. Arizona laid her head down on Callie's shoulder and Callie rested her head against Arizona's. The blinding of a camera flash broke their moment of peace and they looked up to find Barbara grinning ear to ear at them.

"Maybe I'll get two weddings after all." Barbara said, her dimples popping as she handed Callie the polaroid she snapped and walked away.

Arizona looked at the picture of herself and Callie and smiled. Callie had a ring picked out. She didn't know if she had actually purchased it or not but according to Tim, she had picked one out. Arizona smiled at the thought. Maybe she should pick out one for the Latina as well. She would have to enlist Teddy's help or maybe Addison's. Maybe both of them. She would have to give it some serious thought.

XXXXX

"I can't believe Tim is married." Arizona said as she and Callie rode side by side along one of the riding trails on her family's property.

"It must seem strange. I know the idea of Aria getting married is still strange to me. Sometimes when I look at her I think of a little girl with missing teeth and pigtails." Callie replied.

"You two must have been quite the pair as kids."

"We were four years apart so we didn't play together much or have many of the same friends. The one friend we did have that was mutual was Selena. She was one of the maid's daughters at my grandparents house. The three of us got into a lot of mischief. She was two years younger than me and two years older than Aria."

"I've never heard you mention her before." Arizona replied.

"That's because we don't talk about Selena in my family. There's something that I need to tell you about before Aria's wedding."

"Ok." Arizona replied. She stopped Stetson, climbed off and tied him to a tree. She motioned for Callie to climb off the mare she was riding and tied her to the tree next to Stetson. Arizona and Callie sat on a low hanging branch that swung down and was only two or three feet off the ground. It had seemed so much bigger to Arizona as a child. Sensing that Callie was nervous, Arizona took the ortho surgeon's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Callie looked up at her and smiled softly.

"When I was fifteen and Aria was eleven we went to stay with my grandparents for a week. All of my cousins were there. Our parents went on some retreat together for the week and my grandparents had agreed to take all of us. J.J. had just turned eighteen so he wasn't there the whole week. One of the nights, Aria, Alicia, and I begged Abuela and Selena's mom to let her stay the night with us. They let us girls camp out in the den and the boys were in their room upstairs. J.J. was there that night for some reason. Anyway, sometime during the night Selena says she got up to go to the bathroom and J.J. assaulted her. Aria woke up and walked in on them, stopping him before he could actually go through with what I'm scared he intended to do. Aria was eleven and wasn't sure what was happening so for her, it just looked like J.J. was tickling her or wrestling her or something. Selena was only thirteen."

"Oh my God, Callie. Did he...?"

" No, Selena says Aria walked in before he could but after that, Selena's mom wanted to press charges. J.J. insisted that it was innocent and Selena had come on to him but he had told her she was too young. I don't think anyone truly believed that but my Abuelo was a proud man. He built the Torres company from nothing and he couldn't have the name tarnished. So, he paid off Selena's mom and sent them both away. We never saw Selena again. I didn't know at the time. I was fifteen and my grandfather was my hero. I found out about it a few years ago and tried to reach out to Selena but I couldn't find her."

"Callie, that's awful, I'm so sorry."

"That's not the worst of it. Unbeknownst to my parents, this was not the first or the last of the time these indiscretions on J.J.'s part had been covered up and paid off. My own friend, Victoria, stopped talking to me when I went off to college. I thought at the time that it was just one of those things, high school friends growing apart after going to college. She is the one that told me about what J.J. did to her and that led me to question my parents about it a few years ago. There were also girls at J.J.'s own high school that had accused him. My Abuelo died when I was fifteen, just shy of my sixteenth birthday and he left in his will that he wanted his lawyer to handle the "clandestine" account and my mother could handle the rest of their legal assets. He also noted that Junior, J.J., and Juan would never be allowed to hold a position or shares in the company."

"So your grandfather, I mean your Abuelo covered all of this up?"

"He did. He hid it from my whole family, even my Abuela. He was so ashamed but he wanted to protect the Torres name. My Tia Paula is the youngest child and never had any interest in the company, neither did her husband. Tia Fatima is the oldest and was set to inherit half of the company until she married Junior. After that, Junior and Fatima felt that they and their two boys alone should inherit the company but Abuelo never liked Junior and in the end, he left the entire company to my father and Abuela. When Abuela passes, her shares will be split between Fatima and Paula under the stipulation that Junior, J.J., and Juan will not receive any shares with the death of Fatima. Her shares will then be split between Aria, Alicia, Mario, Dominic, and I."

"I bet that went over well with Fatima and her family."

"Junior and she almost divorced over it. It's clear he wanted one thing when he married my aunt."

"So, you're telling me all of this now, why? I mean not that you can't tell me your secrets, I want you to, including deep dark family ones, but why now? Why before Aria's wedding?"

"Well, I called my mom and told her what happened between you and J.J. at the engagement party. Only she wasn't shocked, she had already heard it from Aria. J.J. came to Aria and said that you came on to him. He wanted to be paid to keep his mouth shut. He knew better than to come to me or my parents about it."

"Oh my God, Calliope, I swear, I would never." Arizona replied, standing suddenly. Callie caught her by the wrist.

"Arizona I know that. So does Aria who told him just that. And my parents both believe you. We all have your back. I'm telling you because J.J. is dangerous and I don't want you to underestimate him. He won't like that you stood up to him or that we believed a woman over him. I'm telling you because I want to protect you."

"Why am I just now hearing about this, Calliope?"

"I was ashamed of what my Abuelo did but I still love him and I was afraid of what you would think."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the part where you knew what J.J. was accusing me of and didn't tell me. If I had kept something like this from you…"

"I know. I was wrong, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you, Arizona."

"I get that Callie. I wanted to protect you too but that didn't stop you from nearly ending things with me when I hid things from you."

"It's different."

"Is it?" Arizona asked, her blue eyes blazing as they glared at Callie.

"No, you're right, it's not, I should have told you." Callie replied, not breaking eye contact.

"I should be furious with you." Arizona said, she broke eye contact first and reached for Callie's hands as she stood in front of her. She raised her head up again and found Callie's eyes, "No more secrets ok."

"What about the good kind?"

"I suppose those are ok, especially if they involve surprising me with donuts."

"Thank you." Callie said, standing up and hugging the blonde tightly.

"Next time, I won't let you off that easily, Calliope."

"Noted but there won't be a next time, promise."

"Ok then, what do you say we get these horses back home and see what desserts my mom and aunts have laying around."

"Race you back."

"You're on, Torres. Loser is bottom for a week." Arizona said, jumping on Stetson quickly.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Life happens and I also spent the time to reread the whole fanfiction. You guys give me a lot of credit. I've rewritten and scrapped this chapter so many times. My beta told me I should post this version though so, here it is.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Callie

"Colonel, sir, can I join you on your run?" Callie asked nervously the next morning. The last thing she wanted to do was go for a run with the Colonel but Arizona and Barbara had gone to town that morning and Callie had declined the invite in order to speak with Arizona's father alone. She hadn't anticipated that he would want to use his free time to go for a run, so not only was she nervous but she was going to have to have this talk while trying to keep up with a retired marine.

"I didn't know you were a runner." Daniel commented as he continued stretching.

"I'm not."

"How about a walk then?" Daniel suggested, straightening up. He sensed there was a reason Callie was suggesting this.

"A walk would be much better, sir."

"Callie, relax, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I already like you." Daniel said, putting an arm around her shoulder and giving her a light squeeze before releasing her.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Daniel seemed to be leading them somewhere and Callie sincerely hoped it wasn't a secret plot to kill her and hide her body somewhere on this property. Ok too much forensic files, Torres, Callie thought to herself and shook her head promising to watch more cooking shows with Arizona and less late night forensic files solo. The path began to open up into a meadow and Callie saw a pond with a dock. Daniel led them out to the dock and sat on the end, patting the spot next to him for Callie to sit.

"I liked coming here when I was little to think. I thought it would be a good place for us to talk."

"It's beautiful." Callie replied. Another moment of silence passed, Callie unsure how to broach the subject she wanted to bring up. She looked around the area and saw a patch of sunflowers near the woodline and the cattails along the edge of the water on the opposite side of where she sat next to Arizona's father. Despite the nervousness she had been feeling and the question she was about to ask, the scenery brought her a sense of ease and peacefulness.

"I asked Barbara to marry me here."

"Really?"

"Really." Daniel said with a smile.

"I'd like to ask Arizona to marry me, with your blessing. Not right now but in the future, sometime, soonish." Callie blurted out.

"I had an idea that might be what you wanted to talk about. Do you have a ring?"

"I do." Callie replied. She had picked it out months ago but after agonizing over it with Addie, she had finally ordered it at the mall on her birthday. The ring had been picked up last week and was currently being hidden in Addie's dresser.

"May I see it?" Daniel asked. Callie didn't have the ring with her but she pulled up a photo of it on her phone and handed it to Daniel.

"Do you think she will like it?"

"I do, it's beautiful. I was going to offer my mother's ring to you to use but this one definitely suits my Arizona much better."

"I hope she likes it."

"She will. Barbara said no the first time I asked her to marry me. She thought I was joking and laughed in my face before she said, and I quote, "ha no" and walked off. Later that night, I pulled her back here and had a whole speech and got down on one knee and asked her properly. Once she realized I was serious she started crying and then laughing and finally when I thought my heart was going to explode while I waited for her to answer, she said yes."

"Do you think Arizona is going to say no?" Callie panicked, unsure why he told her about that specific part of the story.

"I have no doubt that she will say yes, Callie. Do you know how you're going to do it yet?" Daniel replied, realizing maybe he had over shared part of the story.

"I do." Callie replied with a smile before explaining her plan to Daniel.

"Well, I look forward to being able to congratulate you when it's official and it would be my honor to have you officially be a Robbins. Of course, you have my blessing."

"I intend to ask Barbara as well but knowing that you are a bit of a traditional man, I wanted to do this the right way and ask you."

"Well, if you feel the need to ask Barbie, I respect that but I can assure you, she is going to be crazy, over the moon excited and will likely hound you until you propose."

"I'll keep that in mind." Callie laughed. Daniel stood and turned to help Callie up, the two beginning the short walk back to the house together.

"Where have you been?" Arizona asked, leaping from her rocking chair on the porch the second she saw her girlfriend and father.

"I asked your dad if I could join him on his walk, he was just showing me some of the property including where he proposed to your mom." Callie replied with a giant smile.

"Was he nice to you? Dad, were you nice to her? I think she's been grilled enough for one weekend, don't you?" Arizona asked, the blonde getting herself worked up quickly as she rounded on Daniel.

"Squirt, I swear, we just went for a nice walk, that's all." Daniel replied, holding his hands up in front of him. Arizona narrowed her eyes at him.

"Arizona, honey, there's no reason to be upset. We went for a nice walk and we chatted a little. He actually wanted to go for a run but was kind enough to offer a walk instead. If he wanted to see me struggle, he could have let me run with him."

"Fine, but I am watching you." Arizona said, pointing her finger at her dad, causing Callie and Daniel both laughed.

"Come on squirt, let's get this show on the road."

Arizona was helping Daniel load the van with all of their luggage so Callie went to find Barbara. The older Robbins woman was alone in the kitchen making a cup of tea as she watched her husband and daughter from the kitchen window. Callie stood in the archway between the living room and kitchen and took a few minutes to inspect the pictures on the walls while she gathered her thoughts. She smiled as she saw eight little boys and a little Arizona standing on the dock. Eight, that couldn't be right but Callie counted them and sure enough, there were eight boys. Callie smiled though as she moved on to other frames and saw a very young looking Arizona at the age of sixteen in her high school cap and gown.

"Who is the eighth boy?" Callie asked as Barbara came to stand beside her and look at the pictures with her.

"That is Dane. Do you have all of your stuff packed up?"

"I do." Callie replied, sensing Barbara didn't want to discuss the little boy in the photo for some reason.

"We should probably get going before Daniel comes in here, being married to a military man drives me crazy sometimes."

"Arizona might not be a military woman but she drives me nuts with her punctuality as well. Most of our fights involve time, I'm always running late and not a morning person."

"Yes, well, she is her father's daughter."

"I bought a ring." Callie blurted out. Hopefully her proposal would go better than these talks Callie thought as she rolled her eyes at herself and her word vomit.

"A ring?"

"Yea, the ring I mean. I talked to Daniel earlier, he gave me his blessing but I wanted to ask you too. May I have your blessing to ask Arizona to marry me?"

"Callie!" Barbara shrieked, launching herself at Callie and embracing the taller woman in a surprisingly tight hug as she sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok." Callie replied, rubbing the older woman's back as the woman laughed through her tears.

"I remember when Daniel proposed."

"He said he had to propose twice." Callie said, the two women pulling out of their embrace.

"Ha, the first time was not a proposal. We were in the middle of a disagreement and he just suddenly said, "_Marry me."_ He just blurted it out and expected me to count that as a proposal. I didn't even know he was serious until he actually proposed that night. I thought it was just his way of ending our argument."

"He showed me the spot where he did actually propose, it was very pretty. I hope my proposal goes well and I don't just blurt it out."

"I'm just so happy. When are you going to do it? How are you going to do it?" Barbara asked. Callie explained her plan once again and the older woman burst into tears once more.

"Hey guys, time to go. Mom, are you ok?" Arizona asked, coming into the room. She looked at Callie with a questioning look as she approached her mom.

"I'm just so emotional. Nick, Tim, and Teddy are all home and safe. Nick is recovering and going to be just fine. Teddy is out of the army and dating a nice young man. Tim and Sara just got married and I'm about to have my first grandbaby. And you and Callie just bought a house. I'm just so happy for all of you and sad that you're leaving." Barbara replied.

"I'm going to miss you too, mom. I'm sorry you're feeling so emotional." Arizona said, hugging her mom tightly and rubbing her back vigorously.

"It happens on occasion." Barbara said, composing herself.

"Happens to us all." Callie replied and the three women laughed.

"Come on guys, bus is leaving." Daniel yelled from the doorway. They all made their way outside and loaded into the van, the rest of the group already belted in and ready to go. Callie took one last look at the Robbins farm and kissed Arizona on the cheek.

"One wedding down." Arizona said.

"Right." Callie replied.

"Are you excited for Aria's wedding?"

"I am and it will be so nice to go back to Barcelona." Callie replied, a giant smile on her face.

Arizona

"It just doesn't feel like Callie." Arizona said, her frustration growing. They had been to three jewelry shops but she had yet to find anything she thought suited Callie. She had something in mind but nothing seemed to fit.

"Maybe we should enlist Addison or Aria's help." Teddy suggested.

"I don't want Callie to know and I'm afraid they would tell her. Especially if she's already planning a proposal. I don't want to ruin hers but I've dropped several hints since we returned from Missouri and she hasn't so much as batted an eye. Tomorrow is Halloween, it's been two weeks of me being subtle, I've decided to give her until New Year's Eve. If she doesn't propose by then, I have the perfect plan." Arizona replied, getting excited before she visibly deflated and added, "But first I have to find the ring."

"You will find one. Maybe you should look at getting one custom made. Or maybe you will find one in Barcelona."

"Barcelona would be amazing but I'm not sure I could get away long enough to go pick out a ring."

"I'm sure we could get Aria or Lucia to keep Callie busy so you and I can go do best friend things." Teddy replied.

"So you've decided to come?" Arizona nearly squealed.

"I mean, I have Maggie, Riggs, and Cristina all willing to help cover and I haven't done much traveling that isn't army related. I think it's time to dust off my bikini."

"Yay, Teddy, I am so happy you're going to come."

"Is your mom excited?"

"Nervous I think. She's a fantastic photographer, she has no reason to be but she always sells herself short. Shooting weddings isn't her usual genre so it's out of her comfort zone but the Torres family, well Aria specifically, insisted that she wanted my mom to shoot the wedding."

"It will be great, she will be great. And think of all the other things in Barcelona she will have the chance to photograph aside from the wedding."

"I think she's pretty excited about that too." Arizona replied with a smile.

Her mom had called her frantic the week before about Aria calling her personally and asking her to be her wedding photographer. Barbara had initially declined but after Aria begged her she had told the younger Torres she would think about it and get back to her. After speaking with Daniel, Tim, Teddy, Arizona, and even Callie at one point, she had agreed to photograph the wedding with the condition that she would not be paid but would be allowed to hire a friend to come as a consultant and assist with any shots she needed. Clause had worked with Barbara many times over the years and weddings were frequently on his agenda. Aria had agreed to the terms so now Barbara was joining the group of people on the private Torres jet that would leave for Barcelona the morning before Thanksgiving.

"Do you think I should ask my mom to help me with picking out a ring?" Arizona asked thoughtfully.

"I think she would love to be included but are you ready for the screaming that will occur? I don't think three thousand miles will contain her excitement."

"Good point." Arizona replied with a laugh. Her mom would be unable to control her excitement, especially since she had spent so many years without Arizona so much as mentioning a girlfriend. She would probably spill the beans just by being unable to contain her excitement. Probably best not to include her just yet Arizona thought.

"Come on, I have a consult in an hour and your lunch break is over in fifteen minutes. We will have to put ring shopping off for another day." Teddy replied, tugging Arizona along.

Arizona was distracted as she walked into the hospital after her extended lunch with Teddy. Callie had been on the night shift all week so the two had only seen each other in passing and Arizona didn't sleep well being home alone at night. She used to love having her own time and space and she still did but she also found herself missing Callie and would often end up on the couch because the bed just seemed empty. Add the lack of sleep to her frustrations over not finding a ring and Arizona was preoccupied, so much so that she completely missed the person barrelling at her with a hot cup of coffee in their hands.

"Page me when the labs are back." The person shouted before turning and seeing Arizona walking directly in her path. It was too late, the two collided and hot coffee spilled down the front of both of them.

"Ahhh, damn, that's hot. And not in a good way." Arizona shouted, pulling her wet shirt away from her body.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Arizona looked up at the voice and glared at the redhead standing in front of her. She had never seen her before and her first impression wasn't a good one. She was dressed in seal blue scrubs meaning she must be an intern or a resident so Arizona would potentially be teaching her and therefore she put her professional face on. It had been an accident after all.

"It was an accident and I should have been paying attention." The peds surgeon stated.

"I'm so sorry." The redhead repeated.

"It's okay. I need to change into scrubs anyway and this shirt is washable. Wearing a coffee soaked bra for the next few hours might be interesting though." Arizona replied with a tight smile.

"Oh you work here?"

"I do. Dr. Robbins." The redhead took the extended hand in hers and shook it.

"Dr. Blake."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Blake. You must be new here."

"I am new, I just transferred in from New York."

"I really do need to go change. I was just coming back from a late lunch but I have patients to go see. It was nice to meet you."

"Oh yes, of course. Nice to meet you too."

"Well welcome to Seattle." Arizona replied before making her way to her office to change back into scrubs. She normally didn't leave the hospital for lunch but she had a surgery cancel last minute that morning and had the opportunity to meet Teddy for ring shopping without making Callie suspicious so she had taken it.

"Woah, what happened to you boss?" Karev asked as he watched Arizona come off the elevator.

"A new resident ran into me with her coffee. I'm going to go change real quick. Are my labs back yet?"

"I've got your labs and charts at the desk waiting for you boss."

"Thanks, give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go over them with you."

"Take your time." Alex replied with a smile.

He had seen the new resident and heard things about her. She had been on Amelia and Derek's service and Amelia had been complaining about her for most of the week. Alex ignored it until Jo showed up at Joe's the previous evening talking about how the new resident had been on ortho with Jo and Callie the previous night and the redhead had been overly friendly with Callie. Jo suspected they knew each other with how oddly Callie responded to the redhead. He wasn't sure if he should talk to Arizona about it or not. He didn't like to partake in the rumor mill but if it concerned Arizona it also concerned him, both on a professional and personal level. He considered her a friend, family even and she treated him the same outside of work at least.

Arizona sent Callie a quick text. It was nearly three in the afternoon and the brunette would be coming in at six for her night shift. It was the last one for the week and Arizona was grateful that neither of them would be up for a night shift rotation again until after the first of the year. With Arizona being head of the department she wasn't generally required to take a night shift rotation but she had gotten Karev to cover a lot of shifts and trade on call times with her plenty of times. Taking a night shift rotation only seemed fair. Not expecting a response back from Callie in the near future, she put her phone in her lab coat pocket and went in search of Alex.

"Karev, Little Grey, how do the labs look?" Arizona asked, joining her two favorite residents at the nurses station.

"Very much improved, I think we can avoid surgery." Lexie replied handing the printed labs over for Arizona to look at herself.

"Wow, this is a vast improvement."

"I know, it's amazing, right?"

"It is, I am very pleased, you are right, Lexie. If Kelly's white blood cells continue to trend down and her kidney function continues to improve, we will not need to do any surgery. I want you and Karev to come up with a new treatment plan and goal for her with the nurses and then come find me. We will tell her and her mom together during evening rounds." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Dr. Robbins, a new patient was admitted under Dr. Pelant while you were out. She asked me to have you round on the patient as you have treated him before." Arizona's favorite nurse, Sam said, handing her a tablet with the patient's chart pulled up.

"I don't recognize this patient's name. Are you sure I treated him?" Arizona asked.

"I thought it was odd too but his mother insisted to both Dr. Pelant and myself that you were his doctor at Johns Hopkins."

"Ok, I will go take a quick peek in on them." Arizona replied. She searched through the child's chart. It looked as though the kiddo had been battling type 1 diabetes for years and was having difficulty keeping his blood sugar under control now that he was entering his teen years.

She seriously did not remember the boy's name or case. Steven Carter rang no bells. That didn't mean anything, she didn't always remember names or faces but she usually could recall cases once reviewing them. She was sure this was a mistake as she looked through his chart. He would have been somewhere between seven and eleven if she had treated him while she was an intern or resident at Johns Hopkins. He was now nearly fourteen. Arizona swiped to the contacts and saw his mother's name listed as Stephanie Carter. She definitely didn't recognize that name but under the father she saw a name that made her heart rate increase. It couldn't be. She wouldn't, would she? Arizona took a deep breath.

"Sam, would you mind walking down to 407 with me and introducing me to Steven and his parents?"

"Yes, of course." Sam replied. Having the nurse as a buffer just in case was a bit more comforting for her.

Arizona took a deep breath as Sam knocked on the door and entered upon hearing a "come on in" response from inside. Arizona stepped in and came face to face with a short, curvy dark haired woman and a thin dark haired preteen girl. The presumed patient, Steven, was reclined in the bed with a blonde woman sitting on the edge, her back was to Arizona.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Robbins." The dark haired woman said. The blonde never turned around but Arizona watched her back stiffen.

"Hello, I was just reviewing your son's case but I'm sorry, I don't recall treating him before."

"Because you didn't, not formally. But he was a case study that was presented during class and you were the first one to not only diagnose but offer a treatment plan. One that I recommended to his pediatrician at the time and have followed since. It has worked fantastically until now." The blonde spoke for the first time. She stood and turned, her eyes boring into Arizona as the peds surgeon stood frozen in place. "Arizona, it's good to see you again."

"Professor Carter. Steven is your son?" Arizona replied, realization just now hitting her. She had learned after it was too late that Joann was married but she had never known she had children. Clearly Stephanie didn't remember her, she was thankful for that since the last time she had seen either of them, Stephanie had called Arizona a whore in the middle of one of Joann's lectures in front of the entire class. Arizona had made it out of the room quickly, Stephanie's focus had luckily been on Joann but she had felt sleazy nonetheless.

"You can call me Joann now."

"Well Joann, I am not a pediatrician, I'm a pediatric surgeon so I'm not sure what I can do for Steven. I could recommend the very best pediatricians in Seattle though."

"We have a fantastic pediatrician in Baltimore. What we need is a surgeon. We came to Seattle because you are the best. We would like for Steven to get an insulin pump placed. We've also come here to become part of Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey's islet cell trial but we need a pediatric surgeon to sign off." Joann explained.

"May we speak privately?" Arizona said.

"Of course." Joann said, heading toward the door.

"Sam, just take Steven's parents to my office please, I'll only be a moment. I would like to examine Steven before we speak."

"Of course." Stephanie said as she followed her wife and Sam from the room.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Arizona asked, addressing the girl that she guessed to be about eleven or twelve.

"Joanie. I'm Steven's sister."

"Well Joanie, I'm going to just have a look at your brother and then would you please keep him company while I speak with your parents? You can just wait right outside the door while I take a look at him."

"Of course." The girl replied.

"So, Steven. How are you feeling?" Arizona asked. She had reviewed his chart. She knew he had weight changes accompanied with, nausea, and vomiting that was increasingly worse over the past six months. She also saw alarming lab results that she would need to rerun and verify. She did a quick physical examination to confirm her suspicions.

"I've been feeling sick. I started wrestling and the coach has a strict exercise regime."

"What about your diet? Have you changed anything?"

"I needed to bulk up, I'm underweight and I wanted to make it to the next weight limit so I've been drinking a lot of protein shakes."

"What about steroids?"

"No." Steven replied but his eyes shifted and he looked anywhere but at Arizona.

"Steven, steroids are dangerous, especially at your age and especially with diabetes. Your blood tests will confirm my suspicions but your labs already paint a picture for me. And there is a difference between anabolic steroids and corticosteroids."

"You can't run labs, I won't let you. I can refuse."

"Hey, I don't want to upset you. I'm going to get your sister and then I'm going to go talk to your moms."

"Don't tell them. I'm your patient, you can't."

"Steven, listen to me. I have to tell them. The steroids mixed with diabetes is dangerous and it has caused some damage to your body. You are my patient so I will do what I can to help you but I have to tell your moms. They are who legally get to make decisions for you since you're a minor. And I need to know exactly what you've been taking." Arizona explained gently.

"Fine." Steven replied, crossing his arms over his small chest and slumping backward. Arizona sighed as she got up and went to get his sister.

"Joanie, you can go see Steven now. I won't keep your parents for long."

"Dr. Robbins?" Joanie called before Arizona could get away.

"Yes?"

"Is my brother doing drugs?"

"What makes you ask that?" Arizona asked, eyeing the young girl carefully. She seemed mature for her age.

"I saw him with some boys from school who are not nice. And he's been...different."

"Joanie, you should talk to Steven. I have a big brother too and I know he would want to know if I was worried or scared about something. I need to go talk with your parents but I promise, I will remember what you said. We will get to the bottom of this, ok?"

"Thank you." Joanie replied before she disappeared into Steven's hospital room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…." Arizona said, entering her office.

"Stephanie." The small brunette said, as she stood and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie."

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Stephanie asked.

"What's going on with our son?" Joann asked, interrupting and cutting straight to the point.

"Have you noticed any changes in Steven recently?"

"He's been ill and his weight has fluctuated quite a bit." Joann replied, it was clear she was losing her patience.

"Aside from the illness I mean."

"He's been moody. But he will be fourteen next week, we assumed it was that." Stephanie replied.

"I'm afraid that isn't the complete reason. I would like to run a few more tests. I need your permission of course. I would like to rerun his chem panel, check his liver and pancreatic enzymes, and do a tox screen. I'd also like to check his hormone levels and do a liver and kidney ultrasound. Pending the results of those things, I will have more answers for you."

"A tox screen?" Stephanie asked.

"We didn't come here for all that. We came for an insulin pump to control his insulin levels better." Joann said standing. Stephanie grabbed her hand and pulled her back to a sitting position.

"Steven is not a candidate for an insulin pump at this time nor is he a good candidate for the islet cell trial. If you want my help, I am more than willing to oversee his case should he need a surgical intervention but I won't know that until I have these test results."

"What other surgery would he need if he isn't a candidate."

"I'd like to confirm my concerns with these tests before I make any presumptions but I am very concerned by his kidney function. Not to mention his insulin levels. He really should be started on an insulin drip and moved to PICU for the time being. I will consult with Dr. Laney who is a stellar pediatrician on staff here and can help better facilitate Steven's care."

"You have permission, of course, do whatever tests you need to." Stephanie replied immediately. Joann was more reluctant.

"I hate to ask this but are you legally able to make medical decisions for Steven?" Arizona asked. The little girl clearly resembled Stephanie but Steven was blonde with Joann's nose and her bright green eyes.

"I am, of course I am, I'm his mother." Stephanie replied.

"I didn't mean to imply that you're not." Arizona assured her.

"Our marriage isn't legal and I'm the birth mother so I guess it is my consent you will be needing." Joann spoke up.

"Joann…" Stephanie replied, looking at her wife.

"Fine, I'll sign whatever you need." Joann replied, squeezing her wife's hand.

A knock at the door interrupted the tense situation Arizona looked toward the door, "Come in."

"Hey baby...oh, sorry, I didn't know you had a consult."

"Calliope, it's ok. Just take a seat on the sofa, I'll be with you in a moment. Let me just take these two out to the desk to get some consent forms signed with Sam. I'll be right back."

"Baby?" Joann asked.

"I'm sorry, ummm, yes. Callie, this is Joann and her wife, Stephanie. I am helping them out with their son. This is Callie, my girlfriend." Arizona introduced awkwardly. She got a weird look from Callie and gave her a tight smile in return. Callie knew that Arizona wasn't ashamed of who she was but being a pediatric surgeon she didn't tend to flaunt her sexuality at work either. Introducing Callie as her girlfriend to a set of parents, even if they were a lesbian couple, was uncharacteristic of her.

Arizona hurried Joann and Stephanie to the nurses desk and was thankful that Sam was sitting there. "Sam, could you please take a look at these orders and get the necessary consents signed? Have Lexie take over this case from here, I will monitor. Also, I need a consult with Dr. Laney, stat. Steven needs to be moved to the PICU, he's not surgical at this time and needs closer monitoring."

"You've got it, Dr. Robbins."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Dr. Torres is looking for you by the way."

"She found me in my office." Arizona replied. She could feel Joann's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head as the couple stood behind her.

"Arizona?" Joann asked.

"Yes?" Arizona took a deep breath and turned, surprised to find Stephanie missing.

"Can I have a private word with you?"

"I'm sure your wife and kids are waiting for you and Callie is waiting for me. Unless it is regarding your son's case, there's really nothing else to discuss, Joann." Arizona replied before she headed back to her office.

Arizona took a deep breath to calm herself before she pushed her office door open and found Callie pacing her office. "Hey."

"Hey baby." Callie replied. She stopped her pacing and walked over to Arizona placing a hard and determined kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Arizona asked, looking slightly shocked.

"I need to ask you something and before you answer I want you to know that I do trust you but I need you to answer me."

"Before you ask, yes that was the Joann…"Arizona started to explain thinking Callie was upset at seeing Arizona's only other living girlfriend ever.

"What? Joann? Like The Joann?"

"The one and only." Arizona replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Great." Callie said, her mood changing quickly as she stepped away from Arizona, "I guess I don't need to ask. I'm going to go get my shift started early."

"Callie, wait."

"Why? Is this why I couldn't reach you at lunch? Is she who you were with?"

"What? No, of course not. I went shopping with Teddy at lunch. My surgery got canceled and we thought we could use the time for some girl talk. When I got back Sam told me there was an old patient of mine here to see me. Turns out he's not an old patient, he's Joann's son. A son I didn't know she had and never treated by the way. I'm just as surprised as you are, Callie." Arizona replied, shocked at Callie's implications.

"I'm sorry Arizona." Callie replied, realizing her mistake. Seeing Penny Blake here had thrown her. And then when she paged Arizona at lunch and she wasn't in the surgery she had told her she had, her mind had automatically jumped to old insecurities even if she knew Arizona wouldn't cheat on her.

"What's going on, Callie?" Arizona asked, sensing that something was off.

"There's a new resident here, Penny Blake, have you met her?"

"Sort of. She ran into me and spilled hot coffee all over my boobs this afternoon. My bra is never going to be the same." Arizona replied.

"I know her from New York. We were friends, kind of, friendly anyway. I was sort of mentoring her. Oddly enough, I thought she was flirting with me, I thought she had a crush on me. That is until I opened the door of an oncall room and found my fiance with his pants down and Penny underneath him. She's the one that ended our engagement. I mean he cheated on me with many others but Penny is the one I caught him with. Then she married him. She was on my service the other night and it just left me frazzled and feeling all these insecurities that I felt when I was with Albert Arthur Blake. Penny says he cheated on her too and she filed for divorce. She applied to some residency programs and was placed here. Apparently it's just a very unfortunate coincidence."

"Wow. That's a lot. Are you ok?" Arizona asked softly. She wasn't happy that Callie had jumped to conclusions and she would definitely talk to her about that later but right now she wanted to reassure her.

"I think so."

"Look at me Calliope." Arizona said, invading Callie's personal space as she waited for her big brown eyes to look up at her, "You are a rockstar, badass ortho attending. And I am not going anywhere. I am in love with you Calliope Torres. We bought a house together and we are an awesome couple, ask anyone. Penny Blake, she doesn't matter and neither does Albert Arthur Blake, which by the way is a pretentious idiotic name. Do you hear me?"

"I do." Callie said, tears now earnestly falling. Arizona pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her head, letting the brunette cry. It was rare for her to be this vulnerable.

"What time does your shift start?" Arizona asked.

"In about forty-five minutes. I came an hour early to see you."

"Well, technically, I can be done for the day so, how about I lock my office door and for the next forty minutes we just snuggle on my couch together? I've missed you."

"How do you always know what to say and do to make me feel better?" Callie asked.

"It's my job." Arizona replied with a little shrug as she led Callie to the couch. She pushed Callie down onto the couch so her back was against the back of the sofa and then Arizona laid down facing her. They curled into each other, Arizona's leg slipping between Callie's as they held each other. It was a tight fit laying that way but comforting nonetheless.

"Mmm, I needed this." Callie said, breathing in Arizona's scent and already feeling calmer and more secure.

"Me too babe, me too." Arizona replied, snuggling into Callie's chest and making the brunette laugh.

"I should have known this was a ploy for you to cuddle my boobs."

"It wasn't part of the plan but I'm not sad it worked out this way." Arizona replied with a smile.

Arizona felt Callie's body relax and her breathing even out. She pulled out her phone and set an alarm for them. It would be less than half an hour before it would go off but they both needed this time together. Arizona snuggled into Callie's body and let herself drift off in the safety of her arms. Arizona's alarm startled them both and Arizona was rolled onto the floor as Callie jumped awake.

"Oh God, are you ok, Arizona?" Callie asked, leaning over the side of the sofa. Arizona giggled as deja vu hit her.

"I'm ok, at least there's no black eye this time and it was a shorter fall. Help me up." Arizona replied, still giggling.

"Oh jeez, I forgot about that." Callie said with an eye roll. She had been so mortified that day but she smiled as she thought back on how they started.

"I wish you didn't have to work tonight. I hate sleeping alone. That's the best nap I've had all week."

"One more night babe. Then I will go home and sleep and meet you at the hospital for your peds Halloween parade."

"Are you going to wear a costume?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then of course, I already picked it out."

"Nothing too scary, remember we have little ones that don't like scary." Arizona replied.

"And neither does their surgeon." Callie replied with a laugh.

"I can be brave."

"I know babe. You go home and get some rest. I have to go change."

"This sucks." Arizona pouted.

"I know but I love you." Callie replied, kissing the pouty lips.

"Love you too. Go kick ass, Calliope." Arizona replied, swatting her on the butt as she turned to leave.

Deciding to check on Steven's labs with Lexie before she left for the evening, Arizona paged Lexie. Alex had been on days with Arizona but Lexie was working a mid shift all week so she would be there until one a.m. Andrew Deluca was the overnight resident and though she liked him as a person and a doctor, he wasn't her first choice for peds and he wasn't crazy about it either. That being the case, she wanted to make sure Lexie knew exactly what instructions to leave Andrew as Arizona would be long gone when he arrived at nine for his overnight shift.

"Dr. Robbins, you paged." Lexie said, stepping into Arizona's office.

"I did. Do we have any labs back on Steven Carter yet?"

"Yes, his chemistry is back, it really is no better than the first. He looks like he is going into kidney failure."

"He's also quite jaundice. Has his liver or pancreatic enzymes resulted yet?"

"No, the lab said those will take longer. His ultrasounds will be done within the next few hours."

"Good. Call me when you get those results. Has Dr. Laney seen him yet?"

"No he was at home but on call. He will be here soon."

"Ok, if he has any questions he can call me at home. Is the tox screen back yet?"

"Part of it. The more specific one you requested will take twenty four hours but the basic one came back positive for cannabinoids."

"So the kid smokes weed. He's an athlete that doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he's just using CBD oils." Lexie suggested.

"Maybe. If anything else comes back, have Dr. Laney handle it. I don't think this case is an appropriate surgical case unless he needs a transplant or a catheter placed for dialysis. I will consult general surgery just in case. Let's hope we can get his kidneys to bounce back with fluids and the insulin drip. Watch his potassium. Tell Andrew to page someone immediately if he has questions. Hopefully he will move to the PICU tonight and be off of the surgical floor so Andrew won't have to worry about him."

"I will let you know when Dr. Laney gets here."

"Thanks Lexie. Is Mark working tonight?"

"I think he's on his way out. He texted me a few minutes ago to say he was leaving, why?"

"I'm just worried about Callie. Who is on the night shift tonight?"

"I believe it is Callie and Jo like it has been all week."

"At least she has Jo. Ok, I am heading home. Call me if you need anything, Lexie." Arizona replied with a wave.

The elevator doors were just about to shut when an arm stopped them and Joann stepped in. Arizona had pressed the third floor button so she could stop and see Callie on her way out, despite the fact that she had already said goodbye to her. She almost always took the stairs down, especially when it was just one floor and she cursed herself for taking the elevator as she was now trapped with Joann. The taller blonde pulled the emergency button and turned to face Arizona.

"Joann, this is inappropriate."

"I need to talk to you."

"Is Steven ok?"

"It's not about Steven."

"It is for me. I have nothing else I want to discuss with you. You came here for your son, not for me and I don't want you here for me."

"I followed you, you know. I kept an eye on you for the rest of med school. I paid attention during your internship and residency. And then I heard about the Carter Madison grant and how a brilliant young student had won it and I knew it was you before they announced your name. You have been just as brilliant as I always knew you would be. I know it probably didn't feel that way and I probably even let you think otherwise but I did love you, you know." Joann confessed.

"Joann, I was nineteen, it was ten years ago. You had a wife and apparently two small children at home. We should have never gotten involved. I wouldn't have if I had known about your family but you lied to me as well. Go back to your family. As you can see, I have been perfectly fine without you and I am insanely happy so please, leave me alone."

"Don't you feel anything when you look at me?"

"I feel remorse and I feel sadness. I was devastated when I found out you were married because I cared about you but also because I hurt your wife. But I have been over you for a long time, Joann. And I have the most beautiful, amazing, gentle woman in my life. So no, when I look at you I don't feel anything because when I look at her, I feel everything. Now please, push the button and let me go." Arizona replied. The taller blonde stood her ground, refusing to push the button so Arizona reached around Joann to push the button herself.

The elevator doors opened before Joann could respond and Arizona pushed her way through the doors before they were fully opened. As she cleared the door, Joann caught her by the wrist and Arizona jerked hard to pull her wrist free, toppling into someone for the second time and having hot coffee spilled over her once again.

"Ahh." Arizona yelped as the coffee hit her bare chest where her scrub top was loose.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." A familiar voice yelled. Arizona looked up to see she had collided with the red head again for the second time in a matter of hours.

"Arizona you ok?" Mark asked as he approached them, taking in the scene before him. Arizona looked disheveled and upset.

"I uh, I think her coffee burned my chest." Arizona replied, pulling the hot scrub top away from her tender flesh.

"Here let me help you." Penny said, trying to dab at Arizona's chest.

"You need to get the fabric away from your skin, Arizona." Joann said, now sounding concerned.

"She's right, come on, I'll take a look at it." Mark said, grabbing Arizona by the hand and leading her to an empty room.

"Shit, that coffee was hot." Arizona said, peeling off her shirt, the cami underneath being stained with coffee as well but she had no bra on, it had been too uncomfortable to wear wet so she had replaced it with the cami she had in her office with her spare clothes. She made a note to make sure her spare clothes included an extra bra from now on.

"Just looks superficial but let's get you cleaned up and I'll take a better look." Mark said, handing Arizona some wet gauze and soap to clean her chest with.

Arizona stood and walked to the mirror so she could see what she was doing and inspect the inflamed skin over her chest. Maybe if she hadn't already had scalding hot coffee poured on her chest once that day then her skin wouldn't be so angry. Her eyes prickled with tears as she cleansed the tender flesh. Yep, burns definitely sucked.

"I paged Torres." Mark said, bringing Arizona's attention back to him.

"What? Why? Mark, she just started her shift. I'm ok, it hurts but there's nothing she can do."

"I know but I figured we would both be in the doghouse if we didn't page her so I decided to cover my bases. Plus, I think she might murder me if I attempt to tend to the burns on your chest."

"They're superficial, there's not much to be done."

"Here, I'll turn around. Irrigate your chest with some cool water. It will help with the pain and stop the burning." Mark said, turning around to give Arizona her privacy. Arizona took the bottles of cool saline from him and started pouring them over the burn, relief being felt immediately.

"So who was the woman who grabbed you?" Mark asked, making conversation to try to eliminate some of the awkwardness.

"Joann."

"I sense a story there."

"There is but I don't want to get into it right now, Mark."

"Is this something I should be worried about Callie over?"

"Callie knows about Joann and that she's here." Arizona replied. She grabbed a towel and placed it around her upper body as she peeled her wet and stained cami off.

"Ok." Mark replied.

"You can turn around now." Arizona said, sitting back on the bed. Mark handed her a cup with tylenol and motrin in it and a glass of water.

"Take those, it will help with the pain and inflammation. Once Callie gets here, I'll go find some cream for you and then I'll have Callie put a sterile dressing over it. When was your last tetanus?" Mark asked as he carefully inspected the red and tender flesh as professionally as possible.

"It's up to date. I had to have everything up to date for Malawi and Afghanistan, remember?"

"Right." Mark replied, "You ok, blondie?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you, Mark." Arizona replied.

A knock at the door sounded and Mark opened the door an inch so her could peek out, seeing that it was the person he paged, he opened the door enough to allow her to come in before closing it again. Callie rushed in looking confused and concerned. Her eyes met Arizona's and she immediately made her way to the bed where the blonde sat, naked from the waist up except for a skimpy hospital towel covering her.

"Arizona, what happened?"

"Well, I'm starting to think that Penny and Joann are in kahoots. Penny spilled hot coffee down my chest for the second time today." Arizona replied, pointing to the reddened area of skin over her sternum and the tip of her cleavage.

"It's superficial, it shouldn't scar. I had her irrigate it already and I gave her some tylenol and motrin. I'm going to go get some gauze and cream for you. I figured you would be less than thrilled if I bandaged that area." Mark replied.

"Thanks Mark." Callie called as the man left the couple alone.

"What happened?"

"I was heading home and Joann caught me in the elevator. She pulled the stop button and we had a heated discussion. When I pulled the button to move again, I exited the elevator quickly and wasn't really looking where I was going. She grabbed my arm so I turned to look at her and collided with Penny and her hot cup of coffee once again."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm sorry Mark paged you, I didn't know he was going to."

"I'm glad he did. Well, that explains why Dr. Blake never showed up with my coffee." Callie replied as she brushed hair from Arizona's shoulder so she could inspect the burned flesh.

"She was bringing you coffee?"

"Afraid so." Callie replied.

"At least I didn't wear two cups of her coffee today." Arizona replied with an eye roll. She gasped as Callie's lips grazed the tender flesh of her chest with a gentle kiss.

"There, all better." Callie whispered before looking back up at Arizona.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming when Mark paged you."

"To be honest I had no idea why Mark was paging me to a random empty room. I figured he was having a Lexie crisis or something. If I had known it was because you were hurt I would have been here faster."

Mark entered the room with a handful of gauze and some topical cream along with a clean scrub top for Arizona, "I got these for you Torres, I'll wait outside, let me know if you need help."

"Nice try, Mark but you're not getting anywhere near Arizona's boobs." Callie replied. She waited for Mark to leave before she pulled the towel from Arizona's chest and gently applied the cream and the bandage.

"I'm glad you're doing that and not Mark." Arizona replied as Callie taped the bandage in place and kissed the gauze covered area once again.

"It's going to be sore for a while. Are you sure you're ok?"

"How can I not be, you kissed it all better." Arizona replied. Her badass ortho goddess really was a softy under all of that tough armor.

"I'll see if Mark can drive you home." Callie said, helping Arizona place the clean scrub top on.

"No, I'm fine, really Callie. I'm going to go home, have a glass of wine and maybe finish my book or watch some sleazy tv that you know I love."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Arizona replied, pecking Callie's lips lightly.

"Anytime baby. Call me if you need anything, ok. I have to go, I was getting ready to scrub into a surgery with Hunt. I was only observing and possibly assisting if he needed the hands but I really don't want to miss the surgery. It's going to be really cool." Callie said and though Arizona knew she was excited for the surgery, she could hear the regret in her voice.

"Go, go be a rockstar with a scalpel, babe. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Callie replied, kissing her once more before the two exited the room together.

"You ready to go?" Mark asked Arizona.

"More than ready." Arizona replied.

"I'll walk you out. Maybe I can block any incoming coffee for you." Mark teased.

"Be nice, Mark. Drive safe." Callie said with a squeeze of Arizona's hand before she headed to the surgical floor and Mark and Arizona took the stairs to the lobby. Mark walked with Arizona through the parking lot to her car.

"Thanks for everything, Mark." Arizona said as she climbed into her car.

"No problem, damsels in distress are my specialty." Mark replied with a little bow. He patted the hood of Arizona's car and waited until she was tucked inside before closing the door for her. She drove off with a little wave and was already lost in thought over the phone call she couldn't wait to make as soon as she got home.

Arizona dropped her bag and shoes off at the door, thankful they had purchased the hall tree with the bench for these occasions and went straight for the bottle of white wine she had left in the fridge the previous evening. She poured herself a generous glass and then went upstairs to clean up and change. Feeling much better after a shower to wash away the day and remaining coffee, she dressed in a pair of Callie's sweats and her favorite t-shirt that also belonged to Callie. The brunette should just give it up she thought with a smile, the t-shirt was hers now, she had stolen it fair and square but the two continued to have this argument. Arizona couldn't deny that she enjoyed it, in fact, she looked forward to the argument she knew they would have when Callie got home in the morning, the brunette wouldn't be able to resist commenting on it.

Arizona pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Callie before she went downstairs and made herself cozy on the couch with her glass of wine. Having sent her text to Callie, she pulled up her dad's phone number and hit the button to call him. She smiled when she heard her dad's voice on the other line.

"Hey squirt."

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just finished up some dessert and was watching a rerun of one of your mom's shows with her. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How's mom? And Tim and Sara?"

"Everyone here is good, squirt. Your mom is getting excited about Barcelona. I'm sorry I can't make it."

"It's ok. Thank you for talking mom into this. I know she's nervous but she's a brilliant photographer."

"She absolutely is." Daniel replied and Arizona could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dad, can I ask you something without mom knowing about it?"

"Depends what it is, squirt."

"She will find out soon enough, I promise it's a temporary secret."

"Ok, I'm intrigued."

"You said that Grammy left her engagement ring for me to have someday. I've looked online and at several stores, I can't find an engagement ring that screams Callie. But then I thought about Grammy's ring, it's classic and beautiful and sturdy, and something about it just screams Calliope. Do you think I could have it?" Arizona asked. She heard her father's sharp intake of breath on the other end, "Dad?"

"I'm here squirt. Just a minute." Daniel said. She heard rustling and the sound of a door opening and closing, "Sorry I was in the living room with your mom. You're going to propose to Callie?"

"If she doesn't propose to me first then yes, I am. Either way, I want her to have a ring." Arizona replied, hearing the emotion in her dad's voice.

"I'll take it to the jeweler tomorrow and have it looked over. Do you know what size Callie wears?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Find out for sure, it might have to be resized. When do you need it?"

"I'm giving her until New Year's to propose to me and if she doesn't, I plan to propose to her. Tim said she already had a ring and I don't want to ruin her plans. I'm trying to be patient but I'm not sure I can wait longer than that. We had Tim's wedding and we have Aria's coming up plus the holidays, I'm not sure she will be able to plan a proposal in there as well." Arizona replied.

"I had no idea things had progressed this far. If you are not on a timeline, I can have the ring cleaned up here and then send it with your mom to Barcelona for you."

"I didn't know until recently myself but now that I do, I'm so ready. And sending it with mom would be perfect."

"I'm happy for you, squirt. Grammy would be happy too."

"Do you think they would be able to put a bigger diamond in Grammy's ring? I know Pops spent a lot of money on that ring and there's more than one diamond but I'd like the center one to be just a bit bigger. I also have some ideas about the diamonds on the band. Can you send me a picture so I can look at it and tell the jeweler what I'm thinking?"

"Of course. I'll find out about the bigger diamond in the center as well. Unless you want it sent to you and taken to a jeweler there instead."

"No! No, this is perfect then Callie won't know anything. I'll send you her ring size tomorrow and let me know what the estimate is. Thanks for doing this dad." Arizona replied, a giant smile on her face.

"You know you're mother is going to be beyond excited about this, right?"

"I know, that's why I can't tell her yet. I don't want her to accidentally say something to Callie."

"Well, your secret is safe with me squirt. Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Love you, dad."

"Love you too." Daniel replied. Arizona hung up and felt a lightness she hadn't felt all day. She took a big gulp of her wine and sunk down into the couch. She was going to be engaged, hopefully by the end of the year she thought with a smile.

Before climbing into bed that night, Arizona searched through Callie's jewelry box to find a ring to take to the jewelers in the morning to check her ring size. It was one she had seen her wear on her ring finger recently, granted on the right hand still, she was sure it would be perfect for sizing. She tucked the ring into the zipper part of her wallet and sent Callie a goodnight message before curling up with Callie's pillow and falling asleep.

Callie

It was Halloween night and though Callie had the day off, she had to go to the hospital because she was dating a peds surgeon who she had promised that she would not only show up for and participate in the peds ward costume parade, but also to attend the party in the peds playroom afterward. And the kicker, she would dress in something child appropriate. She still couldn't believe that a perky blonde was able to convince her to do any of the things she found herself agreeing to regularly. Arizona refused to tell her what she was wearing but she knew the peds staff had a theme and they would all be dressed in similar clothes. Callie had picked out her costume while shopping with Addie the week before. Joe's was hosting an adult costume party that she and Arizona planned to attend after visiting the peds ward even though Arizona was oncall.

The trouble was, Callie had the perfect ring to wear with her costume and now it was missing. It was a simple gold band but it fit her corpse bride outfit perfectly and now it was missing. She looked at the clock, 17:35, she was supposed to be at the hospital in twenty-five minutes for the parade. She found a different ring and put it on her left hand with a huff. It would have to do, she thought with a sigh as she closed the lid to her jewelry box and put the earrings in her ears. She had to admit, Addie had done one hell of a job on her makeup, she thought with a smile at her reflection in the mirror.

"Cal, come on, we're going to be late." Addie yelled up the stairs.

"Yea, Cal let's go." Teddy piped up. The three of them had met for a late lunch and then went back to Callie's house to soak in the hot tub and get ready for the peds ward party that Arizona had roped them all into.

"Wow, we look good." Teddy replied with a giggle. Addie was dressed as Sally from A Nightmare Before Christmas, the best friends deciding to go with the Tim Burton theme. Teddy on the other hand was dressed as Jessie from Toy Story and Henry was going as Woody. Something both Callie and Addie had teased her relentlessly over for the entire day. Arizona had said to keep it kid friendly and Callie knew she was pushing the limits with the Tim Burton theme but she felt a little rebellious as usual so she found a way to comply within the parameters while still pushing the boundaries.

"Let's go, ladies!" Addie yelled, she had already drunk a healthy amount of wine while they got ready.

"I'll drive." Teddy said, pulling the keys to Addie's porsche.

Twenty minutes later, the women entered the peds ward in their costumes just as Arizona was lining up the kids in the hallway. Callie laughed as she saw Arizona dressed as a character from Harry Potter though admittedly, she wasn't sure which one. Sure she was familiar enough with the books but she wasn't obsessed with them the way the blonde was. And not only the books but the movies too which Callie had somehow managed to avoid much to Arizona's dismay. Alex, Lexie, April, George, and Andrew were all dressed similarly.

"And just exactly who are you supposed to be?" Callie asked.

"Calliope, you made it. And you're a…"

"Corpse bride."

"I said nothing scary." Arizona whispered.

"Your outfit is so cool." A little girl in a Wonder Woman costume shouted excitedly.

"It's not too scary?" Callie asked her.

"No, it's awesome." A little boy in a wheelchair dressed as a mac truck confirmed. Callie smiled smugly at Arizona. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Luna. Clearly we are the big six characters in Harry Potter. Lexie is Hermoine, April is Ginny, Alex is Ron, Andrew is Harry Potter, and George is Neville." Arizona replied as if it should be obvious to everyone.

"Well, you look cute." Callie said, hugging Arizona instead of their usual kiss, unsure how Arizona would feel about that in front of her patients.

"Ok, is everyone ready for the parade?" Arizona asked, picking up a little girl in a lab coat with braces on her legs. Andrew was pushing the wheelchair with the mac truck kid. Lexie had a chubby little baby in a pumpkin costume. George looked like he was pushing another kid in a Harry Potter costume on a scooter that was decorated as a broom. Callie smiled broadly, she was happy she hadn't missed this.

"Dr. Robbins, wait!"

"Yes Steven?" Arizona asked, turning to Joann's son, her daughter right behind him.

"Is it too late for us to be in the parade?" He looked a bit sheepish asking but he was wearing what looked like a wrestling uniform. His sister was dressed as a ghost.

"Of course not, Steven. You and Joanie can walk with Kyle, he sometimes needs help with his crutches if he gets tired." Arizona said, pointing out a little boy in a Spider-man costume.

"What can I help with?" Callie asked. Teddy and Addie had gone to take positions to watch the parade and hand out sugar free candy and fruit to the kids. It wasn't exactly the same as trick-or-treating but it was the best they could do in the hospital. Callie had been persuaded to be part of the parade.

"You can take little miss here for me so I can go get the rest of the cabbage patch kids." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile as she handed over the toddler. She disappeared around the corner for a moment and returned with a hospital crib with four babies in it. All of them were dressed as various vegetables. A pea pod, an eggplant, a squash, and a cabbage, in addition the pumpkin Lexie was already holding.

Arizona handed Karev the squash and the egg plant and April picked up the little pea pod, leaving Arizona the cabbage. Callie just couldn't handle the adorableness of it all. She handed Arizona's polaroid camera along with her phone to Mark who had just appeared and asked him to snap a picture as they all posed. She wouldn't be able to post the picture anywhere but at the very least she could hang it on Arizona's graduation wall. All the kids participating in the parade had already had waivers signed for pictures anyway.

The parade and "trick-or-treating" lasted half an hour and then the kids were led to the playroom to have punch and play games with the other kids and their families. It was a tight fit with the wheel chairs, scooters, and crutches but no one seemed to mind. Callie watched from the corner where she stood with Mark and Addie and saw Arizona laughing with a couple of the older kids as they pushed her on the scooter that was decorated like a broom.

"This is really amazing, the kids love it." Addie said.

"She's amazing." Callie replied, a giant smile on her face as she caught Arizona's eye. Arizona whispered "I love you" from across the room and Callie whispered it back.

An hour later, Callie and Arizona along with many of their friends were headed across the street. Arizona had stayed until the party was over and the kids were back in their rooms and Callie had insisted everyone wait for her. As much as Callie had complained about Arizona's mandatory attendance, she was glad she hadn't missed it. Seeing Arizona in action on the peds ward always made her fall just a little more in love with the perky childlike blonde.

"Do you want a soda or a seltzer water or something, babe?" Callie asked as the group found a table. The place was already packed so waving down a waitress didn't seem likely at the moment.

"Oh, I'll take a Shirley Temple." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile. Being on call meant no alcohol but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a sugary beverage and pretend she was drinking something stronger.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Callie said, kissing her on the cheek before heading to the bar with Mark, Lexie, and Addie. Teddy sat down next to Arizona while Henry joined the others at the bar a few minutes later.

Callie watched curiously from the bar as Arizona and Teddy seemed to be in deep discussion about something. Arizona shook her head and then with a big smile nodded enthusiastically. She wondered what had the blonde so excited as Teddy squealed and clapped from the other side of the table. Noticing that Callie was watching their little show, Arizona shook her head slightly at Teddy and the two seemed to change topics.

"Hmmm, Arizona is up to something." Callie whispered aloud unintentionally.

"What makes you say that?" Mark asked, following Callie's line of sight to the two blondes at the table now purposely avoiding Callie's gaze.

"She never was good at keeping secrets." A sultry voice from beside Callie interrupted. Callie turned to see the older blonde woman and arched an eyebrow at her. She looked familiar but she couldn't place her.

"I'm sorry." Callie said, thinking maybe she misunderstood the woman.

"Arizona, she's a terrible liar." The woman slurred, clearly she was drunk.

"How do you know, Arizona?" Callie asked. But recognition hit Mark, he had seen the entire elevator/coffee scene from a safe distance the night before.

"You must be Joann." Mark said, holding out a hand awkwardly, "I'm Mark."

"Joann?" Callie asked, recognition hitting her as well. She didn't know what she expected but this wasn't it. The glimpse she had gotten the day before had been quick and not knowing who she was, she had not taken the time to look but she had assumed Joann had been the short brunette. She didn't seem like Arizona's type though maybe she should be grateful for that.

"You're the girlfriend. The one she feels everything with apparently. But just remember, she loved me first." Joann said.

"Clearly you're drunk. I'm going to go now." Callie replied as Joe handed her the two drinks she had ordered.

She walked over to Arizona and Teddy, her mood slightly soured by the presence of the woman at the bar. She sat Arizona's drink down in front of her before taking the seat next to her, pulling Arizona's chair just a tad closer as she put an arm around her. Callie noted that she could see the bandages peeking out from under Arizona's school girl uniform at this angle since the blonde had unbuttoned a few more buttons.

"Everything ok babe?" Arizona asked as Callie leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"It would be better if Joann wasn't at the bar." Callie said. Arizona tried to look but the rest of their group returned to the table and the bar was busy with the next group trying to get drinks.

"I don't see her."

"Joann is here? As in The Joann?" Teddy asked, now straining to see her as well.

"Yep." Callie replied, popping her p as she downed her drink and was in luck as a waiter passed and she ordered two more and a shot. Arizona gave her a look but didn't say anything.

"Teds, stop, don't give her attention, that's what she wants. She's not worth it. I have everything I need right here." Arizona said, planting a kiss on Callie's temple as she slid her arm around her waist and cuddled into her.

"Let's finish these drinks and dance." Addie said.

"I like this plan." Teddy replied.

Just then Arizona's pager went off. She looked at it and frowned. This couldn't be right, she had handed Steven's case off to Dr. Laney. Even if she was the pediatric surgeon on call, they should be paging him if it was anything about his patient's case. She had signed off, Steven wasn't a surgical candidate which meant it was someone else paging her.

"Lexie, Dr. Laney did consult on Steven last night, right?"

"Yes and he was moved to PICU."

"I know you're not on call but if you haven't had a drink yet, can you check out this page for me?"

"You're in luck, I started out with a sprite. What's up?" Lexie asked. This caught the attention of the table and Arizona felt her face flushing as Callie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I think Joann just paged me to an on call room." Arizona replied.

"She what?!" Callie exclaimed.

"Lexie?" Arizona asked.

"You've got it. I'll be right back." Lexie said.

"I'll walk over with you." Mark said, grabbing their coats and heading for the door.

"Callie, I'm not sure. I got a weird page and I'm not sure why anyone would page me to an on call room. I thought it would be better to send Lexie."

"This is just perfect." Callie replied. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so annoyed by this. She knew she had no reason to be jealous but she just couldn't help but feel like Joann could be trouble for them.

"Come on, let's go dance. We've both been looking forward to this and I don't want it to ruin our night." Arizona said, pulling Callie to her feet.

Callie sighed and looked at her beautiful blonde. She had extensions in, making her hair look like it was to her waist. She had on a blue tie with her button up dress shirt and a schoolgirl skirt with knee high socks not unlike the uniform Callie used to wear. Over the shirt she had on a pink sparkly jacket and on her face she wore the most ridiculous looking pink glasses but somehow she pulled it off and Callie found her both adorable and sexy. Deciding not to let Joann ruin the night, Callie allowed Arizona to pull her out on the dance floor.

Sometime later, Callie noticed that Lexie and Mark had returned and joined them on the dance floor. Lexie approached them and said, "Everything is all set, Dr. Robbins. The nurses have been given strict instructions and if a surgical consult is needed for that case, they will page me first from now on."

"Thank you, Lexie." Arizona replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry I got a little crazy." Callie said, nuzzling blonde curls.

"It's ok, we take turns." Arizona giggled.

"I know you're on call but will you come home tonight? I've missed sleeping with you." Callie said. They only lived fifteen minutes away but fifteen minutes could mean the difference between life and death so many times they stayed at the hospital when they were on call.

"I already planned to. I've missed you too and I can't go another night without sleeping next to you." Arizona replied.

"Come on, let's go home." Callie said.

"You read my mind." Arizona replied. Callie didn't miss the dimpled smile that popped as Arizona's hand linked with hers and the blonde noticed the ring on Callie's left hand. It didn't matter that they both knew it was part of a costume, they both thought about the rings that had been picked out for the other and shared a kiss, oblivious of each other's plans to propose.

* * *

**AN #2: I didn't want to not address the guest comments from the previous chapter. I won't address them in AN's anymore after this though. I never want to hurt anyone's feelings or make them feel like this is not a safe place. Some of you have reached out to me privately and I truly appreciate your support, I was relieved to hear that you all have faith that my intentions were not malicious. I don't want to negate the guests feelings though. Everyone is entitled to their own thoughts and feelings and I nor anyone else can tell you those feelings are wrong. That being said, I am happy to have open communication and dialect with anyone who would like to private message me. If you wish to continue leaving these comments as a guest, you are welcome to but I'm not able to communicate with you. This fanfiction has led me in a completely different direction than I ever thought it would and just know there are back stories for everyone. The ones you have learned about have just fit into the story better and you may or may not get to see some of the Robbins skeletons in the future. It just depends on where this takes me. This is meant for entertainment only. If you find it being a trigger, I truly apologize. **


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Hello everyone :) Whew, what a long week. I promised an update so here it is. My beta told me to be prepared to blush, clearly this is an M chapter so I would recommend reading when you're not in public or at work. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Callie

"Torres." Mark's voice stopped Callie in her tracks as she made a beeline for the exit. She was just getting off of work and Arizona was off in an hour.

Tomorrow was their last day off before they left for Miami in five days. They would be meeting the entire wedding party and Torres family plus some guests in Miami on Tuesday night and then they would all board the big Torres jet and fly to Spain. Arizona and Callie had flown on the business jet for domestic flights several times but never on the actual Torres jet that was used for overseas travels. If Callie was honest, she was nervous about displaying that level of wealth to not only Arizona but Teddy and Barbara as well. Not to mention, they had a list of things to get done before leaving and top of Callie's list was talking to Arizona about J.J. She had told her about his checkered past but now that they knew he would be at the wedding and on the plane with them for sure, she wanted a plan in place to keep him away from Arizona. They had hoped at least J.J. would decline the invite once he learned the wedding was in Barcelona, unfortunately that had not been the case. She knew Arizona was going to be resistant to the kind of protection Callie wanted but she was going to convince her otherwise because honestly, the blonde didn't have a choice.

"What's up Mark?" Callie asked without slowing her pace or turning to face him. She was headed straight for Joe's for a little liquid courage while she waited for Arizona.

"Not much, just haven't seen you around in a while. Are you heading to Joe's?"

"Yea, Arizona is out in about an hour and we have a lot to do before we leave for the wedding. You want to grab a quick drink and catch up?"

"Why not? Your woman is keeping my woman here. They're in surgery together."

"I'm aware." Callie replied. It was the other reason why she found herself needing a drink.

Arizona was currently supervising a surgery being performed by Alex Karev and Lexie Grey on Joann's son. It was exploratory to see if they could find the source of the abdominal pain he was currently suffering. Every test had come up negative over the last few weeks and though his labs, insulin levels, and kidney function had improved greatly, his abdominal pain and loss of appetite had continued to persist. Arizona had removed herself from the case but was still supervising as head of the pediatric surgery department. That coupled with the fact that Joann had gone to the Chief and insisted that Arizona be in the surgery had left the pediatric surgeon no other option. Arizona had insisted on Joann and her wife signing a waiver before agreeing to be in the operating room for her own protection, though Stephanie still seemed to be unaware of who Arizona was. The situation was tense and Callie hated that it was looming over them.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I just can't stand Joann. I know Arizona has to do her job but I hate that Joann keeps dragging her back onto this case."

"Well this time next week you two will be in Barcelona and Joann won't be able to get to her."

"I know. I'm just ready for today to be over." Callie groaned.

"Hey, look at that, Lexie just messaged me. They're out of surgery and going to change and head this way."

"Thank God." Callie replied as they snagged a table and sat down with their drinks. The two friends chatted and caught up for a while. When the doorbell jingled, Callie sighed a breath of relief when she looked up and saw Arizona and Lexie. They both looked solemn though.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Callie asked, getting up and pulling the blonde in for a tight hug. She knew something was wrong when the blonde neglected to pull away when the hug was over but instead nuzzled her nose into Callie's neck and held on tighter.

"Exploratory surgery was indicative of cancer. We took some biopsies of the lymph nodes and liver." Lexie explained as she hugged Mark.

"Oh Arizona, I'm so sorry. I know I'm not a fan of Joann but it's her kid, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Callie said, pulling back and looking at the blonde as she kept her arms firmly on her shoulders.

"I know. I know that. I wouldn't either and we won't know for sure until we get the pathology report. Joanie and Steven are super close and really sweet kids, it's going to be hard for all of them. It just makes me want to call Tim and tell him how much I love him." Arizona replied.

"Well, let's go home and you can call him on the way." Callie said, gathering her purse.

"You don't mind?" Arizona asked, looking relieved.

"Of course not. Mark, rain check?" Callie asked.

"Of course, take your woman home."

Callie listened with a smile on her face as Arizona spoke to her brother on the phone. Callie didn't usually condone speaking on the phone while driving but she had had a drink so Arizona had refused to let her get behind the wheel. They had compromised by Arizona putting Tim on speaker so she could be hands free. He and Sara would be finding out the sex of the baby while they were in Barcelona and Arizona was practically buzzing in her seat by the time they pulled in the driveway. It was just what she had needed and Callie smiled as they said goodbye to Tim.

"Did that make you feel better?" Callie asked, brushing a piece of hair behind Arizona's ear.

"It really did, thank you. I know you were enjoying hanging out with Mark."

"I was but Mark and I can hang out another time. I wanted to be there for you tonight."

"You're the best." Arizona replied, placing a kiss on her lips before the pair moved to get out of the car and head inside.

"Why don't you go ahead and go change, I'll pour us each a glass of wine. Where do you want to sit? Upstairs in the office, out on the deck, the couch?"

"Let's sit outside. I know it's chilly but I could grab a blanket and we could snuggle up together." Arizona suggested.

"I like the way you think, Robbins." Callie replied with a wink.

Callie poured a glass of white wine and a glass of red before running upstairs to change into a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. Arizona was coming down the stairs dressed similarly and they shared a sweet kiss before the blonde continued down the stairs with a fleece throw blanket thrown over her arm.

"The wine is on the counter, I'll be right out." Callie said as she continued upstairs.

When the brunette came back down moments later, Arizona was just setting their wine glasses down on the glass table between their patio chairs. She crawled into one of the lounger chairs they had purchased and patted the space between her legs for Callie to sit. It took a few seconds of careful consideration before Callie smiled brightly at the blonde and sat down between Arizona's legs, her back leaning against Arizona's chest. Callie grabbed the two glasses of wine and handed Arizona hers before taking a healthy gulp of her own.

"What's on your mind?" Arizona asked, running her fingers through silky locks with the hand that wasn't occupied with a wine glass.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Sometimes I can practically hear you thinking."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Callie replied, taking another drink before setting her glass back down. Arizona followed suit and began lightly rubbing Callie's shoulders while she waited for her to speak.

"Just talk to me, babe."

"I'm worried about us being on the same plane and in the same hotel as J.J. And my Uncle Junior too for that matter."

"I'm not crazy about the idea either, Callie but now I know so I will keep my guard up."

"That's not good enough for me. I don't trust him and I'm not willing to risk your safety."

"What do you suggest we do? Do you want to take a different flight and stay in a different hotel?" Arizona asked. She was more than willing to do that if it would help Callie relax.

"No, I mean I would do that but it doesn't completely solve the problem."

"What do you have in mind? I can tell you have something in mind but are hesitant to share."

"My father has offered to hire security. I mean the hotel already has security and it's doubled for the wedding but I mean security specifically for us."

"What? Callie, you can't be serious. Don't you think that's overkill?"

"No, no I do not. I think underestimating my uncle and cousin would be a decision that we will all regret. I'd like to have security with us. And I want you to tell your mom."

"My mom! Callie, she is a freaking crazy protective mama bear. She would freak out if she knew that J.J. bruised my arm or threatened me."

"He threatened you? I don't remember you saying he threatened you."

"I told you what he said. It wasn't really a threat, just a comment, something about not disrespecting the men in your family."

"Ok, you did not tell me that. We are most certainly getting security. I at least want someone at the entrance to our room and traveling with us. They don't have to be with us with us, you probably won't even notice that they're there. I also want to upgrade our room to a suite so your mom and Teddy can be in the same area as us. I might have familial duties and I don't want to leave you alone." Callie replied, knowing that was going to be the hardest sell. Barcelona was supposed to be sexy, spontaneous, exciting, having security 24/7 would definitely make those things more difficult. It also took some of the magic away when your mom and sister were just down the hall and security just outside the door.

"Are you trying to not get laid in Barcelona?" Arizona asked, her voice slightly higher than normal. Clearly the women were on the same wavelength. Arizona was trying desperately to understand Callie's point of view and she fought to keep her own temper in check.

"That would be an unfortunate consequence but a price I'm willing to pay if it keeps you safe."

"Grrr, you are so infuriating, Calliope. How can I be mad when you say things like that and I know you just want to protect me? But I really, really want to be mad at you."

"I know it feels like overkill but please, do this for me?"

"Do these suites have adjoining rooms?"

"According to Aria there's one that has two rooms on one side and a master on the other, each with their own bathroom, kind of like how ours was set up last year. They each have a private balcony but the living room, kitchenette, and eating area is in the center of the suite and a shared space. It's technically all one suite but the rooms are spaced out and separated like an apartment." Callie replied. She handed Arizona the pamphlet of the room Aria had already moved them to.

The new room was two floors above their original reserved room in the Torres Hotel Barcelona but no one knew that except Callie, Aria, Carlos, and Lucia. Anyone who had received the guest list with room assignments would have their old room number still listed. Callie felt that was a safety measure she would like to keep in place. They had put Barbara's photographer friend, Clause in their original room instead. What Callie failed to mention was it didn't matter if Arizona agreed or not, the arrangements had already been made but it would be better for all of them if she got the blonde to agree.

"Fine." Arizona replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you mad?"

"No." Arizona responded but Callie turned, arching her eyebrow, "Ok, maybe a little but I love you and I know you're worried so I'm doing this to keep you from worrying so much. I want you to relax and enjoy Aria's wedding."

"Thank you." Callie said, turning to place a hard kiss on awaiting pink lips.

"I'm going to need more than just a kiss to convince me though, Calliope." Arizona whispered against the tan flesh behind Callie's ear before placing open mouthed kisses over the area.

"Hmmm, I could think of some things I could do to convince you." Callie replied before turning in her seat so she was facing Arizona.

"I think I'm going to need a lot of convincing then."

Callie leaned in and kissed her blonde hard, demanding entrance into her mouth. Her hands slid under the blonde's hoodie and her fingers found the naked skin of her bare abdomen and chest before seeking out hardened nipples. Arizona moaned softly into Callie's mouth at the feeling of her cool hands on her breasts. In one swift motion, Callie freed the blonde beneath her of her yoga pants and underwear.

"Callie, what are you doing? We're outside." Arizona whispered against her lips as Callie continued with kissing her as if nothing happened.

"Then I suggest you be quiet." Callie replied, breaking their kiss and winking at Arizona before she disappeared below the blanket.

"Oh fuck." Arizona whispered as Callie's mouth wasted no time getting to work between her legs. Callie smiled as she swiped her tongue through wet folds. This talk had gone much better than she anticipated and if this was the price she had to pay, she was more than happy to pay it over and over again.

Callie dipped the tip of her tongue into Arizona's entrance before swiping it up and circling her clit. She followed that pattern several times while the blonde writhed beneath her. As the brunette brought her attention back up to Arizona's clit and added more pressure, she began to hum. The blonde beneath her bucked her hips at the new sensation and Callie smiled as she looked up to see Arizona covering her own mouth with her hand. Callie really didn't care if the neighbors heard them, they couldn't see them and that was all that mattered to her but she knew Arizona would be mortified if they heard her. Callie sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth and continued her humming as the blonde trembled beneath her. Moments later, Arizona stiffened and then her legs tightened around Callie's head. Callie heard her gasping and moaning against her hand clamped tightly over her mouth and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I think I could get you to agree to just about anything right now." Callie said with a cocky smile as she pecked Arizona's still sensitive clit and then moved up to pink lips.

"Maybe we should go upstairs and find out." Arizona replied with a lazy smile of her own. Callie handed the blonde her yoga pants and the blonde slipped them on without the panties that Callie was holding captive before she led the brunette up to their bedroom.

Arizona

"I can't believe we are back in Barcelona. I forgot how beautiful it is here." Arizona said. They had arrived in Barcelona earlier that day and had just now made it to their hotel room. They had spent the afternoon getting final fittings for the big day on Saturday and the couple was exhausted.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and both surgeons had had to plead, bargain, and sign their name in blood in order to get yet more time off. In exchange, they would both be working Christmas Eve and New Years Eve and be the attendings on call for their departments on Christmas day as well as New Year's Day. It was a small price to pay to attend the wedding of the year in Barcelona though.

"Me neither. The hotel is beautiful. I can't believe this is a Torres hotel, here, in Barcelona." Callie replied, leaning into the blonde that was holding her from behind as they stood on their balcony enjoying the view.

"It is pretty amazing. I can understand why Aria would want to get married here. The chapel is beautiful and it's fitting that hers will be the first wedding held there." Arizona replied. She was astounded at the magnitude of this wedding. As the Torres name was becoming more and more popular, not just in the U.S. but in Europe as well, the wedding had caught the media's attention and would be broadcast live in all of their hotel lobbies worldwide.

"It is. I was a little bit annoyed that she chose Barcelona at first. Spain has always been my thing and I suppose I didn't like the idea of sharing it with Aria."

"And now?"

"And now I think you're right. She's worked really hard and she chose to open not one but two hotels in Spain because she knows how much I love it here."

"If it makes you feel better, Jared and I talked on the plane. This wasn't Aria's idea. It was your parents. She resisted at first but after realizing the publicity the opening of this hotel would get and by extension, the rest of the Torres chain, she decided to agree to it." Arizona explained.

"Well, Aria deserves this. She worked really hard and she has always enjoyed having attention like this." Callie replied.

"Is this what you would want? Hundreds of people and the media televising it?"

"Absolutely not. I always envisioned a big beautiful Catholic church and a white dress that resembles the one my mother wore. I was always obsessed with her dress when I was a little girl. I imagined big, yes, but nothing like this. What did you imagine?"

"Honestly? A trip to Vegas, quick and dirty and then lots of sex on the beach somewhere. Sangrias in our hands and miles of water around us." Arizona replied with a smile, knowing full well that was no longer an option. But the few times in her life she had ever thought about what it would be like to get married, that is how she had envisioned it happening.

"Really?"

"I was never the type to dream about a big white wedding before."

"Before what?"

"Before now."

"And now?"

"Now I think about white dresses and wedding vows." Arizona replied shyly.

"You do?"

"I do." Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

Barbara had handed Arizona the mysterious box her husband had given her to give to their daughter the moment she had stepped on the plane that morning. Daniel and Arizona had agreed that he would send her old softball mitt with her Grandmother's ring hidden inside to keep both Callie and Barbara from being suspicious. The Chief had announced that after the holidays, spring training for the annual softball game against Mercy West would begin. It had given Arizona the perfect opportunity to request her mitt and give Daniel a way to smuggle the ring to her. She had yet to see the final product in person but she had seen the pictures her dad had sent and had a video conference with the jeweler twice, once with the finished ring. She couldn't wait to pull the ring out and take a look at it.

"I love you." Callie replied, turning in her arms and placing a tender kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I love you too." Arizona replied with a smile.

"I would love to break in that king sized bed with some crazy, hot sex but I am so exhausted."

"Oh babe, is thirty getting to you?" Arizona teased.

"Hey, you're going to be twenty-nine next week and we both know how much you love celebrating your birthday so unless you want Aria, Abuela, Nonna, and my mom to know you will be celebrating your birthday here while we're in Barcelona, I suggest you stop teasing me about my age."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me." Callie said, licking the edge of her top lip and arching an eyebrow.

"Fine no more jokes about how you're thirty and I'm not." Arizona replied as she turned to walk back into their room from the balcony.

"That's it, you're in for it now." Callie said running up behind Arizona and flinging them both onto the bed where they landed with a bounce. Arizona giggled as Callie trapped her beneath her and blew raspberries on her neck.

"Stop, stop, I'm sorry, no more." Arizona said. Callie stopped and looked down at her. She pecked her lips quickly and let the blonde up.

"You're lucky I'm tired but next time I will most definitely slip about your birthday to Aria. I wouldn't even have to tell anyone else she would do it for me."

"Fun sucker!" Arizona pouted but she laid down next to Callie with a smile and curled into her embrace. Callie was sure the smiling blonde was asleep before her head hit the pillow and Callie was right behind her.

XXXXX

The next morning Callie was downstairs cooking Thanksgiving dinner with Lucia, Abuela, and Nonna in one of the hotel kitchens. Barbara was with Clause out shooting some test photos for the wedding, leaving Arizona and Teddy alone in the hotel suite. The two had locked themselves in Teddy's bathroom and had the ring Arizona was going to give to Callie out to inspect. It was a simple band, but unique, especially for her grandmother's day. The band was black rhodium with two small oval gemstones on each side of the band. Arizona had the original diamonds on each side of the band replaced with a blue topaz and a sapphire to represent each of their birthstones and to add a bit of color. The round halo diamond in the center had been replaced with a slightly bigger diamond and the vintage setting surrounding the large diamond held eighteen smaller diamonds. The jeweler had cleaned the ring and sized it and now she just couldn't wait to get it on Callie's finger.

"Oh my God Arizona, it is beautiful."

"I know, he did an amazing job, didn't he? It was in a bit of rough shape. He had to replace some of the stones around the center diamond and on the band so I added our birthstones on each side in place of the original diamonds. It just needed a bit of color and the dark and light blues look so good together. I had him put in a little bigger diamond in the center and he resized the band and spiffed it all up for me. Do you think Callie will like it? I mean I know the black band isn't super traditional but when I thought of what I wanted Callie to have, Grammy's ring was all I could think about." Arizona rambled nervously as they held it under the light to see how it sparkled. The scalloped edges of the halo part of the ring that housed the smaller diamonds made the large circular diamond in the center look that much bigger.

"I think the black band will give it just enough of a badass edge that Callie will love it and she most definitely can pull it off."

"Are you sure? I know she's always dreamed of this big white wedding, the ring isn't exactly traditional."

"No, it's not but it is unique, like Callie and your relationship with her. I think it's perfect and she will love it."

"I hope so but if she doesn't, I don't care, I will take her and let her pick out any ring she wants as long as she says yes."

"Wow, I cannot believe I am talking to the same Arizona." Teddy teased.

"You're not. I've grown, I've changed, Callie has changed me."

"As long as you don't lose yourself and you're happy then I am completely onboard with that."

They took turns trying on the ring and admiring it. It was too big for either of their ring fingers but it still felt nice to try it on and admire it against their skin. Arizona had to admit, she couldn't wait to see it on Callie. It would look much nicer against her darker skin and longer fingers. Teddy was just taking the ring off to hand back to Arizona when a knock at the door startled them and Teddy dropped the ring. They both tried to catch it but they stared wide-eyed as it dropped into the drain.

"Oh my God!" Teddy shrieked.

"Arizona? Are you guys alright in there?" Barbara called as she jiggled the door handle. Arizona ran to the door and flung it open pulling both Barbara and Clause inside before slamming it shut.

"Teddy dropped Callie's ring down the drain. I need your help." Arizona exclaimed, nearing a full on panic attack.

"Well, we're going to have to take the pipes under the sink apart. I'll call maintenance." Clause said, exiting the bathroom to go find the number to maintenance.

"What ring, Arizona?" Barbara questioned, staring her daughter down.

"Not now mom, just help me get it back." Arizona replied.

"Maybe I should call Callie and tell her that her ring is missing. Maybe they can get someone up here faster." Barbara suggested.

"No!" Arizona and Teddy shouted together.

"Arizona Monroe Robbins, look at me right now." Barbara exclaimed. Arizona turned and looked at her mom, knowing the gig was up.

"Callie doesn't know about the ring yet mom."

"Oh my God, do you mean? Does this mean what I think it means?" Barbara asked, clutching her chest.

"Mom, don't have a coronary. I'm not ready to ask her quite yet but yes, I have a ring. Well I did anyway." Arizona replied, plopping down onto the floor. Barbara disappeared and came back a few moments later with a screwdriver and some sort of wrench looking thing, Arizona had no idea what it was called or what it was for but she was happy to see it if it meant getting the ring back.

"Where? How?"

"Arizona, I'm a photographer and I'm married to a military man, I travel with a toolbox just in case. Always be prepared, right?" Barbara explained when she gave her mother a questioning look before Barbara laid down on the floor and got to work. With a skill Arizona would have never thought possible from her mother, she had disconnected the pipes, retrieved the ring, and was just putting the pipe back when Clause returned stating maintenance would arrive shortly.

"Nevermind, crisis averted." Teddy sighed in relief.

"Guess I'll call and tell them they're no longer needed." Clause laughed at the sight of Barbara.

"Let me see that." Barbara said, drying her hands on her dirty jeans. Arizona handed the ring over and watched as her mom's eyes filled with tears. "Was this Grammy's?"

"Yea, I called dad and asked him for it. I know Grammy left it for me so it could be my engagement ring someday but it never seemed like me. When I thought of Grammy's ring, it did scream Calliope though. I made a few changes to make it more personal to Callie."

"It's beautiful Arizona."

"Do you think Calliope will like it?" Arizona asked, emotion evident in her voice.

"Like what?" Callie's rich voice was heard from the hallway. Barbara hurriedly stuffed the ring in her pocket.

"None of your beeswax, Calliope. Stop eavesdropping." Arizona hollered just as big brown eyes popped around the corner.

"What's this? A party in the bathroom?" Aria asked, coming into view behind her sister.

"Just some girl talk." Teddy replied.

"Ummm, ok then. Dinner is in an hour so I came to get all of you so you could get ready." Callie replied, clearly not happy with how the conversation had gone and being kept out of the loop. But knowing that Barbara was involved, she didn't push the issue.

"Ok babe, thanks. Go ahead and start getting ready, I'll be right there." Arizona said. She waited for Callie and Aria to disappear before she handed her mom the box and Barbara carefully placed the ring back in it.

"Want me to hide this for you for now?" Barbara asked quietly.

"Yes, please and thank you mom." Arizona replied, hugging her mom quickly before she headed down the hall to her and Callie's room to get ready. Aria sat on the sofa looking over some brochures.

"Hey Aria." Arizona said as she passed.

"Don't mind me, I'm just hanging out here because I'm already ready and if I head downstairs they will put me to work doing something. And Jared is too busy with a basketball game with his family to keep me entertained." Aria replied. Arizona laughed at her honest confession and continued on to the master bedroom.

"Calliope?"

"Getting in the shower." Callie called from the bathroom a moment before the water turned on. Arizona made a split second decision and shed her clothes before stepping into the bathroom.

"Can I join?" Arizona asked through the glass doors of the shower.

"We only have an hour, Arizona." Callie replied. Since she didn't flat out reject her, Arizona opened the door and joined Callie. She stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, resting her head on Callie's upper back.

"Please don't be mad. Christmas is coming up and any secrets I'm keeping are good ones, okay?" Arizona said. It wasn't a complete lie, she told herself but it was a necessary one for the moment.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I'm just tired."

"How about, I wash your hair and back for you and then you can go and rest before we leave. I'll even blow dry your hair for you if you want." Arizona said, already reaching for the shampoo. Arizona washed and conditioned Callie's hair and body for her as promised and then shooed her from the shower so she could rest while Arizona finished her shower.

Callie was fast asleep in her robe on the bed when Arizona came into the room ten minutes later. Deciding to let her sleep, Arizona went about doing her own hair and applying her makeup. She dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a red sweater that hung off one shoulder. She was just doing a last check in the mirror when she felt eyes on her and turned to see Callie watching her from the bed.

"You're really beautiful, do you know that?" Callie asked.

"You do tell me quite often. How are you feeling, babe?" Arizona asked as she made her way to the bed. She grabbed the brush and blow dryer on the way.

"Better thanks, I guess I needed that little cat nap. Will you still blow dry my hair?"

"Of course I will. I can braid it for you too if you would like."

"Braids are more your thing, honey."

"Oh come on, I can make it badass for you." Arizona replied with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Callie's cheek.

"I think I'll stick with a ponytail." Callie replied.

Twenty minutes later, Callie was dressed in a black sleeveless top with a black blazer and a pair of black skinny jeans. The only pop of color was the purple heels on her feet. Even with Arizona's own small black heels, the height difference was severe when Callie wore heels like that but Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of her. She still found herself completely amazed this wasn't all a dream at times. Callie was stunning and her bare neck with her hair pulled up the way she had it was doing all sorts of things for Arizona.

Barbara joined them in the living room a few moments later dressed in a skirt and green blouse and a few minutes after that, Teddy came out dressed in an oversize grey sweater, leggings, and boots. Aria, who was already dressed in a form fitting white dress, sat and chatted with the four women for a few moments, each of them admiring and complimenting each other's outfits and shoes before they made their way down to the dining room that Carlos had reserved for Thanksgiving dinner.

Only the Walker and Torres families were attending the Thanksgiving dinner in this room but still, it was a lot of people. If Arizona thought she had met all of the Torres family at the engagement party, she was severely mistaken. The rest of the wedding guests were being provided their own complimentary Thanksgiving feast in the main hall where the wedding reception would take place in two days. The Walkers took up part of one side of the table. Callie, Arizona, Barbara, and Teddy sat down next to Lucia while Aria went around and took a seat across from them next to Jared. Introductions were made and friendly conversation was flowing. Everyone seemed happy and enjoying the festivities despite being away from home.

A tension was felt as Barbara's eyes narrowed at the incoming group of people. Arizona followed her mother's gaze and found Junior, Fatima, J.J., and Juan as they made their way to the table. Though they were seated at the far end of the table near Abuela, Paula, Pedro, Alicia and her husband, their daughter, Mario and his wife, and Dominic, and more members of the Torres family that Arizona had yet to meet, Callie's hand instinctively pulled Arizona closer to her as J.J. made eye contact with the blonde.

Barbara had one hand on Arizona and the other on Teddy as she watched them cross the room. Arizona leaned in and whispered to her mother that she was staring and her gaze finally dropped but Arizona knew if looks could kill, J.J. would have dropped dead on the spot. Barbara had been furious to say the least when she had heard the story of J.J. and what had happened with Arizona. She was even more furious that she was only now hearing about it. She had threatened to tell Daniel but Arizona knew that would lead to a mob of uncles and cousins out for blood and she did not want or need that right now. Mama bear was enough for her to contend with.

"Callie, I don't think you introduced me to Alicia's husband and little girl." Arizona said, trying to break the tension.

"Oh that's because Eli and Reina were ill over the Fourth of July but Reina is the flower girl." Callie replied.

"Isn't she adorable?" Aria asked from her spot across the table.

"Yes."Arizona replied simply. She didn't know what else to say. The child was stunning and looked so much like Callie that Arizona had difficulty keeping her eyes off of her. Why were her ovaries suddenly aching? She shook the thought from her head quickly, she was still on the fence about kids. She knew Callie would be a great mother, she had no doubts about that, the doubts she had were about herself alone.

"She looks like Callita did at that age." Lucia said.

"But Callie was much fatter." Aria added with a giggle.

"She was perfect." Lucia added, "Besides, Aria, you were bigger than Callie as a baby."

"Ha, now who was the fat one?" Callie exclaimed.

"Girls, it's Thanksgiving, be nice to each other." Carlos said from the head of the table but Arizona didn't miss the small smile on his face.

"Who are the other two? I don't recognize them either." Arizona replied, nodding to a man and woman around Callie's age.

"Oh, that's Ana and Eduardo. They are my cousins, I mean we consider them cousins at least. My Abuelo's brother, Dante had a daughter, my Tia Marianna, those are her kids. Abuelo took the hotel chains and Dante took the casinos once the business was up and running." Callie replied. Arizona was staring at her with an odd look as she spoke, it made Callie feel slightly self-conscious, "What?"

"You're just so beautiful." Arizona replied, flushing slightly at being caught. What was going on with her?

"Thank you. You're stunning, Arizona."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Maybe but you can tell me again." Callie whispered.

"I love you and I am so lucky. That's what I am thankful for today, that I have you."

"Someone is feeling extra sweet today."

"I am. Maybe it's Barcelona or the wedding but I am just very happy and feeling emotional toward you. Is that ok?."

"It's more than ok, baby. And I am so very thankful for you too, Arizona."

Dinner was served a short time later, Arizona and Teddy both looking at each other guiltily with cheeks full of food as Abuela stood to say "Grace". Arizona quickly averted her eyes to her plate and tried to chew while being as inconspicuous as possible but she knew both Callie and Barbara had witnessed the infraction. She hoped though that neither Lucia nor Carlos had noticed. She whispered a quick "Amen" and when her eyes caught the mischievous wink from Carlos's sparkling blue eyes, she knew he had most definitely seen.

"Your dad saw me eating before Abuela said grace." Arizona whispered to Callie.

"Don't worry, there's a chapel, you can go to confession and all will be forgiven." Callie whispered back. Arizona's head whipped up as she looked at a smiling Callie. She sighed in relief as she heard Callie laugh and knew she was joking.

"You're not funny."

"Actually I think I'm quite funny." Callie replied then added, "It's safe to eat now, dear."

There was a mix of traditional American Thanksgiving food and Cuban dishes that the Torres women had made themselves that morning as well Spanish food that the hotel had supplied. Arizona tried a bit of everything and was feeling uncomfortably full by the time dessert was served. Teddy too seemed too full for dessert and Arizona found herself wishing she had thought to wear leggings like Teddy as her skinny jeans felt uncomfortably snug.

"Want me to have some pie wrapped up for you and Teddy for later?" Callie asked, knowing dessert was Arizona's favorite.

"That would be great, babe, thanks. And could you have them make another two plates with a bit of everything for Pete and Frank? They're away from their families on Thanksgiving because they are guarding me, the least we can do is bring them some food."

"I had food delivered to their rooms for them but if it will make you feel better, we will take them some more."

"Of course you did because you're so thoughtful and sweet. I love that about you and I am so thankful that I'm here with you." Arizona said, placing a quick kiss on Callie's lips boldly. It was chaste and innocent as far as their kisses usually went but it was still bold considering their environment. They were always a bit shy to be affectionate in the presence of Callie's family but no one seemed to notice the tiny display of public affection.

"I'm really grateful you're here too. And I am grateful that I found you. I hope you know I'm never letting you go."

"Good, I don't want you to." Arizona said, nuzzling their noses together.

"Are there going to be more wedding bells in the future?" Aria asked from across the table as she watched her sister and Arizona intently. They both looked up quickly at the younger Torres sister.

"What?" The couple asked simultaneously. Arizona's face flushed and Callie's eyes narrowed at her sister. Aria held her hands up in front of her.

"Hey, I was just saying, you two are obviously in love. It's sweet and I'm happy you have found each other." Aria said.

"That's very sweet, Aria." Arizona said with a smile.

"That was a wonderful meal, thank you so much for inviting us but I am so full and ready for a nap." Barbara interrupted, as she stood. She was aware of both Callie and Arizona's plans and decided to help them by breaking up the awkwardness.

"Of course, Barbara. We are so glad to have you." Carlos replied with a genuine smile.

"Girls, are you joining me?"

"Yes, I think so. Do you mind?" Callie asked her parents.

"No, of course not. Go ahead. We are going to finish our coffee and then go out for a bit of shopping." Lucia replied. The group of four said their goodbyes to everyone and made their way to their room. Callie and Arizona dropped off the food to Pete and Frank on the way to their room and let them know they were back. The men took turns accompanying Arizona places but so far, their assistance really hadn't been required and Arizona felt ridiculous about the entire situation. She had talked to Callie about it several times but Callie wasn't swayed, she would rather be overly cautious and wrong than the alternative.

As soon as the four women returned to their suite, dinner clothes were shed and replaced with comfortable clothes that didn't have buttons or zippers. Arizona lay sprawled across Callie's legs at the end of the chaise lounge the brunette had claimed. Teddy was folded up in a chair like a pretzel and Barbara was curled up on the couch reading a book. A random Christmas movie played on the television.

"We're going to be here for your birthday this time." Callie said quietly, reminding Arizona gently of the upcoming day. She could feel Arizona's mind racing and felt the need to break the silence as the four of them were lazily reclined.

"I know, I was hoping we could go out to eat and maybe do some sightseeing since we leave the next evening to go home."

"It's your birthday babe, we can do whatever you want. Would you like to maybe go back to the fountain?"

"Yes, absolutely yes. Mom, Teddy, you guys should see it, it's beautiful."

"Why don't we all go after dinner?" Callie suggested, then added, "I could see what everyone else has planned and make a reservation."

"I don't want a big thing, Callie." Arizona said, lifting her head off Callie's stomach where it had been resting so she could look at her.

"I promise. I won't even tell them it's your birthday if you don't want me to. We can just say it's a last night in Barcelona celebration dinner." Callie replied.

"Okay, it would be nice if your parents, Nonna, and Abuela want to join."

"I'll ask them tomorrow. Aria and Jared are staying in Barcelona until we all leave on Thursday so I can see if they would like to join as well."

"That sounds nice." Barbara commented, looking up from her book. Teddy shook her head in agreeance.

"It does." Arizona replied.

"Ok, I will call tomorrow." Callie said, brushing hair from a pale forehead.

"Anyone fancy a walk on the beach?" Arizona asked.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Barbara replied, getting up to head to her room. She stopped and kissed them each on top of their heads. It was barely eight pm but it had been a long few days for all of them.

"Night mom." Arizona said as her mom kissed her head.

"I have a phone date with Henry." Teddy replied, wiggling her phone at them.

"I'd love to go for a walk with you." Callie replied with a smile. It was what Arizona had been hoping for but hadn't wanted to exclude Teddy or her mother. Callie texted Pete and Frank to let them know they planned to walk on the beach. The men responded back a few moments later that they would both enjoy a walk so they would both be escorting them.

"Teddy, Frank and Pete are both going with us so make sure you lock up and don't answer the door." Callie instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Teddy replied, covering the receiver.

"I think she and Henry are getting pretty serious." Arizona whispered to Callie as they entered the hallway.

"I like Henry. We bonded, I think he's a good fit for Teddy." Callie replied knowing Arizona could be a bit protective and witnessing Tim's protectiveness first hand.

The couple walked down the hall and met Frank and Pete before proceeding down to the elevator. The men did a good job of keeping their distance while still letting them know they were there. Arizona took Callie's hand in hers as soon as they hit the beach, both of them removing their shoes and going barefoot as they walked along the water in silence for a few moments. Callie could tell something was on Arizona's mind but over a year of dating had taught her not to push so she waited as patiently as she was capable of.

"Callie, I want to apologize for my family." Arizona said, breaking the silence.

"What for?"

"For what happened while we were in Missouri for Tim's wedding. I know the guys can get carried away and I want you to know I'm not okay with them hazing you."

"I appreciate it, Arizona and I know you weren't happy about it but I actually kind of had fun with it. I know I'm not technically a guy but it felt nice to be included in a ritual that they planned on having back when they thought you would bring home a guy. In a weird way I think it was them showing me that they accepted me and our relationship as equal."

"And I get that but I still don't like it. I would be nervous in an unfamiliar place with men I didn't know."

"I normally would be too but I promise, I was never scared for my safety. I was more scared for them once you found out what they were up to. I trust Tim and Nick and I knew Henry was with me. I'm not going to tell you how to feel about it but I was ok. I knew if I really didn't want to be there I could leave."

"Okay well you just say the word and I will make them pay, painfully, I promise." Arizona replied. Callie knew she was serious but she just couldn't help but laugh at the determination in her eyes even as her smaller body swayed in the wind.

"I'll keep that in mind babe." Callie replied, wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulders. Arizona placed her own arm around Callie's waist and the two continued their walk in comfortable silence.

XXXXX

Friday found Arizona and Callie being primped, waxed, and pampered as they took on their bridesmaid and maid of honor duties. They would partake in Aria's bachelorette party that night in the hotel club. While Arizona and Callie were performing their wedding duties, Teddy, Barbara, and Clause had gone out exploring and Arizona found herself both excited for them and jealous as she sat down in the chair to get her eyebrows waxed.

By the rehearsal dinner that evening, Arizona was exhausted and somewhat moody if honest. She loved Aria but she was ready to strangle the bridezilla and her bridesmaids. She found it interesting how easily Callie was able to go with the flow and the Latina never once complained. Even when Aria had very nearly thrown a tantrum, Callie had handled it like a pro and no one but the bridesmaids were none-the-wiser to the episode. Arizona realized Callie had grown up with this and Aria being four years younger must have had a tantrum or two that Callie had witnessed and soothed. Since knowing Aria, Arizona had only ever seen her as a rational, professional adult. The pressure of her upcoming nuptials seemed to be bringing out the worst in the soon to be bride. The rehearsal dinner was finally over though and they were now just chatting and sharing post dinner drinks. The blonde made a mental note to make sure Callie got a little extra pampering once all of this was over and they were finally alone. But right now, Arizona had a target and she was desperately trying to get him alone without drawing attention to herself.

"Carlos, how are you this evening?" Arizona asked as he approached Arizona and the other bridesmaids. Callie had taken Aria somewhere to freshen up after her meltdown.

"I'm well. You look like you need to be rescued." Carlos said, leaning down and whispering in Arizona's ear.

"That would be correct, sir."

"Care to join me on the terrace? I was given a new cigar to try by Mr. Walker but my wife is not a fan of my cigar habit."

"I'm not surprised by that. I would love to join you, sir." Arizona replied with a small smile.

"Arizona, call me Carlos, please, no more of this sir stuff."

"Sorry, old habits. When you're raised in a military family, everyone is sir or ma'am."

"Well, I assure you, neither is necessary where I am concerned." Carlos replied. Carlos led Arizona down a short hall and through the french doors opening onto a terrace. Arizona leaned against the railing of the terrace while Carlos lit his cigar. The view was beautiful though they were only on the first floor. They were still elevated off the beach by a giant set of stairs, the width of the entire hotel meaning they had the perfect view of the pier and of the ocean where they stood. Arizona turned to Carlos and swallowed hard before speaking to him.

"I love Calliope, very much. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met, both inside and out. You and Lucia should be so proud of the woman she is. She amazes me every single day. And I can't imagine my life without her. I'd like to ask you, if I may have Callie's hand in marriage."

"That's not my choice, I believe that is my Calliope's choice."

"It is. But I would like your permission to ask her."

"Why do you need my permission?"

"I guess I don't but I would like to have it. I respect you and Lucia and your family. I want you to be involved in Callie's life. In my family, it's respectful to ask a woman's father if it's ok to marry their daughter. Or to ask their daughter to marry them." Arizona rambled nervously.

"Relax Arizona, I appreciate you thinking to ask me." Carlos said. He always enjoyed the rambling blonde and he couldn't resist giving her just a little bit of a hard time. Calliope was his pride and joy after all.

"Right. So, may I have your blessing to ask Callie?" Arizona asked. Brilliant blue eyes locked onto smaller and slightly darker ones as the two stared each other down. Arizona was practicing her breathing to prevent the tears that tended to erupt with authority figures from surfacing. Finally, Carlos blinked and the smallest of smiles graced his face.

"You may."

"Oh thank you." Arizona screeched, launching her arms around Carlos's neck and placing a noisy kiss on his cheek before either of them realized what she was doing. The blonde looked far from embarrassed though as she pulled away with a giant dimpled smile on her face.

"Would you like a cigar, to celebrate?" Carlos asked, unsure how to handle the perky blonde.

"Calliope wouldn't like that." Arizona replied, not wanting to fight with the Latina while they were in Barcelona. She had never tried a cigar and really had no interest. Carlos smiled at this.

"Neither does Lucia. Here, it's one of the lighter cigars I have. If you were a man asking for permission to marry my daughter, we would celebrate over cigars and scotch. I have my scotch, you have a glass of champagne. I'm not sure how to handle this situation, perhaps you should be celebrating with Lucia instead." Carlos replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable and out of his element.

"No, no, I'll take the cigar." Arizona replied. She felt like this was some sort of test even if Carlos had already agreed and was being nice. It wasn't a test she wanted to fail and Callie had been through much worse with her family. She took the cigar and Carlos lit it for her.

"Have you ever smoked a cigar Arizona?"

"No sir."

"Don't inhale." Carlos replied with a wink. Arizona felt a burning in her throat as the smoke coated her mouth. She may have gotten Carlos's approval by participating in this little ritual but Callie was going to murder her for sure. Maybe that was Carlos's plan all along the blonde thought as Carlos smirked at her as if reading her thoughts.

Arizona took a big gulp of her champagne and the pair stood in silence for a moment staring out at the water, each lost in their own thoughts. After each puff, the cigar got less and less potent and Arizona found herself semi enjoying the nostalgia of cigar smoke.

"Calliope will make a beautiful bride." Carlos said suddenly, emotion evident in his voice.

"Yes, she will. I can't wait." Arizona agreed.

"You will too."

"Thank you, sir."

"Arizona, you are marrying my daughter and we are currently celebrating with cigars, please, call me Carlos."

"Yes, sir." Arizona replied and then the two both chuckled, Carlos shaking his head.

"Arizona, I've been looking everywhere for you. You can't just sneak off on your own like that." Callie said, coming through the terrace doors. Both turned with guilty looks on their faces and Carlos quickly removed the cigar from Arizona's hand and placed it in the receptacle.

"Calliope, it's my fault. The bridesmaids were being a bit dramatic and poor Arizona looked like she wanted to melt into the floor so I invited her to join me outside while I enjoyed my cigar." Carlos explained.

"Oh dad, I didn't see you out here. You know Mami is going to have a conniption when she finds out you're smoking cigars again, right?"

"Calliope, your mother and I have an understanding. Cigars are for business transactions and celebrating. My daughter getting married falls in the celebration category."

"Ok Papi, don't say I didn't warn you." Callie said with a smile. She loved teasing her dad but truth be told, the smell of cigar smoke on his collar was comforting to her.

"Is Aria feeling better?" Arizona asked.

"She is. She's napping before the party. It's been a long day for everyone. Are you ready to go upstairs and relax for a little while?"

"More than ready. Thank you for rescuing me, Carlos." Arizona replied, she placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed it.

"You are most welcome." Carlos said, shocking both Arizona and Callie as he pulled the blonde in for a quick hug before turning to his daughter and giving her one as well.

"Night daddy."

"Goodnight Calliope, Arizona." Carlos said, leaving the two women on the terrace. Once they were alone, Callie pulled Arizona into an embrace and nuzzled her face into Arizona's neck and hair only to pull back moments later with her nose scrunched up.

"No offense, Arizona but you stink. No more joining my dad on the terrace when he's smoking cigars, ok?"

"Ok." Arizona replied, momentary relief flooding her before Callie pecked her on the lips and pulled away once again with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you smoke a cigar with my dad?"

"Callie, you don't know how scary your dad can be and I just wanted him to like me and he offered it to me and I said no at first but he looked so disappointed so when he handed it to me I let him light it..." Arizona rambled. She stopped when she heard Callie's laughter.

"For a moment I was about to scold you but the rambling you just performed was just so freakin adorable that I can't even be mad. Come on, let's get you showered and your teeth brushed so we can nap before the bachelorette party. No more cigars with my dad though, deal?"

"Deal." Arizona replied, relieved that she wasn't about to have a fight with Callie which would possibly result in her sleeping on the couch.

XXXXX

"I'm getting married tomorrow bitches!" Aria announced as they toasted with their first shots of the night. The bachelorette party included the bridal party plus a few of Aria's friends, her cousin Ana, Rita, and Teddy who had joined the group. All in all there were twelve women including the bride.

"It seems like bridezilla pregamed." Teddy whispered to Arizona and the blonde nodded her head vigorously. The two friends walked over to a high top and sat as the rest of the group hit the dance floor.

"Poor Callie has been playing referee all day. I told her tonight I would stay sober so she could relax and have some fun." Arizona explained quietly as the two friends watched the women on the dance floor from a distance. They had each taken the mandatory initial shot and that was the only shot Arizona planned on participating in. For the rest of the night she would sip on her one glass of wine.

"What are the male half of the bridal party up to tonight?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I think they are in the game room down in the lower level of the hotel. There's an arcade and bowling alley with a bar set up."

"Care if I join you guys? I have a toddler that will be up at the crack of dawn and I am exhausted. I can't keep up with them." Rita said as she plopped down at the table.

"Of course, sit, join the land of soberness." Teddy replied with a smile.

"Ok, so I am pretty familiar with Alicia and Vanessa and I know you, Callie, and Jenna, obviously, but who are the other girls?" Rita asked.

"Well, I only met them today but the one with short dark hair dancing next to Callie is their cousin or second cousin I guess. Her name is Ana and I only met her on Thanksgiving. The others are Aria's friends and I honestly can't keep track of their names." Arizona replied.

"Carmen, Macy, Val." Teddy said, pointing out the other three women that were new to the group.

"How do you know that?" Arizona asked.

"We ran into them while we were out exploring earlier and they hiked with us for a while." Teddy replied with a shrug.

The trio sat and chatted while they watched the group of girls on the dance floor. Spanish music was currently playing and Arizona felt flushed as she watched Callie moving her hips. She knew that Callie was aware of her eyes on her while she enjoyed dancing, she also knew the Latina knew what it did to her. It was going to be a long night if Callie was going to insist on dancing like that. Arizona could already feel the throbbing between her thighs but she was determined to let Callie stay and dance even if she wanted nothing more than to drag her back to their suite right this minute.

"Earth to Arizona." Teddy said, snapping her fingers in front of the blonde's face.

"Hmmm...what?" Arizona asked, turning to face the other two women who were both smirking.

"We asked if you want to go dance with us." Rita replied.

"Umm, yea no, I uh, I don't think that's a good idea right now. It's hot in here, are you guys hot?" Arizona rambled. Her skin was flushed and she felt flustered suddenly. She knew if she stepped within one foot of her gorgeous Latina right now she wouldn't be able to resist dragging her to their room or hell, the bathroom for that matter.

"I'm comfortable." Rita shrugged.

"Me too." Teddy smirked.

"Are you ok if we go dance a little?" Rita asked.

"No, no, go ahead." Arizona replied. Her throat was so very dry, she desperately needed some water and maybe some fresh air.

There was extra security for tonight and tomorrow night. More so than usual. Carlos and Lucia were concerned for the safety of their guests and wanted to assure everyone was safe and able to be escorted to their rooms after drinking if need be. Frank was standing outside of the hotel club where the bachelorette party was in full swing. Pete was stationed downstairs outside of the entertainment center holding the bachelor party. If it wasn't for the fact that Arizona had promised not only Callie but Barbara, Carlos, and Lucia that she wouldn't go off alone then she would be tempted to step outside. Callie in general, but dance floor Callie, especially, did something to her libido that made it difficult to control herself and she very much needed some fresh air.

"You look like you're in pain over here." A sultry voice whispered in her ear. Warm breath tickled the hair on the back of her neck and goosebumps erupted over pale skin.

"Mmm, your hips should be illegal." Arizona replied, relishing the feeling of Callie's body pushed flush against her back. Arizona sat on a backless stool at a high top table making it the perfect height for Callie to hug her from behind without needing to bend. Arizona smiled as she heard Callie's beautiful sexy laugh.

"So watching me move my hips is painful?"

"Very." Arizona all but whimpered.

"Seems like I have a problem then. I can't have my girl sitting here being uncomfortable, let me take care of that for you baby." Callie whispered seductively, licking the shell of a pale ear.

"Oh I intend to let you take care of that tonight when we get back to our room and we can take our time."Arizona replied, turning on her stool so Callie was now standing between her legs. She placed her lips against Callie's and kissed her hard.

"Let's go."

"No, I want you to enjoy dancing and having fun at your sister's bachelorette party. Trust me, we will leave with plenty of time for other activities. I'll even let you be top tonight."

"Oh you'll let me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, one more hour then we're going upstairs."

"Deal."

"And you're getting your sexy ass out there and dancing with me." Callie said, pulling Arizona from her stool. The blonde let the sexy Latina lead her to the dance floor because who was she kidding, she would follow Callie anywhere.

Arizona felt her body being forcefully pulled and held against a strong body. Hips moved behind hers, forcing her to move to the same rhythm. Strong surgeon hands and fingers roamed over her hips and abdomen, her tight dress giving Callie the ability to feel through the soft, velvety material. Arizona's body was on fire, literally her nerve endings felt raw with desire. She found Callie sexy during random times; watching her hum and sing while she cooked dinner, stealing glances at her while she was intently reading one of her mystery novels usually a tan finger twisting carelessly in dark locks, at work when she caught a glimpse of her across the room with a radiant smile on her face and her lab coat rolled up revealing muscular forearms, those moments would take her breath away. But when Calliope Torres wanted to be sexy, you just didn't stand a chance, or at least Arizona didn't, she was putty in those very capable hands.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispered, her eyes shut and her mouth slightly agape.

"Are you sure you want to wait an hour, Arizona? I can make this one very long hour for you baby."

It took all of Arizona's will power to force her eyes open and turn in Callie's arms. She hung her arms over broad shoulders and linked her hands together lazily behind Callie's neck. She brought her mouth to Callie's neck and placed open mouthed kisses up to her jawline and then to her ear. She pulled the lobe into her mouth and nibbled gently, smiling as she felt Callie's breath hitch before she let her breath ghost across Callie's wet lobe and whispered in her ear.

"You're playing with fire, Calliope."

Without warning Callie crashed their lips together. They pulled apart moments later, both panting, their eyes shades darker and chests heaving. Arizona could feel the wetness soaking through the thin material of the thong she had worn under her black long sleeved very short and tight dress. Aria had insisted everyone wear black to her bachelorette party so they could say goodbye to her single life. Arizona had to restrain herself from bending down and kissing the cleavage that was popping out of Callie's own black dress. Though the Latina's dress was more flowy than her own, it was tight around her bust line and accentuated her breasts, creating the most glorious cleavage Arizona had ever seen.

"Bathroom now." Callie growled, grabbing Arizona's wrist but they had barely taken two steps when the club doors opened and the men from the bachelor party stormed in.

"Hey, no guys allowed." Ana shouted.

"We tried to tell him but my lovesick brother just wanted one dance with his blushing bride. Then I promise, we will leave you ladies to it." Sam said. And sure enough, Jared had already found Aria and the two were grinding on the dance floor.

"Anyone care to dance?" Mikey asked, wiggling his eyebrows in Arizona's direction. The two had gotten close as they were paired to walk down the aisle together and Arizona enjoyed his goofy personality and quick wit.

"I've already got mine but nice try." Callie said, leading Arizona further onto the dance floor possessively. Arizona smiled, Mikey had merely looked in her direction and she would have said no even if he had asked. There was no one she wanted to dance with other than the woman who currently had her hands on her ass.

"Can we go to our room after this?" Arizona asked.

"Mmmm, you read my mind."

"You're sure? I don't want you to miss out on your sister's bachelorette party."

"Trust me, I am sure. You made me ruin my panties and they are one of my favorites. Actually they're one of your favorites." Callie replied with a smile. She brushed her lips against Arizona's forehead and the blonde closed her eyes, a smile crossing her face.

"I'll buy you a dozen more of the same pair."

"I think that sounds fair and totally worth it."

Arizona and Callie were dancing together in the middle of the dance floor practically glued together. Arizona saw Teddy dancing with Todd and laughing next to where Sam and Rita danced. Everyone seemed happy and Arizona was glad for the carefree night. Both she and Callie had needed it more than she could say. True to their word, when the song was over, the guys left. Arizona told Teddy that she and Callie were leaving a split second before Callie dragged her to the elevator. A security guard escorted them to their room which left them no choice but to behave in the elevator and halls. Barbara was sleeping down the hall so even once the door was shut and locked, the couple kept their hands to themselves and made a beeline for the master suite.

"I can't wait to rip that dress off of you." Callie said as the door to the master shut harsher than was required.

"Ok, but don't actually rip it because I really like it." Arizona said with a smile before she turned her back so Callie could access the zipper. She wiggled the dress down her body and watched Callie visibly swallow as she stood there in her pink bra, thong, and heels.

"Wow."

"You're staring and seriously over dressed, Calliope." Arizona said with a smirk. She undid the zipper to Callie's dress and watched it fall to the ground. Callie wore her own set of matching panties and bra that were black and Arizona noted those were her favorite pair of Callie's g-strings.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, Arizona, tonight, I'm top, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Arizona replied, closing the distance between them and kissing Callie gently. The kiss took moments to turn passionate and full of need and want.

"I brought something."

"Oh yea?"

"Mmmhmm. Climb up on the bed babe." Callie replied, tapping Arizona gently on the ass as she obeyed. Callie rummaged through the drawer and pulled out the item she was looking for. Perks of flying on her parents jet, bags didn't go through the same security.

"You brought that?" Arizona asked as she saw the black dildo in Callie's hand. They had discussed using it previously and had used the strap ons several more times but had never actually used this particular one. She felt liquid coating her upper thighs as she looked at it in Callie's hand.

"As much as I love that bra and thong, they are going to have to go." Callie ordered. Arizona had kicked off her heels before climbing in bed but Callie noticed the hot pink garments still covering important parts of Arizona's body. Callie licked her lips as she watched Arizona remove her remaining clothing seductively. Callie unclasped her own bra and shimmied her soaked pantied down her thighs, kicking them aside.

Callie climbed up on the bed and slowly crawled toward Arizona who was kneeling at the top of the bed. They met with a sloppy kiss, hands roaming over cheeks, necks, backs, and butts. They both sighed happily as naked skin collided and their naked breasts were smashed against each other. Callie's hand was the first to wiggle between them and she swiped her fingers through Arizona's wetness with a moan.

"Lay down." Callie ordered as she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them. Arizona laid down and watched Callie carefully with lust filled eyes.

"I want to touch you."

"Well, that's not how this is going to work. I'm going to put this inside of you while I ride the dildo on top of you. Spread your legs babe." Callie replied. Arizona's heart fluttered at the thought of Callie riding a dildo and being able to feel it. The shorter end of the two sided appendage was still a decent size. She liked to be in control in the bedroom but she had to admit that a dominant Callie filled her wildest dreams.

Callie took her time rubbing her fingers up and down Arizona's slit. She pushed one finger into her before immediately bringing it back up and circling her clit gently. She repeated the motion several times before she eased the shorter end of the appendage into Arizona. The blonde arched her back off the bed and moaned Callie's name. A split second later, Callie was coating the larger part of the dildo with lube and Arizona watched with wide eyes as Callie lowered herself onto it.

"Oh my God, Callie." Arizona moaned as Callie's motion caused the appendage inside of her to move and it created the smallest amount of pressure against her clit. She placed her hands on Callie's thighs as the brunette moved slowly, adjusting to their position. Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona and they both gasped at the sensation the motion caused.

"Fuck, this isn't going to take long. I'm not sure I can control myself." Callie whispered.

"Let go baby." Arizona whispered, using her hands to help Callie thrust up and down harder.

"Oh God, Arizona." Callie moaned. Arizona stared in awe at the sight of Callie's breasts bouncing as she worked the dildo inside of both of them.

The couple worked up a rhythm. Arizona was going out of her mind with the sensations but the sight of Callie straddling her while riding the strap on was nearly her undoing. Her head was thrown back, dark hair cascading down a strong back, her breasts on full display and beads of sweat dripped down her chest. Her movements became more and more frenzied and Arizona could do nothing but hold on as she brought her hips up to meet Callie's thrusts. Callie bent down once again, a hand on each side of Arizona and the blonde latched onto a dark nipple.

"Callie, you feel so good." Arizona moaned as Callie's new position put pressure exactly where she needed it. Callie leaned down and crashed their lips together once more and the two shared a heated kiss.

"Oh God, Arizona, I'm going to come." Callie whispered as she bit Arizona's shoulder, careful not to leave a mark as it would show in her dress the next day.

"Callie…" Arizona whimpered as her fingers dug into Callie's ass urging her to thrust forward. Arizona felt the rippling in her abdomen and her body went rigid a split second before Callie's body jerked above her as the Latina screamed then went limp against her.

The two women lay panting, still connected by the appendage for a few moments before Callie lifted herself off Arizona and the dildo and removed it from Arizona. They laid together catching their breath for a few moments before Callie grabbed Arizona by the hand and pulled her to the bathroom. The couple showered knowing they had an early morning and long day ahead of them. They spent time washing each other gently and thoroughly, fingers massaging scalps and tender flesh in a different form of intimacy that Arizona relished. The couple climbed into bed naked together and lay facing each other. Arizona's head was pressed against Callie's chest and their legs were entangled together. The couple fell asleep quickly with smiles on their faces. Aria was getting married tomorrow but that wasn't the wedding that either woman dreamed of that night.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Aria's wedding is the next chapter and it looks like there could be a proposal in the near future. Who do you think will get there first?**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Hello everyone. How are you all doing? I'm sorry for the delay. I just could not get this chapter right. I rewrote it several times with different versions of it and this is the one I was happiest with, though I still don't feel like it's my best work. Hopefully you will enjoy it. **

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

"Are you ready, Torbellino?" Carlos asked as he entered the bridal suite to find his daughters, wife, and the bridesmaids anxiously awaiting the start of the ceremony.

"More than ready." Aria replied, a beautiful smile on her face. Aria was a strikingly beautiful bride, Arizona though, couldn't keep her eyes off of Callie.

With it being so close to Christmas, Aria and Jared had chosen holiday colors for the wedding. The bridesmaids were all dressed in red floor length gowns and the groomsmen wore red bow ties and cummerbunds under their black suits. Jared's suit was white with the same red accents and Aria had tiny red roses in her veil. The guests were all asked to wear shades of green, silver, and gold. Callie's dress in particular fit her curves perfectly and made her tanned skin look even more radiant than usual. Her long, dark hair was curled slightly and it framed her beautiful face as it cascaded over her shoulders and chest. Arizona smiled dreamily as she watched the Latina laugh at something Alicia said. Red may just become her new favorite color.

"Arizona, did you hear me? You're up first." Lucia asked, a smirk on her face as she watched the blonde watching Callie. Lucia ushered them all into the hallway, lining them up in order, before the older Torres woman was escorted down the aisle with Mr. and Mrs. Walker to take their seats at the very front of the chapel.

"You nervous?" Mikey asked as he linked arms with Arizona. He was the youngest of the Walker boys and Arizona had grown fond of his goofy nature. She was nervous but something about being paired with Mikey made her feel just a little calmer.

"A little." Arizona replied with a smile.

Suddenly the music started, queuing the bridal party and the two toddlers standing in front of Mikey and Arizona began their trip down the aisle. A collective "awe" was heard as Wil and Reina stepped out onto the red fabric leading to the altar. Arizona had to admit they were the cutest ring bearer and flower girl she had ever seen. The blonde took a deep breath as she and Mikey followed the toddlers down the aisle, hundreds of eyes on them as they slowly made their way to the altar. Arizona made it just in time to turn and see Callie walking down the aisle with Sam and her breath literally hitched. Calliope was beautiful on a normal day but in this setting with her dark hair cascading down her back and resting on her chest, the red dress perfectly contrasting against her tan, glowing skin, Arizona found herself once again convinced that this woman truly was some sort of Goddess. Callie's eyes met Arizona's and the two shared a knowing smile.

Callie struggled to breathe as she looked up and caught brilliant blue eyes watching her with such intensity. The blonde was beyond beautiful, the red looking stunning against pale skin, freckles visible over bare shoulders and tone arms on full display. The peds surgeon's hair had started to grow out again and it was just long enough to fall over her shoulders in perfect curls and rest at the top of her cleavage. As the blonde flashed a dimpled smile at her, Callie felt her heart rate increase. Seeing her standing at the altar was doing all sorts of things to Callie and suddenly she couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over.

As Callie took her place on the top most stair, the music changed and everyone stood, all eyes landed at the end of the long aisle where Aria and Carlos appeared. Once again, Arizona's breath hitched. From this distance, you wouldn't be able to tell the sisters apart and for a moment, Arizona let herself daydream that it was Callie in a white dress and a bright, dimpled smile appeared on her face. She had promised herself she would wait until at least New Year's to propose but the ring upstairs was making it harder and harder to wait, especially in such a romantic setting. The one thing that kept her from getting down on one knee was Aria, she didn't want to distract from her wedding so she would wait even if it killed her to do so.

Unlike Tim and Sara's ceremony, this one was Catholic and long but completely beautiful. Everyone cheered as the pastor announced Jared and Aria as husband and wife and the couple shared a sweet kiss before they made their way back down the aisle. The bridal party followed the new couple in pairs. Arizona didn't miss the glare she received from Callie's Tia Fatima or the creepy smile that J.J. flashed her but she didn't respond to any of that, instead she kept a smile plastered to her face and made her way to the hall where the rest of the wedding party was waiting.

Once pictures were done, which also took much longer than it had for Tim and Sara's wedding, the wedding party entered the hall and were seated at a long table at the front center of the room. Arizona was slightly disappointed that they were assigned seats according to how they had walked down the aisle so while Callie was seated in the center beside her sister, Arizona was on the end next to Jenna. She found she thoroughly enjoyed Jenna's company though and the two chatted as dinner was served.

After dinner, Callie and Sam both delivered beautiful speeches that left everyone both crying and laughing. Arizona watched the poised and elegant Callie and only she and perhaps Aria knew how much delivering this speech had stressed the older Torres sister. She had been a wreck that morning and had vomited several times from her nerves. Arizona had brushed the vomit from her hair and put her in the shower before giving her a Robbins rambling speech of encouragement that made Callie laugh, momentarily forgetting the speech she would need to deliver. Arizona watched as Callie held the paper, clasped tightly in her hand that held the words to the speech she had written. She didn't need it though, Arizona knew she had rehearsed it a hundred times at least and they both knew every word by heart. Just as she knew that Callie cleared her throat more than usual and her usual steady and sultry voice was just a tiny shaky and higher than usual, all tell tale signs to Arizona that Callie was far more nervous than she appeared. Finally, the brunette held up her glass of champagne and the room shared a toast as Arizona smiled lovingly at the brunette.

Both Callie and Arizona were relieved when dinner and toasts were over and the newlyweds were called to the dance floor for their first dance. The bridal party surrounded the dance floor and Arizona was finally able to link hands with Callie, both women relishing in the contact while they watched Jared and Aria share their first dance as a married couple. Arizona smiled as Callie brought their linked hands up to her mouth and pressed a kiss against Arizona's hand before bringing them back down between them.

"Will the wedding party please join the bride and groom?" The DJ asked. Arizona reluctantly released Callie as Sam approached to lead her to the dance floor. Arizona found Mikey and the two of them danced together but Callie and Arizona's eyes held across the dance floor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker would like to invite everyone who wishes to dance to come out to the dance floor." The DJ announced once the song was over. Arizona and Callie immediately found each other, they danced a few moments closely, Arizona's head resting on Callie's shoulder before they were interrupted by Carlos who asked to steal Callie for a dance. Once again, Arizona reluctantly released the brunette.

The blonde surgeon wasn't alone long though when she was called over to the table by Lucia who was sitting alone. The blonde smiled at her and joined her at the seat where Lucia directed her. The two sat side by side watching their respective significant others dancing together in silence for a few moments. Arizona had a feeling Lucia had something to say but she waited patiently as she watched Callie dancing with her father.

"Carlos told me there may be an engagement in the near future."

"I hope so. I asked for his blessing to ask Calliope to marry me. I have a ring. I can show it to you later if you would like." Arizona replied, unable to hide the giant smile on her face.

"I would like that very much. Being a Torres comes with great responsibility and at times I think we have put too much on our daughter's shoulders. I think you will be able to help Callie carry that weight with grace. I am so very sorry for how our relationship started out with you."

"Lucia, I appreciate the apology, really, I do but it is no longer necessary."

"I have one thing to ask of you. And it might not be fair to ask you this and it is by no means a stipulation to marrying Callie. It's only a simple request."

"Ok." Arizona said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat at the direction the conversation had taken.

"I know you have a brother and Callie tells me there is a whole army of Robbins men in your family."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, Aria is now a Walker. Carlos's Tio, Dante Torres had one child, a daughter, Marianna. Carlos and I have two daughters so there is no one to carry on the Torres name. But your family, they have plenty of men to carry on your family name. I would like to know if you will take the name Torres so that you and Callie's family will keep the Torres line alive."

"Wow, I never thought of that. I guess that is something Callie and I will definitely have to discuss and decide together but if that is what Callie wants, I will be happy to be a Torres." Arizona replied, an emotional smile crossing her face as Lucia embraced her.

"I am so happy for both of my daughters." Lucia replied, her own emotions coming to the surface. "Discuss it with Callie but I would be honored if you would officially become a Torres."

"It means everything to me to hear you say that." Arizona replied with a tearful smile.

"Arizona, Mami, everything alright?" Callie asked as she and Carlos joined them at the table. Callie placed a drink down in front of Arizona and sat beside her, a protective hand resting on her back and rubbing it as she noted the tears in both women's eyes.

"Stupid weddings just make me emotional. Aria is really a beautiful bride, isn't she?" Arizona replied, changing the topic as she dabbed at her eyes to prevent the smearing of mascara.

"I can't believe my baby is a married woman." Lucia added, her own tears uncontrollable now as she rested her head on Carlos's shoulder.

"Well Calliope, I don't think we should leave these two alone any more." Carlos said with a wink that earned him a laugh from all three women.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked, her voice laced with concern as she looked at Arizona intently.

"I really am, just feeling emotional on this trip." Arizona replied truthfully.

"You two go dance, I promise not to interrupt again but Arizona, you owe me a dance later." Carlos said, shooing the younger couple off.

"You're really ok?" Callie asked as she led Arizona to the dance floor. A slow song started and Arizona was relieved that she would have an excuse to be close to Callie.

"Callie, I promise I am. Your mom and I were just talking about your family and how beautiful this has been and I suppose we both got a little emotional. They were good tears though."

"I don't like seeing any tears." Callie replied, kissing the cheekbones where tears had been running over minutes ago.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Calliope. I mean I always find you beautiful but I've literally not been able to take my eyes off of you all night."

"I could say the same about you. I literally lost my breath when I walked down the aisle and saw you standing at the altar smiling at me."

"Well I guess we both had our breath taken away then because you are stunning."

"I love you, Arizona." Callie said, placing a sweet kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I love you too, honey, so much."

The couple finished the slow song and then joined in on a few fast dances, dancing with Teddy and other members of the bridal party, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Arizona was having a blast and couldn't contain her laughter as some of the guests showed off their dance moves. As promised, on the next slow song, Carlos found Arizona and the two danced while Callie danced with Teddy, the two making both Arizona and Carlos laugh loudly.

"I've never seen Calliope look so happy. I want to thank you for that, Arizona." Carlos said.

"She's made me so very happy as well. There's no reason to thank me. We're a team, we have each other's backs."

"I can see that. Lucia told me the real reason behind the tears. You would really give up your family name and become a Torres?" Carlos asked.

"If that is what Callie wants, it would make me very happy. Lucia is right, the Robbins name is in no danger of losing their lineage. I will probably keep Robbins as a hyphen for work and licensing purposes but I will definitely take on the Torres name."

"And what about children?"

"We haven't had that talk yet. I mean we have but we tabled it long ago and have yet to revisit it with the exception of a few comments here and there. I know Callie wants children."

"She always has. When she was little she used to say she was going to have ten." Carlos teased with a big laugh but Arizona froze, looking horror struck.

"Ten?" She whispered, her face paling and taking on a greenish hue.

"Oh I don't think she was serious. What about you, Arizona, don't you want kids?"

"I don't know. I know Callie does and I want to give her everything she wants in life. I don't want to be the reason she doesn't get to have kids but I just don't know. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a mom but Callie, she will be an amazing mom. If we have children and Callie wants their last name to be Torres then I would be more than happy to agree to that though."

"I know I don't know you well but if you ask me, I think you will both be amazing moms but what do I know? I'm only an old business man."

"You really think so?"

"I do. You'll figure it out, Arizona." Carlos replied confidently, though his heart sank a tiny bit. Lucia would not be pleased to hear Arizona was on the fence about children. In the Torres family, especially if you were the child carrying on the family name, it was expected that you would have children. No need to say anything to Lucia yet, things could change and he had a feeling that they would.

"Mind if I cut in?" A chilling voice asked. Neither had seen the man approach as they had been deep in discussion.

"I do actually, J.J., I have things to finish discussing with Arizona." Carlos declined politely leaving J.J. no choice but to walk away. Callie didn't miss the interaction but as she attempted to move closer, Arizona shook her head slightly, J.J. was waiting and watching for a reaction. Besides, Carlos had just told him he had things to discuss with the blonde.

"Thank you, Carlos." Arizona whispered, her body had automatically tensed at the voice.

"Are you ok my dear?" Carlos asked, sincere concern evident in his voice.

"I am. I just forgot about him, I let my guard down." Arizona replied. She and Carlos finished dancing in silence and as soon as the song ended, Callie was at her side.

"What did he say?"

"He just wanted to dance with her. I politely told him that Arizona and I had matters to discuss."

"Damnit."

"It's really not a big deal, Callie. He just wanted a dance, he didn't get one and he won't be getting one. If Carlos hadn't said no, I would have myself." Arizona tried to soothe Callie.

"It's everyone's favorite time of the night. Time for the bride and groom to cut the cake." The D.J. announced drawing everyone's attention to the dessert table where Aria and Jared were already standing, the spotlight shining on the couple.

"See cake, everything is better already." Arizona whispered, earning herself a small smile from the Latina as the blonde pulled them closer to the cake table.

"You're hopeless." Callie laughed. She wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind and nuzzled her nose into Arizona's hair as they watched the couple at the cake table. The laughter died quickly though as J.J. walked up and stood beside them. Arizona ignored him but she could feel his eyes on them and Callie's body tense behind her.

"Let's get some cake." Arizona said as they watched Jared nicely feed Aria a piece of cake before she smashed her piece into his face. Arizona pulled Callie over to the table before she could protest. They each grabbed a slice of cake and took a seat beside each other at the head table to eat it.

"You know if you do that to me there will be no wedding night sex for you." Callie said as she watched Jared still wiping cake from his face.

"I would never, you know I take cake very seriously, Calliope. Besides, even if I did, I would clean it off." Arizona replied with a wink.

"May I have a dance with my new sister in law?" Jared asked, appearing at the table. Callie looked anxiously at Arizona and then back to Jared.

"I don't want to leave Arizona alone."

"Lucky for you, I want to dance with your gorgeous woman." Aria said, appearing beside her new husband with a brilliant smile on her face. Being married now might mean no more bridezilla appearances but it did not mean she wasn't still Callie's annoying little sister.

"I'd love to dance with you, Aria." Arizona replied, a dimpled smile on her face as she pecked Callie's lips and the four of them made their way to the dance floor.

It was hours later, the free bar had been taken advantage of, heels had been removed, and serious dancing was occurring on the dance floor as the cupid shuffle played. Arizona threw her head back in laughter as she stomped on Callie's foot again for the third time as she confused her left with her right, the alcohol in her system making her a bit tipsy and giggly. Callie looked up at her and smiled, she always found it a mystery that the blonde seemed equally sexy and adorable to her in every setting. The entire crowd turned and Arizona was now dancing behind Callie, she reached out and placed her hands on curvy hips, enjoying the feeling of Callie's body moving beneath them. They stayed on the dance floor as the music changed, Arizona was feeling more than a little tipsy and hot as she smiled at Callie, the two dancing in the center of the dance floor with Aria and Teddy.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" Arizona leaned in and asked Callie.

"Sure babe, I'll take a water and another glass of wine."

"I'll come with you." Aria offered. Taking the bride with her to the bar meant getting drinks that much faster so Arizona smiled at the bride and nodded her head.

"Which one of your friends is that?" Arizona asked as she noticed the tall red head move in to dance with Callie while they waited for their drinks.

"Oh that's Macy."

"Hmmm…"Arizona replied, her eyes narrowing as she watched Macy dancing with her very sexy Latina.

"She's always had a crush on Callie. Most of my friends did to be honest, both males and females. Callie wasn't necessarily popular in her own grade but among my friends, she was a goddess. It was so annoying." Aria rambled, her filter lowered due to the amount of champagne and wine she had consumed.

Arizona's eyes narrowed further and her thirst was suddenly forgotten as she felt the tiny twinge of jealousy turn into more of a green monster raging with it. She left Aria at the bar as she made her way to the dance floor and made a beeline for Callie. A fast song was playing and a group of women from the bridal party mixed with Teddy, Rita, and Aria's friends were all dancing together closely the way girls sometimes do. Callie was in the very center sandwiched between Macy behind her and Teddy in front of her. Arizona paused for just a moment as she watched Callie smiling as she danced, clearly enjoying herself. There was space between Callie and Teddy and Callie's hands were up in the air but Macy's body was pressed against Callie's, her hands on Latina's swaying hips. Arizona didn't think twice, she marched up to the group, placed one hand on Callie's hip and slid between Callie and Macy.

"Hey." Macy protested.

"Back off." Arizona replied over her shoulder.

"We were dancing here, get in line, you can't just cut in." The redhead insisted over Arizona's shoulder but the blonde ignored her as she molded her own body against Callie's. She smiled as Callie's hands came down and reached behind her finding Arizona and pulling her closer against her back.

"You were dancing awfully close with the wannabe Barbie." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear, unable to contain her jealousy with her inhibitions lowered.

"Are you jealous?" Callie asked. Part of her wanted to reassure the blonde and part of her was excited by the rare streak of jealousy.

"I'm not jealous but what's mine is mine." Arizona replied, pulling Callie impossibly closer. She moved her hands from curvy hips to a soft abdomen. Callie laughed loudly at Arizona's response.

"Arizona, you do realize that is the definition of jealousy, right?"

"Call it what you want, Calliope, the point is, her hands have no business being on you while you're dancing like that. Or any other time for that matter."

Just as Arizona leaned in to claim the soft skin over Callie's broad, bare shoulder, the red head attempted to squeeze between them again, "I'm taking my spot back."

"Like hell you are." Arizona replied, holding Callie tighter against her. Callie turned at the commotion and grabbed Arizona, pulling her in front of her as the blonde protested.

"It's just dancing." Callie whispered into the blonde's ear as she held the blonde's back against her tightly. She nibbled at the soft skin behind Arizona's ear as she continued dancing behind the blonde.

"It's not just dancing though. You on the dance floor, it's like vertical sex and I don't want her hands on you." Arizona argued, her jealousy quickly turning into being pissed. Recognizing the blonde's mood, Callie turned her head and spoke to the red head now behind her.

"Hands off me and stay at least six inches back. My girl carries bricks in her purse, she might look sweet and innocent but she's possessive, don't mess with her."

"Calliope…" Arizona replied, rolling her eyes at Callie.

"Have I ever told you how sexy I find it when you get all jealous and possessive?" Callie whispered into the blonde's ear as she gently nipped at the flesh there once again.

"Are you still going to find it sexy when I cut you off?" Arizona asked, turning in the Latina's arms with an arched eyebrow. She peeked over the brunette's shoulder at the red head, "Six inches ginger, better yet, make it twelve. Our strap on is longer than six inches."

"Arizona!" Callie shouted, equally amused and horrified as she pulled her from the dance floor.

Callie didn't stop until she had the blonde out on a private terrace, carefully looking around to see if they were alone, she rounded on the blonde. She had to stop a smile from appearing on her face as she met a very stubborn looking blonde standing her ground, arms crossed over her chest, hip suck out, and a challenging look in stormy blue eyes. God she was beautiful when she was mad.

"Arizona…."Callie started but was quickly interrupted by the small woman in front of her.

"No, don't Arizona me, Calliope. Her hands were on your very sexy, very curvy, very Latina hips. She was having dirty thoughts about you, I could see it. She had no right to put her hands on you. She's lucky I don't actually have a brick although I'm pretty sure I could go down to the beach and find a rock."

"I love you." Callie replied, unable to contain the smile. She wanted to be mad, should be mad but she just couldn't help finding Arizona completely adorable at the moment.

"Stop, I'm mad." Arizona replied, a tiny pout forming on her lips as she realized she was about to lose this battle. Her anger was no competition against the putty Callie could turn her into with those three words, especially when she wasn't really angry with the Latina.

"Oh, I know you are, babe, you shouted at her about our strap on out on the dance floor." Callie replied with an arched eyebrow even as she pulled the blonde closer. The blonde's body was still tense but she resisted less as Callie continued pulling her closer until they were mere centimeters apart.

"I did do that, didn't I?" Arizona replied, her eyes wide in horror before sweet giggles erupted from her.

"Oh you find it funny do you?" Callie asked but she joined in the laughter as Arizona nodded her head and only laughed harder. Catching her breath a few moments later, the blonde finally answered.

"I can't help it. You are so sexy it makes me crazy sometimes."

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm."

"I think I might need to remind you that dancing or not, those very sexy hips are for my hands only, Calliope."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You know I should be upset with you over that possessive jealousy scene you just performed."

"Maybe but I planned on having my way with one of the members of the bridal party tonight so you really shouldn't be. You would spoil all my fun and everything I have planned for the very beautiful maid of honor I plan on seducing."

"Get your crazy, possessive, cute little ass over here." Callie said, closing the distance between them before placing a salacious kiss on Arizona, taking complete possession of her mouth. Arizona moaned into the kiss, her hands coming up to tangle in dark locks as their tongues stroked and massaged the others mouth in a heated kiss.

"Oh, wow, sorry to interrupt, was just coming to make sure everything was ok after that dance floor fiasco." Aria said, interrupting the moment.

"Yes, everything is fine." Callie replied, a sly smile on her face.

"As long as your friends keep their hands off of Calliope." Arizona replied, the fire returning to her petite body as the image of the red head against Callie popped in her head.

"Hey, I make no promises." Aria said with a laugh before she turned and went back inside. Arizona's eyes were narrowed in the younger Latina's direction again.

"Hey, your hands are the only ones I want on me. On the dance floor or anywhere else." Callie assured the blonde.

"Come on, let's go show that sleazy redhead who she's messing with." Arizona said, grabbing Callie's hand.

The couple made their way back to the dance floor, dancing closely as a slow song played. Arizona smiled softly, her head against Callie's shoulder as Callie sang along to the words quietly. When the song was over, the DJ announced the departure of the newlywed, Mr. and Mrs. Walker and one last celebration toast was shared.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Arizona whispered against Callie's shoulder.

"Oh but I thought you had your heart set on taking home a drunk member of the bridal party." Callie teased.

"Good thing you're pretty drunk and the maid of honor then."

"Good thing." Callie replied with a wink, she placed a soft kiss on red lips before reaching for Arizona's hand.

Frank followed the couple up to their room and walked them to their door, wishing them good night as the couple made it safely inside. The door was barely shut when Callie found herself pressed against the solid wood, the blonde's hands roaming over her hips, abdomen, breasts, and finally cupping around her neck to bring their faces together in a heated kiss. A slender thigh snuck between muscular ones with the material of both of their dresses in the way and the blonde groaned in frustration. She moved to pull up Callie's dress in an effort to remove the barrier when a loud, "Ahem" interrupted her ministrations. She turned to see a very amused looking Teddy with her eyebrows raised sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Teds." Arizona giggled before grabbing Callie and pulling her across the room to their room, "You may want ear plugs, I plan on making Calliope scream my name."

"Arizona!" Callie shouted then turned to Teddy, "She's not really…."

"Yes, Teddy, I am, fair warning." Arizona turned and said, the look of desire and determination in her eyes caused Callie to pause, her heart rate quickened, and the silky red thong she was wearing was suddenly uncomfortably wet.

Arizona pulled Callie the rest of the way into their room and slammed the door before Callie processed what had happened. The blonde was already working on the zipper of her bridesmaid dress which hit the floor the second the zipper was down. She heard Arizona's sharp intake of breath as Callie's flesh was exposed. She stood there nude except for the matching red bra and thong she wore.

"Calliope, I don't know if I can ever tell you enough but you are breathtaking." Arizona replied.

Callie's breath caught in her throat as blue eyes raked in her appearance. Though Arizona was clearly showing signs of physical attraction, she could feel that her words had deeper meaning. The blonde approached her and placed a warm hand on the left side of her chest over her heartbeat, the other she brought up and cupped her tan face, a thumb rubbing over plump lips as the blonde looked in her eyes. The Latina was alarmed as she watched blue eyes sparkle with tears a moment before the blonde smiled, big dimples popping before she placed a kiss on Callie's awaiting lips. Finally, Callie was spurred into action and she spun the blonde so she could access her zipper. Her heart skipping beats as pale, freckled skin was revealed on a braless back all the way down to a white lace covered round bottom that she quite literally loved sinking her teeth into. She suddenly had a vision of removing the white lace with her teeth but the blonde apparently had other plans. Stepping over their discarded gowns, Arizona led Callie to the bed and gently pushed her down, climbing on top of her.

She used her fingernails to gently rake over the soft skin of Callie's sides, stomach, and finally her bra clad breasts. A clever tongue followed the same path as she soothed the skin her fingernails had lightly scratched. Callie's head rolled to the side as Arizona sucked in a pert nipple through her silky bra, her back arching slightly as she tried to get some friction where she needed it most. Arizona took advantage and raked her fingernails down the smooth skin of Callie's defined back musculature. She stopped when she reached Callie's bra and wasted no time removing the offending garment, immediately sucking a naked full breast in her mouth as she tossed the bra aside. Callie arched her back once again giving the blonde better access to her exposed breasts. The brunette moaned as she felt a tongue broadly licking and stroking her nipple sending zings straight to her abdomen and core. Her inner walls were already contracting with anticipation.

Arizona smiled against Callie's breast as she released one nipple only to move her mouth over to the other one, not wanting to neglect either one. The brunette was already a writhing mess beneath her and the blonde was enjoying the feeling of having Callie this close to falling apart already. It was a wonderful feeling knowing she could do this to such a loving and beautiful creature and she thanked her lucky stars for the hundredth time since arriving in Barcelona that Callie was hers. Arizona released the second nipple with a pop and kissed her way down to the barely there red thong. Not bothering to remove the material yet, she spread the Latina's legs and kissed the silky wet material, breathing in Callie's scent. It was uniquely Callie and it made the blonde smile again. She pressed her lips hard against the ruined panties and her smile widened as her nose nudged the hardened bundle of nerves and Callie's hips bucked.

"Arizona, please." Callie begged, trying to bring Arizona's mouth back where she needed it.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you, be patient babe." Arizona promised. She pulled the silky panties down toned legs and tossed them aside, removing her own in the process and adding them to the pile of discarded clothing.

She kissed her way back up tan legs until she reached muscular thighs, now wet with Callie's essence. She licked her way up the inside of one thigh, stopping to kiss her outer lips quickly, the brunette groaning in frustration as Arizona pulled away again and licked her way up the inside of the opposite thigh. Callie's hand reached down and grabbed a handful of blonde curls, helping Arizona's mouth to her center. Arizona looked up to meet darkened brown eyes, a perfectly manicured eyebrow arched in a way that sent the blonde's heart beating wildly. She sent Callie a playful wink before she hovered her mouth over her letting her breath wash over her sensitive tissue for a moment before she brought her tongue out and swiped it through wet folds, carefully avoiding Callie's bundle of nerves. She circled her entrance and then brought her tongue back up through silky folds, nibbling and adding teeth on occasion. Callie was a writhing mess beneath her, Spanish being mumbled from her lips as she bucked her hips trying to connect her throbbing bundle of nerves with any part of Arizona's body.

The Latina was ready to take matters into her own hands when finally she felt a warm tongue swipe gently across her clit. The pressure was light and not enough but it made Callie's hips buck for more. Confusion and frustration crossed her face momentarily as Arizona backed off completely but she watched as the blonde straddled her, positioning their legs in a practiced way they had perfected and lowered herself against Callie. Their centers collided and Callie moaned, thrusting her hips up as her clit rubbed against Arizona's. She felt the blonde's juices mix with her own and she was sure she would come undone that moment.

The blonde worked up a rhythm, her hands coming to rest on each side of Callie as her mouth sucked in a nipple, hardened with arousal. Callie's hands found slender hips and it was Arizona's turn to moan as the Latina unexpectedly pulled their cores against each other, rocking her own hips up at the same time. Arizona released Callie's nipple as pleasure shot through her body, her mind unable to focus on anything other than the feeling of the woman beneath her. One more thrust and a pinch of Callie's nipple and the Latina yelled out Arizona's name as the blonde was pushed over the edge right behind her. She collapsed onto Callie's chest for a moment, her head resting against the skin over the Latina's rapidly beating heart.

Arizona waited for the Latina's heart beat to regulate before she moved, her lips coming down and sucking the brunette's sensitive clit into her mouth without warning. Callie started to protest just as two skilled fingers entered her, stroking her inner walls creating too much pleasure and protests quickly turned to moans, whimpers, and pleas. The blonde curled her fingers, hitting the spongy area as her tongue continued firm, slow strokes against her clit.

"Mierda Arizona." Callie moaned out causing the blonde to smile. She felt Callie's hip buck once more and then her walls clenched around Arizona's fingers. She thrust them in once more, hitting the spongy spot at the same time she applied pressure, flicking her tongue over her clit. Callie came undone in a loud and shuddering mess for the second time in just a few minutes.

Arizona placed a kiss just above the carefully kept triangle of dark curls on the brunette's mound before she climbed up the bed and pulled a still shuddering Callie into her arms. She kissed her head and held her tightly waiting for the brunette to catch her breath. Arizona smiled as she felt the Latina's heart rate slow and her breathing even out. She pressed her lips to the sleeping woman's forehead and whispered, "I can't wait to get that ring on your finger."

The blonde reached down for the blanket that had bunched at the bottom of the bed and pulled it up around them, their sweaty bodies cooling as their heart rates slowed. Arizona fought off sleepiness for a few more minutes as she held Callie close, watching her face relax in a peaceful sleep. She kissed each eyelid, the tip of a straight nose, and plump lips before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. One brown eye peeked open and a smile crossed a tan face before closing, allowing the owner to fall back into her dreamland.

Arizona

Callie had met her family the next morning for brunch and then shopping with her mother, Abuela, Nonna, and some aunts and cousins. Arizona had been invited but the usually perky blonde had not been feeling well. The alcohol she had consumed the night before was more than her usual intake and she suspected a hangover. After another hour of sleep, a cup of coffee, a full glass of water, and some aspirin later and she was feeling much better. She texted the brunette to let her know that she and Teddy were going to the pool for a while and smiled when the brunette texted her back immediately.

_**Did you drink some water? Make sure you eat something. Miss you. ~Cal**_

_**Miss you more. I drank a glass of water, took some aspirin, and had a granola bar :) ~AZ**_

_**Ok, we will be back in a few hours. My family loves to shop. ~Cal**_

_**Don't pretend you don't. Take your time. Love you ~AZ**_

_**Love you too ~Cal**_

"You ready?" Teddy asked as Arizona grabbed a bottle of water from the counter.

"Let's go. Relaxing by the pool is just what I need today." Arizona replied.

She and Teddy found two loungers together that faced out toward the water. Arizona's big straw hat blocked the sun from her face perfectly and the breeze off the water was comfortable, Arizona enjoyed it immensely as she closed her eyes and relaxed. The first half hour was spent with the two friends soaking up the sun and dozing lazily but soon, though, the sun became too much and Arizon felt the sweat begin to erupt in uncomfortable places. She and Teddy turned to each other at the same time and giggled.

"Pool?" Teddy asked. Arizona nodded her head with a smile on her face.

The pool area was crowded with people. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the pool offered the perfect combination of cooling off but still being heated unlike the cooler temperatures of the mediterranean. The two splashed around a bit before swimming to the edge of the pool to sit on the submerged ledge just inside the pool, their feet swaying back and forth as they talked and laughed. Teddy had heard Callie scream Arizona's name the night before and though she blushed, Arizona found she was actually feeling more cocky than embarrassed by it. It was well past lunchtime and Teddy's stomach growling, interrupted their giggles about Teddy overhearing them.

"Want me to grab us something for lunch?"

"Do you mind?" Arizona asked.

"Not at all. I have to use the bathroom anyway." Teddy replied.

"Well, while you do that, I will hold the fort down." Arizona replied.

"Salad?"

"Sounds great."

"Be back soon." Teddy replied.

Arizona stood and made her way to the lounger chairs to check her phone for messages from Callie. Seeing that she had none, the blonde let out a sigh and laid back on her lounger to enjoy the sunshine and the breeze while she waited for Teddy. She closed her eyes and was just falling into a light sleep when she felt the lounger chair cave with the weight of someone sitting next to her. She opened her eyes and her heartbeat quickened, they had forgotten to inform Pete and Frank that they were headed to the pool and she only just now realized her mistake.

"You're a hard person to get alone."

"That's because I have no interest in being alone with you."

"I noticed you switched rooms and discovered something interesting in the process."

"Give me my phone back." Arizona said, attempting to sit up and reach for the phone J.J. was currently holding in his hands but he placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"After we have a little chat."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Good, you can just listen then." J.J. said.

"Say what you need to say and go."

"How well do you know Clause?"

"What?" Arizona asked, being caught off guard. She had known Clause since she was a child. He had traveled frequently with her mother but she hadn't expected that line of questioning and it had thrown her.

"Clause, your mom's photographer friend. Or more than friend dare I might say."

"What do you mean, J.J.?" The blonde asked, quickly losing her patience.

"Here, I'll just show you." J.J. said handing Arizona an envelope. The blonde opened it slowly and struggled to keep her face free of reaction as she viewed the images of the photos in her hands.

"How did you get these?"

"Right place, right time." J.J. replied with a shrug.

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to know that I'm watching. I'm watching and I'm waiting. And while I'm waiting, I'm learning things. They can't watch you forever there will be random moments like now where I find you alone and vulnerable. It's rather riske to be dressed in such a tiny bikini, don't you think?" J.J. said, his fingertips dancing up a slender thigh as a pale hand swatted it away. He threw his head back in laughter that made Arizona's skin crawl. He stopped suddenly, resting one arm on the other side of the lounger pinning her between him and the back of the chair.

"Get away from me."

"Walk away, Arizona. Walk away or you will have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life." J.J. said. He leaned in and smelled Arizona's hair before licking the side of her face. He stood to leave and tossed her phone in the pool as he said, "You don't have what it takes to be a Torres, you're just a dumb dyke."

Arizona watched him leave, frozen in place for a few moments. The envelope was still resting on her bare thighs and it took her a moment to register that her phone was now at the bottom of the pool. She jogged over to the pool and was about to jump in to retrieve it when a kid swam over and grabbed it from the bottom of the shallow end handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"Did that guy throw your phone in on purpose?"

"He did." Arizona replied, leaning down to scrub some water on her face where he had licked her moments ago. She suddenly felt like she needed a shower.

"What a jerk." The little boy said before swimming off to rejoin his friends at the deeper end of the pool.

"Hey, what happened? Did you drop your phone in the pool?" Teddy asked as she and Arizona returned to the lounge chairs at the same time, Arizona with a clearly soaked and ruined phone in her hands.

"Not exactly. J.J. thought it could use a swim."

"J.J.? He was here? Oh my God, we forgot about Pete and Frank. Callie is going to kill us. Are you ok? What did he want?"

"I'm ok. He gave me this." Arizona said handing Teddy the envelope with the photos J.J. had given her. Teddy looked at her questioningly before opening the envelope and looking through the photos. Confusion flashed across her face before realization struck and her eyes shot up to meet Arizona's.

"Is this real?"

"I'm not sure but I think so. He went to Clause's room because he thought it was mine to do God knows what. I imagine he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get proof of this once he realized what was happening." Arizona said. She felt sick to her stomach all over again.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Teddy." Arizona replied, she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes.

"What else did he say?"

"He threatened me. And he licked my face." Arizona said, her face blank and pale.

"Arizona, are you ok?" Both blondes looked up at the unexpected voice to see Barbara and Lucia standing there.

"I'm fine." Arizona replied, her body stiffening at the sight of her mother.

"You're really pale, dear." Lucia said. She reached out and felt Arizona's forehead. "Callie said you weren't feeling well, maybe you should go lay down."

"Where is Callie?" Arizona asked, suddenly feeling like she needed Callie desperately.

"We just got back from shopping, she went up to the room to drop off her things and change into her suit. She should be here soon." Lucia answered. Barbara's eyes remained fixed on her daughter. Lucia might not know Arizona well enough yet but Barbara could see the fake smile and sense the tension in her daughter's posture.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Barbara asked. Arizona avoided eye contact and shook her head yes, not trusting herself to speak.

"Oh, you ordered lunch, maybe we should go soak in the hot tub and let you two eat." Lucia said, noting the tension in the air. Barbara gave Arizona and Teddy one last intense look and then followed Lucia to the hot tub.

"I think I've lost my appetite." Arizona said, dropping onto the nearest lounger.

"Me too. Do you think they slept together?"

"Oh God, Teddy, what if she slept with him?"

"Who slept with who?" Both blondes looked up again, this time to see Callie standing there. Arizona handed Callie the envelope with the photos, she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud. She was truly crushed by the implications of what those photos meant.

"Where did you get these?" Callie asked as she looked through them, shock evident on her face.

"J.J."

"What? J.J. spoke with you?"

"He did. Teddy went to go get us some lunch and he saw that I was alone and caught me by surprise. He went to Clause's room thinking it was still our room and though he was disappointed to discover it wasn't actually our room, he didn't leave empty handed."

"Where the hell were Frank and Pete? Are you ok? What did he say?"

"Callie, did you look at the pictures?" Arizona asked, her eyes filled with tears again now that Callie was standing in front of her.

"Yes, honey, I did. Did you ask your mom about them?" Callie asked, taking a softer tone as she noted Arizona's tear filled eyes.

"I don't know what to say to her. What if the pictures are fakes?"

"I could ask my dad to discreetly check the camera footage."

"Would you?"

"Of course. Now, tell me what happened with J.J."

"He licked her face and threw her phone in the pool." Teddy said before grabbing her sandwich and excusing herself.

"Tell me she's joking."

"She's not." Arizona replied.

"I need more words, Arizona. What happened?" Callie asked, sitting beside the blonde and pulling her hands into her lap. Arizona recounted as much of the interaction as she could remember and handed Callie her ruined phone.

"Say something." Arizona whispered, afraid to meet Callie's eyes.

"Are you planning on walking away, Arizona?"

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, listen to me." Arizona said, hooking her finger under Callie's chin so their eyes could meet,"I am head over heels, irrevocably in love with you. There is no walking away for me, you are it, it's not even an option. I am here to stay, you are stuck with me. I don't care how many threats J.J. makes, I am not leaving. Do you hear me?"

Callie didn't respond, she cupped her hands around a pale face and brought their lips together as she placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona swiped her tongue across Callie's lips and took no time deepening the kiss, needing to feel the connection. The two kept it short but rested their foreheads together as their lips parted.

"I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt you, Arizona. He really licked your face?"

"Unfortunately he did." Arizona replied, feeling the need once again to shower. Washing her face in the pool hadn't done enough to erase the feeling.

"I need to go talk to my dad about the security tapes."

"Do you mind if I go back up to the room? I don't want to see the tapes, the photos are enough for me and I'd really like a shower."

"I'll walk up with you before I go find my dad." Callie said, holding her hand out to Arizona.

The blonde showered and was fast asleep when Callie returned an hour later. The video tape had confirmed the authenticity of the photos in the envelope and she was not looking forward to telling Teddy or Arizona about it. Teddy had returned from the pool and was on the balcony with Callie when Arizona woke and joined them. Callie pulled her onto her lap and held her as the three sat in silence looking out at the water.

"The video tape confirmed it, didn't it?"

"Yes but it looks like a kiss was all that happened, Arizona." Callie replied, brushing blonde hair from her forehead. She knew this answer was going to hurt the blonde but she had to be honest with her.

"What do you want to do? We could talk to mom together." Teddy offered.

"Ok."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I think maybe Teddy and I should talk to her alone first." Arizona said gently, not wanting to hurt Callie.

"It's ok, I understand, honey. I'm going to head down to the pool with Ana and Alicia for a while. Have Teddy text me if you need me. We can go get you a replacement phone later tonight or tomorrow if you want."

"Ok, thank you for understanding, Callie."

"Call me if you need me." Callie said, kissing Arizona's temple before leaving.

Arizona found her mom in the kitchen making a cup of tea. She took Teddy's lead and sat at the bar facing the kitchen while Barbara waited for the kettle. "Would you like some tea, girls?"

"Sure."

"Yes, that would be nice." Teddy replied with a smile as she elbowed Arizona discreetly in the ribs.

"What are you girls up to? Where's Callie?"

"She went back down to the pool for a while. She didn't really get to swim earlier." Arizona replied.

"Are you feeling better, Zozo?" Barbara asked.

"A little, yea. Mom, could we talk to you about something?"

"Sounds serious, everything ok?"

"No, not really." Arizona replied. She placed the envelope on the bar and scooted it toward Barbara. The older blonde looked between the two younger ones with a questioning look.

"What's this?" Barbara asked.

"Just open it." Teddy whispered. They were all silent as Barbara opened the envelope and thumbed through the photos, her eyes widening as she realized what the photos were of, blue eyes flew up and Arizona could see the guilt and pain reflected in them.

"Where did you get these?"

"It doesn't matter. Mom, are you having an affair with Clause?"

"What? Arizona, no, of course not, how could you think that?"

"Mom, there's several photos there of you and Clause being very friendly and that kiss is definitely not between friends."

"You're right, it's not. We both had too much to drink at the wedding. I walked him to his room and he revealed that he has feelings for me, feelings beyond friendship. Before I knew what was happening, the hug had turned into a kiss. I admit, for a moment I reciprocated before I realized what I was doing and I ended it."

"Do you have feelings for Clause?" Teddy asked.

"He's my friend. He's been my friend for years and at times a confidante.. It's complicated because I do care for him but I love Daniel."

"Are you going to tell dad?"

"I have to. Clause and I go on overnight trips together for photo shoots, sometimes out of the country even. Your dad is my husband, I have to be honest with him about this."

"Has this ever happened before?" Arizona asked, she could read her mom better than anyone.

"Yes, Arizona. I am human and Clause was there for me when your dad was gone. I admit that one time things got carried away but I put a stop to it before things could go too far. I told your father about it and he forgave me but he didn't ask me who it was and I didn't tell him it was Clause. Now I'm afraid I will have to tell him." Barbara replied defensively.

"Mom…" Arizona whispered. She didn't know why she felt so heartbroken. Her parents had always seemed so happy and solid to her. She couldn't believe her mom would ever be open to being with anyone else.

"Arizona, I made a mistake and it's between your father and I."

"No mom, no it's not anymore because I can't unknow what I know now and I am so disappointed in you." Arizona replied calmly before leaving to go find Callie.

Callie

Callie watched the blonde in her arms as she slept. Things had been tense for the past few days between Arizona and Barbara. Teddy had been more understanding than Arizona who was still refusing to speak to her mother despite Barbara's best efforts to assure her daughter that it was never going to happen again. Callie knew she was hurt by it and decided to give the blonde some time before she intervened. She was currently relishing in the peaceful look on the blonde's face as she slept.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Callie whispered as blue eyes fluttered open. She had been laying there for the past hour, the sun rising through the window casting light over them as she watched Arizona sleep. It was their last day in Barcelona, they would depart the next afternoon to Miami.

"How long have you been watching me, weirdo?" Arizona asked, faking annoyance as a small smile spread over her face.

"Long enough to know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Callie replied, rubbing her nose against Arizona's even as her hand snaked down a slender body seeking the warmth between slender thighs.

"Mmm, you're such a sweet talker. Waking up to this is nice." Arizona said, her teeth catching her lip as Callie's fingers dipped lower and played in the wetness already starting there.

"I'm going to make love to you." Callie announced as she situated herself on top of the blonde, her body positioned between slender legs. She pressed her pelvis down to rock against Arizona's, their night of love making leading to them both already being naked.

"You're insatiable Calliope." Arizona replied even as she arched her neck, pressing her head further into her pillow to give Callie better access to the skin she was currently nibbling at behind her ear.

"Mmmm, I am when it comes to you and your body." Callie replied unapologetically as she moved down the lean body. She kissed the valley between twin peaks and all the way down her abdomen, swirling her tongue around her belly button before moving on and nipping at her little hip bones.

"Callie…"Arizona whimpered. Callie looked up and smiled, meeting blue eyes, "Come back up here please. I want you up here."

"One taste." Callie said before the blonde could protest.

She spread the blonde's lips with her fingers and brought her tongue out to slide up and circle a swollen clit. She moaned at the taste and decided one taste was not enough as she pushed her tongue into a tight entrance. Arizona arched under her, a moan escaping her slightly parted lips.

Callie brought her tongue back up and wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves that was slightly hardened, sucking it into her mouth before releasing it and making her way back up to the blonde's mouth. Her fingers replaced her tongue, sliding through the wetness and circling the blonde's entrance before she slowly pushed a single finger in and pumped it in and out.

Arizona pulled Callie in for a kiss as she bucked her hips up. Callie used her weight against the blonde to keep her in place as a second finger slowly and gently joined the first. She felt Arizona's nails digging into her back and she smiled as she curled her fingers, letting them touch the spongy area that made the blonde squirm as the heel of her hand added pressure against the blonde's clit. Arizona clawed more frantically, her legs hooking behind Callie's knees as she opened herself up fully to the woman on top of her. Callie kept her pace slow and her thrusts gentle but firm as she felt the beginnings of the blonde's orgasm start to build. The blonde's abdominal muscles rippled against Callie's even as her walls tightened around Callie's fingers, quivering and sucking them in further, making it more difficult to move.

"Oh Callie, I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me, baby." Callie ordered gently as she tugged a pink nipple into her mouth.

Strong fingers curled and she let the heel of her palm circle her clit as the blonde's body went rigid beneath her. The blonde's body relaxed and seconds later the blonde writhed beneath her against her hand, a second orgasm already building and erupting as Callie's fingers continued slowly massaging the spongy area. The second orgasm hit with more intensity and Callie was shocked as the blonde actually let out a small scream. Callie smiled and pocketed that for later use, she was definitely going to have to make her do that again once they were home and the blonde could be uninhibited.

Arizona moaned as Callie removed her fingers and sucked each one into her mouth. The blonde tugged at her, craving some skin to skin contact as she curled up into Callie's side, one leg thrown over Callie's as she recovered from her second orgasm. "Give me five minutes and I will make you feel just as good baby."

"Nope, sorry honey, we don't have time for that. I have a whole itinerary planned for your birthday and we have just enough time for a shower and breakfast before we need to leave. You've got five minutes to cuddle me and then we're going to go shower." Callie said, pulling the blonde closer.

"But it's my birthday." The blonde pouted.

"Which is why I have a special day planned for us. I promise we will have time tonight to squeeze in a few more orgasms." Callie replied, kissing the cute pout from Arizona's lips.

"Fine but there better be cake." Arizona grumbled making Callie laugh.

XXXXX

The couple spent the morning horseback riding at Frida's farm, this time without the woman as their guide. The two rode double on one horse and followed a path up to a picnic area a short distance away that was already set up for them. Callie and Arizona sat on a blanket feeding each other cheese, crackers, and grapes while they sipped champagne and had a heated make out session. After returning their horse, Callie and Arizona changed their clothes at Frida's into their dinnerware before Callie drove them back into town where they went on a hot air balloon ride over the city as they had on their first trip. After landing safely on solid ground, they met their families at a Spanish restaurant for dinner. They had forgone a fancy restaurant but it was still nice and Callie was glad she had thought ahead to pack them each a simple cocktail dress to change into after horseback riding.

Dinner was delicious and despite Arizona's warnings, someone had slipped about her birthday and she was showered with gifts and desserts. Clause had joined them so he could shoot photos of the magical fountain that the two women had raved about, having been invited prior to them learning about the kiss. Once dinner was over and Arizona was thoroughly embarrassed, the group made their way to the fountain. Callie placed Arizona in front of her so she could hold her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. Barbara and Teddy stood to the left side of the couple, Carlos and Lucia to the right. Aria and Jared had found their own secluded little spot to watch a short distance away and Nonna and Abuela had found a nearby bench. "Ohhhs" and "Ahhhs" were heard from their family members as the light show began and Callie snuggled in deeper inhaling the scent of her blonde as she watched the blonde watching the light show.

Callie had never been more nervous in her life. The light show at the fountain was nearly over and her heart pounded in her chest. Arizona was standing strategically in front of her watching the show. Clause was in the background videotaping the light show and would soon capture their moment on film. Callie looked at her watch and knew the show would be ending any moment so she gently removed her hands from around Arizona to join the clapping for a few seconds before she got into position. The music and lights stopped and Arizona was caught up in the moment smiling and laughing with their family before she turned to look for Callie, feeling the absence of her body heat. The blonde gasped as she caught sight of her and Callie smiled softly as she watched blue eyes instantly fill with tears and a trembling hand covered pink lips as Callie reached for her other hand.

"Arizona, you came into my life unexpectedly but exactly when I needed you the most. You are the happiest, perkiest person I have ever met which drives me insane first thing in the morning but it's also the first thing I miss when I wake up alone. I look for you throughout the day because just one glimpse of your smile, one whisper of your voice makes my day a little bit brighter. I can't sleep at night without you tucked safely in my arms. I was harsh and frowny before I met you but suddenly I am a person that sees pink and rainbows and I smile because they make me think of you. Half of our home is painted like an Easter basket and I wouldn't have it any other way because you are what makes that house my home. I want so much for both of us in the future. I love you so much and I can't even fathom a future that doesn't involve you. So, Arizona Monroe Robbins, will you marry me?" Callie asked, a ring being held in her trembling hand. Arizona was crying too hard to form words but she nodded her head vigorously before she pulled Callie to a standing position and launched herself into the brunette's arms.

"Yes, yes, Calliope I will marry you." Arizona replied, placing a heated kiss on Callie's lips. Callie picked Arizona up and spun her around, their lips never parting. They both forgot their families and the strangers that had gathered around until clapping and whistles were heard behind them. The couple turned and faced their family with bright smiles on their faces.

"Let's get this on your finger then." Callie said as she placed the ring on Arizona's outstretched hand.

"Callie, it's so beautiful." Arizona cried as she looked at the ring on her left hand. It was a silver band that twisted into two separate bands near the middle, one remaining smooth silver, the other adorned with small diamonds before the two bands intertwined again at the top where a large, round, pink diamond sat.

"Oh, Callie, that was just so beautiful. I am so happy." Barbara cried, reaching Callie before anyone else.

"Congratulations," was heard over and over by their family members as they took turns embracing the two women. Arizona and Teddy stood admiring the ring on Arizona's finger as Arizona thought about the ring she planned to give Callie back in the hotel room. Part of her wanted that ring on her finger the moment they entered their hotel suite but another part of her wanted the brunette to get her very own proposal.

"I can't wait to have my way with my future wife." Callie said as soon as the door to their bedroom was closed tightly. It had taken more time than she would have liked for them to escape their families.

"Say that again." Arizona said, her heart fluttering at the sound of it.

"You, Arizona Monroe Robbins, are going to be my wife in the near future." Callie said, seductively as she pulled the blonde against her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hold that thought. We need some champagne for this type of celebration." Arizona said, placing a finger against plump lips as she wiggled from Callie's grasp. "Will you go grab a bottle and some glasses?"

"Anything for you." Callie said, placing a quick peck on pink lips. Arizona waited for Callie to leave the room before she rifled through the box with her softball mitt and pulled the ring from it. Thankfully she had thought to get it back from her mom that morning in preparation for their departure back to Seattle.

Arizona lit a candle and grabbed the ring, stepping out onto the balcony to set the mood. It wasn't the grand proposal she had planned but she wanted Callie to know she was all in tonight and not in a few weeks. She thought about what she wanted to say as she pulled the ring from the box and waited.

"Arizona?" Callie called.

"Out here."

"What are you doing out here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow, I just wanted to take one last look at the ocean with you." Arizona replied as the brunette joined her on their private balcony.

"It really is beautiful." Callie commented as Arizona pressed her against the railing. She watched in wonder as the blonde dropped down onto her knee.

"I know I've already said yes so this is not necessary but Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I have thought about this day for months now and I didn't want you to go another night without knowing it. The other night when you caught me smoking a cigar with your father, it was because I had asked his permission to ask you to be my wife and we were celebrating. I didn't want to rain on Aria's parade which is the only reason I have held out this long." Arizona confessed as Callie looked down at her, a look on her face that was mixed with shock and amusement as she listened, "The moment you walked into my life, I knew it would change mine forever. You are one of a kind, Calliope and I find you completely miraculous. I love how you are a complete rockstar, badass with a scalpel and at the same time, you care so much. I love that I am one of the only people trusted enough to see how much of a softy you are without all that armor. I love that you are steady and sure. I love how patient you have been with me when we both know patience is not your virtue. I love how you have made it impossible for me to say anything but yes to a future with you. You are it for me, Calliope. Please wear my ring so everyone knows that this beautifully miraculous, stunning woman is taken."

Callie was sobbing, her hands covering her face as Arizona stood but as soon as she was in front of Callie, the brunette pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Enough to wear my ring?" Arizona asked, as she pulled away and grabbed Callie's trembling hand to place the ring there.

"It's so beautiful, Arizona."

"It was my Grammy's. If you don't like it we can get you a different one, any ring you want."

"No, no, I love this one. I can't believe you gave me your Grammy's ring."

"I may have changed a few things to make it more unique to you, to us, but when I thought about my Grammy's ring, I knew I wanted it on your hand. I'm sorry you didn't get the proposal you deserved."

"Arizona, I have been planning this proposal since we found out Aria's wedding would be here. Last year, in Spain standing at that fountain, I knew someday I wanted to propose to you there. I didn't think it would actually happen that way but the perfect opportunity arose and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"It was perfect." Arizona admitted. She opened the bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass as they stood and stared at the stars for a moment.

"Mmm, it's good champagne." Callie said as she drained her glass after clinking it against Arizona's. The two stood in silence for another few minutes before Arizona turned to Callie with a bright smile on her face. She could see the way Callie was looking at her.

"What's on your mind Dr. Torres?"

"That I still want to have my way with the future Mrs. Callie Torres."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. But I think it would be Mrs. Dr. Calliope Torres." Arizona teased.

"Come on, I want to consummate our engagement here in Barcelona." Callie said, leading Arizona inside.

"We're engaged." Arizona whispered, brushing her lips over Callie's lips.

"Mmm and my fiance is very sexy."

"Fiance, I can get used to that."

"Not too used to it, it's temporary until I can say wife." Callie replied, placing a passionate kiss on waiting pink lips. Arizona flashed a dimpled smile at the thought.

"We're getting married." The blonde whispered before conscious thought was no longer possible.


End file.
